Forsaken
by skca54
Summary: Mindy is on the run. Running further than ever before. She was safe, she had freedom; now all that has been taken away. A tangential variation on 'Solitude'. This story is a universe unto itself and has spawned eight other stories, not to mention a cross-over with 'Gotham' and another with 'Stargate:Atlantis'. As of June 2015, early chapters have been updated (1-43).
1. Forsaken

**Author's Note: **_This is my fourth story. As I have mentioned before, I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass Stories. We all know who they are. However my top author, and inspiration, has to be Makokam and his epic saga 'Precocious Crush'. I am sure many readers will agree with this._

_This story is intended as an alternative, tangent, version based on my other story 'Solitude'. This story takes over at the end of Solitude Chapter 6 - Training. It replaces Chapter 7 - Found, and the chapters that follow. I am not expecting the two stories to come back together. If you haven't read Solitude - please read it. However, the synopsis is basically that Mindy has left New York, Dave and everything behind. I have taken some artistic licence as to events that may or may not have occurred between the two movies._

_Also, please excuse any geographical errors as I am relying on Google Earth! I have been to the USA, but that was many years ago._

_As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

* * *

I was running.

I was scared.

I was alone.

I had nothing, but the clothes on my back... And the blood on my hands.

My safety, my freedom, it had all been forsaken.


	2. Found

_Day 41_

**New York City**

My cell was ringing.

I checked the name on the phone; it was Marty!

"Hi, Marty, been a while," I said cheerfully.

"Hi, Dave. I think I might have bad news," Marty said. "I'm in Chicago, you know, getting away from all that shit a few weeks back. Well, I was in a cab on the South Side of Chicago and I saw the cops were doing something near an apartment block. Something caught my eye and I told the cab to stop. Dave, I don't know how to say this, but... The cops were loading a motorcycle onto a flat bed. It was a purple Ducati with..."

"...the initials 'HG' on the side," I finished. Oh, God. Mindy.

"See – see what you can find out, Marty, but just keep it quiet. No names, okay," I said. "I need to go, I'll call you later... And Marty – thanks."

I couldn't hold it any longer; I sank to the floor and I cried – I lost control completely.

I had lost Mindy. She'd been in Chicago, that phone call... It was her, it had to be. Where was she now? Arrested?

The Police had her Ducati! How could she travel? Oh, God. Oh, God.

* * *

**_Marcus' House_**

I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Marcus' voice called, after a minute.

"It's me, Dave," I said.

The door was unlocked and thrown open. Marcus quickly pulled me in and closed the door.

"What is it, Dave? Its trouble, I can see it in your face. Please, not Mindy?" Marcus asked with some trepidation.

"Her motorcycle was just impounded by the Police in Chicago," Dave said quietly. "I don't know what to do... I need help. I have a friend in Chicago, he saw the cops take the Ducati. He looked about and... Well, there was a murder... A man..."

"Oh, God! No!" Marcus fell back onto the couch. "I... Give me a minute..."

Marcus got out his cell phone and started making a call. I noticed some papers on the table, there were pictures of vehicles. I recognised the car on the top page. It was red and black, a custom Mustang; the fucking 'Mist Mobile'.

Marcus came back.

"I called in a favour. There _was_ a murder on the South Side of Chicago and they _did_ seize a purple Ducati. The Police think it may have been gang related, as the victim was stabbed in a _very professional manner_ \- their words, not mine. The Ducati was found abandoned, near the body. This happened very early this morning, I believe."

"So, they haven't linked anything to Mindy, yet? Or Hit Girl?" I asked and felt relieved.

"Not, yet!" Marcus said. "It must have been Mindy; she must have been surprised and just reacted. Oh, God."

"Marcus, that car, why is it there?" I asked pointing at the papers.

"What? Oh, that. It's going for scrap, in the next few days; its been at the pound for almost five years. Belonged to one of those Hero idiots," Marcus said.

"I know. But do you know who the last person to drive it was? Mindy," I stated.

"What?" Marcus looked incredulous.

"Can the car be bought?" I asked.

* * *

I now had a car.

Mindy, I am sure, will be mad; if I ever get her back.

I had just spent $68,000 of her 'retirement fund'. But I'd worry about Mindy's anger, if I ever get her back. At least I now had transport; I had a garage to change the fluids, plugs and filters, as it had been sitting still for quite a while. I packed my gear and grabbed some 'special items' from the Safehouse. That evil bastard, Red Mist, had shown me some convenient hiding places in the Mustang. Not exactly low key, but it would do. The garage also disabled some of the weird lighting, to at least make it a _little_ less conspicuous. My _gear_ also included the full Kick-Ass suit and armour, as well as some other items that may be needed down the line.

My first job – find Marty. My second job – find Mindy's apartment. My third job - find Mindy.

I was never going to stop.

I would find her.

No matter what.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	3. First Step

_Day 45_

**Chicago, Illinois**

I had finally met up with Marty in Chicago.

After he had stopped drooling over the Mist Mobile (I really needed to change that fucking name), he showed me where he had seen the Ducati being recovered by the Police. I was standing, almost exactly, where the Ducati had been found on East 78th Street, in Chicago's South Side. There were quite a few apartment blocks. Could Mindy have had an apartment in one of these? Possibly, but we had nowhere else to start.

I gave Marty a photo of Mindy and he started checking out apartments while I drove around the area, in the slim hope that I might see Mindy. I really was grasping at any straw I could get my hands on. Four days had passed since the Ducati had been seized; was Mindy even still in Chicago? Would I even recognise her? Marcus would let me know if she was picked up by the Police. Every time I saw a petite girl with blond hair, I slowed to check. None of them was Mindy; I needed to be careful, though, or I'd get pulled for kerb-crawling! Chicago was a fascinating city, but also being a city, it was very large. Mindy could be anywhere, if she was still in Chicago at all.

I took Marty back to his folks, around six in the evening and went back to my motel. I would pick Marty up in the morning and we would continue working through the apartment blocks on East 78th Street.

I spent the evening thinking about Mindy. I also considered how much I missed her. I was determined to find her. The drive to Chicago had seemed to take forever, but I had had to keep to the speed limits as much as possible to avoid attracting any Police attention to the Mustang. I contacted Marcus to say I had arrived and that so far, I had nothing. Marcus said that in this case, no news was also good news.

I went to bed feeling very down that night.

* * *

I was really miserable.

The room I was using stank and I mean, _it really stank_. I'd not even seen any cockroaches, but that might have only been because cockroaches had better taste! It was however cheap and slightly off the grid and at this point, I needed anonymity.

Thanks to the room, _I stank_. I needed to get some different clothes; I'd worn these for over _four_ days. I had one hundred and sixty-three dollars in my pocket. Big come down from three million dollars in a suitcase! I had even managed to lose my fucking purse! It must have fallen out during the attack or soon after; I had never thought to check at the time. Now, though, I thought about calling Dave again, but decided against it; it would only drag him into this shit.

I had really fucked up this time – no question about it. As I look back, I wasn't really sure _why_ I even went out on the Ducati. I had just wanted to get out for a bit maybe; it was early on, on that morning and I would not easily have been noticed. I definitely didn't expect some fucking cunt to try and take the fucking Ducati off of me. He made a mistake, a big mistake; he pulled a knife and I made an even bigger mistake – my training just took over. Within seconds, the guy was dead, on the floor, with his own fucking knife embedded under his sternum. My hands were covered in blood; the knife must have ruptured his heart and then I must have panicked. Why the fuck did I panic? I was better than that!

I ran. I didn't stop to think. I didn't stop to grab my gear. I just ran. Stupid, I was so _fucking_ stupid. I had a Balisong in my pocket that was it – no other weapons. I'd had less, though; Daddy taught me well. I was going to need every skill that I possessed to survive. I didn't know if the Police were hunting for me, yet.

Should I leave the city, or should I use the city to hide?

I went to bed feeling very down that night.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	4. Second Step

_Day 47_

**Chicago**

It was ten in the morning. Marty and I were checking out the last two apartment blocks.

The next block of apartments had four floors and a flat roof. Marty started work on the first floor and asked if anybody had seen Mindy. I drove around the block, having a last look before I parked the car by the kerb. As I got out of the Mustang, something caught my eye. I looked down at the base of a bush, tucked almost out of sight was something purple...

I felt my heart skip a beat. Purple equalled Hit Girl, which equalled Mindy – at least I hoped so! I grabbed the item, it was Mindy's purse; I recognised it instantly. It wasn't large or very feminine – apart from being purple – but it was very Mindy. My hands shook as I opened the purse. Inside were some assorted dollar notes and loose change, two keys and a driver's licence with Mindy's photo, but a different name - Megan Williams, and she lived... The address on the licence was in New York City. I found a letting agent card in the purse with an address written on the back. East 78th Street and the apartment building directly in front of me; which Marty had just entered!

Holy fuck!

Jackpot; one of the keys fitted the main door to the building. So the other key...

I grabbed a blustering Marty and hauled him up to the third floor. I stopped outside apartment 309 and I inserted the key, paused and then tried turning it. The key turned easily in the well-oiled lock. I pushed the door open.

..._...

The apartment was empty, but there was a familiar scent in the air. There was a beeping from beside the door, an alarm panel. Oh, shit! I pulled Marty into the apartment and closed the door quietly. There was only one thing I could try; I punched in the code from the Safehouse in New York. The panel beeped once and the green 'disarmed' light illuminated. That had been close!

I looked in the fridge and that told us that nobody had been here for a number of days. Mindy would never leave a mess; she was too tidy. She was gone and gone for good. I searched the apartment, easily, as it was so small, plus I knew some of Mindy's habits. I grabbed her pack and started packing all of her clothes and other things into it. I found her Hit Girl costume and I stared at it for a few minutes before carefully folding it and placing it into the pack. During the search, I had also found a number of weapons and a large amount of cash, which I also stuffed into the pack. I hoped that I had found everything that Mindy had in the apartment, as I did not want to leave any trace, in case the Police found the apartment. Once I was happy that nothing was left, I locked up the apartment and placed the pack in the Mustang's capacious trunk; Marty and I then drove off.

I drove around Chicago for an hour, thinking hard and trying to find where to go next to track down Mindy. Suddenly I remembered something Mindy had told me during my many training sessions: Mindy had said that drug dealers were the vigilantes ATM. Mindy would need cash and I knew that Mindy could fight; even without her weapons.

I called Marcus and told him that we had found her apartment and that we had cleaned it out. I also asked him to let us know if he had heard of any drug dealers being turned over or killed anywhere near Chicago over the past week...

* * *

Today had been a bit of a blur.

I went out and got some hair dye. I went from a petite blond, to a petite brunette! It was a start at least and I managed to pick up some cheap looking, but clean clothes; I binned my old ones. I had managed to increase my available cash thanks to a generous drug dealer that happened to fall unconscious in front of me a couple of days ago!

I had one weird moment, when I could have sworn I saw a red and black car, that looked extremely familiar; but I just could not remember where from. Anyway, that car would be of no use to me whatsoever.

I had been running the streets, after dark, each night to keep myself in trim. I flipped the Balisong around most evenings to relieve the boredom, actually managed to nick myself the other night; first time that had happened since I was eleven! Other times I just sat there and cried; I just could not stop it! I felt complete despair; I needed to kill someone, go back to my predatory ways; it would help alleviate the despair; channel the rage and anger elsewhere.

..._...

It was dark.

I went out wearing black combat style trousers, a black shirt, boots and a dark purple hooded top. I had fashioned a mask, very similar to what I wore when I was eleven. I left via the window and headed towards what, for me would be Chicago's more pleasurable areas! It did not take long to find a target; he was raping a woman in an alley. He never knew what hit him, as I drew the Balisong across his throat, from behind and soaked the woman, below, in blood.

"Go!" I snarled at the woman.

She screamed and ran. I searched the body and found a nice Glock 26 automatic pistol. It was a small and compact, nine-millimetre. The magazine currently held six rounds, instead of the usual ten. Not the newest model and not in the greatest condition, but I would give it a good clean and it should be fine. I would need to find some more rounds though, but it was a very common calibre, so that should not be a problem. I wiped the Balisong on the man's clothes and folded it, before returning it to my pocket. I also found a decent size roll of cash on him, which now resided in my pocket. I briefly looked for any obvious blood on my clothes, but could not see any. I left the alley quickly after that.

I made my way back to my room, quickly, and had a shower. I checked my clothes, again, and myself for blood; I seemed OK. I counted the cash – over twelve hundred dollars and that was not bad for a night out!

I lay in bed and thought about my life to this point and I tried not to think about New York and Dave.

Dave. I could not believe that he was eight hundred miles away – might as well have been a million.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	5. Searching

_Day 55_

**Chicago**

The searching continued.

It had been almost two weeks now, since Marty had first seen the Ducati being seized.

Marty had gone back to New York and I was currently alone again. Marcus had been in contact and had advised me that somebody was taking out or attacking drug dealers and rapists. There were no witnesses to the attacks; any survivors never saw anything. Marcus emphasised, that _no innocents_ were attacked; it had to be Mindy.

Marcus was worried, very worried. He felt that the forced exile and loneliness could be affecting Mindy mentally and bringing out her more psychotic behaviour as a defence and resorting to a more predatory behaviour to survive. Marcus was concerned that if this went on unchecked, Mindy may be lost forever or the Police would catch her and probably shoot first, ask questions later.

I had to find her.

She was obviously going out at night, so I would need to do the same. Over the past week or so, I had been walking all over Chicago, learning the streets and routes.

Kick-Ass was about to visit Chicago's seedier locations.

* * *

I was wearing the full Kick-Ass costume with body armour.

I kept to the shadows, as I moved about the City. What would Mindy be dressed like? I had to be careful whom I approached, as it might be Mindy and she might attack first, out of instinct. This was my third night out and so far, I had seen nothing more than a few lowlifes who crept through alleyways carrying out their nefarious activities. One man told me, reluctantly, of a part of town that had gained a reputation over the past week, as a bad place for criminals to be. There was a black and purple menace, killing and maiming.

At last, information!

Mindy was wearing black and purple, not overly surprising, I thought. Purple would make her feel comfortable, something she could feel in touch with, and something that she could relate with and keep some of her sanity. Purple had been a part of her life since she was six. That was good news, keeping in touch with her past life should be mentally stabilising. I headed for that part of town.

I moved from alley to alley, it was getting late and I was not having much success.

I was resting between two dumpsters when I heard a scuffling sound; somebody was moving up the alley. I looked out. A man with a hood pulled up over his head was shuffling through the alley and then without warning, something appeared out of nowhere and kicked him to the ground. Before the man could utter a word, a Balisong knife was driven into his throat and twisted. I could hear the man's gurgling, as his life ebbed away. I moved to stand up and I opened my mouth to call out, but the attacker instantly turned to look in my direction and then fled.

..._...

A thought suddenly occurred to me, as I ran after the attacker: what should I call out? Should I yell 'Hit Girl' or should I yell 'Mindy'? Using her real name could get her into shit and she would not forgive me for doing that. However, did she want her Hit Girl identity shouted around Chicago? I could be completely wrong and it might be somebody else. Although the chances of another teenaged vigilante running around Chicago were very slim! Finally, I chose just to yell something generic.

"Hey!" I called loudly and I saw the 'attacker'Hit hesitate for just a few seconds, before she continued running.

I felt joy inside me.

It had been Mindy; I could tell from the body language. The attacker was petite, with a feminine figure, despite the clothing. She moved like Hit Girl and I knew that Mindy's favourite small blades were her Balisongs and she always kept them razor sharp. She was alive. Even better, she was not taking risks. She did not stop to fight me; she fled the scene. Clever girl.

I was _so_ close; I had her in my sights.

I shot out of the alleyway and across the, thankfully, deserted street. I followed her into another alley, and then she dodged down a side passageway. She obviously knew where she was going, whereas I did not. I went down the same passageway. She was fast, but I was faster with my longer legs. However, Mindy was more compact and therefore more manoeuvrable. I also wore body armour, which was heavy. Nevertheless, I gave it my all, but I was losing ground on Mindy.

I was just in time to see Mindy, as she jumped upwards and grasped a fire escape, and then scrambled nimbly upwards.

I ran hard to the same fire escape and easily jumped upwards, but the climb was sapping my energy reserves. I hauled myself upwards and saw Mindy's shoes vanishing over the parapet on the roof of the apartment block.

I rushed up the remaining levels of the fire escape and leapt over the parapet to find a very empty roof top. I looked in every direction and down into the alleys that I could see.

She had vanished.

I still felt joy inside me. I had seen my Mindy. Now, I just needed to find her again and I hoped, talk to her.

I slept well that night.

* * *

I missed my score that night.

Somebody had been watching me. He watched me kill that dealing bastard. I had decided, days ago, that I would pick my fights and only fight where I had the upper hand and could guarantee success; an unknown assailant was not a fight to pick, right now.

Strangely, though, the interloper had seemed vaguely familiar in the darkness and that voice – no, that was impossible. I would try again tomorrow night. The killing was keeping my anger and despair in check, but as Daddy had taught me, I had not hurt a single innocent, only the fucking scum that deserved to die!

I did _not_ sleep well.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	6. Contact

_Day 57_

**Chicago**

It was not until two nights later that I was finally able to find Mindy again. Unfortunately, it did not go well, it was _not_ the meeting up that I had had in mind!

* * *

"You fucking cock-suckers! Get the fuck off of me! I'll fucking..."

I had heard the shouting from the other end of the darkened alley. It had been Mindy's 'Hit Girl' voice.

She was in trouble! I ran towards her voice.

I could see three dark shapes rolling about the alley floor and I figured that the smallest of the three was Mindy; unfortunately, she was at the bottom of the pile. I ran in and kicked the top man in the kidney, with my boot, before throwing him against the alley wall where he collapsed, unconscious. I grabbed the next man and pounded his face against the concrete floor of the alley, until the concrete started to turn red, before I finally let him go.

Mindy glared up at me, ready to pounce at this new assailant. The moonlight glinted across her face. I _knew_ it was her; despite the mask and clothing, I would recognise those, adorable, green eyes, anywhere. There was a brief flash of recognition and then she scrambled to her feet.

"What the fuck do _you_ want? I don't need _your_ fucking help, _cunt_! I was managing those fuckers!" She growled at me. Every word stung me. What the hell, had gotten into her?

"Mindy, are you okay?" I asked, feeling a surge of happiness that I had found Mindy and was able to talk with her.

"Yeah, Dave, everything's _fucking_ peachy!" Mindy retorted angrily and the happiness started to fade.

"Can we go someplace to talk?" I asked, tentatively.

"What the fuck do _we_ have to talk about?" Mindy retorted and walked off, down the alley while I just stood there; I was stunned at her behaviour. "Well are you fucking coming, or are you just gonna stand there looking like a dick?"

Not even a smirk, no emotion.

I followed her; this was _not_ _my_ Mindy! This was an older version of the vicious little girl that I had met years ago, just after her Daddy had died.

I followed Mindy through various alleyways, until we came to a shitty looking building where she climbed two floors up a fire escape and then levered open a window, before jumping through. I followed her up and through the window.

Finally, I closed the window and the blinds.

* * *

Mindy flipped the main light on.

She looked a fucking mess. Her clothes were covered in grime and dried blood. She pulled off the hooded top and her mask. Her face looked just the same, but she was now a brunette, instead of her beautiful blonde colour.

"Had a good fucking look?" Mindy said. Again no emotion.

I pulled off my mask and smiled at her. She _did not_ smile back.

"I missed you, Mindy," I said and moved towards her; Mindy stepped back, away from me.

"I missed you, too, Dave. But that's in the _fucking_ past!" Mindy said and this time I heard a slight crack in her voice. My Mindy was in there, somewhere. There was still hope.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, anyway? How did you _fucking_ find me; if you found me, then _fucking_ anybody can?" Mindy growled. That fucking hurt!

"Mindy, I came to Chicago looking for _you_! I found out you were here; I was told about your Ducati being seized and I found your apartment. I've been searching Chicago for two weeks, looking for you!" I explained.

"Why the _fuck_ would you want to come after _me_? I'm a fucking _fugitive_, Dave!" Mindy retorted.

"Cut the crap, Mindy! You fucking _know_ why I came after you! I fucking _care_ about what happens to you!" I said. She was really starting to piss me off now!

"Nobody _fucking cares_ about _me_! It was _your_ fucking fault. _You_ were the reason that I had to leave New York! It was _your_ fucking fault my Daddy died! Just _fucking_ stay away from me!" Mindy yelled.

I snapped.

"Okay, I can take it! Throw all the shit at Dave! Just like you always _fucking_ do! Why the _fuck_ did I put up with you and your crap! I let you beat the crap outta me for fucking weeks! I am beginning to wish that I had never _fucking_ met you, Mindy Macready! I have wasted too much of my fucking life on you! Maybe I should have left you, cowering, in that fucking kitchen cupboard and let you be blown up! You want to be a psychotic, bad-ass bitch, then good luck to you; have a nice _fucking_ life!" I yelled back.

* * *

I tried to reply, but I couldn't.

My throat had gone dry. I watched as he pulled back the blinds, threw open the window and was gone. I started shaking and I mean shaking, I'd never felt like this before; I was scared! Why the fuck did I shout at Dave? Dave was the only person that I had left; But now he was gone.

Well done, Mindy that was your best fucking decision yet! You stupid, fucking bitch! I lay on the bed and cried and cried. I couldn't stop shaking _or_ crying. Fuck the bastard; if he was gonna abandon me too, then I didn't fucking need him.

I'd survived so far, on my own.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	7. Wounded

_Day 58_

**Chicago**

I woke up still raging about the previous night.

I had found her. I had found Mindy. But _not_ _my_ Mindy. I had meant every word I yelled at her. I felt like packing up and going back to New York and giving up on her; I'd lost her, for good. But... I decided to give her one more chance.

Just the one.

I started to gather my thoughts and work out how I could get through to Mindy. I called Marcus and told him that I had found Mindy. He was overjoyed, but he could tell by my tone that there was a catch. I explained the catch to Marcus and he wasn't exactly surprised. It was as we had discussed, Mindy had withdrawn into herself mentally. She was on autopilot.

I advised Marcus that I was going to have another go at getting through to her and he wished me luck.

* * *

That night, I sat watching Mindy's window.

Her room was empty, I'd already checked earlier.

At about ten that evening, I saw a movement in the alley beside the fire escape. It might have been Mindy, the build was right. Something looked off, though; the person was staggering. Suddenly, the person collapsed.

Oh, shit! Please, not Mindy.

I ran down the alley and found a black and purple clad Mindy; she was breathing, but not moving and her eyes were closed. I scooped her up, as I had done all those years before and carried her up to her room, via the fire escape and window. I placed her, gently, on the bed before I closed the window and the blinds. Finally, I pulled off my mask and dumped my pack on the floor. I then turned on the light. It did not look good.

I pulled off my gloves and touched her top, my hand came away red; the purple top was soaked in blood.

I pulled the top off, over her head. Underneath she wore a black shirt and it too, was sodden with blood. I felt a surge of panic as I ripped open the shirt and my heart sank; her pale skin was covered in blood. I searched her pockets, found the Balisong in her trousers and used it to cut the shirt off her.

I looked for the wound. I worked my way down her left side and then across her stomach to her right side. I found the wound; it was under her right arm, just below the level of her breasts and it looked like a bullet wound. I checked the shirt. Yes, two holes, one in and one out. Thank God, there was no bullet stuck in her.

Mindy, what the fuck did you get yourself involved with, tonight? I searched her room and found some antiseptic liquid, sterile gauze and a bandage.

I cleaned the wound as much as possible; the bleeding seemed to have eased, which was good. I then covered the open wound with the gauze and wrapped the bandage, tightly, around her chest; thankfully, the bullet just seemed to have grazed her.

I pulled off her boots and trousers then checked the rest of her body for wounds. She had some vicious bruises on her left thigh and a small bruise on her forehead; but no more bullet wounds and no other visible, major injuries. Quite a few smaller bruises and cuts, but otherwise nothing else.

I pulled the sheets and blankets over Mindy and then I sat down in a chair and watched her for the next hour or two before I finally fell into a relieved asleep.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	8. Final Step

_Day 59_

**Chicago**

I woke up with a start.

I could feel cold metal against my temple. I opened my eyes to find a wild eyed and half-naked Mindy staring down at me; she held a pistol to my head.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my _fucking_ room, asshole!" She growled, dangerously.

"You were shot, so I carried you up here," I explained, calmly.

"Are you _fucking_ deaf, or just an idiot? Did you not hear me, the other _fucking_ night? I don't need _your_ fucking help, _cunt_!" Mindy growled, more dangerously.

Now Mindy had gone _too fucking far_! I pushed the gun away from my head and stared at her.

"Get that gun away from my _fucking_ head, girl! You want to _fucking_ shoot me, then go ahead _if_ you've got the guts, otherwise _fucking shut up and listen_!" I snarled, viciously, at Mindy.

She took a step back and looked like I had just slapped her. She did not say anything, but she did lower the gun.

"Mindy you are a fifteen year-old girl, but you're fucking behaving like a fucking twelve year-old! It is time to _grow the fuck up_! I am fucking sorry I caused you to leave New York! I am fucking sorry that I had a hand in your Daddy dying! I'm fucking sorry for caring about a fucking little bitch, like you!" I yelled at her.

Mindy dropped the gun to the floor and backed away from me; she was shaking. I stood up and took a step towards her, but Mindy flinched away from me.

"But I am _not_ fucking sorry for coming back here, last night to give you another chance to come to your _fucking_ senses! I am fucking _overjoyed_ that I was here last night, because a _stupid_ little girl got herself fucking shot! Didn't you, _Mindy_?" I yelled, almost directly into her face.

I turned around and grabbed something from my pack.

"_You_, Mindy are making mistake after fucking mistake. Mistakes _this girl_ would _never_ have fucking made!" I yelled and threw the top of Mindy's Hit Girl costume at her. She flinched again; as if I had just thrown a knife at her.

"I'm also _overjoyed_ that I was able to clean up your wound and make sure that you were safe! However... I don't know you anymore. You _are not_ the Hit Girl or even the Mindy Macready that I knew and loved, _yes loved_. I'm sorry for getting in your fucking way; you can go back to being a heartless, psychotic, bitch!" I said, without any emotion in my voice.

I turned, picked up my pack and started to pull back the blinds.

I was outta here.

It was over.

* * *

"Dave – please – don't go! I..." I said, before I broke down and started to sob.

I couldn't stop shaking; every word that Dave had uttered had hit me like a knife, I had felt every word and I fucking _deserved_ every word.

My chest hurt; I was starting to feel light headed and I felt something running down my right side. I touched my side with my left hand and pulled it away and looked at it; my hand had come away red. Dave grabbed me and laid me down on the bed, none too gently!

"You stupid bitch, you've opened the damn wound back up!" Dave snarled and ripped the bandage off.

I screamed, as he wiped the wound roughly, with anti-septic, then he covered the wound with gauze and wrapped the bandage back around me. I still had my Hit Girl costume in my left hand and I brought it up to my face, so I could look at it. Dave was right; Hit Girl _would not_ have made all these fucking mistakes and it _was_ time for me to fucking grow up; I was going to be sixteen in two weeks, for God's sake. Yes, I fucked up last night _and_ got myself shot. If Dave had not been there for me, last night then I would have bled out and would probably be dead right now.

I owed Dave, _again;_ he saved my life.

I fucking hated being a teenager, it sucked big time.

I had never seen Dave get this mad before and he scared me; I could hardly believe that I was scared of him, but I was fucking scared of him right now!

* * *

"Well, Mindy! What the _fuck_ is it going to be?" I snarled, nastily, looking down at her.

I was really wound up now; I was raging. Mindy was trying to force her way _down_ through the bed, _away_ from me. What was that in her eyes?

Fear? What the fuck?

I thought that I might have finally got through to the _real_ Mindy Macready, not Hit Girl or that fucking freak from the other night. This was the real, fifteen year-old girl underneath; the girl who had climbed through my window the night of the 'date-ditch'.

My rage started to die; I sat down on the bed, grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Look, Mindy. I didn't come all this way to hurt you or to yell at you. I just wanted you back, I need you and I've really missed you," I said, quietly.

Mindy stopped crying and sat up, grimacing with pain.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I've been a complete bitch to you and I don't know how I can make it up to you. I know that I've made some _whopping_ mistakes since I left New York and thanks, thanks for saving my life, _again_. I'm really, really glad you've been in my life, Dave. I could never have got by my Daddy dying or my _other problems_ since, without _your_ help. Please forgive me. Please forgive me for everything I said to you the other night – I was being childish and stupid," Mindy said looking very ashamed.

I hugged her, tightly. She dropped the Hit Girl costume, wrapped her left arm around me, and held on tight. I could feel her jerk as she started to sob again, into my shoulder.

I had my Mindy back, now.

I had found her, finally.

I thought that there would still be an uphill struggle, but I would be there with her, all the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay! I have been persuaded to continue this story. Let's see where it goes..._

_Updated: February 2015_


	9. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note: **_Okay! I am creating more chapters for this story. I only have a very vague idea, at this point, of where I want to go for the moment, so we shall see how things go. I will also be updating and correcting the previous eight chapters, to bring them up to a good standard. Anyway, please read on..._

* * *

_Day 64_

**Chicago  
Thursday**

My head was pounding.

However, the pain in my side was even worse. I was alone; Dave had left yesterday, to head back to New York. He was going to see what the current position was, concerning 'Mindy Macready'. Dave had promised to return by the weekend.

Until then he had made me promise to stay in the room and rest, to let the wound heal and I fully intended to do exactly as I was told!

* * *

**_New York City_**

It had taken a day or two to perform a thorough-ish reconnaissance of Marcus, to ensure that he was not being followed or watched.

I thought it best that I visit as Kick-Ass, so if I were seen nobody would know that 'Dave' had visited. This was to protect both me, as well as Marcus.

It was late at night. Marcus had returned home at around ten o'clock that evening, as I watched from a convenient, but cold, hiding place. Marcus was alone. I had crept to the side door and silently opened it using a key that Mindy had given me. The Kitchen was empty. As I moved through the kitchen, I could see Marcus sitting in an easy chair, in the living room.

I placed a hand on Marcus' right shoulder; he jumped.

"Don't move Marcus. Just listen." I spoke with a slight growl. Not quite as good as Hit Girl's growl though - I needed more practice.

I took my hand away from his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"Kick-Ass! Err... Dave! What are you doing here?" He was astonished, but seemed relieved that it was me.

"I am here as Kick-Ass for our protection. Now, don't ask any questions. I need to know what the current situation is, concerning Mindy," I said.

Marcus paused to gather his thoughts.

"Simple! She is a wanted felon. She appears on the streets of Manhattan and she will be arrested. There is nothing, I can do to prevent it! I'm not being investigated, not anymore; it was my gun, but I had been injured in the explosion. Although, most importantly, nobody links Mindy to being Hit Girl." Marcus explained. "I won't turn her in, if that's what you might be thinking!"

"Okay. Therefore, Mindy is still wanted, but nobody knows her connection to Hit Girl. She can't come back to New York," I stated simply.

"Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?" Marcus asked, with genuine concern.

"Yes. She is okay; I managed to get through her mental state. I got through to the girl beneath. Marcus, she was shot. But she's okay. I treated the wound; it was only a scratch. I need her, I'm going back, to be with her." Marcus did not look happy at that last sentence. "I love her, you know and I _will_ protect her. I will bring her back, but _only_ when I know that she will be safe in New York City. Till then we stay in Chicago, at least for now."

Marcus turned away, took a deep breath and just said, "Please, just keep her safe. You know... She will be sixteen in two weeks. On the 3rd."

I hadn't known her birthday was coming up, Mindy had always refused to tell me the date.

"I will always keep her safe, Marcus, always!" I promised.

..._...

I made a detour via Safehouse C. I collected a large amount of cash and some weapons, including Hit Girl's bō-staff. Marcus had also given me a case of Mindy's clothes. I had already arranged to put my Dad's house up for sale and this would be taken care of while I was in Chicago. I had started driving back to Chicago, that night. I would stay in a motel, when I was too tired and hoped to get to Mindy by Friday evening.

I had booked us both, a few nights in a decent hotel in Chicago. Mindy could not stay in that shit-hole, where she was now. We would need to look for an apartment to buy or rent. I intended to stay with Mindy and support her, as she healed, both mentally and physically.

I did not care how long it took; I would stay with her.

* * *

**_Chicago_**

I was really starting to miss Dave.

My mind was still reeling from the things he said to me. I really did not know what caused me to go so mentally bad. The solitude was getting to me again, but I knew that Dave would be back with me soon. I trusted him. Until then I had my Hit Girl costume, to help keep me sane. Every time I touched it, I remembered what Dave had said: '_...Mistakes this girl would never have fucking made!_' and that helped me, inside.

I needed to get some more hair dye, as blonde roots were starting to appear. I was happy to stay as a brunette for now.

What would I do, if I could not go back to New York. I would be alone again; maybe Dave would visit.

I suppose I could be Hit Girl in Chicago; I would need to learn the City, though.

I knew New York really well, as I had grown up there.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	10. Together

**Author's Note:** _Please be aware that this chapter includes some smut!_

* * *

_Day 66_

**Chicago  
Saturday**

I opened my eyes and saw Dave smiling down at me with those luscious blue eyes.

It took a moment to register.

"You're back," I squealed and surprised both Dave and myself.

I sat up and hugged Dave, I was still very sore on my right side, although it was no longer bleeding.

"Hi, gorgeous," Dave said back, giving me a kiss; a deep kiss.

Wow! I felt emotions that I had never felt before; they coursed through me. I started to feel a bit like that day I called Dave; I was trembling!

All that shit the other night was worth it for this.

My love for Dave was reaching out; I pulled Dave down onto the bed and ignored the pain in my side. Dave looked a little stunned that I was reciprocating.

I just assumed that was how it was done, but he did not seem to be complaining!

* * *

Mindy had squealed; never heard that before! However, her smile; she must have been glad to see me!

Damn! I had only intended to give her a kiss, to say I was back and I had not expected Mindy to respond in kind! I had actually expected a slap for kissing her! Now, she was pulling me down onto the bed, beside her!

I had just arrived from New York and it was almost one in the morning. Not exactly, the time for this sort of thing, but hey; she seemed happy to see me, which had to be good!

"Hi, gorgeous," I said, gazing into her green eyes. God, I loved those eyes!

We kept kissing each other, until we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up around eleven, later that morning.

I must have really been tired! Mindy was still asleep, beside me; so I prodded her awake.

"What!" Mindy grumbled, as she came awake.

"Time to get out of this dump, gorgeous," I said and smiled into her green eyes.

"What?" Mindy, repeated.

"I have booked us into a hotel. Then you can heal somewhere clean and a little more hygienic!" I replied and looked around the room with disgust.

"A hotel?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, a hotel. Then we can start looking for a proper place to live," I suggested.

"We?" Mindy responded.

"Am I going to get more than one or two words out of you? Yes 'we'. You and me, Dave and Mindy, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!" I said and laughed.

"Let's go!" Mindy said, jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes in excitement!

* * *

We cleared out Mindy's dingy room and threw her bag into the back of the car.

"Please tell me that car isn't the 'Mist Mobile'," Mindy exclaimed, when she saw the car.

"It _is_ the 'Mist Mobile', but now it's yours! I needed transport and this thing was available, so I bought it! We need to get it resprayed _and_ renamed, though!" I explained.

"Okay! Been a while since I was last in it, but then I suppose I _was_ the last person in it!" Mindy said, offhandedly.

..._...

We checked in at the hotel and went up to our room.

It was enormous and _much_ cleaner than the previous place!

"Is my suitcase a bit lighter now?" Mindy asked, as she looked around the room.

"Only a little," I said, apprehensively.

"It's okay, Dave. I'm just fuckin' with ya!" Mindy giggled.

Mindy giggled; that was new, too!

"Let's get that bandage changed. Go get a shower and I'll put a fresh one on," I said and threw a towel at Mindy.

..._...

Twenty minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open, behind me.

"I'm ready, Dave!" I heard Mindy say, in a rather seductive voice, which was a surprise in itself.

"Okay..." I replied, got up from the couch, turned around, and got the shock of my life.

Holy fuck! That was the most beautiful sight, I had ever seen!

Mindy stood in the bathroom doorway and leant against the doorframe. She was smirking. She also looked more than a little bit shy. Above all, she was completely naked!

"Mindy, what the hell has gotten into you?" I exclaimed. "I'm not complaining, but wow!"

My brain was not the only thing that was saying 'wow', right now!

"Like what you see, Kick-Ass!" Mindy growled, somewhat seductively and she stared at the growing bulge in my trousers!

I swept her up and dumped her on the bed, and then I rapidly applied a fresh dressing to her wound, which had healed reasonably well and did not need a bandage anymore.

I could think of only one other thing to do!

I stared into those stunning green eyes, as I pulled off my shirt and trousers, before I lay down next to Mindy and pulled her towards me for a kiss.

* * *

I had absolutely no idea what made me pose naked for Dave!

I'd never, _ever_, done anything like it, before! However, what a fucking turn on! Not just for me, but apparently I turned Dave on, too!

He kissed me and I squirmed, the feelings that coursed through me were like electric shocks. They seemed to originate from between my legs and then moved up my body to my breasts, before heading for my brain. This was totally new to me – I had not felt so alive, as I did at that moment.

Dave's kissing; his tongue! Wow! Then his hands started to explore! I was starting to feel a little nervous. How far was I going to let Dave go? How far did Dave _want_ to go? Oh, well, I supposed that I was committed!

I squealed! Dave had just touched a nipple.

I squealed, again, as Dave touched the other nipple. Damn, they were _very_ sensitive!

I hoped that I could satisfy Dave; I knew my tits were not very big, especially when compared to his previous conquests! Mind you, he seemed to be enjoying himself at the...

Fuck! Oh, Fuck! Those damn electric shocks! They were out of fucking control!

I could feel one of Dave's hands, as it moved down across my stomach and the nervousness was back! I felt his fingers as they moved through my pubic hair and searched, before they found... Wow! Oh, Wow! I felt very damp, between my legs! Was that normal? Dave didn't seem to mind!

I couldn't help but wonder if a certain _something else_ could give me more enjoyment than Dave's fingers, but that needed more thought – before I went _that_ far. I could feel my muscles start to contract and I felt myself starting to shake; I was losing control of my limbs. Damn! The electric shocks were completely immobilising me!

Dave suddenly lay back, away from me, as I pulled my legs up to my chest to ride out the shocks that coursed through my body! I could not breathe, for what seemed like hours! Then I screamed; I couldn't stop myself, as I took in a huge lung full of air!

"Fuuuuck!" I exclaimed, once I could breathe again. _My first fucking orgasm_!

"You enjoyed, that, didn't you?" Dave asked and grinned.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I asked and giggled. "That was... Unbelievable!"

"Glad you liked it! First orgasm?" Dave asked.

"Fuck, yes!" I replied, with another giggle.

Dave pulled me to him and started to kiss me; I could feel a part of him prodding my stomach. I reached down and pushed my hand into his shorts... Wow! It was both soft, but very hard and felt almost hot to the touch. I could hear the catches in Dave's breath, each time I caressed him. I felt pleased, that I could pleasure him as much as he pleasured me. I kept rubbing and touching; I pulled everything out and ran my hands around, causing Dave to start moaning.

A thought suddenly came to me.

I'd done a lot of things, way out of character over the past few days; so why not something else! Without further thought, I dived down the bed and grabbed Dave in my mouth, sucking and licking him.

Dave just muttered, "Oh fuck!"

I continued with my ministrations, and then suddenly I heard Dave shout out.

"Oh shit, I..."

Then, seconds later, I felt a hot substance hit the back of my throat and I leapt back, but not before I received another dose, directly in my face and then onto my chest. I swallowed some and spat the rest. I felt something dribbling, slowly down my face. It felt... I don't know... Icky! My hand, which hadn't let go of Dave, was covered in a sticky, gooey, mess.

Dave just lay there, breathing heavily, unable to say anything. I started to giggle and then laughed and all the time I stared at the stuff on my hand! I always thought that this was something completely gross. Now, though, it felt... I don't know... Erotic? Was that the word? Whatever, I really fucking enjoyed it! The taste was a bit weird, though... But I'd do it again!

I grabbed some tissues from beside the bed and had a go at cleaning myself off. Dave looked up and the fucker laughed!

"You look a little sticky, Mindy!" Dave said, with a smirk.

"You could have fucking hinted about... This stuff..." I said, indicating the sticky stuff, currently dribbling down my body.

"Sorry!" Dave laughed. "You caused it!"

"I suppose I did!" I agreed.

"Thanks, Mindy! I really do love you," Dave said, giving me a kiss, _after_ I'd wiped my face.

"I love you, Dave," I replied. "But right now, I need another fucking shower!"

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	11. First Night Out

_Day 72_

**Chicago  
Friday**

We finally had an apartment.

It was small, but it had two bedrooms and was on the third floor of the apartment complex. There was also a secure parking space for the 'car', we both refused to call it the _other_ name!

I was now really happy, not to mention that I had Dave! The events of almost two weeks ago were now a distant memory, thank God! I was to be sixteen in two days; shame Dave didn't know, but I thought that I would tell him on the day.

I thought Dave was a little concerned with the 'new' me! I had shocked the hell out of him the other day, by posing naked and then making out with him. To tell you the truth I had shocked the hell out of myself, for having done that! Only a few days before, I had held a pistol to his temple; I still couldn't believe that Dave had stayed with me, despite everything that I had done and the way that I had treated him. Nevertheless, I suppose that is the kind of guy Dave is; gentle and caring!

Unless, of course, he was in a wetsuit and wore a jetpack equipped with Gatling guns!

* * *

I was very pleased with the new apartment.

It should suit us well, until we get a more permanent place, of course and Mindy liked it.

Talking of Mindy, or rather the _new_ Mindy. She had dyed her hair brunette again; to cover up the blonde roots, but had left a single blonde streak on her left side. I supposed it would remind me that this Mindy is _different_. I'm not saying that I didn't like the new Mindy, but I thought that she would take some getting used to! She seemed to enjoy spending time with me, naked! No sex yet, but lots of other very enjoyable activities. She was definitely not the shy girl, who had kissed me, a couple of months back!

I had just come up from the 'car', with a surprise for her. I placed it on the kitchen table and called to her, in the bedroom. Mindy appeared, wearing only panties and a bra; nothing surprised me about that girl, anymore!

"Present for you, on the table," I said and stepped back.

Mindy approached the table, then her eyes bugged out and she squealed and squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mindy squealed, as she picked up her bō-staff and broke it in two, before she weaved the blades in circles, around her.

"You happy, now?" I asked and laughed hard, at the smile on her face. Mindy was as giddy as a kid, on Christmas morning!

* * *

I was complete!

I had my swords! I loved Dave! He knew not, just what I needed, but what I wanted and liked. I really couldn't have picked a better guy, all those years ago. I knew he had potential and I was right!

After twenty minutes of holding my swords, I thought it best to put them away, so I reconnected them and placed the bō-staff in a cupboard, behind some jackets. Dave was already smirking at the time I had spent with the swords!

"Well done!" Dave teased. "Didn't think you'd ever put them down!"

"You know me too well, Dave. Anyway, what makes you think I love them so much?" Mindy asked, with a playful look in her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Mindy. The first time I saw the miniature version of you, you were bouncing around Rasul's apartment like a demented Angry Bird, slicing and dicing with those damn swords. I could tell you enjoyed every fucking second of it and you had that ridiculously insane grin on your face, the whole, damn time. I know, because I couldn't do anything else, at the time, but watch you!"

"I did not... Okay... I admit it, yes, I suppose... I was enjoying myself," Mindy paused before continuing. "I was also showing off to you," She admitted in a reluctant tone and looked down at the floor. "I saw you as a potential friend. I had never had one before and you were the first super-hero we had found, other than ourselves. That kiss, I blew you, it wasn't a joke," Mindy added and she blushed, furiously.

The memory of Mindy, blowing me that kiss from my bedroom window, reminded me of something.

"When mini Hit Girl and Big Daddy visited my bedroom that night, Big Daddy called me 'Ass-Kick'. Did your Dad call me that a lot?"

"All the time!" Mindy admitted, looking a little ashamed. "I think Daddy was worried that I might get involved with you. He kept trying to stop me showing off to you, but he did like you though and he thought you had potential, too."

"We'll he was right; you did get involved with me," I teased.

"I wonder what Daddy would think of _us_, now?" Mindy said, with a faraway look in her gorgeous, green eyes.

* * *

That night we kitted up and went exploring.

We drove the 'car' towards Englewood and parked up around nine in the evening. It was only a couple of days from being a New Moon, so the night was reasonably dark. Dave had his full armour on and seemed a bit nervous, but then so was I. It was the first time out, together, for months.

We found ourselves in a freight yard, full of containers, with limited lighting and many dark shadows. We were also beside the main train line and passing trains created a large amount of noise. As expected, we found our first score of the night.

Between a pair of large containers, we found two men. They were so busy beating another man, they never saw or heard our approach.

* * *

"Hey, Cunts!" Hit Girl growled, loudly. "Got a minute to die!"

The two men spun around and dropped the other man to the ground.

"What the fuck are you?" One yelled, as he pulled out a large knife.

"Whatya want kid?" The other man called and pulled out an equally large knife.

"So you wanna play!" Hit Girl growled, menacingly.

I could see the two men start to reconsider their bravery. I stood behind Hit Girl and drew my batons, as Hit Girl broke her bō-staff and twirled the vicious looking blades.

The two men started to move backward, and then Hit Girl swept forward, re-joined her swords and severed the hand of one man, letting the hand and knife fall to the ground together. Then she gracefully span and drove a blade into the same man's chest, before flipping backwards and driving the opposite blade into the other man's back at chest height. Both men sank to the ground, dead. It was over in seconds.

I could see Hit Girl was smiling, she could not have been happier! Reminded me a bit of Rasul's apartment.

I stowed my batons and ran towards the fallen man. He was dead! That pissed me off; I kicked the dead body of one of the men, hard!

"Hey! At least these two won't be hurting anybody else!" Hit Girl commented. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" I said, but still felt unhappy about the situation.

..._...

After we left the immediate area, we kept to the shadows and it was not long before we heard a scream. We ran towards the noise where we heard scuffling behind some thick bushes.

A man was raping a woman.

"The bastard's mine," I said. I drew my batons and advanced, while Hit Girl stood back, looking a bit uncertain.

I came up from behind the man and grabbed his hair, then hauled him off the woman.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled and tried to reach me with his hands. Hit Girl ran forward, pulled the woman away, and helped her to cover herself.

I threw the man against a tree.

"Rape a defenceless woman, will you?" I snarled and drove a baton into the man's groin and felt joy, when I saw blood and the man screamed.

I swung my other baton, hard against the man's head, killing him. The corpse fell to the ground and I felt no emotion, nothing.

"All done!" I snarled, as I re-joined Hit Girl.

"I've called an ambulance for the lady," Hit Girl said and she looked a bit concerned.

"Thank you, both of you. That man has raped two of my friends, the cops couldn't hold him. He deserved to die, the bastard!" The woman said, trying to control her tears of relief.

We could see and hear the ambulance now and there was a Police car behind the ambulance.

We blended into the shadows and headed back to the 'car'.

* * *

acWhen we were safely back at the apartment, I turned to Dave.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked.

"He deserved to die!" Dave replied.

"You scared me, tonight. I've never seen you like that. Where did that rage come from?" I asked.

"That first man died. I wasn't going to let this guy get away, to rape again. The woman was right; he'd have probably have got off again!" Dave replied.

"I'm the psychotic killer, remember!" I said. "Not you, Dave!"

Dave looked at me, with tired eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"I suppose I've had a lot of pent up rage, over the past few months," Dave admitted. "I actually feel better after tonight."

I hoped that Dave was okay. I thought it was _me_ with the mental issues. Mind you, Dave had never killed until he met me! Kick-Ass just helped people, defended people. Dave was pure, unlike me! I'd been killing for ten years now and considering I was only sixteen, that was something _really_ disturbing, to most people!

"Come on, Mindy! Let's get to bed!" Dave said, with a smile, but his eyes were dark.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	12. Sixteen

**Author's Note:** _Please be aware that this chapter includes some smut!_

* * *

_Day 74_

**Chicago  
Sunday**

I felt myself being shaken, violently and it hurt.

A high-pitched squeal reached my ears. It fucking hurt, too.

"You knew!" Mindy squealed loudly, and then she kissed me.

I looked at the clock.

"For _fucks sake,_ Mindy. Just because you are sixteen, _does not_ mean you can wake me up at six o'clock in the fucking morning!" I growled.

Mindy jumped off me and ran into the living room. I decided I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so got up and walked to the kitchen for a coffee. On the way, I noticed a destroyed, purple present, on the couch. Mindy had obviously found my present - three, titanium, six and a half inch, throwing knives.

"Hello, birthday girl!" I called. Mindy turned and I swore that she could have been a fucking eleven year old. She had this enormous grin and looked so fucking happy.

Mindy ran towards me, jumped up with her legs wrapped around me and kissed me.

Finally, she said, "Thank you for the knives. I love them. I really do. And thank you for knowing about my birthday."

"You know I want nothing more than to make you happy," I mumbled back.

* * *

Around nine, we went out and had a 'birthday' breakfast. Mindy was still feeling giddy!

We walked around Chicago, getting to know the neighbourhoods and streets. We were learning what and who, were associated with the seedier side of Chicago.

After lunch we returned to the apartment and I turned to Mindy and checked my watch.

"Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you," I said.

"Tell me or I rip your throat out!" Mindy shot back, excited.

My cell rang. I tossed it at Mindy and she caught it, looking confused.

"Answer it, dumbass!" I said.

"Hello," Mindy asked, hesitantly. "Marcus!"

The smile on Mindy's face was enormous.

I left Mindy as she chatted to Marcus.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Mindy handed back my phone. There were tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

"Thank you, Dave!" Mindy said, giving me a kiss.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was great to talk to Marcus; I did kinda run out on him!" Mindy said. "He still has that damn swear jar, though!"

"You had a swear jar?" I asked, incredulously. "What was it? A fifty-gallon drum?"

"You saying I have a _small_ problem with profanity?" Mindy said, trying to keep a straight face, but she still chuckled.

"S_mall_!" I exclaimed.

"You bastard," Mindy said and laughed. "Thank you for today."

"Anything, for the girl I love," Dave said.

* * *

"I want you... Dave... I want you to be... To be my first..." I felt myself get hot, as I blushed furiously and could not continue.

Luckily, Dave understood what I was getting at.

"That's a _big_ decision to make, Mindy. Are you _absolutely_ sure? I definitely wouldn't say no; I love you, but that is why I'm asking, because I _do_ love you," Dave cautioned.

I blushed again and I felt all warm and tingly inside. That confirmed it for me – Dave _was_ the right guy; he _cared_. He _really_ cared and he really cared about _me_! Dave was the only person alive, who didn't care if I was Hit Girl or Mindy Macready. He cared for me whoever I was.

"I want it now, Dave," I said as I looked into his hypnotic, blue eyes.

It was there, I could see the happiness, the love, the desire. The desire for _me_!

I squealed!

"Are you sure? I know you're sixteen – still not legal – but I suppose, how many of the things we have done together were legal?" Dave asked.

"Yes. It feels right," I replied and smiled up at Dave, with a very suggestive expression.

* * *

We started on the couch, where we kissed passionately.

Dave pulled off my shirt, then my bra and gently teased my nipples with his fingers.

Oh, God, the electric shocks again, running down me. My breathing started to hitch. It felt _so_ good, damn him! His lips caressed my neck, tickling me, as they moved over my skin, towards what passed as my cleavage. The lips moved down and stopped at my breast, before pouncing on my right nipple. The electric shocks were almost unbearable. I could feel his hand on my stomach and I shuddered at his touch.

I squealed!

I couldn't help it. Dave kept pressing buttons and things happened, for fucks sake. The electric shocks were getting worse, but they felt _so_ good!

"More! More!" I shouted, without realising it. I bit my lip and felt a bit embarrassed.

"You want more!" Dave responded, enthusiastically.

Dave picked me up and carried me through to the bedroom. Somewhere along the way, my trousers vanished, before Dave dropped me on the bed.

"Do you want Mindy or Hit Girl, tonight?" I asked.

"They are both the same to me," Dave replied.

I love this man!

He sees me for what I am.

He sees me as both Mindy _and_ Hit Girl; he doesn't distinguish between the two.

Dave kicked off his shoes, then pulled off his shirt and trousers, before jumping on top of me and he started to kiss me from my forehead, past my chest and stomach, down to my...

I yelped; a rather strange noise to make, I thought!

I felt my panties slide down my legs.

Dave was kissing me and his tongue was doing something wonderful. The electric shocks got faster and much closer together. I started to thrash about on the bed. My fists were clenched and I couldn't keep my hips still. I couldn't fucking breathe. Suddenly my legs came up to my chest and I hugged them. I felt like I was having a fucking seizure, every part of my pelvic region burned. I screamed and took in a breath of air. Damn these orgasms!

"Bloody Hell!" I shouted. "Again!"

Was I fucking _serious_! Those orgasms felt like they could kill!

Dave had found my only weakness!

"Again?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"Fuck me, Dave! I want you, in me!" I begged. "Please!"

"You're absolutely sure?" Dave asked, seriously.

"Fucking stick it in me, Ass-Kick!" I growled and laughed.

Dave reached over and opened the drawer, beside the bed. He brought out a condom; it was green!

"Sorry, I couldn't find purple," Dave said, apologetically.

"Close enough; looks like Kick-Ass!" I said and giggled uncontrollably.

..._...

I pulled Dave's shorts off and helped roll the condom onto him.

I was feeling apprehensive now. What was this going to feel like? That was quite a big thing to stick inside me! Would it fit? Would it hurt? I didn't believe I still had a hymen left, due to all the gymnastics and martial arts over the past decade.

Dave lay down on top of me and gently inserted himself. It felt, I don't know, it felt like nothing I had ever experienced and it felt good. I felt no pain, as he eased fully in. Good, cherry already popped! One less worry. It started to feel good, the more he moved and the faster he moved. My breathing started to hitch again. The electric shocks began again, originating at my crotch and rushing up to my breasts, as Dave massaged them with his fingers.

I squealed, out of control and then I started to squeal non-stop.

God, I must have sounded ridiculous. Nevertheless, damn it was worth it! The shocks started coming closer together. Dave was groaning and his eyes were tight shut. My fists were clenched and pounding his back, hard. Dave went faster and harder, the shocks became faster and sharper. I started to get short of breath and could not focus on anything, but surviving the shear enjoyment of what was happening.

Suddenly Dave froze.

I felt him pulsing inside me, then the orgasm hit. It hit full fucking strength and way stronger, than any that I had experienced to this point!

"Fuck! Fuck! I can't..." I screamed.

Dave collapsed on top of me and rolled to one side. I felt a tremor inside me, as he pulled out. The electric shocks were still strong. I didn't know if I was going to be able to survive this, but it felt so good, so fucking good. Dave, what the fuck have you done to me! I couldn't fucking move, my legs were numb and my crotch was on fire. My heart was pounding, pounding for Dave. I clenched my eyes shut, tight, to ride out the shocks that still coursed through me.

"You bastard!" It was all I could say, once I was capable of speech.

"Huh?" Dave muttered as he breathed heavily.

"You fucking almost killed me! Fuck it was good! I never fucking knew!" I stammered.

Dave leaned over and kissed me, and then he pulled the duvet up over us. I turned and smiled at him. I could look straight at him in bed, unlike when he was standing up. I kissed him back.

Disjointed sentences started spilling from my mouth.

"Thank you for everything, Dave. I owe you my life. I don't deserve a man like you. You are too good to me. I'm sorry for treating you like shit, for so long," I said with an apologetic tone.

"Are you talking like a bitch? Because, I remember someone a few months back telling me what happens, if you talk like a bitch!" Dave said with an evil smirk.

"I can't believe you'd use that against _me_!" I said and laughed hard.

* * *

We just lay in the bed and rested.

I thought Mindy had enjoyed herself!

Mindy turned to me.

"I want you to be my partner, Dave; you are more than capable and those abs are to die for!" She said.

I blushed a little, but nowhere near, as much as Mindy blushed! She was really hot when she blushed and I loved it when she went all shy, not to mention when she talked about my body.

"We _have_ to make this work," I responded. "Yes, I want to be your partner."

"I want you to be an _equal_ partner, Dave – none of this _Robin_ crap. I may be NFL, but I think you aren't too far behind. I want a partner to respect me, as I respect them. If I fuck up, I want you to tell me I fucked up. If you fuck up, I will tell you the same."

"Nothing new there," I quipped.

Mindy glared at me and scowled.

"I love you, when you scowl," I needled. "So, if I tell you that you fucked up, you won't hit me?"

"I promise, I will _try_ not to hit you," Mindy, growled in reply.

"Growling does not work with me. You should know that by now," Dave continued.

"Okay, Ass-Kick!" Mindy smirked, back at me.

* * *

_Updated: February 2015_


	13. Upgrades

**_The following day_**  
**_Monday_**

It finally felt like I was back with Dave!

No more counting the days of separation. We were together, in the same city, a couple. Dave and Mindy. Two Badass super-heroes, fighting crime as a team!

Dave made me feel like a woman, yesterday. I was still feeling light headed and I felt like I wasn't touching the bed, Dave had made me melt at his touch.

Mind you, my crotch was sore, to say the least!

* * *

We went out again.

It did not go well, not well at all! We had walked straight into a fucking shit storm!

It was dark, very dark.

As we came around a corner, we came across eight young men. They were obviously part of a gang and obviously out to cause trouble. The moment we saw them, they had had also seen us and we all reacted together. Kick-Ass and I flew at them, as escape was not an option. In this instance, though, we did not really want to kill any of them.

It was complete chaos.

I didn't really know what had happened, but I managed to knock out three guys and Kick-Ass got two, before guns were drawn by two of the men, and I was shot twice in the chest while Kick-Ass was shot about six times. The rounds that hit me, forced me to the ground, where I was pounced upon. The rounds that hit Kick-Ass' armour, just ricocheted off and pushed him back a bit. Kick-Ass waded in to rescue me and at some point, I was hit on the head, which made me see stars.

The remaining men, after having seen bullets bouncing off Kick-Ass' armour, grabbed their unconscious pals and ran off. Twenty minutes later we were back in the 'car' and we headed back to the apartment.

We changed in the 'car', as we had before, returning to the apartment in normal clothes.

* * *

**_Back at the apartment_**

"Fuck! That was a complete pile of shit!" I exclaimed and pulled off my shirt to inspect the bruises.

"You're not kidding!" Dave replied and checked out my chest, where vivid bruises were appearing.

We could have both been killed; Chicago was a dangerous place!

"You thinking the same thing as me!" I asked.

"We need some proper suits," Dave stated and nodded as he looked at the impact marks on his armour.

"Damn straight!" I replied, as Dave checked out my head, to make sure it was only a small bump and that there was no blood.

We went straight to bed, feeling a bit depressed.

* * *

**_The next day_**  
**_Tuesday_**

I got up mid-morning, to find Dave on the couch and I looked over his shoulder as he scribbled away furiously on a pad.

I was curious.

"Whatya doing?" I asked.

Without saying a word, he turned the pad towards me:

_1\. Lightweight and flexible enough to allow full range of movements._  
_2\. Stab, slash and bullet resistant to as high a level as possible but still satisfying 1._  
_3\. Head protection without affecting movement or hearing/vision._  
_4\. Ability to be worn under normal clothing (not essential, but useful)._  
_5\. Ability to store/carry weapons and other accessories._  
_6\. Scare the shit outta them looks._

"New costume ideas?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a short list of key requirements that have come to mind," Dave replied.

"Expensive!" I commented.

"We could always borrow Marcus's swear jar," Dave teased. "We'd have thousands within a month!"

"I don't need a fucking swear jar!" I paused, and then blushed. "OK, maybe I fucking do. But we aren't getting one, cunt!"

* * *

We needed time to recover from that bad night out, so I gave some serious thought to new costumes.

Money was not a major issue; Dave had brought a substantial amount with him. The rest of my funds were hidden at the Safehouse, in New York. If we were going to be digging into that cash, we would need to be able to top it back up, afterwards. However, that would be easy, as we would be able to use drug dealers like an ATM!

..._...

A few years ago, I had needed to upgrade my suit, as I was growing! Not growing in places I would have liked, but growing just the same. After some substantial digging through Daddy's files, I eventually found a reference to a guy that had made my Daddy's suit.

The guy was called 'The Armourer'.

Apparently, he could supply almost anything, off the books, for a price!

I had contacted the guy and arranged for my new costume. All he needed were specifications and sizes. He asked no, unnecessary questions. He was very discrete and treated me with respect. The goods had arrived as requested. Expensive, but the quality of his work was very good. I contacted the guy again, advised him of what we were after and gave him Dave's requirements.

He said he had something that might do the job and he would get back to us in a few days.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Thursday_**

The Armourer called back.

He asked to meet.

I thought this was a bit irregular, but he explained that the suits we were after needed accurate measurements. I agreed to meet, but with _my_ choice of location, which I would be able to scout out ahead of time. I thought quickly and gave him a time, a location - and a challenge, so we could identify him.

Dave was a bit concerned about meeting with a total stranger. However, The Armourer had a reputation to uphold.

He would go out of business, if it got out that he could not be trusted.

* * *

**_Four days later_**

On the day of the meet, Dave and I scouted out the location.

In this case, it was an abandoned warehouse, just outside of Chicago. Dave and I had scouted it and seen no activity and no immediate problems, apart from a little damp and a lot of dust and dirt.

..._...

We were in our full costumes, with weapons, just in case and we waited until the designated time.

A few minutes early, we heard a van pull up outside the warehouse.

It was a plain, black, panel van without markings and it did not show any lights, either. Only one man was visible in the cab and the driver's window was open. I silently crept up and as the driver turned to look to his right, towards the building, I shoved my silenced pistol into his left ear.

"Ow! For fuck's sake!" He turned slowly. "Oh, it's you." He gave me the challenge that we had agreed on the phone.

I opened the van door and checked him for weapons. He had none. I told him to open the van's back doors and he did this, while I stood back. The van was empty except for a few items on the floor of the van's load area.

"Okay, what have you got?" Kick-Ass and I asked.

"I thought this might involve both of you!" The Armourer said, with a disgusting smirk and I took an immediate dislike to the man.

He removed some pictures and samples of material from the van to show us. The pictures showed two matte-black suits. One was obviously for a male and the other for a female. The suits were quite different.

..._...

The male suit was, we were informed, made up of a stab and slash-proof composite material, with additional ballistic protection up to Type II, which provided protection against anything up to and including nine-millimetre and .357 Magnum rounds. The back and chest plates would provide additional ballistic protection, up to Type IIIA, which provided protection against rounds up to a .44 Magnum. The suit provided reinforced carbon-fibre, padded joints for elbows, knees, ankles and shoulders, as well as groin protection. There were also carbon-fibre composite grieves for the lower legs.

Carbon-fibre, composite material was also used for the sides of the body, above the hips and across the chest at the level of the chest bone; it was used in the area of the collar bones, too, as additional protection. A flexible padded neck shield protected the nape of the neck, without restricting movement. The suit included armoured and padded gauntlets that could grab a double-edged blade, without damage or injury. The gauntlets incorporated Carbon-Fibre composite armour along the outside of the lower arm and full circle below the elbow. A slash-proof full-face mask, with padding around the top, back and side of the head finished off the suit, along with custom lightweight, armoured boots. The suit was fire retardant and was designed to let the wearer's body breath.

..._...

The female suit was made of the same composite material, except that it did not have the large chest and back plates. The suit conformed much more to the wearer; it was ultra-flexible. The shoulder, elbow and knee joints were reinforced and padded. The chest and back plates were made up of multiple sections that flexed together like reptile scales; this allowed the suit to move with the wearer, without any movement restrictions. The composite protection continued up the neck. A partial facemask went from the crown of the nose, then over and around the head to the nape of the neck. The mask was padded and slash-proof.

The overall protection was less than that which the male suit provided, but still more than my current costume. The ballistic protection was up to Type II. The suit was finished off with conformal gauntlets and boots. The gauntlets could grab blades, without damage or injury and had Carbon-Fibre composite plates, to protect the lower arm. Carbon-fibre composite grieves encased the lower legs and Carbon-fibre composite panels protected the outer thighs and the upper arms.

..._...

The male suit had obvious locations for weapons and equipment carriers, which were inter-changeable. The female suit was more subtle with the weapon locations; it used small slots between the scales and on the Carbon-fibre plates for holsters and equipment carriers.

"I can customise both suits to include the relevant purple or green/yellow highlights," The Armourer explained. "I can also incorporate a weapons carrier, high in the middle of the back for your batons," He added and looked at Kick-Ass.

The Armourer then proceeded to take measurements of Kick-Ass and myself. Some measurements were, to say the least, very personal and made me squirm.

"When and how much?" I finally asked.

It would take about two weeks. The cost was high, but I thought it would be worth it. Our current costumes were of absolutely no use, as the other night had demonstrated rather painfully. There was also a good chance that we could raise hell in Chicago, before people worked out it was Kick-Ass and Hit Girl.

The new suits would allow us to hit harder, much harder, without fear of injury.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I have given Kick-Ass and Hit Girl Combat suits in my other story: 'Solitude'. I am using a similar design here. I have tried to describe suits that I believe are realistically possible with current technology. I may have taken some artistic liberties, but hey this is fiction and we are dealing with a universe that has an eleven-year-old assassin! While the ballistic protection described is real, there is more to ballistic protection than just being able to stop certain calibres, but I did not want to go into major, boring, technical detail. I hope you like my ideas for the new suits and I apologise to any writers, if my ideas are similar to their own. I am aware of only one other writer, at this point, who designed new suits for Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. That writer is 'forcedInduction' with the brilliant story 'Fall Damage'. I give full credit to this writer for any similarities between the suits._

_Updated: March 2015_


	14. Ready for Combat

**_Two weeks later_**  
**_Monday evening_**

We received the call and we met up with The Armourer at the same place and using the same procedure as before.

The Armourer threw open the back doors of his van; two packs were visible. He pulled out and opened the first, green-tinted, pack.

"Okay, Kick-Ass; try this on for size!"

Dave pulled out his new combat suit.

It was matte black. The carbon-fibre sections were mainly green-tinted, with yellow highlights.

The combat suit was in two basic sections: The under-suit, which consisted of the composite material parts and the over-suit, which was made up of the major carbon-fibre elements; finally, the mask, boots and gauntlets were added.

Keeping his Kick-Ass mask in place, Dave stripped and put the new under-suit on. It fit like a glove; a padded glove.

The elbow, shoulder, knee, thigh and groin carbon-fibre composite elements were all part of the under-suit. The carob-fibre grieves slid into place and locked to the knee sections. The boots then locked onto the grieve sections. The outer-suit of carbon-fibre composite armour was put on over the head and locked together between the collarbones and below the sternum.

Dave then went behind the van to change masks.

The mask, like the under-suit, fit like a glove and the padding was light and comfortable. The mask had a green-tinted carbon-fibre composite surround that would protect the forehead and temples and had a wide strip that ran round behind the head. There were cutouts to allow him to hear without any problems. The carbon-fibre, this time yellow-tinted, also ran down behind the eyes like side burns and protected the cheekbones.

An adjustable baton carrier was attached to the upper back. Dave clipped a holster to his left hip so he could grab the pistol with his right hand. He also clipped four other equipment carriers to his lower back.

Dave came out from behind the van.

"Wow!" I said. "You really Kick-Ass!"

"Good to know!" Dave replied, with a smile. "Your turn."

* * *

"Okay, Hit Girl," The Armourer said, as he pulled out and opened the second, purple-tinted, pack. "Try this!"

I pulled out _my_ new combat suit.

It was matte black, but the carbon-fibre sections were purple-tinted. As with Kick-Ass' combat suit, the colour was quite vivid. The combat suit was, like Kick-Ass', in two sections. However, this time, top and bottom sections.

Keeping my mask and wig in place, I stripped and pulled on the bottom section which came up to a point, just below my chest. They were tight, but very comfortable. I pulled on the top section, which overlapped the bottoms. The whole suit felt weird, it seemed to 'flow', as I bent and twisted; I thought it was cool. I pulled on the boots and they felt like a second skin. The gauntlets, again, were like a second skin for my wrists and hands.

I went behind the van, as Dave had done, and swapped my mask and wig. It felt great, my hair fitted underneath without a problem, as the mask flexed easily and the padding was very comfortable. The combat suit scales were actually made up of carbon-fibre and a flexible composite material.

I clipped two holsters to my waist, in front of my hips and a pair of knife carriers, to my left and right thighs. Four slim equipment carriers, fitted around the back of my waist. My existing cape would attach around the neck, to finish the suit off.

I walked out from behind the van and Dave said, "Wow! That's hot, Hit Girl!"

The Armourer smiled in a creepy way; I really did not like this guy!

Both suits allowed silent movements and we could both move, without any restrictions.

"You do good work," I said, reluctantly and I paid the man, so he could leave.

"Okay, Kick-Ass! Happy?" I asked.

"Fuckin' A!" Dave responded.

We stuffed our old costumes into the packs and left.

* * *

**_The apartment_**

After taking a devious route back to the apartment, we dumped the packs and checked out each other's new combat suit.

"You look _so_ mean, Dave! Wow! Can I get my .44 Magnum out, again?" I asked.

"You can fuck right off, Mindy. I don't know _why_ I allowed you to shoot me in the chest, let alone in the fucking back, bitch!" Dave grumbled.

"Okay, hit me!" I ordered and expected Dave to hesitate, as he did before.

This time, though, Dave did not hesitate. I _had not_ expected _that_.

He span round, hard, and his right grieve hit me, on my left thigh. The two pieces of carbon-fibre armour came together hard and I was pushed back, but it did not hurt as much as I thought it should. I spun around and Dave blocked my leg with his protected lower arm. The weird scales and the underlying material absorbed the blow.

We checked the carbon-fibre and scales, closely. No marks, no scratches, nothing!

We looked at each other.

"These combat suits are fucking cool!" We both said together, and started laughing.

* * *

Mindy started to run around like a kid on Christmas morning.

She grabbed two, purple gripped pistols and shoved them into her holsters and started practicing drawing, dry firing and returning them back to the holsters. Mindy then inserted loaded magazines into the equipment carriers, behind her back, along with the other equipment that she usually carried on her utility belt. Six throwing knives were inserted into the relevant carriers, three per side.

Mindy could really move in the new combat suit and she looked very hot, doing it. The suit highlighted the curves on her petite frame.

I had decided, reluctantly, that I needed to be armed if we were going after the serious criminals. I hated guns, but I would be stupid not to, at least, carry one. I examined the weapons that I had brought with me, which were now hidden in a cupboard. I selected an automatic pistol at random and tested the weight and feel. I liked it.

"Glock 17, Gen4. Nice choice. Nine-millimetre Parabellum. Seventeen-round magazine capacity. The rail beneath the barrel can accept tactical lights and tactical laser illuminators. I have both, at the Safehouse, in New York. I also have a suppressor for it, too," Mindy elaborated, as she came across the room.

"Little Miss Weapons Specialist!" I quipped. "I like the weight and feel."

Mindy grabbed three, seventeen-round, Glock magazines and showed me how to clear the weapon and make it safe and then strip the weapon, clean it and then reassemble it. Mindy grabbed a box of nine-millimetre Parabellum and showed me how to load the magazines. One magazine was inserted into the pistol and the other two into carriers behind my back. Mindy also insisted that I carry a suppressor.

Mindy then showed me how to draw and hold the weapon correctly, including the correct stance. She was a great teacher – patient and calm.

Mindy carried her usual pair of SIG SAUER P232 .380 pistols. Mindy explained that my pistol had better stopping power then her SIGs did. She went on to explain that she needed the more compact pistol to suit her smaller hands and because it was easier to control and in most cases the pistol was only used to put a bullet into a man's head, _after_ they were on the ground.

"We'll need to arrange some target practice for you," Mindy commented. "At least your foot is armoured so you won't hurt yourself!"

"Cocky, bitch!" I muttered.

It was getting late, so we reluctantly removed our new combat suits and went to bed; I still felt excited.

Mindy was a damn sight more excited!

I tried to help her calm down once in bed, although I might have just wound her up a bit more!

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	15. A Good Night Out

**_Two days later_**  
**_Wednesday_**

Dave had come up with a new name for the old Mist Mobile.

He wanted to call it 'Mindy', because he enjoyed riding in her! I didn't think that was very funny, but he said he was joking and instead suggested, 'Speedy'. It was a little lame but would do for now!

Over the past few days, we had been looking for a proper place to live. Somewhere that we could have privacy and a secure place for weapons, as well as an exercise area. Dave had also been informed that his Dad's house had been sold. This gave us some more operating capital to buy a place and preferably a house, with a basement.

Marty had been back in touch and said that he would come to visit, when we had a place sorted out. It would be good to see Marty; if it wasn't for him, Dave would never have found me and I would probably be dead right now!

In the meantime Dave had also got himself a job, he was working at a gun store! Now that was good thinking on Dave's part, I had to admit I would never have thought of that!

Yesterday, we picked up Speedy. She, yes Speedy is a girl, had been resprayed a pleasant navy blue, which made it almost invisible at night.

We also needed to try out our new suits.

* * *

**_That night_**

We crept down the darkened street.

About twenty yards ahead of us was the car and inside the car, was the dealer. Across the street was the runner. Kick-Ass was on the other side of the street, heading towards the runner. Several streetlights were out, presumably on purpose.

I crept towards the car, the dealer was in the driver's seat and the window was down. I nodded towards Kick-Ass, who attacked the runner. At the same time, I separated my swords and just as the dealer started to react to his runner being clubbed to the ground, I swung my sword against the dealer's throat. He froze; I could see a bag on the floor, on the other side of the car.

"Where is your boss?" I growled.

"Fuck you, bitch!" The dealer snarled.

I increased the pressure on the sword, the man braced up and I watched as a trickle of blood, ran along the blade.

"Where is your boss?" I growled, again.

"Fuck you..." The dealer started, before I slit his throat.

I went around to the other side of the car and checked the bag. It was full of cash and drugs. I took the cash.

Kick-Ass joined me and we moved on.

"It was a bust, he wouldn't talk!" I complained.

"Brave bastard!" Kick-Ass responded, without emotion.

..._...

Two streets over, we came across something bad, really bad.

Two Police Officers were being threatened; they both looked very young, rookies. The two Officers had been forced out of their car at gunpoint. There were five cunts, all with pistols. The cunts had masks. Both Officers had their backs to their car, while the five cunts formed a semi-circle around them.

I conferred with Dave, to work out a strategy. The best solution was for me to go in hard and drop as many cunts as possible, in as short a time as possible. Kick-Ass would get the Police Officers to safety.

..._...

"What the hell do you want?" Officer Mason shouted and he sounded scared.

None of the cunts replied. Neither Officer had his personal weapon; they had been thrown onto the sidewalk.

As Officer Mason watched, a large blade projected through the chest of the second cunt from the left, before being withdrawn, which allowed the cunt to drop to his knees and then the pavement. In his place was... What? An apparition? The apparition was black, but had some very nice curves, and parts of the suit were a vivid purple, especially around the mask. The apparition had an evil smirk and seemed to be enjoying itself!

The other four cunts spun around to face the purple apparition.

"Okay, you cunts, let's see what you can do now!" The purple apparition growled and grinned insanely.

The cunt on the apparition's right started to move, but received a blade in his chest for his trouble and he dropped to the pavement, with barely a whimper.

The two Officers felt themselves hauled from beside the car and pushed _behind_ the car, undercover. They looked up to see a, very large, black apparition, with green and yellow features on his armour.

"I believe these belong to you!" The apparition snarled and held out two pistols, one in each hand.

The Officers took the pistols, with looks of intense confusion.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!"

..._...

As I came around the car, Hit Girl was fighting the last two cunts; there were three bodies on the pavement and one was moving. I kicked him in the head, before bringing a baton down onto the head of one of the cunts fighting Hit Girl; he crumpled to the pavement. Hit Girl then drove a blade of her bō-staff into the chest of the final cunt.

"What the fuck?"

We turned and saw the two Officers who had glanced, astonished, over the bonnet of their car.

"You guys okay?" Hit Girl growled, as she walked over.

"Yeah – thanks! Who are you?" Both Officers asked.

"For now, we're not ready to reveal who we are, but we're on the same team as you guys!" Hit Girl growled.

"Stay safe, guys!" Kick-Ass snarled, as we left the area.

* * *

We headed back towards Speedy and felt very happy about saving the two Police Officers.

As we came around a corner, we came across three gang members, very similar to the other night. This time, as soon as they saw us, they drew pistols and started shooting. I braced myself and felt several rounds hit my chest and bounce off, the impacts pushed me back, but I didn't lose my balance. Kick-Ass also received several rounds, which again bounced off his armour. The men looked shocked. I drew both my pistols and shot each man, in the legs.

"Who the fuck are you?" One man screamed, in pain.

"Your worst fucking nightmare!" Kick-Ass snarled back.

Another man appeared round another corner; he raised a MAC-10 and pointed it directly at me.

Kick-Ass sprang into action, wrapped his arms around me and turned his back to the MAC-10. He shielded me with his, heavier, back armour. I braced him, as thirty rounds pounded his armour, starting low, but rising up his back. The rounds sounded like nine-millimetre, not .45-calibre, which lessened the impact. Seconds later, once the shooting stopped, I raised a pistol and shot the man in the head.

"You okay?" Kick-Ass asked, as he grimaced in pain.

"Yeah! You?" I asked.

"I think I might have a few bruises, but I'm still in one piece!" Kick-Ass replied.

"You're one lucky cunt; not many people survive having a full MAC-10 magazine emptied into them!" I advised. "Let's get outta here!"

"Damn straight!" Kick-Ass said and smirked at me.

* * *

Once back at Speedy, we changed and headed back to the apartment.

Tonight had gone well and I think we had done some good. At least it was better than the last time we had gone out!

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and we had a lot to be thankful for that day!

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	16. Watchdogs

**_One week later_**  
**_Wednesday_**

We had found a house!

It was a foreclosure in northern Chicago, so it shouldn't take too long, for the sale to go through.

It was a three storey, four bedroom house, with a large attic and equally large basement. The house had a main level, just above the ground and a lower level. There was also a two car garage round the back. I was working on plans to convert the lower level to an overt training area, with mats and the basement into a covert training area, with a secure armoury and a place to store other, 'less legal' equipment!

Marty, apparently, was a tech geek and said he would help with the security, once we got the house.

* * *

Mindy was starting to get giddy!

We were in the first week of December and Mindy, apparently, loved Christmas!

Our biggest problem at the moment was training, as we did not have a proper training area and we couldn't pound on the floor, in the apartment, without upsetting the tenant below. We did what exercise we could at the apartment, including limited weapons training. When I wasn't working, we went out running. Mindy would be really happy, when we could train, in private and properly in the new house. For now, though, the best workout was when we went out at night.

We had been out almost every night, not always in our combat suits. Some nights we cruised around in Speedy and checked out the districts of Chicago. Right now we were also checking out the area around the house that we were buying. The area seemed pretty nice and safe and it was also close to the Chicago River and Channel Runne Park.

* * *

I had spoken with Marcus a few times over the past weeks.

It felt comforting to me, to hear his voice and I think he enjoyed hearing my voice, too. I knew that he was living alone – just him, and that damn swear jar!

Dave had also raised another subject. Not a very appealing subject, either!

Dave wanted to start a College course and he suggested that I complete my High School education. I definitely wasn't going back to school, but I agreed to finish my education from home. At least I would have something to do while Dave was at work and we could do our 'homework' together.

* * *

**_One week later_**  
**_Tuesday_**

The weather was really shitty.

It had been snowing for three days and the temperature was very low. One good thing, though, was that we found our combat suits provided very good insulation and protection from the elements.

Tonight, we were intending to shut down a key drug dealer and his immediate boss. Despite the weather, the drug dealers were still plying their trade, as we watched from half way up an apartment block. The snow was swirling, quite heavily and we were almost invisible in the darkness. We had counted six men, four of whom were the expected watchdogs, and all armed with pistols that looked to be SIG SAUER P226 automatics. These watchdogs looked _very_ professional and weren't engaged in unnecessary chatter or distraction. Approaching them would be difficult, but not impossible.

The weather was our ally tonight and we used it as we approached to within ten yards of the first watchdog and I stopped to study him. He was large, very large. I had to put him down hard and I wasn't going to take any risks, so I drew a pistol and fitted a suppressor to the barrel.

I aimed and fired. The watchdog dropped instantly and silently, to the snow, leaving a bright red patch of snow, which was being rapidly covered in fresh flakes of snow. We moved forward, to where the next two men stood; then it all went to shit!

The next watchdog was better than I had given him credit for! He must have seen a movement, because he drew his pistol and fired twice; no challenge, nothing. Both rounds hit me, dead centre in the chest and knocked me down! Kick-Ass drew his Glock and double-tapped the watchdog in the head, before he changed target and double-tapped the next watchdog in the chest, just as the fourth watchdog fired three rounds directly into Kick-Ass's chest.

I recovered quickly and drew my other pistol as I had dropped the first one, and shot the fourth watchdog in the face. When the first shot was fired, the other two men had started to run. Kick-Ass stopped just long enough to check that I was okay, before he gave chase. The boots on our combat suits proved to be well suited to the snow and provided superior grip.

I checked the dead men. They didn't have anything special on them, but the other two men had left two large bags behind. I opened the first, drugs. I moved onto the second bag and my eyes lit up. The bag was full of the green stuff, lots of neatly bundled $100 bills; there must have been tens of thousands of dollars, there!

A few minutes later, Kick-Ass returned; he dragged one man behind him.

"Missing one?" I asked, looking beyond Kick-Ass.

"He didn't survive!" Kick-Ass replied coldly and dumped the man on the ground; he was still breathing, but unconscious. "The Boss-man!"

"Oh, good," I replied triumphantly. "I have his bag of cash."

I searched the Boss-man and didn't find much, but I did find a business card, with a name and a Chicago address. We left him on the ground and headed out of the area, going via Speedy to deposit the bag of cash.

* * *

The streets were very empty; as you would expect at this time of night and in weather like this.

Just drug dealers and vigilantes! As far as possible, we kept to the shadows, the flurries of snow helped conceal our presence, too. After a short walk Kick-Ass nudged me and pointed across and further up the street.

I looked and could see two groups of two men, each. They loitered either side of a small convenience store that was just closing up for the night. It was obvious what was about to happen! I motioned Kick-Ass to go across the street, behind the closer group and I would deal with the far group.

Ten minutes later, the lights in the shop went out and an elderly gentleman came out. He closed the door behind him and proceeded to lock the door; he had a small cloth cash bag under his arm.

The two groups moved forward, towards the shop owner.

..._...

"You cocksuckers have just one chance to make a career change!" I snarled. "What's it gonna be, cunts?"

The two cunts closest to me spun around; they both had knives. The other two cunts looked over towards me; they too had knives. The shop owner just stood there and looked scared.

"Who the fuck are you, sweet chops?" One cunt demanded, who seemed to be the boss.

"I am your worst fucking nightmare!" I growled and menacingly swung my swords.

"We're not scared of some jumped up bitch!" The cunt replied and turned back to the shop owner.

"You had your chance!" I responded and re-joined my swords, then embedded one blade into a snow drift.

* * *

A cunt flew backwards, with a Hit Girl sized boot print on his chest.

He hit the side of the shop hard which knocked him out. The boss cunt spun around and received a boot to the side of his face which flipped him backwards into the snow on the sidewalk.

While this was happening, my pair each received a baton to the head and they both crumpled to the sidewalk. I smiled at Hit Girl and she smiled back as she grabbed her bō-staff.

"You okay, sir," I growled gently.

"Yes! Thanks to you two," the shop owner replied.

"You going far?" Hit Girl growled.

"Just to the bank on the corner," the shop owner said, motioning down the block.

"We'll watch your back till you get there," Hit Girl, growled.

"Thank you, young lady and good night," the shop owner responded, with a smile, as he walked off down the street.

"I'll call the Police, for these idiots!" I said and pulled out my cell.

* * *

We headed down the street a short distance behind the shop owner and we watched him deposit his takings at the bank ATM.

He then caught a cab and, presumably, headed home.

"Tonight has been fun!" I said to Kick-Ass.

"Yes, it has!" Kick-Ass replied.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	17. Settling Down

**_Just over a week later_**  
**_Thursday_**

We had the house!

I was over the fucking moon – Dave said I was giddy with excitement, maybe I was!

The builders started work directly. They would stop over Christmas, but they hoped to be completed towards the end of the first or second week in January.

We had asked for half of the basement to be walled off and kitted out like a panic room, with a secure, and hidden, access door. The ceiling and walls of the room, would also be reinforced. We already had discreet internal and external CCTV throughout the property, from the previous owners. The builders would install similar exercise mats to those that we had at Safehouse C, to the main area of the lower level of the house. The 'panic room' and the lower level training area would also get the same wall storage, as the Safehouse too. We intended to use the 'panic room' as an armoury and as somewhere to secure our combat suits and any other illegal, vigilante related, items. The front, side and back external doors to the property would also be upgraded and reinforced.

The lower level would be really cool! Not only had it got space for a large training mat and other training equipment, there was also a shower, a small kitchen, a steam room and a sauna, not to mention the main laundry room! Speedy now had a space in the garage and we had plenty of room on the main level. We had a living room and dining room, as well as a family room and an office. The kitchen had a large counter for eating. Dave and I had never lived in a house like this before; it was huge and very luxurious. Luckily the previous owners had left plenty of furniture, which was a big help!

Once the builders had finished, Dave would move all his gear from New York, along with _selected items_ from Safehouse C.

* * *

I walked around the new house with Mindy, that morning.

I had to admit, the house would do us really well. We now had a _permanent_ base in Chicago. We had bought the house for a lot less than it was worth and this had allowed the budget to go a _lot_ further. I particularly loved the enormous master bedroom; it had an enormous hot tub. Mindy said that she wanted to start doing some real cooking, once we moved in and this worried me a bit, as I knew that Mindy couldn't cook... At all! Up until now, we had been eating takeaways and whatever fitted into the microwave. I had cooked a few things, but not very much. We would just see what happened, I supposed. This had mostly stemmed from a few weeks ago, when I _did_ cook and we had pizza. Only it wasn't what Mindy had expected.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" Mindy had exclaimed, as she looked down at her plate. "You said we were having pizza!"

"It's a _Chicago_ pizza, Mindy!" I replied with a smirk, expecting trouble.

Mindy was not a big one for change!

"It is _not_ a fucking pizza, it's deeper than most swimming pools, and it looks like a fucking casserole!" Mindy ranted. "I'm from fucking New York – I want a proper pizza, cunt!"

"You finished!" I asked and just laughed.

Mindy hadn't finished – she was just getting warmed up!

"The fucking sauce is _on top_, for God's sake!" Mindy continued. "My God, I've gone to the dark side! You should be ashamed of yourself, too, Dave! You're a New Yorker for fuck's sake!"

"You sound like Jon Stewart!" I quipped.

It was safer just to let her rant, so I ate my pizza and listened to Mindy!

I was looking forward to Christmas morning, as I had a _big_ surprise, or two, for Mindy, both with the help of Marcus. We were intending to spend Christmas Eve in the new house.

The builders would finish on the twenty-third and start again on the twenty-seventh, which gave us some time... Together!

* * *

**_Five days later  
Christmas Eve_**  
**_Tuesday_**

We moved into the new house on Christmas Eve, as planned.

Mindy was all giddy!

It was actually a great feeling. We had left Speedy in the garage and came into a lovely warm, cosy house. The builders were well advanced with the basement and had almost completed the lower level, in fact the mat was actually ready to be used and we looked forward to testing it out! For now, though, we had the place to ourselves. Mindy went around every room, checking into every corner and every cupboard!

That afternoon we changed and went to try out the mat.

* * *

Dave and I faced each other, at each end of the mat.

Neither of us moved, we just looked at each other.

"Well, who's going first?" Dave asked.

"I'll let the pussy, go first!" I smirked.

"Off you go then!" Dave said and grinned smugly.

That fucking cunt! He's winding me up, _on purpose_. I'll teach him to wind me up and remind him who the fucking boss is!

I started to move towards Dave and he started coming towards me.

I waited until Dave got most of the way to the centre of the mat. Then I flew at him and raised my leg towards his shoulder, then reached out for his arm; I had intended to execute a flying arm bar and bring him down _hard_. Except Dave obviously had other ideas!

Suddenly, the world turned upside down as Dave kept his elbows in and grabbed my hips, then twisted me and put _me_ down, hard! The air was knocked out of my lungs and the next thing I knew, Dave had me, pinned to the mat. He had executed an almost perfect defeat of my flying arm bar attack!

I was shocked, stunned even!

Nobody had _ever_ beaten me, when I used that attack – that bitch Mother fucking Russia did not fucking count!

I was furious, more with myself for having let myself be put down, than Dave for beating me. How the _fuck_ could he have known _what_ I was going to attack him _with_? He was getting good, _too_ fucking good! I'd spent months feeling sorry for myself in a dingy shithole in Chicago, while Dave had obviously spent months bettering himself.

Fuck me, I'm the fucking loser now. I've just had my ass handed to _me_, like I always did with Dave. I didn't like being on the receiving end! Talk about a dented ego! Then it occurred to me... I'd noticed something in Dave's eye, just before I had attacked. The bastard wound me up and he had known that I'd try a flying arm bar attack, to get my own back on him! The cunt knew me too fucking well!

"Let me the _fuck up_!" I growled at Dave; I tried to be angry, but just giggled instead.

Dave released me and stood back, so I could get back onto my feet. He still smiled, smugly.

"_How_ the _fuck_ did you know _how_ to do that?" I asked Dave.

"I've been practicing that manoeuvre for a while; months ago, but I've had nobody to try it out on. Besides, I knew you wouldn't break!" Dave said, meekly.

"Congratulations, Dave – you beat Hit Girl! Not many people manage that. However, being reminded that I am _not_ invincible, from time to time, is a good thing I suppose," I replied.

I smiled and felt very impressed, but tried not to show it, so I just punched Dave, reasonably hard, in the upper arm.

"Do that again and I rip your fucking throat out!" I growled at Dave, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Ego healing, bitch?" Dave asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, cunt!" I replied, then gave Dave a big kiss.

"I love you, too," Dave said, as he swept my feet out from under me and dumped me on my backside, none too gently!

"Fucking cunt!" I yelled, then leapt up and flew at Dave.

I started small. I let Dave defeat my attacks, then I started to move faster and harder. Dave was actually holding his own, very well, but I was determined _not_ to be put down again! I put Dave down several times, but he managed to put me down, too; at least three fucking times!

We continued to spar for another twenty minutes, but then _I_ called it a day and rubbed my chest, where Dave had kicked me, earlier on. Dave's stamina impressed me, just as much as his strength. Dave was capable of pushing on, despite feeling tired, plus he was able to put considerable strength and weight behind his attacks! This had resulted in that rather vicious kick to my chest, which put me down and winded me for a few minutes. Dave was _very_ apologetic, but I told him to stop being such a pussy and that I'd had worse fucking bruises!

I had to admit that Dave had finally made it to the NFL!

* * *

Dave suggested that we try out the new sauna and steam room, both of which he had turned on earlier in the day.

I thought that that would be a great idea and I rather shocked Dave, again, too! I stripped off all my clothes and dove into the, very steamy, steam room! Dave dumped his clothes and followed me. We cuddled up on the wooden bench; thankfully Dave had thought to put towels down, as the wood was very warm!

Dave's hands started to wander, which was somewhat enjoyable! My hands wandered too and I started to rub things. One thing ultimately led to another and we started to kiss and stimulate each other. Eventually it got _too_ fucking warm so we left the steam room and rolled around on towels that we had spread out on the mat.

Dave then produced one of his green condoms, from his seemingly inexhaustible supply; well, we had to thoroughly test the mat somehow! Twenty minutes later, I felt satisfied both inside and out, as I tried to get some sort of feeling back into my lower regions. My hands shook and I was still breathing heavily from the major orgasm, that I had just endured. Dave was also breathing like a fish out of water and was flat on his back. I really did love Dave; he really knew which buttons to press, again and again!

Unfortunately, the shower down here was only big enough for one person, which was very annoying; so we went upstairs to use the much larger shower in our bedroom. Forty minutes later, we felt much cleaner and even more satisfied! Twice in one afternoon was definitely a record for me! I didn't think I'd be able to walk straight for several days, though!

We had proper pizza, that evening, not that Chicago crap that _thinks_ it's a pizza and went to bed early.

For some reason we were both very tired!

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	18. Festive Hit Girl

**_The following morning  
Christmas Day_**  
**_Wednesday_**

It was cold and snowy outside, but toasty warm inside.

I felt really happy; I loved Christmas. I turned from the window and looked at Dave; he was sleeping soundly.

I couldn't have that!

* * *

For fucks sake, Mindy!

I opened my eyes and found that I had a slim, blonde girl jumping up and down on the bed shouting, "It's Christmas! Move it asshole!"

I looked at the clock. Fuck!

"It may be Christmas Day, Hit Girl, but it is also _fucking_ six in the _fucking_ morning and Kick-Ass is fucking tired!" I growled.

"Come on, Dave; I've got a present for you," Mindy begged.

She's sixteen and can kill a grown man, any one of a hundred ways and without a moment's hesitation. But when it comes to Christmas, she's like a normal fucking ten year-old. I suppose that's why I love her so much!

_God, Mindy_.

I threw back the duvet and sat up. Mindy was wearing nothing, but an oversize t-shirt and she looked _very_ appealing. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. She screamed and then giggled.

"Happy Christmas, Mindy," I said, then kissed her, deeply.

* * *

I love Dave.

He put up with me being a big kid and yes he moaned, but I knew that he loved me.

That kiss was... Well, it sent shocks right through me, all the way down to my toes. I was really excited; Dave must have thought that I was a fucking ten year-old, the way I was behaving, but I couldn't help it and I didn't give a shit, either! It's only one day a year, what the hell could it hurt?

I placed a large box in front of him; it was wrapped in green paper with yellow ribbon. Dave laughed when he saw it.

"Come on, Kick-Ass, open it already!" I growled and bounced on the bed; I couldn't keep still. I hope he liked them – I couldn't think of anything else to get him.

"Wow, that's heavy," Dave said as he hefted the box.

* * *

Mindy was bouncing on the bed; talk about a hyperactive child!

I pulled off the ribbon and attacked the paper; Mindy was very good at wrapping things! Under the paper was a plain, but solid, white box. I opened the box carefully; knowing Mindy, it could be anything. Inside the box were two, hard, black cases. I pulled the top one out and placed it on the table. Mindy looked like she had ants up her fucking backside!

I opened the case.

"Wow!" I couldn't say anything else, but my weapons specialist couldn't keep still, or silent, a moment longer.

"It's a custom Glock 17 Gen 4, nine-millimetre Parabellum. In the case are three seventeen-round magazines, a speed loader, a cleaning kit and a manual," Mindy spat out, like a machine gun.

The pistol had a subdued green frame, matte black slide and a subdued yellow backstrap.

I checked the other case; it held an identical pistol and accessories. Mindy then passed over another, smaller box; wrapped the same way. I opened it. It looked like a small torch, but it had a rail which allowed it to fit beneath the barrel of the Glock 17 pistol. Again, my weapons specialist, chipped in.

"It's a Glock GTL-52, combination Tactical Light and Laser Illuminator. It has both a visible laser and an infra-red laser, which can only be seen when you wear NVGs. The IR laser and light are dimmable," Mindy finished and calmed down, slightly.

I was a bit shocked, but very pleased, with the pistols.

"Thanks, Mindy, they're cool," I said, then got up and gave her a big hug and a long, long kiss.

She started to blush, furiously.

"I have my own custom pistols; now you have yours. I know you only carry one, but it gives you a spare and you never know when you might need to take two pistols out into the field," Mindy said.

..._...

"Your turn, gorgeous," I said.

"What?!" Mindy exclaimed, excitedly.

"You might want to put some clothes on," I suggested.

Mindy scrambled to pull on some underwear, shorts and a smaller t-shirt.

"Ready!" Mindy said, just as excitedly.

"Come on," I said and dragged Mindy downstairs.

* * *

"Okay, big present, or little present, first?" I teased.

"Big!" Mindy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay," I said, then pulled Mindy into the garage. "You missed this last night, didn't you?"

I pushed Mindy towards a large object, which was covered in a black tarpaulin. I pulled the tarpaulin off quickly and in one go.

"Oh, my God! It's... Oh! Fuck! _How_?" Mindy stammered, incoherently, as she stared at the object in front of her.

"The Police were getting rid of it; it was no longer required for the investigation. Marcus pulled some strings and here we are," I explained.

The 'object' was a very purple Ducati Panigale, with the initials _'HG'_ on the side. It took Mindy several minutes to get her mind into gear and finally reach out to touch the motorcycle.

"I _can't_ believe it. I never thought I'd _ever_ see it again!" Mindy said quietly, as she ran her hands over the purple paintwork.

I couldn't help laughing. I could see tears welling up in Mindy's eyes and they started to spill down her cheeks. Mindy turned around, jumped up and wrapped her arms around me in a big and rather painful hug. She hugged me for a quite a while, until her tears of joy were under control.

"Thank you Dave. You don't know what this means to me," Mindy said, as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I _do_ know what it means to you, gorgeous," I replied and felt _very_ happy inside.

Mindy suddenly dropped down and stared up at me.

"You said there was _another_ present!" Mindy said, pointedly.

"I did?" I teased.

"Yes, asshole, you fucking did!" Mindy growled, impatiently.

"Dining room," I said, before being almost bowled over as Mindy shot out of the garage.

..._...

I followed the Mindy tornado and found her in the dining room.

A long box was on the table, wrapped in purple paper. Mindy looked like she might explode with excitement.

"You get any more excited, you'll blow a gasket, girl!" I quipped.

Mindy just glared at me and then she attacked the wrapping on the box, which did _not_ take long. Inside the paper was a long, glossy, black box. I think Mindy knew what was in it, as I could see that her hands were shaking. She eased the lid open and started to squeal.

..._...

Inside the box was a long, thin, purple bag, made of silk. Mindy, very carefully, opened the top of the bag and eased out the contents. Her eyes went wide and I could see tears forming again. Her mouth started opening and closing like a goldfish.

Mindy pulled the Katana from the bag and held it out in front of her with two hands. She moved the Katana very slowly, as she checked out every inch and then removed the sword from the Saya and watched the lights reflect off of the highly polished blade. The sharp, mono steel blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 2.80 Shaku, double Hi and 1.7-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a twenty-six-centimetre Tsuka which was wrapped in a, purple cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Katana was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The Katana was housed in a matte black Saya, with purple highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was purple silk.

Mindy gently weaved the sword, through the air and watched the light, as it glinted off the blade. After a few minutes, I asked Mindy if she and her new sword needed some time together, in private! Mindy blushed and replaced the sword in its Saya, and left it on the desk.

"Who?" She asked.

"Both of us; Marcus and I," I replied. We thought it would be the right present for her; two-thousand dollars! Mindy ran and hugged me. When she finally let go, there were tears in her eyes again.

"I don't know what to say, but thanks," Mindy stammered.

"Just seeing you with that sword is enough for me," I replied.

* * *

Mindy immediately got on the phone to Marcus.

I checked my watch, it was not even seven in the morning, yet. That meant it was before eight in New York. Not quite as bad as six in the morning! I went to get a coffee, while Mindy rattled on about the Ducati and the Katana. She was still very excited.

Some forty minutes later, Mindy handed me the phone without a word and skipped, yes skipped, off to the dining room.

"Merry Christmas, Marcus," I said.

"Got you up at six, did she?" Marcus asked.

"You could have warned me," I complained.

"Where's the fun in that!" Marcus countered.

"She loved the bike and the sword; she was in tears," I said.

"She sounded happy, earlier! Glad that worked out. I hope you are both keeping safe, up there!" Marcus said.

"We're fine, Marcus," I replied. "Don't worry,"

"I will always worry about you two!" Marcus replied.

"We'll call you in the New Year. Have a good day," I said and cancelled the call.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hope I have described Mindy's new Katana Sword accurately. Describing the sword features in English didn't do them justice, so I used the Japanese terms, for what I see as a very powerful weapon, which deserves respect. For those who don't know about Katana Swords, I will explain some of the terms described:_

_The Shaku is a traditional measurement - 2.80 = 84.80-centimetres._  
_The Hi is a groove at the top of the blade._  
_The Sori is the curvature of the blade._  
_The Hamon is a pattern created by heat-treating the blade._  
_The Kissaski is the type of tip at the end of the sword. O being the biggest._  
_The Habaki keeps the sword from falling out of the scabbard (Saya)._  
_The Seppa are installed top and bottom of the hand guard (Tsuba)._  
_The Tsuka is the hilt or handle._  
_The Tsuka-ito us a material used to wrap the handle or hilt._  
_The Fuchi is a hilt collar between the Tsuka and the Tsuba._  
_The Tsuba is a hand guard._  
_The Kashira is a butt cap or pommel on the end of the Tsuka._  
_The Saya is the wooden scabbard for the blade._  
_The Koikuchi is the mouth of the Saya._  
_The Kirigata is a knob on the side of the Saya for attaching the Sageo._  
_The Sageo is the cord used to tie the Saya to a belt._

_If any of the above is incorrect, please let me know and I will correct the mistakes._

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	19. New Year, New Hit Girl

**_One week later  
New Year's Eve_**  
**_Tuesday_**

Christmas was over.

Not a bad thing, really, as Mindy had actually calmed down, quite a bit! Tonight was New Year's Eve. We had considered going out, but had decided to stay in and enjoy ourselves instead, in every possible way! The builders had been back in and they had finished most of their work. They would be back on the second of January and expected to be finished by the Friday.

I had arranged for both of us to hire a U-Haul truck, at the weekend and go get what was needed from the New York Safehouses.

* * *

The day was fun.

Now the lower level was finished, we were able to use _all_ the exercise equipment, which included the punch bag and two treadmills. Dave managed to sabotage my treadmill, which kept accelerating, slowly, but surely! I was completely exhausted after we had spent time on the mat, pounding the bag and used the treadmills.

Dave though, was _not_ exhausted and wanted to play. Honestly, I _did not_ have the energy to stop him, so he practically stripped me naked and started doing the most wonderful things to me! I'm not complaining, or anything, but I was getting even more exhausted, what with the orgasms. Yes _orgasms_, plural; Dave was _very_ good to me! It was a shame that I couldn't easily return the favour, but I needed to at least get feeling back into my arms, before I could do that!

Anyway, by ten minutes to midnight, we were lying in bed, having had a very passionate hour, or so. I really was incapable of moving and Dave's supply of green condoms, was reduced by one. Dave himself was flagging a bit now too, as I had remembered that my mouth could help, where my hands could not!

* * *

We sat on the end of the bed and watched the countdown on the TV.

Once the countdown got to 'One', a naked Mindy dived on top of me and yelled 'Happy New Year', followed by a very deep and passionate kiss.

When we separated, I responded with a 'Happy New Year', before I flipped her over and returned the kiss, plus something else, wrapped in green, which caused Mindy's eyes to bulge out!

* * *

**_New Year's Day  
Wednesday_**

Now that was a damn good way to start the New Year!

It had just occurred to me, that at that time last year, I was still very much a virgin and had never even kissed a boy! I hadn't even _wanted_ to kiss a boy; not till I saw that stupid 'Union J' thing, with those evil bitches.

My life had _really_ changed over the past twelve months. I went through a _lot_ of shit, including that fight at the warehouse, alongside Justice Forever. My escape from New York to Chicago, my weeks of sinking into a feral lifestyle, before yet again, I was saved.

I owed my life to one person and one person only, at this point.

I owed my life to Dave Lizewski.

The one person in my life, who got me! The guy who fucked me, both sides of midnight! The guy who pressed all my buttons, a few hours ago, last year! The guy who was lying beside me, snoring!

"Ass-Kick!" I yelled and prodded Dave awake.

Dave awoke and wrapped his arms around me, in a bear hug and held me tight. I couldn't fucking move! Then I felt a finger, moving slowly up my side, it tickled. I started to giggle, the giggle gave way to laughter and I couldn't stop. I tried to swear at him, but couldn't talk. It didn't help that Dave was whispering wonderful things into my ear, that made things happen down below and those feelings then clashed with the other feelings that were moving throughout my body, from the tickling and whispering.

I couldn't take anymore, I forced my way out of Dave's arms and just lay there panting. Dave just stared down at me, with an insane grin! He was staring into my eyes and I was sinking into his fathomless, blue eyes. I could see his desire and his deep love for me. I could never be separated from Dave, not ever. I really could not believe that I was ever able to live without Dave, both around me, as well as in me. My God, what is going on with my mind!

I know I have a not-so-clean vocabulary, but my mind was generally, well... Out of the gutter! I never used to have thoughts like those, never. Again, I supposed, it had all started that night of the sleep-over. I'm was not complaining, far from it, as I did enjoy those thoughts.

..._...

Oh, crap!

Dave's hands were wandering again! This _had_ to stop, my body _could not_ take any more of this. I was so wound up; I thought that my next fucking orgasm could go off like a nuclear bomb and fucking rip me apart! I rolled over onto my front and Dave looked a bit unhappy, with that.

"I can't take anymore! Hit Girl is completely wiped the fuck out!" I groaned.

"Is it a happy Hit Girl?" Dave asked, grinning.

"Fuck yeah!" I exclaimed with another giggle. I reached over and pulled him into a deep kiss.

We lay there for another hour and exchanged strange, disjointed sentences that didn't really make any sense!

..._...

"I'm hungry!" I said finally, and sat up.

"Oh, yes! Ready to go again!" Dave responded and also sat up.

"For food... Food!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! I could do with some, too," Dave acknowledged.

I could barely move; my joints were still sore and as for my crotch, well... I made it downstairs after getting dressed, with Dave's help. It was almost noon, so while Dave put the coffee on, I called Marcus.

..._...

"Happy New Year, Marcus!" I yelled down the phone.

"Happy New Year, to you, Mindy!" Marcus replied. "Did you and Dave have a good evening?"

"Oh, yes! We...," I started, then felt a bit embarrassed. "You don't wanna know!"

"Oh, a bit of that! I see! No, I _don't_ want to know!" Marcus said, sternly.

He sounded a little embarrassed, too!

* * *

I watched Mindy on the phone to Marcus.

I saw her blush, badly.

I think Marcus must have asked her what we had done that night!

Oh, that was so good, last night... And this morning! I thought that I got Mindy really, really, wound up. I had a lot fun and I think Mindy did, too!

I shoved a cup of coffee in front of her and started to cook a _very_ late breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent resting and recuperating, as we needed to be fit for moving kit out of New York, at the weekend.

Plus we needed to start the year off, kicking some real criminal butt.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	20. Road Trip

**_Three days later_**  
**_Saturday_**

The builders were finally finished.

We now had a secure armoury, in the basement. Officially it was a 'Panic Room', but the security was basically the same. Both rooms were designed to keep whatever was inside, safe and secure! When you came down the stairs from the lower level and if you didn't know about the new room, you'd never have known it was there; which _was_ the idea! The door to the new room had been blended into the brick work at the end of the, now smaller, basement. Access was controlled via a discrete keypad, which opened the door. I had already moved all of our Kick-Ass and Hit Girl combat suits, weapons and other equipment into the armoury. The walls had the same layout, as in the New York Safehouses and I intended to fill the walls with weapons. So far there wasn't much on display!

I was feeling good about this year. I intended to not repeat a lot of last year's mistakes. This year I had Dave, to guide me. I may be more skilled at being a vigilante, but Dave is much more experienced at life in general.

..._...

We had picked up a medium U-Haul truck, on Friday evening.

It was cold and it was wet; pretty miserable really. It was going to be an interesting trip and the fog and snow would _not_ exactly help! We had a very long drive ahead of us, eight hundred miles each way!

It was nearly nine in the morning when we stopped outside of Toledo, Ohio for gas. Dave had driven and he desperately needed a rest; he was completely exhausted. Dave gassed the truck, while I grabbed some food and coffee to help keep us going. I then took over the driving, while Dave slept, after he had eaten and he had some coffee.

This damn truck was _not_ comfortable, but that's what you got renting on a budget! We still had five hundred and sixty fucking miles to go, too!

* * *

**_The truck_**

I awoke with a start, as the truck stopped suddenly.

Mindy's driving could be a bit erratic at times! My back was sore from the position that I'd slept in. Cheap shitty truck!

"Where are we?" I asked and noticed that we had stopped at a gas station.

"Dubois, Pennsylvania," Mindy stated, simply. She looked tired!

"Only another two hundred and eighty miles to go!" I said and opened the door to go gas the truck.

Mindy vanished, very speedily, to the bathroom. She came back with food and coffee. I took over the driving again and we finally arrived in New York at around ten that evening. We were tired, but decided to make use of the darkness and started to load the truck with our, not so legal, cargo!

Mindy had smeared the unmarked truck's registration plates with ice and snow, to conceal where we had come from. Marty had met us at the Safehouse, to help us load the truck. All of Dave's stuff, from his Dad's house was here, too and all went in the truck.

Mindy seized all of the weapons she needed and quite a few that she didn't! There were many new boxes of weapons and boxes of ammunition stacked in a store room, which we also threw into the truck. The Safehouse walls were almost empty by the time we had finished. Some weapons remained, in case we came back to New York and needed them. By the time the truck was loaded, it was nearly four in the morning. We desperately needed sleep!

The truck was locked in the secure parking area, beneath the Safehouse and we went to bed, very tired.

* * *

**_Sunday_**

We awoke the following morning, slightly refreshed.

It was almost noon!

We immediately headed out, hailed a cab and headed to Central Park. We found a late breakfast and started to feel a bit more human. Marcus had arranged to meet us this afternoon, before we headed back to Chicago.

It was mainly for Mindy; she had really wanted to see Marcus.

* * *

**_Marcus' House_**

"Marcus!" Mindy almost screamed.

"Mindy!" Marcus, said happily as they both hugged.

"Good drive, Dave?" Marcus asked.

"Crap!" I replied. "Too damn long!"

"Well, I'm glad you made it, safely and I don't envy you the trip back!" Marcus responded.

We chatted for another hour, before it was time to go.

Mindy gave Marcus another, big hug and she was crying when we went our separate ways.

* * *

**_The truck_**

The trip back felt even longer, as the truck was quite heavily loaded and therefore slower, if that were actually possible!

We stopped twice, on the way back, for gas and at Toledo, we stopped for sleep, too. I woke up first and stretched, to bring my body back to life. I tried to look out the window, but I had to wipe it first, as the glass was all misted up. I wiped one hand across the, very cold, glass and then froze.

Were my eyes deceiving me? Was I still asleep? I saw... No... _Not fucking possible_... He was fucking dead! Eaten by his own fucking shark! What sort of a fucking idiot, keeps a shark at his hideout, anyway?

Chris _fucking_ D'Amico!

I punched Dave, a bit too hard obviously, because he jumped up and bumped his head.

"What the fuck, Mindy? Fucking bitch!" Dave almost yelled, before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"I just saw Chris _fucking_ D'Amico! The Motherfucker!" I spat out, excitedly and I pointed through the cleared section of window.

Dave looked out, dubiously.

"_Fuck_! He's supposed to be fucking dead! That fucking shark ate him!" Dave stammered.

"Obviously not!" I responded, angrily.

We both watched, as Chris D'Amico was helped out of his wheel chair and into the back of a limousine. He seemed to be missing his lower legs and some other parts, but we couldn't see much detail. The limousine pulled away and we looked at each other.

"The fucking bastard is still alive! He needs to fucking die!" Mindy snarled.

* * *

"Hey, Mindy. Calm the fuck down," Dave said, as he pulled me into a hug. "We _both_ want his fuckin' legless ass. We _will_ get him. He obviously isn't going far like that."

"Sorry. It was a hell of a shock, that's all," I said, smiling up at Dave. Then I recalled earlier, "Hey! Did you call me a fucking bitch, cunt?"

The _cunt_ just laughed at me and started the engine to demist the glass. We still had two hundred and forty fucking miles to go and the truck was still _not _comfortable. My fucking ass hurt. God, it was quicker and a lot more fun on the Ducati.

"Did you notice the limo's registration plates?" Dave asked.

"No. Why?" I replied.

"They were from Chicago," Dave said, simply.

* * *

**_The truck_**

Mindy drove the last hundred miles or so.

I decided to sit back and read a New York paper that I had picked up.

"Fuck, Miranda!" I yelled and almost caused Mindy to swerve off of the road!

"What?" Mindy asked, angrily.

My hands were shaking and I could feel tears welling up.

"Miranda Swedlow. You knew her as Night Bitch. She was murdered on New Year's Eve, her body was found in an alley, badly beaten," I said.

"God, I'm sorry Dave. I know you were close," Mindy said.

"I'm sorry, Mindy," Dave said. "I know what you thought of her."

"No, Dave, you _don't_ know what I thought of her. I don't give a shit that you were fucking her last summer. I know that you love _me_," I responded. "Miranda helped us out at the warehouse and I respect her for that, she fought really well."

The rest of the trip back was a bit subdued and it was dark when we pulled up, outside the garage at home.

We quickly unloaded everything into the garage, beside Speedy, before Dave parked the truck and went to bed.

* * *

I felt sorry for Dave.

I knew that Miranda had been the woman that Dave had been 'plugging', last summer. _Night Whore_! I admit, I had felt a little jealousy build inside me when he had said her name, but then I had remembered something else; Dave had told me it was just sex and there had been nothing else in it, no love. I had instantly felt better and also Miranda had been another Hero, she had fought with us against The Motherfucker and I did owe her for that.

Well we were finally back home. Nearly everything, 'vigilante', was now here in Chicago, our new home. New York only had a limited use now, as a bolt hole. Tomorrow we would need to get all the weapons into the armoury.

I fell asleep thinking about Dave, Miranda and my weapons.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	21. Ninja Attack

**_A week later_**  
**_Friday_**

We suited up, soon after seven that evening.

Mindy had checked out my combat suit and equipment and I had then checked hers, before we left the armoury. We then headed out in Speedy.

We had to be careful that the neighbours did not see anything. We had discussed finding a Chicago Safehouse, where we could suit up and go in and out secretly. That would take time, which for now, we did not have. Anyway, we needed to raise some funds, if we were going to buy and equip a Safehouse!

We left Speedy and ventured into the dark alleyways of Chicago.

* * *

It was not long before we found some business.

But not the business that we had expected to find!

We came up behind what could only be described as 'ninjas'. We were in the shadows and so far, undetected. Arrayed in front of us, but facing away, were six, black clad, ninjas! They even had Katana swords in their belts! They seemed to be staring down four Chicago Police Officers; all four Officers had their pistols out and aimed towards the ninjas.

Suddenly, the six ninjas took a single pace forward and drew their Katana swords. The Police Officers issued a challenge that ordered them to put the swords down. Not one ninja reacted, but I could see the Police Officers exchange worried glances and two conferred. Then a pair of shots rang out and two ninjas stumbled backwards, before returning to their places in line. The ninjas wore body armour! One ninja drew a knife and threw it at the Police Officers. The knife embedded itself in the shoulder of one Officer, who fell down and screamed out in pain. The other Officers started to retreat, but the ninjas advanced.

I drew my Katana and Kick-Ass drew his batons. I told Kick-Ass to stand back and watch for any backup that the ninjas might have. I ran forward and sliced my blade horizontally through the necks of two ninjas; their heads flew across the alley like bowling balls, hot, red blood, erupted from the severed necks, as the two bodies sank to the ground. The other ninjas were slow to react to my attack from behind them, but all four ninjas turned around, towards us. This gave the Police Officers time to drag their wounded colleague to safety.

Four to one. I had faced worse, much worse.

..._...

Two ninjas came at me together. I back-flipped out of their way and drove my blade into the chest of the first ninja, as I flew past. I pulled the blade out and the ninja sank to the floor of the alley.

The second pair of ninjas charged. I fended off one strike, with my Katana blade and took another strike on the armoured gauntlet of my left arm. There was a lot of force, behind those strikes.

The air was full of a very strong, metallic, smell.

Blood!

The smell and sight of the blood, gave me an adrenalin burst. The smell was intoxicating and I loved it! I had always liked the smell, the sight, and the feel of warm blood. Although I drew the line at drinking the stuff, I was not a fucking vampire!

I span around, swinging my blade at calf height and caused two ninjas to jump up and thus avoid losing their feet. While they were in the air, I kicked out, sending a ninja flying. He recovered quickly, before he re-joined his colleagues.

The remaining three ninjas circled me. Their faces showed no emotion and they appeared to be of Asian ethnicity. One ninja came too close, up behind me and received my Katana blade in his stomach, which left him rolling on the ground in agony. I faced the remaining pair for a second, before charging forward, fending off the sword blows, with my blade and my armour.

One ninja fell back, lost his balance, and crashed to the alley floor, where I severed both his legs above the knee, sending more blood, to join the literal river of blood that flowed down the alley drains. The man screamed and screamed.

I whirled around and fought off the last ninja's attacks. He was good and I was tiring. The ninja got inside my sword radius and we came together, neither of us could wield our blades, I stared directly into the man's face. I saw several emotions flicker across his face, before one emotion remained.

Fear!

..._...

I stared into the man's eyes, as I plunged a throwing knife deep into his stomach, which cut his internal organs and caused massive haemorrhaging. The man stared back into my eyes, as he died. I saw respect, amongst the fear. I allowed the man to slide to the floor of the alley, blood and intestines spilling from his wound.

The two other ninjas that were still alive were screaming in agony. I took the same throwing knife and cut their throats. Both men died, quickly; I could show mercy, when it was required and those ninjas had fought well.

I looked down, as I replaced the knife. I was covered in blood, but I felt good. I had overcome; I had won!

Kick-Ass ran up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hell, yeah!" I replied. I had never felt so alive; the adrenalin that was still pounding through my veins and the smell of the blood was keeping me going. I turned towards the Police Officers, who were watching in abject horror as I cleaned off my Katana and replaced it in its Saya, on my back.

"Are you all okay?" I growled, as I approached them. I studied the four men; one had a knife still embedded in his shoulder.

"Christ! I've never seen so much blood!" One blurted out.

"Better their blood, than yours!" I growled, in reply.

"She's right!" The wounded Officer agreed, grimacing with the pain. "Thanks!"

"We need to go!" I growled, before I turned and walked away from the scene; but not until I had picked up the six Katana swords and their scabbards.

* * *

I had to admit, I had not seen so much blood, since Rasul's apartment!

Mindy really did enjoy herself, when the blood flew! Psychotic... That was the only word for it! Nevertheless, I loved her, just the same!

I managed to find a functioning hosepipe, to wash the blood from Mindy's suit, on the way back to Speedy. The six, extra, Katana swords went into the cavernous trunk. I persuaded Mindy that we should call it a night, as she was exhausted. We drove back home and I helped Mindy get out of her combat suit and clean it; I was okay, I hadn't got any blood on me.

Mindy still buzzed, from the adrenalin, and I knew that she loved the sight and smell of blood.

She was quite the mini vampire!

* * *

**_The following night_**  
**_Saturday_**

We went back out.

It was a Saturday, so we had hoped for some more business and we were not to be disappointed! It seemed that we might have poked a hornet's nest! We had no sooner appeared on the street, than we heard screaming. A man ran around a corner, he had a large wound in his upper arm and blood ran down his arm.

"That wound was caused by a sword!" I said.

We ran towards the screams.

As we rounded the corner, we could see ordinary people, running and screaming. Several had blood on them; one man was sitting on the sidewalk, cradling a severed arm.

I had a bad feeling, about this!

This time there were eight ninjas and they were terrorising the street; they attacked anybody that came near.

"This stops now, cunts!" I growled loudly and drew my Katana.

Four of the ninjas broke away and moved towards me. Kick-Ass circled around to prevent any of the other ninjas from interfering, brandished his batons and tried to look menacing.

As the ninjas closed, I checked out each one. They were all dressed the same way as those from last night. This time I had an ace up my sleeve, or rather on my back.

..._...

I had spent a few hours, that afternoon, practicing with _two_ Katana blades. I had selected the best of those recovered the previous night. Each of the ninjas appeared to have the same blades, with an easily recognisable colour scheme and type of manufacture.

I drew the second Katana, which also drew a response from the ninjas. They recognised the blade, as one of their own. I expected anger, but instead, I saw respect in their faces. Obviously, they now knew that I was the vigilante that had killed six of their colleagues the previous night.

They kept their distance, at least at first. They all knew what I might be capable of and that was with only _one_ blade! I just hoped that I could manage two blades, together. Only time would tell. I closed with the first ninja.

He brought his sword up high and then down, fast, towards my head, but I was able to move sideways and blocked the descending blade, before I was cut in half, lengthways. I was then able to drive my second blade into the man's stomach, drawing it from left to right and spilling intestines, across the sidewalk.

Almost immediately, a second ninja came close and narrowly missed my shoulder with his blade. I struck with both blades, parallel to each other, forcing him back, before bringing both blades across, right to left and cutting the ninja, cleanly in half.

Surprisingly, I could hear cheering!

I took a chance and looked around me. Members of the public cheered and shouted. Some jeered at the ninjas, while others shouted support for me and I could just about hear, what they were shouting.

"Go, Hit Girl!" and "Gut the bastards!" There were other comments, too, but I could not make them out. Although I did hear Kick-Ass' name being shouted.

I briefly wondered how he was doing with the other ninjas.

* * *

These fuckers were good.

I was fighting the ninjas, hand to hand. So far, I had been able to pull the Katana out of the hands of one ninja, before flipping the blade and stabbing the same ninja in the chest.

The other three ninjas kept their distance and weighed me up. My heavy armour should protect me from the Katana blades; at least I hoped so.

One ninja ran forward and I dodged him and cracked him around the face with a baton. He fell to the ground, his face covered in blood; I drew the Glock and shot the ninja in the head, to cheers from the growing crowd!

The next ninja ran in, while the other ninja went to attack Hit Girl. I had no time for this, so I simply shot the oncoming ninja twice in the head, again to rousing cheers!

I ran after the other ninja, with a Katana in hand.

* * *

I heard more cheers, then a much more urgent shout.

"Look out, behind you, Hit Girl!"

It was Kick-Ass' voice.

I spun around, and saw another ninja; he was running towards me, Katana in hand. I just had time to slide across the sidewalk, on my knees, before I was caught between all three ninjas. As I went past, I severed the lower legs of one ninja, but the other ninja was out of reach. I sprang back up, blocked the blade of a ninja, before I drove my other blade upwards, through the man's crotch, and then pulled the blade out, just before it reached the rib cage.

Blood and intestines were spilt out, across the sidewalk. I was galvanised by the metallic smell of the fresh, warm blood, as I pushed my attack on the last ninja. I could feel myself tiring, despite the adrenaline that pumped through me. Handling two blades, at the same time, was exhausting. Not to mention, that this was the second night of this shit, in a row!

I struck out with the hilt of the Katana, into the face of the ninja and broke his nose. Unfortunately, this did not provide the distraction that I had hoped. I managed to kick the ninja in the side of his knee that caused him to go down onto one knee. I span around keeping both blades close together and severed the ninja's head; the inertia sent it rolling down the street, spewing blood. His body dropped to the pavement, adding another river of blood to that which already flowed to the drains.

I felt immense relief; relief that it was all over!

I checked on Kick-Ass, he was uninjured, but seemed worried about something. I proceeded to collect Katana blades and scabbards, before I re-joined Kick-Ass and prepared to leave the scene.

The whole event had lasted only fifteen minutes; we could hear sirens, so we left, while the crowds cheered us, as we vanished down an alley!

* * *

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" I said and smiled at Hit Girl, as she cradled her stack of Katana blades.

"That makes fourteen blades!" Hit Girl replied, happily.

"Keeping score?" I asked.

"Seemed like a good idea!" Hit Girl growled.

We placed the haul of Katana blades into Speedy's cavernous trunk, before we headed out again.

..._...

Thankfully, we came across some normal cunts, for a change.

These were just the usual, run of the mill, low-life scum.

The three men raised automatic pistols, as soon as they saw us approach, so Hit Girl drew her Katana and advanced on the men. They opened fire, the rounds had no obvious effect on Hit Girl, as her armour absorbed the impacts and she pushed through. Then she struck the first man, with the hilt of her sword, which knocked him out. The next man tried to pistol whip her, but I caught his arm in one hand and punched his lights out, with the other. These cunts did not deserve to die; they just needed to be encouraged to change their career! The third man fell to the ground, tripped up by Hit Girl's Katana. He looked up to find Hit Girl's face, two inches from his own and almost shit himself.

"Time for a career change, maggot!" Hit Girl snarled, before she pulled herself away from the man, walked away, up the alley, and stowed her Katana.

"Life is good!" Hit Girl, growled.

* * *

Life almost changed, as we rounded a corner, into another alley.

A man had just finished beating up a woman; he held her purse in his hand and the woman sobbed, uncontrollably. We moved towards the man. Maybe we were high, with the successes of the night. Whatever the reason, we did not check the area around us; the man had backup! I heard gunshots and Hit Girl was pushed forward, but caught herself as she went to one knee and I heard her cry out, with pain!

I pulled Hit Girl back to her feet and into cover while at the same time I drew my Glock. The man we had seen had also moved into cover and the woman was running away, down the alley. Behind us, four men entered the alley; they were armed with Heckler &amp; Koch MP5KA4 sub-machine guns, thankfully nine-millimetre, which would not penetrate our combat suits!

Hit Girl drew both her SIG pistols.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready!" I responded, with a smile.

The four men were closing. We stood up and opened fire. The bastards had body armour, so we adjusted our aim. We felt rounds hitting our suits, the impacts pushed us back, but we were braced for that. Two men dropped with head shots, the other two men dived behind a dumpster. Hit Girl dumped her magazines and inserted fresh ones. I did the same.

"Time to die, cocksuckers!" A young voice, snarled, followed by an exclamation from the men. We then heard the sound of wood, striking a skull, twice.

"All clear!" The same, young voice, called.

We stood up and standing in front of us was a, very short, ninja, and she stood proudly and examined her work! Just as we were about to reply, a shot rang out and the little ninja flew backwards and landed heavily on the alley floor!

Hit Girl and I span around and we fired together. The other man fell, with half a dozen bullet wounds in the chest. He was not wearing body armour!

We turned back, towards the fallen, mini ninja.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	22. When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**_'West Ridge' refers to the home of Dave and Mindy, as that is the part of Chicago where they live._

* * *

**_That same evening_****_  
**Saturday**  
**West Ridge**_**

"Okay, what do we do with her?" I asked.

"I don't fucking know, but she did take out those cunts!" Hit Girl replied, suggestively.

"She's too young!" I said, as I understood what Mindy meant.

"She's older than when you first met _me_!" Hit Girl said, indignantly.

"You're just... _Different_!" I responded.

"Different? Okay!" Hit Girl said and sounded a little confused.

"She does have some great skills!" I admitted. "What was that stick, she used?"

"It's not a fucking 'stick', dumbass! It's called a Jō, its part of Aikido, specifically Aiki-Jō," Hit Girl lectured, with an exasperated tone.

"She was able to defeat _two_ cunts at a time!" I commented, with a little awe.

"So can I, dumbass! It's not all that fucking special, you know!" Hit Girl growled and sounded hurt.

"_'She'_ can _fucking_ hear you, assholes!" A voice called from the couch and we both span around.

* * *

"_'She'_, is called 'Shadow' and _'she'_ is getting a bit pissed off!" The girl on the couch stated.

"Okay... Shadow... How's your head and chest?" I asked.

"My head is fine; it just hurts a bit! Ow, so does my chest! What the fuck happened?" Shadow exclaimed, as she reached up with a black gloved hand and held the side of her head.

"You fought, really well, kid!" Hit Girl said.

"I am not a damn kid, _Pretty_ Girl!" Shadow growled.

Kick-Ass laughed.

"Bitchy!" Hit Girl commented, approvingly.

Shadow stood up, somewhat shakily. She was wearing a black Aikido Gi, with lightweight, black boots. A lightweight stab vest could be seen under the Gi. She wore a simple, black, ninja facemask that showed only her eyes. Her hands were covered in padded, black gloves.

"Take it easy, Shadow. You took quite a knock to your head... After you were shot!" I cautioned.

"Shot? I'm fine! I need to go home..." Shadow said, before she swayed and fainted.

Kick-Ass quickly grabbed her, before she hit the floor and laid her back down on the couch.

* * *

I let Hit Girl check out 'Shadow', seeing as she was a girl!

"She has a big bump on her head, right side, lower down," Hit Girl said, after she had examined Shadow. "She'll have a large bruise on her chest, too! Luckily her vest stopped the bullet!"

Hit Girl held up a squashed bullet, between two fingers.

We had agreed to leave her mask in place, to protect her identity, at least initially. However, now that she had fainted, we might need to find out who she was and where she belonged. Neither of us wanted to violate her identity, but we might not have any choice.

Hit Girl assumed Shadow was about twelve or thirteen, so she must have a parent somewhere, who was expecting her home!

"We can't stay in these combat suits, all night!" I said, reasonably.

"We'll take it in shifts. I will take the first shift. You go get some sleep and I'll wake you at six," Hit Girl suggested.

* * *

**_Early the next morning_****_  
**Sunday, West Ridge**_**

That was weird.

Everything was dark.

I reached up and touched my face; I didn't feel skin. I was still wearing my mask and gloves, as well as my full costume. It felt like I was lying on a soft couch. But, where and why? My chest hurt every time that I breathed and it felt bruised.

My head hurt, as I lifted it, to look around. I really could not make out much of anything. I thought I could hear breathing, from across the room, though.

"Hello," I called, apprehensively.

A light clicked on, followed by a voice – a female voice.

"Hi, Shadow, how are you feeling?" The voice asked, kindly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, tentatively.

"You told us," the voice replied. "Before you fainted."

"Who are you?" I asked and felt a little scared now.

"Me? I'm Hit Girl!" The voice responded.

I froze.

Hit Girl! Could it be? She was my heroine and my reason for being!

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were hurt, when you came to help us. Thanks, by the way!" Hit Girl said, as she came over and knelt beside me, she smiled.

"You left my mask on?" I asked, confused.

"Your identity is your own, it's not up to me to violate it," Hit Girl said. "However, you _are_ very young and I'm sure your parents will be missing you."

"Okay! My Mom thinks I'm at a sleepover; my best friend covers for me. Can... Can... I trust you?" I asked, as I came to a decision.

"Of course!" Hit Girl replied.

..._...

I reached up and pulled off my mask.

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Bennett," I said and smiled shyly. "And I'm thirteen."

"You did really well, for your age!" Hit Girl, replied.

"Thanks, Hit Girl," I said and felt myself blush.

Hit Girl helped me up; it felt good to get that mask off, I also pulled off my gloves. We went upstairs and sat down in a kitchen. Hit Girl started making coffee.

"Coffee?" Hit Girl asked.

"Okay!" I replied. This was very surreal; Hit Girl, the teenaged assassin, was making me coffee!

Once the coffee was made, Hit Girl placed two cups down on the counter, before she sat down herself. I really could not believe that I was sitting down, a few feet from _Hit Girl_ and having coffee with her! Oh, dear, fan-girl time!

"So, why did you become a Hero?" Hit Girl asked.

"My best friend... He was murdered, in New York... A couple months back. My parents left New York and moved to Chicago, soon after," I said, quietly. "His death hit me really hard."

"I'm sorry," Hit Girl said.

"I felt I had to do something, to stop these things happening. Josh... That was his name... He once told me about a young girl, who killed those who deserved it, by the dozen. That girl became my heroine and I wanted to be as good as her, as good as _you_, Hit Girl!" I explained.

* * *

That was new!

I did not know that many people knew _that much_ about me. However, by the look on Chloe's face, this boy had meant an awful lot to her.

"I miss New York, but Chicago is now my home – I just want to be out there, in the real world, making it a better place," Chloe said.

Dave had once said, almost the same thing to me!

"Shadow's right, you know," Kick-Ass said, as he grabbed a coffee and leant against the counter.

"Kick-Ass, meet Chloe Bennett," I said and Kick-Ass nodded. "Chloe is a very young, thirteen."

"I once said very similar words to Hit Girl, not that long ago," Kick-Ass said with a smirk.

I ignored his attempt to goad me!

"Do you feel well enough, to go home?" I asked.

"I don't know," Chloe responded. "I still feel a bit light headed and my chest hurts."

"Will your friend cover for you?" I asked.

"Yes! Can I call her?" Chloe asked, pulling out a cell phone.

"Do it!" I said and got up from the kitchen counter and pulled Kick-Ass into the dining room.

..._...

"I trust her," I said, as I pulled off my mask.

"You sure?" Dave asked and pulled off his own mask.

"She spills, I kill her!" I said with a smile.

"Not funny, bitch!" Dave replied. "You know, you two look very much alike! Did you notice?"

"I did!" I replied. "Weird, huh!"

..._...

Just as we went back through to the kitchen, Chloe finished her call.

"... Thanks Abby. Let me know if there are any problems. Bye!"

"Abby?" I asked, curiously.

"Abby is my best friend. She knows that I am Shadow and covers for me," Chloe said, and then frowned as realisation dawned. "Where are your masks?"

"You trusted us, so we'll trust you. I'm Mindy and that over there, is Dave," I said with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Mindy. Hi, Dave," Chloe said and smiled back just as sweetly.

* * *

These two girls were going to be trouble; I could feel it!

They could almost pass for twins! Chloe was about the same height as Mindy, maybe two or three inches shorter and of the same build as Mindy, but with very short, blonde hair and she had a purple streak in her hair, on the left side.

She seemed to have a fire inside her, for fighting against criminal scum. A little, like the younger Mindy. Mindy took Chloe upstairs and showed her to a bedroom, then left her to get a shower and then some sleep.

It was still only five in the morning, so we both got out of our combat suits and went to bed.

* * *

**_Later that same morning_**  
**_Sunday, West Ridge_**

I woke up at about eleven; Mindy was still asleep beside me.

I got up and knocked on Chloe's bedroom door; there was no answer, so I pushed the door open. Chloe was still fast asleep. The kid must have been tired, I thought. I headed downstairs for a late breakfast and some coffee.

..._...

About half an hour later, a girl came down the stairs and into the kitchen. At first glance, it could have been Mindy, but it was Chloe. She wore a t-shirt and shorts.

"Morning, Chloe!" I said, cheerfully. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" Chloe said and eyed the cereal and toast that I had almost finished.

"Sit down; I'll get you some toast and cereal. Coffee?" I asked.

"Please," Chloe replied.

A very polite young lady; very different to her behaviour last night! Last night, she was behaving very much like Mindy!

"How are you feeling, now?" I asked and pushed a bowl, milk and cereal, towards her.

"Much, better, thanks. My head doesn't hurt now." Chloe replied, with a smile. "But my chest is very sore and I have a massive bruise!"

"I suggest you ask Mindy to check you out," I said. "You seem a very polite, young lady."

"I try to be polite; I don't like swearing," Chloe said and blushed slightly.

"Well, last night, Shadow didn't mind a few bad words!" I commented.

"Sorry, I sometimes embellish Shadow a bit; make her sound more of a bad-ass!" Chloe said and really blushed now.

"Not a problem!" I said and laughed. "Mindy's mouth isn't exactly the cleanest, either!"

"Got a problem with my mouth, Dave!" Mindy asked, as she came into the kitchen and sat down beside Chloe.

God, they looked so much alike.

"I was just commenting on Shadow's vocabulary, last night!" I elaborated.

"Oh. Shadow does have a bit of a foul-mouth," Mindy said and nudged Chloe, who blushed a bit more!

"You can talk!" I said. "Chloe needs you to check out her bruised chest."

"First time getting shot?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah and it hurt!" Chloe admitted, then rubbed her chest and grimaced with pain.

"It does hurt, doesn't it? I will check you over, later, but the bruise _will_ heal, in time! We've both experienced being shot!" Mindy said with a smile and looked at me.

"Our combat suits protect us better than vests," I said.

"Yeah! I've only got a few small marks from last night," Mindy said and pulled her t-shirt up, to show several red welts.

"Better than _my_ bruise!" Chloe commented.

"What about those?" I asked and pointed at the other red welts, on Mindy's lower arms and below her collarbone.

"That's where I was struck by a Katana," Mindy admitted.

"Your combat suits protect you from Katana blades?" Chloe asked, amazed.

"Our combat suits are top of the line!" I said.

"Can I get one?" Chloe asked and smiled sweetly.

"They're expensive!" Mindy said. "We'll see. Once you're back to full health, we need to see what you can do."

"Till then, no more going out as Shadow and _definitely_ not out on your own!" Dave cautioned.

I saw a flash of defiance in Chloe's eyes, but it faded, before she nodded.

"Okay, I'll put Shadow on hold, till I heal," Chloe agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Sensible girl," Mindy said and smiled at Chloe.

..._...

We let Chloe stay another hour or two, while Mindy checked out her bruise, which was nothing to worry about and would heal, in time. Mindy suggested that Chloe not let her parents see the bruise!

Mindy also had a quiet chat with Chloe, concerning secrecy and the consequences, if she let anything about Mindy and I, slip! We told her that she could not reveal anything about us and in return, we would keep her secrets.

"How do I contact you?" Chloe had asked.

Mindy smirked and started to say something. I interrupted, as I had a feeling that what she was about to say, most probably would have involved shining a signal in the sky, shaped like a certain body part! The scowl on Mindy's face told me I was right!

"You can call us on this number," I said with a laugh and gave Chloe the number of a cheap cell phone.

We dropped Chloe off, near her friend's house and headed back home.

* * *

"Chloe!" Abby exclaimed, as I came in.

"Hi, Abby!" I replied.

"Where were you?" Abby asked.

"I can't say, but I helped Hit Girl last night and then she saved _me_! She actually made me coffee and Kick-Ass made me breakfast!" I explained.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed. "You met the real Kick-Ass and Hit Girl?"

"I did!" I replied and smiled broadly.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	23. Marcus

**_Three weeks later_**  
**_Saturday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

February dawned, typically cold and wet.

Mindy was happy for two reasons. Firstly, Chloe's new combat suit had arrived. Secondly and most importantly, Marcus was coming to stay!

Admittedly, we had seen Marcus, only last month, but this time Mindy was desperate to show him the new house, top to bottom. In addition, Marcus would stay for the week, not just an hour in Central Park!

Chloe had been over several times, in the preceding three weeks. Mindy had assessed her capabilities and seemed impressed.

The first time Chloe had come over, was actually a lot of fun!

* * *

**_Almost three weeks ago_**  
**_West Ridge_**

I sat on the couch, on the lower level and watched Mindy join Chloe on the mat.

Both were bare foot and wearing an aikidogi. Mindy's was black, while Chloe's was white. I was amazed at how similar the two were! Chloe was about three, or so, inches shorter, than Mindy, which showed, while they were both bare foot and face to face.

"Now girls, keep it clean! No bitch slapping!" I teased and received a glare from _both_ girls!

Mindy started the sparring.

"Hit me!" Mindy said, calmly.

Chloe hesitated for a second and I thought I knew what was about to happen.

"I can't..." Chloe started.

Mindy reached out to bitch slap Chloe, just as Mindy did to me, last year!

Only this time, unlike me, Chloe deflected the blow. Mindy tried again, with the other hand and Chloe again, deflected the blow.

Mindy tried several front snap kicks and side thrusting kicks. Chloe defeated one in three successfully and interfered with most of the rest. Chloe in return, managed to place some good, solid kicks on Mindy, one of which resulted in Mindy landing on her back, which knocked the breath out of her! Chloe was good, very good.

Chloe I noticed could handle pain quite well. I would have expected her to be in tears, by now, but she controlled her emotions. I was glad that they both wore different colour aikidogi, as it was getting difficult to see who was who, as they span, very fast, around the mat.

Yet again, both girls successfully threw each other. There was fire in Chloe's eyes, as she attacked Mindy. Mindy also had fire in her eyes, and she was enjoying the sparring, although I could tell that Mindy was going easy on Chloe, which was good.

..._...

After a half hour, I called a halt and I had to physically separate both girls and dump them on the mat.

"Enough!" I said and smirked at both of them. "You both did well!"

"Well done!" Mindy said as she got up and reached down to help Chloe stand up.

"I enjoyed that!" Chloe said. "Shame you weren't actually trying!"

Mindy scowled at Chloe. I had to laugh; Chloe had the same temperament as Mindy. It was actually going to be fun, having Chloe around.

At least I thought so!

..._...

Mindy had eventually agreed that Chloe could join us, but only on the less-dangerous nights out, at least for now. Mindy and Chloe had then started to talk about a combat suit. Chloe was happy with what Mindy wore, but she wanted some changes.

* * *

**_Back to the present_**  
**_Saturday,_********_West Ridge_**

The new Shadow stood before me.

On the outside, she looked like a mini ninja.

She wore a dark blue aikidogi, with a dark blue hakama. Her face was covered, except for her eyes, with a black ninja scarf. Underneath the aikidogi, Shadow wore a standard Fusion, female combat suit, with blue highlights. She carried a fifty-inch, composite wood, aluminium and carbon-fibre reinforced Jō.

I had to admit, she looked very dangerous and in darkness, she _was_ just a shadow! The girl loved the new suit; she had spent the morning practising her movements. Mindy said that she would train Chloe to use a pistol, most probably the FN Five-SeveN Mk 2 pistol, which was small enough for Chloe's hands, but also provided much reduced recoil, when fired.

While Chloe and Mindy sparred together in their combat suits, I went upstairs to start lunch. I had just reached the kitchen, when there was a knock on the front door.

..._...

"Marcus!" I exclaimed. "You're early!"

"Yeah, traffic wasn't as bad as I thought!" Marcus replied. "Nice place!"

Marcus had flown in this morning and caught a cab to the house, but he was not expected for another hour.

"Mindy's downstairs sparring with... Err... A new friend!" I said and I showed Marcus downstairs to the lower level.

"Wow! This house is awesome... Who are the two crazy midgets on the mat?" Marcus asked.

"I think you _might_ know the purple one! Mindy!" I shouted and Hit Girl span around, before squealing with joy and she ran to hug Marcus.

"Err... Hi... Err... Hit Girl?" Marcus queried.

"Oh, sorry – new suit!" Mindy replied, pulling off her mask and she hugged Marcus again.

"Marcus, meet Shadow!" Mindy said and waved Shadow over.

"You can take off your mask. This is Marcus, my guardian and he knows all about Dave and me," Mindy said to Chloe.

Chloe slowly removed her ninja scarf and mask.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Bennett," Chloe said and held out her hand to Marcus.

"Marcus Williams," Marcus replied and shook Chloe's hand.

"Chloe's joining us," Mindy said slowly.

"Oh dear. I was right; your father _was_ starting a _'fucked up super hero club'_!" Marcus said, dubiously.

I took Marcus back upstairs, while the two girls got themselves changed.

* * *

After Chloe and I had showered and changed, we headed upstairs.

We found Dave and Marcus, deep in conversation. They both had their backs to us and seemed to be examining something on the kitchen counter.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dave asked.

"Damn straight!" Marcus replied. "Oh and she'll be using it, in about five minutes!"

"It'll be full in a day!" Dave said.

"Her record was fifteen minutes!" Marcus replied and laughed.

"You must have made millions!" Dave commented.

"It _was_ quite lucrative!" Marcus acknowledged.

"Well, she does have a slight profanity problem!" Dave said, sarcastically.

"_Slight_, are you kidding me!" Marcus replied and laughed again.

"When you two assholes have _quite_ finished!" I growled, angrily and both Marcus and Dave turned around to face me.

"Hi Mindy! Marcus brought us a little present, all the way from New York!" Dave said, with his dorky grin several times larger than normal.

As the two of them moved apart, I could see that a certain glass jar sat on the counter. I started to feel rage build, inside me. The jar had a label.

"_'Swear Jar'_! Cool!" Chloe exclaimed with a laugh. "Bet that didn't take you long to fill!"

"I can't believe you brought _that_, all the way from New York!" Mindy growled and glared at Marcus.

"Thought you'd like it!" Marcus teased.

Mindy emitted a sound, somewhere between a growl and a scream, before she stormed off into the living room and dropped onto the couch, all the while she muttered obscenities under her breath!

* * *

"Sorry Chloe, we just really enjoy winding Mindy up!" I explained.

"Don't worry, that was fun!" Chloe replied with a chuckle.

"How old are you, young lady?" Marcus asked.

"Thirteen," Chloe replied.

"Bit young Dave!" Marcus commented.

"Chloe's a bit like Mindy," I replied. "She doesn't like taking _no_ for an answer!"

"Another one!" Marcus said, dryly.

..._...

Chloe went through to join Mindy and they started to chat together.

"Chloe looks very like Mindy; I was a bit surprised, at first!" Marcus said.

"I know. They have very similar temperaments, too. It's hard enough dealing with one Mindy, let alone another!" I replied.

"I agree; Mindy can be a handful!" Marcus acknowledged.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**  
**_West Ridge_**

Once Chloe had gone home, Mindy had insisted on taking Marcus on a full tour, of the house.

Marcus was very wide-eyed. If he was impressed by the sauna and stream room, he was completely bowled over by the armoury!

"Just like Damon! You're a complete nutcase, Mindy!" Marcus said, and laughed at the sight of all the weapons that were arrayed around the walls.

Mindy just beamed with pride, so much, I actually thought she might explode!

"What's with the fourteen swords?" Marcus asked, as he eyed the identical and highly polished Katana blades, neatly lined up at the end of the armoury.

"Accounting!" Mindy said and blushed!

"Those are from Hit Girl's recent victories!" I explained. "We seem to be having a minor ninja epidemic!"

"Impressive!" Marcus said, and then cast his eyes over the Kick-Ass combat suit. "Good heavy armour!"

"It has come in handy once or twice!" I said, with a smirk at Mindy.

"Yeah! A full MAC 10 magazine!" Mindy agreed.

"A MAC 10! I'm glad to see you are both taking things seriously and looking after yourselves!" Marcus said, approvingly.

..._...

We sat down for dinner, that evening and we had pizza.

"Proper pizza!" Mindy exclaimed, happily.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"You don't want to go there!" I warned.

"Dave tried to feed me a fucking casserole! He said it was a pizza and it so fucking _wasn't_ a pizza!" Mindy ranted.

"Oops!" Marcus apologised, as Mindy continued to rant.

Mindy finally calmed down and we enjoyed a good meal together. The first ever for the three of us! Halfway through the meal, Marcus stood up.

"I would like to say something... It is wonderful to be sitting down with my daughter. I've really missed her and I know that sitting down is _not_ her strongest suit." Mindy blushed. "But above all I am so _very_ happy, that Dave found Mindy and while she could not come home, to New York, at least Dave ensured that she was safe. Without Dave in Mindy's life, I just can't contemplate what may have happened... Now, I don't know all the things that you have both been getting up to, since Mindy was eleven _and I don't want to know_, but I am certain that without each other, you both would not be here today!" Marcus said and raised his glass to me. "Dave, thank you!"

I stood up, as Marcus sat down.

"Thanks Marcus. She is violent, she is hormonal, she has the foulest mouth this side of the US and she is Hit Girl! But to me, she's the most wonderful girl in the world and without her, I wouldn't be alive today! Therefore, I have to thank both Mindy and you, Marcus! You helped create a strong, independent and caring, young woman. Thanks!" I said.

Mindy blushed deeper and sank down in her chair.

"Thank you, Dave," Marcus acknowledged, with a laugh at Mindy.

..._...

Mindy had put Marcus into the bedroom, at the front of the house.

Marcus noticed that this put him, as far away from our bedroom, as was physically possible! He mentioned this, but then thought better and just said that he did not want to know!

"Mindy you are evil!" I said, once we were in bed.

"Why?" Mindy asked.

"You wound up Marcus, by putting him in the front bedroom!" I said. "He'll think we're fucking!"

"Not right now, but that can always change!" Mindy said, seductively and dropped her bra and panties to the floor.

"Crafty, little bitch!" I said and cuddled into the naked Mindy.

* * *

**_The following day_**  
**_Sunday_**

It seemed Marcus had been busy.

He had surprises for _both_ of us! Apparently, he had heard that Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were now public knowledge in Chicago. Marcus evidently had friends in the Chicago Police Department and he had convinced some that Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were only after the nastiest of criminals. This had been backed up by our current activities in Chicago. Saving the lives of several Chicago Police Officers did not exactly hurt, either!

Marcus had also identified a possible Safehouse for us. Marcus did not like helping us, normally, at least not directly, but helping protect us was different and anyway it was not even in his city; therefore not his problem!

We all drove over in Marcus' car to check it out. It was in the south of Chicago and in an area that should give us some anonymity, if not class. The building was single storey and had a fenced yard around it. Internally it was open plan, with a small office area. It would be perfect for storing vehicles and changing before and after nights out. The building was full of machines and crap, but that could all be moved out.

We agreed a price with the realtor and Marcus set things in motion. It would take a lot of work to re-equip the building with security and everything else that it would need to be a secure Safehouse. We hoped that Marty could help with the security and the other electronic stuff that would also be required.

..._...

Next Marcus had a surprise for Dave.

"Can you ride a motorcycle, Dave?" Marcus asked.

"Not a chance!" Mindy said, laughing.

"I've ridden, once or twice... Before I met psycho, over there!" I replied and indicated Mindy, who glared back, in return.

"Good, well I suggest you take an MSF course, or two, as you're gonna need it!" Marcus said, cryptically.

"Mindy has her Ducati; you need something that suits Kick-Ass. Now, I thought about a Harley, how about a Fat Boy. You can always give it a Kick-Ass make over, eventually!" Marcus said and explained further.

"Cool bike!" Mindy said, approvingly.

"I'll be able to practice on Mindy's Ducati!" I said.

"Just 'cause I let you ride me, doesn't mean I'll let you ride my bike!" Mindy exclaimed, before she clamped her hand over her mouth and went very red!

Marcus put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"I did _not_ just hear that!" Marcus said, grimacing.

"She has such a way with words!" I said and laughed at Mindy's discomfort.

"You'll need to learn to ride a motorcycle first and get the Safehouse set up. You probably don't want your neighbours to see a motorcycle that could be tracked back to Kick-Ass!" Marcus said. "Once you are ready, I'll get it shipped up to you. Mindy can also store her Ducati at the Safehouse; it isn't safe keeping it the house."

* * *

**_Three days later_**  
**_Wednesday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

Overall, it had been a good couple of days.

Mindy had, apparently been shopping online, again. A large, long package was delivered on the Wednesday morning, during breakfast. Mindy opened the packaging very carefully. Inside were several long wooden cases. The longest contained an almost identical twin, to Mindy's own Katana.

"I needed a second blade," Mindy said simply.

Next, Mindy selected a shorter, wooden case.

"It's called a Tanto. A mini version of my Katana, if you like," Mindy explained, as she opened the case and removed a silk sword bag.

She pulled the Tanto from the bag and moved the Tanto slowly as she checked out every inch and then removed the blade from the Saya and watched the lights reflect off the, highly polished, blade. The sharp, mono steel, blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 1.01 Shaku, no Hi and 0.5-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a 16-centimetre Tsuka, which was wrapped in a purple cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Tanto was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The blade was housed in a matte black Saya, with purple highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was purple silk. Apart from the size, it looked identical to Mindy's Katana.

Next Mindy pulled out a large flat, wooden case and passed it to me.

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, dumbass!" Mindy said and laughed.

I opened the case.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed and Mindy laughed.

I was speechless.

Inside the box were two, green sword bags, made of silk.

"They are _Ko-Wakizashi_, a shorter version of my Katana, but _just_ as lethal!" Mindy explained.

I pulled the first Ko-Wakizashi from its bag and held it up in front of me and moved the Ko-Wakizashi slowly, from side to side, as I removed the sword from the Saya and watched the lights reflect, off the highly polished blade. The sharp, mono steel blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 1.52 Shaku, no Hi and 1-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a 16.5-centimetre, Battle Wrapped, Tsuka which was wrapped in a green cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Ko-Wakizashi was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The blade was housed in a matte black Saya with green and subdued yellow highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was of green silk.

There was an identical Ko-Wakizashi, in the other sword bag. I turned to stare at Mindy, who was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"We are facing some _very_ nasty cunts, including ninjas. I decided a little while ago, that you needed something a lot more lethal, than a pair of batons," Mindy, said quietly.

"Wow! I don't know what to say," I said.

"I will need to train you, to use them and I have ordered additional combat suit attachments, so you can carry them, along _with_ your batons," Mindy said.

"On the subject of batons," Marcus said. "Mindy asked me to source some new batons for you. Back in a moment."

Marcus went upstairs and came back down a minute later with a long cardboard box. He placed it beside me. I put the Ko-Wakizashi back into their case and moved the case to one side, and then I opened the cardboard box.

The batons were black, with subdued green and yellow highlights and appeared to be made from a carbon-fibre based compound and a light steel. They were a bit heavier than my current batons, but the balance was very good!

"They should be almost unbreakable. Mindy said your current batons are getting a bit worn!" Marcus said. "Look at the Harley and the batons as a sort of house-warming gift!"

"Thanks Marcus, you are a lot cooler than Mindy gives you credit for!" I said.

I grinned at Mindy, who scowled back.

* * *

**_Two days later_**  
**_Saturday_**

The last couple of days had been spent touring Chicago with Marcus.

Mindy, especially, enjoyed the time out. She really had missed Marcus and I was pleased to see her so happy. Marcus insisted on having a Chicago pizza, which Mindy was _not_ amused about, but she went along with it anyway. This time it was in public, so Mindy could not rant, as she normally would have done!

Marcus was due to leave the following morning, so we had a good dinner out, to enjoy ourselves that last evening.

..._...

The dinner was good and by the time we left the restaurant, it was well after nine and we headed back towards, Speedy. That was when Marcus, got a weird feeling.

"We're being followed!" Marcus whispered.

I had to admit, I was a bit surprised that Marcus got the feeling before Mindy and her 'spidey senses'.

"You sure?" Mindy asked and casually looked around.

"I've been a cop, a lot longer than you've been a vigilante!" Marcus replied.

I could hear the footfalls of more than two people, behind me, closing.

"We turn on three!" Marcus said. "One... Two... _Three_!"

We all span around.

In front of us were five men; three pulled knives, as we turned. The street was empty and dark.

"Evening folks! Empty your pockets!" The man in the centre ordered.

Mindy was between Marcus and I and she looked at each of the five men, in turn, before she looked up at each of us and nodded. We each nodded back and then we attacked.

..._...

Mindy delivered a roundhouse kick to the man, who had challenged us, which sent him crashing against a building, before he crumpled to the sidewalk. Marcus went for the man on the far left. He pulled out and extended his asp baton. Marcus struck the man hard on the wrist, causing the man to drop the knife and scream in pain; Marcus then struck the man in the right knee and the man crumpled to the pavement, screaming. I took the man on the far right and delivered a kick to his chest, which sent him backwards and then I disarmed him; I took the knife and dropped it down a drain. The man got up and ran for it. By this time, Mindy had floored the remaining two men.

"You two are _so_ lucky; I'm in a good fucking mood!" Mindy snarled at them.

"You two okay?" Marcus asked.

"I'm cool!" I replied.

"I enjoyed that!" Mindy said.

"You would!" Marcus said with a grimace.

We made it back to Speedy, without any further trouble and Mindy drove home.

"I'm still not happy with you driving this car!" Marcus grumbled.

"For fuck's sake, Marcus; I drove this fucking car, when I was eleven!" Mindy exclaimed. "We've been through this!"

"Okay! Okay! Anything for a peaceful life! But I'm not bailing you out, if you get arrested!" Marcus replied.

* * *

**_Sunday_**

The next morning was a bit tearful, for Mindy.

I also thought that Marcus was unhappy, too, but he did not show it. Mindy is _not_ good at goodbyes! We both thanked Marcus for his help, with the Safehouse and I promised to start my motorcycle training, straight away. Mindy wrapped her arm around me and stayed close, as we waved Marcus off in the cab.

We hoped that he would be back in Chicago at Easter.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	24. Moving Forward

**_Two weeks later  
Saturday_**

In the two weeks, since Marcus had gone home, a lot had happened.

Marty had been in touch and apparently, he had been accepted onto a college course at Chicago University. He was intending on taking a major in Computer Science, with a minor in Mathematics. He would be in Chicago for a few years so I offered to give him a room, until he found a place of his own and Mindy had agreed.

Marty said that he would help provide technical support for our, _other activities_. He would come and stay for a week or two in March. Then he could see about finding a place of his own and a job. His course did not actually start until the third week in September.

..._...

I now had my motorcycle permit. I had managed to complete the Basic RiderCourse and I had been able to pass the M licensing Exam. This had given me the Class M endorsement, so I was now legal to ride a motorcycle. Mindy was actually very impressed that I had passed _first time_. I thought that she had expected me to fail! I intended to take the Basic RiderCourse 2 in the coming weeks, to get some more training and experience. For that course I would need to hire, a motorcycle and I would then be able to gain experience with increasing sizes of motorcycle, before I tried the big Harley Davidson! I was now able to wind up Mindy, as I had a _real_ licence and not just a fake, as she had!

Chloe had spent the past week begging Mindy to allow Shadow to go out on a patrol, with Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. In the five weeks, since we had first met Chloe, Mindy had assessed and monitored Chloe's abilities, as well as planned Chloe's training, to improve her strength and agility. The past week had also been spent training Chloe on the FN Five-SeveN Mk 2 pistol, which Chloe proved to be a natural at using! So far, there was not much that Chloe _was not_ a natural at, just like Mindy!

..._...

Tonight, was to be the night, that we would take Shadow out with us. Mindy went through the ground rules with Chloe, for about the twentieth time. Chloe had started to complain, but Mindy had cut her off, each time.

"If you get hurt, I am not dragging your sorry fucking ass, all over Chicago!" Mindy stated, very seriously. "_This_ will be _your_ audition. Fuck up and we forget we ever knew you!"

"Okay. But we'll see _who_ fucks up tonight!" Chloe challenged.

"Tonight is going to be _so_ much fun!" I said, sardonically.

* * *

We intended to patrol around the new Safehouse, which was still going through the final legal stuff, before it was ours.

We wanted to know what the area was like and if it needed to be cleaned up! With Chloe being new to us, we did not tell her _why_ we were patrolling this area. Yes, we trusted her, but she needed to prove herself, to become a full part of our team. It had occurred to me, that our team needed a name. So far, nothing workable had come to mind. I did not asked Mindy about a name, as I was a little scared of what she might suggest!

..._...

It was a twenty-three mile, forty-five minute drive from the house, down I-90 and I-94.

The Safehouse was surrounded on all sides by other industrial units. Eighty metres to the east, was a train goods yard and across the two hundred metres of goods yard, was a residential district. A hundred and sixty metres to the west, was a large high school. We would be able to approach and leave the area, anonymously. Public transport was also very good.

..._...

Not surprisingly, we found business.

We were walking up a badly lit alley, between some industrial units and not far from the Safehouse, when six men jumped out.

"What the fuck do we have here?" One asked, loudly.

"Halloween 'aint for fucking months!" Another said and laughed.

We instinctively spread out; Shadow was in the middle, with Kick-Ass on her left. I drew a Katana, slowly and allowed the light from a building to shimmer along the highly polished blade.

"You think you're a fucking ninja, little girl!" The first man jeered.

"Okay, you cunts, who's gonna die first!" I growled.

The smile vanished from the first man's face.

"Fuck this!" A third man said, pulled out a pistol and shot Kick-Ass, in the chest.

Kick-Ass just took a pace back, which absorbed the impact from the bullet.

"Fuckin-A! Let's get the fuck outta here!" The second man yelled and they all ran for it.

"Come back, we kill ya!" I yelled after them.

"That was interesting," Shadow said and laughed, nervously.

"Not all our work is killing. You need to use appropriate force; not every criminal deserves to die. Some just need to look into a career change," Kick-Ass explained.

..._...

As we patrolled around the top border of the industrial area, some four hundred and thirty metres north of the Safehouse, we passed by a closed store, an Aldi. Some cars were still in the parking lot and as could be expected, at one in the morning, there were some idiots trying to steal a car.

There were three of them, teenagers.

* * *

"Go on then, Shadow," Kick-Ass said, quietly and prodded me forward.

I took a good grip on my Jō and stepped out of the shadows. I felt really nervous, but I took a deep breath and shouted at the men.

"Hey! Cheap shit losers! Stop screwing with a car that somebody probably worked their fucking ass off to pay for!"

The three men turned and one smirked.

"Who's the fucking little ninja?" The man said and laughed, but he stopped suddenly, as I felt Kick-Ass step out of the shadows behind me and prod me forward.

"Fuckin' hell, I think it's that Kick-Ass dude, who wasted all those fucking ninjas!" Another man said and pulled out an eight-inch blade.

The other two men did the same. One man came at me with his knife.

I ran forward and struck out with the Jō. I smashed the man's wrist, before I spun and drove the end of the Jō into the chest of the next man and the other end of the Jō, I rammed into the last man's back. All three men were on the ground and the man with the smashed wrist was screaming. One of the men looked up at me.

"Who _are_ you?" The man asked, incredulously.

"I'm Shadow!" I growled back.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Good work, kid," I heard Kick-Ass say from behind me.

* * *

"So!" Kick-Ass asked.

"I was impressed. Shadow handled herself well," I replied.

"She was nervous, but she fought them off herself. I think she did good for her first night," Kick-Ass said.

"That was good, letting her have a go herself; she needs to build up her self-confidence. I saw her hesitating, but then I remembered that I had felt the same, when Daddy sent me out alone, for the first few times," I responded.

"I was a little jumpy, my first few times out, too; not to mention meeting a little, psychotic eleven year-old!" Kick-Ass commented.

I smiled and felt warm inside, as I though back to Rasul's apartment.

..._...

We continued our patrol and headed back south, towards the Safehouse and then to where we had parked Speedy. We all removed our masks and covered over the top half of our combat suits. We drove home and pulled directly into the garage and once the garage door was closed behind us, I turned to Chloe. The girl was fast asleep on the back seat!

I prodded her awake and Chloe reluctantly got out of the car, before she headed upstairs to bed. Chloe had the bedroom on the opposite corner to us. She had been keeping some spare clothes here, over the past few weeks. I checked in on her, before I went to bed. Her combat suit was on the floor and Chloe was fast asleep.

I actually felt very happy, as I slid into bed, beside Dave. I got a kiss and then he fell asleep.

I followed seconds later.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

I woke up late; it was almost eleven in the morning.

After a refreshing shower, I got myself dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I could smell something cooking. As I walked into the kitchen, I could see Dave at the stove and I could see him shovelling some bacon, out of a frying pan onto a plate. There was also a plate of fried eggs and fresh pancakes.

Dave turned around and saw me.

"Morning, kid! Sleep well?" he asked.

"Great thanks," I replied.

"You did really well, last night, Chloe. Well done!" Dave said.

"I second that!" Mindy said, as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks!" I said and felt myself blushing.

"Hungry?" Dave asked.

"Damn straight!" Mindy and I said together.

..._...

After breakfast, Dave asked me to come into the living room and we sat down on a couch; Mindy seemed to vanish.

"Okay! Crunch time!" Dave said, smiling.

I felt a bit worried and I think Dave must have noticed.

"Don't worry, Chloe!" Dave said. "Just thought it was time for a chat!"

"Okay," I replied, apprehensively.

"We want you to join our team," Dave said. "But we have rules."

"Now, Little Miss Assassin tries to bend and sometimes break the rules and when she does, I come down on her like a fucking ton of bricks. Being a teenaged Hero, sucks. I know from personal experience and Mindy bitches about being a teenager, every other day. However, you will have responsibilities, Mindy always thought she knew everything about life and that her age was irrelevant, but she has learnt the hard way, that she is _not_ invincible and despite her physical and mental skills, she is still a sixteen year-old girl and in a few cases just needed to grow the fuck up. You _will_ fuck up, just as if Mindy did and I _will_ jump down your throat, or kick your fucking ass, to bring you back in line. That is for both your safety and ours. Understood?" Dave lectured and I nodded my agreement.

"You will be part of a team, where you will be an _equal_ partner. Yes, Mindy and I are the senior partners, but we are all equal. Basically, what that means is that if any of us fuck up, we expect the others to tell us we fucked up. When you fuck up, _and you will_, we will tell you that you fucked up _and_ we will tell you why and teach you how to avoid making that mistake again. I've fucked up more times, than I care to think about and the famous Hit Girl? She has made her own, fair share of fuck ups, most of them due to her age and lack of worldly experience. Therefore, if one of us says, you fucked up, _do not take it to heart_; learn from it. If you fuck up badly _I will_ tell you that you fucked up badly and if necessary stop you coming out with us. I'm used to being kicked, punched and sworn at, Mindy has tried everything, but when she acts like a stupid little teenaged girl, I tell her that and she tries to look cute and wriggle her way out of it, but that doesn't work with me anymore, nor do her threats of bodily harm. While on that subject, Mindy will _never_ intentionally hurt you, she may threaten to dismember you or something similar, but that is just her way! Don't get me wrong; she _is _perfectly capable of carrying out her threats. She _will_ hurt you during sparring sessions, but you get used to that and just learn to avoid her kicks and punches. Injuries are a part of our lives, now and we have all suffered a lot of damage to our bodies, but we're still here!" Dave finished. "You still want in?"

"Yes! I promise to do my best. I know I'm young, but I listen and I learn," I replied, with a big grin on my face.

Mindy reappeared within seconds.

"You sticking with us?" she asked.

"Throw away a chance to work with 'Little Miss Assassin'?" I exclaimed. "Never!"

Mindy glared at Dave, but smiled at me!

"Welcome aboard, Shadow!" Mindy said, with a huge grin.

..._...

Next, we discussed the obvious.

How to keep my activities secret from my parents and kids at school.

I explained that my Dad was usually off at sea; he was a Commander, in the Navy. My Mom, so far had not commented on all my sleepovers with Abby. Abby lived with her mother, who worked nights, so nobody had noticed me missing at night, so far. Her father was in the Navy, too, another Commander.

"You _will_ get hurt and bruised, out there. We will need to come up with cover stories, or somebody will think you're getting beaten up, regularly!" Dave said.

"I heal quickly!" I offered.

..._...

There was a knock on the door, the side door!

I was a bit surprised to see a small pistol, suddenly appear in Mindy's hand. Mindy went over to the door, checked the spy hole and then she frowned before she opened the door a crack.

"Go away!" Mindy said, before she shut the door.

The knocking continued.

Mindy opened the door again. I could just see a young girl who stood outside.

"Go aw-" Mindy started.

"Abby! What the hell!" I yelled and interrupted Mindy.

Mindy stared at me, before she yanked Abby in and closed the door. Mindy put her arm across Abby's throat and pinned her to the wall. The pistol seemed to have vanished, just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How the fuck did you find this house?" Mindy growled, dangerously.

"I was worried about Chloe. She never called last night. I pinged her cell; not difficult!" Abby explained, quickly. "No need to go all Hit Girl, on me! Jeez!"

* * *

Abby seemed to be a bit of a geek, like Marty!

"Mindy, _let her go_!" I said.

Mindy glared at me, but released her hold on Abby.

"You two must be Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!" Abby said with a smile.

Mindy looked mad and so did Chloe.

"Look, I won't spill, you have my word! I spill, you kill!" Abby said still smiling.

"You've got that fucking right!" Mindy growled, angrily.

..._...

After a minute Mindy calmed down.

"Hi Abby, I'm Mindy," Mindy said and held out her hand.

"Dave," I said and held out my hand.

Abby shook our hands, in turn.

"Hi, I'm Abigail Hunt," Abby said.

Abby was about the same height as Mindy, with a slim build and long brown hair.

"Sorry, guys! My fault, I fucked up!" Chloe said and looked ashamed.

"No Chloe, you didn't! Your friend is just very clever and obviously cares about you," Mindy said. "What does your Dad do in the Navy?"

"He's an Information Warfare Officer. He spends a lot of his time with computers; I picked up some things," Abby replied. "Need a hacker?"

"A hacker?" Mindy mused, and then chuckled. "Could be useful. We might need someone to help provide support and comms. You think you could help with that?"

"Definitely!" Abby replied, enthusiastically.

"We'll see," Mindy said, laughing.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Both, Dave and Mindy's home and the proposed Safehouse, are real properties in Chicago. Admittedly, I have not left many clues, but it would be interesting to see if anybody could identify the area where the proposed Safehouse is located, or even the proposed Safehouse itself! No prizes, but I will let everybody know how clever you are!_

_Updated: March 2015_


	25. Smack Down

**_A week later  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge_**

In retrospect, it was probably overdue.

I had started to get complacent and I let my guard down. I never even realised that I was doing it. Thankfully, I suppose, I found out during a sparring session and _not_ during a fight with a hundred ninjas!

It had been a week since we had gone out with Shadow and Chloe was itching to go out again, but as I already knew, she was a stubborn bitch, just like me and wasn't taking no for an answer! Chloe also wanted to try some 'real' fighting, with 'real' cunts! Therefore, the idea had been to show Chloe, that she _was not_ ready!

It was a Saturday morning and Chloe was on the mat, in her white aikidogi. I came down the stairs, in my black aikidogi, ready to fight. Abby was over on the couch. She looked forward to seeing, a 'real' fight! Dave was upstairs, on the phone to Marcus, about the Harley.

..._...

We squared up to each other.

"So you wanna play!" I growled.

"No, I wanna win!" Chloe growled back. The little bitch had learnt to growl, really well, too!

"Anything goes!" I challenged and let Chloe open.

She started with a front kick, which I deflected. Next came a roundhouse kick, which I was able to dodge with a flip backwards. I returned the favour and spun Chloe around and down onto the mat, but she kept a good grip on me and flipped me around, where she then pinned _me_ to the mat. I felt her pressure ease, only slightly, then I grabbed her leg, pulled her down and that allowed me to roll out from under her. I then flipped her over onto her front, while I kept her right arm bent behind her and vertical. Chloe yelled in pain and I eased my hold before I let her stand up.

Chloe was raging and I could see she that was in pain, but she ignored it. She sprang towards me and I flipped her high over my head, but Chloe caught herself and landed on her feet, before she reversed herself and skidded onto the mat and swept my feet out from under me. She struck me, none too softly, in my back and it was my turn to yell in pain. Chloe let me up with an evil smirk. I was going to wipe that shit eating smirk, off her face! I ran at her, but she dodged and threw me down hard, over her shoulder. Fuck it hurt.

We both got up and adjusted our aikidogi, then squared off again. We both raged and Chloe still had an evil smirk, on her face.

Before I knew, what was happening, Chloe threw a very powerful punch into my left side and then as she allowed her weight to settle on her rear leg, she lifted the other leg to the side and whipped it at the knee, which drove her foot into my chest.

I flew backwards and then I felt nothing.

* * *

"_You've killed Hit Girl_!" Abby screamed.

"Mindy!" I screamed.

What have I done?

I ran over to Mindy. She was lying on her side, one arm out in front of her and she was out cold. My kick had sent her into a pillar just off the mats; I could see a hole in the plaster where her head had hit. I had also heard something crack, when I kicked her.

Dave came thundering down the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on down here?" He asked and then saw Mindy.

"Fuck! What happened?" He asked, looking directly at me.

"I kicked her a bit too hard!" I replied and I could feel tears running down my face.

"Don't worry!" Dave said. "Shit happens!"

* * *

I knelt down beside Mindy.

This did _not_ look good. I pulled Mindy, carefully, onto the mat and laid her on her back. I checked her head and could see a large bruise, plus some blood from a few cuts. She was well and truly, knocked out, but her breathing was okay, for now.

A minute later, Mindy's eyes flew open and she took a deep breath, then she screamed and tears started to pour down her face.

"What the fuck?" Mindy yelled, when she had finished screaming and then she passed out.

"Oh dear, must have missed something!" I said.

I undid Mindy's aikidogi and was a little shocked at what I found. Mindy's left side was badly bruised and there was a lot of bruising and swelling on the right side of her chest. The bruise spread from below her collarbone, down to below her right breast.

"Abby, three ice packs, fridge over there," I said and pointed at the kitchen a few yards away.

Abby ran and came back with three ice packs.

I pulled out a knife and cut off Mindy's sports bra, before placing a thin towel over her chest, followed by two ice packs, which I held in place with bandages. I applied another towel and icepack to Mindy's left side, again held in place with a bandage. I then placed a blanket over her and left her to rest. Chloe was sitting on the couch, sobbing her eyes out. It was obvious that she was feeling immense guilt.

"It was an accident, Chloe! Shit happens!" I said, as I sat down beside her.

"Do you remember what I said, two weeks ago? _Injuries are a part of our lives_. She will be fine, believe me. She may kick your ass, when she wakes up, though!" I said, with a smile and Chloe hugged me, still crying.

When Chloe finally stopped crying, I asked her to help me get Mindy upstairs, to bed.

I picked up Mindy and took her upstairs, to our bedroom, where Chloe helped get her trousers off and into bed. Chloe stayed in the bedroom, sitting on the couch, while I went downstairs to tidy up and Abby went home.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

Mindy screamed and I ran over to her and knelt beside the bed.

"Mindy, it's Chloe! You okay?" I asked.

"Stupid fucking question!" Mindy growled.

"Sorry!" I said.

"I owe you a fucking kicking, bitch!" Mindy growled, angrily.

"I'm really sorry, Mindy. It was an accident, I didn't mean it. Please believe me!" I begged and I felt tears as they began again.

"Fucking cut it out, you evil bitch!" Dave said to Mindy, as he came into the bedroom.

Mindy glared, but then relented.

"Sorry Chloe. I didn't mean what I said. Not many people get to put down Hit Girl... Congratulations!" Mindy said, magnanimously.

"I still feel guilty!" I said, truthfully.

"I'll be fine! Really! I just need some rest," Mindy said with a grimace.

"Can I stay tonight?" I asked.

"No problem, kid," Dave said and smiled at me.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Sunday  
West Ridge_**

"You are a damn good fighter, Chloe!" I said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got carried away!" Chloe said. "But you did say _'anything goes'_!"

"I did, didn't I?" I replied. "Not the first time that my mouth has got me into trouble!"

"Nor the last, unfortunately!" Dave said as he sat down beside me.

I had woken up this morning in a lot of pain. Dave had changed the ice packs and the swelling was going down, slightly. The bruises though, were horrific, I had also broken at least two ribs, and these would take time to heal!

I felt sorry for Chloe. It was _not_ her fault; she just caught me out. Chloe is a very good fighter, especially when she is all riled up!

"Am I ready?" Chloe asked, defiantly.

"Well, I'm fucking stuck here for the duration! You'll have to _shadow_ Kick-Ass!" I replied. "_If_ he wants a cocky, little bitch, with him!"

"It'll be just like you were with me, then!" Dave said and looked directly at me, with an evil smirk.

"Fucking cunt! Ow... That fucking hurt!" I yelled.

* * *

_Updated: March 2015_


	26. Shadow Patrol

**_One week later  
Friday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Well, how did it go?" I asked.

"Boring!" Chloe responded.

"Nothing!" Dave commented.

"Sorry, kid, but that's what happens some nights," I commiserated.

Dave and Chloe had gone out on patrol together, near to the Safehouse. It seemed that the idiots we met last time had taken our advice. Admittedly, Dave and Chloe had only been out for a few hours, but most of that time had been spent travelling.

"The walk did us good!" Dave said, smiling.

"Speak for yourself!" Chloe grumbled.

"Okay, grumpy teenager; must be bedtime!" Dave said and pushed Chloe towards her room.

"Night guys!" Chloe said.

It had been a thoroughly boring week! I was unable to do much, thanks to my ribs; however, the bruises were healing nicely.

On the plus side, the sale of the Safehouse had gone through; it was now ours! Marcus had recommended some out of town builders, who had a security clearance and could be trusted to keep their mouths shut.

The plan was to clear out _all_ of the existing crap from the Safehouse and demolish the existing office space. Then a new, self-contained, structure would be built, inside the main building. This would have accommodation that could sleep six people, complete with a kitchen and dining area, plus showers. Below this would be office space and a panic room. The panic room, of course, would become an armoury. The existing doors and windows would be retained, but upgraded internally with reinforced glass, to keep the outside looking normal. We would also have a decent, functioning, climate control system installed, too. The main floor of the building would allow us to store the motorcycles and have space for a few other vehicles as required. There would be space for a large training area, too. From the outside, the building would be almost soundproof; nobody would be able to hear what went on inside. It would be another, very anonymous, industrial unit. The unit would be owned by a shell company, which had been set up by my Daddy. The building work would be expected to take around four weeks.

I went to sleep and dreamed of my new Safehouse!

* * *

**_The next morning  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge_**

I joined Mindy for breakfast.

I still felt a bit guilty about her getting hurt, but Dave was right; it had been an accident. Now that I was a permanent member of the team, Dave had shown me the new Safehouse, last night. It sounded really, really cool, to have a Safehouse!

I noticed Dave was absent.

"Where's Dave?" I asked Mindy.

"Dave went to the airport, to pick up Marty," Mindy replied.

I had forgotten about Marty. I was looking forward to meeting him; Dave said he was a geek, like Abby, but that they had been friends for years!

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," I said. "Dave said that you like him, too."

"If it weren't for Marty, Dave would never have found me and I would, most probably be dead, right now!" Mindy replied, with a faraway look in her eyes. "I'll tell you the story sometime."

..._...

About an hour or so later, Dave and Marty appeared.

"Marty, this is Chloe!" Dave said. "Chloe this is Marty!"

I shook hands with Marty. He had a big, dorky grin, on his face.

"Hi, Shadow!" Marty said. "Welcome to the team! I'm Battle Guy!"

"Hi, Battle Guy!" I answered.

Somehow, I could not quite see Marty as a Hero; nevertheless, Mindy had assured me that Marty had fought alongside her and Dave, the previous year, with distinction. Battle Guy no longer fought, but he would provide technical support when required.

..._...

I enjoyed chatting with Marty; he was really funny and loved winding Mindy up!

Marty thought it was very funny that Hit Girl had been put out of action, and by a thirteen-year-old girl! Neither Mindy nor I saw the funny side, but Dave did!

"Look, cunts! Keep it up and I'll have Shadow break some of _your_ fucking ribs!" Mindy growled, dangerously.

"Sorry!" said Marty.

Dave just smiled at Mindy and got a glare in return.

"Okay, Marty and I have some things to discuss, see you two later," Dave said.

..._...

"I'd have thought you'd have hurt Marty, by now!" I commented.

"Like I said, earlier, I owe Marty and he _is_ scared of me, but he has a lifetime free pass!" Mindy said.

"I'll remember that."

"You wanting to go out again, tonight?" Mindy asked.

"Yes!" I replied and started to feel excited.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

We were expanding our patrol, but still near to the Safehouse.

It was just Shadow and me, but this time we could talk back to Mindy and Marty, back at the house. Marty had brought with him some advanced communications sets, but he would not tell us where he got them! The radios had throat mikes and slim receivers for the ear, which would work with our masks of our combat suits. The radios were encrypted, and they could even broadcast our GPS position, to a map, on Marty's laptop! Marty had wired up Chloe and I, so we could now talk to each other, or back to base. Marty had also explained radio procedure, to both Chloe and me. Mindy also had a radio, as well as Marty. We would use our Hero identities as call signs.

"Battle Guy, Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass and Shadow, heading west, away from the Safehouse," I called, over the comms.

"Battle Guy copies heading west. I have you both, on my map."

So far, so good! The streets appeared deserted, with just the occasional car. Shadow kept to my right and she seemed happy to be back out on the streets. As far as possible, we kept to the shadows. I checked my watch, it was almost ten-thirty and it looked to be just another boring evening.

"You okay?" I asked Shadow.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Shadow, replied.

..._...

Ahead of us, a young kid ran around a corner and cannoned straight into me. I stood firm, but the kid fell backwards, onto the sidewalk.

"What's the rush?" I snarled gently.

"Who... Who are you?" The kid stuttered.

"I'm Kick-Ass!" I replied and smiled down at the kid.

"Cool!" The kid's face lit up with a smile. "I need help, two men attacked me; they took my stuff!"

I looked over at Shadow and her eyes lit up!

"Wait here, kid!" I snarled. "Shadow, stand to!"

"Battle Guy, Kick-Ass. Shadow and I are engaging," I called over the comms.

"Battle Guy copies Kick-Ass and Shadow engaging."

We both walked around the corner and in front of us, we found two men, talking and laughing. They both looked up, as we approached.

"Fuck off! Before we drop both of you idiots!" One man shouted.

"Try it!" Shadow growled.

The second man raised an automatic pistol and shot Shadow in the chest. The impact of the bullet knocked her backwards off her feet and onto the sidewalk.

"Now for you!" The second man shouted and pulled the trigger, twice more.

I braced myself and felt the two rounds collide with my armour. Beside me, Shadow regained her feet.

"You fucking cunts!" Shadow yelled and launched herself forward, towards the astonished men, with her Jō extended out in front of her. Neither man knew what hit them, as the pistol clattered to the sidewalk, closely followed by the two unconscious men!

"_That was totally wicked_!"

We turned to find the kid; he was peering around the corner, all amazed smiles. We returned the kid's 'stuff' and called the Police. We left the scene before the Police arrived and I called in to explain what had happened.

"Shadow, Hit Girl. You okay?"

"Yeah! My left boob will be totally bruised, though!" Shadow replied.

"Oh dear! Battle Guy just fell off his chair, laughing!" Mindy said, with a chuckle. "See you guys later!"

I looked down at Shadow.

"Do all of us _really_ need to know about your left boob?" I asked.

"Too much detail?" Shadow responded, with a chuckle.

"Yeah! Just a bit!" I replied. "Well Done! You put those two down, good and fast!"

I could not see Shadows face, but her eyes lit up, with joy and pride. Her reply was smiling, though.

"Thanks!" she said.

..._...

The rest of the patrol was relatively lifeless. A few people recognised me; yelling _'Go Kick-Ass'_, otherwise it was peaceful. Around one in the morning, we headed back towards Speedy and home. Again, Chloe fell asleep on the drive back. I was very proud of her, as despite being shot, she still managed to finish off the opposition.

Once back home, I prodded her awake and guided her upstairs, where Mindy helped her get out of her combat suit. The bullet had not penetrated her aikidogi, which was made of a similar, synthetic material, to the combat suits.

"Must have been a .38 round; not much power. Well done, Chloe!" Mindy said and helped her to bed. There _was_ apparently, a bruise on her left boob!

Once Chloe was sorted, I turned to Marty.

"You fell off your fucking chair?" I asked, incredulously.

"Sorry! It _was_ very funny!" Marty replied, with a chuckle.

"You _have_ to admit, it _was_ a bit funny!" Mindy said and chuckled.

"I hope Chloe sees the funny side in the morning. That bruise _will_ be hurting by then!" I replied, knowingly and rubbed my own upper chest.

"Let me kiss it better," Mindy said, seductively.

"Okay, time for me to go to bed!" Marty said quickly and left the room at a run.

"You watch your fucking ribs, crazy bitch!" I said and pulled off my combat suit and other clothes.

* * *

**_The next afternoon  
Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Mindy insisted on debriefing Chloe about the previous night.

Chloe explained everything that she had seen and everything that she had thought and felt. Mindy went through each item, to find out Chloe's thought processes, not mention what her senses were like. Of course, Mindy had grilled _me_ the previous night and that morning, for my take on the evening.

Overall, Mindy was happy that all had gone okay.

Chloe was a little concerned about being shot, but Mindy explained that the risk of being shot was why we had expensive combat suits. The comms gear also performed flawlessly. Marty and Mindy were able to follow our movements, as we had patrolled, via the GPS feedback. Marty also played back our route, which we had travelled that night, which was 'very cool', according to Chloe.

Chloe was not amused when Marty laughed about her bruised boob but relented when Mindy started to laugh!

"At least you now know what it feels like to be shot and won't worry about it happening again. I had to train Dave myself for that!" Mindy said, smirking.

"Yeah. Think yourself fucking lucky, that some psycho bitch doesn't just shoot you _in the back,_ with a .44 Magnum, _without a fucking warning_!" I exclaimed, with a glare at Mindy.

"She didn't?" Chloe exclaimed, incredulously.

"Oh yeah! She _so_ fucking did!" I replied and grimaced. Mindy actually blushed, while Chloe and Marty, both laughed.

* * *

_Updated: April 2015_


	27. Harley Safehouse

**_Three weeks later  
Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

I woke up feeling _very_ tired.

Dave had insisted on keeping me awake for _hours_, but admittedly, he had made himself useful! My legs were still tingling from the electric shocks and I was fucking glad that my ribs no longer hurt because they took a fucking (no pun intended) pounding on the bed, the previous night! I really was not sure of the occasion that brought on all that attention, not that I was complaining! Dave woke up, just then and I could feel his hand... I screamed; he was completely insatiable, but then so was I.

I reached over with my hand and found something nice waiting for me...

* * *

"What was all that in aid of?" I asked, an hour later, while sitting at the kitchen counter, with a coffee.

"Do I need a reason, to satisfy the woman I love?" Dave replied.

"No, of course not, but this was _more_ than usual!" I said and grimaced a bit. I was still feeling the aftershocks!

"Well... Today is special... Very special!" Dave teased.

"Why?" I asked, feeling somewhat confused.

"This is the anniversary of that completely fucking insane evening, at Rasul's!" Dave replied, with his usual dorky grin. "You might remember it?"

"Of course I fucking remember it; I blew you a kiss!" I replied and giggled at the thought.

"Do I still have potential?" Dave asked, still grinning.

"Oh yeah! But you are most definitely, NFL now Dave!" I replied and leant over to kiss him.

"That night may have been horrific, but it was also the start of a new part of my life. My life with Mindy Macready _and_ Hit Girl... My life with you. That's why I wanted to celebrate last night, I wanted you to know that I love you," Dave explained.

"You fucking managed that!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Had to make sure I wasn't losing my touch!" Dave teased.

"Your _touch_ is fine, no fucking complaints there!" I replied happily.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Dave! Why is the bathroom covered in plastic...? You fucker... Open the damn door!" Mindy yelled and she started to pull at the door in a panic, but I held it shut.

BANG...

BANG...

BANG...

Mindy screamed!

"Dave, you are _so fucking dead_!" Mindy yelled.

I released the door and took several paces back.

The door was thrown open. I thought Mindy was a little pissed, but I couldn't see her expression, as Mindy was covered head to toe, in purple and red paint, with an additional layer of white powder.

"April Fool!" I yelled before I almost pissed myself with laughter (and took a photo).

"Okay... That was creative!" Mindy admitted, reluctantly and then she turned back into the bathroom, to clean off.

..._...

I had secured three plastic bags to the ceiling; one held red paint, one purple paint and the other baby powder. Each bag had a very small, remote control explosive (supplied by Marty), which I had detonated one after the other. I had covered the entire bathroom in plastic, including the ceiling, as protection.

Twenty minutes later, Mindy reappeared and she looked a little cleaner, although her lovely blonde hair was lightly tinted with red and purple!

"I _hate_ you right now!" Mindy growled as she headed out of the bedroom.

I thought that I might just live long enough to regret my actions, but it was worth it!

* * *

The pain!

So much, considering my limited nerve endings!

Mindy had just finished letting me know what she thought of the prank, earlier this morning! My leg was burning, as was my chest. Mindy was staring down at me, with an enormous grin. I reached out, grabbed her ankle and pulled. Mindy crashed to the mat with a small scream, and then I rolled over and started to kiss her.

Mindy growled and started to kiss me back.

I think I was forgiven!

..._...

After lunch, I went to sooth my aches and pains in the steam room. Mindy joined me; I had a feeling that she was feeling guilty, for all the bruises. But probably not!

While I was in there, I had some inspiration. No idea where from, but I now had a name for us; that is for the team of Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, Battle Guy and Shadow. Mindy actually agreed with my suggestion, which was also a surprise!

We called ourselves _Fusion_. Definition: '_Fusion - the result of joining two or more things together to form a single entity'_.

The four of us _were_ a single entity, a team, bringing criminals to Justice.

* * *

**_Four days later  
Saturday_**

**_The Safehouse_**

Both Dave and I were jumping with joy, that morning!

Me, because the Safehouse was finished and Dave, because his Harley had been delivered.

We had signed off the builders, the previous night and Dave had taken delivery of his Harley, at nine that morning. We were both down at the Safehouse; I had ridden my Ducati down, during the night for safety, and it was now parked to one side of the open area, with a cover over it. The Harley was delivered in a large packing case, ready to go. For now, we placed the crate to one side, near the Ducati.

We had slept at the Safehouse, to try it out. Unfortunately, we had neglected to get any food in; so we went shopping, stocked up the cupboards, in the kitchen and the freezer. We then had a late breakfast and checked out the mat.

Dave and I were both very impressed by the quality the work. The building, inside at least, was completely different and felt comfortable and clean. The accommodation consisted of three bedrooms, two twins and a double. Ours was the double and had a bathroom; the other two rooms would have to share a bathroom. The Kitchen was large enough for a table that could comfortably seat six. Downstairs we had a briefing room, with comfortable couches and a large screen TV. There was also two computers, for general use, plus a desk with a computer, that was set up for the GPS system on the comms equipment.

The armoury was the best bit. It had a reinforced steel door with a code lock. Inside, the walls were set up in the same way as the Safehouses, back in New York. We now needed to move some of the weapons and equipment here, from the house, and that would also include our combat suits.

We would do this, later today when Chloe arrived.

* * *

After lunch, Dave arrived back at the Safehouse, with Chloe, having gone home to pick up some weapons and equipment, as well as Chloe. He drove straight inside the Safehouse and closed the door, remotely, behind him.

"Love the hair, Mindy!" Chloe said and smirked.

"Dave's little joke!" I replied and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I got my own back!"

"Yeah, the limp will go away by Easter!" Dave quipped. "I hope!"

We proceeded to move the weapons and combat suits, which Dave had brought from home, into the armoury. It took a while to arrange things to my satisfaction! The fourteen Katana Blades all went up on one wall.

I showed Chloe around the Safehouse and also gave her the relevant codes, to de-activate the complex security system and open the door to the armoury. Chloe picked one of the bedrooms, as her own. This meant Marty would sleep in the other room, between Chloe and us.

Chloe wanted to know what was covered up, over by the wall.

"Go take a look," I suggested.

Chloe gently eased back the cover, on the Ducati. She got halfway before she dropped the cover and squealed!

"Oh my God! It is a Ducati Panigale... In purple... I love it!" Chloe said before she squealed again!

"You like it?" I asked and smiled at Chloe's excitement.

"When did you get that?" Chloe asked, excitedly.

"Had it almost two years," I replied.

"It's fucking cool!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Wait till you see what's in the crate!" Dave said.

We removed the top of the crate and the inside cover, revealing the Harley-Davidson Fat Boy, in black.

"Fuck me!" Chloe exclaimed.

We both looked at Chloe, curiously.

"Sorry!" Chloe apologised and blushed furiously.

"So, you like bikes?" I asked, unnecessarily.

"Yeah!" Chloe confirmed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent checking out Dave's new bike, including removing it from its pallet and starting it up. The engine sound was glorious! Even I was excited and Chloe positively drooled! Dave looked like a kid at Christmas! I insisted that he put on his combat suit, so we could see him on the bike, properly.

This Dave did and Kick-Ass looked fucking cool, on the Fat Boy!

* * *

_Updated: April 2015_


	28. Spring Vacation

**Author's Note: **_I have been asked why I used red and purple paint, in the last chapter. Purple should be obvious, as Mindy is Hit Girl. Red is because Hit Girl has a thing about blood! Also, if people ask questions in a review, it would be nice if they register, then I can reply! I am always happy to reply to questions about my stories, as I know that I may not always explain things properly, or that I may leave gaps!_

_I must also thank 'adm-frb' for his continued feedback and ideas, which help considerably with improving my story writing and content!_

* * *

**_One week later  
Saturday_**

It was Chloe's turn to be over the moon!

It was the start of Spring Vacation and Chloe had somebody that she wanted us to meet! She was very cryptic and sounded a bit shy over the phone, but said she would be coming over, on Saturday morning, which was today. She also mentioned that she had 'a little problem', which would be coming with her, too. For security, we also agreed that I was Chloe's Aikido/Taekwondo Instructor, which would be good cover for Chloe spending time at the house.

I was looking forward to next Friday, as Marcus was coming up for Easter! I really wanted to show him the new Safehouse that he had helped us to obtain. Dave also wanted to thank Marcus, personally, for the Fat Boy. I could not wait for Dave to be ready to go out on his Harley, so I could go with him on my Ducati. We would be able to patrol larger areas and Chloe could ride on either bike. Which reminded me; I would need to find a helmet for her.

..._...

Just after ten in the morning, there was a knock on the front door.

I pulled the door open and on the step outside, was Chloe, looking very shy and standing beside her was a boy. I invited them both in.

"Dave, Mindy. This is Kyle, Kyle Andrews," Chloe said, introducing the boy and her cheeks went a little red.

"Hi, Kyle," we both replied.

I led them both into the living room. Dave and I sat on one couch while Chloe and Kyle took the other couch. I looked questioningly at Chloe.

"Okay, Kyle is my boyfriend!" Chloe admitted and her cheeks went very red.

Kyle was an inch or two taller than Chloe, but otherwise he was slim with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be athletic and currently a little shy!

"What's the other problem?" I asked.

"Back in a minute," Chloe said, somewhat reluctantly and she got up and headed back outside.

She was back within a minute.

"_Here_ is my little problem!" Chloe said.

The 'little problem', was about four and a half foot tall and must have been about ten-years-old.

"Hi, I'm Curtis," the boy said, with a not so sweet, smile.

"This little brat is my cousin and I'm stuck with him for the holidays!" Chloe explained and she looked thoroughly disgusted with the fact.

"I'm a little angel!" Curtis insisted.

"You make people want to drink acid!" Chloe retorted as she sat back down, next to Kyle. Curtis perched on the arm of the couch, beside Chloe.

"Hello, Curtis. I'm Mindy and this is Dave," I said.

"Hi," Curtis replied politely.

He sounded nice enough, but I was very sure that he could be annoying when he wanted to be!

"I want to see Chloe fight!" Curtis said suddenly.

"That could be fun to watch!" Agreed Kyle.

"I'd take a piece of that action!" Dave added and smiled at Chloe.

Chloe scowled at Curtis, and then looked at me.

I just shrugged and nodded.

* * *

I really hated that little shit!

He always wound me up; I just wish I could kick the shit right outta him! I explained to Mindy, while we were changing, that my Dad was home for the holidays and my Uncle was over with his wife and Curtis, for the week.

This was to be the first time, that Mindy and I had sparred. At least since, I had broken two of her ribs! I must have looked a bit awkward because Mindy looked directly at me.

"I'll go easy on you!" Mindy said, with an evil smirk.

"Thanks!" I replied, sarcastically and felt a bit anxious.

..._...

As we came down the stairs into the lower ground floor, we could see Dave, Kyle and Curtis, sitting at the side of the mat. Dave seemed to be enjoying himself and I could see that Kyle was too. Both of them seemed to like the idea of watching girls fight! We were both wearing our normal aikidogi; Mindy wore black and I wore white. We both squared up to each other on the mat. I was _not_ going to make this easy for Mindy; I had a reputation to uphold.

"Okay, bring it on!" I challenged Mindy.

Mindy dived forward and before I knew it, I was on my back looking upwards while Mindy grinned down at me. I promptly kicked the side of Mindy's knee and brought her down onto her other knee. I then wrapped a leg around her neck and brought her down hard. Mindy did not seem to like that and forced her way back up, throwing me most of the way across the mat. I landed on my ass and it hurt! I got up quickly and moved towards Mindy before I lashed out with a spinning hook kick and caught Mindy's left shoulder, which sent _her_ spinning across the mat and onto _her_ ass. I smirked down at her and could see the fire building in her eyes. Maybe that was not such a good idea!

Suddenly, Dave threw me a three-foot training Jō, which I caught and readied myself for Mindy's next attack. The attack came almost immediately, as Mindy jumped up and attempted a flying armbar, which almost worked, but I was able to use the Jō, to alter her attack so she still brought me down, but not as hard as it could have been. I immediately got up and attacked with the Jō, which Mindy avoided by using her incredible speed and flexibility. Then Dave threw Mindy another, three-foot training Jō, to even the odds.

I barely gave Mindy time to ready her Jō, before I attacked. The sound of wood, against wood, continued for a few minutes before I started to tire. Then Mindy made a tiny, tiny error and that error allowed me to trip her up, with my Jō. I sent her crashing to the mat, with a yell of pain.

Before either of us could attack again, Dave jumped in between us.

"Good fight, girls! Let's call it a draw," Dave said quickly, as he smiled at both of us.

"Thanks, Mindy," I said and pulled Mindy back to her feet.

"Good fight, Chloe," Dave said.

"Whose side are _you_ on, anyway?" Mindy said to Dave, who just shrugged.

It seemed that both Kyle and Curtis had enjoyed the fight.

Curtis had a stupid grin on his face, as usual.

* * *

"That was cool, Chloe!" Curtis said.

"Not bad!" Kyle said and gave Chloe a kiss, which made Chloe blush and Curtis pretend to throw up!

I took Kyle and Curtis back upstairs to the living room while the girls went to their bedrooms to get themselves changed. I grabbed Cokes for us all.

"I assume you go to the same school as Chloe?" I asked Kyle.

"I do, we're in the same year," Kyle replied.

"Thirteen?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm about two weeks older than Chloe," Kyle replied and he seemed to be getting nervous.

"You into the Martial Arts?" I asked, Kyle.

"A little, I've tried a few things, but never really got into it. I wish I was as good as Chloe!" Kyle admitted.

"She _is_ good!" I confirmed.

"Chloe said that Mindy is her Aikido and Taekwondo Instructor. Could Mindy train me?" Kyle asked.

"Can she train me, too?" Curtis asked, chipping in.

"I'll have to ask her, I'll let you know," I replied, to both of them.

Maybe Mindy had an alternative career, as a Martial Arts Instructor!

..._...

Chloe, Kyle and Curtis left around two that afternoon. Once they had gone, I mentioned to Mindy, what Kyle and Curtis, had asked.

"You think I should train Kyle and that little brat?" Mindy asked.

"You trained me, you could train anybody!" I replied, grinning at Mindy.

"Well, that's true!" Mindy confirmed, with a sly grin in return.

"You could make some _legal_ cash, on the side!" I offered.

"Maybe, I'll try them with an introductory lesson! But _only_ if Chloe agrees!" Mindy replied.

* * *

**_The next day  
Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Chloe was back on Sunday morning.

This time with her Dad!

This was not a surprise, as Chloe had let us know the night before. Apparently, when her Dad had heard that Chloe was being taught advanced Aikido and Taekwondo, he wanted to check out her teacher. This seemed perfectly acceptable, so I had agreed.

"Dad, this is Mindy. Mindy, meet my Dad; Commander Ryan Bennett," Chloe said.

"Commander," I said, shaking his hand.

"Hi, Mindy. I just wanted to meet you and see how good you were. Curtis says you're awesome and Chloe has only good things to say," Commander Bennett replied.

"You fight, Commander?" I challenged.

I saw Chloe nod.

"I do!" Commander Bennett replied and removed his jacket. He was wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants.

"Let's go, Commander!" I said and led him downstairs.

..._...

"Commander, this is Dave, my partner. Dave, Commander Bennett," I said.

"Good to meet you, Commander," Dave replied.

"You too," Commander Bennett said in reply.

The Commander kicked off his training shoes and squared up to me, on the mat. I was barefoot and wearing jogging pants and a t-shirt.

The Commander was a complete unknown. I had no idea of his skills or experience. Should I let him win? Should I kick his ass? Should I hurt him? Oh well, he wanted to see how good Mindy was? His mistake!

"Ladies first!" Command Bennett offered.

I sized up the Commander; naturally, he wasn't scared, not of a little girl, like me! But then he didn't know what really lived inside _this_ little girl!

I faked a roundhouse kick, before striking with a spinning hook kick. The Commander was successfully faked out; avoiding the first kick before my second kick caught him on the left shoulder and sent the Commander crashing to the mat, with a yell of pain.

Chloe actually cheered and earned a glare from her father, which Chloe seemed to ignore. The Commander regained his feet and nodded approvingly, before moving in for an attack.

He came at me with a feint, followed by a combined roundhouse kick and back kick, which I correctly identified and I was able to dodge the initial kick, but was caught by the back kick, but only just, as I flipped away. I still landed on the mat, hard, though!

This time Dave cheered, I did not waste my time glaring at him, as he would have just ignored me anyway!

We squared off again, and then it was my turn to attack. I started with a push kick, immediately followed by a double roundhouse kick. Then, before the Commander could recover from those strikes, I executed a roundhouse kick, followed by a back kick, which sent the Commander down onto the mat, very hard, together with a spray of blood from the Commander's nose. I immediately followed and pinned the Commander on his front, holding his right arm up vertically behind him, causing the Commander some pain.

..._...

"Good enough, Commander!" I hissed into his ear, let go of his arm, and stepped back.

Chloe was jumping up and down, excitedly, overjoyed that I had won!

"You _are_ damn good, young lady!" Commander Bennett confirmed as he got up, painfully.

"Thank you, Commander," I replied and smiled.

"Thanks for the support, daughter!" Commander Bennett said to Chloe, who ignored her father and ran over to hug _me_!

"So, can she train me?" Chloe asked, walking up to her father and handing him a towel. "Mindy good enough for me, Daddy?"

"Yeah, yeah! If Mindy wants to put up with a little-teenaged brat, then good luck to her!" Commander Bennett said with a laugh.

"I can handle jumped up teenagers!" I said and shook the Commander's outstretched hand. "Good fight, Commander."

"A hundred bucks a month and I hope she learns some new skills!" Commander Bennett replied.

"Oh, she will learn _lots_ of new skills!" I said with a smirk. Well, Chloe had already learnt to shoot, that was a new skill!

It seemed that I had passed that little test!

..._...

If the Commander only knew that, his daughter was running around the streets at night, wearing body armour and fighting crime as a vigilante!

If the Commander only knew that, his daughter had recently been shot. Not mention that she had then successfully taken down two, armed attackers, single-handedly!

If the Commander only knew that, _Hit Girl_ was training his daughter!

* * *

_Updated: April 2015_


	29. Hit and Run

**_The following morning  
Monday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"You enjoyed that fight with Chloe's Dad, didn't you?" I asked.

"It was fun; fighting an unknown, like him! I was not sure if he let me win or not. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt a little girl!" Mindy replied.

"You are not a little girl!" I said. "You're Hit Girl!"

"I know!" Mindy said, cuddling into me.

"You going out tonight?" I asked.

"I am, with Chloe! Her motorcycle helmet should come this morning; they promised," Mindy replied.

"What about your new apprentices?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, Chloe sees it as a good opportunity to hurt Curtis, without getting into trouble! They are all coming over in a couple of hours," Mindy said, grimacing.

"You'll be fine, you always are!" I said, encouragingly.

* * *

Ten o'clock came, with a knock on the door.

On opening the door, I found Chloe, Kyle and Curtis. I invited them in and told them to head down to the basement. Both Kyle and Curtis had come dressed for Taekwondo, wearing t-shirt and jogging pants. They had taken off their shoes, ready to start. They were both standing in the middle of the mat. Chloe stood beside me; we were both wearing an aikidogi.

"Okay guys, this is not the 'Karate Kid' and you won't become a black belt, by washing cars!" I began.

"Karate Kid?" Curtis asked.

"Google it, kid!" I replied, sharply.

"Sorry!" Curtis mumbled.

"I am not going to turn you two into vigilantes. What I _am_ going to teach you, are skills that are to be used for self-defence only, never as an offensive weapon," I said, seriously. I looked over at Chloe, who was smirking! I glared at her, until she wiped the smirk off her face.

"Just so you are both clear and to give you both a chance to back out. You _will_ get hurt. If either of you can't take a little pain, then now is the time to leave," I said, smirking.

To their credit, neither of the two boys said anything!

We spent the next half-hour, or so, on warm-up exercises. Next, I showed them the basic stances and demonstrated, using Chloe, how the stances helped to maintain balance and generate power for kicks and strikes. Initially, just the ready, walking and back stances. Then I let them experiment with punches, primarily the Jab. I demonstrated some punches on Chloe, much to Curtis' amusement. Then I used Curtis to demonstrate some kicks, which I applied to him, very gently of course. Chloe wanted to do this, but I thought she might break the little kid's ribs or kick him all the way across the room! I then explained about basic blocks and had Chloe demonstrate a few of those.

..._...

By twelve, we had finished for the day.

"You two enjoy that?" I asked.

"Yes; it was way cool!" Curtis replied, excitedly.

"Not bad, thanks, Mindy," Kyle said, smiling.

"You both did well. Keep practising what I have shown you and you _will_ get better. Most of this is learning by rote and repeating what you have learnt. Want to try again on Wednesday morning?" I asked.

"Okay!" Both boys replied enthusiastically.

* * *

**_That same evening_**

**_The Safehouse_**

"You staying in?" I asked as I pulled on my combat suit.

"Yeah, got some things to do... Chloe like her new helmet?" Dave asked, changing the subject.

"She loves it!" said Shadow from the door.

Dave turned to look.

Chloe was in her combat suit, but wearing her new motorcycle helmet. The helmet was black, with dark blue highlights. It was full face, with an internal sun visor.

"That looks really good on you, Shadow," Dave said.

"I agree!" I confirmed.

"Thanks, Mindy!" Shadow said.

..._...

It was dark outside so, as we triggered the main door, the interior lights for the open area, turned off. No exterior lights were currently lit. The door opened four feet and stopped, as did the gate to the compound. With a shallow roar, the Ducati shot out onto the street, the main door and compound gate, closing automatically behind.

* * *

We cruised through the dark streets, ignoring the attention, which we drew.

We were looking for trouble. Shadow was holding on tight behind me and keeping a good look out. Her Jō was across her back.

We had been winding our way through streets and alleys for an hour. It was almost nine-thirty, so we pulled into a McDonald's Drive-Thru, on Archer Avenue and ordered two coffees from the startled server. We parked up in an alley, removed our helmets and sipped the coffees.

"What the fuck?" Shadow blurted after a few minutes.

"What did you see?" I asked, urgently.

"I could have sworn it was Kick-Ass!" Shadow said.

"Here? We're over five miles from the Safehouse!" I replied, dubiously.

"I swear he was standing over there, leaning against that lamp post!" Shadow insisted.

"Drink up and let's move on!" I said, laughing.

Shadow must be seeing things!

* * *

The man was running down the dark alley.

He could hear the two Police Officers, not far behind and they were both yelling for him to stop. The end of the alley was only tens of feet away and once out of the alley, he could vanish and the Police would not find him, at least not tonight.

The man kept running.

Suddenly the man heard the screech of brakes and tyres. He looked up and saw a purple motorcycle, stopped, at the end of the alley, but what was more worrying, were the apparitions sitting on the motorcycle.

The apparition in front had its right arm extended towards the man, at the end of the arm was a gloved hand, and in the gloved hand was an automatic pistol with purple grips.

"Stand still!" The apparition growled.

The man did as he was told, raising his hands to his sides. He could hear the Police Officers getting closer, behind him. Two minutes later, when the Police Officers were only feet away, the apparition nodded, holstered the pistol and accelerated away.

..._...

"That was cool!" Shadow said, over the discrete comms channel, that only we two girls were using; the circuit was voice activated.

"It was, wasn't it? Fuck..." I shouted, slamming on the brakes and skidding the Ducati to a halt. I immediately looked behind me, but could not see what had first drawn my attention!

"What was that about, Hit Girl?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier, Shadow! I could swear that I just saw that green asshole!" I exclaimed.

"You sure? We're even further from the Safehouse now!" Shadow said.

"I smell a rat! That green asshole is up to something!" I growled.

* * *

I was having trouble keeping a straight face.

It was so cool; Mindy would kill me, but what the hell! I saw the Ducati roar past me, and then skid to a stop. Hit Girl turned and looked directly at where I was standing and I ducked into an alley, as soon as I saw the brake light illuminate. I watched as Hit-Girl and Shadow accelerated away, down the street. Mindy must be so pissed!

She was not stupid and must have been on to me by that point, so I needed to up my game!

* * *

What _was_ my man playing at?

How was he appearing all over Chicago? Was he out on his Harley? That was the only possible explanation but the motorcycle was not ready, not yet! We drove around for another forty minutes before Shadow said she was hungry!

"Shadow, there's a McDonald's not far from here. South Lake Park Avenue, I think. We can get a burger there," I said, turning right, down another alley.

We were diverted, assisting a lady that had been mugged. We were able to call the Police for her, but the assailant was long gone! It was almost another twenty minutes before we pulled into the almost empty, McDonald's Drive-Thru. We were both hungry, so I ordered us a Quarter Pounder with Cheese, plus a coke, each. I paid and then pulled up at the window, to pick-up the order.

"Thank you for your order, please come again!" The server growled, passing out a bag.

Growled? Oh, Fuck! I looked up and saw...

"You fucking green asshole!" I growled, dangerously.

"Gotcha!" said a grinning Kick-Ass, leaning out of the Drive-Thru window! Behind him were two grinning McDonald's employees.

..._...

Kick-Ass joined us in the parking lot; he had his own burger and coke, too.

"How the fuck, did you arrange tonight!" I asked, swallowing a bite of Quarter Pounder.

Shadow leaned in, eager to hear the answer.

"Simple, I used this!" Kick-Ass said, holding up his cell, which showed a map, on which were three, red dots, all sitting at a McDonald's, in southeast Chicago!

"Fucking Marty! The radios... You were listening in... You cunt!" I exclaimed, as realisation finally dawned.

"Well done! But, how did you get around?" Shadow asked, sounding annoyed.

Kick-Ass waved at a cab, parked a few yards away. The driver waved back.

"A fucking cab! Sometimes I _really_ underestimate you!" I said, admiringly.

"Time for me to go; the meter must be in the thousands by now! See you back at Headquarters, Hit Girl, and Shadow!" Kick-Ass said, pompously.

I had to laugh! It had been a great night out, so far. We finished our Quarter Pounders and Cokes, before accelerating away. We patrolled around for another hour, working our way back towards the Safehouse.

As we approached the Safehouse, we checked out the area; nobody was about. I clicked the button on a transmitter, attached to my belt. The compound gate opened four feet, followed almost immediately, by the main door of the Safehouse.

* * *

**_The Safehouse_**

The lights went out and I watched as the Ducati, with Hit Girl and Shadow, entered the Safehouse.

The main door closed immediately and the lights came back on. Both girls looked tired, as Hit Girl parked the motorcycle, turned off the engine and both girls dismounted, stretched their legs and removed their helmets, which went into a locker beside the two motorcycles. Both girls removed their masks and comms, as they headed towards me.

"Hi, girls. Good night, out? Anything exciting happen?" I asked, innocently; I had discarded my combat suit, much earlier.

"Yeah! We bumped into this green asshole, moonlighting in a McDonald's!" I growled, before giving Dave a kiss.

"It was a very memorable evening," Chloe confirmed, smiling.

We all headed upstairs, where Chloe went straight to bed.

"You were very good, Ass-Kick! Very good indeed!" Mindy said as we got into bed.

"Thank you, gorgeous!" I replied.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Tuesday_**

**_The Safehouse_**

We woke up late in the morning, as we were all very tired.

I had to laugh when I saw the two girls appear, as they both looked exhausted and very bedraggled. Definitely a bad hair day!

"Don't say a fucking word, asshole!" Mindy growled.

"I second that!" Chloe growled.

Oh, fuck! Something clicked, in my mind.

"Not both of you? Please, not at the same time!" I asked, feeling distinctly concerned with my health.

"If it makes you feel any happier, then yes, both of us!" Mindy growled, dangerously.

Chloe blushed a little!

"I think I will go find something useful to do, somewhere safer!" I said, leaving the kitchen rapidly.

..._...

I generally avoided the two girls, all morning. Eventually, it was time to get Chloe back over to Abby's, where she supposedly, spent the night! Mindy and I then headed home. Mindy and I chatted about last night and she was actually quite pleased that the hi-tech kit, which Marty had provided, actually worked.

Thankfully, she didn't batter me senseless, despite my having played a joke on her and Chloe!

* * *

**_The next day  
Wednesday_**

Chloe, Kyle and Curtis arrived around ten, as agreed.

Although this time, Curtis was _not_ happy! He sported a very nice bruise on his left cheek and he was glaring at Chloe, who just looked a little annoyed. A slightly embarrassed Kyle admitted that Chloe had smacked Curtis when Curtis had commented on her grumpiness and then hinted at Chloe being on her period!

I decided to be nasty, so after we had spent some time on warm-up exercises, suggested we could separate into pairs. I selected Kyle and let Chloe partner with Curtis. Naturally, Curtis was not very amused!

Chloe and I spent the next hour instructing our partners, on some basic blocks and kicks. Chloe enjoyed this, as Curtis spent a lot of the time, on his back! I was a little nicer to Kyle, as he had not annoyed anybody yet and he seemed to be very aware of why Chloe and I were both grumpy, so kept his mouth shut. Clever kid!

By the end of the morning, Curtis was thoroughly pissed off and Kyle was actually doing very well! Kyle had potential; he was a fast learner and only needed to be shown a movement or stance, a few times before he grasped it! Kyle asked if I would train him; he wanted to continue and learn Taekwondo. I suggested that he check with his parents first, but if that was what he wanted _and_ his parents were okay with it, _then_ I would train him, for a few hours, each week.

* * *

_Updated: April 2015_


	30. Easter

**_Two days later  
Friday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"For fucks sake, Mindy!" I implored, for the twentieth time. "Will you calm the fuck down?"

"I can't; I'm too excited!" Mindy exclaimed, with an enormous grin on her face.

"Look, Marcus will get here when he gets here and not before!" I tried.

Mindy had been jumping up, to look out of the window for over an hour and it was getting a little annoying! Marcus was not actually due to arrive for another half an hour, but Mindy... Well, she was Mindy!

Marcus _was_ going to fly, but he called on Thursday to say that he was driving up... With a surprise for Mindy! Marcus would not elaborate, so I was as much in the dark, as Mindy! I knew for a fact. that Marcus let slip about the surprise because he knew that Mindy would then behave as though she had ants in her panties!

Marcus liked his little jokes!

..._...

About forty minutes later, Mindy squealed and jumped. She then threw open the front door and ambushed Marcus, as he was about to knock.

"Your fault Marcus; you did wind her up!" I called.

"Yeah, good point!" Marcus agreed, grimacing, as he staggered in almost carrying Mindy. "Well, I think she's happy to see me!"

"It's good to see you, Marcus," I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Mindy, get down off Marcus!" I said, smirking.

"Sorry!" Mindy replied, blushing.

"Here, read this," Marcus said, handing me a newspaper article.

I read the article, with Mindy peering over my arm.

The article concerned the death of one Lieutenant Gigante, in New York, two weeks previously. It detailed how Gigante had been a dirty Cop for many years, with links to various members of the D'Amico family.

"That bastard became corrupt when your Father refused D'Amico's offer and was framed. Gigante deserved to die; we believe he upset Ralph D'Amico and was killed on his orders!" Marcus explained. "But his death brought great joy!"

We both looked at Marcus, a little confused!

Marcus reached up, removed his NYPD badge and threw it at Mindy.

* * *

It took me a few seconds to realise that something was different; I mean, I had seen Marcus' badge loads of times, but this badge was _very_ different.

"Fuck me! _Lieutenant!"_ I yelled and hugged Marcus.

"Whoa! Congratulations, Marcus," Dave said.

"Thanks! The Captain was _very_ pleased when Gigante died; he knew Gigante was dirty, but there had never been enough evidence. I took the Lieutenant Exam months ago and was just waiting for a slot. Gigante made that slot available!" Marcus said, happily.

"That is _so_ cool!" Mindy exclaimed.

"I'll be back in a moment, need to get _something_ from the car," Marcus said, cryptically.

_"Lieutenant_, now _that_ is cool!" I agreed.

Marcus was back in a couple of minutes. Mindy froze, staring down to the right of Marcus. I stared, too.

It was a dog!

* * *

The dog, a very beautiful looking German Shepherd, was looking up at me, with a somewhat curious expression.

My mind went back a few months, to the previous summer. I suddenly had the glorious picture of Chris D'Amico, with a dog on his balls! I envisioned the German Shepherd with a mask. I thought back for a minute before the name jumped into my head.

I knelt down and looked directly, into the dog's eyes.

"Sophia?" I asked, cautiously.

The dog barked, bounded towards me and started licking my face.

"Good to see you, girl!" I said, stroking her happily.

"You know her name?" Marcus asked, curiously.

"We've already met; Sophia is a Super Hero – otherwise known as Eisenhower!" I explained and received another bark, as soon as I mentioned her Super Hero identity.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Dogs are Super Heroes now?" Marcus groaned.

"This dog is special!" I said. "Eisenhower is a highly skilled crime fighter, who attacks with just a single word!"

"This wouldn't happen to be the mutt, who likes chomping on dick?" Mindy asked, with an evil smirk.

"Just like you do!" I whispered to Mindy, causing her eyes to bug out and her to blush deeply.

Marcus scowled! I thought he must have heard me.

"Where did you find her?" I asked, changing the subject, quickly.

"She was handed in, several weeks ago. Nobody wanted her, so she was due to be destroyed. I thought Mindy might like her," Marcus said.

"Well, they're both bitches!" I agreed, moving away from Mindy, very fast.

"I'll give you that one, asshole!" Mindy said, pleasantly, which rather surprised me!

"Mindy/Hit Girl – meet Sophia/Eisenhower," I said, patting Sophia.

Mindy actually looked nervous and she was biting her lip! Sophia looked Mindy up and down and sniffed Mindy's outstretched hand, before she wagged her tail, barked twice, then looked up at me, as if to say, _'she'll do'!_

Sophia allowed Mindy to pat her and give her a hug. Mindy got a big sloppy 'kiss' in return and started giggling.

"Thanks, Marcus!" Mindy called, from the floor.

"Another Hero, for the _Fucked Up Super Hero Club_!" Marcus exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

**_The Safehouse_**

After a late lunch, we took Marcus to see the Safehouse.

"Wow! It's a totally different place!" Marcus exclaimed once we were inside.

Mindy gave him a guided tour of the entire building, including the armoury. Sophia enjoyed the tour, too and made herself at home on one of the couches downstairs. I had a feeling that we would need a larger vehicle, than Speedy, as we now had three people and a dog, to transport! I had asked Chloe to meet us at the Safehouse and she arrived during the afternoon.

"Marcus, you remember Chloe?" Mindy asked.

"I do. Hello, young lady," Marcus said, smiling.

"Hi, Mr Williams," Chloe replied, smiling sweetly.

* * *

Dave and Chloe had spent several hours, over the past week, spraying the Harley-Davidson Fat Boy.

They had refused to let me see what they were doing. Dave had insisted that I wait for the grand unveiling; which was now. While Marcus and I watched, Chloe and Dave pulled off the motorcycle's cover. Chloe looked very excited; Dave just had his usual, dorky grin!

..._...

What had originally been, a jet-black motorcycle, had changed completely.

The front and rear mudguards, were 'Kick-Ass' green on the top, with half-inch wide, 'Kick-Ass' yellow stripes, curving around the vertical surfaces, which were black. The teardrop shapes, on the sides of the fuel tank, were now 'Kick-Ass' green, along with a 'Kick-Ass' yellow outline. The licence plate, above the tail light, read '**KICK**', and when you saw the Fat Boy, side by side with the Panigale, the two plates read, '**KICK** **HIT N RUN**'!

The paint finish was perfect and looked fucking cool. Dave was in his combat suit and once he was astride the Fat Boy, I could only think of one thing to say!

"Fuck! You Kick-Ass!" I exclaimed. Not original, I know!

"It really does suit you, Kick-Ass!" Marcus said, with an enormous smile.

"It _is_ very nice!" Kick-Ass confirmed. "Thanks for your help Chloe!"

"It was my pleasure, Kick-Ass!" Chloe said, giggling with excitement.

..._...

After the tour, we headed back home to put our feet up, dropping Chloe off at home on the way. Marcus was very tired after his long drive. Sophia curled up, happily, on a couch and fell asleep. Marcus had brought some dog food and a pair of enormous bowls, one of which was filled with water and we left it in the kitchen.

We had a very late dinner and then we all went to bed. Sophia insisted on following us upstairs and fell asleep in one corner of our bedroom.

* * *

**_The next day  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge_**

We all got up late and had a big breakfast.

Chloe, Kyle and Curtis were coming over for their training, this afternoon. Marcus said he wanted to go and see a Cop buddy, so headed out after breakfast.

..._...

Around two in the afternoon there was a knock on the door. Sophia appeared from somewhere and started barking.

"Sophia, quiet! Sit!" I said and Sophia sat obediently, in silence.

I opened the door and invited them all in.

"Guys, this is Sophia," I said, pointing at Sophia.

"Sophia, meet Chloe, Kyle and Curtis," I said, pointing out each one to Sophia.

Sophia got up and checked out the kids, sniffing each of them. When she got to Curtis, she growled, which drew a laugh from Chloe!

"Sophia, no eating Curtis!" I said.

Sophia whined and started licking Curtis' hand.

"Be good Curtis, or you may be doggie dinner!" Chloe said, laughing. Curtis did not look happy!

Chloe thought Sophia was lovely and Kyle agreed. Curtis though was a bit wary of her. I decided now, was not a good time, to show them Sophia's little party trick!

..._...

Curtis was just being kicked down, by Chloe, for about the tenth time when Marcus came down into the basement.

"Hi, Chloe!" Marcus said.

"Hi, Mr Williams," Chloe replied.

"Hi, Marcus," I said. "This is Kyle and the little brat on his back, is Curtis. Chloe's boyfriend and cousin, respectively."

"Hi, Mr Williams," both boys said.

"Hi, kids," Marcus replied, looking at me questioningly.

"I'm being paid to train these boys in _basic_ Taekwondo and Chloe in _advanced_ Aikido," I explained, quickly.

"I see!" Marcus said, dubiously, before sitting down to watch.

I finished the days training forty minutes later. Curtis was a little sore but was not being put off by all the rough treatment. Kyle was progressing very well and I noticed that Chloe had difficulty keeping her eyes off him! The three of them went home, leaving just the three of us. Dave had spent the last couple of hours shopping for food.

"The boys don't know about Chloe being Shadow?" Marcus asked.

"No, they don't!" I confirmed.

* * *

**_The following day  
Sunday_**

It was Easter Day.

We were all up early and Marcus was starting to cook. I had offered to cook, but Marcus had refused, saying that he wanted to, actually _eat_ the food after it had been cooked! I honestly did not have anything to say to that comment, so I just sat down and scowled at Marcus. Dave said that I looked adorable, which just annoyed me even more!

We had an enormous ham and loads of other food to go with it. Marcus had me helping to prepare the vegetables, though as he said, I was very good with a knife!

While the food was cooking, we chatted about recent events, including the death of Gigante and Marcus' promotion. Marcus wanted to know what we had been up to with Chloe when we were out being vigilantes. Dave took him through each night and especially enjoyed telling him about the wind up at the beginning of the week, plus the unfortunate discovery the following morning! I insisted on telling my side of the story, too. Dave also got the opportunity to properly thank Marcus for the motorcycle.

Once the food was cooked, we sat down to an enormous meal. Even Sophia got a big chunk of ham, which she was very grateful to receive!

Marcus insisted on making another speech.

"It is truly wonderful to be back here again, with my family. It gets very lonely in New York! I am very happy to see that you have a life now, both of you, here in Chicago. Admittedly, not a very normal life, but hell, it could be worse!" Marcus said. "Mindy could be pregnant!"

* * *

Mindy's mouth dropped open in shock and her face went bright red!

I had to laugh and so did Marcus. Mindy just glowered at us both!

"Sorry, Mindy! I couldn't resist that last comment!" Marcus apologised, not very sincerely. "Anyway! Happy Easter to us all!"

"Happy Easter!" We all said, raising our glasses.

* * *

It felt really good having Marcus here and being able to sit down to a proper meal together.

It really gave me a warm feeling inside! I really did miss Marcus, a lot more than I would _ever_ admit to him. Marcus and Dave were my life, all I had and I would never let either of them go... Ever!

After lunch, we took Sophia for a walk over to the park and I enjoyed running around after Sophia. Dave kept throwing a Frisbee for Sophia to fetch. Dave could throw it a lot further than I could, which typically annoyed me. I tried to race Sophia, once or twice, but always lost! Marcus also seemed really happy to be out with us and I was really pleased for him, that he had got a promotion; it was a long time overdue!

By the time we got back home, we were all thoroughly exhausted and just collapsed onto the couches. Sophia though, just drank a gallon of water and laid down, staring at me!

..._...

I think I must have dozed off, as I woke up with a start and it was dark outside. Dave and Marcus were snoring and so was Sophia! I looked at the time; it was two in the morning. I decided that I was not comfortable, so kicked Dave and Marcus awake.

"Come on, you two, it is bedtime," I called, pulling Dave upstairs.

Marcus reluctantly followed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _For those who have not seen Eisenhower attack Chris D'Amico, you can view this on YouTube, just search for 'Eisenhower Gets It Started'. I believe this extended scene only appears in the British DVD/Blu-ray. It is a cool scene and I personally think it was better than the scene they did use!_

_Updated: April 2015_


	31. Kick, Hit and Run

**_The next day  
Monday_**

We got up close to lunchtime.

Falling asleep in the living room, had _not_ been a very good idea!

After a late breakfast, we went out to the park again, with Sophia. Unfortunately, Marcus had to leave late afternoon. Yet again, Mindy looked thoroughly miserable and hugged me tightly, as Marcus drove off.

Then Mindy spent a couple of hours feeling sorry for herself, on the couch with Sophia!

"Come on, gorgeous! Fancy a night on the town?" I asked, smirking.

"Hell, yeah!" Mindy responded enthusiastically.

* * *

**_Later that evening_**

**_The Safehouse_**

Chloe would not be with us for the night, as she was back at school; Chloe was okay with that, as at least Curtis had now gone home!

We took Sophia with us to the Safehouse, where she made herself comfortable on a couch and went to sleep. We left her a large bowl of food and plenty of water.

Both of us got into our combat suits, as usual. Sophia soon woke up and came to investigate; she had a good sniff at the combat suits, but otherwise wasn't upset by them. We thought she might react badly to the black combat suits. This was good as it meant we could use Sophia as a part of Fusion, if required.

We let Sophia have the run of the main building, but not the accommodation.

Kick-Ass climbed onto the Fat Boy and started the engine. The sound really was magnificent and I quickly jumped onto the Panigale and started my own engine, which sounded different' Kick-Ass' was deeper! I pushed the door remote; the lights cut out and we accelerated through the open door.

..._...

It was wonderful, to be finally out with Kick-Ass on his Fat Boy. We cruised side by side, down the streets of Chicago and attracted some very appreciative looks and comments.

Kick-Ass not only had a new motorcycle, he also had a new mask for his combat suit.

This new mask gave Kick-Ass the option to wear an open front or a modular motorcycle helmet, in this case a Shark Evoline 3 ST MoovUp Helmet, in black with green and yellow highlights. The new combat suit mask, was identical to the original, but full face, with the carbon-fibre composite armour wrapping around the back of the head, over the eyes then down to the bridge of the nose and around the side and bottom of the eyes, covering both cheek bones. Another piece of carbon-fibre composite armour extended from the nape of the neck, to the bridge of the nose, over the top of the head.

The eyes were protected by a tinted, shatter and scratch-proof wrap-around lens. A removable, carbon-fibre composite armour and composite-synthetic material shield, clipped onto the cheek guards and covered the nose, mouth and jaw. Once fully fitted, this mask covered all exposed skin. With this new mask, the complete combat suit covered every square inch of his body and looked even more menacing.

As we cruised up South Western Avenue, we halted at a stop light. A Police SUV pulled up to the left of us, next to Kick-Ass.

The window came down on the passenger side and an Officer leaned out.

"Hey, Kick-Ass, Hit Girl! I've been wanting to talk to you two!" The Officer said, smiling and indicating that we should pull over.

* * *

We pulled over to the right side of the road, as requested.

"I wanted to thank you both for saving my life, back in January. Those ninjas threw a knife at me and I thought I was a gonna!" The Officer said, his name tag read 'Murphy'.

I remembered now; the fight with the six ninjas – my first six Katana prizes! I also remembered the wounded officer, being dragged away by his colleagues.

"I'm very happy to see you up and about, Sergeant Murphy!" I growled back.

"I was there, too. Thanks, I might be dead if you hadn't acted!" The other Officer, his name tag read 'Fellowes', said.

"Our pleasure!" I replied. "We're all on the same team!"

"You need anything... Ever... You call us!" Murphy said, handing us a card, with two cell numbers written on it.

"No problem," I growled, pocketing the cards. "Glad we could help."

"Love the wheels, Kick-Ass; really suits you!" Fellows called, as they pulled away.

..._...

"That was different!" Kick-Ass said. "Thought we were gonna get a ticket!"

"Or arrested!" I added.

We moved off and headed north, slowing down to check out alleyways and other areas where trouble may have been lurking.

As we drove around, I had the distinct impression that our reputation was spreading. Some young men who saw us tended to hide their faces or tried to look innocent. Some failed miserably and just looked guiltier! We stopped to chat with a few groups of people and some were quite happy to point us towards trouble.

We did manage to prevent two muggings and something else!

One we stopped, as we cruised past an alley. We saw the mugging under way, so I accelerated and headed to the opposite end of the alley, which was on the other side of the block. The Ducati was very good for speed! Kick-Ass parked and dismounted, before blocking off his end of the alley.

"Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl. I've arrived!" I called, as I parked and dismounted at the opposite end of the alley.

"Let's move, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass replied.

We both advanced, from opposite ends of the alley. In the time it had taken for us to make our move the mugging had moved on and was now about to become a rape! The man had his pants around his knees and the woman was trying to scream through the man's hand.

"All right, you sick, twisted, fuck!" I growled, angrily.

The man flew backwards, as Kick-Ass grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The man hit the far alley wall, a little too hard, knocking him senseless.

"You okay, ma'am," I asked, reaching down to help the young lady stand up.

"Yes, you got here just in time. Thank you..." The lady responded.

"Hit Girl. That's Kick-Ass," I said.

"Here, ma'am," Kick-Ass said, handing the lady back her purse, before tying the man's hands and feet, with plastic ties.

* * *

The cell rang.

It was an anonymous call.

"Murphy!" I said, answering the call.

"Present for you... West 24th and South Stewart... Gotta run!" The voice snarled, before the call disconnected.

I stared at the cell.

"Who was that?" Fellowes asked from the other seat.

"I think it was Kick-Ass!" I said, a little unsure. "Something awaits us at West 24th and South Stewart."

"On it!" Fellowes said, switching on the lights and siren, before pulling a U-turn and heading north-east.

..._...

"Look here!" Fellowes said, eight minutes later and pulled into the curb.

A young lady, looking a bit dishevelled was being attended to, by a paramedic. On the sidewalk beside her, was a man. The man had his pants around his knees. His hands and feet were secured with plastic ties and the man was unconscious.

"That bastard mugged me and then tried to rape me!" The lady said, as the Paramedic applied a sticking plaster to her face.

"Who?" Murphy asked.

"She said her name was Hit Girl. The other guy was called Kick-Ass. They saved my life!" The lady explained.

Fellowes got on the radio to call for a van to pick-up the pile of shit on the sidewalk.

I had to smile, those two vigilantes definitely had class!

* * *

We stayed nearby, until the Paramedic arrived and then moved further away.

We saw Murphy and Fellowes get out of their car and look around. Job done! We had some tame Cops! We headed to find some food and took it to a park, for a few minutes rest. We had just finished chomping on the burgers, when we heard a scream.

Kick-Ass and I spun around and saw a woman running across the park, she saw the lights of our motorcycles and turned to run in our direction.

"Help!" The woman screamed. "Help me!"

Three men burst out of some trees and changed direction to pursue the woman. I moved forward and the woman ran into me.

"You have nothing to fear!" I told the woman. My anger started to rise, the woman was heavily bruised on her face. Hit Girl saw the bruising, too.

The men skidded to a halt a few yards away, unsure of what to do. I placed myself between the woman and the men. The men came closer and stopped, then one man stepped forwards.

"Give us the woman and nobody gets hurt!" The man said.

"Go chomp on a dick, cunt!" Hit Girl growled, drawing a Katana.

"Ninja girl wants to play!" The man sneered.

"Oh, no! Ninja girl doesn't wanna play!" Hit Girl growled, launching herself forward.

The hilt of her Katana hit the man in the face, breaking his nose, then she span around striking each of the other men in the face, one with the hilt of the Katana and the other with the hilt of the Tanto.

Hit Girl turned around and crouched down beside the first man, who was screaming through the blood of his broken nose.

"Shut up, cunt!" She snarled.

The man was suddenly quiet, shaking but quiet!

"Did you hurt that lady?" Hit Girl, growled.

The man nodded.

"Bad move! Oh and by the way, my name is Hit Girl!" Hit Girl growled, driving her fist into the man's face. "Fear the name!"

Hit Girl attended to the woman, while I applied plastic ties to the three men, hands and feet.

* * *

The cell rang.

It was another anonymous call.

"Murphy!" I said, answering the call.

"Taxi for three... West 43rd and South State... Gotta run!"

* * *

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" I asked Kick-Ass, as he hung up the cell.

"And why not!" Kick-Ass replied, chuckling.

That fucking motorcycle was going to his head!

"Let's go annoy some Cops!" Kick-Ass said.

We had waited until Murphy and Fellowes had turned up, before moving further away.

We watched until Murphy and Fellowes got back into their car and drove off. It was late, after eleven thirty. We followed the two Sergeants until they parked up in a darkened area.

* * *

"Licence and registration!" The deep voice growled.

'What?' I thought, turning to my, part open, window.

"FUCKING HELL!" I yelled. "For fucks sake, Kick-Ass; that fucking mask, scared the shit outta me!" I complained.

"That's the idea, Murphy!" Kick-Ass growled.

Fellowes was smiling broadly, on the other side of the car.

"I thought Hit Girl was the fucking ninja!" I stated.

"She is!" Another voice growled, from beside Fellowes.

"FUCK!" Fellowes yelled and turned to his own, partly opened, window.

"Hi!" Hit Girl growled, smirking.

"You trying to kill us or something?" I asked.

"If we wanted to kill you..." Hit girl growled, letting it hang.

"Okay!" Fellowes said with understanding.

"Thanks for your, err... Donations; much appreciated!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks for helping us with them!" Kick-Ass growled. "Now if you need us..."

"How do we get a hold of you?" I asked.

"Oh shit; you had to ask!" Kick-Ass said, with his hand over his eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You've been aching to use that fucking line, again!" Kick-Ass said, looking at Hit Girl.

"So!" Hit Girl replied, with an evil smirk.

"Get it over and done with!" Kick-Ass said with some exasperation, turning away.

"You just contact the mayor's office. He has a special signal he shines in the sky; it's in the shape of a giant cock!" Hit Girl growled.

I just looked at Fellowes, who looked back at me and shrugged.

"Funny bitch!" I chuckled.

"She is that!" Kick-Ass growled, dryly. "Anyway, back to reality; Hit Girl give them the number!"

"Asshole! Okay guys you dial: 555-1-FUSION. Got it?" Hit Girl growled.

"555-1-FUSION," I read back.

"That number will accept voice and texts. Don't worry about tracing the number, it won't get you anywhere!" Hit Girl, growled.

"Have a good night!" Kick-Ass called.

They both vanished into the night, like they never were!

* * *

**Updated:** _May 2015_


	32. Tested

**_The next day  
Tuesday_**

**_Chicago Police Headquarters_**

It was late afternoon.

"Hey, Jimmy! Trace this number for me: 5-5-5-1-3-8-7-4-6-6!" Sergeant Murphy ordered.

A few minutes later, the Officer looked up at Murphy with a confused expression.

"You two having a joke?" The Officer asked, sounding annoyed.

"Why?" Murphy asked.

"I've traced the number; here's the damn address!" The Officer said, turning his monitor, so Murphy could read the address.

Murphy laughed.

"The number traces back to that address?" Murphy asked, incredulously. "You kidding me?"

"You got it!" The Officer replied, smiling.

"So?" Fellowes asked, a little confused.

"The fucking number traces back to Chicago Police Headquarters!" Murphy said. "Right fucking here! The clever bastards... They're good, I'll give 'em that!"

Murphy's cell beeped a minute later; it was a text message. Murphy checked the cell and chuckled, before showing the screen to Fellowes.

The message read: _NICE TRY! KA_.

* * *

**_Same time_**

**_West Ridge_**

"I told you they'd try!" Mindy said rather smugly.

"I know! How the hell did Marty manage to setup and cover the number?" I asked.

"God knows!" Mindy replied. "Must be a geek thing!"

"Don't forget Kyle and Chloe will be here in thirty minutes!" I reminded Mindy.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot; Kyle's training!" Mindy said. "Thanks!"

I quickly put away the Toughbook, as it was Fusion equipment and not to be seen by Kyle. Marty had given us the Toughbook to connect to the computer system at the Safehouse. We could monitor the GPS, listen to the radios and check the CCTV at the Safehouse, all from home, or anywhere else for that matter! In this case, we were able to be notified when somebody traced that particular phone number.

Kyle and Chloe arrived on time and Mindy took Kyle down to the lower floor. Chloe stayed with me, to allow Kyle to get some good one on one time, with Mindy.

..._...

I spent the next hour chatting with Chloe.

She wanted to see some proper action; like we had had with the ninjas. I told her that she needed way more training to allow for that! Plus, I remembered that Chloe had never killed. I wasn't sure that she would be able to cope with killing, not yet at least. I would speak to Mindy about it and see how best to prepare Chloe, for this more unfortunate side of being a vigilante. It would happen at some stage and Chloe needed to be prepared.

The first time I had killed, was with a fucking Gatling gun, which was amazing, but not quite the same as staring directly into somebody's eyes as you killed them! That night still haunted me. Mindy and I both had nightmares about our activities. Mindy did not like to talk about them, but I knew that she had them and I knew that she knew that I got them, too! Chloe was such a nice girl, I don't want her to go through horrors like that.

* * *

That night I mentioned my worries about Chloe, to Mindy.

"I was expecting that! Chloe wants more; she wants a challenge. However, she isn't ready. Killing a person, well it may destroy her!" Mindy said, then paused before continuing. "Look at me; I'm damaged goods!"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Come on Dave! You've seen me; I am _not_ normal, by _any_ stretch of the imagination!"

"Okay, you're right there!" I conceded. "But I still love you for who you are."

Mindy laughed. "I know that, dumbass!"

"Chloe is very much like you, in many ways. But I don't want her to turn into you. Now, I don't mean that in a bad way, but you've been through a lot of shit!" I said.

"I know and you were there for a lot of it. You also helped me get through a lot of my shit. You said wonderful things to me, that night, in your bedroom, just when I needed you the most. Without you, I could never have an even remotely normal life." Mindy said, cuddling into me and turning for a kiss. "With you I can still be Hit Girl, but you keep me controlled."

I could not resist Mindy, I just thought that she was wonderful, despite her abnormalities! But at least the abnormalities were on the inside; the outside was perfect...

I let my hands wander over the perfect skin and Mindy screamed in delight!

* * *

**_Four days later  
Saturday_**

Finally, it was the weekend!

School had really wound me up that week. There was these girls, who just – well they thought that they were goddamn perfect – but I thought that they were perfect little bitches! Anyway, I could not let them ruin my weekend.

It was time for Shadow to get out there!

..._...

After chatting with Dave on Tuesday and Thursday, while Kyle was training with Mindy, I thought that I had understood why Dave and Mindy were only taking me out on easy nights. Dave tried to explain how I might feel if I killed a person. He wasn't all that good at explaining it, nevertheless, he got the message across. I did not really think that anybody knew how they would react to killing somebody, until it actually happened. I knew that I would only be killing in the self-defence of myself or of an innocent.

Dave had explained that Mindy had a special place in her heart for rapists and those who hurt women and children – basically those who preyed on the weak; those who could not fight back... We fought back for them! Mindy believed that those people should die and she would kill them, without a second's hesitation. Dave had also mentioned that Mindy took great pride in using more violent deaths for those people!

I still wanted to become as accomplished, as Hit Girl. That was my dream!

..._...

I turned up at the Safehouse, just after seven that evening.

I walked up to the side door and punched in the code, the door buzzed and clicked open. I entered the Safehouse, closing the door behind me and noticed that all the lights were off. That was strange, Dave and Mindy should have been here, before me! I flicked the light switches, nothing happened!

Okay, what now?

In the limited light that was filtering through the windows from nearby street lights, I could see enough to head towards the briefing room. I made it about halfway across the mat, before I got the feeling that somebody was behind me. I froze and felt instant fear growing inside me.

Pull yourself together, Chloe, you can handle this!

I spun around, delivering a back kick, which connected to something solid, which in turn grunted with the impact. I immediately followed up with a roundhouse kick, flooring the attacker. I sensed another attacker coming up behind me and I executed a reverse spinning hook kick, which caught the approaching attacker in the side of the head. The attacker went down hard, with barely a sound and did _not_ get back up.

The other attacker grabbed me from behind, in a bear hug. I braced myself, before sliding my legs apart, lowering myself and then thrust my arms out, breaking the attacker's hold on me. I then grabbed the attacker's arm, pulling him onto my back and throwing him over my shoulder. The attacker crashed to the mat, hard. I then drove my fist into his stomach, before running towards the armoury.

I stopped still, the moment I heard the sound of a pistol being cocked and I froze, completely, as I felt the cold metal of a pistol, being pressed to my right temple.

"Okay, I give up!" I stammered and I felt myself shaking from head to toe; I had never been so scared.

* * *

Suddenly the Safehouse lights clicked on and I had to shut my eyes, to protect them from the glare.

I felt the pistol being removed from my temple and heard the weapon being de-cocked. I opened my eyes slowly and as they became adjusted to the light, I saw a smiling Dave walking towards me, clapping. I looked to my right and saw a smirking Marty, holding a pistol. Didn't know he was back in town! I looked over onto the mat and saw Mindy struggling to her feet, holding her head.

"Oh fuck! You fucking bastards!" I yelled, relief obvious in my voice. I then started to cry.

"Sorry Chloe, but we needed to see how you'd react to an unexpected attack. You kept saying you were ready for more," Dave explained, coming up and guiding me to a couch in the briefing room. I couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry Dave, I was just so scared; I didn't know what to do!" I explained.

"You did just fine, kid!" Mindy moaned, grimacing in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Mindy!" I said, appalled.

"My fault! I should have dodged," Mindy replied, smiling, sitting down beside me and giving me a hug. "You actually did very well, considering!"

"I thought I was dead, when Marty put that gun to my head!" I replied. "When did he get here, anyway?"

"Last minute thing, I have a place to check out on Monday," Marty explained.

"Okay, I'm not ready for anything big," I admitted. "Thanks for pointing that out."

"Don't worry, Chloe. You'll be ready before you know it," Mindy said, smiling kindly.

* * *

**Updated:** _May 2015_


	33. Vendetta

**_One week later  
Saturday_**

**_The Safehouse_**

I was standing behind Marty.

In front of him was an enormous, wall-mounted, fifty-inch flat screen, showing a map of Chicago and two red dots, which were pulsing near to the I55 and north of Archer Heights. Kick-Ass was out on patrol, with Shadow and they had both had a fun evening, to that point.

But that was all to change.

..._...

The radio speaker jumped to life.

"Battle... Battle Guy, this... This is Shadow! Kick-Ass is gone! Kick-Ass is in trouble!"

I immediately grabbed a spare headset.

"Shadow, Hit Girl! What's happening?" I said, calmly; although I didn't feel calm, at all.

"He's gone! I'm so scared...," Shadow whimpered.

"Where has he gone?" I asked.

"I... I... I... He was taken... I'm alone...," Shadow was starting to panic.

"Marty, I'm gonna get ready!" I said, running to the armoury.

"Shadow!" Battle Guy called.

There was no response.

"Shadow... Shadow!"

Marty brought up a new console window, on his smaller computer screen. He selected Shadow's radio and remotely enabled the VOX feature. He would now be able to hear Shadow, without her having to press the PTT (push-to-talk) button.

Almost immediately, Shadow could now be heard over the speaker, she was sobbing. There were also disjointed words coming over the speaker.

"Shadow! Pull yourself together! Kick-Ass needs you!" Battle Guy ordered.

Sometimes you just had to be cruel to be kind! Within a minute, Shadow had sorted herself out enough to reply.

"Sorry, Battle Guy! Kick-Ass was herded into a warehouse, he was fighting eight to ten men... Sorry... That's all I have," Shadow answered.

"Are you safe, Shadow?" Battle Guy asked, with some concern.

"Yes, Kick-Ass hid me... Before he moved down the alley and was ambushed," Shadow replied, slowly.

"Stay hidden, stay out of sight. Let us know of anything you see, okay?" Battle Guy said.

"Will do!" Shadow replied.

"Well done, Marty!" I said. "Hit Girl is ready to go!"

"Good luck, I'll guide you!" Battle Guy replied, pressing buttons and a third pulsing red dot, appeared on the map.

..._...

I accelerated out of the Safehouse compound and turned left, before turning immediately right and right again onto South Western Avenue, heading north. Traffic was light, so I made reasonable time. Five minutes and one and a half miles later, I turned left.

I was following Battle Guy's directions, as he followed me via the GPS in my radio.

* * *

**_The warehouse_**

I was surrounded by several men.

There was very little light, so I could not see much detail. After they had herded me into the warehouse, they had stopped fighting and spread out, covering the exit. A tall, grumpy bastard, stepped out of the shadows.

"It's time to look at your face!" Grumpy Bastard sneered. "Take off your mask."

That was where Hit Girl usually came up with one of her witty lines, planned well in advance, for every eventuality! Me, I was not so good at witty retorts.

"No!" I snarled. Straight and to the point!

I could hear Battle Guy talking to Shadow, in my ear. I couldn't reach my PTT, to communicate with Battle Guy or Shadow. Shadow sounded like she was panicking!

Grumpy Bastard waved two of his men towards me. I braced up and as I sensed the men get close, I reached out with my fists, cracking each man in the face with my armoured gauntlets. Then I reached behind me, for my Ko-Wakizashi blades, drew them and severed the men's carotid arteries. Blood spread, quickly, around the two fallen bodies.

All the men, raised their pistols into a ready position, aimed at me. Grumpy Bastard had four men, on either side of him.

"Defiant to the end, huh?" Grumpy Bastard asked.

Something twigged in my mind. The idiot had given me an idea; he was using lines from a movie, not an especially good movie, but a cool movie nonetheless. Only, I had seen the movie, too!

"You are about to die, asshole!" I snarled.

"How do you imagine _that's_ gonna happen?" Grumpy Bastard asked, waving his arms to either side, indicating his eight men.

"With my hands around your neck!" I snarled. Grumpy Bastard looked a little unnerved; he'd obviously worked out that I knew the movie, too.

"Bullshit!" Grumpy Bastard said, snapping his fingers and eight more men appeared. The men spread themselves out behind the existing eight men.

My earpiece crackled into life again. I had heard Battle Guy calming Shadow down.

"Kick-Ass, Battle Guy, you are on VOX. Hit Girl is forty seconds out!" Battle Guy reported.

"What ya gonna do, huh? You're on your own! Nothing but you and your fucking batons and blades!" Grumpy Bastard sneered. "We have guns!"

I just had to keep the charade going, a minute longer.

..._...

"Kick-Ass, Hit Girl! Ready to move on your mark!" I heard Hit Girl call, over the comms.

Now for the endgame!

"No, what you have are bullets and the hope that when your guns are empty, I'm no longer standing! Because if I am; you'll all be dead before you've reloaded!" I snarled.

"That's impossible! This isn't some fucking movie!" Grumpy Bastard shouted back. "Kill him!"

Grumpy Bastard brought up a pistol, then he and his men opened fire. I turned my back, dipped my head and braced my legs. Seconds later, there was silence.

"Ready, gorgeous!" I hissed, over the comms, as the last brass dropped to the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"Always!" I heard in reply.

I stood up straight and turned towards the astonished Grumpy Bastard, feeling a lot of bruises. The pain was intense, but I was otherwise uninjured. I saw a movement behind the furthest eight men and I recognised the purple flashes on the combat suit. I smirked behind my mask.

"Our turn!" I snarled, launching myself forward, as ejected magazines started to hit the floor.

Three of the men on the rear most rank fell to Hit Girl's throwing knives. They were quickly followed by a pair of heads that rolled forward, severed by a single Katana blade. The remaining three men twisted around in panic and desperately tried to reload their pistols; two fell instantly, with Katana blades protruding from their backs. The third fell, from a Tanto blade in the chest.

Hit Girl retrieved her blades, wiped them clean and raced toward the next rank.

..._...

I had reached the group of men over to the left of Grumpy Bastard and sliced open the stomachs of two men, before driving my armoured elbow into the face of a third man. The fourth man turned to run, directly onto Hit Girl's extended Katana.

"You do love your entrances, Hit Girl!

The remaining four men and Grumpy Bastard, turned towards us both. Two men, had reloaded their pistols and raised them towards Hit Girl. Four shots rang out and the men dropped, their heads exploding. I turned to see Shadow, holding her pistol in the classic Weaver stance, two handed in front of her. I nodded my thanks at Shadow, before Hit Girl and I both killed one man each, with our blades.

I turned back towards Grumpy Bastard, who had retreated further into the warehouse.

"Die! Die! Why won't you die?" Grumpy Bastard shouted, firing his pistol at me. I shrugged off each and every round and continued my advance.

"Why won't you die?" Grumpy Bastard whimpered, staring at the slide of his pistol, locked back, on an empty magazine.

I caught up with Grumpy Bastard and pinned him to the wall.

"Beneath this mask, there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea and ideas are bullet proof!" I snarled, before coldly snapping the man's neck.

I turned back to Hit Girl and I felt little to no emotion; that would come later. We both stowed our blades and I smiled, but I knew Hit Girl could not see the smile.

"Kick-Ass is clear!"

"Hit Girl is clear!"

"Sha... Shadow is clear!"

"Battle Guy copies, Fusion is clear!"

..._...

"Why won't you fucking die, you selfish fucking asshole!" A voice shouted, from the gantry above us. "You too, you fucking purple whore!"

The voice was very familiar. Hit Girl looked directly at me, raging anger in her eyes!

"Well, if it isn't our old pal... Chris D'Amico!" I bellowed.

Hit Girl had both her pistols out and raised, towards the voice. I could see that she was seething with anger. Shadow also had her pistol raised and aimed in the same direction.

"You gonna come down and see us?" I requested, angrily.

"I would, but some greasy little fucker, dropped me into a fucking shark tank! The fucking shark bit my fucking dick off! I have artificial fucking arms and legs, but they don't do working dicks! I fucking owe you Kick-Ass!" Chris ranted.

Hit Girl actually started to chuckle, then she laughed, loudly. I had to admit, it sounded very funny and I started laughing. Shadow joined in the laughter, although I'm not sure she knew what she was laughing at, as we had never told her about Chris D'Amico, Red Mist or the Mother Fucker. Maybe we should.

"Stop fucking laughing at me, you fucking wankers!" Chris yelled.

Hit Girl stopped laughing and emptied both of her pistols towards Chris's voice; I did the same with my Glock and Shadow followed suit. Once silence returned, we reloaded our pistols. We could hear a helicopter's engines and blades above us.

Chris was gone.

"You guys okay?" Battle Guy asked, over the comms. "I heard that fucking creepy bastard!"

"We're fine Battle Guy; Fusion is coming home!" Hit Girl replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay, many will recognise the scene played out in this chapter and chunks of the dialogue. I think many will also identify the movie in question. Hit Girl has plenty of 'how the hell did she get out of that one, so damn easily' type scenes, such as the hallway shoot-out at the end of the first Kick-Ass movie. Now I wanted Kick-Ass to have one of these scenes. It is time for him to show that he is a bad-ass and no longer that wimpy green asshole cringing in Rasul's apartment! Kick-Ass does not always need Hit Girl to bail him out. Yes Hit Girl helped in this chapter, but I hope I showed that Kick-Ass could have escaped alone, without help!_

**Updated:** _May 2015_


	34. McKinley Park

**_Later that night_**

**_West Ridge_**

Okay we had a problem.

We knew it would happen eventually.

Chloe did _not_ react well to killing two men! The knowledge that she had just killed two men, never actually registered in her mind till well after the event, which was actually normal. We had gone back to the Safehouse to change, before heading back home. That had also reminded us that Speedy was far too small! Note to self: First thing Monday, find an SUV! Anyway Marty went straight to bed, Sophia who had actually slept all evening, went back to sleep and the rest of us went for showers.

Dave went to check on Chloe, when we had both showered.

"Err, Mindy!" Dave commented, coming back into the bedroom. "Chloe's still in the shower."

We had spent forty minutes 'showering'! Something was wrong with Chloe and it was then that it hit me – Chloe had just killed, for the first time.

I knocked on the bathroom door, but didn't get an answer. I waited a minute, then knocked again. Nothing. I could hear the shower running, but nothing else.

I pushed open the door and found Chloe huddled in the bath, sobbing. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her, before helping her out of the bath and through to her bedroom. Chloe just kept staring into nothing and sobbing.

I tried to get a response out of Chloe, but I got nothing.

..._...

Forty minutes later, Chloe seemed to come back to life.

"I shot those two men... I killed those two men... Those two men are dead..." Chloe said, quietly.

"Yes. You shot those two men. You shot them, to stop them shooting Dave and me," I replied.

"I know... But I just cannot shake the fact that I took two lives, tonight," Chloe responded.

"It won't be easy Chloe, but Dave and I will be with you, always. You need us to talk, we're there," I promised.

"I'm going to have nightmares, aren't I?" Chloe asked, looking scared.

"Most probably," I responded, feeling very sad. "Dave and I have them regularly; I won't lie to you about that!"

"I want to be alone now," Chloe said suddenly.

"No problem, you know where we are, if you need us," I said, leaving the room.

..._...

"Well?" Dave asked as I climbed into bed.

"She will have a bad night," I replied, honestly.

At least I had Dave to cuddle into, to help ease my nightmares.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

I awoke to find myself almost falling out of bed.

I turned over and found not Dave, but Chloe! Chloe had wormed herself in between me and Dave. She must have had a nightmare last night and had not wanted to be alone; I nudged Dave awake.

"What?" Dave moaned, tiredly, before noticing Chloe. "Whoa!"

"Must have been a nightmare!" I said, grimacing. "Told you she'd have a bad night!"

"Yeah, poor girl!" Dave replied, with a worried expression on his face.

We both got up and dressed, before I poked Chloe awake.

..._...

"Okay!" Chloe said, looking around. "Wrong bed!"

"I assume you had a nightmare, last night," I said.

"Yeah, sorry," Chloe said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry! We both know what you're going through; we've both been there!" I replied, darkly.

"Thanks, both of you," Chloe said, sliding off the bed, still looking a bit embarrassed. "Now I'm gonna go and get dressed."

"She's a strong girl, hopefully she'll cope!" Dave said.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_**

Everything was now very different.

Something that I never thought would _ever_ happen, now had!

On Sunday, Marcus had called to tell us that since Gigante's death, a lot of investigations had occurred, in New York. Those investigations had included tracking down a dozen dirty cops and clearing some who were wrongly marked as dirty.

That had included one Damon Macready.

The Captain had publicly announced his innocence and reinstatement of pension, back pay and a large wad of compensation. This had naturally passed to me, so I was now a very rich, young sixteen year-old, according to Marcus. He strongly suggested that I invested my windfall in something useful that may also produce additional, legal, income for Dave and me.

By 'something useful', he specifically told me _not_ to go out and buy a purple battle-tank or armoured personnel carrier! As if I would; nice idea, but _not_ very subtle.

Okay, I'm still going out looking for an SUV, with Dave, but we had a chat this morning about investment opportunities and Dave suggested buying an apartment block. We would then have some income and we could probably use an apartment as another Safehouse. I was actually rather surprised and impressed with Dave's quite logical idea, so it looked like I was going into property!

You had to admit, they would be the best protected apartment blocks in the city!

* * *

**_Some hours later_**

It had been a very busy day and we had just spent an awful lot of money!

First off, we had spent $62,000 on an SUV. A very nice one, if I do say so myself! It was a Land Rover LR4, in Scotia Blue. It had seven seats and only fifteen hundred miles on it. The important thing was that it was spacious. We would pick it up on Friday afternoon.

Secondly, we had found three possible apartment blocks, in and around Chicago.

One was just a mile away from the current Safehouse, with ten units. Cheap and anonymous.

Another was further east, in south Chicago, with twenty-five units, which were currently empty and it would allow us to acquire a couple of units for our own use!

The final one was just to the west of the centre of Chicago and could be useful merely by its location. The area sucked a bit, but it would be very anonymous. Interestingly, Marty said he liked that one, as it was well located for the University!

Anyway, we needed to think about what we were doing. If we bought an apartment block, or maybe two, we would need to find an agent to manage them.

That was going to be a lot of fun!

* * *

**_The following evening  
Wednesday_**

**_The Safehouse_**

Dave and I had elected to take an evening off from patrol.

We headed down to the Safehouse and spent the evening servicing weapons and our combat suits. Dave's combat suit had taken a lot of abuse at the weekend, from close range weapons fire. Combined with the fact that Dave had broadened out a bit, the abuse warranted a replacement combat suit sometime in the near future. Dave had some suggestions for the new combat suit and so did I.

Marty was busy researching the history and locations for the apartment blocks we were interested in. Marty would of course get a free apartment!

My cell started ringing, so I checked the display; it was a diverted call, from the number we had given to the two Sergeants.

"Speak!" I growled.

"Hit Girl! Got business for you, South Damen and West 38th, McKinley Park. Your friends are back. Bring swords!" Murphy said briefly.

"Twenty minutes!" I growled in reply, checking the clock. It was just after eight.

"We have Ninjas at McKinley Park!" I yelled, pulling off my clothes.

Marty started setting up his equipment for monitoring and Dave started pulling his clothes off, too. Eight minutes later, we were on our motorcycles and racing up South Western Avenue. Minutes later we turned right, onto West Pershing Road. We pulled over and parked before the South Damen Avenue junction. We could see lots of blue lights across the park and between us and them...

Ninjas...

Over a dozen, plus watchdogs, to keep the Police away. Seconds after we had absorbed this, the Police started engaging the watchdogs. We ran towards the ninjas, who were facing the Police. Surprise would be on our side, but for only seconds.

"Fusion is engaging!" I called over the comms.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion engaging. Luck guys. Stay safe!"

..._...

We advanced, drawing our blades. I was able to kill two ninjas, before anybody knew we were there. They both, quite literally, lost their heads in the excitement! Another ninja fell to Kick-Ass and his Ko-Wakizashi blades. The rest of the ninjas turned as one, to meet the new threat... Us!

The ninjas flew at us, at least four were wielding two blades. I was instantly surrounded and was forced to fight several ninjas together. I felt impacts on my armour, but I was drawing blood. An arm fell to the grass, still holding a Katana, followed by the arm's previous owner, who was screaming. I drove a blade into the stomach of a ninja, while fending off the thrust from another ninja, with my other Katana.

I span around to fend off another attack, then something impacted the back of my head and I felt weird, I started to sway.

Then everything went black.

* * *

After I had killed the first ninja, I got separated from Hit Girl.

I threw my weight against a ninja, who was wielding two Katana blades. Admittedly, my blades were several inches shorter, but size was not everything – just look at Mindy! My extra bulk helped to even things out as I pushed back, absorbing numerous impacts to my armour. The ninja was almost eight inches shorter than me, but he was still able to hit me with the hilt of his blade, across my mouth.

The new face mask, deflected the blow and allowed me to keep pushing forwards with no loss in momentum. I managed to grasp one of his blades and yanked it out of his hand, while holding both Ko-Wakizashi with my other hand. The ninja was shocked enough to take a few steps back, giving me the space I needed to grasp his Katana by the hilt and sever the man's neck in one sweep.

I could make out Hit-Girl, about twelve feet away; she was fighting two ninjas at the same time. I saw another ninja come up behind her and strike her across the back of the head with the hilt of his Katana. Hit Girl staggered and then fell.

"No!" I yelled. "Hit Girl is down!" Our comms were open, so I knew Battle Guy could hear me.

So far, there were still almost a dozen ninjas remaining. I stowed one Ko-Wakizashi and drew the Glock - no more Mister Nice Guy!

I started shooting into the ninjas; advancing on where I had last seen Hit Girl.

* * *

There were still about a dozen gunmen firing, from behind the trees and SUVs.

I was firing from cover, behind my car. Fellowes was beside me. Soon after the shooting started, the ninjas turned away and started fighting someone. That must be Kick-Ass and Hit Girl – crazy idiots!

There was nothing we could do to help, thanks to these armed men, who kept us pinned down. There were at least four Police Officers down, all wounded, but I could see at least six of the gunmen, on the ground and not moving.

One of the gunmen moved out of cover, so I aimed and fired, catching the gunman in the chest.

* * *

I regained consciousness.

I was lying on the ground and getting trodden on and kicked, as the fight continued above and around me. I could see two black feet either side of me, then the top half of a ninja torso fell down beside me; the dead eyes still staring and that really woke me up! The feet belonged to Kick-Ass and he was guarding me while I was unconscious.

"Let me up, cunt!" I growled over the comms.

"Enjoyed your little nap?" Kick-Ass responded.

"Not the best time for a nap, Hit Girl!" Battle Guy added.

"Hey, I was tired!" I replied, getting up and retrieving my Katana swords.

I was now back-to-back with Kick-Ass. There were five ninjas remaining. Then three, then one and the last ninja finally fell to Kick-Ass.

We charged towards the gunmen, only about nine were remaining.

* * *

I saw the last ninja fall.

Then two gunmen fell to their knees, one with a blade emerging from his chest, another when his head exploded from a gunshot, before Kick-Ass kicked the body down. The remaining gunmen stopped firing and put their hands up.

They were obviously more scared of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, than they were of us!

As we sorted out the surrendering gunmen, I looked around for the two vigilantes. I could not see them anywhere, but in the distance I could make out the engines of two motorcycles as they accelerated away.

I smiled.

Thanks Fusion!

* * *

**_The Safehouse_**

I was worried about Mindy.

She did not seem herself, but at least she was on her feet.

We made it back to the Safehouse and parked the motorcycles. I stowed both of our helmets in the locker and followed her to the briefing room.

"Hi, Marty," Mindy said, pulling off her mask and comms.

"You okay, Mindy?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, just a sore head!" Mindy replied.

"I'm not surprised!" I said, dumping my mask and comms, before giving Mindy a hug.

Mindy started swaying, so I guided her onto the couch.

"You sure that you're okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mindy replied, waving me off.

I wasn't fooled for a second; something was wrong!

"Marty, help me get Mindy upstairs!" I ordered

..._...

By the time we had managed to get Mindy to the bedroom, she was uncoordinated and couldn't stand.

We laid her on the bed and I got her out of the combat suit. Mindy was unresponsive and was slurring her words. I checked her head, there was a large bump to one side. That must have been where she was struck by the ninja. It was a concussion.

After removing my combat suit, I placed Mindy into Speedy and drove home, with Marty.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

I got Mindy into bed and decided to call a doctor.

Chloe had left me with a card, for a doctor that she recommended. I placed the call and sat with Mindy, waiting.

..._...

About forty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and I went downstairs to open it, telling Sophia to be quiet.

Now, I got a surprise!

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cathy Bennett, you must be Dave," the lady said, walking through the door.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

Just as I was closing the front door, it was shoved open.

"Hi, Dave!" Chloe said cheerfully, closing the door behind her.

It clicked!

"Dr Bennett! You must be the mother of this delightful young lady," I said, glaring at Chloe.

"Lady? I wouldn't go that far!" Dr Bennett responded. "She's also rarely delightful!"

"Gee, thanks Mom!" Chloe responded, sarcastically, pretending to look hurt.

"Mindy's in the bedroom," I said, showing Dr Bennett the stairs.

..._...

Ten minutes later, Dr Bennett had finished examining Mindy.

"Just a minor concussion. Keep an eye on her. Keep her drinking. Bring her to see me on Friday, at ten in the morning," Dr Bennett said, before turning to Chloe. "Now, I need to get Little Miss Trouble home, to bed!"

"Thanks Doctor!" I said, shaking her hand. "We'll see you Friday; bye Chloe."

"Bye Dave!" Chloe said, waving.

* * *

**Updated:** _May 2015._


	35. Take a Break

**_The following morning  
Thursday_**

**_West Ridge_**

I was very confused.

Dave had tried to explain why I was in bed, but not being able to remember how I had actually gotten there was worrying! It kinda reminded me of that morning, when I had collapsed on the Safehouse roof, all those years ago and I had woken up not being able to remember anything. Yet again, though, it was the same guy who helped me!

I was reading a paper that described the 'Ninja Attack at McKinley Park'. Apparently, the Chicago PD had had full control of the situation and had put down the minor public disruption within a very short time! There was no mention of Kick-Ass or Hit Girl! Nothing new there, the Police would rather take credit, than encourage or condone vigilante behaviour.

I could recall everything up to the start of the fight with the ninjas. After that, it was very spotty, but I could remember Kick-Ass standing guard over me.

Another surprise was the Doctor who had come to see me the previous night. I honestly did not remember the visit, but Dave informed me that it had been Chloe's mother! That was unexpected, I didn't even know that Chloe's mother she was a doctor; Chloe had kept that quiet and I understood that Chloe had been with her mother, too!

Marty had said hello, earlier, as he was very worried about me, but I assured him that I was fine! Dave insisted that I stay in bed for the day. I did not complain, although I wanted to, but my head hurt and I couldn't walk straight when I went to use the bathroom!

However, I had Sophia to keep me company and she was on the bed with me.

* * *

I intended to have a word with Chloe about her mother's job!

It would have been very useful to have known about it, rather than to have been surprised! I secretly thought that Chloe had enjoyed it. At least she seemed happier, after what had occurred at the weekend. Mindy had, rather surprisingly, been doing what she was told and had stayed in bed. I had taken her breakfast earlier and she had been able to keep that down, which was a good start.

I was a little annoyed that we were not mentioned in the paper, but I knew that we had made a strong contribution. We had received a text from Murphy and Fellowes, the message said thanks for our help and that without us, there would have been more Police and possibly civilian casualties. Well, at least somebody was grateful for our presence!

One thing that I had not told Mindy about yet, was the visit to the hospital on Friday morning, because I knew that she would refuse to go. I was still working out how to persuade her.

Marty had borrowed Speedy that morning, to go out and check out the two apartment blocks on our short list. Mindy was quite excited about 'going into property'. I was very pleased that Damon been finally cleared of any criminal activity, well at least the activities that got him sent to prison, in the first place! Since leaving prison he had broken one or two laws, including starting to train a five-year-old Mindy as a vigilante!

I actually started thinking about what my life might have been like, if Damon had never been framed and Mindy had never become Hit Girl and had grown up to be a normal little girl. Would I have gone out as Kick-Ass? Would somebody else have rescued me that night, at Rasul's apartment? Would I have still met Mindy? Without the bitterness, I think Damon would have been a great father and Mindy would have turned out to be a wonderful young lady.

Ultimately, I owed my life to Frank D'Amico! Nasty thought there; if Frank D'Amico had not framed Damon, there would have been no Hit Girl and therefore nobody to rescue me at Rasul's Apartment, which equalled a very dead Kick-Ass.

No matter how much I wished that Mindy could have grown up normally; it would have meant my death. Mind you, at that point, I would die for Mindy, if it meant she could live.

* * *

"Hi Dave, you look pensive," I said.

"I've been thinking... About your... About Damon," I replied.

"Oh, I see," Mindy said, not meeting my eyes.

"I ended up thinking about..."

"... What might have happened, if my Daddy was never framed?" Mindy interrupted.

""Yes," I replied.

"I suppose you came to the same decision, I did," Mindy said. "I lead a normal life, Kick-Ass dies!"

"Yeah, crap, huh!"

"What happened, happened. I spent so long, when I was young, thinking about 'what ifs'. It drove me round the bend! You can't play the 'what if' game, Dave; it'll destroy you," Mindy said, sagely.

"I know, but..."

"No buts, Dave. I would never trade my life, never. If I did, I would never have met the one person, I needed, the one person I love, more than anybody else!" Mindy said, tears in her eyes.

I sat down beside Mindy and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much, Mindy," I whispered.

* * *

**_The next day  
Friday_**

"Okay Mindy, we're going for a little ride," I said, pulling her up off the bed.

Mindy gave me a long look and then a scowl.

"You think I'm a little girl that can be fooled?" Mindy growled. "You're setting me up for something!"

"Doctor Bennett wants to see you at ten, this morning," I explained.

"I don't need to go see a Doctor!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Okay Hit Pansy!" I challenged. "Give me your best shot!"

I stepped back, as Mindy lost her balance and fell into my arms.

"Hi, gorgeous!" I said, giving her a kiss.

The glare I received was not exactly friendly, but I ignored it and carried the swearing Mindy downstairs.

"Mindy, you cannot use that language at the hospital!" I cautioned with a laugh.

"Okay, you've made your fucking point, I'll behave!" Mindy groused.

* * *

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

"Hi Mindy, how are you feeling?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Perfect," Mindy lied.

I coughed and nudged Mindy, hard.

"Headache, dizziness and a bit of nausea," Mindy confessed.

"Chloe tells me that you're tough and you don't like showing weakness! There's a time and a place for that, but not here and not right now, young lady!" Dr Bennett lectured.

"Lady? I wouldn't go that far!" I laughed.

""I see!" Dr Bennett said, with a chuckle. "Mindy is a bit like Chloe."

Twenty minutes later we returned to the car. Mindy had been ordered to take things gently for at least a week; orders which were not received very well!

In the car, on the way back, I came to a decision.

"How about a holiday, just the three of us?" I suggested.

"Three?" Mindy queried, a little confused.

"Just you, me and Hit Girl!" I replied, smirking.

"I'm sure Hit Girl and I would very much enjoy a holiday. Is Kick-Ass coming? I find Dave a bit boring sometimes!" Mindy teased.

* * *

**_The following day  
Saturday_**

Dave had picked up the SUV, yesterday.

It was adorable and very comfortable. Marty would look after Sophia, while we were gone and I had called Chloe, to tell her that we were going away for a few days. Chloe had told Kyle that I was busy, so he wouldn't get a lesson that week.

* * *

We had one question left: where were we going to go?

Mindy suggested that we just wing it! So we packed a couple of bags and headed south into Indiana, towards Lafayette.

We spent the next four hours driving to Indianapolis and got us a room for three nights, in the JW Marriott. We ended up with a corner room, on quite a high floor, so the view was amazing!

We had dinner in the room, that first night, so that Mindy could rest.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Sunday_**

**_Indiana_**

I woke up greatly refreshed and my head was no longer sore.

I knew that I was not quite healed, but it was a start!

Dave ordered an enormous breakfast, again in the room. After breakfast and a relaxing shower we went for a walk around Indianapolis and ended up at the White River State Park, which was very refreshing and we spent a great few hours together.

We went onto the zoo, where Dave started comparing me to a fucking meerkat! I knew that Dave said I was cute, but a meerkat was going way too far! Typically, though, Dave compared himself to the African Lion!

"In your fucking dreams!" I retorted.

"And why not?" Dave asked, innocently.

Then Dave started reeling off lion facts. The lion was intimidating, like Kick-Ass and the female lions were the primary hunters, like Hit Girl. I had to admit that I couldn't argue with his logic and being compared to a lioness was a lot better than a fucking meerkat!

By the time we returned to the hotel, we were both very tired, but we had a shower and went to eat at the High Velocity Bar, in the hotel. The food woke us up, considerably.

After stuffing ourselves, including a warm cookie sundae, which was to die for, we retired to our room.

..._...

We were no longer tired and within half an hour, we were naked in bed and I was having the time of my life!

Dave's touch sent impossible feelings through me and I just melted when he kissed me. Gazing into his eyes, I got lost in their allure and the love pouring from them. I had been warned by Dr Bennett not to do anything energetic; Damn! Well, I would die happy with Dave inside me. No, I promised to behave, so I would. I resorted to less stressful behaviour and sank down Dave's body and decided I was still hungry!

"Oh my God!" Dave exclaimed through clenched teeth! He was starting to thrash, but I kept going and Dave kept thrashing. Then...

Wham!

I felt an intensely warm, almost hot, feeling as liquid hit the back of my throat. I kept my mouth wrapped around Dave, so I didn't get it everywhere! I was getting used to the taste and kinda liked it. Was that weird? I had absolutely no fucking idea; but I loved it and Dave kept producing more, which was even better!

After a short rest, while we both let our bodies recover, Dave started to explore again.

The barely receded electric shocks, started up again and when Dave touched anything tender, I yelped. Dave kept targeting my breasts, which caused the most beautiful sensations to course through me, the catch being that the sensations were almost too much to endure. He would also target somewhere else, which would have me thrashing about the bed, barely able to breathe and I had to keep reminding myself, 'don't forget to breathe'!

* * *

**Updated:** _May 2015._


	36. Dreams

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_**

**_Indiana_**

"Happy Birthday, partner!"

I opened my eyes, slowly and grabbed the naked Mindy, around the waist and pulled her down to me.

"Thank you, gorgeous!"

I kissed her deeply and she responded in kind. The next hour was sheer bliss.

..._...

After that, somewhat energetic morning, we had to checkout and drive back to Chicago.

I thought that Mindy was fully recovered, at least from the concussion, but maybe not from our other activities. I was definitely seeing more Hit Girl in our love making!

The short holiday was exactly what we had both needed; it had allowed us both to relax and be ourselves. I thought that we should get away more often and Mindy agreed. The four-hour drive home wasn't too bad, although I65 was not exactly the most exciting drive! By the time we got to I94, Mindy was getting excited; excited to be back home. We did stop a few times, extending the trip back, but it was worth it. We had a lovely lunch outside, enjoying nature together.

..._...

By the time we got home, it was around six in the evening and we parked the SUV in the garage; it was a tight fit beside Speedy. We headed into the house and Mindy got knocked down by a very happy and over excited Sophia.

"Get off me, mutt, yuck!" Mindy mumbled, in between licks.

"She missed you!" Marty explained, laughing.

It took Mindy several minutes to push Sophia out of the way, so she could get back to her feet!

"Look Sophia, enough of the kisses; I'm not that kinda girl!" Mindy exclaimed, giggling.

"If you say so!" Marty smirked. "Looked good from here, though!"

Mindy scowled at Marty.

"Sorry, I enjoy a bit if girl on girl action!" Marty explained, before heading off upstairs, rather quickly.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

Later that evening we settled down on the couch together and I gave Dave his present.

"I needed Marcus' help to get this," Mindy said, sheepishly.

I unwrapped and opened the box.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"I remembered the 'gay looking' one that you used to fancy, dude," Mindy teased.

I pulled out a custom, black and green, Taser X26P. With it was another holster for my combat suit, additional cartridges and three batteries.

"Cool! Thanks, Mindy!" I gave her a big hug and a kiss that kept going and going.

* * *

**_The next day  
Wednesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

I awoke early for once.

It was about eight. Mindy was still asleep, as I could feel her beside me. I decided it was time for a bit of fun! I reached over and ran my hands across her stomach and under her top...

What the fuck! Those were not Mindy's boobs, or if they were, they'd fucking shrunk!

"What the fuck!" said a voice, from the other side of the bed.

That was _not_ Mindy's voice... Or was it?

I sat up and I turned to look at Mindy, just as a fist connected with my jaw.

"For fuck's sake!" I shouted in pain.

"Dave?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking down at the bed, beside me.

..._...

It wasn't Mindy, looking back at me, well not the Mindy I had last seen a few hours previously! It was a completely different Mindy, it wasn't even 'Date Ditch Mindy', The Mindy before me was a much younger, eleven year-old Mindy!

"Where the fuck did you come from?" I demanded, blinking my eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing, asshole!" 'Mindy' replied.

"You were a bit older and a tiny bit taller, when I last saw you a few hours ago!" I said.

"You are not making any fucking sense!" 'Mindy' said. "I went to bed last night, in my room at Marcus' house."

"So, you think you're in New York?" I asked. "Try Chicago, short-ass!"

"Who the fuck are you calling, 'short-ass'?" A livid 'Mindy' asked.

"Well you are kinda short!" I said laughing.

This just seemed to infuriate 'Mindy' further.

..._...

Okay, it seemed completely impossible.

I went to sleep with a sixteen year-old Mindy lying beside me and then I wake up with an eleven year-old Mindy beside me! I really had been watching too much Sci-Fi! The current Mindy appeared to be from soon after we had killed Frank D'Amico. She was very like the young Mindy that could terrorise me, with just a glance. Now, though, I was no longer scared of her, of course!

"Are you trying to tell me that I've travelled through time?" Mindy asked, incredulously and a little sceptically.

"Well, the last time I saw you looking like that, it was 2009 and now it is 2014," I responded. "My Mindy is sixteen!"

"Sixteen! I let you share a bed with me, at sixteen!" Mindy ranted, then she started to look worried.

"Please tell me we haven't..." Mindy said, looking horrified.

"Sorry!" I said, smirking.

Mindy looked positively horror struck!

"You and I have... Well you know..." Mindy said, blushing furiously.

"I know you have a small birth mark, between..." I started.

"Okay, that's quite far enough, thanks!" Mindy said, holding a hand up, then her expression changed. "This is bullshit!"

"Come on then, come see _my_ Mindy's pride and joy!" I said.

Mindy climbed out of the bed. I tried not to laugh.

"You have Bratz pyjamas!" I said, still trying not to laugh.

"Dammit!" Mindy grimaced. "Marcus thought it was a good idea!"

..._...

I headed down to the basement and showed Mindy the armoury.

She was initially speechless. She took her time examining the weapons around the walls.

"What's with all the Katana swords?" Mindy asked.

"You noticed! Mindy earned them, each and every one and you'll be pleased to hear that each ninja suffered greatly!" I said, proudly.

"Good, at least I'm not slacking!" Mindy exclaimed. "Why are you now in Chicago, instead of New York?"

"Long story, but basically, my Mindy had to kill, to save me, as herself. She was forced to leave New York," I explained.

"Why did you need saving, cunt?" Mindy asked, unhappily.

"An 'old pal' surfaced and killed my Dad, before coming after me!" I said, darkly.

"Who?" Mindy asked, curiously.

"Brace yourself! You knew him as...," I hesitated. "...Red Mist."

Mindy turned purple, before exploding.

"Red Mist – that bastard shot me three times, three fucking times!" Mindy exclaimed. "That fucking bastard got the drop on me – nobody gets the drop on Hit Girl, nobody!"

"Calm down, Mindy! I know you aren't a big fan of that asshole. But you'll be pleased to know that he's been cut down to size. I dropped him into a shark tank!" I said, putting my arm around her.

It occurred to me that I would never have dared to put my arm around Mindy, back then. Why? Because she'd have ripped my fucking arm off!

"You aren't scared of me anymore, are you?" Mindy asked, annoyed.

"No, Mindy! You're still a fucking handful; a grenade with a very loose pin, but your threats of bodily mutilation have no effect on me now!" I said laughing.

We left the armoury and headed back upstairs.

As we crossed the mat, Mindy tried to grab me, but I caught her movement. I dodged and seized her by the upper arm and threw her over onto her back.

"Fuck Kick-Ass! You've been workin' out!" Mindy said, approvingly, from the mat.

"I try!" I replied, before Mindy swept my feet out from under me.

I went down and I must have caught my head, because I blacked out.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

"Dave! Dave!" Chloe's voice.

"Can you hear me, Dave; please!" Mindy's voice. The real Mindy!

I opened my eyes.

Pain shot through my head and side. Above me were Chloe and Mindy, both girls had tears running down their cheeks. I was flat on my back, on the mat, at home. I looked around, no mini Mindy!

"What the fuck happened!" I growled.

"Sorry, I kicked you, a tiny bit too hard. I'm really sorry, Dave." Mindy said, giving me a kiss. "You've been out for almost forty minutes!"

"Wow! I had the weirdest fucking dream!" I said, sitting up, then a thought came back to me.

"Mindy, did you wear Bratz pyjamas a few years ago?" I asked.

Mindy's eyes almost bugged out, she blushed and started to look a bit embarrassed. Chloe laughed.

"You had Bratz pyjamas!" Chloe exclaimed, laughing. "Hit Girl had Bratz pyjamas!"

"No... I didn't... How did you?" Mindy stammered. "Dammit! Okay, yes, Marcus thought it was a good idea!"

* * *

**Updated:** _May 2015._


	37. The Week of Hell - Day 1

**_Four days later  
Saturday_**

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._**

**_Channel Runne Park_**

Everything started normally, just like any other weekend.

We got up.

We had breakfast.

Dave headed off to work for a few hours in the gun shop and I took Sophia out for a walk.

All perfectly normal, normal for us at least!

Sophia and I were walking through Channel Runne Park. The weather was good, but cool. Sophia loved being outside and always enjoyed her walks. All was peaceful, that was until a man a few feet behind me, made a strange noise before collapsing onto the grass. I span around, instantly on guard and Sophia started to growl.

You did not need a medical degree to see that the man was dead; what looked very much like a bolt from a crossbow was embedded in the man's skull! I looked around quickly and pulled Sophia behind a tree. I started to hear screams, and then I called 9-1-1 and reported the dead man. Ii occurred to me to take some photos with my cell, before leaving the area, very fast.

That event honestly scared the fucking shit outta me; that could have been me, for fucks sake!

Okay, calm down and start thinking.

Was this a contract killing? Was this just a random murder? Was this the start of something bigger? I put a lot of thought into these questions, on the walk back home.

..._...

As soon as I was home, I started up the Toughbook and sent a text message to Murphy. We had an unwritten agreement to exchange intelligence. He would keep Fusion informed of drug dealing activity, for example and I would pass on anything that we gathered while out and about. For now, I advised Murphy of what had just happened in the park.

Ten minutes later, I got a reply.

'Morning HG! How the hell, did you know so fast? I will pass on what I can. M'

Dave had taken Speedy, so I jumped into the SUV, with Sophia, and drove to the Safehouse. We had set up a special, untraceable and secure email address for Murphy to use. In this way, he could send us pictures and other information that could not be passed by text or voice.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

An email appeared in the inbox, while I was servicing my weapons.

It was from Murphy and provided in depth details of the attack, that morning. Apparently, two other people had been shot with crossbow bolts, within the same hour. The man that I had seen had been the second to be shot. So far, the three dead people had absolutely nothing in common.

Okay, that reduced the options from three, down to two. Was this just a random murder? Was this the start of something bigger? Unfortunately I had a nasty feeling it was a part of the latter!

Next question: would our armour deflect the bolt from a crossbow? My combat suit and Chloe's combat suit? Probably not. Dave's combat suit? Possibly. I sent a secure email to The Armourer, requesting details for a shield or similar that could deflect a crossbow bolt.

I was familiar with crossbows and had a couple in the armoury; I had not used them in years. I inspected the bolts; they were about nine inches long and very lethal. The tips varied, depending on how lethal you wanted the bolt to be. Mine were barbed, which meant you could not just pull them out, you had either to push them all the way through or dig them out. Neither being a very nice option!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 3]_**

* * *

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

I received a call from Dave, asking where I was.

I explained about what had happened in the park. Dave then ranted on about my not telling him about it earlier and I had to apologise, to get him to calm down; at least he cared!

I headed back home with Sophia and joined Dave for lunch. We discussed what had happened and I showed Dave the photos that I had taken at the park. I also explained about what Murphy had sent over via email.

We both agreed to talk to Chloe and Marty, so that they would both know about the attacks. For now, we decided to call the perpetrator, 'The Archer'. It was the best that we could come up with, at least for the moment!

We had not actually seen Chloe, since we had come back from holiday. She seemed to be avoiding us, which was probably because of the run in with Chris, two weeks previously. Kyle had come over on Thursday evening for his training and was coming along very well. With a few more months of training, the kid would be quite skilled.

Dave and I discussed how we might defeat an attacker, such as The Archer. The Archer could strike anywhere, without warning, as demonstrated only a few hours earlier! Already, the city was starting to get concerned about the new problem.

Dave brought up another point.

Could The Archer be part of another mad plan, from Chris D'Amico? He must have worked out, by now, that his ninja plan was not quite going according to plan!

* * *

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

After lunch, we started training.

I was still worried, but decided to focus on the here and now. Dave did not seem too put out by the change of events, but I could tell he was concerned.

Marty came back from looking at apartment blocks and I updated him on what was going on. Understandably, Marty was not happy, at all! He suggested barricading ourselves into the Safehouse, until The Archer was caught!

An interesting idea, though very sensible, but not overly practical.

**_3:15 P.M._**

We received another text from Murphy.

Two more people were dead with crossbow bolt wounds! This time it was in Edgebrook Woods, which were a few miles away from the morning's attack. I sent a text back to Murphy, telling him that Fusion were on it!

Marty headed off to the Safehouse, saying he wanted to check on security! Now with The Archer around, Marcus' quip about buying an armoured personnel carrier, may not have been so far-fetched; at least a crossbow bolt wouldn't pierce that!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 5]_**

* * *

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We had an early dinner and headed down to the Safehouse while Sophia stayed at home.

One of the good things about the Safehouse was that we could drive straight inside and park. Marty and Chloe were already there. Marty was in the briefing room and Chloe was coming down the stairs from the bedroom, she had her combat suit on, except for the mask and comms. Something about her expression did not seem right, but I put it to one side for now.

Mindy and I got changed into our combat suits, but left off our masks and comms. Mindy went off to get her weapons and I went into the briefing room, where I found Chloe sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. I went over and sat down on the couch next to her.

"What's up Shadow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I want to go out tonight," Chloe admitted, not looking at me.

"I see. Get your mask on!" I ordered, getting up.

"Why?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Mask... Now!" I ordered again and walked out of the briefing room. Marty was giving me a strange look, but that was normal for Marty.

**_4:50 P.M._**

I pulled on my mask and comms, while Chloe was doing the same. Mindy and Marty were over by the armoury and looking a little confused. I went over and whispered into Mindy's ear, telling her what Chloe had said and Mindy nodded, looking a little unhappy.

..._...

Shadow and I squared off against each other.

"I don't wanna do this!" Shadow said, turning away and walking towards Mindy.

"Shadow, face me!" I snarled.

Shadow stopped, but did not turn.

"Are you scared, little girl?" I snarled. "Are you scared?"

I watched as Shadow braced up and I saw her hands flex within her gauntlets. Mindy threw Shadow's Jō onto the mat at her feet. I smiled, Mindy had the right idea.

"Answer me, Shadow!" I ordered. "You lost your touch? Maybe Curtis could replace you!"

I almost missed Shadow's legs bracing and her ankles flexing, she was about to act.

Good.

I drew my batons.

**_5:02 P.M._**

Suddenly Shadow dived forward, seized her Jō and spun around, driving the Jō hard towards my head. I had made her mad! I smiled, blocked the Jō easily and forced it down. I could see the usual fire, burning in Shadow's eyes. That fire, was what was missing earlier, when I had first seen her that evening. Shadow kept pushing forward, hard. She was really mad! Kinda reminded me of Mindy, when she was trying to make a point; like last year, when I first asked to be trained.

I fought off each attack, but Shadow was learning each time and adjusting her attacks accordingly, each time I fought her off. Good girl! I eventually managed to catch her with a baton, behind her left thigh, then flipped her backwards, onto her back.

"You fucking green asshole!" Shadow bellowed, immediately jumping back to her feet.

I couldn't help smiling! I looked over towards Mindy and she was grinning, too.

Shadow dived forward; her Jō was blurring in the air as she drove her attacks forward. I lost one baton and was forced to deflect blows with my other baton and my armoured gauntlet. I decided that it was time for Shadow to come down to earth, with a bump!

I fought off her next attack, jumping up, as she swung her Jō horizontally to try and trip me up. I drove forward and caught the Jō, ripped it from her grip and threw it towards Mindy, who caught it. Shadow was not to be stopped, she swept up my dropped baton and attacked again, before I stepped toward her and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides. I flipped her over and onto the mat face down, holding her right arm vertically, behind her. Shadow screamed in pain and I immediately let her go, before I stepped back.

**_5:15 P.M._**

Shadow stood up and removed her scarf and mask. She was grinning enormously and that fire was still in her eyes!

"Shadow has her fire back!" I said, removing my mask.

"You okay, Chloe?" Mindy asked, sounding a little concerned.

"If that fucking green asshole wants to put me down, he's gonna have to fight first!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Good on you, Shadow!" Marty said, laughing.

Chloe came up to me and actually gave me a hug!

"Thanks, Dave; I needed that. Killing those two men had me thinking; I was starting to judge and second guess myself," Chloe explained.

**_5:55 P.M._**

"Dave, you got a minute?" Chloe asked, looking a little nervous.

"What is it?" I asked. "You look nervous."

"I am... A couple of weeks ago, in the warehouse... That man we shot at... Chris... I noticed Mindy's reaction to him and yours..." Chloe said, before trailing off.

"Come on!" I said, taking Chloe over to a far corner of the mat and sitting down.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

"Chris... Where do I start?"

"Chris D'Amico exists, as he is today, because of me. I became Kick-Ass and met Hit Girl, who was waging a war of vengeance, against Chris's Dad, Frank D'Amico. Chris became Red Mist and tricked his way into my trust. Thanks to me, Mindy was shot three times and blasted out of a window, before dropping over a dozen feet. Mindy's Dad, Big Daddy and I, were seized. Search YouTube and you'll find the video of D'Amico's men torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass! Mindy came and rescued us, but not before my mistake had caused the death of Mindy's Dad!" I explained.

"What the fuck have I told you, cunt?" Mindy growled, coming over and sitting down. "It was _not_, I repeat, _not_ your fault, Ass-Kick! Dave was taken in by Red Mist and Dave was very mild mannered, back then; an easy target. I almost blew Dave away, too, later that same night. But I stopped, letting go of the trigger just before it broke. Best decision of my life!"

"I thought that the psycho bitch was gonna kill me, too! She was mad, in more ways than one! She asked, in her own way of course, for help. For some reason, I decided to help and I'm glad that I did. Mindy assaulted the D'Amico penthouse, fucked it all up and had to be rescued by yours truly," I said, smirking at Mindy.

"Fucker! It all went really well; four dead in the lobby, fifteen in the penthouse and then I ran out of weapons and ammunition! What a fucking stupid bitch! I was stuck cowering in the fucking kitchen! Killed a guy with a couple of kitchen knives, then hid in a kitchen cupboard. Then this big bastard brought in a fucking bazooka, just as Kick-Ass made his entrance and what a fucking entrance! I'd given him my Daddy's jet pack that had a pair of Gatling guns!" Mindy explained.

"Gatling guns; that must have been cool!" Chloe exclaimed.

"It was!" I confirmed.

"Kick-Ass killed the three men, who had the bazooka and gave me the opportunity to fight Frank D'Amico, while Kick-Ass fought Chris D'Amico. Unfortunately I was a little bit exhausted by then and the fight did not go well. Frank D'Amico managed to throw me down onto his desk, nearly paralysing me. I couldn't move, then Frank D'Amico started punching me, in the face and I kept losing consciousness. Then my knight, in a green wetsuit, arrived with a fucking bazooka under his arm. He blew Frank D'Amico out the fucking window; I was so fucking relieved!" Mindy explained, giving me a hug and a kiss.

"I had to literally scoop Hit Girl off of the desk and we made our escape, in the jet pack. I just wish that I had killed Chris then, but if I had delayed, then Mindy would be dead. Crap choices we have to make in life!" I said, feeling sad.

"Anyway, Chris resurfaced last year, as The Motherfucker and after he killed my Dad and Mindy was forced to save my life, as Mindy Macready, killing several men, in public, we had a huge fight in his lair. I dropped him into a big tank that had a shark in it. It ate Chris, or so we thought! Mindy then left New York," I continued.

"We found out that Chris D'Amico was still alive, a few months ago. Two weeks ago was the first time we've spoken to him, since the fight last year. He hates Dave's guts, as Dave killed his father. But Frank D'Amico killed my Daddy and Chris D'Amico killed Dave's Dad. There are just two D'Amicos left, Chris and his Uncle Ralph. They must both die and fucking soon!" Mindy said, vehemently.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"Thank you, both of you, for letting me know about him. I know how much it must have hurt, dredging up all that shit!" Chloe said.

"You needed to know Chloe. I'm glad we could tell you, finally; better late than never!" Mindy replied.

"Okay! Now that's over, whose bike are you riding tonight?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I'm riding 'KICK'!" Chloe replied, instantly. That proclamation got a nasty glare from Mindy.

"Traitorous bitch!" Mindy said, pulling on her mask and comms. Chloe just returned a smug look, at Mindy's back.

Marty laughed, returning to the briefing room.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

I climbed onto the Ducati, feeling a little annoyed with Shadow.

Not exactly a big surprise that she wanted to ride with Kick-Ass!

Kick-Ass had given Chloe specific instructions for getting on the Fat Boy, as doing it wrong could overbalance the motorcycle and that beast was heavy! I watched as Shadow placed her left boot, on the left foot peg and swung her right leg over the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass had braced the motorcycle, using his feet, with the brakes on, while Shadow climbed on behind him.

I started up my bike and reversed out of the parking bay. Kick-Ass did the same.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is rolling!" Kick-Ass reported, over the comms and Marty pressed the button to activate the exit sequence. The lights went out and the door opened, followed by the compound gate. We both accelerated away heading west, up West 79th Street.

**_8:12 P.M._**

First stop was checking up on our tame Police, neither of whom had met Shadow.

Marty kept a GPS fix on Murphy's and Fellowes' cells, at all times. Currently the two Sergeants were stopped, near a cross-section. In this case South Pulaski Road and West 71st Street.

**_8:35 P.M._**

As we approached the cross-section, we saw a Ford Explorer Police Interceptor '8760', parked off to the west of the cross-section, on an empty car park. We pulled up on either side, Kick-Ass to the left and pounded, gently, on the windows.

"Evening Officers," Kick-Ass snarled, good-naturedly.

"Hey, Fusion! Not seen you in a while... Who's this?" Murphy asked looking back, towards Shadow.

"This is Shadow!" Shadow growled in reply.

"Hello, Shadow. I'm Murphy and that's Fellowes," Murphy said, indicating his partner.

"Hello," Shadow growled.

"Shadow doesn't come out much!" Kick-Ass stated, simply.

"We just thought we'd check and see how you two were doing," I growled, from the other side of the car.

"Thanks, Hit Girl," Fellowes replied, dubiously. "It's good to be loved!"

"Well, won't keep you two from your doughnuts!" Kick-Ass said, as he started the Fat Boy and I started my Ducati.

**_9:02 P.M._**

I was enjoying myself that night.

I knew I had had a rocky start earlier and I had needed Kick-Ass to explain that to me and kick my ass! I was feeling scared, in case I had to kill again. But, if I want to be like Hit Girl, I was gonna have to put up with the bad shit, to get the good shit; the good shit being saving innocent lives! I was also enjoying riding with Kick-Ass. Hit Girl would kill me for saying it, but the Fat Boy was way cooler than the Panigale!

..._...

Suddenly, Kick-Ass slammed on the brakes, with Hit Girl stopping just ahead. He turned to look down an alley, across the street. I followed his gaze and saw five men surrounding a woman. Kick-Ass kicked down the Fat Boy's stand and I climbed off, onto the sidewalk, followed by Kick-Ass.

"Hit Girl, look after the motorcycles!" Kick-Ass ordered.

"What?" Hit Girl replied, sounding annoyed. "I'm not the fucking valet!"

"Please?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Okay, asshole!"

"Shadow, they're all yours!" Kick-Ass proclaimed.

"What?" I said, turning to look at him in surprise.

"For fucks sake...," Kick-Ass snarled, impatiently. "Go! I'll be there if you fuck up!"

I had a feeling that he was trying to make another point. I could handle this... An idea jumped into my mind... I advanced across the street and entered the alley.

**_9:08 P.M._**

"Welcome to hell!" I growled.

All five men turned to face me. None of them looked particularly put out by my presence!

"Need our help, little girl?" One man asked.

"This is your last chance to walk away!" I growled, trying not to sound nervous.

The men looked around, at each other, laughing. One man stepped forward.

"Are you kidding? It's five against one!" The leader said, smirking.

"It's three against one!" I replied, correcting him.

"How do ya figure that, bitch?" The leader sneered, looking around at his pals.

"Once I take out the leader; which is you, I'll have to contend with one or two, enthusiastic wing men," I growled back. "Last two guys always run!"

"You err, done this before, kid?" The leader asked, a little concern in his tone.

I nodded and the leader moved forwards.

"Remember... You wanted this," I growled.

The leader ran forward, drawing a large knife, which I battered away with my Jō and followed through with a fist to his jaw. The man staggered back before coming at me again and this time I caught him in the groin with the end of the Jō. The man sagged to the ground, before I felled him with a crack to the head.

I looked around at the other men, two moved slowly away.

"Okay, now we know who's who," I growled. "Let's get this done!"

I flew forward and brought the Jō down, smashing the lower arm of the next man, before ramming my armoured elbow into his face and followed up with a back kick to the stomach. Another man landed a punch in my side, but I was able to catch him with a boot to the side of the knee, which caused the man to scream, before a fist to the jaw dropped him.

I started towards the last two men, who hesitated, before they turned and ran. They ran directly towards Kick-Ass, who felled them, with a fist to each jaw. The woman they were hassling had gone, so I re-joined Kick-Ass.

**_9:12 P.M._**

"'Jack Reacher', really?" Kick-Ass asked, dubiously.

"First thing that came into my head!" I offered, weakly.

"Okay, let's get back before the valet starts getting too ratty!" Kick-Ass laughed.

We returned to the Fat Boy and found a slightly ratty, Hit Girl.

"Enjoyed yourselves? 'Jack Reacher', I ask you!" Hit Girl complained.

"Let's go Shadow!" Kick-Ass said, mounting and starting the Fat Boy. I slung my Jō and climbed on behind Kick-Ass.

We roared away, leaving a disgruntled Hit Girl to follow.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_**

The next hour or so, of the patrol, was uneventful, until we got another text from Murphy...

Two more dead... Though, one was a kid. Seven kills, all on his first day; The Archer was trying to make a point. That could not be allowed to continue!

We were all a bit subdued and not chatting or winding each other up, like we usually did. Marty had received more emails from Murphy, which included details about all seven murders. Apparently this guy was working to the sniper's creed: 'one shot, one kill'!

**_10:55 P.M._**

We decided to call it a night and headed back to the Safehouse. The Archer was playing on our minds and we weren't concentrating on the patrol. The thought that a crossbow bolt could fly out of the darkness, at any time was frankly, frightening!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 7]_**

* * *

**Updated:** _June 2015_


	38. The Week of Hell - Day 2

**_Sunday_**

**_[Archer Kill Count: 7]_**

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We were all feeling very tired, once we had got back to the Safehouse, but none of us felt like sleeping. Dave, Chloe and I, all got out of our combat suits, before getting a shower. Marty sorted out a late dinner and we all sat and talked at the kitchen table, while eating dinner.

Marty had gone through all the information, that Murphy had sent over to us. There appeared to be no pattern to the killings; they seemed completely random. Murphy had also informed us that the Police, so far, had accomplished nothing in their investigation.

We finished our food and went to bed.

None of us felt like driving back home that night.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

That time Murphy called us.

I was awoken from a deep sleep. The cell was ringing and ringing. I answered it and put it to my ear.

"Go!"

"The shit has really hit the fan this time, Kick-Ass!" Murphy said with preamble.

"The Archer?" I asked.

"No... No more killings, not up until now... The Commander of twenty-first district, he has three kids and two of them are missing. There was a home invasion around six this morning. Their mother is in ICU, their father was at the station. The third kid, well he was staying with a friend... Fuck, Kick-Ass, the two kids are only eight and nine. A boy and a girl... So far we have no idea why they were targeted. I'll send you everything we have, when I can get it," Murphy explained. "Chicago needs your help!"

"We're on it, Murphy. God I'm sorry!" I replied, cutting the connection.

I just sat there, feeling numb for almost twenty minutes. What the fuck was happening in the City? Chris D'Amico, ninjas, an archer, now the kids of a senior Police Officer!

**_8:30 A.M._**

I poked Mindy hard, on her left boob.

"Ouch!" Mindy shouted, rubbing her boob. "You fucking cunt!"

I shut her up, by giving her a deep, deep kiss, which made her eyes bug out.

"Okay!" I said. "That's the nice stuff out of the way!"

"Oh no! Not more deaths!" Mindy said, grimacing.

"Murphy called. Commander 21st District, two of his kids; they were pulled from their beds this morning. Their mother is in ICU," I explained.

Mindy was silent for several minutes.

"It has to be that fucking Chris D'Amico!" Mindy finally said, angrily.

"I have to agree!" I replied, reluctantly.

**_9:10 A.M._**

After a shower, we woke Marty and Chloe, letting them know the news.

"I'll start searching through the intel, from Murphy," Marty said immediately.

"Marty, get breakfast first; you'll work better on a full stomach!" I said, then had a thought. "Could you do with a hand?"

"Wouldn't hurt! Know any geeks?" Marty asked, dubiously.

I looked at Chloe.

"What do you think?"

"I'll call her," Chloe said, smiling. "She'll love it!"

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

The SUV stopped and the main door closed behind it.

Abby was _very_ wide eyed, when she saw the Safehouse and especially the two motorcycles. I took her through to the briefing room, where her eyes stuck out about two feet! Any more surprises and her eyes would pop out and be hanging from her face.

"Hi, Chloe!" Abby said. "Hi, Mindy!"

"Marty, meet Abby!" I said. "Abby, this is our uber geek, Marty!"

"Gee, thanks, Dave! Hi, Abby, we have work to do!" Marty said, pointing to another computer.

We left the two talking, while the rest of us busied ourselves with our own preparations.

I gassed up both motorcycles, ready for use that evening

* * *

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

Marty had found some information in one of the reports sent over by Murphy.

It was circumstantial, but seemed to hint towards a location to the west of Chicago, near South Archer Avenue and South Central Avenue. It looked to be a large warehouse, of a similar type to that used by Chris, two weeks previously.

Dave went out, in Speedy to do a reconnaissance. The rest of us checked our gear and looked at forming a plan for that night and it was time for lunch.

**_1:40 P.M._**

Dave returned with photos and information on what he had found.

The warehouse was guarded, by large watchdogs, similar to those we had fought at the warehouse, two weeks earlier. The warehouse could be difficult to storm, but not impossible.

The Archer has also killed again. This time only one person, but that was still one person too many!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 8]_**

* * *

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

With lots of activity expected for that evening the operators, Dave, Chloe and I, got a couple of hours sleep; I had a feeling that we would need it! Marty and Abby were still hard at work doing research and going through the information that kept coming from Murphy.

There was also another phone call.

**_3:50 P.M._**

"Go!" said Marty.

"Who is this?" Murphy asked, confused.

"Kick-Ass and Hit Girl are busy... And so am I! What do want, Murphy?" Marty said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Sorry! Some urgent information for you. There seems to be another Hero in town," Murphy explained.

"Another Hero?" Marty queried.

"Yeah! The Hero was seen by a pair of Officers, late last night. Masked and carrying a spear like weapon. It was dark, so we have no further details. Apparently the Hero just nodded to the Officers, before vanishing. If it had been The Archer, I'm sure he would have shot the Officers!" Murphy explained.

"I agree. I'll get the information to the Team. Thanks Murphy," Marty replied, dropping the call.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._**

**_The Aafehouse_**

"We have a new piece on the board, Abby!" Marty said, explaining further.

"That might complicate things. It means the guys can't just shoot at anybody wearing a mask!" Abby said.

"I've just had a thought; you need a name! I'm Battle Guy, so you will need a name, too. We never use our real names when in costume, or over the comms. Think of something and let me know," Marty suggested.

"Cool! I'll think about it," Abby replied excitedly.

**_5:10 P.M._**

I came down to the briefing room, after a shower, to find Marty and Abby working hard. Dave was up and in the shower.

"Hi, guys! Any news?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Oh yeah!" Marty replied and explained about Murphy's call.

"Well that puts a new spin on things!" I responded. That revelation would complicate our possible actions.

"Oh, Abby now has an alias!" Marty said, smirking.

"Battle Guy wouldn't let me use my first few choices, but eventually I settled on: 'Hal'!" Abby said, sounding really, proud of herself.

"Hal?" I asked, confused.

"Well, she originally wanted either 'Zero Cool' or 'Acid Burn', but I nixed both of those ideas, as she is _not_ that cool!" Marty explained.

"So, she went for a mad, super computer!" Dave said, entering the briefing room with Chloe.

"Could be worse!" Marty muttered.

I explained to Dave, what Murphy had said earlier.

"That's all we need; another Hero getting in the way!" Dave said.

"Anyway, dinner is almost done," Marty, said.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We had a good meal and got ourselves caught up, on what Marty and Abby had been getting up to while we had been asleep. I had to admit that Abby is as much of a geek as Marty and could be quite funny, in her own way! At least it meant that Marty had help, although Abby would be getting a cab home, in a few minutes. She intended to help Marty remotely, from home.

The plan was to leave at just before eight that night and head up towards the warehouse. We could then make a quick reconnaissance, before moving in.

**_7:50 P.M._**

We mounted up and headed out; and as before, Shadow was with Kick-Ass.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._**

**_The warehouse_**

We parked up about a quarter mile from the warehouse.

The approach was slow and we kept to the shadows, watching out for anything strange. We also kept a good look out for The Archer and this other Hero.

**_9:05 P.M._**

The warehouse appeared empty; there was no sign of any activity, anywhere.

We headed towards a fire escape and went up to a door near the top of the warehouse. The door opened easily and we headed in slowly. The inside was dimly lit. Nobody was visible. We headed down towards the main floor.

My cell chirped in my headset. I picked up the call.

"Go!" I growled quietly.

"It's Murphy! Something's happening; I don't know what, but stay away from the area between I-55 and Midway International Airport!" Murphy said.

"Too, late!" I growled, dropping the call. "Fusion, we've fucked up!"

"What?" Dave asked.

"Murphy called. Told us to avoid this area; he doesn't know why," I replied. "I think this is a fucking trap!"

I could hear activity and I saw Police Officers with rifles appearing.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is busted. The Police are here!"

"DO NOT RESIST!" I ordered. "We do not hurt uniforms!"

**_9:25 P.M._**

Surprise, surprise, Chris had set us up again!

At least I did not get fucking shot! However, we did get arrested!

We were stripped of all our weapons and our hands were zip-tied, behind our backs. I glared at anybody that looked at me. I could tell that Shadow was very frightened, but doing her best not to show it. Interestingly, the Police treated us all with respect and some of the Officers actually apologised for what was happening!

We were all placed, together, in the back of a Police SUV, before being driven away. At that point things got strange; I had expected to be driven east, towards the Police Headquarters, but no... We seemed to be driving in large circles and we actually passed the warehouse where we had been arrested, twice!

"You lost?" I asked, facetiously.

"Just taking the scenic route," one of the Officers replied, politely.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_**

**_Several miles west of the warehouse_**

About forty minutes later, we pulled into a badly lit industrial district.

The two Officers climbed out and opened the rear doors.

"Out!" Both Officers said.

This was strange behaviour and a bit sinister. We all climbed out, which was not easy with your hands secured behind your back!

"Up against the car, hands toward us!" One Officer ordered.

We did as we were told.

The next thing I felt, was the zip-tie being cut off my wrists; I heard the same happen to Kick-Ass and Shadow.

"Good luck, guys!" The Officers said, climbing back into their SUV and driving off with a wave.

**_10:34 P.M._**

"Okay, what the fuck just happened?" Shadow asked.

"I have no fucking idea!" I replied, looking at Kick-Ass, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Battle Guy, where the hell are we?" Kick-Ass asked.

"You guys okay?" Battle Guy asked, with a lot of concern in his voice.

"The Police just let us go!" I replied, incredulously.

"Cool!" Battle Guy replied.

"You better come and get us!" I suggested.

"Ten minutes," Battle Guy replied.

It was bad, very bad.

Chris had tried to get us arrested and put in jail. We must have some followers in the Chicago PD or we would be behind bars, at that moment. I was still contemplating things, when Marty pulled up in the SUV. As he was with us and we were in costume, he was wearing his Battle Guy mask. Had not seen that in a while!

**_10:46 P.M._**

"Marty, drop us both off, at the bikes and then head home. Chloe can get changed and then you can get Chloe to Abby's. When you're done, get back to our house and arm yourself," I said. "If we go down, I want it to be only us two and not you guys."

Marty and Chloe started to argue, but I cut them off.

"Just do as I say, please! Chloe, strip off that combat suit now, so you aren't caught in it. Get normal clothes, when Marty takes you back to our house. Marty lock the combat suit in the armoury. We'll call you, okay," I said, giving Chloe a hug. I could see tears in her eyes.

Marty dropped us off, close to where we had left the two motorcycles and reluctantly drove off with Chloe. We mounted up and headed back to the Safehouse, taking a longer route than normal, to check for any tails.

**_11:16 P.M._**

We were almost back to the Safehouse, when a shape shot across the road. It was a masked Hero!

"You see that?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Damn straight!" I replied, accelerating. "I'll take the far end of the alley!"

"No problem!" Kick-Ass replied.

I rocketed around the first corner and headed up to the next corner. I was at the opposite end of the alley within a minute; I parked the Ducati and peered down the alley. I couldn't make out very much, so I grabbed my NVGs.

**_11:19 P.M._**

Things were suddenly much clearer.

I could make out a shape, picking its way through the alley, making a lot of effort to keep silent and to the shadows. Most importantly though, the person was _not_ carrying a crossbow!

"Kick-Ass. The person does not have a crossbow. They are taking their time and heading towards me. I think it is a woman... Hold on... She's stopped to rest!" I called to Kick-Ass, over the comms. "Remember we're not armed!"

"Err... Hit Girl... Why would I need a weapon, when I have you...? I'm catching up now... Twenty feet... Ten feet. I'm ready to pounce!" Kick-Ass reported, cheerfully.

I moved to block the exit from the alley. The woman saw my shadow, as I had intended. She turned and as expected, ran away from me... Straight into Kick-Ass! She collided quite hard and fell back to the floor of the alley.

**_11:28 P.M._**

Before the woman could get up, I placed my boot on her throat.

"Don't move!" I growled, as Kick-Ass glared down at the Hero.

It was indeed a woman! She was clad very simply, in an all in one overall, plus a simple, bandanna style, mask, similar to the type Battle Guy wore. Beside her was a short shafted spear. I recognised the type, but could not remember the name.

The woman moved her hand towards the spear, before Kick-Ass put his boot onto her wrist, pinning it. He then bent down and seized the spear. The woman looked pissed, but strangely didn't seem scared.

"Chill. We're on the same team," The woman said. "Can I get up now? I won't run, I promise!"

I looked at Kick-Ass, who nodded and I removed my boot. The woman got up, slowly and looked up at Kick-Ass, then at me.

"Hi, Hit Girl, Kick-Ass! I'm Hawk!" The woman said, holding out her hand. Neither of us took it and neither of us said a word.

Hawk was about two inches taller than I was and obviously older. She had a much bigger chest than me for starters! Was I jealous? Oh for fucks sake!

"Hi, Hawk," I growled.

"Hi," Dave growled, handing back the spear.

"Thanks!" Hawk said, sounding a little surprised.

"Hit Girl, back to headquarters!" Kick-Ass growled.

"Keep safe!" I said to Hawk.

We both headed back to our motorcycles, leaving Hawk in the alley.

* * *

**Updated:** _June 2015_


	39. The Week of Hell - Day 3

**_Monday_**

**_[Archer Kill Count: 8]_**

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

Once we returned to the Safehouse, we sat down to go through what had just happened.

"Are we still going to be able to operate? Tonight was very close. I don't care about me and I know you feel the same about yourself getting caught, but Chloe and Marty, no," Hit Girl said. "We made the decision to be vigilantes; they don't deserve to be banged up for life!"

"At least we've met the mysterious new Hero: Hawk!" I said.

"What do you think about her?" I asked, innocently.

"Nice curves!" I replied.

"Do you still want to have your dick in the morning?" Mindy growled, dangerously.

"I think I'm safe," I replied, grinning nastily. "You'd never give that up!"

"Dammit! Okay, she has nice curves and bigger boobs!" Mindy admitted.

"Never noticed the boobs!" I replied, innocently.

"Bullshit!"

"Okay, let's see what the morning brings. It can't be any worse, can it?" Dave replied, as we got into bed.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

I woke up, showered and got dressed.

I was feeling down. Last night had been crap, to say the least.

I couldn't believe that we had allowed ourselves to be conned by that complete fucking asshole, _again_! Marty had come by in the SUV and picked us both up. I explained about us meeting the new Hero; Hawk. Marty was pleased that we had, at least, found out about that little issue.

Dave dropped me off at home and went out with Marty, to get some shopping, so it was just me in the house, with Sophia.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

There was a knock on the door.

After the previous night I was feeling a little apprehensive about visitors, so I looked through the spy hole. It was an older, greying man. I opened the door, slightly.

"Yes!" I asked.

"I'm looking for Mindy," The man said, smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked, starting to feel a little worried.

"Jack Bay," The man replied.

"You have some ID?" I asked.

The man held out an official ID, showing that he was a Chicago Police Officer. A very senior Chicago Police Officer; he was a Commander.

This could not be good!

I stepped back, letting the man in. I had no choice, I couldn't fight, not right there on the porch.

The man was carrying a very long and obviously heavy, blue holdall. I shut the door and turned to face the man.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

The man just looked down at me and smiled.

"Damn! You have a lot of Damon in you," The man said, simply.

**_10:06 A.M._**

I was speechless. This man just mentioned my Daddy!

"What the fuck is going on?" I growled.

"Easy, Hit Girl! Let's go sit down," The man suggested, guiding me into the living room and onto a couch.

He called me, Hit Girl!

My brain had just crashed; I couldn't think.

The man sat down across from me, placing the holdall on the floor. Sophia came and sat on the couch with me; that was good as I could hide my trembling hands in her fur!

"I've shocked you a bit, haven't I?" The man said, still smiling. "Yes, I know that you are Mindy Macready. I also know that you are Hit Girl, and I know what happened to your father; how he sought revenge on Frank D'Amico. Your father was a good friend and I never believed he was a dirty cop. Marcus came by a few weeks ago and let me know that you were here, in Chicago. You seem to have made your mark, along with your good friend, Kick-Ass!"

I was still speechless, so I let him continue; I was having difficulty taking all of this in!

"I came by to return your weapons," Jack said, nudging the holdall. "Thought you might be needing 'em!"

"You had us released, last night?" I asked.

"Not just me. Plenty of Officers were annoyed at you three being arrested. Some of the Officers owe you their lives, not just Sergeants Murphy and Fellowes... Yes, I know about those two! It looks like Chicago needs Fusion, right now, and I believe in what you do. I know you do it for good, not for personal gain. That is why you got a free pass last night. You are Damon's daughter, so I know he will have passed onto you the same honour, and integrity as he had," Jack finished.

"I don't know what to say, Commander," I replied, honestly.

"Call me Jack. Here's my number if you need me," Jack said, handing over a card. "I control 12th District, so if you need my help in 12th District, you call me. You need help in other Districts, you also call me, as I may be able to help or at least talk to somebody who can. Now, about last night; that was set up by some dirty cops and I hate being used by criminals. You know who was behind it, don't you?"

"Chris D'Amico, the son of Frank D'Amico. He's determined to kill us both, but mainly Kick-Ass, as he killed Frank D'Amico and made Chris lose his arms and legs! We both owe Chris, as he caused the deaths of both of our fathers!" I explained.

"I'm sorry. I wish things could have been different for you," Jack said, standing. "Anyway, I'd better be on my way!"

"Thanks... Jack," I said.

"I have your number and I will call you!" Jack said, as he left.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

Mindy was sitting on the couch with Sophia, when I arrived back with Marty.

"What is it?" I asked, sensing something was wrong.

Mindy simply handed me a card, without looking up.

"He came to visit me earlier. He knew my Daddy, and he brought back our weapons," Mindy said, pointing at the holdall.

Marty seemed to sense the tense atmosphere.

"I'll get this lot down to the armoury," he said, picking up the holdall.

I sat down next to Mindy, once Marty had gone downstairs. She fell into me and started sobbing, Sophia jumped off the couch and I hugged Mindy tightly.

**_12:28 P.M._**

We received another call from Murphy. Three people down; two separate killings. The fucking Archer again!

**_12:43 P.M._**

I had made a decision.

We needed to act and we needed to act now. We would go out at night, as apparently The Archer seemed to do most of his work during the day. We could patrol in the SUV and wear our combat suits under loose clothing. We would add our masks, comms and weapons when needed and out of public view.

Marty and Mindy agreed, so we all drove down to the Safehouse, but in two cars. Marty drove Speedy.

**_[Archer Kill Count: 11]_**

* * *

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We got changed into our combat suits, but left off weapons, masks and comms.

Those extra items were stowed, out of sight, in the SUV. Marty had configured our cell phones to work with the Bluetooth system in the SUV, so that we could communicate while we were out. Marty had also rigged up a radio in the SUV, so he would be able to track the SUV's location.

**_2:20 P.M._**

**_The SUV_**

We headed out and started a box search of the streets, spreading out from the Safehouse.

It was a lot easier during daylight; we could see an awful lot more! We stopped for a late lunch, at a small fast food place and we ate, sitting in the SUV.

"Hey, it's Kim!" I said to Mindy, waving Kim over.

"Hi, Dave! Getting a quick bite?" Kim asked.

"Yeah! Kim, this is Mindy. Mindy, this is Kim," I said. "She works at the gun store, started a couple weeks ago."

"Hi Kim," Mindy said, looking a little annoyed, but smiling sweetly.

I got the distinct impression that Mindy did not want to sit and chat with Kim, so I said that we needed to move on and said goodbye to Kim.

**_3:10 P.M._**

"I take it, you don't approve of Kim," I asked, carefully.

Mindy hesitated before answering.

"I'm not jealous, if that's what you mean!" Mindy replied, trying to sound uninterested.

"Mindy, you are the only woman for me. Nothing can beat fucking Hit Girl!" I said and Mindy blushed.

"Okay, Ass-Kick!" Mindy said, laughing.

**_3:50 P.M._**

"What the fuck is that?" Mindy asked. I was watching the road, so Mindy was the eyes for us both; the roads were a lot busier, during the day.

"What?"

"I just saw a man pulling two young kids out of a car. They were both kicking and the man had his hands over their mouths!" Mindy said, thinking hard.

I slammed on the brakes and pulled over. Mindy pointed to the other side of the road, about sixty yards back.

"Just up that alley, beside that red brick building," Mindy explained.

I got out and walked casually back down the street, before stopping to cross the street opposite the alley. There was a rusty white van parked in the alley, but the car Mindy had seen, was gone. The building looked derelict, however there was evidence of activity near a broken door, to the far end of the building.

I headed back to the SUV.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._**

**_The SUV_**

I explained what I had seen, to Mindy.

"I think we should investigate," I said.

"I suggest we let Murphy know," Mindy countered.

"Okay," I agreed.

While I updated Marty, Mindy called Murphy.

It turned out that Chris was up to no good, elsewhere in the City! This was taking up most of Chicago's available Police resources, including SWAT. As it was only a hunch, Murphy couldn't push too hard, but he said that he would see what he could do.

**_4:35 P.M._**

We moved the SUV to a point behind the target block. We were then able to grab our equipment and move closer, to a place where we could gear up completely.

"There won't be enough space for a Katana in there. You might be okay with your Ko-Wakizashi and I can use my Tanto, but I think silenced pistols would be best!" Hit Girl suggested.

I pulled out my Glock 17 and attached the suppressor. Hit Girl did the same with each of her SIG Sauer pistols.

"Ready!" I asked.

"You actually have to ask!" Hit Girl replied, with a smirk.

"Let's go, partner!" I snarled.

**_4:48 P.M._**

We advanced towards the rear door and Hit Girl stood ready, while I opened the door, slowly.

There was nobody there.

Just inside the door was a large empty room and a staircase. We could hear movement upstairs, I signalled for Hit Girl to go first. I kept an eye on the door, while Hit Girl climbed the stairs. Once Hit Girl got near to the top, I started after her, covering our backs. I saw Hit Girl brace up.

"Contact!" I heard in my ear piece.

Hit Girl fired two shots and I heard something drop to the floor. I continued up the stairs; there was a dead man on the bare floor, two holes in his head and a large pistol on the floor, beside him.

"One down!" Hit Girl said over the comms.

The second floor had a short corridor, with four doors off it; two to the left, one to the right with another in front.

"Billy, what was that noise?" A voice said from the first room on the left. The door opened and a head appeared, Hit Girl double tapped the head. I burst into the room and a large man came at me, with a baseball bat. I deflected the bat and planted my fist into his face, followed by a backwards kick, which sent him into the corner unconscious.

I heard more voices, from the room to the right and they were angry, male voices. I also heard a scream, a little kid's scream. I shot forward, out of the room as Hit Girl kicked down the last door on the left and I went through the door to the right, hard. There was a man directly behind the door, who was shoved back against the far wall by my momentum. He pointed his gun and fired at me, I shrugged off the impact and advanced, another round hit me, then another, before I clubbed the man down, with a baton. There was another man there, but he was unarmed. I punched him in the face, putting him down.

Behind the door was a chair and tied to the chair was a small boy of about eight. He was blindfolded and gagged.

**_4:56 P.M._**

"You're safe now, Ryan!" I said, cutting the ties securing the boy's hands and legs. I then gently eased off the gag and blindfold.

"Stay here and stay down!"

The boy looked scared, mostly at the sight of me.

"You're safe kid. Now, I need to go help Hit Girl save your sister!" I said.

The boy nodded and crouched in the corner.

"What's happening, Hit Girl?" I called, over the comms.

"I'm in the end room!" Hit Girl reported. "Large man has the girl!"

"How far from the back wall?" I asked, sizing up the dry wall.

"Five feet... Why...? You're not gonna..."

"Too, late! One distraction coming up!" I said, holstering my pistol and stowing the baton. I then turned to the boy. "Watch this!"

I ran at the wall, turning at the last minute, taking the impact on the heavier armour of my right shoulder blade. The drywall flew apart and I burst through, emerging just behind the thug and catching him with my fist, as I went past. Hit Girl grabbed the girl and shot the man twice, in the head. I heard Hit Girl over the comms.

"You're okay Megan, you're safe."

Hit Girl took off the girl's gag and blindfold.

"Hit Girl?"

"Yes, I'm Hit Girl!"

"I'm Kick-Ass!"

I went back through to the other room and scooped up Ryan, carrying him in my left arm. Hit girl picked up Megan and we headed back downstairs.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is clear!" I called. "Two rescued!"

"Battle Guy copies two rescued. Well done guys!"

**_5:14 P.M._**

We exited the building via the front door.

Outside I saw several people, who had gathered, attracted by the unsuppressed gunshots. A Ford Explorer Police Interceptor was heading down the street, blue lights flashing. I noticed the number: '8760'; it was Murphy and Fellowes. They stopped at the curb and jumped out.

"Damn! You did it!" Fellowes said, impressed.

"Look out!" Hit Girl yelled and I turned to see a blue car heading towards us, down the street. There was a man hanging out of the back window, with a small machine pistol in his hands. I grabbed Megan from Hit Girl and covered both kids with my armour. I felt the rounds as they pounded my back; both kids were screaming.

"You're both perfectly safe!" I said, soothingly.

Seconds later the impacts ceased and I heard a car crashing, further down the road. I stood up and looked around. Hit Girl, Murphy and Fellowes were each pointing a pistol towards the crashed vehicle. All three pistols had the slides locked back on empty magazines. Then all three rapidly replaced their empty magazine, with a full one. Murphy got on his radio, calling in the events.

The crowd had dispersed, when the shooting started and miraculously nobody was hurt. But the crowd slowly reappeared and some started applauding!

"You two okay?" I asked, the kids.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Ryan said.

"Definitely!" Megan agreed.

Both kids were actually smiling!

**_5:39 P.M._**

Other Police vehicles started to appear.

"We need to get outta here!" Hit Girl suggested.

"Get the kids to Murphy!" I said, pulling out my cell. "I'll get us outta here!"

**_5:47 P.M._**

A cab pulled up!

"Cab for Kick-Ass!"

We dived in and the cab took off!

I called Battle Guy and asked him to go get the SUV!

* * *

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._**

**_Several blocks east_**

We had the cab to drop us off several blocks to the east.

"That was the guy you used, to follow Shadow and I that night!" Hit Girl said.

"Yes, it was!"

We waited in an alley, until Marty appeared in the SUV. We dived into the back and pulled off our masks and comms. We stowed our weapons and pulled on loose clothes over the combat suits.

"That was cool! Thanks Marty!" Mindy said, before giving me a hug and a kiss.

"Hey! No sex in the SUV!" Marty warned, as he drove back to the Safehouse.

**_6:48 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We were back at the Safehouse when Murphy called.

"Wow! Commander of 21st is over the fucking moon! His kids think you guys are the best! Now, catch The Archer and the Mayor will probably give you the key to the whole damn city!" Murphy said, laughing.

"Gee, thanks, Murph!" I growled, uncomfortably.

"Enjoy!" Murphy said.

We sat down to dinner, feeling a little happier than we had the previous night!

We were all very tired, so we decided to head home and get some sleep, straight after dinner.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

I awoke just before ten, to find a text from Murphy.

The Archer had just killed two more people. This time though, they were both Police Officers on patrol. That fucking sucked!

I went back to bed, feeling just as bad, as the other night.

**_[Archer Kill Count: 13]_**

* * *

**Updated:** _June 2015_


	40. The Week of Hell - Day 4

**_Tuesday_**

**_[Archer Kill Count: 13]_**

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

I felt like shit, when I heard about the two Police Officers. Marty did, too.

But it wasn't unexpected. Breakfast was a bit subdued, that morning, nonetheless.

**_9:24 A.M._**

It arrived.

Eisenhower's body armour!

It was a custom made combat vest, based on the Special Forces Aerial Insertion Vest. The vest provided Threat Level IIIA ballistics protection, as well as protection against single and double edged blades. It was dark blue in colour and protected Eisenhower's chest, sides and back. There was also a mask which protected her face, and head. The combat vest had a GPS tracker, so we could keep an eye on where Eisenhower went, if she was pursuing somebody.

I was excited and so was Eisenhower, once her armour was on. She instantly recognised that she was now her alter ego. Her behaviour was different, she seemed more dangerous. Eisenhower was not the soft, loving Sophia.

Eisenhower was a completely different animal.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

We spent the morning training with Eisenhower and letting her get used to her new combat vest.

She looked really cool with the mask in place! One slight catch was that Eisenhower didn't want the mask and vest removed! It took both Dave and me to remove the vest and mask, then Sophia went off to sulk on the couch!

Chloe called, during a break at school and wanted to congratulate us on the previous night. She was really impressed and said our actions were all over the newspapers. Apparently her Mom thinks we're really cool; especially Kick-Ass! Chloe thought that was very funny!

"Come on, let's head down to the Safehouse," I suggested. "We can grab lunch on the way."

* * *

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We grabbed food from McDonald's on the way to the Safehouse.

At the Safehouse, we sat in the kitchen and ate our burgers, discussing our activities for that evening.

The intention was to head to Marquette Park and patrol the area. It was large and had plenty of cover, plus there was the possibility that The Archer may turn up. So far all of the deaths had occurred in or around a park. So far Marquette Park had not been targeted.

We needed to draw this guy out and stop him, soon.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

Dave returned from a trip to pick up a package.

It was from The Armourer and was quite large and very heavy.

Inside we found several large plates, with attachments for hand grips and straps. They were ballistic plates, contained within a composite material, similar to our combat suits. There were two shields per set. Each shield was the same size, approximately ten by twelve inches in size, with bevelled upper corners, but the Type IV shield weighed in at three and a half kilos, while the Type III shield only weighed just over one and a half kilos. We had four of each shield.

The Armourer assured us that the Type III shield would stop a crossbow bolt, easily. He had included the heavier shields, just in case! Anyway the shields would come in handy when fighting gunmen, as it was a lot easier and cheaper to replace the shields than repair our combat suits.

We spent some time practising carrying the shields, to see how they would work, in combat. The Type IV was too heavy for me to carry, but Dave managed fine. The only catch now was knowing where and when to use the shield.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We continued training all afternoon.

That was, however, interrupted by a call from Marcus. He had heard about the rescue of the two kids. He was extremely impressed by our actions and he made me blush furiously, when he told me that he had never been so proud of anybody, than he was of me right at that moment!

When I was finally able to talk again, I told Marcus about the visit from the Commander of 12th District. Marcus explained about Jack knowing my father and that Jack had worked out who I was, on his own. Jack had come straight out with it, asked Marcus and I gather Marcus' expression had answered Jack's question.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

The time for training was over.

We had a meal and started gearing up. Sophia got very excited when we brought out her combat vest and mask, but calmed down once the vest was fitted, along with the mask.

We called Murphy and advised him that we would be patrolling Marquette Park. Murphy said that he would listen out for anything happening there and let us know as soon as he could.

**_6:41 P.M._**

Chloe arrived.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded, angrily.

"I'm coming to help!" Chloe replied.

"No, you are not!" I replied, strongly.

"I am a member of Fusion and you need my help!" Chloe said, indignantly.

"You are a thirteen year-old girl! You are too young to be out there, at least this week," I replied, knowing the response I would get.

"You hypocritical little bitch! How dare you say I'm too young! You've been doing this since you were five for God's sake!" Chloe yelled back.

"That has fuck all to do with this!" I yelled back.

"Hey!" Dave bellowed, causing both Chloe and me to turn and face him.

"Cut it the fuck out, both of you! Chloe is a member of Fusion, simple as that and she knows the risks, almost as well as we do! We go out as a team," Dave lectured. "You okay with that Mindy?"

"Okay Chloe, I'm sorry!" Mindy said, smiling.

"Thanks," Chloe replied and looked at Eisenhower. "That armour looks cool!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Mindy replied and started explaining to Chloe the specifications of the armour.

**_7:21 P.M._**

"Guys, got a minute?" Chloe asked.

"Always!" I replied.

We sat down with Chloe in the briefing room.

"Go on," I prompted.

"I watched that video, online, last night... I'm really sorry about your Dad, Mindy... That really was a shit way for him to die," Chloe said.

"Tell me about it; I watched the video live!" Marty said. "Back then I didn't know about Dave being Kick-Ass and thankfully I had never met Mindy or Hit Girl!"

"You took a hell of a beating, Dave!" Chloe said.

"I did, but at least twenty percent of the pain didn't register, as I have a few fucked up nerve endings!" Dave said, grimacing.

"I have to admit Hit Girl was seriously scary back then, but she looked really cool at the end of the video!" Marty commented.

"That was kinda the plan; I had a bad-ass reputation to uphold!" I said, smiling at Chloe. "Those D'Amico thugs; that is why Dave and I do this, people like that don't deserve to live. Anyway, cunt, am I not 'seriously scary' now?"

"To be honest, not so much! I now see you as soft and cuddly Mindy, not the vicious blood-thirsty assassin, Hit Girl!" Marty explained.

"Thanks for letting me know more about you guys, it means a lot, knowing that you trust me. It also helps me understand what we do," Chloe said.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

I attached a slip leash, opened the back of the SUV and Eisenhower jumped straight in, no hesitation.

Kick-Ass was driving and Shadow was in the back. I climbed in and we headed out towards Marquette Park. We parked up nearby and walked into the park and started a patrol, parallel to Redfield Drive which circled the park.

The complete circle was two and a half miles.

**_9:20 P.M._**

**_Marquette Park_**

We had been patrolling for about an hour. We were getting a positive reaction and many were impressed with Eisenhower!

The peaceful night was ripped apart by a gunshot, followed by a scream. I span around, looking in the direction of the sound, but I could see nothing. I grabbed my NVGs and scanned again.

"I see four men, running this way. One has a gun!" I said. "Come on!"

I ran in the direction of the men, with Eisenhower beside me. Shadow and Kick-Ass were right behind. Kick-Ass was calling in the attack to Battle Guy, as we ran.

**_9:24 P.M._**

The four men were in a loose group, the man at the front of the group had the gun and I assumed he was the leader. We closed on the men, who were heading towards the main road, surrounding the park. We intercepted the men just as they rounded a corner and as the first man approached me, I stepped out with Eisenhower.

The men all skidded to a halt on the wet grass. Eisenhower barked once and the man in front, raised his pistol.

"Move, bitch!" The man ordered.

I slipped the leash.

"Schwanz!" I growled.

Eisenhower shot forward and buried her snout into the man's groin.

"Fuck!" The man yelled, dropping the gun and falling to the ground backwards.

"Fuck me!" Shadow exclaimed. "That was fucking cool!"

"Thank you for that observation, Shadow!" Kick-Ass said dryly, over the comms.

"Who's next?" I asked, ignoring Shadow and Kick-Ass.

The other three men, hesitated, before turning and trying to run. But not fast enough, as Kick-Ass and Shadow moved, to block their escape.

"Please stay!" I snarled.

The men hesitated.

"Eisenhower, drop!" I ordered and Eisenhower whined, but let go of her mouthful, licking her lips in anticipation!

"Time for a walk, guys!" Kick-Ass snarled.

I called in the result to Battle Guy, as we walked the men back to where the attack had begun. The leader was having difficulty walking; shame! We could see the lights of an ambulance flashing a few hundred yards away, so we headed in that direction.

**_9:38 P.M._**

Once we got to the scene of the attack, we found a woman being tended to by Paramedics. The woman had been shot in the left shoulder. Two Police Officers came forward as we approached.

"Evening Officers! Four for your care, plus this was their gun," Kick-Ass said, handing over the pistol.

"Thanks, Kick-Ass!" One Officer replied, cuffing the first man, while his partner grabbed the next.

A Police van appeared quickly to take away all four men and then drove off.

"Thanks, Fusion!" The first Officer, his name tag read 'Hill', said as the ambulance drove off.

"We were glad to be able to..."

I was cut off in mid-sentence, as Hill fell to the ground.

**_[Archer Kill Count: 14]_**

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_**

**_Marquette Park_**

I looked down at the Officer.

He was dead, with a crossbow bolt through his head. I grabbed my NVGs and looked around. The Archer could not have been very far away and we could tell from which direction the bolt had come.

"There!" I yelled and pointed to the east. The Archer had made a mistake, the water would block his escape and force him to turn north or south.

"Battle Guy! We have The Archer in sight," I called. "He just killed a Police Officer!"

We all pulled shields off our backs. Shadow and I carried the lighter Type III shields, while Kick-Ass had the Type IV shield. Kick-Ass and Shadow also put on their NVGs, to allow better vision.

"I have him!" Kick-Ass called.

"Me too!" Shadow added.

The Archer looked to be wearing woodland camouflage gear, making him difficult to see without NVGs. We could all make out his crossbow and he was feverishly trying to reload. He did not expect to be targeted so easily and quickly.

We ran hard in his direction, closing the gap considerably. I skidded to a halt and snapped off three rounds, causing The Archer to dive to the ground. Then he came up on one knee and aimed his crossbow.

**_10:16 P.M._**

The bolt impacted my shield, with considerable force, but did not penetrate! One shot one kill? Not anymore!

Kick-Ass snapped off six rapid shots and we heard a yell of pain from The Archer, before he ran. I think Kick-Ass must have hit him in the left arm, as he made no effort to try and reload the crossbow, which he cradled in his right arm. He was running to the north, towards the road.

I slipped Eisenhower's leash.

"Schwanz!" I growled and Eisenhower shot off into the darkness.

"Battle Guy! Track Eisenhower, he's chasing The Archer!" I advised.

**_10:21 P.M._**

The chase was uneven.

Eisenhower closed on The Archer, who turned his head, as he heard the snarling dog. The Archer wore a balaclava over his head, hiding his features, so we had no idea if he was scared, or not. The dog closed and dived as the man turned around, brandishing a knife in his right hand, having slung his crossbow over his back.

Eisenhower buried her snout into The Archer's groin, causing a loud scream of pain.

The Archer stabbed downwards with the knife, but the knife failed to penetrate the combat vest, but did cause Eisenhower pain. Despite the pain, Eisenhower never released her hold on the man's 'items'! We caught up and I placed the point of a Katana, to The Archer's throat.

"Go ahead, make my day!" I snarled.

The Archer stopped trying to stab Eisenhower and dropped the knife.

"Oh, dear! Hit Girl's gone all Dirty Harry!" Kick-Ass warned, over the comms.

"So what; I like Dirty Harry films!" I growled in reply. "Started watching them when I was eight."

"Figures!" Both Kick-Ass and Shadow said, together.

"Battle Guy! The Archer has been taken!" I called, ignoring Kick-Ass and Shadow.

**_10:48 P.M._**

The Archer was currently being seen to by a reluctant Paramedic and was surrounded by a dozen, very angry, Police Officers. The balaclava had been removed and underneath was a very nasty looking individual. He glared at us, viciously. We just glared back! None of the Police Officers challenged us. Many smiled and said thanks, for capturing The Archer. Things were otherwise sombre, as the body of Officer Hill was being removed from the scene.

**_11:38 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We finally left the scene and drove back to the Safehouse. Our feelings were very mixed. The Archer was caught, but another Police Officer had died.

I was putting my weapons away, in the armoury when I noticed Marty was looking very pensive. He was looking at the Glock 17 pistol that he had pulled out of the belt holster that he now wore every time he was in the Safehouse.

"What's up, Marty?" I asked, once Dave and Chloe, had gone upstairs.

"I know I told you that I never wanted to go out again, as a Hero, after the warehouse fight last year, but... I know I contribute with intel and comms, but I feel I need to do more," Marty explained. "I sit safely, while you guys risk your lives each night!"

"What you do is crucial to our activities, Marty and I know you have courage, plenty of it. You want to be trained, fine, but don't rush into it, Marty," I advised. "Believe me, you'll know when you're ready."

* * *

**Updated:** _June 2015_


	41. The Week of Hell - Day 5

**_Wednesday_**

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

"Marty can you get Little Miss Shadow back to Abby's?" Mindy asked.

"Sure! You ready, Little Miss Shadow?" Marty asked Chloe and received a nasty scowl in return along with a nod.

"Thanks Chloe! See you on Saturday. If we need you, _we'll call_," Mindy said, with extra emphasis on the last two words.

"Okay!" Chloe said, getting into Speedy with Marty.

**_00:53 A.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

As soon as we arrived home, we waited a few minutes for Marty to get back and then all three of us went to bed.

Sophia, especially was very tired and curled up on the couch in our bedroom and went straight to sleep. She had some slight bruising from the knife impacts, but nothing life threatening and she seemed to have enjoyed the evening's activities!

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

We all slept in, thanks to the very late return, earlier that morning.

**_11:28 A.M._**

I woke up and jumped straight into the shower and was joined after a few minutes, by Mindy.

I had a few bruises, from the other day and Mindy helped to soothe them. We were getting quite exhausted from the continued activity over the past few days and that was taking a physical toll on our bodies.

The shit had to end soon!

**_11:55 A.M._**

Once we were dressed, we headed downstairs and started 'brunch'.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

Marty appeared and sat down with us to eat.

We would need to take Sophia out for a walk, once we had eaten. The fresh air should also do us some good.

**_1:10 P.M._**

The three of us (yes, Marty was persuaded to come, too) and Sophia, were walking through Channel Runne Park. It was a pleasant day and Sophia was really enjoying the freedom. Dave had brought a Frisbee and we had Sophia chasing after it.

We talked about what to do next. Chris was still out there causing trouble. If seizing the Police Commander's kids and The Archer were part of Chris's plans, then he would be majorly pissed by now.

We were the proverbial fly in Chris's ointment!

* * *

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We decided on another daytime patrol.

As before, we changed into our combat suits, but left off our weapons, masks and comms. These extra items were stowed, out of sight, in the SUV. We executed our usual box search around the Safehouse, but didn't see much.

Ultimately we ended up south of Chicago, near I-90 and East 79th Street.

**_3:35 P.M._**

"Stop!" I yelled.

Mindy was driving and slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Backup, slowly!" I said.

Mindy slowly reversed the SUV, back down the street.

"Stop! Look who we have!"

Looking down a narrow alley between two properties, I saw a familiar Hero and she was fighting two men.

"Go!" Mindy ordered.

I climbed into the back of the SUV and quickly put on my mask and comms, before grabbing my batons, Glock and Taser. The building directly beside us was abandoned and the front yard was overgrown, so I dived out of the SUV and behind a bush. I moved to the alley and peered down it. The two men were between me and Hawk. Behind the Hero, I could see two more men, coming down the alley.

"Hit Girl, get around the back! Two more heading down," I called over the comms.

"Moving out!"

I heard the SUV accelerate away, then I climbed over the security gate, landing behind the two thugs.

"Howdy cunts!" I snarled.

The two thugs spun around and I could see a relieved grin on Hawk's face.

Neither thug was armed with a gun, but they wielded knives. I waded in and smashed the head of one thug, against the wall of the building, on the right. He dropped hard. The next thug tried to fight, but the alley was tight and I slammed an armoured elbow into the thugs face, putting him down. Hawk was fighting the newer pair of thugs and I could tell that she was getting tired.

"My turn!" Hit Girl growled, appearing at the far end of the alley.

One thug spun around and ran at Hit Girl, who effortlessly put the thug down, before literally walking over him, towards the remaining thug. Before Hit Girl could reach him, Hawk put the last thug down, with the shaft of her short spear, to the side of his head.

**_3:46 P.M._**

"You okay, Hawk?" I asked.

"Thank you, Kick-Ass!" Hawk replied, sounding out of breath. "And thank you, Hit Girl!"

"No problem!" Hit Girl replied, smirking.

"I didn't know you guys came out much, during the day!" Hawk said.

"It's rare, but we do like to keep an eye on what's going on!" I responded. "Hit Girl, back to headquarters!"

* * *

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._**

"Well done with the plates. Smearing them with mud was a good idea!" I said, as we drove away from the area.

"Thanks! What's with the 'Hit Girl, back to headquarters', thing?" Mindy asked. "You've used it a few times now."

"Your Dad used it, the first night we met," I admitted. "It sounded kinda cool!"

"Yeah... Well, sometimes, what Daddy thought was cool, sorta wasn't!" Mindy admitted, grimacing. "A lot of the things he said, didn't always make sense. Like 'Ass-Kick'!"

"But I thought you liked 'Ass-Kick'!" I replied, grinning at Mindy.

"You are _such_ a dork!" Mindy replied, shaking her head and laughing.

**_4:45 P.M._**

"So what do you think of Hawk's fighting skills?" I asked.

"They suck, big time! She has some basic skills, but they seem to be more of a defensive measure, than offensive. She's definitely no threat to us, but I intend to keep my distance from her," Mindy replied. "At least for now."

The rest of the patrol was uneventful, so we decided that it was time to head back to the Safehouse.

When we got back, Marty was busy getting himself setup for the evening's activities. The Archer was gone, but we still had Chris and his crackpot henchmen to contend with. Mindy went off to train for the evening, while I headed upstairs for a shower.

**_5:12 P.M._**

When I got back downstairs, Mindy was back-flipping across the mat. Now that girl was really flexible!

"You showering before dinner? Cause I think you're gonna need it!" I needled.

"Cunt!" Mindy yelled back, before cart wheeling toward me. "Okay, I'll go shower!"

It was at times like that, that I knew I was the happiest man on the planet, with the hottest girl, and that girl was Hit Girl!

I went upstairs, with Marty, to get dinner ready.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

Dinner was good and Mindy always looked hottest with her hair up!

We cleared up and headed downstairs to gear up. I couldn't resist giving Mindy a big kiss, as she passed me and she giggled. She might be hot, but she could also be a little strange!

I checked out the two motorcycles, to make ensure that they were both gassed up and ready. As I entered the armoury, I saw Mindy polishing her twin Katana swords and the Tanto.

"You think we're gonna need them, this evening?" I queried.

"You never know, that bastard is totally unpredictable!" Mindy replied, angrily.

I knew Mindy was referring to Chris and she was right! I pulled out my Ko-Wakizashi blades and set to polishing them, before checking my Glock and ensuring that my Taser was charged.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._**

**_The safe house_**

Time to depart!

"Fusion is heading out!" I called to Marty, as we started the Fat Boy and the Panigale.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion is heading out!"

**_8:35 P.M._**

We were cruising near to the east of I-90, when we got a call from Marty.

"Murphy called; there's trouble at East 31st Street and South Martin Luther King Drive. He didn't go into detail, but I think the ninjas are back!" Battle Guy reported.

"We're on it!" Hit Girl responded, accelerating.

We were heading east on East 31st street. As we approached the junction advised by Marty, we turned left and then all hell broke loose.

South Martin Luther King Drive was an eight-lane strip, with a grass median, that had trees along it. Ahead of us were ninjas, well over a dozen of them, plus beyond them were watchdogs, their sole purpose to guard them.

As we headed up the street, side by side, a shape ran into the road and went down on one knee. It looked like The Archer; he had a crossbow! Were there two of the bastards?

He aimed at Hit Girl and fired...

**_8:43 P.M._**

I watched as Hit Girl swerved to avoid the bolt, but she was hit and came off the back of the Panigale.

"Hit Girl is down, another archer!"

Luckily we weren't going that fast, but still the Ducati skidded across the road and flipped over once, before impacting the median. Hit Girl rolled across the road, before coming to rest beside a parked car. As soon as I saw Hit Girl come off the Ducati, I skidded to a halt, veering towards her, as she rolled across the road. I jumped off the Fat Boy, laying it down on its side.

I pulled out my Glock and sent several rounds down the drive, towards this other archer. I heard a yell and saw the archer go down. The ninjas turned and headed in our direction.

Then, I turned my attention to Hit Girl.

She was on her side, not moving, but the combat suit seemed intact and seemed to have protected her, but her helmet was badly gouged and scratched to hell. I opened her visor and was relieved to see Hit Girl grinning up at me, but she was in obvious pain.

I looked down her body and found where the bolt had hit her. It had impacted her lower arm just below the elbow. The bolt had pierced the composite material of the suit and passed clean through! I quickly ripped open a vial of anti-septic and poured it into the wound, causing Hit Girl to scream out, I then wrapped a field dressing around the wound.

"Can you fight?" I asked, looking up at the advancing ninjas. "Cause you're gonna need to in about forty seconds!"

"I'll manage!" Hit Girl said, getting up slowly, before pulling off her damaged helmet and throwing it off to one side.

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl is wounded, but okay!" I called. "Fusion is engaging the ninjas!"

**_8:56 P.M._**

We engaged the ninjas.

Hit Girl could only use one Katana, but seemed to be managing okay. I was slashing my way through the ninjas with both of my Ko-Wakizashi. Blood was flowing and Hit Girl seemed to be in her element! The adrenalin would help her.

As before, the watchdogs were defending the ninjas from the Police. I could hear lots of gunfire, but this time I could hear heavier gunfire, from rifles. The ninjas were falling, before us, but not as fast as I would have liked.

I came face to face with one ninja, bent on revenge for his colleagues and he pushed hard, repeatedly hitting my armour, before I was able to fight off his attack and drive a blade into his stomach and then letting him sink to the blood spattered roadway. I saw Hit Girl receive a hit to her wounded left arm, causing her to yell out and she was pushed down. I surged forward in anger and severed the head of that ninja, sending it flying.

Suddenly another ninja stopped in mid-attack, he had a spear tip jutting through his chest, which was swiftly pulled back out. As the ninja dropped, he revealed a grinning Hawk who span around and hauled Hit Girl back to her feet.

"Just wanted to return the favour!" Hawk shouted.

"Please, join us!" I snarled back with a nod.

"You okay, Hit Girl!" I called over the comms.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Hit Girl replied, but she didn't sound okay and she was starting to look pale.

**_9:12 P.M._**

There were about eight ninjas left, but I saw quite a few watchdogs running towards us to help the ninjas! As the watchdogs got close, they started to shoot at us, but then the watchdogs started to fall and I saw Police Officers, some in riot and SWAT gear attacking the watchdogs with AR-15 rifles and pistols. I turned my attention back to the ninjas, slaughtering them with renewed energy.

This had to end soon, as I could see Hit Girl was struggling; she must be losing blood from the wound. Hawk was actually doing pretty well, considering! There was more to Hawk than you would think. I slashed the stomach of another ninja, before fending off a blow from a Katana with my gauntlet and driving a blade into the chest of that ninja.

But as the last ninjas fell, so did Hit Girl!

**_9:24 P.M._**

I ran over to the fallen Hit Girl, stowing my blades.

I think she must have fainted, as a minute or two later, her eyes opened and she smiled. I made a decision.

"We need a Paramedic!" I shouted to a Police Officer.

"Yes, sir!" The Officer replied instantly, grabbing his radio.

A worried looking Hawk knelt down beside Hit Girl as a Paramedic appeared and started removing the field dressing, before examining the wound.

"It's a through and through, I'll suture the wounds closed. Keep them clean and they'll heal completely," the Paramedic said.

I removed Hit Girl's left gauntlet and pushed up the arm of her suit, to allow better access for the Paramedic. While the Paramedic went to work, I got up to check on what was happening around us. There were a lot of bodies scattered down the roadway. Police and Paramedics were everywhere and I could see some dead Police Officers, too. Damn! Murphy appeared and I explained what had happened. He said he would arrange for Hit Girl's wrecked Ducati to be taken away.

When I returned to Hit Girl, the Paramedic was applying a bandage to the wound.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem, Kick-Ass!" The Paramedic said, packing up his equipment. "It's an honour!"

I helped Hit Girl back to her feet.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_**

"Hawk, can you help me get Hit Girl onto my motorcycle?" I growled.

"Of course!" Hawk replied, with concern in her voice.

I helped Hit Girl over to the Fat Boy and while Hawk supported the weakened Hit Girl, I picked the motorcycle up, before mounting and bracing the beast. Hawk helped Hit Girl onto the seat behind me, before retrieving Hit Girl's helmet and helping her to put it on.

"Hold tight, Hit Girl!" Hawk said, in a concerned voice.

"Thanks, Hawk!" I growled.

**_10:24 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

I drove back to the Safehouse slowly, ensuring that Hit Girl kept a tight hold on me.

Once I'd parked and the Safehouse doors were closed, Marty came running towards us and caught Hit Girl, as she fell backwards. I climbed off the Fat Boy and helped Marty remove her helmet, before we carried Mindy upstairs.

Marty went back downstairs, while I stripped the combat suit off of Mindy. I got her into bed and left her to rest. I went back downstairs and explained to Marty exactly what had happened, including our meeting up with Hawk again. I could see that Marty had something on this mind, but didn't want to get into it, tonight.

* * *

**Updated:** _June 2015_


	42. The Week of Hell - Day 6

**_Thursday_**

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

I didn't get to bed until well after midnight.

Mindy was asleep. I had checked the bandage and it seemed okay; no blood was leaking out at least, but she did still look very pale.

I felt shattered, so crawled in beside Mindy and fell asleep.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

I awoke soon after eight and sat up, in bed.

My left arm was throbbing, painfully. I felt the bandage, but couldn't remember getting hurt. But it still fucking hurt! I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and Dave started nuzzling my neck. That incredible feeling, it helped to distract me from the pain in my arm. I started to giggle, as Dave's lips were tickling me!

"You okay, gorgeous? I was a bit worried about you last night, you fainted once we got back here," Dave asked.

"I think so. I'm starting to remember the events of last night," I said. I remembered getting hurt and crashing my Ducati – _that_ thought hurt more than my arm!

"We owe Hawk, too. She came to help fight the ninjas and she helped me with you, when you collapsed," Dave said.

"I'll remember to thank her," I replied. "I need a shower!"

"Yes you do!" Dave confirmed, smirking.

**_8:44 A.M._**

The shower made a big difference; I felt human again.

I examined my combat suit and the damage. I would need to order a replacement top and I needed to do it that morning. I got dressed and headed downstairs, as I was feeling very hungry.

"Hi Mindy!" Marty said.

"Morning!" I said, in reply, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

Dave dumped a plate, piled high with bacon and eggs, in front of me.

"Thanks Dave!"

**_ 09:48 P.M._**

"You think you can still fight?" I asked Mindy.

"We don't have a choice; I must fight," Mindy replied.

"Well, get some rest and let your body recover. I mean it!" I lectured.

"I really love you, Dave!" Mindy said, hugging and kissing me.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._**

I spent an hour and a half walking Sophia, which did us both good!

The previous night had really worried me; I had almost lost Mindy. Thank God she wasn't hurt badly. I knew we took these risks every time that we went out, but I could not lose Mindy, not again.

At least running around with Sophia helped to distract me from the shitty week.

It really was turning out to be the week of hell!

* * *

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

When I got back home, Sophia went off to get a drink and doze on the couch.

Marty had already left in Speedy; he said he had some things to do and then he would meet us at the Safehouse, later that afternoon.

I headed upstairs to check on Mindy. She was still sleeping. I loved watching Mindy sleep, she looked so cute and no, watching Mindy sleep was _not_ creepy!

**_13:02 P.M._**

I woke Mindy.

She responded by pulling me into a kiss!

"You must have slept well; your hormones are definitely well rested!" I responded.

"You got a problem with that, Ass-Kick?" Mindy asked, seductively.

"Right now? Not really!" I said, letting Mindy continue with her feelings.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

We sat down for lunch.

We were both in need of sustenance, after the morning's exertions!

Once we had eaten, we headed down to the Safehouse, in the SUV.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

I received a surprise call. It was on the Fusion number.

"Go!" I growled.

"You can drop the 'growl', young lady!" A voice said and I recognised Jack Bay.

"Okay," I replied, dropping the 'growl'. "What do you want?"

"We think we have pinpointed Chris's headquarters. We intend to assault it, tonight. Considering what we have been facing over the past week, some have requested your team be present. SWAT, specifically, want your input," Jack explained.

"We can do that," I replied, a little surprised.

"If they only knew how young you really were! They know you're young, but not how young. If they knew, Kick-Ass would be fighting them off you!" Jack laughed.

"Where and when?" I asked, ignoring the last comment.

"I'll text you, in the next half hour," Jack replied. "Thanks."

**_4:22 P.M._**

"Dave, Marty! We have a tasking!" I called.

"What?" Both asked, as I sat down in the briefing room.

I outlined what Jack had said.

"Let's get geared up!" Dave said.

**_4:41 P.M._**

As promised, a text arrived, with a time and a place.

"Marty, email coming through showing Chris's HQ and our meeting up point. We meet up at 19:45," I said.

Within a few seconds an email arrived, with the exact location of Chris's HQ: It was off South Princeton Avenue and backing onto I-94 and I-90, in south Chicago. We would meet the Police, a little over half a mile away at a warehouse, so we could all meet without tipping off Chris. Very few knew about our involvement to prevent leaks.

"Okay, the building has three stories and has the Green Line running directly behind it. You'll need to leave here by 19:30," Marty said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent training and getting our gear together.

This was going to be a major operation, so I decided on some heavier fire power. We would have our usual equipment, but this time I opted for the H&amp;K G36C assault rifle. It was light and packed a good punch. I had shown the weapon to Dave some time previously, so I gave him a quick refresher.

I took eight thirty-round magazines, while Dave carried twelve.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

I had to admit, I was feeling nervous.

Teaming up with the Police – now that was something new!

We ate a good meal and finished getting ourselves geared up. We each had a bandoleer, loaded with magazines, which was quite heavy. We would have to travel on the Fat Boy, as my Ducati was wrecked.

**_7:28 P.M._**

We were ready to leave.

We had checked, double-checked and triple-checked, everything. Marty performed a security sweep, with the cameras and then Kick-Ass accelerated out of the Safehouse, heading north.

**_7:43 P.M._**

We approached the warehouse meeting place.

The roller shutter went up, when we were twenty yards away and we drove straight in. In front of us were a pair of SWAT vehicles and several men in body armour; they waved us over. Kick-Ass parked the Fat Boy and we dismounted before heading over.

"Welcome! I'm Matthews, Team Leader," One SWAT Officer said, holding out his hand.

"Hi guys!" We both said and shook hands with all of the SWAT Officers.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._**

**_CPD Warehouse_**

We spent the next thirty minutes, or so, going over the assault plan.

We chatted through the plan, making a few changes. It was interesting that the experienced SWAT team were actually listening to a sixteen-year-old girl! But I supposed that my actions and previous accomplishments spoke for themselves!

An assault plan was agreed on.

A four-man SWAT team would gain entry, via the main door on the first floor, while Fusion would assault from the side entrance. Cursory surveys had shown that the first floor was used only for storage. Chris was believed to use the second floor and there were two staircases. One from the front and one from the side. The third floor was also believed to be storage and would be assaulted via a fire escape, by the second four-man SWAT team, who would then gain entry to the second floor, by the staircase.

Battle Guy would act as the communications go-between and would be able to talk to both Fusion and SWAT.

**_8:15 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ_**

We assaulted the building, simultaneously.

It was dark and between Fusion and SWAT, we took out the four patrolling watchdogs, silently.

With a resounding crash, all three entry points were blasted open and we moved in. We gunned down any opposition, as we entered and went up the stairs. As expected resistance was strong. All three teams met up on the second floor, having waded through several watchdogs, per team.

We found ourselves pinned down in a large open area, when many more watchdogs appeared from another part of the building and cut off all access to the stairs off the second floor.

**_8:27 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ_**

It looks like we might have fallen into another one of Chris's traps.

The watchdogs were well armed and seemed to have plenty of ammunition, which we did not!

"Battle Guy! We're pinned down by Chris's watchdogs! Fusion and SWAT are pinned down, we're gonna need help and more ammo!" I called.

"Battle Guy copies!"

What a fucking predicament!

Kick-Ass and I were caught on the second floor, with the eight SWAT Police Officers and surrounded by Chris's men!

The bastard must be loving this, if he was watching.

**_8:51 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ_**

The fight was not going well.

We were pinned down and running low on ammunition. The SWAT Officers nearby seemed to be in the same predicament and were doing their best to conserve ammunition. The escape route behind was blocked by about a dozen watchdogs with automatic weapons. The way forward had over two dozen watch dogs, again armed with automatic weapons.

I was firing single shots with my H&amp;K G36C assault rifle. I was down to three, thirty-round magazines and Kick-Ass was down to four, thirty-round magazines. The SWAT Officers were using AR-15 rifles and were down to their last magazines, too.

Time to call in.

"Battle Guy! Things are not getting any better! We need backup and ammo!" I called over the comms.

"We're working on it!" Battle Guy responded, sounding out of breath.

"We?" I called back.

"Never mind!" Battle Guy responded.

**_9:01 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

"That the last?" I asked, feeling exhausted.

"Oh yes!" Marty said, breathing heavily.

"You look good, Marty!" I said, checking out Marty's, 'Battle Guy' costume.

"First time I've worn this in quite a few months! I never intended to wear it again, but needs must!" Battle Guy responded.

"Let's roll, Battle Guy!" I said, climbing into the SUV.

**_9:17 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_**

"Hit Girl, this is Battle Guy! You'll have backup in ten minutes, can you hold?"

"Do we have a choice?" I replied, grimacing.

"If anybody can, Hit Girl can!" Battle Guy replied.

I slithered over to the nearest SWAT Officer.

"Ten minutes! We must hold!" I shouted and the SWAT Officer acknowledged, passing on the message.

The SWAT Officers were down to their very last magazine each and I was in the same position. Kick-Ass was just inserting his last magazine too. I looked up; I could now hear shooting, from the floor above us.

**_9:28 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ  
Third Floor_**

Bullets were flying everywhere.

As we headed up to the third floor, via the fire escape, we could hear the shooting on the second floor. We continued past, up to the third floor and as we entered the floor, we came under fire. Marty pulled his Glock 17 and shot the first two watchdogs before Murphy and Fellowes were able to provide covering fire, with their AR-15 rifles. Marty and I shot the remaining watchdogs on the third floor. We gathered together the loads that we had lugged up the fire escape then Marty pulled out the industrial disc cutter from its bag and started it up, before digging into the floor.

**_9:33 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_**

"What the fuck!" I shouted, hearing the screeching coming from over our heads. The SWAT Officers were also looking upwards curiously.

Suddenly, the ceiling gave way, almost directly over my head! I looked up and saw a ragged two-foot by two-foot square.

"Hi!" Shadow yelled, happily, through the hole. "Catch!"

Where the fuck had that little bitch come from?

Shadow and somebody else started dropping down equipment. First came three heavy packs, followed by two tins of 5.56-millimetre ammunition, each holding one thousand rounds, plus two more ammunition tins. While I was guiding the equipment down, Chris's watchdogs started to target me. Shadow hung down from the hole and started firing her pistol into the watchdogs.

I opened the first two packs and found ready loaded magazines for our G36C rifles, as well as some grenades. I dragged two tins of ammo over to the SWAT team.

"Hey! Can you make use of these?" I asked, smirking.

The Officer's eyes bulged open at the sight of two thousand rounds of life-saving ammunition.

"Fucking hell, Hit Girl!" The Officer yelled, pulling the lid of one tin open and throwing the boxed rounds out to his team, who started loading magazines, as quickly as was humanly possible.

Kick-Ass loaded a fresh magazine and opened fire, on full automatic, keeping the heads of the watchdogs down, while the SWAT guys reloaded.

**_9:38 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_**

"Fire in the hole!" I yelled and threw a pair of hand grenades, towards the larger group of watchdogs, in front of us and ducking down quickly.

There was a pair of deafening explosions and some of the watchdogs were no longer shooting, but there were still quite a few left! I looked up at the hole, above me and grinned at not just Shadow, but Battle Guy, in his full costume and a grinning Murphy, holding an AR-15 across his chest. Damn! This was the first time that we were all in combat together, fighting side by side with the Chicago PD!

Two of the SWAT team looked up in surprise at the explosions and their expressions quickly changed to approval, before they went back to their frenzied magazine loading. The SWAT Officers started to fire again, so I opened the third, longer pack, pulling out one of my latest acquisitions and passed it to Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass put down his G36C and picked up the much bigger weapon, before pulling open another ammunition tin. This time the ammunition wasn't boxed, it was in two hundred-round belts. Kick-Ass loaded the first belt and stood up, opening fire on the watchdogs in front, with the H&amp;K 121 machine gun at his shoulder. The first belt was gone in about forty seconds, with Kick-Ass sticking to short bursts, to prevent the barrel overheating.

The SWAT guys were very impressed by our display of fire power! The watchdogs, however, were not, as Kick-Ass was pretty accurate and anyway, the 7.62-millimetre rounds cut through any protection the watchdogs were using!

**_9:51 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_**

When only four of the watchdogs in front of us remained, Kick-Ass turned his attention to the other watchdogs, who were blocking the stairs to our rear. Several fell under the onslaught from the machine gun. The machine gun fire finally ceased, as we had used up the four available belts of ammunition. We had agreed a course of action with the SWAT. At an agreed signal we would attack the remaining watchdogs and put an end to this.

"Hey, Kick-Ass!" Shadow called down. "Catch me!"

"What?" Kick-Ass asked, looking up.

"Catch me!" Shadow called again.

Kick-Ass put the H&amp;K 121 down and held his arms out. Shadow dropped down from the floor above and was caught by Kick-Ass.

"Thanks Kick-Ass!" Shadow said, with a chuckle, as Kick-Ass dropped her to the floor.

**_9:55 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_**

"Are we ready?" Kick-Ass bellowed.

We got a thumbs up from SWAT.

"Go!" Kick-Ass bellowed.

At the agreed signal, Fusion and SWAT, stood up and advanced on the two groups of watchdogs, pouring bullets into the enemy.

**_9:59 P.M._**

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_**

The last watchdog finally fell and silence descended on the building.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_**

**_Chris's HQ_**

Everybody literally sagged, once the firing had stopped.

Everybody was exhausted; Kick-Ass, Hit Girl and SWAT! We had seized Chris's HQ, but as usual the fucking bastard had escaped! The SWAT leader came over and shook hands with Kick-Ass, before giving me a kiss! I was shocked, but a little pleased and felt myself blushing.

"Thanks Hit Girl; you saved our lives! Without that ammo, we were fucking history!" The SWAT Team Leader said, smiling. "Sorry Kick-Ass! You can kick my ass, all you want, but it was worth it to kiss Hit Girl!"

"No sweat!" Kick-Ass said, graciously, then more seriously. "Just don't get in the habit of it!"

The SWAT Team Leader laughed, before he shook hands with Shadow and then Battle Guy, who had come downstairs accompanied by Murphy and Fellowes. Battle Guy actually looked good in his costume. Kick-Ass and I hadn't seen him in it since the warehouse fight, the previous summer. He was wearing a pistol belt and holster, with his Glock 17 pistol.

"You look pretty cool, Battle Guy!" I said, approvingly.

"It's a one off, Hit Girl! But I'm glad I could help." Battle Guy replied, smiling. "It felt good, though, I got to kill several of the bastards!"

**_10:32 P.M._**

We packed up our gear and loaded to the SUV.

I was impressed! The SUV had had its plates swapped and they now read 'FUSION'! I had been a bit concerned when I first saw the SUV, as somebody might try to trace the plates. Marty had also covered up the visible VIN numbers. We really needed to get a proper SUV for Fusion operations.

We actually received a hell of a send-off by the Police Officers and SWAT. Marty dropped Kick-Ass and me off, to pick up the Fat Boy, before heading back to the Safehouse with Shadow.

**_11:25 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

Once back at the Safehouse, I turned to Shadow.

"What the hell, were you doing there, young lady?" I asked, pulling off my mask and comms.

"Marty called me. He said that he needed help and that you and Dave were in trouble!" Chloe explained, pulling off her mask and comms, before clearing her pistol and stowing the weapon in the armoury.

I followed her, watching as she handled the weapon both safely and correctly. I was impressed; Chloe never made a mistake with firearms. I really couldn't be mad with her; her help had been much appreciated!

"Thanks, Chloe!" I said, pulling her into a hug and getting a hug in return.

"Yeah, thanks, Chloe. You did really well and I enjoyed you dropping in!" Dave said, grinning.

"We'll drop you off on our way home," I said, looking at Dave, who nodded.

**_11:45 P.M._**

We were all back in our normal clothes and the SUV had the correct plates.

"Marty! I'm going to get you some proper SWAT gear to wear, plus a proper mask," I said. "No argument!"

"Okay!" Marty allowed. "Just for emergencies though."

Marty drove Speedy and took Chloe home, while Dave and I took the SUV.

* * *

**Updated:** _June 2015_


	43. The Week of Hell - Day 7

**_Friday_**

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

It was good to be home.

We were all fucking knackered, but we were also glad to be alive. Once we were in bed, Dave and I started to chat about the night's events.

"We owe Marty and Chloe!" I said.

"Damn straight! But what can we do to thank them? Chloe has proved that she can more than take care of herself and that she can be very useful, as a full member of Fusion and an equal partner," Mindy said. "I'll have to think of something for them both."

"We might be dead right now, without them!" I admitted.

"Anyhow, you looked fucking cool with that machine gun; you really fucking kicked ass!" Mindy said, giggling.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

Yet again, we were so tired, we slept in.

Over breakfast, we discussed the previous night's actions. It was a great experience, fighting side-by-side with SWAT and it was the first major gun battle that I'd fought. The Gatling guns didn't count! We also discussed what we expected to be facing next. Chris was losing his hold on Chicago, or at least we hoped so!

Marcus had been on the phone again, wanting to know what was happening, as apparently it had got out that Hit Girl had been injured! Mindy assured him that she was fine, but apparently Marcus didn't believe her, so Mindy threw the phone at me in disgust.

"You speak to the stubborn old git!"

"Hi Marcus! Little Miss Adorable is in good health. She has a small hole in her lower left arm, but nothing serious and she was checked out by a Paramedic at the scene. It was another archer, he fired a bolt at Hit Girl, but only hit her in the arm. Unfortunately she came off her bike and the Ducati was wrecked. She fought well, though; you know how stubborn she can be! She wouldn't let a simple wound get in her way!" I explained, ending with a laugh. Marcus had to agree with that! At least I was able to put his mind at rest about Mindy. Once Marcus was gone, I updated Mindy on the call.

"Marcus says you are a stubborn little bitch, who needs her ass kicked and if you don't behave he'll come and kick it, himself!" I said.

"I'd like to see him try!" Mindy exclaimed, without thinking.

"You'd actually hurt Marcus, to stop him kicking your ass?" I queried.

"Dammit! Of course not!" Mindy grumbled, blushing slightly.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._**

**_West Ridge_**

"Well somebody needed to kick your ass!" I laughed, looking down at Mindy, who was looking very annoyed with herself, as she sat on the mat.

"Thankfully, not very many people can," Mindy groused. "That hurt, cunt!"

"You heal quickly, stop complaining and you're still gorgeous, whether or not your butt is bruised!" I laughed.

"You know what infuriates me about you the most? That I can't stay infuriated with you!" Mindy said, laughing, too.

**_1:04 P.M._**

I sat down and prepared a secure email to that horrible man, The Armourer.

He might make my skin crawl, but he had always supplied the best equipment, which so far, had kept us all alive. I had ordered a new combat suit top for myself, as well as a surprise for Chloe and something else for Marty. I have also taken the opportunity to order a new upper, outer-suit for Dave, as his current armour has taken a lot of abuse and while it does not show any evidence of damage, it would only be able to take so much, before it failed. I would not let that happen, Dave was far too precious to me.

I would rather be penniless, than without Dave!

* * *

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We didn't know it, but the rest of the day would be a roller-coaster ride, with one hell of an ending!

**_2:34 P.M._**

We were at the Safehouse, with Sophia. Marty was downtown somewhere, in Speedy.

The weapons from last night required cleaning; two H&amp;K G36C assault rifles and an H&amp;K 121 machine gun. We also had lots of empty magazines to refill! Just as we were finishing the two G36C rifles an alarm went off in the briefing room.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, jumping up.

As we entered the briefing room, we could see that the large screen, with the map of Chicago had zoomed in to an area of the City, the area was towards the south of Chicago and south of I-94. There was a pulsing red circle, labelled 'Speedy'; somebody had hit the panic button on the radio in Speedy!

Dave tried to call Marty on his cell. There was no response.

We tried the radio, but again, there was no response. The position was rather strange, it was a Chicago City Auto Pound!

I rang Murphy.

**_2:58 P.M._**

"Murphy! We have a problem. We think one of our team may be in distress, at the Auto Pound near I-94. Could you check and see if anything's happening, down there?" I asked.

"No problem, Hit Girl. Give me five minutes," Murphy replied, then dropped the call.

**_3:06 P.M._**

"Go!"

"It's Murphy. Nobody can get any response from the Auto Pound and strangely we have no units anywhere near it!" Murphy said. "Something stinks!"

"We're gonna head down. Should take us thirty minutes," I said.

"Fellowes and I are leaving now. It'll take us about the same. We'll meet you at East 103rd Street and East 106th Street," Murphy said, before dropping the call.

We rapidly suited up and jumped into the SUV, remembering to take the fake plates to swap later on. We left our masks and comms off, as usual and covered up our combat suits. Our weapons were hidden in the back, with Eisenhower.

**_3:13 P.M._**

Dave was driving and he put his foot down. We headed south west and exited I-94 at the East 111th Street exit. We swapped the plates on the SUV and completed our suiting up. Then we headed north up I-94 and turned off at East 103rd Street. During the trip we tried to call Marty repeatedly, without any success; we were now very worried.

**_3:48 P.M._**

Kick-Ass pulled the SUV over at East 106th Street.

About two minutes later, Murphy and Fellowes pulled up beside us, blue lights flashing. Murphy explained that all communications with the Auto Pound had ceased earlier that morning and that two delivery drivers had complained about being turned away, at the gate.

"We need to go in hard; our team member is in there somewhere!" I insisted.

"We have Eisenhower, to hopefully sniff him out," Kick-Ass said.

Murphy and Fellowes agreed; there wasn't time to get reinforcements there, although they had been requested. They both wore ballistic vests and had AR-15 rifles. They would go in first, as we needed them to smash through the gates of the Auto Pound.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._**

**_Police Auto Pound_**

The Police SUV, blue lights flashing and siren sounding, smashed through the locked gates of the Auto Pound, before coming under fire from the watchdogs, manning the entrance.

We accelerated through the gates close behind and stopped the SUV behind some parked SUVs. We immediately jumped out and started shooting at the watchdogs. We had brought the G36C rifles with us, just in case.

**_4:09 P.M._**

The last watchdog fell and I ran forward and checked on Murphy and Fellowes. Fellowes had a small wound to his left leg, but was otherwise okay. I pulled out my cell and pulled up the tracking application.

While Murphy and Fellowes guarded the entrance, Kick-Ass and I got back into the SUV and headed deeper into the Auto Pound, which was enormous.

**_4:12 P.M._**

We followed the dot on the cell and skidded to a halt beside Speedy. I jumped out, only to find that Speedy was empty!

Strangely though, I noticed that the hidden compartment in the rear seat had been opened and that the pair of Glock 17 pistols, normally inside, were gone. I checked the immediate area and found both pistols, with their slides locked back on empty magazines, about fifty yards away behind an impounded Corvette that had several bullet holes in the side. There was evidence of a struggle and I found something else, I held it up for Kick-Ass to see.

"Recognise it?" I asked.

"That belongs to Hawk!" Kick-Ass replied, correctly identifying the short spear.

"It looks like Marty and Hawk had to fight," I said. "How the hell Hawk is involved, I have no idea!"

"Use Eisenhower!" Kick-Ass said.

"Eisenhower, find Marty!" I ordered and let her out of the SUV. Eisenhower ran off in an easterly direction.

"Let's go!" Kick-Ass yelled.

I followed Eisenhower's tracking signal on the cell.

**_4:16 P.M._**

"Next left!" I called. "Third right!"

We caught up with Eisenhower. She had stopped beside a giant car crusher. Four watchdogs were there; we took cover and opened fire. There was a car in the crusher and I could see movement. I recognised the blue of Marty's mask.

"I think Battle Guy and Hawk are in the crusher!" I called to Kick-Ass.

We dropped two of the watchdogs, before one triggered the crusher. That watchdog received a knife to the throat! Kick-Ass dropped the final watchdog with a head shot. I ran forward and shut off the crusher.

"You know how to operate a car crusher?" Kick-Ass asked, a little surprised.

"Long story, but yeah, I've done it before, kind of!" I replied, remembering a yellow Range Rover.

We went over to the car in the crusher and pulled open the door.

**_4:21 P.M._**

"Knew you'd find us!" Battle Guy said, cheerfully.

Beside him Hawk smiled at us.

"I assume the story behind all this will be good!" I said, glaring at Battle Guy.

Both Battle Guy and Hawk looked a little sheepish!

"I saw Hawk being seized by those watchdogs and tried to intervene, without much success. I eventually got her away, but then we were cornered. We managed to wound a couple of them, before we ran out of ammo!" Battle Guy explained, rather weakly.

"Sorry, it was my fault! I should have had my back to the wall; then they couldn't have come up behind me!" Hawk admitted.

Kick-Ass smirked at me and I grimaced back, knowing exactly what he was thinking!

"Now Hit-Girl, we always keep our backs where?" Kick-Ass growled, laughing.

"Funny cunt!" I growled back.

**_4:38 P.M._**

We pulled up beside Murphy and Fellowes.

The two Police Officers were being checked over by Paramedics and we saw that two other Police vehicles had arrived.

"Thanks guys!" Kick-Ass said to Murphy. "Sorry about the mess!"

"Glad we could help. You got your man?" Murphy asked.

"We did, thanks!" I replied.

**_5:01 P.M._**

We pulled over at a quiet point off East 115th Street. Marty was behind us, in Speedy.

"You're safe Hawk. The Police will never know you were there," I said. "If you need us call: 555-1-FUSION."

"Thanks, Hit Girl, Kick-Ass. It looks like I owe you twice, now," Hawk said, smiling.

"You helped us, the other day. We're on the same team, remember," Kick-Ass said.

Once Hawk was gone, we headed back to the Safehouse.

**_5:45 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

"Well you had a fun afternoon, Marty!" I said, as we got out of our combat suits, back at the Safehouse.

"Sorry, guys," Marty said. "I should have called you first!"

"Well, you were helping a fellow Hero! No harm done, just more of Chris's watchdogs have now been put down," Dave responded, cheerfully.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

We sat down to dinner and chatted about the afternoon.

Marty was still feeling a bit embarrassed by the whole episode, but we reminded him that without his equipment, we would never have been able to find him. Marty also thanked Sophia, for her help.

"Maybe we should put a GPS tracker on Marty," I suggested.

"Funny, Hit Girl!" Marty said, smirking.

"I thought you said that last night was a one off, Marty, you starting to enjoy the action?" I asked.

"No! Just wrong place, wrong time!" Marty said, grimacing.

"I know how you feel!" Dave replied. "Story of my life!"

**_7:02 P.M._**

Dave and I went back to our weapons cleaning, unfortunately we had had to start again!

It took a while, but we finally had some clean weapons and reloaded magazines. We also cleaned the two Glock pistols, reloaded them and stowed them back into the hidden compartment in Speedy.

**_7:58 P.M._**

We got a call.

This time from our new friend.

"Help me!" Hawk said. "I'm in shit again!"

* * *

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._**

**_The Safehouse_**

"What have you done?" I asked, glaring at Marty.

"I got a line on that Chris D'Amico! I followed him and now I'm stuck! He doesn't know I'm here... Yet! I'm in a warehouse, near the terminal," Hawk explained.

"You are running out of favours, girl!" I cautioned.

"Thanks..." Hawk replied, before the call cut off.

"Marty can you get a fix on her phone?" I asked.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll let you know!"

"Dave, we need to head out," I growled. "That stupid, incompetent bitch is in trouble again!"

"Hawk?" Dave asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah!"

"That girl is trouble; kinda reminds me of you!" Dave said, laughing.

I just glared back.

"I have a position!" Marty called. "Not far from that fucking Auto Pound. End of South Stony Island Avenue."

**_8:12 P.M._**

We headed out in the SUV with Eisenhower.

The trip was going to take about thirty-five minutes. We brought the H&amp;K G36C assault files with us, plus as much ammo as we could handle.

**_8:45 P.M._**

**_Chris's Warehouse_**

We pulled up without lights, using NVGs and parked behind a row of rail oil tankers.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is moving in," Kick-Ass reported.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion moving in!"

Kick-Ass and I got out, along with Eisenhower.

We readied our weapons and headed towards the warehouse, wearing NVGs. We approached the warehouse and I could see two watchdogs, who seemed to be walking the perimeter. They met up and then turned around, to go back around the building. Once they had separated enough, I moved in and slit one man's throat, while Kick-Ass went after the other guy, with Eisenhower.

Kick-Ass returned stowing his Ko-Wakizashi, with Eisenhower trotting along, happily, beside him.

"Any problems?" I asked.

"Always the tone of doubt!" Kick-Ass responded.

"I... Okay, let's just head in," I said, laughing at Kick-Ass.

"Battle Guy, two down, heading inside," Kick-Ass called in.

"Battle Guy copies two down and Fusion heading inside!"

We found a door and I stared at the card swipe.

"You might need this, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass said, smirking and holding out a swipe card. "I got it off my guy!"

"A smart-ass Kick-Ass; that's all I fucking need!" I growled, swiping the card.

As soon as the door clicked, I pulled it open and went inside, followed by Kick-Ass and Eisenhower.

**_9:09 P.M._**

The inside of the warehouse was mainly shadows.

There were piles of wooden crates, which blocked out a lot of the illumination from the lights above. The passageways, though, were brightly lit.

"Let's even the odds!" I growled, heading over to an electrical panel and pulling the main breaker.

The building was instantly plunged into darkness and we heard several shouts of annoyance. Our NVGs allowed us to see very well, however.

"Remember, Hawk is here somewhere!" I warned.

"God knows where, though!" Kick-Ass replied.

We headed further into the warehouse, our assault rifles up and ready.

**_9:16 P.M._**

Two watchdogs were coming in our direction, we took one each, two shots to the head.

We started to hear loud shouts, in response to our shooting. We moved forward dropping another watchdog, before Eisenhower started whining and sniffing the air.

"Eisenhower is onto something!" Kick-Ass said, over the comms.

"Follow her," I said.

"Eisenhower, go!" Kick-Ass said.

Eisenhower moved off, slowly sniffing the air and moving in between the crates. She took us deeper into the warehouse, before stopping outside the door of an office. Eisenhower then whined and looked up at me.

**_9:24 P.M._**

Kick-Ass put a boot into the door, sending it smashing into the wall.

I covered the doorway, while Kick-Ass went in and looked around.

"Found it!" Kick-Ass called.

"I am _not_ an 'it'!" I heard Hawk say, indignantly.

"You're a pain in the butt!" Kick-Ass replied.

Kick-Ass appeared with Hawk.

"Can you shoot?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," Hawk replied.

I passed Hawk one of my pistols and a spare magazine.

"I want that pistol back!" I growled.

We moved back towards the door, that we had come in by. Three more watchdogs fell, two to me and one to Hawk! We made it to the door and were back outside.

"Battle Guy, we've got Hawk!" Kick-Ass reported. "We are outside the building!"

"Battle Guy copies you have Hawk and are outside the building!"

**_9:42 P.M._**

"You have transport?" I asked Hawk.

"Yeah, thanks again, guys!" Hawk replied.

"Just don't make a habit of this!" I replied, accepting back my pistol and spare magazine.

**_9:55 P.M._**

Once Hawk had vanished into the darkness, I turned to Kick-Ass.

"Shall we tidy up?" I asked.

"Why the hell not!" Kick-Ass replied.

* * *

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_**

We went back into the warehouse and worked our way down the building.

We caught and killed, four watchdogs. I received several shots to my armour, which I shrugged off. We saw two more watchdogs run off, towards another door and we followed. The last two watchdogs ran east, towards another warehouse. We were able to track them using the NVGs, before Hit Girl went down on one knee, aimed and shot both watchdogs.

"I'm curious about where they are heading; they made a point of going in this direction," I queried.

"I'm game, you never know what we might find," Hit Girl replied.

We walked towards the other warehouse and started walking the perimeter. As we approached the first corner, we heard some people coming our way. Suddenly Eisenhower started behaving strangely, she strained on her leash and started growling viciously! Three men came around the corner, a few yards ahead of us.

..._...

Six gunshots rang out and two bodies dropped to the alley floor. Hit Girl did not holster her two pistols, but kept them aimed at the one man, left standing. I was struggling to hold Eisenhower back.

"Oh this is perfect! Are you really that stupid? There's two of us and just one of you! Do you really have a hard-on to die?" Hit Girl growled. "Oh, I forgot, you can't get a hard-on!"

**_10:34 P.M._**

"Chris D'Amico!" I snarled.

"Fuck!" Chris said, assessing his new situation.

"Sorry Eisenhower, he has nothing left for you to chomp on!" I snarled, vindictively.

"You fucking bastards!" Chris yelled.

"I've been waiting so fucking long for this!" Hit Girl growled, savagely, but with an enormous grin on her face. "Three rounds, remember, _Red Mist_!"

Hit Girl squeezed the trigger, three times.

"Shows over, Motherfucker!"

Chris crashed backwards, onto the ground.

I walked forward, Chris was still conscious and looking directly up at me. I aimed the Glock, at the point between his eyes. I felt zero emotion.

"God, I'm glad I don't have a son like you! Time for a family reunion!" I snarled, pulling the trigger once.

Hit Girl sagged and started to cry, before she fell against me.

"You okay?" I asked, sensing her relief.

"Yeah!" Hit Girl replied.

"Time to go home!" I said, smiling down at her.

"Thanks, Kick-Ass!" Hit Girl replied. "My Daddy... He would have been proud of both of us!"

"You know we have a long walk ahead of us!" I said. "Damn, that jet pack would have come in handy, right now!"

**_10:42 P.M._**

"Hold on!" Hit Girl said suddenly. "Just want to make sure!"

"What?" I asked, as Hit Girl turned around and walked the dozen or so yards back to the body of Chris D'Amico. Both Eisenhower and I stared curiously after her.

Hit Girl drew a Katana and brought the blade down swiftly, severing Chris' head. Hit Girl then calmly cleaned off the Katana and stowed it. She stood staring at the severed head, for a second or two.

"I'm so fucking glad you're dead, cunt!" Hit Girl said happily, before sending the head flying across the ground, with one swift kick.

Blood flew into the air and across the ground.

Hit Girl laughed.

* * *

**Updated:** _June 2015_


	44. Recovery

**_Saturday_**

The Week of Hell was finally over!

A lot of bad things had happened and a lot of good people had died.

But a lot of bad people died, too and that had included one who had very much deserved to die, so much, much more, than the rest!

Finally, Chris D'Amico was no more!

Even better, both Dave and I had put him out of his misery. I got revenge for his shooting me three times, in the chest and Dave had implemented the coup de grâce, with a brilliant choice of words. Shame Chris was not fully aware of the true significance, of those words.

On top of that Chris had left us a small gift!

It seemed that Chris and his watchdogs had just left their vehicle and Dave had found the keys when he had searched the pocket of one of the watchdogs. We had continued around the warehouse and found a parked SUV. So we had seized it as loot; well Chris wasn't gonna need it anymore, as he had kinda lost his head!

The SUV was a beauty; it was another Land Rover product, a brand-new Range Rover, in black. Even better it was armoured. Thank you Chris D'Amico!

It was now time to recover and move on.

* * *

**_The Safehouse_**

I awoke to a knocking on the door of our bedroom.

"Mindy, Dave!"

It was Chloe!

I looked at the clock. It was half past seven, in the fucking morning!

"Shadow, do you _really_ want to die!" I yelled.

"Never gonna happen!" Chloe said, grinning at me from the open door. "I just thought I should knock in case you two were 'busy'!"

"'Busy'? You mean Dave might be fucking me?" I asked, with an evil smirk.

Chloe blushed.

"Sorry, Chloe! Couldn't resist fuckin' with ya!" I said, laughing.

"You really are an evil bitch, Mindy!" Dave said, from beside me.

"So, what happened? It's all over the news; Chris D'Amico is dead! Apparently they found the body early this morning..." Chloe explained, then stared directly at me. "They then found the head a little while later!"

I felt my face warming up.

"So!" I said, quietly. "I got carried away!"

"She severed his head '_just to be sure_' and then kicked it, like a fucking soccer ball!" Dave elaborated.

"So cool! How do you feel now that Chris, is no more?" Chloe asked, looking at us both.

"Pretty damn good!" Dave replied.

"Almost as good as the first time I had sex with Dave!" I mused, without thinking.

Both Chloe and I blushed that time.

"That good was it!" Chloe asked, facetiously.

"Oh yeah!" I replied, giggling and burying my face into Dave's chest, as my face started to burn!

"What is the fucking racket?" Marty demanded, coming into the room. "Oh, hi Chloe!"

"Morning Marty!"

* * *

We all got up and showered, before getting breakfast.

Dave cooked a massive meal and then we sat down and went through the previous day's activities, explaining everything to Chloe. She was quite shocked about Marty almost getting killed, along with Hawk! But Chloe did point out, that without Hawk, we might never have been in a position to kill Chris!

I had to agree with her logic. We owed Hawk and more than a little. But we still had our reservations about her, as she seemed very good at getting herself into shit!

Anyway, we decided that we needed a rest; time to recover, as our bodies were exhausted after seven straight days of activity. Not to mention that I have a hole in my left arm and I was involved in a motorcycle crash! That was the most depressing bit about the entire episode, my Ducati was wrecked!

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask! Why the fuck is there a big black, rather cool looking, SUV parked downstairs?" Chloe exclaimed.

"You saw that did you?" Dave replied, smirking.

"I'm not fucking blind!" Chloe responded.

"Wow, young Chloe has developed a _reall_y foul mouth!" I commented.

"Little rich coming from you!" Marty responded, delicately.

I scowled at Marty, then smiled.

"Okay, I'm not the best person to complain about profanity! I said, smirking at Chloe.

"The SUV was a gift... From Chris D'Amico," Dave explained. "Well he didn't exactly need it anymore!"

"I hope it's not gonna have another lame name, like '_Speedy_'!" Chloe groaned.

"Yes, that name was lame," Dave said. "I actually thought of calling it '_The Beast_'!"

"Why not just '_Beast_'?" Chloe suggested.

We all agreed on '_Beast_'. Marty would transfer the '**FUSION**' plates to the new vehicle and fit the relevant communications equipment.

* * *

Abby turned up later that morning, and after going loopy over Beast and hearing about the past events, she got to work with Marty, checking out the new SUV.

They were both very impressed, from the geek point of view. The armour was to Level IV and should stop 7.62-millimetre rounds. There were also a good set of run-flat tyres and Chris had thoughtfully left a small armoury in the trunk!

Chloe went out to see Kyle, while Dave and I went out to get some fresh air, without having to worry about being attacked by an Archer!

Dave suggested going via his work, so we drove over to Plainfield.

..._...

"Hi Dave," Roger said.

"Hi Roger! This is my partner Mindy. Mindy, this is Roger, my boss!" Dave said.

"Hi Roger," I said, with a smile.

"Wow!" Roger commented. "You never told me how hot Mindy was!"

I felt myself blushing!

"Ignore him, Mindy, he'll chase anything with tits!" Dave said, laughing.

"I know; Mindy's off limits!" Roger said, dejectedly, wandering off.

"I'll be back in a minute... Go drool over some guns!" Dave teased.

I glared at him, but I had to admit, though, that there was a damned nice selection there and I did kinda enjoy checking guns out! I was checking out a good selection of Smith &amp; Wesson pistols, when I heard my name.

..._...

"Mindy, how are ya? I thought I saw Dave."

I turned around to find Kim.

"Hi, Kim, I'm doing fine, you?" I replied.

"A bit shattered, been a hard week!" Kim said.

"Tell me about it!" I commented. "It's been 'The Week of Hell'!"

"Want a coffee, I'm just about due for a break?" Kim asked.

"Why not?" I replied. I couldn't think of a good excuse to decline and I could do with a drink.

..._...

We sat and chatted for about half an hour, before Dave reappeared.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves!" Dave said. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe!" I replied, grinning.

"Okay," Dave said, slowly.

"We should have Kim over for a meal," I suggested.

"Don't see why not!" Dave replied.

"How about Monday evening?" I suggested.

"Don't see a problem with that," Kim replied.

"We'll see you then and I'll text you the address," Dave said.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

I woke up late, to find that Mindy had got up already.

I showered and dressed, before heading downstairs, but as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard giggling, a lot of giggling! I looked into the living room and saw Chloe and Mindy rolling around the couch, very nearly pissing themselves with laughter!

"What are you two watching?" I inquired.

It was a minute before Chloe could talk.

"Family Guy; they're showing it all day!" Chloe managed, before disintegrating into laughter.

"Fuck this!" I said.

I enjoyed Family Guy, just as much as he next guy, but I could not listen to those two giggling all day! I headed out to the garage; I'd get breakfast out – the fucking laughter was getting louder!

"Can I join you?" Marty asked desperately, appearing in the garage.

"Please do!" I replied.

..._...

After breakfast, Marty and I went out to have a look at the apartment blocks that Mindy was interested in buying. The two apartment blocks were very different.

The first apartment block was just under five miles east of the centre of Chicago. It had seventeen units that were a mixture of one, two and three bedroom units. It was also close to the Pink Line. The area was not the best, but it was relatively safe and of course we could make it safer!

Marty was interested in having an apartment there, due to its proximity to the University.

The second apartment block was about nine miles south of the centre of Chicago and about four miles to the east of the Safehouse. It was a lot larger than the first apartment block, with twenty-five units, which were a mix of one and two bed units. Currently the entire block was empty, but we expected that to change, easily enough. This block was on a nice leafy, tree lined street, in a nicer part of Chicago and near to the Red Line. We intended to convert one or two of the units into a second and maybe a third Safehouse.

Mindy had made offers and we were awaiting a response, which may take another few weeks. Marty had found a reputable agent, who could handle the apartments and tenants for us. Marty had thoroughly checked out the properties, to make sure that there would be no surprises!

..._...

By the time we got back home, it was almost four in the afternoon.

We parked in the garage and went into the house. Not surprisingly, the two girls were still giggling and laughing away, in the living room! I noticed that Sophia was asleep on the couch on the lower floor; she must have had enough of all the giggling. Marty went up to his room and I joined Sophia to train.

I had been training for about twenty minutes when Marty appeared and asked to join in. That was a bit of a surprise, but Mindy had hinted the other day about Marty wanting to join in more with Fusion, when we were out and about. It had occurred to me that we did have Abby, to provide technical support, which would free up Marty to come out with us. Admittedly both Abby and Marty would need training to bring them up to scratch.

Marty, was training Abby in everything she would need to know about the technical side of Fusion. Marty would need a lot of training, before he could go out as a vigilante. Yes, he had been out before, but nothing major, and the warehouse the previous year, well that had just been a total free for all! Marty had managed very well the other day, when he had come out to help us at Chris' headquarters. He had managed to kill some watchdogs that day, too and he had seemed to enjoy it.

I had to admit, though, that I had spent almost my entire life with Marty and he had always been a little overweight. I could not quite imagine him being fit enough to fight the way Mindy and I did. However, Mindy turned _me_ around and that had been no small task! I also could not quite imagine Marty using Taekwondo, either. Maybe he would be a weapons guy, more than a Martial Arts guy.

I suggested a few warm up movements for Marty to start with, then went back to my training. Forty minutes later Marty was dripping sweat and looked completely exhausted. I smiled, Marty was really putting a lot into this.

He was obviously serious!

* * *

**_The next day  
Monday_**

**_West Ridge_**

We made preparations for dinner that evening.

Dave had acquired a large ham and I was going to cook it, with Dave's help. Marty was going to be out with some new friends of his, so it would just be the three of us. Preparing the food was a bit of a nightmare, but we got it done and of course, I was very good with knives!

Kim was expected to arrive about six that evening.

Once the food was safely cooking, I went to get changed, while Dave got things ready in the dining room.

..._...

Kim arrived on time, at six.

We invited her in and sat down in the living room, while we waited for the food to finish cooking. Strangely, Sophia seemed to be okay with Kim. Usually, Sophia was a little wary of strangers. It was as if Sophia already knew Kim, which was impossible. We chatted for about twenty minutes before the food was ready.

Dave served the food and we sat at the table in the dining room and started eating.

"Kim, tell us about yourself. What did you do before you started at the gun store?" I asked.

"Well, I originally spent time as a flight attendant, with Delta and got to see the world; well bits of it anyway!" Kim replied.

"Anywhere nice?" Dave asked.

"London was good and I enjoyed the longer trips to Tokyo, but they were very tiring. The best was probably to Australia; I liked Melbourne," Kim replied.

"What did you do after that?" I asked.

"I joined the Chicago PD," Kim replied.

Dave and I exchanged a glance at that!

"I spent some time at District twenty-one, after the academy. I enjoyed pounding the streets, had a few close calls, then I finally got injured a few months ago and decided it was time to leave and move on," Kim replied.

"How were you injured?" Dave asked.

"I got shot in the leg; it took a while to heal, but I decided enough was enough. Now though, I miss the excitement of chasing bad guys and feeling good when I put somebody away, or help somebody out," Kim explained.

"Must be nice," I commented, trying to keep a straight face.

"What is it you do, Mindy?" Kim asked.

"I spend my time providing training for people in Taekwondo, Aikido and also general fitness," I replied.

"That would explain why you and Dave look so trim," Kim commented, eyeing up Dave.

I saw Dave smirk at me... Ass!

The rest of the evening went well and we all enjoyed the meal.

Afterwards we had coffee in the living room and I am sure Kim was trying to come onto Dave!

* * *

Mindy and I decided we wanted to have a Fusion celebration.

We intended to have a night out; just the four of us. Mindy called Chloe and advised her that we would pick her up at seven in the evening, on Friday, and she should dress smartly. Mindy said she would have a surprise for me and wouldn't tell me what she would be wearing, but insisted that both Marty and I wore a suit!

I had told Mindy about Marty training on Sunday and she had told me about what Marty had said the previous week. We talked about him joining 'the operators' – the fighting side of Fusion. I believed that he could be an asset, but only once he was physically fit of course. Marty joined us daily, when we trained and Mindy had set out a training schedule for him, to gradually increase his fitness and we said that we would allow him a few weeks, before we took him out jogging. He also joined us each day when we walked Sophia.

Mindy's wound was healing nicely, but she still needed a lot more time before it healed completely. I also know that it was hurting Mindy a lot more than she would admit, but that was just typical Mindy! Mindy had become more determined to improve her blade skills and spent many hours with either a Katana or her Tanto. I had also noticed a change in her, since I had killed Chris; she seemed happier, a lot happier. Chris D'Amico as Red Mist was a stain on Hit Girl; a failure for Hit Girl. Now I had helped remove that stain and erase that failure. I also felt that we were now closer, much closer than ever before.

The one thing that concerned Mindy the most, though, over and above the injury, was the loss of her pride and joy, the purple Ducati Panigale. I knew that she missed that machine, more than anything else; it has been a part of her.

Mindy had not spoken about the Ducati at all since the night it was wrecked, but I knew she missed it hugely.


	45. Being Alive and Being Together

**_That same week  
Friday evening_**

**_West Ridge_**

Mindy, refused to allow me in the bedroom while she was getting ready, so I had to use the spare room!

Marty and I, naturally, were ready fairly quickly. We both wore suits; mine was a dark blue and Marty's was more of a lighter blue and we both wore vivid ties, Marty's was a royal blue and mine was green.

We waited for almost thirty minutes before Mindy finally came downstairs.

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake, you two!" I exclaimed. "It's only a dress, for God's sake!"

Both Dave and Marty were, apparently, speechless and Marty's eyes were bugging out and Dave seemed to be drooling!

"Fuck me!" Dave said.

"Not right now, Dave," I replied dryly and blushed!

"Wow! You look fucking awesome, Mindy!" Marty said, in apparent astonishment.

"Thank you Marty; always the gentleman!" I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I had to admit, I had knocked them both for six!

* * *

I was completely astounded.

Mindy was wearing an ankle length dress, with a single shoulder strap over her right shoulder and a slit up the left leg, almost to the top of her thigh. She also wore gloves that went over her elbows, thus covering the bandage on her left arm.

The dress was, of course, purple! Mindy's hair was tied up and she looked lovelier than I could ever remember.

"I'll take Dave's drooling as a sign he approves, too!" Mindy said, somewhat sarcastically.

I grabbed my cell and took a few pictures, to remind me of the night. Plus, I thought Marcus would be very impressed! I did notice though that Mindy was not wearing high heels, as I knew that she hated the things. The shoes she wore were simple, but still very nice looking shoes.

Right now, every part of me yearned for Mindy!

..._...

We pulled up outside Chloe's house and I went to knock on the door.

It was opened by Dr Bennett.

"Hi Dave. Wow, very smart!" Dr Bennett said. "Chloe is almost ready."

I waited a couple of minutes, before a very smart young girl came down the stairs looking a little shy. I had to admit that I had never seen Chloe wearing even a skirt before. She always wore trousers or shorts. This time though, she was wearing a very nice blue dress that came down to just below her knees.

"Very nice, Chloe," I commented approvingly.

"Thank you, Dave," Chloe replied, blushing deeply.

"It's very good to see Chloe in a dress, for a change!" Dr Bennett said, smiling. "Have a good evening!"

* * *

I drove south, into Chicago and pulled up outside the restaurant, where a valet parked the SUV.

Chloe was very impressed by Mindy's dress and Mindy approved of Chloe's choice, too. Considering both girls hated wearing dresses, they both turned out looking perfect and Mindy was attracting quite a lot of attention from other diners, mainly of the male variety.

We sat and ate a full three course meal. It was really good to finally be able to relax and enjoy each other's company and have fun! Chloe really enjoyed herself and got a couple of approving looks from other younger diners, which made her blush. Marty kept telling jokes, which caused us all to laugh and he often timed the punchlines for when we had our mouths full, or were taking a drink!

At one stage the Maitre'd inquired as to what we were celebrating.

"Being alive and being together!" I replied, simply and that what was what we all raised our glasses to. We had all risked death and been shot at, not to mention that Mindy had been injured.

Mindy, Marty and I, all had good reasons to be happy, as Chris D'Amico was dead and gone. Chloe understood our happiness and so she was able to join in to.

"Dave, when you put him down, you said those words, the exact same as that last time. That meant a lot to me and ever since that day, so long ago, I have always known that you care about me, deeply. I thought that those words, said by his father, would be the last words that I ever heard. You repeating those words closed off that whole affair and I can now forget about it!" Mindy said, emotion flooding across her face. "Although I'll never forget the sight of you with a damn bazooka!"

We all laughed. We could; a whole sordid chapter of our short lives was closed!

"I meant every word, Mindy. I enjoyed saying them again," I admitted.

"If you hadn't been so caring and the only link to my purple side that I had left at that time, I probably would not have revealed my true identity to you," Mindy said, wiping away her tears.

"I'm forever grateful that you did, Mindy!" I said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

We left the restaurant before ten and took Chloe home, before we all headed home ourselves.

We would see Chloe and Abby, he following morning.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"What is that cool music?" Mindy asked curiously, coming into the living room.

"This? You don't know?" Dave asked, incredulously. "It's a classic!"

"You've never watched 'Battle of the Planets'?" Marty demanded, just as incredulously.

"No, never," I responded.

I had to admit the intro theme was very cool.

_Battle of the Planets! G-Force!  
Five incredible young people with super powers!  
And watching over them from Centre Neptune, 7-Zark-7!  
Watching, warning against surprise attack by alien galaxies from beyond space!  
G-Force! Fearless young orphans, protecting Earth's entire galaxy!  
Always five, acting as one! Dedicated, inseparable, invincible!_

"Sounds a bit like Fusion... 'Always five, acting as one! Dedicated, inseparable, invincible'!" I admitted. "I suppose I am a 'fearless young orphan'!"

"You'd make a good 'Princess' and I'd be 'Mark',' Dave said, laughing.

"Don't even think of calling me '7-Zark-7', asshole!" Marty growled.

"I have to admit; I did consider 'G-Force' before I thought of 'Fusion'!" Dave admitted.

"You're a complete dork!" Marty said, laughing.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment!" Dave laughed.

"You two watching these cartoons, all day!" I asked.

"Yeah! 80's Cartoon Marathon! 'Battle of the Planets', 'Terrahawks', 'ThunderCats', 'M.A.S.K.' and more!" Dave replied.

"You are a real pair of geeks!" I groaned.

"And you aren't? I've seen you glued to Star Trek Voyager and _don't_ try to deny it! We had to put up with you and Chloe quoting Family Guy all week! I have had enough of hearing that the 'Bird is the Word' or anything about the 'Freaking FCC'!" Dave retorted.

"Okay! I'll join you!" I said, sitting down and cuddling into Dave.

..._...

"Hey, cool! Battle of the Planets, I love it," Chloe said, sitting down beside Mindy.

"Can I join in?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, sit down," I said.

* * *

**_The next afternoon  
Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

We all enjoyed a peaceful weekend, with no Fusion activities.

Now that Chris D'Amico had met his demise, the city of Chicago was going back to normal. Kyle was over for his training, which he had missed out on, over the past few weeks, with only a little training.

"Okay, Kyle!" I said. "Hit me!"

"You're a thirteen-year-old girl!" Kyle complained, receiving a slap across the face.

"What the..." Kyle started, before receiving another slap.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!" I said, with a giggle.

"Hey, that's my line! Did Dave tell you about that?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"That hurt, Chloe!" Kyle moaned, rubbing his cheeks.

"Well, man up then will you, just take a minute and dig deep for a bigger set of balls, 'cause you're gonna need 'em before we're through!" I said and saw Mindy roll her eyes in exasperation.

"My balls are fine, thanks!" Kyle replied indignantly. "You wanna check?"

Mindy burst out laughing and I felt my face burning. I span around and kicked Kyle to the floor.

"Thanks, Chloe!" Kyle said, standing up and rubbing his chest.

"No problem!" I said, throwing an evil smirk at Kyle, before the fucker kicked my legs out from under me and I crashed to the mat, letting out a surprised scream.

The bitch just laughed even harder!

I had to admit Kyle impressed me there, but all's fair in love and war! I sprang up and tried to kick Kyle's legs out from under him, but he dodged and span me around and back onto the mat, this time face down. The fucker was getting good!

I thought Mindy might piss herself, if she did not fucking stop laughing.

I walked over to Mindy.

"You think this is funny, bitch?" I asked, seething with rage.

Mindy looked up at me, she was very red in the face and looked to be in pain!

"I'm sorry!" Mindy giggled. "Kyle's line was just brilliant!"

"It was, wasn't it," Kyle said, laughing.

"Okay, enough is enough! Do I need to break both of you, to get respect?"

Both of the fuckers just burst out laughing and ignored me completely!


	46. The Bo-staff and The Balisong

_**The following week  
Tuesday, West Ridge**_

Chloe did not turn up this evening.

It was just Kyle.

Apparently, Chloe was grounded for the next twenty years!

Kyle explained that Chloe had gotten into a fight at school, which had put another girl and two boys down hard. The girl had a concussion and of the two boys, one had a broken arm and the other had two broken ribs.

I inquired about Chloe.

Chloe had a black eye, bruised jaw and bruising to her chest and stomach.

I asked who had started the fight.

It was the other girl. It was something to with the fact that Chloe was more interested in athletic activities, rather than fitting in socially. The girl smacked Chloe across the face, but Chloe didn't react. So the two boys joined in, one of whom gave Chloe the bruised jaw when he slapped her, very hard.

Chloe then fought back.

I was worried and tried to call Chloe, but her cell was turned off. I decided I would visit Chloe at home later, when I was finished with Kyle.

* * *

_**Morton Grove**_

I pulled up outside Chloe's home, got out and went up to the door.

I knocked and Dr Bennett answered the door.

"Mindy!" Dr Bennett said, waving me in and closing the door. "I wondered if you might appear."

"I heard about Chloe and was worried!" I said.

"Thank you for your concern, Mindy," Dr Bennett said. "She's upstairs, second door on the right."

I went upstairs and knocked on the the relevant door.

"What!" Chloe called, angrily.

..._...

I pushed open the door and went in.

"You don't sound very happy!" I said, smirking.

"Mindy!" Chloe yelled excitedly, getting up off her bed and giving me a hug.

"Careful," I said, seeing Chloe grimace, as she hugged me.

"I keep forgetting about the bruises," Chloe complained. "I can't even wear a bra, for God's sake!"

"Bet Kyle'll enjoy that!" I teased.

"That is _not_ funny, Mindy!" Chloe said, glaring, but blushing anyway.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" I apologised. "How are you feeling?"

"Very sore and very annoyed for letting my guard down and getting into that fight," Chloe explained. "I'm grounded till I'm twenty-one, too!"

"What did the school say?" I asked.

"They said that although I had acted in self defence, I used 'excessive force'!" Chloe said, with an exasperated tone. "I'm also suspended! For three days!"

"It could be worse!" I said. "You don't look too bad."

"The bruised jaw makes it sore to eat, but my chest makes it sore to breathe!" Chloe explained and showed me her bruised chest and stomach. The whole of her front, from just below the neck, down to just above her waist, was bruised.

"No broken ribs?" I asked.

"None, thankfully!" Chloe said.

"Will your Mom let you come over on Saturday?" I asked.

"I hope so, you can ask. Slight problem from Sunday. The little cunt is back for eight weeks; most of Summer Break! With these bruises I can't kick the shit outta him!" Chloe said.

"It looks like the bruises will heal, soon." I said. "I'll talk with your Mom and hopefully see you on Saturday. Just you, not Kyle, okay?"

"Okay?" Chloe asked, looking confused.

"See ya!" I said and headed back downstairs.

I managed to persuade Dr Bennett to let Chloe come over on Saturday and to let her stay the night.

* * *

_**Four days later  
Saturday  
The safehouse**_

I had received all the new equipment that I had ordered and was sorting it out, down at the safehouse.

I'd driven down in Speedy and Dave would follow with Marty and Chloe, once Chloe arrived at West Ridge.

Dave had his new armour which, according to The Armourer, was tougher and should absorb more of the shock, causing less bruising. My new combat suit top was a good fit and had a little more give around my chest, which seemed to have expanded! Dave had noticed that I had bought new bras and said that he thought things were slightly bigger! I actually felt quite pleased, as I always felt a little self-conscious around women with larger breasts. The items I had ordered for Chloe and Marty were also here. Chloe would be the first to receive her new gifts. I was secretly looking forward to handing these over, as it would allow me to reconnect with my past. I hadn't told Dave about the gifts for Chloe and Marty, so that they would be a surprise and I knew Dave would have a bit of fun at my expense, too!

I heard the garage door go up and the SUV pull in and park.

"Hi, Chloe! How you feeling?" I asked.

"Not so sore," Chloe replied.

"Able to wear a bra now?" I asked, with an evil grin.

"Yes... I'm wearing a bra!" Chloe replied sharply, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" I said. "Chloe go sit over on the mat, I'll be over in a minute."

Chloe looked a little confused, but went over and sat down in our 'chatting corner'.

I took Dave to one side and explained that I had presents for Chloe. Dave nodded and we both went over to sit down with Chloe, who looked a little apprehensive. Marty headed into the briefing room and his computers.

"Don't worry Chloe!" I said, sitting down. "You've coped with worse!"

Chloe grinned, still looking apprehensive.

"Okay... You've proved that you are a capable member of the team. You've proved that you can be trusted. You've proved that you can follow orders, at least, most of the time! But we've all lapsed there, at some stage or another!" I said.

"Some more than others!" Dave said, looking directly at me.

"Funny, Ass-Kick!" I growled.

"We've decided, that you have now earned yourself a permanent position, on the team. You are now the the third most senior 'operator' in Fusion. By 'operator' we mean those who go out and fight. Marty and Abby are not operators, they are our technical support," I said.

Chloe looked a little stunned.

"Thanks, Mindy," Chloe said slowly.

I got up and went into the briefing room, where I picked up Chloe's presents and returned to the mat.

"I have some presents for you; look at them as are your graduation presents, " I said, before looking at Dave. "And no smart-ass, wise cracks, from you!"

I passed the first present over to Chloe.

"Wow!" Chloe said, sounding a little overwhelmed.

"That is a bō-staff. I used to use one, before I got my Katana blades," I explained and saw Dave wincing.

I had bought a custom made bō-staff, very similar to mine. It was made from a reinforced composite material, which would resist a strike from a Katana. The twin blades, at each end of the bō-staff, were made from a reinforced steel, similar to a Katana blade and were a foot long, with extremely sharp, pointed, blades. The entire bō-staff was almost five feet in length and the main section was a dark blue. I showed Chloe how the bō-staff separated in the middle and became two swords.

Chloe was speechless, but looked very excited! Dave just looked a little worried.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's cool, I'll need a lot of practice to learn how to use it, without cutting myself in half!" Chloe replied.

"Now, you won't be able to use it properly until those bruises are healed on your stomach," I said. "But until that happens, you can learn to use these."

I passed over a small wooden box, which Chloe opened, slowly.

"Wow!"

"Those are a pair of custom Butterfly Knives or Balisongs, to use the proper name," I said and Dave groaned.

"I am starting to get some _very_ nasty flashbacks!" Dave complained.

I ignored him!

The knives were very similar to my own that I had received for my eleventh birthday, all those years ago. The overall length of the weapon was 9.4-inches, with a 4.2-inch blade. The handle was made from titanium, with the blade being made from strengthened steel. The two knives were identical in every way.

"So that you can train without losing most of your fingers, you can use a training balisong," I said, passing over a training balisong.

"I really don't know what to say, Mindy! I'm overwhelmed," Chloe stammered.

"Dave and I... We just want you to feel part of the team and we want to thank you for all your help," I explained. "Including what you did at Chris's headquarters."

"I agree!" Dave acknowledged.

I then showed Chloe the basic movements to use when flipping the balisong. I flipped both blades, very fast, one in each hand. Chloe looked mesmerised, but Dave looked pained!

"Problem Dave?" I asked, smirking, as I knew what the problem was.

"You know full well what the problem is!" Dave said, smirking.

"Am I allowed to know this big problem?" Chloe asked, curiously.

I looked at Dave, but he waved me on.

"Okay... Dave first met me when I was eleven and I was a bit of a show-off. I saw what I did as a kind of 'game'. Dave, or rather a very inexperienced Kick-Ass, got himself into a bit of a situation and was about to be killed, so I stepped in to help him. For some reason, I thought he had potential and I kinda had a minor crush on him, although it was almost a year later before I actually realised it was a crush. When I was eleven, I didn't understand those feelings, but I still wanted to get to know him," I explained.

"Anyway... I was shitting myself and then suddenly Rasul, the owner of the apartment stopped advancing on me; he had a blade sticking out of his chest! The blade was removed, Rasul fell and I saw Hit Girl for the very first time - a very short Hit Girl! You wanna say it?" I asked.

"Why not... I stared down at Kick-Ass and the people in the apartment, before saying: '_Okay you cunts... Let's see what you can do now_'," I growled, trying to sound younger.

"Creepy!" Dave admitted. "Then, Little Miss Assassin proceeded to slaughter everybody there, about six or seven people, using her bō-staff and a balisong: '_Hey, I got one of those_'!"

I laughed at Dave's impression of me.

"Yeah... The little bitch smiled her way through the entire slaughter. She was like a damn Angry Bird, bouncing around the apartment, killing everything in sight and all the time showing off to me! Then her perfect plan went wrong and she almost got killed, while commenting on my choice of taser, except Big Daddy used his sniper rifle to kill the last man and then she got a mini lecture from Daddy!" Dave said, smirking at me. "'_Now Hit Girl, we always keep our backs where_'?"

"'_To the wall Daddy, I know. Um, it... it won't happen again. Nice shot, by the way_'," I said slowly, thinking back.

"Sorry, if I brought back old memories," Dave said, quietly.

"Not to worry, they were parts of my life, when Daddy was still alive and I like remembering them. In this case they were also the time that I first met the man I love," I replied. "Sorry, Chloe. I'm getting all soppy, not very Hit Girl!"

"You have nothing to apologise for, Mindy. It just feels good to know that you both trust me enough, to talk about such personal and private events, right in front of me!" Chloe said, biting her lower lip and looking uncomfortable.

"You are a part of our little family, our inner-circle, if you like. We trust you one hundred percent and I only trust three other people as much; Marcus, Dave and Marty. We five are the inner-circle. Nobody else knows this intimate information, about Hit Girl's life. To tell you the truth, even Marcus doesn't know everything, but that's only because he doesn't _want_ to know!" I explained, smiling at Chloe. "Plus we know you won't tell anybody else."

"Thank you, both of you," Chloe said, bursting into tears. I got up and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Next I gave Dave his new armour, which he was really impressed with.

"You trying to keep me alive or something?" Dave asked, facetiously.

"Asshole!" I replied.

"Marty, I have some kit for you!" I said, ignoring Dave's hurt look.

"For me?" Marty asked.

"Yes, Marty," I replied. "You, I definitely _do_ want to keep alive!"

I handed Marty a mask, similar to Dave's original mask, in that it covered the entire head except for around the mouth. It was black, but with a large blue strip running around at eye level. The eyes were covered in impact resistant lenses, that replicated Marty's eye requirements. This meant that he wouldn't require his glasses, when in costume. The mask even had Battle Guy's white, five pointed star in the centre above the eyes.

"Fucking wow!" Marty said.

"That is awesome!" Chloe exclaimed

I handed over the rest of Marty's kit. It was a complete SWAT outfit, except that the suit was made out of the same, composite material as the combat suits. I had also bought a slightly non-standard, set of body armour for Marty to wear over the suit.

"That should make you safer when you are out with us. Once you are trained, we can customise the suit further," I said.

"Thanks, Mindy. It is really cool!" Marty commented.

* * *

_**Two days later  
Monday afternoon  
West Ridge**_

Curtis came around.

"Hi Mindy! Hi Dave!" Curtis said, smiling.

"Hi Curtis!" Mindy and I, both said.

Chloe looked none to happy about Curtis being here, but apparently Chloe was supposed to be keeping an eye on him! Curtis was still not a big fan of Sophia, who kept following him around and staring at him!

"Remember Sophia, no eating Curtis!" Chloe said and laughing at Curtis' discomfort.

Chloe can be a nasty bitch when she wants to be! But, I suppose that makes two of them!


	47. Shadow Revealed

_**Two days later  
Wednesday  
The safehouse**_

"Guys! We have a problem... A stalker... He has appeared each evening for the past two nights," Marty said. "Dead on eight-forty, each evening!"

"Well, we'll just have to set up a surprise for him, tonight!" I said.

* * *

_**That evening  
The safehouse**_

We were all ready and in combat suits for eight that evening. Marty and Abby would stay in the briefing room and lock the armoured door.

Shadow and Hit Girl would be ready inside the side door, while Kick-Ass would step out and grab the stalker, the moment that he reappeared.

..._...

Dead on eight-forty, Marty called that the stalker was there, standing by the side door. I was already outside, hiding in the darkness.

"Go!" I snarled.

I moved forward and grabbed the stalker, with one hand across his mouth, before the side door clicked open and I dragged the stalker inside. The stalker seemed familiar, close up. I dragged him onto the mat and threw him down.

"Ouch!" Curtis yelled.

"Curtis, you little rat!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What ya gonna do, bitch!" Curtis retorted.

"Kick you so damn hard..." Shadow started, angrily.

"_I_ know your shadow-y little secret!" Curtis interrupted, with a smug look on his face.

"And who are you going to tell!" I snarled, viciously. "Before I rip your tongue out!"

Curtis tried to back away, but Hit Girl suddenly appeared behind him. I think the combat suits scared him, as I was sure that he knew who we really were.

"I'm sorry Hit Girl, I won't tell. I promise," Curtis said quickly.

The boy was actually starting to cry.

I stood Curtis up, he was shaking and I looked at Chloe.

"Do I look like I care?"

"You can't hate him _that_ much?

"Can't I!"

"You're okay Curtis, don't worry!" Mindy said, pulling off her mask and smiling down at the boy, before glaring at Chloe.

"It's really dangerous out there at night, Curtis," I said. "Not very clever!"

"I got a cab. I wanted to see where the evil bitch was going, each night!" Curtis explained.

"Well, I know where the evil bitch is going with you!" Shadow said, advancing towards Curtis, who hid behind Mindy.

"Enough!" Mindy called out. "Leave him alone!"

"Okay!" Chloe said, reluctantly, pulling off her mask.

"You look really cool, you know!" Curtis said, smiling up at Chloe.

"Thanks, rat!" Chloe said, with a forced smile.

"Abby, Marty, you can come out now," I called.

"You tell anyone, you even dream or think about us, I _will_ kill you!" Mindy said, seriously and Curtis looked like he was going to cry again.

"I would never do anything that would hurt my Chloe, never!" Curtis said, hugging Chloe, who seemed a bit lost for words.

"Can I, please, set Eisenhower on him, just once?" Chloe begged.

"No, evil bitch, you can't!" Mindy laughed.

* * *

I was really pissed off.

Curtis had no fucking right following me. Abby was bad enough, but that's two people I've led to Dave and Mindy! Only four days ago, Dave and Mindy said they trusted me and I do this to them! I was really feeling low, right now.

I was sitting in the Kitchen, while Dave and Mindy had a quiet chat with Curtis, in the briefing room. I felt sick, I really did, I wouldn't blame Dave or Mindy, if they kicked me out of Fusion!

I heard voices on the stairs and a smiling Curtis appeared, behind him was a smiling Dave.

"Chloe, Mindy wants ya!" Dave said, smiling.

I got up and headed downstairs, with my mask in my hand.

..._...

Mindy was in the briefing room and she turned as I came in. She had a big smile on her face, which vanished as soon as she saw me.

"Mat, move!" Mindy ordered.

I turned and walked over to the mat, Mindy followed.

"What's up with your face, Chloe?" Mindy asked.

"I just feel bad about Curtis following me; that's two people I've led to you now!" I said, weakly.

Mindy slapped me.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed.

Mindy slapped me again, harder.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!" Mindy snarled. "Remember!"

* * *

Chloe looked horror struck.

"Get your fucking mask on, bitch!" I growled.

I ran over to the armoury and grabbed two training bō-staffs. When I returned Chloe had her mask on, but she still looked uncomfortable. I threw a staff at her, before pulling my own mask on.

I prodded her with the bō-staff.

"Fight me, Chloe, before I slap you stupid!" I growled.

"I let you down, Mindy," Chloe said.

"For fuck's sake, Shadow! If I winged like a bitch, every time I let Dave down..." I said in an exasperated tone.

"But..." Chloe started.

I had had enough! I moved forward and swung the bō-staff hard, at Shadow's head, but seconds before it hit, another bō-staff intercepted my bō-staff. This time Shadow's lip had curled. She pushed back on the bō-staff, hard and I let her push me back. Chloe was actually rather good with the bō-staff, which annoyed me a bit! Mind you, the bō-staff was very much like the Jō that she usually used. She will just need to learn how to use the blades... To kill.

We continued sparring for another few minutes. I had inserted a few flips, into my fight to avoid Shadow's bō-staff and noticed that Shadow had copied my movements, to avoid _my_ bō-staff! She was getting too good, so I flipped Shadow onto her back, with my bō-staff. I noticed that we had attracted an appreciative audience, Dave, Marty, Abby and Curtis. Curtis was wide eyed and looked amazed. I pulled Shadow to her feet and she pulled off her mask. She had an enormous grin on her face.

"Thanks, Mindy!" Chloe said, as I pulled off my mask.

"_That was totally wicked_!" Curtis blurted out, causing Chloe to blush.

"You enjoyed that, did you?" I asked.

"Chloe is awesome! Not as good as you, but then nobody is!" Curtis said and this time I felt myself blushing!

"You're so sweet, Curtis!" I replied.

"Like fuck he is!" Chloe said, laughing and giving Curtis a hug, making _him_ blush.

"Damn! You slap hard, Mindy!" Chloe said, rubbing her jaw.

"Don't I know it!" Dave quipped, getting a glare from me.

* * *

_**Two days later  
Friday evening  
The safehouse**_

We geared up, ready for a night of fun.

Abby and Marty, were in the briefing room, getting their kit ready. Dave, Chloe and I, were in the armoury putting on our combat suits. Eisenhower was dozing on the mat, beside Beast. Tonight I took along my bō-staff, as did Chloe. This was so that I could show her how to use the weapon, in combat. I retained my Tanto and one Katana. For transport, we covered the blades of both bō-staffs, to protect each other and the interior of Beast.

For tonight we were heading out to a part of Chicago that was well known for various illegal activities. We had only been out once, since the 'week of hell' and needed some good working up, on the job, so to speak. We had met up with Fellowes and Murphy; Fellowes had recovered from his leg wound and was fully fit again. We also learnt that The Archer had never made it into custody. He apparently vanished on the way back to the nearest District! This was no surprise to anyone, as he had killed thirteen people, including three Police Officers. It was nice to know that he was now dead! It was also useful to know that the Chicago PD, had it's own internal justice!

We drove out and headed towards the northern part of central Chicago. It was after ten o'clock and fully dark, when we parked Beast in a secluded alley. Shadow and I, removed the covers from our bō-staffs and we started our patrol. Kick-Ass, had Eisenhower on her leash.

Our first catch of the night, walked straight into us and made the mistake of attacking, with what looked like a large machete. I executed a perfect sideways stab, with my bō-staff, piercing the man through the chest. I pulled back the blade and let the man fall to the ground, dead.

"That was smooth!" Shadow commented.

Kick-Ass picked up the machete and examined it.

"Fresh blood; somebody just died!" He growled, angrily.

Eisenhower was sniffing in the direction that the man had come from. So we headed in that direction, following Eisenhower. After we had walked about two hundred yards, we found a body. It was a young woman and most of her clothes had been ripped off and there was blood everywhere from multiple wounds, which seemed to match the machete. I had no sympathy for the dead man, but I called Battle Guy and advised him of the situation, I suggested he make an anonymous call to the Police, with the location of both bodies.

We moved on.

..._...

About forty minutes later, we hit pay dirt!

There was a pair of alleyways that intersect, about halfway down. They cross perpendicular to each other and the crossing is the private refuge of a certain drug dealer. Everybody knows to keep away from these two alleys. The Police generally keep away, because it would be a kill zone. However I rarely turn down a challenge, although in hindsight, maybe I should have walked away!

We scouted out the cross-section. There were twelve men visible, of which two looked to be 'bosses', the rest were just hired help, although one or two may be runners. Naturally they all looked to be armed!

"Battle Guy, we have twelve targets, we are engaging!" I called.

"Battle Guy copies twelve targets and Fusion engaging!"

"Shadow, you stay with me!" I cautioned.

"What about me?" Kick-Ass asked.

"You're big enough to look after yourself!" I replied.

"Oh well, I suppose I get a bitch and so does Shadow!" Kick-Ass retorted, patting Eisenhower.

I heard a laugh from Shadow, but I had to smile as it broke the tension. Well done, Dave!

The plan was for Kick-Ass and Eisenhower to advance from the south, where there was only one watchdog. Shadow and myself would advance from the east. We hoped to remove the first three watchdogs, without alerting the other watchdogs. We all moved together. Shadow and I, advanced forward, our bō-staff blades ready to quickly and cleanly remove the two watchdogs. We both stabbed together, the blades severing the men's hearts in two, killing them. We removed our blades, letting the dead men sink to the floor of the darkened alley. It was just after midnight and now Saturday morning.

"Hit Girl and Shadow have two down!" I reported.

A second later.

"Kick-Ass has one down!"

It seemed that the watchdogs were guarding the northern and western alleys more, than the other two. We now had a direct line to the two 'bosses'. There were two SUVs in the alley and the 'bosses' were beside one, in the cross-section. The other SUV was parked in the northern alley. So far, nobody had noticed the deaths of three watchdogs.

"Kick-Ass, Hit Girl and Shadow are ready to move on the 'bosses'," I called.

"Go!" Kick-Ass ordered.

I moved forward and came up behind the first boss and pushed him against the wall, with a hand over his mouth and a blade of my bō-staff to his throat.

"Not a sound!" I growled. The man nodded.

I saw Kick-Ass place a Ko-Wakizashi to the throat of the other boss and heard his growl, "Not a sound!"

Shadow covered my back, while I watched both bosses. We pushed them down, behind the SUVs and bound their hands with plastic ties. Surprisingly nobody had noticed the 'bosses' vanishing from sight, yet! Eisenhower stood guard over both 'bosses', who seemed very afraid of the large dog, in battle armour.

Then all hell broke loose! Somebody must have spotted us, from vantage point. A voice suddenly shouted through the darkness.

"Get them, you idle bastards!"

The remaining six watchdogs all advanced on the SUV, that we were hiding behind. This was not good, I saw Kick-Ass pull out his Glock and I nodded, in response, slinging my bō-staff onto my back and drawing both of my pistols. Shadow did the same, slinging her bō-staff and she drew her pistol. I saw Shadow's eyes looking worried and smiled.

"Don't worry Shadow, all will be fine!"

The firing started.

* * *

I started firing at the watchdogs, none of which seemed to be wearing body armour.

This if course helped, as I watched the 9-millimetre bullets ripping onto my targets. I saw a runner being taken down, by a bullet from Shadow and I watched as all of the watchdogs collapsed, either dead or dying, onto the cold concrete of the alley floor. Silence descended on the alley and I could hear sirens in the distance. I reported in to Battle Guy, that the targets were down.

We searched the alley and SUVs, recovering a large amount of cash. We left any drugs that we had found. With a large holdall, full of cash, we headed back towards Beast. The two 'bosses' had received injuries, during the battle and died. None of their wounds had been inflicted by us, but all were from bullets fired by the watchdogs!

..._...

We were only a hundred yards from Beast, when we heard men approaching.

We were being chased!

We all started running, fast!

We got to Beast, I threw the hold-all full of cash into the back and Eisenhower jumped in beside it. Shadow climbed into the back seat and just as Hit Girl and I were climbing in, four men burst into our alley and started shooting. Hit Girl pulled her door shut, I started Beast, put it into gear and accelerated away. Several rounds impacted the rear door.


	48. The Vigilante Doctor

_**Back at the safehouse  
Saturday, **__**1:00 A.M.**_

Hit Girl had been shot, four times!

Twice in the right thigh and twice into her right side. Both bullets were still embedded in her thigh, but the other two had gone straight through. The shooter had been firing an H&amp;K MP7 with rounds that were able to pierce Hit Girl's armour. We needed a doctor, but couldn't take Hit Girl to the hospital. Currently she was laid out on one of the couches, in the briefing room and she was in considerable pain.

"I'll call my Mom; it'd be safest!" Chloe suggested. "I'll get the little shit to tell her where to go!"

"You hope that keeping our masks on will help?" I asked, unconvinced.

"We can try. Abby and Marty can go upstairs and stay out of the way. Hopefully she won't recognise any of us!" Chloe said, hopefully.

"Hopefully!" I replied, not convinced at all.

Chloe called home.

It was late, well early, so I din't know what Dr Bennett would say. I could hear Chloe on the phone.

"Look you little bastard, get my Mom here now or I'll break your scrawny little neck and you fucking know I can and will!"

"A little harsh, Shadow!" I commented, when she had hung up.

"The little fuck deserved it!"

About five minutes or so later, Chloe's cell buzzed with a text message.

"They are on their way," Chloe said, apprehensively.

* * *

"What the hell are you getting me into Curtis. I get mugged, I'll kill you!" I said to the boy, sitting beside me.

"They need your help. It's Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. Somebody's wounded, that's all I know," Curtis replied. "They know me, never mind how!"

The area was very dark and looked like the ideal place for a mugging or even a murder! I double checked that all the doors were locked! How the hell was Curtis involved, with those vigilantes? I have a bad feeling about this!

Curtis told me to stop beside a steel mesh gate.

He then sent a text and seconds later the gate opened, followed by the main garage door of the building, inside the compound. I drove into the darkened building and saw the mesh gate and garage door, closing behind me. This filled me with a sense of foreboding! I stopped my Jeep SUV beside two large SUVs, that I recognised as a Range Rover and an LR4.

As the garage door closed behind me, the lights came on inside the building and I saw two menacing looking people standing in front of me. The taller one, I thought must be Kick-Ass, but I wasn't too sure about the much shorter one, although I was starting to get an idea!

..._...

I turned off the ignition and got out, seeing Curtis climb out his side and walk over towards the shorter vigilante.

"You must be Kick-Ass! Where is the wounded person?" I asked, getting straight down to business. I was concerned, I didn't feel like my life was at risk, but I was cautious.

"This way, Doc!" Kick-Ass snarled.

Kick-Ass took me across a training mat, towards a large, two storey, brick structure and a door to the left hand side. Through the door I found a room, that looked like a combined command centre and briefing room. On the couch lay a young woman, in a black armoured suit, with purple flashes.

"You must be Hit Girl!" I said, kneeling down beside her.

I could see hastily applied field dressings, on her right thigh and right side.

"Curtis, get my case from the Jeep," I ordered, then looked up at Kick-Ass. "Tell me what happened!"

"She has two bullet's embedded in her thigh and two bullet wounds to her side," Kick-Ass said.

Curtis appeared lugging my medical case. I opened it and put on some gloves, before probing Hit Girl's wounds. She screamed at each touch.

"Calm down Hit Girl... Or should I say Mindy!" I said, feeling sure I was correct.

"What?" Kick-Ass and the short vigilante said, together.

"I am not _that_ naive, Dave and I am also _very_ sure that the short-ass ninja, over there, is my daughter!" I said, conversationally.

"Oh fuck!" Shadow said, not too quietly.

"I heard that, young lady!" I said, with a smirk, as my daughter appeared from under her mask.

"Hi Mom!" Chloe said, apprehensively, looking a little shy.

"We'll talk later, midget ninja!" I said, turning back to Mindy.

"Can you get the bullets out?" A now unmasked, Dave asked.

"I can. We need to get the suit off her. Can I use the table?" I asked, it looked sturdy enough to hold Mindy's weight.

"Yes. Chloe clear the table," Dave said, and started to pull off Mindy's combat suit, very carefully, starting with the mask.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mindy was lying on the table, which was covered with a white bed sheet.

She was in nothing but her underwear and Chloe was holding her hand, to reassure her, as Mindy kept passing out with the pain.

Dr Bennett cleaned the area around the wounds and injected some local aesthetic, around the thigh wounds. The upper wounds were okay for now, the important wounds were the thigh ones, with the embedded bullets.

..._...

Forty minutes later, Dr Bennett stood back from the table and pulled off her bloody gloves.

"All done! I've removed the two bullets, closed up the wounds and dressed them," Dr Bennett said. "I would recommend getting Mindy to bed."

"I'll get her upstairs right now," I said, picking Mindy up; she was currently passed out. "Come and help me Chloe."

I carried Mindy upstairs and Chloe helped me tuck her into bed.

..._...

I went back downstairs.

"Thank you Dr Bennett, for all your help," I said.

"No problem, I like to help. Any chance of a coffee?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Upstairs," I said, leading the way.

"You know Abby and this is Marty," I said, as we entered the kitchen, where Abby, Curtis and Marty were sitting at the table.

"Hello Abby, Marty," Dr Bennett said, holding out her hand, which Marty shook. "Nice little safehouse you have here!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling and poured a coffee for Dr Bennett.

* * *

"So," Dr Bennett said slowly, looking directly at Chloe, who visibly shrank into her chair. "My thirteen year-old, vigilante daughter, has been running around the streets, killing people!"

"I won't insult you, by denying it. But she only kills in self-defence or in the defence of others," I said quickly. "Chloe is a fully trusted member of our team. She has proved her worth and her courage, way beyond her years. Very few people know mine and Mindy's story, but Chloe is one of them, because we trust her and she is part of our inner-circle. Mindy and I trust her, with our lives."

"It's okay Dave. I've killed people in my life and sometimes it has to be done. I had a feeling that Chloe was up to something, once we moved to Chicago. The pretence of staying with Abby was a good try! When did she join you two?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Towards the end of January. We came across Chloe, when she helped us one evening," I replied. "She got herself shot!"

"I was wearing your old vest, so I was okay, but a little bruised and I was also knocked unconscious," Chloe said, shyly.

"At least you were thinking, when you went out! I assume you are all wearing proper body armour?" Dr Bennett asked, looking closely at Chloe's combat suit. "Type II?"

"Yes," I replied, a little surprised. "Type IIA. My combat suit is heavier, Type III."

"I have fifteen years of service in the Navy, as a Doctor, Dave. I went into hostile areas, several times and had numerous opportunities to rely on my body armour, giving me the chance to return the favour," Dr Bennett replied, darkly.

"How many..." Chloe started.

"I won't ask about your body count, if you don't ask about mine, young lady!" Dr Bennett said, meaningfully.

"Mindy has been doing this for over a decade and knows what she is about and how to keep the team as safe as possible," I said.

"That's obvious, I can see that. I know what you do is dangerous and injuries will happen and no, I won't stop you Chloe... Unless your school work starts to slip!" Dr Bennett said.

..._...

"I am a bit surprised to hear that, Dr Bennett," I said, honestly.

"There was a bit of trouble, when Chloe's father and I were young. We were both packed off to join the Navy, but we met up again at College; we were both sponsored by the Navy. That was when Ryan and I got together properly, he had this great Ford P.O.S. and the back seat was _very_ useful!" Dr Bennett said, reminiscing, with a smile.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Both Chloe and Curtis exclaimed.

"Don't complain Chloe; you were conceived on the back seat of a US Navy sedan!" Dr Bennett said, with an evil smirk.

"Mom! Gross!" Chloe exclaimed and Curtis sniggered, which earned him a hard punch to the arm. "I don't want to hear about you and Dad... Ugh!"

"I thought you always wanted a little brother?" Dr Bennett teased.

"I've seen Curtis, no thanks!" Chloe replied, grimacing.

"Hey!" Curtis exclaimed, indignantly.

"The next problem will be explaining this to your father, Chloe!" Dr Bennett said.

"You can't!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I can't hide this from your father... Besides things slip when we're in the sack together!" Dr Bennett said laughing and Chloe went bright red.

"He'll ground me till I'm ninety-five!" Chloe groaned.

"We'll see, dear. When did the little guy get involved?" Dr Bennett asked, looking at Curtis.

"Less of the little!" Curtis groused.

"The little fuc... The annoying rat followed me here!" Chloe explained. "Abby tracked me a while ago, too. She never goes out, but helps Marty with the technical and comms side."

"You _are_ very high-tech here; I'm genuinely impressed!" Dr Bennett said. "So, I suppose I am now the official medical support for Fusion!"

"Only if you want to be. We can't force you," I said, hopefully.

"Considering that my only daughter is running around Chicago, shooting people with an FN Five-seveN, I will need to provide what assistance I can!" Dr Bennett proclaimed, with a smile.

* * *

Dr Bennett left, with Curtis, to head home.

The Doctor recommended that we keep Mindy resting, for at least a week, to allow the wounds to begin healing. Dr Bennett had also commented on the healing wound, on Mindy's left arm. I said it was from a crossbow bolt three weeks ago and that a paramedic had fixed the wound up, at the time.

Chloe was allowed to stay, to help with Mindy. I left things till after six in the morning, before I carefully placed Mindy, into the back of the SUV, with Chloe. Marty would take Abby home and see us later at the house. I drove home slowly, so I didn't hurt Mindy, who was still out, thanks to the drugs that Dr Bennett had given her to help her sleep and to deaden the pain.

I was really worried about Mindy. Her young body had taken a lot of punishment over the past few weeks and I was very worried that her body may not be able to take much more stress, at least for now. Mindy would also be pissed, as she had been wearing the new top for her combat suit! I suppose the large amount of cash that we seized tonight, would pay for a new suit, easily!

Once we were home, I carried Mindy upstairs and Chloe helped me get her into bed. We then both went to get showers and go to bed ourselves, as we were both very tired. Before she went for her shower, Chloe gave me a hug and told me that Mindy would be okay. Chloe was a very caring and perceptive young lady.


	49. Purple Power

_**The following week  
Friday night  
Police Warehouse**_

Murphy had called, passing on a message and inviting Fusion to a meeting.

Apparently nothing was wrong, but SWAT wanted to say thank you, for the events that occurred the other month.

We arrived in Beast. The meeting was in the same warehouse, as last time. Just as before, the shutter opened, as we approached and closed behind us. The warehouse was empty except for a single SWAT truck and a Police SUV. In front of the vehicles were the eight man SWAT team, as well as Murphy and Fellowes. They all had big grins, on their faces.

Once we had parked and got out, we approached the group.

"Fusion, we owe you our lives, all of us. Plus many other Police Officers and members of the public," Matthews began.

"Firstly, we owe you these," Matthews said and indicated two, one thousand round, tins of 5.56-millimetre ammunition.

I had to smile.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"No problem, Hit Girl!" Matthews said and slapped the side of the SWAT truck. "We have a surprise for you!"

The SWAT truck started up and pulled forward about a dozen feet.

As it moved, something was revealed that had been hidden behind it.

My mouth dropped open, I was speechless!

* * *

It was purple and had the initials '_**HG**_' on either side, above the front wheel. The rear plate read '**HIT N RUN**'.

I finished my slow walk, around the brand new Ducati 1199 Panigale R and I turned to the Police Officers.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Yours did get wrecked, while coming to help us!" Murphy said. "Plus there was a reward for getting rid of Chris D'Amico! We thought you'd prefer the reward in the form of a new motorcycle!"

"Here, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass called, holding out a brand new, purple, helmet.

"You knew!" I responded.

"Of course!" Kick-Ass said, smirking.

"It looks damn cool!" Shadow said.

"Damn straight!" Agreed Battle Guy.

* * *

I was so excited.

I had my Ducati and it was purple!

I was still sore, from the bullet wounds, but I was _not_ going to let that take away my excitement! I followed Beast back to the safehouse, trying not to go fast, or do anything stupid... But I just had to find out, to remind myself of the awesome power that was between my legs! I accelerated hard and heard the engine and exhaust noise increase and felt the huge acceleration threatening to rip me off the seat. My God, that adrenalin rush was awesome! There is only one thing I enjoy more, between my legs...

We made it back to the safehouse without any mishaps. I pulled up beside the Fat Boy and turned off the engine. I could feel my legs shaking, as I jumped off and pulled off my helmet. I looked over towards Beast and saw Kick-Ass, Battle Guy and Shadow appear, all removing their masks and all three were grinning. I pulled off my mask, too.

"You look a little excited!" Dave said, sarcastically and laughed.

"Okay, I had a little fun! It's not that often I get something so powerful, between my legs!" I said, then instantly regretted it and felt my face warming up. "Other than Dave!" I said, quickly and felt my face get even hotter.

"Really!" Marty and Chloe said together and looked at Dave.

"I think Little Miss Giddy, needs to calm down!" Dave said, keeping his composure a lot better than I was!

* * *

_**The safehouse**_

An hour later, I had calmed down enough to get back to Fusion activities!

Abby had stayed back, at the safehouse and monitored our trip, to see the Police. She was amazed at the Ducati, as we all were, except for Dave, who seemed to know all about it. Dave is very good at keeping secrets!

I called Abby out of the briefing room and took her into the armoury.

"Abby, as you know, we had that issue last week with Curtis. Now if that had been somebody else that had wanted to do us harm, then we may have had a fight on our hands. Everybody here is trained on at least one weapon, except for you. Marty has his Glock and now you need a pistol, in case of any problems, okay?" I explained.

"I think so!" Abby said, apprehensively.

"Chloe says, that you have never used a pistol before, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Abby responded.

I scanned the armoury and selected a Glock 26 Gen4 from the wall. This was a sub-compact 9-millimetre 10-round pistol. I showed Abby how to clear it and check that the weapon was safe. In this instance, the pistol was not loaded. The pistol fitted Abby's hands very well. I also selected an Aurora mini-suppressor and a combined laser/illuminator for the pistol. I told Abby to practice with the pistol and once I knew that she was safe, I would allow her to start some target practice.

"This will be your own personal weapon. You must look after it, keep it clean and in functional order. You never know when you might need it and you don't want it to jam on you, in the middle of a fire-fight!" I cautioned.

I had got Marty to install a pair of small gun safes into the briefing room, so if they were surprised one evening, they could defend themselves. Marty kept his Glock in one safe and Abby would use the other safe, for her Glock. Marty had fitted a large gun safe, on the upper floor, in which several weapons were stored, for an emergency.

I was taking no chances, in case we were invaded and I saw it as money well spent!

* * *

_**The next morning  
Saturday  
Morton Grove**_

Dr Bennett had requested that Dave and I drive up, to collect Chloe today, as she had some items to give us.

Very cryptic, but we drove up anyway, pulling up outside Chloe's house. Before we could knock, the door flew open and Chloe pulled us both in and into the Kitchen.

"Hi, you two!" Dr Bennett said, smiling. "I have some things for you."

"Okay," Mindy said.

Dr Bennett pointed to several items on the kitchen counter.

"These two black cases first. Leave one case at the safehouse and the other at your house. With either case I can perform minor surgery. I'll be able to cut, glue, stitch, splint and patch most injuries, with those two cases. It is, basically, very similar to what a combat medic might carry. That green bag contains blood expanders; I hope we won't ever need those. The red bag should be placed into Beast, as your mobile kit. Again I can perform minor surgery, or talk you through more limited first aid. The remaining six, smaller, packs are Personal Trauma Kits, you will each carry one; it may save a life, yours or somebody else!" Dr Bennett lectured.

"Thank you, Doc!" I said, appreciatively.

"Why?" Mindy asked, curiously.

"If you and my daughter, are going to gallivant around Chicago, getting into dangerous situations, then I need to do what I can to keep you all alive! I know injuries will happen, as we have seen," Dr Bennett explained, looking at Mindy, who blushed.

"I remember when Chloe first killed, about seven weeks ago, beginning of May..." Dr Bennett said, before being cut off by Chloe.

"How could you know that?"

"I'm your mother! You had nightmares for a week and at least three of the nights, you slept in _my_ bed! I assume they were bad guys, who deserved to die?"

"Two men about to shoot Mindy. Chloe double tapped each man, in the head, from a good distance!" I said. "She has very good shooting skills."

"I'll match my rounds against her's, any day!" Dr Bennett challenged. "I will also expect you all to have a full medical check up, which I will administer, each month. That way we can ensure that you are all healthy and prevent any major problems escalating."

"Any of you push yourselves regularly till you drop and go over and beyond?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Hey! What are you two looking at me for?" Mindy demanded, indignantly.

"Well, you can be as stubborn as a mule and push yourself till you drop!" I said.

"Well the physical will be important then; especially for you two girls, as I assume you two will want kids, eventually?" Dr Bennett asked.

Mindy and Chloe both blushed, bright red!

"I assume that you're sexually active, Mindy?" Dr Bennett continued.

Mindy couldn't blush any more, so she just stayed silent, looking mortified.

"Mom, they make almost as much noise as you and Dad do!" Chloe said, laughing, causing Mindy and I to grimace.

"Well, at least I know _you_ aren't active yet!" Dr Bennett said, looking at Chloe, who just stood there with her mouth hanging open, completely mortified.

It was several minutes, before Mindy and Chloe regained their composure, enough to talk.

"Mom, you are _so_ embarrassing!" Chloe exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh, I haven't even started yet!" Dr Bennett said, laughing. "Just thought I would have a bit of fun!"

* * *

We did as we were told and distributed the medical supplies, where we were instructed.

I was very impressed with what Dr Bennett had done for us and I hoped we would never need to use her offerings. However past results have shown me getting wounded, regularly!

Oh and Dave thinks he's _really_ fucking funny. Apparently he found an interesting device, in a little shop, the other day and thought I would like it!

"Go on Mindy, turn it on!" Chloe said, smirking.

"Yeah, go on Hit Girl!" Dave said.

I had a bad feeling about this! I flipped the switch and...

"Oh, you funny bastard!" I laughed.

Chloe hooted with laughter and Dave tried not to laugh, but gave up.

The device Dave had bought, projected an image onto the ceiling and in this case, Dave had swapped what ever the image should have been, for a giant cock!

Dave and Chloe got a hold of themselves, just long enough to finish things off.

"_How do I get a hold of you?_" Dave asked, innocently.

"_You just contact the mayor's office. He has a special signal he shines in the sky; it's in the shape of a giant cock!_" Chloe replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

Both of them then melted into hysterical laughter!

"You two cunts, think you're so fucking funny!" I growled, but couldn't resist laughing, it _was_ funny!


	50. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

_**Three days later  
Tuesday**_

Today was strange, very strange.

Chloe and I were held hostage, with interesting results. Results, that I have to thank Marty for!

We were out in Chicago and we intended to go shopping. Due to recent security concerns, I had insisted that all Fusion members should always carry some form of basic comms with them, either a cell or a radio. Now, carrying our normal tactical radios as a civilian, would attract attention, as it was not easy to conceal and were not _technically_ available to civilians! Marty, though, had found a compromise where as long as we were within a couple of miles of a main radio, i.e. Speedy, Beast, the SUV or a safehouse, we could carry a much smaller radio and use concealed communications headsets. This we were doing today, to test the system.

We had parked the SUV in the centre of the City and we were walking about a half-mile away. Marty and Abby were at the safehouse and monitoring the test. Dave was at home, with Sophia, Curtis and Kyle.

The first stop was to be the bank, so we could get some cash. I generally hated using cards, as they tended to leave an electronic trail. I also wanted to treat Chloe to a girls day out. We were chatting happily, as we entered the bank, so I didn't notice anything wrong. We queued up as usual and had been there for only about eight minutes. Marty was telling us jokes over the comms and we had to try and ignore him, so we didn't give the game away. We each had a small transceiver, which was hidden under our clothes, never mind where! In our left ear we each had a small ear bud, which contained a built-in microphone and a very thin wire, that ran down, under our clothes, to the transceiver. Our hair, especially mine, covered the ear bud and wire. I suggested to Chloe that she let her hair grow a little.

Suddenly I heard a commotion behind me and span around to see three security guards being clubbed to the ground by masked men. They were using what looked like leather billy clubs, or saps. Then AR-15 rifles appeared, in the hands of three of the men. Another two men were busy, securing the security guards' hands.

"Don't move! Don't fuckin' move! Put your hands in the air! Put your hands in the air! Put 'em up!" One man, with a gravely voice yelled.

"Get on your knees! Get on your knees!" Another man, with a British accent, shouted.

"We want to hurt no one! We're here for the bank's money, not your money. Your money is insured by the federal government, you're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your families, don't risk your life. Don't try and be a hero!" Gravely Voice said, loudly.

"Get down and stay down! Hey, you, get over here and get down!" British Accent yelled, at several bank workers.

I grimaced. They were idiots, not just for quoting from 'Heat', but following the whole fucking script!

..._...

"Battle Guy, the bank has just been seized!" I whispered, dejectedly.

"Copy that, Hit Girl!" Battle Guy replied.

"Five men, AR-15s. They think the're following the fucking script of 'Heat'!" I whispered, as I got down onto the floor, facing Chloe.

"Cool! Copy five, plus AR-15s and they like movies!" Battle Guy replied, with a snigger.

"Funny cunt!"

I heard one of the men speaking on a cell. He was reading out his demands to the cops, I caught the second demand and actually laughed.

"Like that's gonna happen!" I said, quietly, looking at Chloe, who had heard the same thing and looked at me, with a smirk.

"Repeat that, Hit Girl!" Battle Guy called.

"The idiots have just announced their demands. Demand number two: They want Hit Girl down here!" I said.

"You what? Now _that_ is funny!" Battle Guy said and I could hear laughter from Hal, in the background.

"Better call Jack Bay. He knows who I am, he can cover," I said to Battle Guy.

"Doing it now!" Battle Guy replied.

Oh this was fucking brilliant! Here I am, a hostage and one of the hostage takers' demands is me! Dave is gonna fucking love this and milk it for all it's fucking worth!

"Does Kick-Ass know?" I asked, tentatively.

"He's inbound to suit up, right now!" Battle Guy replied.

Oh fuck!

Okay, think! These guys are complete idiots!

"Battle Guy, Shadow and I are gonna wind these fuckers up!" I said, coming to a decision.

"Copy that!"

..._...

"Hey! Asshole, how long are we gonna be lying here?" I said, sitting up.

"Get down, bitch!" Gravely Voice said, aiming his AR-15 at me. I didn't flinch.

"Big gun, huh! Compensating are we?" I responded and tried to ignore Marty and Abby laughing, in my ear.

"What?" Gravely Voice shouted.

"That big?" I said, holding my thumb and forefinger, about three inches apart and looking at Chloe, who giggled and held up her own thumb and forefinger, about an inch apart.

This seemed to annoy Gravely Voice!

"You fucking bitch..." Gravely Voice started, before British Accent told him to 'shut the fuck up'!

I could hear some sniggering, from other hostages and at least one hostage taker!

Gravely Voice and British Accent were arguing, but they had left me sitting up, so I could now look around. There were approximately sixteen bank customers and about twelve bank workers, lying on the floor. That included me and Chloe.

I had started to lose track of time, when I heard another voice in my ear bud, the one I had been dreading!

"Howdy, gorgeous!" Dave said. "Hit Girl rescued you yet?"

I whispered something vile and obscene.

"You foul mouthed, little bitch!" Dave retorted, laughing.

"Hiya, shadow!" Curtis said, in the most annoying way possible.

"Talk about little dicks!" Chloe muttered and I laughed.

"Be nice! Does Hit Girl know about your 'My Little Pony' panties?" Curtis responded.

"Fucking little... I'm gonna cut his fucking balls off, when I get outta here!" Chloe seethed, going bright red.

I hate to say it, but I laughed and the look I got from Chloe, was anything but friendly! The laughter from the safehouse _did not_ help!

..._...

"Fuck this!" Chloe said, jumping up and turning to British Accent.

"Hey, wanker! I need a piss and right the fuck now!" Chloe said, without fear or shame! I had to admit that it didn't even sound like Chloe _or_ Shadow! By the chatter over the comms, even Curtis sounded shocked.

Chloe was wearing shorts, which showed off her long legs and she was flaunting these and Gravely Voice was looking! Chloe did in fact look older, than thirteen and she actually could easily pass for a fifteen year-old, which really fucking sucked! At thirteen, I looked thirteen! I checked Chloe up and down; I knew that she was carrying a weapon somewhere, but couldn't for the life of me see where!

"Well, I'm waiting limp dick!" Chloe said, angrily.

"Take the slut, to the fucking bathroom!" British Accent said, to one of the other men.

"Go suck a cock!" Chloe retorted, as she was led to the bathroom.

I was trying my best to keep a straight face, but failing and I could hear hysterical laughter at the safehouse.

"Hey, gorgeous! I'm on my way and Curtis is speechless and has gone very red!" Dave called and I heard Beast starting up. "I have your combat suit, with me!"

"Hey, boss! Bay has been on the phone and he's heading onsite, to co-ordinate. He knows you and Chloe are in there and unmasked!" Battle Guy reported.

Chloe came back from the bathroom, a few minutes later, smirking. She came over and sat beside me.

"The bathroom has a window, not big enough to get out of, but big enough to get a combat suit in!" Chloe muttered, having heard the conversation with Dave.

"Nice idea! I'm ten minutes out; Murphy is providing escort!" Kick-Ass said and I could hear a siren in the background.

..._...

"You carrying?" I whispered.

"Stupid fucking question!" Chloe snapped back. I don't think she's forgiven me for laughing at her underwear!

Chloe stood up again.

"Now what, slut?" British Accent asked and got a vicious glare in return.

"Let's just pretend, for a moment that I'm Hit Girl..." Chloe started.

"In your fucking dreams!" I muttered.

Chloe must have heard me, as she hesitated, but otherwise ignored me.

"... Why would you want her?" Chloe continued.

"That bitch killed my brother and I'm gonna kill _her_!" Gravely Voice said.

"You... You are gonna kill, the most vindictive, the most sadistic and most violent, assassin out there? In your fucking dreams!" Chloe retorted and several murmurs of agreement, were heard from the hostages.

She's trying to apologise, for getting angry with me! She's killing time and distracting the idiots, too! This girl can really think on her fucking feet!

After what felt like only a few minutes, I heard my saviour's voice!

..._...

"Time to use the bathroom, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass called.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

British Accent came over, looking pissed.

"What the fuck now?" British Accent yelled. "This is turning into a fucking nightmare!"

"I need to use the bathroom," I said.

"No!"

"I'm on my period!" I said, staring directly at him and he seemed to wilt.

"Do you have no fucking shame?" Kick-Ass asked, laughing.

"Look, I'm not fucking bleeding all over the damn floor, cunt!" I continued.

"No!"

"Come on! All I need to do is stick a fucking Tampon in, for fuck's sake!" I said, grimacing and it didn't help that I could hear Dave, Abby and Marty laughing.

"Need a hand, love?" British Accent asked, smirking.

"Need help getting it up, or does your pal, there, help you?" I retorted.

"Go... Jesus Christ! Go hold up a fucking bank, he said, it'll be easy..." British Accent shouted and continued ranting.

..._...

I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I went over to the window and found Kick-Ass standing outside and below the window, behind him was a cop; it was Fellowes. Kick-Ass passed in my complete combat suit, plus my pistols and my bō-staff, which was a tight fit and had to come in, in it's two sections. I kicked off my clothes and pulled on the combat suit, shoving my clothes out of the window, to Kick-Ass, who passed them to Fellowes. I checked that my pistols were loaded and that the bō-staff was ready, before unlocking the door and stepping out.

"Shadow, Hit Girl is about to attack! Stand to!" I called. It felt strange not to be wearing the throat mike when in the combat suit, but that wasn't really a problem.

I slipped through the open door, into the main area of the bank.

..._...

"Okay you cunts!" I growled, attracting everybody's attention. "Let's see what you can do now!"

I swung my two swords in menacing circles, before nodding at Chloe and throwing myself towards the hostage takers. Before they had had a chance to even raise their weapons, I had stabbed the first two men, through the chest and was moving onto the next pair, flipping onto and over a desk and landing behind the two men, then ramming my swords home, into their backs. The last man fell, as Chloe rammed her balisong into his stomach and almost lifted the much larger man off his feet!

"I am _not_ a fucking slut, bastard!" Chloe snarled, as the man died.

I admit Chloe's behaviour today, was rather surprising.

I reconnected my swords and slung the assembled bō-staff, over my back._  
_

"Kick-Ass, get us outta here!" I growled.

The main door of the bank burst open and Police Officers threw blankets over all of the hostages and took them outside, including Chloe, who was grabbed by Murphy. When I got outside the bank, I found that the hostages were being shepherded to one side and into Police vans, so hopefully nobody would notice that Chloe and I weren't there. I noticed Murphy slamming the back of Beast shut, before wandering away, smiling. I saw Jack Bay and nodded in his direction; receiving a nod and a smile in return. I pulled off the bō-staff, placed it on the back seat and then climbed into Beast, to find Kick-Ass staring at me.

"Back to headquarters, Kick-Ass!" I growled and couldn't resist grinning till it hurt. Kick-Ass accelerated away.

"Welcome back, Hit Girl and Shadow!" Abby called.

"Thanks, Hal!" I replied.

"Yeah, thanks, Hal!" Chloe said, popping her head up from behind the rear seats.

We decided to retrieve the SUV later, but for now we just wanted to get back to the safehouse.

* * *

_**The safehouse**_

When we pulled into the safehouse, everybody was there!

They all started applauding, as we got out of Beast.

"That had to be the most entertaining morning that I have had in a long time!" Marty exclaimed, with his huge, dorky grin.

"Glad we could be so entertaining!" I said, dryly, pulling off my mask.

"Honestly that was way cool! Marty almost died!" Abby said, giving Chloe a hug.

"You really have a foul mouth, Chloe!" Curtis commented. "And I'm sorry about the panties! You really were cool _and_ scary today, but I did find you a bit embarrassing!"

Curtis ran over and gave Chloe a big hug. Chloe was a bit confused.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Curtis said.

"Okay, I won't cut your balls off!" Chloe replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"My Little Pony?" I asked.

"I'll say nothing, about your pyjamas, if you say nothing about my panties!" Chloe growled, with an embarrassed grin.

"Deal!" I replied, feeling my face warming up and Dave was laughing.

* * *

After we had returned our comms to Marty and I had dropped off my weapons, in the armoury, I went upstairs with Chloe, so we could both get changed.

Chloe had blood on her from 'British Accent', at the bank and she was shaking a bit.

"You okay?" I asked, as Chloe paused, outside her room.

"Not really!" Chloe replied, looking pale.

"Come on, into our room," I said, puling Chloe into the bedroom, before closing and locking the door.

Chloe broke down onto the bed and started sobbing. I left her there, while I dragged off my combat suit. I knew what this was about. Chloe had killed before, several times, in fact. But always at a distance, or in the dark. This was the first time that Chloe had killed, so intimately, while staring into her mark's eyes. It was also the first time, that she had got blood on her hands, literally. I knew the reaction, I had been there, years ago, but at half her age.

Chloe looked up from the bed.

"I was scared today, but being scared gave me the courage to stand up to those men. But that asshole who called me a slut... That hurt and I felt that I had to do something about it... But...," Chloe ran out of steam.

"I know, but you weren't expecting that rage to build up and allow you to ram that balisong into that bastard and almost lift him off the ground! You weren't expecting to see, what you saw in his eyes, as he died! I've been there, I know exactly what was going through your mind and it is entirely normal. Killing from a distance is very different, to killing face-to-face. You can see a lot of things go through somebody's emotions, as they die and you remember them all. You just learn to push those feelings and memories down deep and bury them. It's not easy and it takes time to learn how to do it properly, but I'll help you get through this, okay?"

"Thanks, Mindy! I'm glad I did it and he deserved it, but I still feel bad about it!" Chloe said.

"You will, but you will also learn to bury those feelings," I said and felt very sorry for Chloe. "You did very well today and I will admit you surprised me, with your actions, which were bang on!"

"Can I come back to your place?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to go home tonight... I... I might need to talk..."

Chloe sounded a bit insecure, but I said okay and I knew Dave would understand.


	51. Positive Publicity

_**The following afternoon  
Wednesday**_

Mindy Macready, was now a Landlord!

I now owned two apartment blocks, within Chicago. There was also an agent, to manage the letting of the apartments.

The first apartment block, in Lawndale is the smallest and Marty wants to take an apartment in this block, as it will be closest for when he starts University. I have directed the agent to let a two bedroom unit to Marty, at a reduced rent. I have also provided cash for Marty to secure and equip his apartment, so he would be able to support Fusion from there, if required. Marty was expected to move in, sometime in late August.

The second apartment block, off South Cottage Grove, is a larger block and currently empty, but the agent is working on this. We have taken ownership of one, two bedroom unit on the fourth floor and one, one bedroom unit, on the first floor. Both are intended to become safehouses, in this case B and C, respectively. The current safehouse will become safehouse A. Building work will begin immediately to secure both apartments and equip them for Fusion. The fourth floor apartment has access to the roof, which is flat and it is possible to move across several of the adjacent buildings, over the flat roofs. This would allow covert access to and from, the safehouse.

..._...

On another positive note, we received a call from Jack Bay, concerning the bank yesterday.

It seemed that the only thing the idiots did almost right, was to try and disable the CCTV, but they managed to fuck that up, too! Mindy Macready on YouTube, would not be very useful! The views from the available CCTV cameras, proved to be interesting, when combined with our ball caps and sunglasses. The only people who got a close up look at us, are dead! Apparently, as is often the case, first hand eye witness statements seemed to disagree. Depending on who you asked, Chloe was anything from Chinese to Caribbean, with dark skin! The description for me, couldn't agree on the colour of my hair, either, plus most agreed that Chloe and I were definitely adults and probably 'hookers'! Wearing ball caps, might of helped, but maybe it's time to dye my hair again, I had let it go back to my natural colour, but maybe I could go red...

Anyway, there is an entertaining new YouTube video that had received a decent amount of hits: '_Hit Girl and Shadow, show their attitude!_', plus a variant that focused on Shadow: '_Don't mess with Shadow!_'. It definitely helped that we used fake voices, when we were winding up the cunts! The video showed everything that happened, from the start of the attempted heist, to the end; with Shadow stabbing 'British Accent'. I had to admit, it was very cool watching myself in action, flipping across the desk and taking down the four men. First time I had ever actually 'seen' myself in action. According to some of the comments, Shadow's stabbing was also _very_ popular.

The favourite quotes, among others, seemed to be:

_'Big gun, huh! Compensating are we?'_

_'Go suck a cock!'_

_'You are gonna kill, the most vindictive, the most sadistic and most violent, assassin out there? In your fucking dreams!'_

_'Okay you cunts! Let's see what you can do now!'_

_'I am _not_ a fucking slut, bastard!'_

The audio wasn't brilliant, but you could understand all that was being said.

I was actually very proud of Chloe, who was a little embarrassed and dreading going home! Dave thought it was really cool and yes, he had heard everything that went on, but he liked the video anyway! Apparently he enjoys seeing me flipping around the place!

* * *

_**That evening  
Safehouse A**_

Chloe still seemed insecure, so Dave suggested that he take her out.

I agreed, as I still had wounds to heal and didn't want to over-stress them anymore than I already had! Just for once, I was going to be a good girl! Out of character? Yes, but the sensible thing to do!

At seven o'clock, I grabbed Chloe and took her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Get changed, you're going out with Kick-Ass and you leave in five minutes!" I said.

"Why? I'd rather stay with you," Chloe said.

"I want you to go out and have fun. Remember, Dave has been through everything that you have, admittedly, I was a bit more harsh with him than I was with you... Talk to him and listen to what he has to say," I said.

* * *

It was after ten and the evening was warm.

Kick-Ass and I headed towards the water, in Beast.

Kick-Ass parked up and ten minutes later, we were standing on the top of a twenty-seven storey building on the South Shore, looking across at the City of Chicago. It was actually a wonderful sight, all lit up.

Kick-Ass pulled off his mask and sat down cross-legged, with his back against the top of the lift shaft.

I pulled off my mask and sat down opposite him.

"You know, Dave, you look super gay sitting like that!"

"Funny you should say that... Years ago I spent three months pretending that I was gay! Speak to Marty, he enjoys telling _that_ story!" Dave replied.

"I assume you aren't..."

"No, I am not gay, although some people thought I was after I was found stabbed and naked, following my first outing as Kick-Ass, which _did not_ go according to plan!" Dave replied, looking rather embarrassed.

"When did you first see people die?" I asked, tentatively.

"The night I told you about, at Rasul's. When Little Miss Psycho, sliced and diced, showing off to me!" Dave replied. "That really shook me the fuck up! I was ready to quit, right there. I was in waaaaay over my head! Didn't help when I then got a visit, from two fucking nut cases!"

"When did you first kill?" I asked.

"The night when I rescued Hit Girl, with the Jet Pack and Gatling guns. I shot three guys, from a distance, but it scared the hell outta me! Then of course I blew Frank D'Amico out of the window, with a bazooka. There, I was closer and got to look into his eyes, as he saw his own demise. I felt no emotion, at that point, but later on, it hit me. Admittedly, killing with Gatling guns or a bazooka, is not very personal, but both times I did it to save somebody, somebody I owed. At that point, I felt one hundred percent responsible for Mindy's Dad's death, so I felt I had to act, to back her up and save her life... Twice!" Dave elaborated.

"It took me a while to start to come to terms, with what I had done. I never have got over it, really. I always hate having to kill, but in this line of work, it is necessary. Kill or be killed! Some choices suck, big time! Killing eats away at you, but I have Mindy to talk to and she knows what I am going through. I don't even want to think about how many people have died, at Hit Girl's hands and I have never asked, but I believe Mindy remembers every single person, that she has killed. But after ten years of killing, she is able to bury the emotions. She can be a real hard bitch, sometimes, but that is just her way of dealing with things."

"Now, this is between you and me, _nobody_ else!" Dave cautioned. "What shocked me the most, about Hit Girl, when I first met her, was how cold she was, about what she did. Even when her Dad died, she never cried, or showed any emotion, except maybe anger and a desire to kill _me_! She channelled her anger into revenge and went after Frank D'Amico. She fucked up; she wasn't thinking correctly when she acted in the heat of the moment. If she had stopped, taken an hour to collect her thoughts, then maybe she might have been able to assault Frank D'Amico, without my help. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, but at the time, not very helpful!"

"Any of that make sense?" Dave asked, finally.

"Yeah, it does," I admitted and it did. The more I understand how Dave and Mindy operate and cope with what they do, the more I am able to reconcile myself, when I am forced to kill and take part in unspeakable acts. There are times that Mindy scares me, but I know that she would never hurt me, at least not intentionally!

Have I made the right choice, about being a vigilante? So far, I don't regret it, but the time may come, when I _will_ regret my choices and actions. I have to admit that Mindy has a 'Jekyll and Hyde' personality. She can switch instantly, from being sweet and lovable, to being a vicious, blood-thirsty killer! I aspire to be like Hit Girl; but is that what I want to become? I understand that Damon, Mindy's Dad, was a little unhinged, to put it politely! Mindy only had her Dad, to keep her right, but I have Dave and Mindy and both are doing everything they can to help me. The partnership, we agreed on, months ago, was working. Every time I made a mistake, or I encountered a problem, one or other of them was there to help me. It helps a bit that my Mom knows about Shadow and what I do, but I can't talk to her about this, even though I know my Mom is hiding something from me; something about her past. Dave and Mindy are like a big brother and big sister to me and I feel like I can talk to them about anything.

* * *

After forty-five minutes on the rooftop, we headed down and back to Beast.

"Kick-Ass, Battle Guy! Er... Can you come back to the safehouse!"

"Problem?" I asked.

"Possibly!" Battle Guy replied, cryptically.

..._...

Forty minutes later we pulled into the safehouse.

When the lights came back up, I actually considered reversing back out. On the mat were four people. Mindy looked unhappy, Marty looked concerned, Curtis was smirking and Dr Bennett, wow, _I_ felt scared! I pulled off my mask and looked down at Chloe, who pulled her mask off, very slowly. She looked scared, too.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

I think I was shaking; I knew why my Mom was here, I was dead.

My life was over, Mom will probably lock me in my room and wall up the door!

I got out of Beast and moved slowly towards my Mom.

My Mom met me half way, Curtis started to follow, but one look from my Mom and he retreated and hid behind Mindy.

"Where do we start?" Mom began. "_'Go suck a cock!' _and _'I am _not_ a fucking slut, bastard!'_. Do any of these ring a bell?"

"You saw that, did you?" I said, smiling briefly.

"My daughter, the vigilante, was one thing! I know you have taken a life, more than one, in fact. But I never expected to actually _see_ my daughter _take_ a life, on the damn internet!"

I didn't _dare_ say _anything_!

"I will admit, though, that you didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't _your_ fault, the bank was seized and I did admire your bravery. I also admired the way you stood up to those bastards and considering _my_ past experiences, I can't hold _that_ against you. The bastard deserved what he got!" Mom finished.

"So, I might just live past tonight?" I asked, tentatively.

"If you keep your wits about you, like you did at the bank, then yes, you probably will! Even _'...the most vindictive, the most sadistic and most violent, assassin out there...' _says you were brilliant!" Mom replied, looking at Mindy, who blushed and Dave laughed.

I ran forward and gave my Mom a big hug. My Mom let something slip: '_considering my past experiences, I can't hold that against you_', what did that mean?

"Isn't it past Curtis' bedtime?" I asked, smirking at Curtis, who glared back, quite effectively.


	52. Thoughts Of What Could Have Been

_**The following week  
Monday, Morton Grove**_

I woke up with very mixed feelings.

Today would have been his fourteenth birthday!

But he was dead! His death was the reason that I was now in Chicago.

I miss him so much, it hurts! Days, like this just suck. At least I have others to be with today and I know that I can talk to Mindy, later on.

I miss you, Josh!

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

When I got to Dave and Mindy's house, Dave was out, with Marty.

"Curtis, go amuse yourself with something sharp, I need to talk with Mindy," I said.

Curtis glared; the little shit has been learning how to glare properly, by watching _me_! He went through to the living room and started watching TV.

..._...

"You need to talk?" Mindy asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

"Yeah, privately!" I said, looking towards Curtis.

"Come upstairs," Mindy said.

We went upstairs to Dave and Mindy's bedroom and sat on the couch. Mindy closed the door, after Sophia had come in and curled up on the bed.

"What's the disaster?" Mindy asked.

"I need some advice, about guys," I asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

* * *

Oh fuck!

"I am not the best person, for that!" I replied, blushing.

"Why?"

"I only got interested in guys, properly, last year... And well, I've only been involved, with one guy..."

"So... Before you got interested in guys, you were interested in girls..." Chloe asked, smirking.

"Do you really want to die!" I growled, menacingly.

"Sorry, just askin'!" Chloe responded.

"Chloe, you are a friend and a partner, so I will let that _implication_ slide! I am _not_, nor have I _ever_ been, a fucking dyke!" I growled.

"Shame!" Chloe said, shamelessly, with a grin.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Just fuckin' with ya!" Chloe assured me.

"Okay!" I said slowly, not entirely convinced. "Getting back on track..."

"Dave was your first?" Chloe asked.

This was getting a bit personal, but it was Chloe and I liked to act like a big sister for her, when needed.

"Yeah, Dave was my first kiss, last year. I kissed him, minutes before I left New York," I explained.

"I... It... Today, would have been Joshua's fourteenth birthday... I miss him," Chloe said.

Ah, finally, the reason behind this weird conversation.

"I honestly, have nothing to relate to, on that subject. I have only ever lost my Daddy, I never knew my Mother. I suppose I came close to believing that I had lost Dave, after I left New York; I kinda went a little bit nuts!" I explained, feeling slightly embarrassed.

This was different, I talked to Dave, but not about girly things. Somehow I felt comfortable, talking to Chloe and she seemed to feel comfortable talking to me. It kinda felt good inside. I am not a people person, I kill people, I don't _bond_ with them! At least, that was the way it was, when I was with Daddy. He never allowed me to have friends and did not like the way that I talked about Kick-Ass! Now though, I have a friend, I have a partner: Dave. I also have Marty and Chloe, not to mention Sophia, Abby and I suppose, Curtis and Kyle! That is a significant increase, over a few years ago!

"By 'a little bit nuts', I assume you slaughtered people, violently!" Chloe stated, with a laugh.

"Actually, yes," I replied, feeling a bit embarrassed, with the admission. "I lost control of my emotions and let Hit Girl control me, which was not good for certain low life scum in Chicago!"

"And it took Dave, to bring you around," Chloe stated.

"It did, again!" I replied. "I owe Dave an awful lot!"

"I hope I find somebody as amazing!" Chloe said, blushing.

"You will. I did, although I did have to kick him into shape first!" I acknowledged.

* * *

We went back down to the living room and were very surprised by what we found.

Curtis was flipping Chloe's training balisong and was actually quite good with it!

"What the fuck, do you think you are doing with that?" Chloe exploded.

"What does it look like?" Curtis retorted. "You said: 'go amuse yourself with something sharp'!"

"He's actually rather good!" I commented.

"What!" Chloe said, angrily.

"He's been watching you and learning; bright kid!" I said, glaring at Chloe, who got the message.

"Okay! Just don't mess with the real ones! I don't want you mutilating yourself; only I'm allowed to do that!" Chloe growled. "Besides, you'll probably cut your own dick off!"

"She's right, Curtis! Touch a real Balisong and I'll cut your fucking hands off!" I said, seriously.

"When can I get a knife?" Curtis asked.

"Come back and ask me again, once you've started puberty!" I suggested.

* * *

There had been one other issue raised, since the attempted bank heist.

With the new YouTube video appearing, the old ones were dug out, too!

Everybody watched Kick-Ass, on his début outing, getting his ass kicked, but otherwise getting the job done! Plus that immortal quote: '_I'm Kick-Ass!_', that brought him to the attention of the world... And me! That was the night that I first saw him and Daddy had coined the name 'Ass-Kick'! I had to smile at that, it was a happy memory... '_That doesn't even make sense!_'; I could remember myself saying that, to Daddy.

Unfortunately, with that video came _the other one_! The one that neither of us liked very much! I had to admit, I was appalled, when I watched it and saw how Kick-Ass was being beaten, but also how my Daddy was being beaten. I'd always avoided watching _that_ video, but I felt I had to now. We watched it together, just the two of us. I felt Dave flinch, everytime Kick-Ass was hit. I flinched, everytime Daddy was hit. I vividly remembered the warehouse and the killing, my Daddy helping me, as he burnt. By the end of the video I was shaking and Dave was holding me tight. That night was not fun, all the nasty nightmares came back, for both of us!

Dr Bennett had, of course, seen these other two videos. She thought that the Kick-Ass début, was amusing! I had to laugh and Dave just scowled. Then Dr Bennett mentioned _the other one_! She was appalled, with what she had seen and said she was very sorry about my Daddy. Dr Bennett said that she understood, why we were pursuing the D'Amico family; they were pure evil.

What ever happened, I would never let anyone betray us again, there would _not_ be another 'Red Mist' episode, ever!


	53. Parents and Guardians

**Author's Note:  
**____'West Ridge' refers to the home of Dave and Mindy, as that is the part of Chicago, where they live.  
________'Morton Grove' ____refers to Chloe's home, as that is the part of Chicago, where she lives.________

* * *

_**Four days later  
Friday morning  
West Ridge**_

This day was going to be _really_ crappy.

I couldn't believe it, I had fucked up, big time!

"You missing something?" Dave asked, coming in from the garage, lugging several large bags.

"Yeah..." I replied, slightly distracted.

"Might these help?" Dave asked, throwing a small packet at me and reading off of an identical packet. "'_The Perfect Tampon for: A teen looking for high performance protection to help keep her in the game_'!"

"Fucking asshole! But thanks, I forgot to get any!" I replied and felt myself blushing! Okay maybe the day wasn't going to be _so_ bad!

"I really hope I didn't just hear Dave reading from the back of a tampon packet!" Chloe said, following Dave in from the garage.

"Hi Chloe! Unfortunately, you did!" I said, with a grimace.

"Ugh!"

"Well Little Miss Bleeds-a-lot, forgot to get any!" Dave said, happily. "I have the dates marked on my calendar, in scarlet!"

"You need any?" I asked Chloe, ignoring Dave.

"No thanks, I have plenty!" Chloe replied, blushing a little.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, you two are in sync!" Dave said. "_Bloody_ nightmare!"

"You wanna kill him?" I asked Chloe. "I really can't be bothered!"

"Nah! Today sucks enough!" Chloe replied.

The evil asshole just started laughing.

"You hungry, girl?" I asked.

"Definitely!"

I proceeded to cook some bacon and eggs for us all. Dave said I was actually getting quite good at it and the eggs were actually edible! Asshole! At least Dave knows not to antagonise me, when I am cooking with a knife close to hand!

I dumped a full plate in front of Chloe and another two plates, for me and Dave.

"Hey, asshole! Breakfast is ready!" I called.

..._...

Once breakfast was completed, we settled down for a peaceful morning, as Chloe and I both felt sore.

Dave, of course, had no sympathy for either of us, as usual!

There are times, that being a teenager _and_ being a woman sucks, big time!

* * *

_**That same time  
Morton Grove**_

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Commander Ryan Bennett asked his wife.

"With friends," Dr Cathy Bennett replied. "She took Curtis, reluctantly!"

"Oh, okay. I thought I might spend some time with her today," Ryan replied.

"You'll have plenty of time. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something, Ryan"

"Oh, am I going to like it?"

"Probably not, to be honest! You remember what happened to us, all those years ago?"

"I'm not likely to forget it, Cathy! Why?"

"You've seen that vigilante video, that's been going around, recently?" Cathy asked, delicately.

"Oh, the Chicago bank thing? Spread around the ship, like wild fire! Everybody loves those guys and seeing them in action, well..." Ryan said, excitedly.

"What did you think of them?" Cathy asked, innocently.

"The two young women were really good. That Shadow is something else, though, most of the crew think that she's really hot! And that Hit Girl, wow!" Ryan replied, enthusiastically.

"Shadow didn't seem... Just a little bit familiar?" Cathy prompted.

"Not really, why should... No... You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" Ryan exclaimed, as comprehension dawned. "You telling me that Shadow is..."

"...our daughter; our thirteen year-old daughter!" Cathy confirmed. "Chloe _is_ Shadow!"

"Fuck me!"

Cathy frowned at Ryan.

"I mean... I... Part of me says: 'Fuck!' and another part of me says: 'My daughter is being trained, by the best!', but I keep coming back to: 'Fuck!'. I am completely astounded!" Ryan admitted, finally.

"Tell me about it!" Cathy admitted.

"Screen grabs have been printed out, by the tens of dozens and are probably in every rack onboard! I don't even want to think about what those young kids are doing with that picture at night! Damn, I can't exactly order them taken down, can I? I can't exactly say that it's my daughter they're in love with, she'd be behind bars in seconds!"

"Talk about a problem child!" Cathy said.

"The young vigilante, that I have been cheering on and saw kill a man, was my own daughter!" Ryan muttered incredulously.

* * *

_**That same afternoon  
West Ridge**_

Chloe and I were sparring.

We were being cheered on by Abby and Curtis. Marty was out and Dave was upstairs.

"You're getting slow, Mindy!" I goaded.

"In your fucking dreams, short-ass!"

"Come on down, guys," I heard Dave say and looked up.

"Hi, Commander, Dr Bennett," Mindy said, with a wave.

"Hello Mindy," Dr Bennett said.

"Hi, Mindy, kids," Commander Bennett said. "Just thought I'd pop over to see how my little girl was doing, er, with her Aikido."

"She's doing very well, Commander!" Mindy replied.

"Well, I thought I'd try her out!" Commander Bennett challenged.

"You can try, Commander!" I replied and Mindy left the mat and my Dad dropped his jacket and kicked off his training shoes.

"Give me your best shot, _Chloe_," Commander Bennett said.

* * *

A little over five minutes later, Commander Bennett was flat on his back, with Chloe's knee in his chest, pinning him down.

"You had enough, Daddy!" Chloe said, sarcastically.

Commander Bennett, nodded and Chloe let him stand up.

"Okay, let's see what you can do now...!" Commander Bennett said, with a smile. "..._Shadow_!"

"Okay... What...! What did you say?" Chloe blurted out, after a short hesitation, when the penny had dropped.

Oh! Dr Bennett has told the Commander... This should be good. I looked over at Dave, who just shrugged.

"I've seen you in action, _Shadow_... I will admit, you _are_ very good..."

"You're not gonna let me go out again, are you?" Chloe, said angrily, glaring at her father, who didn't flinch.

"I know you think I'm too hard on you Chloe, but I just don't want you to make the same mistakes your Mom and I made," Commander Bennett replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, _Commander_!" Chloe shot back, insolently, before turning away from her father.

"Chloe, look at me!" The Commander called.

Chloe turned on reflex and glared at her father.

"Chloe, when I heard about your, er, extra-curricular activities, I was a little shocked!"

"To put it mildly!" Dr Bennett said, receiving a glare from her husband.

"Looking again at the bank footage, I was proud of you, _very_ proud!" Commander Bennett said, looking directly at Chloe.

Chloe just blinked, I don't think she'd ever heard something like that, from her father! Up till now, I'd had the distinct impression that they didn't quite get on, not like a father and daughter should.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Chloe said, happily, giving her father a big hug and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Chloe and I always am, very proud of you! You really have improved and I suppose I have you to thank for that... Hit Girl..."

I didn't miss a beat, I had expected that.

"You said you wanted Chloe to learn some new skills..."

"I did, didn't I and I suppose I can't complain; she is learning from the best!"

I actually felt myself blushing!

"Daddy, do you want to... Mindy can we?" Chloe asked, excitedly.

I smiled. "Commander, let's go for a drive!" I said.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

Forty minutes later, we pulled into Safehouse A.

"Commander, welcome to Safehouse A," I said, getting out of the SUV.

Chloe and her father, got out of the SUV and the Commander was looking around, wide eyed! He really liked the Fat Boy and the Ducati.

"I prefer the Fat Boy; sorry Mindy!" Chloe stated.

"Not a problem. I can go faster on my own!" I grinned.

"So this is where you train, properly?"

"Yes, Daddy. Come on..." Chloe replied, pulling her father towards the armoury.

..._...

"Oh wow!" Commander Bennett said, examining the weapons and blades.

"This is mine," Chloe said and dragged her father over to her combat suit.

"Wow, that is very neat, love the aikidogi and the hakama! Surprised it's not dumped on the floor, like normal!"

"Oh she used to, until I explained to her how much the damn thing cost!" I growled, making Chloe blush with embarrassment.

"That is my bō-staff and my Jō, plus my firearms," Chloe said proudly, showing her father the FN Five-SeveN and FN P90, to change the subject.

"You have a P90?"

"I have a P90!"

"She has a P90!" I confirmed. "Chloe is a crack shot with it, too!"

"You look after your team, Mindy!" The Commander acknowledged, as we headed upstairs.

..._...

"Each member of the team has weapons and equipment selected to suit their individual skills and capabilities. Dave has a Glock 17, as he has bulk and strength, he has also had cause to use the H&amp;K 121 that you saw downstairs. Chloe has her FN Five-SeveN, as it is small enough for her hands and has a reduced recoil, that suits her arms and body. The P90 was selected for the same reason. Dave and I use the H&amp;K G36C, when required," I explained, over a coffee. "Kick-Ass' combat suit has heavier armour than ours, mainly because Dave can handle the extra weight, but our combat suits must be flexible enough for Martial Arts, which limits the armour that we can carry. We also have shields that can stop a fifty-calibre round, if called upon."

"Chloe mentioned that you were partners, how does that work?"

"All of us in Fusion are partners; Dave, Marty, Chloe and myself, so far. We look after each other and Chloe has proved herself, on many an occasion. We all trust Chloe with our lives and have done so. Yes, Dave and I are the senior partners and I have been doing this for many years, since I was six. Chloe is also part of our 'inner-circle', of which there are only five people, so far. Chloe is now, the third most senior member of Fusion. Operators rank over the Technical Support guys, so to speak. Marty has been with us much longer than Chloe, but with her combat experience, Chloe ranks higher. She may be young, but she can think on her feet; as she proved at the bank! I'd complain about her language and complete lack of shame, but I'm not any better!" I explained, blushing a bit, at the end.

"I am genuinely in awe of your accomplishments here, Mindy! I suppose now might be the best time to tell Chloe that she is now the favourite pin-up girl, in every rack, onboard my destroyer!" Commander Bennett said, casually.

"What...! I suppose I should be flattered!" Chloe said, blushing.

"Look, Mindy. Tomorrow night, the whole team, come over for dinner, at our place!" The Commander offered.

I looked at Chloe, who nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, no problem... Oh, hang on, Marcus arrives tonight; he's my guardian," I said, adding. "He knows all about Fusion."

"Bring him along. We'll have something in common and it'll be nice to be able to discuss _my_ vigilante daughter, with another parent, who has a vigilante daughter!" The Commander suggested, smiling.

Chloe and I looked at each other and we both cringed at the thought of Marcus and Commander Bennett, discussing us!


	54. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note: **_Please be warned, there is moderate smut in this chapter!_

* * *

**_The following night  
Saturday  
Morton Grove_**

I was nervous, very nervous.

In fact, I don't think I had _ever_ felt this nervous! Why _should_ I feel nervous, this is stupid!

Dave, Marty, Marcus and myself had just arrived at Chloe's house.

Marcus arrived last night, from New York and when I had told him about the dinner, he was _very_ keen to go! Now that worried me; for Marcus to be keen about _anything_ that involves Hit Girl is, to say the very least, rare and possibly disturbing!

I was dressed in a short dress, that I had bought earlier today just for the occasion and it was, of course, purple! Dave and Marty refused to dress up and just wore smart pants and a shirt.

Commander Bennett answered the door.

"Wow, Mindy that is a very nice dress! It's a shame that I very rarely get to see Chloe in a dress! Come in, all of you!"

Abby was with Chloe and Curtis, in the living room, Dr Bennett was in the kitchen. Both Abby and Chloe jumped up, as we came in.

"Hi Mr Williams!" Chloe and Abby both said.

"Hi girls!" Marcus replied.

"Marcus, meet Commander Bennett," I said.

"Ryan," Commander Bennett said, introducing himself. "My wife, in the kitchen, is Cathy."

"Hi, it's good to finally meet another vigilante parent!" Marcus replied, shaking Commander Bennett's hand.

I looked at Chloe and grimaced.

..._...

About twenty minutes later, we were all sitting down at the table in the dining room and we had started eating.

I was still feeling nervous and apparently my nervousness was justified.

"So, Ryan, what was it like finding out that you had a vigilante, for a daughter?" Marcus asked, innocently, with a smirk in my direction.

Both Chloe and I shrank down in our chairs. Dave, Marty and Curtis all laughed. Assholes! Commander Bennett smirked at Chloe, before answering.

"Well, one minute I have a sweet, innocent, little girl and then the next minute, I have a vicious, evil, foul mouthed young vigilante!"

Chloe blushed and concentrated on her food. Curtis almost chocked on a potato, while laughing, too much! I just glared at Marcus, while giving Curtis a _hard_ slap on the back.

"Well, I have some wonderful stories for you, Ryan. Most of which I think I'll tell you in private, otherwise I might be the next target of Hit Girl!" Marcus said. "On that subject, though, while it _is_ nice to know that Mindy could kill me, any one of a hundred ways, I know that no matter how much I wind her up, she will never lay a finger on me!"

"Don't I know it!" I grimaced, stabbing my steak, viciously, causing some laughter.

"So, how did _you_ get involved, with Mindy?" Commander Bennett asked Marty.

"Pure accident really. I've know Dave since kindergarten, almost. I'd seen the Kick-Ass' début video and thought it was way cool! But I would _never_ have guessed that Dave was Kick-Ass, I mean who would?" Marty explained.

I laughed at that and Dave grimaced.

"A few years later I joined up with some other vigilantes, in New York and met Kick-Ass, for the first time. I then discovered that Kick-Ass was Dave! I was shocked, really shocked!" Marty elaborated.

"Yeah, right, '_Batman_'!" Dave quipped, with a laugh and Marty scowled.

I laughed, too, as I had heard about Battle Guy's _first_ 'back story'! Dave briefly elaborated about _that_ story, while Marty squirmed! After which, Marty continued.

"Well, I joined Kick-Ass and Hit Girl in a monstrous fight, against Chris D'Amico and we won! I still didn't know that Mindy and Hit Girl, were the same person! I mean, who would? Mindy was this shy girl, who kept herself to herself, while Hit Girl, well..." Marty finished.

Now it was _my_ turn to squirm!

"Marty, Mindy and I went to the same school and I helped her get over the death of her father. I was supposed to be looking after her at school, not that that was necessary, as she hospitalised two bullies, on her very first day!" Dave explained. "You don't try and extort lunch money out of Hit Girl, even if she _is_ only eleven!"

Now I was blushing and concentrated extra hard on my steak. I could feel eyes on me from several directions and Marcus was smirking! I remembered that first day, at school, it was kinda fun!

"Well, Mindy vanished from New York, after the big fight and Marty worked out that Mindy and Hit Girl, were one and the same. During one of his visits to Chicago, Marty discovered that Mindy was in Chicago and I went out in search of her. The rest is, as they say, history," Dave finished, smirking at me.

"Did Mindy continue as a vigilante, then, after her father died?" Dr Bennett asked Marcus.

"Well, she stopped for a while, but then, when she was around fourteen or fifteen, she started avoiding school and planning Hit Girl's grand return!" Marcus replied, making me squirm again. "You know how these teenager's are! She almost managed to pull a 'Ferris Bueller' on me, but she slipped up and I banned her from ever being Hit Girl again!"

"Yeah, that was _quite_ a roller-coaster ride!" Dave admitted. I glared at Dave, willing him not to mention the 'date ditch'.

"She did what she was told?" Commander Bennett asked, surprised.

"Reluctantly! Now I think back, I don't think I did the right thing, forcing her _not_ to be Hit Girl and to be Mindy Macready. Well, she did her best, she really did, but Hit Girl is who she is, who she will always be. You can't just will somebody to be who they are not," Marcus replied. "It tore me apart watching her internal torment."

I had never heard Marcus say anything like that before, but it made me feel good inside.

"I have to admit, it sounds familiar: I regularly hear a certain expression, which I suppose could be paraphrased into '_Once a Hero, Always a Hero, there are no ex-Heroes_'!" Commander Bennett said.

"Very true!" Marcus agreed.

"I agree, but with Marcus' attempt to humanise Hit Girl, I got to see a different side to Mindy. The softer, more caring side and well, I started to fall for her, in between getting the smelly stuff, literally kicked outta me! I was already her best friend, but Marcus _was_ determined to stamp out Hit Girl and stop Mindy seeing me, thankfully he ultimately failed," Dave explained. "Mindy and Hit Girl are one and can never be separated, her training is so ingrained."

"Now, I don't know if Chloe will be the same or not and I know that she has lost somebody that she really cared about, which prompted her to become Shadow. We've been doing our best to educate her about Fusion and that we're not just about killing and maiming. We do, what we do, to help those, who can't help themselves. Yes, we have an underlying reason to be and that, is to eradicate the D'Amico family. That is the reason why Hit Girl was originally created and I helped her fulfil that initial reason for her existence. Since then Chris D'Amico and his alter egos appeared and he had to be stopped!" Dave elaborated.

Curtis and Abby were listening to every word. Curtis actually had a fork of food poised in front of his mouth, but was listening so intently that he had forgotten all about it! Chloe of course, had heard all of this before, as had Marty and Marcus. Commander Bennett and his wife, looked impressed by what they had heard.

"Thank you, Dave, Marty and Marcus. That was good to hear. How Chloe develops, _is_ important to us, but we are happy that she is in the right hands and rather she be out with you, Mindy, than out there, on her own!" Dr Bennett said, smiling at me and causing me to blush.

..._...

After dinner, we sat down in the living room for coffee.

I had to admit that I didn't feel quite so nervous any more. I actually felt comfortable, around Commander and Dr Bennett. I saw that Marcus, seemed to approve of what I was doing and how I was preparing Chloe for what was ahead.

Dave and Chloe were chatting with Abby and Curtis. For now, I sat on my own, which gave me time to think.

Was I doing the right thing? There was no preventing Chloe from going out as Shadow; she would do that on her own if I refused to take her. The best I could do was teach her how to protect herself and how to survive. Just what my Daddy taught me...

Although, naturally, I'd try to do it in less of a serious manner. My Daddy also taught me that it was all a big game, but that illusion came crashing down that night I was shot and my Daddy died! Chloe will _not_ see this as a game, I need to show her that this is serious and people die. I've almost died on at least four occasions and three of those occasions required Dave to rescue me! So far Chloe has not been injured, in any way, just bruised. Me? I've been shot five times, in almost as many weeks, the latest requiring a doctor, to stitch me up!

"You okay, Mindy?" Marcus asked, walking over.

"I think so, just thinking about things... I hope I can make the right decisions, concerning Chloe!" I replied.

"I think you've done fine, so far! I'm proud of what you've done with your life and I am sure Damon would be proud, too," Marcus responded, with a genuine smile.

* * *

_**Four days later  
Wednesday  
West Ridge**_

This was the first chance that I had had, to sit down with Chloe, since the dinner.

"How have you been, since last week's, revelations?" I asked.

"I've been good. I'm actually pleased it all came out," Chloe replied, looking directly at me and smiling. "I'm getting on with my Dad, a lot better now. I would have hated trying to hide Shadow from him."

"I'm pleased to hear that, I really am," I replied. "I... This is really difficult for me to say, but... I don't want you to be me..."

"I don't understand. You don't want me to be Mindy, or you don't want me to be Hit Girl?" Chloe asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Both. Mindy and Hit Girl are the same person. Currently, Chloe Bennett and Shadow are two different people and that's the way it should stay," I explained.

"But, right now, you are Mindy, you are sweet and caring, not like Hit Girl," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, that is where you are wrong. I _am_ Hit Girl, twenty-four-seven. Thanks to Dave's influence, what you see, as Mindy Macready, shows up. Mindy Macready, is just Hit Girl, but a Hit Girl that is under control. Without Dave, I wouldn't be able to control Hit Girl, I mentioned that before. You can turn Shadow, on and off, at will. I can't do that with Hit Girl, I _really_ wish I could, but I can't," I explained. "I'm damaged and I don't want that to happen to you."

Chloe looked worried.

"I've noticed you copying what I do; now that's fine, but I don't want you taking it too far. Not least because Curtis is copying _you_! I don't want you to be damaged, like me. Your Dad was right, you were a sweet, innocent, young girl and you can stay that way. I'm not saying ditch Shadow, but don't let Shadow control you like I let Hit Girl control me! Please, learn by my mistakes, Chloe," I said.

"I will Mindy, don't worry. I'll always listen to what you and Dave say, always!" Chloe replied.

* * *

_**That night**_

"You still worried about Chloe?" I asked.

"Not for the moment; we'll see how things go," Mindy replied, smiling up at me.

Mindy was lying on the bed, wearing just a towel. I had just come out of the shower.

"'We've had no action for over three weeks, excluding he bank, of course! This feels like the calm before the storm, I dunno, it just doesn't feel right!" Mindy groused.

"I can help you feel better!" I said, dropping my towel and pulling Mindy's open; she didn't resist, but she did blush! I could see the scars, from her bullet wounds and the cross-bow bolt. Her perfect, soft skin, was permanently marred, but I didn't care. Battered or bruised, she was still the young woman, I loved! I ran my hands over her pert nipples.

"Does that feel right?" I asked, as Mindy screamed at the touch.

"You damn well know it does, asshole!"

I let my left hand drift down her body, feeling Mindy tense, as I passed her soft, but solid stomach. My right hand continued to massage her left nipple, causing her breath to hitch and for her to moan. Mindy's breathing stopped, as my hand entered her, soft, pubic hair and started exploring what lay beneath.

"Oh, God!" Mindy finally breathed.

"Don't forget to breathe!" I whispered into Mindy's ear and she moaned again. Her eyes were tight shut.

I gently pushed a finger in and Mindy braced up, before she let out a loud moan. Her eyes flew open and almost bugged out, but she smiled! I continued exploring, with both hands. Mindy started to buck and thrash, on the bed. I continued to fondle her nipple and that special place, down below and this caused Mindy to thrash even more, before...

* * *

I screamed!

I couldn't help it! All those pent up emotions, from the past few days, just exploded across me, damn, damn, I couldn't breathe. I remembered my lover's words: '_Don't forget to breathe_'. Every muscle in my body had seized up, especially those in my legs and around my crotch! I pounded the bed, with my right fist, the other fist pounded on Dave's back, before opening and I dug my nails in deep, causing Dave to yell out in pain!

Then I went limp and let out a scream, before sucking in air, like I had never breathed before!

"You liked that?" Dave asked, with his dorky grin.

"God, _yes_! Wow! You're getting better!"

"You are orgasming harder!" Dave replied, laughing.

I lay there, for what felt like hours, getting my breath back. My chest was heaving and Dave was watching my breasts go up and down!

..._...

"Okay, cunt, my turn!" I growled, flipping Dave onto his back and kissing him deeply.

I felt his erect member, between my legs, begging for entry. Not yet!

I stared into his luscious, blue eyes and as usual, I could see his love and desire for me and I knew that would never change. I went back to kissing, I felt his tongue and it felt...

I decided to exercise _my_ tongue, somewhere else. I slid down and perpendicular to his body, before grabbing him and taking him into my mouth. Dave drew a sharp intake of breath, before letting out a small moan, which steadily increased, as I ran my tongue around him.

Now, I thought, how far was I going to take this? I remembered what happened months ago, at the end of October, when I first took this all the way and then again in Indianapolis! Oh, what the fuck, I loved the taste and the feeling!

Minutes later and after a lot of moaning from Dave, he started to thrash around and suddenly, I felt that warm, almost hot, feeling, as that liquid hit the back of my throat. I tried to keep my mouth wrapped around Dave, so I didn't get it everywhere, but I failed. I swallowed what I could, but then I had to let Dave go and received a shot, directly into my face, that dribbled down to my mouth, I licked off what I could reach and giggled! I felt a little weird, but then maybe I am weird, I have absolutely no fucking idea!

"Happy?" Dave asked, looking down at me and laughing!

"Very!" I giggled, grabbing my towel and wiping my face off, before scrambling up Dave and giving him a long, deep kiss.

When I let go, Dave just lay there, panting, then he reached out, with his hands and started massaging my nipples.

"Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed, before collapsing onto the bed and Dave rolled on top of me.


	55. Jail Break

_**The following day  
Thursday  
New York City**_

_** 2:34 A.M.**_

The explosion ripped, violently, through the prison block.

Alarms sounded across the island, well before the dust had started to settle. Mixed in with the sounds of alarms and falling rubble, were the sounds of men screaming. Those that did nor scream, were already dead.

The dead were scattered around, several of the bodies, badly mangled in the explosion, or by falling rubble. It was shear devastation. Men stumbled about, mauled, some missing limbs.

One man and one man alone, was smiling.

His time had come.

One of the coldest, most evil and calculating men, that the United States of America, had known, was about to be free!

..._...

A group of men, clad in black combat uniforms, ran through the devastation, shooting anybody who stood in their way, prisoners and guards alike. No quarter was given, as the men knew full well that their Boss would show none to them, if they failed and he had a _very_ long reach!

The attack was a total surprise, to all, except for Ralph D'Amico. The relevant authorities had been bribed, threatened, black-mailed or worse, _whatever_ worked! Very little resistance was put up, within the prison. Within twenty minutes, Ralph D'Amico was flying away from Rikers Island and heading for freedom. This matched a _sudden_, and _coincidental_, breakdown of local radar cover, meaning that he was impossible to track. He was now free, to launch his attacks on the two Cities. He wanted _both_ Cities, as both Chicago and New York had a certain reputation and if he ran both, then his position would be unassailable.

However he had a _large_ fly in his ointment and that fly was called _Fusion_!

* * *

_**Later that morning  
D'Amico Penthouse  
New York City**_

Ralph D'Amico exited the elevator and walked towards _his_ new home.

"Who do you work for?" D'Amico suddenly asked, of one of the men, lining his route.

"The D'Amico Family!" The man responded, proudly.

"Wrong answer!" D'Amico said dangerously and turned to the man following him. "Get rid of him!"

The man following behind, Rico, pulled a stiletto knife and stabbed the man in the stomach, allowing him to fall to the floor and bleed out.

"Who do you work for?" D'Amico asked, of the next man, lining his route.

"You, sir!" The man responded, carefully.

"Fast learners, aren't they?" D'Amico laughed, as Rico pushed open the double doors, into his office.

D'Amico looked around approvingly.

"You've done well, Rico!" D'Amico said. "Thank you."

"By your command," Rico replied, closing the doors behind his Boss.

"Get that sorry, sack of shit outta here and clean up that fucking mess he made!" Rico ordered and two men jumped immediately into action.

Rico walked off and took station, over by the tall, floor to ceiling, panoramic windows and helped himself to a coffee on the way. Rico was the right hand man for Ralph D'Amico and could be just as ruthless and evil. It was a _requirement_ for the job, many had failed and been replaced. With Ralph D'Amico, 'failed and been replaced', meant death. D'Amico rarely got his hands dirty, but was _not_ above some dirty work, when it appealed to him. Rico was there, when the nephew, Chris, had tried to muscle in, with his own brand of evil. Ralph D'Amico was scathing, when it came to his nephew, especially now that Chris was dead and had failed, so miserably.

However, Chris was still a D'Amico and therefore there was a debt to be cleared. Ralph D'Amico was 'old school', when it came to how he ran his business. He had lost a brother and a nephew. Although he detested the nephew, he would still seek revenge for _both_ dead relatives.

The targets had been identified, only this time, there would be no more stupid, ill thought-out plans.

* * *

_**That same evening  
D'Amico Penthouse  
New York City**_

The man was dragged through, from the elevator and into the room on the left.

He found himself being dumped, unceremoniously, into a chair. Two guards remained, on either side of him. D'Amico walked over, from the bar that was to the left of the large picture window.

"You must be Bartolemeo," D'Amico said, conversationally. "From Chicago."

The man was nudged sharply, by Rico.

"Yes!" Bartolemeo said, insolently.

"You worked for that cretin of a nephew of mine," D'Amico continued.

"Yeah!"

"Now you work for me, or you don't work!" D'Amico explained. "Or breathe, at all!"

"Sounds fair!" Bartolemeo admitted, reluctantly and knowing that he had no choice.

"Now, you will return to Chicago and get your cretins together and then I will send you instructions. You will follow those instructions, without a single deviation. Do I make myself clear?" D'Amico instructed.

"By your command," Bartolemeo acknowledged, he was learning.

* * *

_**Later that night  
D'Amico Warehouse  
New York City**_

The warehouse was enormous and very new.

The man was secured to a chair, he looked petrified. Rico stood in front of him and to the man's right. Directly in front of the man was the cause of his fear.

"Now, Sergeant, tell me, how did you survive the purge, after Gigante?" D'Amico said, calmly. "You turned, didn't you?"

"No, I... I didn't... I..."

The man screamed, as the machete, severed the fingers of his right hand. The man with the machete, stood back and looked towards Rico, who raised a hand.

D'Amico stared down at the man, with no emotion.

"Now, let's hear what you have to say."

"Fuck you, D'Amico scum!" The man yelled, through the agony.

D'Amico shook his head sadly, nodded to Rico and walked away from the scene, closing his mind to the screams, as the machete dug deep, again and again and again; then the screaming stopped.


	56. Red Mist - Take Two

_**The following day  
Friday  
Chicago**_

With that _major_ problem, yesterday morning, I decided we might need some extra support.

Only one other person was available and she was borderline useless, but we had no choice! I'd give her a short trial and if necessary kick her into touch. Dave wasn't so sure, but he agreed.

Let's see what Hawk could do!

* * *

_**That evening**_

I was out with Hit Girl and we were keeping an eye on some drug dealers, when my cell buzzed with a text.

'_Sorry. Busy tonight. Will call tomorrow. Mindy._'

I decided to call Mindy, as nothing else was happening right now and Hit Girl herself was off checking on something.

The phone rang and then was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mindy, it's Kim," I said.

"Oh, hello Kim!" Mindy replied. "Now isn't the best time, I'm kinda in the middle of something,"

"Never mind, so am I..." I stopped talking, as Hit Girl approached.

"Good, I'll see ya..." Hit Girl said, before she stopped talking and looked at me strangely.

"Bye!" We both said together and I heard it in stereo.

"What the fuck!" We both said, again in stereo.

I hung up the cell.

"Mindy?"

"Kim?"

"I'd never have guessed!" Hit Girl/Mindy growled.

* * *

"Neither would I!" Hawk/Kim replied.

So Kim is Hawk; I really would never have guessed, but it does explain why Sophia took to her so quickly! Dave will fucking love this! The only people Kim hasn't met, so far, are Marty and Chloe. Hawk has met Battle Guy and Shadow, but not Marty and Chloe. I don't like this, at all. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I've had this feeling before, but when? Suddenly I remembered and felt rage boiling inside of me!

"Battle Guy, we're coming back in and I want _Kick-Ass_ and _Battle Guy_ there, too!" I said over the comms, before turning to Hawk.

"I think we need to talk, girl!" I said.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

"Dave, Hit Girl called and she's coming back in; she sounds pissed. She's bringing Hawk, too and she asked for 'Kick-Ass' and 'Battle Guy' to be here," Marty said.

"Mindy's bringing Hawk to the safehouse? Something bad has happened, I can feel it and if she wants 'Kick-Ass' and 'Battle Guy' to be here, that means we need to get changed, Battle Guy!" I replied grimly.

..._...

About fifteen minutes later, I had changed into my combat suit and Marty was in his Battle Guy gear. A few minutes later, the lights went out in the safehouse and the main door slide open, allowing Beast to pull in.

I noticed that Hawk had a blindfold on and that Hit Girl did _not_ look happy. Once Hit Girl climbed out, she went around the other side of Beast and hauled Hawk out, throwing her onto the mat, violently.

"What the fuck?" Hawk yelled, as she fell, before Hit Girl threw her onto her back and knelt down, holding her Tanto to Hawk's throat.

"Er, Hit Girl... What's happening?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"Kick-Ass, meet Kim Burgess!" Hit Girl said, pulling off Hawk's mask and blindfold, she blinked in the bright light.

"Kim?" I exclaimed, seeing her, by now very frightened, face. "Kim is Hawk?"

"Yup!" Hit Girl replied.

"I would never have guessed, but it does answer a few questions," I acknowledged.

"Yes, it does!" Battle Guy responded.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked, almost sobbing.

..._...

"You are a fucking cop and you were sent to infiltrate us, am I right?" Hit Girl snarled, viciously.

"No Mindy... No... I left Chicago PD, I promise!" Kim begged.

"I don't fucking believe you, _bitch_!" Hit Girl snarled, pushing the blade further and causing a little blood to run down the highly polished blade.

Kim screamed.

"Scream all you like, nobody will hear you. I am sure you know of my reputation, _bitch_!" Hit Girl growled, pulling her Tanto away and kicking Kim, across the mat.

Kim lay on the mat, sobbing and curling up in pain.

Hit Girl came over to me and Battle Guy.

"Pure accident, really! We both found out who each other was together! She's a cop and I need to be sure that she isn't a fucking plant. This may get messy, if either one of you want to leave, then please do so," Hit Girl said, conversationally.

"I'll stay to make sure you don't go too far, purple menace!" I said, feeling very concerned.

I hadn't seen Mindy like this in a while, she was cold and calculating. I had to remain to keep Hit Girl in check.

"I'll stay, too. Call me, if you need me," Battle Guy said, heading off to the briefing room.

* * *

Hit Girl proceeded to work Kim over, throwing and kicking her around the mat, ignoring the screams of pain.

Finally Kim couldn't move and she was in a lot of pain, not to mention the blood. Hit Girl dragged her over to a steel support and sat Kim against it, none too gently.

"You ready to talk, _bitch_?" Hit Girl growled, ominously.

"I am _not_ a spy... I am _not_ even a cop any more... _Please_ believe me... You are my friends... I would never hurt either of you... I owe you both my life!" Kim begged, between sobs of pain and fear.

"You know what I can do to you, if I find out that you are lying to me, don't you?" Hit Girl growled, menacingly.

"Yes..." Kim screamed, staring up at Hit Girl and then looking over at me. There was genuine fear in her eyes and no hint of deception.

"Hit Girl, a minute..." I said, heading over to the briefing room.

"Don't fucking move, _bitch_!" Hit Girl snarled, before following me.

..._...

"She's telling the truth," I said. "Don't you think you've gone a bit far?"

"No!" Hit Girl replied, with a smile.

"She's innocent, Mindy and I trust her," I insisted.

"Okay, we'll dump her and forget we ever knew her!" Hit Girl responded, smirking.

"I know you don't mean that," I said, pulling off my mask.

"Okay, maybe I went a _bit_ far, but I had to be sure. She could have been another '_Red Mist_'! You remember how _that_ went, don't you..." Mindy retorted, pulling off her mask and comms. Her face showed absolutely no emotion.

"You know how I feel about that night, Mindy! Don't _fucking_ joke about it, you evil _bitch_!" I replied and started to feel anger, towards Mindy.

"Who said I was joking!" Mindy replied coldly, heading upstairs.

Oh, this is just fucking great!

..._...

I went back out to Kim and helped her up, she was still sobbing.

"I'm sorry Kim, Mindy went too far! But... She had her reasons, we've been betrayed before and Mindy's Dad was murdered the last time," I said, helping her into the briefing room and onto the couch.

"Hi Kim, I'm Marty," Battle Guy said, pulling off his mask.

"Hi Marty, I must look like shit," Kim said, trying to smile.

I let her get her breath back, for a few minutes.

"Okay Kim, let's get you cleaned up," I said. "Come on."

I took Kim upstairs to the kitchen.

"I assume you have clothes on, under your costume?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, stripping out of her costume. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt underneath.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

Kim had considerable bruising on her thighs, stomach and back, plus a split lip and bruised cheek.

"Go relax in a hot shower, then we'll get you home," I said. "I'll find some clothes for you to borrow."

Kim went into the bathroom and I went to find Mindy. I was feeling very angry, after seeing the injuries on Kim. Mindy went too fucking far!

..._...

I found Mindy in our bedroom, she was just getting dressed, after having taken a shower.

"You happy?" I asked, angrily.

"Dave, take your fucking tampon out, for fuck's sake!" Mindy growled.

"_What!_" I responded. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, tonight?"

"I was trying to make sure nobody else got killed," Mindy threw back. "By a _friend_ of yours!"

"Yes, Red Mist was _my_ fault and yes Kim was a friend! There's nothing I can do about Red Mist, but you did not need to beat the crap out of her!" I yelled back.

"Well you _fucked up_ once, you'll probably do it again! Last time I lost my Daddy, I'm not losing anything else I care about!" Mindy responded, darkly.

"Okay, what else might you lose that you fucking care about!" I shouted back.

"_You_, asshole!" Mindy said and tears started falling.

"That is no _fucking_ reason to beat the shit out of somebody! You went _too_ fucking far!" I retorted, angrily.

"I did it because I _love_ you!" Mindy retorted, she was really mad.

"Bullshit, you did it because you _could_ and you fucking _enjoy_ it! Just fucking admit it!" I yelled back, getting angrier and I turned and went downstairs.

Marty appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking very concerned.

"Keep out of this Marty, for your own sake. I can take her shit! Can you look after Kim? Make sure she gets some clothes and let her stay here tonight," I said.

"No problem Dave, I'll stay tonight and make sure she's safe. I'll go find the ice packs," Marty replied.

* * *

About five minutes later, Mindy came downstairs and she still looked mad.

"Well, bitch, you cooled down yet?" I asked, calmly.

"Oh yes, I'm cool, calm and collected, Dave! I'm surprised you're not upstairs fucking Hawk, she _is_ a much better specimen than _me_, after all!" Mindy said, spitefully.

"Have you lost your _fucking_ mind?" I spat, incredulously.

"Possibly! But that's me isn't it? I'm a heartless, psychotic bitch, _remember_!" Mindy screamed back.

What the fuck is going on? She's fucking lost it! I reached out a hand to touch Mindy, but she grabbed my arm and swung me around, before throwing me hard, onto the mat. She followed through and started attacking me, I felt her kicking and punching me as I lay on the mat.

I couldn't put up with this any more! I forced myself up, throwing her backwards and Mindy crashed onto the mat, she was beyond mad! She launched towards me, but I think her anger was clouding her judgement, as I was able to grab her and spin her around, before throwing her down hard, onto her back. The breath was knocked out of her lungs and she screamed in pain. I knelt across her legs, pinning them, before pinning her chest down, with my right fist.

"This fucking ends now!" I bellowed at her.

Mindy struggled, but I had her pinned down well.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me, before I _fucking_ kill you!" Mindy screamed.

"Not until you calm the _fuck down_!" I yelled back.

"I am going to _fucking_ kill you, you worthless piece of shit!" Mindy spat.

I could see Marty standing by the stairs, with Kim. They were both shocked.

..._...

Suddenly, Mindy reached a hand behind her and a second later, I had a SIG Sauer P232 pistol, at my left temple. I froze, but I saw Marty dash into the armoury and reappear with my Taser.

"Now!" I yelled, pushing myself back and away from Mindy, as Marty brought the Taser up and fired it, from about 20 feet away. The barbs hit Mindy in the chest and she shook for about three seconds, before going still. Marty disconnected the wires from the Taser, rendering Mindy safe to touch. I checked Mindy's pulse, she was okay, but unconscious. I removed the barbs swiftly and Marty brought the first aid kit, so I could treat the small wounds.

Mindy started to come around, almost immediately. Marty inserted a fresh cartridge into the Taser and stood ready. I had already removed the magazine from the SIG and ejected the chambered round, throwing the empty pistol towards Marty, who pocketed it.

..._...

Mindy opened her eyes and looked directly up at me.

She seemed much calmer.

"What did I do?" She asked, simply.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"I don't know... Why is my hand shaking? Ouch! Marty did you just _fucking_ Taser me?" Mindy asked, looking around and seeing the discarded Taser cartridge and wires, plus Marty aiming the Taser.

"Sorry, Mindy, you were about to shoot Dave!" Marty said.

"Oh God... I remember now!" Mindy said, then she saw Kim. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Kim, I really am!"

Kim came over and helped Mindy up.

"Come on, you were having a flashback or something, I think. Marty explained about Chris D'Amico and Red Mist. I'm _so_ sorry about your Dad. You thinking that I might be a plant must have set you off," Kim said. "I've seen it happen before, to cops."

Both girls headed upstairs, Kim helping Mindy, who was now crying.

I looked at Marty.

"Well I'm glad that's fucking over!" I said.

"Yeah! First time I've ever fired a Taser! It's pretty cool!" Marty said.

"At least it worked. The last time I fired a Taser, I didn't _quite_ get the desired result!" I said, grimly.

* * *

I helped Marty tidy up and dispose of the deployed Taser wires, before stowing the Taser and Mindy's pistol.

I closed up the armoury and we both headed upstairs to bed. I headed into our bedroom and found Mindy lying on the bed, examining her Taser wounds.

"Now you know what it's like to have a Taser fired at you; Marty enjoyed the practice!" I said, smiling.

"Funny cunt! I suppose that's payback for me shooting you twice, without warning!" Mindy said, smiling back at me.

"Not even close! I love you Mindy and always will, no matter what you do to me!" I said, pulling her into a deep kiss and Mindy started crying, but she continued to kiss me.

"I love you Dave Lizewski!" Mindy said, cuddling in close. "And thank you!"


	57. Emotion - Part I

_**The following week  
Saturday  
Safehouse A**_

"What _is_ she doing?" Chloe asked, quietly.

"Packing!" I replied.

"What for? World War Three?"

"She _is_ Hit Girl!"

"I know, but..."

"Look, if you two assholes are just gonna fucking annoy me, then you can fuck off!" Mindy interrupted, sounding rather annoyed.

..._...

It had been a difficult week.

Kim had been in a lot of pain, when she had woken up last Saturday morning and Mindy had felt really bad about what she had done and so did I! However Kim had accepted the reasons, for Mindy attacking her. Yes, Mindy went too far, but there _were_ a few mitigating circumstances. Kim went home and is currently recovering from her injuries.

Mindy and I, though... Well the fight didn't help and although I didn't feel resentment towards Mindy, I was very concerned by her behaviour, no matter what triggered it and I felt that the fight had had an affect on our relationship. But I hoped that the love between us, would overcome this hurdle as it has many others.

Chloe was a bit shocked when she found out about what had happened and actually laughed when she heard that Marty had used the Taser on Mindy. Mindy was _not_ amused and actually made Chloe blush with her profane retort!

Mindy was heading off to New York, for a few days, to see if she could track down Ralph D'Amico. She was taking Chloe, as backup. I would remain here in Chicago, in case anything blew up here and I had Marty and Sophia, as backup. If things blew up in New York, then I could head out to help. I was a bit concerned about us splitting up, but Mindy persuaded me that it would be a good idea, as we needed to investigate D'Amico in New York, but couldn't just leave Chicago undefended. I had insisted that she at least take Chloe with her. Dr Bennett had agreed to this, which was a bit of a surprise!

Talking of Marty.

Marty has made enormous progress, both with losing weight and getting fit. I won't say he is quite half the man he was, but not far off! It has been over two months, since he first started training with us and he is still serious about becoming an operator! Abby is also doing very well, too, as his potential replacement.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon**_

"Oh, I was wondering what you two were doing in the shower together!" I quipped.

Both girls glared at me and together they were kinda scary!

"Okay, it's not like I thought you two were... _Getting up to anything_... Er... Together!" I said, slowly, with a smile.

"You thought we were naked and might be fucking!" Mindy suggested, with a scowl.

"Possibly!" I replied, hopefully.

"Well we _weren't_ naked!"

"So you were..."

"And we weren't fucking! How could you even...!"

"Okay! Like the new hair colour... Do the drapes match the carpet?" I asked facetiously. I think I was living dangerously, right now, but what the hell!

Chloe's mouth dropped open, in shock!

"No... And they ain't gonna, either! I can't believe you even _asked_ that, Dave!" Mindy growled, blushing. "Get your damn mind out of the fucking gutter!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist fuckin' with ya!" I replied.

Chloe was blushing, too, but she still scowled at me!

Both girls had dyed their hair. Mindy was now a Soft Amber and Chloe was a Chestnut Brown.

My sordid imagination! Although watching two girls 'at it' was definitely a fantasy of mine, maybe when they're older...!

..._...

"You sure you have everything?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, I think so," Mindy replied.

"The sink is still in the kitchen!" I teased.

I received a nasty glare in return! The glare quickly turned to sadness.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dave," Mindy said, quietly.

"I'll miss you, too, gorgeous," I replied, feeling sadness inside of me.

* * *

_**Sunday morning  
New York City**_

We arrived in New York and Marcus was waiting for us.

He did not look pleased.

"Problem, Marcus?" I asked, with a worried feeling.

"I received a visitor three hours ago! Six in the damn morning!" Marcus replied, looking like he normally did, whenever strange things occurred in his life, especially things that involved Hit Girl!

"So it arrived then!" I responded, in a weak attempt at humour.

"Oh yes! One enormous wooden crate, delivered by a criminal, if ever I saw one!"

"Er, I assume the crate is safe?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes, it is! You know what I think about you using my house as a 'base of operations'!" Marcus said, scowling.

"Well, I couldn't exactly have it delivered to the safehouse!" I retorted.

"Mindy... I... Sometimes, I really don't know what to do with you!" Marcus said, shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, Mr Williams!" Chloe laughed, from the back seat.

"Thanks, bitch!" I growled.

* * *

_**Four hours later  
Marcus' House  
**_

"Time to go!" I said, inserting a magazine into a Glock 26, pistol and placing the pistol into a concealed holster, in the small of my back.

"I'm ready!" Chloe replied, doing the same, with her FN Five-seveN pistol.

"You girls, be careful!" Marcus warned, trying to keep the concern out of his voice, but failing. Marcus definitely seemed uncomfortable with two armed teenagers in the house, lucky for him he doesn't know what else I brought with me, or he might have a damn coronary!

"Hey, it's me!" I quipped.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Marcus replied, sardonically.

We headed a few blocks north, before hailing a cab that would take us to a certain location, to the west.

..._...

"Stop here, please!" I called, to the driver.

I passed over the fare and a tip, before getting out with Chloe.

I felt strange inside; I had not been to this block for over three years.

"You okay, Mindy?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sorry. It just feels a bit strange being back here," I explained.

I walked down the block, and looked up at a particular building. Some of the units had broken windows and some were boarded up. The unit on the top floor seemed to have better quality windows, than the others. I smiled, it was home, sort of or at least it had been.

"Come on, I'm just being stupid!" I said, unlocking and pulling open the main door.

..._...

I stopped outside the apartment on the top floor and took a deep breath, before I inserted the key... Or tried to...

What the fuck? The key wouldn't go in properly...

My mind went into instant overdrive... The lock had been changed... Somebody was here... In _my_ safehouse!

"Stand to!" I growled.

Chloe pulled out her pistol and chambered a round.

"The lock has been changed!" I said, pulling out my lock picks.

A minute later the lock turned.

I replaced my picks, pulled out my Glock and racked back the slide.

"Go!" Chloe said and I pushed open the door.

..._...

There was nobody, in the living room, but I did notice a complete absence of dust; there should have been a ton of it!

It felt strange, as I entered the apartment and my heart started to beat faster. All sorts of emotions flashed through me, along with the dreaded flashbacks. The flashbacks varied, between my Daddy, Dave and Marcus. The last flashbacks were the most disturbing, as they were after my Daddy had died. I saw myself starting to breakdown, when I saw the two cups of hot chocolate, with marshmallows, that I had made, then I saw myself start packing equipment into my pink suitcase. I saw myself almost shooting Dave, letting go of the trigger just before it broke. I saw myself looking at the jet-pack and that brought a smile to my face. The smile grew, as I remembered shoving the instructions at Dave. I remembered waking up with concussion, the following day and Dave helping me pack, to go with Marcus.

Get with it Mindy! I shook it off.

I signalled Chloe to keep an eye on the main door and the door to the gun room, on the left.

I first cleared the bedrooms and bathroom. Nothing, apart from the fact that almost everything was clean, at least in my old room and the bathroom. My bed no longer had pink bedclothes; the bedclothes were now blue!

I returned to the living room and stared at the closed door, the door to the gun room.

I listened at the door and could hear somebody moving around, in the kitchen.

* * *

_This story continues in **'Feral, Chapter 9 - Emotion - Part II'**__**...**_


	58. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 1

____This chapter is in parallel with__ '**Feral, Chapter 10 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 1**', which should be read first...____

**Author's Note:** P____lease note that New York and Chicago are in different time zones. Therefore New York times are one hour ahead of Chicago. I have attempted to take these timings into account.____

* * *

_**The next day  
Monday**_

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**0:55 A.M.**_

Mindy called last night.

She told me all about this boy, called Joshua, who had been staying at Safehouse A, in New York. I understood that Mindy almost killed the boy! Not a surprise really; I would never invade a safehouse that belonged to Hit Girl, unless I was hoping to die! Apparently he was the boy that Chloe loved and was supposed to be dead! The kid had been in a coma and had only came around sometime in February. I rather thought that the story was a bit far fetched, but then a few years ago, I would never have believed the story about an eleven year-old assassin, called Hit Girl!

Mindy called again, about ten minutes ago, advising me that Marcus was going out of town for a few days. Mindy is intending to hunt down Ralph D'Amico, with Chloe's help and possibly this Joshua kid.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 A.M.**_**_ and 5:00 A.M.**_

_**4:34 A.M.**_

The Fusion number rang.

It was Jack Bay and he had some very bad news.

Fusion was being hunted, by the Chicago PD.

Now he said that so far, he did not know who was calling the shots or who had initiated the investigation, but for now Fusion must go dark and _not_ appear in public, day or night.

Jack would contact me, when he had further information.

I tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't, so I got up and started training.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 A.M.**_**_ and 6:00 A.M.**_

_**_**5**_:54 A.M.**_

I was hungry and dripping with sweat, so I grabbed a hot shower and then went to find myself some breakfast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 A.M.**_**_ and 8:00 A.M.**_

_**_**7**_:15 A.M.**_

Marty appeared downstairs.

"How long have you been up?" Marty asked.

"Since half four! Jack Bay called..." I said and explained the call that I had received.

"That sucks!" Marty said and went off to get breakfast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8:00 A.M.**_**_ and 9:00 A.M.**_

_**_**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**_**_

_**8:22 A.M.**_

Sergeant Voight was _not_ happy.

The task he had been given went against everything that he believed in!

"Right listen up!" He called, as he walked out of his office.

"Kick-Ass!" he said, putting up a, not so good photo, up on the board.

"Hit Girl!" Another, not so good photo went up.

"Shadow!" Another, this time much worse photo, went up.

"Now, I don't agree with this tasking and I sure you don't either!" he said to the three men and one woman, in front of him.

"You fucking kidding, me?" Olinsky asked. "Those guys are heroes!"

"Damn right!" agreed Lindsay.

"We have an expert on these guys; he's from the NYPD. He should be here any minute... Here we are!" Voight said, walking down the room, towards the stairs.

"Hey, appreciate you coming!" Voight said, holding out his hand. "Hank Voight!"

"Marcus Williams," Marcus said, introducing himself and shaking the outstretched hand.

"Antonio Dawson!"

"Erin Lindsay!"

"Adam Ruzek!"

"Alvin Olinsky!"

"Okay, you guys are nice! What's up with that battleaxe downstairs?" Marcus asked, with a smile.

"There isn't enough time in the day!" Olinsky offered, with a smile.

"I assume you are all up to speed as to why I am here," Marcus said, nodding at the photos and grimacing.

"I think it's horse shit!" Olinsky stated, causing Marcus to smile.

"So we are all agreed!" Marcus said, before continuing and walking up the room. "Ralph D'Amico, serial, evil bastard!" Marcus fished out a photo and stuck it to the board, on top of the existing three photos.

"Slippery bastard, blew his way out of Rikers a little over a week ago," Marcus explained, angrily.

"We heard about it!" Voight said, grimly.

The meeting was then interrupted.

"What the _fuck_ is going on in this place?" Matthews asked, coming up the stairs. "I hear you're chasing Fusion!"

"Slow down, SWAT!" Voight said, heading Matthews off. "We are _not_ investigating Fusion; we're after those that are!"

"Lieutenant Marcus Williams, NYPD, meet Sergeant Craig Matthews, CPD SWAT!" Voight said, introducing Matthews and Marcus.

"Hi Lieutenant!"

"Sergeant!"

"SWAT, are the biggest fans of Fusion out there! You need our support, we're there Voight!" Matthews said.

"Okay, get out there, find out who is driving this and get back to me!" Voight ordered his team, before heading back into his office, followed by Marcus, as the rest of the team headed downstairs.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9:00 A.M.**_**_ and 10:00 A.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**9:28 A.M.**_

I received a call from Marcus, of all people and he was in Chicago!

He explained what was happening and that instead of tracking down Fusion, Voight and his team were now tracking down whoever set Fusion up! Marcus asked me to call Mindy, as he wanted to stay away from her, so that no connections might be made.

I had kicked Marty out of bed and let him know what was happening. He was shocked, but grabbed breakfast and was now on his computer, digging for information.

I dropped a text to Kim and advised her to stay off the streets, both as Kim and as Hawk.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10:00 A.M.**_**_ and 12:00 P.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**10:00 A.M.**_

I put my cell away, after calling Mindy.

It was really good to hear her voice again and to know that all was well. I did miss her, enormously. You never realise how much you'll miss someone, until they are gone! I rang Dr Bennett to let her know that I had heard from the girls. As expected, she really missed Chloe and worried all the time about her.

I took Sophia for a long walk, as there didn't seem much else to do right now and it would give me time to think. I left Marty digging through things and headed over to the park.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12:00 P.M.**_**_ and 1:00 P.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**12:05 P.M.**_

The walk was invigorating and made me feel a lot more with it. I worried a lot about Mindy and also about Chloe. Chloe is like a little sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to her, but I also know that I can trust Chloe to have Mindy's back, when required. I also hope that Chloe will be level-headed when dealing with Mindy and her sometimes psychotic nature!

I miss Mindy enormously, we've only been a part just over a day, but I miss her. I also know subconsciously that she is over eight hundred miles away, just like before!

On entering the house, I found Marty chatting with Abby.

Abby was doing really well and passing all of Marty's geek tests! With Abby providing comms and technical support from the safehouse, Marty would be able to come out with us, as an operator. For now though, with Fusion technically grounded, we would stay away from the safehouse. This was okay as Marty could still access everything he needed to, from here.

It also gave me time, to train with Marty. Abby joined us when we trained, learning some basic defensive movements. Which I hoped that she would never need, but you never know!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1:00 P.M.**_**_ and 2:00 P.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**1:23 P.M.**_

Dr Bennett came over for lunch, with Curtis.

Both were missing Chloe and were worried about what the two girls might be getting into. I was the same, so it seemed sensible to support each other. Curtis really did seem down and was really worried about Chloe, which was a bit of a surprise considering how badly Chloe usually treated the kid!

It seemed that Chloe was not all that good at calling her mother, in fact she had called only once, since they had got to New York! I promised Dr Bennett that I would let her know all was okay, whenever Mindy called.

I also updated Dr Bennett with the Fusion problem, so that she knew what was going on.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2:00 P.M.**_**_ and 3:00 P.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**2:55 P.M.**_

Dr Bennett stayed with us for the afternoon, while Marty and I trained.

Abby and Curtis insisted on joining in! That little kid really does have a lot of energy and for that matter, so does Abby!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3:00 P.M.**_**_ and 4:00 P.M.**_

**3_:15 P.M._**

After a shower, I sat down to speak with Dr Bennett and we chatted about Fusion and other things. Dr Bennett reminded me that she was available at any time of the day, or night. I suggested that she take the name 'Medic' and she agreed, as it fitted what she did as a doctor. We then discussed a secure way of contacting her, without revealing her own identity and therefore Chloe's identity.

I asked about Curtis and what his parent's did.

Apparently, Curtis' parents were both lawyers and lived in Washington DC. They provided their services for quite high fees and were very successful.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 P.M.**_**_ and 5:00 P.M.**_

_**4:33 P.M.**_

Dr Bennett went home, taking Curtis with her.

I went up to our room and sat down with a book that I had been reading for a project that I was working on. I was hoping to be able to surprise Mindy with a new skill, but for now I was still learning and it may be some time before I am skilled enough to show it off. Only Marty knew what I was learning and it wasn't easy keeping it a secret from Mindy as she was always suspicious!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 P.M.**_**_ and 6:00 P.M.**_

_**5:55 P.M.**_

The rest of the day proved to be boring, to say the least.

I hoped Mindy was having more enjoyment than I was, at the moment.

Then I got a phone call. It was Jack Bay. He wanted to meet me and me alone, at his house in Vernon Hills. He gave me an address and suggested that I come as myself, for about eight, this evening.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6:00 P.M.**_**_ and 7:00 P.M.**_

_**_**_**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**_**_**_

_**6:30 P.M.**_

"So, what have you got," Voight asked his team.

"Not much, we know that somebody has put word out about Fusion. But that's it, we're leaning on everybody that we can!" Lindsay advised.

"Well, obviously you're not doing enough, I don't care how you do it, but I want something concrete!" Voight responded, obviously annoyed.

"It must be D'Amico; he has a nasty reputation and many people are too afraid to talk," Dawson said.

"Well, just make people more scared of us!" Voight suggested.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 P.M.**_**_ and 8:00 P.M.**_

_**Plaza Hotel  
Chicago**_

_**7:22 P.M.**_

I had just finished a late dinner and was back in my room.

Voight had called and advised me of the lack of progress. I told him that I wasn't surprised. D'Amico had a long reach, a very long reach! He was scary when he was behind bars, but now...

My thoughts also drifted a few miles away to Dave and his team. Things could kick off in Chicago, any time! I also thought about Mindy and Chloe, hundreds of miles away, back in New York City. I hoped that Mindy wasn't going to do anything stupid. She can over react at times and go off and make stupid mistakes. Thankfully she has Chloe with her, which should help and at least provide some competent backup to Mindy.

That Ralph D'Amico is capable of anything! That man has no boundaries, _at all_! I just hope that Mindy leaves at least some of New York City still standing, by the time that she has finished with him! It worries me that she might go too far, to accomplish her mission, just like she did with Frank D'Amico, all those years ago.

Damn, I wish Damon was still here, at least Mindy would listen to him!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8:00 P.M.**_**_ and 9:00 P.M.**_

_**The Farm  
Vernon Hills  
Chicago**_

_**8:02 P.M.**_

I turned left off of I-60, up the driveway to a large property set back from the road.

The drive had taken about forty minutes and just to be safe, I had Sophia with me. I pulled up outside the house and found Jack Bay waiting for me. We had met, just the once, after the Week of Hell.

"Hi Dave, you okay?" Jack asked, holding his hand out.

"Yes, thanks, hope you don't mind me bringing Sophia," I replied, shaking his hand.

"As long as she doesn't repeat anything we say!" Jack joked and lead me inside.

"You have a nice place here, Jack," I said.

"Thanks, we like it."

"Is that Mindy's mother?" I asked.

I had noticed a large photo, on the mantelpiece over the fire. The man was Damon, in NYPD uniform. The woman, had Mindy's eyes, her hair and her looks.

"That is Mindy's mother," Jack confirmed.

"Damn! If Mindy grows up to look like that, then I'll be a very lucky man!" I commented.

"She was lovely, a lot of people were very jealous of Damon!" Jack said.

At that moment a tall woman with brown hair, walked in.

"My wife, Natalie," Jack said, introducing the woman.

"Hello, Mrs Bay," I said.

"Natalie, this is Dave, Mindy's partner and Sophia."

"I'm really pleased to meet you Dave. Jack told me that Mindy was being looked after by a strapping lad," Mrs Bay said, with a smile.

"Thank you, you have a lovely place here, Mrs Bay," I replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

Mrs Bay vanished into another room, while Jack and I sat down to talk.

Jack explained about Voight's lack of progress, not his fault, but nobody was talking. That didn't surprise me, as D'Amico scared _me_, so I knew how others might feel! We discussed things for another hour; he was concerned about Mindy, in New York. I explained that she wasn't alone, but that she had another member of our team with her.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9:00 P.M.**_**_ and 10:00 P.M.**_

_**The Farm  
Vernon Hills  
Chicago**_

_**9:15 P.M.**_

"Thanks Jack, I'll call you when I hear anything from Mindy," I said, shaking Jack's hand.

"I'll do the same, when I hear from Voight, or anybody else," Jack replied.

Sophia and I got back into the SUV and headed back home.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10:00 P.M.**_**_ and 11:00 P.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**10:02 P.M.**_

I arrived home and explained everything to Marty, who had been waiting for me to get back.

We then headed to bed, all the driving was a little exhausting.

* * *

_You are advised to read '**Forsaken, Chapter 59 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2**' next..._


	59. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2

____This chapter is in parallel with__ '**Feral, Chapter 11, Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2**'_, but you should read this chapter first..._____

* * *

_**The next day  
Tuesday**_

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.**_

**_Southside_**_** Firehouse  
Chicago**_

_**0:22 A.M.**_

The alarm had sounded and Truck 83 was leaving for an emergency.

Eighty yards down the street, a man watched as the Fire Truck pulled out, with lights flashing. He waited until the front wheels of the truck touched the road, before pressing the button on the device in his hand...

...Truck 83 came apart and half a dozen men died, instantly.

The night sky was lit up, for miles around. Flaming debris fell onto the Firehouse, setting it alight, just as other vehicles were pulling out of it. The Ambulance, directly behind Truck 83 exploded, as red hot metal and flames touched off the fuel.

The surviving Firefighters tried to fight the fire with what equipment was available, but they were fighting a losing battle.

Eighty yards away, a car pulled away smartly and headed north.

_**0:44 A.M.**_

The phone rang. I grabbed it.

"Voight!"

"Disaster, CFD has just been bombed!"

"Get my team in, right now!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1:00 A.M.**_**_ and 2:00 A.M.**_

_**Plaza Hotel  
Chicago**_

_**1:22 A.M.**_

I dragged myself out of a deep sleep.

The damn phone.

"Go!" I said, grumpily.

"It's Voight! D'Amico has escalated, a Firehouse just blew up!"

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2:00 A.M.**_**_ and 3:00 A.M.**_

_**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**_

_**2:05 A.M.**_

Sergeant Voight was _not_ happy.

The team were all at their desks, looking very concerned. Perched on the corner of one desk was Marcus.

"That bastard has escalated; this is now a war! Nobody fucks with my City! The gloves are off, you lot get out there and get me some intelligence, _any way you can_!" Voight said, loudly and angrily.

All, but Marcus and Voight, flew out of the building.

"Where do we start?" Marcus asked.

"Let's go get breakfast. We need to go see a colleague," Voight suggested.

* * *

_**_**_**_**_**The following takes place between 3:00 A.M.**_**_ and 4:00 A.M.**_**_**_

_**_**West Columbia  
Chicago**_**_

_**3:04 A.M.**_

The Fusion number rang.

What the fuck now; I need fucking sleep!

"Hi, Kick-Ass?" A voice, that I didn't recognise, asked.

"Who?" I snarled.

"You don't know me, but my name is Hank Voight. I got your number from Sam Fellowes; we really need your kind of help."

I knew who this guy was, well sort of, but I wasn't supposed to know; so do I trust him?

My personal cell chirped, with a text message, it was from Marcus.

'_Trust Voight_'

Straight and to the point. One question answered!

"Okay, Voight, speak!"

"I'm heading the team that's supposed to be investigating and targeting _you_. I don't agree with the investigation. A Firehouse has just been bombed; now, our New York liaison, suggests that this is the work of Ralph D'Amico, who escaped jail just over a week ago! I believe that your team are very familiar with the D'Amico family!"

"We are!" I replied, angrily.

"So far, we have my team, SWAT and our New York liaison, plus of course, Fellowes and Murphy," Voight said. "The word has gone out; we are not pursuing you guys, we are pursing those who are _after_ you guys. I assume they are the same as those who blew up the Firehouse and nobody fucks with _my_ City and survives!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 A.M.**_**_ and 5:00 A.M.**_

_**_**_**_**West Columbia  
Chicago**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**4**_**_**_:11 A.M.**_

I gave up trying to get back to sleep.

That call from Voight had disturbed me; D'Amico was going all out! I couldn't believe that he had targeted a Firehouse. What could they possibly do to him? D'Amico was flexing his muscles, letting everybody know, what he can do and will do, if people don't drop into line.

I called Mindy, to remind her to be careful.

If D'Amico was bombing things in Chicago, then he would probably start bombing things in New York, too. I wasn't completely surprised, therefore, to hear that there _had_ been an explosion, in New York, last night! I told Mindy to be _very_ careful and that I wanted her and Chloe back alive.

I went to wake Marty.

It was time to head down to Safehouse A and start work.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 A.M.**_**_ and 6:00 A.M.**_

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**5**_**_**_:15 A.M.**_

We grabbed breakfast, on the way and were now hard at work.

We were receiving regular emails, full of data, from Voight and Jack Bay.

All this Data needed to be sifted through and Marty was finding it hard going.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6:00 A.M.**_**_ and 7:00 A.M.**_

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**6**_**_**_:37 A.M.**_

Three new faces appeared in the briefing room, just after six.

"Hi Dave, Marty! We heard the news and wanted to see what we could do to help," Dr Bennett said, pushing Curtis and Abby into the room.

Marty's eyes lit up.

"Hal!" Marty exclaimed. "Great to see you; major data dump, dig in!"

While Marty and Hal waded through the Police data, I got up and suggested that we take Sophia for a walk. Abby was a lot better than me, when it came to sifting data, it must be a super geek thing!

I am _only_ a geek, _not_ a super geek!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 A.M.**_**_ and 8:00 A.M.**_

_**_**_**_**The Park  
Chicago**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_** 7**_**_**_:31 A.M.**_

Sophia enjoyed the walk and she also enjoyed chasing Curtis, who was slowly warming to the large, ball chomping dog!

Dr Bennett was a bit subdued, more than normal and it was obvious why. I think she had come over to be near others and so that she might find out what was happening in New York.

It was good to be able to talk with somebody else, who had the same worries, too.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8:00 A.M.**_**_ and 9:00 A.M.**_

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_** 8**_**_**_:37 A.M.**_

Young Curtis was completely exhausted by the time we got back to the safehouse, so he lay down on the couch, after a large drink of water and fell asleep. Sophia joined him on the couch, after getting a big drink herself.

Marty and Abby had managed to sort through most of the emails and they were able to make some sort of sense of things. The explosion at the Firehouse had sent a ripple of fear throughout the City. There was genuine fear, among the Police and Fire services, as to who might be next.

I didn't want to contemplate the level of fear in the civilian communities.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9:00 A.M.**_**_ and 10:00 A.M.**_

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_**_**_

The rest of the morning was spent digging through intelligence.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10:00 A.M.**_**_ and 11:00 A.M.**_

_**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**_

_**_**_**_**10**_**_**_:04 A.M.**_

"So we have nothing!" Voight exclaimed.

"Everybody is afraid; too afraid to talk!" Lindsay replied.

"He's good, is that fucking D'Amico. He has the place locked down tight. We must find his man, here in Chicago. If we can't get to them from the bottom up, we go top down!" Marcus offered.

"Good advice, people, let's move!" Voight ordered.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11:00 A.M.**_**_ and 12:00 P.M.**_

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_

_**_**11**_:55 A.M.**_

I put the cell down and explained the substance of the call to Dave.

"So, did she ask to speak to _me_, Marty?" Dave asked.

"No. She seemed too excited!" I replied, laughing.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12:00 P.M.**_**_ and 1:00 P.M.**_

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_

_**_** 12**_:35 A.M.**_

"I have something!" Abby called.

"What have you got!" Marty asked.

"I have a name: Arkady Orlov," Abby replied.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1:00 P.M.**_**_ and 2:00 P.M.**_

_**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**_

_**1:04 P.M.**_

"We have a name! Fusion's intelligence guys are obviously better than mine! Get me everything about him, everything!" Voight said, sounding slightly happier.

_**1:25 P.M.**_

"Arkady Orlov, Russian immigrant. We have an address..." Lindsay said.

"Well let's go..." Voight said and vanishing down the stairs.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2:00 P.M.**_**_ and 3:00 P.M.**_

_**South Carpenter and West 56th Street  
Chicago**_

_**2:04 P.M.**_

The vehicles of Voight and his team skidded to a halt outside the house of Arkady Orlov. Everybody got out and advanced on the house. Olinsky and Ruzek went up to the front door, followed by Voight. Dawson and Lindsay headed around the back of the house.

Suddenly, two shotgun blasts rang out, blasting the front door from the inside.

Olinsky and Voight were to each side, but Ruzek caught part of the blast and fell back down the steps. Olinsky fired off a dozen rounds from his AR-15 and kicked down the remains of the front door. Simultaneously Dawson kicked in the back door. Lindsay went in with her pistol up and reported the kitchen as clear.

Olinsky found Arkady Orlov dead, in the hallway; he was riddled with AR-15 bullets. Voight was down with Ruzek, who was bruised but okay, thanks to his vest. Voight got up and went to see Orlov.

"Fuck! We needed him alive!" Voight yelled. "Tear this place apart, find me something!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3:00 P.M.**_**_ and 4:00 P.M.**_

_**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**_

_**3:58 P.M.**_

"Kick-Ass?" Voight asked.

"Yeah!"

"We struck out; Arkady Orlov wanted to go out in a blaze of fucking glory and we helped the bastard!" Voight explained.

"Those were probably his orders," Kick-Ass replied.

"I agree, D'Amico _would_ issue orders like that!" Voight responded.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 P.M.**_**_ and 5:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**4:04 P.M.**_

"Did you find anything else of use?" I asked Voight.

"We found weapons and certain items related to bomb making. He was definitely involved in something, we just don't know what yet!" Voight replied.

"Well, one less, is still one less!"

"Oh and pass my thanks to your intelligence team; they are damn good!" Voight said, before ending the call.

_**4:15 P.M.**_

"Abby, Marty, congratulations! Your info was bang on and Voight sends his thanks. Keep up the good work Abby!" I said, causing Abby to blush.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 P.M.**_**_ and 6:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**5:08 P.M.**_

We were all quite cheerful, as we sat down to dinner that evening.

Today started badly, but we have had a slight success!

I also understood that to receive a compliment from Voight, like that, is quite rare.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6:00 P.M.**_**_ and 7:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**6:18 P.M.**_

Abby went home, while Marty and I tided things up.

We were just about to head home, too, when we got a call.

It was Voight.

"We've found a building; thought you guys might like to join in!" Voight said.

Voight gave us the address and said he would meet is at eight.

Marty and I got ourselves geared up

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 P.M.**_**_ and 8:00 P.M.**_

_**Beast, driving through Chicago**_

_**7:08 P.M.**_

We were on the way to the meeting point in Beast.

_**7:47 P.M.**_

We arrived and met up with Voight.

The building was a commercial property, with an empty shop, on the first floor. Voight and his team were ready to assault the building and just waiting for us.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.**_

_**Suspected D'Amico Facility, Chicago**_

_**8:02 P.M.**_

We moved in.

Voight and his team would go in from the front, while Fusion would go in from the rear. I kicked in the rear door and went in, G36C at the ready, followed by Battle Guy who was similarly equipped. We could hear the noise of Voight and his team, doing the same thing. Curiously there was no shooting, nothing. This stank!

We met up with Voight's team and moved up to the second floor.

_**8:24 P.M.**_

We had a problem.

It was a trap!

Do you know why we knew it was a trap? It was the sign that said: '_THIS IS A TRAP_'! We had all walked into a large room and the sign also told us that all the exits were booby trapped, both the windows and the doors.

This fucking sucked, and apparently, I was not the only person who thought this!

"Anybody got any ideas?" Voight asked.

"Let me check this out," Battle Guy said, putting down his weapon and checking out the booby traps.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.**_

_**North Kilbourn Ave  
Chicago**_

_**9:06 P.M.**_

I had just had dinner and was back in my room, on my laptop.

I really needed to get a new one, this one sucked, big time!

My bag started to beep, it was the Fusion radio. Marty insisted I carry one, just in case. It was set to beep, when a call was coming through and I would have to enable the call, with a decryption key. I grabbed the radio out of my bag and put on the headset, before punching in the decryption key. I then checked that my door, was closed and locked!

"This is Hal, go ahead!" I called.

"Hal, this is Battle Guy... Long story, but basically we're trapped in a building, booby trapped exits, hastily installed explosives and sensors, with a central detonator," Battle Guy explained.

"Tell me what you need; I'm online with the safehouse, now."

_**Confirmed D'Amico Facility  
Chicago**_

_**9:27 P.M.**_

Battle Guy was talking complete gibberish to Hal!

I assumed that it meant something to those two; they were thick as thieves when it came to super geekiness! Marty had traced all the cables and wires that related to the booby traps. They seemed to be hastily installed, without much attempt at concealment. I assumed that they didn't expect to trap somebody good, inside!

Battle Guy had found the main control unit, which typically had a timer. We had till ten-forty-five, that evening. To top it off, Voight's radios were jammed; but not our comms!

_**North Kilbourn Ave  
Chicago**_

_**9:50 P.M.**_

"You still on that laptop, Abigail?"

"I'm working Mom!" I called. "Something important!"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Mom, I'm busy, give me a minute!" I called again. "Jeez!"

"Battle Guy, I'm sending you the specs now," I called, getting back to business.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_:00 P.M. and 11:00 P.M.**_

_**Confirmed D'Amico Facility  
Chicago**_

_**10:10 P.M.**_

"What have you got, Battle Guy?" Voight asked.

"I have the specs for the central control unit. I just need time to deactivate it and get us out of here," Battle Guy said, calmly.

"Wake me when you're done," Voight said and closed his eyes, sat down and leant against a wall.

_**10:40 P.M.**_

"You almost there Battle Guy?" I asked.

"Couple more minutes!" Battle Guy replied, alternating between his phone, the radio and the control unit. He had been doing that for the last half-hour and kept requesting more information from Hal.

_**10:44 P.M.**_

"Well, we gonna go boom?" I asked, calmly, although I definitely did not _feel_ calm!

Battle Guy finally looked up, with a smile. "Well, we should know in the next sixty seconds!"

_**10:46 P.M.**_

"We still alive?" Voight asked, opening his eyes.

"You sound unhappy about that!" Olinsky stated with a grin.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11:**_**_00 P.M. and Midnight**_

_**Confirmed D'Amico Facility  
Chicago**_

_**11:15 P.M.**_

Chicago PD bomb disposal arrived and cleaned up the explosives.

That whole evening sucked!

We headed back to the safehouse.

* * *

_You are advised to read '**Feral, Chapter 11, Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2**' next..._


	60. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 3

____This chapter is in parallel with__ '**Feral, Chapter 12 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 3**', but you should read this chapter first...____

* * *

_**The next day  
Wednesday  
**__**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.**__**  
**_

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_**_**_

We got to bed at around a quarter past midnight.

This was turning into another 'Week of Hell', but at least we actually got some sleep, last time!

_**12:32 A.M.**_

I finally managed to put the phone down, after talking with Mindy. The conversation kinda wandered and turned into phone sex, which apparently woke Chloe! Anyway it was really good to hear Mindy's voice and she had some, well, very dirty things to say!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between **_**_1:00 A.M. and 2:00 A.M.**_

_**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**_

_**1:30 A.M.**_

The timer ran down to zero and the bomb exploded.

The District 21 Headquarters bulged and then shattered, masonry exploded everywhere and the building collapsed in on itself.

It was total devastation.

_**_**Plaza Hotel  
Chicago**_**_

_**1:47 A.M.**_

"Lieutenant Matthews!" I said groggily, into my cell.

"I think somebody found out that we weren't investigating Fusion!" Voight said.

"Come again!"

"District 21, just got bombed!" Voight said, angrily. "Fifteen minutes ago!"

I sat bolt upright in bed.

"Casualties?"

"A dozen so far. We're just lucky it was during the early shift. I think you're gonna need to head back to New York, while I find a new place to work out of," Voight advised.

"Thanks Hank. My condolences," I replied.

"Thanks and many thanks for your assistance, I'll keep you in the loop."

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2**_**_:00 A.M. and 3:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**2:09 A.M.**_

Voight had just called with _extremely_ disturbing news.

The District 21 headquarters, had been destroyed by a bomb.

D'Amico was making his feelings felt and I felt sick to my stomach; this man needed to die, he was pure evil!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_:00 A.M. and 8:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**7:31 A.M.**_

I woke up and found Marty in the kitchen.

I explained what had happened to District 21.

Marty was _not_ happy; D'Amico was escalating and escalation was very bad, for everyone!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**8:01 A.M.**_

The package had arrived!

I opened it, with Dave watching. Inside was a carefully wrapped smartphone, with the SIM and battery removed.

"Okay, give me an hour or so, one phone hack, coming up!" I said, flipping on the signal jammer.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M.**_

_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_**_

_**_**_**9:18 A.M.**_**_**_

I had the phone's contents downloaded, without a problem and I now knew the guy's full life story! I emailed everything to Mindy and sent her a text to tell her that it was on it's way. I would go through the information properly, myself, just in case anything was of use to us here, in Chicago.

_**_**_**9:58 A.M.**_**_**_

I suddenly had a thought.

That Joshua kid, in New York, had better have his wits about him, as according to my calendar today was the start of the two girl's monthlies! I had a nice chuckle at that, until...

My cell rang, it was the Fusion divert.

"Go!" I snarled.

It was Fellowes.

"Morning, Kick-Ass! We need you, right now; we're in shit, but then what's new! West Harrison and South Sacramento, bring guns!"

"Thirty minutes, guys!" I replied, dropping the call.

"Marty, gear up!" I yelled.

I also called Abby and asked her to get down to Safehouse A.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_:00 _**_**A.M.**_**_ and 11:00 _**_**A.M.**_**_**_

_**_**_**Chicago**_**_**_

_**10:15 A.M.**_

We left the safehouse and headed north, towards Fellowes and Murphy.

_**10:44 A.M.**_

I stopped Beast, about sixty yards back from the junction. We had approached from the east; we could hear weapons fire and saw a Police SUV being blasted by men with automatic weapons.

I called Fellowes.

"Where are you guys?" Fellowes shouted, over the noise of weapons fire.

"About sixty yards east of you. We can see the men firing at you. Who are they?" I asked.

"Don't know. Whole damn City went to hell about an hour ago. Cops are being engaged, all over the fucking city!" Fellowes replied.

"Okay, _we're_ engaging!" I said, hanging up the cell.

I explained what Fellowes had said, to Marty.

"We take those shooters down, now!"

_**10:52 A.M.**_

We moved down the sidewalk, using trees and cars for cover.

Frightened pedestrians and drivers had fled the scene. Abandoned cars in the street made good cover, as we got closer. Ever since the 'Week of Hell' we had been carrying four Heckler &amp; Koch G36C assault rifles, as standard kit in Beast. Battle Guy, had recently learned how to use one, so this would be his first outing with the weapon.

We took up positions behind an abandoned vehicle, aimed our weapons and started firing into the men, who were facing away from us. Four men dropped immediately, followed by another two. The remaining man dived down and away, to the right. Battle Guy shot him, with the help of the laser sight, on his weapon.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_:00 _**_**A.M.**_**_ and 12:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**_**_**Chicago**_**_**_

_**_**_**11:02 A.M.**_**_**_

We came out from cover and advanced towards the dead men and the Police SUV. We checked over each of the dead men, to ensure that they were dead and none were going to popup behind us! I found Battle Guy's target and grinned, it was a single shot dead centre of the forehead. He must have been looking directly at Battle Guy, when he fired. I was impressed, with Battle Guy's marksmanship!

We headed over to the Police SUV.

"Anybody home!" I snarled.

"Funny bastard!" Murphy said, sticking his head up.

"Anybody important hurt?" Battle Guy asked.

"Just my pride and the SUV!" Fellowes replied. "This is not going to go down well!"

I cast an eye over the Police SUV, it had one or two holes, or maybe several dozen, actually!

"Bit of paint, bit of filler and it'll be good as new!" I quipped.

"Forgive me, if I don't laugh!" Murphy responded, with a grin.

"Who were those clowns?" Battle Guy asked.

"No idea! This is happening across the city, it's fucking ridiculous!" Murphy exclaimed.

"We need to go, we'll see where else we can help, good luck and keep us informed!" I growled, angrily.

_**_**_**11:12 A.M.**_**_**_

We climbed back into Beast, reloaded our weapons and headed west.

"Fusion, Hal. I'm ready to provide support. I am getting a ton of shit from Bay and I need time to process it all!"

"Good on you, girl!"

_**11:23 A.M.**_

"Well that didn't last long!" Battle Guy yelled, as we turned left onto South Independence Boulevard.

In front of us were two Police cruisers with four Police Officers crouched down behind and firing pistols towards a group of gun men, who were behind an SUV. We accelerated past the Police cruisers and placed Beast between the Police and the gun men, using Beast's armour for cover. The four Police Officers moved forward and joined us.

"Thanks, Fusion!" One Officer shouted, over the shooting.

"Glad to help," I responded, firing my G36C, at the gunmen.

South Independence Boulevard was six lanes wide, with a wide grass median and dotted with trees.

Battle Guy maintained short bursts with the Police Officers, keeping the gunmen occupied, while I moved forwards using the, not very large, trees for limited cover. I managed to drop two gunmen, before another two gunmen started running towards another SUV, across the median. I fired after them, but missed.

"Fuck!" I yelled, angrily.

We didn't have Eisenhower with us, unfortunately, so I ran back to Beast. The left hand side of Beast had a lot of damage from bullets, but none had passed through. I climbed in.

"Battle Guy, get in!" I called, starting the engine.

Once Battle Guy was in, I accelerated after the gunmen, leaving the four Police Officers shocked, but alive.

_**11:34 A.M.**_

I stopped.

Beast blocked the gunmen's SUV, causing the men to run further down the boulevard, towards an abandoned elevated rail track and using the large buttresses for cover. I was hit several times, by bullets, which did not deter my advance. I was running low on ammunition and was being careful with what I had left.

A Police cruiser skidded to a halt, beyond the elevated track and two Police Officers, with AR-15 rifles, started to attack the gunmen, who refused to surrender and were eventually cut down.

Once the gunfire had died down, one of the Police cruisers from earlier, came down to us and I pointed out the SUV for them to recover. The Officers gave their thanks, then Battle Guy and I, headed back to Beast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 1:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**_**_**Chicago**_**_**_

_**_**_**12:07 P.M.**_**_**_

We reloaded our weapons and magazines.

I had to admit that Mindy had been very astute, when she had increased the ammunition load out for Beast. Between us, we had already consumed over a hundred rounds so far this morning.

We stopped for a bite to eat, before continuing our patrol

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 2:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**Chicago**_

By half past one, we were heading south.

_**1:38 P.M.**_

We got passed a call, via Hal, from Murphy.

Murphy reported an emergency, at the intersection of West Douglas Boulevard and South Sacramento Drive. There had been a bad traffic accident and the attending units were under fire and couldn't treat or rescue the injured.

"We're less than five minutes away!" I replied, putting my foot down.

As we approached the junction, we could see smoke from a fire and we could also hear gun shots.

The actual scene was chaos.

We pulled up beside a red and black fire truck, 'SQUAD 3'.

Several Firefighters were crouched behind the truck, sheltering from the bullets flying around. Beyond them we could see one Police cruiser, with a Police Officer shooting an AR-15 rifle. Another Police Officer was on the ground, obviously wounded, but still moving. In the middle of the junction were five vehicles, three of which were smashed up and I could see people still in the vehicles. Flames were coming from a small truck, causing the smoke. Another fire truck, 'ENGINE 51' and Ambulance '61' were off to the left; their crews were pinned down, too.

_**1:41 P.M.**_

We got out of Beast and headed over to 'SQUAD 3'.

We were met by a Lieutenant, with 'SQUAD 3' on his helmet and 'RESCUE SQUAD' on his right arm.

"Can you help? We must get to those people, before somebody dies!" The Lieutenant yelled, over the gunfire.

The gunmen were in amongst the trees and were not readily visible.

"We'll do what we can!" I yelled back.

"Battle Guy, let's get that Officer to safety!" I ordered.

I ran forward to the wounded Officer. He had been hit in the left arm, two shots. Battle Guy and I dragged him into the shelter of 'SQUAD 3' and left him with the Firefighters, who started on first aid.

Battle Guy and I grabbed a Type III shield each, from Beast and started approaching the crashed vehicles. From there, we could identify the closest gun men and started firing single, aimed shots hoping to dissuade them from their actions.

_**1:53 P.M.**_

We could have done with a sniper rifle, right now. Maybe I'll get Mindy to buy me one, but right now we needed to come up with a plan.

I ran back to the Lieutenant.

"Would it help for us to escort your guys over to the cars?" I shouted.

"The cars would shield us, while we check on the accident victims!" The Lieutenant replied, loudly.

I had a sudden thought.

"Could your hoses create a fog, to cover everybody?" I asked.

The Lieutenant didn't immediately respond, but started talking into his radio and within less than ten minutes, two streams of water fog were arcing across the street, causing a dense mist. All of the Firefighters and the Paramedics rushed forwards. One team of Firefighters started to extinguish the flames, while the Paramedics and members of 'SQUAD 3' started attending to the injured drivers.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 3:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**Chicago**_

_**2:02 P.M.**_

Battle Guy and I, moved forward, shields up and we got very wet.

We advanced through the mist and as we became visible, started to receive impacts on our armour and shields. We went back to aimed shots, taking out two gunmen and advancing forward.

_**2:22 P.M.**_

There were still five gunmen left.

At least, while they were targeting Battle Guy and me, they weren't targeting the Firefighters and Paramedics. The gunmen started to move up and two fell to shots from Battle Guy, the remaining three gunmen started to run, but we cut them down with aimed shots. We then checked each gunman, to make sure they were dead, before we headed back towards Beast.

I spotted the Lieutenant and headed over to him.

"All clear, Lieutenant! You can cut the fog!" I called.

"Thanks!" The Lieutenant replied, before speaking into his radio and within a minute the water fog ceased.

_**2:56 P.M.**_

"You guys were great, thanks!" The Lieutenant exclaimed, once things were under control.

"Glad we could help!" I relied.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 4:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**3:40 P.M.**_

It felt great to back at the safehouse.

We could both get out of our combat suits and have a shower.

"That was a fun morning!" Abby said, once we settled down with a coffee, in the kitchen.

"Not funny, Abby!" Marty responded, with a grimace.

Once coffee was out of the way, Marty and I restocked Beast with ammunition and replaced the fired G36C assault rifles, with fresh ones. I sat down to clean both used assault rifles, while Marty examined the damage to Beast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 5:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_

_**4:50 P.M.**_

All the weapons were cleaned and Beast was reloaded.

The damage to Beast's bodywork was purely cosmetic. For now, Marty filled the bullet holes and removed any rough edges. They would require a proper repair job later. The damage to the glazing however was permanent. The two, main, side windows, would need to be replaced.

Mindy goes away for a few days and we trash Beast! But then again, it was designed for exactly that situation and performed perfectly.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 6:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_

_**5:22 P.M.**_

The three of us sat down to dinner and I had to sit through Marty's jokes, with a few of Abby's thrown in.

I will admit that some of Marty's jokes tended to be a just little bit _too_ disgusting, for a thirteen year-old girl! But Abby enjoyed them and reminded us that she was _almost_ fourteen. This also reminded me to ask when Chloe's birthday was and Abby told us. Marty made a note, so that we wouldn't forget and miss it!

After dinner, I left Marty and Abby chatting about some computer related things, while I sat down with Sophia.

You might have thought it strange that I was sitting down and talking to a large dog, that liked nothing better than to rip a man's testicles off! You might be right, but talking to a dog is slightly less creepy, than talking to yourself. As a bonus the dog generally didn't argue with you! Besides I'm used to talking with a complete bitch, but as she is in New York... Sophia enjoys the interaction, I think...

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 8:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**6:43 P.M.**_

Sophia had had enough and wandered off downstairs to have a snooze.

I gave up trying to work out what that lunatic Ralph D'Amico would do next! I followed Sophia downstairs and took out my frustrations by training.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 9:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**8:13 P.M.**_

With my frustrations suitably eradicated, I went to see what Marty and Abby were up to.

They were wading through mounds of paper and checking things off a computer screen.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" I asked.

"I think so, most of this shit is encrypted. You bored Sophia out of her mind, yet?" Marty asked, with a chuckle.

"Ages ago; been training," I replied, with a scowl.

"Yeah, I can tell, Jeez!" Abby said. "You need a shower!"

"Okay hint taken!" I laughed.

I went to grab a shower.

_**8:38 P.M.**_

I thought that Abby was on to something, but I'm not sure what.

We had a ton of crap to sift through and a lot of it was encrypted, Abby had a brilliant analytical mind and was able to find patterns quite quickly. I enjoyed working with her and we made a good team, but I would admit that she got through that stuff quicker than I would, too.

Abby had found a document in the watchdog's email, from that phone that Chloe had seized. It referred to an event that was due to happen soon. So far we had no idea in what City or when this 'event' would take place. Whatever it was, it involved a lot of people, nearly two dozen.

I explained what we had found to Dave, who agreed that this might be important.

"Keep pursuing it, it's all we've got at the moment, guys and if it can help the girls, we need it. Well Done!" Dave said, smiling.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 10:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**9:29 P.M.**_

"Okay, I think it's an attack against the Police," Marty confirmed.

"CPD or NYPD?" I asked.

"No idea yet."

"Keep on it," Dave said.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and 11:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**10:43 P.M.**_

"Anything else, guys?" I asked, looking into the briefing room.

Both Marty and Abby were shattered and looked it.

"Not yet, we've almost decrypted all the data; we'll know soon," Abby said, turning back to the computer screen.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_:00 P_**_**.M.**_**_ and Midnight_**_**  
**_**_**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**11:32 P.M.**_

"Got it! Marty am I reading this correctly?" Abby asked, tiredly.

"It looks like something's building in New York, near Central Park. That fucking bastard is flexing his muscles!" I said. "Call it in to the girls!"

I looked at Dave.

"The girls are in for a world of hurt, unless they can stop this," I said, sadly, looking at Dave's pained expression.

_**11:42 P.M.**_

I grabbed my cell and dialled Mindy.

"What?" The voice growled.

"Hey, growly girl!" I laughed.

"Oh, it's you Abby! What's up?" Mindy asked, sounding a bit tired.

"Something is brewing in Central Park. You girls wanna investigate? You might need your assault rifles!" I explained.

"How the hell, would you know what's happening in Central Park?" Mindy asked, incredulously.

"As my hero, Alec Hardison, says: '_Age of the geek, baby_!'" I replied. Geeks rule!

"Funny! Send us what you have and I'll apply _leverage_ to get grumpy out of bed!" Mindy responded and hung up the cell.

I assumed that 'grumpy' would be Chloe! Oh dear!

I rapidly sent everything I had to Mindy via email and then got ready to head home.

* * *

_You are advised to read '**Feral, Chapter 12 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 3'** next..._


	61. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 4

____This chapter is in parallel with__ '**Feral, Chapter 13 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 4**', but you should read this chapter first...____

* * *

_**The next day  
Thursday**_

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.**_

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_**_

_**0:54 A.M.**_

The Fusion number rang.

Am I never gonna get a fucking night's sleep!

"Hi, Kick-Ass?" It was Fellowes and he sounded rattled.

"What's up?" I asked, guardedly.

"I think I'm in trouble... I'm being followed... I just left shift and I was heading home. I called my wife and there's a strange car, down the street! I need help Kick-Ass!"

"Head for Marquette Park and keep circling. I'll find you," I snarled, cutting the connection.

"Marty!" I bellowed, running downstairs, to the armoury.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_:00 A.M. and 2:00 A.M.**_

_**Marquette Park  
Chicago**_

_**1:18 A.M.**_

My cell rang.

"Stop the car!" Kick-Ass ordered.

I looked around and pulled over. The vehicle following me, was about forty yards back and it pulled over, but on the other side of the road. I watched, fear growing inside me. Then I saw more vehicle lights and a large motorcycle pulled up, beside the car that was tailing me.

_**1:20 A.M.**_

I rammed my fist through the glass and into the cunts face!

The second cunt, tried to grab for his gun, but the window on the other side shattered and a pistol was rammed into his face.

"Too, slow!" Battle Guy snarled.

"Let's go!" I ordered, accelerating towards Fellowes.

Battle Guy ran back and jumped into Beast.

I pulled up and Fellowes lowered his window.

"Lock-up and get into Beast!"

Fellowes did as he was told and got in beside Battle Guy, as soon as he pulled up.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2**_**_:00 A.M. and 3:00 A.M.**_

_**The Home of Sam Fellowes  
Chicago**_

_**2:08 A.M.**_

Sam Fellowes had a wife and a son, who was eleven.

We pulled up, without lights, a hundred yards short of his house. Fellowes had called his wife and she was ready to leave, having packed one bag, with just the essentials. I sized up the SUV that was parked about ten yards from the house. I could make out four large men, inside. Further up the street was another, identical, SUV that carried another four men.

Okay, eight men, two groups. Damn! Mindy was a lot better at this!

"Battle Guy, I'm gonna try the 'in your face' Hit Girl approach; I'm gonna grab a G36C and hose them both down. While they're distracted, get the wife and kid. Use Beast as protection," I ordered.

"Sounds like a plan!" Battle Guy agreed, although I don't think Fellowes was so sure.

I grabbed an assault rifle, loaded it and pulled back the cocking handle. I then walked down the sidewalk, leaving the Fat Boy parked behind somebody's SUV. I managed to get to within twenty yards, before I was spotted. The men were armed with UZI machine pistols and sprayed 9-millimetre rounds at me, which would not penetrate my armour. I fired back and emptied two magazines into the first SUV, which was not armoured; unlike Beast, which pulled forward and onto the sidewalk outside Fellowes house.

Fellowes ran inside, grabbed his wife and son, then returned to Beast, pushing them into the back seat. Battle Guy floored it and left the area, once Fellowes was in. As soon as he had gone, I emptied another magazine into the far SUV, before running back to the Fat Boy and accelerating after Beast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3**_**_:00 A.M. and 4:00 A.M.**_

_**South Cottage Grove  
Chicago**_

_**3:18 A.M.**_

We pulled up a block away from the apartment block, with the safehouses.

Battle Guy remained in the SUV, as lookout and to keep an eye on the Fat Boy.

I showed Fellowes, his wife, Sharon and his son Cameron, up to an apartment on the third floor. It was newly completed and had two bedrooms. The apartment was part furnished, with a double bed in one bedroom and a single bed in the other. The living room had just a couch. The kitchen had a table with four chairs and their was an electric kettle, microwave and stove. Their was also a basic selection of mugs, plates and bowls, including cutlery. Unfortunately there was no food!

"I'll drop back later, with some supplies. Stay here and don't contact anybody. Don't leave the apartment. Turn off your cells, remove the batteries. Here is a new phone. Our number is on it," I said. "I'll call you later. Now get some rest,"

"Thank you," Sam Fellowes said, giving his wife and son a hug.

_**3:50 A.M.**_

As I drove back towards Safehouse A, I had a disturbing thought.

"Battle Guy, call Murphy! If they got to Fellowes, then they might have got to him!" I called.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4**_**_:00 A.M. and 5:00 A.M.**_

_**The Home of Paul Murphy  
Chicago**_

_**4:24 A.M.**_

We pulled up twenty yards away from the home of Paul Murphy.

Everything seemed normal. No sign of SUVs and there was a car in the driveway.

False alarm... Almost!

There was a loud explosion and the front of Murphy's house, just bulged out, before flames roared up the structure.

Fuck!

I ran towards the house, with Battle Guy close behind. I could hear screams and one of the screams was a child. I ran harder.

Were these suits fireproof? I couldn't remember!

I smashed through the side door and into the property. Damn it was hot, my mask filtered out some of the smoke, but I still kept my head low, below the smoke.

"Anybody here?" I yelled.

"Here!" I heard Murphy's voice.

I headed towards the rear of the house and found Murphy on the floor, of what had once been a kitchen. He was bleeding and his wife was trying to staunch it. A young boy of ten or eleven, was sitting on the floor crying.

"Kick-Ass, meet Rachel and Brad," Murphy smiled, through the pain.

"Brad, come with me," I said, as I pulled out a field dressing and passed it to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said, as she ripped open the dressing and wrapped it around the wound, tightly.

I took Brad outside and put him into Beast, then I went back for Murphy and his wife.

With the help of Battle Guy, I managed to get Murphy into Beast, with his wife and son.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_:00 A.M. and 6:00 A.M.**_

_**South Cottage Grove  
Chicago**_

_**5:12 A.M.**_

We pulled up a block away from the apartment block, with the safehouses, as before.

Battle Guy remained in the SUV, as before.

I called Fellowes down and he helped me carry Murphy up to the apartment, next door to the Fellowes family.

"That wound is bad," Fellowes said, looking at hit.

"I'll get a Doc," I said.

"I'll stay with Paul. Rachel, take Brad next door," Fellowes suggested.

I headed upstairs to Safehouse C, which was on the fourth floor. The apartment was also complete and had a reinforced door and walls.

I pulled out my cell and sent a text. My cell rang two minutes later.

"Hello?" I said.

"This is Medic!"

"Medic, this is Kick-Ass. We need you at South Cottage Grove, apartment 302. We have a cop in hiding and he's wounded bad," I advised.

"I'm on my way!" Medic responded.

I grabbed some coffee and long life milk, that we stored there and took them downstairs and gave them to Sharon Fellowes. I also handed one of the pre-packed medical cases to Fellowes, ready for the Doc's arrival.

I knew it would take almost fifty minutes for her to arrive, so I sent Battle Guy back to Safehouse A, while I waited here.

Battle Guy left after he had thrown a cover over the Fat Boy, for now.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_:00 A.M. and 7:00 A.M.**_

_**South Cottage Grove  
Chicago**_

_**6:00 A.M.**_

Dr Bennett arrived at apartment 302.

I remained with her, as a guard. She expertly cleaned up Murphy and dressed the wound, which had been caused by failing masonry. It seemed that there would be no permanent damage.

_**6:35 A.M.**_

Dr Bennett left, saying that she would return tomorrow morning, to check on the wound.

We both headed up to the safehouse, upstairs.

"Thanks Doc," I said, pulling off my mask.

"Not a problem. You heard from New York?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Not since last night. They were both fine then, just exhausted," I said.

"As are you, Dave. You like like hell!" Dr Bennett commented.

"Nothing I can do about that! Shit keeps happening first thing in the damn morning!" I grimaced.

"You are missing Mindy, too. I can tell. I miss Chloe and strangely, so does Curtis! Considering how badly Chloe treats that kid, it's a surprise he still loves and cares for her, like he does!"

"Yeah, Curtis does tend to get the raw deal!" I laughed. "And yes, I miss Mindy, enormously."

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_:00 A.M. and 8:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse C  
Chicago**_

_**7:10 A.M.**_

Dr Bennett left, to go home and I took the opportunity to grab a shower and something to eat from the freezer.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**8:13 A.M.**_

I was back at Safehouse A and Marty was asleep. Lucky for him!

I was unable to sleep, so I started to read through the hundreds of pages that Marty had printed out, concerning the cell phone that Mindy had sent over.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**9:37 A.M.**_

"Hey, Dave!"

I heard my name and dragged myself awake. I found myself on the couch, surrounded by paper. I must have fallen asleep!

"Hey, you okay?" Marty asked.

"I think so, yeah," I replied.

"I'm hungry, you want breakfast?" Marty asked.

"Definitely, I'm starving and I'm sure Sophia is too!" I replied, looking down at Sophia, who was fast asleep on the floor, I gave her a little nudge and she came awake, reluctantly.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_:00 A.M. and 11:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**10:42 A.M.**_

The breakfast woke me up, properly!

I really needed the energy and so did Marty. It really was strange seeing a 'thin' Marty, instead of the usual 'large' version! Marty had also changed his eating habits and was now eating healthier foods that fitted in with his new lifestyle.

Suddenly I bolted up straight. Damn! I'd forgotten all about Mindy and Chloe! They went out last night to Central Park, to fight. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten all about them; I must be more tired than I had thought!

I picked up my cell, to call Mindy, when it rang. It was Jack Bay.

He was checking in to see if I knew anything about Murphy and Fellowes, as they had both vanished with their families and there was obvious evidence of attacks on their homes! I advised him that we had placed them into safe accommodation, but we would be keeping the location secret, for now.

Jack agreed and said thanks.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**11:12 A.M.**_

I called Mindy and checked that she and Chloe were okay, before telling her about this morning's fun and games. Mindy was very worried about this escalation, directly against those that supported Fusion. She then explained about Central Park. D'Amico must be pissed about that!

However, I agreed about D'Amico possibly giving us all the run around.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12**_**_:00 P.M. and 1:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

Voight had provided is with Arkady Orlov's phone and computer, after they had been through them, of course.

Marty and Abby were busy going through them; it looked to be a race between our geeks and the CPD's geeks!

_**12:52 P.M.**_

I provided Marty and Abby with a constant stream of food and drink, to keep them going. Marty lived on coffee and Abby enjoyed energy drinks. I had to make myself useful somehow. Sophia made herself useful, by keeping Marty's bed warm.

That dog can be really lazy at times!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

Progress was slow, but at least progress was being made.

I was starting to get nervous about everything. We had to keep one step ahead of D'Amico, but so far we were just reacting to him. He had scored too many hits and killed too many people, but we had barely scratched his organisation. I felt like we were building up to something big, at least if we could just have a major success, to boost moral and start the ball rolling towards D'Amico's down fall.

We were all feeling the effects from lack of sleep and too much caffeine. But we had no choice and so far no major arguments had started. Marty's humour helped on that side. I felt like a spare part, at the moment; I could do nothing until Marty and Abby, or Voight, found something.

It was really frustrating! I tried not to think about the girls in New York, as that just depressed me!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_:00 P.M. and 7:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**6:52 P.M.**_

I had just got off the phone with Chloe.

I hoped Mindy was gonna behave and not do anything stupid. She was pushing herself, way too hard, but that's just the way she worked. Please be careful Mindy!

I looked down at Sophia; she was missing Mindy, too.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**7:12 P.M.**_

I decided to go out; I needed to think!

I started to gear up.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Marty asked.

"Out, I need time to think!"

"You can't go out alone! Not when things are like they are!" Marty said.

"I can handle myself!"

"Against twenty cunts?" Marty queried.

"Probably," I replied, rather weakly. Marty was right, I wasn't thinking. I'm starting to make mistakes, just like I warned Chloe about, with Mindy!

"Sorry Marty, I wasn't thinking!"

"You're exhausted, we all are; I'll come with you. Abby can monitor us," Marty said. "I could do with a change of scene!"

_**7:33 P.M.**_

"You still with us Hal?" I called.

"Oh yeah, Eisenhower and I have your backs!" Hal replied.

"Eisenhower?" I asked, looking at Battle Guy, who just shrugged.

"Say hello, Eisenhower!" Hal said.

Battle Guy and I both heard a bark, over the comms!

"Eisenhower has comms now?" Battle Guy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hal replied, with a laugh.

"That girl is nuts!" I said to Battle Guy.

"We heard that!"

I had to laugh; Abby was a great addition to the team. I would need to speak to Mindy, about making her a full member of Fusion.

_**7:52 P.M.**_

"Hey! Over there!" I said, pointing across the street and making a U-turn, before roaring down an alley and slamming on the brakes.

In front of us were three men, holding two more men at gunpoint.

Battle Guy moved over to the driver's seat, while I jumped out. I wanted a fight.

"You fuckers are in the wrong fucking place!" I snarled.

"You don't run this town Kick-Ass; D'Amico runs this town, now," Dead man walking, number one said.

"That fucking runt!" I snarled. "Keep fucking dreaming, cunts!"

I drew both Ko-Wakizashi and moved forward. Three pistols were fired in my direction, I ignored the rounds and advanced, slashing at two wrists and severing two hands. The third man dropped with both Ko-Wakizashi blades in his chest. I was pissed.

"You two, speak now, or you're next! Do you work for D'Amico?"

"God no, I swear!" Both men said, honestly.

"Go!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.**_

_**8:02 P.M.**_

I turned and found my way barred by two more men.

"D'Amico?" I asked.

They both nodded and one raised a baseball bat, the other a large metal bar.

I stowed the swords and drew my batons. Back to basics!

Battle Guy left Beast and stood beside me, with a Type III shield on his left arm and a riot baton, in his right hand.

The cunts waded in first, Battle Guy and I beat off each attack and forced them back in to the street, where we started to attract a crowd.

I could hear people shouting and cheering.

'Go Kick-Ass!', 'Down with D'Amico!' and 'Fuck D'Amico!'.

This felt good, back to the old-school stuff, no firearms, just the old-fashioned Kick-Ass of old!

"They don't like you!" I snarled to the ape, I was fighting. "And neither do I!"

I was fighting the man, with the metal bar. Battle Guy had the other guy and was doing pretty well, too. Every time the man swung at Battle Guy, his bat was deflected by the shield, followed by a hit from the baton. I was enjoying the fight, with my batons, as I hadn't used them properly in quite a while.

_**8:12 P.M.**_

This fight should have been over minutes ago, but I was having too much fun and so was Battle Guy; for him this was good training. For me, this was looking back to the beginnings of Kick-Ass; no fancy firearms, just me and my batons.

"Okay, guys, workout over!" I called over comms.

"Copy that Kick-Ass," Battle Guy responded.

We then both brought our weapons down and put the two men out of their misery. There was cheering around us and two Police Officers came forward to arrest the two watchdogs, ignoring us both, apart from a brief smile and a nod. These two cunts would live; hopefully Voight could get something out of them.

_**8:44 P.M.**_

We enjoyed the mini patrol and stopped at a McDonald's for a burger, before heading back to the safehouse.

It had been one hell of a day, but at least we had finished off by putting some of D'Amico's guys out of action!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**9:55 P.M.**_

I got out of the shower and headed downstairs.

Abby had gone home and Marty was going through some last bits of paper work.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep, before any more shit kicks off!" I said.

"I'll be right behind you! Sophia's already asleep," Marty said, pointing at the couch.

* * *

_You are advised to read '**Feral, Chapter 13 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 4**' next..._


	62. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 5

____This chapter is in parallel with__ '**Feral, Chapter 14 ____**\- Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 5**____**', ____which should be read first...

* * *

_**The next day  
Friday**_

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.**__**  
**_

I received a text from Mindy advising that Safehouse A in New York was gone!

I called her and got her to explain what the hell had happened.

To say that I was shocked, was an understatement! But I was glad that they are all okay, including the boy. I was actually looking forward to meeting this kid. He gets himself into almost as much shit as I do! Or should I say did?

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_:00 A.M. to 8:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**7:40 A.M.**_

I woke up feeling really sore. I had got to that freaky stage where I couldn't sleep, I ended up pacing around the house and talking to Sophia, who seemed to enjoy following me around! What the hell I was talking to her about, I really did't know and Sophia wouldn't tell me.

I had spent time thinking and had finally come to a decision. It was a decision that Mindy may not agree with, but it was important and we needed more support. I had no idea if she would respond positively to my request, or not. In fact I had not talked to her much, since Mindy had attacked her.

I woke Marty up and told him that I was heading back to the house, with Sophia, to meet somebody.

He said good luck and went back to sleep!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 A.M. to 9:00 A.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**8:37 A.M.**_

I made the call and arranged for her to come to the house, at around ten that morning.

I grabbed a shower and had breakfast. Then I just sat about and working out what I was going to say to her.

Finally I gave up and took Sophia for a walk.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M.**_

_**The Park  
Chicago**_

_**9:37 A.M.**_

Dr Bennett called to say that she had visited Murphy and checked on his wounds. She had redressed them and he was healing fine. Both families were in good spirits and appeared to be coping well with their forced move.

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**9:45 A.M.**_

We returned from the walk. It was a good distraction and Sophia enjoyed herself. This week she had spent too many hours cooped up in the safehouse.

I was nervous, I had no idea why.

Maybe because my partner tried to kill her! But that wasn't exactly true; my partner does not _try_ to kill people, she just kills them, there is no try!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between **_**_10:00 A.M. to 11:00 A.M.**_

_**West Ridge  
Chicago**_

_**10:12 A.M.**_

"Hi Kim, thanks for coming!" I said, carefully.

I'm glad you let me come Dave," Kim replied, with a smile.

"I never expected to hear from you again, considering..." I let it hang.

"Dave, I don't hold it against Mindy. She apologised, so that's that, time to move on!" Kim said.

"Will you join us, we need more hands and guns; it may be dangerous and you may come up against people you know!" I said.

"I'd love to help. I need to avenge my ex-colleagues that died at District 21! I can handle myself," Kim replied.

"You know a guy called Voight?" I asked.

I saw Kim sit up and nod her head.

"Yes, I know Voight, why?"

"We're working with him and his team," I said.

"I can manage, but I might need some kit, my old stuff was really crap!" Kim said, grimly.

"You can borrow some of Mindy's combats and a vest. We can supply you with firearms. Use your existing mask and spear," I suggested.

"Thanks Dave," Kim replied, enthusiastically.

"It's only temporary; Hit Girl and Shadow would need to approve you properly," I explained.

"No problem, I won't let you down; not again!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between **_**_11:00 A.M. to 12:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

I took Kim down to Safehouse A and got her kitted out.

I also took the time to check her out on the G36C and a Glock 17.

Marty was very pleased to see Kim and they spent quite a lot of time chatting. Kim seemed to like Marty's brand of humour.

Mind you, Marty did kinda save Kim's life during the week of hell!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12**_**_:00 P.M. to 3:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

Kim stayed with us and insisted on learning the weapons perfectly.

I also started training her in some key defensive movements. Kim had been taught a lot of defensive moves in the Chicago PD, so she had a good basis to build on, plus she was very flexible. Marty had noticed and commented on that, not me!

Abby joined in, as she seemed serious about learning to defend herself. Plus it was kinda funny watching her do some of the moves! Abby was very proficient with her pistol, which was good to see.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between **_**_3:00 P.M. to 7:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

The rest of the afternoon was spent resting, as we were all knackered. Kim went home.

I had tried to call Mindy, but had got no response. I assumed that she was busy and hopefully not doing anything stupid!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**7:32 P.M.**_

Marty, Abby and I finished off our evening meal.

We all hoped to get some rest tonight. I was very impressed by Abby's stamina and told her so. Marty joked that it would come in handy, when she got 'involved' with a boy. Abby then threatened him with a virus in his comms kit and Marty backed down fast!

My cell rang and I hoped it was my Mindy, but no; it was Voight.

"I have a man that I am sure you'd like to meet!" Voight said. "I'll text you the address."

"You got it!" I snarled, hanging up.

"Back to business, guys!"

There was silence.

"Well, don't all get excited at once!" I laughed. "Marty we have an interrogation!"

Abby went through to prepare the comms, while I got changed. Then I had a thought.

"You coming Sophia?"

Two barks were my answer, followed by Sophia rocketing into the armoury.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.**_

_**Voight's Warehouse  
**__**Chicago**_

_**8:02 P.M.**_

We pulled up inside the warehouse and the roller shutter was brought down, behind us.

Battle Guy and I got out, then I let Eisenhower out.

In front of me was, I assumed, Voight, another man and Matthews.

"Kick-Ass, Battle Guy, this is Olinsky and Voight," Matthews said. "And this must be the intrepid Eisenhower!"

Eisenhower looked up at Matthews, then over to Voight and Olinsky, before she wagged her tail and barking twice.

"She won't eat any of you," I advised.

"Good to know!" Olinsky laughed.

"You have a client?" I asked, getting back to business.

_**8:24 P.M.**_

The man was strapped to a chair, which in turn was bolted to the floor.

"Time for some Q and A!" Olinsky said, cheerfully, ripping off the man's gag.

"Look I'd like to help you if I could, but I can't!" The man said.

"You see that!" Olinsky said, waving his fist in the man's face, before hitting him across the face with it.

"Fuck!" The man screamed.

"Smarts, doesn't it, getting slammed in the nose, fucks you all up. Get that pain shooting through your brain and your eyes fill up with water. It 'aint any kind of fun!" Olinsky said, conversationally, before looking over to me.

I walked over and the man tried to push back, away from me.

"Now!" I growled. "This can go easy, or it can go hard!"

"You have to arrest me, I have rights!" The man squealed.

"Sorry! We aren't the Police!" Matthews said, walking away and out of sight

"Neither are we!" Voight said, walking off with Olinsky and also vanishing out of sight.

I had to smile at them; they were like Marcus, _plausible deniability_!

_**8:30 P.M.**_

"Bartolemeo, I presume."

"I have no idea, what you are talking about. I want a lawyer!"

I pulled out my Glock and pressed the muzzle into the back of his hand. The man squirmed and tried to pull his hand away.

"You don't get it, do you? There _is_ no lawyer! There _is_ no Police! Just _me_!" I growled.

"Okay, I am Bartolemeo! Please..." Bartolemeo begged.

"Wimpy little bastard, aren't you?" Battle Guy commented.

"You've caused a lot of problems, men have died, _good men_!" I snarled, punching the man across the face, causing blood and a tooth to fly across the concrete floor. I was feeling no emotion, except hatred, towards this man. He worked for D'Amico, he deserved nothing!

"You are not from around here, are you?" I commented, reading a file that the Chicago PD had hastily assembled on Bartolemeo.

"I'm allowed to travel, it's a free fucking country!" Bartolemeo yelled, through his pain.

"Not for scum like you!" I replied.

"Now... Simple question... Who is pulling your strings?"

"As if I'm gonna answer that question! I tell you I'm dead!"

I already knew the answer, but someone once said: '_Don't ask a question, you don't know the answer to_'.

I kicked the man in the kidney.

"You fucking bastard!" Bartolemeo yelled, once he was able.

"Eisenhower! Schwanz!" I called.

The man screamed, as his manhood was chomped on.

"Fair exchange... Your dick, for a little information!" I growled.

"Fucking ouch!" Olinsky laughed, reappearing. "Remind me never to piss you off, when that dog's around!"

I got approving grimaces from Matthews and Voight, who had also reappeared.

_**8:57 P.M.**_

He caved, much to Eisenhower's displeasure!

Olinsky and Voight made notes, plenty of notes.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.**_

_**Suspected D'Amico Headquarters  
Chicago**_

_**9:47 P.M.**_

We gathered near to the building.

Battle Guy and I were going in on the first floor, via the main entrance. A four-man SWAT team, was going onto the second floor, via a fire escape. The final four-man SWAT team, would enter via the rear, on the first floor.

Voight and his team would be ready to mop up.

Tonight, I was taking a page out of Hit Girl's assault guide and I was _not_ going to be subtle. No sneaking in; I had brought a new toy. Everybody in the building had been identified as an armed watchdog, there would be no innocents in the way.

The building had a pair of plate glass doors, _shame_, they were gonna need some more glass.

_**9:58 P.M.**_

I fired two breaching rounds from the Remington Model 870 shotgun, which shattered the glass doors and I headed in, before all of the glass had hit the ground. Two men stood up from behind the reception desk, reaching for their pistols, seconds later both men fell back down again, with large wounds from my shotgun. Only the first two rounds, in the magazine had been breaching rounds!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_:00 P.M. and 11:00 P.M.**_

_**Suspected D'Amico Headquarters  
Chicago**_

We came around another corner and found three more watchdogs, Battle Guy dropped two with His G36C and I dropped the final one, with the shotgun. We met up with the first floor SWAT team, who had cleared the rest of the floor, successfully and without injury. We advanced towards the staircase and proceeded up, as we could hear gun fire above us.

At the top of the stairs we found the other SWAT team, engaging half a dozen watchdogs. I slung the shotgun and readied my G36C, Battle Guy already had his up and firing.

_**10:09 P.M.**_

Facing ten weapons, the watchdogs didn't stand a chance and were soon lying dead or dying.

None of the SWAT team were injured and neither were any of Fusion. Voight and his team moved in and started looking for intelligence.

Voight and I had a quiet chat, this had been far too easy. Not even a dozen watchdogs and not much intelligence either!

It didn't feel right, we both agreed on that.

* * *

_You are advised to read '**Feral, Chapter 15 ____**\- Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 6**____**' next..._


	63. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 6

____This chapter is in parallel with__ '**Feral, Chapter 15/16/17 ____**\- Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 6**____**', which should be read first...____

* * *

_**The next day  
Saturday  
**_

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**0:30 A.M.**_

We finally arrived back at the safehouse.

Tonight had been, interesting!

There had been a result, but it seemed not to be the result we had been hoping for. Voight and I had both agreed that D'Amico was perfectly capable of conning us. D'Amico was a complex adversary, who was skilled at planning and scheming.

I would not put it past him to sacrifice watchdogs just to wear us down.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_:00 A.M. and 6:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**5:35 A.M.**_

I woke up with a start.

I still felt like crap, my sleep deficit was not going away. All my muscles ached.

Sophia looked over at me and whined.

"Fancy a jog, girl!" I asked and got a muted 'woof', in answer, as Sophia got up and stretched.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_:00 A.M. and 8:00 A.M.**_

_**The Park  
Chicago**_

I finished my jog around the park, I was exhausted and so was Sophia.

However we were both happy, the jog felt good.

I collapsed onto a chair, in the kitchen, while Sophia went and wolfed down a gallon of water, from her bowl.

Marty passed me an energy drink and a coffee.

"You two looked to have enjoyed yourselves!" Marty commented.

"I needed to unwind and apparently so did Sophia. Being a dog _and_ a doggie Super Hero, seems to be hard work!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**8:05 P.M.**_

Marty and I finished breakfast and I grabbed a shower.

Abby arrived, along with Kim. They both started training on the mat, practising the moves that I had taught them both.

I took the opportunity to go shopping, as we were getting rather low on decent food. The safehouse had stocks of frozen and dried food, for emergencies, but we weren't there yet, so we needed some good, fresh food.

Dr Bennett had provided the necessary supplies for Murphy and Fellowes, to keep them going.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

The rest of the morning was spent weapons training.

I instructed Marty, Kim and Abby, on various weapons that Mindy had previously taught me how to use. We even managed some target practice! Abby was very keen to learn, even though she never expected to use any of the weapons.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_:00 P.M. and 5:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

After lunch, we all sat down to go through the latest emails from Voight.

There was a lot of information and we hoped some of it might lead to more D'Amico facilities.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**5:05 P.M.**_

I was looking forward to a peaceful evening.

I was exhausted and so were Marty and Abby.

Kim was with us and the four of us sat down to enjoy an early evening meal and chat together, with Marty inserting jokes periodically.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_:00 P.M. and 7:00 P.M.**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**6:18 P.M.**_

My cell rang; it was the Fusion divert.

"Go!" I snarled.

"It's Voight! As we thought, we've been fucking had! That bastard played us!" Voight growled, angrily.

"Explain!"

"Bartolemeo and the Chicago headquarters? Well that was all a fucking screen. Now, Bartolemeo must have slipped up, as he gave us information that led us to the real HQ. I also believe that Bartolemeo was in the dark about this, obviously D'Amico didn't trust the rat! We also dug through that stuff your partner obtained in New York. We've pinpointed the HQ, but it won't be easy to assault, plus I think they might be on to us; we're gonna have to move in soon! I'll send the address, get here as soon as you can," Voight explained.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" I replied.

"Marty, Kim, gear up!" I yelled, running to the armoury.

"What's up?" Marty, Abby and Kim asked.

I explained Voight's call and Abby got her systems ready, while Marty, Kim and I geared up.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M.**_

_**7:43 P.M.**_

I slammed on the brakes and Beast skidded to a halt.

Gunfire was all around us. I could see SWAT and CPD, exchanging fire with watchdogs. I saw Voight behind a black SUV, reloading his pistol. Olinsky had an AR-15 and was taking aimed shots at the watchdogs defending the building.

Battle Guy, Hawk and I, got out and readied our weapons. We were all carrying the G36C. I had given Hawk a crash course, yesterday afternoon, in using the G36C. I went around to the back of Beast and pulled out my H&amp;K 121 and loaded a two-hundred round belt and slung another belt in a pouch.

"Hal, Fusion is engaging!" I called.

"Hal copies, Fusion engaging!"

"Hal is much nicer to talk to than Battle Guy!" I commented.

"Thanks asshole!" Battle Guy replied, with a chuckle.

I ran over towards Voight, receiving a few impacts on my armour. I raised the 121 and let loose a short burst, the heavy rounds causing a lot of heads to turn, as they impacted on the building and sent watchdogs scurrying for cover. This gave the CPD and SWAT time to regroup.

"Welcome! You brought the heavy stuff, I see!" Voight commented.

"I do like to kick-ass"! I replied and Olinsky laughed.

_**7:51 P.M.**_

We opened fire again. The resistance here was definitely stiffer than last night's effort.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_:00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.**_

_**8:02 P.M.**_

We managed to force the watchdogs back and into the main building.

The main door was glass and had already been shattered. The watchdogs were taking cover inside and on either side of the door, including behind the reception desk.

"Any innocents in there?" I asked Voight.

"None!"

"Try one of these," I suggested, throwing him a hand grenade. "On one!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Voight said, with a big grin.

"Three, two, one! Fire in the hole!" I called, pulling the pin and throwing the grenade, Voight did the same and we both ducked behind a wall.

A few seconds later there were two explosions, plus some screams.

Voight and I leapt up, pouring rounds into the building, followed by Olinsky, Hawk and Battle Guy.

_**8:22 P.M.**_

We were pinned down on the second floor, at the top of the stairs.

I had the H&amp;K 121 on it's bi-pod and was sending short bursts towards a barricade, set up by the watchdogs. Thankfully these watchdogs, were not expecting this kind of heavy calibre round and quite a few dropped as bullets went straight through their defences. Voight was using my G36C and getting kills. He seemed to enjoy it, too! But I knew that he had lost colleagues over this past week and wanted blood.

SWAT were at another staircase and were forcing their way through and would come up behind these watchdogs and they knew it, backing down another corridor, deeper into the building. There was _no_ escape, as the building was completely surrounded. Voight's team was around the perimeter, with many other very angry cops.

_**8:48 P.M.**_

We had kicked down the barricade and joined up with SWAT. Hawk and Battle Guy were behind me; both of them using me and my heavier armour as cover. I noticed that Hawk kept giving Voight quick looks and I knew why. Voight seemed to be ignoring her, completely. The watchdogs moved back, covering their retreat, but losing men all the same.

We were relentless in our pursuit.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.**_

_**9:02 P.M.**_

We were moving through narrow corridors, from a junction.

SWAT had split off into two teams and gone left and right, we kept going straight ahead.

A dozen yards down the corridor, there was a group of watchdogs and they were barricaded behind a large photocopier, which was proving quite effective. I had used up all the ammunition for the H&amp;K 121, so I left it in a doorway and sent Battle Guy back, for more ammo, while I started shooting with my G36C, as Voight was now using an AR-15 dropped by a watchdog and using salvaged magazines.

_**9:09 P.M.**_

Voight took a pair of rounds in his vest and was thrown backwards. Hawk was distracted by another watchdog, who suddenly appeared out of a doorway, to her left. I moved back towards Voight and I as I did so, I fell backwards over a dead body. The two watchdogs came out from behind their shelter and both advanced towards me, with their pistols up. I tried to bring the G36C to bear, but I wasn't going to be fast enough.

_**9:12 P.M.**_

Suddenly, I heard four rapid shots and both watchdogs fell, with two shots each, in the head.

A gloved hand reached down and pulled me up; I turned to face this new shooter and come face to face with Medic, she was wearing black combats, a combat vest and a black mask, similar to Battle Guy's old bandanna, plus a subdued Red Cross arm band on her upper left arm and lightweight black combat boots. On her back was a small black pack, which I presumed was laden with medical equipment. On her right hip was a holster for her Beretta M9A1 pistol. I could also see that she had a throat mike, for her comms.

"You okay, Kick-Ass!" Medic asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard what was happening and I'd already been piecing my kit together, just in case, ever since this week began!" Medic replied.

"What will your daughter say?"

"We'll cross that bridge, when we get there!"

"Is the little guy with Hal?" I asked, careful not to use real names.

"Yes," Medic confirmed.

"Hal, this is Kick-Ass; Medic is with us!" I called.

"Hal copies Medic onsite!"

_**9:15 P.M.**_

Hawk had taken care of her watchdog, allowing Medic to check on Voight. He was only bruised and slightly stunned. She helped him back down the corridor, where Lindsay helped Medic to get Voight downstairs. Olinsky came back from checking out some offices and the three of us: Olinsky, Hawk and I, headed down the corridor, past the bullet-riddled photocopier.

"Hope it isn't rented!" Olinsky quipped.

_**9:21 P.M.**_

Another group of Watchdogs appeared, just as Battle Guy returned with two more belts and my H&amp;K 121. He had taken the time to load a belt and passed it over, I slung my G36C, taking the 121 and opened fire, cutting down eight watchdogs within a few seconds. They weren't so much cut down, as cut apart!

"Hamburger!" Olinsky joked, smiling broadly.

_**9:27 P.M.**_

We met up again with SWAT; they had two men down, due to injuries.

There was one more floor left and we approached the stairway, carefully.

SWAT went up first, with it's six remaining team members and immediately came under fire. One member was shot and fell back down the stairs. The wounded man was dragged away by Battle Guy. Medic reappeared and started treating the wounded man. That was one gutsy woman, Chloe should be really proud of her!

I headed up the stairs and brought my 121 to bear and opened fire. This allowed the, now smaller, SWAT team to advance on the last group of watchdogs, who were guarding something important; at least their determination made it seem important.

_**9:38 P.M.**_

We finally whittled down the watchdogs, they were tough.

Damn! I forgot how heavy this bastard gun is, or maybe I'm just shattered. Let's get this over with! I jumped up and received several bullets, to my chest armour. This was not a good idea, but what the hell. I charged the final watchdogs finishing off my last belt.

Silence descended on the building.

"Not clever dude!" Battle Guy commented.

"It worked, didn't it!" I replied.

"This time!" Battle Guy admitted, grudgingly.

_**9:43 P.M.**_

We moved past the dead watchdogs and reached a large steel door.

Battle Guy inspected it for booby traps, before hauling it open.

We all passed through the steel door, with weapons raised.

"Fuck!" Hawk said.

"Bloody Hell!" Olinsky commented.

Arrayed in front of us was what could only be called one thing...

A bomb factory!

Masses of explosives and the associated detonation equipment were in racks. It was a one stop shop for bomb makers! The SWAT guys were wide-eyed at what had been found. D'Amico could have destroyed the entire City of Chicago with what was here and still have enough to destroy most of Manhattan!

This had been a _major_ victory!

This was D'Amico's main source of bombs!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_:00 P.M. and 11:00 P.M.**_

_**10:01 P.M.**_

We spent quite a will checking the building for any more watchdogs, before handing the entire site over to the bomb disposal guys to clear. We were all happy. Nobody from SWAT or the Police, had been killed, but there were a lot of injuries.

_**10:34 P.M.**_

Battle Guy, Hawk and I finally clambered into Beast, after stowing our weapons in the back.

Then my cell rang.

It was Mindy.

"Mindy?" I asked, no response. "Mindy?"

"The bastard escaped!"

"I'm _so_ sorry! Are you all okay?"

"I'm bruised and battered, but okay. Shadow has wounds, to her right shoulder, as well as a lot of cuts and bruises. But..." Mindy seemed to falter.

"What?" I asked, cautiously.

"Josh... He took four bullets, fired by that fucking asshole D'Amico... They were meant for Shadow, but..."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Mindy," I replied, feeling appalled at the news. "I assume Shadow is _not_ taking this well!"

"How the fuck can someone cope, losing the same fucking person _twice_, for fuck's sake!" Mindy said, before the call was lost.

I told everyone what had happened, they were appalled too.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_:00 P.M. and Midnight**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

_**11:14 P.M.**_

We were all completely exhausted, by the time, we got back to the safehouse.

Dr Bennett, stripped off her gear and changed, then she and Curtis went home. I understood that she had got changed at the safehouse, earlier this evening, surprising Abby! I let Dr Bennett know that the girl's were safe, but that Josh had been killed.

I suggested that Kim and Abby go straight to bed, while Marty and I secured everything and got out of our gear. God I'm glad it's all over! I grabbed a shower and just sat in bed for a while, with Sophia.

I then sent Mindy a text: 'ALL SAFE. JOB COMPLETE. CHICAGO SAFE.'

The reply came back: 'BASTARD ESCAPED. NY SAFE.'

_**11:54 P.M.**_

I received another text from Mindy: '_LOVE U. SLEEP TIGHT._'

I replied: 'LOVE U TOO. SLEEP TIGHT.'

* * *

_You are advised to read '**Forsaken, Chapter 64 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7**' next.._


	64. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7

___This chapter is in parallel with__ '**Feral, Chapter 18 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7**', but you should read this chapter first..___

* * *

_**The next day  
Sunday**_

_**_**_**The following takes place from Midnight**_**_**__**  
**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

We Slept.

* * *

_You are advised to read '**Feral, Chapter 18 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7**' next..._


	65. Healing

___This chapter follows on from '___**Forsaken, Chapter 64**___' and__ '**Feral, Chapter 18'**...___

* * *

_**The next morning  
Monday  
**__**Marcus' House  
New York City**_

_**5:22 A.M.**_

I looked in on the girls, before heading into work; there was a lot of clearing up to be done in the City!

First, I checked in on Chloe, but she wasn't in her bed.

Next, I went onto Mindy's room and found _both_ girls fast asleep in Mindy's bed. Chloe must have come through during the day or night and crawled into bed with Mindy. They had both slept clean through yesterday; they really were knackered, plus the fact that both girls were wounded! Seeing them both lying there asleep, it was difficult to see them as anything other than two teenaged girls, but I knew better; these two were hardened vigilantes, who had won a great victory.

My first stop, on the way to work, was to visit the hospital. I wanted to check on the status of the boy; last I heard he was at death's door. As far as the two girls are concerned, he had died on the way to the hospital. However, I got a call, early yesterday morning to say that he was alive, but it would be touch and go. I didn't want to get the girl's hopes up, just in case and Chloe had already lost him twice, she couldn't survive going through it a third time!

I had left a note on the kitchen table, asking Mindy to call me, as soon as she woke up.

I haven't heard from Dave, so I can only assume that he was wiped out, too!

* * *

_**6:36 A.M.**_

Man, my head hurts!

"Ow, get that elbow out of my ribs, bitch!"

"Sorry, Mindy!"

"What's the fucking time?"

"Er... Just after half six, on Monday morning!" I replied. "I think we may have slept in... I've never missed an entire day before!"

"I have; you get used to it!" Mindy groused. "Anyway, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"Sorry, I had a nightmare... I think," I replied, a little unsure of myself.

"Okay, I'll let you off, but people might start to get ideas, if we keep sleeping together!"

"Funny! Damn, I need a shower and no offence, but so do you!" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"How about a bath! I am really sore and could do with the lovely hot water!"

"Sounds like a good idea. Who goes first?" I asked.

"Neither, it's big enough for both of us... But don't get _any_ ideas... And _don't_ tell Dave... _Ever_!" Mindy cautioned, then smirked. "And keep your hands to yourself!"

* * *

Damn, it felt so good, to sink into the bubbles and hot water!

My body was covered in bruises, not to mention my left side, where I had been kicked, which was now blue and purple. Now I like purple, but not on my skin! I admit though, that I am a lot better off than Chloe, this time around. I saw her bruises, as she got into the bath; she was fairly well covered too, not to mention that she had been shot, twice. They were both shallow wounds, thanks to Joshua absorbing most of the bullets' energy!

I couldn't think about Joshua right now and won't bring it up, as I knew that it would be too painful for Chloe.

"We are two bruised and battered bitches, aren't we?" Chloe commented.

"Tell me about it, but it's nothing I haven't had before!" I replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't get shot, _this time_!" Chloe groaned.

"One advantage we have, is that we are both young and our bodies _will_ heal quickly," I replied, smirking. "How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts like hell, but I can live with it!"

..._...

We lay there, for what felt like hours.

It felt wonderful and whenever the water got cold, we let some out and more hot water in.

I jumped as my cell rang; I had brought it into the bathroom with us. It was Dave and we had been in the bath for about forty minutes, according to the clock.

"It's Dave, now don't make a sound!" I warned Chloe, who just grinned, mischievously.

I answered the call.

"Hi Dave!"

"Hi gorgeous! How are you both?"

"We're okay. We just woke up and I'm having a bath!" I replied, casually.

"Hi Dave! I'm having a bath, too!" Chloe called over.

Fucking bitch!

"Both of you, in the _same_ bath?" Dave laughed. "I thought you said, you didn't go in for that kinda thing?"

"Mindy has such a lovely soft touch, Dave!" Chloe called, laughing. "She really knows where to put her fingers!"

"Shut up, _bitch_! Don't fucking encourage him!" I shouted, blushing madly, but laughing anyway.

I could hear Dave laughing hard, at the other end of the connection.

"You got anything useful to say, cunt, as I have a bitch to drown!" I growled.

"I just wanted to know that you were both okay," Dave replied, calming down.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We're all fine. No major injuries, just a lot of bruises, but you know how that goes! How are Chloe's wounds?"

"She's in pain, but okay, for now. Although, she's about to be in a load more fucking pain!" I replied, glaring at Chloe, who was now giggling uncontrollably.

"I'll call you later, don't get yourselves _too_ excited, now!" Dave teased, dropping the call.

I glared at Chloe.

"You are one _evil_, little bitch! Dave will _never_ let this lie, you know that, don't you?" I said, grinning, before splashing Chloe and starting a water fight!

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist it!" Chloe replied, semi-apologising, but still laughing and splashing back.

* * *

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago**_

I put my cell down and just stared at the floor.

I was glad that both girls, were safe and that they were obviously in high spirits!

I tried to get the image of two teenaged girls, naked in a bath together, out of my mind! I couldn't wait till Mindy was back here, with me, in Chicago. They really must have been exhausted to sleep so long! I had woken up yesterday evening after a good many hours of sleep and so had Marty, Kim and Abby. They had all done really well, especially Abby, who had been invaluable to our efforts.

I watched as the mesh gate slid open, letting in Dr Bennett's Jeep SUV, followed by the safehouse main door sliding open. By the time I had got up and walked out of the briefing room, Sophia was bounding down the stairs and Dr Bennett was getting out of the SUV, along with Curtis, who gave Sophia a big hug and got an enormous wet lick in return.

"I thought you guys might like some breakfast!" Dr Bennett said.

"Yeah, she cleaned out most of the McDonald's Drive-Thru!" Curtis added.

I opened the back door and found a pile of McDonald's bags. We carried them all upstairs to the kitchen and I kicked Marty, Kim and Abby, out of bed.

"Breakfast, come and get it!" I yelled.

..._...

"Heard anything?" Dr Bennett asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I just called them. They woke up a little while ago and are now having a bath... _Together_!" I replied, with an evil grin.

"Yuck!" Curtis offered.

"They both okay?" Dr Bennett asked, ignoring Curtis.

"They are both okay, just hurting a little. They should be back home tomorrow," I replied.

"Thank God!" Dr Bennett replied, grabbing some food and a coffee.

The other three drifted in and also grabbed some food and a coffee, before digging in.

Nobody talked much, we all just ate, glad that we had survived!

..._...

About an hour later, my cell rang.

I answered and raised the cell to my ear and instantly regretted it!

"_He's alive_!" Mindy yelled, jubilantly.

"Joshua?" I asked, tentatively.

"_Yes_, Marcus just called. The boy's alive and he'll stay that way! He's lost a lot of blood, but he survived!" Mindy explained, happily.

"How's Chloe taking it?" I asked.

"I don't really know. She hasn't said a word, since I told her. She broke down almost immediately and started sobbing. I assume with relief!" Mindy replied.

"I'll pass it along. I suppose you're gonna go along to the hospital?"

"Yeah, once Chloe has recovered; as I'm not fucking carrying her!" Mindy replied.

* * *

_**New York City**_

We had been told that we could see Josh, later that morning.

Chloe had sorted herself out and apologised for going to pieces on me! I told her not to worry about it, not to mention the fact that it had made me feel slightly uncomfortable!

We headed out, on the BMW and met up with Marcus, at the hospital. He advised us that Josh was a mess and that we might be in for a shock.

..._...

Josh was in a private room and had what looked like dozens of wires vanishing under his bandages and bed clothes.

He was awake, but looked drowsy. He smiled when he saw the three of us. What skin we could see, was various shades of black, blue and purple. Chloe actually winced.

"I look that bad, do I?" Josh whispered.

"You've looked better!" I replied.

"So have you!" Josh whispered back and tried to laugh, but grimaced with the pain of trying.

"Sorry, Josh," I said, feeling very concerned.

"It only hurts when I laugh," Josh said, getting his voice back.

"Well don't laugh then, dickhead!" Chloe responded, tears running down her cheeks.

"What are you crying for?" Josh asked.

"I was so scared, that I had lost you again," Chloe admitted.

"I couldn't let him kill you," Josh replied, smiling.

"So, are you intact?" I asked.

"They removed one bullet, the other three went straight through me. Nothing major was hit, thankfully. But the wounds hurt like hell!" Josh replied.

I saw Chloe peek under the bed clothes and smile mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

"He's still got the most important bits!" Chloe replied, with a giggle.

"You _had_ to check him out?" I asked, incredulously.

"Taking advantage of a wounded boy, Chloe?" Marcus asked, with a laugh.

Josh looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, you've seen _me_ naked, does that mean I can see _you_ naked?" Josh asked.

"No, it certainly does not!" Chloe replied, forcefully, but she still blushed.

"You liked what you saw?" I teased.

"I dunno, I've nothing to compare him with!" Chloe replied, shyly. "But, yeah."

"Great, thanks! Could we change the subject, please?" Josh asked, a little pink colour, rising in his cheeks.

..._...

We weren't allowed to stay long, so we headed to Safehouse C, to start packing our kit and taking it over to Marcus'.

The kit would be shipped back to Chicago, tonight. Marcus was not overly pleased about receiving another, dubious, late night visitor, but _was_ pleased to have all the incriminating evidence removed from his house, as soon as possible!

Chloe and I were due to fly to Chicago, early tomorrow morning.

Suffice to say, that last night with Marcus was happy and enjoyable, thanks to Josh being alive, but subdued as I would be leaving Marcus again. But Marcus promised to come to Chicago for a few days, once he had cleared up the mess that he said I had left all over New York!


	66. Home

**Author's Note: **_For anyone of a sensitive disposition, there will be smut later on..._

* * *

_**The following day  
Tuesday  
West Ridge  
Chicago**_

The two girls, were flying in and would catch a cab back to the house.

They were due to arrive any minute.

I was nervous and so was everybody else. The house was busy; everybody was here: Marty, Sophia, Abby, Dr Bennett and Curtis. Kim had wanted to be here, but we agreed that might not be a good idea, at least not yet.

The cab finally pulled up and Curtis yelled out.

"They're here!"

..._...

Just as Mindy was about to open the door, I threw it open and Mindy dropped everything and jumped into my arms! Chloe ran to her Mom, for a hug. I was very surprised to find that Mindy was crying and gripping me very tightly. I could hear Chloe in tears, too. It was quite an emotional homecoming.

"Dave, I want you," Mindy said. "Right the fuck now!"

"What, right here on the couch...?" I replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"In front of everybody?"

Mindy pulled herself away from me and looked around sheepishly. I didn't think that she even noticed anybody else was here! Mindy blushed very red.

"Maybe _not_ such a good idea!" She muttered.

"Thank God for that!" Dr Bennett said, sounding relieved.

"That could have been quite a show!" Marty said, looking unhappy.

"Eww! That's disgusting Marty!" Chloe said.

"What's everybody talking about?" Curtis asked, innocently.

"Ah, so innocent, yet so horrible!" Chloe laughed.

"You used to be innocent, once upon a time and not all that long ago either," Dr Bennett commented, to Chloe.

..._...

Mindy climbed down off of me and smiled.

"It's good to be back, among friends. I missed you all," Mindy said, shyly.

"I missed everyone, too; a week with Mindy, was a new experience!" Chloe said.

"Hey! You said that you enjoyed yourself!" Mindy retorted.

"It was better than a week with Curtis, but that's not really saying much!" Chloe responded, smiling at Curtis and getting a scowl in return.

"You do look like hell girl," Marty commented, looking at the visible bruises on Chloe's face.

"Well I _was_ shot twice! The bruises are nothing."

"Chloe did well; I was very proud of her and impressed by both her bravery and her courage, not to mention her standing up to me, when things got a bit heavy!" I said and looked at Chloe, who blushed. "If it wasn't _completely_ impossible, I'd say that she was getting nearly as good as I was, some years ago!"

"Well done, Chloe! It took me _months_ with Hit Girl, to get even the _smallest_ compliment!" I quipped.

"Well you did suck!" Mindy replied, making everyone laugh.

"You may be interested to know that the bravery runs in the family. Thanks to 'Medic', I am alive today. She took down _two_ watchdogs, double-tapped each of them in the head!" I explained.

"Mom went into action?" Chloe was astonished.

"I'm not exactly _over the hill_, young lady!" Dr Bennett said, sounding offended. "I saw no reason why you kids should get all the fun!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it _fun_, Mom!" Chloe groaned.

"Thank you, Dr Bennett or rather... Medic!" Mindy smiled, causing Dr Bennett to blush.

Sophia pounced on Mindy and then Chloe, pushing them both to the ground and licking their faces. It took both of the girls to finally push Sophia away, so they could get up and I handed them a towel to clean their faces. Both girls had giggled their way through the licks!

Sophia had missed them both, greatly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Chloe went home with Curtis and Dr Bennett.

Dr Bennett said that she would come by tomorrow, to check over Mindy's bruises.

Marty suddenly seemed to vanish, discretely, along with Abby.

We were finally alone.

"You still want me?" I teased.

Mindy didn't respond, but just dived on top of me, pushed me onto the couch and started kissing me, as if it were her last kiss on earth.

"Don't mind us, we'll just head down to the safehouse for a few hours!" Marty called, vanishing out the door, with Abby.

God she felt _and_ tasted really good!

..._...

As soon as the front door clicked shut, Mindy went crazy and started pulling off her clothes and within a minute she was astride me completely naked.

I was shocked!

"What's wrong?" Mindy asked in confusion.

"Wow, there are a _lot_ of bruises on that lovely body, of yours!" I replied, looking everywhere.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Mindy asked, relieved, pulling at my trousers.

Sophia appeared, looked at Mindy, woofed and closed her eyes, before heading downstairs in disgust!

I helped Mindy pull off my clothes and that first touch of her naked body against mine, felt like heaven.

"You've got a bruise or two, too!" Mindy commented, running her hands across my chest, while I did the same.

Mindy squealed, as my hands ran over her hardened nipples and she then made me gasp as her hands found me.

I sat up and Mindy crossed her legs behind me. I felt myself slip inside her, that lovely warm, soft feeling. I felt Mindy tense as I slid in and we started kissing and kissing, like never before. The time apart had been torture; now we could make up for it!

I grabbed Mindy and stood up, the kissing continued as I headed towards the stairs but we ended up against the wall and I continued to thrust inside her. Then the kissing ceased abruptly.

"God, I've missed you Dave, I really have!" Mindy breathed.

"You are _so_ gorgeous," I responded, struggling to breathe.

I pulled out and carried Mindy upstairs, still kissing. We landed on our bed and started again, in earnest; I dived onto Mindy's right breast, causing her to scream, as I took the nipple into my mouth. She really _did_ taste good! My left hand worked it's way south and caused another intake of breath, as I started gently teasing that most tender of spots. I was definitely getting the reaction I desired and Mindy was definitely enjoying herself, as she writhed on the bed, beneath me.

"Dave, get in me now!" Mindy growled, sounding very Hit Girl like!

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied and Mindy giggled.

I removed my hand and replaced it with something else and started thrusting hard and fast. Mindy started to moan and then screamed, closely followed by her finger nails digging into my skin. I could feel the blood running down my back, but damn, it felt good.

Suddenly, I reached my climax and literally exploded into Mindy, who screamed and lay back panting and trying to breathe. I collapsed on top of her and started kissing her, for all I was worth.

"I love you, girl, I really do!" I gasped, in between kisses.

"I love me too, but I love you _so_ much more!" Mindy replied, with another giggle.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were both relaxing in the tub, enjoying the soothing hot water.

Mindy couldn't keep her hands to herself!

"I hope you weren't like this, when you were sharing a bath with Chloe!" I said.

"I am not a fucking dyke; I have _never_ felt up another female...!" Mindy stopped, as I started laughing and then she blushed.

"Got you going there!" I said, still laughing.

I stopped suddenly as Mindy grabbed me and started rubbing her hands up and down. I grabbed Mindy's breasts and massaged her nipples gently, causing her to moan and groan. Mindy started to thrash around and the water started to go everywhere. I gently played with her pubic hair and what was hidden beneath...

"Oh God, Dave, I want you..." Mindy stammered.

..._...

Minutes later, we were on the bathroom floor and Mindy's, beautiful green eyes bulged, every time that I thrusted into her.

Damn, this was one hell of a homecoming!

Twice in one afternoon!

Damn!

Maybe we should spend time away from each other more often!

* * *

We were finally resting in bed, when my cell rang.

It was Marty.

"Is it safe to come home yet?" Marty asked and I could hear his grin from here!

"Yes, Marty, you're safe!" I replied, smirking at Dave.

"Shame!" Marty replied, as he hung up the call.

I giggled and rested my head on Dave's chest, as Dave ran his hands through my hair. It was so good to feel Dave's hands on me, after a whole week apart. I missed his soft touch, I missed his smell and being able to watch his, often geeky or dorky, expressions. I definitely missed him being inside me, that's for certain!

..._...

We finally got dressed and went downstairs, as we were very hungry.

Sophia was in the kitchen; she gave us a _very_ disgusted look and covered her eyes with her paws!

It wasn't _our_ fault that she wasn't getting any!

Marty had dropped Abby off at home and gone on to see a friend, whom he had brought back with him and he asked if we would we mind a visitor. Marty looked kind of shifty!

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend..." Marty said, as he led us both into the living room.

"I think you know Kim!" Marty finished.

* * *

To say I was shocked, was a bit of an understatement!

Maybe I should have noticed something, but well, there were other things happening at the time. I looked at Mindy.

"Hello Kim," Mindy said, with some embarrassment. Well Mindy had tried to almost kill Kim!

"Hi Mindy, you look good, considering and I'm sorry about D'Amico," Kim replied.

"Thanks. Dave tells me you were a great help, last week," Mindy said.

"I wanted to help, Dave was a little short handed."

I watched Mindy fighting with her emotions.

"You need a _hell_ of a lot of work and it _will_ be hard work! But... if you want to help, then you can join us... But only in a probationary position. You _will_ need to work to gain a full position," Mindy said, with an evil smile.

Marty was all smiles and so was Kim.

"You don't know what this means to me, Mindy, thanks!"

"Yeah, well, I have my softer moments!" Mindy growled, heading off into the kitchen.

"Welcome to Fusion, Hawk!" I said.

* * *

Dave had explained how Kim/Hawk had helped them and provided much needed support.

It's not that I didn't like the girl, she just... Well... Tends to fuck things up! But I did almost kill her, so I did owe her and Marty seems hot on her... Yuck!

Damn, I really am going soft!

Maybe Dave fucking me twice in one afternoon, has fucked my brains!

A thought suddenly occurred to me! Chloe hasn't met Kim yet; I will have to arrange something, later in the week.

..._...

Today was very tiring, for so many reasons and I was glad to be able to get to bed, again!

Dave immediately started putting his hands all over me and every time he touched a nipple an electric shock shot through me, damn, could I do all this again? My crotch was sore, to say the least, not to mention the fact that the rest of my body was covered in bruises!

I let Dave play with my breasts, as I didn't have the energy to fight him off; I just had to tolerate the shocking sensations!

Finally, I gave up and started investigating Dave's body; naturally there was only one item, that appealed to me!

Was it possible to wear that component out?

I hoped not!


	67. Birthday Desires

_**The following day  
Wednesday  
West Ridge  
Chicago**_

Dr Bennett had come over around lunchtime, as promised.

I was examined head to toe and pronounced 'relatively' healthy! Luckily, I was just bumps, bruises and a few contusions.

"How are Chloe's wounds?" I asked, delicately.

"I've seen worse, she was lucky. It could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for the armour that you got for her and that boy slowing down the bullets," Dr Bennett replied.

"I'm sorry I put your daughter into that position, Dr Bennett," I said.

Dr Bennett looked at me strangely.

"Mindy, I do _not_ hold you responsible for my daughter's well being. Chloe has decided that she is old enough to make that decision herself. I expect you to guide her, but not to make decisions _for_ her. Chloe is very strong willed, so I doubt she would listen to you anyway!" Dr Bennett replied.

"Tell me about it! Chloe read me the riot act last week and stood up to me, despite the fact that I had just hit her! Now, I am not proud of that and I still regret doing it. I can be impulsive at times and well, normally Dave is around to steer me, but Chloe took charge when she needed to. Chloe doing that stopped me from doing something stupid and getting myself killed," I said, felling a little ashamed.

"I didn't know. Chloe never said anything about it," Dr Bennett said, sounding a little surprised.

"We agreed to keep it a secret. I haven't even told Dave; he would go ballistic if he found out and so would Marcus. Chloe really is a wonderful girl and on that subject I need to get your permission about something," I replied. "I want to get her something big..."

* * *

_**That evening  
Morton Grove  
Chicago**_

Dave, Marty and I arrived at Chloe's place, that evening, for a meal.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe!" We said, as we went in.

Chloe looked a little embarrassed at all the attention!

"Thanks!" She said.

"Fourteen! Not a bad age for a vigilante!" Mindy said, with a smile.

While we were waiting for the meal to be ready, we all sat down in the living room and I passed Chloe her birthday present.

"It's only part of your present. The other part hasn't arrived yet!" I said.

* * *

The present was wrapped in black paper, with a blue ribbon.

I carefully pulled off the ribbon, the present was quite heavy. I gently removed the paper and revealed a black, plastic case. Next, I placed the case gently on the table and opened it. Inside was a pistol, it was an FN Five-seveN pistol, brand new. The pistol was black, with a blue inlay on the grip. The barrel was also threaded, to allow a suppressor to be attached. The suppressor was included along with two magazines and a cleaning kit. There was also a combination laser and light unit for mounting under the barrel.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at Mindy.

"You lost your pistol, to that asshole! I already had this for you, so now you really do need it!" Mindy said, smiling.

I felt myself crying, how stupid!

I looked up at my Mom and she smiled back and nodded her approval.

"Not bad Chloe!" Abby said.

"Cool!" said Curtis.

* * *

_**Two days later  
Friday  
West Ridge  
Chicago**_

I was starting to feel a lot more human!

The extra rest had done me good. I had been catching up on things and placing orders for equipment, to replace those items that had been consumed or lost, over the past week in both New York and Chicago. My Ducati was now back in Safehouse A and the weapons had all been cleaned, along with the combat suits.

Last night, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl had visited Murphy and Fellowes, which went down very well with the two young boys! Although, Cameron Fellowes said that he would have preferred to see Shadow, too!

I advised Sam Fellowes that he could go back home and that Murphy could stay until he had alternative accommodation. They were both very appreciative of Kick-Ass and Battle Guy's actions, in saving them and their families.

* * *

Today, I went to pick Chloe up, in the SUV.

I asked Chloe to come for a drive with me; she was a bit mystified, but came with me, anyway. I pulled up near a piece of waste ground and turned off the ignition, finally I turned to Chloe.

"This looks interesting," Chloe said. "Now I assume you're gonna kill me!"

"Very funny!" I replied, laughing.

"So, why all the cloak and dagger?"

"Just felt right, I suppose. I want to talk to you, about _lover boy_!" I said with a smirk.

"You want to talk about Joshua?"

"You haven't mentioned the boy _once_, since we got back to Chicago, but I know you miss him; I'm not _that_ out of touch with growing up and relationships!" I replied.

"Oh," Chloe responded, biting her lower lip.

"Look, the boy should be able to travel by the end of next week. Do you want him in Chicago? Do you want to see him again? Do you want him in Fusion? I can help with all these questions, but I won't do anything without _your_ say so. I think the kid has potential, admittedly I didn't like the British twat at first, but he learns fast and I don't mind having him around," I explained, with a smile.

Chloe looked a little surprised.

"Thanks Mindy. Yes, I _do_ want to see him again, he saved my life, almost giving his. I _would_ like him to be in Chicago, so I can see him and _yes_, if you think he can hack it, then having him in Fusion could be good," Chloe replied, blushing a little.

"Okay, I will set things in motion. I have been coordinating with the relevant people, both in New York and Chicago. I'll keep you informed. So far only myself and Dave know, nobody else," I said.

Chloe was a little stuck for words and sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Mindy... I..." Chloe started to cry.

"Look Chloe, you helped me last week, I just wanted to return the favour, we're partners remember," I responded. "See why I came all the way out here?"

"Yeah!" Chloe replied. "You know, I feel strange around Josh. I have feelings that I have never felt with anybody else... Is that good?"

"I don't know. As I've mentioned before, I don't have much experience in that department! However, when I am with Dave, I feel like I can't be without him. When we are apart I yearn for him, constantly," I said.

"Sounds like the way I am with Josh," Chloe admitted, smiling shyly.

"What about Kyle?" I asked.

"We've been drifting apart, but we're still friends and I think he knows that my heart is elsewhere!" Chloe replied, smiling.

* * *

_**That evening  
West Ridge  
Chicago**_

"It all went well, with Chloe?" I asked.

"Yeah, she loves Josh!" Mindy replied.

"Not a surprise, considering what you told me!" I said. "You called Marcus?"

"Straight after I dropped off Chloe," Mindy replied.

* * *

_**New York City**_

"Hi, Josh! How are you feeling?" I asked.

Josh was sitting up in his hospital bed and looked cheerful.

"Hi, Lieutenant! I'm feeling a lot better, thanks," Josh replied.

"We need to talk about your future," I said. "You cannot go back to breaking into safehouses and living on your own; you are only fourteen. Now I have an offer to make to you; you don't have to accept, but I would _seriously_ recommend considering it."

"I'm open to any suggestions!"

"It is time to stop trying to be a vigilante in New York, I believe you might have a new future in Chicago, where you can receive proper training and where, apparently, there is somebody who loves you."


	68. Rapid Fire

_**The following day  
Saturday  
Safehouse A**_

I had arranged some fun for everybody.

We would all meet at Safehouse A, for ten in the morning.

By 'all', that included myself, Mindy, Marty, Kim, Chloe, Abby, Curtis, Dr Bennett and, of course, Sophia. Mindy and I, along with Marty, Sophia and Kim, had been there since nine, setting things up.

Sophia was asleep, as usual, on a couch in the briefing room. To one side of the mat, we had setup two tables and about twenty yards away, a wooden stand, backed with ballistic steel. It was what we used as a range to keep up our skills. We used suppressors, as the soundproofing wasn't good enough for fully automatic fire, or large bore weapons.

Arrayed on the table were a selection of weapons: two Glock 17 pistols, two Glock 26 pistols, an FN Five-seveN pistol, a P90 PDW, a G36C assault rifle, two SIG Sauer P232 pistols and a Browning Hi-Power. All the weapons were fitted with suppressors and had several magazines available, all currently unloaded. Beside the weapons was a small pile of boxes, with the relevant ammunition and a bin for the used brass cases.

..._...

Curtis's eyes lit up when he saw all the weapons.

Up until now, Curtis had never been allowed to properly see our weapons and we had never allowed him in the armoury, for obvious reasons.

"Wow!" Curtis exclaimed. "Can I touch them?"

"You can fire them all, if you want," Mindy said, smiling.

"Cool!"

Everybody else was used to weapons of some sort, but this was to be some fun target shooting, so we were all looking forward to it, even Dr Bennett!

I also wanted to have a bit of fun of my own!

"Okay, let's have some fun first! Who wants to test a bullet proof vest?" I asked.

Nobody stepped forward.

"Who votes for Curtis?" I asked, laughing.

Every single hand went up, including Dr Bennett's. We even got a bark from Sophia.

"Hey! That's not fair; stop picking on the little kid!" Curtis exclaimed, indignantly.

We all laughed.

"Mindy, why don't you go first and show everybody how it's done!" I suggested, smirking.

Mindy reluctantly strapped on a vest and went and stood at the end of a mattress, set there for her to fall back on.

"Ready?" I called.

"Just get on with it, ass!" Mindy growled.

"Okay, lets start with the .38," I suggested, but did not pick up a SIG Sauer. Instead I reached under the table and grabbed another, _slightly_ larger, pistol!

"I've been _so_ looking forward to this, for over a whole damn year!" I said, smiling so hard it hurt!

I pulled back the cocking lever, brought the pistol up and aimed it.

"Dave, that is _not_ a .38, that's a fucking..." Mindy said, her voice rising steadily in pitch, before being cut off.

..._...

Mindy's exclamation was cut off by the loud report of the .44 Magnum, then as the bullet impacted Mindy's vest dead centre, she was carried backwards onto the mattress.

"You fucking bastard!" Mindy yelled.

I just laughed!

"Okay, I _suppose_ I deserved that!" Mindy groused, getting back to her feet. "Fucking ouch!"

Everybody else started laughing and I explained about Mindy shooting me, _in the back,_ with one of the these damn cannons! Mindy walked back and took off the vest, rubbing her chest hard.

"That'll leave a mark!" Chloe grinned, trying not to laugh.

Mindy just scowled!

Next up was Curtis, who wanted to see what it was like. Chloe wanted to use the .44 Magnum on him, but I suggested the .38, as the .44 would probably break every bone in his body! Chloe reluctantly agreed, but she still got to shoot Curtis!

"My dream, ever since Curtis was born! I finally get to shoot him!" Chloe grinned, while receiving a vicious glare from Curtis, as he got back to his feet, rubbing his chest!

..._...

After everybody, including Dr Bennett, had been 'shot', we moved onto target practice.

First up was Mindy versus Dr Bennett.

They both selected Glock 17 pistols and each loaded five rounds into a magazine. They then inserted the magazines and together fired all five rounds. Once the weapons were cleared and safe, Chloe went to get the targets. Mindy scored forty-nine out of fifty, while Dr Bennett got a perfect fifty! Mindy was _not_ happy, but she still shook hands with Dr Bennett, magnanimously.

Next up was Chloe versus Abby. They followed the same procedure and Chloe achieved a score of forty-six, while Abby got a score of thirty-two.

Marty managed a score of forty-five, while shooting against Kim, who got a score of forty-eight.

Last up was myself versus Curtis.

For this, Chloe helped Curtis. She crouched down behind him and held the P90, while she let him aim it, using the laser. Chloe loaded a magazine with five rounds, fitted it to the top of the P90 and then let Curtis pull the trigger, five times. Curtis' target was completely unmarked, while I scored a perfect fifty and again, this annoyed Mindy, no end!

Curtis was very unhappy about missing the target, so after checking with Mindy, Chloe loaded forty rounds into a magazine and helped Curtis to aim the weapon, before she selected full automatic fire and let Curtis pull the trigger, holding it down. The weapon was empty in a little over two seconds. Chloe cleared the P90 and set it down on the table.

Curtis looked up at Chloe with such an enormous smile, that Chloe looked a little confused. Curtis then hugged Chloe really tightly.

"Thanks Chloe. That was the most amazing thing I have ever, ever done in my life. You are totally awesome!" Curtis exclaimed, still hugging Chloe, who looked really uncomfortable! "I love you, Chloe."

"No problem Curtis, I love you too!" Chloe mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. I remembered what Dr Bennett had said about how Curtis loved Chloe, despite the horrific way she treated him! Dr Bennett smiled at Chloe's discomfort and laughed. After that, Curtis never left Chloe's side, for the rest of the day!

Chloe actually went soft on Curtis and helped him fire _all_ of the weapons and she even showed the kid around the armoury. He loved the Katana blades and the combat suits, but Curtis was a little disturbed, when he saw the damage to the shoulder of Chloe's combat suit. This seemed to have an affect on Chloe's attitude toward Curtis.

"Mindy, you got a moment?" Chloe called from the armoury.

I followed Mindy into the armoury, Chloe was there along with Curtis and they were standing in front of the original, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, costumes that we kept there.

"Curtis wants to know why you don't wear the wig and cape any more and so do I?" Chloe asked.

Mindy looked at me and I just shrugged.

"I don't know really. I wanted to change the way I looked and we also needed some decent suits that could protect us, when we went up against armed cunts. I admit I do miss the cape and the wig, as Daddy designed them both for me," Mindy replied, smiling down at Curtis. "You think I should still wear the wig and cape, Curtis?"

"Yeah, you'd look really cool!" Curtis replied, happily.

"Maybe I will, then," Mindy replied.

..._...

At lunchtime Marty and Kim went out to get an enormous pile of pizzas.

When they both returned, we all enjoyed some good pizza, chatting about anything that came to mind. It was actually kinda cool, eight people and a dog, sitting on the mat in the safehouse eating pizza! Sophia enjoyed sharing Curtis' pizza, before returning to her snooze.

After lunch we settled down to some different training. Chloe partnered with Curtis and Abby, showing them some basic defensive movements. Mindy and I partnered with Dr Bennett, who wanted to refresh her skills from years before. Marty, naturally, partnered with Kim!

I had to admit Dr Bennett was very good and could move quite quickly. There was definitely a lot more to Dr Bennett than you would think! Surprisingly Chloe wasn't pounding on Curtis, as normal, but was actually teaching him moves, along with Abby. Curtis was a fast learner and seemed to be picking things up well. I understood that the kid would be ten, in a little over a week. He would be going home, too, at the end of next week as school would be starting soon, which Chloe wasn't looking forward to, very much.

I had a chat with Dr Bennett about Chloe, just to see how she had been settling back in, after New York.

"She's been good, surprisingly there doesn't seem to have been much in the way of nightmare's. Not sure if that is good or bad!" Dr Bennett said.

"You mean that Chloe is getting used to killing! I understand that Chloe undertook her first interrogation, while in New York and promptly threw up afterwards!" I commented.

"She is a very different girl, to that which left for New York. I seem to have my little girly girl back again! I can only assume that finding out that Joshua was alive, has given her a new reason to live. I liked the boy, only met him a couple of times; Chloe was too embarrassed to bring him around much!" Dr Bennett explained with a smile.

..._...

The day had been a great success.

It had allowed everyone to have a bit of fun, after the nasty week that we all endured and it also gave Mindy a chance to focus on anything other than Ralph D'Amico. Mindy was not happy that he had escaped, naturally. It wasn't her fault, he was just a very good planner, as we had all seen! Both cities were slowly getting back to normal. Nobody had any idea where, or when, Ralph D'Amico would appear again. But when he did and it was when, not if; we would be ready. We now had a good team building, we even had our own medical support! D'Amico had killed a lot of people and he would be back,that was certain.

For now we had to train and prepare. We had at least one new member to train up and that would take months. We had to repair and replace equipment, including Beast. Mindy was not happy to see the damage to Beast, but pleased that we were able to put the vehicle to good use. Marty was sourcing some replacement armoured glass, via one of Mindy's contacts.

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

Mindy and I were back home, with Sophia.

Marty was out with Kim! They seemed to be spending a _lot_ of time together!

"Well done Dave, that was a brilliant day!" Mindy said, giving me an enormous kiss.

"You're not too pissed off about the .44 Magnum?" I asked, with an evil smirk.

"Not really. It's not like I didn't deserve it! But that was still fucking evil; you've been hanging out with me too long, I'm starting to rub off on you!" Mindy replied, kissing me deeper and for longer.

"I only get the best bits of you!" I said, kissing back.


	69. Two Wheels Are Best

_**The following day  
Sunday  
Safehouse A**_

I had been shopping online; actually I had placed the order last week, while in New York, but with a slight amendment, when I had got back to Chicago.

Four large packing crates were delivered to Safehouse A, early this morning. Yeah, my courier delivers on a Sunday and at three in the morning!

I was with Dave, who I had forced out of bed, to come and help me.

I checked the crates and first of all and opened the one that was for me!

After a bit of unpacking, I finally had parked in front of me, a brand new motorcycle! The Alpine White, BMW R 1200 GS Adventure motorcycle looked cool. This was to be my own personal transport, for when I was Mindy Macready. The motorcycle was pre-fitted with a pair of aluminium panniers, an aluminium top box and a tank bag. I was really looking forward to taking this out, both on the road and off...

"If it isn't the blades, it's the damn motorcycles! You look like your're gonna have a damn orgasm, right there!" Dave commented, dryly.

I ignored him, I was far too excited.

I checked the next three crates and ignored the second one, leaving it for now and we pushed it to the back of the safehouse. Dave and I unpacked the other two crates, covering the contents with a pair of tarpaulins.

I drove the BMW back home, followed by Dave in the SUV.

There would be a lot more space in the garage at home, once Marty moved out and took Speedy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dave and I took Chloe down to safehouse A.

I thought that Chloe felt something was amiss.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, cautiously, as soon as we got out of the SUV.

"Scared Shadow?" I teased.

"Hell no!" Chloe replied, confidently.

"Right, the other week you complained about riding on a bike with me," I growled.

"Do you really blame her?" Dave asked, grinning.

I ignored him.

"Well I thought it was time that _you_ learnt to ride!" I said, pulling the tarpaulin off the first item.

It was a Honda CRF100F motorcycle, in red and white.

Chloe was speechless.

"Think you're up to it, Chloe?" I asked, smiling.

"I..." Chloe tried.

"Look if Kick-Ass can learn to ride, any asshole can!" I stated, ignoring the look of annoyed disbelief on Dave's face.

"I can do it!" Chloe finally said.

"You will learn on this little thing; it has no power and can't be used on the road, but it _will_ be easier for you to learn on, especially when you come off and you will! Now, once you successfully learn to ride this thing, then I will move you on to the next step..." I said, pulling off the next cover.

"Fuck!" Chloe said.

It was a Honda CRF250L motorcycle in slate grey and navy blue. This motorcycle had a licence plate: '**SHADOW**'.

"This one is road-legal and more than twice as powerful. Keep up with this bike and then you can look at something sportier!" I said. "Late birthday present!"

Chloe said nothing, but then threw herself at me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath. I literally had to prise her off of me.

"Thanks Mindy, you really are wonderful!" Chloe said, smiling. "I can see why you love her Dave!"

I felt myself blushing badly!

* * *

_**That evening  
West Ridge**_

"That seemed to go down well!" I commented to Mindy.

"I think she's really looking forward to it. It was a good idea to get her Mom's permission first though!"

"Just what we need... Another damn psycho on two wheels! What did Dr Bennett say?"

"Well, she said that Chloe is determined to break her pretty little neck somehow, so why not let her break it by coming off a motorcycle, at speed!" Mindy replied.

* * *

_**That same evening  
Morton Grove**_

I was annoyed!

I had asked one simple question and they all yelled at me!

_'NO!'_

Why is that the one word people, _always,_ say to me?

I only asked if I could join Fusion!

They all behaved like I wanted to borrow a gun and kill somebody!

I was very annoyed, so I had asked Mindy one simple question...

"So Hit Girl, how old were _you_, when you started slaughtering people?"

"Not old enough!" Mindy had replied.

So that was the end of that!

I will admit that I did enjoy the day. Firing all those guns was totally awesome and for my Chloe to help me was even better!

Talking of Chloe, I did get a big shock when I saw her combat suit; I mean, I knew that she had got hurt in New York and I had seen the wound while the dressing was being changed; Chloe never knew that I was watching. The wound was pretty horrific, to say the least! But seeing the damage to the armoured suit, was a bit much! I knew that the suit was designed to stop bullets, but these two bullets cut straight through the armour, the flesh of Chloe's shoulder and then back out through the armour again! Chloe could have been killed and then I would have lost the one person in the world that I respected the most.

I had tried to talk to Chloe about the wound and the damage to her combat suit, but she refused to talk about it. I kept asking, but just when I thought Chloe was about to hit me, she just quietly asked me to drop it and that she would tell me about it, when she was ready.

I was very young, but I knew that being a vigilante was very dangerous and any of them could get hurt, at any time, or worse!

* * *

_**Two days later  
Tuesday**_

It was Abby's birthday.

I had spoken with Marty and suggested he find her a suitable gift. That gift would also be a big thank you for her work, with Fusion. Marty had managed to find the latest and the hottest laptop, he could find for Abby and it cost over seven thousand dollars!

I officially made Abby a full member of Fusion, she had definitely earned it! Dave had explained that she seemed a little nuts, at times, including putting comms on Sophia!

The team was now looking very good!

There was still a lot of training to do and I was itching to get back out and start fighting, but we still all had some recovery to do. Chloe's wounds were healing nicely, under the care of her Mom and the rest of us were getting back to normal. In the interim I had Kim to train that was when she wasn't glued to Marty, at the waist and lips! I wondered if they were fucking yet?


	70. Joshua

_**Four days later  
Saturday  
Chicago**_

Joshua was in town and Chloe was going loopy!

Dr Bennett rang to tell me that Chloe was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas morning; Dave replied that he knew what that was like!

..._...

Wednesday was _not_ fun, though; it was the first anniversary of the murder of Dave's Dad! Dave was pretty much out of it, for the entire day. I spent as much time with him, as I could, as I did feel at least partially responsible for his Dad being murdered!

"It was _not_ your fault, Mindy!" Dave kept saying.

"I know! I just feel that I could have done more," I kept replying.

Finally Dave had had enough of my whining...

"Look Mindy, we both had parts to play in the deaths of each other's fathers, but neither of us were responsible, okay?"

"Yes, _okay_! I still..."

"Mindy!"

"_Okay_, jeez!"

This year was also going to be the first anniversary of a lot of things, mostly bad; the next few months would be hard on us both.

..._...

Anyway, back to the British brat!

He had partially recovered from his wounds and could now walk unaided.

He still had a lot of recovery time ahead of him, but he was young and should heal fast. Marcus had arranged for him to be fostered by Jack Bay and his wife; which meant that there would be somebody, with sufficient clout, to keep the kid on the right track! It would be quite a while before Josh was able to do any more vigilante work, but I would be able to start training him, as he heals.

Josh would be living at 'The Farm', as Jack called it.

I went up there the other day, with Dave and Sophia. Jack said we could use The Farm for Fusion, if required, as it was relatively isolated. This actually gave me an idea for Chloe and the new skills she would need to learn. Jack agreed and Dave brought up the two motorcycles in a van, yesterday. The possibilities of The Farm also gave me some other ideas, too!

I had to admit that I was a little shocked to see a photo of both my Mom and my Dad, but pleased all the same.

* * *

_**That afternoon  
The Farm**_

I would admit that I was a bit wary about all of this.

My wounds still hurt and the flight did not exactly help them! But the painkillers helped and it was only a short flight. Marcus had rented a car at the airport and we drove north, to what was to become my new home. I was nervous, very nervous.

Marcus turned off of the main road, through a gate and onto a short track, towards a large house. It looked nice, this would be my home. Marcus stopped the car.

"You ready, Josh?" Marcus asked, with concern in his voice.

"I think so," I managed.

"Come on," Marcus said, leading me up to the front door.

Before Marcus could knock, the door was thrown open.

"Hi, Josh, I'm Jack Bay!"

I shook the extended hand, before being pulled inside.

"Josh, this is my wife, Natalie," Jack said, indicating a smiling woman, who stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Hello, Josh and welcome."

"Hi!" Was all I could think of to say. I felt a little uncomfortable, but Jack and Natalie seemed nice and according to Marcus, they knew all about Fusion and the circumstances of how I was hurt. This included what happened to my father and how Mindy had found me. At least I wouldn't have to try and hide all that crap!

Natalie showed me upstairs to my room; it faced the rear of the property, overlooking a small river. There was a bed, with blue bedding and a chest of drawers, plus a cupboard. It looked like the room had been freshly decorated and furnished, just for me; the blue carpet was new, too. They had really gone all out for me!

I said thank you and dumped my pack, then we went back downstairs.

Marcus and Jack were chatting like old friends, which I understood they were. I felt weird being in the company of two senior Police Officers, considering my previous activities and that both of them knew all about Hit Girl! I still had to meet Kick-Ass and the other members of the team.

Jack went through the house rules, which were basically that I could go anywhere, but I must let Jack or Natalie know if I left the property. Marcus then let me know that Dr Bennett would visit regularly to check on my wounds and where necessary I would go see her at the hospital, in Chicago. Marcus also reminded me that I would be going to school in a few weeks and that sucked! However, he also told me that I would be going to the same school as Chloe and that definitely _didn't_ suck!

"Thought that might put a smile on your face!" Marcus laughed.

"Oh, is this the lady friend?" Natalie asked, making me blush.

"Yeah," Marcus replied. "Josh got shot, protecting Chloe."

"Well done Josh, very chivalrous!" Jack said, approvingly. "A typical Englishman!"

* * *

_**That same afternoon  
West Ridge**_

"Hi Josh, I'm Dave!" I said, letting Josh and Marcus in.

"Marcus!" Mindy squealed and ran over for a hug.

"Josh!" Chloe squealed and ran over for a hug.

"You must be the kid Chloe talks about twenty-four seven!" Marty quipped. "I'm Marty and this is Kim."

"_I do not talk about him all the time_!" Chloe retorted, letting Josh go and blushing slightly.

"Well, Marty's not _that_ far off!" Abby added. "Hi, I'm Abby!"

"Hi, everyone!" Josh said, looking a little overwhelmed.

"This is Sophia," Chloe said, pointing down at a rather large dog.

Sophia looked up and studied Josh, before licking his hand.

"You're safe, she won't eat you!" Mindy announced, then smirked. "Or worse!"

"It's so good to see you up and about, Josh!" Chloe announced, happily.

"At least I have clothes on this time, so no peeking!" Josh groused and Chloe blushed.

* * *

_**That evening  
West Ridge**_

We all sat down for a meal.

It was a 'lets all get to know Josh and vice versa' meal.

Josh spent the first half hour telling us about all that happened, after he had came out of the coma. It was interesting hearing about his, not so successful, attempts at being a vigilante!

"I know how you feel kid; my first few times out, didn't _quite_ go according to plan!" I commented, to some laughter around the table.

"My first night out went a bit wrong, too!" Chloe admitted.

"You did help Dave and I!" Mindy said.

"True, but I got myself shot and knocked out!" Chloe growled.

"But the vest protected you and Mindy insisted that we took you home!" I said. "Turned out to be a good decision, if you ignore the bitchiness!"

"Chloe, bitchy?" Abby asked, smirking.

"Funny!" Chloe said, scowling at Abby and me.

"Ignoring the fact that Mindy was trying to kill you, did you recognise Chloe, the first time you saw her?" I asked, receiving a scowl from Mindy. "Was she how you remembered her?"

"The hair was a different colour and a bit longer, but the eyes were unforgettable," Josh replied, blushing a little. "Otherwise she was the same as I remembered, but maybe a bit taller and she's grown in other places, too!"

Chloe blushed at that last comment and concentrated on her food.

We had all agreed to avoid talking about Josh's Dad; that could come later. We just wanted to keep things 'happy', for now. Josh told us about his trip to Chicago, when he came looking for Fusion. Mindy looked a little uncomfortable, when Josh described seeing us getting back into Beast and driving off. Chloe then explained about Mindy getting shot. He also described, in some detail, the events that had almost ended with Mindy cutting his throat.

"It was kinda cool, being attacked by two beautiful girls! Closest I've ever got to being between a girls legs!" Josh admitted, causing both Mindy and Chloe to go bright red and everybody else to laugh, including Marcus.

"Well, Josh, you have a lot of potential problems ahead of you... Mindy being one of them!" Marcus quipped, receiving a scowl from Mindy in return.

"I can handle the bitchiness, I've survived worse!" Josh replied, with a smug grin aimed at Mindy.

"Just think yourself lucky that you're still healing or I'd really show you bitchiness!" Mindy growled, menacingly.

"Bring it on!" Josh replied, with a cheeky grin.

..._...

"Marcus, you never finished your story about Mindy and her first..."

Mindy quickly cut Chloe off.

"Chloe, you had your mother to help you and guide you through puberty. I... And no offence Marcus, but you were, well, completely useless when it came to puberty and er, female things that occurred _during_ puberty! End of subject... Sorry Marcus!"

"No offence taken!" Marcus replied, smirking. "It _was_ rather a nasty 'period' in your life!"

"You're being very quiet through all this Dave," Chloe said, meaningfully, digging for more.

"_Don't_ bring me into this! I have nightmares about Mindy starting puberty, I was there! Plus she would _really_ hurt me, if I dared reveal _anything_!" I said, ignoring Mindy's glare. "But I will say that there are some _really_ epic stories that even Marcus is unaware of!"

I felt Mindy's glare of hate boring into me!

..._...

After dinner we all sat and chatted for a while.

Marty went to take Abby home and said he was going to spend the night with Kim. Both Josh and Chloe, were spending the night with us.

"Now Chloe, stay in your _own_ bed tonight!" Mindy suggested with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Well, you do have a habit of waking up in somebody else's bed!" Mindy reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Chloe admitted, looking awkward.

"I'm sure Josh would love your company, but he still has injuries that need to heal!" I commented.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Chloe exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment.

"I can listen out for them!" Marcus suggested, smiling.

"He will, too!" Mindy said.

* * *

_**The following morning  
Sunday  
West Ridge**_

Chloe was still in _her_ bed, when I went to wake her!

"You don't trust me do you?" She groused.

"I trust you! I'm just fuckin' with ya, kid!" I laughed.

Josh needed a little help getting dressed, as his wounds were a bit sore from all the travelling yesterday. Chloe was _very_ concerned about this and offered to help, but instead Dave got Josh sorted. The kid now had a lot more potential scars on his chest and stomach!

After breakfast, Chloe and Josh went into the living room to talk. Dave and I went to take Sophia for a walk, leaving them both alone, for a bit. This was both to let them have some time together, plus to show that we trusted them.

..._...

About an hour, or so, later we got back and as we entered we could hear the two kids talking, in the living room.

We didn't think they had heard us come in, so we kinda listened in...

"Chloe, why did you become Shadow?" Josh asked.

"It was after I lost you. I kinda wasn't myself. My parents decided to move away from New York, as I was starting to lose it and going back to the same school... It really hurt, very day I was there," Chloe explained.

"But why _Shadow_?" Josh persisted.

"Well, I was missing a big chunk of me, you. You could say that I was a _shadow_ of my former self. I thought that being a vigilante might help to put myself back together, sort of..." Chloe explained further. "Sounds kinda lame, doesn't it!"

"No, it doesn't," Josh replied. "I'm sorry I put you through all of that."

"It wasn't your fault Josh," Chloe replied. "And thanks to Dave and Mindy, I didn't get a chance to do anything stupid!"

"You mean, like I did, in my feeble attempts at being a vigilante!" Josh said.

"You were all on your own, then. But now you have _us_ to help you. Give Dave and Mindy a chance, they are really good people and have done everything they can to help a moody bitch, who doesn't always show how grateful she is!" Chloe said and I saw her hugging Josh.

"I know, but why would they want to help a little shit like me and a Brit to boot!" Josh replied.

"We all have something in common... D'Amico. Mindy's Dad was killed by Frank D'Amico. Dave's Dad was killed by Chris D'Amico. Your Dad was killed by Ralph D'Amico. My best friend was also _almost_ killed by Ralph D'Amico. Finally, Ralph D'Amico tried to kill _me_, so I owe him, plus the bastard still has my pistol and I want it back!" Chloe responded, anger building in her tone, before subsiding. "Dave and Mindy care, they have _both_ been through what you have. Dave learnt the hard way that you need proper support to be a vigilante. Dave and Mindy will give you that support. Please give them a chance, Josh!"

There was a significant pause.

"I will, I promise," Josh finally said. "That Mindy can be a real bitch, when she wants to be!"

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet!" Chloe replied, laughing.

* * *

"Hi! Glad to see that you're both still dressed!" I teased, walking into the living room with Dave.

"Mindy!" Chloe exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear about why you became Shadow," Dave replied. "Sorry for eavesdropping,"

"Oh... Sorry if I said anything out of turn," Chloe said.

"You did fine, Chloe," I said, smiling and Dave and I sat down, across from Chloe and Josh. Both kids looked to have been crying, at some stage.

"You been having second thoughts, Josh?" Dave asked.

"Just getting my mind in order. I trust you both, but I suppose I just needed reassurance from Chloe," Josh admitted.

"Glad you're still onboard kid!" Dave said.

"So, you still gonna use 'Feral'?" I asked.

"No! That name was for a past life, when I was alone. I am no longer alone, I have you guys," Josh said, smiling.

"Well?" Chloe asked, in anticipation. "What name are you gonna use?"

"Jackal!"


	71. Jackal

_**The same afternoon  
Sunday  
Safehouse A**_

"Damn!"

"What was that Josh?" Dave asked, curiously.

I was in the Land Rover Discovery, they call it an LR4 SUV over here. Dave was taking me to their main safehouse.

"I walked right through this area a couple of times, when I was in Chicago looking for you guys!" I explained. "I walked past several buildings and thought that any one of them could be a safehouse and I was right!"

I watched as we approached a generic looking factory unit and Dave pressed a button, mounted on the dashboard of the SUV. A wire mesh gate slid to one side, allowing us entry and closed behind us, the door to the building then slid open and Dave drove inside.

..._...

Dave stopped inside the darkened interior and I watched as the door closed behind us, then lights came on, illuminating an amazing sight.

I actually had trouble taking it all in!

In front of me was a very large mat, of the sort used for martial arts training. Beside us was parked the black SUV, that I had seen previously. I got out and my eyes went wide, when I saw a pair of hyper-cool motorcycles. The purple Ducati was obviously Hit Girl's and I assumed the green and yellow Harley to belong to Kick-Ass.

"Damn, those are cool!" I exclaimed.

Dave was actually laughing at me!

"Your face, Josh; talk about changing expressions!" Dave said, then pointed at the SUV. "That is Beast, which is currently down to replace some damaged glass."

I could see the bullet holes on the left side, plus the damaged glass. Close up I could see the armoured glass and bodywork. I went for a closer look at the two motorcycles. They were just awesome! Dave had to pull me away from them and over towards a two story brick structure, built within the main building.

"This building has accommodation, the Armoury and our Command Centre and Briefing room," Dave explained and he took me on a tour of the upstairs first.

There was a kitchen with a large table for eating and a corridor led off to a bathroom and three bedrooms. One was obviously for Dave and Mindy, with it's own bathroom. The other two rooms each had two beds and one room was obviously for females.

Downstairs, Dave showed me the Armoury.

"Damn!" Was all I could say, when I saw the weapons, swords and the combat suits arrayed all around me!

..._...

"Like what you see?" Dave asked, grinning.

"Bloody hell! You have everything in here!" I replied.

I just couldn't take it all in, my brain was overloading! I could see pistols, assault rifles, a machine gun. There was also over a dozen Katana swords. My attention was drawn to the original Hit Girl and Kick-Ass costumes and then to the newer combat suits. I recognised Hit Girl's and Shadow's, but hadn't seen Kick-Ass' up close. I spent a couple of minutes with Chloe's combat suit and reached out to touch the wrecked right shoulder, where she had been shot.

I felt Dave put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"You okay, Josh?"

"Yes. Just seeing the damage brought back memories, mixed memories."

"You need to talk, we're all here to listen. We've all been through hell at one stage or another and can relate," Dave offered.

"Thanks," I replied.

Next we headed into the Briefing room and Command Centre. Again, I was amazed by the sophistication of the equipment on display. Enormous computer screens and several computers were at one end of the room. The other end, had comfortable couches and a large table.

..._...

Dave sat down on a couch and indicated for me to sit down opposite him.

I was starting to feel nervous.

"Time for a chat, Josh," Dave said, as I sat down across from him.

"Go ahead," I said, apprehensively.

"This is the same shit I told Chloe, so don't feel singled out. We want you to join the team, but we have rules," Dave started.

"Now, Little Miss Assassin tries to bend and sometimes break the rules and when she does, I come down on her like a fucking ton of bricks. Being a teenaged Hero, sucks. I know from personal experience and both Chloe and Mindy bitch about being a teenager, almost every other day. However, you will have responsibilities, Mindy always thought she knew everything about life and that her age was irrelevant, but she has learnt the hard way, the _very_ hard way in some cases, that she is _not_ invincible and despite her impressive physical and mental skills, she is still a sixteen year-old girl. You _will_ fuck up, just like Mindy did and I _will_ jump down your throat, or kick your fucking ass, to bring you back in line. That is for both your safety and ours. Understood?" Dave lectured and I nodded my agreement.

"You will be part of a team where you will be an _equal_ partner. Yes, Mindy and I are the senior partners and Chloe is number three, but we are all equal. Basically, what that means is that if any of us fuck up, we expect the others to tell us we fucked up. When you fuck up, _and you will_, we'll tell you that you fucked up _and_ we will tell you why and teach you how to avoid making that mistake again. I've fucked up more times than I care to think about and the famous Hit Girl has made her own fair share of fuck ups, most of them due to her age and lack of worldly experience. So, if one of us says you fucked up, don't take it to heart, learn from it. If you fuck up badly _I'll_ tell you that you fucked up badly and if necessary stop you coming out with us and get Jack to ground you. Chloe actually stood up to Mindy, in New York the other week and put her in her place," Dave continued.

So that was what the slap across Chloe's face was all about!

"I'm used to being kicked, punched and sworn at; Mindy has tried everything, but when she acts like a stupid little teenaged girl, I tell her that and she tries to look cute and wriggle her way out of it, but that doesn't work with me any more, nor do her threats of bodily harm. While on that subject, Mindy will never intentionally hurt you, she may threaten to dismember or castrate you, but that's just her way; don't get me wrong, she _is_ perfectly capable of carrying out her threats. She _will_ hurt you during sparring sessions, but you get used to that and just learn to avoid her kicks and punches. Chloe actually cracked two of Mindy's ribs a few months ago, when she failed to avoid _her_ kick. Injuries are a part of our lives. Now, we have all suffered a lot of damage to our bodies, but we're still here!" Dave finished. "So, _Jackal_, you still want in?"

"Hell yes. Thanks Dave. I promise to do my best, I know I'm young and I haven't a damn clue about what I'm doing, but I'll listen and I'll learn," I said, with a big grin on my face.

I actually meant it too. Chloe was right, I could trust Dave and Mindy, they would support me for as long as I wanted the support. This was everything I wanted, I knew it was going to be hard work. I had to finish my recovery and then get my body back into shape again!

But for all that Dave had just shown me, it would be worth it!

* * *

_**That evening  
The Farm**_

Dave had dropped me off, back 'home'.

Natalie had an enormous meal waiting for me. The three of us sat down to eat and I told Jack and Natalie about what had happened since I had left yesterday.

I now had a 'secure' cell phone, which Dave had given me, so I could be contacted and could call Chloe, whenever I wanted! I gave this number to Jack and Natalie.

I went to bed that evening, feeling _very_ happy with my 'new' life.

* * *

_**That same evening  
West Ridge**_

"Did Josh enjoy himself?" Mindy asked.

"Just a bit! I thought his eyes were gonna pop out of his sockets, when he saw the safehouse!" I laughed, then went serious. "He kinda spaced out a bit, when he saw Chloe's combat suit, though."

"I'm not surprised!" Mindy replied.

* * *

_**Later that same evening  
Morton Grove**_

My phone chirped with a text message.

I saw who it was and started to bite my lip, subconsciously and as I read the message, I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

Damn, that boy had a dirty mind, but I liked it!


	72. Masks

_**One week later  
Saturday**_

Well, that had been a fun week!

Firstly, on Monday, Chloe was in tears! The reason? She missed Curtis, who had gone home last Friday! Monday was Curtis' tenth birthday and Chloe had wanted to be with him, strange considering she usually can't stand the sight of him! Thankfully she got over that; I don't really know how to cope with crying teenagers, that's more Dave's kind of thing!

Also on Monday, Marcus went home! It was good having him to stay, but he still had a lot of mess to clear up in New York, some of which was mine!

Secondly, on Wednesday, we had reached the next anniversary: The Funeral, The Van and The Warehouse fight, closely followed on Thursday by the anniversary of my kissing Dave and leaving New York, for what I thought was for good!

Talk about emotions! I couldn't stop the damn things, I just hugged Dave and cried. Marty was having flashbacks and kept his sanity by explaining everything he knew to Kim and Chloe. Chloe had never heard the story about what had occurred that day, so was enthralled by the whole thing. She was particularly amazed by my antics on top of that van, while rescuing Dave! Not to mention my threatening to rip a man's cock off! Chloe actually asked permission to reuse that one, one day!

Josh had also survived his first week with us, too! Jack has been dropping Josh off with us, on his way to work each morning. Like Marcus he still has some clearing up to do in Chicago, some of which was Dave's mess!

Dave's little fun day, a couple of weeks ago actually proved very useful. Ignoring Dave's, unwarranted, revenge against sweet, innocent, Mindy Macready, I did learn some very useful things; archery, was one of them. According to Kim, she was very good at archery, when at both high school and college and had mastered the compound bow. I was also talking to Dr Bennett and learnt that Chloe was a competent archer, too; the little minx, hadn't mentioned that, not even when we were fighting The Archer! Dave also mentioned that among his many hidden skills, knife throwing being one of them, Josh could also handle a crossbow! Now, I am familiar with the crossbow; Daddy taught me how to use one, when I was ten. I have never used a compound bow though, but I thought that I would look into them and maybe get some for training and maybe to use operationally. They would be relatively silent as a weapon, as I learnt with The Archer!

* * *

Anyway, back to the present...

Between us all, we had discussed making changes to our combat suits.

Chloe needed a new top, as her's was wrecked by Ralph D'Amico. Marty needed some proper armour for his Battle Guy costume and Josh needed his first combat suit, as did Kim. Dave and I already had newer, more advanced armour, so we would be okay for now, at least that was what I thought, until The Armourer showed me some of the items that he could supply!

**Hit Girl: **This new combat suit would be very different! My upper body had different armour, that would still allow me to flex and move as I could before, but the protection was now up to Type III-A around the chest, stomach and back, the extra protection also wrapped around the sides. This new armour was black, with a purple tint and trimmed with purple and fitted on top of the under-suit, in a similar way to Kick-Ass' current suit. I had new gauntlets that were slimmer than previously, but still able to handle blades without injury. On the back of each gauntlet was an extra layer of purple armour, to allow me to deflect blows from swords, or other melee weapons. The gauntlets extended up my lower arms to the elbows, with extended sections to protect the elbow joints. These connected with armour that extended down from each shoulder, protecting the shoulder joints with Type III-A armour and extending down over the upper arms. The gauntlets were black, but the shoulder and upper arm armour sections were purple. Additional armour extended up from my chest to protect the collar bones and neck.

The under-suit was like that worn by Kick-Ass, but it was in two halves. This was mauve and made of a composite material that provided Type II protection. I had additional armour on my thighs, which also supported my Tanto, on the right and three throwing knives on the left. The purple armour from the thighs, extended down to just above my knees. My combat suit boots, were as before, but Mauve and provided good grip and protection for my feet and ankles. Type III-A armour wrapped around my lower legs, connecting with my boots and rising up to protect my knees, before connecting to the thigh armour. The lower leg armour was black, with purple highlights.

I had a separate utility belt that went around my waist and attached to the armour, at the rear of my combat suit and to points, on the front armour, just above my crotch. On this belt were my new, larger pistol holsters, as I had changed my pistols. I had various pouches, including a custom pouch for the communications gear at the back. My Katana swords had mountings for their Sayas, on the armour at the back of the combat suit.

The combat suit was finished off with my mask. This covered my entire head, except for my jaw. There was armour protection around the top and back of my head, extending down to the nape of the neck and around the sides. There was also protection for my cheek bones. The mask was dark grey and supported my purple wig that I had abandoned at the end of last year. Also back was a newer cape in a very deep purple, I believed that they called it 'tyrian purple'. The cape was a made of the same composite material as the under-suit, but in only two layers, making it light, but still able to deflect bullets and blades. This attached around the back of my neck, while still allowing me to seize my swords.

I mentioned changing my pistols.

In New York, I had selected the Glock 19 Gen4, as it had more stopping power than my SIG Sauer P232 pistols. I had decided to continue with these pistols and now had a pair of Custom Glock 19 Gen4 9-millimetre pistols, with purple grips, of course! This pistol had a fifteen round capacity and could take additional items, such as a light and laser, plus a suppressor.

**Shadow: **Shadow was a challenge, as usual! Her combat suit had been damaged and soaked in Josh's blood, so needed to be replaced. Chloe was also growing in height, as well as broadening out in other places, so needed a larger size anyway!

There was a new under-suit, just like mine and this was slate grey. The extra armour was the same for Shadow, as were the gauntlets, except that instead of purple, slate grey had been substituted and the armour and gauntlets were navy blue. Shadow had the same boots and lower leg protection, again with navy blue instead of purple. The mask was also the same as mine, although Shadow would retain the black ninja scarf, over the combat suit mask.

There was also a new aikidogi, in navy blue. Shadow's utility belt was attached in the same way as mine and carried her communications and other equipment. Her pistol holster was fitted on the left side, so that the pistol could be drawn with her right hand, across her body. Her left thigh had attachments for a pouch that could hold two fifty-round magazines for her P90. As Shadow would, eventually, be riding a motorcycle, the hakama would no longer be compatible and was, therefore, omitted.

**Battle Guy: **This was a challenge, too. I obtained a SWAT style combat uniform in cobalt blue, but made from the same composite material, that provided Type II protection. Over this there was Type III-A armour for the lower legs, knees and thighs. There was a combat vest that had Type II protection, but with additional panels of Type III-A over the chest and on the upper back. There was also Type III-A protection for the shoulders and upper arms. Gauntlets covered the hands and lower arms. These were dark grey, as was the other armour. The combat vest was black. The combat suit was finished off with a pair of black combat boots and his current mask.

A black webbing belt, had pouches for communications and other items. There was a holster for his Glock 17 and another for a Taser, the same as Kick-Ass'. I had added the Taser, as he obviously seemed capable of using one properly! He would also carry a Type III shield, in navy blue, with a white five-sided star in the centre. As far as a melee weapon was concerned, I was going to train Battle Guy on the Gladius, or short stabbing sword. There was an attachment for this on his belt.

**Hawk: **Now, the difficult one! Hawk basically had the same suit as Hit Girl and Shadow, except that the highlights and trim were chestnut brown and navy blue. The utility belt had a holster for a Glock 17 and a Taser, as well as the usual pouches for communications and other equipment. Her mask had a more beak like point to it, over her nose and had feather-like highlights, in a combination of chestnut and roufous browns, on either side.

The intention was to train Hawk to use the bō-staff. I had had a bō-staff made for her, very similar to Shadow's, however this staff was designed to be stowed in two halves and attachments for these were provided on the back of Hawk's combat suit. They could also be used independently or joined together at the base to form the staff.

**Jackal: **Now for the little twat that likes to throw himself in front of bullets! I decided to have some fun with his combat suit! There was a tan and reddish-brown under-suit, over which was the Type III-A armour. This heavier armour covered the chest, stomach and back, wrapping around each side. There were also extensions to protect his collar bones. Additional Type III-A armour extended over the shoulder joints and down the upper arm, joining up with the armoured gauntlets. Lighter armour ran around the pelvic and groin regions. Armoured combat boots attached to Type III-A armour that covered the lower legs and extended up, over the knees. This then joined onto Type III-A armour that protected the thighs. There was no utility belt, instead pouches attached directly to the combat suit. There were attachments on the upper thighs for two pistol holsters, configured to allow the pistols to be drawn across the body. Low on the back, above the equipment pouches were a pair of combat knives, mounted horizontally with a grip pointing in each direction. On his back was a mount for a single ninja-to sword.

The back armour was black, with silver highlights. The front armour was black, with tan highlights. The arm and leg armour was a reddish-brown, as were the gauntlets.

The mask was _very_ different! The main mask was very similar to Kick-Ass' and generally of a tan colouring, with black and silver highlights. The shape of the front of the mask, was along the lines of a jackal with a distinctive tan coloured 'snout', which protected the jaw and extended out a few inches. The upper parts of the front of the mask were the same colour as the rest of the mask, tan with black and silver highlights. The other, very distinctive, feature of the mask, were the ears! Now Chloe might kill me, but I thought it would make Josh look both cool and much more sinister.

Why more sinister? Because when you look at Josh, you see a young kid of about twelve, even though he is actually fourteen! He is the same height as Chloe, which is below average, like I was and still am! Most criminals and cunts would look at him and probably ignore him. It doesn't help that Josh's voice hasn't fully broken yet, meaning that he doesn't sound very menacing, not like Kick-Ass, who can instil fear into anybody, with just a well worded snarl! I am hoping that the mask will instil some fear on it's own, without Josh having to use his voice, which I'm sorry to say, may be cute, but definitely _not_ scary! The snout is not solid, but could be used as a blunt weapon, the main reason is the addition of voice changing technology, which Josh would be able to choose to enable or disable as required. This would make his voice unrecognisable to anybody who knows him and should hide both his age and his British accent.

Anyway, back to the ears!

They stick up about four inches and are flexible, so they won't get in the way and are made of a material that will resist them being chopped off! The ears are tan on the back and black, with silver highlights at the front. The entire combat suit was topped off with a black and silver hood, which attached at the rear of the base of the mask, covering the jackal mask and putting it into shadow, increasing the fear that the mask could instil.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

Everyone put on their new combat suits, except for me of course; I felt a little left out, but I already had newer armour anyway!

"Damn you look hot, Shadow!" Jackal said, in a deep voice, that sounded nothing like Josh.

"Keep your mind out of the sewer for a few minutes, Jackal!" Hit Girl laughed.

Jackal ran his hands, appreciatively, across Shadow's new armour and I noticed that Shadow seemed to be enjoying it. I cleared my throat, loudly.

"Er, kiddies, let's control the hormones and leave the petting till later, shall we?" I growled and Jackal rapidly removed his hand, which had been resting on Shadow's backside!

"You never pet me like that!" Hit Girl pouted.

"I prefer to ravage you naked!" I growled and saw Hit Girl's eyes almost pop out of their sockets!

"Far too much information Kick-Ass!" Shadow growled.

Battle Guy and Hawk looked on and Hawk giggled! Eisenhower was examining the new combat suits and having a good sniff. She seemed to approve.

"I love the ears, Jackal, but where's your tail?" Shadow teased.

"I don't have one!" Jackal growled back, sounding annoyed.

"You did, the last time that I looked..." Shadow replied, facetiously.

"Do I need to separate you two?" I growled, dangerously. "I'd say 'get a room', but that is _not_ where you two should be, at least for another two years!"

Hit Girl brought out Jackal's weapons.

"Now _Jackal_, this is a pistol, the bullets come out of this end..." Hit Girl started and then laughed, before she passed two FN Five-seveN pistols to Jackal.

Jackal checked the pistols were clear, before placing them into his holsters. Hit Girl then handed over two Fairbairn-Sykes fighting Knives, these Jackal inspected before inserting them into their special locations on his back.

"You get your Ninja-To when I am convinced that you won't injure yourself or any of us, while using it!" Hit Girl said, with a smirk and received a steady look from Jackal, but due to his mask, we couldn't see his expression, which was probably for the best!

* * *

_**Later that afternoon  
Safehouse A**_

"Okay, let's go through everybody," I suggested.

"Hit Girl, any problems?"

"No, Kick-Ass, the new suit is perfect, feels good too!" Hit Girl replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat and she did look hot, too!

"Shadow?"

"Fits like a glove and feels awesome!" Shadow replied with a giggle.

"Battle Guy?"

"Love the new armour, comfortable too," Battle Guy reported.

"Hawk?"

"Feels like a glove, can't wait to get out and about!" Hawk said, smiling at Battle Guy, causing Hit Girl to roll her eyes.

"Lover boy... Sorry, Jackal?"

"Frickin' Awesome, dude!" Jackal growled, making everyone laugh. That voice thing was really weird. Marty says it would do Darth Vader too, as well as C-3PO and a Goa'uld from Stargate!

"Turn that damn thing off!" Hit Girl laughed.

We had spent the early afternoon practising moving in the new suits and getting used to them, including testing the communications, which for Hawk and Jackal were new. So far nobody had any issues, which was good. Apart from Josh, everyone else would be able to go out and test the new combat suits, Josh would stay at the safehouse with Abby. The six of us: Kick-Ass, Hit Girl, Shadow, Battle Guy, Hawk and Eisenhower, would be going out tonight. Kick-Ass, Shadow and I, on two wheels, the rest on four.

..._...

"Now Jackal, keep you hands to yourself! You too Hal!" Shadow cautioned, as she climbed onto the Fat Boy, with Kick-Ass!

Jackal had removed his mask, but was still wearing his combat suit and looked a bit unhappy about being left behind, but his wounds prevented him coming with us, plus he needed trained first.


	73. Russians

_**Later that evening  
Saturday**_

We had driven around the immediate area several times, to get accustomed to being out together.

I also needed to get back in touch with my Ducati!

"You finished catching up with your best friend yet?" Kick-Ass asked over the comms.

My response was _not_ polite!

"Bad Hit Girl! The FCC do not allow that sort of language!" Hal scolded.

"I'll tell you what you can do with the freakin' FCC!" I responded, laughing.

"I think Jackal blushed!" Hal reported.

"Jackal was always a softy!" Shadow chuckled.

"Hey! Leave the new kid alone!" Jackal retorted.

It was going to be one of those evenings! Time for a change...

"Hal, I need a location for our two CPD friends," I called.

* * *

_**West Washington Boulevard and North Laramie Avenue**_

As we approached the intersection, we could see a Chicago PD SUV parked up at the side of the road._**  
**_

Kick-Ass pulled up on the driver's side while I pulled up on the passenger's side and Battle Guy pulled up directly behind.

"Well, well, well! Enjoying your doughnuts, Officers?" I snarled.

Murphy lowered his window.

"Comedy duo's back!" Murphy said, with a grin.

"Somebody looks different!" Fellowes commented, checking out Hit Girl.

"Not bad, still looking hot!" Murphy said.

"Hey! You're married Officer! Plus, she's spoken for!" I growled, meaningfully.

"Only kidding, Kick-Ass!" Murphy said, still grinning.

"You remember Battle Guy," I said, as Battle Guy appeared beside me, with Eisenhower.

"I do, hi!" Murphy said.

"And Shadow!" I said, pointing behind me at Shadow and then at Hawk, as she appeared beside Hit Girl.

"Hi Shadow and you must be Hawk! Hi!" Fellowes said.

"How you guys doing? Family okay?" Hit Girl asked.

"They're fine. Thanks to you Kick-Ass," Murphy said.

"We did what we could," I replied.

* * *

_**Oak Park area  
Chicago**_

Battle Guy and Hawk had moved off towards Columbus Park, in the KAM.

Eisenhower needed to stretch her legs, at least that was their excuse!

Kick-Ass, Shadow and I had headed north-west, where we parked the motorcycles and walked down the dark street.

As we passed a dark alley, we could hear voices. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the difference here, was that the voices were not speaking English...

"_Я ненавижу эту чертову город!_"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kick-Ass asked, quietly.

"Translates as: '_I hate this fucking town_'," I said.

"You speak Russian?" Shadow asked, incredulously.

"She does!" Kick-Ass acknowledged.

"_Теперь, когда ублюдок Д'Амико пошло, мы взять под контроль своего народа и ебать эти американцы._"

"That fucking cunt!" I snarled, angrily.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry, rough translation: '_Now that bastard D'Amico has gone, we take control of his people and fuck these Americans_'."

"We need to ask these two some questions!" I growled. "Follow my lead."

"Hal, we are engaging a pair of Russians!" Kick-Ass reported.

"Hal copies you are engaging two Russians!"

..._...

I moved forward and towards the men.

"_Эй, влагалища!_" I growled. _['Hey Cunts!']_

"_Какого черта_" One man replied. _['What the hell?']_

The other man tried to bolt, but Kick-Ass ran forward and threw him against a wall, knocking him out. I grabbed my man and flung him against the other wall, roughing him up, but he stayed conscious.

"_Кто вы работаете?_" I growled. _['Who do you work for?']_

"_Перейти на хуй!_" The man snarled. _['Go fuck yourself!']_

"_Может быть, позже! Кто вы работаете?_" I growled. _['Maybe later! _Who do you work for?']_  
_

I pulled out a pistol and a suppressor, then joined them together. The Russian followed every move, with widening eyes. I think he was getting scared!

"_Кто вы работаете?_" I growled. _['Who do you work for?']_

There was no response.

"_Что я отстреливать в первую очередь?_" I growled, menacingly. ['_What do I shoot off first?_']

"_Вы не посмеете!_" The man said. _['You wouldn't dare!']_

"_Вы знаете, кто я?_" I growled. ['_You know who I am?_']

"_Должен ли я?_" The man replied, with pretend nonchalance. [_'Should I?'_]

"Ах, да! Ищу Хитов Девочка!" I growled, menacingly. [_'Oh, yes! I am Hit Girl!'_]

The man braced at that!

"_Твой член, может быть?_" I suggested, ramming my pistol into his groin. _['Your dick, maybe?']_

He spilled.

"You recording this, Hal?" I called.

"Since the beginning!"

The Russian was talking fast, almost too fast for me to keep up, so I let my comms send the man's speech to the safehouse where it would be recorded and I could translate it later.

I asked Kick-Ass to dial a friend.

* * *

"Voight!"

"Evening Sergeant!" I snarled.

"Kick-Ass! How ya doing!"

"Good! Now, you remember those Russians?"

"Fuck yeah!" Voight replied, angrily.

"We have a pair in custody, they seem to be left overs from our good friend Ralph D'Amico!" I said. "Thought you might like a private chat! I've sent you the address."

"Thanks, I'll have a _gentle_ word with them!" Voight said, sounding a bit happier.

"Hit Girl, you ready?" I asked, putting away my cell.

"Two neatly packaged Russians!" Hit Girl replied, before turning to the two bound Russians. "_Прощай придурки!_" [_'Goodbye, assholes!'_]

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

We all met up, back at the safehouse.

Josh had removed his combat suit and hung it up, in the armoury. It had been good for Josh to see what happens at this end of Fusion, while the operatives were out on the streets. Naturally, he now went to help Chloe get out of her combat suit, but got his hand slapped, when he went further than the additional armour!

I had to laugh, poor Josh was a little embarrassed!

It was, unfortunately, the only happy thing in my mind at the moment. It now looked like we had Russian Mafia in Chicago. The two men we had come across this evening were most likely 'Shestyorka' or 'Associates', these were the lowest ranks of the Mafia and were usually men who had yet to earn respect and trust within the organisation. If they had been 'Boevik', which literally translates as 'Warrior', then we would have had an almighty fight on our hands; think Mother Russia with balls! There had to be some in Chicago somewhere, they worked for a 'Brigadier' or 'Avtoritet', which translates as 'Authority'. These in turn work for the Boss or 'Pakhan'.

A typical structure or 'Bratva' called for a Boss to control four Brigadiers, who then had half a dozen Warriors and Associates. Now, being Russian, nobody really trusts anyone, so there are usually a couple of 'Spies' who ensure that the Brigadiers do what they are told and don't get too powerful. These spies reported back to the Boss as required.

The enormous, motherfucker of a question was whether we could tackle a Bratva and survive. I just couldn't believe that Ralph D'Amico worked for, or with, the Russian Mafia! He would be certifiable to get involved with them! Then again maybe he is certifiable, but no, Ralph D'Amico was calculating; he would only get involved with the Russian Mafia if there was something major in it for him.

I needed to meet with this Hank Voight. Marcus said he was a good guy to know and had the same mindset as Hit Girl, when it came to certain types of criminals!

..._...

"Mafia, huh!" Dave said, matter of factly.

"Yeah!" I growled, sitting down in the kitchen.

"You never said that you spoke Russian!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you, Chloe Bennett!" I replied, coldly.

"Sorry, jeez!" Chloe muttered and got up to get a coffee.

"That was uncalled for!" Dave said, disapprovingly.

"Chloe, Dave's right, that was uncalled for and I'm sorry," I said, feeling ashamed for treating Chloe like that.

"You're upset about the Russians, aren't you?" Chloe asked, sitting back down, with her coffee.

"I am. We're talking hardened men, who get off on killing, and _before_ you say it, yes, I sometimes get off on killing, too. But these guys get off on killing _anybody_, including innocents," I explained. "Dave, call Marty, Abby, Josh and Kim up here, please."

..._...

Once everybody was in the kitchen, I started talking. I explained about the Mafia and how they were made up and what we might expect.

"These bastards know we are in Chicago and we've just assaulted and had arrested two of their men. We may now be targets. Take extra special care, when coming to any of the safehouses. If in doubt walk away, we cannot lose our safehouses, especially not this one. Help each other and try not to go anywhere alone. From now on, ensure that you have comms with you, at least a cell, preferably one of ours that we can track. Abby you should operate from home, as far as possible. Marty, you have your apartment. We will only use this safehouse after dark and when we are certain nobody is watching. Marty you have setup some extra anti-eavesdropping, anti-spy shit haven't you?"

"By 'shit', I assume you mean expensive and high-tech equipment and yes we will know if anybody tries to enter a safehouse or bug them, but I will do regular sweeps anyway. I can have our mobile command centre ready in two weeks. We still keeping it at The Farm?" Marty asked.

"Yes. The Farm is an unknown for the Mafia. We have never used it and neither are there any links to it. So we should keep it that way. Can you setup a place like we have downstairs, in Jack's basement?"

"Easy!" Marty said.

"All of the safehouses are fully stocked, if required. I'm hoping that those two Russian idiots won't reveal that they were arrested, or assaulted by us, 'cause they know that if they did then they would most probably be killed by their own side. This is serious, I shit you not!"

On that depressing note, we all went off to bed.


	74. Training Wheels

_**Two days later  
Monday  
The Farm**_

Chloe was very nervous.

Bag of nerves, might be a better description!

She was wearing her full motorcycle leathers, with boots and her helmet.

I had taken a quick turn around the marked out track that I had laid out in a field at The Farm, to show her what to do. Now I pulled up on the Honda CRF100F and climbed off.

..._...

"Your turn!" I said.

Chloe tentatively climbed on and I took her through the Honda's, very basic, controls: ignition switch, clutch lever, front brake, throttle grip, engine stop button, rear brake pedal, gear shift lever, fuel valve and kickstarter. Currently the engine was running and the gearbox was in neutral, so we could ignore some of the controls for now. I showed Chloe the positions of the gear shift lever; horizontal for neutral, first gear, one notch down and then second to fifth gears above the neutral position.

For now Chloe would probably stay in first gear! I explained how the clutch operated and let her pull the clutch lever, then push down on the gear change lever.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Yes..." Chloe said, sounding anything but positive!

"Let in the clutch _gently_. Remember, when you stop you must pull the clutch lever or you _will_ stall. Ignore the front brake for now. Use the rear brake, down here. Twist the throttle backward to go faster, twist it forwards to go slower."

"Okay..."

"Don't look at the front tyre, try to look ahead and don't worry if you fall, okay?"

Chloe nodded, still very apprehensive.

"Apply a little gas, then let in the clutch _gently_! Try and follow the course, keeping it _slow_!," I said, encouragingly.

I watched as Chloe twisted the throttle gently and let in the clutch... She moved, jerkily, but she moved and kept moving. I gave a thumbs up to Jack, who was filming Chloe with a camera; he smiled back. Chloe managed a full, but shaky, circuit, before coming to a halt beside me, pulling in the clutch.

..._...

The look on her face was priceless! Her smile went from ear to ear!

"Was that good?" I asked, laughing.

"Wow... That felt awesome!" Chloe stammered.

"Well keep going then. Go around a couple more times and then we'll try second gear!" I said. "Just keep it _slow;_ I'm the speed menace, not you!"

I had brought Chloe up on the back of the BMW, this morning, keeping it slow and steady, as I didn't want to put her off. She was building up her confidence well... Oops, she took that turn a bit tight and came off onto the grass.

I ran over.

"You okay?" I called and could hear giggling!

"That was cool! I let it get away from me, then fumbled things a bit," Chloe explained getting back up.

The engine had stalled, so I righted the Honda and held it for Chloe to remount.

"Okay, put the gears into neutral... That's right... Now clutch and kick-down _once_, just here... There we go, engine running. Now off you go..." I said, and walked away.

..._...

Chloe pulled up beside me after another two laps.

"Ready for second gear? Or do want a break first?" I asked.

"I'll take a break!"

"Press and hold that button, till the engine cuts out... Now push the stand down and dismount. Ignition off. Perfect," I said, smiling.

Chloe pulled off her helmet, as we walked over to the house. Jack was still filming and followed us up to the house.

"You enjoy that, Chloe?" Jack asked.

"It was totally awesome!" Chloe replied, still smiling insanely!

"You looked cool!" Josh said, encouragingly.

I had advised Josh to keep out of the way, in case he either inspired Chloe to do something stupid or otherwise distracted her! The course I had laid out covered about a quarter mile, or four hundred and fifty yards. It should give Chloe plenty of space to get used to the motorcycle and the controls, especially the gears. Jack offered to film her learning, so that Dr Bennett could see the results. I kept my helmet on during the filming, as I did not want to be filmed at all and Jack respected this!

I let Chloe spend some time with Josh, while Jack's wife Natalie, got lunch ready. I called Dave to let him know how things were going.

"Hi gorgeous!" Dave said, on answering the phone.

"Hi lover!"

"Chloe broken her neck yet?"

"No, Josh is checking her neck out right now! She's doing really well; only came off once and started giggling!"

"Good! Oh, a large, long parcel has arrived for you. Damn heavy!"

"My compound bows!"

"More toys!" Dave groaned.

"Stop moaning, ass!"

* * *

Lunch was over and was very good!

I'm glad I had my leathers zipped up tight, Josh had his hands everywhere!

I was now back on the Honda and it was an awesome feeling. I managed to start it and move off, _without_ any help. Now I just need to pull the clutch lever and flip the gear selector up two notches for second gear... Well here goes... Wow... I'm going faster... Too fast... Twist throttle forward... Slowing down... Better!

I managed a circuit in second gear!

Mindy and I were wearing our concealed comms, for ease of communication.

"You're doing well, keep going and keep looking forwards. I'm right behind you, ignore me completely, I will keep out of your way," Mindy said, in my ear. I glanced to my right and saw Mindy about ten yards back, on the BMW and following me around the course.

"When we get around the next corner, shift into third, one notch _up_, okay?" Mindy said.

"Okay!"

I turned around the next corner and pulled the clutch lever and flicked up the gear change lever, one notch, then let the clutch lever out, gently. Cool... Third gear!

"Josh find any damage, when he checked you over?" Mindy asked and I almost lost control of the Honda, so my response was _not_ very lady like!

"That was totally uncalled for!" Mindy laughed in response.

After another eight circuits, Mindy guided me through slowing and shifting down, back to second and then stopping. It felt brilliant, I could now ride a motorcycle! I knew I still had a long way to go, but it was an impressively good start!

I turned off the engine and wheeled the Honda into the barn and secured it to a post, with a thick chain. I gazed longingly at the other Honda, currently under a tarpaulin and similarly secured. Marty had been round and equipped the barn and surrounding property with security measures, so we would know if anybody went anywhere near the motorcycles. Mindy had warned me, very seriously, to never ride the motorcycle if she wasn't here with me and I promised.

"You are one smart young lady!" Jack said.

"She is that!" Mindy acknowledged pulling off her helmet.

I felt my cheeks warming up and knew that I was blushing at all the praise.

"You do look lovelier when you blush!" Josh teased, grinning.

Josh's comments didn't help either, they just made me warm up in other places!

* * *

_**That evening  
Morton Grove**_

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, as the front door burst open and a tornado came into the living room.

"I did it!" The tornado yelled, happily.

The tornado turned out to be my daughter!

"Had sex!" I responded, facetiously.

"No, better!" Chloe said, smiling from ear to ear. Oh, she has _so_ much to learn!

Thankfully Mindy came in and _calmly_ passed me an iPad and I pressed play, on the video.

"I see!" I said, impressed by what I was watching.

Once the video was finished and I could no longer put up with Chloe bouncing up and down on the couch, I turned to her.

"Congratulations!" I said, feeling genuinely proud of my daughter.

"I got up to third gear!" Chloe squealed.

"Simmer down Chloe!" I said.

"Sorry, Dr Bennett! I tried to calm her down, but..." Mindy tried.

"You'd have more chance holding back a tsunami!" I laughed and gave Chloe a big hug. "Go email your father."

Chloe was gone in a flash!

"Well done, Mindy! That can't have been easy, I am surprised she was so successful!" I said.

"Your daughter is a very intelligent girl and a very fast learner," Mindy said. I was starting to feel embarrassed at all the praise Chloe was getting!

"Thanks Mindy, you're a brilliant influence on her!" I said and watched as Mindy started to blush.


	75. Jackal Training

_**Two days later  
Wednesday  
West Ridge**_

Josh has now healed enough for his training to start!

"You're gonna go easy on me, aren't you?" Josh asked, sounding worried.

I grinned at Josh, like a crocodile about to kill it's prey!

"Should I be worried?" Josh asked, looking at Chloe.

Chloe just grinned back, "Oh, yeah!"

"You two are _so_ fucking evil!" Josh growled unhappily.

"It's why you love me!" Chloe said, blowing a kiss.

"Well I've led a short life, but an entertaining one!" Josh whined.

"Quit the whining, jeez!" I complained, before kicking out at Josh, aiming for his stronger left side. The bullets had hit him on his right side, so I was going to be nice, to start with...

"Oh no you bloody don't, bitch!" Josh said, smartly moving out of the way and swinging around in a fast roundhouse kick, which I dodged.

"That all you've got Brit boy!" Mindy growled.

"Just getting warmed up, Yank; expected more from you!"

"Cheeky little wanker!" I growled, impressed.

Josh then span around in a fast double roundhouse kick, which I tried to dodge, but then he changed the second roundhouse kick into a spinning hook kick. The kick caught me on the right shoulder, sending me spinning to the ground. The fucker tricked me!

"Good to see that you're not _all_ talk!" I said, getting back to my feet. That kick hurt! Josh is actually quite good!

Josh kept up with my attacks, for the next ten minutes, before he started to tire and I noticed him gripping his right side.

I called a halt.

"You okay Josh?" I asked, concerned.

"Sorry, I don't want to sound like a wimp, but I think I need to sit down," Josh said and he was starting to look pale.

I got a vicious glare from Chloe!

Josh saw the glare too.

"Chloe I'm fine, I can look after myself, okay. Mindy's done nothing wrong, so cut that crap out, right now!" Josh said and Chloe looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mindy," Chloe said.

"Don't worry, I've not broken him!" I teased and Chloe blushed a little, but all the same, I was a bit worried about Josh.

* * *

_**The Farm**_

After lunch we headed up to The Farm, for a different form of training.

Kim was waiting for us when we arrived. I parked the SUV beside the barn and I opened the tailgate. Inside were four large, black cases and I handed one to Chloe and another to Kim.

"Okay! Show us what you two can do!" I said.

Chloe and Kim, placed the cases down on a table and opened them up.

Chloe let out a small squeal.

Kim just said, "Wow!"

Inside each case was a custom Oneida Kestrel compound bow. Each bow was flat black with black carbon fibre limbs. Also with each bow was a quiver of eight arrows.

"You two familiar with these?" I asked.

"Compound bows, yes, but not elite bows like these!" Kim said, picking one up and looking it over.

"Same as what Kim said!" Chloe replied, looking the other bow up and down, in awe.

Both Kim and Chloe then pulled out an arrow each and after a brief check of the mechanisms, sent the arrows down range, to a target at the opposite end of the barn. Both arrows impacted the target, with a solid bang and both Chloe and Kim had enormous grins on their faces!

"Damn, those are powerful weapons; those shots would have hurt!" I exclaimed.

"Okay Mindy, you've fired a cross-bow, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but this is very different," Mindy said.

"What about me?" Josh asked.

"You'd better not, not in your condition. Mindy stressed you too much earlier!" Chloe said, grinning at me.

Bitch!

"I'll give you a personal lesson when you're better!" Chloe promised, with an evil grin.

"Can't wait!" Josh said, blowing Chloe a kiss and making her blush.

"Talk about hormones!" I groaned.

"Okay, key parts of the compound bow: nocking point, peep sight, arrow rest and forward sight," Chloe explained, pointing to each part in turn. "Normally... Mindy pay attention!"

"Sorry!" I said, sheepishly; I'd been checking a text from Dave.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted... Normally we would use a 'release'; this helps prevent sore fingers and makes an accidental release more difficult. Now we will have our armoured gauntlets, which will protect our fingers and the release won't be compatible with combat. We have them, in the cases, so we can use them, if you wish," Chloe continued and showed how to strap on a release, to her wrist.

"Next: nocking the bow. A properly nocked arrow contacts the bow at only two points, the rest and the string. This ensures that at no point during the shooting process, does the arrow make contact with any other surface, which could send it off course. Begin by placing the arrow through the rest; in this case a 'biscuit' rest, for obvious reasons. This rest is most suitable as the arrow won't fall off, which benefits us. Next, take the arrow and rotate it so that the one off-coloured vane is facing upward. Press the nock firmly onto the bowstring in the centre of the string loop, until you hear a click. If the off-coloured vain is facing upward, the arrow is in the rest and the nock has 'clicked' onto the bowstring, the arrow is properly nocked."

"Stand roughly perpendicular to the target, though the exact angle isn't important, the stance is mostly determined by personal preference and any roughly perpendicular stance will work, as long as it is not extreme enough to cause the body to twist, during the shot. After a few shots, you'll settle into a natural stance that is comfortable for you... Hit Girl are you listening? Are you pissing me off on purpose?"

"I would never do that!" I said with an evil smirk.

"Yes you would, bitch! Now listen, or you aren't shooting a single fucking arrow!" Chloe ordered, angrily.

Okay, pushed too many buttons; I remember vividly what happened last time Chloe stood up to me!

"Okay, for those interested in learning... Place your non-dominant hand on the grip... Your _other_ 'non-dominant' hand, Joshua, jeez! Your hand should be directly behind the grip so that there is no twist, when the bow is drawn. The hand is only there to support the weight of the bow and give the dominant hand the necessary resistance to draw the bow. Straighten your arm to put the bow into position for the draw," Chloe continued.

"Begin by clipping the release onto the string loop, directly behind the arrow, then pull back on the string. The bulk of the power should come from the muscles in your back. Additionally, make sure the bow grip is centred in your hand, with the force of the weight running straight back through your arm. Even a minimal amount of twisting can make the draw more difficult, and extreme twisting can cause injury. Once the bow is drawn, you will feel the amount of pressure that it takes to hold it, decrease. This is one of the major benefits of compound archery; at full draw, it only takes fifteen to twenty percent of the total draw weight, to hold the string back. That's good for wimps like Joshua!"

"Hey!" Josh moaned.

"You'll find that the nock naturally settles somewhere on your face. This is called your anchor point. Everybody's is different, so use what you feel is best. You might need to adjust it to look through the sight. Now another advantage of the compound bow is attachments. You have the optical sight, but we can also add a laser sight... Thought you'd like that Mindy! I assume you know how to aim and pull a trigger, Hit Girl?" Chloe finished, with an evil smirk. "See it's easy, even Hit Girl could manage it!"

"Evil little bitch!" I growled.

"Oh, I learned from the best!" Chloe said, grinning.

..._...

Twenty minutes later we had all embedded several arrows into the target. Josh only managed to send a couple of arrows down range, before he started to go pale again.

It was actually quite good fun. These bows could make damn good weapons! I needed to look into some proper arrows, I've already come across explosive tips, I want to see what else we can get together!

"Thanks Chloe, you're not a bad teacher!" I said.

"Thanks Mindy. I'm starting to respect my school teachers a lot more now! They put up with a hell of a lot of shit!" Chloe replied.

* * *

_**That evening  
West Ridge**_

Marty was finishing his packing and moving to his apartment today. Kim was helping him and would be keeping him company tonight!

Mindy was arguing, after watching some eighties television.

"Absolutely not!" I said.

"It would be really cool!" Mindy whined.

"Not seeing it! You_ cannot_ paint Airwolf purple!" Marty exclaimed.

"Why not, that helicopter is so _me_!" Mindy insisted.

"Sometimes you're as nutty as squirrel shit, Mindy!" I groaned.

"That's not fair!" Mindy whined.

"You need a hand Marty? I need to find some sanity!" I begged.

"Cunt!" Mindy growled.

"No, I'll be fine, Speedy's loaded and Kim's waiting," Marty said. "I'll leave you with Little Miss Nutty!"

Marty got an evil glare, but Mindy still got up to give him a big hug.

"Thanks Marty, it's been great having you here. I hope your apartment is good for you, we'll come around one evening!" Mindy said.

..._...

"It won't be the same without him here," Mindy said, once Marty and Kim had left.

"At least he won''t be living in a mad house!" I said.

"You trying to say something!" Mindy asked, indignantly.

"Trying, no!" I said, laughing and Mindy scowled.

"Don't worry, we now have the house to ourselves!" I said, grabbing Mindy and she screamed as I threw her onto the couch.

I dived after her and we started kissing, while I pulled at her t-shirt; Sophia took one look, woofed and fled downstairs!


	76. Scramblers

_**Two days later  
Friday  
The Farm**_

We were back up at The Farm.

Chloe was having her second motorcycle lesson. For this a field wouldn't be adequate, but to start with, I sent her to complete ten circuits of the field, to get herself re-acquainted with the motorcycle. Again, we had driven up on the BMW and I sat with Jack, enjoying a coffee while Chloe started the motorcycle herself and set off riding around the field.

"She's progressing well!" Jack said, approvingly. "You're a good teacher Mindy; Damon would have been very proud!"

I felt myself blushing at the compliment!

I had sent a copy of the video that Jack filmed last time, to Marcus. The asshole actually asked if the video was R-rated and would there be a lot of blood! Just because I was training somebody in the damn video, does _not_ mean it's going to be all bloody! Marcus watched the video and said he was actually very impressed with me and said my Daddy would have been very proud, too! He also said it was very _normal_, for a change!

Once Chloe had completed her circuits, I got on my BMW and led her out a back gate; we were going off-road, along a track beside the river. This would take us several miles out and back. It would give Chloe a good run and let her experience off-road riding. Plus, I could exercise _my_ new motorcycle! I was looking forward to this, as Dave's BMW was in the mail! This would mean that we could both go out together, which would be great fun!

I had obtained some GoPro Hero4 Cameras and attached a pair, in waterproof mounts, to the front and rear of my BMW, so I could film the ride. I had done the same to Chloe's motorcycle. There _should_ be some interesting footage later, as my cameras were also connected into our comms system. My motorcycle had a Fusion radio in the left Pannier, with an aerial mounted on the top box. I had lunch packed into that top box, too, as well as some other emergency accessories!

..._...

We started off along a track making idle gossip. Chloe kept bringing Josh into the conversation. It appeared that she was looking forward to going back to school next week, as she wanted to see her friends and show Josh off to them! Apparently, she would have the hottest boyfriend in the grade and the best bit was that he was British! We rode along the extremely twisty route for about four miles, before we pulled up.

"You enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed a grinning Chloe.

"Let's try some more slow speed manoeuvring. That is very important to learn, so you can control a heavy motorcycle at very low speeds," I said. We moved off slowly and I had Chloe play 'follow the leader' with me, as I led her in ever increasingly tight and slow turns. Once or twice Chloe had to put her feet down, to stabilise the motorcycle, but she did very well otherwise and her balance was brilliant.

We stopped for lunch beside the river and enjoyed some sandwiches. It had been a great morning.

"So... What does this _personal_ training, you have in mind for Josh, involve...?" I asked, innocently. "Keeping up Anglo/American _sexual_ relations?"

Chloe almost choked on her sandwich and her eyes bulged out.

"Mindy... I... I don't know..." Chloe stammered, before blushing and running out of steam.

"Aww, you are _so_ sweet!"

"Mindy!" Chloe growled dangerously.

"Watching you shows me what I missed out on, growing up and I'm starting to regret it. You actually make me feel more like a normal girl everyday! That sounds weird, sorry."

"No it doesn't, Mindy. You helped me get my life back on track. Without you I would never have found Joshua and he might now be dead, ignoring you trying to cut his head off, of course!" Chloe said, grinning.

"Do you _have_ to keep bringing _that_ back up? I apologised to the kid, I even treated his wound!" I moaned.

"You still owe me for that slap, Hit Girl!" Chloe said smugly, rubbing her cheek.

"Jeez! Hit Girl's being held for ransom by a fourteen year-old girl!" I grimaced.

"Oh yeah!" Chloe said, smiling.

"Okay, Shadow get your ass back on that damn motorcycle, you can dream about riding Josh, later!" I said.

Chloe gave me a very nasty look indeed!

It was almost two, by the time we got back to The Farm and Chloe was exhausted. I had made her ride over some quite rough terrain, including tight corners and steep drops.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon  
The Farm**_

Now it was Joshua's turn to learn!

I had bought Joshua some motorcycle leathers, in dark grey, with gauntlets, boots and a black helmet. His jacket and trousers had a composite armour lining, just like Chloe's and mine. He also now had his own personal concealed comms, which linked back via a Fusion radio installed at The Farm.

As with Chloe, I explained the circuit in the field, which Josh had already seen Chloe use, but going over it again was important.

Josh explained that he had had some limited experience with motorcycles and had ridden smaller scramblers, years before. I pointed out the essentials of the motorcycle: ignition switch, clutch lever, front brake, throttle grip, engine stop button, rear brake pedal, gear shift lever, fuel valve and kickstarter, as I had done with Chloe. I showed Josh the positions of the gear shift lever; horizontal for neutral, first gear, one notch down and then second to fifth gears above the neutral position. I explained how the clutch operated and let Josh pull the clutch lever, then push down on the gear change lever.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling encouragingly.

"I was born ready!" Josh said, with enthusiasm.

"Let the clutch in _gently_. Remember, when you stop you _must_ pull the clutch lever or you _will_ stall. Ignore the front brake for now; use the rear brake, down here. Twist the throttle backward to go faster and twist it forwards to go slower."

"Okay," Josh acknowledged.

"_Don't_ look at the front tyre, try to look ahead and don't worry if you fall, okay?"

Josh nodded and started to look a little apprehensive.

"Apply a little gas, then let in the clutch _gently_! _Try_ and follow the course, keeping it _slow_ and don't forget, we drive on the _right_ over here!," I said, laughing.

"Yeah, the wrong side of the bloody road!" Josh scowled.

I watched as Josh twisted the throttle gently and let in the clutch... He moved, reasonably smoothly too, which was impressive. He hadn't been lying about riding before. Jack was filming Josh with a camera, just in case he fell off! Josh managed a full circuit, before coming to a halt beside me, pulling in the clutch without stalling.

"Not bad, Josh," Chloe said, smiling.

"Very good!" I agreed, impressed.

"That was cool! I'd forgotten what it was like. My Dad used to take me on small scramblers, when I was about nine or ten," Josh explained, looking a little sad for a moment, before smiling.

"Okay, lets see you work up the gears, then," I said, encouragingly.

Josh went back out and worked his way up to third gear, quite successfully and managed two circuits, before he shifted down and came to a stop beside Chloe and I.

"You are a natural Josh, I am impressed; you're not the dumb shit, Chloe said you were!" I teased.

"_I never said that!_" Chloe exclaimed indignantly.

"Just fuckin' with ya!" I laughed.

"Thanks, Mindy. I enjoyed that, hopefully when I'm fully healed I'll be able to go out on a motorcycle properly," Josh said, smiling.

"No problem, Josh, "I said, smiling back.

I think I have some more shopping to do! With all this spending I'm gonna need to go out and get some more cash from those generous drug dealers!


	77. New Kid

_**The following week  
Friday**_

Josh and Chloe had both survived their first week at school!

From what Mindy has told me, Josh has apparently gone down very well with the other kids at the school, as they all seemed very curious about a foreign kid, not just a new kid.

Josh, though, _has not_ survived this week completely unscathed!

* * *

I had quite a few concerns, on that first day back at school.

This was not just a new school, it was an _American_ school and I had barely got used to my _last_ American school, before I ended up in a coma. It was a little easier having Chloe with me, so at least I knew somebody! Of course, there was also Abby, but I found her a little too weird at times! I met Chloe's other friends: Avery and Riley, who both seemed to go all girly, when they met me, which was a little bit embarrassing. Chloe seemed to enjoy showing me off to everybody! It was also a bit daunting meeting Kyle, Chloe's ex-boyfriend. However, Kyle seemed to be a really good guy, as he said that he understood about Chloe's feelings for me and he wasn't going to get in the way, but he still wanted to be friends with Chloe and also with me. Kyle is very popular around the school, so that has helped me greatly with settling in.

I have also made two friends of my own: Mike and Ethan. We seemed to have a lot in common, but I had to be careful when any conversation turned to vigilante's or Hit Girl and Kick-Ass! Mindy had threatened me with major bodily harm and permanent damage to my, currently non-existent, sex life if I breathed even a single word about Fusion! I wasn't alone, as I understood that Chloe had received the exact same lecture!

Chloe had also given me a _very_ detailed account of what she would do to me, if I looked at _any_ another girl, at school! I thought that Chloe had been spending far too much time with Mindy!

All in all, it had been a good week. My injuries had been explained away, as wounds from a building collapse, which had killed my father; the best lies are often the truth, at least that's what Mindy says!

* * *

Josh had gone down really well at school, this week and I loved the looks that I got from those bitchy girls that normally tried to look down on me! They usually have the hot boyfriends, but Josh is _very_ desirable around school and he is _mine_!

I had also warned Josh, with some _very_ graphical descriptions, of what would happen, if he even _looked_ at another girl! Those descriptions were definitely worthy of Mark Millar! My Mom doesn't like me reading those comics, but considering what else I get up to, they are rather tame!

Mind you, Mindy went _completely_ ballistic with Josh on Sunday.

She happened to see Josh getting changed out of his combat suit, after some more training. Josh had quite a few bruises on his body, which he had tried to explain away as the results of that day's sparring. Mindy, however, was _not_ convinced, as the bruises were obviously a few days old and nothing that had been done, during sparring, would have caused that sort of damage.

Finally, after a few graphic threats from a _very_ angry Mindy, Josh admitted to having used the motorcycle a couple of times last week, while Jack and Natalie were out. That was why he was so good, during the 'first' training session! I wasn't at the safehouse during this, but Dave was and I understood that he had had to physically restrain Mindy, from hurting Josh; Dave said that Josh actually feared for his life, again! Mindy was yelling and screaming at Josh about being _totally_ irresponsible and a lying little bastard, among other, very colourful, descriptions of his behaviour.

Mindy ranted on, about Josh, for most of Monday, too! Finally, on Monday evening she had calmed down and driven up to The Farm. She then sat Josh down and _calmly, _well calmly for Mindy_,_ talked through what he had done. Josh, I understood, was very apologetic and promised _never_ to do something that stupid again. Jack, meanwhile, had also gone ballistic and grounded Josh, initially till he was twenty-one! Jack then relented and grounded him for the next two weeks, which meant that, outside of school, we couldn't talk, text or email, which sucked and made me _really_ angry with Josh, too! Mindy said that she would have lots of _exciting_ work lined up for Josh, on Saturday and Sunday!

* * *

Now, as with most schools, there are the usual idiots who liked to cause trouble.

In this case, we had three in our grade: Raymond Miller, who was the leader, Corey Davis and Paul Martin. Chloe explained that they enjoyed going around causing trouble and she herself had punched Miller, at least twice and he seemed to enjoy it, which just infuriated Chloe even more! I have learnt the hard way, that you _don't_ want to infuriate Chloe, if you want to enjoy a pain free life. Chloe does _not_ hit like the average girl!

I received a visit from this trio, who thought it would be good fun to pick on the new British kid. Chloe defending me, didn't exactly help my image in their eyes, either! I just ignored them and told them to fuck off, but I had a feeling that I would probably be hearing from them again and soon!

I'm currently in the bad books of Jack, Dave, Mindy and Chloe. Why? I kinda got a bit Jealous of Chloe riding that Honda, so I took a few rides around the field, when Jack and Natalie were out on Tuesday and Thursday. I came off a few times and once I landed badly, when the motorcycle actually landed on top of me, causing the heavy bruises that Mindy had seen. I was actually quite scared, when Mindy kicked off; she looked like that day when she tried to cut my throat. Dave had to physically restrain her and it really hit me then, what I had done. Mindy came to see me on Monday evening and I knew that I had really let her down, big time! I'd also let down Jack, too, which really upset me. Thankfully he wasn't as hard on me, as he could have been. The worst was Chloe; she was pissed, as I wasn't allowed to use my cell to communicate with her. She actually spent the next few days dropping 'grand theft auto' into nearly every conversation, which started to get a little annoying, after the first few hours, let alone two days later!

But I took it like a man, stiff upper lip and all that!

* * *

Now that Chloe and Josh were at school and Marty was at university, we had limited our Fusion activities.

We obviously couldn't have Chloe or Josh going to school on a Monday with lots of injuries that weren't there on the previous Friday! However, we would still have training each weekend and nothing during the week, as they would _both_ have homework! Marty would help where he could, between his studies and would act as our technical support from his fully equipped apartment. Abby would also help where she could, of course. If an emergency cropped up, then we might call on everybody, but _only_ in an emergency. Otherwise it would just be Hit Girl, Kick-Ass and Eisenhower, although Hawk said that she might come out some evenings.

The other problem with those two being back at school, was that Mindy was now bored during the day.

Take Wednesday for example:

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just making a list!" Mindy said, cheerfully.

I looked over Mindy's shoulder.

"Arrows?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm making a list of all the different types of arrows I will need," Mindy explained.

"You like the compound bow then?"

"They're really cool!"

I looked down the list.

"Interesting... Syringe... _Okay_! Flashbang... Listening device... Now _they_ seem useful, but these... No... No... _Hell, no_!"

"I know some are a _little_ unorthodox!" Mindy admitted, looking excited.

"Unorthodox! Where the _hell_ do you get these, seriously warped, ideas from?" I asked, incredulously. "Ever heard of aerodynamics? A Katana arrow! Seriously!"

"_Okay_, jeez! Maybe I let my imagination get the better of me!" Mindy growled, in exasperation.

"There's no '_maybe_' about it! I agree with some of them, maybe half a dozen, but the rest... They are just seriously messed up, Mindy! Plus, are you really going to be followed around by a truck, carrying all of these? Maybe get a trailer for the Ducati?"

"I was only having a bit of fun!" Mindy whined.


	78. Jackal Humility

_**The following day  
Saturday**_

_**9:00 A.M.**_

Josh was going to suffer another full day of training!

He also needed to make reparations for his wrongdoings.

"You have got to be kidding!" Josh groaned.

"You _will_ clean every single weapon!" I confirmed.

"But there's dozens!" Josh whined.**  
**

"Six Heckler &amp; Koch G36C assault rifles, two FN P90 personal defence weapons, six Glock 17 pistols, two Glock 18 pistols, four Glock 19 pistols, two Glock 26 pistols, one MP5K sub-machine gun, two SIG Sauer P232 pistols and two Heckler &amp; Koch MP7 personal defence weapons!" I said, with a smile.

"Who the hell fired all these? Did I miss a damn war?" Josh continued to whine.

"Dave and I enjoyed a little target shooting yesterday, I was bored!" I admitted, with an evil laugh.

"This will take hours!"

"Got somewhere else to be? It is now nine o'clock in the morning. Your first shift will last two hours," I said and left a very unhappy Josh in the armoury.

* * *

"That was just evil, Mindy!" Chloe said.

"Well, he needs to learn that I don't accept failure. I went soft on Dave, but nobody else and that includes you, Shadow!" I growled. "Come to think of it Dave never goes soft with me!"

"Eww, that's just gross!" Chloe groaned, pretending to vomit.

"Okay, before I wipe the floor with Jackal, I'll practice with you!"

"Bring it on, Soft Girl!" Chloe challenged, diving at me and kicking my legs out from under me.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" I complained.

"Playtimes over, Hit Girl!" Chloe growled. "You snooze you lose!"

"I never, play!" I growled back and threw myself back to my feet and towards that grinning bitch.

Chloe put up a very good defence, but she has a habit of telegraphing what she is about to do; it only happens rarely and the signals are easily missed, but I have learnt to recognise them. Well she can learn the hard way!

"Damn, they're fast!" I heard a voice say and was momentarily distracted, as I saw Dave and Kim standing beside the mat.

"They are that!" Agreed Dave.

I just caught Chloe's back kick, on my thigh, as I tried to twist out of her way, but ended up on the mat again! I was getting mad.

* * *

"How you doing, Mister GTA?" I asked.

"That wasn't funny the first, nor the hundredth time!" Josh moaned, elbow deep in a Heckler &amp; Koch G36C assault rifle.

"Well, if you can't handle the time..." I started, grinning.

"...Don't do the crime!" Kim finished, with a laugh.

"Bloody funny, the pair of you!" Josh groused.

"I'll leave you in peace, only twenty-six left to do!" I said. "You're lucky we only fired a small selection of the armoury!"

Kim and I left the armoury, ignoring the obscenities Josh was muttering under his breath, some of which I hadn't heard before, even from Mindy, who was very proficient on the subject!

"Okay Hawk, let's see what you can do now!" I said and received a brief glare from Mindy, as she whirled around the map, sparring with Chloe.

* * *

_**11:00 A.M.**_

"Right, first shift is over, Jackal!"

"Thank God!" Josh breathed.

"You have fifteen minutes to take a break, then I want you on the mat," I said.

"Oh yes! That sounds like fun!" Josh commented, with a smile.

"Get your mind out of the damn gutter!" I growled in response.

..._...

Fifteen minutes later I was facing off with Josh.

"Hit me!" I ordered.

Josh came at me with a roundhouse kick, which I easily deflected, then Josh switched to a jumping roundhouse kick, which caught me by surprise as well as in the shoulder, sending me flying into Chloe and we both landed in a heap.

"Two for the price of one!" Josh said with a smug grin.

"I'll give you points for creativity, but..." I replied and flew at Josh with my own jumping side kick, which sent Josh across the mat.

"That all you got!" Josh said, between gasps of pain.

I took a deep breath and started circling Josh, while he got up and started turning with me, never letting me out of his sight. We both gauged each other and tried to work out the other's game plan.

"Get her Josh!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh, I will!"

"Thanks for the support, bitch!" I yelled at a smirking Chloe.

Josh was slowly edging towards me, but unlike Chloe, Josh _did not_ telegraph his actions. This kid knew some advanced kicks, so could use any one of over a dozen potential kicks, not to mention variations and combinations of the kicks! I also knew that Josh had mastered feints, too, which were very difficult to detect and counter correctly, before the real kick occurred.

Finally he moved, but I was able to catch his foot and twist him around and dump him hard on the mat. I think I hurt him this time, as he yelled out in pain when he hit the mat. I approached him, to check that he was okay, but then found myself flying backwards, as Josh grasped my left ankle and pulled. But I was able to kick out with my right foot and continue into a back flip, landing reasonably cleanly on my feet.

"She's like a damn cat!" Josh groaned, picking himself up.

"Okay bitchy, let's see you fight us both!" Chloe challenged, standing next to Josh, on the mat.

Chloe looked at Josh and nodded encouragingly. Josh nodded back, with a forced smile; he was in pain.

"Bring it on, little kiddies!" I growled.

* * *

"This is gonna be good!" I said to Kim.

"I've never seen Mindy take on more than one at a time!" Kim said.

"Oh, I have; she can handle half a dozen, easily!" I replied.

I saw Mindy flexing her muscles and she started to circle Josh and Chloe, who were preparing themselves for the fight. I noticed some whispering between them both, as they both agreed on a plan of attack.

Who would strike first? I thought that Mindy would wait to see what the pair come up with; I was sure that she'd want to see how creative they could be.

Okay, I saw that; Chloe was getting ready to move. Mindy has focused on Chloe. Oh crap! Josh just launched at Mindy, blind-siding her, while her attention was on Chloe. That was clever, Chloe knows that she tends to telegraph her actions and she also knows that Mindy knows, so she used that weakness as a distraction! Josh attacked with a reverse spinning hook kick. The kick caught Mindy on the back of the head, as it should and Mindy went down, but only for half a second, as she instantly recovered and flipped off to one side and then back towards Chloe, delivering a jumping side kick, before running at the side of the armoury and executing a perfect reflex kick!

A reflex kick is a stunning acrobatic kick, used only by the most highly skilled.

In this case, Mindy ran up to the wall of the armoury and leapt, planted one foot, high, on the wall, extended her leg and boosted away from the wall towards Josh, now with accelerated height and power and lashed out with the other leg. Josh was caught completely unprepared and found himself flying through the air and landing on Chloe, who was just picking herself up, from Mindy's last attack!

"Fuck! That was awesome!" Kim exclaimed.

Mindy had landed on the mat, like a cat, as she usually did. She was breathing heavily and looked really pleased with herself.

"Not bad, Hit Girl; seen better!" I quipped.

"You complete ass!" Mindy growled, as I gave her a hug.

Mindy then went to help Josh and Chloe up off of the mat. Josh was groaning with pain and so was Chloe. This was the second time somebody had been dumped on top of her!

"Not quite how I envisioned Josh lying on top of me!" Chloe commented, before realising what she had just said aloud and blushed bright red.

"A few less clothes, might have been nice!" Josh teased, before Chloe punched him, hard, on the shoulder.

"Well done Mindy!" Chloe conceded. "Hit Girl is still the greatest!"

"It was never in doubt!" Mindy said, giving Chloe a hug.

"Mindy's never one to let her fame go to her head!" I quipped, receiving a glare from Mindy.

"Dave, tell Josh that I am not completely cold and heartless," Mindy said.

"I would never lie to Josh!" I replied, smirking.

"I am warm and loving, ass!" Mindy insisted.

"Could have fooled me!" Josh added.

"Okay, actions speak louder than words! I think Josh has learnt his lesson and we should all help Josh finish off those weapons! If Josh would like some help, of course?" I asked.

"Please!" Josh begged.

* * *

_**Later that day  
The Farm**_

We all met Marty, up at The Farm.

Marty and Abby had spent the morning putting the finishing touches to our new van. This van was to be our Mobile Command Centre, for if we needed to go out of town, or if a safehouse got compromised. It would be stored at The Farm.

The vehicle itself was a brand new, black, long wheelbase, mid roofed, Ford Transit van, with tinted glazing. Marty and Abby had equipped the rear of the vehicle with computers, screens, communications, a generator and various other equipment relevant to our operations. Between this van and Beast, we should be able to operate anywhere. While the new van was not protected to the same standards as Beast, it still boasted Type II and Type III-A armour, in essential areas. The vehicle was also air conditioned. From the outside the vehicle looked like any other van, so shouldn't attract attention.

Now, considering that two geeks had built this van, it had a geeky name: 'Lucille'! This was a reference to one of Abby's heroes, Alec Hardison, from the Leverage television show! Not my choice of name, but then the van is geek central, so I left it all to them! However, while the van was mainly for support, I did insist that a gun safe was covertly installed in the vehicle, just in case! I liked Marty's idea for a Command Van, although initially I did suggest a Command Truck, with full armoury, but Dave said a big purple, forty foot trailer, would not be very subtle, despite being fun to drive!

Even Jack thought that the van was good. He remarked that it was better than what Chicago PD used, which Marty and Abby took as one hell of a compliment!

..._...

While we were at The Farm, Dave received a delivery.

It was his own 'civilian use' BMW R1200-GS Adventure in Racing Blue. We considered the same colour as mine, but decided on something different and not green! For now, Marty would get the motorcycle equipped with the necessary communications and video equipment, similar to mine.

Sometime next week, I would take Dave out, so he could test his new ride!


	79. Exposed

**Author's Note: **_Please be aware that this chapter contains crude language and insinuations!_

* * *

_**The following day  
Sunday  
Safehouse A**_

Something happened this afternoon, between Josh and Chloe, exactly what I didn't really know!

Everything seemed to have gone well; Josh had been forgiven and Mindy had given him and Chloe some constructive training. Now they seemed to be avoiding each other and would not look each other in the face. I could only assume that one or the other had said or done something, out of turn!

Mindy and I both tried to find out, but neither Chloe nor Josh were saying anything!

* * *

_**Three days later  
Lunchtime  
Lake View High School**_

I had to tell somebody!

At lunchtime I sat down with Mike and Ethan.

"Can you two keep a secret?" I asked, tentatively.

"For you, Josh, of course!" Both replied.

"Something happened on Sunday!" I started.

"What?" Mike asked, eagerly.

I leant closer to my friends.

"I saw a girl, completely naked!" I said, feeling my face start to warm up.

"On TV?"

"No, in the shower and for real... Like four feet away from me!" I explained.

* * *

I had to tell somebody!

At lunchtime I sat down with Avery and Riley.

"Can you two keep a secret?" I asked, tentatively.

"Of course, Chloe!" Both replied.

"Something happened on Sunday!" I started.

"Tell us then!" Riley insisted, excitedly.

I leant closer to my friends.

"My boyfriend saw me in the shower!" I explained.

* * *

"You mean, _completely naked_?" Ethan asked, grinning.

"_Completely_!" I acknowledged.

"Who?"

I didn't want to say, but...

"Chloe!" Mike blurted out.

"Yeah!" I confirmed, reluctantly.

"Did you see, like, everything?" Mike asked, grinning.

"_Everything_!"

"Even..."

"_Everything_!" I repeated, with a smug grin.

* * *

"Well, what did you do?" Avery asked.

"I just stood there!" I said.

"And he saw...?"

"Everything!" I confirmed.

"You didn't scream at him or cover up?" Riley asked, surprised.

"No and I don't know why!" I replied, a little unsure of myself.

* * *

"She just stood there?" Mike asked, incredulously.

"Letting you see her... Bits?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, she just stood there... Then she smiled at me!" I said, thinking back and smiling warmly at the thought.

"She smiled?" Ethan asked, amazed.

"I tried to say something, but as a great man once said: '_The problem is, God gave man a brain and a penis and only enough blood to run one at a time_'. He was right!"

* * *

"Did he say anything?" Riley asked.

"No, but something else did!" I said, feeling my cheeks get _very_ warm. "There was obviously no blood in his brain; so it must have gone somewhere else! But I _definitely_ got a reaction!"

"Like where?" Avery asked, then sudden realisation hit her. "Oh... _Oh_...!" And she blushed.

* * *

"She noticed, too!" I said, feeling myself blush. "Damn! She was the hottest thing I had _ever_ seen!"

"You are one lucky git!" Mike said.

"Yeah, you have one of the hottest girls in the grade _and_ she let you see her naked!" Ethan added.

* * *

"So how did you _feel_?" Riley asked, with barely concealed anticipation.

"I don't know. I've never really had feelings like that before, but damn, those feeling were wonderful; those feelings felt _so_ good!" I admitted.

"Wow!" Riley responded, wide eyed.

"You know, if he had wanted it, I would have let him fuck me, right then and there!"

* * *

"So how did she make you _feel_?" Mike asked, with enormous anticipation.

"I don't really know. I have never felt like that before. Nothing in those magazines _ever_ had that affect on me!" I admitted. "I suppose I just felt so attracted to her!"

"Awesome dude!" Ethan responded, gleefully.

"You know, if she had wanted it, I would have done it, right then and there!"

* * *

"I even considered pulling him into the shower with me! Even now, that sounds so hot!" I said, blushing madly and giggled.

"Why didn't you?" Riley asked, all excited.

"I don't know, maybe I was scared. We are only fourteen and that would have been too fast, much too fast! In hindsight, one thing would have led to another and..." I said.

"My sister, Zoe, she had sex for the first time last year, when she was sixteen. She said she was glad that she had never had sex earlier; she said it felt good waiting and just touching and playing, but never sex. It made the wait all the more worthwhile," Riley said, lost in her thoughts, with a strange smile on her lips.

"So, should I take it to the next level... Touching? Then go no further?" I asked.

"Why not? A bit of touchy, feely can't hurt and by the way, Zoe says boys make a hell of a mess when they get excited!" Riley said and giggled.

* * *

"Maybe you should have dived into the shower with her?" Ethan said, with a smirk.

"I considered yanking off my shirt and shorts and diving in, but something told me to hold off. I might start something that I cannot, or rather should not, finish," I said.

"You mean sex!" Mike said, blushing as he said the word.

"Yeah. But I am not ready for that and I don't think Chloe is either. Yeah, I'd love to have sex with her; I'd be bloody stupid not to, but no, it would be moving _way_ too fast and I respect Chloe too much to want to throw everything away, just to lose my virginity," I said, surprised at my own logic. "We are only fourteen!"

I just wish I knew what Chloe wanted!

* * *

"Honestly, you should move to the next level. Josh is fucking hot!" Riley said, blushing again.

"Keep your hands off and your legs closed, Riley!" I growled, then grinned. "He is a good catch!"

"You never know, British dick might taste good!" Avery said, making me spit out a mouthful of Coke.

"I cannot believe you actually said that, Avery!" I exclaimed, before relenting. "You could be right! Yuck... I don't think I could ever do that, though!"

I just wish I knew how Josh felt!


	80. The Next Level

**Author's Note: **_Please be aware that this chapter contains crude language and insinuations!_

* * *

_**That weekend  
Saturday  
West Ridge**_

We had a lot of things planned for this weekend, so both Josh and Chloe had stayed the night.

Surprisingly, Josh wasn't up early and neither was Chloe!

I went upstairs and saw that Josh's door was open and the room was empty; but Chloe's wasn't quite closed and I could hear voices, two of them, in Chloe's room. I pushed the door open and stopped in surprise.

Chloe was not in bed alone!

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

Neither Chloe nor Josh said anything, but both blushed bright red!

"Need a condom, Josh?" Dave asked, having followed me in and Chloe's mouth dropped open and her eyes almost bugged out; Josh just blushed a deeper shade of red!

"We were not _fucking_!" Chloe exclaimed. "We're not ready for that, we're just..."

"Exploring?" I prompted.

"Yeah, something like that!" Chloe offered, hiding further under the duvet.

I noticed that there were various items of clothing on the floor! I grabbed one end of the duvet and Chloe's eyes went wide...

"_No Mindy_!" Chloe screamed, as she grabbed for the duvet, before it slid too far.

"Thought so!" I laughed.

"Naked?" Dave asked, with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" I confirmed.

"Just remember Chloe, you can't fight crime when pregnant!" I said, ignoring Chloe's look of horror and walked out, followed by a laughing Dave!

* * *

That complete bitch!

I _cannot_ believe she actually said that! I was totally mortified!

I turned to look at Josh, who was trying not to laugh.

"It was _not_ funny, cunt!" I said, as I threw back the duvet, then jumped up and locked the door. I noticed that Josh's eyes followed my naked body, all the way to the door and then back again to the bed!

"Like what you see?" I asked, coyly and I took my time on the way back.

I think Josh was totally speechless, but another part of him had _definitely_ responded!

We had decided to just enjoy our bodies; _absolutely no sex_! Josh had only been in bed with me for ten minutes, before Mindy and Dave appeared and the little rat had forgotten to close and lock the door. He only came through to talk, but I wanted more and teased him by pulling off my underwear and dropping it onto the floor, while still covered up by the duvet! I noticed an immediate reaction in his shorts when I did that! He had slide into the bed, before he dumped his shorts and t-shirt. Just when Mindy came in, I was running my hands over his stomach, heading downwards, while Josh was running his hands over what passed for my breasts. We had shot apart _very_ fast!

Now I could enjoy!

I had never touched one before, but it was now in my hand and it felt soft, but hard, at the same time and it was very warm. It felt even better because I knew that it was me that was making it get hard and warm! Josh's hand moved slowly and hesitantly down my stomach, but I grabbed it, just as he got his fingers into my pubic hair.

I wasn't ready for that, not yet! I was also feeling a little ashamed at being wet down there, despite being told that it was completely normal.

"Not yet!" I growled to Josh. "You need to earn that!" Josh moved his hand back up to my chest and I went back to...

I noticed that the more I touched and played with it, the more Josh's breath would catch; I thought back to what Riley had said about this and I remembered that she said it could get messy!

And she _wasn't_ kidding! My hand was eventually covered in... Yuck, it was gross, but warm and made me feel really good!

Josh seemed to enjoy himself too!

* * *

Damn!

That was one _hell_ of an experience. I actually saw Chloe naked, again and she was okay with it!

I'd only wanted to try and talk about what happened, but Chloe took her underwear off and she well... Ordered is probably the best word... Ordered me to get into bed! Just seeing her underwear on the floor, sent all the blood south again, so I scrambled into bed, feeling embarrassed. Then Chloe gave me a look and I slipped my shorts off along with my t-shirt. I can't say what I felt, it was just so unreal. But I was really turned on, if that's the right phrase. Inside me, my brain and my dick were both telling me that I was lying naked in a bed with a girl, who was also naked!

Chloe was running her hands across my chest and stomach, before heading south. I was feeling nervous and also a lot of other previously unknown emotions! I turned towards Chloe and ran my hands over her breasts; not big, but nice and compact, like she is. This was a first, touching bare breasts and without getting slapped! They felt really good and I got a reaction when I touched the nipples, Chloe's breath seemed to hitch, then the door opened and Mindy appeared.

I just thought: 'Oh Fuck!'

..._...

Once Mindy and Dave and left, Chloe threw back the duvet and exposed me completely, before she jumped up to close and lock the door. Then she turned and kinda took a slow walk back. I had enjoyed seeing her from the back, but the front... My dick approved that was for certain! I just hoped I could control myself! Chloe had some lovely curves and my eyes moved from her grinning face, over her chest and down to her crotch.

Then she jumped back into bed and her hands went everywhere, it was difficult to keep control! I tried to slide my hand down her stomach and just got to her crotch, when she stopped me, then it happened; I lost control completely!

I thought Chloe might be upset, but she just giggled and made a face.

* * *

Josh and Chloe appeared downstairs, about forty minutes later.

Both of them looked very pleased with themselves!

"You've got clothes on!" Mindy teased.

Both Chloe and Josh just scowled in response, going slightly pink in the face.

"You two enjoy yourselves?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Yes, we did!" Chloe admitted firmly, trying not to grin or smile. "Can we change the subject please, I'm hungry!"

I was busy cooking breakfast and suddenly had an idea.

"Sausage, Chloe?" I asked, pushing over a plate piled with cooked sausages. "Not British I'm afraid!"

Chloe blushed deeply and muttered something about bacon and eggs, before turning away and Mindy was howling with laughter!


	81. Hormones

**Author's Note: **_Please be aware that this chapter contains crude language and insinuations!_

* * *

_**Later that morning  
Saturday  
The Farm**_

I had gone soft, really soft!

Ass-Kick says that it's my feminine side coming out!

Did Hit Girl actually have a feminine side? Marcus always wished that she had one and I suppose Dave did too.

I had a couple of surprises for Josh and one for Chloe.

"Let's start with young Mister Grand Theft Auto!" I suggested.

"Am I ever gonna hear the end of that?" Josh groaned.

"Probably not," Dave said, laughing.

"I really don't know if you deserve this Joshua, but..." I said pulling off a tarpaulin.

"Fuck!" Chloe exclaimed.

Josh was speechless; his mouth just hung open.

It was a twin to Chloe's Honda CRF250L, only instead of begin Slate Grey and Navy Blue, it was Silver and Tan, with the registration plate: '**JACKAL**'.

"Bloody hell!" Josh stammered when he finally got his voice back.

I saw his face flicker between different emotions and at one stage I was certain he was about to burst into tears! Instead he came over and gave me a big hug, which was a surprise that I hadn't quite planned on and it kinda freaked me out a bit!

"Thanks, Mindy! You're wonderful; I don't care what the others say about you!" Josh said, thankfully letting me go.

"I'm glad that's over! Now Chloe keep a firm hold of Joshua for this one, so he doesn't invade my personal space again, but keep your hands in plain sight!" I laughed. "Dave!"

Dave pulled off another tarpaulin, revealing two identical motorcycles. These were Honda CRF250R 15YM off-road motorcycles, with Honda World modifications and livery.

"These two are for off-road use only, as yourselves: Chloe and Josh; you are both too young to be able to go on the roads anyway. These are also two and a half times as powerful as that shitty little thing over there," I said, pointing at the Honda CRF100F motorcycle. "Now, I thought you two could get used to these new motorcycles for an hour or two, then we could all go for a ride, just the four of us."

"Cool!" Chloe exclaimed, all smiles.

"Read these, before you even attempt to start them!" I suggested and threw a copy of the Owners's Manual to each of them. The controls were basically the same, so there shouldn't be any major problems.

* * *

Half an hour later, Chloe and Josh were slowly edging around the field on the new motorcycles, primarily getting used to the larger and heavier frame, plus the fact that the motorcycles were much more powerful and thus much more dangerous. Both Josh and Chloe were well aware of these facts and I think they were both intimidated by the new machines. Both of them wore a harness over their leathers, which held a GoPro camera, so we could record their antics!

Dave was very happy with his new motorcycle; we had both ridden up together, I had Chloe and Dave had Josh. Jack and Natalie came out to watch and Jack was very impressed with how they both handled the larger machines.

Josh had been with us a month now, but it felt a lot longer. Jack and Natalie were very pleased with him, excluding the motorcycle incident! Jack actually mentioned that if that was the worse thing Josh did then he was going to do well. Jack admitted that his own teenaged years were a little haphazard and he managed to get himself in a lot of trouble, but refused to elaborate further! Natalie enjoyed having Josh around too, as she now had more things to keep herself busy, which she enjoyed.

The plan was to get Chloe and Josh used to riding these new motorcycles, as they were of similar power and physical size, to the road-legal machines that they would use as Shadow and Jackal. Once they could handle the bigger machines, I could then take them out on the road, but not before they learnt traffic signs and regulations, so we wouldn't have any accidents! Dave had suggested that maybe I should learn some traffic regulations, too, including speed limits; so I suggested where he could stick his speed limits, politely of course!

* * *

We eventually headed out, down the same track that Chloe and I had used previously.

I led the way, followed by Chloe, then Josh and with Dave at the rear. We rode slowly, while Josh and Chloe got used to their motorcycles on uneven terrain, as they were a good twenty kilos heavier, not to mention that the seat was twenty centimetres higher and the machine itself was also thirty centimetres longer!

I had also warned both of them, _especially Joshua_, that they should never, _ever_, take these motorcycles out on their own! Josh moaned about me singling him out and insisted that he had learned his lesson, but accepted he my warning, anyway!

At lunchtime we stopped and sat down under some trees to eat our sandwiches.

* * *

"Dave, you got a minute?" Josh asked, meaningfully.

"Okay," I replied, looking at Mindy, who nodded with a smirk. We had expected something like this.

Josh and I walked a short distance away, before sitting down again.

"Dave... I... This is a little embarrassing, but... I only have three people in the whole world that I can talk to about certain things: you, Mindy and Chloe. Now, considering what this is about, Mindy is out and considering it is about Chloe, she's out too. I know we've only known each other for a month, but you and Mindy are like an elder brother and sister to me. Anyway, this is a guy thing and well you are a guy!" Josh said, looking shy and embarrassed.

"Thanks for noticing," I replied, grinning.

"How many girls have you been with, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Mindy would be my third," I replied, honestly.

"So you're very experienced in the opposite sex, then?" Josh asked, still looking embarrassed.

"I don't know about '_very_', but I have experienced different people," I said.

"Well... You know some of what happened this morning!" Josh started, looking even more embarrassed.

"You were in bed with Chloe and you were both naked, then '_Boom Goes the Dynamite_'?" I suggested and Josh went bright red.

"That was accurate, I suppose!" Josh finally admitted.

"I assume you two didn't..." I prompted.

"No, it went all over her hand; I never went '_down there_'!" Josh said, looking even more uncomfortable.

"So, what actually prompted all of this... Er... Activity?" I asked, curiously.

"Last week, at the safehouse, I er, walked in on Chloe, in the shower," Josh explained, grinning.

"And you liked what you saw?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely, but what was weird, was that Chloe never tried to cover up, or scream at me! You know, the usual reaction if a boy walks in on a naked girl!" Josh replied.

"So you thought that Chloe enjoyed you looking?" I suggested.

"I suppose. She didn't exactly complain! Is that normal?"

"Considering what we do, I'm not sure if any of us are exactly 'normal'; Mindy most definitely isn't! As for Chloe, she has her moments, but she seems to be a fairly normal fourteen year-old girl. However, I was a geek and hung around with geeks, so never got anywhere near a girl, till I was almost sixteen! There were some fun times, behind the dumpsters at the comic shop though!" I responded. "That was where I lost my virginity!"

* * *

"So you two are intending to take it slowly?" I asked Chloe, who looked very uncomfortable and I wasn't exactly enjoying the conversation either! But I couldn't exactly refuse to listen, could I?

"Yeah, I wouldn't even let him touch '_down there_'!" Chloe said, blushing wildly. "How did you feel, the first time Dave saw you naked?"

"Funny story there! You have to remember that I was going through a rather wild time, a little similar to Josh's experiences in New York. You know, trying to survive, but things kept going to shit! Well after Dave found me and helped me regain my more human side, I kinda surprised him after a shower, by coming out completely naked! Dave just stood there, for what felt like an hour, staring, but I enjoyed it and I had never felt so feminine, at least to that point in my life! That was my first ever 'making out' and I loved it!" I said, with a big grin, remembering.

"So Josh's reaction was normal, then?" Chloe asked.

"I suppose and you know that I haven't had that much experience with boys, at all!" I reminded her.

"I know, but you have gone beyond petting through clothes and making out with nothing on, we've only just played around a bit and we didn't really make out, just explored each other's bodies! I also got a gooey mess all over my hand, too!" Chloe said, blushing bright red.

"Now that bit I love! I assume it was under the duvet, so you didn't actually _see_ it happen?"

"No, I didn't see it happen," Chloe confirmed, hiding her face, behind her hand.

"Oh, you must, it's cool! Although I must warn you; if you're using your mouth, be careful as they explode without warning and I got a face full the first time, but I loved every moment and I kinda like the taste, too! Don't use your teeth either, they don't like that!" I said, then laughed at Chloe's horrified expression.

"It's the most personal thing you can do for the guy you love, but it _must_ be _your_ choice; never feel you have to do that! Now, as for '_down there_', I was nervous, very nervous that first time... Let me guess, you were nervous because with all the stripping naked and being in bed with a naked boy, you got a little over excited and you were worried about what Josh might feel, when he put his hand 'down there'?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, shyly.

"It's all normal, hey newsflash! You're a girl and Josh is a boy, it's biology bitch!" I said, wishing I hadn't used _her_ phrase!

"I suppose!" Chloe replied, looking sheepish.

"The best thing I enjoy, is Dave going 'down there' with his hand, fingers, even his tongue! Now, don't look grossed out, it's the best feeling ever, short of full on sex!" I insisted. "I have a feeling that you have never had a full on orgasm."

Chloe looked very embarrassed and was peering out between two fingers of one hand. She just shook her head.

"Trust me, it is the greatest feeling _ever_! I used to get off killing, but now I've discovered something even better and that's Dave messing about 'down there'! Be warned, though, don't let yourself go too far. Once hormones and emotions are in control, you can _lose control_ and the next thing you know, you're done! I would suggest speaking to your Mom and getting on the pill or something similar!" I said.

Chloe just shook her head, wildly!

"Think about it. Your Mom lives in the real world and will respect your wishes, plus I think she'll be pleased that you're being responsible. She knows how you feel about Josh and will probably be expecting this. I know you aren't wanting to have full on sex for another couple of years, but it doesn't do any harm to be safe! Talk to your Mom, when you get home," I advised.

"Can you help..." Chloe asked.

"No, I cannot; besides if your Mom thought I was pushing you into sex, she'd double-tap me in the head one night!"

Chloe didn't have a response to that one!

* * *

"Can you give me some clues, as to what I should and shouldn't do? I don't want to rely on the internet for things like this!" Josh asked.

"Do what comes naturally. Enjoy her body, but don't abuse it; get too rough and she'll tell you, or slap you most probably! If you're unsure about anything _ask;_ she might be too worried to tell you that you're hurting her. Even though you might be having the time of your life, always remember that it's about giving as much as about receiving and that is what makes it fun. It's a two way street, always remember that!" I advised.

"Chloe stopped me from putting my hand between her legs; was I doing something wrong?" Josh asked.

"I doubt it! If Chloe doesn't want you exploring '_down there_'; don't push the issue, let her come around in her own time. In the same way, if you are unhappy with how she handles _you_, then say something! Chloe won't know what will hurt and what won't, but you _will_, believe me! There's a good chance that Chloe will let you know when she wants you to go 'down there', but be gentle. Don't go stampeding in like a herd of elephants, she won't thank you for it! She says slow down; slow down. You're both new at this, so take it slow and learn as you go. Ignore advice from other guys at school; in most cases they haven't a fucking clue!"

"Thanks Dave!" Josh said, looking relieved.

"I'm always available, if you want to talk, about anything! I did a lot of listening some years ago, when my 'girlfriend' thought I was gay!" I said and Josh gave me a very strange look indeed. "Ask Marty, he loves telling that story! Come on, lets get back to the girls!"

* * *

"Thanks Mindy, you're great to talk to!" Chloe said, smiling.

"Here's the boys back!" I said, getting up.

"All sorted!" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah!" I replied.

"You knew?" Chloe asked, indignantly.

"We had a feeling you two might want to talk. That's why we arranged this little ride," Dave explained.

"You are too good to us!" Josh offered, smiling at Chloe.

"Tell me about it!" I said, getting back onto my BMW. "Let's roll!"

* * *

The ride back to The Farm was fun!

Mindy insisted on taking us on a very tortuous route, round tight bends and down into ditches. This really taxed my muscles, as this motorcycle was heavy at slow speeds, but I managed it and so did Chloe.

I enjoyed today, not just because of the chat with Dave, but the motorcycle ride was awesome.

I could't believe that Mindy had bought those two motorcycles for Chloe and I to ride. I was also completely stumped, when I first saw the other motorcycle, which would belong to Jackal! I had started to feel _really_ guilty, about abusing Mindy's trust and going out on that other motorcycle, alone!

One thing I did notice, was that the ride back had a lot more conversation, but nobody mentioned anything about this morning!

* * *

Once back at The Farm, we cleaned down the motorcycles and put them away.

Chloe asked me to drop her off at home and she said she'd see us later. I had a feeling that she was building up the courage to speak to Dr Bennett, about certain things! Dave gave me a strange look, but I just told him not to worry about it and we headed back home. Josh rode on the back of Dave's motorcycle, allowing me to have a little bit of fun!

One minor problem occurred on the way home; I got pulled over by the Police and not just _any_ Police Officer either. It was Murphy and Fellowes! I started to feel nervous. I had to make sure that I behaved like I had never seen them before! Dave was a couple of miles behind and I told him to ignore me and keep going, so as not to arouse suspicion.

I pulled over and the large Police SUV pulled in behind me. I turned off the ignition and raised my visor. Murphy climbed out, while Fellowes stayed in the SUV.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Murphy said.

"Afternoon, Officer," I replied, before asking. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You were going a little bit fast, at the last off ramp," Murphy advised.

Damn!

"I'm sorry, the motorcycle's new, still getting used to it!" I tried.

"You seem like a well behaved, young lady, so we'll just leave it as a warning! There's no need to ride like you're Hit Girl!" Murphy said, laughing. "Can I see your licence and registration, please?"

My heart skipped a beat when he mentioned my alter ago! I handed over the requested documents and Murphy ran a quick check of my name and registration details, which, of course, came back clean!

"Thanks, ma'am! Nice bike, just keep below the posted limits!" Murphy advised, heading back to the SUV.

I pulled down my visor and restarted the motorcycle before heading off, carefully.

"Thanks God, that's over!" I breathed.

"Do I need to post bail?" Dave asked with a chuckle.

"Ass!" I growled in response!

* * *

_**Later that evening  
West Ridge**_

Chloe was back and she had the most enormous grin ever!

"So the talk went well?" I asked, as Chloe physically dragged me into another room, away from Dave and Josh.

"I expected yelling, but no. She sat me down and we talked, mother and daughter. I explained my feelings for Josh and she said she understood and that she thought I was being very mature and responsible, asking about protection. Mom says she'll get me sorted out next week!" Chloe explained, almost jumping up and down with happiness.

"Well done, Chloe! Told you it'd be fine!" I said, smiling.

"Oh, I mentioned to Mom about the whole double-tapping thing and she said no, that wasn't her style. Mom said that if she wanted to kill you, she could, but without leaving _any_ evidence!" Chloe explained.

That sent a chill down my spine!

"Well, I'll definitely sleep better knowing that!" I grimaced and Chloe laughed.

* * *

Mindy and I were in bed and Sophia was curled up, on her couch.

"I enjoyed today, it was fun! That BMW is a great motorcycle; I felt good on it, both on and off road. At least I didn't get pulled for speeding!"

"Okay, I was going a bit fast; it's the purple part of me, it takes over sometimes!" Mindy tried, with a smile.

"Weak excuse!" I replied, dubiously.

Suddenly the peace was broken by a loud scream, followed by a yell. Both sounded like Chloe!

"I think Chloe's a screamer!" I commented and Mindy started giggling.

"That'll be the first orgasm!" Mindy said, still giggling. "How about giving me my next one?"

"I'd be pleased to!"


	82. Mafia

_**The following morning  
Sunday  
West Ridge**_

Dave and I were in the kitchen having breakfast when Josh and Chloe appeared.

"So, how was it for you, Chloe!" I asked, innocently.

"Sounded _very_ good from where we were!" Dave added and smirked at Josh. "You must have hit the spot, boy!"

Chloe just bit her lip and refused to say anything, but both had insane grins on their faces! Dave dished up some breakfast.

"Hope you washed your hands, Josh, after...!" Dave teased, just as Josh was reaching for his plate.

Chloe exploded.

"Okay, jeez! I had my first orgasm and it almost fucking killed me; scared the shit outta Josh, too!" Chloe exclaimed, with a giggle.

"And..." I prompted.

"It was awesome!" Chloe said, as she giggled and smiled till it must have hurt, with both hands over her face, as she blushed bright red!

"Well done Josh! You must have magic fingers like Dave!" I said, laughing.

Chloe actually leant over and gave Josh a kiss on the cheek, which made then him blush bright red!

* * *

_**Later that morning  
Safehouse A**_

We rode to the safehouse and settled down to some _constructive_ training.

By constructive, I meant separating Chloe and Josh, so that they could concentrate on the task in hand!

We got the compound bows out again and started practicing, using special training arrows, which had safer points. For a bit of fun, Dave wore his combat suit and allowed us to shoot at him, which also gave him an opportunity to try some defensive moves against the arrows, both with and without shields. The idea was that if Dave could deflect an arrow, then so could an enemy, so we would then come up with a defence, against the defence!

I was very annoyed to find that Chloe was a lot better, than me, when it came to aiming the bow. We also practiced with a quiver; learning to shoot an arrow, pull another arrow and shoot again, in as short a time as possible. This wasn't easy! I enjoyed the opportunity to shoot things at Dave, but I kept missing, which was starting to irk, especially as Chloe was almost always on target and Josh wasn't far behind! That must be the _personal_ training! I had to admit, Chloe had quite a spring to her step now! She had told me earlier, that she had watched Josh this time and agreed that it _was_ cool, but still refused to use her mouth!

By lunchtime, I had worked out the bow and was getting my arrows on target. There was no weapon that Hit Girl couldn't master! I went out to grab some pizzas, while Dave got out of his combat suit and Josh and Chloe tidied up the bows and arrows.

* * *

We enjoyed the pizzas and had a good laugh, mostly at Josh's and Chloe's expense!

"Okay screamer!" I said to Chloe, getting up and heading to the armoury.

"I am _not_ a screamer!" Chloe insisted.

"So what was that scream at eleven o'clock last night, then?" I asked.

"A one off!" Chloe growled.

"Nothing wrong with it! Just so the neighbour's don't hear!" I quipped and received a nasty glare in return.

"Okay! No more sex talk! Here," I said, passing Chloe a training bō-staff. "Go and burn off some of that sexual tension!"

"Jackal, here boy!" I called, with a smirk.

"Woof!" Josh said, appearing in the armoury.

"Josh, you're only encouraging her!" Chloe advised.

"I can handle Mindy, don't you worry!" Josh replied.

"Okay! Josh, this is a 'Ninja-To'. It is smaller than a Katana, but larger than a Tanto and has a straight blade," I explained, handing him the sword, still in it's saya. "Be _very_ careful, as you pull it out, or you might lose those _fabulous fingers_ that Chloe enjoys so much!"

I watched as Josh, slowly eased the blade out and his eyes went wide, as he examined the highly polished sword. I noticed that his hand seemed to be shaking. Josh seemed nervous about wielding the blade.

"Try some moves with it. Just don't kill anybody!" I said, seriously and suggested a few basic moves.

Once Josh had mastered some of the basic moves, primarily for defence, I decided to put him to the test. I grabbed a Bokken, or wooden practice sword.

"Now watch me, I'm going to move slowly, much more slowly than for real and I'm gonna be gentle," I said.

I don't think either Josh or Chloe actually believed me, but in this instance I was going to go slowly, so he could learn. He needed to master the basics, before we could move on. There was a time for fun and games, but also a time for serious training.

I showed Josh how to deflect basic attacks and let him work up the pace, as well as showing him some more complex attacks for him to defend against.

An hour later, I called time.

"Well done Josh!" I said. "You did well, very well. I'm impressed!"

"Thanks, Mindy!" Josh replied, with an enormous grin.

"Wow! I think Mindy likes you!" Chloe said, laughing. "Finally!"

* * *

_**That evening  
Safehouse A**_

It had been almost a month, since we last went out and I _hoped_ that the Russians would have settled down!

Battle Guy was running comms, from his apartment. Kick-Ass and I would be on our motorcycles, hurray! We would patrol out, from the Safehouse, towards the centre of Chicago.

..._...

We had been out almost an hour and it was such a rush, being on my Ducati and being with my partner; I couldn't have been happier!

We were cruising east, side by side, when I registered a gun shot and immediately slammed on my brakes and skidded to a halt. I listened and heard another gunshot, so I span around and accelerated back, before I then took a left turn. Kick-Ass made a rapid one-eighty and followed.

"Battle Guy, I heard two gunshots... Hold on, I have two men exchanging shots... One just went down hard!" I called, skidded to a halt and drew a pistol.

"Battle Guy copies"

"Stop!" I yelled and received a bullet as a reply.

Kick-Ass stopped beside me.

"Fuck! Battle Guy, the dead man is a Cop! In pursuit now!" I called and the accelerated after the running assassin, followed by Kick-Ass.

The man vanished into a multi-storey parking lot. I skidded around a car exiting the parking lot and passed through the barrier, before it came down and I then headed directly at the man, who raised his pistol and fired at me. I swung in behind a parked SUV, climbed off and returned fire, just as Kick-Ass came past at speed, on his Fat Boy and cracked the man around the head with a baton, putting him down.

Kick-Ass came back around and stopped.

"Battle Guy. The shooter is down hard! We're all clear!" Kick-Ass called.

"Battle Guy copies all clear!"

..._...

I went over to check on the downed man, he was coming around.

"ублюдок!" The man said, rubbing his head. ['_Motherfucker!_']

"You speak English cunt?" I growled.

"Of course I do, bitch!" The man responded.

"You killed a Cop, why should I let you live?" I growled.

"You shouldn't, because then I'd come after you!" The man promised.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, cunt!" I responded truthfully.

"You wanting to go to war, against us?" The man asked, incredulously.

"This is _my_ City! I will not have Cops killed, in _my_ City!" I growled, angrily. "By murdering Russian scum!"

"Don't start what you cannot finish, Hit Girl!" The man advised, then I shot him in the head!

"Let's go Kick-Ass!" I said and walked over to the Ducati.

We could hear sirens approaching, so left the scene fast.

"Battle Guy! The Russian is dead, we're clearing the area!" I called.

"Battle Guy copies!"

"Kick-Ass, I think we're going to war!" I growled.

"Could be fun!" Kick-Ass replied, dryly.

* * *

_**An hour later  
South Chicago**_

"Knock! Knock!" I yelled, as Kick-Ass gave the door a good kick.

As the door burst open, I rolled into the room and came up with both pistols aimed and shot the first two men that raised weapons. The next pair of men managed to get off two shots each, all of which impacted my armour and almost made me lose my balance, before Kick-Ass nudged me forward with his foot and double-tapped each man in the head. I jumped up and moved forward, with Kick-Ass beside me.

A head appeared and Kick-Ass promptly removed it, then the big guns came out. I threw myself down, as I recognised the distinctive sound of an AKS-74U assault rifle. Kick-Ass followed, ignoring the two rounds that hit his armour.

"They seem to have some impressive firepower!" Kick-Ass said, calmly.

We both holstered our automatics and pulled around our G36C assault rifles. The AKS fire continued, over our heads. I slowly moved forwards, towards the doorway, that had the muzzle of an AKS-74U assault rifle sticking out of it. I reached up and grabbed the fore-sight, dragging the weapon through the door, closely followed by it's operator. I drove my fist into the man's shocked face, knocked him out and pulled the assault rifle out of his hands, before removing the magazine and throwing it across the room, which drew more automatic fire. This time it was smaller nine-millimetre rounds.

"Let's move Kick-Ass!" I called and advanced through the doorway. I fired several rounds into one man, who dropped his CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 sub-machine gun and followed the weapon to the floor, very, very dead. There were two more men, armed with the Scorpion sub-machine guns and they fired several rounds into my armour, before Kick-Ass cut down one man and I killed the other. There were no more Russians, so we started searching the rooms.

We found evidence of drug trafficking, involvement in grand theft auto and also people trafficking. There was also a large stash of weapons. These cunts needed to be taken down, they were a plague on Chicago. Unfortunately there was very little evidence

"Battle Guy, we're clearing out. I just have one or two items to pick-up," I called and got a strange look from Kick-Ass.

We called in the result to Voight and headed back to the safehouse.

"What the hell have you got strapped to the back of your motorcycle?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Spoils of war!" I replied, happily.

* * *

_**An hour earlier**_

After leaving the scene of the Cop killing, we had gone to meet Hank Voight.

"Sergeant Hank Voight, meet my partner, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass said.

"Damn! You never mentioned how hot she was!" Voight replied, grinning.

I actually felt myself blushing, but thankfully the mask covered my cheeks!

"She's spoken for, Sergeant!" Kick-Ass warned, with a chuckle! "And yes she is!

Voight thanked us for catching and killing, the Cop killer, before getting down to business.

"That fucking asshole, Ralph D'Amico, has left the Russian Mafia dug in all over Chicago!" Voight said, angrily. "Now, those two assholes you caught last month, had some good stories to tell, including some addresses. Unfortunately, we would need somebody who was completely psychotic to go after these Russians. There are some complete nut jobs in the CPD, but none _that_ psychotic!" Voight explained.

"Oh, I can help you there!" Kick-Ass replied, looking directly at me.

"I am _not_ psychotic!" I growled.

"Yeah, _right_!" Kick-Ass laughed.

"Okay, you have your girl, Voight!" I responded.

"Wonderful!" Voight said, with a laugh. "I thought as much!"

We had then left Voight and headed towards that first address that Voight had provided.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

Back at the safehouse, I unloaded my new toys.

"Okay, what did you ah... acquire?" Dave, asked, pulling off his mask and comms.

"Снайперская винтовка укороченная," I replied.

"What?" Dave asked, following me into the armoury.

"SVU - Short Sniper Rifle," I replied placing the two large, plastic cases onto a table, before pulling off my mask and comms.

I opened both cases and revealed two compact sniper rifles.

"The 'Dragunov OTs-03 SVU' short sniper rifle," I said, happily.

"You have ammunition for those things?" Dave asked, hanging up his weapons.

"You really need to ask?" I replied, rolled my eyes, then pointed to a metal tin of 7.62x54-millimetre rounds; The writing on the tin was in Cyrillic.

"My mistake!" Dave replied, laughing.


	83. At War With The Mafia

_**Two days later  
Tuesday**_

Well today's trip to school, was _not_ fun!

Dr Bennett picked me up, this morning; as Jack was busy. I felt rather uncomfortable and avoided Dr Bennett's gaze, as she smirked down at me. It didn't help that Chloe kept grinning and every time she looked at me, she blushed! It was fairly obvious that Dr Bennett knew, or at least suspected that I had been running my hands all over her naked daughter. I just really hoped that she had absolutely no idea about how far I _had_ gone with her daughter! I was very glad when we finally arrived at school and I could say goodbye to the smirking Dr Bennett.

As we walked into school, we met Avery and Riley. Riley obviously couldn't contain herself and must have read Chloe's guilty look.

"Did you?" Riley asked, excitedly.

"Hell, yeah!" Chloe replied. "It was fucking awesome!"

I blushed and legged it, fast, looking for Ethan and Mike!

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

I was planning our strikes against the next Mafia strongholds.

The attack the other evening was easy, as they weren't expecting an attack. This time, though, they would be ready and with improved defences. I would need to work out a strategy and this was _not_ proving to be a very easy task!

* * *

_**Lake View High School**_

I was getting approving looks and smirks from Avery and Riley, all morning!

This was getting _very_ embarrassing! The smiles from Chloe didn't exactly help either! Ethan and Mike were a little slower to catch on, but eventually worked out why Chloe, Avery and Riley were chatting and giggling together throughout most of the morning. I was dreading lunchtime, but it came and once Ethan, Mike and I had sat down, along came Chloe, Avery and Riley, who sat down across from us. Avery and Riley were smiling and looked directly at me, Chloe however, was avoiding my eyes and looked acutely uncomfortable.

"Well, Brit boy!" Avery prompted.

"What!"

"You seem to be very er... Talented, from what we hear!" Riley said, with an evil grin.

"_What_ did you tell them, Chloe?" I asked, indignantly, looking directly at Chloe, who continued to avoid looking at me.

"Not much...," Chloe muttered, blushing violently.

"Tell us _everything_, Avery!" Ethan asked, excitedly.

"Don't you _dare_!" I said as strongly as possible.

"Well, according to Chloe...," Avery started, ignoring me completely.

I decided to just bury my face in my arms and try to be invisible!

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

Dave and I had gone out in the SUV, to do some daylight reconnaissance.

We had identified the next three addresses, which all seemed to be a part of the same Bratva. I was intending for them all to come down over the next two, or three, nights. Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, would make the assaults, with Battle Guy and Hawk, in support.

In this case, Battle Guy and Hawk would be in Lucille, parked a couple of blocks away. Kick-Ass and Hit Girl would be using Beast.

* * *

_**Lake View High School**_

Would this day of torture never end?

I now had Mike and Ethan giving me approving looks and probing me for further information, which I refused to provide! For now, only Ethan, Mike, Avery and Riley knew _some_ of what had occurred the other night and I had hoped that was as far as it was going to go!

Unfortunately, Abby overheard somebody talking about a British ninth-grader, who seemed to be very talented in the bedroom! She tracked me down earlier and wanted to know all about it. I suggested that she go see Chloe, as Chloe seemed _very_ happy to blurt everything out, to everybody!

Oh well, I could have a worse reputation, I suppose!

* * *

_**Later that evening  
West 35th Street**_

Battle Guy and Hawk were in place, with Lucille, by around seven that evening.

They had the first Russian building under surveillance. Kick-Ass and I left Safehouse A at around eight and drive over in Beast. We had taken great care to ensure that all of our equipment was correctly configured and ready for instant use. Kick-Ass would go in with his H&amp;K 121 machine gun and a spare belt. I would stick with a G36C, but carried extra ammunition instead of one of my Katanas. Both Battle Guy and Hawk had G36C assault rifles ready for use, if they needed to come as backup.

..._...

Battle Guy had identified that the Russians were wide awake and ready. He had seen four men, all armed with AKS-74U assault rifles. These were professionals and they didn't smoke, which would damage their night vision, or talk unnecessarily. Dave and I were both wearing AN/PVS-21 low profile NVGs. These were new and were the latest available; Marty as usual, refused to say where he had got them! These were cool, as they had a built-in heads-up-display. In this case, Battle Guy was sending us live images of the Russian watchdogs. We could approach from their blind spot, but still be fully aware of the watchdog's locations.

We parked up, half a block behind the Russian's building and headed up the fire-escape of the building next door. Once on the roof we headed over towards the Russian's building. We could see no men on the roof, so we both jumped across; I had to smile remembering the first night meeting Kick-Ass and his hesitation, when doing this! Now he didn't hesitate for a millisecond! We landed and rolled; not easy for Kick-Ass with a giant machine gun! We headed over to the edge of the building, while watching the image of the Russian watchdogs, three stories beneath us. They were all looking out, never up. Not as professional, as I thought!

"Battle Guy, we are in place on the roof, above the Russians!" I called. "Setting up the ropes now."

"Battle Guy copies, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, in position and setting up!"

..._...

Kick-Ass and I were poised on the edge of the roof top, wearing harnesses and with ropes attached to a strong point on the roof. We were coming down on two sides. l would come down on top of the four watchdogs, patrolling outside the main door. Kick-Ass would come down and through a large glazed window, on the second floor.

"Kick-Ass, five seconds!" I called.

"Kick-Ass, copies!"

I pulled the pin on the flashbang grenade and dropped it, I followed four seconds later, just as it exploded and shattered the first floor windows and the ear drums of the four watchdogs and blinded them too. I dropped down to a balcony, on the second floor and shot each of the watchdogs through the head with a Glock 19 as they rolled on the floor, holding their heads. I dropped the harness and kicked open the door from the balcony.

"Kick-Ass, flashbang!" I called, as a warning.

I threw another flashbang and waited on the balcony for the explosion. Just after everything went white, I burst inside. Kick-Ass made his entry through the large window, glass flying everywhere. That was actually quite cool, from this point of view!

"Hit Girl, your left!" Kick-Ass yelled and I instantly threw a knife, that impacted the oncoming Russian's throat, bringing him down, gagging.

* * *

That was a first.

I had never gone down the side of a building before, but it was cool!

Yet again, it was a result of Mindy's expert training and her faith in my abilities, which often exceeded my own! Bursting through the window was also very cool and easy with the combat suit protecting me! Once through the window, I looked around to get my bearings. The room was dark, as all the lights had been shattered by the flashbang grenade, but our NVGs allowed us to see what was happening. I saw a Russian come up on Hit Girl's left side and yelled out to her; she killed the Russian with a knife to the throat. Damn, that girl had good reflexes!

Suddenly two more Russians appeared, but before I could say anything, they dived at Hit Girl, who was, at that moment, facing away from them. One Russian threw a punch, hitting her left cheek and she fell back against the wall. Hit Girl drew her Tanto and slashed open the Russian's stomach, which looked rather less gory, than usual, in the green tinted view, through the NVGs. I ran forward and drove the butt of the H&amp;K 121 into the side of the next Russian's head. He obviously hadn't seen me in all the chaos!

"Before you ask, I'm okay!" Hit Girl reported, shaking her head and raising the G36C to her shoulder; I did the same with the 121. We could hear shouting, mostly in Russian, but some in English.

Hit Girl moved off, towards a short corridor and I followed, watching for any sign of movement. At the end of the corridor, I could make out movement, then a few bullets impacted the wall beside us. I let off a dozen rounds, down the corridor and heard screams. I fired random bursts down the corridor, to keep their heads down, while Hit Girl cleared the rooms on the left side of the corridor.

* * *

I kicked open the first door and found an empty room, I moved down to the next room and stumbled as a couple of rounds hit my armour. They were powerful rounds, which hurt! Just as I approached the next doorway, the door opened and the front sight of an AKS-74U assault rifle stuck out. I grabbed the weapon and hauled it out of the room, stabbing the attached Russian through the back, with my Tanto; he died instantly, as I severed his backbone. I checked the room and it was empty.

"Both rooms clear, Kick-Ass!" I called.

"Copy rooms clear!" I heard in reply, as Kick-Ass fired another burst past me. Kick-Ass looks really cool when he fires that huge weapon, from his shoulder!

I felt Kick-Ass come up behind me and looked up to see the enormous barrel of the 121, extending past my right shoulder. Why I should get turned on by that, I really didn't know! Focus Hit Girl, focus! I moved forward, followed by Kick-Ass. As we came out of the corridor I could see movement and then bullets started to impact the walls and our armour. I dove left and Kick-Ass dove to the right.

Kick-Ass set up the 121 on it's bi-pod and poured fire across the room. The large bullets carved through furniture and men, before his first belt ran out and he had to change it. While he did this, I started firing with my G36C and moved forward. A Russian appeared to my left and I elbowed him in the face, before two more Russians jumped on top of me and started punching me very hard. I hit out with my armoured elbows and fists, connecting with flesh and bone, but these Russians seemed oblivious to the pain that I was causing them.

"Kick-Ass, I need help!" I called.

"I'm a little busy, give me a minute!" Kick-Ass replied and I could hear him breathing heavily.

* * *

Just as I went down to change the ammunition belt, I felt three men land on top of me and start hitting me with rifle butts and fists.

"Kick-Ass, I need help!" I heard Hit Girl call, in my earpiece.

"I'm a little busy, give me a minute!" I called back, lashing out with my fists and elbows, using my armour as a weapon.

Eventually I managed to hit one of the men, in the face with my elbow and he went crashing backwards, blood exploding from his broken nose. I braced my legs and pushed myself up, using every ounce of strength I could bring to bear and forced the other two men back, but not before I received a heavy blow to my head, which made me see stars for a few seconds. This did not deter me, though, as I started pounding one of the men, with my fists. I was able to catch a glance of Hit Girl; she was buried under two large men, but still fighting. I knew I had to get to her fast, as the two men were too heavy for her to battle alone.

I managed to get an arm free and reached up for a Ko-Wakizashi, bringing the butt down hard on the head of the next Russian, which put him out, I then ran the last Russian through, with the blade. I ran over towards Hit Girl, who was still fighting hard.

"I'm coming Hit Girl!" I called.

"Finished your coffee, have you!" Hit Girl growled, angrily.

* * *

"Finished your coffee, have you!" I growled, feeling angry.

Then I got a nasty shock, as I saw the tip of a Ko-Wakizashi emerge from the chest of the Russian, directly on top of me and blood ran down over my combat suit. I threw the man off and was able to punch the other Russian in the face, so I could force my way back to my feet. Kick-Ass drove his Ko-Wakizashi into the stomach of the remaining Russian.

One of the Russians was still moving, on the other side of the room so I shot him in the head, with my Glock 19.

"Battle Guy! Targets are down, exiting now!" I called.

"Battle Guy copies that targets are down and you are leaving!"

We made a brief search for any useful information, including checking out the floors above and below, but we found nothing useful and no more Russians, before heading out of the building and past the four dead watchdogs. The entire assault had taken twenty minutes and so far, no CPD had arrived; Jack Bay was slowing down any response, as far as possible. We ran back to Beast and Kick-Ass drove us away from the Russian's building, fast and back to Safehouse A.

As soon as we reported as clear, Battle Guy drove Lucille back to Safehouse A. We both arrived separately, using caution to check for tails or surveillance. None were detected and we all made it back safely.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

Hawk and I arrived back first and got changed out of our combat suits.

About ten minutes later, Beast pulled into the safehouse and Kick-Ass and Hit Girl emerged, pulling off their masks and comms. I noticed that Mindy looked very unstable on her feet. Kim went over and helped Mindy into the briefing room. In the more direct light I could see heavy bruising, Dave had bruising to his head too.

"Should I call Medic?" I asked, concerned.

Kim was checking over Mindy's face.

"Yes," Kim replied. "Better to be safe than sorry!"

* * *

_**Morton Grove**_

"Chloe, I need to go down to Safehouse A. You want to come?" I asked, picking up my case.

Chloe looked worried.

"What's happened?"

"Mindy and Dave have been hurt," I replied.

I saw Chloe's face go from worried to panicky and saw tears appear in her eyes.

"I don't think it's anything serious, just precautionary," I said.

"I want to come!" Chloe said, running upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

Mindy was out of her combat suit and lying on the couch in the briefing room, with a large ice pack on her face. I was sitting in a chair, drinking a coffee and keeping an eye on Mindy. I had insisted that Marty and Kim go home and thanked them for their help. Reluctantly they left, in Speedy.

About forty minutes later, Dr Bennett pulled into the safehouse and Chloe came running into the briefing room.

"What's happened? Are you guys okay? What's happened to Mindy?" Chloe blurted out.

"Calm down, Shadow; its just a few bruises," I advised her.

"Good, I was worried!" Chloe said and sounded relieved.

"You don't say!" I replied, laughing.

Dr Bennett came in and looked down at Mindy.

"Let's start with you, shall we?"

Dr Bennett examined Mindy's bruised face and said it was nothing to worry about and that there was no sign of a concussion. She checked out the bruises on Mindy's chest and left side, where the Russians had hit her the hardest; again, nothing to worry about. The combat suit had prevented worse injuries.

Next, Dr Bennett moved on to me. I was pronounced healthy, but bruised. I thanked Dr Bennett for coming all the way down here, at this time of night, but she shrugged it off, saying it was much more exciting than the boring 'crap' at work!

Chloe gave both Mindy and I big hugs, before leaving with her mother. We decided to spend the night here at the safehouse, rather than drive all the way home tonight, as we were both _very_ exhausted.

I helped a very tired Mindy upstairs to bed and after getting her under the duvet, collapsed beside her.

* * *

_**The following morning  
Wednesday  
Lake View High School**_

Chloe looked worried.

"Have you heard from Dave or Mindy, this morning?" She asked me.

"No, should I have?" I replied.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you. They assaulted the Russians again, last night and Mindy got banged around a bit and so did Dave! They called my Mom down to check them out, late last night. I've been texting them both, but nobody answers and it's like eleven now!" Chloe explained.

"They'll be very tired and are probably still asleep. Anyway, they probably saw it was you and are now ignoring your messages!" I replied, laughing.

"It's not funny Joshua! Mindy was a mess when I saw her last night!" Chloe shouted back.

"Tell the whole school, why don't you?" I growled, pulling Chloe away from the crowds of people. "Your gob is going to get us all in trouble one of these days! It's bad enough that the whole damn school thinks I'm fucking you or that I am some expert at getting girls off! I'm getting bloody requests now!"

"Sorry! I had to tell somebody; it was awesome!" Chloe replied, then smiled and tried to look cute and innocent. Annoyingly, I couldn't resist her when she was like that!

"My Dad always warned me that girls and women were devious!" I replied, but smiled back at Chloe.

I dug out my mobile and called Dave.

"Hello trouble, what's up?" Dave asked, sounding tired.

"Chloe's worried and thinks you're avoiding her texts," I explained.

"I've only just woken up; we had a difficult night," Dave said.

"I heard. You both okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a few bruises!" Dave replied. "Mindy's face looks a bit like she was hit by a truck, but she'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll tell Little Miss Moans-a-lot here! Take care, bye," I said and hung up the call then turned to Chloe. "They're fine, they were asleep."

"I do not _moan_, Joshua!" Chloe moaned.

"I know you worry about them, but they're fine," I said, giving Chloe a hug.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

I'm actually glad that Josh called; I was sore and needed a shower.

Mindy was still asleep, so I left her and went to soak my bruised body.

About ten minutes later, I was still in the shower when I felt a pair of hands on my chest and Mindy rubbed up behind me. I pulled her around in front of me and tried not to wince, but Mindy saw my expression.

"That bad?" She asked.

"Just don't go looking in any mirrors!" I advised, with a laugh.

"Thanks, partner!" Mindy said, punching my chest lightly.

"Makes no difference to me, you always look gorgeous!" I said, making Mindy blush. She really did look bad, on the left side of her face, where she had been punched; the bruise was purple!

"Is it sore to move your jaw?" I asked.

"Not so much, but I can live with it."

"Got plenty of make-up with you?" I asked.

"Not enough for this!"

"Once we're done here, we'll head home and then you can rest," I said, smiling down and hugging Mindy. I hated seeing her visibly injured and this looked worse than it really was.

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

We spent the rest of the afternoon doing not very much, while we let the aches and pains in our bodies heal. Mindy had insisted on cleaning and checking the weapons that we had used last night, before we left. I also cleaned the blood off of Mindy's combat suit.

Sophia was glad to see us, as ever, but I think she knew that Mindy was hurt so Sophia stayed with her all afternoon. Mindy was annoyed and unhappy about being so badly bruised. The attack had been successful, but she hated getting hurt; Hit Girl should not get hurt! Mindy's bruise, as well as mine, meant that we would not be able to attack the other two addresses, until the bruising went down. I was happy with this, as it would allow us time before the next attack. Mindy worried that this would give the Russians time to build up their forces, I agreed, but there was nothing that we could do about it.

Kim had come over to check on us both and she was glad we were okay. She only stayed twenty minutes, before heading home, but Mindy was glad of the visit.


	84. Driving

_**That weekend  
Fusion Warehouse**_

Mindy had leased a large, open-plan, warehouse.

Marty had checked it out, to make sure that it was secure and had installed his own security systems, the previous weekend. The warehouse was enormous, about ninety-five thousand square feet and would provide a large space for anonymous training. We arrived onsite about six in the morning, for an early start. Dave and I had been down at the warehouse yesterday, to get things set up.

Dave and I drove straight into the warehouse, before closing the remote roller door. We then got out of the SUV and I opened the rear door. Chloe and Josh were fast asleep, with Chloe cuddling into Josh. I poked them in their kidney's and they both bolted awake.

"Fucking, ow!" Josh groaned, holding his side.

"Ouch!" Chloe moaned, rubbing her side.

"Wakey, wakey, kiddies!" I yelled.

"Why the hell are we here at this time in the morning, for God's sake?" Josh moaned.

"Okay you two, listen up!" I said, loudly. "You both know about the Russians. This week was hell! This is nothing like Ralph D'Amico. Now, if you think I'm normally a bitch, you ain't seen nothing yet; ask Dave! I'm gonna come down hard on both of you, to get you trained; yeah, I enjoy being a complete cast iron bitch and I enjoy making people miserable, but in this case, I'm doing it to keep you both alive; I didn't get this bruise on my face giving Dave a fucking blowjob! Understand?"

Chloe and Josh looked a little but shocked at my outburst, but both nodded, suddenly waking up.

"I have an intensive two days planned for us all, but especially for you two. Now, if you want out, just say so and you can leave Fusion, till this all blows over. I give you both this chance, as you are the youngest. Otherwise I intend to work you both to the point of passing out. If I think either of you can't hack it, then I'll tell you," I explained, seriously. "I shit you not, this is fucking serious. Ralph D'Amico was nothing compared to what we now face. I know you are both only fourteen and Josh is still healing inside, but I need you both and I believe in both of you. Please take this training seriously, as it _will_ keep you alive, trust me!"

"I'll do whatever you say Mindy," Josh said, looking worried.

"Me too, Mindy," Chloe said.

"I don't mean to scare you both, but I promise I _will_ do everything I can to keep you both alive," I finished.

"Please tell me this doesn't mean 'S_uper Bitch_' is back!" Dave whined.

"In all her glory!" I quipped, in reply.

"Oh, you two don't know what hell is coming your way!" I smiled, darkly.

..._...

"What are those doing here?" Chloe asked, pointing at two cars, parked beside a large black, twin-axle, box trailer.

"Those are part of your training, young lady!" I said cryptically and walked over towards the trailer.

Dave dropped open the back of the trailer. Secured inside were the two Honda CRF250L motorcycles, with the '**SHADOW**' and '**JACKAL**' registration plates and my Ducati, plus some other equipment.

"You two little dears, are gonna learn some driving skills, both two wheeled and four!" I explained. "By the end of this weekend, you _will_ both be able to ride your road-legal motorcycles and drive a car, with both manual and automatic gearboxes."

"But, we're only fourteen!" Chloe moaned.

"Chloe, when I first met Little Miss Psycho, over there, she was able to drive Speedy, with a stick shift, at eleven years-old!" Dave said. "How the hell she reached the pedals, I'll never know!"

"Funny cunt!" I growled, with a laugh. "You saying I was short?"

"Well you were only about three foot tall!" Dave replied.

"Four feet and nine inches, thank you, ass!" I replied, indignantly.

"Still kinda short!" Dave insisted.

I ignored him.

"If I could do it at eleven, then two teenagers like you, should have no problems! I bought those two cars, so that you don't fuck up anything decent, like Beast or the SUV, plus only Speedy has a stick shift and you are _not_ fucking _those_ gears up! The Ford Focus, in black, has a manual gearbox, the other Focus, in silver, has an automatic gearbox," I explained, before continuing. "Okay! Why do I want you both to learn to drive a car? Because if something happened to Dave, myself or the others, then you may have no choice! I want to know that you could jump into _any_ vehicle: Speedy, Beast, Lucille or even a fucking Jaguar and be able to get out of harms way! I would have to be dead before I would let it happen; but I would also expect you to be able to ride my Ducati, too!"

I noticed that Josh winced at my pronunciation of 'Jaguar'! I was just digging for a reaction and got it.

"Problem, Josh?" I asked, innocently.

"Do you really have to massacre that word? It's Jag-_you_-ar, not Jag-_wahr;_ there's a bloody '_u_' in it!" Josh exclaimed, looking very serious. "Damn yanks!"

Chloe actually burst out laughing and so did I.

"Josh, don't take life so seriously!" Dave said, chuckling. "Mindy said that on purpose, just to wind you up!"

Josh blushed a little, before responding.

"If you say so, Kick-_Arse_!" Josh replied, smirking.

"Okay cocky cunt!" I said, unlocked the black Ford Focus then drove it away from the wall and into the centre of the warehouse, well away from any supporting pillars. I stopped, left the car in gear, pulled up on the parking brake and turned off the ignition, then removed the key and got out, slamming the door.

"Show us what you can do!" I said, throwing the key at Josh.

* * *

I caught the key and just stared at it!

Now what?

I walked over to the car.

At least I went to the correct side; always a good start! I opened the door, got in and pulled the door closed. Okay! I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it... I got the shock of my life, as the car tried to bolt forward, so I let go of the key. I looked up and Mindy was almost pissing herself with laughter! Chloe looked shocked, while Dave was smirking and trying not to laugh.

Okay, think this one through!

This car has a manual gearbox... I thought back to my Dad's car in the UK. It was a Ford Mondeo and when my Dad got in the first thing he did was wiggle the gear lever, with his left hand. This would be different because the yanks drive on the wrong side of the bloody road, so I would need to operate the gears with my right hand. My Dad would also push his left foot down, on the left most pedal. Are the pedals the same in the US, as in the UK? I pressed the pedal furthest to the left and I heard a small thunk, as something released. I moved the gear lever around, or tried to, but it would only move backwards, but then I could 'wiggle' the lever. Now, the car should be out of gear! I turned the key again, the engine started and I let the key go.

I looked up again and Mindy was smiling approvingly; she walked over, opened the passenger door and got in, pulling the door closed.

"Well done Joshua, you worked that out a lot quicker than I expected!" Mindy said, and she sounded genuinely impressed and I felt my cheeks warming up.

"Thanks!"

"Okay Josh, the engine is running. Now, in this car we have six gears, five forward and one reverse. Currently the car is in neutral; to change gear you need to use the clutch, which I think you found earlier, yes?"

"This pedal, on the left?" I asked.

"Yes, the pedals are the same, no matter which side of the road you drive on. From the left, clutch, brake, accelerator or gas. Happy?"

I nodded.

"Okay. The gear arrangement is generally the same on most cars, using an 'H' format, although reverse tends to move around a bit! So, initially we want first gear, which is left and then forward, but before you do that, you need to push down firmly on the clutch, yes, all the way to the floor. Now hold it there!" Mindy explained.

"With your right hand, move the stick to the left and then forward, you'll feel it slot into place. Keep your foot on the clutch. This is the same as the motorcycle, except it's a pedal instead of a lever, okay?"

"Yes," I responded, concentrating.

"Normally you would operate this lever here, which is the parking brake; you would probably know it better as the handbrake. For now, I will operate it, so you can concentrate on the clutch, okay?"

"Okay," I said, sounding nervous.

"You remember how you let in the clutch slowly, while applying a little gas? Do the same here; don't worry, it's not an easy technique to master!" Mindy advised, encouragingly.

* * *

I let off the parking brake and Josh pushed down on the accelerator a small amount, then gently eased off the clutch, but also eased off the accelerator, too and stalled.

"No problem. Turn off the ignition... Put yourself in neutral... Good... Now start the car... First gear... Okay, clutch out slowly, while pressing down on the gas, just a bit more..."

We started to move forward, slowly and very jerkily, but we moved!

"Okay, take your foot off the gas and at the same time, press both feet down on the clutch and the brake pedals... Gently with the brake, but all the way to the floor with both pedals... Now!"

We stopped gently...Ish. I pulled up on the emergency brake.

"Ready to go again?" I asked, smiling as encouragingly as I could.

"Yeah, this is cool!"

We repeated this another half dozen times, with Josh getting better, each time.

I kicked Josh out and reversed the car back to where we had started.

..._...

"Okay, young lady, your turn!" I said, with an evil smirk.

A very nervous Chloe got in the car.

This time, though, I showed her the gears and how not to do what Josh had done! A little while later, Chloe had managed to move off half a dozen times, improving at each attempt. Chloe was grinning wildly, by the time she had finished.

It was approaching breakfast time and we were all hungry, so Dave vanished out to get something for us all to eat.

"You two enjoy that?" I asked, knowing that they had.

"It was cool Mindy, thanks!" Both replied.

"Well, that was a bit of fun to get you both started. Next you will need to learn all the controls in the car, what the gauges and warning lights mean, how to check the oil, washer fluid etcetera. You will also learn how to change a tyre. Driving is all about knowing how to maintain the car, too," I explained.

I spent the time, till Dave got back with food, going through the basic controls inside the cars, as well as a brief look at the warning lights. Once Dave got back, we sat down on some fold-up chairs, at a trestle table and ate breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, I had Chloe and Josh change into their combat suits, minus masks and weapons.

The reason behind this, was that I wanted them to learn to ride their Fusion motorcycles. Unlike going off-road, if they came off here, it was concrete and their combat suits would protect them. See, I could be caring and considerate when required! These motorcycles were very similar to those that they rode last weekend. Once they were changed, I had them group around Chloe's motorcycle, which Dave had pulled out of the trailer and the motorcycle was now leaning on it's stand.

"Okay, these are similar to those you rode at the weekend. Obvious differences are: instruments, lights and some extra switchgear," I explained. "These motorcycles also have an extra gear. Which means how many, Chloe?"

"Six?" Chloe responded, a little unsure.

"Not bad; five plus one equals six! Okay let's start with the instruments: speedometer..."

"Which Mindy's motorcycles have, but may as well not, considering that Mindy ignores them completely!" Dave quipped.

I glared at him before continuing.

"The speedometer, odometer, a clock and the all important fuel gauge!" I finished.

"Yeah, very important, because you drink fuel faster, when you go faster, eh, Hit Girl!" Dave added.

Chloe and Josh both laughed.

"Ignore Ass-Kick!" I said, calmly. "You also have some warning lights: neutral, coolant, turn signals and high beam. All happy?"

"Yeah!" Both kids answered, enthusiastically.

"The ignition switch is up here, plus you have a battery and therefore a starter button, here on the right along with a stop switch. On the other side, you have the turn signals and headlight switch, plus a horn!"

I turned on the ignition, checked the motorcycle was in neutral and set the stop switch to 'RUN', before pressing the start button. The motorcycle jumped to life. Chloe's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Just don't soak the seat straight away, Chloe!" I teased and got a nasty look in return. I ignored her and went over to Jackal's motorcycle and watched as Josh did the same things, starting _his_ motorcycle.

I sent them both off to pull on their masks, comms and helmets. Due to Jackal's mask, he had an open face helmet and I deactivated the voice module, as we kinda preferred his real voice, for some strange reason! Dave and I both pulled on our comms, as with both motorcycles running it would get loud in here. I was already in my leathers, so I pulled on a helmet and started my Ducati, before riding a few figure of eights, to warm up my tyres. My Ducati sounded kinda cool inside the warehouse, too!

"Okay, kiddies, follow me!" I said.

Dave stayed near the SUV watching and acting as overall guard, watching for anything happening that I might miss, such as somebody falling off!

"Use whatever gear you feel comfortable in, but cover your brakes and try not to bounce off anything!"

I led them on a tour of the warehouse, with a few figure of eights, around pillars. Once we had done three successful laps, I gave them further instructions.

"Next, you need to start using your turn signals, watch for my signals and copy me, remembering to cancel them afterwards!" I instructed and continued riding around my circuit, with Chloe and Josh following.

"You both okay?" I asked.

"Perfect thanks, Hit Girl!" Chloe replied.

"Doing great, Hit Girl!" Josh replied.

I had to admit Josh was right, they _were_ doing well. Dave was constantly updating me on how they were doing, using a discrete second channel, that only I could hear; I was pleased. We continued riding around the warehouse, in and out of the pillars, for another hour, before I stopped, with Josh and Chloe pulling up on either side of me.

"Cut your engines!" I said, turning mine off, too. It was useful that this warehouse had powerful extractor fans to remove the engine exhaust!

"Okay, you two can ride in a straight line and you can ride around corners and you can stop. Next we need an _emergency_ stop. This needs to be controlled, otherwise you will either be sliding across the black top, along with your motorcycles, badly injured or you will go flying over the front of the motorcycle with the same result! Ideally you should be keeping an eye on the road ahead, so you can predict and adjust your speed accordingly. Now, as you both know, shit happens, without warning!" I explained.

"Emergency stops are difficult, as I've already mentioned. As you know, you have two brakes, front and rear. Now, if you use the rear brake too heavily, in an emergency, the back wheel can slide and overtake the front, which is _not_ a good idea! Just use the front brake, the spinning rear wheel will help resist a slide. This will take practice and experience and to make matters worse, the surface is a huge factor in stopping. This includes loose gravel, water, ice and oil; you don't want your wheels locking up! The best solution for you guys is don't drive too fast for the conditions! Me, I'm a lunatic, as Dave will tell you, so follow my advice and ignore what I do!" I said, seriously.

"Okay, let's start slow and practice," I said.

I let Chloe and Josh, practice on there own, at first, as they gained experience. They didn't come off which was good, neither were they going very fast! Next, I had them ride up the warehouse one at a time and then randomly shouted: "Stop!", to see their reactions. They weren't too bad and managed to stop each time, the skill would build up the more they went out on the motorcycles! The warehouse floor had also gained some nice black tyre marks!

Once we had finished the emergency stops, I had Chloe and Josh park their motorcycles and get out of their combat suits. Josh enjoyed helping Chloe with this task and Chloe seemed to enjoy the help!

..._...

After a lunch of pizzas, we went back to the cars.

Once the main floor of the warehouse was clear of obstacles, I put Josh back in the manual Ford Focus, with me and Chloe in the automatic Ford Focus, with Dave. With a shaky start we managed to start driving, slowly, in circles, in and out of the pillars. After about forty minutes, we swapped over, so Chloe could gain experience with the manual gearbox. Neither got past third gear, but that was okay and it was _very_ good progress, especially when you considered that they had never driven a car before this morning!

* * *

Today was totally awesome!

I really couldn't believe what I had accomplished so far. I had driven a car and a real road-legal motorcycle! I wasn't expecting to be able to learn to drive a car till I was at least fifteen! This was so cool and to be learning to drive a stick shift, was even cooler! I couldn't wait to tell Mom and when Dad was home, I hoped he would be impressed too.

Some of my excitement was tempered by the knowledge of why Mindy was teaching all this to us. She did scare me a bit, with her initial lecture about the Russians. We would be in harms way, so all this training was necessary to help us stay alive! I wouldn't let Mindy and Dave down. They needed me, so I was going to to do everything possible to help them! I was also very sure that Josh thought the same way.

* * *

For the next hour I put them both to work, figuring out how to jack up the cars, to change a wheel!

I will admit that Dave's assistance was required to loosen the wheel nuts! Both of them managed to figure things out and change the wheel, putting on the spare. I then had them take the spare off and put the original wheel back on! Josh grumbled a lot, but still got the job done. Neither of them had realised how heavy a fifteen-inch alloy wheel and tyre were, till they tried to pick one up!

Following this I left them for ten minutes, to work out how to open the hood (or bonnet for Josh)!

When I returned Josh was smiling smugly, with an open hood, while Chloe was looking very grumpy and with a closed hood. Chloe had found the handle to release the catch, but couldn't manage to release the catch under the hood! I showed her where this was and how to operate it and prop the hood open. I then guided them around the engine, identifying key components: coolant, brake fluid, battery, fuse/relay box, air filter, oil cap and dipstick, plus the windshield (or windscreen, as Josh insisted it was called) wash. I promised them that I would test them on everything that they had learned, tomorrow!

..._...

It was now getting close to four in the afternoon and we had had a _very_ long day, so far.

We secured the motorcycles, back in the trailer and parked the two cars, before gathering up our equipment, including Josh's and Chloe's combat suits. We then took the SUV to Safehouse A.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

We sat down to a quick meal, once we got back.

"So, did you enjoy today?" Dave asked, during the meal.

"That was the most awesome Saturday, in a long time!" Chloe replied, with a big grin on her face.

"I learnt a lot!" Josh admitted.

"Well that's a good start!" Dave laughed.

"Okay, after you've finished I want both of you to go and get some sleep, _in you own rooms_! We will be going out tonight, so you will need to get some rest. If you do not get enough rest, then I will _not_ take you, understood?" I asked.

"Yes, Mindy," Chloe and Josh replied, together.


	85. Shadow Archer

_**That same evening  
Saturday  
Safehouse A**_

Dave and I woke up and showered around nine, we then woke up Josh and Chloe, which wasn't easy.

We each had to drag a kid out of bed and then we suggested that they both got a shower, preferably individually! Finally they both appeared, looking much more awake, having had a shower and we had a quick meal of sorts, before suiting up.

The plan was to take the KAM and make a short patrol.

This would be Jackal's first patrol, so naturally he was very nervous, but we all helped to ensure that he was properly geared up with his pistols, throwing knives and Ninja-To. Shadow was wearing a black combat quiver on her back, with eight, standard, high performance arrows; my trick and custom arrows, weren't ready yet! She carried a compound bow, as well as her usual pistol. This would be a first, for Fusion and hopefully a good test of the compound bow in action. Chloe was our best archer, so she deserved to try it out first.

* * *

Battle Guy would be monitoring us, from his apartment and he would ensure that for this run, at least, we would avoid locations that were know to be used by the Russian Mafia.

I had decided that I liked Josh too much to get him killed on his first trip out!

Kick-Ass was driving and we were heading north, to start with. One thing we had noticed with Jackal, which we hadn't really noticed before, was that on comms, he sounded normal, as he used a throat mike. This was a bit weird because when you were close by him, he sounded _very_ strange!

We headed north, up South Western Avenue and then east, along West Garfield Boulevard, where we parked up, near the S Normal Boulevard and the rail yard. It was very dark and there wasn't much activity. In hindsight it seemed obvious, but at the time it never occurred to _any_ of us that there was anything out of order!

* * *

A boy, of about ten or eleven years old, suddenly appeared in the middle of the road and yelled one word: "Help!"

Then he was dragged off by a large man, into a semi-derelict building, just off of the road. We immediately advised Battle Guy of what was happening and jumped out of Beast, then ran down the sidewalk towards the building. The main door was just closing, when Hit Girl bounded up the steps and kicked open the door. We followed. The boy had vanished, but the man was pushed back, as the door flew open; Hit Girl grabbed him.

"Where is the boy?" Hit Girl growled, menacingly.

The man did not answer, or didn't understand. He just shrugged, which just made Hit Girl mad.

"Where is the boy?" Hit Girl growled, again.

Four men appeared in the doorway, four very large men, with pistols. The man Hit Girl was holding, smiled, then the bullets started to fly. Hit Girl flung the man past us and into the men at the door, who fell back with two falling down the steps. As we moved towards the door, more men advanced up the steps, firing pistols and AKS-74U assault rifles.

* * *

It was a fucking ambush!

"I hate to state the obvious Hit Girl, but I think this is an ambush!" Kick-Ass stated, rather obviously.

"You don't say!" I growled, dryly, in response.

Heavy rounds impacted the wall above us and chips of plaster, brick and concrete flew off and impacted our armour. I looked around, there were perhaps a dozen armed men and they were using large calibre weapons, probably 7.62-millimetre, which would tax our Type III armour. We could not afford to be exposed for long. Kick-Ass and I fired off several rounds from our Glock pistols and saw three men drop at the doorway, then I saw a man drop, with an arrow in his chest, closely followed by another. I turned and saw Shadow concentrating on aiming another arrow. I didn't think that any of the Russians had noticed Shadow and her bow. Jackal started firing one of his FN pistols, and managed a hit.

We were taking them down, but far too slowly! We also did not have a lot of ammunition with us for a prolonged fire fight. Battle Guy was aware of the situation, but was too far away to be able to provide support. We would have to get out of this ourselves! I pulled out a pair of canisters from my belt and grabbed the pins.

"On my mark, run for that doorway!" I ordered and received acknowledgements.

"Three - Two - One - Mark!" I yelled and threw the two M18 smoke grenades, about a half dozen yards away. Two seconds later an immense cloud of violet smoke pulsed out of the canisters, covering our withdrawal, further into the building.

..._...

We ran through a doorway and into a larger area, which was thankfully empty. This gave us a minute or two to get our breath back and work out a plan of escape. From this area were four doors, two seemed to go further into the building and one led into a room with no windows or other exits, so we selected the remaining doorway and ran through.

We made it twenty feet, before running into two Russians who were armed with pistols and did not look like fighters; but they died anyway, in a hail of bullets from Kick-Ass and myself. All was quiet for the next dozen yards, which concerned me no end and eventually Kick-Ass voiced it.

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Kick-Ass commented.

"Back at ya!" I replied.

We came out into a more open area, which seemed to be a meeting room. Almost immediately six Russian Kryshas burst into the room.

..._...

A Krysha is an extremely well trained and powerful Mafia soldier, normally called upon when heavy muscle is required. Only Kick-Ass had the physical bulk to battle these guys hand to hand; a Krysha could snap the rest of us in half, single-handed!

"Do not fight them hand-to-hand, or you _will_ lose!" I advised over the comms, firing several shots from my pistols, before swapping out the magazines. There was not enough space for me to use a Katana, so I left it stowed. My Tanto would have to do, although I managed to fell one Krysha, with two knives in the chest.

Kick-Ass pulled out his Ko-Wakizashi and attacked two of the men. I headed towards the other three, trying to keep myself between them and Jackal. I saw Shadow notch an arrow and she took down one of the Krysha, but was shot in the chest before she could get another arrow ready; she fell back and rolled under a large table to get her breath back.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Shadow called over the comms.

I continued to battle with my two Kryshas, but then one of them screamed, simultaneously with the sound of a gun shot; Shadow had shot the man in the leg, from under the table! He fell down to one knee and then his head exploded, as Shadow despatched him with another shot! With that distraction I was able to Kill my Krysha with the Tanto. Kick-Ass had killed one Krysha and was finishing off the next, with a slash that took the man's head clean off!

I took another good look around. This building had definitely seen better days and I was surprised it hadn't collapsed yet. Some sections of the ceiling were held up with temporary support pillars. There were no windows, but there was evidence of where some had been bricked up, long ago! Shadow reappeared from under the table and stood with Jackal.

I could hear loud voices, conversing in Russian, but couldn't make out out what they were saying, but they were getting closer. I headed towards another doorway, which seemed to go to the next door building. I looked through and found another room, not a big one, but there was a doorway on the opposite wall. I heard the voices again and the Russians were there, bullets started to come through the previous doorway.

* * *

Hit Girl grabbed Jackal and shoved him away from the bullets, towards a doorway that led to a corridor and hopefully a room with an exterior wall and a window.

We ran down the corridor, I was in front, with Jackal immediately behind me and Hit Girl was covering from behind. I could hear Jackal's breathing, he sounded as scared as I was. Bullets were impacting everywhere, we had almost reached the doorway at the end of the passage, when a Russian Krysha suddenly appeared from a passageway on the left, he shoved me into the wall, hurting my shoulder. Hit Girl swung her Tanto, stabbing the man in his right shoulder and he dropped his pistol.

"Shadow, _run_, follow Jackal!" Hit Girl yelled.

I turned and ran after Jackal then into the room. I turned to watch Hit Girl fighting with the Russian Krysha and she managed to smash his head against the wall, knocking him senseless. Hit Girl picked up her Tanto and ran towards me. I could hear Kick-Ass still fighting, further down the corridor.

Just as Hit Girl reached the doorway another Krysha appeared and caught hold of her; they both rolled into the room and started fighting on the floor. I moved to help, but a face appeared in the doorway and threw two objects into the room, before hauling the steel door shut.

I focused on the objects and my eyes went wide, then I threw myself to the floor, behind what was left of an interior wall, with my arms over my head.

"Grenades! Get down!" Hit Girl yelled.

The grenades went off, behind the wall, which disintegrated. Apparently it had been a supporting wall, as the beam it had been supporting, fell, blocking the doorway.

* * *

The beam had collapsed into the room, in a large cloud of plaster, dust and brickwork.

The only person _not_ chocking, was Jackal, as his mask filtered out the dust, but we were all covered from head to toe in chocking dust. I looked around; the beam had caught Hit Girl on her shoulder and on the side of her head; she wasn't moving. Jackal was half buried under plaster and bricks, on the far side of the beam. I felt a hand grab my upper arm and looked up. The Russian Krysha, seemed uninjured and had pulled himself out of the debris; he looked pissed and he hauled me to my feet and swept up my pistol from the floor where I had dropped it.

I managed to reach behind me and grab an arrow from my quiver. I stabbed the Krysha in the hand, making him release me. He punched me hard, in the shoulder, with his other hand. I screamed and fell to the floor, then I scrambled away from the Russian and reached for my bow, grabbed hold of it and notched the arrow.

Hit Girl was trying to move, but she couldn't get back to her feet; the Krysha had his foot planted, firmly, on her shoulder. Jackal pushed, desperately, against the fallen beam, but couldn't bring his pistol to bear.

The Russian Krysha aimed the FN Five-seveN pistol directly at Hit Girl's head and grinned.

"До свидания, Хит Девушк!" He said, sounding _very_ happy. [_'Goodbye, Hit Girl!'_]

"Shoot him, dammit!" Jackal yelled and I released the arrow, a second before Hit Girl was shot in the head.

"Ешьте дерьмо, ублюдок!" I yelled. [_'Eat shit, motherfucker!'_]

* * *

Kick-Ass was attacking the door, trying to get in, but the door was completely blocked.

"Hold on Hit Girl, I'm coming!" Kick-Ass yelled, sounding desperate.

"The doorway is blocked!" I called. "Can you get around to the west side? We have a window, but we might need your help; Hit Girl is hurt!"

"On my way, Shadow!" Kick-Ass replied.

..._...

The Russian Krysha lay on the floor.

He seemed to be still smiling; his eyes were open, but vacant.

"He dead?" Jackal asked, trying to look past the fallen beam.

"I sincerely hope so, unless he enjoys having an arrow bisecting his head! It does look kinda cool, though!" I replied, immediately wondering why I had said that. I climbed over to Jackal and helped dig him out of the rubble, without dislodging too much more!

"Help me with Hit Girl," I said, kneeling down and brushing debris away from Hit Girl's face.

Hit Girl was trying to move, but seemed uncoordinated. I dug around her legs and freed them, Jackal helped me pull her out and roll her onto her back.

"Hit Girl, can you hear me?" I said. "Hit Girl?"

"I can hear you," Hit Girl replied very quietly.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked.

"I... I'm okay. Help me up!" Hit Girl said and tried to push herself up. Jackal and I helped her to her feet and supported her. I checked that her Katana and Tanto were in place, before we guided her over towards the window. That was when I got a surprise.

"Fusion this is Medic, I am en-route to Safehouse A. Advise any injuries!"

"Medic, this is Shadow!" I called, thinking it a bit redundant, as my Mom would surely recognise her own daughter's voice! "Hit Girl is behaving strangely and is not very responsive, she was hit by a falling beam; Jackal and I are supporting her to make our escape!"

"Any blood or sign of injury?"

"None visible, but we're all very dusty," I replied. There was something comforting about hearing my Mom's voice, as I was feeling very scared, right now.

"Shadow, this is Kick-Ass, we need to get out now, before reinforcements arrive! Can you see me?"

I looked out of the window, after removing some dust from the glass.

"I have you! I'm gonna smash the window and push Hit Girl out, you need to catch her!" I said and pulled out my pistol, which I had reclaimed from the Krysha; I had already lost one pistol to Ralph D'Amico! Mindy would be really pissed if I lost another, plus this one was extra special!

I reversed it and smashed out as much of the glass as possible. Then Jackal and I shoved Hit Girl out feet first and Kick-Ass caught her, lying her down on the grass, beside the house. I jumped down, followed by Jackal and Kick-Ass ran to get Beast, while Jackal and I guarded the confused Hit Girl.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is out of the building. Kick-Ass is getting Beast!" I called.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion out of building and awaiting transport!"

A minute later Beast skidded to a halt and I pulled open a rear door and with Jackal's help pushed Hit Girl in, but before Jackal and I could get around to the other side, bullets started pounding Beast. Jackal and I ran, then dived for cover, to the side of the building, but were forced round the back.

..._...

"Go, Kick-Ass, we have alternative transport!" Jackal yelled and Kick-Ass roared off, heading back to Safehouse A and medical assistance.

"You _cannot_ be serious! You are a grade A, British nutcase!" I exclaimed, when I saw what he was looking at!

"Fuck off!" Josh replied, climbing on.

"Hit Girl will chop your dick off!" I warned.

"No, she's gonna give me a bloody medal! Now move your _fucking_ arse, Shadow!"

I climbed up behind him and started shooting at the corner of the building.

"You know what to do?" I asked.

"Well, the key's in the ignition, if I set this thing to that 'circle-arrow' symbol and press this..." Jackal mumbled and the engine roared to life.

"Cool!" I commented, as I changed out my magazine and fired at the Russians.

I felt Josh slip into first gear and ease forwards.

"Take it gently, asshole!" I whispered, as we accelerated forward, slithering a bit on the grass, then the tyre bit in, as we hit the black top and we roared off after Beast.

"Kick-Ass, we've escaped and we are on our way!" I called over the radio, feeling sore from where a number of bullets had hit my back armour. "In style, I might add!"

* * *

_**Early morning  
Sunday  
Safehouse A**_

It took only ten minutes to speed through the empty streets and it wasn't long before I slammed on the brakes in the safehouse.

Medic was already there and helped to pull Hit Girl out of Beast and I carried her through to the briefing room and placed her on the couch. Medic immediately started checking Hit Girl out, before removing her mask.

"Where the fuck are those two little shits?" I said. Then over the comms. "Jackal, Shadow! Where are you?"

"Two minutes; got a little lost, can you open the gate, we ain't got a remote!" Shadow replied.

I ran to the main door and hit the button to shut-off the lights and open the door and gate. A minute later I saw a pair of bright headlights coming slowly up the road, before turning towards the safehouse and finally in the gate and then into the safehouse. I had to laugh; Mindy would... I didn't know exactly what Mindy _would_ do or say!

"So Mr Grand Theft Auto rides again!" I said.

"It was all him!" Shadow explained, climbing off with a grimace of pain.

"Well, when needs must!" I commented, turning back to the briefing room.

Mindy was sitting up and Dr Bennett was helping her to remove her combat suit.

"You okay?" I asked, with a smile.

"Could be better, I think, my fucking head hurts like hell and so does my shoulder!" Mindy replied. "Are the rats back? I understood they didn't come back in Beast."

"No they er, found alternative transport!" I said and Mindy scowled.

"Am I gonna like what they've done?" Mindy asked.

"Let's worry about that later!" I said and helped pull off her boots.

"You two!" Dr Bennett called to Josh and Chloe, who were standing in the doorway. "Get out of those suits, get upstairs, get showered and wait in the kitchen. I'll be up soon to check your wounds! Move!"

Josh and Chloe positively fled out of the door and shot upstairs!

I smiled at Dr Bennett, "You have a commanding manner!" I said, with a laugh.

"Got to keep those two on their toes!" Dr Bennett said, grinning.

"They are thick as thieves, those two!" Mindy commented.

"Not far off the mark actually!" I warned.

Mindy's eyes narrowed.

"What does that mean?"

"They acquired another motorcycle to get back here! It seems to be a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R, in Black! Josh rode it, with Chloe on pillion." I explained. "Apparently the keys were in it! It's kinda like your Ducati!"

"Well done young Joshua!" Mindy said, grinning. "And it is nothing like my Ducati; not even in the same fucking league! It's like comparing you to me!"

"Thanks!" I growled.

"At least tracking signals don't work in here!" Mindy said.

"Okay, Little Madam, here," Mindy made a growling noise, when Dr Bennett said that! "Has a concussion and significant bruising to her right shoulder. She needs to rest."

"I have Russians to kill; I don't need rest!" Mindy stated and tried to get up, but fell back onto the couch, holding her head.

"You - will - rest!" Dr Bennett stated. "Or I can always sedate you!"

"I'd like to see her fucking try!" Mindy muttered under her breath.

"Try me, Hit Girl!" Dr Bennett challenged.

"FUCK!" Mindy screamed.

"Mindy looks so cute, when she pretends to be pissed and she knows that she can't use violence to get her own way!" I quipped. "Although the book of Hit Girl says that when all else fails, turn the air blue!"

Dr Bennett laughed, while Mindy just tried to look pissed.

"Hit Girl need a hug?" I asked.

"This sucks!" Mindy shouted, before starting to giggle. "My fucking head hurts!"

"I'm used to the moody sixteen year-old!" I said. "And the moody fifteen year-old, the moody fourteen year-old, the moody thirteen year-old, the moody twelve year-old and the moody eleven year-old! I've seen 'em all!"

"Ass!" Mindy growled, but with a huge smile.

"Well, I'd better go check up on Bonnie and Clyde!" Dr Bennett said, heading upstairs.

* * *

Josh and I had separate showers, for a change!

When my Mom appeared we were both sitting in the kitchen, with a hot chocolate each, with extra marshmallows. Josh had a towel wrapped around his waist, while I had my towel covering up a bit more, but revealing a bit too much thigh, which I had tried to cover without much success!

"Were you hurt, Josh?" my Mom asked.

"Not really, the others protected me for the most part," Josh replied, then my Mom turned to me.

I looked down at the floor.

"Well, young lady?"

"I was hurt on my left shoulder," I replied.

My Mom started prodding and manipulating my shoulder, which kinda hurt a bit.

"Just some bruising, nothing to worry about... What the hell is that?" My Mom demanded. She had seen the red mark, left over from the bullet that had hit my chest.

"I was shot," I admitted.

My Mom examined the red mark, then looked at me, before asking another question.

"Where else? Don't attempt to lie, either!"

"I... My back, I was shot several times, as we escaped..."

My Mom spun me around, causing my towel to slip off, but I managed to grab it and maintain _some_ dignity!

"So Josh _hasn't_ seen you naked yet?" My Mom asked, innocently.

"Oh I have, quite a few times!" Josh said, smiling broadly.

"Joshua!" I growled, blushing.

"Oh, sorry!" Josh apologised, with a slight blush.

My Mom finished prodding my back, I had a few bruises from some of the larger calibres.

"You need to take more care, Chloe!" My Mom cautioned.

"Yes Mom, I will," I promised.

"You staying here, tonight, or coming home with me?"

"I have a choice?" I asked, incredulously.

"Chloe, I trust you, okay!" My Mom said, before turning to Josh. "Besides young Joshua, you just remember that I carry a very sharp scalpel and can turn you into a eunuch in two seconds!"

"What's a eunuch...? Oh... Not good!" I said, blushing as I worked it out.

"Tell me about it!" Josh said seriously and crossed his legs!

I laughed, I couldn't help it!

"You stay here and make sure Mindy behaves herself! As far as I can tell, she only _really_ listens to you, my dear daughter!"


	86. War Plans

_**That same morning  
**__**Sunday  
Safehouse A**_

Dr Bennett headed home, alone.

Josh and Chloe went to bed in their own rooms and promptly fell asleep; they were completely knackered! I got Mindy up to bed where, despite her moaning she also promptly fell asleep, thanks to the cocktail of drugs that Dr Bennett had forced her to take, before she left.

Me, I collapsed beside Mindy and fell asleep, after checking that all was secure, around the safehouse. I also called Marty and advised him that we were all safe, which he had worked out anyway, as he had listened into everything that had happened. He said that he would probably come over to the house, later tomorrow. I also sent a text to Marcus, letting him know that Mindy had been injured, but that she would be okay and that it was nothing serious.

Before I got Mindy to bed, she had insisted on checking out Josh's new acquisition. She commented derisively on it only being a 2013 model, but she was still impressed that Josh had acquired a twenty-thousand dollar motorcycle! Not just that, Mindy was also impressed that he managed to get Chloe and himself back to the safehouse, on the thing, without killing themselves! It was a _very_ powerful machine, but Mindy insisted it was nowhere near the Ducati!

Personally I think Mindy's a little jealous of Josh, right now!

* * *

_**Later that same day  
Sunday  
Safehouse A**_

None of us woke up till about noon.

I ended up sleeping on the couch in the briefing room, after finding myself on the floor beside our bed. On getting up off the floor, I found that somebody else had wormed themselves into the bed and pushed _me_ out! I had left both girls sleeping and headed down to the briefing room.

"Hi Dave!" Chloe said and nudged me awake, before she pointed to a coffee on the table.

"Hi Chloe, you okay?" I asked; I had sensed that something was not right.

"I wanted to apologise for kicking you out of your own bed, last night!"

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah! Mindy almost died last night and with my own gun. I kept reliving that event over and over again, except this time, she died every time, no matter what I did..."

Chloe then started to sob and cuddled into me. Last time this happened, it was Mindy! I had to admit that apart from what was said over the comms, I had no idea what actually occurred in that room, last night.

I suggested to Chloe, that she walk me through the whole thing, from the moment they entered the room, to leaving via the window.

Chloe spent the next twenty-five minutes doing exactly that and I never interrupted, but just let her talk. At one stage the tears started again, but I coaxed her on. By the end of her explanation I was shocked and impressed. Considering Mindy was completely out of it, after the explosion, the two kids managed to hold it together _and_ dispatch a Krysha!

I nodded to Josh, who had appeared in the doorway, during Chloe's explanation.

"You two did _extremely_ well; I am really impressed by the way you both handled yourselves last night, _well done_!" I said, smiling at them both, as they both blushed deeply with pride.

"I second that!" Mindy said, coming into the briefing room and smiling at Chloe. "I heard the end of your explanation. Thank you Chloe! You join the, thankfully very short, list of people that I owe my life to! Dave heads that list, by the way!"

Mindy then turned to Josh, who was still beaming with pride.

"As for you Mr Grand Theft Auto! I am very impressed by your two-wheeled toy out there! Well done for that; you thought on your feet and showed great initiative. It also shows that you have what it takes to become a great vigilante! Not as good as me though!" Mindy said, with an evil smirk.

"I'm just glad you're alive Mindy," Chloe said, giving Mindy a hug, but letting go quickly as Mindy grimaced. "Sorry!"

"Got bruises in places I don't care to mention!"

"Okay, let's get dressed and go home!" I suggested.

* * *

_**That afternoon  
Sunday  
West Ridge**_

Once we got back home, Mindy refused to go to bed, but I insisted that she at least lie down on a couch in the living room. I actually threatened her with Dr Bennett! Apparently, Mindy didn't want to be sedated, so she finally complied and also with the help of Chloe, who threatened to put her on the couch herself, the hard way!

Mindy was looking _very_ battle worn! Her face was still a mess and her right shoulder was all sorts of fun colours! The concussion was also making it difficult for Mindy to think straight and this also meant that she was _very_ cranky!

Marty and Kim came around mid-afternoon to check on the wounded Hit Girl. Marty also had an interesting recording to play to us.

..._...

"Er, Chloe, you got a minute?" I asked. "In the living room."

Chloe looked up from the mat.

"Yeah, Dave," She replied.

Once Chloe had sat down in the living room, Mindy turned to her.

"Don't look so nervous!" Mindy said, laughing.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure why I was being summoned," Chloe admitted.

"When did you learn Russian?" Mindy asked.

"Oh _that_! I just learnt the odd phrase, in case we met any Russians," Chloe said, blushing a little.

Marty pressed 'play' on his tablet computer; it was Chloe's very distinctive growl: "Ешьте дерьмо, ублюдок!"

Chloe blushed further now!

"Very creative! _'Eat shit, motherfucker'_!" Mindy laughed. "Just what I might have said!"

"I had forgotten hearing that, last night," I admitted.

"Now we have _two_ foul mouthed bitches!" Marty commented.

"Technically Mindy, is still the best at that!" I quipped.

"You record all the conversations?" Chloe asked.

"I do, just in case!" Marty acknowledged. "I heard you say something in Russian last night and got Mindy to translate it this morning."

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

At around five, there was a knock on the door!

Mindy immediately tensed up. Marty and Kim had left and Chloe and Josh were downstairs and we weren't expecting anyone! I went over to the door and grabbed a pistol from a drawer on the way. I noticed that a pistol had materialised in Mindy's hand, seemingly from nowhere!

I looked through the peep hole.

It was a Cop.

I slowly opened the door, holding my finger up to my lips, then I turned to Mindy.

"It's a Cop; he's following up on a stolen Kawasaki motorcycle!" I called.

Mindy went white!

"How the fuck did they track it here?" Mindy asked and she sounded panicky.

"'Cause I'm good!" Marcus said with a laugh, as he came into the living room. "Tracked you all the way from New York!"

Mindy looked from Marcus to me and then her eyes narrowed considerably.

"You complete _ass_, Dave!" Mindy growled, before grinning, as Marcus sat down and gave her a hug.

"You okay, kid?" Marcus asked.

"I've had worse! But, what are you doing here?" Mindy asked.

"Can't I come by and check up on my little girl?"

"I've not been your _little_ girl for quite a while!"

"You'll _always_ be my little girl!" Marcus insisted. "Dave let me know about your injuries and after speaking with Jack, I decided to fly up."

"Dave, Marcus did _not_ need to be told that I fucked up!" Mindy growled and looked angry.

"Mindy, I care about you; get over it!" I said, simply and Marcus nodded his agreement.

"Okay, I won't argue; I see I won't fucking win! Jeez!" Mindy groused.

"Now you be a good _little_ girl and rest!" I insisted, with a smirk. "Got a minute Marcus?"

* * *

They both _really_ infuriate me!

But they know I won't ever hurt them!

Dammit!

This was really starting to piss me off! I managed to get suckered into a damn ambush, then knocked out! My two protégés outdid themselves by killing a Krysha (Chloe was getting really good with that damn bow), rescuing their master and then escaping! Not to mention Josh pinching a twenty grand super-bike! Me? I walk away with a pair of sniper rifles. Josh? He rides off on a fucking super-bike! That actually rankles inside and is that jealousy? Jealous of a jumped up British twat?

Not to mention that the little bitch threatened me, if I didn't rest! Hit Girl gets no fucking respect and that needs to fucking change, dammit!

My thoughts drifted to that little boy that started the ball rolling, last night. He had an American accent, not Russian. Who was he? Where did he go? Was he in trouble? Too many damn questions, as usual!

The only thing I did know, was that Fusion was now at war with the Russian Mafia. Unfortunately, I would be out of it for a week or so, but that wouldn't stop me from planning out the war!

..._...

Dave and Marcus returned about twenty minutes later, with Josh and Chloe, in tow.

"Okay Mindy, let's hear the latest Hit Girl story!" Marcus said, sitting down on the opposite couch.

"I can tell the first part, but Chloe and Josh will need to finish things, as I was out of it for a while!"

An hour later Marcus turned to Chloe and Josh.

"Thank you, both of you! Mindy may be a total nut job, just like her father, but I love her and hate it when she gets hurt, as Dave does!" Marcus said, with a smirk.

I felt myself blushing furiously.

"Thanks Marcus," Chloe replied and sounded a bit lost for words.

"Thanks Lieutenant," Josh said, blushing.

"Josh, please call me Marcus, you've earned it kid! You're all part of one big _Fucked Up Super Hero Club_!"


	87. Celebrations and Remembrance

_**Three days later  
Wednesday  
West Ridge**_

Today was Marty's birthday!

Marcus was still with us, due to upcoming anniversaries, so we enjoyed a meal together, which Chloe, Josh and Abby were allowed to attend, despite it being a school night! We had a lot of fun, as it always was when Marty started telling his jokes. I noticed that Marty and Kim were _very_ close now, sickeningly close! But I couldn't fault him, Kim was a very beautiful woman and she seemed to love Marty, especially the _new_ Marty!

It was left to Dave to come up with some embarrassing stories, of which there were a hell of a lot! Those two really got themselves into a lot of shit, when they were young. I'm really surprised Dave lived long enough to even become Kick-Ass!

It was fun to find out more about Dave's past, as it was so very different to my own.

* * *

_**The next morning  
Thursday  
West Ridge**_

Today was expected to be a _very_ bad day, as anniversaries go, that is.

Why?

So many bad things happened!

One catastrophic thing _almost_ happened!

But also a couple of good things occurred!

Shall we put the good and bad shit in order then?

Firstly, that complete, traitorous, utter bastard, Red Mist conned Dave. Then I was shot, _three fucking times_! I _really_ haven't got over that yet; thinking about it just makes me want to hit something! Next, my Daddy was kidnapped and then tortured to death, but not before I was able to kill them all and if not rescue him, I at least got to speak with him, one last time... '_You are the kindest Daddy in the world. I love you too, Daddy. I love you too, Daddy. Sleep tight._'

Dammit! I miss my Daddy so fucking much!

That catastrophic thing? Well that was me almost killing Dave, in the safehouse (that no longer fucking exists). I was mad and at the time, blamed Dave, but he had been badly beaten too. The stubborn bastard actually stayed to help me, too! He saved me twice and killed that bastard, Frank D'Amico; that was the first _good_ thing! The thought of Dave with that fucking bazooka always made me smile!

The second good thing?

It was the best decision that I had ever made: I told Dave my true identity, I told him I was Mindy Macready and shook his hand; we became partners, of a sort and here we are, years later and still together, fighting for good.

"You okay?" Dave asked, hugging me tightly, as I cried.

"Yeah, I have you! I'll always by okay when I have you!"

This time last year I was alone, in this very city. Dave had made contact and I had fucked everything up and almost lost him for good. But he came back. Why does he keep coming back? Because he loves you, you stupid bitch, _despite_ all the fucking shit that you dish out! I hugged Dave tighter, I didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever.

"What have my ribs ever done to you?" Dave asked as he struggled to breathe.

"Sorry!" I said quickly and eased my grip.

"Let's go get breakfast!" I suggested.

..._...

Marcus was in the kitchen, when we got down there.

He didn't look happy, which was understandable, as he had watched his friend and former partner getting tortured, live on the internet!

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Been better; story of my life!" I replied weakly.

"Hi Dave! How you handling it?"

"The nightmares were as vivid as ever! Don't regret a thing! I'm not saying I want to repeat it all, but..."

"I know!" Marcus offered.

"I'd like to think it would get easier as the years pass, but it's the same now as it has always been, but at least I have Dave, this time!" I said.

"I assume there still isn't any sign of any Hit Babies!" Marcus laughed, changing the subject.

My face suddenly felt _very_ hot!

"Not the conversation for breakfast Marcus!"

..._...

We both received a very nice text from Josh and Chloe, as they both knew about what had happened that night, all those years ago. Josh and Chloe had watched _that_ video together and were both understandably horrified! I thanked them both for their thoughts.

They really were great kids.

Marcus was heading back to New York this evening, but it was good that he could be here, during what was a difficult time, for us all. For now, at least, we could support each other and talk about the good old days! It also gave Dave and Marcus the opportunity to swap stories about yours truly! Nothing I could do about it, so I just glared at them both, but they just fucking ignored me! Okay, I've made a few mistakes in my young life, who fucking hasn't! Admittedly most peoples mistakes didn't involve sharp blades and guns, plus the odd item of explosive ordnance!

My life sucks and I hate being a fucking teenager!

* * *

_**The following morning  
Friday**_

"Thank God that's over for another year!"

"Tell me about it!" Dave muttered.

"Okay, back to the rest of our lives!" I said, jumping out of bed. "I have a war to plan!"

"You do that! Wake me when you're done!"

"Lazy green asshole!"

I needed to get my body back into shape, so I took Sophia for a run around the park.

It was painful, but pain is good for the soul, well that's what Daddy always used to say! It was okay when I was little, I didn't feel pain much. Mind you, my body has been through a hell of a lot over the past few years!

First time I was shot, was when? I was nine and my Daddy gave me hell for it, as I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I won't tell Dave this story, 'cause the cunt would laugh himself stupid! I'm half surprised he hasn't noticed the scar! Okay, I was shot in the fucking ass! Left side, very low down and it hurt like fuck, not to mention that I couldn't sit down for over a week, which made taking a piss rather challenging! My Daddy laughed, he thought it was 'piss' funny and said it would teach me a lesson! Mind you, I laugh every time I think about it now!

As I ran around the park with Sophia, I was mentally planning our next assault on the Russian Mafia and that was something I _was_ good at! By the time we had run all the way home, I had a very good plan coming together in my mind, not to mention some fun for this evening! However I had one major gauntlet to run, most possibly worse than the corridor at the D'Amico Penthouse! What was that immense hurdle? Dr Bennett!

Dr Bennett insisted on a full, top to bottom, physical before I would be allowed out. Dr Bennett also assured me that if I avoided the physical, then I would regret it. Normally I would ignore threats like that, but her smile was somewhat disturbing! So I submitted myself to the physical, which I passed, but _not_ with flying colours I might add. Dr Bennett was not happy with my right shoulder, which she said had not yet fully healed. Nor was she happy with my other bruises that were scattered all over my body, as they had not fully healed, either!

I wasn't the only one to endure a physical either! Dave, Marty, Kim, Josh and Chloe also suffered through one too! We couldn't complain; at least we are all healthy and we would also need to be in top condition for the work we did! We were all pleased to hear that Joshua was now almost one hundred percent healed; Dr Bennett said that it must have been due to all that extra exercise Chloe had been giving him!

* * *

_**That evening  
Safehouse A**_

Dave and I were suiting up for a brief trip out.

This was not to be anything special, just a bit of fun! On a more serious note, it was to make sure that I _was_ ready to go back out and into action. Dave insisted that we have a check run and I agreed, which kinda shocked Dave, as he had expected to have a massive argument over it! I agreed because I thought I was finally getting around to understand that people force me into these things because they care about me and don't want me to get hurt. Whether it is Chloe, Dr Bennett, Dave or Marcus, they were not doing it because they enjoyed it, as I might. They were just trying to prevent me from doing something stupid. It actually felt really good knowing that I had lots of people willing to look out for me and tolerate my often wayward behaviour to ensure that I was safe!

I never thought that the Russians were stupid, but one obviously was! The dick had actually reported his motorcycle stolen to CPD. Jack Bay had accidentally lost the report, but I now had the address for the idiot! Marty, with Lucille and of course Kim, had followed the guy to another address. This one was _not_ one of the Russian Mafia locations that we were already aware of!

I had borrowed the Kawasaki from Josh, with his permission of course! We headed out, towards the address of the Kawasaki's _previous_ owner. Kick-Ass was with me, on his Fat Boy and armed with a G36C, in case things kicked off. But we had both agreed that the moment things turned ugly, we would leave.

We arrived at the address stealthily and checked out the area. It was nothing special, just a fairly common residential neighbourhood, so we should be safe and there were also no tell tales indicating a possible ambush.

While Kick-Ass kept watch, I executed some very creative doughnuts, on the road outside the guy's house, before the guy quickly came running out, yelling his head off.

"Hey! That's my fucking bike! сволочи!" [_'Bastards!'_]

"Not anymore, cunt! Легко пришло! Легко идут!" ['Easy come! Easy go!']

I accelerated away and pulled a wheelie as I went! Kick-Ass followed, keeping his G36C visible, to dissuade any retaliation.

"Well that's one way to get their backs up!" Kick-Ass laughed.

"Damn, that was fun! I replied.


	88. Home Run

_**Two days later  
Saturday  
Safehouse A**_

It was time to get back in the saddle, quite literally!

We were going to kick some serious Mafia ass!

This was also going to be the first night out for the two kiddies and their motorcycles.

"You will do as I say, every fucking step! No show-boating, Jackal!"

"Hey!"

"Just 'cause you can pinch a damn motorcycle, doesn't mean you can ride one in every situation. Got it!" I cautioned.

"Yes!" Both kids agreed.

"Okay, let's roll!"

* * *

_**Southern Chicago**_

It was dark and getting cold.

Traffic was fair, so we were able to cruise and keep a good pace. I wasn't on the Kawasaki, but on my Ducati, which _was_ much better. Abby was in the Command Centre at Safehouse A, while Marty and Kim were geared up in Lucille. Currently Marty had cameras on the Russian Mafia building. We had our NVGs on, so we could approach stealthily and via the heads-up-display, we could see that the Russians were expecting a possible attack, but seemed not to be expecting one at this site; there were token defences but that was all. Marty had counted twenty-three men of which around a dozen seemed to be Kryshas. Shadow was carrying her trusty compound bow, although this time, her quiver was packed with fun; these new arrows would be a game changer!

Both Shadow and Jackal were doing well with their motorcycles and successfully kept up with Kick-Ass and I. They seemed to be taking things seriously and kept together, side-by-side, behind me, with Kick-Ass following. We kept the speed down, so as not to attract attention and to give Shadow and Jackal a good learning experience.

We pulled over about twenty yards from Lucille, which was about forty yards from the Russian Mafia building. None of us were showing any lights and we hoped that the building between us and the Russians would mask our engine noise.

..._...

Kick-Ass and I headed towards the Russian Mafia building, followed by Jackal and Shadow. When we got to within ten yards of the Russians, we readied ourselves for the assault. First, though, Shadow would prepare the way ahead. Arrayed in front of her were four arrows, each of a special design with payloads near to their tips. Shadow would fire these in rapid succession, which she was now an expert at.

As the clock ticked towards ten o'clock, Marty gave us a countdown and Shadow notched her first arrow.

"This is Battle Guy! Ten seconds - five, four, three, two, mark!"

Shadow released her first arrow, scooped up the next arrow and released it into the air, before repeating the operation with the next pair of arrows; it only took a few seconds for all four arrows to be in the air and heading for their targets.

..._...

The first pair of arrows landed in the grass, each one near a group of watchdogs who were guarding the exterior of the building and _none_ of the watchdogs noticed the arrows landing. A split-second later both arrows detonated in a bright flash of light and a deafening explosion. The next pair of arrows impacted the double, wooden, door of the building. Nothing appeared to happen immediately and a watchdog at the door, leant closer to the the arrows, inspecting the attached payloads.

"Ready to breach in ten!" I called.

"Detonating in three, two, mark!" Battle Guy called and the last two arrows detonated violently, blasting the doors to matchwood and shredding the nosy watchdog!

"Fusion, forward!" I called and we all ran towards the shattered doors; on the way Kick-Ass clubbed the fallen watchdogs before they could recover from the flashbangs. We raced through the doorway, Shadow was in front with her P90 up and ready to fire. I followed behind, with Jackal, while Kick-Ass kept an eye on our rear. We could hear men shouting in Russian; there was total confusion, which was perfect for us and we would take every advantage we could get!

"Battle Guy and Hawk are leaving Lucille!" Battle Guy called. They would provide backup and ensure no more Russians came in behind us.

Our first targets appeared round a corner and Shadow opened fire, dropping three Russians, while I took down a fourth with my G36C.

"Hal! Four down, moving on!"

"Hal copies four down!"

Another twenty yards and Shadow had her P90 ripped from her hand and she was thrown, bodily, against the wall by a Krysha; Shadow screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I shot the Krysha in the head, just as four more came from a passageway to the right and I was punched in the face again! Why can't these bastards leave my fucking face alone! I span around in anger and cut the man's throat with my Tanto and let him bleed out. Shadow was back up and drove her compound bow into the face of another Krysha breaking his nose, before she kicked the man's left knee, putting him down. Jackal followed up with his Ninja-To through the man's heart.

Kick-Ass was engaged in a blade fight with a Krysha, who was armed with a machete. The other Krysha came at me and I used his momentum to throw him behind me, where I shot him in the head with a pistol. Kick-Ass finished off his Krysha with a blade across the man's stomach, emptying his entrails onto the floor.

We moved on, after changing out magazines and checking each other was okay. Shadow was a little shaken, but okay to continue. The first floor was clear and now we had a large set of stairs in front of us, with an unknown opposition at the top. There was definite movement, but we had no idea what was up there. Cue Shadow and her bow!

Shadow notched another flashbang arrow, before aiming for the ceiling at the top of the stairs. We all covered our eyes and ears, ready for the visual and auditory assault. Once the bright flash had occurred and the explosion was echoing around the building, Kick-Ass and Jackal ran up the stairs; Kick-Ass with his G36C and Jackal with his P90, which I had spent some of the past week exhaustively drilling him on.

* * *

At the top of the stairs I saw several bodies, all of them moving and trying to clear their heads.

One managed to aim and fire off his AKS-74U assault rifle, before I shot him, but I heard Jackal yell, as the bullets impacted his armour and he fell backwards down the stairs.

"Hit Girl! Get Jackal, he's coming down the hard way, got shot!" I called.

"Copy that!" Hit Girl replied.

I moved forward and shot anybody I saw with a weapon, which turned out to be four of them, the other three I clubbed into unconsciousness. More AKS fire erupted, from further along the passageway and I dove through an open doorway into an empty room.

"We have Jackal, he's shaken up, but okay. He's staying downstairs, to watch our backs." Hit Girl reported.

"This is Kick-Ass, I'm pinned at the top of the stairs!"

"I'm on it!" Shadow reported.

About a minute later I heard Shadow's voice again.

"Fire in the hole, cocksuckers!"

This was followed by an explosion, seconds after Shadow had released an arrow towards the other end of the corridor. I heard screams as the explosion reverberated around the building and dived out of the room and joined Shadow, who slung the bow on her back and raised her P90.

"Good shooting, kid!" I growled, as we moved forward together, along the corridor.

There were three doors at the end of the corridor.

"You take the first door on the left, I'll cover you," I called to Shadow.

"I'm with you Kick-Ass!" Hit Girl called and touched my shoulder, so I knew she was there.

"Going in!" Shadow called and kicked in the door and dived in, rolled forward and came up on one knee. I followed to find a large, portly, man with his hands raised and Shadow with her P90 pointed directly at the man's head.

I ran forward and secured the man's hands with plastic ties.

"Stay there, asshole!" Shadow growled.

Hit Girl took the next door on the left, which led to an empty room. There was just the one door left. I waited until Shadow and Hit Girl were ready to cover me, then I kicked the door open and promptly received several bullet impacts to my chest armour. There was a pair of Krysha in the room, apparently guarding a store room beyond. I fired several rounds which hit the two Krysha in the chest, but they just staggered back.

"The bastards are wearing body armour!" I called, over the comms.

"This is Hawk, we're taking fire outside!" Hawk called.

"Jackal, go support Battle Guy and Hawk!" Hit Girl called.

"Jackal moving outside!"

This was getting complicated!

Shadow came forward and fired several rounds at each Krysha, her rounds passed through their body armour and dropped them both.

* * *

I ran out the doorway and found Hawk and Battle Guy behind a car and taking fire from several men, who had arrived in a pair of SUVs.

Both of them were replying with their G36C assault rifles. I engaged, from the cover of the doorway, cutting down one of the men. Unfortunately, I then received several shots in return!

"Hawk! I'll cover, so you can flank them!" I called.

"Copy Jackal! Ready to move in five, four, three, two, mark!" Hawk called, as I hosed down the two SUVs and Hawk dove towards the far side of the road and cover behind another vehicle. I quickly swapped out the magazine and continued firing, slower this time, to conserve ammunition.

* * *

As the two Krysha fell to the floor of the room, I kicked open the door to the storeroom and Shadow went in, with her P90 up in front of her. The light mounted on the side of the weapon illuminated a small room and a second later the beam settled on a boy, wedged into a corner and scared shitless.

"We're the good guys! We're here to rescue you!" Shadow said quietly and smiled down at the boy.

Shadow picked the young lad up off of the floor. He must have been about ten or eleven and was bleeding from a cut to his forehead, not to mention several hefty bruises. He was the same kid that we had seen the other night.

"Hi, I'm Shadow, what's your name?"

"Tommy," The boy answered in a shaky voice.

"Where do you live?" Shadow asked.

"Nowhere... I was kidnapped... From New York..." The boy answered.

"What?" I asked, turning around, as Shadow came out of the store room. "Your name is Tommy and you were kidnapped from New York? From outside a store, looking after a dog?"

"Yeah, couple of years ago, I'm ten and a half."

I looked at Hit Girl: "It couldn't be!"

..._...

I saw several emotions spread across Hit Girl's face, before her face went dark and she stormed through to the office across the corridor. I followed, sure of what she was about to do.

"You fucking bastard!" Hit Girl yelled, throwing the man to the floor. "You take kids! You hurt kids!"

"You _cannot_ hurt me, I have diplomatic immunity!" The Russian said, smiling smugly through his pain. I noticed a green passport on the desk with Cyrillic writing, that I assumed was a diplomatic passport.

Hit Girl raised her pistol and pointed it directly at the Russian's face.

"Diplomatic immunity!" The Russian repeated and the bastard looked very sure of himself, as he pointed to the passport, on the desk.

I saw Hit Girls trigger finger tighten and then the Russian's brain's spread over the wall behind him.

"It's just been revoked!" Hit Girl growled and smiled, before she turned and left the room.

* * *

"Grab the boy, let's go!" Hit Girl ordered. "Hal, we have the boy! Exiting now!"

"Hawk! What's happening?" Kick-Ass called, as we headed towards the stairs. He was carrying the boy on his left arm, allowing him to keep his G36C ready for action, in his right hand.

"Doing well, last couple to take down!" Hawk replied.

By the time we got down to the destroyed main door, the shooting outside was over.

"Exit is clear!" Hawk reported.

We left the building and headed towards Lucille. Hal called Voight and told him to meet us a few miles up the road. Hawk took Tommy and with Battle Guy, drove to the rendezvous, the rest of us followed on our motorcycles.

* * *

_**A few miles up the road**_

I dialled the number: 212-012-86669.

"Hello?" A familiar woman's voice answered.

"Shannon?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"You may remember me, I'm Kick-Ass!"

"Kick-Ass! Hi, how are you doing?" Shannon Morgan asked, excitedly.

"I have somebody who wants to talk to you," I said and handed the phone over.

"Mommy?" The boy asked, tentatively.

The boys face suddenly lit up and tears streamed down his face.

Bingo!

I looked at Mindy and I was sure that I could see tears of joy in her eyes.


	89. New In Town

_**Five days later  
Thursday  
West Ridge**_

We all felt pretty good about the previous weekend's events.

Tommy was now back with his family, in New York, after his terrifying ordeal. Voight and Jack Bay had seen to that. I was annoyed about even _more_ bruises to my face; they were never going to heal at this rate! Chloe had some vivid bruises on her back, but otherwise we seemed to have survived and we felt that we had done some good at the same time. Indications were that the Russian Mafia was badly dented and had curtailed almost all of their activities in Chicago, which was a great victory!

Voight, as expected, didn't give a shit about the diplomatic passport and thanked us for the intelligence gold mine that this last building had provided. In hindsight shooting that man might not have been the best idea, but at the time I was raging and he deserved it.

The past few days had been spent getting the aches and pains out of muscles and joints and letting the bruises fade. We had all had a visit from the dreaded Dr Bennett, who passed us all fit, except for the bruises and the fact that we were all very exhausted. Chloe had been surprisingly quiet this week, but I just put that down to her getting stuck into school work and recovering from her bruises. Josh was constantly sending texts, which were starting to get on my nerves right now, as they were almost constant!

I was also very pleased that my new arrows had worked so perfectly and that Chloe had delivered them so accurately, too! I decided that I would need to get some practice in with these compound bows, myself.

..._...

I received a weird call from Voight this afternoon:

_"Hey Hit Girl, you doing good?" Voight asked._

_"I think so!" I growled back._

_"You have a pair of heroes, who dress all in black and are about five and a half feet tall?" Voight asked. "_Speak with a British accent?"__

_"No we don't. We all have colours on our combat suits. Plus, we are all American," I replied. Josh was technically American; well at least half! "Why?"_

_"We've had some reports of these two causing trouble. Just wanted to know if they had anything to do with you guys! Didn't think so, though; they aren't disciplined like your team, Hit Girl!"_

I enjoyed that complement!

_"Well, we'll keep an eye out for them, if you wish!" I said._

_"If you could; we've had no success so far!" Voight said._

..._...

I relayed all of this to Dave, who was also a little puzzled.

"Josh?" He asked, tentatively.

"Josh is too short!" I laughed.

"True. Well, at least Voight _thinks_ we're disciplined; obviously doesn't know us too well!"

"Hey! We _are_ disciplined!" I growled, giving Dave a punch on the arm. "Well, I am, at least!"

"Come on, let's go for a ride; see if we can't find these guys!" Dave suggested.

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

We headed out on our BMW motorcycles, as ourselves, cruising through Chicago.

The leathers and helmets allowed us to wear concealed comms and carry a concealed weapon, which in this case was a Glock 26 for each of us. I enjoyed riding, side by side, with Dave, anonymously, through the streets, with the odd detour down an alley, looking for these mysterious British vigilantes. We enjoyed chatting to each other over the comms, too. I actually hoped Marty wasn't recording this conversation, as it got a little dirty at times!

About nine, Dave slammed on his brakes and turned into an alley, cutting his lights. I followed suit.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Two people, dressed in black! Just ducked in behind the fourth dumpster, down on the right!" Dave replied.

"Plan?" I asked.

"Go around the far end, call me when you get there! Give you five minutes?"

"I'll be there in less than two, ass!" I replied and accelerated away.

..._...

Just under two minutes later, after a fast and fun ride around the block, I entered the far end of the alley, with my lights on full and started down the alley.

I saw movement and two black shapes ran off down the alley.

"They're coming your way!"

* * *

I saw two black shapes heading my way, and advanced towards them on foot.

They saw me and hesitated, then turned to check behind them and saw the dazzling lights of Mindy's motorcycle.

Both of the black shapes moved; one jumped and climbed up a fire escape, while the other scrambled over the dumpsters, jumping past me and out of the alley. I didn't pursue; I wasn't equipped for that.

"Well it looks like we've confirmed that these two actually exist!" I said to Mindy, as she pulled up beside me.

"True. They seem _very_ athletic, don't they. I'm reasonably sure one of them is a girl, too!" Mindy replied.

"Brother and sister vigilantes?" I asked.

"Weird, huh?"

"About as weird as an eleven year-old vigilante!" I reminded Mindy.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Mindy laughed.

* * *

We continued our evening, driving around, but never saw the two black vigilantes again; we must have scared them off.

I had a feeling that it would only be time, before we met again.

On the way home we stopped off and grabbed a late night burger, which tasted totally crap, but food was food! It also wasn't often that Dave and I got to spend time out together, doing something that we both enjoyed and Dave used the time to wind me up, with kisses and questionable comments!

I won't say that I didn't enjoy it, but there was a time and a place for everything!

That place was the bedroom and the time was when we got home. We were then able to continue with Dave's dirty thoughts.


	90. Young Love

_**Two days later  
Saturday  
West Ridge**_

The weekend had arrived and with it trouble!

Josh had arrived first and he _was not_ happy!

He was ranting about Chloe; apparently she had embarrassed him at school yesterday and he wanted payback. He told me that the moment he saw Chloe again, he was going to floor her and apparently he didn't give a shit about the consequences! I was actually impressed, I had never seen Josh so focused or so angry; I had better keep those too apart today!

I went upstairs and took a shower. Dave appeared as I was getting dressed and I told him about Josh and that we would probably need to keep him and Chloe apart today.

"Oh shit!"

"What...?"

"I just let Chloe in; she went downstairs to see Josh," Dave said.

"Oh fuck!"

I ran downstairs, with Dave close behind me.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs I could hear shouting; Josh and Chloe were well and truly at it! I rushed down the next flight of stairs to a major fight. Josh was raging and kicking out at Chloe. Chloe in turn was fighting back, as expected! Josh's face was a mess; it looked as though Chloe had punched him hard, in the face. Chloe so far seemed unmarked, but that was before Josh kicked her legs out from under her and then span her around, so she landed on her front, with her face absorbing some of the blow. I saw blood fly from her nose and she screamed in pain. Josh moved in to attack her again, but I had had enough and I ran towards them both, then kicked Josh to the floor with a well aimed kick to his chest.

Dave went to scoop Chloe off the mat.

* * *

We sat Josh and Chloe down and cleaned them both up.

"What the fuck are two playing at?" I growled angrily.

Chloe's face was bruised, but thankfully for her, her nose wasn't broken. Josh's face was bruised too and he had a black eye.

"He attacked me, so I fought back!" Chloe said.

"Well you fucking deserved it, you fucking psycho!" Josh retorted.

"Calm the fuck down, both of you!" Dave roared, getting an instant reaction from Josh and Chloe. "So Chloe embarrassed you, fucking get over it and grow the fuck up!"

"Don't you dare come here and start fighting like that, Chloe! I really expected better from you; _don't_ let Josh provoke you. So Josh looked at another girl, get the fuck over it! He's a boy; I thought you'd worked that out! Boys can't control their urges; they think with their dicks!" I said.

"You two gonna be friends now?" Dave asked.

"With her? Fuck that!" Josh retorted angrily.

I noticed that Chloe looked upset with Josh's response.

"Right! Both of you little shits sit down and neither of you are leaving till you both make up and start talking to each other! Anybody starts or takes part in a fight and I'll make you _both_ regret it!" I said vehemently. "Joshua _sit_!"

I went back upstairs with Dave.

"How long?" I asked.

"Five minutes!" Dave said, chuckling.

* * *

_**Five minutes later**_

I went back downstairs and... Oh...!

Josh and Chloe were kissing and well... I couldn't really tell where Josh finished and Chloe started! Josh's left hand was up her top and his right hand was caressing her backside. Chloe was moaning and seemed to be enjoying herself!

"Don't let me disturb you two!" I tried, but I was completely ignored.

I went back up to Dave.

"Well they've made up! Must have been a while since they last _interacted_, if you get my drift!"

"I see!" Dave said and laughed.

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later**_

I wandered down to check on Josh and Chloe, as we hand't heard a word from either of them!

They were still at it!

"Er, Chloe, don't suppose you fancy covering up?" I asked, averting my eyes, as Josh seemed to have stripped Chloe topless.

Chloe looked up at me and then down at her chest, blushed and held her t-shirt over her chest; Josh looked up and blushed too!

"Love won out in the end then?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we were both being stupid idiots!" Josh admitted.

"Speak for yourself, Josh!" Chloe said. "Seriously though, we're both sorry, Dave!"

"Yeah, we are!" Josh agreed.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourselves, I have to admit!" I commented and went back upstairs to allow Chloe to get her bra and t-shirt back on.

..._...

"They're okay; Chloe was topless by the time I got down there, but they did both apologise for the fight! If we'd left it another twenty minutes, they'd probably have been having full on sex!" I told Mindy and she laughed.

Josh and Chloe soon appeared from downstairs looking a bit sheepish and both apologised again for their behaviour.

* * *

After lunch we settled back down to training.

I concentrated on Josh and his Ninja-To; improving his movements and cuts.

"Mindy, have you ever thought of starting a training centre for this kind of stuff?" Josh asked.

"You mean a dojang for Taekwondo?" I replied.

"Yeah, you're really good at teaching. Hell, you trained Dave; Marty told me that he was a complete wimp, not that long ago!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Josh!" I replied. "I am good, aren't I?"

"Josh, her ego is big enough; don't encourage her, please!" Dave said.

"I really hate to admit it, but Josh is right! You _should_ open a dojang and teach others how to defend themselves," Chloe said.

..._...

As well as getting Josh using his weapons correctly, I wanted to get Chloe into some more advanced movements with her body. This generally involved back flips and other more advanced movements that might assist her, when in a combat situation. Chloe, in general, was very flexible and should be able to cope with these enhanced movements, easily.

I started her off with some simple exercises, to loosen up her body. Then demonstrated to her what I wanted her to learn, which Josh thought was really cool, as I managed a couple of back-flips in the limited space available.

"You think I can do that?" Chloe asked and sounded a little unsure.

"You can do anything that you put your mind to, Chloe," I replied.

..._...

Over the next hour, I managed to get Chloe performing a good back flip, which would improve with time and practice.

"That was pretty cool, Chloe!" Josh said.

"Thanks!" Chloe replied and blushed a little.

I had a thought.

"What about you Josh?" I asked.

"Me?" Josh asked, incredulously.

"There's absolutely no reason why _you_ couldn't do a back flip!"

"Okay, I trust you... I think! Just go easy, I like my neck intact!"

..._...

The next hour was fun!

Josh was _not_ the acrobatic type, but with Chloe's assistance we managed to get him doing a reasonable back flip, it need a lot more work, but it was a start! Chloe and I had tried _not_ to laugh at Josh's attempts, but Josh didn't seem to mind; he seemed to see it all as a bit of fun too!

I advised Josh to keep practising, as he might need such skills at some stage in the future.

..._...

I had explained to Chloe and Josh about the two vigilantes that Dave and I had observed the other night and who seemed to be out causing trouble.

Surprisingly, it was Josh who asked the intelligent question that had not even occurred to _me_ yet!

"What _are_ they accomplishing? Are they acting for good, or for bad?"

I was actually stumped by the question.

"That was a very well reasoned and thought out question Joshua!" I commended him.

"Always the tone of surprise!" Josh moaned and Chloe and I laughed.

"You have your moments, Josh!" Chloe said, giving him a hug and getting a kiss in return!

"So far these two vigilantes have just been getting in the way. They haven't hurt anybody that we know of! They haven't stolen or damaged anything. I think they're just kids, out being kids!" I reasoned.

"How would you know what 'being out and being kids' would be like?" Dave asked.

"Okay! I don't, but you know what I mean, ass!"

"The only thing we know for certain, is that they are British!" Josh said.

"You're not alone, kid!" I quipped.

"No, I have Chloe!"

"Yuck!" I groaned.

* * *

_**That evening  
Safehouse A**_

"You ready, Jackal?" I asked.

"I was _born_ ready, Shadow!" Jackal replied.

"Bit sure of himself isn't he!" Kick-Ass commented.

"Cocky little shit, more like!" Hit Girl chuckled.

"He does look kinda cool, though!" Abby added.

"Thank you, Abby!" Jackal growled, with his voice modulator active.

"He _sounds_ cool, too!" Abby commented.

* * *

_**Southern Chicago**_

The night was dark and cold.

I hated these late nights, I never felt safe walking home; what young woman _does_ enjoy walking home alone after dark!

I had this weird feeling that I was being watched. I stopped and looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary; just a few cars heading home. I continued walking up the street, towards home.

A few minutes later, I felt something jammed into my side.

"Into the alley bitch, now!" A voice said, into my ear.

I started to shake, but complied. I was sure that I had just heard a large motorcycle not too far away, but I was pushed into the alley and then shoved against the wall.

"Purse, jewellery, everything!" The man ordered.

I sensed movement close by and heard a voice, a British accent!

"You don't want to do that, dickhead!"

I looked up and to my left and saw a figure wearing all black, on a fire escape above me.

"Who the fuck says?" The mugger asked.

"I do!" Another voice growled.

I looked to my right and saw another figure; this one clad in black and purple armour. It was Hit Girl!

Hit Girl strode forward, grabbed the mugger and threw him bodily across the alley.

"That wasn't very nice!" The black clad, British vigilante exclaimed.

"Fuck off you British twat!" Hit Girl growled. "I'm working here!"

"You okay, ma'am?" Another voice asked. I turned to see Hit Girl's partner, Kick-Ass.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken, is all!" I replied.

"You should go, you will be safe!" Kick-Ass said.

* * *

"As for you two!" I growled.

"What you gonna do Hit Girl?" The black clad vigilante said, as he was joined by another, similarly clad, partner.

"Oh wonderful, it's the Dynamic Duo!" I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass called.

"Yes, time to go Hit Girl, listen to your boyfriend now!" The other black vigilante said and laughed. This one was definitely a girl.

I was getting _very_ annoyed with these British vigilantes.

"I advise you both: _keep out of my way_!" I growled.

..._...

Kick-Ass and I headed back over to Shadow and Jackal.

"Why is it that all the Brits I come in contact with are cocky bastards!" I growled.

"You love us deep down!" Jackal replied.

"_Very_ deep down!" I grimaced.

"That hurts!"

"Get over it!"


	91. Jumping

_**The following morning  
Sunday**_

Well it was kinda useful meeting those two new British vigilantes, I suppose.

They got under my damn skin though!

I really needed some stress relief, so I was glad that I had arranged something fun for today.

* * *

_**The Farm**_

"Hi Jack!" I called.

"Morning Mindy! Josh is inside, on his laptop; please go in Chloe!" Jack replied and Chloe rushed in.

"Those two are almost inseparable!" I laughed. "How's Josh doing?"

"He's doing good and he's a great help around the house; a perfect gentleman! You look shocked, Mindy."

"Well, Josh isn't _always_ the 'perfect gentleman'! But, it seems, he knows when to be well mannered and when not! He's a good kid and I don't regret recruiting him; at least not yet!" I said.

"You are a good judge of character, Mindy and your training of Josh and Chloe is first rate; Damon would be very, very proud to see what you have built. Marcus says the same; you do know we talk regularly? I'll go get the love birds, so you can head on out!" Jack said and I felt really good inside.

My plan was to take the Honda off-road motorcycles out again. Only this time, I intended to teach Chloe and Josh some more advanced motorcycle riding, including slow speed manoeuvres, alternative stopping and a bit of fun with wheelies and jumping! I had selected a good site where they could both learn to jump and if things didn't go well, they would have a soft landing, well, hopefully.

..._...

After riding for twenty minutes, we arrived at the location that I had chosen.

"You two look nervous!"

"We both want to keep our necks intact, if that's at all possible!" Josh said and Chloe readily nodded her agreement.

"Okay! Most important; always remember that what goes up, _usually_ comes back down again! So you not only need to learn how to take-off, but it also helps if you learn how to land, preferably in a safe manner!" I explained. "As you approach the jump, look for the smoothest part, it will help you keep a straight line, so that you aren't knocked off by a bump. Now, assuming that you also _want_ to land, after taking off, it's a good idea to checkout the landing zone, _before_ you ride. For us, operationally, that may not always be possible, but we do what we can. Don't take chances if you can avoid them; you tend to live a _lot_ longer!"

Josh and Chloe still looked nervous.

"Now, your bodies. Your _own_ body, Josh! Grip tight with your legs, keep good control of the bike by not gripping too tightly with your hands. You need your hands for the controls, so try to resist a tight, reflexive, grip. Next you're gonna need good throttle control. This is gonna be your first jump, so keep to a medium power setting and slightly pause as you approach the jump, before bringing on the power until _both_ wheels are off the ground. If you back off too early, then the front of the bike _will_ dip down, which won't be good! When you go up the ramp, to take-off, don't drop off the back of the bike! You do that, then you pull up the front wheel, which may not end well! You two scared yet?"

They both looked petrified!

"Keep your head over the handlebars and resist any temptation to move backwards. When you land, apply a bit of power and job done! Ready?"

Chloe looked at Josh, grinned and then turned to me.

"Let's go!" She said, warily.

Firstly, I took them both over the jump, on foot, so that they could examine the ramp and the landing zone. Then I suggested that they go, one at a time. Chloe reluctantly volunteered to go first and I guided her over the comms.

"Keep it slow... Look for the smoothest part of the ramp... Keep your legs tight together... Good general advice that, not just for now! Don't grip too tightly with your hands... Okay, you're airborne... Power... Not bad!"

Chloe came back around to us and her eyes were sparkling!

"That was _so_ awesome!" Chloe almost yelled.

"Okay boy, your turn! Keep it slow... Look for the smoothest part of the ramp... Keep your legs tight together... Don't grip too tightly with your hands... You're airborne... Apply power... Control the skid! Well done, Josh!"

That was close; Josh almost lost control on landing, but he reacted well and corrected just in time!

"That was fun!" Josh said, dubiously, once he had stopped beside us.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Chloe asked, incredulously.

"I did, but it was just a bit scary!" Josh admitted.

"Wimp!" Chloe stated.

"Chloe, just 'cause you've become a fearless speed freak, doesn't mean _everybody_ has!" I said, with a laugh and Chloe scowled.

"Give me time, I'll get there!" Josh said.

"I agree!" Dave agreed.

..._...

After a couple of hours we had all been over the jump, including Dave! Josh was feeling a lot more confident about jumping and his landings had improved. I enjoyed the jumping, too and so did Dave. Jumping the BMW motorcycles was not easy, mainly due to their weight. The kids off-road Honda motorcycles _were_ designed for the larger jumps, however. I missed jumping, as my Ducati was _definitely_ not designed for them!

Anyway, I didn't mention the speed demon!

I am a little concerned by her 'need for speed'! As Dave very happily reminded me, I am _not_ a great deal better! However I have absolutely no desire for Chloe to break her little neck! Chloe, however, seems completely oblivious to the fact that there _are_ consequences to riding fast and without due care and attention!

I reminded Chloe that I had come off my previous Ducati and that it _had_ hurt, a lot! Thankfully that had been at a relatively slow speed and I could have been badly hurt, if I had been riding at my usual pace! Chloe just didn't seem to get it. Her motorcycle riding skills are very good, I admit that, but she needs a _lot_ more experience.

..._...

I was now a bit dubious about covering wheelies, as Chloe was definitely enjoying her adrenalin buzz! I was a little concerned that she would do something stupid!

Oh well!

Forty minutes later, Chloe was on her backside again, which must be well and truly bruised by now! Chloe has came off the back of her Honda, _twice_! She just won't give up and insists on pushing it to the limit. Josh managed reasonably well, but was _much_ more cautious and needed a lot more work!

I decided that now was as good a time as any to call it a day, before Chloe broke something that didn't heal!

* * *

_**That night  
Morton Grove**_

"What the _hell_ happened to you?"

"Josh and I got into a fight, yesterday morning!" I offered and tried to go up to my room.

"Back here young lady! Sit down!"

I turned around.

"I'd rather not, my ass is bruised to... Well you know; I came off of my motorcycle this afternoon, _twice_... Don't laugh, it hurt!"

"I'm waiting!" Mom said sternly.

"Okay, I smacked Josh and we started to fight, but Josh refused to hit me. He kicked my legs out from under me and I landed on my face!" I explained rapidly.

"So, you two made up, then?"

"Yeah!" I replied and hoped that the conversation would end there, but my Mom looked at me closely.

"Maybe instead of 'made _up_', I should have said 'made _out_'!"

"Mom, we are _not_ having this conversation!" I said as forcefully as I could.

Mom just stared at me!

"Okay, jeez! We made out on the mat and well... Josh got carried away and I kinda lost my bra and t-shirt. Then Dave came down and saw me topless!" I explained, with my face feeling _very_ hot.

"What are you complaining about; it's not like there's much to see!"

I just stood there with my mouth open; I couldn't believe my Mom had just said that!

"Sorry, Chloe; couldn't resist!" My Mom said and laughed.

"Josh never complains!" I retorted, then instantly regretted it and clamped a hand over my mouth!

"Is that so! Don't worry, if you're _very_ lucky your tits may grow as big as your mouth!"


	92. Archer Girl

_**Three days later  
Wednesday  
Lake View High School**_

"Josh!"

It was Kyle.

"Hi, Kyle! What's up?"

"You're British, right?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"And you have a British accent."

"Yes... Where you going with this?" I asked, confused.

"There are rumours that there's a team of new vigilantes out there and they have British accents..."

I now knew where this was going!

"... Are you one of them Josh?"

"I promise you that I am _not_ one of those new vigilantes!" I replied.; actually proud of myself, as I didn't lie!

Kyle didn't look convinced.

"Chloe could be the other one!" Kyle exclaimed, suddenly.

"As if! Chloe's scared of the dark; she could never be a vigilante!" I retorted.

"Oh, okay!" Kyle said and walked off.

* * *

_**Later that day  
Lake View High School**_

"Joshua!"

It was Chloe.

"Hi, Chloe! What's up?" I tried and smiled at her; she looked mad.

"You're stupid, right?"

"Depends!"

"Why did you tell Kyle that I'm scared of the dark?" Chloe demanded.

"All I could think of at the time! He thought that I was one of the new British vigilantes and you might be my partner!" I explained.

"Oh! That could have gone worse, I suppose!" Chloe admitted.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Good thinking!" Chloe said, kissed me on the cheek and then ran off.

* * *

_**That evening  
Western Chicago**_

The man crept down the alley and waited at the entrance to the street.

He didn't need to wait long. The woman walked down the street, completely oblivious to the trouble awaiting her. As she got level with the entrance to the alley, the man raised his right arm; the hand held a pistol. The woman saw it and screamed, but stopped suddenly, as something streaked past her and hit the attacker, square in the chest.

The attacker started to convulse as nineteen pulses per second coursed through his body. Then the man fell to the sidewalk and convulsed once or twice more, before lying still.

"You okay!" A voice growled.

The woman turned to see the famed vigilante, Hit Girl!

"Yeah, he never got the chance to do anything!" The woman replied and gazed down at the man, on the sidewalk. There was an arrow, lying beside the man, but the point was not a point, it was a pair of electrodes, which had pierced the man's clothes and impaled themselves into the man's skin.

"You're safe now!" Hit Girl growled.

"Thanks!" The woman said as she walked off, down the street.

Hit Girl crouched down to remove the arrow and check the man's pulse. He was already starting to come around.

"Nice shot!" I commended her.

"I thought it was good, too!"

"The ever modest Hit Girl!" I said dryly.

* * *

"Well looky what we have here! Halloween aint for weeks, kiddies!"

We turned to find a group of a dozen young men, some of whom were obviously under the influence of alcohol.

"What happens next is _your_ choice!" Kick-Ass snarled. "I suggest you leave!"

"We don't like vigilantes in our town; we suggest that _you_ leave!" The 'leader' suggested strongly.

I really didn't want to hurt any of these youngsters.

"Kick-Ass, batons only!" I cautioned.

"Way ahead of you!" Kick-Ass replied and I saw him with his batons ready.

"You go first!" I suggested.

"Brawn before beauty!"

"Time and a place, ass!" I laughed.

I drew my swords and advanced a dozen feet behind Kick-Ass. The 'leader' started to look worried; he pulled out a pistol, an old Browning Hi-Power.

"That all you got!" Kick-Ass snarled, as he continued forwards.

The leader snapped off three rounds, which Kick-Ass ignored.

"Fuck this!" Several guys shouted and turned to run.

Kick-Ass stared down the 'leader' and as he got closer, Kick-Ass simply stowed his batons and then reached out and plucked the pistol from the 'leader's' hand.

"I'll take that!" Kick-Ass announced, expertly ejecting the magazine and dumping the chambered round into his hand, with the magazine.

The 'leader' and his remaining team vanished.

* * *

_**Four miles away**_

"Goddammit!"

"Will you two stop trying to give us both heart attacks!" Sergeant Sam Fellowes complained.

"Those doughnuts'll get you first!" I growled.

"So... What do you jokers want?" Sergeant Paul Murphy asked.

"Present for you!" Kick-Ass announced and passed over a plastic bag.

"Okay! Not doughnuts! Browning?" Murphy asked.

"Took it off some idiot who said he didn't like vigilantes!" Kick-Ass explained.

"You don't want it?" Murphy asked Hit Girl.

"I have several already, thanks!" I growled in reply.

"I'll bet!" Fellowes allowed.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! You'll find a mugger, four miles back, he's waiting to be picked up! Enjoy your doughnuts!" I called, as we walked off, back towards our motorcycles.

* * *

_**A few miles further north**_

We hid our motorcycles in an alley and continued our patrol on foot.

Kick-Ass took the lead and climbed a fire-escape onto the flat roof of an apartment block. We were able to walk along the flat roofs of the next few blocks and had a good view of several alley ways and streets. it was getting late and approaching the time for shops to close and their owners to bank the days takings.

We sat down and spent a few minutes chatting, which we rarely got to do when we went out together. Using the comms we could still patrol the length of the roof top, without breaking our conversation.

Around eleven, things started to kick off. We could hear shouting and generally rowdy behaviour, which was expected from young adults leaving the bars having had one or more too many! Kick-Ass identified a group of men, keeping to the shadows, who looked to be waiting to ambush an unsuspecting shop owner. Strategic street lighting had been smashed.

"Hit Girl, I think they need some more light down there!" Kick-Ass suggested.

"I can do that!" I replied and notched an arrow. "Let there be light!"

I released the arrow and watched as it streaked downwards, before it hit the sidewalk and sputtered to life; the flare illuminated the area in brilliant, incandescent light. The group of men ran, like cockroaches seeking darkness. We watched as a couple of late night stores closed and their owner's headed for the nearest bank, protected by the glare of the flare.

"That worked well!" Kick-Ass commented. "You make a good little Archer Girl!"

"_Little_!" I responded, with mock anger.

"You know what I mean, purple menace!" Kick-Ass replied, laughing.

We stayed on the roof and watched till after midnight, ensuring there was a peaceful night. I retrieved my arrow, once the flare had burnt out. All in all, I was very happy with the compound bow and the arrows. Chloe was an excellent teacher and had helped me master this complex weapon. Even Kim and Josh, were doing well. We now kept two compound bows and a large selection of arrows, in Lucille, just in case! I also added similar items to the other safehouses.

One thing that I did need to work on was my upper body muscles. The compound bow relied on muscles that were not usually used in this way, so I just added some new moves to my daily training rituals.


	93. Four Wheels Good

_**Three days later  
Saturday**_

The Ford Focus completed a reasonable handbrake turn, at the end of the parking lot, before it powered back towards the centre of the open area and executed a perfect, if not exactly straight, emergency stop. The vehicle then accelerated backwards at speed before it flicked around in a good attempt at a J-turn. The car drove around the edge of the parking lot, clockwise and returned to the entrance, where the SUV was parked and pulled up sharply.

"Fucking women drivers!" Dave exclaimed, as he jumped out from the passenger side, the moment the car had stopped. He was followed a few seconds later, from the driver's side, by a laughing Chloe, who grinned from ear to ear!

"Hey! Watch what you're saying, cunt!" I growled.

"I've seen your driving, gorgeous!" Dave laughed. "I speak from experience!"

"Our turn, Joshy boy!" I said and directed Josh to the driver's side. "Think you can match that!"

"Easy!" Josh said and threw a smug look at Chloe, who scowled in return.

"That was fucking awesome!" Chloe said, as I climbed into the car.

We had been at it for four hours and both Chloe and Josh were doing very well. We were using a large, currently unused, parking lot that, in southern Chicago. The plan was to give the kids some more wheel time and also to teach them some defensive and offensive driving. So far they had both learnt to perform a handbrake turn, a J-turn and also had an introduction to drifting. Right now we were letting them get in some fun driving. Chloe tended to have rather a heavy right foot, just like me! Josh liked speed, but was a bit more cautious and preferred to be in better control of the car, when driving. Chloe would get a little carried away with the gas and find herself out of control and skidding off sideways! Needless to say, I thought I would be buying some new tyres soon!

Marty would be coming by later, with Speedy, so we had a decent car with some power _and_ rear-wheel drive! I made a mental note to talk with Dave about obtaining a replacement for Speedy, for Hit Girl to use of course!

* * *

_**Later that afternoon  
Safehouse A**_

The training for this afternoon was to be about disarming.

I wanted to teach Chloe and Josh what to do if they were attacked by somebody armed with a blade or a firearm.

"A knife. In this case a Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife. To us, when we are wearing our combat suits, this knife has no real affect. We can grab it by the blade, using our gauntlets, without injury. We can also deflect the knife, without injury. Lastly, we can be stabbed, also without injury," I explained. "Now, don't get complacent, you might not always be in your combat suit! You know what I mean, don't you Chloe!"

"Yes, Mindy, I do; the bank!" Chloe confirmed.

"Luckily, that time, we were facing a group of dickheads, who were just completely out of their depth and Chloe despatched one _very_ smoothly! Okay, that went well, but in a similar situation you may find yourselves facing competent cunts, when you have _no_ armour and _no_ weapons. So what do ya do?"

"Wind them up, by pretending to be a brazen little hussy?" Josh suggested, with a smug sidewise glance at Chloe.

"Yes, Chloe's unorthodox distraction did help! Unfortunately, you just don't have the legs, Josh!" I replied and we all laughed.

"Normally the knife would be used as a hand-based weapon, not thrown. Therefore, there are different methods available, including the obvious; deflecting the weapon, to point elsewhere; preventing the attacker from bringing the knife to bear and keeping you distance, then they can't stab you, or slash you. Most importantly, keep your cool, clear your mind and focus. Ensure that you always have plenty of room to move, so don't get yourself pushed into a corner _or_ against a wall. You can't fend off the attacker, if you get pinned. Anticipate what the attacker might do, quite often they may not be trained, so they will telegraph their actions."

"Sacrifices may have to be made. Concentrate on protecting your face, neck and vital organs. By face, I mean your eyes primarily, plus you don't want any nasty scars! One stab or slash in the wrong place on your body and you will be neutralised instantly; _game over_! If you need to defend yourselves, use your forearms. Yes they might get cut, but the cuts won't damage anything vital and you will still be able to fight."

"Dodging and weaving is always useful; the more lithe and agile the better! Keep in motion; a moving target is the more difficult to stab. Pull your body away from any strikes; stomach, head, legs etcetera. You may have to wait to disarm the attacker; an experienced attacker will make sure he is ready, before he strikes, as they will then be open to attack and being disarmed themselves. Always remember that you can back off and rethink things. If you keep your distance, you will be safe. A seasoned attacker may try to lower your defences by making half-hearted attacks, causing minor injuries and weakening your resolve."

"Try counter-attacks when possible. Block with one arm and strike with the other, preferably into the attackers face. These counter-attacks may be better than trying to disarm the attacker and failing. You understand all of that?"

"Kinda!" Chloe admitted.

"A lot of it is logic and common sense," Josh said.

"We really don't give you enough credit Josh! You are a really intelligent kid, I'm very impressed!" I replied as Josh blushed and Chloe scowled. "Josh is right. Self defence is logic and common sense; in a lot of situations people fail because they over think things, or just couldn't focus and think through the problem facing them. You rush in, you die, simple as that! Even I have made that mistake, several times, but thankfully I got out, by the skin of my teeth!"

"Another good and useful skill to learn is Krav Maga. This is all about getting away, not the fighting. Some might say that escaping is cowardly, but you must know your limitations and sometimes it is better to leave and heal, before attacking again. He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day! Krav Maga concentrates on blocking and defending _at the same time_. There are situations where you just can't escape, so you must create an exit, or buy time to be rescued. Krav Maga can do that for you by breaking the attack pattern of the attacker, then you can start to get control of the situation. Initially we will focus on single attacks, that is one-on-one. Then we can move onto multiple attackers. Those attacks are my favourite; you should be able to manage four simultaneous attacks easily. Let's start some practice, masks on, as this will be full contact!"

..._...

"Okay Jackal! Stab me!" I challenged.

Jackal held the fighting knife with the blade pointing downwards and started moving towards me. I turned squarely towards him, then he lunged forwards, almost catching me by surprise! I fended off the knife in his right hand, but the little shit, had pulled his other fighting knife and now held it to my throat, in his left hand!

"You move, you die, Hit Girl!" Jackal growled.

I threw myself backwards, moving my throat away from the blade and kicked Jackal in the chest as I finished off my back flip. Jackal fell backwards, dropping both of his knives, I dove forwards, swept up both knives and held them to his throat. I quickly whipped them away, as I got flashbacks of doing almost the same thing to Josh, a few months ago and almost killing him. I think the same thing must have happened to Josh, as he ripped off his mask and gasped for air.

"You okay, Josh?" I asked, very concerned and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Just brought back a nasty memory, that's all!" Josh admitted and smiled up at me; I could tell that the smile was forced. I was appalled with myself for not thinking before I put the blades to his throat. I could still see the small scar, from where I had cut him that last time. Chloe pulled off her mask and her eyes were blazing as she glared at me.

"I'm really sorry Josh, I didn't think, you kinda caught me off guard with your moves!"

"Honestly, I'm fine Mindy!" Josh said pointedly, then turned to face Chloe. "And don't you start either, Chloe!"

"Let's call it a day!" I suggested and pulled off my mask.

I left Josh and Chloe on the mat and went to the armoury. Just as I had hung up my combat suit, Chloe came in. She looked very angry.

"That was uncalled for Mindy, you scared the shit out of him!" Chloe exclaimed. "Just like last time!"

"I've said I'm sorry, I just reacted, okay!" I retorted.

"Just stay away from him!" Chloe said fiercely.

"No you _won't_ Mindy! Chloe, I don't need protecting. Mindy _did not_ do anything wrong. I'm glad this happened here, rather than out there, when some cunt has a knife to my throat!" Josh said, as he came into the armoury. "Mindy, will you help me get over this, er, problem?"

"Of course Josh. You know I would never hurt you. I'm sorry that I nearly killed you in New York, believe me, please!"

"I would have done the exact same thing! You've done _nothing_ wrong, Mindy; I just have some more healing to do, that's all!" Josh said, then turned to Chloe and glared at her. "If hear about you giving Mindy a hard time over this, then we're gonna talk, you and I and you _won't_ enjoy it!"

Chloe looked a little shocked, this was another side of Joshua that neither of us had seen before.

"I understand and I'm very sorry, Mindy; I overreacted," Chloe said.

"Good, all made up? Let's get back to our lives then!" Josh stated and left the armoury.

Chloe and I were left staring at each other, rather uncomfortably!

"You know that I would _never_ hurt Josh, don't you?" I insisted.

"Yes, of course I do! I don't know why I said that," Chloe said and she looked upset.

"It's called _love_, Chloe and there's nothing wrong with that, nothing at all!" I said and gave Chloe a hug.


	94. The Vigilante Landlord

_**Five days later  
Thursday**_

It was very dark and it was cold.

The thug aimed his gun at the man, who had just climbed into his car; the man in the car was about to drive off, when he saw the gun that was pointed at his head and put his hands up. The thug started to threaten the man, but was cut short when a very sharp and very shiny blade appeared at his throat.

"Good evening!" A voice growled, almost pleasantly.

The thug slowly turned his head, to his right and followed the shiny blade, to the purple hilt that was held by the black and purple armoured gauntlet. He continued to follow the slim, armoured, arm before finding the masked face that gazed at him with sheer malice.

"This is _my_ neighbourhood, cunt and _you_ and your kind, are _not_ welcome! It is against my better judgement, but I am going to let you live... So that you can spread the word about this neighbourhood!" The monstrous form growled vehemently.

Then far more menacingly: "_It_... _Is_... _Protected_!"

The thug dropped the gun and ran, while the man in the car nodded his thanks and rapidly drove off.

..._...

"You enjoyed that, didn't you!" I stated, with a chuckle.

"Just wanted to check that I could still instil fear!" Hit Girl replied, with a smile and walked back down the sidewalk, towards me.

There was general applause from nearby doorways and Hit Girl bowed to the crowd, as she stowed her Katana. She was lapping it all up! Marty had let us know that the neighbourhood, where his apartment was located, had been having a few problems with some rather unsavoury people. Mindy immediately jumped at the chance to perform some form of Community Service, especially as this was where _her_ apartment block was located anyway!

Next, we patrolled the neighbourhood; I let Hit Girl take the lead, as she seemed to be enjoying herself and it felt good to be dealing with street-level thugs instead of the Russian Mafia! The next target was a drug dealer; Hit Girl's favourite form of scum!

I had to give the dealer credit; the moment he saw Hit Girl, he ran and left everything behind! Mindy had, somewhat reluctantly, agreed not to kill anybody tonight: as long as they all complied with her requests to leave the neighbourhood of course!

It seemed that Hit Girl's reputation as a bad-ass, had preceded her!

* * *

We continued to checkout the alleys and streets, looking for people who were up to no good and depressingly, it didn't take long!

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing?" I growled and picked up the hooded miscreant, who was trying in vain to break into a car, by the scruff of their neck.

"Oh crap!" The kid groaned and hung motionless.

I was a bit shocked at the voice and the language and almost dropped the kid. I shoved the hood back and saw that it was a young girl, a _very_ young girl.

"How old are you?" I growled.

"Ten, bitch!" The girl replied, grudgingly.

I heard Kick-Ass laughing!

"Talk about deja-vu!" Kick-Ass commented.

"You can fuck right off!" I retorted angrily, as I understood what he meant. "She is _not_ me!"

"Short, female, foul-mouthed... Should I go on?" Kick-Ass chuckled. "I have more, much more!"

I ignored the asshole!

"Look kid. This is _my_ neighbourhood and I am _not_ having _any_ trouble in _my_ neighbourhood!" I growled. "You got that?"

"Yeah, I damn well _got that_!" The girl replied, exaggerating the last two words.

I dropped the girl tot he sidewalk and she ran off. I turned to Kick-Ass and could almost see the dorky grin beneath his mask!

"Not one fucking word!"

* * *

Mercifully, the rest of the evening was uneventful.

It seemed that Hit Girl's message had spread like wild fire and it seemed that anybody who so much as _thought_ about breaking the law, wisely came up with something else to do with their time, this evening!

I spent the walk back to the motorcycles winding up Hit Girl and at one stage was very grateful to be wearing full body armour, as I could almost see the steam rising from Hit Girl as she got angrier and angrier! Finally she just swung her armoured gauntlet into my stomach and winded me; it could have been worse, much worse!

* * *

_**The following morning  
Friday, West Ridge**_

There was a knock on the door.

Strange, it was only eight in the morning, I thought. I was alone in the house, as Dave had gone out to see Marty. I answered the door and got a bit of a shock!

"Josh!" I exclaimed. "You should be at school!"

Something didn't seem right, Josh looked very uncomfortable and didn't answer; he just stood there.

"Come in!" I said. "Were you looking for Dave?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you," Josh said and looked even more uncomfortable.

We both sat down in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk to Dave; I think I feel more comfortable talking with you," Josh explained.

Oh Shit!

This is something that I am _not_ good at! Ask me to do something easy, like killing a man with a Big Mac and I wouldn't bat an eyelid; but ask me to cope with upset teenagers and I'm completely lost and haven't a fucking clue.

"I had a bad night last night. Jack and Natalie don't know and I don't want them to know, either," Josh said pointedly.

"Okay, tell me about it," I said.

"I had a very nasty nightmare, involving my father and how he died... It really shook me up..." Josh faltered and it was now my turn to feel really uncomfortable, as Josh started to cry and I mean Niagara bloody Falls! It occurred to me that Josh had probably never actually talked to _anybody_ about his father's death. It also occurred to me that we must be close to the first anniversary of his father's death and also of Josh, himself, going into the coma. I knew for a fact, that the first anniversary of my Daddy's death did _not_ go well! Admittedly my way of coping involved blood and lots of it!

Sophia came in, wondering what all the commotion was and cuddled in next to Josh. For now, I just held Josh and let him cry; just like Dave did with me.

..._...

About an hour later, Josh and I were drinking coffee and talking in the kitchen. I had sent a discrete text to Dave, suggesting that he stay away from the house for now.

I had let Josh cry and talk about his Dad; I asked him questions about his Dad and Josh was happy to answer them. I learnt a lot of things that I never knew! For example, Josh's Dad was an ex-Royal Marines Commando, which meant that he had been a member of what was, arguably, one of the top fighting organisations, in the world. The Royal Marines Commando were elite troops, but Josh's Dad had passed selection for the next step _up_! The next step _up_ was the Special Boat Service or SBS. These troops were _very_ secretive and were often the first ashore during an amphibious assault. Those troops were seriously scary, even to me; those guys would have eaten Mother Russia as a starter, in five seconds flat!

This was where Josh had learnt most of his skills, including the preference for his Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives. I told Josh that he could always come and talk to me, no matter what. I also told him that things _would_ be difficult, as he got closer to the anniversary, but that I would do my best to help him. He apologised for going all wimpy and crying; he was a little embarrassed too! I told him that it didn't matter and that shit happens, we lead a difficult life, both mentally, physically _and_ emotionally; we needed each other for support.

"You gonna head to school, then?" I asked, finally.

"I should do... Yeah, I will," Josh replied. "Thanks Mindy!"

"I'll call Jack and tell him that your're staying here tonight, okay?"

"Okay! I think breaking into your safehouse was the best thing I've ever done!" Josh replied and smiled for the first time that morning.

"I could disagree, considering I don't actually _have_ that safehouse any more!" I growled and Josh grabbed his bag and left laughing.

..._...

Now I had cheered Josh up and he had gone to school, I sent a text to Dave to tell him that he could come home. I then called Jack and mentioned that Josh would be staying with us tonight, but said nothing else about what had actually happened.

It was actually good to talk with Josh; up until now I had never really had the chance for a one-on-one chat. He's actually a good lad to chat with and I felt pleased that he had felt able to talk with me about such a personal thing, as his Dad's death.

When Dave got back, I explained what had happened. I had asked Josh if it was all right for me to tell Dave and he said that it would be fine, but nobody else and definitely not Chloe. I respected Josh enough, not to go against his wishes, even if I did disagree with them.


	95. The Miniature Vigilante

_**That evening  
Friday**_

I had decided that I wanted to spend more time with Josh, or more precisely with Jackal.

Right now, we were riding side by side, towards the south east of Chicago. Dave would be following our progress from the safehouse and he said that he would be ready if we needed his help... As if!

"You doing okay?" I asked. I had ensured that our conversation this evening was _not_ being recorded, for Josh's privacy.

"Yeah, it felt good to finally talk to somebody," Jackal replied and he definitely sounded happier. "Thank you."

"Why me and not Shadow... Or even Kick-Ass?"

"I knew I might cry and I didn't want to do that in front of Dave and well, you're a girl and I knew that you could relate, Shadow can't and I'm _very_ glad that she can't!"

"That's fair. Just be warned that I'm not very good with people crying on my shoulder, I usually do that on Kick-Ass!"

"You! I can't believe Hit Girl has _those_ kinds of emotions!"

"Believe me... She does! Until I met Kick-Ass, I had never cried in front of anyone, not even Daddy. Three weeks ago, Kick-Ass held me while I cried over my Dad's death and it's been five years. I'd love to tell you that it gets easier, but I won't lie to you, Jackal, not about something like that."

"Thanks for trusting me; I won't tell anybody," Jackal said.

"I know. It's trusting that makes us a team... Trust Shadow! I wouldn't recommend starting off on a relationship without letting her know _all_ about you, including your, er, problems! Kick-Ass and I have _no_ secrets, I know all about him and he knows nearly everything about me; the only things he doesn't know about, are the things he doesn't _want_ to know about! In fact Kick-Ass knows _far_ too much about me and a lot of what he knows is _really_ embarrassing; Kick-Ass met me at a very difficult time in my life!"

"Such as?" Jackal asked.

"Never you mind! Lets just say that the twelve year-old Hit Girl tended to be a _little_ hot headed and one hell of a bitch!" I explained.

This touchy-feely stuff was _not_ easy and it was starting to get a little too close to home!

* * *

_**South East Chicago**_

I was enjoying being out with Mindy, or rather Hit Girl.

It felt good having been able to talk to Mindy earlier today and I'm really glad I went over to the house this morning. I really liked Mindy and trusted her one hundred percent. Currently, Hit Girl was down an alley; she had told me to wait here. There was something making a racket down the alley and she wanted to investigate. After a few minutes, Hit Girl reappeared and she was struggling with something. That something, was trying to bite Hit Girl's gauntlet, without much success, of course.

"Look, brat, you're only gonna break your goddamn teeth!" Hit Girl growled.

The 'brat' turned out to be a small girl!

"Let me go, bitch!"

"Aren't foul-mouthed little brats supposed to be in bed at this time of night?" Hit Girl growled and dropped the girl onto the sidewalk.

"You're not!" The girl retorted brazenly.

I could have _sworn_ Hit Girl almost grinned at that!

"Come on, help me out here! I'm just thinking of your safety and your Mom will be worried!" Hit Girl tried.

"What's your name?" I asked and the girl turned to see me, for the first time.

"Who the _fuck_ are you supposed to be?" The girl blurted out, looking a little scared.

"I'm Jackal! Who are you?" I asked again.

"Well my name ain't '_brat_', HG!" The girl said as she glared at Hit Girl.

Hit Girl put her face in her hands and shook her head in mock despair.

"My name is Megan, okay!"

"Can we take you home?" I asked.

"I'm _not_ a lost puppy '_Jack_'!"

I had an idea, so I tried again.

"It's dark and it's cold, I can't leave you out here on your own. I'm a vigilante and we can't do that, it's against the code," I explained.

Megan cocked her head and looked up at me; I could almost see the cogs whirring in her head. Hit Girl also looked at me strangely, but I could see an approving smirk start to appear.

"Okay, just this once!" Megan acceded.

..._...

We escorted Megan across half a mile of the City and back to her apartment block. All the way, Megan was asking Hit Girl questions, very few of which Hit Girl actually answered, often due to the fact that Megan rarely left a gap for a reply in between the questions!

"How old were _you_, when you started as a vigilante?"

"Why are _you_ a vigilante?"

"Why _do_ you wear purple?"

"How many people have you killed?"

"Is that suit bullet proof?"

"Can I see your swords?"

Finally, just as we got her home, Megan asked the question that I had expected:

"How do _I_ become a vigilante?"

This time Megan actually paused for a reply and I looked at Hit Girl, who seemed genuinely at a loss!

"Firstly, you wait until you're _at least_ eighteen, then you give it a _lot_ more thought!" Hit Girl finally replied, after a long pause.

"That's bull..."

"That's all you're getting!" I interrupted strongly.

Reluctantly Megan agreed.

"Night guys!" Megan called, as she went into the building.

..._...

"How did you manage that?" Hit Girl asked. "Getting her to go home, I mean."

"You're really asking me that question?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"Jeez, I always thought you were intelligent! She wants to be a vigilante, she wants to be _you_! Was it _that_ hard to work out? You have a fan Hit Girl, whether you like it or not!" I explained.

"You're starting to sound like Kick-Ass!" Hit Girl growled. "And not in a good way, either!"

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

"You guys have fun?" Dave asked.

"It was a good evening and Mindy got herself bitten!" I laughed.

"Oh!" Dave asked, with a worried expression and looked at Mindy, as she appeared from under her mask.

"That little bitch!" Mindy growled.

Dave suddenly grinned.

"You mean Mini-Mindy!" Dave said and laughed.

"Yeah! At one stage it was difficult telling who was who!" I teased.

"You fucking little..." Mindy started.

"Was Mindy like that, when you first met her?" I asked Dave, who ignored Mindy's warning glares.

"Kinda. Mindy was eleven when I first met her. Fucking show off, too! Almost got herself knifed in the back, when she got carried away showing me how good she thought she was!"

"_'Thought she was'_!" Mindy exclaimed angrily.

"I know all the right buttons to push!" Dave explained happily. "Unfortunately I haven't found the 'mute' or 'off' buttons yet!"

"Oh, two people are gonna die tonight; it's gonna be a _fucking_ blood-bath!" Mindy growled ominously.

"I do know where the 'de-fuse' button is, though!" Dave said and promptly kissed Mindy, full on the lips for almost a minute.

I think I had blushed almost as much as Mindy, by the time Dave let her go! Mindy was still glaring and breathing heavily, but I could tell that she was no longer dangerous!

"Asshole!" Mindy groaned and she obviously wanted more.

"Well, I won't be pressing _that_ button on Mindy, but I might try it out on Chloe!" I said.

"I'm very pleased to hear it, or I might have to break your legs!" Dave laughed.

I wasn't sure if he was joking, though!


	96. Premonition

_"You probably don't think I'm a very nice guy!" Ralph D'Amico growled. "Do ya!"_

_"Buddy, I think you're slime!" I said, in reply, from the floor where I was pinned._

_D'Amico's cronies laughed._

_"See I got this problem, vigilantes don't like me; so I don't like vigilantes!"_

_D'Amico tracked the pump-action shotgun across my body and blew off my right hand! I felt nothing, I was instantly in shock, then the pain hit full force and I couldn't breathe._

_"Well give the girl a hand!" D'Amico laughed and walked off. "She's all yours!"_

_I managed to get back to my feet and started to hobble away, cradling my arm. The pain was beyond unbearable._

_"Hey turn around!" I heard a voice say behind me._

_I slowly turned to see four men._

_One fired his shotgun, removing my right arm. I screamed and screamed. The other men started shooting, which overloaded my body armour and started cutting into my flesh._

_"Does it hurt? Does it hurt?"_

_I sank to my knees, the pain was indescribable, then D'Amico came into my vision and raised a pistol, then I saw a flash..._

* * *

_**The following weekend  
Saturday, West Ridge**_

I woke up with a violent start.

I was quite literally dripping sweat.

Fuck!

That dream was surreal and _so_ realistic, but I knew that it wasn't; it was a scene from RoboCop!

I knew watching R-rated movies when I was young, would come back to haunt me!

Why am I having nightmares about D'Amico killing me? The last time I had them was the week before he escaped from prison. Was I getting premonitions? If so, then did that last dream mean that I am gonna be seeing that bastard again soon?

I sat up and Dave reached over.

"Sweaty Hit Girl, nice!"

"Not now Dave, go back to sleep!"

I hated nightmares and was very glad to have Dave with me, when I had them, but this wasn't really a nightmare, it was just plain weird!

* * *

_**That evening  
Southern Chicago**_

Kick-Ass and I were on patrol. Just the two of us; Josh was grounded for the weekend, as he had got behind on his homework. Chloe, well, she said that she had something else on.

Coming down the street I noticed somebody sitting on the ground, at the side of the building. As I got closer I was able to identify who it was.

"Shit! It's Megan!" I called. "I think she's hurt!"

I knelt down beside Megan. She was crying and had an enormous, very fresh, bruise on her left cheek. She looked up at me and tried to smile.

"What happened to you?" I growled.

"Some asshole upstairs! This place sucks, big time; it's full of druggies and other losers. I wish we could move, but my Mom works every hour she can and doesn't make much, so..."

"Come on! Show me where you live," I said and pulled Megan back to her feet, then turned to Kick-Ass. "You keep out of sight!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

I led the way and showed Hit Girl the way back to the apartment block, where my Mom and me lived.

As I came around the corner of the building that idiot was still there; the one who had hit me earlier on this evening.

"What the fuck did I say, you little shit? When I'm around, you're not! Want another fucking bruise, to match the first?"

"Fuck you, asshole!" I yelled back and felt the anger build inside of me.

"You little..."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, cunt!" Hit Girl snarled malevolently, as she came around the corner and stood behind me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I just smiled smugly at the man.

"Hey! I want no trouble!"

"You beat up ten year-old girls! You've fuckin' _got_ trouble, asshole!" Hit Girl growled, then ran forwards and let fly with her fists and floored the man. I followed up with a kick to his ribs. The other men ran off.

Hit Girl looked down at the man. "You _ever_ hurt another living soul...," She growled.

"Never! I'm sorry, I really am!"

We ignored him and headed inside and climbed up two floors.

"Elevator's busted as usual," I explained, as we stopped outside a badly gouged and dented door. "Here we are!"

..._...

I used my key and opened the door, then pulled Hit Girl through into the kitchen.

"This is my Mom!" I said and waved vaguely. "Mom, this is Hit Girl!"

"Er... Hi... I'm Paige Wilson!" A rather startled, Mrs Wilson said. "Megan said she'd met you, but I wasn't inclined to believe her!"

"Your daughter got hit, rather hard this evening, so I took care of the idiot for her," Hit Girl explained.

"Thank you!"

Hit Girl looked around the apartment uneasily and then she knelt down in front of me.

"Take this!" Hit Girl said and pushed a card into my hand.

"Go to the address, on the back of the card; give the man there the card, he will sort you out."

I looked down at the card. It was purple (not a surprise there) with two, large, embossed letters: '**HG**'. I saw the swish of a cape, out of the corner of my eye and when I looked up, Hit Girl was gone. I passed the card to my Mom, who took it and stared at it.

"We can trust them Mom and we will!" I insisted.

..._...

An hour later we climbed out of a cab at the address Hit Girl had provided; it was a large apartment building. A tall man was standing outside the main door; he smiled at me. I went up to him and felt more than a little apprehensive; I offered him the card.

"Come with me!" The man said. "I'm Marty!"

We followed Marty to the second floor, where he opened the door to apartment '202' and then passed the keys to my Mom.

"All yours! Any problems, give me a call on this," Marty said with a huge dorky grin and passed over a cell phone. "You will be one hundred percent safe here. The person who gave you that card protects this building, personally!"

I looked around quickly, it was a large two bedroom apartment and very clean! Nothing like the rat hole we used to live in and the elevator worked!

"We could never afford this!" Mom said to Marty.

"Pay what you can, don't pay what you can't! Take care Mrs Wilson, you too Megan!" Marty said, as he left.

My Mom sat down and cried, so I gave her a big hug.

"We're gonna be okay now, Mommy!"

* * *

"You know, you're never gonna make much of a profit out of these apartments!"

"I know, Marty, but that's what Hit Girl does, she helps people. I can't help everybody, but I'm gonna damn well do what I can!"

"Not just 'cause she's a 'Mini-Mindy'?"

"You've been talking to Dave, haven't you!"


	97. Dreaming

__**_**The following day**_  
_**Sunday**_  
West Ridge**__

_The street was full of the enemy._

_Dave was beyond them and needed my help._

_I drew both of my swords and ran forwards. The first attacker came at me with a wooden baseball bat, which I simply severed with one blade, then removed his head with the other. Brightly coloured blood flew into the air, as I pushed past the falling corpse._

_The next attacker had a pistol and he managed to fire two rounds, before I severed the man's wrist. The man screamed just long enough for me to remove his head and I watched it bounce on the black top, beside his severed hand and the pistol. Damn this was a turn on!_

_I surged forwards and weaved my twin blades to the left and to the right. Two more men fell and screamed, while their intestines emptied onto the ground, closely followed by their almost dead corpses. I felt the warm blood, as it ran down my face and enjoyed the feeling immensely; it helped spur me on, as I cut through the men before me. Strange really that it is always men that I face, never women!_

_I felt myself knocked to the ground by several bodies that had driven into me. I pushed behind me with my elbows, which helped me push up and through the men above, at least enough to drive my elbows into some faces and make a larger gap so that I could bring me swords back into play. I heard Dave shouting, this galvanized me and the adrenalin surged to every muscle in my body. I pushed forwards, stowed my blades and pulled my Glock pistols out of their holsters._

_I started shooting. Each pistol held fifteen rounds and I made good use of these with head-shot after head-shot. Blood and brains flew all around me, as the bodies fell to the black top. I felt bullets hitting my armour, but shrugged them off and pushed ever forwards. Within a minute, my pistols were locked back on empty magazines, which I dumped and swiftly inserted fresh ones._

_More bodies fell, below the clouds of blood and brain matter, as 9-millimetre bullets impacted their heads. Finally the end was in sight and so was Dave._

_Ahead of me were four large men and all of them were wearing obvious body armour, including full face masks. This would be a challenge! I holstered my pistols and __pulled my old and faithful bō-staff from my back. Now, the one question left was how good their armour was and whether it was inferior to mine. It was obvious that the men were intending to rely on pure brawn and strength to defeat me. Each man must have weighed the same as at least four or five of me!_

_ Two of the men started to move towards me. I back-flipped to stay ahead of them before I jumped up and onto the shoulder of one man. I drove the blade at one end of the bō-staff into the man's neck. It seemed that the back of the neck was not as heavily armoured as the rest of him! The man fell with a crash and didn't move. As the man fell I jumped clear and pulled out my blade before landing softly on the ground behind another man, who moved remarkably fast for his bulk!_

_My only chance, now, was to keep moving and to stay out of the men's hands. If they got a good hold of me, they would break my bones in seconds! I was getting seriously tired by this point and drew on everything that I had available. I swung the bō-staff and attempted to sever a leg, but the armoured grieve was made of solid stuff; I gouged it deeply and caused the man to stumble. I separated both sections of the bō-staff and drove them both directly upwards into the man's groin, which appeared not to be as well protected as that area probably should have been!_

_The man faltered and then started to scream. Blood gushed out from between his legs. Damn! Talk about a heavy period! I must have pierced something important internally, as the man started to bring up blood through his mouth and nose. The man tried to continue screaming, but was downing in his own blood. He collapsed and I left him to bleed out. _

_Two to go!_

_The remaining pair stood back and kept their distance while still circling me. I was dripping blood from all my conquests so far; I felt good, I really did. I just needed to get past these enormous oafs. It worked the first time, let's try it again. I rejoined my blades and got a good grip on the bō-staff. Then __I sprang forward._

_I landed on the shoulder of the first man, digging my blade in deep then sprang off, somersaulting through the air and driving the opposite end of the bō-staff into the last man, at the neck. I continued my move and landed on the ground just a few feet from Dave and his two captors. I didn't pause for even a second and after separating my blades again; I drove one blade into each of the two women holding Dave captive._

_Both women sank to their knees in growing pools of blood. I grabbed a throwing knife and severed Dave's bindings then embraced him tightly. Dave clamped his lips over mine and we kissed, the deepest kiss that I had ever felt._

_I had my Dave._

_My life was now complete._

* * *

I awoke with a start.

"Damn! That's an enormous smile!" Dave said. "Hot, too!"

"Weird!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Had an interesting dream?"

"Yeah."

"Violence?"

"Lots!"

"Blood?"

"Gallons of it!"

"Outnumbered?

"Massively!"

"You succeeded against all the odds?"

"Of course!"

"Best dream ever?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You're really strange, Hit Girl... But that's why I love you!"

* * *

_**That afternoon**_

Chloe, Josh, Dave and I went swimming.

We all enjoyed swimming and it was a good way to exercise. I just wished that I could do it more often! Chloe and I had both gone for one-piece costumes, as neither of us really wanted to show off our bodies in public! Mine was purple and Chloe's was navy blue. Dave and Josh both wore swim shorts. Chloe posed for Josh.

"You like what you see?" She teased.

"Chloe, behave!" Josh retorted and looked uncomfortable.

I smirked and tried Dave.

"You like what you see?" I asked.

"Always!" Dave replied and then the cunt pushed me in!

When I surfaced, Dave was in front of me and he always looked so hot when he has water running off of him! Josh was busy chasing Chloe across the pool; Chloe was giggling her head off! I suddenly found my self rising through the water and my feet had left he bottom of the pool. I flew through the air and screamed, then I hit the water. I surfaced again and swept my hair out of my eyes and spat out some water while I grabbed a deep breath. I saw Dave as he advanced towards me, I dove forward and under the water kicking hard towards Dave's legs and managed to sweep his legs out from under him, but the cunt was ready for me and grabbed me around my waist and lifted me out of the water and kissed me on the lips.

"Is there a girl under all that hair?" Dave asked.

"Asshole!" I growled and pulled my hair back into it's pony tail.

"You do look good in that swimsuit, but you look a lot better out of it!" Dave said smoothly and I felt my face warming up!

"Not here!" I hissed.

"Why not! The water should keep you cool!" Dave said in reply.

I heard the unmistakeable sound of a hand slapping a face and turned to see Josh with his hand on his left cheek and a very angry looking Chloe!

"Don't touch, means _don't touch_!" Chloe said loudly.

"You really are hot when you're mad!" Josh responded.

"You are so damned annoying!" Chloe almost screamed.

"It's why you love me!"

"Dammit!" Chloe exclaimed. "Yes it is!"

I swam over underwater and came up under Chloe and threw her upwards. I heard her scream and she crashed back down into the water.

* * *

I surfaced and took a few seconds to get my breath back and saw Mindy; she was giggling fit to burst!

Bitch!

Josh was smirking and I could see my hand print on his cheek and felt a little bad about it, but only a little!

"That was not nice!" I growled.

"Neither's that!" Mindy said and I felt strong hands on my waist and I was thrown several feet back into the water. I screamed again.

I surfaced and caught my breath, then smirked at Mindy.

"Dave, your hands feel awesome; very strong and manly!" I said.

I watched both of them as first Mindy's mouth, then Josh's mouth dropped open, in shock. I heard Dave laugh.

"Brazen hussy!" Mindy growled, then she laughed.

"So my hands aren't manly then?" Josh asked, indignantly.

"Your hands are fine Josh, they're just not as big as Dave's; you still have some growing to do!" Chloe said tactfully.

"Well, I'll show you what my hands can do!" Josh said and dived under the water and came up behind Chloe, who seemed to melt into Josh's arms, as he wrapped them around her and his hands vanished under the surface of the water.

* * *

_**That evening**_

The evening's patrol had been boring, to say the least.

It was just me and Hawk, tonight. Hit Girl was at Safehouse A, following our progress. Kick-Ass had the night off and was at home. We had parked Beast and had been patrolling the area on foot. I enjoyed being alone with Hawk and she enjoyed my company, too! We decided to call it a night just after midnight and headed back towards Beast. We had just turned the final corner, when I came to a rapid halt and pulled Hawk back into cover.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said to Hawk.

"What is it?" Hawk asked.

"Look at Beast!"

Hawk looked and then she laughed.

"That guy has to be the thickest criminal in Chicago!" Hawk commented.

"You guys having fun?" Hit Girl asked over the comms.

"You're not gonna believe this, Hit Girl!" I said.

"We're watching Chicago's top criminal mastermind trying to break into Beast!"

I heard Hit Girl start to laugh and she wasn't stopping!

"Er, Hit Girl, when you recover could you call Murphy and Fellowes and get them over here?" I called.

..._...

"Hey! Can we help? I think you might have the wrong vehicle!" I suggested, walking towards Beast.

The man span around and he had a slim jim in one hand and a large knife in the other.

"Mine's bigger!" Hawk said, brandishing her bō-staff.

"You do know that's _our_ SUV that you've picked?" I asked.

The man looked a little dejected as he dropped the items that he had been holding.

"Since when could you slim jim an armoured Range Rover?" Hawk asked the hapless car thief, who just shrugged.

A couple of minutes later blue flashing lights heralded the arrival of Murphy and Fellowes. They stopped and got out.

"What have you got for us?" Fellowes asked. "We understand it's something good!"

"Yeah, Hit Girl couldn't stop laughing when she called us!" Murphy added.

"We seem to have caught Chicago's number one car thief!" I said.

"He was trying to steal Beast!" Hawk added.

Fellowes and Murphy both started at the dejected car thief.

"Are you stupid?" Murphy asked, with a laugh.

Fellowes grabbed the man and cuffed his hands behind his back. The man was then placed in the back of the CPD SUV.

"Thanks guys, you've made our night!" Murphy said with a chuckle. "This guy will be the source of many jokes once we get back!"

Once Murphy and Fellowes had left with the rather unfortunate car thief, Hawk and I headed back to Safehouse A.


	98. Halloween

**Author's Note:**_ Just as a reminder: _'South Cottage Grove'_ is the larger of the two apartment blocks that Mindy owns. This is also the location for Safehouse B and Safehouse C._

* * *

_**Three days later  
Wednesday**_

I followed on from Josh's idea and went to look at some potential sites for a dojang.

The perfect place became available just off of the Dan Ryan Expressway, in the Lower West Side of Chicago. It was previously used for martial arts training and had both the space and height required. I might even consider turning part of it into a safehouse due to its perfect position, so near to the centre of the City!

I made an offer and we now have wait to see what happens. The building would come with quite a bit of existing equipment, which would be useful. Next I would need to find some staff - people who knew how to run a public facing business!

* * *

_**Two days later**_  
_**Early evening**_  
_**Friday**_

It was that one night of the year when all the weird costumes came out!

It would also mean that there could be trouble; there usually was. The whole team were on alert and out on patrol. Hawk and Battle Guy were staked out in Lucille, with Eisenhower, near to Marty's apartment, so that they could keep an eye on the neighbourhood. Hit Girl, Kick-Ass, Shadow and Jackal, were to be a roving patrol. Hal was manning the Control Room at Safehouse A, along with Medic and would be in contact with Fellowes and Murphy.

We were all going to go out on two wheels this evening, which would be great fun. I warned Jackal and Shadow that there would be lots of kids all over the streets and they would be more interested in candy than traffic and it would look kinda bad if we squished any kids!

The first stop of the evening would be to a little friend.

* * *

_**South Cottage Grove**_

It really sucked when you were young and you had to go out trick-or-treating alone!

Don't get me wrong, there were a lot of other kids out, but most of them were bigger than me and it was a little bit scary as I didn't know anybody yet; having only just moved into the area!

Just then, I heard a loud noise and me and all the other kids turned to see what the noise was. Four motorcycles came up the street and one stopped beside me. The motorcycle was purple and was ridden by the most vicious vigilante out there, except she removed her helmet and smiled down at me.

"Hi Megan! How you doing?" Hit Girl asked.

I was a little overwhelmed at seeing Hit Girl again and in public.

"I'm fine, thanks, er, HG!"

"Hi champ!" A weird voice called.

I turned to see Jackal.

"Hi _Jack_!" I called back.

"This is Shadow and Kick-Ass!" Hit Girl growled.

"Hello!" I replied and the two vigilantes nodded back. Kick-Ass was huge and so was his motorcycle, which just made him more than a little intimidating! Shadow looked very cool, too!

Then Hit Girl grabbed me, lifted me up and sat me on the purple motorcycle, in front of her and we rode forwards a few feet. That was totally awesome! Other kids were now starting to crowd around the four vigilantes.

Kick-Ass then reached into one of his rear carriers and started handing out candy to all the kids. Two passing Chicago PD cops just stood and watched, but did not interfere. Shadow spoke to Kick-Ass and then climbed off her motorcycle, leaned it onto it's stand and walked over to the two Officers, who started to look a little nervous.

"Candy, guys?" Shadow growled and held out her hand; both Officers accepted! I couldn't believe that Shadow had the nerve to offer candy to two cops!

After another few minutes, Hit Girl placed me back on the sidewalk, before she smiled down at me and then replaced her helmet before moving off down the street, followed by the other vigilantes.

Several of the kids came over and started asking me questions about Hit Girl and what my name was. I was suddenly very popular and everybody wanted to be my friend!

* * *

I enjoyed that!

A simple little thing, for a fan!

"Very nicely executed Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass said, approvingly.

"Yeah! Not so sure about Little Miss Brazen! Giving candy to cops, I ask you!" Jackal commented.

"Quit moaning; I was just having a little fun!" Shadow retorted.

"How you guys doing, in Lucille?" I asked.

There was quite a significant pause, before a response was received.

"We're fine!" Battle Guy replied and sounded a little out of breath.

"Testing the suspension are you?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Kick-Ass!" Hawk replied.

Maybe we need to get Eisenhower a blindfold!" Quipped Medic.

"Poor dog; that's cruel and unusual punishment!" Hal added.

We all had a good laugh at Battle Guy and Hawk's expense, but it was now time for some cop baiting!

"Battle Guy, you have a location for our favourite cops?" I asked.

"Sending it to you now!" Battle Guy replied.

"What the fuck is that?" I exclaimed, as a route map appeared in my visor.

"Sorry, forgot to say; I've upgraded your helmets with a heads-up-display. We can now display anything you like, just like on the NVGs... How about these Kick-Ass!"

"Cool... But not the right time for topless women, Battle Guy!" Kick-Ass responded with a laugh.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "No porn guys!"

"What about me?" Jackal asked.

"Sorry, you're under age!" Battle Guy replied.

"I watch porn on my laptop, all the time!"

"Ewww! I'm never touching _that_ laptop again!" Shadow commented. "Why do you need porn? You have me!"

"This conversation is starting to wander a little off topic, _Shadow_!" Medic advised.

"I think we need improved content filters on Jackal's laptop!" I commented. "Let's focus, people!"

..._...

I followed the route, provided by Battle Guy and we pulled up on both sides of a Chicago PD SUV.

"Trick or treat!" I growled.

"Evening Hit Girl!" Murphy said.

"Having fun?" Fellowes asked.

"We always do!" I replied.

"Candy?" Shadow offered, on the other side of the SUV.

"Have you no shame?" Jackal growled.

"That is one creepy voice!" Murphy commented.

Fellowes helped himself to candy and passed some to Murphy.

"That's four cops you've corrupted this evening, Shadow!" I said.

"What's wrong with supporting the CPD?" Shadow asked, indignantly.

"Maybe she likes men in uniform!" Kick-Ass growled.

"I need to listen in to you guys more often; I'm learning a _lot_ about Shadow, this evening!" Medic said.

"Watch out, Medic! You might hear something that you may not like!" Shadow quipped.

"Any excitement this evening?" I asked Murphy, getting back to the patrol.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Couple of idiots getting drunk and harassing kids and a couple of idiots trying to steal candy," Murphy replied.

"We'll leave you guys to your candy!" I said and started my Ducati. The others followed suit.

"Thanks for the Candy, Shadow!" Fellowes called over the roar of the motorcycles.

* * *

We proceeded on our patrol and headed towards the more residential parts of town, where the kids would be trick-or-treating and assholes would try to steal their candy!

Depressingly we found just those kind of assholes.

After coming around a corner and onto a residential street, we found a group of dejected looking kids sitting on the kerb.

"What's up?" I growled as I pulled up alongside the kids.

"Wow! It's Hit Girl and Kick-Ass!" One kid exclaimed.

"Three guys, they took our candy... Everything!" Another kid explained.

"There, down the end of the street..." Another kid said, pointing down the street.

I could see three people walking away carrying sacks of candy.

"Leave this to me!" Kick-Ass said and accelerated down the street.

I watched as Kick-Ass shot down the street before braking and turning in front of the three young men.

I could only hear Kick-Ass' side of the conversation, but I could see his movements.

"Stop there!" Kick-Ass ordered.

I could see the young men stop and start to back away. I revved my engine and the men turned to look in my direction, then stopped and handed over their stolen haul to Kick-Ass.

"Time to rethink your lives!" Kick-Ass suggested, then he performed a U-turn and headed back down towards us. The three men had run off.

..._...

Kick-Ass stopped and handed back the candy to the kids, who were overjoyed. Kick-Ass also added some of his own candy to the kids' haul.

"You guys are awesome!" The kids all agreed.

* * *

**Safehouse A**

We arrived back at the safehouse having enjoyed a good night out.

We all got to ride our motorcycles and have a lot of fun, as well as protecting Chicago! I was also very pleased that I had been able to make Megan's evening. On the other hand I was a little concerned with Chloe's brazen behaviour, but then that's just how she was!

I went to bed happy, that night.


	99. Seventeen

**Author's Note:**_ This chapter is the lead up to the big **Chapter 100**! I thought it would be good to mark the hundredth chapter with something special, just for **Forsaken**!__  
_

* * *

_**Two days later  
**__**Sunday night**_

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you?"

"I'm excited!"

"Excited! I've seen more relaxed nuclear explosions!"

"You know what tomorrow is?" Mindy asked, then sounded worried. "You do, don't you?"

I knew full well what tomorrow was!

"Why... Should I?" I teased.

"Stop being a _fucking_ asshole!" Mindy growled, angrily. "You know how important tomorrow is to me!"

More important than you would ever believe, I thought to myself!

"Try to control your energy and go to sleep, Hit Girl!"

"I can't! I'm too damned excited!" Mindy whined.

Who needs sleep!

* * *

_**The following morning  
Monday**_

It had finally arrived!

My seventeenth birthday and it had taken too fucking long getting here, too!

"Get up, green asshole!" I yelled, shaking Dave back to consciousness.

"Here we go again!" Dave groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

I laughed; I vividly remembered my sixteenth birthday and waking Dave up violently then, too! I also vividly remembered my sixteenth birthday, for _many_ other reasons; maybe this birthday would be _just_ as memorable too!

I followed Dave out of the bedroom, where he pounded on Marcus' door.

"What!" Came a tired yell.

"Marcus, the tornado's awake!" I replied. "If I'm up, then you can damn well get up too!"

"Damn teenagers!" Marcus shouted, making Mindy blush.

Marcus had arrived last night, which was a wonderful surprise; I was really pleased that he could be here for my birthday!

..._...

A grumpy Marcus finally appeared downstairs.

"You are a major pain in the ass, Hit Girl!" Marcus moaned.

"Oh get a grip, old man!" I retorted and grinned at him.

"You think we should tell her?" Dave asked Marcus.

"Tell me what?"

"Nah, far too early!" Marcus replied.

"Tell me _now_!" I growled and glared at them both.

"Can I get a coffee, please, Dave."

The fucking assholes were doing this on purpose!

"Blood will start to flow if I am ignored!" I growled.

Marcus just fucking grinned at me! I glared at them both menacingly, but I knew that these were the only two people in the entire world that I didn't have a hold over. Sophia appeared to see what all the noise was and sat down to watch.

"Dining room!" Dave finally admitted and I ran out of the kitchen and almost skidded on the wooden floor; I could hear those two assholes as they fucking laughed at me!

..._...

Two long boxes were on the table, wrapped in purple paper.

I looked behind me and saw Dave and Marcus, as they watched in anticipation.

I attacked the wrapping on the first box, which did _not_ take long. Inside the paper was a long, glossy, black box. I had a good idea what was in both boxes and just the thought of what might be in the box, started to make my hands shake. I gently eased the lid open and started to squeal; I couldn't help it!

Inside the box was a long, thin, purple bag, made of silk. Very carefully, I opened the top of the bag and eased out the contents. My eyes went wide and I was completely stumped.

I pulled the Wakizashi from the bag and held it out in front of me with my right hand. I moved the Wakizashi very slowly, as I checked out every inch and then removed the sword from the Saya and watched the lights reflect off the highly polished blade. The sharp, mono steel, blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 1.76 Shaku, Long Hi and 0.8-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a 24-centimetre Tsuka which was wrapped in a purple cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Tanto was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The blade was housed in a matte black Saya, with purple highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was purple silk.

I carefully placed the sword and saya onto the table and attacked the second package. It was an identical Wakizashi, which I examined before removing the blade from the saya.

I gently weaved both of the swords through the air, felt their balance and watched the light glint off the highly polished blades.

They were of the same design as my Katana and Tanto blades, but were shorter than the Katana, but longer than Kick-Ass' Ko-Wakizashi. I gently inserted both blades back into their saya and placed the swords into their silk bags and back into their boxes.

I turned to Dave and Marcus and felt tears forming in my eyes. Those assholes knew full well the effect that blades, like these, had on me. But that's exactly why they gave them to me; the two people that I loved the most in the entire world, knew me and understood me!

"After the fights with the Russians, I noticed that you needed something in between the Katana and the Tanto. I knew you wouldn't be happy with just one, either, so Marcus and I chipped in together," Dave explained.

"Thanks," Was all I could think of to say, before I hugged them both, starting with Dave.

"I know how much you love those damn things!" Marcus said dryly and hugged me tightly.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent shopping, as apparently Dave wanted me to be dressed right for going to dinner, tonight!

Dave assured me that it would be formal, but nothing special; but I knew that he liked it when I got all dressed up, so I did my best to get something 'hot', including 'hot' underwear 'cause I hoped for a fun and hopefully memorable night tonight... After dinner!

I also received a phone call from Josh, Chloe and Abby, around lunchtime, when they all sang Happy Birthday to me! Dave thought that it was uproariously funny, but it was nice all the same!


	100. Diamond

**Author's Note: **_Well this is it! _**_Chapter 100_**_! I hope you all like it and have as much fun reading it, as I did writing what has become my biggest chapter, ever! Also there is smut, an awful lot of smut, so be warned!_

* * *

_**That evening**_  
_**Monday  
West Ridge**_

Mindy had _never_ looked so beautiful and appealing.

She was wearing a long, ankle length, purple dress. There was a slit up the left side, which ran from the bottom, all the way to almost the top of her, well formed, thigh. Mindy had pulled out all the stops and she was actually wearing heels, which I knew that she detested! Only a couple of inches, but still heels, which were open and mauve in colour. Her soft, flowing hair was down and draped across her shoulders, in heaps of very desirable curls.

Damn! My being turned on by her, at that very moment, was one hell of an understatement!

If Mindy only knew what I had in store for her... If she did, she would probably shoot me and run!

I drove and we headed directly into the centre of Chicago. I pulled the SUV up, outside a hotel, a _very_ nice four-star hotel; The Ritz-Carlton.

"What the _hell_ are we doing here?" Mindy asked, a little confused.

"Dinner!" I replied simply.

"You're up to something!" Mindy growled, dangerously.

"Me?" I replied with an innocent smile and climbed out.

The valet opened Mindy's door and helped her out; which, of course, Mindy was _not_ used to. I just sincerely hoped that she would behave and keep a civil tongue in her head! Surprisingly she did; maybe she was enjoying all the attention that she seemed to be getting from every male in sight!

..._...

We were shown to our table, in a fairly private corner of the dining room and we sat down.

Mindy looked _so_ damn captivating, it was unreal and she also seemed _so_ normal!

We enjoyed an enormous meal. Mindy seemed to be able to eat almost anything; her father had introduced her to many different foods, from around the world. We both put away a _lot_ of rich food and Mindy swore that she would need to run about sixty miles, just to get rid of the extra weight she'd gain! We declined alcohol and stuck with soft drinks only.

I didn't know why doing this felt so different, but Mindy's smile was just so damned enchanting and she kept blushing, which made her cheeks match her dress! And yes, she was getting an awful lot of attention from around the dining room; I could see a lot of both admiring _and_ jealous looks! The reason behind the blushing was not just my conversation, but also the fact that Mindy knew full well that she was attracting a lot of approving looks and stares! Considering Mindy was now about as far out of her element as she could get, she was doing very well!

If the other diners only knew what this girl's career was!

We enjoyed some good conversation, which was of course limited, due to our being out in a _very_ public place! However, it was good to be able to talk about normal-ish things; even if we did spend about twenty minutes talking about motorcycles!

..._...

I had to admit that I was doing my best to drag out the meal; I was nervous and I hoped that Mindy hadn't noticed. Finally, just as our coffee arrived, I took a deep breath and stood up.

Damn! Facing down Frank D'Amico, with a bazooka, had been way easier than this!

Mindy gave me a strange look and then scowled! I momentarily re-considered my actions, but only for a few milliseconds; I was committed and I had been rehearsing this for weeks, but it had felt like months.

"Mindy," I said, going down on one knee.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ Dave?" Mindy exclaimed, putting both hands up to her mouth in shock and I could also see that her hands were trembling.

I was focused on Mindy, but I still noticed that some the other diners had now started to look in our direction and most of the nearby conversation had ceased completely.

I pulled out a small, purple, ring box and flipped it open. The box contained a single, diamond solitaire ring, in Mindy's size - not easy to get, considering Mindy never wears rings! The band was 18-carat pure white gold, with a brilliant cut, three-quarter carat, clear diamond.

"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny and you're the strongest person I've ever met, you can do anything! You are _the_ most important person in my life and have been for the past few years. For many, many reasons, I owe my life to you and I want to ensure that I can spend the rest of _my_ life with you," I said. "I lost you once; I will never lose you again!"

Mindy was now physically shaking and looked to be in shock; I could also see tears in her eyes. She bit her lip, as she does when she is worried or unsure about something.

I grasped Mindy's left hand firmly, to stop it shaking and placed the ring onto her ring-finger. Thankfully, it was a perfect fit!

"Mindy Macready, will you marry me?" I finally asked, staring up into her enchanting and scintillating green eyes.

Our end of the dining room was now completely silent and everybody looked directly at us.

Mindy stared down at her left hand, which was still shaking. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was still biting her lip. Now, this was rare, very rare. Hit Girl was speechless and had _absolutely_ no idea what to do next! Usually, this sort of situation would mean Mindy defaulting to some form of extreme violence!

This was the longest pause of my life; I knew it was only a second, but it felt like hours.

"Hell, yes!" Mindy finally replied and I stood back up.

Mindy jumped into my arms and kissed me very, very deeply and for what seemed like an age, as the dining room erupted into instantaneous applause!

Mindy's face was _very_ red by the time we had separated and she looked around sheepishly before burying her face into my chest.

A couple of people shouted their congratulations.

There were also one or two shouts to me, along the lines of: 'You lucky son of a bitch!' and other similar quotes.

We both sat back down and ignored everybody but ourselves.

* * *

After finishing off our coffee, rather quickly I might add, I led Mindy out of the dining room, but away from the exit. Instead, we headed for the bank of elevators.

"_Now_ where are you taking me?" Mindy asked quietly. I had a distinct feeling that Mindy was starting to get a little bit overwhelmed, which with Mindy could backfire spectacularly; again Hit Girl has certain defaults that kick in automatically as defensive measures, when things got out of her control.

"To bed!" I replied cheerfully and we both took the elevator up to the thirtieth floor. Mindy was looking _very_ radiant, but didn't say another word; she actually seemed completely stunned! When the elevator finally stopped and the doors slid open, I had to gently guide Mindy out of the elevator and down a passageway. I found our room, suite would have been a better word and slid in the key-card that the waiter and surreptitiously passed to me earlier that evening. Once I had closed the door, Mindy looked around the suite and then back at me.

"You've been planning this for a while!" Mindy challenged accusingly.

"I've been planning the act of proposing to you, for over a year!" I replied.

Mindy opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't. She was behaving very strangely; this was not the normal Mindy Macready or even Hit Girl! I picked Mindy up and dumped her onto the enormous bed.

"I love you, future Mrs Lizewski!" I said, giving Mindy a kiss.

"Oh no! Mr _Macready_!" Mindy replied.

"Hey, Hit Girl, news flash: Kick-Ass wears the pants in this partnership!" I replied, running my hand, gently, up and down the exposed thigh and leg. Mindy shuddered at my touch and closed her eyes, before she answered.

"I don't fucking care, as long as I have you Dave!" Mindy replied and I saw tears start to spill down her cheeks. "Tonight was so wonderful, Dave. I never expected it and never thought that _anybody_ would want to be with somebody… Somebody like _me_… For ever!"

"Okay, I'm certifiable, but I still love you and want you to be mine!" I said and pressed 'play' on my iPad.

"You trying to say something, ass?" Mindy asked, after listening to the first thirty seconds or so.

"You trying to deny that this song sounds like you?" I asked.

"I am _not_ a 'wild child'! Not anymore, at least!" Mindy giggled, then she stopped and looked up at me as a thought hit her.

"What will Marcus say?"

"Nothing!" I replied nonchalantly. "He already knows!"

"WHAT!"

"I asked his permission way back in September, you know, when he came up to Chicago, the day after you gained that little bruise from those Russians," I explained.

"It was _not_ a little bruise. Somebody dropped a fucking great beam on my head!"

..._...

I eased off Mindy's shoes, pulled her back to her feet and stood behind her then wrapped my arms around her warm, soft body. The dress itself felt _very_ soft, as I nuzzled Mindy's neck and gently eased off the straps, from over her shoulders and let them fall down each arm. Her shoulders were soft and oh so smooth. Mindy's breathing was hitching as I ran my hands, very gently, over the amazingly soft skin of her chest above her breasts and up her throat, to her jaw and succulent lips. Mindy's eyes were closed and she had started breathing heavily; I took my time unzipping her dress and Mindy shuddered, as the soft, purple material slithered off her slim body, completely unhindered.

Under the dress, Mindy was wearing mauve underwear that revealed a _lot_ more than it covered up! I gently massaged her breasts and ran my hands across her chest and firm, muscular, stomach. Mindy shuddered at every touch and still had her eyes tight shut. Her right hand was massaging the front of my trousers, which suddenly felt rather tight! She moaned, as I eased the straps of her bra, off of her shoulders, one by one and I ran my fingers inside the cups and felt the hard nipples of her breasts and then she groaned, immediately followed by an excited and very happy, squeal! Mindy's lips broke into a broad smile, as she tried to control her breathing.

I ran my hands down, all the way past her stomach and felt her silky, soft panties, which were noticeably damp and Mindy pushed her crotch into my hand with gentle and rhythmic thrusting movements of her thighs. Again, moans and the odd squeal of pure delight, as I ran my fingers between her legs, feeling the outline of what was beneath those silky soft and very sexy items of lingerie. I moved back up to her bra and with one hand, flicked off the catch at the back and let the mauve bra drop, effortlessly, to the floor of the bedroom.

I smoothly picked Mindy up and carried her through to the living room and lay her on the rug, in front of the fireplace that of course had a fake gas flame, but the effect was still perfect! Mindy was uttering moans and I ran my hands over her compact chest, getting a soft squeal every time that my hands passed over her nipples. I ran my hands back down her sides, causing her thighs to buck, as I got close to her crotch.

I ran my fingers down the insides of her panties, to the bottom and then gently eased the panties down her legs and off. I threw the, somewhat damp, lingerie behind me; Mindy was now completely naked and she had _never_ looked so gorgeous. She looked up at me and giggled, then closed her eyes while I continued to run my fingers around that most personal of places, until Mindy's eyes flew open and she glared at me!

"You are a fucking tease!"

"Do you want me?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Yes dammit!"

"Then what are you waiting for, hot stuff!" I teased and knelt down beside Mindy.

She sat up and removed my jacket, then threw it onto the couch.

* * *

I ran my lips over his and gently undid his tie, before draping it around my neck. Dave's blue eyes watched every move and by the object that was threatening to burst out of his trousers, he was enjoying himself!

I ran my hands down his chest and undid each button of his shirt; damn, I didn't know if I could bear the wait! Once all the buttons were undone, I eased my hands in to his chest and ran them over the superb abdominal muscles that always turned me on with just a look and had done ever since I had first seen them, over a year ago, at the safehouse, but a feel... I shoved Dave backwards and to the side, so he fell onto his back, kinda gently! He laughed and I removed his shoes and socks, before placing a knee either side of his own and started working on his belt. I whipped it off and it joined the jacket, on the couch.

This was where I had been making for! I undid Dave's trousers and eased them down and off, chucking them towards the hallway. Now only _one_ layer of cotton separated me, from my target! I ran my hands up his muscular thighs and then over the bulge and heard Dave catch his breath, as my hands passed over the pulsing, warm bulge, in his shorts. Then I gently pulled the shorts down and I couldn't resist smiling in glee at the sight. Dave laughed! I pulled the shorts completely off and they went in the same general direction as his trousers.

I grabbed _my_ favourite part of Dave and gently rubbed my hand up and down, enjoying the sounds being emitted by Dave, both voluntarily and involuntarily! I continued to run my hand up and down while I gently caressed the sensitive tip of his penis, with my lips. I eased him into my mouth. He always says I have a big mouth, but my mouth is definitely _not_ big enough for this! I alternated between running my tongue around the tip of his penis and almost shoving him down my throat. Every time my tongue touched a certain point, Dave started breathing heavily and his hips would move around; I hoped that he was enjoying this as much as I was!

I teased him with my teeth, glancing up regularly to see his expression and saw him mouth 'evil bitch'! I grinned, then squealed and almost bit down, as Dave's left hand wormed it's way between my legs and a finger explored my pubic hair, before entering inside me. Damn! I couldn't take any more of this; I'm very flexible, but my body was trying to buck in several different directions at once, not to mention that I was trying to administer to Dave!

I finally gave up, rolled on top of Dave and started kissing him for all I was worth; it felt so good, feeling Dave's warm skin against my own and I was able to look into those incredible blue eyes. It was actually a strange feeling, both of us naked and on the floor in front of a roaring fire, but it was an awesomely good feeling, too!

Suddenly, Dave flipped me over and he was now on top, smiling down at me, as he shrugged off his shirt. He gave me a soft kiss, on my nose, which made me giggle. then he started moving down my body, before clamping his lips onto my left nipple, which made me breathe in and then squeal with delight. I felt his right hand moving down my stomach and that nervous feeling started again in earnest, as his fingers entered my, now very moist, pubic hair and dived straight in. Dave was unbelievable with his fingers, he knew exactly which parts to touch and which to concentrate on. I dug my nails into Dave's back, I had to; I had the feeling that this was going to be the orgasm from hell!

..._...

Several minutes later, I was _not_ to be disappointed!

I hope I didn't disturb anybody else in the hotel, because I screamed loudly, before I clamped a hand over my own mouth and continued to scream through my hand! Damn, this was worse, or better, than anything I had _ever_ encountered to this point in my life! Hell, I had only been having sex for a year! I summoned every ounce of Hit Girl from within me, to help battle the sensations that roared from between my thighs, through my breasts and into my brain! Dave had rolled off to one side, which had allowed me to bring my legs up to my chest and I gripped them tightly with my arms. My eyes were tight shut, as I battled through the intense pleasure that coursed throughout my body and threatened to tear my body apart!

Finally, it was all over and I could start to breathe normally. I released my legs and looked up at Dave, as he smiled down at me. I could see his love and the desire that he had for me.

Damn! Could this night get _any_ better?

"How was that for you?" Dave asked, with a chuckle.

"Words cannot describe what I have just experienced! If these things increase every time I get a year older, I'll be dead before I reach twenty-one!" I replied and giggled.

"You definitely tasted _and_ felt good!" Dave responded.

"I want to remember how _you_ taste now!"

I pounced and started on Dave with my lips and my hand; I caressed and encouraged him. Dave started to thrust and I had to be careful he didn't choke me, but it all added to the shear excitement that I felt inside me! I could hear Dave as he groaned and felt his hands as they massaged my back, using quite a bit of his strength, which made it a little sore, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle!

Now we approached the part where things would get interesting, some might call it gross, but I just had a major fascination (just don't ask me why as I don't know) with what was about to come (yeah, pun intended)! Dave _never_ disappointed and he didn't this time when he groaned loudly and dug his fingers, rather painfully, into my back and suddenly I almost choked on the thick, creamy substance that impacted the back of my throat. I instantly swallowed and savoured the remainder on my tongue, before I pulled back and allowed the rest of the warm fluid to spurt over my chest and hand.

Dave panted, out of breath and I was over the fucking moon! Only one thing could beat this and that was having Dave inside of me!

* * *

I was having serious difficulty getting my breath back!

Mindy always manages to ignite the damn fuse and then bang, it almost rips me apart! I turned to Mindy and pulled her into a hug, I felt the remnants of my semen on her chest, but ignored the gooey feeling and started kissing my fiancée.

Fiancée! Now that was a lovely word, for a lovely young woman! We kissed and it was a kiss that went on forever, or at least until we ran out of air! I started to ravish my woman, damn I really couldn't control myself, as I massaged her breasts, none too gently, but then Hit Girl has always liked it rough! Then we continued kissing and being kissed.

"You fancy a break, Hit Girl," I asked finally, as I gazed into Mindy's hypnotic green eyes.

"End of round one?" Mindy asked, seductively.

"Don't see why not!"

I pulled Mindy up and we each pulled on a soft, fluffy, hotel robe.

"I'll leave you to order from Room Service," I said and headed towards the bathroom.

By the time I returned from the bathroom, Mindy had ordered and we waited for the arrival of something to rebuild our energy levels.

Turned out that Mindy was desperate for chocolate and Red Bull! We also both got a _very_ interesting look from the guy who delivered the food, too, when he saw our clothes scattered all over the place!

..._...

I will admit, the chocolate desserts (yes, plural) tasted good and Mindy seemed to enjoy hers too; I also knew that after several cans of Red Bull, Mindy would be buzzing and she would then start going loopy! Not that I was complaining; round two was coming up!

Once we had finished our food and a couple of cans of Red Bull, Mindy dumped her robe and walked, completely naked, through to the bedroom, before she turned and beckoned to me, very seductively, with her finger. Mindy had a _very_ captivating look on her face, so I rapidly dumped my robe and followed.

As I entered the bedroom I grabbed Mindy around the waist and threw her bodily onto the bed; she screamed, then giggled as she bounced around. I then dived after her and went back to enjoying my new fiancée. I started with licking her lips, as she still had some chocolate lingering!

Chocolate Mindy tasted good, very good!

I ran my fingers around the outer edges of Mindy's breasts and gently breathed on the nipples, getting a soft, alluring moan in return. I purposely avoided touching the nipples and gently kissed the surrounding breasts and I could tell that Mindy was getting impatient, but then so was I; but all good things come to those who wait! Mindy's breasts were warm and very, very soft and her breathing was starting to get heavier, not to mention the moaning, as I gently caressed them and she was _definitely_ getting aroused! Just as I thought Mindy might explode with my teasing, I moved my fingers up and gently teased her nipples, getting an immediate reaction from Mindy. Her breathing increased and she kept moving around the bed, restlessly.

Up until now, her eyes had been shut, as she enjoyed the moment. Suddenly they flicked open and she looked directly into my eyes, with her own, bewitchingly green, eyes.

"Dave, fuck me already!"

"Clear and concise as always, Hit Girl!"

"Quit with the talking and start with the fucking, asshole..."

I clamped my lips over Mindy's own, before she could say another word and she seemed to melt under me as she spread her legs and I eased myself into her. Mindy gasped, but smiled her pleasure and I started gently thrusting.

"Come on, you're fucking Hit Girl for God's sake, I won't bloody break! Put your damn back into it Ass-Kick!"

I laughed, then steadily increased my thrusting and 'put my back into it', as requested! Mindy started to moan and dug her fingers into my back, then wrapped her legs around me. Her breathing was getting heavier as I fucked her harder and faster. Finally Mindy screamed and she almost squeezed me to death, then I exploded into her and we both split apart, breathing heavily as we lay side by side on the bed. Mindy's hand found mine and gripped me tightly. Neither of us had the energy left to talk. I turned to face her and gazed into her eyes and her into mine.

I had never loved my Mindy so much.

"Thank you Dave, I couldn't be happier!" Mindy said, as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Tuesday  
The Ritz-Carlton  
_**

I awoke to find the bed empty and felt a momentary feeling of panic.

Where was my Dave?

I felt sore and grimaced as I sat up and put my feet on the floor. Why was I naked and what was this stuff on my chest?

Suddenly it all came back to me in a huge tsunami of images. I was engaged, to the best man possible and he had treated me like the woman he loved, _all_ last night! I checked out my left hand and it was still there: that ring with the beautiful and enormous, diamond. I had received many things throughout my life, but this was the most special to me and outshone everything else, even my Balisongs; sorry Daddy!

I heard the shower running and grinned. Time for some fun!

I headed over to the bathroom and gently pushed open the door. There was my Dave. His body had never looked so good; the well-defined torso and strong muscles that rippled throughout his arms, stomach and thighs. A far cry from the early Kick-Ass of over a year ago, when I first started to train him! Just as I crept towards the shower...

"Not so ninja this morning, eh Hit Girl!"

* * *

Mindy blushed as I turned to look at her.

I reached out and pulled her into the enormous shower. I watched as the water ran over and down her curvaceous body. I gave my fiancée a kiss and ran my hands down her body and around her backside. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. We continued kissing, as the water cascaded over our bodies.

"You happy, this morning, gorgeous?" I asked, during a break in the kissing.

"I am the happiest girl alive, right now!" Mindy replied, with an enormous grin and unwrapped her legs. "Gonna help me wash?"

What blood was left in my brain, drained in an instant and headed south!

..._...

After the extended shower, I helped dry Mindy off, which kinda started round three! But we were interrupted by a knock on the door; it was breakfast and we were very hungry, so put round three on hold! I had ordered breakfast, before getting into the shower and I had decided to eat in our room, as I had the feeling that neither of us would be bothered about getting dressed!

It was a different guy who delivered the breakfast, but he left with a _very_ jealous look on his face!

Understandably we both had large appetites this morning, so got stuck in.

..._...

After breakfast we, reluctantly, went to get dressed.

Mindy was studying the rather creased and crumpled dress from last night, not to mention the abandoned underwear that she obviously wasn't too keen on putting back on again!

"Try these," I suggested and passed over a small case of clothes.

Mindy smirked.

"You planned this well, didn't you? How did this case get here, with _my_ clothes in it?" Mindy asked accusingly.

"_I_ packed the case and Marty delivered it here yesterday afternoon!" I replied.

"So, basically, I was the only person _not_ to know about all of this!" Mindy groused.

"Not quite. Only Marcus, Marty and Kim knew. They helped me plan all of this, for you, gorgeous!" I explained.

Mindy just sat down on the bed and started to cry; I sat down beside her and hugged her to me.

I knew they were tears of happiness.

Not for the first time, in the past twenty-four hours, Hit Girl was at a complete loss for what to say or do!

* * *

We left the hotel at around ten, that morning.

Despite being dressed in trousers, a jumper and boots, Mindy still got some very approving looks, which caused her to blush a little. Secretly though, I'm certain Mindy was enjoying all the attention!

Mindy didn't want to go straight home, so we drove around for a bit and enjoyed each other's company. This was the first day of the rest of our lives together.

Together.

We both loved the word!

* * *

**_That afternoon  
West Ridge_**

"Okay! Tell us everything, but stop before you get to the suite, I _don't_ want to hear about _that_ part!" Marcus said, as we got back home, around lunchtime.

"That's the part I _do_ want to hear about!" Marty quipped, before getting an, almost playful, slap from Kim.

"Thanks, all of you! That was the best evening _and night_, of my entire life!" I exclaimed and felt tears spilling down my face. I was _so_ happy seeing and being with my friends and family, people who meant _everything_ to me and people who had gone out of their way to do something _so_ special and _so_ personal for me.

"Damn! Hit Girl's at a complete loss for words!" Marty said, smirking. "Now that's a first!"

"Right now, Marty, I'm just plain old Mindy Macready and I'm really glad to be too!" I said and hugged Marcus tightly. "Thank you for giving Dave your permission."

"Who the hell else would want you? Should give me a peaceful life!" Marcus quipped and made me blush. "You're his problem now!"

..._...

I detailed Dave's proposal, from the moment we had arrived at the restaurant, to the moment that we headed upstairs. This annoyed Marty, as he wanted to hear all about the night's action, too! I couldn't help crying, when I got to the part about Dave getting up, with the ring and Kim started crying too! I showed everybody the ring, which, I was very pleased to see, nobody else had seen till now.

Marcus apparently noticed my fragile state and suggested that we all went out to walk Sophia. This would give me time to get my feelings in order as, so far, I kept bursting into tears! Damn! Is this me learning more about being _normal_? Marcus for one, seemed to be happier than I had ever seen him before; maybe he was pleased that I was finally doing something so normal, like getting engaged.

Even _I_ felt normal, for a change and a long way away from Hit Girl; was that good?

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well, did you enjoy that? Please let me know!_


	101. Back to Earth

_**That afternoon**_  
_**Tuesday**_  
_**West Ridge**_

I felt different.

Why?

I couldn't figure it out, but something _definitely_ felt different. I wasn't worried, it was a good feeling, a good different!

Was it the ring that now sat on my left hand? It had to be, as that was the only thing that had changed! Why should something like a ring change me? I am Hit Girl and that is always who I intend to be. But, I am now older and you'd hope, wiser! I may only be seventeen, but I have had a whole lifetime's worth of experiences tucked under my belt. Yes, most of those experiences were R-rated, or worse, at the very least. But since I had met Dave, I had been experiencing other things; friendship, sex and now _bonding_. Is that the right word? I thought so, but what worried me then, was the next step - marriage and then... Getting pregnant! Did I want a family? Yes! Did I want a _normal_ family? Yes! Would I let my kids do what I did? No! But why not?

The past year or so had seen a lot of changes within me. I had gained a true partner, last summer and now he was my partner in more ways than one! Although in reality Dave had been my partner since I was eleven. I have always known that Dave cared about me and I knew that Dave loved me; he proved that to me on my sixteenth birthday and he has stuck by me through a lot of shit; a lot of which I had dished out to him! That ring he gave me; that ring showed me that he was _not_ bluffing and he intended to stay with me, by my side, no matter what!

Damn! Every time I think about Dave's sacrifices for me, the sacrifices he had made to give me that ring, I start to fucking cry! Dammit, I'm Hit Girl; Hit Girl _does not_ cry! But as well as being Hit Girl, I am also a woman, a young woman, but still a woman and despite many of my seemingly inhuman acts, I am also a human being and as such I have feelings. Normally those feelings are buried deep down and suppressed, but Dave was able to constantly bring the good feelings to the surface, as did Chloe and Josh, in their constant battle to bring out my more human side, as their friend. What would I be without them? I dread to think about what I might be like now, if Dave hadn't found me, or even if my Daddy was still alive. He would not have allowed me friends, or a boy-friend and marriage? Never!

Daddy I wish you could be here, but you taught me to be obedient, so I would have always done as you wished, even if it went against what I really wanted.

Yesterday and especially last night _was_ amazing; the best day and night of my short life, so far, but now it was time to come back to earth and back to reality and my real life. Only, I knew that I belonged, I know that somebody _really_ loved me for who I was.

We were intending to have a small party on Saturday evening to celebrate. Marcus was staying in town; he said he was attending some weird cop seminar thing. What did worry me, though, is that Marcus said that he'd be able to tell everybody some embarrassing stories about me! I had threatened him with bodily harm, but that never works, dammit!

* * *

_**Four days later**_  
_**Saturday morning  
**__**West Ridge**_

"You did what!" Josh and Chloe both exclaimed.

Dr Bennett had just arrived with the two kids and I had told them about what had occurred on Monday night, but I left out some of the more personal activities! Even Dr Bennett was shocked.

"Show me the ring, dammit!"Chloe demanded. She was so excited I thought she might piss herself!

I held out my left hand. Chloe and Dr Bennett gasped and were both speechless.

"That is awesome!" Josh admitted and gave me a brief hug. "Congratulations Mindy and you too Dave; you've made one hell of a catch, a dangerous catch, but still one hell of a catch!"

"Yeah, congratulations, both of you!" Dr Bennett said and hugged us both.

"You all coming to the party tonight?" Dave asked.

"Try and stop us!" Dr Bennett replied enthusiastically.

* * *

_**That evening**_  
_**West Ridge**_

The house was packed!

Just about everybody who knew about Fusion was here, including Jack and Natalie.

"Damon would have been proud! He may not have gone along with it willingly, not at first, but I'm convinced that he would have given in, eventually!" Jack said. "Congratulations, both of you!"

"Thanks Jack," I said.

Most people had dressed up for the occasion and everybody wanted to see the ring again and again! Chloe had actually decided to wear a dress, which Josh liked a lot and his eyes were always on either her legs, or her chest! Kim was permanently wrapped around Marty and they spent most of the evening on the couch together!

..._...

As I had both expected and dreaded, Marcus started to tell stories, which initially were cop ones, which was fine.

"Give us a good story about Mindy, Marcus!" Dave suggested.

"Don't you dare!" I warned, but Marcus completely ignored me, as usual.

* * *

"Let me see... Oh, yes! This would be a few years back and well... I heard shouting coming from her room... So I went upstairs, I was a little concerned! Now, remember this was a pre-teen Hit Girl and well, back then it didn't take much to make her blow a fuse! I knocked on her door and all went silent. I asked her if anything was wrong, but she replied that everything was fine, in her usual polite manner! Then as I started to walk away, she started turning the air blue again, then finally the shouting stopped and Mindy opened the bedroom door. She was wearing her Bratz pyjama bottoms and her new bra. She was red in the face with all her shouting and exertions. I asked her what was wrong and... I'm really sorry Mindy, but it was just hilarious... She growled at me, in that way she does and her face was getting redder and redder, then she finally blurted it out: 'I can't undo this damn bra'... I just lost it and burst out laughing and I swear the look on Mindy's face was pure malevolence, but I unclipped it for her and suggested that she get some practice!" Marcus explained.

"Evil fucking cunt!" Mindy breathed, as she blushed a nice shade of red and we all had a good laugh.

"I remember that time! Mindy wouldn't stop itching and fiddling with her new bra at school! She wasn't wearing it the next day and she said she was never wearing the damn thing again, ever! I suggested that it might, in fact, be a good idea if she continued wearing it!" I added. "She was starting to, er, show!"

Mindy glared at me, but stayed silent.

"Chloe was the exact same!" Dr Bennett said. "She refused to wear her bra after the first day, took me three weeks to get her to wear it again."

Josh burst out laughing.

"Mom!" Chloe yelled, indignantly and blushed bright red.

"Damn thing itched like fuck and there really wasn't much there to be supported anyway! But I gave in after a couple of days and started wearing it again," Mindy admitted grumpily.

"Now, about a month later, I was awoken from a _very_ sound sleep by my cell ringing! I looked at the phone and saw that it was Mindy... Actually back then instead of it displaying 'Mindy', it just displayed the word 'Trouble'! I checked the time; three in the fucking morning! So I answered and Mindy was screaming down the phone; I couldn't make head nor tail of it, so I just yelled back until she shut up! Then I asked her what was wrong. 'Dave, I'm soaked in blood', she replied and actually sounded scared! I'd never heard a scared Mindy before, so I asked if she was hurt or injured and she replied 'no, I'm in bed'; then it clicked! I asked her if she had started her periods yet and she started to say no, but then just said 'thanks Dave' and put the phone down." I explained. "She refused to look at me for about a week after that!"

"When I saw the bed in the morning; there was _so_ much blood that I thought Mindy had brought some of her work home with her! She threatened me with everything she could think of, if I ever dared to tell anybody!" Marcus laughed.

We all had a really good laugh over that, except of course for Mindy.

"That week was totally mortifying for a twelve year-old, who was on her first period! I'm generally fine with blood coming from other people, but from myself? Especially when it was completely unexpected...! Also, at the time, Dave was the absolutely _last_ person that I wanted to know about it, too!" Mindy moaned. "Okay, I had a few problems growing up. Nobody's perfect!"

"A _few_ problems?" Marcus quipped. "Oh there were many, many more!"

I was forced to endure several more anecdotes about my life, before Marcus decided to take pity on me! Thankfully the attention was then put on Dave, as Marty proceeded to tell everybody, in detail, about Dave's 'gay period'! It was so good to have everybody here and enjoying themselves. Even better, they were all here for me and Dave!

* * *

When it was time for Dr Bennett to go home, she had to prise Josh and her daughter apart.

"Time to take a breath! You two staying here?"

"I have a choice?" Chloe asked, a little surprised.

"You get pregnant and I'll kill you both!" Dr Bennett replied and it was difficult to tell if she was joking or not!

"Love you Mom!"


	102. Memories

**Author's Note: **_This chapter breaks through the two hundred thousand word mark, for '**Forsaken**'. Thank you to everybody who has stayed the course and read each and every word!_

* * *

_**Two days later**_  
_**Monday evening  
West Ridge**_

Josh would be spending the night with us, due to the anniversary that was arriving tomorrow.

Dave and I sat down with Josh, so that he could take us through the events leading up to that day and the day itself, a year ago. Rather strangely Chloe said she couldn't be here, or spend the night, as she was busy doing something else; she wouldn't say what!

It turned out to be quite a coincidence that Dave and I had been in New York, that very same day, stripping Safehouse C, before we had then driven home the following night!

* * *

_**One year previously  
**__**Monday, November 11th, 2013  
**__**New York City**_

I got up at my normal time and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Dad looked very uneasy that morning, worse than he had been over the past few weeks. It seemed that he had been up most of the night and there was evidence that he had been cleaning his weapons, at the kitchen table. Normally, my Dad only did that when he was trying to get his mind off of something serious. I knew that things had been going bad for Dad, ever since he had decided to get away from that sadistic bastard, Ralph D'Amico.

..._...

That D'Amico actually scared the hell out of me! At least, at the weekends, I was able to forget about all of that shit and concentrate on having fun with my friends. I spent hours down at Atomic Comics with Chloe, Jake and Danny. They were my best friends from school and Chloe was also my girl-friend! I actually had a chance to be a normal kid, when I was around them. When I was at home, though, things were different. It wasn't just getting used to being in a foreign country, it was also the fact that Dad was constantly making me check my surroundings and watch out for trouble. Dad also checked to ensure that my skills were up to scratch, when it came to using a pistol and my knives! Not a very normal childhood, I would admit, but it never had been normal.

Ever since my mum had died of cancer, when I was nine, things had really gone to shit for us both. My Dad had left the SBS, to look after me full time. By the time I was ten, I had worked out that my Dad really missed his colleagues in the Royal Marines and the SBS and desperately wanted to get back into action.

Finally, my Dad had got involved with organised crime, in London and then he got involved with another guy who advised him of some well paid work in New York! My Dad decided we could both do with a fresh start. So, in June, we ended up in New York City, in the United States of America! At the time, we weren't aware of Ralph D'Amico and how particularly vicious he was.

I started to hear stories about Super Heroes; not the comic ones, real ones! My Dad brought back stories and rumours about a pair called Hit Girl and Kick-Ass and I passed these stories onto my new friends, including Chloe. Chloe then fancied herself as a Hit Girl wannabe! During August, I started to hear about some new Super Villain called The Mother Fucker and I understood from Dad that Ralph D'Amico was not amused, to put it mildly!

The next thing I knew, The Mother Fucker was dead! This seemed to encourage Ralph D'Amico to start spreading his 'good will' and Dad was soon starting to make plans to get away from Ralph D'Amico.

..._...

"Morning Joshua!" Dad said.

"Morning Dad!" I replied.

"I need you to stay with me, today. I'm concerned about that fucking bastard D'Amico; I think he's wise to me wanting to leave! I need to meet with Billy tonight and then we can hopefully get the hell out of here. Probably head west."

"Okay!" I replied and helped myself to some cereal. Missing school that day and possibly never going back would be no big deal, but I would miss Chloe!

..._...

That evening, we had left the apartment after dark and caught a cab, east. I had noticed that Dad had brought along his Glock 17 pistol. He only did that when he was on a job, or was concerned for his or my safety; he didn't have a permit for _any_ of our weapons!

We got out of the cab, several blocks from our destination. Dad was constantly looking all around us; he told me he wanted to be absolutely sure that nobody was tailing us and I could tell that he was very nervous. My Dad told me to stay close as we walked the last two blocks and then my Dad pulled me down a dark alley and told me to wait. He also told me that if he wasn't back by ten o'clock that night, then I should run and keep running.

I didn't know it then, but that would be the last time that I would ever talk to my Dad!

..._...

It was fucking freezing.

I was huddled in the alley, down between two dumpsters. It was nine-thirty and I was starting to get very worried. Dad had been gone for over an hour and I was now very concerned for his safety. What would I do without Dad? Where would I run to? How would I survive? I knew where money was stashed, but that wouldn't last long.

I was deep in thought about my potential predicament when suddenly, I heard gunshots, several gunshots followed by shouting. Then Dad appeared at the end of the alley. It would be the last time that I would ever see my Dad alive.

"Joshua, run!" And that was the last time that I ever heard his voice. The last words that he ever said to me. He started to run towards me, but that was when the whole bloody world came apart.

There was a huge explosion and the building started to come down. Brickwork hit the dumpsters and I saw Dad get buried, then nothing...

* * *

_**The present day  
West Ridge**_

"...Next thing I knew, I was waking up in hospital, months later!" Josh finished.

The boy had tears running down his cheeks and he was gripping my arm, tightly. I really felt for the kid; it was the first time that Josh had told anybody about that day, a year ago and apparently I wasn't the only one to have seen their Dad killed right in front of them!

I just did the only thing that I could do, I hugged Josh tightly, as he cried.

* * *

_**The following day  
****Tuesday**_  
_**West Ridge**_

Josh got up later than usual.

His eyes were very red and swollen; it was obvious that he had been crying. Dave had cooked him some breakfast. I had considered cooking, but Dave suggested that the day would be bad enough for Josh, without him having to try to eat my cooking!

* * *

_**Later that morning  
Safehouse A**_

Dave and I took Josh down to Safehouse A.

We had something special in store for him. I took the, rather confused, Josh into the briefing room. On the far wall hung the, admittedly rather dorky, photo of my Daddy. Next to it was a photo of Dave's Dad. Dave and I had decided that it was time to update these two photos and add some more, as a reminder of what we were fighting for.

I removed both photos and Dave stood ready with a hammer and some picture hooks.

First up went a copy of the photo that I had seen at The Farm; it had both my Daddy and my Mom in it and had obviously been taken before little me had actually been born and also in much happier times!

Below this photo went the one of Big Daddy and Hit Girl that Dave thought was really cute! I used to be able to scare the shit out of Dave in that costume, but somehow I seem to have gone from being able to scare the shit out of Dave to _cute_; how the mighty have fallen! Josh actually thought I looked quite menacing, but also kinda hot and he actually blushed and so did I! Josh had never seen me in my original Hit Girl costume and now I thought about it, nobody else had, in this sort of detail, except for Dave! The online videos were not all that detailed back then. That was also the first time that Josh had actually seen a picture of Big Daddy and one of me when I was younger and as Josh commented, a lot shorter!

To the right of the first photo, went a picture of Dave's Mom and Dad, on their wedding day. Dave added another hook below the other pictures and we hung a photo that showed the original Justice Forever team that Marty had provided. We all took a moment and Dave named each person and explained them to Josh, including how the Colonel and Night Bitch had died. I saw that this was hard on Dave, but I was glad that we had taken the time to put the picture up. Josh actually laughed when he saw Battle Guy!

Dave hammered in one final nail, then I turned to Josh.

"That last hook is yours, Josh," I said and passed him a package.

Josh looked at me curiously and then carefully opened the package before I saw tears start to run down his face. Marty had done some digging and had found a photo of Josh's Dad, in his full Royal Marines Commando dress uniform, with Josh's Mom, on their wedding day. Josh looked at me dumbfounded and I helped him hang the picture. Even I was crying, as I looked at the pictures of my Daddy.

"See Josh. I may be the cold hearted bitch, Hit Girl, but I still cry and feel emotions," I said as I hugged Josh and Dave.

"Thank you, both of you. You don't know what that picture means to me."

"Yes, we do Josh," Dave replied.

* * *

We actually spent quote a few minutes just standing and looking at the pictures.

I was over the moon to see the picture of my Dad and my Mum; especially today. I was also glad that they could both be a part of my new life, here, in Chicago as Jackal. I really had no words to describe my feelings, to Dave and Mindy, but they had managed to help me in a way that nobody else could have done.

I finally let go of Mindy.

"Sorry for all the cuddling Mindy; I know you don't like me invading your personal space," I said with a smile.

"I'm getting used to it! It kinda feels good and makes me feel more human," Mindy replied, drying her tears.

It had been a bit of a shock to see Mindy crying; I had never seen her do anything like that before.

"You are only the second person to ever see me cry, Josh; Dave was the first, last year!" Mindy said.

"Not so much," Dave said. "I first saw you cry, back when you were twelve. You didn't know that I could see you and I never let on."

"Marty was right, you can be soft and cuddly!" I replied.

"Just don't go spreading it around; I have a reputation to uphold!"

I had to laugh and it was infectious, as Dave and Mindy laughed, too.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat!" Dave suggested.


	103. Shadow Taken

**_Two days later  
Thursday night  
Western Chicago_**

I could hear voices.

They seemed far away, but that might just have been my mind which was feeling groggy and my head hurt.

"What the bloody hell do we do with her?"

"Buggered if I know!"

The first voice was a girl's voice, the second a boy's.

"She's got some cutting-edge armour; she's the real deal!"

"You fucking plonker, you clobbered a damn Hero!"

Everything went black again, after that.

* * *

**_The following day  
Friday afternoon  
Western Chicago_**

I awoke again.

My head was really hurting now.

Where was I?

I thought back... I remembered seeing two people acting strangely. I closed on them... They separated... Then nothing.

I reached up to my head and felt my hair... Oh fuck!

Sudden realisation struck me; my mask and comms were missing! I rapidly ran my hands over my body; my utility belt and weapons were missing, but I was still wearing the rest of my combat suit. The left side of my face was _very_ painful; it was bruised and swelling. Only now did I realise that I was bound at my wrists, with plastic ties. I moved my feet and found them to be bound too, but at least I was still wearing my armoured boots.

I looked around me. I was lying on the floor of what looked like a derelict apartment and it was daylight outside.

That was _not_ good.

I was _not_ supposed to be here and _nobody_ even knew that I was out; I should have been home hours ago!

Oh fuck!

I was starting to panic now; I'd fucked up _big_ time!

If I didn't die, Hit Girl would fucking kill me herself!

Calm the fuck down, idiot and _think_!

First, get a good look around.

I flexed the muscles in my arms and brought my elbows down either side of me, fast and hard and with my gauntlets protecting my wrists, the plastic ties snapped. I reached behind me with my right hand, under my rear armour and pulled out a black double-edged knife with a four and a half inch blade.

I cut the plastic ties holding my ankles together and stood up. I looked out of the window, the sun was high and from the south, but angled to the west, so it must have been past midday and I also discovered that I was on the fifth floor. I couldn't work out where I was located in Chicago, though, the view was blocked. The door to the room was wood; I slowly turned the handle and eased the door open. I was a little surprised that the door hadn't been locked or bolted.

..._...

Outside the door was a corridor and from the far end I heard the same voices that I had heard earlier.

I listened.

"Maybe we should ask her for help," The girl's voice said

"After you bloody cracked her with a damn pole!" The boy replied, angrily. "She might turn on us!"

"She's a vigilante, part of the famous Fusion. I think she _might_ be Shadow; there's not much information on these guys. A lot of the websites that purport to have information, on Fusion, are corrupted! They _are_ the good guys, Cam!" The girl again.

"When she wakes up, she may still kill us, Nats! You've heard how violent they can get and look at the impressive weapons she was carrying! I have a feeling that she can cause shit, _without_ those weapons, too! _You_ removed her bloody mask; we can recognise her! I _told_ you not to remove the bloody mask!" The boy said.

"Yes, but what was that you said, when I _did_ remove the mask? _'Fuck she's hot'_!" The girl retorted.

I felt myself blushing!

"So what if she is _hot_?" The boy replied.

"Can't you control your damn hormones for two bloody minutes?"

I couldn't believe that I was listening to two people discussing me, like that!

Then it suddenly hit me!

These two were just kids, not much older than me and they were as British as Josh; the accents were the same. These were the two that Mindy had told us about a few weeks ago; the two British vigilantes!

..._...

What the fuck do I do? The boy was right, they'd seen me without my mask.

Okay, build up information; information is power.

I know their names; Cam and Nats, apparently. That's more than I knew earlier and they both seem scared of me; they also sounded like they regretted having attacked and seized me.

I spent a couple of minutes arranging my thoughts.

Do I attack?

Do I offer help?

Would they trust me?

They knew that I'd be very pissed about them removing my mask; and I was!

What would Mindy do? Answer: She'd never have get herself into this fucking position in the first damn place!

I pulled the door open slowly and slid out, knife in hand and headed toward the voices.

* * *

**_Earlier that day  
West Ridge_**

My cell rang.

"Chloe went out, straight from school last night and she hasn't come home!" Dr Bennett said, sounding worried. "Has she been with you?"

"No, but I'll check with Mindy," I said. "Mindy, when did you last hear from Chloe?"

"Couple of days ago," Mindy replied.

I went back to the cell.

"Mindy's not heard from her either. You called Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah and he's not heard from her and she's not at school, either!"

"Leave it with us, Doc! I'll call you the moment we find out anything!" I said and killed the call.

"Mindy, Chloe's missing! I'm heading down to the safehouse!" I called.

"I'm coming too!" Mindy answered.

* * *

**_Western Chicago_**

I followed the sound of the voices, along the corridor and came to another doorway which lead to a large living room.

There was one voice, the boy's, but I couldn't hear the girl.

A chill suddenly ran up my back, I'd made a mistake, a big mistake! I span around to find the girl creeping up behind me. She held a large chunk of wood, which she swung at my head. I tried to dodge, but the wood caught me and I fell to the floor, my vision blurred for a short time, then I felt myself being dragged into the living room. I then felt my hands being bound, roughly, behind my back, with rope.

My vision finally cleared and I found myself leaning against a mouldy looking couch. In front of me was a wooden table, on which I could see my mask, comms and utility belt, with my pistol. Leaning against the table, was my bō-staff. The two Brits were looking down at me. I glared back, as strongly and malevolently, as I could. They were both similar in looks; the boy was a little taller than Mindy, while the girl was slightly taller than the boy. I thought that the girl was the natural leader, but that was just my assumption. Both of them were of an average build, like Josh and neither were fat. They both wore black combat gear, with light combat boots. Their expressions were of confusion. I would need to somehow guide them, as they seemed way, way out of their comfort zone! The girl had long brown hair, tied up in a ponytail. The boy also had brown hair, which was short, like Josh's.

"Do you have to keep hitting me with that damn thing?" I growled.

"You're dangerous!" The girl replied.

"To criminals, yes, but not to you," I growled back.

"How do we know that?" The boy asked.

"You don't! But Fusion is about doing the right thing and hurting you, would _not_ be the right thing."

"No it wouldn't!" The girl agreed.

"You have names?" I asked.

The two looked at each other, then the boy answered.

"I'm Cameron and this is my sister, Natasha."

"Hi Cameron, Natasha," I said. "I'm a very pissed off Shadow!"

"Told you!" Natasha said to her brother, with a smug grin.

"Care to untie me?" I tried.

"Not yet, er, Shadow!" Cameron said. "We need to go out and well, we don't trust you!"

"Great!" I growled in frustration.

* * *

**_Safehouse A_**

"Her armour and weapons are missing! I checked the CCTV and she left about eight, last night, all kitted up!" Dave said.

"Fuck! I'm gonna skin that little bitch, alive!" I yelled. I was livid; what the fuck did that girl think she was doing, going out on her own?

"I've told Marty and Kim and they are on their way to us, now," Dave advised.

"Let's get kitted up and see if we can locate her cell and comms," I suggested.

..._...

By the time Dave and I had got into our combat suits, minus the masks, Marty and Kim had arrived. Marty dived straight in and started to track down Chloe, while Kim went to get into _her_ combat suit.

"Okay! I have her radio, GPS doesn't have a good lock; she must be inside a solid building. Downloading her previous track, now. Her cell is turned off, so nothing from that," Marty informed us.

"Thanks Marty. Can you turn on VOX, so we can hear her?" I asked.

"Can do!"

* * *

**_Western Chicago_**

"Shadow, this is Hit Girl! You're on VOX, over!"

"What was that?" Cameron asked.

I tried not to look at the radio headset, not three feet away from me that was buzzing. I was sure it was Mindy's voice. Thank God! Cameron picked up the headset and held it to his ear, then dropped it.

"It's Hit Girl, calling for _her_!" Cameron yelled and he sounded scared.

"What?" Natasha shouted.

"They know where we are; we need to get out of here!" Cameron replied, calming down.

I started to hear voices, elsewhere in the building.

"You have anybody else in the building? I hear voices!" I growled.

"Nobody! Oh God, it's your lot, Shadow!" Natasha said and it was her turn to sound scared.

"No! We use radios, we don't shout when we attack!" I growled back. "Let me go and I can protect you!"

"We can't..."

Then my blood ran cold.

I heard a voice, _that_ voice.

_"Keep going! Those little bastards are up here somewhere!"_

* * *

**_Safehouse A_**

We had heard everything that was being said; somebody else was in that building, but then my blood ran cold when I heard what Shadow said next!

"It's Ralph D'Amico!"


	104. Double Trouble

_**Friday afternoon  
**__**_**Western**_ Chicago  
Fifth Floor**_

"_Let me go_! You've _got_ to let me go! That man is the nastiest man alive! He shot me twice, in my shoulder, with my own pistol! Not to mention him almost killing my partner!" I all but pleaded. "I _must_ get my mask back on, or many people will die!"

Cameron looked across at Natasha, then he grabbed up my knife and cut the ropes binding my hands. I leapt up and grabbed my utility belt, securing it in place. Next came the comms; I strapped on the throat mike and inserted my ear piece. Lastly I pulled on my mask and wrapped around my ninja mask. I pulled out my pistol, checked it was all correct, then chambered a round and re-holstered it. I noticed Cameron and Natasha watching everything I did; they had both pulled on their ski masks. I grabbed my bō-staff, twisting it through the air, in a menacing fashion.

"Fusion, this is Shadow!" I called.

"Thank God, Shadow! Are you safe?" Hit Girl responded, almost immediately.

"I'm fine! I'm in shit and need help! I'm _so_ sorry..."

"We're on it Shadow! Mission first, recriminations later! Battle Guy has your approximate position; turn your cell on and try to avoid contact. Keep your comms on VOX. We're on the way to you!"

"How...?"

"Shadow you have the skills you need; _use them_! You can do it, I know you can! Get to it Shadow!" Hit girl ordered.

I turned to the two frightened teenagers.

"We need to get off this floor! Natasha, Cameron, snap to it! Another exit, come on!" I growled.

"Kitchen... There's a hole in the floor... It goes down to the next apartment," Cameron said, haltingly.

"Go! Both of you! I'll cover..."

Two men kicked in the front door to the apartment. I fired three rapid shots, dropping both men. I turned to Cameron and Natasha, who had both frozen.

"Go!" I yelled.

Both kids dropped through the gaping hole, into the kitchen of the apartment below. I followed and ran towards the main door for that apartment.

"Stay behind me, always behind me!" I ordered and got nods in return. I ran out of the door and checked up and down the stairs. I could hear footsteps coming down. I gestured to Natasha and Cameron to get down and back into the apartment. I readied my bō-staff and waited.

* * *

_**Safehouse A**_

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Chloe's in trouble and I'm here to help! Just try and fucking stop me Hit Girl!"

I laughed. "That's my Jackal!"

"Besides I want to kick her fucking arse!"

"You'll have to take a ticket on that one, Josh! Once I'm through with her, if she has any _arse_ left, then you can have a go!"

Josh vanished into the armoury, to get his combat suit on.

"You ready!" Kick-Ass growled, in a deeper than usual voice.

"Do you _have_ to use that thing in here?" I asked; Kick-Ass was now using a voice modulator, to hide his true voice.

* * *

_**_**Western**_ Chicago  
Third Floor**_

The first man came down the stairs quickly and just as he got level with me I swung my bō-staff and severed both his lower legs, just below the knees. Blood shot out and covered the floor, closely followed by the screaming man and his lower legs.

I ran forwards and down the next set of stairs, beckoning Natasha and Cameron to follow.

I heard a yell from upstairs, _his_ voice again: "You incompetent bastards! Get them!"

I hesitated as I heard footsteps, below us; they were coming up.

Damn, we were trapped!

* * *

_**Outside**_

We arrived at the position provided by Shadow's cell. It was an abandoned apartment block, less than three miles from the safehouse.

My head whipped around as I heard the sharp crack of a pistol.

My brain automatically told me it was an FN Five-seveN. It was coming from above us.

"In there!" I called to Kick-Ass and he smashed through a boarded up doorway and into the building. Hawk and Jackal were to stay outside and watch out for any reinforcements for D'Amico.

"Shadow, which floor?" I called.

"Third floor!" Shadow replied. "Help!"

"We're coming, Shadow!"

I took the stairs two at a time. Kick-Ass managed three or four at a time.

* * *

_**Second Floor**_

As we came up the stairs, we encountered men, several of them. They obviously weren't expecting us, as their full attention was on the stairs that went up to the third floor and we were just in time to see a bloodied body come flying down the stairs.

It wasn't Shadow, but she seemed to be kicking ass up there!

Now was no time for finesse, so Kick-Ass and I blasted away with our pistols.

* * *

_**Third Floor**_

I could hear shooting from the floor below us.

The men trying to come _up_ the stairs seemed to stop and go back down. The men coming _down_ the stairs from above took advantage of the lull and laid down heavy fire from automatic weapons, several rounds of which impacted my armour and the girl, Natasha, screamed. Not the brazen vigilantes that they had made themselves out to be!

I returned fire, with my FN and wished that I had my P90 or my compound bow. The slide of my pistol locked back on an empty magazine and I rapidly dumped the empty magazine and loaded a full one, then released the slide.

Gunfire was now coming up the stairs from the floor below, but it was aimed at the men coming down from the floor above. Then men on the stairs opted to dive towards me for safety, so I pushed the two kids into the empty apartment, behind us and ran after them, firing several shots at the pursuing men and dropped at least one, maybe two.

* * *

Kick-Ass and I surged up the stairs to the third floor.

I now faced a crap decision.

Did I go up and get D'Amico, or stay on this floor to save Shadow.

By rights, Shadow had made the decision and she would now have to live with it, but I was _not_ that Hit Girl any more! I started shooting at the men, who were attacking the apartment on the third floor and Kick-Ass followed.

* * *

I pushed Cameron and Natasha back, towards the rear of the apartment.

A fire escape! It ran down outside the window; I never fucking noticed and obviously neither had these two halfwits!

"Go! Use the fire escape!"

Natasha pushed herself out of the window and started to climb down, then she screamed as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down the fire escape. Someone else had seen the fire escape and was now using it. I saw the grinning face and felt the anger surge up inside of me.

D'Amico!

At that moment Kick-Ass and Hit Girl burst through into the apartment, gunning down the final opposition.

"He has my sister, please, you've got to help!" Cameron begged.

"Jackal, Hawk! D'Amico is on his way down the fire escape with a hostage!" Hit Girl called.

* * *

I went over to Shadow and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank God, you're safe!" I said and smiled. Then I let Shadow go and glared at her. "When we get back to the safehouse, you're gonna wish you were never fucking born!"

I ran over to the window and looked down. I saw two SUVs heading for the base of the apartment block, not far from where we had parked Beast.

"Let's go! Bring the boy!" I growled.

We rapidly descended the stairs and found Hawk and Jackal engaging armed men, from the two SUVs that I had seen arriving. I could see that D'Amico was behind one of the vehicles and he had the girl.

* * *

_**Outside**_

Shadow grabbed a P90 from Beast and I grabbed a G36C and extra magazines, before moving towards the SUVs. Kick-Ass ran in the opposite direction, in an attempt to out flank D'Amico and rescue the girl.

Jackal's P90 rounds seemed to have incapacitated at least one SUV, but we prevented them from getting into the other SUV. The SUVs that D'Amico and his men had arrived in previously were over the other side of the apartment block and we were able to prevent D'Amico from moving towards them.

D'Amico looked up in anger and ordered his men to cease fire. We did the same.

"You!" D'Amico yelled.

"Yeah and you have something of mine, you bastard!" Shadow spat and looked at the pistol that D'Amico held in his right hand.

"Come and fucking get it!" D'Amico yelled.

"You D'Amicos are fucking scum and _you_ are the last of that line of evil villainy!" I yelled back.

D'Amico broke clear and ran for the apartment block, while his men provided covering fire.

Three of his men followed him.

* * *

I came around the back of the SUVs and heard Hit Girl yelling at D'Amico.

Then, "Kick-Ass, D'Amico has run back towards the apartment block, with three of his men!"

While D'Amico's men were distracted shooting at Fusion, I grabbed the girl, who shrank back in fright at the sight of me.

"Come with me, if you want to live!" I snarled.

The girl nodded and I led her away and around the SUVs back towards Beast. I pushed her inside and told her to keep down. I saw Hit Girl and Shadow run towards the apartment block while Hawk and Jackal mopped up the men near the SUVs.

I grabbed a G36C and ran after Shadow and Hit Girl.

* * *

"Shadow stop!" I called.

"No, I'm gonna get that bastard!" Shadow replied angrily, but didn't stop.

"Wait for me, you can't take him alone!"

"Fuck you, Hit Girl! He shot me and almost killed _him_... I want the bastard!"

"Shadow..." I called again, only this time she didn't respond. "Shadow..."

Shadow was passing the third floor, I was on the second. There were four men waiting for her, up there, she couldn't fight them all! I heard gunshots above us, not Shadow's FN or P90.

I heard a scream; Shadow!

I rushed up the last of the stairs and kicked open the door to the roof. Shadow was pinned down, her P90 was beside her and the magazine was empty. D'Amico's men were using large calibre pistols. I brought up my G36C and started to shoot. I winged one man, drawing fire in my direction. Shadow came up with her pistol and dropped another man. I aimed and shot the man that I had winged, killing him. D'Amico was now down to one man.

Oh crap!

I could hear a helicopter approaching; it was now or never. D'Amico had come up here to escape!

..._...

Shadow suddenly bolted forwards and ran towards D'Amico; she was shot twice by his bodyguard, but Shadow's momentum pushed her through the rounds. I provided covering fire, but then I came under fire from the helicopter. I returned fire and scored some hits on the fuselage of the helicopter. The helicopter dipped down and out of sight, so I ran towards Shadow and watched her, as she brought the bō-staff around and down, in a swift sweeping movement, which resulted in a spray of blood, as Ralph D'Amico's right arm was severed just below the elbow. The limb fell to the floor and D'Amico screamed out, in agony.

At that point the helicopter returned and heavy fire poured down onto the roof. I grabbed Shadow and pulled her back behind cover. Shadow struggled against my hold, but I refused to let her go. I watched as D'Amico was dragged bodily towards the helicopter, but I could do nothing.

"You run, you gutless bastard!" I yelled after D'Amico. "I'll finish you, piece by piece, if I fucking have to!"

The helicopter took off and headed south-east, a small trail of smoke marking it's flight path. I released Shadow and she ran forwards.

"That's mine!" Shadow growled and yanked her FN Five-seveN pistol, from the severed limb of Ralph D'Amico.

* * *

_**_**Western**_ Chicago  
On the ground**_

I turned to Kick-Ass.

"What the fuck do we do with these two? They've seen that little bitch's face!"

"You can't kill them, they're just kids!" Kick-Ass cautioned.

"Fuck! That little bitch really knows how to screw with me!"

I was _really_ pissed off; Chloe had fucked things up badly. By rights, I should kill those two kids and according to my Daddy's book, I should kill Chloe, too! But, as I had said before, I was not _that_ Hit Girl, not any more! At the very least, Chloe's out of Fusion, that's for damn sure! She's really put me on the fucking spot! Dave's right though, I can't kill them, but they've seen Chloe's face... I can't let them go... Can I?

I went over to the girl; she was crying! She looked up at me, with fear in her eyes and I made my decision.

"Kick-Ass! Bind them and blindfold them; they'll be coming with us!" I growled, then looked directly at the girl. "Make a sound, you die!"


	105. Big Trouble

_**That evening  
Friday  
Safehouse A**_

The boy and his sister were now being guarded by Hawk, Jackal and Kick-Ass. Hawk and Jackal had cleared out their _apartment _and were now holding them in one of D'Amicos SUVs, until I was ready for them. I had driven Beast back to the safehouse, with the soon to be ex-Shadow.

"Chloe, get into the armoury and strip out of that armour, then come back here," I said quietly.

I think I was unnerving Chloe, as I hadn't said a single word to her on the way back to the safehouse in Beast. I had completely ignored everything that she had tried to say to me, including her attempts at excuses. I had noticed the scared look on her face as she disappeared into the armoury. While she got out of the combat suit, I called Dr Bennett.

"Chloe is safe," I said calmly. "I have her at Safehouse A."

"Thank God! Thank you Mindy! Is she okay?"

"She's okay... For the moment," I replied darkly. "She went out on her own; that I cannot forgive!"

"Oh! I see," Dr Bennett said, as she caught on.

"Her days as a vigilante may be well and truly over," I said.

..._...

Chloe reappeared from the armoury; she wore just t-shirt and shorts.

"You let me down, Chloe! You let us all down!" I said quietly. "I have no tolerance for somebody who puts their entire team at risk and doesn't think, before going into action. I no longer want you here; it's a shame because you had a lot of potential!"

Chloe didn't reply or even cry, as I had expected her to. I was expecting her to beg for forgiveness, but she just looked at me, with eyes that begged for forgiveness.

"It's over Chloe... However, those two have seen your face! I may have need of you, later. Go get some proper clothes on and wait upstairs," I said coldly and felt _very_ sad.

* * *

I was still really pissed off!

Something in the back of my mind told me that I had been too hard on Chloe, but my Hit Girl side said that I hadn't been hard enough! Dave was, understandably, annoyed when he got back and found out that I had kicked Chloe out, but he had decided not to argue about it, at least not right now. That just meant I would get an ear full tonight!

Hawk, Jackal and Kick-Ass deposited the two kids on the mat. They sat cross-legged and neither offered any resistance; I could sense their fear.

"Can you two hear me?" I growled, ominously.

"Yes!" Both replied.

"Names!"

"Cameron King."

"Natasha King."

"Okay! Why did you take Shadow hostage?"

"We didn't know it was her; she scared us. She was black as the night, we thought... We were scared. My sister smacked her with a large piece of metal," Cameron explained fearfully. The British accent. These two were _so_ out of their depth!

"We're really sorry..." Natasha started.

"I don't give a fucking crap about how sorry you are!" I growled loudly and both kids screamed.

I looked at Kick-Ass and he shook his head slowly. We've already got one British nut; why not two more! I went behind Natasha and untied her blindfold, then released her hands and helped her to her feet. I nodded at Kick-Ass to do the same for the boy. Natasha looked up at me, gratefully and smiled. Fuck! I'm starting to feel fucking guilty now!

"I won't hurt you, I promise," I said. "Unless, of course, you tell _anybody_ anything about Shadow _or_ us!"

The boy blinked in the bright lights and nodded acceptance, as did the girl.

"You two hungry?" I asked and smiled. I had noticed the meagre attempts at food, the two had had at their apartment.

"Yeah! We had money, but our ATM cards stopped working some weeks ago. We ran out of cash," Cameron explained dejectedly, as I led them both upstairs to the kitchen. I microwaved a couple of crappy frozen meals, but the two kids wolfed them down.

"Tell us about yourselves," I suggested. "You're obviously British!"

Natasha explained that they were brother and sister, which we _had_ kinda worked out, but also fraternal twins and that they had grown up in London, England. They were now orphans and had remained in the United States, as wards of the state. Their father had died of natural causes while they were in the US. There were no remaining relatives in the UK, so they had been allowed to remain until something was arranged for them at home. That had been almost five months ago, they seemed to have been almost forgotten. They had absconded from foster care, while in Seattle and made their way east, towards home in the UK. Their father had left them plenty of money, unfortunately their funds had been frozen, after they had been on the run for less than a week. They were both only sixteen.

I had a feeling that there was more to the story, but didn't push.

"So you want to get back to the UK?" Kick-Ass asked.

"We did, but ultimately we can't now; we have no money and our passports will be blocked! If we hand ourselves in, we get ourselves stuck back into foster care!" Cameron replied.

"You two trustworthy?" I asked.

"We try!" Natasha replied, with a guilty smile. A genuinely honest answer and the same that I would have given!

"You know the drill; you speak to anyone, we kill you! But I want to trust you. Can I?" I asked seriously.

"Yes you can, Hit Girl!" Cameron replied and Natasha nodded.

"Look, I can put you both up in an apartment, for now. But you must stay there and not go out, you understand? I need time to think about what to do with you," I said. "Plus you both really need a shower!"

The two kids looked excited and a little embarrassed.

* * *

_**That evening  
South Cottage Grove**_

We waited till well after dark and then I took the two kids, with Kick-Ass, to the safehouse at South Cottage Grove and stuck them in apartment 301.

"Now, behave! No wild parties! No trashing the place! I'll send somebody around later with some food and your kit, okay! Don't open the door to anybody. Our guy will have a key and will say he's from Fusion," I said and left the two kids to settle in.

..._...

An hour later I returned to apartment 301, but this time with Chloe.

When I had gone upstairs, at the safehouse, I had found Chloe sitting on her bed and it was obvious that she had been crying. Dave had warned me to be hard, but not _too_ hard, on her. We all owed her our lives, in one way or another and especially me. But for now, I needed Chloe to drop some items off, to Cameron and Natasha.

* * *

_**Apartment 301**_

I used a key to enter the apartment and was met by two scared faces.

"It's okay!" I said and smiled. The two kids promptly relaxed, as soon as they recognised me and I dumped their packs and some bags onto the kitchen table.

"Food in those two bags, plus your own stuff from that shit apartment!" I explained.

Both kids had taken showers and were now wrapped in towels. Cameron looked quite muscular; I looked away quickly!

"Get something to eat and get some sleep and we'll probably see you both in a day or two. Anything else you need?" I asked.

"No. Thank you very much and thank Hit Girl and Kick-Ass for us," Natasha said and she looked very grateful. "We're really sorry we hurt you!"

"Don't sweat it!" I replied. "Night!"


	106. Forgiveness

_**The following evening  
Saturday  
Morton Grove**_

I was grounded till I was at least seventy-five!

But that was not all that sucked!

Josh wasn't talking to me and neither was Mindy, which _really_ fucking hurt! Mom is pretending that I don't exist, except at meal times! I had spent the past day feeling really small and very, very guilty!

Why did I do it?

I loved the way that I felt when I was out as Shadow. The surge of adrenalin, the surge of excitement when hunting criminals and yes, I enjoyed making use of my weapons, especially my compound bow, but that was now gone!

Mindy was arguably my best friend in the entire world. I would do _anything_ for her... But I had thrown it all away in a selfish attempt at experiencing the thrill of being Shadow! The one thing that _really_ scared me? Mindy didn't shout or kick me about, as I had fully expected her to. No, she spoke calmly, which just made it worse. I suppose in hindsight, I should be pleased! It was the cold, collected Hit Girl that was telling me to get out, not Mindy Macready.

I suppose my little problem had given me time to look at me life.

Who was I? Or should that have been: What was I?

I was a girl.

I was fourteen years-old.

I killed people!

So, what did that make me?

A murderess?

A vigilante?

Was there a difference?

I suppose that would depend on your point of view.

I took law enforcement into my own hands and I acted as a judge, jury and executioner, where required. Did that make me a bad person?

It should have done! But why did I sleep at night? I'd killed... Now I thought about it, how many people had I killed? I didn't really know; I honestly didn't know! Was that bad? Everybody I had killed, to that point, had deserved it and in most cases it was while defending myself or others from harm.

My life officially sucked!

* * *

_**That evening  
West Ridge**_

Mindy was one hell of a grumpy bitch!

I _knew_ that she was pissed with Chloe, but Mindy needed Chloe. I could tell that she was distraught over her decision. She had ignored all of Chloe's texts and phone calls. I hated seeing Mindy like this; she was even yelling at _me_ now!

I'd had enough!

While Mindy was ranting and raging on the mat downstairs, I got on my cell.

..._...

Fifty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Dr Bennett and a very unhappy looking Chloe.

"Hi!" I said to Dr Bennett and then grabbed hold of Chloe and physically dragged her downstairs.

"Mindy!" I yelled.

Mindy stopped kicking the bag and turned towards me. She stared at Chloe and then she glared at me.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?"

Chloe was looking down at the mat and not at Mindy.

"Look, I know you're pissed with the little bitch; we all fucking are, but get off your fucking high horse and have make up sex, or whatever, but fucking sort things out between yourselves!" I yelled and headed back upstairs to where Dr Bennett smirked at me.

"You enjoyed that!" She stated.

"I did, too!"

* * *

That _fucking_ asshole!

That was _exactly_ why I'd been avoiding Chloe! Dave knew full well that I would forgive her, if I spoke to her!

We both avoided each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"Okay! I hate to disappoint you, but I am _not_ having make up sex with you! I know you're sorry and I know you won't do it again! Friends?" I asked.

"Always!" Chloe replied and hugged me tight.

"You might need make up sex for Josh, though! I gather he's really pissed at you!" I quipped then got serious. "This won't be the end of it, either!"

Chloe blushed and said nothing!

We both went upstairs to find Dr Bennett and Dave waiting. They both smirked at us.

"Quickest sex ever!" Dave commented.

I felt my cheeks warming up and Chloe blushed too!

"Shadow's still grounded, though!" Dr Bennett warned and Chloe groaned.

"Being a teenager sucks!"

"Tell me about it!" I agreed.

* * *

_**South Cottage Grove  
Apartment 301**_

"Okay! Your idea would have probably worked! We should have just asked for their help," Cameron admitted.

"They really are the good guys! Look at what they've done for us; first good night's sleep we've had in days!" Natasha agreed.

"We owe these guys; you know that don't you!"

"What do we do then?"

"We ask to stay; we can't get at our money, we can't leave the country, so what else _can_ we do?"

* * *

_**Apartment 202**_

I knocked on the apartment door.

The door was opened by Mrs Wilson.

"Hi, I'm Mindy; your Landlord. May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course!" Mrs Wilson replied waving me in.

"You settling in okay, Mrs Wilson?" I asked and saw Megan, coming through from the living room. Megan was looking at me strangely; her eyes were narrowed and she looked deep in thought.

"We're wonderful, thank you Mindy and please call me Paige."

Megan was still staring at me strangely, but I ignored her as I went on.

"I'm starting a new business, over on South Morgan Street and I need an Office Manager. I thought I'd offer you the job; you have any experience in that?" I asked.

I knew full well that she did, as Marty had pulled up a lot of information about the Wilson family.

Up until about six months ago, the family had been doing well; Mr Wilson was a successful IT Manager and Mrs Wilson worked as an Office Manager. Between them both, they earned a decent wage and were doing okay, but then Mr Wilson was killed by a hit and run driver. Paige Wilson was left to raise Megan, alone; but her job fell through and she was then forced to move to that crappy apartment that I had found them in and Paige was finding things _really_ difficult financially.

Now, this was kinda getting too close to home, so I decided that I wanted to help out as much as possible.

"This isn't charity; it will be hard work! You would be running the place, doing the books and other administration type stuff. What do ya think?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" Paige replied, with a broad smile. "Anything to get back to work and get our lives back on track!"

"I'll come by and pick you up on Monday?"

"That would be fine! Little madam will be at school," Paige replied.

I looked down at Megan, whose expression had finally changed from intense thought, to intense surprise. Her eyes then went wide as saucers and her mouth dropped open! I knew exactly what she had worked out; damn that kid was intelligent! I raised a finger to my lips and bent down to her ear.

"Our - little - secret!" I whispered.

When I stood up, Megan's expression was one of extreme happiness!

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

Even though Chloe was well and truly grounded, I had asked that she be allowed to check in on the two Brits.

I was still very unsure what to do about them. Okay, Hit Girl seemed to gone a _bit_ soft when dealing with innocent British kids, who were way out of their depth! I knew nothing about these two kids, but I couldn't just kick them out onto the streets. That was where we had found them and they hadn't been doing too well!

For now they could stay in that apartment and Chloe would check in on them, periodically. I sent over a cell phone today, so at the very least I would be able to speak with them, when required.

I did not want them seeing any more faces, at least not yet!


	107. D-JAK

_**The following weekend**_  
_**Saturday  
**__**D-JAK Dojang**_

Without the help of Paige Wilson, I could _never_ have got things sorted out so quickly; she was a genuine expert at her job!

She had arranged adverts, insurance, signage and the dozens of other things that were required to get the ball rolling. Most of these things I did not have a clue about! I had even given her a large advance on her salary, to help her and Megan out. Paige had full authority for the security and finances of 'D-JAK', as we had called the place. After a lot of thought, we had named the place after our parents: Damon, James, Alice and Kathleen!

Megan had appeared during some of the late evenings that Paige had spent getting things setup and, with Paige's permission, I had used her for some of our publicity material.

Marty was a genius with a camera, so I had asked him to take some staged photos of Megan in a white v-neck gi, in a number of different stances. Megan actually seemed to enjoy herself greatly! Turned out that the kid loved to have her photo taken and wanted to learn some martial arts skills!

I had ensured that either Dave or myself were with Paige and Megan for security each evening, as the nights were dark and cold. It occurred to me that maybe she should have a car that would help improve her security for getting to and from work; I would need to look into that!

I was getting a little concerned about D-JAK, as I would be getting a lot more exposure to what Dave called 'normal people'! He would constantly remind me that I would need to be courteous and also that I would need to tone down my language, _quite a bit_! The fucker actually threatened me with that damn swear jar!

What was it going to be like dealing with 'normal' people? I had tried that, over a year ago and look what happened! I had also started to gather together everything that I would need to teach the different levels of students. There was no reason for me to be nervous, but I was. Dave assured me that he would be there with me, every step of the way.

I was so damn lucky to have Dave!

* * *

On another note, I had Chloe and the British twins to sort out!

Chloe was grounded, till the middle of December and was not enjoying it so far; she was suffering through four weeks of no Fusion and no Josh, except at school! This was not as good as it sounded, because Josh had refused to talk to her for the first week, unless absolutely necessary. Chloe was still in the bad books with Josh and so far I could not get him to budge, but I didn't exactly put that much effort into it; Chloe would have to suffer the consequences of her actions; but I suppose I'll have to fix that, too! Yes, I was pleased that Dave had manipulated me into forgiving Chloe, but I was also kinda mad with Dave for doing that. But, ultimately, I knew that Dave had done the right thing, as usual!

The British twins... A conundrum!

Should I trust them and maybe bring them into Fusion?

Unlike Justice Forever, we didn't wander around the safehouse with our masks on and I was still uncertain about letting the twins see anymore faces!

* * *

_**That night**_  
_**West Ridge**_

While laying in bed, with Dave, he asked me a question.

"Are you gonna go overboard with Christmas, this year?"

I laughed and cuddled into him.

"Maybe!" I replied; I loved Christmas!

"I assume you want a tree?"

"Of course!" You couldn't have Christmas without a tree!

"Can I dress you up as an elf?"

I thought about that one.

"Not me! I might look for some sexy Christmas underwear, though!"

"I could live with that, I suppose! Mistletoe?"

"Definitely!"

"Party?"

"Could do... I need to find out if the old man will be with us for Christmas."

"Marcus is not old!"

"To a seventeen year-old, anybody over thirty is old!"

"You really have led a sheltered life!"

* * *

_**The next day  
Sunday  
West Ridge**_

I had a visitor: Josh.

Josh was bored and needed somebody to talk to, about 'Fusion stuff'. He still wasn't talking to Chloe, so he had decided to come and see me, instead.

"You really need to start talking to Chloe; I've forgiven the little bitch!" I said.

"I know I should, but I can't... She obviously thought only of herself; I thought she cared about me!"

"What? Of course she cares about you, Josh!"

"She risked her life and could have been killed... Chloe is all that I have left, from my past life. She almost fucking threw that away!" Josh responded, almost shouting the last sentence. He was getting really worked up over this and I could see the emotion spreading across his face; he meant every word.

"It wasn't entirely her fault. She got herself all wrapped up in the whole 'Shadow' thing. It happens, believe me, I know! There are times when I feel that I just have to be Hit Girl; I need that release. Josh, don't let this come between you both; I promise you, you will regret it! You need Chloe and she needs you. She became a damn vigilante after what happened to you, last year and she almost lost you a second time, back in New York. I know you love her and she really loves you. Go talk to her. Go make up with her... Make out if that's what it'll take!"

Josh actually blushed.

"I'm being really stupid, aren't I?" Josh asked finally.

"Not really. Chloe hurt you, doing what she did. We all make mistakes Josh; I have made many whoppers in my short life and so has Dave. Chloe is young and so are you. You will make some big mistakes, too, before you're much older that will really piss _her_ off! You've made one or two already that have pissed _me_ off! A certain safehouse in New York comes to mind!"

"That wasn't entirely my fault!" Josh argued.

"I forgave you though, didn't I? I also forgave you for the motorbike incident!"

"You're not gonna let those things lie, are you? Point taken; I'll go see Chloe! Thanks Mindy," Josh said and got up to leave.

"Enjoy yourselves!" I said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon**_  
_**Morton Grove**_

I got out of the cab and walked up to the front door; I was a bag of nerves.

The door opened, before I could knock. Dr Bennett was standing there, looking down at me. That woman always scared me for some reason!

"Hello Joshua, come in."

I felt a little confused.

"Mindy called and explained the situation. Chloe is still grounded, but I don't want her stupid mistake to come between you two; as far as friendship is concerned, anyway!" Dr Bennett announced. "Chloe is sulking upstairs... Just try not to wake the neighbours!"

I felt my face warming up, rapidly, so I bolted for the stairs, leaving Dr Bennett smirking.

..._...

I barged straight into Chloe's room and shut the door behind me.

"What the..." Chloe started, but I didn't let her finish.

I dived onto the bed, pushed her down and kissed her, full on the lips. I saw her eyes almost double in size and she moaned... I felt something else that was doubling in size, too!

..._...

"Damn it to hell!" I announced, pulling my clothes back on.

"You yanks really have a way with words!" Josh replied, as he pulled up his trousers, but was still staring at my bare chest.

"You Brits have a hell of a way of forgiving somebody, without using _any_ words at all!" I responded.

We had had one hell of a time, together. My legs were still tingling and thanks to Josh, I also needed a shower! I was really pleased that Josh had come over and more than a little surprised that Mom had let him in! It also concerned me that I hadn't all that quiet, during the... Er... Activities!

"Mindy suggested that making out might help to break the ice between us!" Josh responded, with a smug grin.

"I really am sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to put other people in danger," I started.

"Chloe! Let's just leave things as they are, okay?" Josh said and gave me a kiss.

..._...

Josh flew past my Mom and out the door as fast as possible.

I just stood there, at the bottom of the stairs, feeling intensely embarrassed.

"You two sounded like you were having fun!" Mom commented, with a knowing smile. "So he forgave you?"

"Yeah! Things got a bit messy, but he eventually forgave me!" I replied, blushed and then bolted back up to my bedroom and started giggling uncontrollably!

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

My cell rang.

It was Dr Bennett.

"Hi, Doc!"

"Mission accomplished!" Dr Bennett said and I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Did they..." I prompted.

"I heard noises that I definitely never expected, or wanted, to ever hear from my daughter!"

"They do get a bit noisy!" I admitted.

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

_**Morton Grove**_

A text arrived.

It was from Mindy: '_I could HEAR you two from here!_'

My mouth dropped open!

Then another text came in; Mindy again: '_Semen comes off easier when it's FRESH!_'

I felt mortified!

* * *

_**The Farm**_

A text arrived.

It was from Mindy: '_By the SOUNDS of it, you hit the spot!_'

My mouth dropped open!

Then another text came in; Mindy again: 'I heard f_orgiveness EXPLODED everywhere!_'

I felt mortified!

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

When I got home, Mindy was giggling on the couch.

"What's up!" I asked.

Mindy passed me her cell and I looked through her recently sent texts.

"You have a dirty mind, Mindy Macready!" I said, laughing. "So they made up or should I say 'made out'?"

"From what Dr Bennett says, they were loud!" Mindy said and started laughing.

* * *

_**The following morning**_  
_**Monday**_  
_**West Ridge**_

The weather was getting colder and we had a tiny bit of snow!

I know it's only November 25th, but I'm still starting to get excited about Christmas. Dave says I'm just a big kid! Even better news; Marcus will be with us for Christmas. He said that he needed to be in Chicago anyway, so would look forward to Christmas with us and maybe even the New Year!

I told Dave the good news.

"God, he's being brave!" Dave commented.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, indignantly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well, he'll have to put up with Little Miss Christmas and her giddy behaviour!"

"It's not _my_ fault I enjoy Christmas and get a little overexcited!" I retorted.

"You do excite easily, I'll agree to that!"

"Asshole!" I growled, then laughed.

* * *

_**That afternoon**_

I was in a good mood and apparently an evil one, too!

My cell rang, soon after lunch.

"Hello Chloe!" I said cheerfully!

"You - are - an - evil - bitch!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent, with me, Mindy Macready!"

Oops!

"I will _not_ have people sending texts about what people may, or may not, be spraying over my naked body!" Chloe stormed.

I then heard a voice, from Chloe's end of the call.

"_Who_ is spraying _what_ over your naked body?" A boys voice asked.

"Fuck dammit!" Chloe yelled and the connection was cut.

Oops!

* * *

_**Lake View High School**_

I was going to fucking kill Mindy!

I span around to find Josh's best pal: Mike Taylor.

"As to _who_, that is my business. As to _what_, well you'll find out once you reach puberty!" I retorted angrily. It had to be a damn boy, who overheard my outburst! Mind you, Mike was okay, it could have been much worse!

"If you dare..." I started, pushing Mike up against the wall.

"Chloe, leave Mike alone!" Josh said, running up, followed by my best friend, Avery.

"Oh, I might have known! It was you who was..." Mike started, grinning.

"Shut up, if you know what's good for you!" I interrupted.

"What is going on?" Josh asked.

"Mike overheard a conversation I was having with that evil bitch, about you and me, last night!"

"Oh!" Josh said, blushing.

"If either of you two breath a damn word, I'll cut your fucking testicles off!"

Avery gasped at my language.

"Avery, get a grip!"

"You need defusing!" Josh stated and before I could reply he had grabbed me and then kissed me. I went all limp, before he stood me back up.

I started to shout at him, but couldn't.

"Damn you, Joshua!" I said and felt slightly damp in places that I wasn't about to mention! "I need the bathroom!"

"Wow Josh, please kiss _me_ like that!" Avery said, hopefully.

"He does, he'll die a hideous death!" I called back down the corridor.

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

A text appeared: '_I hate you SO much right now!_'

* * *

_**Lake View High School**_

Mindy replied to my text: '_You're the one with a BIG mouth!_'

She was a real bitch!

Mindy sent another text almost immediately: '_Maybe you should stick SOMEBODY in it!_'

I wanted to throw the damn phone down the corridor. Damn, my face was getting hot! Take a deep breath Chloe, she's just trying to wind you up... She's succeeding too!

* * *

_**West Ridge**_

"Oh, you are so evil!" Dave commented, looking over my shoulder at my cell.


	108. Curtis

_**One week later  
Saturday**_  
_**Chicago**_

Chloe's life had been turned upside down. Not just her life, though, but also Commander and Dr Bennett's lives, too!

Why?

Curtis.

But not for the reasons that you would normally associate with Curtis!

This was most definitely _not_ Curtis' fault; Chloe had actually broken down when she tried to tell me what had happened and Dr Bennett had had to take the phone off of her. Dr Bennett had explained that Curtis' parents had both been killed that morning; it had been a car accident, nothing more. The worst thing though was that Curtis didn't know yet; he was staying with friends and wasn't due home till tomorrow.

To say that I was speechless was an understatement! I offered, or rather stammered, my condolences, as Curtis's Dad was Commander Bennett's brother. I understood that Commander Bennett had been granted emergency leave and he was on his way home from Norfolk Naval Base, Virginia.

Dr Bennett said that she intended to drive to Washington DC and break the news to Curtis and then bring him back to Chicago. I suggested that I could go with her, to help with the driving; it was a seven hundred mile drive that would take around twelve hours. Dr Bennett said that she could manage, but I refused to back down. Finally I won the argument and I picked up Dr Bennett and Chloe in the SUV and we started the long drive to Washington DC around one that afternoon.

* * *

_**Five hours later**_  
_**Cleveland**_

We stopped just south of Cleveland, for a short break and to let Dr Bennett take over the driving.

The drive had _not_ been fun; Dr Bennett was still beside herself with worry and Chloe had cried for a solid hour, before she finally fell asleep. The family had been hit very hard by this double loss.

Dave and I had intended to do everything that we could possibly do to help.

After many long, boring and very depressing hours, we finally arrived in Washington DC.

It was after midnight, so we stopped at a pre-booked hotel and grabbed some much needed sleep.

* * *

_**Early the following morning**_  
_**Sunday  
**__**Washington DC**_

We awoke around eight and grabbed showers and breakfast.

I did not envy Dr Bennett one bit; she had to break the news to Curtis!

After breakfast I drove the SUV to where Curtis had been staying with his friend; Jimmy. I went to the door with Dr Bennett while Chloe stayed in the SUV, by her own choice.

Naturally, Curtis was very confused and more than a little worried to find Dr Bennett, looking for him. Indeed, he was very surprised to see me! I took Jimmy's mother off to one side and explained the situation; she was shocked, to say the least, just like I had been. While I was with the parent, I heard Curtis, in the other room: "No!" he screamed.

With Jimmy's help I had gathered Curtis' gear and helped Curtis into the SUV, where he promptly cuddled into Chloe and cried his eyes out. The next destination was Curtis' home to pack some essential items. Despite my usual detached emotions that I used when I killed people, I felt that I was close to losing it. Dr Bennett was family to me, as was her daughter. I had never met Curtis' parents, but I was feeling their loss and I knew how Curtis' was feeling; I had been there, although my experience was not _quite_ the same!

..._...

We loaded several bags and cases into the back of the SUV, that were loaded with Curtis' clothes and personal possessions. Dr Bennett also gathered up important paperwork and documentation that Curtis would require, such as his passport and birth certificate. I did what I could, to help Curtis gather together his possessions. He had moved on to a state of auto-pilot. The tears had stopped and he went around his room, picking things up and packing them. He talked to me, as he went around and explained what he was doing and why; I let him talk and made suggestions of things that he might need. I had already packed all the clothes that I could find. I also grabbed his duvet and pillow, from his bed, so he would at least have something of home.

I had also found his Taekwondo gi and his white belt, with yellow tag. He was doing well! I packed these carefully, as I was sure that he'd want to use them.

By the time we were ready to head back to Chicago, it was mid-afternoon. I drove the first stretch and we stopped around six and checked into a hotel. Dr Bennett had a room to herself, while I shared a room with Chloe and Curtis.

Curtis had barely said a word, since we left Washington DC and this was worrying, as normally he wouldn't _stop_ talking! Chloe tucked him up on the couch, in the room, while we had a bed each.

It wasn't easy trying to get to sleep, with both Curtis and Chloe crying.

* * *

_**The next morning**_  
_**Monday**_

I awoke the following morning, with a body in bed with me.

I thought it might have been Chloe, but it turned out to be Curtis! He felt me move and turned to look up at me and he tried a rather forced half smile.

"Hi kid," I said.

"Hi Mindy. I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep on my own and Chloe pushed me out of her bed!"

"Don't worry, I've been stuck with Chloe in my bed more than once!"

"Thanks for helping me, Mindy. You and Chloe are some of the closest people I have left..."

Curtis then started sobbing. I couldn't think of anything else to do but hug him. The poor kid; yes, I'd lost both of my parents, but they were almost twelve years apart and I had never even known my mother.

Curtis stopped sobbing several minutes later and I suggested that he go get a shower, which he did. Chloe then awoke and moaned about having to wait for Curtis to get out of the bathroom. Chloe always moaned about Curtis, but I knew that she loved him dearly and they had both got a lot closer over the summer.

* * *

_**Early afternoon**_  
_**Chicago  
West Ridge**_

We finally arrived back in Chicago and I dropped Dr Bennett, Chloe and Curtis off, before heading back home.

"That fucking sucked!" I exclaimed, as I sank onto the couch beside Dave.

"I won't ask how it went; I can see that you struggled!" Dave responded.

"I tried every trick I knew to suppress my emotions, but dammit, I'm not a fucking Cyberman; I need you Dave!" I said, as I grabbed Dave and hugged him tight.

* * *

_**Later that week  
**__**Saturday  
D-JAK Dojang**_

Curtis had been coming down to the dojang for the past couple of days.

He had got fed up with sitting around at his new home. Commander Bennett was home and was understandably upset. This Curtis did not want to see, so he started coming down to the dojang.

The kid had apparently been attending Taekwondo classes, while in Washington DC and was reasonably proficient; he had acquired his 9th Kup white belt with yellow tag. He had also changed a little, physically and had built up some muscle and lost some excess body fat. He seemed to be very serious about his training and spent hours pounding a bag, or practicing his Taekwondo form. I was there to keep an eye on him, as most of us were worried about his emotional state. He had not really talked to anybody, since moving in with the Bennetts, a week ago.

I called Megan over and pointed out Curtis to her, then suggested that she go over to make friends. I also advised her that Curtis had just lost both his parents and to go easy on him!

..._...

"Hi, I'm Megan!"

"And I'm busy!" Curtis replied, curtly.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here, ass!" Megan retorted, with a little of her usual attitude.

Curtis paused, looked at me and then turned to Megan.

"Sorry, that was unfair; I'm Curtis!"

"I lost my Dad a few months ago; I'll listen if you want to talk," Megan said.

Curtis looked at Megan, then looked over at me and I was sure that I saw a little of the normal cheeky Curtis, as he smiled, just a little, but still he smiled. I nodded encouragingly and Curtis went over to a corner and sat down, Megan followed and sat down across from him and they both started to talk.

"That was a good idea, Mindy," Paige said, coming over.

"The poor kid hasn't any friends here, just us, until he starts school on Monday. I just hope he can make a friend and he is the same age as Megan and they do, unfortunately have a few things in common!" I replied.

Actually more than Paige really knew!

Megan knew that I was Hit Girl and so did Curtis, but so far Megan didn't know that Curtis knew and Curtis didn't know that Megan knew! Also Curtis knew who everybody in Fusion was and about Safehouse A, whereas Megan only knew about me so far, but probably had ideas about the others, as she had met Dave, Chloe and Josh. There was absolutely no way that she would match Josh with Jackal and she had not really met Shadow yet, nor had she properly met Kick-Ass, either. For now that's how I was keeping it.

Talking of Paige, she was a godsend! I had gone ahead and bought her a Jeep Grand Cherokee SUV, to use for transport, which also served as a mobile advertisement for the dojang, too! D-JAK was building up a steady list of users for both the gym side and the martial arts training. I was intending to start classes in the new year, two to three times a week. I was also giving discounts to members of the CPD.

..._...

After Curtis and Megan had chatted for about forty minutes, I saw them both laughing together, which was a _very_ good start. It was the first time that I had seen Curtis laugh, since he had arrived in Chicago.

"You two okay?" I asked, walking over.

"Yeah, Curtis is a bit strange, but I can work with that!" Megan replied.

"Megan is totally nuts, but I've been around worse!" Curtis added and threw me a smug grin.

"Curtis, why don't you show Megan some of what you have learned to get your yellow tab," I suggested. "Megan, that yellow tab will be your first target!"

"Okay! Come on Megan; let's see what you're made of!"

* * *

_**That afternoon  
D-JAK dojang**_

The question that I had been dreading finally came.

"Mindy, can we talk... Privately!" Curtis asked.

"Okay!"

We went upstairs and sat down in the part of the building that I was intending on converting into a safehouse.

"I know what you're gonna ask, Curtis!" I said. "We've been here before and the answer is still _no_!"

Curtis looked angry.

"_Why not_?" He asked angrily.

"You're three months past your tenth birthday; _that's why_!" I replied.

"That isn't fair. I have nothing else left in my life; I need something and Fusion is it!" Curtis retorted.

"Curtis... I... You're putting me into a _really_ difficult position and I _don't_ like it!" I replied and was starting to get angry myself. Curtis saw my anger building, but refused to back down.

"I don't care, you're gonna...," Curtis started to shout, but then calmed down. "Look... Please... I need your help Mindy... I know Aunt Cathy would say no and Chloe would probably slap me for asking, but I know _you_ won't. Would you at least help me train, show me how to fight, how to use weapons? I need something to focus my mind on, something that isn't my dead parents!"

I just stared at Curtis for a while, sorting out my thoughts.

"I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no, either. Please let me think about it and I _will_, I promise you."

"Thank you Mindy," Curtis said and gave me a hug!

* * *

_**That evening**_  
_**West Ridge**_

"Dave, why do people gravitate towards me to talk or to cry on my shoulder?"

"Good question! Normally, I would not see you as the type!" Dave replied with a smirk.

"I'm serious, Dave!"

"Well, when you aren't chopping people into tiny little pieces, you can be a very kind and loving young woman. That is one of the many, many, many reasons why I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Dave replied, honestly, before continuing. "You've helped Josh, you've helped Chloe and you've helped Curtis. They all respect you and know that you won't lie to them, not to mention that you also tend to speak your mind! You may be, the hard as nails, Hit Girl, but you are also a woman and a big sister to them all and that's what they see you as."

I honestly had no response to that.


	109. Training

_**The following weekend  
****Saturday morning  
Safehouse A**_

"Come on! Fight! I'm a girl dammit; I should be a push over! Bet Megan fights better, too!"

"I am fighting, bitch!"

"A bit of attitude! Now that's a distinct improvement; not sure about the language though!"

"Eat dick, cunt!"

I laughed and couldn't stop!

"You're winding me up; that's not fucking fair!" Curtis whined as I fell down onto the mat, still laughing.

"You've developed _quite_ the vocabulary, there!" I commented.

"Just 'cause I _don't_ use it, doesn't mean that I _can't_!" Curtis replied. "Anyway, Chloe can be very foul-mouthed when her Mom isn't around and she thinks I'm not listening!"

"It's just not what you'd normally hear coming out of a ten year-old's mouth!" I responded.

"And you only started swearing last year, huh?"

"Okay, I've been swearing like a trooper, since I was six and a half!" I admitted. "Doesn't mean it's right, though!"

I had spent an hour putting the kid through his paces and I was impressed! In the three months since I had last seen him, he had learnt a lot and he could flip a balisong, almost as well as I could; I warned him _not_ to let his Aunt Cathy see!

"Okay, clever dick!" I said and sat him down in the armoury, then passed him a Glock 17 pistol. "Take it down!"

I watched as Curtis ejected the magazine, a little clumsily as the Glock 17 was a full sized pistol and Curtis' hands were small; I was being a bitch on purpose, but what's new! He placed the magazine onto the table and then locked back the slide and visually checked that there was no round in the chamber, then released the slide and pulled the trigger after having pointed the gun, safely, at the floor. So far, so good!

Next he struggled a bit, again due to his small hands, but managed to remove the slide and take out the recoil spring and barrel, which he placed on the table, beside the magazine. He placed the frame of the pistol down on the table, too, then he smiled up at me smugly!

"Okay, smart ass! I'm impressed!"

"Thank you!" Curtis replied, again smugly.

* * *

_**Morton Grove**_

I took Curtis home and followed him in.

"Hi, Chloe!" I said.

"Hi, Mindy! Curtis! You need a shower, brat!" Chloe commented, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm going!" Curtis moaned and ran upstairs.

"Dr Bennett, could I have a word, please," I asked politely, then looked towards Chloe. "In private."

Dr Bennett raised her eyebrows at my unusually polite tone.

"Okay!"

I followed Dr Bennett out to the garden and she turned to face me.

"Curtis wants you to train him. Am I right?" Dr Bennett asked, straight out.

This was not a surprise; not much got past Dr Bennett!

"Yes... He asked me last weekend. I said no, but he kept pushing and eventually I said that I would think about it. I ran him through some stuff today and I have to admit that he is very good, for a ten year-old!"

"Firstly, please start calling me Cathy, Mindy; we've known each other long enough! Secondly, my nephew, my godson; it's difficult, my only daughter already risks her life with you and also out on her own, as past events have shown! He's only ten, but I am also aware that he is as strong willed as Chloe and he might go and try to be a vigilante on his own, like Chloe has done _twice_ and completely fucked things up _twice_ and almost died _twice_! I trust you Mindy and I know you will do absolutely everything possible to keep my daughter safe. I suppose that I'm going to have to entrust my nephew to you, too. Please look after him, just like you do with Chloe."

"I will, er, Cathy, but he won't be going anywhere for a long time; he has a long way to go before that!" I replied. "Can I tell him?"

"Yes!"

..._...

We went back inside and Curtis was just coming down the stairs, in clean clothes and having had a shower.

"Curtis!" I called.

"That's me!" A grinning Curtis replied.

"All right you little shit, I'm gonna train you, but you 'aint going anywhere till you're done and I say that you're done, even if that takes ten fucking years!" I told him.

"What?" Chloe asked, incredulously.

Curtis' face broke into a huge grin and he ran over and hugged me, then let go and hugged Dr Bennett, who tried to smile but couldn't.

* * *

_**The following morning**_  
_**Sunday  
**__**Safehouse A**_

"Let's have some fun!"

"Cool!" Chloe said.

"You won't be!"

I think sudden realisation must have dawned.

"No... Please!"

I ignored her pleas and continued.

"It is time to tear Shadow apart, piece by shadowy piece! Lessons need to be learnt and what a _great_ real-life example!"

..._...

We were all sitting in the briefing room.

I was on one couch, with Dave. On the other couch were Chloe, Josh and Curtis. Abby was over at the other end of the room, pounding on the computer.

"Awesome!" Curtis said.

"I'm gonna kill you, boy!" Chloe growled.

"Remember Curtis, Chloe is perfectly capable of carrying through with that threat!" I cautioned.

"Sorry!" Curtis mumbled.

"Now, Chloe... You sitting comfortably?" I asked, in an evil tone. "Then I shall begin!"

..._...

"Rule number one! The inviolable rule number one and the first catastrophic mistake that Shadow made!" I began. "Why should we never go out alone... Curtis?"

"Something _really_ bad might happen that is beyond your control," Curtis said.

"Bullseye!" I said and Curtis blushed with happiness. "Now, who is good enough to go out on their own?"

"You?" Curtis asked.

Little creep!

"No!"

"Dave?" Curtis tried again.

"_Dave_! You saying Dave is better than _me,_ fuckwit?"

"Probably not!" Curtis replied quietly.

"I should damn well think so! Dave better than me; I fucking ask you!"

"Thanks for the compliment kid!" Dave said to Curtis, who smiled happily.

"Okay, we _never_ go out alone! Even _I_ am not good enough. I am good, I am very good; but we all need to know our limitations. I learnt by bitter experience..."

"The hard way as usual!" Dave interrupted, to general laughter.

"Yes, the hard way! But I want to use _my_ hard won experience to allow you guys to learn the easy way, okay?"

"Yes," Curtis, Abby and Josh said.

"Yes, Mindy," Chloe said and started to look very miserable..

"You sure you got that, Miss Bennett?" I asked again, very seriously.

"Yes, I've got it!" Chloe responded firmly and I think I had got the message through.

"Shall we take a short break, before we continue?" I suggested, seeing how miserable Chloe was getting.

..._...

After a hot drink, we all sat back down again.

"Next comes what I saw as the most unforgivable of Shadow's mistakes. She ignored me completely, she ran headlong into a situation that she had no awareness of and she ignored my advice! I've been doing this shit for over ten years; Little Miss Shadow, here, has not even been doing this for ten fucking months! When I say 'no', it's for a damn good reason and I don't give a fucking shit if you disagree with my decision and the same applies to advice from Kick-Ass. He's been around the block, on and off for nearly six years. I am fucking serious about this, okay?"

"Yes," Curtis, Abby and Josh answered.

"Yes, Mindy, it won't happen again!" Chloe said and sounded somewhat subdued.

"The last of Shadow's mistakes and one which I will hold my hand up to and admit to having made myself... Before that green asshole reminds me of it! She ran out of ammunition; it never occurred to her to take extra! Last time that happened to me, _I almost died_, but my backup saved me!" I said and leaned across to Dave and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yuck!" Curtis commented.

"Ammunition is heavy, so we can't carry unlimited amounts; unless you're muscle bound like Dave!" I said and smirked up at Dave, while Curtis rolled his eyes. "I recommend at least ninety to one hundred rounds as a minimum, if you are using an assault rifle or personal defence weapon. Luckily Shadow had her pistol and extra magazines, but it all could have ended very badly for her!" I finished.

There was silence.

"Now, I hope that you have _all_ learned something from this!" I said.

"Yes, Mindy," Curtis, Abby, Chloe and Josh said.

"Lunchtime!" Dave said and Curtis, Abby and Josh ran out and upstairs.

Dave and I sat down either side of a very subdued and miserable Chloe.

"Do you understand why I put you through all of that?" I asked.

"I deserved it, I know that," Chloe admitted and she looked really gutted.

"I had to make sure that you really understood your mistakes. I was impressed though, that day, at least in the middle! You had the presence of mind to protect your identity and call for help and above all and most importantly, you admitted to me that you _knew_ you had made a mistake," I said and gave Chloe a hug.

"You did okay, girl," Dave commented.

"You have to admit though that your humiliation was a lot less than mine! When I ran out of ammunition, I had to be rescued by Kick-Ass! Not once, but twice! Now that _was_ humiliating!" I admitted.

"Not funny!" Dave retorted.

..._...

I had a nasty feeling that Marty and Kim were getting closer.

It had been Kim's birthday on Monday, although she had refused to admit how old she was!

"How old are you, now?" I had asked.

"A lady never gives out her age," Kim had replied.

"I give out my age," I had responded. "Kinda!"

"Well, we all know that Hit Girl isn't exactly a lady!" Kim had said.

I was annoyed at that! I could be a lady, just not all the time!

I also had a feeling that Marty and Kim would be the next couple within Fusion! Dave agreed and was expecting Marty to propose by Christmas.


	110. The Russians Strike Back

_**One week later**_  
_**Friday  
Safehouse A**_

I geared up, along with the rest of the team.

The two kids and I would be out, together, ensuring that the last weekend before Christmas, was a peaceful one for the City of Chicago!

For the first time, Medic would be joining Kick-Ass, Battle Guy and Hawk for a patrol. They would be acting as backup for us, but would not be patrolling with us. This was also the first time that Josh, Chloe and myself had seen Medic ready for action. Chloe thought she looked kinda cool! I had obtained some new combat gear for her, very similar to that worn by Battle Guy. This new gear would protect her much better than the kit she had worn previously. Personally, I thought it was kinda weird seeing Cathy packing a Beretta!

Shadow, Jackal and I, took off on our motorcycles. Battle Guy, Hawk and Medic took Beast, while Kick-Ass was on his Fat Boy. The control centre was manned by Hal, Eisenhower and Trojan...

Now, you may ask: who the hell was Trojan?

Well the little shit needed a codename. Not a Super Hero name, mind you; not yet. Just a codename for use over the comms and when in we were in costume. Cathy didn't like leaving him all alone at home, so had to bring him with her! He would at least be able to keep Hal busy and if he misbehaved then Eisenhower could eat him; at least that's what I had told him! Chloe had, of course, suggested a few codenames of her own; none of which were even remotely suitable!

* * *

_**Hit Girl, Shadow and Jackal**_

I couldn't believe that I was out on patrol with my Mom!

That thought was kinda awesome and actually gave me a warm feeling inside. I also had to remember to think about what I said over the comms, as Medic _would_ be listening. I had got into a little bit of trouble about some of the things that I had said on Halloween and had no desire to repeat that experience!

I thought that Mom wanting to come out with us, was a bit of a distraction from the shock of two weeks ago. Dad had gone back to his ship, last week and was now at sea, in the Atlantic somewhere on a six month deployment that included NATO exercises in the United Kingdom. I missed my Dad, a lot, especially as we were now a lot closer.

It also felt good having Jackal beside me too and we had two whole weeks, together, before we had to be back at school.

* * *

_**Kick-Ass, Battle Guy, Hawk and Medic**_

I followed Beast, as we cruised around Chicago, in a very high visibility manner.

We received a lot of happy waves, from both the public and Cops! We stopped for something to eat, after the first hour and listened to some of Battle Guy's dirty jokes, which ended up with Hawk, Medic and Shadow giggling, fit to burst! I was certain that I also caught a brief giggle from Hit Girl, too!

Chicago's criminal population seemed to be behaving, this evening. While this was good, it also made for a rather boring patrol!

This rapidly changed, when I received a rather disturbing call from Voight.

One of his informants had told him about the current Russian Mafia situation and that they were building themselves up again and most disturbingly, they wanted revenge! In this case Voight was convinced that it would be revenge against Fusion and more specifically, Hit Girl. I had thanked Voight and told him that we owed him one.

I checked my heads-up-display, which was constantly updated with Hit Girl's current position, by Hal. Hit Girl, Shadow and Jackal were currently stationary.

"Hit Girl, Kick-Ass!"

"Hi! What's up?"

"Voight called. The Russians are on the move and want revenge; most probably on a certain purple vigilante!"

"Crap!"

"We're heading towards you now. You'd better keep put of sight, till we get there."

"I'm on it!"

I explained the phone call in more detail to Battle Guy, Hawk and Medic. They were all rather shocked. Battle Guy immediately turned Beast towards Hit Girl's current position and put his foot down.

I followed, on the Fat Boy.

* * *

_**Hit Girl, Shadow and Jackal**_

I was very worried about what Kick-Ass had told me.

The Russians would be mad, very mad. Normally, when I pissed people off, I killed them, which stopped them coming after me! Things were gonna get very bad, very quickly. I had immediately told Jackal and Shadow to close up on me and be vigilant, as the Russians could attack any time and any where. I was just thankful that we had some advance warning.

If the Russians attacked tonight, we three would need to hold out until Kick-Ass arrived with the heavy weaponry, in Beast. We were currently on foot a distance away from our motorcycles. I could sense the fear that emanated from Shadow and Jackal. I was doing my best to be calm, but I knew the danger, as well as, if not better than the others.

I was very keen to get back to our motorcycles and get back to the safety of the safehouse.

We turned the last corner, literally a few dozen feet from the motorcycles, then a voice called out...

"Посмотрите, что мы здесь!" ['_Look what we have here!_']

I span around and saw a group of armed men behind us. We had no choice but to continue around the corner.

"Ready yourselves!" I growled to Jackal and Shadow. "This is _not_ good!"

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Jackal said.

"Kick-Ass you had better get here right the fuck now!" I called over the comms. "They're here!"

"Four minutes, Hit Girl!"

I seriously didn't think that we had _two_ minutes, let alone _four_. Time to stall.

"Перейти на хуй!" I growled. ['_Go Fuck yourselves!_']

The man who had called out, stepped forwards. He was obviously a senior Russian and had an enormous Krysha on each side of him.

"Это время для вас , чтобы умереть, Хит Девушка! Детишки тоже!" ['_It is time for you to die, Hit Girl! The kiddies too!_']

"Перед тем, как встать на путь мести , копать две могилы!" I growled back. ['_Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves!_']

"Действует настроения. Я возьму на себя риск," The man responded. ['_A valid sentiment. I will take the risk._']

Time was running out and fast!

I drew a Katana and waited while Shadow prepared her bō-staff and Jackal prepared his ninja-to. We would have to fight, we had no other choice.

I started to run forward, followed by Jackal and Shadow.

* * *

_**Kick-Ass, Battle Guy, Hawk and Medic**_

We were still a block or two away, from Hit Girl and approaching at speed.

Suddenly there was a monstrous noise and a cloud of dust and debris could be seen billowing from a street, ahead and to our right.

Inside me, I knew that that was the street where Hit Girl, Shadow and Jackal were.

* * *

_**Hit Girl, Shadow and Jackal**_

I started to come around and found myself lying face-down on the street.

My body ached. I raised my head and I could see Jackal lying on his side, a few feet away; he was not moving. Shadow was just beyond him, face-down and again, not moving. My ears were ringing and everything was eerily silent, which was strange considering a building had just blown up beside us!

As the seconds passed, I started to hear some of the surrounding noise. In front of me I could see the Russians, who had been standing, conveniently, outside the blast radius, heading towards us. From behind me I heard the throaty roar of a large motorcycle, then almost immediately a much louder noise started to assault my ears. The banging noise continued and got closer, from behind me. I tried to move but couldn't. A large pair of black and green boots stepped over me and crunched through the glass and rubble. Used shotgun shell-casings rained down around me, as the shape that I quickly recognised to be Kick-Ass, fired his new toy; the AA-12 fully-automatic shotgun. I saw the Russians being literally blasted back by Kick-Ass' onslaught.

I felt hands grabbing me and hauling me to my feet. I turned to find Medic smiling at me.

"Come on Hit Girl! Let's get you out of here," Medic shouted cheerfully, over all the noise.

"What about Jackal and Shadow?" I yelled back.

"They're fine!" Medic replied and I turned to see Hawk and Battle Guy running towards Jackal and Shadow, as Kick-Ass covered them with his monster shotgun. Damn, my own personal terminator!

Medic helped me over to Beast, as I couldn't walk straight on my own and pushed me into the passenger seat. Then she helped Hawk push Shadow into the seat behind me. Battle Guy had pushed Jackal in the other side. Both Jackal and Shadow looked concussed and uncoordinated. I was having trouble focussing and I think that I must have passed out, as they next thing I knew, we were speeding away from the scene, with Battle Guy at the wheel.

* * *

_**Kick-Ass, Hawk and Medic**_

"Beast is clear!" I heard Hawk yell.

The last of the Russians were falling to my onslaught. I turned as Murphy and Fellowes pulled up at the scene and looked in horror at the literal pile of dead and mutilated bodies, in front of them.

"That weapon really suits you Kick-Ass!" Murphy commented. "We could hear the damn thing, blocks away!"

"Can you take custody of the motorcycles?" I asked, looking at the two Honda motorcycles that belonged to Shadow and Jackal.

"No problem! They'll be safe!" Fellowes responded.

"Let's go Hawk!" I said, the turned to Medic. "You think you can handle that?"

"No problem... I think!" Medic replied, mounting Hit Girl's Ducati.

"You scratch it, she'll fucking kill you!" I warned.

Medic just laughed and started the motorcycle, before roaring off!

I just shook my head, as I braced the Fat Boy for Hawk to climb on behind me.

* * *

**Safehouse A**

By the time I pulled into the safehouse, Hit Girl, Shadow and Jackal had been removed from Beast and we're currently lying on the mat, while Marty, Abby and Curtis helped to remove their masks and comms. I parked the Fat Boy and Hawk climbed off. She pulled off her own mask and comms quickly and then ran over to help with the injured teenagers.

It looked like the combat sits had taken the brunt of the impacts from flying debris, but the three of them must still be badly bruised and I think concussed too. The combat suits looked a real mess, but they seemed to have done their job as all three of them were all still alive.

At that moment Medic rode in and parked the Ducati beside me. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You enjoyed that, did you?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" Cathy replied, pulling off her mask and comms, then climbed off the motorcycle. She ran over to the mat and started checking out Mindy, first.

I pulled off my own mask and comms, then walked over and checked on Chloe. Kim and Battle Guy were helping Josh out of his combat suit. I helped Abby and Curtis with Chloe's combat suit, before going over to check on Mindy.

Mindy was coughing steadily; she must have breathed in a lot of the dust. I helped Cathy pull off Mindy's combat suit and found a lot of bruises, but I was pleased to see that nothing seemed to be broken.

* * *

Once Cathy had finished her checks of Mindy, Chloe and Josh, she tallied up the injuries.

Mindy had a badly bruised right shoulder and a concussion, plus many smaller bruises but nothing worse.

Chloe had a concussion, multiple bruises over her body and a nasty bruise on her left thigh, but again, nothing worse.

Josh, naturally had acquired the worst injury; along with a lot of bruises, he had also sprained his right wrist rather badly and Cathy had strapped it up for him.

Between us, we had got the three teenagers into bed and the rest of us got out of our combat suits and sat down with some coffee.

..._...

"Thanks, team!" I said.

"No problem Dave, we just did what we do!" Marty said.

"That was a fun first patrol!" Cathy admitted, with a smile. "I enjoyed the Ducati, though!"

"Never a dull day around here!" Kim quipped.

* * *

_**The following morning**_  
_**Saturday**_  
_**Safehouse A**_

I awoke to a lot of pain.

"Ow!" I whispered.

"It'll hurt, Mindy, but you're gonna be fine," Dave said.

Dave was sitting on the bed, beside me.

"Chloe, Josh?" I asked, concerned.

"They're banged up a bit, just like you, but otherwise they both survived. They're still asleep."

"How did we get back here?" I asked.

"Marty brought the three of you back in Beast. I rode back with Hawk and... Er... Medic brought your Ducati back!"

"Dr Bennett rode my bike?" I responded angrily, sitting up and ignoring the pain.

"Calm the fuck down! She got back safely!" Dave replied. "Didn't know she could ride though!"

"That woman keeps surprising the fuck out of me! Now I know where Chloe gets her damned brazenness from!"

"You're so cute when you're mad!" Dave said, smirking.

"Asshole!"

..._...

I inspected my body, in the shower. It was a fucking mess; bruises everywhere and my right shoulder hurt like hell. The hot water helped soothe things just a bit, enough to take the edge off at least! I got dressed and went to check on the kids.

I checked on Josh first; he was just getting out of bed and he looked a fucking mess, with bruises everywhere. He smiled at me weakly.

"It looks worse than it really is, I think!" Josh said. "I'm gonna get a shower, ease my aching bones!"

I laughed and it hurt!

Next, I checked on Chloe. She had just got back from the shower and again, I hoped that she actually looked a lot worse than she actually was!

"You okay, Chloe?"

"I've been better; everything hurts!" Chloe replied and I could see tears in her eyes, from the pain. "Could you help me get dressed?"

..._...

Once Chloe was dressed, I went to get Josh and then we headed for the kitchen, which sounded quite noisy!

Once we got there we found that the kitchen was very full. Dave, Marty, Kim, Abby, Curtis and of course, Cathy were there, drinking coffee and finishing off some bacon and eggs. We were all ushered into seats and had food placed down in front of us. Curtis insisted on helping Chloe!

"Once you've eaten I'll check each of you over, okay!" Cathy advised. "Make sure that you all drink and eat."

While I was stuffing bacon and eggs into my mouth, I suddenly had a thought.

"Cathy! When did you learn to ride a motorcycle?" I asked, accusingly.

"Ah!" Cathy scowled at Dave. "Dave told you, did he?"

"What? Mom can't ride a bike!" Chloe stated.

"Oh yes she can!" Dave corrected Chloe. "She rode back on Hit Girl's Ducati, last night!"

"She did what?" Chloe exclaimed.

"There was no room in Beast and Kim rode back with Dave, so I brought the Ducati back. I used to ride dirt bikes; started when I was fifteen. Your father had a motorcycle, years ago and I often rode on the back, not to mention borrowing it from time to time. I know more about riding motorcycles than Mindy does!" Cathy elaborated.

"Yeah, right!" I responded.

"Maybe I'll get a motorcycle; I'd forgotten how much fun it was!" Cathy said, smirking.

"Thanks for bringing my motorcycle back. What about the other two motorcycles?" I asked.

"Fellowes took them; I'll pick them up later," Dave replied and I saw relieved looks on Josh's and Chloe's faces.


	111. Gravity

**_Saturday_**  
**_Safehouse A_**

Dr Bennett had finally proclaimed us all well enough, to go home.

I still felt very sore and so did Josh and Chloe, but that was an unfortunate side effect of being a vigilante. The explosion had been on all the news networks and was in most of the newspapers. For now the explosion was down to a 'gas main issue', as the City didn't want to cause any undue alarm for the general public. But of course, we knew better!

Josh and Chloe had come back home with us, while Cathy had taken Curtis back home.

* * *

**_Early afternoon_****_  
**West Ridge**_**

Dave had been behaving very strangely, since we had got back home.

The reason for this strange behaviour knocked on the door, soon after lunch. Dave had gone to answer the door.

"G! Come on in my man!" Dave said and brought a strangely familiar man into the living room. Even stranger was the fact that Sophia jumped up, with her tail wagging madly!

"Damn! You are a lot hotter now, than the last time I saw you!" The man said to me and I felt myself blushing. Who was this man?

"Dave!" I said, in worried confusion.

"You probably wouldn't recognise him out of costume and the last time that you saw him without his costume... Well things kinda got a little busy... It was at the funeral!" Dave explained.

"Oh, right; sorry, things were a bit busy that day!" I replied, still confused.

"This is Isaac Swanson," Dave announced. "Otherwise known as Dr Gravity!"

Wow! This was one of the founding members of Justice Forever; he was in the picture, at the safehouse. He had fought alongside me.

"It is really good to see you again; I owe you a debt!" I said, happily, shaking his hand.

"No problem! Always knew that you two would get together!" Isaac replied. "Congratulations on the engagement, Hit Girl!"

"Thanks! You knew who I was, at the funeral?" I asked.

"I had a faint idea when I saw you at the funeral, yes."

"How come you're here?" I asked.

Just as Isaac was about to respond Josh appeared from upstairs, where he had been with Chloe since we had got back.

..._...

"What is Mr Swanson doing here? Whatever it was, I didn't do it!" Josh announced, looking and sounding guilty.

Now, I was confused and so, apparently, was Dave.

"You _know_ Mr Swanson?" Dave asked.

"Of course! He teaches me and Chloe Physics, at school," Josh explained.

Isaac laughed.

"Oh, this explains _so_ much!" He said.

"Please explain?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, young Mr Williams here, has a habit of making things go bang! No matter what it is, he somehow manages to make it explode; I have to follow him around with a damn fire extinguisher!" Isaac explained, dryly.

"Isaac, meet Jackal!" I said with a laugh.

"So, my British Physics pupil, who likes to blow things up, is a vigilante that runs with Hit Girl!"

..._...

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, appearing in the living room and looking worried.

"Ah! The redoubtable and intrepid Miss Bennett; Mr Williams' partner in crime!" Isaac announced. "More questions answered!"

Chloe looked even more confused and looked more worried.

"Isaac, _this_ is Shadow! Josh, Chloe; please say hello to Dr Gravity!" Dave said.

"Our Physics teacher was a vigilante!" Josh and Chloe exclaimed together.

"You'd better believe it!" I announced, grinning. "Dr Gravity fought against Chris D'Amico, side by side with Hit Girl and Kick-Ass!"

"And I thought you were just a normal, boring teacher!" Josh said.

"My teaching bores you?" Isaac asked, with a smirk.

"That was _not_ what I meant!" Josh said, quickly.

"I'm really pleased to see Sophia, too!" Isaac said, stroking the big dog.

* * *

We all sat down, on the couches and got back to the original conversation.

"I've managed to stay in touch with the other original members of Justice Forever. Admittedly, though, some are no longer around. The Colonel, obviously. Night Bitch was murdered last year," Isaac said and looked at Dave.

"I know. I read about it, in a paper."

"Insect-man; he was murdered around Easter, but I don't know the details."

"What! That's horrible!" Dave responded, sounding really hurt.

"At one stage I thought somebody was hunting us again!" Isaac said. "Well, Shannon called me and let me know about that wonderful thing you all did!"

I saw Dave and the kids, start to look uncomfortable and I felt it too.

"You did good, finding Tommy... that _was_ awesome!"

"Shannon gave me Dave's number and that's how I got in contact. I moved to Chicago over the summer and started teaching these _delightful_ children, Physics!"

"Well, by 'delightful', you're obviously excluding these two!" I said, with a smug grin.

Chloe scowled, while Josh just ignored me.

"Chloe and Josh are among my better students...," Isaac said and I got smug looks from both kids.

"... When they can both keep their hands and eyes off of each other!" Isaac added, dryly and both kids hid their faces behind their hands!

Dave and I laughed.

"How _are_ Tony and Shannon?" I asked.

"Not good. They blew everything they had on finding their son; their business has collapsed and... I don't know."

I looked at Dave and he nodded.

"We need to help them. I owe them; they both stood beside me at that warehouse and fought alongside us," I said, firmly.

"I agree!" Dave added.

"Let's get them up to Chicago. I can put them up, for now, in one of my apartments; we still have a couple empty," I decided.

..._...

We chatted for a bit longer and then it was time for Isaac to leave.

"Remember, anything you need, I'll help. But, for now, I'd like to keep out of harm's way!" Isaac said, as he got up to leave.

Dave looked at Josh and Chloe.

"Remember you two: Mr Swanson is your teacher and for now, neither of you know him personally. Understand!" Dave said.

"Yes Dave!" Both kids acknowledged.

"Does this mean that we'll automatically get an 'A' in Physics!" Chloe asked, hopefully.

"It certainly does not, young lady!" Isaac replied, with a chuckle. "Look after yourselves, guys!"

* * *

"That was a bit surreal!" Josh said.

"Yeah, never thought teachers actually had a life, outside of school!" Chloe admitted. "But, we have the coolest Physics teacher ever!"

"You two can go back to your fucking now!" I said, with an evil smirk.

Chloe glared and Dave laughed.

"We were _not_ fucking... We're not there yet!" Chloe responded and both kids blushed, then bolted for the stairs.

I looked at Dave.

"Well that answers one question; cherry not yet popped!" I quipped.


	112. Fulfilling a Debt

**_Two days later_**  
**_Monday_**

Firstly, Kick-Ass had picked up Shadow's and Jackal's motorcycles, then returned them, safely, to Safehouse A.

Chloe and Josh had been very worried about their motorcycles, which was quite amusing. But apparently _they_ saw nothing amusing about potentially losing their Fusion motorcycles!

Yeah! I was a bitch; get over it!

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

Winter vacation had begun and I could spend time all my time with Josh!

We were both naked and together; nothing exactly new there! Only this time, I was gonna do it! To be completely honest, I didn't know what to expect! I had heard all sorts of things being talked about it at school, but I had absolutely no idea what was real and what was just total bullshit. This was going to be Joshua's Christmas present, well part of it at least!

I hesitated for a minute and just stared at it.

Just get on with it Chloe! You might enjoy it... But then you might not! Well, you'll never know until you try! All sorts of shit was going through my mind, but damn if I wasn't turned on; Josh's foreplay was _very_ good!

I took him into my mouth... Josh tasted okay and I suppose normal. What the hell was I expecting; a special flavour? It felt good, though, warm and smooth and very hard! As I ran my tongue over the tip of his dick, Josh started to catch his breath and I quickly identified certain tongue movements that had extra effect on Josh and his breathing; it felt good being in control and I was enjoying myself immensely! I'd heard some girls say that this act was subservient and demeaning to the opposite sex and should not be tolerated. But Josh wasn't forcing me to do anything; I was in full control of my actions and was never, ever, going to be forced to do _anything_ against my will!

I continued to excite Josh and was really enjoying myself, but then in all the excitement I had forgotten something else; I had forgotten what this act would lead to, but Josh reminded me when he called out my name.

"Chloe, I'm..."

I missed the rest as my mouth was suddenly filled with a hot, silky liquid. I pulled back quickly, swallowed what was in my mouth and then promptly received a blast directly in my face; luckily none went in my eyes, as I had been told that semen stings! As it was, I now had a gooey substance sliding down my face and then down over my tits and chest. My right hand which was still holding Josh was covered. This wasn't the first time that I had been covered in semen, but the first time that I had tasted it or had it all over my face!

Josh was looking at me and he laughed!

"It's not funny, cunt!" I growled, but I still laughed and grabbed a towel. Once I had wiped my face off, I lay down on top of Josh, squishing the semen on my chest between us. I kissed him again and again.

"I love you Joshua!"

"I love you Chloe!"

* * *

My wrist was still very sore, but Chloe had taken care of things for me!

She still looked beautiful, despite all the bruises that were still visible on her slim frame. I wasn't a great deal better, but Chloe didn't seem to notice and in our excitement we had ignored any pain, from our injuries of the weekend.

I was actually quite surprised that she went ahead with that! She had always seemed a bit squeamish about that sexual act, but... Wow... What an experience!

* * *

**_Central Chicago_**

I had gone to do some final Christmas shopping, in the SUV.

The trip back seemed quite uneventful, until a smart new, iceberg white, Ducati motorcycle pulled up beside me, at a stop light. The rider, clad all in black, but with a red stripe on the helmet, looked towards me and nodded, before revving up the motorcycle and rocketing off the very moment that the lights turned green. To be honest, I turned green too - with envy! I wasn't ready to ride any of my motorcycles yet, thanks to my still healing injuries.

I paid no further attention to it, but then I started to get concerned, when a few miles down the road, I had pulled up at a stop light and the same Ducati Multistrada motorcycle pulled up beside me. Again, the black-clad rider revved the twelve-hundred cubic-centimetre, one hundred and sixty horse-power engine.

Okay, I know the specification of every Ducati - call me a fucking geek, I don't care! But the motorcycle sounded so cool and I was damn jealous. I felt pangs for my purple Ducat. I could tell that it was a woman riding the motorcycle, too!

The lights went green and the motorcycle accelerated away, smoothly working up the six-speed gearbox, as it went. It was not a superbike, like mine, but still awesome nonetheless. It also looked really cool, with the twin side panniers. The back of my mind reminded me that seeing the motorcycle twice, like this, was more than a coincidence; this was danger!

I didn't see the motorcycle again, until I was turning into West Columbia Avenue, just yards from home. I pulled up beside the house, by the side door and watched as the white motorcycle pulled up behind me.

Now I was very worried!

The motorcyclist had not shown any hint of hostility, nor was there any sign of them being armed. I casually climbed out of the SUV and turned towards the unknown rider. Just as I was advancing and starting to show hostile intent myself, the motorcycle rider reached up and removed her helmet.

To say that I was shocked, would have been a fucking understatement!

"Fucking hell, Cathy!" I exclaimed and glared at her.

"Sorry Mindy... Hope I didn't scare you!" Cathy said, with an evil smirk.

"What's this then? Mid-life crisis?" I asked, indicating the brand-new 2015 Ducati Multistrada 1200 S motorcycle.

"Well, after riding your Panigale, I decided that I wanted a piece of the action! This machine beats that Jeep, any day! Just picked it up this morning - saw you and thought I'd have a bit of fun!" Cathy explained, with absolutely no hint of shame, whatsoever!

"I am actually very jealous!" I responded with laugh. "You know Cathy, you can be such an evil bitch!"

"Takes one to know one!" Cathy replied with a laugh.

* * *

**_The following day_**  
**_Tuesday_**  
**_Safehouse A_**

Dave and Marty were bringing in some very special guests, directly to the safehouse, in Lucille.

Right on time, Lucille pulled in and stopped beside Beast. A smirking Marty climbed out of the driver's seat and slide open the rear door. Out climbed Kick-Ass and three people; one of whom was a young boy.

Dave and Marty walked the three people over to the mat, where Kim, Chloe, Josh and I waited. None of us were in costume for this.

"Tony, Shannon, Tommy please meet the other Fusion operators: Hit Girl, Hawk, Shadow and Jackal. Otherwise known as Mindy, Kim, Chloe and Josh," Dave said, pointing out each person as he said their name.

"It is _so_ good to meet you all," The lady, Shannon Morgan said. "Thanks to you, Tommy came back to us."

"Thank you, all of you," The man, Tony Morgan said smiling at us all.

The boy, who was several inches shorter than Josh, stepped forward. He looked a hell of a lot better than when we had last seen him, two months ago. Then he had been very thin and covered in bruises. Now, though, he looked like a healthy young boy, close to his eleventh birthday.

"Hi, it's great to see you guys again. I never really got the chance to say thank you, for rescuing me," Tommy Morgan said, with a cheeky smile.

"It was our pleasure Tommy! I'm sure that I speak for the whole of Fusion, by saying that I'm glad that you are back together, as a family," I said and got affirmative comments all round.

"Fancy a tour, Tommy?" Dave asked.

"Cool!" Tommy replied excitedly.

We showed Tommy and his parents the armoury; which Tommy thought was really cool and he recognised our combat suits. Next we went into the briefing room, where he immediately saw the pictures, on the wall.

"That's Mom and Dad?" He asked.

"That's them," Dave confirmed and named each of the other members of Justice Forever.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**  
**_West Ridge_**

After the tour, we went out to get something to eat and then found our way back home.

While Dave kept Tommy occupied, I took Shannon and Tony into the kitchen.

"Come to Chicago, permanently... I understand that New York is not going too well for you, right now. Tommy needs a fresh start; he was only in Chicago for a couple of months, before we found him. I will find you work and a place to live, if you want."

Shannon looked at her husband for a minute, before turning back to me.

"But, why?" Shannon asked.

"We are fulfilling a debt that Kick-Ass and I owe you guys..."

"You did that by finding our boy..."

"You don't want to fight me on this one, Shannon!" I laughed, meaningfully.

..._...

The Morgan family went back to New York that evening, for Christmas. Shannon promised that they would contact us after Christmas, with a decision.

I could tell by her eyes that she was going to seriously think about my offer.

* * *

**_Two days later_**  
**_Wednesday_**

I had a surprise for my little pal!

Megan was sitting beside me in the SUV and she was wearing a blindfold. I had told Paige that I was picking up some stock, which I was, but I was actually giving Megan an early Christmas present.

I parked the SUV and removed her blindfold. Megan blinked in the bright lights. I climbed out and met her around the front of the SUV.

"Welcome to Safehouse A!"

Megan was speechless and just kept looking around, absorbing everything. She stared at the four motorcycles, neatly lined up and then at Beast. Eventually she took in the mat and the main building.

"Thought you'd appreciate an early Christmas present, Megan!" I said.

"Wow!" Megan exclaimed. I think she was completely overloaded! I couldn't help laughing at her.

"Come on!" I said and showed her the armoury, with the combat suits.

"Awesome, I love it!" Megan said, examining each and every blade and firearm.

Next came the briefing room.

Megan ran over to examine the pictures.

"Fucking awesome!" Megan exclaimed, staring at the picture of Big Daddy and Hit Girl. "How old were you?"

"I was almost eleven, when that photo was taken. That was my Daddy," I replied.

Megan looked up at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"You look really cool in that costume, Mindy!"

"I loved that costume, especially the pink utility belt!" I said, reminiscing.

I showed Megan around upstairs and then returned to the mat.

"Thank you Mindy, for showing me this," Megan said.

"I trust you Megan and know that you'll keep my secret," I said, giving her a big hug. "Merry Christmas!"

We got back into the SUV and I blindfolded her again and we headed towards Megan's home.

"Megan, we've given you a codename: Wildcat! Remember it, in case you ever need it, okay? We never use our real names, when we're in costume. Nor do we use our Hero or codenames, when we are not in costume."

"Wildcat... Cool! Thanks, Mindy!"

* * *

**_Later that evening_**

It was hard to believe that we had been in this house one whole year!

I had been settled and happy for an entire year and the best bit... I had been settled with Dave!

..._...

We were not to be alone this Christmas Day.

Along with Dave and I, we would be joined by Marcus, Cathy, Chloe, Josh and Curtis. Marty had gone to spend Christmas with his family and taken Kim with him! Josh would be with us, as Jack and Natalie had gone to see family and Josh wanted to stay in Chicago. Cathy, Chloe and Curtis didn't want to be alone for Christmas. We would have a very full house!

..._...

"I can't sleep!"

"Here we go again! You're gonna get me up at six again tomorrow, aren't you?" Dave groaned.

"No... I'm gonna let you have a lie in!"

"Yeah, right!"

I felt Dave's hands start to move across my body and couldn't help smirking!


	113. Festive Fusion

**Author's Note: **_A Merry Christmas to everybody!_

* * *

**_The following morning_**  
**_Thursday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

It was very cold outside, but it wasn't snowing.

Of course, it was toasty warm inside, though.

I felt happy, really happy; I loved Christmas!

I turned from the window and looked at Dave; he was still sleeping soundly.

Now, we couldn't have that, could we? But hold on: I did promise him a lie in, though and Hit Girl never lies!

* * *

I fucking knew it!

I opened my eyes and found the expected girl with soft amber hair, jumping up and down on the bed shouting, "It's Christmas!"

I looked at the clock... For fucks sake, Mindy!

"It may be Christmas Day, Hit Girl, but you promised me a fucking lie in!" I growled.

"I did and you got one!" Mindy responded, with a laugh.

I looked at the clock again.

"Eight minutes! I suppose that's better than fucking nothing!" I growled back.

"Come on, Dave!" Mindy begged.

I heard an annoyed growl from Sophia, across the room.

"See, even Sophia doesn't like being woken up this early!" I offered.

She's seventeen years-old and can kill a grown man, any one of a hundred ways and without the tiniest of hesitation. But when it comes to Christmas, she's like a normal fucking teenager. Well, I should be used to it by now!

_God, Mindy_.

I threw back the duvet and sat up. Mindy was wearing nothing... absolutely nothing! I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. She screamed and then giggled.

"Happy Christmas, my gorgeous fiancée," I said, then kissed her deeply, running my hands over her perfect body.

* * *

I loved my Dave.

He put up with me being a big kid, every birthday and every Christmas. I knew that he complained about being woken up early, but I also knew he loved me and always would! What the fuck, it was only two days a fucking year!

After a little bit of Christmas fun, it was time to get up. It was also time to wake Joshua... He had confided in me that he was dreading today; his first Christmas without his father.

..._...

"Morning, Joshua!" I called, as I looked into his bedroom.

He was awake and was finishing off getting dressed, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Merry Christmas, Mindy!" Josh said, with his usual cheeky grin.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Josh," I replied and gave him a Christmas kiss, on the cheek. He blushed!

"How sweet!" I teased, then more seriously. "You sleep okay?"

"I think so, I just feel a little bit sad that's all," Josh replied.

"Come on!" I said and headed downstairs, closely followed by Sophia.

..._...

Dave was just putting on the coffee, when I got to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, trouble!" Dave said.

"Me?" Josh asked.

"Both of you, actually! Mindy and Christmas are trouble!"

"Am not!" I growled indignantly, but laughed anyway.

"Merry Christmas, Dave," Josh said.

* * *

I knew the peace wouldn't last!

"Dave, I love you!" Mindy said, behaving like a fire-cracker that was about to explode. She was holding a very large present that she had 'found' in the dining room.

"Tell me you love me, _after_ you've opened it!" I said, laughing. Mindy ran back through to the dining room and I heard the ripping of paper, in a very violent fashion.

Josh appeared and he looked a little overwhelmed. In each hand was an FN Five-seveN pistol, each one brand new. The pistol was black, with a silver-coloured inlay on the grip and mottled-tan slide. The barrel was also threaded, to allow a suppressor to be attached. The boy was genuinely lost for words!

"You okay, Josh?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Chloe has a custom pistol, so we thought it was time for you to have the same!" I said. I could see tears in Josh's eyes.

"Thanks, Dave... I'll thank Mindy when she's calmed down!"

Right on cue we could both hear squealing coming from the dining room.

Mindy then appeared with a dangerous looking blade, in each hand and with the most enormous smile imaginable!

"I think she likes them Dave!" Josh quipped, heading back into the dining room to put his pistols away.

"Dave, they are fucking perfect!" Mindy blurted out, while I kept my distance.

Mindy was holding two battle-ready swords. One was a Katana and the other a Wakizashi. They were both identical in design, except for their length. These were intended to be displayed on a black sword stand, which I had also bought. The fact that they were battle-ready meant that they could also be used for defence or attack. The set together formed a Daisho.

Mindy vanished back into the dining room.

..._...

When Mindy returned, she gave me an enormous and rather painful hug and kiss. Then she took a large, green-wrapped present that Josh had been holding and gave it to me. It was rather heavy!

I placed the present down on the kitchen side and started to unwrap the green paper, with yellow ribbon. I decided to use more decorum than Mindy, when she had unwrapped her present! Unfortunately my slow pace seemed to annoy Mindy, who was hopping from one foot to another and she looked like she needed the bathroom rather badly!

Once I had removed the wrapping, I found a large black, canvas bag that was approximately three feet in length. I unzipped the bag and opened it out, flat. Inside was a custom Heckler &amp; Koch G36K assault rifle in black and dark green. The 'K', I knew, stood for '_kurz_' or 'short'; as in the G36K was the short version of the G36 assault rifle. The G36K was almost five and a half inches shorter than its larger cousin and just over five and a half inches longer than the G36C that we usually carried, as well as being half a kilo heavier, too! The weapon was generally similar, except for the longer barrel.

This was not a standard G36K rifle. It was fitted with a combination laser designator and light, which was mounted above the barrel. Below the barrel was a mean looking AG36 40-millimetre grenade launcher. On top of the weapon was a combination iron and telescopic sight. The stock was foldable and on the end of the barrel was a Rotex-III compact silencer.

Mindy was looking at me expectantly and she looked like she was about to explode, with anxiety!

"It's fucking awesome, Mindy; I love it!"

Mindy must have been holding her breath, because she let it out all in one go.

* * *

We had a lot of work to do, this morning.

Christmas dinner would not cook itself!

At about eight, there was a surprise knock on the door, just as I was staring at the enormous turkey and trying to figure out what to do with it! Dave answered the door and I heard a chorus of 'Happy Christmas' welcomes. I recognised Chloe's voice as well as Curtis' and Cathy's.

"You guys are kinda early!" I called from the kitchen.

Cathy came over.

"Considering your cooking skills don't go beyond the microwave... I thought that maybe I should take over!" Cathy said, with an evil smirk.

I scowled and Josh started laughing.

"As I have said before: you are evil, Cathy!" I responded, stabbing the turkey and leaving the kitchen!

Dinner was left in the hands of Cathy and Dave, with Chloe's assistance!

..._...

Marcus arrived, mid-morning.

He looked into the kitchen and found Cathy.

"Thank God!" Marcus said, sounding very relieved. "I was worried that Mindy might be cooking!"

"I heard that!" I yelled and everybody laughed; assholes!

..._...

"Chloe!"

"Yeah, Mindy!"

"Can Josh spare you for a few minutes, or is he like your life support?"

I blushed and nodded that I was coming.

"Now I wasn't sure what to get you… Maybe a Lo-Jack for the next time you wander off alone?"

"Funny!" I replied, with a scowl.

"I then considered a big box of condoms…"

"You are _so_ not funny today, Mindy!"

"Then I considered this…"

Mindy handed me a large, long package that was quite heavy and my hands started to shake. I pulled off the dark blue wrapping paper and found a black, plastic case. It could only be one thing… I opened the case very slowly.

Inside was just what I was expecting to find… Almost! It was an FN P90 Personal Defence Weapon, similar to the normal weapon that I had down at Safehouse A. The difference was that the weapon I now held in my hands, was slate grey, with a navy-blue horizontal stripe down each side of the weapon. On the end of the barrel there was the normal attachment for a suppressor, which I noticed was also in the black case. On the front right of the weapon was a combined flashlight and laser sight. Mounted on top of the weapon was a wicked looking optical sight. I inspected the weapon from end to end. It was totally awesome.

Finally, I placed the weapon back in the case and then turned around and grabbed Mindy tightly. After a minute I heard Dave talking.

"You think they're gonna make out next?" He asked.

I looked up to see a rather bemused Mindy, then let her go.

"Sorry! I love it Mindy, thank you!" I said, then felt my face get very warm, very quickly.

"Thought you'd like it!" Mindy laughed.

"Cool!" Josh said. "You can see mine, if I can see yours!"

..._...

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent enjoying ourselves, while dinner was cooking.

* * *

Finally, we all sat down to dinner and almost immediately, I embarrassed myself!

It was a tight squeeze, around our table, for seven people, but we managed it and then for some reason or other, I started crying! Tears were pouring down my face; I felt intense emotions within me, but at that moment I couldn't explain them!

"Mindy, what's wrong?" Dave asked first, which directed everybody else's attention towards me.

I saw concern on everybody's face, especially Marcus' and Dave's.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me!" I tried and I was getting a little worried now.

It was Cathy that finally figured it out.

"Are you feeling happy or sad?" She asked.

"Happy... I think," I replied, still crying and starting to feel a little panicky.

Cathy looked at Marcus.

"Would this be the first time that Mindy has had a big Christmas, like this?"

"Yes, it would!" Marcus admitted, after a moment's thought.

I looked at Cathy, hopefully.

"Mindy, you're feeling an emotion that you obviously haven't felt very often before, at least not in public, like this. You're feeling overwhelmed, but in a good way; you feel happy about being in such a close setting as this, where you are surrounded by your friends and family. I also know that you have an acute love for Christmas, which you always see as a special time. It's all perfectly normal, what you are feeling!" Cathy explained, with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Cathy... I'm sorry everybody... I guess most of you aren't used to seeing me cry."

"It's not your fault that you are starting to feel real emotions that are not usually related to Hit Girl's normal activities!" Cathy continued. "It just shows that you're human and nobody here is gonna hold that against you, girl."

"Hit Girl is human?" Dave asked. "I suppose anything's possible!"

"Ass!" I replied and laughed.

..._...

We enjoyed a very good meal; Cathy's cooking was good, very good!

At the end of the meal Marcus stood to make a speech.

"It has definitely been an interesting year! My, increasingly wayward, daughter is now engaged to the boy that I once warned her to stay away from... Since when did Mindy _ever_ follow my advice? But the swear jar did pay off my mortgage!" Everybody had a laugh at my expense; what's new! "I am actually very, very pleased that Mindy chose to completely ignore me and continued to see Dave; I owe Dave for finding my daughter and keeping her safe. Over the past year, Mindy has acquired several new vigilantes for her '_Fucked Up Super Hero Club'_! Conveniently, both Chloe and Joshua are complete nut-cases, which it seems is an important criteria for joining Fusion!" This got some more laughter and Chloe and Josh sank down in their chairs. "Now, let's raise our glasses to family and friends; especially those family and friends who are absent today and for ever. They stay in our hearts and our minds, we see them in our memories and they will always be remembered..."

Everybody took a couple of minutes to think about those they had lost. I noticed Curtis with tears running down his face, being hugged by Cathy. Josh was being hugged by Chloe as tears ran across his cheeks.

..._...

After dinner we all sat down in the living room, together.

"Mom, can I ask you a very personal question?" Chloe asked.

"You can, but you might not get an answer!" Cathy replied, with a smile.

Chloe hesitated.

"You mentioned... Several months ago, when you found out about me becoming Shadow and once or twice since... You, alluded to something that happened to you and Dad, when you were young..." Chloe said, before tailing off into an awkward silence, when she saw Cathy's pained expression.

"'Alluded'... That's an interesting word, Chloe. Well we have found out new things about Mindy, so I suppose it's time for this story to be told. You sure that you want to hear it, Chloe. It is _not_ a happy story and I'm a bit wary about Curtis hearing it, but..."

Chloe hesitated, then nodded.

* * *

Cathy started to talk:

_He was the first person that I had ever killed, or for that matter, seen killed._

_Since then, excluding Fusion activities, I've killed several people in my life, but all with a pistol, or a rifle and in each of those cases I was in combat. Also they had all been at a distance._

_This man, he had died by my own hand, but with his own knife. I had rammed it upwards and into his ribcage and twisted it, until he had died. He had fought me, but I had discovered superhuman strength that allowed me to continue killing that man. He had tried to lift himself up off of the knife; he was almost standing on his toes, but every time that he tried, I had pushed the knife ever deeper into his abdomen. Blood was everywhere; I must have severed several major organs._

_It had been self-defence, one hundred percent._

_He, along with his brother, had tried to rape me; Ryan killed him, with that man's gun. Ryan and I were only a little older than Mindy is now, but those two bastards were twenty-three. They had coaxed me away from my friends, that night. Lucky for me, Ryan had seen them pushing me into their truck and he had come after me, on his dirt bike. His dirt bike had no lights, so they never knew that he was following us._

_The man who tried to rape me, his eyes had seemed black and there had been no emotion in his eyes or face. There was no sign that he was enjoying what he was doing, he never actually said a word to me. He just pulled me out of the truck and threw me to the ground. I was almost paralysed with fear and the knowledge of what he was about to do. I was no virgin, but so far Ryan had been my first and only partner, but by consent._

_The man had started to pull down my pants, ignoring my attempts at punching him. I didn't seem to hurt him, no matter what I did, which started to infuriate me. Then I saw it... The knife. It was on the man's belt, I reached for it and grabbed the hilt, reversed it, then drove it upwards into the man's stomach. He screamed and screamed, but I didn't, I couldn't ease the pressure that I had on the knife. I felt the thick, hot blood run over my hands and my body. I stood up, still pushing the blade in, then put both hands on the knife's hilt and drove it deeper into the bastard._

_I was momentarily out of control and never heard the yell, from the man's brother, as he ran at me. These two brothers were not the sharpest tools in the woodshed. In this case, the second brother had left his rifle beside the truck, when he had started to run towards me after seeing his brother stabbed. I was finally brought back to reality by a rifle shot and the second brother fell to the ground and I saw Ryan standing there, with the hunting rifle to his right shoulder._

_Finally, I let go of the knife and my attacker dropped soundlessly to the ground, dead. I collapsed beside him and the last thing I remembered, was Ryan grabbing me and carrying me to the truck._

..._...

_I awoke the following morning, in hospital. I was clean and there was no sign of any blood, but the attack was still there in my memory._

_Ryan was beside me, as were my parents. The Police had been and they had got a statement from Ryan, who had witnessed everything. The brothers' bodies had been found and had been taken to the morgue. My attacker had been found with his pants around his ankles, which backed up my story, not to mention the fact that the brothers had been bragging about wanting to rape somebody!_

_I was quite desirable back then, believe it or not!_

_Despite my being the victim and Ryan my saviour, we lived in a small community, with some that would not forgive or forget. It was politely, but forcefully, suggested that we both should be sent away, for our own good and preferably separately._

_I hate to say it, but I enjoyed killing that man; he deserved it and Ryan said he was fine with killing the other brother, as he knew that the brother was probably gonna kill me! I'm not especially proud of the fact that I killed the man, nor that I seemed to enjoy it, but it had to be done. They were both bullies and enjoyed hurting people. If they hadn't died there, then they'd have probably been shot by Police or ended up in a gas chamber or electric chair!_

* * *

We all just stared at Cathy, when she finished talking.

Chloe was in tears and even I was shocked.

"Well there you are; that is Catherine Bennett!" Cathy said.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Chloe said. "I should never have asked."

"Don't be silly Chloe. I think my story is very tame, compared to some others. If I hadn't wanted to tell the story, then I wouldn't have," Cathy said, giving her daughter a hug.

..._...

Something had just occurred to me.

"Marcus!" I said accusingly.

"What?" Marcus replied, with a smooth tone and an evil grin. "Took you long enough!"

"You never gave me a present!" I growled.

"I really only expected to be in the door thirty seconds, before I was strip searched!" Marcus commented, then got up and vanished.

Marcus reappeared a few minutes later carrying something very long!

"An extreme gift, for an extreme girl!" Marcus said, handing it to me.

It took me only seconds to remove the wrapping from the object and then I almost dropped it; I was shocked. It was a sword, but no ordinary sword - this fucker was longer than I was tall! It was well over five and a half feet long and quite heavy.

"It's taller than me!" I exclaimed.

"So is your Tanto!" Dave quipped.

I ignored Dave, completely!

"I've heard of these, but never seen one. It's called an Odachi, I think," I said.

"Yes, it is!" Marcus confirmed. "I was shocked when I saw that thing, but thought it was just _so_ Mindy!"

Everybody laughed, but everybody was also very impressed and in awe of the massive sword.

"I _cannot_ believe that somebody actually went into battle with one of these damn things!" I commented.


	114. Goodbye 2014

**_A week later_**  
**_Wednesday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

It was New Year's Eve and 2015 was _just_ around the corner!

We were all at the house, for the New Year; Marcus, Cathy, Chloe, Josh, Curtis and us two.

Things were not going well, at least not for Chloe; she had just had her ass handed to her... By Curtis!

* * *

**_That morning_**

Chloe had goaded Curtis into showing her what he could do!

Curtis had risen to Chloe's goad and had agreed to a fight, though we all knew the obvious outcome; or we thought that we did!

The pair of them had stripped down to t-shirt and jogging pants. Chloe eyed Curtis, like a crocodile would its prey. Curtis did not seem to be worried at all; in fact he had asked me for a favour and as somebody who liked to cause shit, I had been a little surprised at his request, but I had agreed!

Everybody was downstairs to watch, including Cathy, who was backing Curtis, and Josh who, naturally, was backing Chloe!

The fight started with Chloe throwing a punch at Curtis, followed by a kick, neither of which connected, surprisingly. Curtis seemed to be very quick with his movements and had obviously learnt to use his agility and mobility, to overcome his lack of stature and strength. Don't get me wrong, the kid _was_ strong and _very_ fit, but then so was Chloe. She had built up a lot of muscle, in her arms and legs, since we had first found her, almost a year ago and she had started some proper training, and Josh would periodically comment on her firm stomach!

Chloe was a bit slow in the recovery, from her attack, because Curtis flew in with a side thrusting kick and caught Chloe in the back, low on her right hand side and she screamed in pain and shock.

"You little rat!" She yelled and span around, catching Curtis with a roundhouse kick to his left shoulder.

Curtis absorbed the energy of the kick and caught himself before he hit the mat. I was a little worried that Chloe would forget that she was fighting a ten year-old boy and not a Russian Krysha! A few minutes later Chloe seemed to be getting the upper hand, using her experience and increased size and strength over Curtis; so I decided that it was time to even the odds... Curtis had asked me to throw in a Jō-staff, if things were going bad for him. I had no reason to say no, so I had agreed... So now I threw the staff towards Curtis and he swept it up and took up the correct stance, facing a rather shocked Chloe.

"Hey, not fucking fair!" Chloe complained.

"Who ever said fighting was fair! Vigilantes must learn to _adapt;_ you never know when things might go to crap, eh, Shadow!" I retorted with an evil smirk in her direction. Chloe mouthed a rather foul obscenity at me, along with a scowl and went back to the fight. Curtis seemed to know how to use the Jō-staff, too! Where the hell had he learnt to do that?

Chloe needed all her wits about her now, as that staff would hurt, if it contacted her. To add insult to any injury, the Jō-staff was actually Shadow's own; yeah, I had a vicious streak! Curtis was looking for an opening, but Chloe was fast and kept on the move, while doing her best to keep an eye on the staff, as Curtis wielded it, very competently. Then Curtis managed to strike home and Chloe fell to the mat, rather hard and I saw Cathy wince, as Chloe screamed in pain; however the pain seemed to just make her madder and she jumped up and threw herself towards Curtis, who managed to sweep Chloe's right leg from under her and then strike her in the centre of her chest with the other end of the staff, before following through and landing on top of Chloe, as she fell onto her front.

Curtis had Chloe pinned to the mat, with a knee in her lower back and the Jō-staff across the back of her neck.

"Do you yield, Shadow?" Curtis growled.

Chloe tried to move and push Curtis off, but she was pinned and there was nothing that she could do. I approached and could hear a stream of whispered obscenities coming from the fallen Shadow! I was doing my best not to laugh at her humiliation, but Dave and Cathy added to her discomfort by applauding Curtis!

"Oh dear, Shadow... That did _not_ go well..." I commented.

"Do yer think?" Chloe growled angrily and got up off the mat, as soon as Curtis had released her.

* * *

I turned to Curtis, as soon as I was back on my feet.

I felt mad, I really did. As I glared at Curtis he looked worried, not scared just worried. Curtis had surprised the hell out of me; he was really good! If I hadn't have been pissing about, then I could have put him down earlier, but I was giving him a chance - big mistake!

I smiled at my cousin.

"You did really well, Curtis... Well done! Normally the only person that puts Shadow down, is Shadow... Or Hit Girl!" I said, smirking at Mindy.

Curtis was actually blushing!

"Where the hell did you learn to use a Jō-staff, anyway?" I asked Curtis and then turned to the smirking Mindy. "And... Where the hell do _you_ get off, giving _my_ Jō to other people to use against _me_?"

Curtis answered first.

"I wanted to be you, Chloe; that's why I started to learn Taekwondo and Aiki-Jō. But then I saw sense and decided to just be myself!" Curtis explained, with a smug grin.

Cheeky little shit!

"Funny!" I replied and then I then growled at Curtis. "This isn't over!"

"Any time, bitch!" Curtis growled back, which got a laugh from everybody, as I felt my face getting hot.

* * *

**_Late that night  
West Ridge_**

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" I asked.

Chloe just looked back up at me and smiled. Her smile was intoxicating and it made me love her even more. She was looking lovelier, now that she had let her hair grow and it was spread across the pillow, framing her face.

"Yes damn it! I'm not lying here, stark naked and with my legs apart, just for my fucking health, Jackal!"

"Damn, you get tetchy at times, but it just makes me love you even more!" I replied, kneeling beside her. I was completely naked, just like Chloe and holding a small, square package in my hand.

"Just open the damn thing and do whatever you need to do with it!" Chloe growled.

I ripped open the package and pulled out the blue condom; it felt weird and it was my first condom. I worked out which way up it went and put it on; it felt strange! I moved over and knelt between Chloe's legs; I was very, very nervous, this was one hell of a step to take, for both of us! I was also worried, as I had done my homework and knew that this could hurt Chloe a lot more than it could hurt me.

Chloe was still smiling as I gently lay down on top of her and eased myself inside of her, slowly. I watched Chloe's face, searching for any sign of discomfort or pain. We had spent the past half an hour 'making out' and Chloe was _very_ wet down below. I hoped that I wasn't going to make a mess of this, but everybody had to try things for the first time, at one stage or another!

* * *

**_Dave and Mindy's Bedroom_**  
**_West Ridge_**

"_Fucking Hell! God Dammit! That was fucking amazing!_"

Chloe had yelled so loudly that we had heard her through several walls!

I looked at Mindy, who had blushed at the outburst!

"Josh must be good!" I commented with a straight face.

"Oh yeah! Pop goes the fucking cherry!" Mindy replied, before she buried her face in the pillow and started a fit of the giggles.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_My last chapter for 2014! A Happy New Year to you all and Good Luck for 2015!_


	115. A Happy New Year

**Author's Note: **_A Happy New Year to everybody and welcome to 2015! I must say a big thank you to all who have supported me throughout the last six months, or so, of 2014!_

_Forsaken will be continuing and so far the story does not have much of a planned anything, let alone an ending! As long as people continue to read, I will continue to write! If people have ideas or suggestions, please do not hesitate to drop a PM or a review. On the other hand, if my ideas start to drift and get weird and/or stupid; please let me know!_

_Over the coming months you should expect to see: new characters, new adversaries, new weapons and new equipment. There will also be excessive and gratuitous violence, worthy of Hit Girl, with a lot of blood being spilled. I also intend that there will be some decent levels of smut, too! Hopefully, something for everybody!_

_This will be the very first of, hopefully, many chapters for 2015._

* * *

**_The following morning_**  
**_Thursday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

Dave and I awoke that morning, feeling very refreshed and after a surprisingly good night's sleep, despite the night's loud interruptions!

By the time we had showered after our activities last night, Marcus and Cathy were up and in the kitchen. Dave and I grabbed a coffee each and also a plate of bacon and eggs that Cathy had cooked.

"This bacon is much better than yours, Dave!" I teased.

"You're a creep Mindy!" Cathy commented, but smiled at the compliment anyway.

"Much better than Mindy's!" Marcus said. "I'd actually rather eat the bacon raw!"

"That isn't fair!" I growled.

Curtis appeared next, looking a little bit tired. He was closely followed by a shy looking Chloe and a smirking Josh.

"Morning, kids! Happy New Year!" I announced and got muted responses from each of them. They both seemed a little bit tired!

"What do you guys want for breakfast? Bacon and eggs?" Cathy asked innocently, then she smirked and looked directly at Chloe and Josh, who seemed to shrink away. "Fruit juice? No _cherry_ anymore, though!"

Chloe just stood completely still, with her mouth open and she went very, very red! Josh just grinned, sheepishly. I started to laugh and so did Dave and Marcus. Curtis, did not seem to have a clue about what was going on!

"You are _so_ evil, Cathy!" I commented. "Well done!"

Chloe glared at me.

"Yeah! What _was_ all that shouting about last night, Chloe?" Curtis asked. "What _was_ so amazing?"

Chloe ignored Curtis.

"Well?" I asked Chloe. "Curtis needs an explanation!"

Chloe was still unable to move and her mouth was flapping like a grounded fish! Finally she got her voice back.

"Well he's _not_ getting an explanation from _me_ and _not_ before he's thirteen!" Chloe said, trying desperately to avoid everybody's eyes and grinning faces, before turning on Josh. "Joshua, help me!"

"I got nothing!" Josh admitted after a short pause.

"Boys are so fucking useless!" Chloe growled and then blushed a bit more. "Sorry!"

"Josh didn't seem _so_ useless, last night!" Cathy said and she seemed to be enjoying her daughter's intense discomfort.

"I think Curtis still wants an answer!" I pushed.

"Well the little shit can stick his answer... Dammit! Okay Curtis... Sex... That's was what was so amazing! Happy now?"

Chloe looked very embarrassed.

"Okay!" Curtis said, simply. "It must have been good; the whole damn zip code heard you two!"

* * *

I was no longer a virgin.

Nobody was complaining about that fact, but instead they were all making outrageous jokes at my and Josh's expense! Okay, I admit that I _may_ have been a little bit noisy, last night! But it _was_ the best feeling ever; I had _never_ felt anything like it! Should we have waited? Probably, but we would both be fifteen in another six or seven months, but... I thought it was worth it and apparently so did Josh.

Well, the main thing, was that Mindy wouldn't be able to tease me about having sex with Josh; or so I thought!

Mindy could be so fucking evil!

…_...

At dinner that night I was rather pleased that nobody had anything further to say about Josh and me! While that was a surprise, it was also a pleasant one. Although I had only just embarked on my sex life, I had absolutely no desire for it to be part of general conversation and discussion, neither did I want it to get out at school! The other big surprise was Mom; I didn't know how she would feel about me being 'de-flowered', but the fact that so far, she had only joked about it, seemed a good start and I didn't even want to contemplate what Dad would say!

It had been good to be together with Mindy and Dave, over Christmas and New Year. They were both more than friends and fellow vigilantes to me; they were family. Dave was a big brother and Mindy a big sister. This meant that I could talk to either of them about things that I couldn't talk to Mom or Dad about; like sex.

I must have been daydreaming, because Mindy's voice brought me back to reality.

"You actually going to eat? Or are you dreaming about that super-hot sex, last night!"

"Err… No… I was just… Never mind!" I stammered, feeling everybody's eyes on me.

"Or were you dreaming about your future kids?" Mindy added.

"You evil fucker…" I exclaimed, as Josh just burst out laughing.

"And fuck you too!" I finished.

"That's all it takes!" Mom said.

* * *

After dinner that evening I was standing outside, on the deck.

It was very cold, but I wanted to be alone; I was worried, very worried. I felt that something was brewing.

Just then I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and it wasn't Dave; the arm was too small. I looked down to my left and found Curtis looking up at me; he wasn't smiling.

"You okay?" I asked. I knew that Curtis had had a rough couple of days, what with this being his first New Year without his parents.

"I'll be fine; life continues. I'm worried about you... You look unhappy."

I smiled down at Curtis, before answering.

"I can feel trouble approaching. There are storm clouds gathering over Chicago and I have a city to protect," I replied, taking Curtis into my confidence. "I have a feeling that two thousand and fifteen, is gonna be full of trouble!"

There was silence for a couple of minutes, before Curtis responded.

"You're not alone Mindy. We are all standing alongside you and we're all ready to fight with you. You'll guide us through the storm, like you normally do; I believe in you and I know the others do too."

Quite a speech from a ten year-old! I came down to his level and looked into his hazel eyes.

"You are wise beyond your years, Curtis. Thanks."

Curtis smiled back at me.

"Thanks Mindy, you're the greatest!"


	116. And It Begins

The three dark forms stood, side by side, on the street.

It was after midnight, the area was dark and very white.

The dark forms were masked and hooded, with cloaks; their entire outfit was black and dark grey with a silver trim. The only visible skin was around the eyes. Each bore a sword on their backs that was angled with the grip to their left shoulder and two of them had quivers of arrows on their backs and a large, black and silver compound bow in their left hands.

The drug dealers just stared at the three apparitions, as they emerged from the swirling snow, and then looked at each other, before running for it. They didn't get far as the two apparitions with the bows, raised their weapons and then each notched and released an arrow. Seconds later, the two dealers fell face down into the snow. A single arrow shaft extended vertically from the back of each body.

Both men were very dead.

The dark forms proceeded to gather up all of the money and drugs, before vanishing back into the dark night and swirling snow.

* * *

**_Later that day  
Friday  
West Ridge_**

"Go!" I growled, into my cell.

"Hit Girl! It's Voight. Happy New Year! You guys been using your bows, recently?"

"No, just bullets!" I responded. "And a Happy New Year to you guys, too!"

"Well, we have two dead bodies from last night: two drug dealers, with arrows in their backs. Not overly bothered about the dealers, but I might need to do you for littering!"

"Funny! Not us, this time, Voight. Let us know if you find out anything; we may have some competition in town!" I replied.

"Will do!" Voight said and dropped the connection.

"What was that about?" Dave asked.

I passed on the gist of the call.

"Another archer?"

"I hope not!" I responded, unconsciously rubbing my left arm, where The Archer had hit me. "But, we take shields when we go out!"

"Better safe than sorry!" Dave agreed.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Sunday_**  
**_Safehouse A_**

"Okay, be safe! You both got your shields?"

"Yes, Hit Girl!" Shadow and Jackal replied.

"Then let's hit the road!" Kick-Ass said.

* * *

Due to the reports of these mysterious archers, I had decided to forgo the motorcycles for Jackal and Shadow, but I retained my Ducati and kept myself mobile by weaving around Beast and trying not to stay in one place too long. I vividly remembered what had happened the last time that we had met an archer while I was on a motorcycle!

This was to be a routine patrol to try and find some more information about these people. We had decided to err on the side of caution and walk away from any fight; at least until we knew what we were up against.

We headed towards the centre of Chicago and drove around the dark, but currently busy streets. After a couple of hours, we started to get a little restless, with no action. We had not even seen _any_ criminal activity, which in its self, was a little strange for a start!

..._...

"Fucking hell!" Kick-Ass shouted, as he stood on the brakes.

I did the same, coming to a smoky halt on the Ducati.

Directly in front of us, about twenty yards away was... Well I didn't quite know what, exactly. For some reason, two words came to my mind: Skyrim and Nightingale! It was definitely a woman, though and she wore a sword on her back and held a compound bow in her left hand. She stared at us for a moment, then nodded and ran down an alleyway.

The alleyway was narrow and partially blocked so Beast could not follow.

"Battle Guy, where does that alley lead?" I asked. It was obviously a trap, so I wanted to be prepared.

"Checking... Okay, it leads behind the block and to a parking lot, which should be empty at this time of night," Battle Guy advised.

..._...

We drove around to the parking lot and found three similarly equipped Nightingale's waiting for us. The one that I had seen previously had taken up position to my left of the other two. The one in the centre had a sword, but no bow or quiver and seemed to be the leader. We left Beast and the Ducati and approached. Battle Guy was watching, using a camera mounted in Beast. We stopped when we were approximately fifty feet away; Kick-Ass was to my right, with Shadow to my left and Jackal to the right of Kick-Ass. Shadow had her compound bow in her hand and an arrow notched. Jackal was similarly prepared and so was I.

"We are the Sisters of Trinity," The three woman chanted, together.

"We are Dusk," The woman on the left started.

"We are Shade," The woman on the right continued.

"We are Night," The woman in the centre finished.

"Nice!" I growled sarcastically. "Why are you in Chicago? _I_ protect this City!"

"I don't think so, Hit Girl!" The woman called Night said. "Your reign is over!"

All three women were using voice modulators, just like those that Jackal and Kick-Ass used. In unison, the outer pair of women raised their bows, while the other drew her sword.

..._...

"You are finished!" I growled in response, as I raised my bow and released an arrow, then rapidly seized another arrow and notched it to the string.

My first arrow, which was aimed at the woman in the centre, called Night, was deflected by the armour on her left arm!

"Damn!" I growled and released my next arrow and then another and another, in rapid succession, all at Night.

She moved fast flipping to the left behind Shade, who loosed off an arrow at Shadow, who in turn responded with her own arrow before raising a shield in front of her face and deflecting the arrow fired by Shade. Jackal released _his_ arrow at Dusk, just as she released hers at him. He repeated Shadow's movement and raised his shield, deflecting the incoming arrow.

All of my arrows had missed Night, while one had hit Dusk, but failed to embed itself in her armour.

"They have body armour!" I called over the Comms. "Probably at least Type IIA."

We advanced on 'The Nightingales', as I had decided to call them, at least for now. The archers slung their bows and unsheathed their swords. The swords looked to be hefty, but fully functional and battle-ready. They were of a single handed design with a broad two-edged blade and a sharp point. These swords required a method of fighting, which was very different from my Katana swords. They also had a much longer reach than Jackal's ninja-to or Shadow's bō-staff.

"Shadow, Jackal, you will both need to keep moving and watch out for those swords, they have a longer reach than anything you have. Use your speed and agility!" I advised over the Comms. "You take care Kick-Ass!"

"Understood!" Jackal replied.

"I can do that!" Shadow responded.

..._...

I laid the compound bow down and unsheathed both of my Katana swords, before I advanced on Night, while Kick-Ass prepared his Ko-Wakizashi swords.

My twin blades clashed with her single blade. Night had strength and a couple of inches of height on me, plus more body mass. This could be an even fight; I wasn't complacent enough to assume that I could win every fight and definitely not against somebody completely new and unknown.

My first concern was that my Katana blades may not be able to stand up to the attacks, from the much heavier blade. So far, though, my blades were standing up very well. The main problem was that Night's sword was physically heavy, by design; unlike my twin swords. This extra weight could be used to help drive back an adversary, such as myself.

Beside me, Kick-Ass was using his own weight to overcome his light and short blades, he managed to drive his armoured fist and the hilt of the sword that it held, into the face of Shade.

Shade screamed and fell backwards. At that, Night yelled out in anger and Dusk struck out at Shadow, catching her across her mouth and Shadow fell backwards to the ground. Night called a single command, which I was unable to make out; they must have been using Comms. The three Nightingales jumped onto three, identical looking, black motorcycles that were fitted with dual purpose tyres. I instantly noticed that these were very powerful machines.

I ran for my Ducati, while Jackal helped Shadow up and then they and Kick-Ass ran for Beast.

"They're Yamaha Super Tenere World Crosser motorcycles. You guys don't have the acceleration, or the manoeuvrability. Hang back and track me!" I ordered.

"Hit Girl, I'll monitor traffic and send warnings to your visor!" Battle Guy reported.

The Nightingales accelerated away, out of the parking lot and headed south. I followed on the Ducati. We turned and crossed South Ashland Avenue and accelerated in an easterly direction, along West 71st Street. We weaved between the traffic, approaching sixty miles per hour. I had a vague idea where they might be heading.

My suspicions were confirmed as they slowed and made a hard left turn after crossing the Dan Ryan Expressway and took the on-ramp heading north. I followed, after negotiating the busy junction and accelerating down the on-ramp.

* * *

**_Dan Ryan Expressway_**

The three 'sisters' sped onto the Dan Ryan Expressway, northbound and rapidly accelerated to over eighty miles per hour, the three motorcycles weaved in and out of the, thankfully light, traffic. I kept my focus on the leader, whose motorcycle was more of a very dark grey, rather than black of the other two. None of the motorcycles bore a registration plate, or any obvious signs of external identification. I weaved in and out of the traffic about twenty yards behind. Battle Guy was constantly feeding me traffic information, concerning what was up ahead. So far there were no issues, so it was still relatively safe to ride at high speed. This was one of the main things, in life that I loved: speed! My machine and my skills were perfectly matched for this chase, which was, admittedly, my first. The adrenalin was pumping through my veins, just as the gas was pumping through the engine of my Ducati.

All four motorcycles were receiving angry horn blasts from concerned motorists; it wouldn't be long before CPD joined the pursuit.

* * *

"Pass me a doughnut."

"What type…? Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Fellowes exclaimed. "Four motorcycles going hell for leather and guess who was trailing in fourth?"

"Evil Knievel?" Murphy replied facetiously.

"Better: Hit Girl!"

"Cool; we saw nothing... Pass those doughnuts and quit pinching the best ones!"

* * *

Within minutes things started to get more dangerous, as motorists had a nasty habit of changing lanes without any form of signalling or other warning and this required split second responses and decision making. I had to make use of all the available lanes, including the shoulder, to avoid other vehicles and still keep the escaping Sisters of Trinity in sight. We touched one hundred and twelve miles per hour, but only for a minute, before we dropped back below the hundred.

I had no idea where the sisters were heading. They knew I was there, chasing them and I had plenty of gas, so I could chase them for a while. Kick-Ass and the others would be following me at a much safer pace, but what would I do if I did catch up to them? I was alone against three very formidable opponents. Yes they were running, but not because they were scared, but because they were calculating and knew when to call it a day!

For a short moment I lost sight of the three motorcycles and just when I had expected to regain contact... They were gone! I searched every lane ahead of me, but saw no motorcycles – not one!

"Fusion! I've lost them!" I called, dejectedly, decelerating to a much safer and much less conspicuous speed.

"How?" Kick-Ass replied.

"I lost sight of them for a few seconds and they never reappeared!" I replied angrily.

* * *

**_Later that evening  
Safehouse A_**

I almost threw my helmet across the Safehouse, but quickly reminded myself that it cost almost a thousand bucks!

I placed the helmet in the rack and went to check on Chloe who was removing her helmet and mask. She had a livid bruise on her left jaw.

"That looks sore!" I commented and received a weak grin from Chloe.

"Just hurts when I move my mouth," Chloe said, slowly.

"That should give our ears a rest!" Marty commented.

"Yeah, and Josh will only be able to rely on your hand rather than your mouth!" Kim quipped.

Josh and Dave burst out laughing. I tried to restrain myself, as the look on Chloe's face was priceless, but in the end I gave in and even Chloe laughed, despite the pain.


	117. A Force To Be Reckoned With

**_The next day_**  
**_Monday_**

Josh had some new competition at school, but then so did Chloe!

There were a pair of new kids at the high school and guess what? They were both British! Also, from what I had heard, Chloe and Josh's first day back on Monday, had not gone well!

Now, I was not one to gossip, but it was still a funny story.

* * *

**_Lake View High School_**

Chloe and I had been chatting at lunch.

Kyle was sitting next to Chloe, while Avery and Riley were either side of me. Mike was on the other side of Chloe and sitting next to Ethan. We had all been discussing our Christmas and New Year activities. Currently the subject was Hit Girl and the new vigilantes that had appeared just before the previous weekend. Chloe and I were doing our best to join in, but also to keep our faces straight and not leak any unnecessary information. Avery insisted on going on about her 'hero': Jackal! Mike seemed to fancy Shadow, which was kinda complicated, considering that he was unknowingly sitting right next to her!

Apparently, Kyle thought that Shadow was very hot, too and that she had some _very_ nice curves to her body! I really couldn't work Kyle out... On the one hand I was certain that he knew about Chloe and me, but on the other hand he had never said anything... Or even hinted, for that matter. Then two new faces had halted the conversation, when they came and sat down at the table.

"Hi, I'm Dean!" A boy said, sitting down beside Kyle. The boy seemed to be a bit older than us, maybe in the year above.

He immediately got my attention, because he 'talked like me', as Chloe said to refer to anybody with a British accent.

"Hello!" I replied. "I'm Josh."

"Ah! So you're the other civilised person around here! Somebody mentioned that there was another Brit in the year. Good to meet you Josh! This is my sister, Juno," Dean said, pointing to the girl who had sat down beside him.

"Hello Josh," Juno said, checking me out. She was about Chloe's height and build, but with long, dark brown hair. She smiled at me and it was the sort of smile that would enrage Chloe, if she saw it...

Too late, Chloe had seen it and her eyes narrowed. Kyle saw this too and dived in quickly to defuse the potentially explosive situation.

"Dean, Juno; I'm Kyle. This is Avery, Riley, Mike, Ethan and Josh's girlfriend, Chloe," Kyle announced, pointing out each of us in turn.

Luckily, before things got any more awkward, lunch was over. As I was walking away, I overheard Kyle talking to Juno.

"Stay away from Josh... If you know what's good for you!"

* * *

**_North Park Elementary School_**

I was a little concerned, well, worried might have been a better word, about starting at a new school, but pleased to be with my best friend.

At lunchtime I sat with Curtis and was joined by _his_ best friends. It wasn't _so_ bad, because Curtis, himself, had only started at this school in the last weeks of last year.

"Guys, this is Megan!" Curtis said and introduced me to Zach, Jake and Nikki.

"Hi Megan, good to meet you. I assume you're just as nuts as Curtis!" Jake said, smiling.

"Not _quite_ as bad!" I advised them.

"You'll do then!" Nikki admitted.

These guys seemed nice, but my mind kept drifting back to my visit to the Safehouse with Mindy. Her life seemed _so_ exciting, but I was stuck here in school. But on the plus side, I knew about Hit Girl, which Curtis did not!

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

Back to my own troubles!

Those new nutcases, from last night. They were female, which was a change, I supposed. They were well protected, despite the appalling choice in costume. They also had a warped sense of humour for their characters, although I got the idea that they were not entirely serious. Maybe they were just nuts!

That was another potential problem! If they were nuts, then they would be particularly dangerous to everybody. What were they doing here? Why were they here? They were obviously challenging us, or more specifically _me_! But that just brings me back to the other questions.

I was also very mad about losing these so-called Nightingales last night – nobody outrides Hit Girl on a motorcycle!

I kept replaying the chase in my mind, trying to find how they could have literally vanished from almost directly in front of me. Marty was examining video, from the chase, which while quite cool and a little like a roller-coaster ride, yielded nothing.

That really pissed me off!

* * *

**_The next night_**  
**_Tuesday_**

The fight had been joined.

I wasn't exactly sure if _we_ had found the three Nightingales, or if they had found _us_.

Dusk attacked me with some reasonably advanced martial-arts skills. She was about six to eight inches taller than me and was strong, as well as skilled. So far everything that I had come up with was being defeated. Don't get me wrong, I had landed some good hits, but she had also landed some good ones on me too and those hits had damn well hurt! I could see Kick-Ass fighting Shade, while Hawk fought Night.

Our fight seemed to be at a stalemate, so Dusk drew her sword and we pushed each other back, as we struck forward with our blades. I would definitely need to get hold of a broad-sword, if I was going to be fighting these nutcases.

I had also noticed that the pair of us were steadily moving away from the others, as we fought, which was not good. Dusk then fell backwards and dropped her sword, but I moved swiftly forward so that she had no time to pick the blade back up. Instead she drew a concealed pistol, which I had not seen before. It was a standard issue FN Five-seveN, which was capable of penetrating my body armour. I needed to be careful, very careful!

I stowed my blades and drew my pistols, as I threw myself behind a car to avoid the bullets fired at me by Dusk. I fired back and at least two of my shots hit Dusk, but had no effect, apart from throwing her off balance! I moved out from cover and dove across the street to better cover. But as I did, I felt a bullet impact my back, but low down. I put a hand behind me and found a hole in my utility belt, right where my Comms equipment was mounted. I also realised that my Comms had gone silent.

* * *

"Kick-Ass, Battle Guy! I've lost Hit Girl's Comms and GPS. I last had her heading west from your position!"

I took a chance and looked around me, while I was fighting Shade. There was no sign of Hit Girl, nor of the third Nightingale. Shade took my momentary lapse in attention as a chance to push forward her attack. I returned the thought and drove Shade back. Hawk was still fighting Night and they seemed fairly evenly matched, from what I could make out.

I was worried about Hit Girl, but knew that she was more than capable of looking after herself.

* * *

I was in the worst possible situation.

I was alone and without any form of communications! I had lost sight of Kick-Ass and Hawk; I really could not believe that I had done something so stupid! Then the situation had just got worse...

I felt two bullets impact my left side, lower down and the pain was excruciating. I struggled to my feet and fired back almost a dozen rounds. I hit Dusk and she cried out in pain, before she turned and ran away from me.

I intended to pursue, but started to feel really strange. I went down on one knee, for a minute and then I realised that the chase was over and that I needed to get to safety as soon as possible, before I collapsed. I looked around me, to get my bearings. I was close to Safehouse C; less than a mile away, to the east. If I could climb a fire escape, then I could cut across the roofs to the Safehouse.

* * *

Night and Dusk had suddenly broken off the fight and run.

I had the impression that they had just received a message from their colleague, but I had no idea if it were good news or bad news, for them or us.

Hawk and I clambered into Beast, parked half a mile away and we started searching to the west for Hit Girl.


	118. Wildcat and Lynx

**_Later that night  
Tuesday  
South Cottage Grove_**

I was bored.

School nights were kinda boring, so I tended to wander around our apartment building and generally be a nosy bitch!

Despite living on the second floor, I regularly wandered around the first and the fourth floors. Why? Because I was very curious about two apartments: 101 and 401. These two apartments had concealed keypads and the doors, although they looked almost normal, were not; they appeared much more solid than our apartment door and no lock or handle was actually visible on the outside of the doors.

Right now I was on the fourth floor, 'patrolling', when I heard a noise at the end of the corridor, a few yards beyond apartment 401. There was a door there that led to some stairs and then the roof of the apartment block.

* * *

I fell down the stairs that led from the hatch in the roof and hit the door at the bottom. I pushed it open and crawled along the floor.

The pain and the blood loss, from the bullet wounds were causing me to pass out, but I had to fight it; I had to get to safety. I managed to get to the Safehouse door and then I tried in vain to reach for the keypad. Damn, I should really install a keypad on the floor! I kept trying to reach the keypad, but then I sensed somebody standing close by.

"What's the code?"

I looked up and saw the shape of somebody looking down at me.

"What's the damn code?"

I looked closer; it was Megan! Thank God!

"Six – eight – four – seven – five – two – zero - nine." Just saying the numbers was exhausting.

Megan had punched the numbers into the keypad, as I had said them and the door to the Safehouse had clicked open. Megan pushed open the heavy, armoured door and then she had tried to drag me; but I was way too heavy for her. I used the last of my energy and dragged myself through the door, but then I must have passed out.

* * *

**_Safehouse C_**

I pushed the heavy door shut and stared down at Hit Girl.

Her eyes were still closed and she wasn't moving. I knelt down and shook her, hard, but she didn't respond. I stood up and flicked on the light switches that were beside the door. As the lights came on, I looked around the room and saw racks of weapons and sharp swords; the room was very much like the armoury at the other Safehouse that I had seen before Christmas. There were two computers and a large TV screen, on the far wall by a window that looked out onto a brick wall. I looked in vain for a phone, but only found what looked like a radio. It was large, heavy and green. I turned it on and pressed the talk button.

* * *

**_West of I-94_**

We were getting precisely nowhere!

There was no sign of Hit Girl anywhere, but we had found her Ducati by its encrypted LoJack system. I was more than a little concerned to find the Ducati seemingly abandoned! While Hawk continued her search, I took the Ducati back to Safehouse A.

I had just left the Safehouse, on the Fat Boy, when my headset burst into life.

"Fusion... This is… Wildcat... Hit Girl is hurt... I need help... Please!"

* * *

**_Safehouse C_**

I let go of the button.

Seconds passed, then...

"Wildcat, this is Kick-Ass! Where are you?"

I pressed the button again.

"I'm in a room full of weapons... In my block, on the top floor. Hit Girl is hurt bad and she needs help!" I let go of the button again. I felt tears running down my face; I was scared and worried, my hands were trembling. The radio came to life again...

"This is Battle Guy, VOX is now enabled for Wildcat... Wildcat you don't need to press the button to talk; we will be able to hear everything!"

"Wildcat, I'm on the way to you," Kick-Ass advised. "You are at Safehouse C, but I'm gonna need fifteen minutes or more... Help is on the way!"

The radio went silent, then two minutes later it jumped back to life...

"Wildcat, this is Medic! Can you move Hit Girl?"

"No, she's too heavy for me!"

Silence again...

"Wildcat," It was Kick-Ass again. "Get Lynx... You know who I mean, don't you?"

"Yes, I do!" I replied, jumping up.

I ran out of the Safehouse and down the two flights of stairs that took me from the fourth to the second floor.

..._...

Once on the second floor, I ran along the corridor and then I literally burst through my front door.

"Megan! What are you doing...? What is that on your hands...? Is that blood?" Paige Wilson asked aghast, getting worried.

"No time Mom, I need you to come with me!"

I dragged my Mom up to the fourth floor and punched in the code to the Safehouse again.

"You know the code to this apartment?" Mom queried.

"No time, Mom!" I replied and pushed the heavy door open.

"Oh - my God!" Paige Wilson almost screamed at the sight in front of her and she brought her hands up to her mouth. She looked around the room taking in all of the weapons and then the still form of Hit Girl... Plus the blood on the floor.

I pushed the door closed.

"Medic... I'm back with Lynx!" I called out.

"Huh!" Mom asked, confused.

"Mom, you're Lynx!" I whispered to Mom.

"Lynx, this is Medic! I need you to help me with Hit Girl... Help is on the way, but still about ten to fifteen minutes out. Can you help us?"

..._...

Paige Wilson was shocked, but sorted herself out remarkably quickly.

"Yes! Tell me what to do!"

"Okay, we need to examine Hit Girl... Is she breathing?"

"Yes!"

"Now, take off her mask... You will recognise her, but do _not_ say her name. Understood!"

"Yes, I understand!"

I watched as my Mom gently eased the mask off of the unconscious Hit Girl. Once Mindy's face was revealed, Mom took a sharp intake of breath, when she recognised her boss. I was expecting an outburst, but Mom just said one word...

"Figures!" She said, resignedly and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... Tell me about it!" Medic replied. "Now, check her face and head; any marks, cuts, blood?"

"Just some bruising around her jaw."

"Now her neck."

"No visible injuries or bumps."

"Next, you need to remove the top of her combat suit; ease it off carefully, over her head."

I helped my Mom to remove the top of Mindy's combat suit. Underneath she wore a thin t-shirt and a sports bra. Mom pulled down the bottom half of Mindy's combat suit, so we could see Mindy's stomach.

"Done... Oh my God! There's blood, lots of blood... Mostly on her left side, but I'm not sure..."

"Look around the Safehouse; you should see a large black case..."

"Found it!" I said and dragged it over; it was heavy!

I watched as my Mom laid the case down and opened it; it was full of medical equipment.

"Okay, put on some rubber gloves and then check the top of the case. Pull out two of the large square packets and open them; you will find sterile gauze pads. Use one to clean around the wounds and another to cover them. Secure it in place with the tape that you will also find in the top of the case."

I passed over some rubber gloves and Mom put them on. She used some special scissors from the case, to cut away the blood-soaked t-shirt. Then I passed over the square packets, which Mom ripped open and she wiped away most of the blood, revealing two circular wounds. Mindy had been shot, twice! Mom then taped gauze over the two wounds.

"Check underneath her, see if the bullets went all the way through," Medic instructed, once Mom had reported the wounds dressed.

"There are no exit wounds, just the two on top."

"No problem... I should be with you in about five minutes."

* * *

The heavy door to the Safehouse suddenly flew open and Kick-Ass ran in, followed by Hawk, who closed the door behind her.

Both pulled off their masks, revealing Dave and Kim.

"You know, this answers _so_ many questions!" Mom commented, looking at Dave and Kim.

"Sorry!" Dave said with an apologetic smile and knelt down beside Mindy.

"She's been shot twice and lost a lot of blood," Mom explained to Dave.

A few minutes later Dr Bennett appeared at the door and Dave let her in.

"I need to get those bullets out!" Dr Bennett said immediately.

Five minutes later, Dr Bennett had Mindy lying on a table in just her underwear and had started to operate on her wounds. Kim took me and my Mom into another room, while Dave stayed with Mindy. We sat down in the kitchen and tried not to listen to the sounds coming from the other room.

..._...

Twenty minutes later, Dr Bennett appeared in the kitchen, pulled off her blood-covered gloves and washed her hands.

"Is Mindy going to be okay?" I asked, unable to hide the concern in my voice.

"She'll be fine Megan; Mindy has had much worse. She's resting in bed now and Dave's with her."

"Thank God!" Mom said. "This is all a bit of a shock to me!"

"I can believe that! Thank you for your help, both of you," Dr Bennett said. "You did really well Megan and you too, Paige."

"Megan, you knew about Mindy before tonight, didn't you?" Kim enquired.

"Yes... I did. I figured it out some time ago. Dave, Chloe and Josh, too!"

"You did?" Mom asked, surprised.

"I promised to keep it a secret."

"Well done!" Dr Bennett commented, approvingly.

"Good on you, kid!" Kim said and I started to feel my cheeks getting very hot.

"I always thought that you were trustworthy!" Dave added, coming into the kitchen.

"How's Mindy?" I asked.

"She's sleeping for now. I've tucked her into bed; she'll stay here till some time tomorrow," Dave replied. "Thanks, all of you and especially you, Wildcat!"

I now felt myself blushing wildly!

"I'm really proud of you!" My Mom said to me.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday  
Safehouse C_**

I opened my eyes to find a face staring down at me.

"Morning Hit Girl!"

It was Megan and she looked really, really happy for some reason or another!

"Hello Megan... What are you doing here?" I asked, looking around the room. I recognised it immediately, as Safehouse C and had just realised that Megan should not have been in here and then it suddenly occurred to me that I shouldn't be in here either!

"You were shot, _twice_, last night. I helped you into the Safehouse," Megan explained, proudly, on seeing my confused expression.

I started to remember things. I looked under the duvet and found that I was wearing nothing but my underwear. I also saw a large dressing on my left side. I tried to move and pain shot up my side and I screamed. Megan looked horror struck.

"It's okay Megan! It just hurts a bit!" I said and I felt a little weak. "Where's err, Kick-Ass?"

"You mean _Dave_?" Megan asked. "I met the other side of Hawk, too, last night and I'd already worked out Chloe and Josh; not exactly hard!"

"You've figured it all out then?"

"You think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"No, definitely not!" I replied with a laugh, which caused me more pain.

"Dave just popped out and left me to keep an eye on you. He said that you tend to misbehave when you've been injured... It's almost lunchtime and you've been asleep for over twelve hours!"

"That explains why I feel like shit!" I said resignedly. "Now you know about everybody; I suppose I can tell you that Curtis knows all about us all, too!"

"_Curtis_? He hid that well!" Megan commented sourly. "Asshole!"

"Don't blame him!" I laughed. "He's known about us all, since last summer. He also knows that if he told anybody, even you, then I would chop him up into tiny little pieces!"

Megan started to look a little worried.

"Does that apply to me, then?"

"I trust you Megan. Do I _need_ to warn you?"

"No, you don't... Oh, by the way, my Mom knows, too!"

That was a concern; I hadn't planned on Paige finding out!

* * *

"How did she find out?" Mindy asked.

"You were far too heavy for me, so Dave told me to fetch my Mom. Dr Bennett talked my Mom through finding your wounds and treating you, until she arrived. We used our codenames all the time! Mom likes Lynx, by the way and she thinks Wildcat is _cute_, too!" I explained with a grimace. Wildcat was _not_ supposed to be _cute_!

There was a knock on the Safehouse door.

"But I didn't give her the code, though!" I added, as I looked at the monitor that showed the passageway outside. It was my Mom. I pressed the button to release the door and my Mom pushed it open, then closed it behind her.

"She's awake!" I said, simply and followed Mom into the bedroom.

* * *

"Hi Boss!" Paige said cheerfully, as she came into the bedroom.

"Hi Paige. Thanks for helping me out last night; I owe you a big bonus! I fully expect you to be mad at me for hiding all this from you..."

"Mindy! Stop before you embarrass yourself!" Paige insisted. "I always thought there was something strange about you guys, but I also kinda knew that you guys were for good and not up to anything bad. Illegal maybe, but _not_ bad!"

"Thanks Paige... You're still getting a bonus, though!" I insisted.

"How's the wound?" Paige asked.

"Hurts like hell!"

"Well that's what happens when you gallivant around Chicago fighting crime!" Paige said in a motherly way.

"You sound like Marcus!" I groaned.


	119. Marcus Again

**_Three days later_**  
**_Saturday evening_**  
**_West Ridge_**

Everybody was over for a little Fusion 'get together'.

Unfortunately, some there that night had taken that description a little _too_ literally! Kim and Marty were permanently glued together, on one couch, while Josh and Chloe were enthusiastically groping each other, on the other couch!

"Not very much different than when they're in class!" Isaac had commented, dryly, as he had walked past them.

But something else was _much_ more disturbing than all that kissing and fondling... Marcus!

..._...

I had just come back from the dining room, where we had setup a small buffet, for people to help themselves from. Cathy was currently in there with Curtis and Abby. Megan had spent most of the evening following me around and in this case she had followed me into the kitchen and we had both stopped suddenly and shouted out in disgust, at the same time!

"Mom!"

"Marcus!"

"What!" Marcus responded, sounding annoyed, once he had removed his lips from Paige's.

"I'm in enough fucking pain!" I growled angrily and walked out of the kitchen, dragging an appalled Megan with me.

I thought that I was more embarrassed than angry!

..._...

I shoved Chloe, roughly, off of the couch, but she just sat herself back on Josh's knee and they continued with their kissing and fondling!

I ignored them both and sat down with the rather disgusted looking Megan.

"How long have they been at it?" I asked.

"I have no idea!" Megan replied. "I did see them together, once or twice, over Christmas."

"What the hell next? You and Curtis?"

"That _would_ be disgusting!"

"I thought you had a thing for him!" I teased.

Megan blushed and mumbled something.

"She does?"

I looked behind me to find Curtis, with a sly grin on his face. I then looked at Megan, who looked like she wanted to die!

"Oh, you mean it was a secret?" I asked Megan facetiously, who gave me one of her glares.

"Sorry!" I said and made room for Curtis to sit down beside Megan.

..._...

Dave appeared.

"Everybody seems to be eating each other, instead of the food!"

"Tell me about it! I just found Paige and Marcus 'kissing and petting'!"

"Oh, I thought I saw something along those lines at Christmas," Dave remembered.

"So everybody knew about Marcus and Paige except for me?"

"Looks like it!" Cathy commented, as she came up behind me.

"Great! I'm not just in physical pain, but I'm now in mental pain... You know, this sort of thing could make somebody go completely fucking nuts and - and..."

"...Become a vigilante?" Dave offered and I glared at him.

"Cool! Can I become one then?" Megan asked excitedly.

"_NO_!" Dave, Cathy and I responded loudly.

Megan looked really put out!

"Don't worry! They said the same thing to me, too, when I asked!" Curtis admitted, putting his arm around Megan.

..._...

The asshole was now doing it quite openly!

He also very well knew that I was _not_ happy about it; but what could I do? I wanted Marcus to be happy, but... I shuddered at the thought of what else might be happening!

Anyway, there was something more important about to happen. I called everybody together so that I could make a short speech.

"We have had a difficult week, ever since those damned nutcase Nightingales appeared and yes, I managed to get myself shot, _again_!" I announced and got a brief laugh in response.

"Now, I owe my life, _again_, to two people, both of whom are new to the world of Fusion. Err... Marcus, if you could let go of Paige for a _few_ minutes... Megan..."

Megan and Paige came up and stood beside me.

"Firstly I have to thank a certain young lady, who was able to help me in my time of need. Megan... Or should I say Wildcat, showed immense courage, _way_ beyond her years, in helping me to safety in Safehouse C and then she had the presence of mind to call for help, from the right people. She had not been trained on our equipment, but she still knew how to call for help. I have listened to the entire radio conversation of that night and I was amazed by how calm and collected Wildcat was and I am backed up by Dave, who was also very impressed."

Dave nodded his agreement.

"Yes, Megan had correctly worked out my biggest secret, some months ago, but Paige was still in the dark. Dave had no choice but to call on the help of an adult, as I was too heavy for Megan to move. I was also very impressed with the courage of Lynx, too and I wouldn't have blamed her, if she had taken one look at me, bleeding all over a room full of weapons and run for it!"

"Again, after listening to the recording and hearing how Paige skilfully followed the instructions of the dreaded Dr Bennett; I was incredibly impressed. Although what Paige meant by '_figures_', when she first saw who was under Hit Girl's mask, I am not exactly sure! For now, I have to thank our newest members: Wildcat and Lynx!"

Everybody showed their appreciation for Paige and Megan, with applause. Megan looked like she was about to burst into tears! Paige, though, seemed to enjoy all the attention.

"Thank you, everybody!" Paige said, once the applause had died down. "I always thought something was a bit odd about some of the people at D-JAK. Mindy, though she seemed to be a bit of a nutcase, she was always a great boss. I guessed that you guys were up to something, but always believed that whatever it was, was for good, illegal, but good. I know that Marcus thinks Mindy is a bit of a nutcase, too and has never been happy with what she does, however, I believe in what Mindy has built."

"This evening I have heard a lot about Dave and Mindy, including how they came to be here today, doing what they do. I will always be thankful for that day, when Hit Girl turned up at my front door with Megan and then later, when she offered us a new start in life. Thank you Mindy... Thank you Fusion!"

Paige turned and gave me a hug. Damn! I'm fucking crying in front of everyone, again!

"Damn! There is a human side to the girl, after all!" Marcus said, coming over.

"It's good to have you on the team, Wildcat!" Curtis said to Megan.

"Thanks, Trojan!" Megan responded.

..._...

"I've been meaning to ask: how did the first classes go, at D-JAK, just before New Year?" Marcus asked.

On the Tuesday, just before New Year, I had had the first introductory classes at D-JAK, just to meet my new students and give them a small taster of what was to be on offer.

"The younger kids, the under tens, well they think Mindy is awesome and are all looking forward to starting properly next week. She will have a class of about eight to twelve younger kids to start with," Paige explained. "The under thirteens were a mixed lot, but they seemed to listen to Mindy and I think we should have up to a dozen of them, including Curtis and Megan."

"I almost had a damn heart attack when I recognised Sam Fellowes come into D-JAK! He was out of uniform, but he had his son with him; he was bringing his son, Cameron, to the class," I explained. "Sam gave me some strange looks and I'm certain that he knows, or at least suspects, who I am!"

"That could prove interesting!" Marcus commented.

"The next group; the teenagers… Well they seemed to enjoy seeing how flexible Mindy was!" Paige continued, with a grin that soon changed to an evil smirk. "Plus, I think Mindy seemed to _enjoy_ showing off _exactly_ how flexible she was!"

I felt myself blushing.

"I … I do not… I did not!" I stammered unconvincingly.

Marcus looked at me with an evil grin.

"Does Dave know?" He asked, facetiously.

"You two are _so_ fucking evil!"

"And the most important thing, of course, is that Mindy hasn't killed or maimed anybody yet!" Paige finished. "The insurance is high enough as it is!"

* * *

**_The next day_**  
**_Sunday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

I had a problem, well, more of a dilemma really.

Paige was easy; I just gave her a huge cash bonus. Megan though... I didn't know what to get a ten year-old girl – period, let alone something that would truly show how thankful I was for her actions! I had already decided that Megan could join Curtis and be trained, defensively only – as long as Paige agreed. Neither of them would handle firearms, apart from basic target practice and knowing how to clean them. They wouldn't use anything bigger than a .22-calibre, either. They were far too young and too small for a proper combat suit, but I would see about getting them some custom body armour for their upper bodies. I might be able to use the two of them for reconnaissance and even providing diversionary tactics. But neither of them would ever be put in harm's way, not a damn chance!

Well, last night had gone well, I suppose; ignoring Marcus and his new relationship! I had disturbing images in the back of my mind, every time that I thought of what Marcus and Paige might be getting up to! Then it occurred to me that I wouldn't need to worry, as long distance relationships rarely worked out.

That was when Marcus decided to knock me for six!

* * *

"Hey, kid! Could I have a word?" Marcus had asked.

That had somehow sounded ominous! I followed Marcus through to the living room and sat down on a couch, while Marcus sat down across from me.

"You telling me Paige is pregnant now?" I asked and got a nasty glare in response!

"Just kidding, jeez!"

"Let's be serious for a minute, can we?" Marcus asked.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not really... We don't get to see very much of each other, do we?"

"Not as much as I'd like, no."

I meant it too, I really _did_ miss Marcus!

"How would you like to be able to see me as often as you'd like?"

"I'm not moving back to New York, if that's what you're asking," I replied, without thinking.

"You've got the wrong end of the stick, there, Hit Girl!"

I thought about that and came to one conclusion...

"You mean... Chicago... You're moving to Chicago?"

"You don't want me here, just say so..."

"You complete ass, Marcus! I would _never_, _ever_, say that!" I responded angrily, then I realised, belatedly, that he was joking. "Sorry!"

"You can be very predictable, Mindy. Remember, I've known you a long, long time."

"You move to Chicago; would you still be a cop?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been talking with Jack and he'd take me under his wing for a while, at District Twelve, so that I could get used to Chicago, learn the ropes, then maybe move to a team like Voight's."

"That would be cool!" I admitted, grinning.

It really would be great to have Marcus around! Then I had another thought and scowled at Marcus.

"I assume this is just about me and _not_ about Paige?" I asked.

"Of course it is; I want to be with _you_. I've been thinking about this for months, long before I met Paige. I was getting a bit lonely in New York; now you're not there it's kinda quiet and peaceful. I think I missed the severed limbs and dead bodies everywhere!" Marcus dead-panned.

I had to laugh.

"Are you jealous, Mindy?"

"What? You mean about you and Paige?"

"Yeah."

"No... I just reacted... It was a bit of a shock; kids don't like to see their parents... Well, you know!" I tried to explain, but failed miserably and felt myself blushing.

"You know, you are a lot softer than people give you credit for!" Marcus laughed.

"Just don't go spreading it around, or I might just have to kill ya!"

Marcus laughed again.

"Okay, I'll dial back the romance a bit – at least in public! Happy?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just... There are some things I'd rather _not_ know about... If you know what I mean..."

"Now you know how I used to feel about you and _that boy_!" Marcus responded, with a chuckle.

"Okay! But remember, '_that boy'_, is now my fiancée!"

"Anyway, I thought you liked Paige and as for Wildcat, well she's just a..."

"Don't you _dare_ say it Marcus!" I interrupted.

"... Mini-Mindy!"


	120. Safehouse D

**_The next morning_**  
**_Monday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

The problem of what to do with the British twins had suddenly got a little bit easier.

Not quite in the way that I had anticipated though...

I was relaxing and recuperating at home, trying to get over the incredibly embarrassing stories about my younger years that had come out the night before! I was on the couch having a one-sided conversation with Sophia; I've done stranger things!

There was a knock on the front door. We never had many visitors and right know I was kinda anxious about visitors, as I was still healing and currently Dave was out, so I was alone. Since the Russians had come back on the scene, I had uprated some of my ready use weaponry. In this case, I grabbed a hidden Micro-UZI and headed over to the door and stood on my toes to look through the spy hole.

I immediately jumped back! Oh fuck! I was shocked!

I had seen two people, outside. Cameron and Natasha King! How the fuck had they turned up here?

Okay Mindy, get a fucking grip!

"We know you're in there! Open up, we're not leaving!" Cameron called, then more quietly. "We know what you are!"

I checked the Micro-UZI was ready and that the suppressor was secure, then pulled open the door.

"Come in, please!" I said, cheerfully.

Once the kids were in the door I slammed it shut and kicked Cameron's legs out from under him. He went down hard and while Natasha was reaching for him, I pushed her down to the floor.

"Neither of you fuckers move, or I'll cut you both in half!" I growled, aiming the Micro-UZI.

I saw the same fear that I had seen before. The confident, cocky expressions that I had just seen were gone.

"Please... Don't shoot... I told you this was a stupid idea, Nats!" Cameron said.

"Get the fuck up off the floor and sit on the damn couch! You're making the place look messy!" I growled, lowering the Micro-UZI. "Sophia, stay!"

* * *

I sat down and faced the twins.

"So you found me!"

I saw Cameron looking around.

"Where did the gun go?" he asked.

"I must keep some secrets!" I growled.

"Look, we saw the commotion at the apartment block, the other night. I saw you climbing the fire escape and crossing the rooftop. You looked wounded. Then we kept watch and saw more of your team arriving. We then saw you leave the other morning, we followed you... Here," Natasha explained.

"We only got the nerve up to come here, this morning," Cameron admitted.

"You guys are clever and resourceful!" I growled. "Why are you British teenagers so damn smug?"

* * *

**_Two days later_**  
**_Wednesday_**  
**_Safehouse A_**

While Megan was at school, Mindy and I took Paige to see Safehouse A.

Paige took one look at the armoury and then turned to me with a smile.

"It's like the Bat Cave meets Vigilantes R Us!" She said. "You guys got a bat signal?"

I saw Mindy smirk and open her mouth…

"No!" I yelled.

Paige looked a little shocked.

"Believe me, you don't want to hear that story!" I said.

* * *

That afternoon we got the bad news.

Intelligence arrived, via Voight. The, so called, Sisters of Trinity, had attacked the Russian Mafia! Of all the stupid fucking things to do! What the fuck possessed them to embark on war with the Russian Mafia? Yeah, I know, I did the same, but it was just us and them; now we had a three way war!

It was Fusion v Russians v Trinity, which would only end badly!

* * *

We also had some good news, for a change!

Marcus was now a Detective Lieutenant with the Chicago PD!

He was staying in an apartment at South Cottage Grove. He had thought it better to give me my space! I rather thought it was more because he was only feet away from Paige! He hoped to be able to move all his stuff from New York towards the end of January. Marcus had found a house and was just waiting for the sale to go through. I wasn't exactly over the moon about _where_ Marcus had bought a house, but there wasn't exactly anything that I could do about it, either!

* * *

**_The following evening  
Thursday  
Fusion Warehouse_**

"What are we doing back here?" Josh asked.

Chloe's expression mirrored the same question.

"Even you two should have noticed that it's been snowing a bit!" Dave commented.

There was a few inches outside and it was still snowing.

"For some stupid reason, I seem to think that you two should have the best equipment! Sometimes, though, I'm not convinced that you deserve any of it!" I said.

"Something's different!" Josh said, looking around.

On the previous visit to the warehouse, the place had been completely open plan. This time though there was now a building towards the rear. It was built of brick and had a steel sliding door.

"Oh, mister observant has noticed the new building! Very good, Josh! That is a secure building for storing weapons and equipment. It is brick, with steel reinforced walls! Welcome to Safehouse D, kids!"

I led Josh and Chloe over to the new building. It had only been finished, just before Christmas and I was very pleased with it. I entered the code into the hidden keypad and the steel door slid open, with barely a sound. The lights inside clicked on. There were no windows anywhere on the building, which was set six feet from the nearest exterior walls of the warehouse. Inside the building was an open space that had weapons, in locked racks, on three sides. To the right was a small kitchen, with a table and four chairs. Against the wall were two steel bunk beds. The floor was bare concrete, except for some thin carpet near the beds. The place screamed functionality over comfort.

"Home from home!" Josh commented.

"It is not intended for comfort, Josh!" I laughed.

"Hope not!" Chloe said.

"What's under the tarpaulin?" Josh asked curiously.

In the middle of the room, beside the racks of weapons, was a large tarpaulin covering something.

"Show them Dave!" I said.

Dave pulled off the tarpaulin and both kids gasped in shock.

"Bloody hell!" Josh finally exclaimed.

"Fuck me!" Chloe added.

Under the tarpaulin were three motorcycles, all three were Ducati Multistrada 1200 S multibike. One was in navy blue, with the registration '**SHADOW**', the next was purple with the registration '**HIT N RUN**' and the final motorcycle was tan, with the registration '**JACKAL**'.

"After my hair raising pursuit down the Dan Ryan, I decided that I would need a motorcycle that could cope with the winter weather. The Panigale is nice, but not designed for snow and ice. Yes, Cathy's motorcycle was cool and gave me the idea! I ordered these and they have been equipped with proper multi-purpose tyres, the same as Dave and I have on our BMW motorcycles."

On closer inspection the three motorcycles had non-standard chunky tyres fitted, front and rear. They were Continental TKC-80 Twinduro tyres and were designed to cope with extreme road conditions, including mud and snow.

"Okay, kiddies. Time to learn your new motorcycles, read the manual and then you can ride around the warehouse to get used to them. Remember these are more than four times the capacity of your Hondas, not to mention the extra weight and size... Chloe: Calm the fuck down before you piss yourself!"

"What about our…" Josh started, then stopped as Dave came in with a helmet under each arm, plus two sets of motorcycle leathers.

After twenty minutes reading the manuals and examining the controls, Chloe and Josh pulled on their leathers and helmets and then wheeled their motorcycles out to the warehouse. I followed and watched as they mounted the large machines and started the one hundred and sixty horsepower engines.

I followed suit and the warehouse throbbed with the roar of three motorcycle engines revving. I then led the other two around the warehouse, with Dave monitoring and advising me of any problems.

All three motorcycles were fitted with side panniers and a tank bag. The motorcycles were an extra fifty kilogrammes or so heavier and were about twenty centimetres wider and longer. The gear ratios were also very different and it was better to learn these inside, on concrete, than out there on the snow!

They coped pretty well with the new machines and I was kinda surprised that the two of them were so quick to get used to what were very different motorcycles! Maybe it was because I was such a good teacher - yeah, it was all me – you know, my ego worries me sometimes!

"You guys have impressed me!" I said, once Josh and Chloe had pulled up and removed their helmets.

Both of them seemed a little embarrassed, but also proud and I was proud of them in return.


	121. The Nightingale

**_Two days later  
Saturday morning  
Safehouse A_**

"A handgun bullet travels at more than seven hundred miles per hour," I said, as I inserted a magazine into the butt of the SIG Sauer pistol, then racked back the slide to chamber a round.

"Is it gonna hurt bad?" Megan asked, from the other end of the mat.

"Only for a second, kid," I laughed. "It's gonna take you off your feet for sure, but it's really no more painful than a punch in the chest."

"I _hate_ getting punched in the chest!" Megan responded with a scowl.

This was so surreal; I could remember this moment like it was yesterday and _not_ around five and half years ago! Another ten year-old girl, in another City... Megan just reminded me of a mini-... Oh fuck! The bastards have me doing it now!

"Now cut the whining and get ready, Wildcat!" I cautioned, getting back to the present.

Megan winced.

"And no wincing!"

Megan rolled her eyes and I fired. Megan flew backwards and onto the mat, with a loud 'fuuuck', as the air was forced from her lungs!

"How was that? Not so bad. Kinda fun, huh?" Curtis said, reaching down to help Megan back to her feet.

Dave and I just laughed!

"Now you won't be scared when some junkie asshole pulls a Glock!" I said, once I had stopped laughing.

"Welcome to the club, Megan!" Dave said, helping Megan remove the armour. "Think yourself lucky that it was just a .38 and not _something_ _bigger_!"

I noticed Dave glaring at me, when he mentioned 'something bigger' and I blushed a little.

..._...

"Mindy?" Megan asked me later.

"Yeah."

"Dave said you used to rig your attendance at school; could you do that for me?"

I glared at Dave.

"No I cannot! Dave, stop telling people about things that I did when I was younger!"

"Younger? You mean just over a year or so ago!" Dave reminded me.

"You know, I think I need a hot fudge sundae. Anybody else?"

* * *

"Hi Megan, had a good day?" Mom asked, once I had got back home.

"It was cool; Mindy shot me in the chest!" I said smugly and watched as the appalled look formed on Mom's face.

* * *

**_That night  
Safehouse D_**

It was dark, cold and snowy.

The time had come to road test our new motorcycles. Kick-Ass, Battle Guy and Hawk, were in Beast, while Hal and Trojan were at Safehouse A monitoring our activities.

Jackal, Shadow and I would be on our new Ducati Multistrada motorcycles. Just as we had started our motorcycles, Shadow turned and threw a black, plastic box at me. I caught it and examined the item; it was a Ducati Multistrada Engine Control Unit or ECU.

"You didn't think that you could get away with that, did you?" Shadow enquired.

I glared at Kick-Ass.

"Did you tell her that I'd de-rated the Multistrada?" I accused.

"She asked me; so I told her!"

"Why?"

"She threatened to hurt me!" Kick-Ass responded.

"She's a fourteen year-old girl for fuck's sake!"

"She's scary!" Kick-Ass replied, with a chuckle.

I didn't respond. All I had wanted to do was prevent her from breaking her little neck and obviously she had found the original, unrestricted ECU! Jackal said nothing, but just shook his head, so I assumed that he was still using the restricted ECU: clever kid!

"Let's roll!" Kick-Ass ordered.

Kick-Ass led the way, with Beast and we followed one after the other, with Shadow at the rear and myself leading. It was very dark and cold out, but the conditions were perfect for the night's ride. I had advised Shadow and Jackal, but especially Shadow, to take it gently, at least until they were experienced at riding on snow.

"Remember, no stupid manoeuvres, or you'll end up ass over tit!" I cautioned.

"Bet these'll go faster than that old Panigale!" Shadow teased.

"In your fucking dreams, Shadow!" I retorted, furious with myself for rising to her bait.

"In snow, I'm way faster!" Shadow continued.

"Look, these are a different class of motorcycle – you can't compare them, but I can still do one eighty, while you could never do much more than just over one forty!"

"Children!" Hawk cautioned.

It had been a little under two weeks since I had been shot, but I was healing well and I had promised Dave, Cathy and myself that I would behave and take things gently! I was still sore, but I would survive.

We kept the speed down and stayed in formation, with Beast on point. The snow was light and the streets clear of traffic, so the ride was pleasant and I defied any criminal cunt to disturb our enjoyment!

We had our usual meeting with Murphy and Fellowes; they thought the new motorcycles were particularly hot, but missed the Panigale!

As did I! The beefed up tyres were extremely good on the snow and allowed for brilliant control, considering the conditions. The new tyres also helped Jackal and Shadow to stay vertical and I was impressed that they hadn't had a spill yet! I missed the Panigale, though, but it was no good in this weather.

* * *

I knew that it would happen eventually.

The way was blocked by three large motorcycles and their riders.

"The bitches are back!" Kick-Ass announced.

"We have visual here!" Hal announced, monitoring our progress using the cameras in Beast.

We had a plan rehearsed for this and we all put the plan smoothly into action.

* * *

Beast blocked the road.

Then we stopped the motorcycles behind Beast, for cover. Then Shadow and Jackal reached for their compound bows and arrows.

Shadow and Jackal both released their first pair of arrows, together, before scooping up another pair of arrows and releasing them into the air.

The first pair of arrows impacted at the feet of Night and both exploded instantly and Night fell back with the concussion of the flashbangs. The next pair of arrows landed at the feet of Shade and Dusk and both exploded into a cloud of purple smoke, obscuring Night from them. Kick-Ass and Hawk ran forward and seized Night, before they bundled the unconscious, and now bound, Night into Beast and then jumped in themselves, before Battle Guy accelerated away.

I waited until Shadow and Jackal had remounted their motorcycles and were on their way back to Safehouse A, before following Beast.

* * *

**_CPD Warehouse_**

We dragged the Nightingale, known as 'Night', out of Beast.

Hawk and Battle Guy secured her to a steel pillar. She had regained consciousness on the ride over. Strangely she did not seem very concerned by her predicament; her eyes were smiling, even if we couldn't see her mouth.

I pulled back her hood and then removed her mask; all of a sudden people were talking at once.

Kick-Ass: "Damn!"

Battle Guy: "Double damn!"

Night: "Hi Dave! Been a while!"


	122. Rescue

**_Saturday Night  
CPD Warehouse_**

"I've missed you Dave," she continued, calmly before turning to look directly at Hit Girl.

"You are one lucky bitch, Hit Girl! I remember like it was yesterday - having Dave inside of me - fuck it felt like nothing on this earth..."

Hit Girl lashed out with her left gauntlet and Night/Miranda Swedlow/Night Bitch slid to the floor, unconscious.

"Sorry to cut off her commentary on your sexual skills, Kick-Ass!"

"Err, right!" I replied, still in shock.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Hawk enquired.

"Yeah! Kick-Ass...?" Hit Girl asked and turned to glare at me.

"You saw the damn newspaper! She died over a year ago... Or at least I thought so!" I responded.

Talk about conflicting emotions!

I couldn't believe that Miranda was alive! I was overjoyed!

I also couldn't believe that she was fighting _against_ us! This – well I couldn't describe the emotion that this thought generated.

* * *

"Green is more for Kick-Ass, Hit Girl; it doesn't suit you _at all_!" Battle Guy cautioned, in a concerned tone.

"I am _not_ jealous _or_ envious!" I growled angrily. But I _was_, both of 'em!

Kick-Ass removed the part of his mask that covered his mouth and took a large step towards me.

I was expecting to be yelled at, but no... Kick-Ass grabbed me and leant me backwards and covered my lips with his own and... Oh - my - God! His tongue... My legs were starting to go weak and I positively melted into his arms. The damp feeling that I felt between my legs was _not_ sweat! Finally Kick-Ass let me go and helped me back to my feet; I still felt weak though, dammit!

"That was positively awesome!" Battle Guy commented. "I could have made millions if I'd recorded that! Hit Girl and Kick-Ass kissing, damn hot!"

I felt my face burning, like I'd stuck it into a fire!

"What was that for?" I asked, rather stupidly.

"I thought that you needed a reminder of _who_ I love and _who_ is my fiancée!" Kick-Ass said, with a smirk.

"I hadn't forgotten... I'm sorry and thanks... That _was_ awesome!" I replied... then I giggled.

"Did Hit Girl just _giggle_?" Hawk asked, looking a little horrified.

"Unfortunately!" I admitted, feeling both embarrassed and furious with myself.

* * *

My mind was still reeling.

Miranda was alive! But she had apparently gone over to the 'dark side'!

"You're literally half the man that you used to be... Batman!"

I span around to find that Miranda was back with us and looking at a glaring Battle Guy.

"Kinda hot, too!"

Miranda passed out again, as Hawk clipped her chin with a boot.

"She really _cannot_ be getting any!" Hawk commented.

* * *

**_An hour later  
Sunday_**

Jackal and Shadow were safely back at Safehouse A.

I didn't want them present during our interrogation, especially not now that we knew who she really was under the mask! This would be complicated, especially as Dave was personally involved. But the big question on my mind was: why was she fighting _against_ us? She fought _beside_ us, against Chris D'Amico, for fuck's sake!

It was soon after midnight, so we all had a coffee and discussed the events so far.

* * *

**_Much later  
Sunday  
Safehouse A_**

I was feeling hungry, so I headed for the kitchen.

"Morning!" Josh said, as he fried some bacon.

"Hi! Where's Curtis?"

"Downstairs... Training!"

"Oh!"

I headed downstairs to see what Curtis was up to. Abby had gone home, as soon as we had returned, last night.

..._...

When I got downstairs, I found Curtis attacking a Tatami Mat target, with a sword that I recognised as coming from the armoury. It was a two-foot long Saracen sword, with a wickedly curved blade.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" I demanded.

I could tell that Curtis had been at it for a while; he was dripping with sweat. The kid had been much focussed on his personal development, both physically and mentally, ever since his parents had been killed. I was impressed by his perseverance, but from a personal stand point, I thought that he was going too far, too soon! Yeah, I knew that I probably wasn't the best person to be lecturing him about taking things slowly, but I cared for him enough to at least try.

"I'm training!"

"Does Mindy know that you're using that sword?"

"No, and you're not gonna tell her, either!"

"I don't keep secrets from Mindy!"

"No, you don't... You just run off on your own and almost get yourself killed!"

"That was a mistake! I've learnt from my mistakes!" I growled. "Now, _you_ are making a big mistake and Mindy will go bananas!"

"Remember, Shadow, it is kinda your fault that I am here today, training to become a vigilante."

"Don't I know it? Look Curtis you're moving way too fast... You're getting really good, kid, but - you're pushing yourself, way too much."

"What, you care about me now?"

"That's not fucking fair... I've always cared about you! Okay, I know that I never used to show it, but I've _always_ cared about you – deep down."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. That was uncalled for," Curtis apologised.

"Don't worry; you've been through a lot, but there's no need to pile more on yourself... I've been there, with Josh... You're still only ten, please take it slower."

"Okay, I'll try... But - will you keep my secret? I don't think Mindy would approve of me training with this sword, although I will admit that it is really cool!"

"That it is!"

* * *

**_CPD Warehouse_**

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You – we, were for good!"

"I changed, Dave! This is the real fucking world, good people get nothing and the rest get everything!" Miranda replied.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, I suppose."

"You're talking in fucking riddles!"

"Did Chris D'Amico ever tell you about who betrayed your father?" Miranda asked, changing the subject.

"Should be have done?" I responded.

"So you _don't know_?"

"Know _what_, you sick bitch?" I was getting mad.

"You never knew that your father was betrayed by your _best_ friend?"

"What?"

"I believe you knew him as 'Ass-Kicker', back then!"

"You..."

* * *

The back wall of the warehouse suddenly exploded inwards.

We all dived for cover behind Beast as masonry crashed down all around us and our combat suits were pelted by small brick projectiles. Once the dust had started to clear, we emerged and examined the scene.

"She's gone!" Hit Girl growled, angrily.


	123. Todd

**_Two days later  
Tuesday  
Safehouse A_**

"Is it working?" I asked Marty.

"It just came online a few minutes ago!" Marty replied.

The tracker that we had inserted into Miranda's suit, while she had been unconscious, had just activated itself after the required delay.

I hadn't anticipated that we would be attacked at the CPD warehouse and I had had to apologise to Voight, for destroying part of his warehouse. He had just laughed and told me not to worry, a wall could be rebuilt, whereas people could not.

**_Four days later  
Thursday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

"She's gonna have to die, Dave."

"I know."

"Could you do it...? Considering..."

"Yes, I could! She is _not_ _my_ Miranda... _My_ Miranda died, a year ago..."

"Dave, I'm really sorry that you've been put in this position, it really fucking sucks!"

* * *

**_That afternoon  
West Ridge_**

"Hi!"

This was gonna be awkward; especially considering recent revelations! I could see that Dave was in an emotionless state, but I knew that Dave could snap his friend in half, in an instant! Personally, _I_ felt like doing that, but it wasn't my fight; it had been Dave's Dad and he was Dave's friend. Yes, I felt kinda responsible for his Dad's death, but right now, I knew better than to rekindle _that_ argument!

Marty was standing beside Todd, who understandably looked a little apprehensive. Marty had met him at the train station and on the way back had told Todd that Dave and he had recently found out about his past duplicity.

"Hi Todd, I..." Dave started.

"Look Dave, I've been wanting to say that I'm sorry for so damn long. That's why I've been avoiding you guys, since that night at the warehouse. I know that I was responsible for your Dad's death, Dave. I never realised how fucking whacked out Chris D'Amico really was, until that night..." Todd tried to explain.

"Don't Todd, you – you were taken in, just like many others - by that bastard: Chris D'Amico – we didn't exactly help either – we kinda pushed you away and we're sorry for that!" Dave said. "But you came through and helped us in the end and that's what matters. Over the past year, I've learnt that allies are few, but enemies are many and we all make mistakes. If I had never put on that damn wetsuit, Dad would never have got involved – I can't blame anybody else. Just as I feel responsible for the death of Mindy's father, but she doesn't hold me responsible; we've moved past that."

"Thanks, Dave."

"I had a chance to save Dave's Dad, but I refused to help Dave, in his time of need. This was despite the fact that he had selflessly helped _me_, in my time of need, years ago. We make decisions and have to live with them. Chris D'Amico was evil, just like his father and he was skilled at spreading his evil. We all need to look forward, never backward and learn from our mistakes." Mindy said, looking at Dave sadly.

"I'm moving on Todd; you comin' with me?" I asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**_That evening  
D-JAK_**

I had finally found the place.

I was still getting used to driving around Chicago and learning the streets. My parents had persuaded me to learn some self-defence, as part of the deal for allowing me to go to university in Chicago. I should have started university way back in August, but things happened and I was now starting in January. It also kinda sucked that I knew nobody in Chicago.

I looked up at the sign, above the door. This place seemed to have a good rep, despite only having been open a few weeks, but more importantly they offered discounts to University of Chicago students. I pushed open the door and walked in, it was quite busy inside. I could see a class with young kids, most with white belts, underway to one side. They were currently watching a pair of older kids, a boy and a girl, demonstrate some Taekwondo movements – both kids had blue belts. I noticed that the lady at the reception desk was busy with somebody else, so I watched the class while I waited.

"Megan, leave Curtis alone! I won't tell you again, pay attention!" A female voice called and it was a voice that I vaguely recognised.

There was something familiar about the two instructors too, but just then a boy came up to me.

"Can I help, I'm Kyle!"

He was dressed in a white Taekwondo-gi, with a yellow belt.

"You normally help walk-ins?" I asked.

"When they are as hot as you, yeah!"

I tried not to react to the compliment, but felt myself blushing anyway!

"What are you, fourteen?"

"Nearly fifteen!"

"Bit young for me!" I said.

"Worth a try! Anyway here's Paige; she'll help you!" Kyle said, then walked off with a smile.

The lady from the reception desk had appeared while I had been 'chatting' with Kyle.

"Hi, I'm Paige, how can I help?"

"I'm looking to join, I think," I replied.

"No problem... Hold on! Curtis, hands off my daughter! Cameron, Tommy – pay attention to the class! Sorry... Those four can be trouble! Come over to the desk and I'll get you enrolled."

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Mindy, over there, is our senior instructor and usually takes the self-protection classes for the women," Paige explained.

Something clicked in my mind.

"Mindy Macready?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Paige asked and I saw a guarded look in her eyes.

"We were at the same high school, in New York. That must mean that the other guy is Dave Lizewski! Damn; I always knew those two were right for each other!" I said. "My name's..."

"Erika? Erika Cho?" I turned to find myself face to face, with Dave.

"Yeah - wow Dave, you look really good – put on a bit of muscle, too!" I said without thinking – he did look kind of hot.

"You look very good, too, Erika!"

"And I'm his fiancée! And yes, we are fucking!" Mindy said, appearing behind Dave and scowling at Erika.

"Tension, people, let's ease that tension!" Paige advised.

"Sorry, just staking my claim!" Mindy said and held out her hand to me and I shook it.

"Erika. We never really met, but I know I said some things that I now regret!" I said.

"I did get to hear what happened in the corridor that day and in Dave's defence, he wasn't fucking a ninth-grader - at least not then!" Mindy said, with a smirk.

"So, you all know each other?" Paige asked.

"I've known Erika, since before I met Mindy. She used to be Marty's chew toy!" Dave explained with a grin.

"Oh, that should prove interesting!" Mindy commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"Marty lives in Chicago, too! He attends the University of Chicago," Dave explained.

"Oh, cool! Me, too. I thought that I wouldn't know anybody in Chicago!"

"He's all but engaged to an ex-Chicago Cop!" Mindy added.

"Oh, I see! We were only together for just over a year. You guys seemed to all but vanish around the time that Motherfucker shit blew up in New York!" I said and saw a few exchanged glances and smirks, between Dave and Mindy.

"It'll be good having you here, Erika. We'll have to get you over one evening, for a meal. I'll get Marty over, would be a nice surprise for him – and Kim!" Mindy said, with an evil smirk.


	124. Regina

**_Two days later  
Saturday_**

Did you know that Chicago had its own assassin?

Well it did and it wasn't me!

There had been a string of deaths in the past few months that had been baffling the Chicago PD. Again, _those deaths_, had nothing to do with me! Normally I would be happy to accept credit for dead bodies; _but these weren't mine_. So, why was I now involved? 'Cause two Chicago PD officers had been shot, when they had stumbled onto an assassination.

I had my hands full with Miranda and her damn Nightingales, but I _would not_ stand by while Chicago Police Officers were shot in the course of their duties. That was one of things that would really get me riled up and it made me so fucking pissed off!

All we knew about this mysterious assassin, was that it was a _she_ and that _she_ had over twenty-seven kills to her name that could be tracked back over the past three years. There had never been any _living_ witnesses to the assassinations and, as far as we knew, no mistakes had been made... Apart from now; the two officers in question were alive, except that they were in comas and under Police protection in Northwestern Memorial Hospital.

Marcus had been assigned the case; something to 'prove his metal' - at least that's what Jack had said!

The assassin had a name: Regina. The name meant 'the reigning queen', which I kind of took personally; as far as female assassins went, _I_ was 'the reigning queen'!

I also had another problem and that involved Chloe, again!

* * *

**_Safehouse A_**

"Typical, she's only had the damn thing a week and then she fucks it!" I growled angrily.

"It was an accident! The post kinda jumped out in front of me!" Chloe moaned, trying to look innocent.

"My fucking ass!"

"Well you're lucky that Fusion now has a full time mechanic - and here he is now!" Dave announced, as a pick-up truck pulled into the Safehouse.

Chloe appeared to be a little shocked to see who climbed out of the cab.

..._...

"You know Tony and Tommy!" I said with a grin.

"Of course! Hi guys! What...?" Chloe said, looking at me and sounded confused.

"Tony is our full time Fusion mechanic, which will be kinda useful considering how much equipment we have now that needs servicing, _and repairing_," Mindy said and looked at Chloe with a glare that made her flinch. "Not to mention a few items that you don't know about, yet!"

"Like what?" Chloe demanded.

"Need to know, Chloe!"

"You can't just dangle something like that in front of me and then pull it away!" Chloe whined.

"I can and I did! Don't crash my damn motorcycles, in future, young lady!"

"Let's have a look at the damage!" Tony suggested. "Lead the way, wrecker!"

Chloe scowled, but led Tony over to her Multistrada. The right hand headlight was smashed and the front end dented and scratched. The right hand, front suspension mount was also badly scratched, with at least one gouge.

"Have it good as new, in a day or two!" Tony advised, with a grin.

"Chloe, if Tony reports any abuse to my machines, you won't be using them – be warned! One more post jumps out on you and you'll be riding the Honda one hundred!"

"That is really low; you wouldn't!"

"Fucking, try me!"

"It's not road legal!" Chloe said smugly.

"That'll take less than an hour to correct," Tony advised. Chloe scowled and threw her hands up in defeat.

..._...

"I spent over twenty years in the U.S. Navy, if it has a piston, I can fix it! For that matter, if it fires a bullet, I can fix it, too!" Tony explained to Chloe, over a coffee.

"I'd better not break my P90 then!" Chloe quipped and received a steady stare from Tony in return. "Just kidding!"

"I'll be watching you!" Tony said, with a chuckle. "Mindy's told me all about you and Joshua... Every sordid detail!"

"How have things been, since you moved up here?" Chloe asked quickly, blushing and changing the subject away from her and Josh.

"Very good, thanks! We have a nice house over towards the south of Chicago and Mindy has got Shannon setup with running a small shop. Tommy thinks it's great and is enjoying the time he spends at D-JAK with Curtis, Megan and that other boy, err, Cameron Fellowes."

"He's doing well with his Taekwondo. He should have his yellow tag in no time," Chloe confirmed.

* * *

**_That Evening  
West Ridge_**

"Hi Marty, Kim! Come on in!" I said, with a smirk.

"What are you up to, Dave?" Marty asked.

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit!" Marty responded. "I know you!"

I led them both through to the living room, where Marty's eyes almost popped out from behind his glasses!

"Erika!" Marty exclaimed, then he looked at Dave. "You and me are gonna talk, pal!"

"How are Marty? This wasn't my idea... See Mindy!" Erika said, getting up from the couch and giving Marty a polite kiss on the cheek.

I watched as Kim scowled at Erika, Marty saw this and turned to Kim.

"We dated for eighteen months, when I was fifteen!"

"Hello, Erika! Marty seems to pick some beautiful women!" Kim said, with a smile.

"He definitely does; looks like he's hit the jackpot with you, Kim."

"We need to exchange notes!" Kim suggested and Marty looked horror struck.

"I'm gonna kill you, Hit Girl!" Marty whispered to a grinning, and apparently unrepentant, Mindy.

..._...

We sat down and enjoyed a good meal together.

Dave and Erika had fun bringing up some of Marty's more embarrassing moments which Kim enjoyed hugely. However at one point Erika raised an interesting question.

"Katie and I ceased to be friends, fairly soon after she split up from Dave, but after that little skirmish in the corridor, well Katie had some weird things to say about Dave, which at the time I thought were obviously not true! However, since then and since seeing you guys at D-JAK… Well, Katie had this notion that Dave was Kick-Ass!" Erika said.

The entire room went silent as a tomb and everybody froze with food partway to their mouths, all except Erika!

"So it's true!" Erika said, looking amazed.

Everybody finished off their current mouthfuls and then looked at Mindy.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Mindy demanded, then she smiled at Erika.

"Can you be trusted, Erika?" Mindy asked.

"Absolutely!" Erika replied, looking excited.

"Then please meet: Battle Guy, Hawk and Kick-Ass!" Mindy said, pointing at each person, in turn. "I am, of course, the one and only Hit Girl and that, fast asleep over there, is Eisenhower!"

"That is totally awesome – you know, if it wasn't for Dave and Kick-Ass, I would never have got together with Marty. Dave spent so much time fuc-, sorry, with Katie, I had no choice but to hang around with this geek, reading comics!"

"He's a special kind of geek, though!" Kim said, with a smile at Erika.

"That means, _you_ were that little girl that rescued Dave!" Erika said, looking at Mindy who nodded.

"Yes, that was the much younger me and a pretty useless Kick-Ass!"

"I wasn't _totally_ useless! I saved your sorry ass, _twice_!" Dave retorted, indignantly.

"Okay, I'll admit that!" Mindy acquiesced.

"Wow! Kick-Ass rescued the amazing Hit Girl!" Erika exclaimed.


	125. G

**_The next morning  
Sunday  
Safehouse A_**

"Thought that you two would like to see it: The G-Suit!"

"Fucking wow!" Josh exclaimed and received a frown from Isaac.

Beside the other combat suits, in the armoury, there was now another suit. This one was red, with white stripes and the symbol for an atom on the chest. Beside it was what, at first glance, looked to be a metal base-ball bat, but on closer inspection was modified and had three rings of vicious looking metal spikes around the circumference of the bat.

"That is totally awesome!" Chloe added.

"It was a good time, back then – I have a huge respect for what you guys do; I've been there!" Isaac said.

"Thanks Mr Swanson!" Chloe and Josh said together.

"You gonna wear it again?" Chloe asked.

"Not expecting to," Isaac said.

* * *

**_That afternoon  
West Ridge_**

"Ah! Joshua, Chloe!"

I was instantly on guard! When Mindy used my full name it usually meant that I was in trouble. Actually I had not done anything wrong recently; it was Chloe that had got into Mindy's bad books! Crashing her Ducati; rather her than me! I did warn her not to be stupid, but Chloe doesn't always listen to advice: _a post jumped out_, I ask you!

We went into the living room and found Dave, Mindy, Marty, Kim and another woman. I had seen her at D-JAK the other day, talking with Dave, Mindy and Paige. Kyle had also commented on a certain hot chick, which must have been this woman.

"Hi!" I said, waving a hand. Chloe said nothing, just smiled.

"This is Erika!" Marty said, introducing the very nice looking young woman. "Erika, these are Josh and Chloe!"

"Hi, guys, good to meet you," Erika said.

"Hi!" Chloe said.

"Normally you can't shut them up!" Dave commented dryly.

"Well Chloe is in my bad books for crashing her Multistrada!" Mindy said, surprising both me and I could see, Chloe too.

Mindy just talked about a Fusion motorcycle, in front of a stranger! I looked questioningly at Mindy, who just smirked at us.

"Erika, standing in front of you are Shadow and Jackal!" Mindy said, pointing at us in turn. I was really shocked now and it seemed, so was Erika.

"These two kids are vigilantes?" Erika asked incredulously.

"They are. Chloe's been with us for almost a year and Josh since late, last summer," Mindy explained.

"But they're only about thirteen, or twelve!" Erika said, looking at Chloe and then _me_.

"Believe it or not, they are both fourteen," Marty said.

"They are a bit like you and Marty were!" Dave said with a smirk and Kim glared at him.

From Chloe's expression she didn't seem to like the newcomer. Yes, she was stunning to look at but I didn't like the way she reacted to Chloe and I being vigilantes. Obviously she knew the others, apparently from way back, but this was still a hell of a surprise!

"We're going upstairs!" Chloe said and she dragged me out of the room and towards the stairs.

* * *

"I don't think that they're my biggest fans!" Erika said.

"Ignore them. They can be a bit wary of newcomers. They don't mean anything by it. They're both good kids, when you get to know them and they can fight. They have done, too! Saved my life at least once!" I said.

"People seem to save you quite regularly, it seems!" Erika commented.

"It does happen!" I admitted.

* * *

"I don't like her!" Chloe stated.

"I did! She looks, err, nice," I said.

"Boys! A pretty girl comes along and they all drool like dogs!"

"I've seen you drooling over _boys_ before!"

"Would you rather I drooled over _girls_?" Chloe asked facetiously.

"Didn't know you were into that kind of action, Chloe!"

Chloe just grinned in response.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday  
Lake View High School_**

"I am warning you, just this once: Joshua - is - mine; so stay away from him, you fucking bitch!" I growled angrily.

Juno just smirked at me, from less than six inches away where I had her pinned against the wall of the corridor.

"Or what, Bennett?"

"You touch him, I'll break your fucking fingers, or worse!"

I was about to give Juno a physical reminder of what might happen to her, when I heard a shout.

"Bennett! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

It was Mr Swanson.

"Both of you, get to class!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Swanson." And I genuinely was; I respected Mr Swanson and felt ashamed that he had caught me.

"So you should be, young lady!"

Well I wasn't going to let that bitch upset me, so I put the incident behind me and forgot about it.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Thursday evening  
West Ridge_**

I had obtained armour, masks and equipment for Wildcat and Trojan.

This was primarily to protect their most guarded possession; their identity. They would be working with Fusion, but only behind the scenes. However there may be occasions that required them to be out in a public area.

Each kid had a basic under suit in a Type IIA composite material and lightweight desert boots. The masks were of the same material and covered all but their noses and mouths. They each also had a pair of lightly armoured gauntlets. I had had to keep the suit light, as they were both still small and would not be able to carry a large load. Both had a basic utility belt to carry communications and self-defence equipment. They also each had a strap-on armoured jacket, which would protect their torsos from bullet and penetration injuries.

These were _not_ combat suits and were only intended as passive protection.

Wildcat's suit used three different browns to create a mottled effect that worked quite well and her mask had 'ears', similar to those of a real wildcat. Paige actually thought that she looked really cute, before the armour was added! Wildcat was _not_ amused and glared viciously!

Trojan's suit, though, was a combination of navy blue, with a Dartmouth and olive green trim. Again Paige thought that he looked cute before the armour was added! This just made Wildcat laugh, until Trojan punched her, rather hard!

For now the suits would be kept here, at the house. They would grow rapidly over the next few years, so I had kept the suits basic and cheap!

..._...

Lynx also had a combat suit, of sorts.

We used armoured combat suits that could not be used without the armour, Lynx's combat suit could however shed parts of the armour.

The under suit was a mottled collection of browns and was made of the same Type IIA composite material that the other combat suits used. There was a black utility belt that clipped to the under suit and had attachments for the usual Fusion communications and other accessories. So far Lynx was refusing to carry a weapon, but was allowing me to train her in the use of a Glock handgun. The mask was of the same composite material and covered her entire head, except for her nose and mouth. The top of the mask was formed into cat like ears that came to a point, similar to the ears of a lynx and the mask was the same colour as the under suit. On her feet, Lynx would wear lightweight desert combat boots, in a fallow brown colour. Armoured gauntlets were also included and were of the same fallow brown colour, too.

The additional armour was in the form of grieves, thigh guards and upper-arm armour. There were also contoured Type III panels for her chest and back, plus a lightly armoured cover for her head.

I was not expecting the armour to be needed, but it was better to be safe than sorry. We expected that Paige would be acting as chaperone, if we ever used the two kids in action. Again, her identity would be protected, but so would her body. I did manage to persuade her to carry a Taser, so I said that I would obtain a similar one to that which Kick-Ass carried.

"Mom, you look awesome!" Wildcat said, once she had stopped attacking Trojan.

Paige could be seen blushing under her mask.

"Thank you Megan! It actually feels really good. Better without the armour, but..."

"Glad you like it!" I said.

The final problem was getting the two kids to get out of their new suits, which was _not_ easy!


	126. Kyle

**_The next night  
Friday_**

I said goodbye to Avery and Riley, and went to find a cab.

The three of us had been to see a very girly movie, with a lot of giggling and some crying; Joshua had refused to come, as he didn't want to put up with giggling, crying, little girls! Altogether it had been a good evening, but then the evening went to crap as I sensed somebody behind me, but my mind had been elsewhere and I didn't react as fast as I should have done. I was turning around, when my arms were seized and I was pulled down the side of the building and into a darker area, near some dumpsters.

I was pushed, none too gently, against a wall where my head banged against the concrete and it hurt. In front of me was that bitch, Juno! Either side of me were two other girls that seemed to regularly hang about with Juno; they had my arms pinned securely either side of me and they also had control of my legs, too, so that I couldn't kick out. It was fairly common knowledge at school that I was skilled at the Martial Arts, which was also why most people didn't pick a fight with me or any of my friends!

"Nobody threatens me!" Juno breathed into my face.

"Well you'd better get used to it, bitch!" I replied, glaring at Juno.

"You need to learn some manners, Yank!"

"Go fuck yourself; nobody else will _ever_ want to!" I replied, rather lamely, I thought.

Juno then landed a punch, in my stomach and I instinctively tried to double over, but was held up, by her minions. That punch hurt and I could feel tears of pain, in my eyes. Next Juno punched me across the jaw from my left and I yelled out in pain; Juno was very strong!

Next I received a punch into my left side. The pain surging through my body was almost unbearable, but I had suffered worse! Just as I was wondering how long this was going to go on for and if I would last the course, through my blurred vision I saw a sneaker fly through the air and catch Juno in the side of the head. Juno span off to my left and fell to the ground. Next her two Minions were attacked and found themselves sprawled on the ground, beside their leader.

Now that I was no longer supported, I fell forward to the ground myself. I felt strong hands seize my upper arms and haul me to my feet and I found myself looking into the grim face of Kyle.

"Come on Chloe, let's get you out of here, before _they_ get up!" Kyle advised and I could see Juno starting to get up.

"This isn't finished, you worthless piece of shit!" Juno called after us.

"Thanks, Kyle...," I breathed and stumbled out of the alley, supported by my friend.

Kyle helped me get a good distance away from Juno and not in too much public view. Then he flagged down a cab.

"Where should I take you?" Kyle asked.

"Thirty-one twenty-nine, West Columbia Avenue..." I said, before I passed out.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

There was a knock at the side door.

I looked at the clock on the wall in the living room. It was after ten o'clock. Who could be calling at this time of night?

Dave stood up and walked to the door while I stayed with Sophia, but grabbed my hidden mini-UZI, just in case. I heard an exclamation from Dave, as he peered through the spy hole.

"Mindy, clear the couch!" Dave called and I heard voices and the door closing, then Dave dumped an unconscious Chloe onto the couch. Behind him stood Kyle.

"What the fuck?" I asked, checking Chloe over and seeing the bruises on her face.

"She got beaten up," Kyle said angrily and he looked mad. "That British bitch from school, Juno."

I knelt down beside Chloe and started to check her over. Dave took Kyle into the kitchen and he started to explain about what he had seen and done. I found some vicious bruises on her abdomen, which matched those on her jaw. I felt the anger boil up inside of me, seeing Chloe hurt. I grabbed my cell and called Cathy.

..._...

Forty minutes later Cathy and Curtis walked in the door.

Chloe was awake, but in a lot of pain. Kyle was sitting next to Chloe and holding her hand, as she grimaced with the pain. Tears of pain were running down her face. We left Cathy to check Chloe over in private and we all sat in the kitchen, where Kyle explained to Curtis what had happened.

"That fucking bitch!" Curtis exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly!" Dave commented.

Ten minutes later Cathy appeared in the kitchen.

"Will Chloe be okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, Kyle. She'll be fine, but she'll be in a lot of pain for a day or two!" Cathy said, with a smile. "And thank you for rescuing my daughter and bringing her to where she could get help."

"No problem, Dr Bennett!" A slightly embarrassed Kyle replied.

…_...

I looked over at Kyle, sitting on the other couch.

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Kyle."

"No problem! I'd do anything to help Shadow!" Kyle said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, or rather spluttered; that had been the last thing that I had expected Kyle to say!

"Tell him!" Mindy advised, rolling her eyes. "He's not stupid, so don't treat him like he is."

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Ever since Josh appeared. It was confirmed when Jackal started appearing on the streets," Kyle said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked tentatively.

"Why would I be?" Kyle asked, a little taken aback. "I got to be Shadow's boyfriend; now you can't beat that!"

I felt my face warming up!

"Can Shadow reward you with a kiss?" I teased.

"You can, but I've moved on from Shadow - I've traded up. I'd rather receive a kiss from Hit Girl!" Kyle announced, looking directly at Mindy, who blushed and averted her eyes behind her hand.

I laughed, or tried to; it hurt!

"Only if Kick-Ass will allow it!" Kyle said, looking at Dave.

"Just don't get in the habit of it, Kyle!" Dave cautioned, with a smirk.

Mindy got up and walked over to Kyle, then planted her lips on his right cheek! Kyle blushed bright red and Mindy giggled!

"So, you wanting to join our vigilante fraternity, then?" Mindy asked.

"Not really. However, if you need anything, then I'll help. Just not combat," Kyle said.

"Thanks!" I said.


	127. Goodbye New York, Hello Chicago

**Author's Note:** '_West Columbia' refers to the new home of Marcus Williams, in Chicago._

* * *

**_The following morning  
Saturday  
West Ridge_**

When Josh found out, he flipped.

I was with Mindy downstairs, watching her do her morning exercises. I would have normally joined in, but I was still very sore from the attack last night. I had not told Josh about the attack, as I knew that he might do something stupid.

As it turned out, I was right!

"Morning, girls! How..." Josh broke off when he saw my face. "Did Mindy...?"

"No she fucking well did not!" I said quickly, then more slowly. "It was that Juno!"

Josh just seemed to freeze, then I saw anger building in his face.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her!"

"Don't be stupid, Josh," I cautioned and saw Mindy pause to watch the proceedings.

"I mean it, it's not just an idle threat – she's going to die!"

"Shut the fuck up Joshua; you're talking shit!" Mindy cut in.

"She is going to pay for what she did to Chloe, nobody does that to my girl and survives; not when I have the power to do something about it!" Josh retorted, glaring at Mindy.

I didn't mind being referred to as 'his girl', but the rest was just bullshit, although I liked the sentiment!

"Josh!" I warned, seeing Mindy's expression change.

"I'm going to do it and nobody is going to stop me!"

It was too late; I saw Mindy's eyes flash and then seconds later Josh was on his front and pinned to the mat. Mindy held his head down with her left arm.

"Now you listen to me, you little fuck, and you'd better listen good!" Mindy hissed. "Marcus gave you a second chance, he sees you as a son; how do you think he'd feel having to arrest your sorry ass?"

Josh never said a word.

"_I_ gave you a second chance! Don't fuck things up, Joshua; 'cause if you do, you're back out on the streets again and last time I saw, you weren't doing so good!" Mindy finished.

Mindy released Josh and headed towards the stairs, passing me as she went.

"Sort your fucking boyfriend out!"

..._...

I was fuming.

Josh was gonna throw everything away and I knew that Chloe would not thank him for it! I was sitting in the living room when Josh edged into the room, cautiously and sat on the opposite couch.

I almost grinned at his attempts to give me a wide berth, but instead I glared at him.

"Mindy... I'm sorry, I was being really stupid and I didn't think..." Josh started.

"It's okay Joshua; we all make mistakes from time to time; I've made quite a few! I didn't mean to hurt you, or yell at you, but I wasn't about to let you throw your life away and Chloe wouldn't have thanked you for doing that, either!" I said.

"I know, I was just mad - when I saw the bruises..."

"That was why Chloe never told you about the attack last night."

"She's a very shrewd girl!" Josh commented.

"You killed Joshua yet?" Chloe asked, sitting down next to Josh and putting her arm around him.

"Thought about it, but the floor's clean and blood is such a cunt to get out of stuff!"

* * *

**_A week later  
Saturday_**

Marcus moved into his new house today.

It was just down the street from our house and was also very similar to our property, but slightly smaller. Marcus had packed up his house, in New York and had had everything shipped to Chicago. It had all arrived on Thursday and we had all helped him to get things sorted out.

More disturbingly, I think Paige and Megan are moving in with him! Now, I don't have a problem with that and the house would be a much better environment for Megan, than the apartment; the house actually had a garden, kind of.

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

"What is _that_ for?" I growled, casting a wary eye over the jar on the kitchen side.

"It's for _me_!" Megan said, scowling.

"Well, you _do_ kinda need it!" I admitted, with an evil smirk. "I like the pink, too!"

"You can fucking talk, bitch!" Megan exclaimed, angrily.

"For fuck's sake, Megan!" I admonished her.

"Mindy, it's a dollar each time... For Megan... But five bucks for you!" Marcus said, with a grin.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You are old enough to know better, my girl!" Marcus admonished.

I just glared at Marcus.

"I had to install a swear jar at D-JAK; it got full rather quickly! One afternoon, Mindy was so annoyed that she just stuck a twenty dollar bill in the jar and went through to the back and turned the air blue!" Paige admitted with a chuckle.

"You know, I can actually believe that!" Marcus said laughing.

Megan and I both scowled.

* * *

**_That evening_**

Mindy and I were sitting down with Marcus and Paige, at Marcus' new house. Megan was 'busy' upstairs.

"Marcus, err, with Mindy's permission, could you tell me about Damon... I mean, before Mindy came along and also before Frank D'Amico came along..." I asked.

Marcus looked and Mindy, looked apprehensive, but curious, and she nodded.

"I'd like to hear this too," Mindy admitted.

"No problem. I also know that Mindy would never ask about what life was like before things went to shit..." Marcus said.

I was surprised. Apparently Mindy had never asked about her Dad's life before everything fell apart.

"Damon was kind and caring... You look surprised Dave!"

"Sorry! Three words that I normally don't hear in the same sentence: Damon, kind and caring!" I commented dryly.

Mindy glared, but then her expression softened.

"He always cared for me and was always kind, but I wish I could have known him before..." Mindy said and I could see tears in her eyes and she cuddled into me.

Marcus continued.

"Damon was the best partner that a man could have. He taught me everything that I needed to know to stay safe on the streets of New York. Damon had the respect of Cops, civilians and criminals alike. In return, he treated everybody with respect. He was one hell of a ladies man, too! Everybody was jealous of him and if he was at the same bar or party as you, you always knew that he would get the hottest woman there!"

Mindy was starting to look a little uncomfortable and Marcus had noticed.

"Okay, Mindy! I'll keep your Dad's sexual exploits to a minimum!" Marcus grinned.

"At one party, as usual, he attracted the attention of the hottest woman there, in fact it was me that introduced them! They got on like a house on fire and started going out a couple of weeks later. Once or twice I had to pick Damon up from her apartment on the way to a morning shift! Damon loved Kathleen like none other and the feeling was mutual. We all knew that Kathleen was off limits to the rest of us!"

At that point I realised that we were talking about Mindy's mother.

"Their wedding was fabulous and Damon was the happiest man alive. The only time that I ever saw him happier, was the day that he walked into the squad room and declared to everybody that Kathleen was pregnant - with you Mindy..."

Mindy was gripping me tightly now and staring at Marcus, absorbing everything that he said.

"... It was only a few months later that Frank D'Amico started his shit and then came the bullshit arrest and show trial. There was almost a fucking riot at the station, when the result was known. Not a single Cop believed the charge, not a one! Unfortunately D'Amico's pockets were deep and he had blackmailed or paid off anybody and everybody to get the conviction to stick and then he recruited that other bastard, Gigante!"

"The respect that the criminals and Damon had had between them, helped keep him alive for those five long years in prison. Many of the criminals actually supported Damon and some must have helped train him and give him the extra skills that he needed for when he was released. When he came out, he was a changed man; he was the Damon that you knew, Dave. I never saw Mindy again, after handing her over to Damon. The two of them just vanished, completely. I missed both of you, Mindy, so badly it hurt. I missed the little girl that I had brought up and I missed my partner, the best man that I had ever known..."


	128. Safehouse Down

**_The following day  
Sunday  
Safehouse A_**

I was awoken by the alarm sounding, in our bedroom.

"Who set the fucking alarm?" I growled. "It's a goddamn Sunday morning!"

Then I realised, with a sharp jolt, what the alarm was. It was _not_ the alarm clock: it was the perimeter alarm; somebody was trying to break into the Safehouse. I was instantly awake and punched Dave, who was about to complain, when he himself registered the alarm and shot out of bed and grabbed his clothes and boots, before punching a code into the gun cabinet beside the bed. I grabbed some clothes and my shoes, then ran along to ensure that Chloe was awake. It had just been the three of us in the Safehouse that night. I dragged her out of bed and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Get dressed fast! We're under attack!" I growled and a confused Chloe pulled herself away from me and started getting dressed.

I returned to the bedroom to find that Dave was dressed and strapping on body armour. He threw me a set and I strapped it on, once I had finished getting dressed. I was inserting a magazine into a G36C, when Chloe appeared and grabbed another set of body armour and a P90. Dave already had a G36C ready to go.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, strapping on her armour.

"I don't know! The perimeter alarm went off and that's all I fucking know!" I replied.

..._...

It had only been about five minutes since the alarm had been triggered.

What was happening downstairs? We were secure up here, but we needed to escape and preferably with our combat suits and weapons. Hopefully it was just some idiot trying to force an exterior door downstairs! This was the first time that the Safehouse had even been threatened.

Dave went first and I followed, while Chloe stayed upstairs. We all had basic comms headsets and NVGs. All lights were off, both upstairs and down. Dave and I emerged into the main Safehouse; nothing was visible on the NVGs. Beast and the two motorcycles were as they had been, when we had gone to bed the night before.

We checked that the briefing room and the armoury were still secure. I then punched up the CCTV footage and found that there were men outside the side door, one of whom was fiddling with the lock on the door. I hoped that he was having fun; it was _not_ a conventional lock! We should have almost ten minutes, unless they moved to unconventional means, such as explosives.

Who were they and why were they here? Did they know they were attacking a Fusion Safehouse? By the heavy weapons that were in evidence, the answer seemed to be: yes! How could they have found out the location of the Safehouse? That, and many other questions, would be for later...

Right now, I needed to work out a plan. Should we gear up, leave and avoid a fight, or stay and risk injury, or worse? If they attacked and captured us, then our identities would be forfeit.

"Let's get Beast loaded; we have only minutes!" I had opted for the safe option; the Safehouse was expendable, we were not!

Chloe thundered down the stairs and we grabbed the combat suits and costumes from the armoury, while Dave reversed Beast up to the armoury door. We each pulled on our masks, to protect our identities from the attackers. The outer door to the Safehouse flew open and the men entered the small area between the inner and outer doors. This inner door was stronger and had multiple locking mechanisms, but was _not_ infallible.

"Chloe, you drive Beast and we'll take the motorcycles," I said and Chloe nodded.

Thankfully, the three new Multistrada motorcycles were still at Safehouse D.

We loaded as many weapons and as much ammunition as possible, into Beast, before I armed the various Thermate demolition charges that were scattered throughout the Safehouse and slaved them to a remote trigger that I then clipped to my vest. The entire Safehouse would be destroyed, actually annihilated would be a better word, to protect our secrets. Nothing would remain that could betray us.

..._...

The final door exploded inwards and the attackers poured through.

Dave was ready and opened fire with his newest toy, the AA-12 automatic shotgun, dropping the attackers. Chloe and I were behind Beast and fired from cover. Dave's vest was hit by several rounds, but he continued firing, before backing towards us.

I saw no evidence of any identification on the men's equipment, so they were not Cops, but they were definitely professional and highly organised. I pushed Chloe into Beast and she climbed over to the driver's seat and started the engine. I covered Dave, while he started the Fat Boy and edged forward. Dave then covered me, while I mounted and started the Ducati. I hit the remote for the main door and accelerated out, followed by Dave. Chloe went last, covering our exposed backs with Beast's bulk.

Once clear of the main mesh gate, I pressed the remote detonator…

…_...

Safehouse A came apart... In a carefully planned sequence.

The armoury and all of its remaining equipment was destroyed, as the room imploded and everything inside was incinerated. Marty's computer systems were melted by a dedicated Thermate demolition charge, safeguarding all of our computer data; a copy of which was held elsewhere, so nothing would be permanently lost.

I had attached additional demolition charges to anything that I deemed a security risk and these went next, before the upper floor collapsed into the briefing room and armoury, adding to the conflagration. Several of the attackers were enveloped in searing flames from the Thermate charges that burned at over two thousand degrees.

…_...

As I accelerated away, I took a final look behind me and was just in time to see the roof of Safehouse A collapse inwards and the flames roaring into the sky. I felt intense emotions at losing yet another Safehouse; not just _another_ Safehouse, but another _Safehouse A, burnt to the fucking ground_!

"You doing okay, Chloe!" I called.

"Never better!" Chloe replied nervously; this was her first time driving Beast and she was doing quite well.

Now another question: where were we going? And another: were the other Safehouses still safe?

I checked the time: three-forty in the morning.

I called Marty.

* * *

**_Lawndale_**

My cell rang.

It was Mindy and it was three-forty in the morning; this had better be something major!

"Mindy, this had better be good!" I said in greeting.

"No time, Marty! I need to know if the other Safehouses are secure… Safehouse A is fucking _gone_!" Mindy replied.

"When? By whom?" I asked.

"Just fucking now, by fucking me… We were attacked… Dave and I escaped, with Chloe and Beast, we're both on two wheels and we need a secure location and fast!"

"Okay, I'm checking… Call you back in five minutes!"

I jumped out of bed and dived for my computers.

* * *

**_Western Chicago_**

We all stopped in a dark alley, several miles west of Safehouse A and awaited Marty's call. I wanted to head for Safehouse D; at least that was off the grid and we could hide Beast and the motorcycles. Marty came back as promised.

"Mindy, all the other Safehouses are okay and there is no evidence of surveillance or watchers."

"We're heading for D and then home," I advised. "Call Josh and let him know what's happened."

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

We pulled up inside the Safehouse and checked the perimeter for any problems.

We found none.

"Damn it to fuck!" Mindy shouted, as she pulled off her mask and comms.

I saw Chloe climb down from Beast, remove her mask and start to say something.

"Don't bother, Chloe… Just let her blow off a little steam. I've seen her pissed like this before and we may have a few nuclear explosions before she's done, but it's safest to stay well away!" I cautioned.

We left Mindy turning the air blue and generally ranting and raving.

"How did you like driving Beast?" I asked, as I was putting the coffee on.

"It's a big… Beast!" Chloe replied. "It was fun, but under the circumstances…"

"Yeah, I know!"

* * *

**_Two hours later  
Safehouse D_**

Mindy had calmed down, slightly, and was resting in a bunk, muttering foul obscenities under her breath.

That was when Marcus called.

"Hi Dave!"

"Hi Marcus! How are you doing this fine Sunday morning?" I asked.

"I'm roasting marshmallows down at a certain Safehouse! What the fuck happened?" Marcus asked with a very concerned tone.

"We were attacked… Professionals… We escaped with our lives, just!" I explained. "Anything left?"

"Not a thing! Mindy likes her Thermate, doesn't she?" Marcus commented dryly. "Is she pissed?"

"Oh we've had a tantrum, or two!" I replied, with a chuckle.

A steaming Mindy appeared at my shoulder.

"Give me the fucking phone, cunt!"

"Morning Marcus!" Mindy said, without any warmth.

* * *

"You seem a little bit grumpy this morning!" Marcus chuckled.

"So would you be, if you just blew up your own fucking Safehouse, asshole!" I growled and then instantly regretted it. "Sorry."

"Just winding you up, girl! Look, I'm sorry about the Safehouse; I know what they mean to you. Okay, we have bodies: some blown apart, some shot and some, well, melted! Now melted is a first, for me, but then you are kinda creative sometimes!"

I felt myself blushing.

"Thermate was going cheap a few months ago; vigilantes just love a sale!" I quipped in a poor attempt at humour.

"I can only imagine!" Marcus replied dryly. "We're trying to identify this stir fry and once we have, I'll let you know. You destroyed things so well that nobody but me knows that this place is linked to you guys."

"Thanks Marcus. We'll be home in an hour or two."

..._...

"You've calmed down a bit," Chloe commented, coming over.

"Sorry about that guys - I was just pissed."

"We had kinda noticed!" Chloe laughed.

"Come on, let's get Beast unloaded and then we can go home."

Dave went to reverse Beast nearer the armoury.

"Hey, short-ass!" He called, as he opened the driver's door.

Chloe and I both turned to Dave.

"_Shadow_! When you drive Beast, could you move the goddamn seat back, once you've finished! We're not _all_ four foot tall!" Dave said.

"I am not four fucking feet tall, asshole!" Chloe retorted.

* * *

**_Later that morning  
West Ridge_**

We caught a cab home, but got out a couple of blocks short and walked the rest of the way.

When I opened the door, I was first met by Sophia and then I was very surprised to see Cathy, Curtis and Josh.

"You all okay?" Cathy asked, concern in her face, as Josh went to hug Chloe.

"We're all fine," I replied. "I'm just pissed off about yet _another_ destroyed Safehouse.

"Hey! This one was _not_ my fault!" Josh said defensively. "I was nowhere near the damn place!"

"I know!" I laughed weakly.

"Marty is keeping a close eye on the other Safehouses, with Abby's help," Cathy said.

"Do you know who was behind the attack?" Josh asked.

"No, but when I do…" I replied dangerously and let it hang.

..._...

"You guys okay? Marcus just told us what happened," Paige exclaimed, as she came into the kitchen.

"We're okay, Paige!" I said. "We just had a couple of problems!"

"That's not quite how Marcus put it!" Paige replied. "Thermate!"

"Mom! I told you they'd be okay; she's Hit Girl for fuck's sake!" Megan exclaimed. "Jeez!"

I had to laugh at Megan; she always had the ultimate faith in my abilities!


	129. Safehouse F

**_One week later  
Saturday_**

We entered the seemingly dilapidated commercial structure and walked towards the rear of the building, stepping around discarded crap, some of which looked to be of military origin. The place was obviously abandoned and hadn't been occupied for quite some time!

At the rear of the dilapidated building, Mindy pressed the down button, on an equally dilapidated looking elevator, but nothing happened except that a small keypad had appeared beside the button. Mindy punched in an eight-digit code and the elevator doors slid open surprisingly noiselessly. In contrast to the exterior of the elevator, the inside was spotless and looked very modern. Dave pushed us both forwards and into the elevator, following Mindy. Then Dave, smirking, hit the '**F**' button.

That in itself was strange, as the elevator only _had_ two buttons; both letters: '**X**' at the top, with '**F**' at the bottom! The elevator dropped and I mean _dropped_! It went down fast, but stopped smoothly after about twenty seconds. Nothing happened until Mindy had placed her hand on a flat, glass panel that was only revealed when the elevator had stopped. The panel appeared beside the elevator door opposite to that which we had entered by.

Beyond the elevator doors was darkness. As we stepped out of the elevator, lights started to snap on, illuminating a short 'L' shaped corridor that angled to the left and led to another door, which was obviously heavily armoured. Mindy placed her hand onto another panel, beside the door and we entered a small room. More lights clicked on and we found ourselves in a box of steel and armoured glass; it was a kill zone. Mindy pressed a button and the armoured door behind us closed and Dave placed his hand on the biometric palm scanner which was located by another armoured door which then slid open.

We could hear a humming noise that sounded like it was coming from computers and air-conditioning. Suddenly, the lights came on, in banks, starting above us and continuing almost one hundred and forty feet. The ceiling was twenty feet or so above our heads. We entered the enormous room; although cavern might have been a better word!

..._...

"Cool, it's a Hit…" Josh started.

"I know what you're about to say and if you say it, I'll slap you stupid!" Mindy interrupted, grinning.

"Don't slap me... You know I can't help myself… It's a Hit-Cave!" Josh said quickly, then laughed and ducked away from Mindy, as she swung for him.

"It _is_ not, _will_ not and won't ever _be_, called a _Hit-Cave_!" Mindy growled, as Josh laughed, still avoiding her fist.

I gazed around us.

At the far end of the cavern, by a large vehicle-sized steel door were Beast, the Fat Boy and the Ducati Panigale. They were parked behind an eight-foot tall armoured glass shield that ran across the available width of the forty-foot wide cavern and had a large six-foot tall figure '**1**' on it. The top of the shield was angled over at forty-five degrees, to prevent anybody climbing the structure from the far side. The floor of the 'cavern' was ribbed steel and concrete.

Immediately to the right was a glass enclosed room that housed computer equipment and large flat screens. It was obviously Marty's new Command Centre and had a biometric palm scanner, similar to those that we had already seen Dave and Mindy use, beside the door. Immediately beside the Command Centre was an external steel staircase.

The staircase provided access to a walkway which ran around the central section of the cavern and provided access to a number of rooms on the second level. There was another steel staircase that came down on the left from the same walkway, at the far end of the facility. The walkway was about ten feet off the ground and ringed with a steel and glass barrier that rose to a level of three and a half feet and the walkway itself was made of steel, but had a foam rubber covering. There were various doors, visible, that led off the walkway into rooms, with unknown purposes. The ceiling and some of the walls had foam rubber sections that reduced the echo in the cavernous room.

..._...

To the left was a passageway that led to what looked like bathrooms. Further along from the passageway was an armoured door, with another biometric palm scanner that led into...

"Damn, a fucking firing range!" I exclaimed.

"Four sound-proofed, lanes, with electronic target retrieval!" Mindy announced happily.

Opposite the range was another door, this one was lightly armoured, but still secure. I looked at the biometric palm scanner and then at Mindy, who nodded. I placed my hand on the scanner and the door slid open and bright lights snapped on. It was the armoury, which Mindy had obviously already filled! There were obvious reserved spaces for our combat suits and other equipment that was still at the other Safehouse.

..._...

Next, Mindy took us past an enormous training mat and up the steel staircase on the left side of the cavern at the top of which was a large six-foot tall figure '**2**' on the wall and showed us a small, but well-equipped, restaurant quality kitchen with a seating area for about twelve people. Next to the kitchen was a large store room and then came a large open area with comfortable couches and a large screen television which would double as a briefing room. The ceiling of this room was the bare stone, which was actually quite cool! We followed the walkway around and found two bedrooms either side of a shared bathroom. The bedrooms each had a pair of sturdy bunk beds, to sleep four people in each room. The third bedroom seemed to have lost its bunk beds and instead had a large king-size bed and was obviously for Mindy and Dave, as the room had been painted purple! That room also had an en-suite bathroom that had a large bath and a shower big enough for two!

"How come _you_ get a bed to share? What about me and Josh?" I asked indignantly.

"Fusion is about protecting Chicago, not getting vigilantes pregnant!" Mindy replied, with an evil smirk.

Back downstairs and after walking across the mat that was beside Marty's Command Centre we found a couple more store rooms, one of which was only accessible from the vehicle area. The vehicle area was accessed via a secure armoured glass door.

"What's down there?" Josh asked tentatively.

There was another steel staircase going down, near the staircase that went up beside the kitchen. Mindy waved Josh towards the staircase and we followed. It was another level, in this case level zero according to the large six-foot tall '**0**' on the wall. To the left of the staircase seemed to be just empty store rooms, although one store room seemed to hold enough dried food, water and other survival equipment to allow us to stay self-contained for years! A large store room, near the back of the level contained an enormous electrical generator and electrics panel.

"Currently we are connected to the City for electricity, but can be self-contained if necessary," Mindy explained.

Opposite the store rooms was a large, glass fronted, exercise room that was equipped with weights and running machines plus a lot of other training equipment.

Finally there was accommodation for another four people and a rather forbidding room that had a simple sign on the door: 'Holding'. Inside was a jail cell, with two bunks and a segregated area that would be used for interrogation.

Finally, we all went back upstairs to the briefing room and sat down and I looked questioningly at Mindy.

Mindy laughed.

"This place used to belong to the government. It was originally built as a Command Post for the Navy in case of a nuclear war. It was maintained and upgraded till about 2010 and then abandoned. It would have originally housed about twenty personnel. Your Dad, Chloe, arranged it for us. He came across the facility in some paperwork and found that it was available for purchase at a rock-bottom price. So, Commander Bennett pulled quite a few strings and I kinda got the keys last September. I had it updated a bit, but the elevator and biometric security are original, but upgraded and changed the locks, so to speak and Marty did his bit, too," Mindy explained.

"There are four different personnel entrances, one of which you have just seen. Another comes out in the Fusion warehouse, Safehouse D, which was why Mindy leased it in the first place. It had been covered up, but we uncovered it, hence the new building at the warehouse! There are two vehicle entrances which meet beyond that large steel door. We'll show you that later, when we get the motorcycles. This place is totally secure; it does not appear on any maps, as the Navy kept it black," Dave finished.

"It was only finished a couple of weeks ago. I was gonna unveil it in another week or two, but we need it now. This is a Safehouse in every sense of the word. Daddy once dreamed about having a place like this and often fantasised about it having a hidden entrance that was accessed using a bust of Shakespeare and poles down to a cave! Anyway, Daddy was a little nuts, but the cave idea seemed like a good idea," Mindy finished.

"Fucking awesome!" A very excited Josh, exclaimed.

"How far down are we?" I asked.

"You mean: will anybody hear you two fucking?" Mindy growled, with an evil smirk. "Our nearest neighbours are over sixty feet away, through solid rock! Not to mention that most of the Safehouse is under the railway."


	130. Fort Fusion

**_The following night  
Sunday  
Safehouse D_**

We were geared up and on our Multistrada motorcycles.

It was just before midnight. Kick-Ass was driving Beast and would be acting as escort, with Hawk beside him. Battle Guy was covering our movements from his new Command Centre at Safehouse F. We left the warehouse and travelled in convoy, with Hit Girl out in front on her Multistrada and Beast behind Jackal and myself. We had to follow Hit Girl, as we had absolutely no idea where the vehicle entrance to Safehouse F was!

We had only travelled a mile or so, when I realised that we were travelling in a circle! I wasn't concerned, as Hit Girl had warned us that she would weave us about a bit to remove any tails or surveillance. Finally, we made a left turn off the road and drove through a wire mesh gate and onto some wasteland, just off of South Albany Avenue, before driving into a dilapidated looking warehouse, via a steel shutter that closed automatically behind Beast and we weaved around piles of 'stuff'; I had absolutely no idea what was in the piles. What concerned me more was that we headed towards the far wall and kept going!

A ramp suddenly appeared in front of Hit Girl and we headed downwards before curving around to the right and we started going down and still turned to the right. The ramp closed automatically, behind Beast. It was very dark, but our headlights illuminated enough of the ramp that I could see that we were descending in a tight circle. The walls were concrete and I could make out light fittings, but they were all off.

After what seemed like ages, the ramp levelled off and bright lights came on that illuminated a large steel door. Hit Girl stopped and waved at the door. I heard what I assumed to be latches being released and the door descended, quite quickly and smoothly, into the ground and we rode into the Safehouse and pulled up beside the Fat Boy and the Ducati Panigale. Beast stopped on the other side of the Fat Boy and we all cut our engines and removed our helmets and masks. Behind us the enormous door was rising up, again quite quickly and quietly, before I heard the latches re-engaging. Amber lights that had illuminated, on either side of the door, went out.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Welcome to Fort Fusion!" Marty announced, walking over followed by an excited Sophia.

"_Fort Fusion_?" Josh asked.

"Thought it would be a good name," Mindy said.

"Not bad, Hit Girl!" I agreed.

"This place is definitely awesome!" Josh added.

Mindy placed her hand on a biometric scanner, near Beast and a part of the glass shield opened and we walked to the armoury and removed our combat suits, stowing them away along with our weapons. Just as we were heading upstairs for a coffee, before heading home, an alarm sounded.

..._...

"Come and watch this," Mindy said, with a mischievous grin and led Josh and I into the Command Centre.

Marty brought up a CCTV image of the area in front of the elevator, in the building on the surface. A man was standing there and we recognised the man as Marcus. We could also hear him, too!

"If that girl is gonna jerk me about at this time of night, I'll damn well…"

Marty pressed a button and the elevator door slid open and Marcus looked at the elevator suspiciously.

"I know I'm gonna regret this!" Marcus said and stepped into the elevator.

Twenty seconds later the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Marcus had not had do anything.

"We can control the elevator from here and lock it down if necessary. When the elevator leaves the surface a steel cover drops over the doors preventing access to the lift shaft," Marty explained.

We watched as Marcus left the elevator and moved down the short corridor and into the 'Kill Zone' and Marty then opened the inner door, once the outer door had closed. We went out to meet Marcus.

"Well I'll be damned! That girl has really gone over the top now!" Marcus said, gazing around the cavern.

..._...

"Well?" Mindy asked, looking a little over excited.

"It's just – err, _so you_ Mindy…" Marcus said, seemingly speechless and Mindy jumped forward and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad that you approve!" Mindy said, smiling enormously.

"I really thought that I was gonna be mugged up there!" Marcus said dryly.

We all headed upstairs for a coffee.

..._...

"This place really is awesome!" Marcus said for about the fourth time.

"It is that!" Dave admitted, with a sideways smirk at Mindy.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you guys are gonna be safe and I really mean that!" Marcus said. "I was really worried when I saw Mindy's melted Safehouse!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday night  
Somewhere in Chicago_**

"You know who I am?"

"Oh, yeah!" The man looked and sounded scared.

"Do you fear me?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

"Good! Now, you are going to work for me!"

"Anything!"

"You will obtain information for me... I may give you tasks... You will obey, without question..."

"No problem!" The man responded, but his face said it was anything but!

"You give me bad information, you die! You fail me, you die! You inform on me, you die... You get my drift?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"That applies to any member of my team, even the fucking dog!"

"Not a problem!"

"I am not _totally_ heartless!" The man's expression screamed that he thought otherwise. "You will be under _my_ protection! Anybody fucks with you; they fuck with me!"

"Thank you, thank you!"

But the man was talking to the darkness.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday  
Safehouse F_**

Mindy was pounding the bag on the lower level of the Safehouse.

She seemed to have a lot of rage to get out of her system. It was surprising how much rage Mindy managed to pack into quite a compact package! I came up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist. Mindy stopped punching the bag and lent into me. Her head bent backwards and she grinned up at me.

"Hi, lover!"

"Hi, babe!" I replied and bent down to give her a kiss and span her around.

Mindy was so incredibly sexy when she was dripping with sweat; it turned me on like almost nothing else! We had the Safehouse to ourselves today; nobody else was here.

"I need you Dave!" Mindy said, between kisses. "Let's christen this Safehouse properly!"

* * *

Okay, I should have been at school, but I needed some time alone.

I placed my hand on the biometric sensor and the final door slid open. I entered Mindy's latest toy - Safehouse F. It was kinda weird being here on my own, but I knew that I would be able to put my angry energies to better use. I headed straight downstairs to the exercise room, not really looking at anything.

I entered the glass-enclosed room and immediately saw a white t-shirt on the floor, plus some punching gloves. This could not be good! I wandered back towards the stairs and pulled something off of the handrail and looked at it – then dropped it quickly – it was a sports bra, a damp sports bra! I continued upstairs to the main level and found a sports shoe and then a few feet further on another shoe.

I was getting a really bad feeling about this!

I headed towards the stairs that led up to the next level and listened. My eyes went wide at what I was hearing! Oh – my – God! I really wished that what I had just heard could be unheard, as I could now see images that my mind had formed to match the sounds! Mindy was a screamer and she had a damned good set of lungs! I ran...

Maybe school would be better after all!

* * *

**_Lake View High School_**

"What's up Josh?"

"Nothing, Chloe, I – err..." Josh replied, looking very uncomfortable.

"I couldn't find you earlier, where were you?"

"I, err – I was late."

Josh was actually blushing and getting redder.

"What has happened? Did you see something?" I persisted.

"No thank God; I saw nothing!"

Josh moved off, in a bit of a confused state. He could be so strange sometimes!

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey 250,000 words!_


	131. The Wrath of Hit Girl - Part I

**_Three days later  
Saturday  
'The Farm'_**

**_4:30 A.M._**

They came at dawn...

I awoke with a jolt as Jack shook me awake. He explained that the perimeter alarm had been triggered and that he could see trouble advancing on the house, via the CCTV cameras. I noticed that he had his Glock 17, in his right hand. I rapidly jumped out of the bed and pulled on some warm clothes and boots, then I reached under the bed and pulled out a hidden FN Five-seveN Mk 2 pistol and a spare magazine.

"How long has _that_ been there?" Jack asked, with a concerned tone.

"Since we started fighting the Russians, last year; I asked Mindy for it," I replied. "Sorry!"

"Don't be! That was an astute decision; I always saw you as smart!" Jack said with a smile.

I checked the magazine in the pistol and then racked back the slide to chamber a round. Jack led the way out and down the stairs. Natalie was already half way down the stairs and, I was rather surprised to see, armed with an over and under shotgun! As we got to the ground floor (I had issues with calling it the 'first floor'), I could make out the shadows of armed men through the glass on the front door. We headed for the kitchen and the back door, but when we got there, we found shadows beyond that door, too.

..._...

"The basement... We can get out that way... Tunnel to the barn," Jack announced.

"What tunnel?" I asked.

"Did I never tell you?" Jack replied with a chuckle. "I need to keep some secrets, Joshua!"

Just then the men outside assaulted the house. Both doors were smashed open and the men poured in. Natalie opened fire with the shotgun, emptying both barrels, before pushing her way through the door to the basement. Jack and I emptied our pistol magazines at the men, dropping three or four. The men obviously weren't expecting to find us all up and armed; this threw them a bit and they were suddenly disorganised, which gave us time to dive for the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs, we passed Marty's backup command centre installation, which was secured behind a locked, but unarmoured door. I wanted to go and get a Fusion radio, but there was no time. I inserted my only spare magazine, as did Jack. Natalie swiftly reloaded the shotgun with another pair of shells. Jack opened a small door that was easily missed, but which actually led to a tunnel, about five feet high and three feet wide. I urged Jack and Natalie to move, while I opened up a hidden Fusion gun cabinet and pulled out a set of upper-body armour, preloaded with P90 and FN Five-seveN magazines, plus a pair of Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives. I quickly strapped this on and heard men coming down the stairs into the basement. I only had time to shove my pistol into my trousers and grab a P90, before I slammed the gun-safe door closed, thus locking it and pulled back on the P90's cocking lever. The first man appeared at the bottom of the stairs and I fired off a dozen rounds, dropping that man and the man behind, and giving the rest cause to slow their advance; there was no way that they could have expected automatic weapons! I had to give Jack and Natalie time to reach the barn.

"Come on, Josh!" I heard Jack shout.

I fired off a couple more short bursts and then dove for the tunnel, pulling the door shut behind me. I hoped that they might not find it, in the dark. Minutes later, I found a wooden ladder and climbed up to and through a trapdoor that came out in one corner of the dark barn. Jack and Natalie helped me out of the trapdoor, before Jack dropped it closed and we pushed a heavy box on top of it.

I moved towards the locked barn doors and peered out. I could see a pair of SUVs out by the road and several armed men, all equipped with body armour, moving around the exterior of the house. They seemed very organised and competent.

"What now?" I asked Jack. It had suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't picked up my fucking mobile!

"It won't take them long to come and search in here," Jack replied. "We have only seconds."

"I only have two more shells left," Natalie announced. "We need to get you out of here, Joshua!"

"I need to stay to protect you!" I growled back.

"No Josh, we're not all getting out of this. Take your motorcycle and head south..." Jack started, but he was cut off as bullets started to pierce the wood of the barn and Natalie went down with a scream, followed by Jack. I felt two rounds hit my chest armour and I dove for the ground.

"Go, Joshua, go..." Jack said, then his eyes closed and he lay still.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

**_5:00 A.M._**

I awoke with a jolt, as my cell rang.

The screen told me that it was Murphy and I also saw the time!

"This had better be fucking good Murphy; it's five o'clock in the fucking morning!"

"CPD's being hit and hit bad... Jack Bay was attacked half an hour ago..." Murphy explained, in a subdued tone.

I sat bolt upright in bed and came fully awake.

"What! When?" I blurted out.

Oh my God, Josh!

"Black clad men attacked four CPD Commanders, at their homes. Commanders of District 8 and District 4 are both dead. Commander District 10 was away, but his family was hit hard. Jack and his wife were taken to hospital with serious injuries. I'm at the scene now; there was a major fire fight and we have almost a dozen dead attackers. I know the Commander had a boy living with him, but there's no sign of the kid..."

I felt like shit inside...

"... Lieutenant Williams will be here in minutes to take over the scene. I'm sorry Hit Girl, I know that you and the Commander were close. We have men out searching the area for the boy. As soon as I know more, I'll contact you." Murphy finished.

"Thanks, Murphy!"

..._...

Several minutes later my cell rang, just as I was getting dressed and so was Dave. It was Marcus.

"Have you heard?" Marcus asked, without any preamble.

"Yes, Murphy called. Where are you?" I asked.

"I've just arrived at the Farm; it's a damn mess. I can see six dead bodies from here... There are more bodies in the house. I've checked the barn; Josh's motorcycle is gone and there are tracks heading south. Mindy, the tracks are not just motorcycle tracks; he was pursued by what look to be a set of SUV tyres, too..." Marcus explained, before trailing off.

I knew how much Marcus cared for Josh; it was almost as much as he cared for me.

"Marcus, check the gun-safe, in the basement - you know the code..."

I heard Marcus heading into the house and down some stairs. Then the electronic beep of a code being entered and the buzz of the lock.

"Is there a P90 on the left hand side?" I asked, tentatively.

"No."

"Then he's armed. He'll have taken his armour, too!"

"That would account for the dead men in the basement!" Marcus commented, dryly.

"Oh God!" I said.

"Mindy, you trained him well. He's a bright kid, we'll find him!" Marcus said. "I... Hold on..."

I heard chatter in the back ground, then Marcus came back on the phone. He sounded like he was running.

"Neighbours have reported gun fire a couple miles from here, about ten minutes ago. I'm on my there now."

* * *

**_Two miles south of The Farm_**

**_4:50 A.M._**

I was in a lot of pain.

When Jack and Natalie had been shot, I had unlocked the motorcycles with my keys, which were in my trouser pockets, thank goodness! I grabbed my helmet from a rack and pulled it on, then I climbed on to the motorcycle, started the engine and waited a few seconds as I heard the barn doors rattling and then the doors being opened. I loosed a burst of rounds, then clipped the P90 to my armour and accelerated out the door. My burst of gunfire had caused the armed men to dive for cover. I saw a total of about six men on the ground as I roared off, heading south towards the track where Mindy had taken us for off-road training. I couldn't see very much and had no lights, so I took extra care and tried to avoid being too reckless. I was scared, very scared and I wished Mindy was with me, to guide me. I hadn't a clue what to do, except to run. But where was I going to run to? I had no communications, but at least I could protect myself. I took a quick glance behind me and saw an SUV, headlights blazing, coming after me.

Oh, shit!

I just needed to hold out until help arrived.

I first headed south-east for about five hundred yards, then turned south for another five hundred yards, before I came to a fence. To the east was an open, ploughed field which was no good as it would then leave me exposed to the pursuing SUV and the men inside, instead I stopped the motorcycle behind some dense bushes and I turned off the engine.

I saw the lights of not one, but two SUVs, heading towards me. I checked the P90 and ensured that I had a fully loaded magazine fitted. I had one more magazine left, plus three spare magazines for the Five-seveN.

Unfortunately for me these guys were also well equipped. The first SUV stopped twenty yards away, with the second moving about twenty yards to my left of the first SUV, before stopping. Two men climbed out of the first SUV and started to scan the area. There was something not right about the silhouettes and then it hit me, the men were equipped with Night Vision Goggles!

I wondered if they were image intensifying or infra-red…

I got my answer, as automatic gunfire ripped through the bushes near the motorbike with the hot engine. I had to move and fast… I jumped back on the motorcycle and fired off a dozen rounds as I kick started the motorcycle. Thankfully it started on the first kick and I accelerated away from the bushes, heading west for about a hundred yards, where I found the river then turned south again.

I kept going for another three hundred and sixty yards before I came off the bike and fell into a ditch; I must have skidded on a muddy patch of ground. The SUVs had closed and instead of getting back on the bike, I dumped my helmet and crawled deeper into the ditch, which was where I was now. I had a big bruise on my right hip, where I had landed on a rock and I also noticed a stinging sensation in my lower left back. When I reached behind me, my hand came back wet, with blood.


	132. The Wrath of Hit Girl - Part II

**_The same morning  
Saturday  
I-90, heading north_**

We were driving towards The Farm, as fast as was reasonable.

Dave and I were in the SUV and I was driving. I had scrambled Cathy, in case Josh was wounded; Chloe and Cathy were a few miles ahead of us, also heading for The Farm. Unfortunately it would take us a good twenty minutes or so to get there, by which time it could all be over!

Marcus, though, was less than two minutes away...

* * *

**_County Forest Preserve  
5:15 A.M._**

I skidded to a halt in the parking lot.

Two hundred yards to the west, I could hear gunfire and saw muzzle flashes, plus the headlights of a pair of vehicles. Two CPD vehicles came to a halt, as I grabbed an AR-15 from the truck. Sergeants Murphy and Fellowes appeared beside me, both armed with AR-15s, too.

Other Officers secured the exit to the main road.

* * *

**_West of County Forest Preserve  
5:00 A.M._**

I set the P90 to single shot and aimed using the laser sight.

I controlled my breathing and squeezed the trigger. A man fell, as his head almost exploded. The body fell back against one of the SUVs. That was one of the two men with the NVGs, the other man turned towards me, started shooting, and I dived down and crawled along the ditch for about five yards, then popped back up and aimed. I shot out three of the four headlights and killed another man. I poured rounds into the engine bay of one SUV before I heard a bang and smoke and steam poured from the engine compartment.

I inserted my last P90 magazine and popped up again. I could not see the last two men, at all. I took a chance and crawled back to the motorcycle and hauled it out of the ditch. I had no time to find my helmet, so I kicked the motorcycle to life and headed south west, away from the river. My thigh and lower back were hurting me badly, the pain was bad, but I had no choice, I had to keep moving. I could hear shouts over the motorcycle engine as the remaining men, shot at me before getting into the remaining, one eyed, SUV, which then started to follow me.

I must have gone about two-thirds of a mile. I couldn't go any further, I was beside a small lake. I dropped the motorcycle and hid down beside the water. I could hear the SUV and it was approaching fast, down the trail that I had just followed. I aimed the P90 and the moment that the SUV had appeared, I emptied the entire magazine into it. The SUV skidded to a halt with steam pouring from its engine compartment. Two men fell out of the SUV and scurried into cover. I dropped the now useless P90 and pulled out my pistol and started to fire off rounds at the men, keeping their heads down and buying myself time. I could hear Police sirens in the distance and I hoped that they were coming towards me.

Minutes later, I was inserting my last magazine, when I heard vehicles skidding to a halt somewhere across the water and I heard shouts. I kept firing rounds at the two men, who seemed to have an inexhaustible supply of ammunition. A voice barked out over the gunfire, just as the slide of my pistol locked back on an empty magazine.

"Chicago PD! Put the weapons down and your hands up!"

The most wonderful emotions swept over me, as I recognised Marcus' voice; I was safe. The Police started to engage the two men with what had to be AR-15s.

* * *

**_County Forest Preserve_**  
**_5:20 A.M._**

The armed men were returning fire, with automatic weapons.

Fellowes, Murphy and I kept firing. As we came around the lake I thought I could see where Josh could be, down by the water. It was then that I heard one of the men shouting.

"He's run out of ammunition, get him, then we can get the fuck outta here!"

Silhouetted by the remaining headlight, I saw a man move towards the water and just as I aimed my rifle, two slim objects seemed to grow out of the man's chest. I instantly recognised them as the hilts of two knives. The man dropped at almost the same time as the other man was killed by Murphy and Fellowes.

"Josh!" I yelled. "Joshua!"

There was no response.

I ran down to the water's edge and could see a dark form partially in the water. I rolled the dark form onto its back; it was Josh. I checked for a pulse; he was alive but unconscious and I could see blood on the side of his head. He must have been grazed by a bullet, at some stage during his escape. Beside the boy was a discarded P90 and a Five-seveN pistol with the slide locked back. Scattered around him were three empty pistol magazines and hundreds of empty bullet cases.

Just then Murphy and Fellowes appeared.

"The SUV is clear, Lieutenant!" Fellowes reported.

"Damn!" Murphy exclaimed, taking in the scene before him. "This must be Jackal!"

"What!" I said.

"Come off it, Lieutenant!" Murphy said. "We've known about Fusion for a long time; I owe them my life, _twice_! We know what Shadow looks like, without her mask; we saw her after that bank thing, last year and we have a fair idea who she really is, too - the same with Hit Girl! Have no fear Lieutenant; Fusion's secrets are safe with us."

"That's one brave kid!" Fellowes exclaimed.

I picked Josh up and carried him back to my truck. Fellowes and Murphy followed with my AR-15 and Josh's weapons.

* * *

**_I-90, heading north_**

My cell rang and Dave answered it.

All I heard was Dave's side of the conversation.

"Hi Marcus... Yeah... Thank God... We'll be there soon!"

Dave turned to me and I felt tears in my eyes and then on my cheeks. Dave was smiling.

"That was Marcus, he has Josh. He's wounded, but alive..."

I didn't hear the rest; the tears of relief just spilled down my cheeks.

Dave immediately rang Chloe and Cathy, and told them the good news. They were just behind us, as we raced up I-90 and we were less than ten minutes away from Marcus and Josh.

* * *

**_County Forest Preserve_**

I laid Josh in the back of my truck and unclipped his body armour, which I noticed had received several hits! As I removed the armour, my hand came away from his back wet and when I checked it under the light, my hand was red. Oh shit! I pulled up his top and checked his back. There was a small wound, which looked to be a through and through, but the wound was bleeding quite a bit. I grabbed my first aid kit and cleaned the wound as best I could and covered it with a dressing. Josh had started to regain consciousness and had screamed out when I had touched the wound.

"It is okay, Josh… It's me, Marcus! I'm just checking your wound," I said, as calmly as possible.

"It hurts!" Josh said, through clenched teeth and tears were streaming down his face.

"It will! I know; I've been shot before!" I said, trying to sound encouraging, but failing.

Josh suddenly stopped grimacing and stared directly at me.

"Jack and Natasha…" He said.

"They are both alive and currently in surgery."

"Oh God!" Josh said then passed out.

..._...

Minutes later two SUVs pulled up and Murphy went to wave them through the Police road block. I saw Mindy, Dave, Chloe and most importantly Cathy, running towards me. Chloe was crying and Mindy looked as though she had been too.

"How..." Mindy and Chloe said together.

"Hold on, girls! Josh is okay; I've dressed his wounds, but he needs proper medical care!" I said, waving Cathy towards Josh and holding Mindy and Chloe back.

"Let me go!" Chloe almost screamed. "Let me see Josh!"

"Give Josh some space, Chloe!" I said forcefully. "Dave!"

Dave grabbed Chloe and took her off to one side, to give her time to calm down. I explained to Mindy what had happened, while Cathy started to check Josh out. Murphy came over with Fellowes to find out how Josh was.

"He'll be okay," Cathy called over. "I just need to make sure that he's fit to travel and then we can get him out of here."

"That would be a good idea - before anybody arrives who isn't friendly to Fusion!" Murphy pointed out. "I think it would be best to keep the boy out of the news."

"Thanks, Murphy!" Mindy said, with understanding and a nod from Marcus.

"We owe you guys a lot; I hope he recovers," Fellowes said, genuinely concerned.

"Marcus, I assume you're staying here?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, I need to stay," Marcus confirmed.

"I've given Josh something for the pain. Dave, get Josh into your SUV and get him home, then into bed. I'll stitch him up there," Cathy ordered. "Curtis picked a good night to stay with friends!"

"Take it carefully, Miss Speedy!" Murphy said to Mindy.

"I don't speed; it was just that one time!"

"Yeah, right! You fairly tore up the Dan Ryan, the other week! What did you _hit_, one-ten, one-twenty?" Fellowes asked.

I watched Mindy and saw her smirk.

"One-twelve!"

* * *

**_Later that morning  
West Ridge_**

Cathy came out of the bedroom.

Chloe had been pacing backwards and forwards, almost enough to wear a strip in the carpet!

"How is he?"

"For God's sake, Chloe, calm down! Your boy is going to be fine; nothing important was damaged!"

Chloe glared at her mother.

"Go on - just don't _overexcite him_, he needs rest!" Cathy said, then smirked as Chloe ran into the bedroom and started fawning over Josh.

"She's been really worried – can't really blame her really, considering that she has been through this before with Josh!" I said.

"As before, you'll be there to help her, Mindy," Cathy said with a smile. "I need a coffee."

"I'll join you. Josh seems to be in good hands!"

* * *

**_That afternoon  
Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

Marcus and I stood beside Jack.

He was in a bad way, but was conscious; at least for now.

"Did he get away?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he did – he killed almost every last one of them! He's hurt, but nothing serious," Marcus replied.

"Thank God!"

"I am going to do everything possible to find who did this, Jack! Vengeance _will_ be swift, but or so violent!" I said, felling the anger coursing through me. "No one has yet seen exactly _what_ I am capable of!"

"You're scaring _me_ now!" Marcus said, half seriously, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I know you will, Mindy. Please stay safe; I would not want anything to happen to you, or any member of your team, for my sake," Jack said. "It was your training that helped Josh today, without it – we would all be dead, right now."

I felt myself blushing.

Natalie was still unconscious, in the bed next to Jack. I felt so helpless, but I felt pride in what Josh had been able to pull off - alone.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon  
West Ridge_**

"The gloves are off! Hit Girl has gone soft and _that_ is going to change. Criminals will learn what the consequences are for hurting people dear to me. They will fear me, they will fear my name and they will be too damned scared to venture out…"

"Mindy, calm the fuck down!" I said. "I know you're mad; we all are. But you know what happens when you rush into things…"

"I know, dammit!" Mindy yelled back. "I almost lost three _very_ important people today, Dave. I don't have that many people _in_ my damned life and I almost lost _three_, all at once…"

Mindy fell down onto the couch beside me and started sobbing. I pulled her into me and held her tight.

* * *

**_That evening  
West Ridge_**

"Hi guys, come on in!" I said. "Mindy, we have visitors!"

"Murphy, Fellowes!" Mindy said. "Good to see you!"

"Please, Paul and Sam, at least when we're out of uniform!" Paul Murphy said and pulled a large bouquet of purple tulips from a bag.

"For the lady!" Paul said, with a smile.

Mindy seemed to wilt at the sight of the flowers.

"They're lovely!" Mindy said, with an enormous smile.

"The florist said that purple flowers send a message of pride, dignity and admiration," Sam Fellowes said.

"Thank you," Mindy said, almost at a loss for words!

"You guys hitting on my fiancée?" I asked, with some pretend menace.

"Nah! But if we were; we're more scared of her, than you!" Murphy laughed.

"You guys having fun?" Marcus asked, coming in the door.

"Lieutenant," Sam and Paul said.

"Just letting the lady know that we admire her."

"_She_ is no lady!"

"_Thanks!_" Mindy said sarcastically, but grinned.

"How's the kid?" Sam asked.

"Believe it or not, he's been through a lot worse!" Marcus said with a grimace.

"You can say hello, if you want. First on the left, at the top of the stairs. Better knock, Chloe's in there and well…" Mindy said mischievously.

* * *

"Hi, kid!"

I looked up from Chloe, who was laid on the bed beside me, to see two men that I instantly recognised. It was Murphy and Fellowes, but out of uniform.

"Almost didn't recognise you guys without your stripes!" I said.

"You look better than twelve hours ago!" Fellowes said.

"I _feel_ better than twelve hours ago!" I replied and I really did.

"What you did, it took real guts, Josh. We're both extremely impressed and we both know what you're going through; we've both been there. But I understand that you've been through worse, so this should be a walk in the park for a veteran like you!" Murphy said.

"I've had more peaceful walks in the park!"

"You okay, Chloe? You seem to look after Josh very well; every good man, needs a good woman!" Fellowes said with a smile.

"That's sexist!" Chloe retorted, with a scowl.

"Okay, I know better than to piss you off; I saw what happened to the last guy!" Fellowes quipped.

"Funny!"

"I wish I could have done more, then Jack and Natalie wouldn't be in hospital. I should have stayed and…" Josh started.

"Joshua," Murphy said sternly and Josh looked up at him. "You did the only thing that you could have done; which just happened to be the right thing. We've spent all day up there, at The Farm; you did everything right. You used your training that Mindy gave you and used it to lethal effect. Nobody at The Farm today can think of anything else that you could have done. So cut that crap out right now! I want to see you better and out on those streets, doing what you do best. Even if it is winding up poor defenceless Police Officers!"

Josh laughed.

"Doughnuts are on you guys then!" Josh said with a laugh before turning serious. "Thanks that meant a lot."


	133. The Wrath of Hit Girl - Part III

**_The following morning  
Soon after midnight  
Sunday_**

The man was slammed against the wall.

He was shaking from head to toe, with fear. This fear was probably very understandable, considering _who_ was standing in front of him.

"Hit Girl! I know what you're after, but I don't know anything; believe me I'm not _that_ brave!"

"You know the consequences of lying to me, worm!" She growled, inches from the man's face.

"I'll do what I can - I have contacts…"

"You do that… When I return you had better have something for me… Or…."

The man closed his eyes and then fell to the floor of the dark alley.

When he opened his eyes again, he was alone.

* * *

**_The following night  
Western Chicago Bratva_**

"Boss, we have a problem and by problem, I mean _problem_!"

"He's not kidding, Boss; Hit Girl is on the fucking warpath! She is determined to get to those who killed the cops and I don't think she cares if she treads on us all to get to them. She is totally inhuman, that girl – none of us stands a fucking chance!"

"Kick-Ass holds her leash, he controls her."

"Nah! Kick-Ass is pissed, too! He's like a fucking battle tank; nothing gets through his armour!"

"Their little pal, Shadow; she's just as inhuman as Hit Girl and just as pissed. She attacked one of Georgi's men and shot him, in both fucking knee caps!"

"The only solution is to find who killed the Cops… What the fuck!"

An arrow had just embedded itself into the conference table. The men looked upwards, but not before the arrow had exploded in a dazzling white light and an enormously loud bang. Once the men around the table, had picked themselves up they looked at where the arrow had been, but instead found their worst nightmares.

"Oh fuck!"

"You don't mind if we drop in?" Hit Girl growled.

Behind Hit Girl was the large armoured form of Kick-Ass. Beside Hit Girl was her protégé: Shadow. You could see the vicious snarl on Hit Girls face, but what was somewhat more unnerving, was not being able to see the faces of Kick-Ass or Shadow at all.

* * *

"That skylight was new!"

"Bill me!" Hit Girl growled.

"Yeah, send it to: hitgirl !" Shadow added.

I ignored the cocky vigilante!

"I know why you are here, Hit Girl; but we cannot help you. I wish we could..."

"I need to be sure..."

"We do not kill Cops; well, not like that – we have rules and you know that."

"Yes, I do," Hit Girl replied, somewhat reluctantly.

"We pledge our assistance to you and your team, during this time," I said.

"Я уважаю Братва, пока они не неуважение меня!" Hit Girl replied. ['_I respect the Bratva, until they disrespect me!_']

"Ваше здоровье!" ['_Your health!_']

"Sorry about the mess!" Kick-Ass growled as the three of them left, the same way that they had come.

..._...

"You just allied us with Hit Girl and Fusion!"

"Better than being her enemy!" I replied and received several enthusiastic nods.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Wednesday night  
Safehouse F_**

I had noticed earlier in the evening that Shadow had been struggling.

She was very tired, as were all of us. We had been operating for over eight hours every night for the past three nights, but Shadow was tired to the point of being dangerous to herself and others. I had tried to get this across to her earlier that afternoon, but had failed miserably, so I tried again.

"Chloe, you are tired and need a rest..."

"Like fuck I do!" Chloe responded, just as I had expected her to.

"Right now, Chloe, you are knackered. You would be a danger to others and yourself if you went out...

"Try and fucking stop me, bitch!"

Suddenly, I saw Chloe grabbed by the scruff of her neck and hauled backwards, then dropped rather unceremoniously onto the mat.

"I'm calling a _fucking_ end to this!" Dave announced, anger in his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ speak to Mindy like that, EVER, and definitely not when it's _you_ that is in the wrong!"

Chloe looked mad and her eyes flared.

"I need to find the people who attacked Josh and Jack and Natalie!" Chloe yelled back.

"Chloe, calm down, please..." I tried.

"I will _not_ calm down!"

"Calm down, or I will put you down and get Mommy to sedate you!"

Chloe just sat there breathing heavily and then after a minute she started to sob. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"We'll get the people who did this – but not at the expense of anybody and definitely not you. You all mean a hell of a lot to me and I don't want to lose a single one – not when it can be avoided," I said quietly.

"Come on, let's get outta here. Marty and Abby are fine on their own – let's go home," Dave said and helped Chloe up off the mat.

"Thanks Dave!" Chloe said and gave him a tight hug.

"Not a problem, Chloe – we stick by each other, it's the only way we all get through tough times like this."

"Don't tell Josh or Mom – they'll just yell at me!" Chloe pleaded.

"Our secret, kid!" I said.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Thursday  
West Ridge_**

We all awoke late that morning, not far short of lunchtime! We must all have been very tired.

I found Megan and Paige in the kitchen, when I got downstairs.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Chloe, you look a little worse for wear this morning!" Paige observed.

"You look like shit!" Megan added and received a disapproving frown from Paige.

"That will cost you a dollar, you foul-mouthed little varmint!" Mindy said as she came into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas.

"Does the word 'hypocrite' mean anything to you?" Megan retorted.

"It's too early for word games, Megan!" Mindy growled. "What are you guys doing here, anyways?"

"Marcus asked us to check on you lot, as you did get back late," Paige explained.

"The old man does worry!" Mindy replied.

"He cares, that's all!" Dave said, giving Mindy a cuddle and a kiss.

"I think you guys should take a day off and get some rest – please!" Paige insisted.

"A good idea, my love!" Dave said.

"Yeah, we won't accomplish anything tired and yeah, I feel like shit!" I said, smirking at Megan who scowled back.

"Would you both take Sophia for a walk?" Dave asked Paige.

"No problem!"

"Cool!" Megan added.

* * *

After lunch we just lazed around the house. Dave was busy upstairs chatting with Josh, while Chloe and I lay on the couch together and watched TV.

At about two, there came a knock on the side door. I pushed Chloe out of the way and headed over to the door to see who it was. It was Erika and...

"Did you arrive on that?" I demanded, as I threw open the door.

"Yeah, why?" Erika asked, somewhat confused.

"It's a fucking Ducati 1299 Panigale S!" I growled.

"Bang on! I wanted a Multistrada, but Daddy helped me get this – long story, but I bet it would look better in purple!" Erika said, whispering the last part.

"Get in here!" I growled, pulling her in and closing the door.

..._...

"Why do you look like somebody just stole your Ducati?" Chloe asked.

"This bitch, here, has a goddamn Ducati 1299 Panigale S!"

"Oh that would explain everything!" Chloe chuckled.

"Okay, joke over! I want to help – I know that you guys are in the middle of something big, something to do with those Cops getting killed!" Erika said, sitting down.

"We _are_ short on people, right now. Josh is upstairs recovering from a bullet wound!" I said.

"What? When? Oh my God!"

"Saturday morning!" Chloe said.

"How is he?"

"Sore from a bullet just above his backside, but he managed to fight off a lot of men and save himself. He's a really brave kid," I explained and saw Chloe smiling at my praise.

"You must really love him, Chloe," Erika said quietly.

"What! Yes, I do! Thanks, Erika."

"I'm sorry if I insulted you and Josh before - I just saw you both as young kids who couldn't do very much. I just wanted to say that..."

"Not necessary Erika, but thanks anyway," Chloe said with a smile. "Let's go see the little shit!"

* * *

"Oh good - girls!" Josh said with a stupid grin.

"Don't get any ideas, idiot – you're supposed to be resting!" Chloe said.

"You did all the work last time!" Josh teased with a dirty smirk.

Chloe blushed slightly.

"How are you Josh?" Erika asked.

"I suppose it could have been worse!" Josh grimaced in response.

"True!"

"I'll leave you three together," Dave said, getting up off the bed. "Now, girls, Josh isn't up to a threesome, so go easy!"

Erika and Josh both glared at Dave as we both went downstairs.

* * *

"He seems in good spirits!" Mindy commented.

"He is in pain, though, and he tries to hide it – hence all the bravado and attempted flirting!" I replied. "I'm gonna speak with Cathy, as I'm a little worried about him."

"Good idea! Erika wants to help and I think we should let her – we are a bit short handed!"

"I'll leave that up to you, beautiful!" I replied.

My cell beeped with a text message. I checked it and looked back at Dave.

"So much for a restful day!"

"A snout?"

"Yeah – a slimy one!"

"Just us?"

"Yeah – Chloe needs her rest; I'm not kidding about that."

* * *

**_That evening  
Safehouse F_**

"You guys ready?" Marty called over the comms.

"As ever!" I responded.

"Let's roll!" Kick-Ass replied and we both accelerated up the ramp.

Once out in the open we headed towards my snout, cruising through the dark streets.

..._...

"You have information for me?" I growled, inches from the man's face.

"Yes, yes, I do, Hit Girl!"

"Well!"

"I know who killed those Cops – now, what is that worth to you – what will you do for me?"

"I'll let you live!" I growled back, menacingly.

The man though fast: "That sounds fair!"

"I'm getting bored!"

"Montfort – Richard Montfort, he stays in Milwaukee – he's working with some gangster – that's all I know, Hit Girl – I promise!"

"You've done well – assuming the information is correct! Now, where did you get this information?"

..._...

Fifteen minutes later, I was satisfied the information that the little worm had provided, was genuine and had come from an acceptable source, meaning this probably wasn't a trap!

Kick-Ass was keeping an eye on the surrounding area, in case of any nasty surprises. Which proved to have been a very shrewd move.

I was just climbing onto my motorcycle, when I heard a gunshot and saw my snout being gunned down, which in itself seemed to tell me that the information he had provided was pure gold! I pulled a pistol and fired half a dozen rounds down the alley, dropping one man while another ran off.

"Hit Girl, Kick-Ass – I'm under attack!"

I holstered the pistol and started the Multistrada before accelerating towards Kick-Ass who was a block over.

"Battle Guy, we need backup!" I called.

"Battle Guy and Hawk are scrambling!" Hal called. "ETA four minutes!"

The display in my visor changed to show my location, Kick-Ass' location close by and another dot over to my left, with an arrow and some numbers showing it heading towards me at sixty-two miles per hour – Battle Guy was not holding back with Beast! I was only fifty yards from the end of the block when the world came apart.

"Oh fuck!" I heard Kick-Ass shout and then I heard a thud over the comms.

Ahead of me I saw a burst of orange flame and then heard the explosion and saw sections of what had once been a Harley Davidson Fat Boy, fly across the street.

"Oh my God!"


	134. The Wrath of Hit Girl - Part IV

**_Thursday evening  
Chicago_**

I skidded to a halt and jumped off the Multistrada.

I feared the worst and felt immense emotions charging through me, as the worst possible outcomes swept through my mind. I could hear gunfire and then my headset came to life.

"Stay in cover Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass called.

"Thank God! Are you okay?"

"Still in one piece. I have heavy incoming fire..."

I could hear a siren approaching and span around. A Chicago Police car was coming down the street perpendicular to mine and just as it got to the junction, I saw an orange streak appear from the direction of Kick-Ass and the Police Car exploded in front of me.

"Holy fuck! A damn Cop Car just got zapped by a fucking rocket!" I announced. "Kick-Ass report!"

"I'm fine, Hit Girl! Just a little busy!"

I grabbed a G36C from my Ducati and edged to the corner of the block where I peered around the corner and I could see Kick-Ass about thirty yards down the street on one knee and shooting with a Glock pistol in each hand. I could see incoming bullets hitting his torso, but Kick-Ass barely moved. I took aim and started sending short bursts down the street.

"Beast is ninety seconds out!" Hal announced in my ear.

I continued firing.

"Sixty seconds!"

"Hit Girl, I have you in sight, coming in on your six!" Battle Guy called.

I still had my helmet on, so I had been able to follow Beast's progress as it closed on my position. Hawk jumped out and provided additional support while Battle Guy kept Beast ready for a quick departure.

"Kick-Ass move it! Move now!" I called and watched as Kick-Ass moved backwards seeking cover, as Hawk and I kept sending bursts down the street.

..._...

"Oh God! Are you injured?" Hit Girl demanded, once Battle Guy had floored the accelerator.

"It was like sex with you!" I replied.

"What!?"

"Sex with you gives me the same feeling – like I've just been in an explosion!"

Hit Girl just looked at me and then she hit me!

"You fucking bastard! I was fucking worried about you and you just want to joke about me fucking you!" Hit Girl exploded.

"Just defusing the situation, beautiful!" I tried.

"That was _not_ fucking funny! But... I loved your description of me when we _d_o fuck! Don't scare me like that again, green asshole!"

"Ah guys! You're both on VOX!" Hal announced. "Ewww!"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"What the fuck happened out there?" I demanded.

It had taken us forty minutes to get back. I had insisted on various anti-surveillance manoeuvres before we reached the Safehouse.

"There are some serious people at work here!" Marty said.

"I almost fucking lost Dave tonight! This needs to fucking end and soon! Who is this fucking Richard Montfort?"

"We're still looking into that. He's a big shot, that's all we know so far!" Marty said.

"We also need to investigate Milwaukee, of all places!" I said. "Thanks Marty – I need to see how Dave is."

I left the command centre, dumping my mask on a table and headed up to the briefing room where I found Dave, Cathy and Curtis. Dave's combat suit had absorbed a lot of the impact, when he had jumped from his motorcycle, but there were some major bruises and he had a bang on the head and a bruised shoulder.

"He'll live!" Cathy announced, as she checked the last of Dave's bruises.

"Thanks, Doc!" Dave said, grimacing with the pain.

I knew that if Dave was grimacing, it must have been bad – considering he only felt about twenty percent of the pain!

* * *

**_The following evening  
Friday  
South Cottage Grove_**

"Hey! Stop changing the damn channel, brat!"

"It's my turn tonight, Nats!"

"I want..."

A phone started ringing.

"Cool! It's the Hit Phone!"

"She'll kill you if she hears you call it that, Cam!"

"Nah! Hello..." Cam said, as he answered the phone.

"Time to earn your keep, _arse_holes!"

* * *

**_Forty minutes later  
36th Place and Albany_**

It was very dark and the whole place looked dodgy!

She had told us to 'catch a cab' to this location and await further instructions. The mobile rang again – it was Mindy.

"Turn around and go to the door behind you..."

Was she watching us? As we approached the door, it clicked and Natasha pushed it open. We went inside and the door closed and locked behind us. The room was dark and smelt of damp and neglect.

"You know, Cam, this is exactly where she would bring us to kill us!" Natasha commented.

"I can still hear you, you know!" Mindy said.

"She heard you!" I advised Natasha.

"Big ears!" Natasha breathed.

"Go to the elevator at the back of the building room and get in," Mindy said.

I was starting to feel really worried and a little bit scared! Natasha too seemed worried too. We stepped into the lift and the doors closed behind us, then I felt myself rise as the lift dropped, fast! Then it stopped smoothly and the door in front of us slide open with barely a sound.

"Follow the passageway. See you in a minute!" The call was dropped.

I shoved the mobile into my pocket and we followed the corridor, which turned ninety-degrees to the left and ended at a door, which clicked open and we passed through a glass enclosure and into...

..._...

"Fuck me! It's the Hit Cave!"

"Told you!" A voice said and I was surprised to recognise another British accent.

"It _is not_ called that, Joshua!" Mindy said as she approached us with a grimace. "Sorry about the cloak and dagger and him! I don't have big ears, either, Natasha!"

Natasha smiled a shy apology.

"Welcome to Fort Fusion, fellow Brits! I'm Josh!"

"Cameron; although I think you already know that!"

"Yes, we know who you are Cameron and you Natasha – I'm Dave!"

"I recognise a certain stunning, beautiful girl!" Cameron said, looking at Chloe who blushed and giggled!

"Hey – she's taken!" Josh growled.

"Come on upstairs," Mindy said, laughing.

..._...

I was amazed at what I saw – I couldn't take it all in, it was cool, just cool! Natasha and I followed Mindy up some steel stairs and then left towards a large sitting area and we all sat down. There were some more people here. Mindy began the introductions...

"Natasha, Cameron. Please meet: Cathy, Paige, Marcus, Curtis and little Megan..."

"Less of the goddamn 'little', Hit Pussy!" Megan growled.

"Err – right! Downstairs in the Command Centre are Marty and Abby. Making repairs to Beast is Tony and his son Tommy," Mindy finished.

"We've called you here because we need your help..."

Dave went on to explain all that had been happening over the past week, from the shooting of the Police Officers and Josh's injury to the activity the other night – we had heard all about the Police Car blowing up! When Dave had finished we both just sat there, in shock.

"Josh is out of action – he pretends he's fine, but he's full of crap – like most Brits!" Mindy said with a grin. "Dave is injured and the rest of us are tiring fast. We need to perform some intensive reconnaissance in Milwaukee and you two are new faces that nobody has seen, plus you will easily pass as tourists thanks to your accents!"

"We owe you – we'll help as best we can, Mindy."

"Thanks guys and I really mean that."

* * *

**_The next morning  
Saturday  
Safehouse F_**

Things were coming together.

The twins had gone back to their apartment and were ready and waiting for our call – on the Hit Phone, damn stupid name!

"Mindy, you got a moment?" It was Paige and Cathy.

"Should I be worried, guys?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah!" Cathy replied with a smirk.

"Take Curtis and Megan with you to Milwaukee – you need feet on the ground and they could help," Paige said.

"They're too young and I won't risk them."

"They would be useful, besides they have armour – we trust you Mindy. Besides they want to go and both Cathy and I agree."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, you don't!"

"Does Hit Girl get no respect anymore?" I asked.

"We _do_ respect you Mindy and that is why we trust you with our kids," Cathy said, with a friendly smile.

* * *

**_A week later  
Friday  
Safehouse T, Milwaukee_**

This would be our temporary Safehouse, while we operated in Milwaukee.

Marty had been able to rent a house on the outskirts of the City. Having two young kids with us did give us an anonymous and innocent outlook to anybody observing our activities. The team in Milwaukee consisted of myself, Marty, Chloe, Cameron, Natasha, Curtis and little Megan. The others remained in Chicago, in case anything happened there. Marty had driven up with Lucille, while I had driven up in our SUV. The drive had taken almost two hours for the eighty-five mile journey.

The Safehouse that Marty had obtained had four bedrooms. Marty and Cameron would share a bedroom, while Chloe, Natasha and I would share another and Curtis and Megan would share the third. The fourth bedroom would be used for equipment and planning. We had rented two vehicles for the stay – both Jeep SUVs, so our own SUV could remain hidden, in the garage. Lucille would be our mobile Command Post, operated by Marty.

Chloe, Marty and I had our combat suits with us, while Curtis and Megan had their protective suits and armour. I had provided SWAT type gear for Natasha and Cameron with masks. Talking of the Brits, they now had codenames: Cameron was Drift and Natasha was Crimson. We all had concealed comms, while Chloe, Marty and I would be armed at all times.

* * *

**_The following day  
Milwaukee  
Saturday_**

"Remember, last time I let you and Chloe go away she came back with holes in her shoulder and a weird boyfriend!" Dave said over the phone.

"I learnt a lot that time and many mistakes will not be repeated. This trip is purely for reconnaissance – what could happen?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"We'll be fine, Dave – you just get yourself back to your normal, indestructible self. I love you!"

"Look after yourself, gorgeous!"

* * *

Marty had located the penthouse that Richard Montfort used as his home in Milwaukee.

It was a thirty minute drive from the Safehouse and was not far from the water. The building was on a leafy street and our target lived on the fifth floor. Marty had also identified a suitable observation position approximately six-hundred yards away that could also double as a sniper position – just in case!

Natasha and Cameron took Megan and wandered around the penthouse neighbourhood for a few hours taking photos, with each of them talking with a British accent, which it turned out Megan could pull off quite accurately – she had a tendency to mimic Josh and wind him up, especially at D-JAK! The three of them looked quite innocent wandering around and pretending to be tourists.

Marty and Curtis drove around the streets in Lucille recording high-definition video images of routes and anything else that might be useful. We also managed to get our first view of the target – Richard Montfort. It would have been nice to kill him now, but we needed him to lead us to his partner in crime first!

* * *

**_That evening  
Safehouse T_**

"My feet are fucking killing me!" Megan announced at dinner that evening.

"Oh, Marcus insisted that I bring this!" I said and placed a certain pink jar on the table.

"A goddamn interstate swear jar!" Megan moaned, giving everybody a laugh.

We all enjoyed sharing a few buckets from KFC, as none of us were much good at cooking! We discussed what we had seen today. Apparently the penthouse was secure, as most were and we hadn't been able to get anybody anywhere near it, which was a pain, but Marty had been able to obtain the original plans, so we had a floor layout, which would be useful. We knew exactly what the target looked like and also what is security arrangements were.

These security arrangements were, as expected, quite impressive. We never saw the man with less than six armed men and he always travelled with a lead and a chase car and favoured armoured SUVs. The first day had been successful – we had acquired some important information and nobody had been hurt!

It wasn't easy getting Curtis and Megan to bed, they had got hyper during the day with all the excitement, but they were both very tired.

"Thanks guys!" I said, once they were both in bed. "Megan, Curtis, you did really well on your first Fusion operation and I'm very proud of both of you. Get some sleep, so you're ready for tomorrow. Night guys!"

I was really proud of them and I had made sure that Curtis had called Cathy and Megan had called Paige, once we were back at the Safehouse for the night to let them know that their kids were safe.


	135. The Wrath of Hit Girl - Part V

**_Two days later  
Monday  
Milwaukee  
Safehouse T_**

"Come on, you two!" I called to Megan and Curtis.

"I'm tired!" Megan moaned.

"We all are; but that's part of the price of being a vigilante!"

"Fucking heartless bitch!" Curtis muttered.

"That's why you love me!" I laughed.

..._...

After breakfast, the kids had woken up and they were ready to get to work! The plan for the day was to continue surveillance, as we had been doing since Saturday. We had identified another property that seemed to be tied to Montfort; so we intended to go have a look.

The building had a large sign over the door: 'Montfort Industries'. The main section of the facility was a large warehouse, with smaller blocks for offices attached on one side. We drove past it a few times on all sides to get some good photos and video. Again, Natasha, Cameron, Curtis and Megan wandered around the area pretending to be tourists. They tried to gain access to the building, looking for a bathroom, but were turned away by men that seemed to be armed and definitely knew their business.

The building backed onto a residential area and seemed very innocent. However, we knew that Montfort had a darker side to his organisation and was linked to other shady characters. We were going to identify all if his dirty secrets and expose him and then most probably kill him!

..._...

"Well done guys!" I said when the 'tourists' finally returned to Safehouse T.

We spent the rest of the afternoon going through the information obtained, so that we could plan our in depth covert reconnaissance planned for tonight. I sent Megan and Curtis to get some sleep, ready for further work tonight. Megan and Curtis would be crucial – we would use them for distraction purposes, while Chloe and I checked the building out. The twins would be assisting Marty with the overwatch in Lucille.

* * *

**_That night  
Safehouse T_**

I awoke the two kids and we all geared up.

Once Megan and Curtis were kitted out in their costumes and body armour, Chloe and I double checked each kid to ensure that they were correctly dressed and equipped.

"Look at me, both of you!" I said and sat down across from them. "We are going into harm's way – primarily Shadow and myself. Now: you – will – not – take – any – goddamn – risks; playtime is over, kids!"

"We understand, Hit Girl!" Trojan replied.

"We'll do our best!" Wildcat said.

"That's all I ask!"

* * *

**_Montfort Industries_**

We parked up the Jeep SUV behind a nearby commercial unit.

"You two stay here and chat, or do whatever you guys do when you're on your own!" I said.

"We do _not_ get up to any of that disgusting crap Shadow and Jackal get up to!" Megan growled back.

I laughed and Shadow's posture showed she was annoyed!

"Battle Guy, Shadow and Hit Girl are checking out the area before moving in!" I called.

"Copy that!" Battle Guy answered.

..._...

Shadow and I kept to the shadows, which was relatively easy due to the relatively poor street lighting and a rail track that ran beside the street. The vehicle entrance to the building was a four-foot tall barrier that would slide open as required and was currently closed. I headed round the street corner and looked towards the office entrance – the street was clear.

* * *

Wildcat was stationed, with Trojan, in bushes and deep in shadow across from where the building's security team operated in the main office block. If required, they would provide distractions or other help as required. Battle Guy and the twins were in Lucille a couple of blocks over. We had various wireless cameras providing surveillance of the surrounding streets and alleyways. Hopefully, we wouldn't be surprised by anybody new arriving! Our entry would be stealthy and over the roof. Battle Guy had identified an AC vent on the roof, which would allow us access into the warehouse portion of the facility.

* * *

I dropped through the AC vent first and Hit Girl followed.

We slid down a support beam and then down a column. We were in a large open area with various computer-controlled metal-working machines and some curtained off sections. The lights were off, so we lowered our NVGs into place and started searching the warehouse, moving towards the office spaces and a raised office near the end of the warehouse.

..._...

We had been there fifteen minutes, without finding anything useful, but we had found the building's IT network and plugged in a special box that Battle Guy had provided, so while we were searching inside the building – Battle Guy would be reading their computer data!

..._...

Next came the raised office – Hit Girl went up the wooden stairs first, while I covered her with my silenced FN Five-seveN. At the top of the stairs was a locked wooden door, which Hit Girl proceeded to open with her lock picks – a skill that I had yet to learn!

Inside was a large desk with three very large computer monitors on it. We also had a very good view of the entire warehouse. This seemed to be the main security centre for the facility – but was obviously not used at night. The monitors showed images of cameras all over the facility, but strangely there were no cameras covering the interior of the warehouse. Something went on in this warehouse that required a visual security check, but was dodgy enough to not require a digital record of what went on.

It was time to move on.

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl and Shadow are moving into the main offices."

"Copy!"

"Trojan, report!" Hit Girl called.

"Trojan is go!"

"Wildcat, report!"

"Wildcat is go!"

At least the two kids were still safe and I was pleased that Hit Girl still had them on her mind. The next area would be more difficult, as that was where the security was.

..._...

Forty minutes later, the job was done and still no alarm had been raised. No 'smoking gun' had been found, but then we hadn't really expected anything, as these people were usually careful. We hoped that Marty may have found something in the computer data, though.

Now it was time to get out of here! Although, there was now a problem with that little idea. As we moved to go back into the warehouse, it seemed that four of the security men had wandered into the warehouse, cutting off our escape in that direction. There were also another four men at the main entrance, which stopped us exiting that way.

Hit Girl and I finally found ourselves in an inside office, with two security men in the corridor outside!

* * *

Shadow and I were stuck and we couldn't move until the damn security men moved on.

"Fusion, Shadow and Hit Girl are stuck!"

"Acknowledged!" Battle Guy reported.

There was a pause then a response from an unexpected source.

"Hit Girl – this is Trojan – we, err, we can run interference!"

I looked at Shadow and she nodded.

"Affirmative! Stay safe, guys – no risks!" I responded, feeling uneasy – but we had no choice. "Standby to move, Shadow."

* * *

Wildcat and I shot out of cover and ran over towards the building.

There were two large SUVs parked beside where the security men were located. As Wildcat kept watch, I pulled a knife, with a six-inch blade, off of my belt and then I started stabbing the tyres of the SUVs. Next I took a deep breath, before calling Hit Girl.

"Hit Girl, Trojan – standby to move!"

I reversed the knife and started smashing the SUV windows and car alarms started sounding. This caused a door to fly open and about half a dozen men appeared and I hid behind some bushes beside a mini electricity sub-station.

"Fucking kids – look: tyres and windows..." One of the men said.

"Hit Girl, Shadow – move your fucking asses, now!" Wildcat called.

"Are you guys fucking stupid?" Another man said, coming out of the building. "It's a fucking distraction, you idle idiots!"

"There!" A man called, as he aimed a pistol at Wildcat, who had just run back across the street and deeper into shadow.

"Hey!" I called and bolted out of cover and down the street. This attracted attention away from Wildcat and I felt bullets whizzing past me as I ran.

"After them!" The man in charge yelled.

* * *

I had heard the shooting and had heard Trojan over the open comms.

"Shadow, we need to move!"

"I'm on it!" Shadow responded, as we ran down the warehouse and climbed up to the roof. The shooting was louder, once we were out and I ran towards the end of the warehouse. I was just in time to see Wildcat running towards the rail tracks, when I saw a man appear and aim his pistol. Wildcat turned to check behind her, just as the man fired.

The bullet hit Wildcat and I saw the girl fly backwards, she twisted in the air and landed a few feet away, on her side. The bullet had impacted almost dead centre, but just a little towards Wildcat's left hand side. I fired three rounds from the Glock 30 that I had selected for this trip and the .45 calibre rounds lifted the man off of his feet and he flew backwards and onto the street and didn't get up. I jumped down from the roof and rolled on to the grass strip beside the warehouse, coming up and dropping the next two men coming down the street.

Shadow dropped and rolled just behind me and dropped the next two men, sending the rest scurrying back into the building. So much for covert! I saw Trojan run over to Wildcat and go down on his knees beside her. I ran towards them, while Shadow covered us.

"You all right?" I heard Trojan ask Wildcat, in a worried voice.

"Of course I fucking am; I'm not a fucking pussy like you!" Wildcat responded as Trojan pulled her back to her feet.

I had to laugh.

"Sorry – I just care about you is all!"

"Not the time for making out, you two!" I cautioned.

"Yuck!" Trojan commented.

"Hey! I am kissable, you know!" Wildcat retorted.

"Both of you, get to the damn SUV!" I ordered.

* * *

**_Safehouse T_**

Megan eased off her vest, with a little help from Curtis and she rubbed her chest with a grimace.

"You're lucky you don't have any tits!" Chloe announced. "Bullets and tits don't go together!"

Megan looked appalled at that comment and Curtis actually blushed slightly. Chloe and I checked Megan over for any other injuries, but thankfully there were nothing more than a few bruises.

"I can help rub it better if you want!" Curtis suggested hopefully, with a grin.

"You can keep your fucking hands to yourself, _if_ you want to keep them intact!" Megan answered.

"You have a lot to learn about girls, kid!" Chloe commented with a laugh and patted Curtis on the back.

"Thanks Curtis! That was a damn good idea of yours to distract the security guards – otherwise we might have had to fight our way out of there!" I said – feeling guilty about Megan.

..._...

Milwaukee had been a success – just! But we were on borrowed time and the enemy knew we were in the City, so at eight o'clock the following morning we packed up and drove back to Chicago.

* * *

**_Later that morning  
Chicago  
Safehouse F_**

"I am _so_ sorry Paige; I never meant for Megan to be in danger, I -"

"Mindy, shut up!" Paige said.

"I shouldn't have had them -"

The sound of a painful slap echoed around the Safehouse.

Damn - Paige had just slapped Mindy! Mindy just stood there with a hand against her rather pink cheek and she looked shocked. Then after a few seconds she finally spoke.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Mindy asked angrily.

"To bring a silly girl to her senses!" Paige replied, with a smile.

"What? I'm confused..."

"Mindy - Megan is fine; I let her go out there – not you. It was thanks to you, though, that she survived, uninjured," Paige explained.

"I only got a sore tit!" Megan added.

"You haven't got any tits!" Curtis said and received a punch on his arm from Megan, which had him holding his arm tight and grimacing with the pain.

"That vest stopped the bullet, simple as that!" Paige continued, looking at Mindy. "Now shut up, Hit Girl, if you know what's good for you, or you'll get another slap!"

"Okay!" Mindy accepted. "I know when to quit!"

"Bullshit!" Dave quipped, with a chuckle.

"Oh, ha fucking ha!" Mindy growled, massaging her bruised cheek and ego.

* * *

**_The following day  
Wednesday  
West Ridge_**

Marty had spent all yesterday afternoon and into the evening going through the computer data that we had obtained. Abby had helped him as much as possible and between them they were making good progress towards finding 'the other guy'.

Megan had come over this morning and I still felt guilty for her getting shot. Yes, Cathy had checked every inch of Megan's body and not found anything more than a few bruises – no broken bones, nothing. But I still felt guilty, despite what Paige had said – I had allowed a ten year-old girl to get shot! Megan had given me a big hug and thanked me for protecting her and I was at a genuine loss for words as I had put her into danger in the first place!

"For fuck's sake Mindy – it was not your fucking fault – snap out of it! Or do I have to slap it outta ya?" Megan growled.

I couldn't stop myself laughing!

"Thanks Megan – I'm fine! Let's go see if Marty's found anything!"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Hi!"

"Hi Dave!" Megan called.

"You okay, Hit Girl?" Dave asked, with a grin.

"I am now, thanks to my little Megan!"

"I've told you before: less of the fucking 'little'!"

It was just then that I heard a shout from the Command Centre; so Dave, Megan and I went in to find a very excited pair of geeks!

..._...

"Found the other bastard!" Marty said.

"Montfort has a brother-in-law and he seems to be in the same criminal business!" Abby added.

"Well, do I have to wait for it?" I demanded.

"William Tait – he spends most of his time here, in Chicago and he's in the City now!" Marty finished.

"Well done!" I said.

"Worth getting shot for!" Megan added.

* * *

The asshole that we were after lived on a boat – when he was in Chicago.

In this case he had a multi-million dollar palace, which was currently moored at Burnham Harbor and she was called the '_Trinidad_'.

I was going to end this – before anybody else was injured or killed.

..._...

That evening, Dave and I drove up to Burnham Harbor. We parked in the main car park and took an innocent walk along the waterfront. There in front of us was the target – I had to admit that she was beautiful.

The '_Trinidad_' was over one-hundred and twenty feet in length and displaced two-hundred tonnes. Marty had obtained the specifications from Feretti, the Italian builder of the giant vessel. The vessel had over four decks and would be a nightmare to assault. But that was what Hit Girl did; she overcame and overpowered.

I had noticed that there was good armed security around the vessel. None of it was overt and only a skilled eye would notice the armed guards and automatic weapons. One problem, was the other vessels moored around the giant yacht. I could not allow collateral damage and I was certain that the men guarding the yacht would not give a toss about who else was in their line of fire. Also the vessel was moored down near the end of a long, narrow jetty, which would make a stealthy advance all but impossible; they would see us coming and cut us down!

..._...

"He thinks that he's fucking safe, but he's _not_… At least _not_ from me!"

"You want to use the '_Vigilante_'?" Dave asked, but he didn't mean it as a question.

"Why the hell not!"


	136. The Wrath of Hit Girl - Part VI

**_Two days later  
Friday night  
South Chicago_**

**_8:00 P.M._**

"What the _hell_ are we doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Where exactly _is_ here, anyway?" Jackal asked.

"Wait and see?" I replied, enjoying teasing them.

I punched in the access code and the steel door clicked open.

"Welcome to Safehouse W!" Kick-Ass announced.

"You knew about this place?" Jackal asked.

"Hit Girl and I have no secrets!" Kick-Ass replied seriously.

"You know Kick-Ass knows everything about me – especially all the embarrassing things!" I added.

"Why 'W'?" Shadow asked.

"The 'W' stands for 'water'!" I announced.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be logical, as we are beside the Calumet River," Shadow commented.

Hit Girl switched on the overhead lights.

"Now _that_ is cool!" Jackal announced.

* * *

**_Safehouse W_**

The building had a large portion of space given over to a water-filled dock and floating alongside the dock was the '_Vigilante'_.

The '_Vigilante'_ was a Sunseeker Predator 53, custom built in the United Kingdom. The performance motor-yacht was just over sixty feet in length overall, with a forty-four and a half foot waterline. The twenty-seven tonne craft had a top speed of around thirty-two knots. The hull was black, while the upper works were purple, which actually appeared almost black in the dark. Mounted on the top of the yacht were a radar antenna and twin domes that housed satellite communications and navigation equipment. There were also two large whip antennae for non-satellite communications.

"That is one of the most beautiful sights that I have ever seen!" Shadow exclaimed.

"She's nice, ain't she?" Hit Girl said, grinning from ear to ear.

..._...

"Right, first things first: safety!" Kick-Ass announced and handed a lifejacket to each of us, before taking one for himself.

"This is an assault troop lifejacket, as used by Royal Marines Commandos. It is designed to support extra weight, such as our armour and weapons, but still be compact enough to not get in the way during an assault. It also has a quick release, so it can be ditched quickly, if necessary. You put it on like this…"

Kick-Ass demonstrated on Jackal, showing how the lifejacket was secured, before checking it was fitted correctly on Hit Girl and Shadow, then Hit Girl checked Kick-Ass.

"The red toggle should be pulled if, and only if, you go in the water. Hopefully that won't happen as it _will_ be cold!" Kick-Ass finished.

* * *

**_The 'Vigilante'_**

Twenty minutes later, after a brief tour of the '_Vigilante_', we were cruising at 8 knots up the Calumet River, towards the sea with Hit Girl at the helm. One of the important features of this craft was that she could be controlled from a totally enclosed position behind tinted glazing. The roof above the control station could slide open, turning the control station into an open air control station! For now, though, this made things a little more comfortable than standing out in the driving rain and kept us anonymous. It would take about an hour to transit the river, before we would get to Lake Michigan. We would then have a stormy cruise up to Burnham Park Harbour – a distance of about nine nautical miles. That part of the cruise should take us about an hour, depending on the weather, which was _not_ too good!

..._...

**_An hour later_**

The ride was somewhat lively and both Shadow and Jackal seemed to have iron stomachs! Jackal had been allowed to come on the operation as he was healing nicely and he was starting to get really restless and bored. Battle Guy, Hawk and our newest member: Mist, were currently parked up near the harbour, in Lucille and were waiting for us to get closer and begin our assault. They also had Eisenhower, who hadn't had the chance to munch on anything exciting for quite a while!

..._...

**_Eighty minutes later_**

Kick-Ass was looking ahead, using night-vision binoculars and he could see the '_Trinidad_', which was lit up from stem to stern. She was moored with the bow pointing towards the land, so we would come alongside near the yacht's stern. The crew did not seem to be concerned about an attack. It was after ten at night and it was very dark and the rain was pounding down.

We would all be using Heckler &amp; Koch MP5SD6, silenced, sub-machine guns with collapsible stocks. This would allow us to kill without alerting the entire crew and would be easier to handle within the confines of the '_Trinidad_' than the G36C assault rifles. Another added benefit was that the low-velocity nine-millimetre rounds would not penetrate too much of the vessel or targets and potentially wound an innocent, or ourselves – which would have been kind of embarrassing!

We approached slowly and I hoped that the rain would cover the noise of the engines pounding beneath us.

* * *

**_Burnham Harbor_**

We had a problem – a problem that we really didn't need right now.

"Err, guys! It's the bitches on bikes!" Mist announced, pointing at a video screen.

"Fucking hell!" Battle Guy responded. "We _can't_ afford this distraction!"

"Mist, let's go!" Hawk said, grabbing a G36C and passing over another.

"I'm on it!" Mist announced. As she did not currently have her own combat suit, she was wearing enhanced SWAT body armour and a mask.

Both girls dived out into the driving rain and moved to attack the Nightingales and prevent them from interfering in Hit Girl's activities.

"Hit Girl! Be advised that the Nightingales just turned up! Hawk and Mist are engaging!"

* * *

**_The 'Vigilante'_**

"Fucking brilliant!" I responded to Battle Guy's warning.

We were just a few dozen feet away from the '_Trinidad_' and we had not yet been spotted. Jackal and Shadow were on the bow ready to engage, while Kick-Ass was at the stern. We would board from the stern of the '_Vigilante_' and jump across to the low stern of the '_Trinidad_'. As far as we could make out, the guard force were all watching the land and the pier. I cut the engines and we drifted alongside. Jackal had already kicked over several fenders to protect our hull and reduce the noise of the two vessels coming together.

I ran aft to join Kick-Ass and secured us alongside with a loop over a bollard on the '_Trinidad_' – Jackal would be doing the same at our bow. I rechecked my MP5 and jumped across to the '_Trinidad_'. At that moment I started to hear gunfire from the direction of the land and then shouts from people on the '_Trinidad_'.

"Let's use the distraction, Fusion!" I called and as agreed we started our attack.

..._...

We had boarded via the stern on the port side, which was to the water. The opposite, starboard, side was against the jetty and that was where the armed guards were, guarding what was to them the obvious line of attack and now that there was gunfire on shore that would also attract their attention.

We had a decision to make; go inside and chase down our primary target, or remove the threat of the armed guards. I opted for the latter and while Jackal kept watch on the deck that ran up the port side, all the way to the bow, Shadow kept an eye on the sliding glass doors to the main salon. This left Kick-Ass and myself spare, to clear the upper decks on the starboard side.

* * *

**_Burnham Harbor_**

The damn Nightingales were _not_ welcome right now!

"Mist, keep with me – we need to make sure that they stay away from Lucille and the water!"

"I'll do my best, Hawk!"

"If you can do it – kill the fucking bitches!"

We both opened fire at the Nightingales, who it seemed only had their pistols – tough luck!

* * *

**_The 'Trinidad'_**

I went first, with my MP5 raised while Kick-Ass followed behind, as he was taller and he could fire over my shoulder. As on the other side of the yacht, this deck ran all the way to the bow, but also had the gangway that angled down to the dock. The gangway was only a few yards along that deck and we could see four large men, all looking down the jetty towards the gunfire. Now, I have a thing about shooting people in the back (except of course for Dave) – not cool!

"Hey, motherfuckers..."

As each man turned, Kick-Ass and I dropped them before they could utter a sound by mouth or by the firearms that they carried. I noticed two more men on the jetty, who were dropped in the same way. Nobody further away than a few feet would have heard anything other than the bodies dropping to the deck or the jetty!

Next, Shadow kept watch over the starboard deck, while Kick-Ass and I headed for the exterior stairs, on the starboard side that took us up to the main sun deck. In front of us was a Jacuzzi, which understandably was empty and covered over. We moved forward, past an enormous wooden table and into the upper salon. Here we found a gigantic, 'U'-shaped, couch that could seat almost a dozen people! A head appeared at the top of the stairs to the lower deck – I saw a pistol and the man received a bullet in the brain for his trouble, without ever knowing where it had come from. Beyond the stairs was the control station – naturally unmanned, while alongside.

"Jackal, Shadow – we're coming down, amidships! Clear the main salon!" Kick-Ass said.

* * *

I waved Jackal forwards and he slid open the glass doors, while I provided cover as he moved. Once the doors were open, I followed Jackal through and entered a long room with comfortable right-angled couches, an enormous TV and a massive dining table, plus a bar. There was also a pistol pointing at us!

Several rounds came at us, shattering the glass behind us – Jackal shoved me to one side and fired several rounds into the man, through the far couch. The man jerked and a pool of blood appeared and spread across the deck.

"Thanks – Jackal!" I said, feeling both annoyed and turned on? Get your mind into the game, Shadow!

We saw no-one else until we approached the door at the end, where there was a dead body that had fallen down the stairs.

"Coming through!" Jackal called, to prevent getting himself shot by Hit Girl or Kick-Ass.

..._...

We found the pair of them in a well laid out galley. Three crew members were secured with plastic ties and seated on a corner bench around a table. Hit Girl led the way forward, while Jackal and I provided cover against attack from the rear.

* * *

I entered an office, with large cupboards of clothes off to the left, then came the master suite.

"Damn! It's bigger than our own fucking bedroom!" I complained.

The room was empty, but we could see that somebody had been in the bed recently. Further forward was a monster bathroom, which was empty. We re-joined Shadow and Jackal before heading down to the lower deck. Kick-Ass remained in the salon to watch out for trouble.

At the bottom of the stairs to the lower deck I paused and Shadow went aft to check one of the two large cabins on this deck, while Jackal checked the other large cabin. I kept watch on the other cabins further forward.

* * *

I pushed open the door of the cabin on the port side.

The first thing that I saw was a bed, then a flash as a bullet was fired in my direction; it had come from the bathroom, beyond the bed. The man was hiding to the right of the doorway. I pulled out my FN Five-seveN and sent half a dozen rounds _through_ the bathroom wall and the man fell down and through the doorway, very dead!

"Clear, I called!"

I turned and headed back out of the cabin – Jackal had come up empty with the starboard cabin.

..._...

Hit Girl went forward. To the left and to the right were two, smaller, twin cabins – just as Hit Girl looked into the starboard side cabin, a man dived out of the port side doorway – but nobody blindsides Hit Girl!

Hit Girl lashed out with her left hand, which held her Tanto and the man came to a sudden halt as the blade entered his chest and cut his heart in half. Hit Girl let the body slide off of her blade and sink to the deck, blood pooling around it.

* * *

We rapidly finished clearing the lower deck, which as well as the two larger cabins and two smaller twin cabins, also contained the crew spaces. We secured the crew with plastic ties before heading back up to the salon.

Kick-Ass went with Shadow to check the engine room and the boat garage; both were clear. We had searched the entire vessel, but we had _not_ found the man that we had come for - I was seething! He must be hidden somewhere aboard. Then I suddenly had an idea – should have thought of it straight away!

"Battle Guy – I need Eisenhower!"

"I'll send her out – we're a little bit busy here!" Battle Guy responded.

* * *

**_Burnham Harbor_**

"Hawk, Mist – cover Eisenhower!" Battle Guy called.

"Will do!" I called.

I turned away from the Nightingales and saw the big dog jump out of Lucille and head towards the '_Trinidad_'. Eisenhower looked kinda awesome _and_ cool in her body armour! I watched her run – very fast and ensured that the remaining Nightingales' attention was on us and _not_ on Eisenhower.

* * *

**_The 'Trinidad'_**

I waited at the gangway and watched as Eisenhower come racing down the jetty and then powered up the gangway. She looked immensely pleased with herself and had obviously enjoyed the run!

"Come on girl! I need you to find this bastard!"

Eisenhower barked once and I led her into the yacht.

I started in the main salon, then went up to the sun deck – nothing. I then moved back to the main salon and it wasn't until we got to the master suite that Eisenhower started to growl menacingly and she ran around the suite and over the bed before finally stopping outside a large walk-in cupboard that we had checked earlier – but Eisenhower obviously thought that we should check it again!

"Somebody in there, girl?" I asked and Eisenhower barked, then growled at the cupboard.

I pushed the clothes in the cupboard to one side and I pulled out my Tanto and stabbed the panel at the back of the cupboard. I heard a loud, verbal, exclamation!

"Oh my God!" A man's voice.

I withdrew my Tanto.

"You have five seconds to show yourself!" I ordered.

Nothing happened.

"Five – Four…"

I heard a noise, then a panel slid sideways and a man appeared - it was him – Richard Montfort.

"Eisenhower, Schwanz!" I growled.

The dog shot forward and grabbed the man, pushing him backwards and down onto the floor.

"Fucking Christ!" The man exclaimed.

"Yeah! There's a fucking dog on your balls – what about it?" I growled as Eisenhower got a better grip.

"You fucking, inhuman, bitch!" Montfort snarled.

"That's me – I thought we hadn't met!" I growled in response, with a smirk.

"Now – before Eisenhower has her dinner – where is the stash?" I asked, as Eisenhower tugged excitedly at her mouthful.

"It – _oh my God_ – it's behind the panelling, on the right, in the large starboard cabin, beside the bed..."

That explained the armed man in that cabin that Shadow had shot.

"On it!" Shadow announced and vanished at a run.

* * *

I quickly reached the cabin that the cunt had suggested; the dead man was still there in the bathroom. I started attacking the panels, to the right of the doorway, beside the bed with my Balisong. The panel was thin, but thick enough not to be easily detected. The back of the panel had a thin aluminium sheet and I quickly found the hidden panel release and pulled the whole panel away.

"Damn! Hit Girl – I have hundreds of packets of drugs, not to mention cash!" I called. "A whole shitload of cash!"

* * *

"How much?" I asked the fallen capitalist.

"Three-hundred and eighty kilos of cocaine. There – is – _oh my God_ – thirty-three million in Dollars US, eighteen million in Pounds Sterling, eight million in Euros – _please_..."

"Beg all you fucking want, asshole!"

"Please... I – "

"Jackal, Shadow – start packing – it's time to wind this up!" I ordered and readied my Tanto.

"You made mistakes – you killed Cops in your attempt to take control of Chicago, but even worse you hurt people that mean a lot to me and that is unforgiveable..."

"No – _please_ – I can... I didn't know..."

* * *

I turned away from the remains of the dead man and headed aft, pausing in the office just long enough to seize the dead man's laptop. I made it to the main salon and could see Jackal and Shadow passing up packages of cash.

"Petty cash?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Hey, rounds are expensive and running that gas-guzzler out there ain't fucking cheap!" I growled.

"Just an observation!" Kick-Ass laughed.

"Battle Guy, '_Trinidad_' is all clear and the target has been neutralised!" I called.

"Great news, Hit Girl – we have one dead Nightingale and the others are trying to escape!" Battle Guy reported.

"Let them go – we need to finish up and leave!" I responded.

..._...

Then, as if the night wasn't busy enough – _she_ arrived!

The young woman was tall and well formed. She wore tight pants, a dark leather jacket and solid boots. Her hair was long and dark, with subtle curls. In her right hand was a silenced Heckler &amp; Koch P30 pistol.

"Regina, I assume?" I growled at the woman standing on the jet-black speedboat, on the other side of the jetty.

"He was mine, Hit Girl! My mark!" Regina announced angrily.

"To the victor go the spoils!"

"So, _you_ are my competition!" Regina announced with derision.

"There _is_ no competition," I growled in response. "I _am_ the number one assassin - period!"

"Oh for fuck's sake! They'll be seeing who can pee the furthest next!" Kick-Ass quipped and got a glare from both me and Regina.

"Hit Girl is a 'has been'; I can hit harder and with way more accuracy!"

"Okay, you've both got balls of steel… Let's move on!" Kick-Ass suggested.

He was rewarded by a hail of gunfire from Regina and a blast of engine exhaust, as she vanished into the darkness. I fired back at the receding muzzle flashes, but knew that I wasn't hitting anything.

..._...

"Hit Girl – Lucille is rolling, with Hawk and the sharp-shooting, Mist!" Battle Guy called.

"Copy that – we're just loading up the '_Vigilante_'!" I replied, then shouted into the main salon. "Eisenhower, stop munching and get up here, we're leaving!"

* * *

**_The 'Vigilante'_**

"You get your gas money?" I asked Jackal, with a grin.

"A few Dollars..." Jackal said.

"...Plus a few Pounds and Euros!" Shadow finished, dropping into the seat to my left at the control station.

I pushed the twin throttles forward with my right hand and aimed the bow into the storm-lashed waves and set the auto-pilot.


	137. The Wrath of Hit Girl - Part VII

**Author's Note:** _I just watched the new 'Kingsman: The Secret Service' movie this morning. It was incredibly awesome – if you enjoyed the first Kick-Ass movie then this will be right up your street. You may, or may not, have read the graphic novel, but the movie is perfect and the best I've seen of Mark Millar's work, since that first Kick-Ass movie! Will not say anymore, as I know that the other side of the Atlantic has to wait another two weeks – it will be worth the wait! I hope that this may lead to a third Kick-Ass movie – you never know – from Matthew Vaughan and Mark Millar!_

* * *

**_The next morning  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse W, the 'Vigilante'_**

I woke up feeling _very_ sore.

We had got back to the Safehouse in the early hours of the morning, as it had been a rather rough, and therefore slow, trip back. We were all exhausted and neither Dave, nor I, wanted to drive anywhere last night.

Dave and I were cuddled up in the amidships cabin of the '_Vigilante_' and Sophia was curled up on the couch. Josh and Chloe were as expected, cuddled up in the bow cabin. The twin cabin on the starboard side accommodated several million in US Dollars, Pounds Sterling and Euros. Now, how could I spend all that cash? It would come in useful; Safehouse F had bitten deeply into my cash reserves. Not to mention having to replace items of equipment that I was forced to destroy at Safehouse A! I nudged Dave.

"What?"

"Time to move – we need to get our petty cash to Safehouse F, plus I have to meet somebody later."

"Okay!

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Having arrived in Beast the previous evening, we had to wait for Marty to arrive with the SUV, along with Kim in Speedy. We had loaded up the cash and our equipment before heading back to Safehouse F. Marcus had arranged for us to be shadowed by Fellowes and Murphy for most of the drive, just in case.

"Welcome back guys!" Kim announced.

"This place fucking rocks, Mindy!" Erika announced.

"Thanks Erika!" I replied.

The cash was unloaded and stashed away on the lower level of the Safehouse. Tony Morgan would head down to Safehouse W later today, to service '_Vigilante_' for her next mission.

* * *

Erika and I were in the armory.

"You did really well, last night, from what Kim says – I'm very impressed!" I commented.

Erika was blushing a little from the praise.

"Thanks, Mindy – I grew up around guns; my Grandfather was a bit of a nutcase and he always had to have dozens of guns!" Erika replied.

"Nothing wrong with a few guns!" I commented. "Okay Erika - we need to get you kitted out. On the table here are some examples of weapons that I think may suit your capabilities."

"Cool!" Erika announced, examining the items that I had laid out.

There were pistols, martial arts weaponry, swords and various other equally lethal objects. I did not want to force Erika into anything and she had showed great promise, at both D-JAK and when she had helped us out at Burnham Harbor the night before. She appeared to be very familiar with firearms, especially rifles and pistols, with the occasional shotgun.

I had let Erika show me how well she could shoot on the range at the Safehouse and she had done remarkably well!

* * *

This place was kinda nuts!

The Safehouse was out of this world – but I had heard about what had happened to Safehouse A and what had happened with Red Mist, so I could see why Mindy stopped at nothing when it came to security.

In front of me was one hell of an array of equipment. It had been a little over two weeks since I had offered to help Mindy and she had even measured me up for a combat suit a few days after that! I really liked my hero name too – 'Mist' – it was awesome!

I selected a pistol that I had already fired on the range; it felt comfortable and I enjoyed shooting with it. I also selected a pair of vicious looking dagger like items and one other lethal looking weapon.

"Nice choices, Erika. You think you can handle a pair of those pistols?" I asked.

"I'll give it a try!"

"Okay – start practicing with the weapons that you have selected and I want you back here at ten on Monday morning!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Monday morning_**

**_Safehouse F_**

The place was deserted.

"Thought you'd like some privacy, Erika!" Mindy suggested.

"Should I be worried?" I asked feeling worried.

Mindy thought about it before responding.

"Nah! You'll be fine, Mist!"

* * *

I had ordered a combat suit for Erika.

This suit was an evolutionary extension of that which I had provided for Lynx. The basic under suit was a mix of light blue, azure blue and slate grey. On top of this was Type III-A composite armour protection that covered the chest in a contoured plate that had flexible panels, allowing the upper body to twist and bend with very limited restriction. This plate was azure blue and trimmed with slate grey. The upper and lower back were protected with another Type-IIIA composite armour plate in three sections that again flexed like the front and was contoured to the users back. The two plates joined under the arm with almost no gap. The back plate was coloured the same as the front plate.

Armoured pads around the shoulder, which extended with thinner plates down the upper arm to the elbow where another armoured pad protected the joint, protected the arms. Armoured gauntlets extended up to the elbow pads and there was additional armour on the rear of the gauntlets. The gauntlets themselves had lightly armoured palms that were stab proof and could grasp double-edged blades without injury.

The thighs were protected with wrap-around flexible armour up to Type III-A. These thigh plates connected to the utility belt, which in turn connected to the front and back armour. Composite armour pads provided protection around the knees and connected with the lower leg armour and shin guards. Both the thigh and leg armour was azure blue with slate grey highlights. The lightly armoured boots were dark blue.

The mask was of the same colour scheme as the under suit and provided composite armour protection around the back, top and sides of the head. These sections were azure blue with slate grey highlights. The mask covered Mist's face down to and including the nose and cheekbones.

The dark blue utility belt held the communications, spare magazines and other equipment that a vigilante would require, including a pair of Walther P99C pistols in cross-draw holsters that were chambered for nine-millimetre Parabellum and each pistol was fitted with twelve-round extended magazines. Mist also carried a pair of black steel Sais, one on each thigh. Each Sai was a little over nineteen inches in length, thirteen inches of which was a sharp pointed blade. The leather wrapped handles were octagonal in shape. Mounted on the right side of her utility belt was a pouch that held a four-foot long, seven-section chain whip with switchable tips, like the trick arrows employed by the others.

"Wow!" I commented.

"Fucking Wow!" Erika added examining herself carefully in a full-length mirror. "Hit Girl – I love it!"

* * *

"Wow!" Marty exclaimed.

"Damn Wow!" I added.

"Fucking hell, Dave – she has some damn nice curves!"

"Marty! If Kim heard you say that, she'd gut you alive!" I cautioned.

We had just come down the elevator and walked into the Safehouse. In front of us was an interesting scene. Two armoured individuals, in strange combat suits that I did not recognize, were fighting it out on the mat. I recognized one of them as being my fiancée – the purple one! I assumed that the blue suited one was Mist and therefore Erika. Both girls were in similar combat suits of a somewhat different design than usual. Mindy had wanted to replace her own combat suit, as it had accumulated a lot of damage, recently.

The girls were also using unusual weapons. They were fighting using what I recognized to be Sais – it rather reminded me of the fight in _The Mummy Returns_ between Nefertiri and Anck-Su-Namun. Both girls were spinning around the mat and you could hear the noise of the Sais coming together as they fought.

"God, watching two girls fight is such a turn on!" Marty commented.

Hit Girl managed to flip her Sai backwards and rammed the handle or Tsuka into the side of Mists armoured mask. The impact sent Mist flying backwards and onto the mat. Mist screamed as she landed and I ran forward.

"Hi Dave!" Mist said as she looked up at me.

"You okay?" I asked, glaring at Hit Girl who shrugged innocence.

"Not too bad! It was fun – thanks Hit Girl!" Mist announced as she got back to her feet.

"Love the new combat suits!" I said, examining Hit Girl's new curves.

"I'm up here, Dave!" Hit Girl hinted, pointing to her face.

"The view down here looks quite good, too!" I replied and Hit Girl chuckled.

"Not bad!" Marty agreed.

"Eyes off my backside or I'll tell Kim!" Mindy warned, pulling off her mask.

"You can stare at mine all you want, boys!" Erika said, with a laugh and pulled off her own mask.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Okay – Richard Montfort had found his way onto that yacht – it should have been his brother-in-law, William Tait. From what we had been able to ascertain from Montfort's laptop, he had come to Chicago to meet with his brother-in-law. Now, William Tait had been away during our attack – we had had no idea that they were both there – shit happens! Once the attack had commenced, Tait had run to Milwaukee, thinking that he would be safe from attack!

"He's locked himself in that Penthouse, in Milwaukee!" Marty advised.

"Shouldn't be a problem!" I replied.

"Dave, it's a damned penthouse!"

"Oh, did nobody tell you...?" Mindy said with a smirk, before she looked at Dave.

"... Penthouses are our speciality!" Dave finished, with an insane grin on his face.

"No - I don't think they are gonna fly again!" Mindy said to Dave, cryptically.

"But they were fun!" Dave replied, looking a little forlorn.

"Maybe I'll just have to do my elevator thing!"

"What are you two talking about?" Marty asked.

"Dave wants to use his Gatling guns again!" Mindy explained.

"And Mindy has a thing about elevators!"

* * *

**_Three days later  
Thursday  
Milwaukee_**

**_Safehouse T_**

**_7:10 P.M._**

The pieces were finally in place and this had been quite a challenge, but we had managed it. William Tait had been positively confirmed as being still in the penthouse.

At that moment, Battle Guy, along with Drift and Crimson, were in our second and newest mobile Command Centre: Mia. Mia was an extended-wheelbase Mercedes Sprinter Van in Navy Blue. It was equipped in a similar way to Lucille, but with quite a few enhancements. Marty had been working on her for a few months and she was now ready for deployment. There was the possibility that Lucille had suffered compromise on our last visit to Milwaukee, not to mention that she had a few bullet holes from those damn Nightingales at Burnham Harbor! Mia was located at the junction of East Juneau Avenue and North Cass Street keeping an eye on the Penthouse.

Hawk was guarding a large rented panel van on North Marshall Street, on the other side of the block from Mia. Kick-Ass and Jackal were nowhere near the Penthouse, but they were still ready to engage and provide assistance as required.

I was located with Shadow and Mist on the adjacent building, which was higher than the building of our target. The three of us wore NVGs, as it was very dark. There were four men on the roof of the target building and they would have to be taken out first.

"Overwatch, Hit Girl! Fire when ready!"

* * *

**_Five hundred and twenty-five yards to the southeast_**

"Overwatch is engaging!" I replied and steadied myself.

"Kick-Ass you are clear!" Jackal said quietly from beside me.

Jackal and I were lying on the roof of a tall building four blocks to the west and one block south. In my hands was a Dragunov OTs-03 SVU sniper rifle. Yes, one of the pair that Hit Girl had seized from the Russian Mafia way back in September of last year. I had spent the past months learning how to use the thing and I enjoyed using it, too! Jackal was my spotter and he would tell me where I needed to shoot.

I looked through the scope and settled on my first target; he was closest to Hit Girl and was about to die. I controlled my breathing and steadied the weapon, then squeezed the trigger.

* * *

**_The roof of the Penthouse_**

I heard a sound, some ways off and then a clatter on the roof.

"What was that?" I called.

"I have no…" A shape started to reply before his head exploded.

I turned to the other man who was standing just a few feet away from me, just in time to see his head disintegrate.

* * *

The final man turned for the stairs, but he only made it a few feet before his own head mushroomed into a cloud and he dropped to the roof.

"Roof top clear!" Jackal called over the comms.

"Copy, overwatch!" I replied, and then looked at Shadow. "You ready to do this again?"

"Why the hell not!" Shadow replied.

"I'm not sure I can do this!" Mist groaned, looking down and across the gap, between the two buildings.

"I thought the same thing in New York – believe me it's over before you have a chance to be scared!" Shadow said.

* * *

We had already set up the equipment.

The distance for the line was thirty-eight metres, with a ten to twelve metre drop, though the actual slide would be a just over a quarter of that. Hit Girl had double-checked the faked ropes and the Plumett NS50 silent grapnel launcher.

"Overwatch confirms roof is clear!"

Hit Girl raised, aimed and fired the launcher.

..._...

The grapnel had flown straight and true. It had impacted the elevator shaft and the splines dug deep into the brick structure. Hit Girl tugged on the line, before securing it to the pre-fitted anchor points, fitted to that buildings lift shaft and hauled the line taught. She then fitted three zip line trolleys and double-checked our harnesses, before clipping us onto the trolleys, with both a primary and a secondary strop.

"Remember, _one_ at a time!" Hit Girl cautioned and then looked directly at me. "And _no_ fucking screaming Shadow!"

* * *

**_Five hundred and twenty-five yards to the southeast_**

I watched as the three girls slid safely across to the target building.

I was very pleased that they had all arrived safely. I was ready for more men appearing on the roof while the girls were at their most vulnerable. I returned to scanning the Penthouse windows while Jackal kept watch on the distant rooftop.

The girls vanished into the stairwell.

Distraction time.

* * *

**_The Penthouse_**

William Tait looked out of the armoured panoramic windows.

He did not feel safe – not one damn bit!

"Boss, we've lost contact with the men on the roof!" Carl, his bodyguard said.

William Tait felt himself shaking, involuntarily. The attack on the yacht at Chicago had been a nasty shock and he knew that his brother-in-law was most likely dead. He had thought this place safe – oh fuck!

It was supposed to have been an operation to take control of the criminal elements in Chicago, but no, somehow the wrong people had been angered and these people were very powerful and wide reaching. Nobody had much of an idea of who 'they' were, except that they may be vigilantes of some sort. Since when were vigilantes this fucking organized, he had thought!

Suddenly there was the sound of thud's and cracking noises as bullets started to strike the panoramic windows, leaving major cracks and deep impacts. After ten impacts, there was a short pause and then they started again. Finally, one pane gave way in an explosion of glass shards. Almost immediately, the front door was blasted open by an explosive charge, shredding one man.

Three forms burst in firing from short assault rifles, cutting down members of his security force. Anybody near the shattered pane of glass received a large caliber bullet for his trouble from the unseen sniper. Somebody then hit the lights and plunged the penthouse into darkness – whom this actually helped was unknown!

* * *

The lights went out, so I dropped the NVGs back into place over my eyes and focused on the different image before me.

I raised my suppressed Heckler &amp; Koch G36C and dropped the first target that came into my vision. Mist was immediately behind me with the same weapon. Shadow was following behind and watching our backs with her suppressed FN P90. I could hear Kick-Ass in my ear.

"No target! No target!"

There was a lot of noise in the penthouse – screaming men, wounded and otherwise. There seemed to be a lot of panic, and then I found myself knocked down when a large person ploughed into me. I did not think it was on purpose, but I fell against what felt like a couch and then I was stampeded by some more feet and I heard some gunshots followed by a scream from Mist, then more gunshots, and a yell from Shadow.

I pushed myself up and yelled out an order.

"Fusion report!"

"Kick-Ass is go!"

"Jackal is go!"

"Hawk is go!"

"Battle Guy is go!"

"Drift is go!"

"Crimson is go!"

There was a pause then: "Shadow is go! Target has left the penthouse!"

Another pause: "Mist is go!"

Fuck! It was coming apart – but we were prepared.

"Fusion – Pursuit Plan! We're coming out!" I called and the team went into action.

* * *

Minutes later the three of us were on the ground and running to the other side of the block where we found Hawk ready and waiting.

"Hit Girl! Target is in a red Jeep Grand Cherokee and heading east – tracker is in place!" Battle Guy reported.

"Copy that!" I replied as we got our breath back.

"You guys ready!" Hawk asked.

Arrayed in front of Hawk were three motorcycles.

Hit Girl's purple Ducati Multistrada, Shadow's navy blue Ducati Multistrada and another black motorcycle with light blue highlights. That motorcycle belonged to Mist: her Ducati Streetfighter 848 motorcycle. The Streetfighter was fitted with the same chunky TKC-80 tyres as the other machines.

We seized our helmets and mounted our motorcycles. Once we had our helmets in place, we could see the heads-up display and our relative location compared to our target: William Tait. Battle Guy would feed us navigational information as we rode. We took off with myself leading and Shadow trailing after Mist. Hawk would head west to pick up Kick-Ass and Jackal.


	138. Saying Goodbye

**_Thursday  
Milwaukee_**

**_7:35 P.M._**

The pursuit was on!

We hurtled down the darkened streets following Battle Guy's directions. I was very impressed with the way that Mist rode her Ducati – she definitely knew what she was doing!

* * *

"Kick-Ass! Tait is heading for your location!" Battle Guy called.

"Copy that – we're on the ground and watching for him – what direction?"

"He's heading west, along East State Street – Three SUVs!"

"Jackal, stand to – we have incoming!"

Seconds later, I could see three SUVs hurtling towards us. I raised the sniper rifle, aimed for the front SUVs engine, and fired five rounds. All five bullets hit the engine compartment and the engine tore itself apart as oil leaked out and coolant splashed onto the street. The SUV came to a rapid halt blocking part of the street and the SUV behind it rammed into the side. I shortly found the engine grill of the rear SUV in my sight and sent five bullets in that direction.

The exploding engine told me that I had been successful and I watched as the rear SUV smashed into the second one, pinning it in place. Jackal was attacking the armed men in the first SUV, so I dropped the sniper rifle and sized my G36K and started engaging the armed men in the rear SUV. There did not seem to be any fire coming from the second SUV.

* * *

We had raced down East State Street at speed before reaching North Broadway. We found a scene of carnage. We had seen explosions and gunfire flashing in the darkness as we had come down the street.

Tait's escape route had evidently taken him towards and past the building that Kick-Ass and Jackal had been using as a sniper nest. Battle Guy had been able to forewarn them and Tait's convoy had come under attack from Kick-Ass' sniper rifle and Jackal's P90. The heavy rounds from the sniper rifle had destroyed the engines of the lead and chase vehicles leaving the target vehicle trapped and the escort vehicles under sustained fire from Kick-Ass' G36K as well as the P90.

As we came to a halt the target Jeep Grand Cherokee was moving backwards and forwards, ramming the vehicles in front and behind. Finally, the driver made a big enough gap to escape and accelerated away down North Broadway. We manoeuvred past the wrecked vehicles and continued the pursuit waved on by Kick-Ass and Jackal.

* * *

After half a mile, we crossed under the I-794 and continued south. The first Police vehicles were now in evidence and we could see red and blue flashing lights as emergency vehicles raced towards the penthouse and the scene of the wrecked vehicles at North Broadway. Unfortunately, two Police cars did swift one-eighties and started pursing us.

"Battle Guy, we've got the attention of the Milwaukee PD!" I called.

"Copy that!"

The Jeep Cherokee took a hard right at the end of North Broadway onto East Menomonee Street and then onto East Erie Street. One Police car took the turn too fast and crashed into a pair of parked cars, but the other Police car kept up the pursuit.

..._...

We crossed the river at South Water Street and then raced along South 1st Street. We lost the remaining Police car somewhere along the route – not sure how! Shadow and I went alongside the Jeep, Shadow to the right and myself on the left. Mist stayed behind us watching for problems. I pulled out a Glock 30 pistol and sent half a dozen .45-calibre rounds into the driver's window, which was armoured but could only take so much abuse at close range. Shadow used the distraction of my actions and fired her Five-seveN into the front passenger seat. Her armour piercing rounds made short work of the glass and she killed the man in that seat and also managed to wound the driver who lost control and the Jeep swerved to the left and skidded before flipping over onto waste ground and coming to a halt upside down amid the screech of tearing metal and screaming men.

We all skidded to a stop a few feet from the wrecked SUV. We had minutes only and maybe even seconds before Police descended on the area. We were on borrowed time, well and truly!

..._...

I pulled out my Wakizashi and headed for the SUV. I was followed by Mist, while Shadow kept overwatch.

"Fusion – evacuate the City _now_!" I ordered.

Everybody had instructions on how to leave the City and escape. On this order, they would follow these instructions to the letter. We would all meet up at Safehouse F.

A man crawled out of the wreckage. It was the man – William Tait, the final piece of the puzzle.

"Who _are_ you?" He demanded, rolling onto his back.

"My name is inconsequential, but I am Hit Girl and you challenged me. I do not lose and I never pass up the opportunity to avenge those that I care for! You crossed the line, along with Montfort – so you must pay for your deeds. Chicago is under my protection – nobody who crosses me is safe. Wherever they hide, I _will_ find them!"

"Please..."

William Tait got no further, as his head was severed from his body and it rolled in the gently settling dust.

"It is done!" I growled. "Time to go!"

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Friday_**

**_Safehouse F, Chicago_**

It was finally over.

Everybody was gathered in the briefing room. Dave, Marty, Kim, Erika, Josh, Chloe, Cathy, Cameron, Natasha, Curtis, Megan, Marcus, Paige, Abby, Tony, Shannon, Tommy and Sophia.

We were all very tired, but there was one thing left to do.

"A big Thank you to everybody. We could not have done this without _all_ of you – everybody played their part – even Sophia. Together, we accomplished what initially looked impossible and thankfully, nobody was killed or seriously hurt. Even our newest members, in action for the first time, showed great bravery – thank you."

I paused, doing my utmost to keep my emotions in check.

"It is with..." I could not go on; I felt tears running down my face.

Marcus stepped forward and put his arm around my shoulders and he continued for me.

"This morning we received the news that Natalie Bay died as a direct result of complications, due to her injuries sustained almost a month ago. Jack is okay and still recovering, but Natalie never regained consciousness after the attack," Marcus said and his words sent a ripple of shock and surprise through the assembled people.

Chloe was holding Josh very tightly and tears began streaming down their faces. This was replicated around the room in the pained expressions and tears.

* * *

**_The next day  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Cameron and Natasha were looking a little worried.

"Don't worry – you're gonna enjoy this!" I smirked and handed each of them a small burgundy coloured item. "You're goin' home!"

The two kids stared down at the brand new British Passports in surprise and then looked back up at me.

"Marcus contacted some friends, who had other friends. Basically, to cut a long story very short, you two are in the clear and can now go home," I said, throwing each twin an envelope. "First class tickets on British Airways, plus some spending money! You leave in the morning."

Natasha jumped up and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, Mindy!"

"I owe you two for keeping my secret and helping me in Milwaukee. Now go home and don't get yourselves into any more trouble!"

* * *

Soon after we had returned from Milwaukee, I had sat down with Chloe and Erika to debrief them.

"So, what happened in the penthouse?" I asked gently.

"I'm sorry Mindy, I..."

"Erika stop – before you say anything, know this: I am not mad at you or anybody. We were all in a difficult situation and Chloe can tell you that no matter how well you plan, things still manage to go to shit! Now, I heard both of you scream and yell – you both get shot?"

"Yes, I did – in the chest – twice!" Erika admitted.

"Are you okay? Have you seen Cathy?" I asked with concern.

"Yes, I did – just some bruises. Chloe was right: bullets and tits don't go together well!" Erika said with a grimace, as she rubbed her chest.

I looked at Chloe.

"Yes, I got shot again and yes, my chest hurts and yes, I saw Mom!" Cathy admitted, rubbing her own chest.

"I hesitated, when I should have shot the guy!" Erika said. "I don't know why – I managed to shoot at those Nightingales!"

"It happens, don't worry. I heard you got that Nightingale in the forehead – damn good shot, girl!" I said encouragingly.

* * *

I was not looking forward to going to another funeral – the last one that I attended did not quite go according to plan and I had ended up fighting for both Dave's life, on top of a damn panel van and my own!

I had to go, to support Joshua. He was really broken up about Natalie dying. He was up in his room now and he was spending a lot of time there with Chloe. I was glad of Chloe; she had spent the night with Josh and was trying her best to help him. I still had no idea how to cope with grief in the normal way; my way of coping was killing!

I had avenged the dead Cops and Natalie, but that was not enough. I had lost a part of my life – somebody who had known both my Mom and my Dad.

* * *

**_That Evening_**

Dammit!

I went upstairs and pushed open the door to Josh's room. Josh was lying on his bed and Chloe was cuddling him.

"Joshua!" I called.

"Yes!" Josh said looking over toward me. His eyes were red.

"We're going out – just you and me!"

"Mindy, I can't..."

"Get up off your fucking arse, boy!" I yelled. "You're not the only person who's lost somebody!"

"Now hold on Mindy!" Chloe started.

"Stay out of this Chloe!" I responded and I saw that Chloe understood from my tone that she should back off.

"Fucking bitch!" Josh growled and climbed off the bed and pulled on his shoes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were weaving in and out of traffic at fifty miles per hour on my BMW.

"What's this all about, Mindy?" Josh asked from behind me.

I said nothing and just kept on going.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

An hour later, it was dark and we were both in our combat suits and ready to depart the Safehouse.

Marty and Erika would be in the Command Centre and would monitor us.

"You sure about this?" Marty tried.

"We both have things to work out – just watch our backs!" I replied.

"We'll do that!" Marty replied with a smile.

I finished checking Jackal out to ensure that he had not missed anything and then Jackal checked me out for any missing equipment. I had him focussed, so that he could not think about anything else, at least not yet.

Ten minutes later, we both roared up the concrete ramp.

* * *

Two miles away, I finally answered Jackal's question.

"You and I have something in common – we don't cope well with grief. We both have things to work out of our systems. I go out alone, I'll do something stupid. I have a feeling that you've been contemplating going out on your own, too."

"Yes, I have – Shadow's been good but, I need to work things out for myself," Jackal replied.

"Well, why don't we go and have some fun – work off our grief..."

..._...

"Where...?"

"… Are we going?" I finished. "I had a chat with a certain Cop and there's some people who deserve to... Disappear!"

"Now that's what we need!" Jackal replied.

"It'll be tough – you up to it, Jackal!" I asked.

"I won't let you down, Hit Girl!"

* * *

We pulled into a street, in southeast Chicago.

Jackal and I were now in mortal danger. This area belonged to a well-known and vicious criminal gang that was usually able to evade arrest and prison thanks to blackmail and well paid lawyers. Voight was fed up with letting these bastards go and recently they had managed to get away with murder. They now deserved the ultimate sanction. We secured the motorcycles and moved towards the next street over and into the heart of the area.

"Well, well, well!" A voice yelled out of the darkness.

I drew my twin Katana swords and Jackal drew his Ninja-To as four men moved out of the shadows.

"We don't like vigilantes – they don't belong down 'ere!" Strangely, this guy had a British accent.

"Bring it on, motherfuckers!" I growled, sizing the men up.

* * *

A shadow moved to my left and I saw the glint of metal and then the shape of a pistol being raised.

A shot rang out as a body fell to the ground at my feet. I replaced my pistol and growled at the men.

"Let's keep it polite, gentlemen!"

"What the fuck is that voice?" A man asked.

"The last thing that you're ever gonna hear!" I growled.

Hit Girl hissed into her comms.

"Move!"

She then shot forward and attacked the men. I swung my Ninja-To, severed the left hand of the nearest man, and saw the blood spray over my combat suit. Hot Girl took off one man's head, followed by another man's arm. That flooded the street with blood and the fourth man fell to my blade in his chest.

I now understood why Hit Girl and told me to move. We needed to remove these men fast, because almost immediately we were surrounded by eight more men, all armed with guns, knives and machetes. The adrenalin surge from the first group of men had allowed me to focus and I used my emotions, I used the loss of Natalie and I wanted more – I needed to channel my emotions into killing these men.

The men started to shoot, but our armour deflected the shots and Hit Girl and I waded into the men, our blades slashing from side to side. I seized a machete from one man and started wielding it in my left hand, while my Ninja-To was in my right. Limbs and weapons were scattered across the street, blood poured into the gutters and down the drains. I saw a man advancing on Hit Girl, but her attention was with the three men in front of her. I was too far away, so I dropped the machete, seized a fighting knife, and threw it hard at the attacker, who dropped to the street behind Hit Girl, just as she reduced her three men to one, who then turned and fled.

Hot Girl stowed her blades, drew a pistol and dropped the man with a single shot. I looked around. Thirteen men were dead – most of them in pieces. Hit Girl was covered in blood and I could see blood on my combat suit. I smiled to myself under my mask and I could see another smile on Hit Girls lips.

"That felt good!" I growled.

"Hell yeah!" Hit Girl replied.

* * *

It really was time to leave!

We ran back to our motorcycles and left the area at high speed. Hoped that we had not just poked a hornet's nest, but I saw the night's activities as part of the healing process. I needed a distraction, a way of leaving Hit Girl behind for a time and enjoying being with my family and friends. I had just had a good idea: I enjoyed using the '_Vigilante_', so why not get a boat that could be used as Mindy Macready! The '_Vigilante_' would never see the light of day and only go out at night.

I liked the idea of that – buy a boat and we could all have fun out on the lake – maybe even go further afield! Yeah, I think I would definitely look into a boat, just a little one...

… On the other hand, maybe a slightly larger one!


	139. A New Life

**_Four days later  
Wednesday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

It was time to move on.

Okay, we had lost a life – a life that had touched a lot people. Nevertheless, there was now a new life due to arrive. Somebody was pregnant! It was quite a surprise to find out that she was pregnant – yes, it is a she that is pregnant – obviously, for fuck's sake! I mean, they are very different people, but they are in love so I couldn't complain. Well, I went to speak with the mother to be... That was when Dave suddenly blundered into the bedroom and I lost my train of thought, completely!

"Mindy! Chloe just injured herself – bring the first aid kit!"

What has the damn girl done now? I grabbed the first aid kit and headed downstairs to find Chloe sitting on the mat with a large cut on her upper arm and another smaller one on her shoulder. Curtis was standing a couple of feet away holding a large curved sword in his right hand that had blood on the blade.

'What the fuck?' I thought.

"Okay, Curtis – I know that Chloe has been a real bitch to you for many years," I said. "But if you're gonna kill her, do it properly – a good thrust through the stomach, with a twist, would have worked!"

Chloe's mouth dropped open in shock. "You fucking bitch, Mindy!" Chloe growled. "Don't tell Curtis how to kill me!"

"If I wanted to you wouldn't be squawking right now!" Curtis said, but I could tell that he was a little shocked.

"What are you doing with that blade, Curtis?" I asked, seriously while Dave cleaned Chloe's wounds. "Your answer had better be good, or _I'll_ run you through!"

"Chloe challenged me – she said I couldn't touch her!" Curtis explained, looking wretched.

I looked up at Chloe and saw that Curtis was telling the truth.

"Are you totally fucking stupid?" I exploded and made Chloe scream as I was none too gentle while I applied a dressing to her arm.

Chloe laughed, but I was not even smiling. I finished off the dressing and then stood up before turning to Chloe.

"You should know better! Stay out of my way today, or you'll need more serious medical treatment!" I growled and headed for the stairs heading down, but stopped and turned back to the mat. "Oh, Curtis – get the blade cleaned off and come downstairs – I'll show you how to use it properly."

* * *

Josh was laughing.

"Oh, Shadow's fucked things up again!" He chortled and received a nasty glare from Chloe.

You knew when Mindy was _really_ pissed because she didn't use any swear words; she was _so_ annoyed that she would forget to swear! I could see that Chloe had noticed this, so she chose to grab her gear and head home, which was a wise decision, as Mindy was most definitely not kidding about further bodily harm.

I watched as Curtis carefully cleaned the extremely lethal blade and inserted it into its cover and then he headed downstairs to see Mindy. It wasn't his fault as Chloe knew how to manipulate him, it was entirely Chloe's fault and could have ended in disaster. I wish that girl would use her brain a little more than she did. Chloe seemed to be getting more and more distracted recently – usually 'girly things', like boys – just a phase that she was going through!

* * *

"You angry with me Mindy?" I asked, carefully.

"Not really – sometimes the temptation to attack Chloe with a sharp blade gets too much!"

I laughed, but I still felt bad about hurting Chloe – what would Aunt Cathy say?

"So you like that sword, do you?" Mindy asked.

"It is pretty cool!" I replied.

"It's a fabulous blade – sharp and well balanced, but extremely lethal," Mindy said with a smile.

Mindy was always good at putting me at ease!

"It's the sword that I want to use, when I become a vigilante – like Kick-Ass!"

"You've still got a ways to go – like almost two feet up and a foot across!" Mindy laughed and I scowled.

"Good things come in small packages!" I challenged.

"Yes, they do – like me for instance," Mindy agreed.

Without thinking I blurted out my reply. "You _are_ a perfect package, Mindy!" I felt myself blushing and wished I hadn't said it.

"Why thank you, Curtis! You're a bit young for me, though!" Mindy said with a mischievous grin.

"That wasn't what I meant!"

"Oh, you mean I'm _not_ perfectly formed?" Mindy teased.

This was going a bit far! "Are you just gonna talk like a bitch, or are we gonna fight!" I challenged, unsheathing the curved blade in my hand.

"Oh – a hard man!" Mindy commented and seized a composite, carbon fibre Jo. "This Jō is impervious to that blade – come for me, Trojan!"

'Well this should be short lived!' I thought, as I moved towards Mindy.

"I'll make you a deal. You touch me with that blade and I'll take you out one night – just Trojan and Hit Girl!" Mindy said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked, incredulously.

"Really!"

* * *

Damn!

This kid had been practicing – when had he been able to practice? He knew how to wield that damn Spartan sword, so maybe my challenge was not so clever. He came at me fast and I found that I had forgotten how fast and lithe he had become. I actually laughed – he was like me, when I was young; he was using his speed and manoeuvrability to replace his lack of strength.

I really had to be careful now! I had expected the boy to be a novice and that I would be able to easily over-power him, but no. Well done Mindy, you opened your damn mouth once too often! Curtis was serious and he could easily chop my damned arm off, if I wasn't more careful.

I span around the mat and flicked the Jō to block Curtis' onslaught. He was good – I had to give him that and it was time to call an end to this before Hit Girl was cut to pieces!

"Time out!" I yelled and Curtis stopped.

Sweat was dripping off him and he was breathing heavily. The sword was heavy, despite the extra muscle that Curtis had put on over the past few months.

"Well done – you win!" I said and watched Curtis' face explode into happiness.

"I'm goin' out with Hit Girl!" Curtis yelled happily.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Saturday night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"You've got a bit mouth, Mindy!" Dave said, as he helped me gear up.

"I know! It needs to be to cope with what you put into it!" I teased – goddammit, Mindy.

"Not just big, but foul too!" Dave added.

"I didn't know that the kid had been practicing for fucking months! Chloe knew, but had been keeping it a secret!"

* * *

"Thanks Chloe!"

"Well, can't have you hurt on your first proper trip with Hit Girl!"

"It's gonna be scary, isn't it?" I asked.

"Knowing Mindy – yeah! She will try to scare you on purpose, but remember she will not put you in any danger. Stay alert and stay with Hit Girl, but follow every command without question or hesitation. I learnt that the fucking hard way!" Chloe grimaced.

Chloe was helping me gear up and she made sure that I was equipped correctly. I was a little scared, but this trip out should be nothing compared with Milwaukee!

"You know – you really aren't that bad a cousin!"

"Gee, thanks, runt!" Chloe laughed.

* * *

"You ready, Trojan?"

"Yes, Hit Girl!" I said.

I was on the back of Hit Girl's Multistrada, with my arms around her waist.

"Hit Girl and Trojan are rolling!"

"Copy that!" Battle Guy replied and we accelerated out of the Safehouse and up the curved concrete ramp.

At the top of the ramp, Hit Girl weaved around the piles of junk and shot out of the warehouse and over the rough waste ground. The ride was exhilarating and we had barely even started! We hurtled through the gate, Hit Girl turned left, and we raced up the street. This was my first time on a motorcycle and wow it was a rush of adrenalin!

"Am I going too fast for you, Trojan?" Hit Girl asked over the comms.

* * *

"Hell no – stop dawdling and put your damn foot down!"

I looked at the map on the large display and saw that they were already doing sixty miles per hour. The speed rapidly increased to eighty miles per hour, before dropping back to forty-five as they took a sweeping turn.

"She really scares me!"

"She knows what she's doing Cathy!" Marty said, but that was not putting my mind at rest.

Curtis didn't know that I would be watching everything. He thought that I was safely at home! However, I wanted to be here to watch on his special night out.

"We're out of here!" Kick-Ass called over the comms and I watched as Kick-Ass and my daughter both rode out of the Safehouse.

* * *

It was time to put my new wheels to the test!

I was riding my brand new motorcycle – the Ducati Diavel Carbon in black, but with green and yellow highlights. On each side at the rear were black panniers. I had replaced my helmet with a very similar design. My combat suit – well I was working on a replacement, but the damage wasn't too bad.

This would be my first night out on the new motorcycle – even Hit Girl didn't know that it was ready for use. This would be a surprise for both Trojan and Hit Girl! In my visor, I could see a purple arrow that indicated the direction to Hit Girl as well as a navigational pointer to show a recommended route. Shadow was cruising beside me as we headed northeast.

* * *

This was pleasant.

A nice evening ride with my little pal. The night was dark and cold, but pleasant. My first port of call was the donut-eating cops! As we approached them, I noticed that they were moving. I eased up behind them and then opened up the throttle and rocketed past with a blast on the horn.

* * *

"Bloody menace!" I said, grinning at Murphy.

"Who's the little guy on back?" Murphy asked.

"Beats me! These goddamn vigilantes keep getting younger!" I replied.

Damn! I could see two headlights coming up fast behind. I was about to react and then it suddenly occurred to me – where there is Hit Girl there is usually...

I was right – Kick-Ass and Shadow blew past at speed, with a wave from Kick-Ass.

"Cool wheels!"

* * *

What the fuck!

I had noticed a pair of arrows appear in my visor – a green one and a blue one.

Kick-Ass and Shadow!

They were not supposed to be out. Okay – evasion time!

"What's up?" Trojan asked as I accelerated and took a hard right and then a hard left.

"We're being followed – Kick-Ass and guess who?"

"Shadow!" Trojan replied. "Step on it!"

* * *

"I knew this would happen – I warned him, but who listens to Battle Guy?"

I watched as the purple symbol accelerated and started weaving through the streets. The blue and purple symbols increased speed as well and moved east, before turning north again.

"The chase is on!" Kim announced.

"You should be resting!" I warned.

"Plenty of time for that, doc!"


	140. A Call For Help

**Author's Note:**_ Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature._

* * *

**_Chicago  
Saturday night_**

A place to hide and plan an ambush – that was what we needed – I wanted to surprise the fuck out of Kick-Ass and his bitchy sidekick!

I knew we could not kill the GPS signals for our communications equipment, but I could still make things difficult for them!

"Hit Girl! I've put you and Trojan on a discrete comms channel," Battle Guy announced.

That meant that Trojan and I could communicate without Kick-Ass and Shadow hearing us. The fact that I had not heard Kick-Ass or Shadow told me that they were on a discrete channel, too! So Battle Guy was keeping neutral, good for him.

"Trojan, we can talk freely without those two assholes hearing!" I advised.

"That sounds like a useful idea," Trojan replied.

"Now we have some planning to do," I started and checked where Kick-Ass and Shadow were in my visor. "We haven't got long..."

* * *

I noticed that Hit Girl had stopped.

We were less than a half mile away from her. I pulled over and stopped, with Shadow beside me. I had a bad feeling about this!

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Shadow said and I laughed.

"Me, too! She knows we're after her and she's gone to ground – it's gonna be a fucking ambush!"

"Oh yeah!" Shadow replied. "At least we only need to worry about _her_ and not Trojan!"

"Don't sell the kid short," I warned. "He'll surprise you one of these days!"

"Yeah, right!" Shadow scoffed.

..._...

We hid the motorcycles and approached the street where Hit Girl was located, on foot. I drew my batons and Shadow twisted the Jō in her hand. I sensed Shadow's apprehension – which mirrored my own. We both knew exactly what Hit Girl was capable of and she knew that we knew, so I had a feeling that she would arrange something devious – and I was right – sneaky bitch!

* * *

Kick-Ass headed into an alley, after we had heard some breaking glass.

I thought it was a distraction and so did Kick-Ass, but he had reasoned that Hit Girl would try a double bluff. I stayed at the entrance of the alley, watching Kick-Ass' back. That turned out to be a mistake!

I saw a blur out the corner of my eye and started to call out to Kick-Ass, but a pair of boots hit me in the right shoulder and I fell to the ground, dropping the Jō and I then rolled into the street. I looked up to find a boot coming down across my throat and a very sharp blade just an inch from my stomach – I didn't dare move!

The blade was attached to one-half of Hit Girl's bō-staff, except that it wasn't Hit Girl holding the handle – it was that fucking brat, Trojan!

"Game over, Shadow!" He growled, with a smug look on his face.

"Shadow, it's a fucking amb..." I heard Kick-Ass shout before he was cut off and I heard his breath rush from his lungs.

"You fucking little cunt!" I growled back, and then smiled. "Well done brat! You gonna let me up?"

"Not a fucking chance, bitch!"

I just laid back and waited for it all to be over.

* * *

I was wrestling with something vicious and purple that had appeared out of nowhere and kicked me down to the alley floor. Hit Girl had wrestled one baton out of my hand and she now held it to my throat, pushing down hard.

I pushed back with all my strength, managed to free my other baton, and cracked Hit Girl hard on her ass. She stopped and stared at me open mouthed – then I saw I eyes scowl and she drove the armour of her left fist into my abdomen. Thank God, I only felt a fifth of the pain – which was enough thank you very much!

Hit Girl flipped herself off to the side and waited for me to stand.

"You yield, Ass-Kick?" She growled, with an evil grin.

"Hell no!" I hissed back.

A purple blur then followed in which I was punched and kicked several times, and then she stopped and glared at me.

..._...

"Move a muscle and I sever your fucking head, Kick-Ass!" A young voice growled from a foot or so below me.

To me left, I saw the glint of light off a razor sharp bō-staff blade that was just a millimetre from my throat. I slowly looked down to find Trojan, with an enormous smile on his face.

"You yield, asshole?" Trojan added.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed. "Where's Shadow?"

"I had to shut her up!" Trojan said passing the bō-staff to Hit Girl.

We walked back down the alley and we found a wriggling and very pissed off Shadow. Her wrists and ankles were bound with duct tape and a piece of tape had been placed over her mouth.

"An improvement!" Kick-Ass laughed and received a vicious glare from Shadow, plus some muttered obscenities.

Kick-Ass ripped off the tape from her mouth, which made Shadow scream with the pain! He then cut the tape around her wrists and ankles.

"You are an evil little brat, Trojan!" Shadow growled.

"I warned you not to underestimate him!" Kick-Ass said then looked at Hit Girl. "You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

"Kicking Kick-Ass is the best thing ever!" Hit Girl replied with a big grin.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"That was totally awesome, Aunt Cathy!" Curtis blurted out as he pulled off his mask and ran over to his Aunt.

"It sounded like you had fun!" She replied with a big smile.

"I beat Shadow and taped her up!" He boasted.

"Only because I was being nice!" Chloe replied, looking annoyed.

"Maybe Josh can tape _you_ up – might add some fun to the bedroom!" I suggested.

Chloe glared at me.

"You bitch, Mindy!"

"And proud of it!" I replied laughing at Chloe's blushes.

..._...

"So, was that fun?" I asked, once Curtis had stopped talking – which actually took quite a while.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! It was _so_ awesome – I love you Mindy, you are the best!" Curtis blurted out. "It was unreal – can we do it again?"

"I don't think Shadow would stand for another night's humiliation!" Dave said with a smirk.

Chloe walked over to Curtis.

"I'm impressed Curtis, that was very well done. I am very pleased to know that my cousin is going to be a real vigilante, one day. Keep it up and try not to fuck up like I do – learn from my mistakes!" Chloe said magnanimously.

"That was well said Chloe!" Cathy said approvingly as Curtis gave Chloe a huge hug.

* * *

**_Five days later  
Thursday_**

**_West Ridge_**

It was a call for help, from across the Atlantic Ocean.

"Mindy – we need your help, something is happening that is out of our control," Natasha said over the phone line.

"We'll be there!" I replied. "I'll let you know when and where – I have a few things to sort out first!"

"Thank you, Mindy. I really mean that."

"Stay safe, guys!"

..._...

I explained the short phone all to the others.

"Well, you've gotta go!" Marcus said.

"But..."

"We'll be fine without Hit Girl for a few days!" Marty said.

"But..."

"Mindy – take Dave, Chloe and Josh – I'm sure he'd love to go 'home'!" Marcus insisted.

"You trying to get rid of us – or just me!" I growled.

"Don't tempt me!" Marcus grinned.

* * *

**_Four days later  
Monday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Happy anniversary, Mindy!"

"Is it that time already?" Mindy asked.

"Fuck yeah!" I replied.

"So what is it now?"

"Would you believe that it's been six years since I first saw that scrawny little purple maniac at Rasul's apartment?"

"It's been that long?"

"And worth every minute!" I said. "Well, most of them!"

"Ass!" Mindy replied with a laugh and we sank down into the deepest kiss, which then led to something else...

* * *

"Dave! It's the middle of the afternoon!"

"I don't give a shit!" Dave murmured, as he ran his lips over my neck and I quivered.

Oh God! I kicked off my shoes, pushed myself back into Dave, and felt the heat from his body merge with my own. His hands started to wander down my back and then up my shirt. As his fingers gently caressed my backbone, I felt chills and started to giggle. Dave then lifted my shirt off and ran his lips over my left shoulder, while his right hand caressed my breast over the bra. Tremors started to shoot through my body and I felt certain feelings above my crotch and a moist feeling further down. I felt the clip of my bra release and I allowed the garment to fall to the bed.

I moaned, loudly and did not care who heard me – oh God I needed this!

* * *

Mindy was melting into me as I ran my hands over the soft skin of her shoulders and then down to her chest.

I could feel her quivering under my touch and the moans coming from her mouth – oh God!

My left hand ran over her nipple, Mindy squealed with delight, and her right hand moved down between her legs. Damn – if I didn't remove my trousers I was going to snap something! I let go of Mindy and she moaned, letting me know of her displeasure at my releasing her.

I ripped off my shirt and trousers and felt relief – those jeans were tight! I seized Mindy and started kissing her like never before, I felt her tongue running around inside my mouth, and I returned the favour. Her hands moved south and into my shorts and my breath caught – damn I was sensitive, but then so was Mindy.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Megan asked, looking at the door to Dave and Mindy's room.

"You don't want to know – believe me!" I advised.

"They exercising or something, Josh? Mindy keeps moaning!"

"Yeah, they're exercising! Now get back downstairs!" I suggested and could feel myself blushing at the noise coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

I undid Mindy's jeans and carefully ran my hand down into her pubic hair, which by this stage was very moist and as soft as ever and the heat that was being generated was something else.

"Dave... Oh my God!" Mindy screamed as my fingers explored that area between her legs and I grabbed hold of a breast and massaged the hardened nipple. I felt the quivers shoot through her body and she moved her hips rhythmically against my hand and fingers.

She was really moaning now as I eased her jeans down, followed by a pair of, by now, very damp knickers. Mindy was really starting to move about the bed, as I massaged her down below and up top simultaneously, then she started to hold her breath and her eyes screwed up. Both hands clasped my back and nails dug into my skin sending pain shooting across my back. The pain just heightened my senses as I enjoyed my fiancée and treated her like the woman she was.

I knew what was about to happen, but it still caught me unawares as Mindy suddenly braced and then ripped herself from my hands and pulled her knees up to her chest and she stopped breathing for what seemed like hours, but was barely a minute. Then...

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Paige exclaimed, blushing furiously at the loud drawn out scream from above their heads.

"She has some lungs that girl!" Marcus commented, looking very uncomfortable.

"We need ear plugs!" I commented feeling very embarrassed.

"Good idea, Josh!" Paige commented.

"Some soundproofing wouldn't go amiss!" Marcus added dryly.

* * *

Mindy finally started breathing again.

I laid down beside her, she started to control her breathing, and I could see her legs twitching.

"Good orgasm!" I asked, grinning.

"It felt like a damn grenade going off inside my fucking cunt!" Mindy replied and then giggled. "Your turn!"

* * *

God, I loved this man!

He almost ripped me apart, but hell that feeling _was_ to fucking die for! I pushed Dave to one side, so he fell onto the bed and I yanked down his shorts to reach my favourite part. I took him into my mouth and ran my tongue around and around and felt Dave's breath catching each time – I loved being in control!

I continued kissing and caressing, causing Dave to move around the bed and groan and groan. The moving turned to thrashing and I almost bit down as his fists landed on my back and started pulling at me. Damn he was strong!

Then just as the pounding on my back got too much, the pounding stopped and I knew that the best bit was about to come! Pun intended...

Dave exploded directly into my face and I savoured every hot, slippery, slimy drop. I licked what I could reach and then I giggled – I was one strange bitch! I gave Dave a minute to catch his breath, while I grabbed a towel and wiped the excess from my face, ignoring that which dripped down my chest. I jumped on top of Dave and kissed him, as if I was about to die and he kissed me back.

Electric shocks started surging through me again and I needed him – I needed him inside of me – and soon!

* * *

"Fuck me, dammit!"

I saw Marcus close his eyes and bury his face in his hands. Paige started to laugh uncontrollably, but trying in vain to restrain herself. I had to admit, Marcus and Paige had picked one hell of a day to get the interior of their house painted! Mindy had said that they could spend the day here, but never said that there would be entertainment!

* * *

I felt Dave slip inside me and the feeling of fulfilment was complete.

He had never felt so good - never! Every thrust of his bulging muscles sent electric shocks and quivers throughout my body, not to mention he feelings from his hands that massaged my nipples. This was almost unbearable – I had stamina – more than most, but fuck!

Then it came and so did Dave! We both yelled out together and Dave shook as he came, before he fell off me to the side and he tried in vain to control his breathing. I was being ripped apart from my crotch upwards – the pain, but the feeling... Oh, fuck, fuck!

I just lay there for what felt like an hour.

* * *

After a long shower, together of course, Dave and I got dressed and went downstairs.

We found Marcus, Paige and Josh in the living room.

"Hi guys, what's happening?" I asked not sensing the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

"Nothing – boring afternoon!" Marcus said staring straight ahead and avoiding my face.

"Peaceful!" Paige admitted, looking a bit pink in the face and biting her lip.

Josh kept his mouth shut and refused to look at me.

"You two finished your exercise then?" Megan asked, innocently, as she came into the living room and I felt myself blushing as Paige exploded and burst out laughing. "You two make one hell of a racket!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Wednesday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I forget this goddamn day, every fucking year!

Unfortunately, for me, Dave does not!

Last year it was paint exploding in the bathroom, but this year he went easy on me!

He had painstakingly replaced two magazines of nine-millimetre rounds with rounds that contained no gunpowder. I had then spent half an hour stripping down my pistols and reassembling them, looking for what was causing the misfires, before I realised that Dave, Marty and Marcus were watching me and trying desperately not to laugh! Then I found that all the milk in the kitchen had been dyed purple – which kind of put me off getting a drink that I had actually been looking forward to; I like _being_ purple, but I don't want to drink it!

I still hadn't worked out the date, until I then found my beautiful Panigale motorcycle shrink-wrapped in Day-Glo orange plastic - I hate orange! The three assholes were all watching me and then they just burst out laughing.

"April fool!"

I was speechless and wanted to be mad with them, but it was kinda funny and surprisingly harmless, considering!

Then I heard a loud shout from upstairs.

* * *

" A!"

"You called, err, bellowed!" I replied, innocently and braced myself for the imminent explosion, as Chloe emerged out of the bathroom, very naked and very, very – blue!

"I – am – going – to – break – every – bone – in – your – body!"

"April fool!" I tried.

"And that will just be for starters, you British prick!"

"You don't like blueberry?"

Chloe actually laughed!

"You are a grade A asshole, you know that don't you?"

"I learnt from the best!"

"Who, Mindy?"

"No, Shadow!"

"I'll give you that one – now give me a kiss!"

"Mmmm, you taste good!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** At this point, y_ou are strongly advised to read the story: **Hit Girl Hits Britain**_,_ for the next events in the **Forsaken** timeline. You can ignore the story, but events in **Hit Girl Hits Britain** will be referred to from time to time. Chapter 141 of **Forsaken** continues almost two weeks after the end of this chapter (Chapter 140). For those who have already read **Hit Girl Hits Britain**, changes and updates have been made to that story to bring it into line with **Forsaken**._


	141. Home In The Windy City

**Author's Note:** _This chapter (Chapter 141) of **Forsaken** picks up almost two weeks after Chapter 140. The events in between these two chapters are covered by another one of my stories: **Hit Girl Hits Britain** and you are advised to read this story before starting this chapter._

* * *

**_Sunday morning  
United States of America  
Chicago_**

**_West Ridge_**

We were glad to be back in our own country – this applied to all of us, except of course for Joshua!

"That was fun while it lasted!" Josh commented, sadly, as we got out of the cab at home.

"What could be better than the United States of America?" I commented.

"Where do you want me to start?" Josh replied sardonically.

"Hey! It's the UK's most wanted!" Marcus said, as he opened the door.

"Funny!" I growled and gave Marcus a big hug.

"Missed you, kid!" Marcus whispered into my ear.

"I missed you, too!" I whispered back and I meant it.

Next, I turned my attention to Curtis and Megan. Their faces had an interesting collection of bruises!

"Whoa! What doors did you two walk into?"

"The bitch has had us training and sparring, dawn till dusk for two fucking weeks!" Megan growled.

'The Bitch' came forward.

"Hi, Kim! How've they been?" I asked.

"We've worked them both very hard. Two hours, twice a week at D-JAK and then four hours each day at the weekend, including the range," Kim explained happily. "It was fun!"

"She's cruel!" Curtis moaned.

"I asked her to keep you two training, while I was gone," I admitted.

"You fucking bitch!" Megan exploded. "You mean it's your fault that Curtis has been smacking me about?"

"You seem to have got in a few good hits, too!" I commented, as Curtis showed me the bruises on his body.

"That's not the fucking point!"

"So, they any good now?" I asked Kim.

"Not bad, not bad at all!"

"You want to know the best bit?" Cathy interjected.

"They've been so tired after all the training that they've been falling asleep almost immediately, each night! It gave me and Marcus more quality time together!" Paige finished with a sly grin.

"No, no, no!" I groaned, hiding my face with my hands. "Nasty images... I do not want them in my mind!"

"Well, dear girl – we did have to suffer through _your_ performance, didn't we!" Marcus said with a grin.

I felt myself blushing enormously.

"Assholes!"

* * *

**_The following evening  
Monday_**

Today had been our first day back at school after spring vacation, so we had arranged to go see a movie that evening.

We had just stepped out of the cinema, when something started to feel wrong.

"Megan, we're in trouble... Something's happening..."

"What are you talking about? I don't... Oh I see what you mean – this is _not_ good!" Megan replied, catching on.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Cameron 'Cam' Fellowes asked.

"Something very bad is about to kick off, Cam," Megan replied with caution in her voice.

"You sure?" Brad Murphy asked dubiously.

"I am!" I replied seriously and looked at Brad and Cam. "Whatever you do, both of you, stay behind Megan and me – stay close to us."

Cam and Brad looked at us both a little strangely.

"I mean it guys – I'm _not_ fucking about!"

Just then, the people that I had seen on the other side of the parking lot started heading towards us, and as they passed under the light poles, I could see that the people were masked and had weapons – baseball bats, machetes, knives.

We needed help!

"Megan, I'm hitting the panic button!"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

I was on my third magazine of the evening when a red light started flashing in the range.

The red light meant that an alarm had been triggered. I cleared the weapon, left it on the stand and ran out towards the Command Centre and I could hear an alarm sounding throughout the Safehouse. I entered the Command Centre and immediately saw that a panic alarm had been triggered from a Fusion cell phone. I silenced the alarm and punched some keys on the main computer terminal. Seconds later, a blue dot appeared on the screen, several miles south of me, along with some writing that told me whose cell it was. My heart sank as I saw the name beside the dot: _Trojan_.

I ran back to the armoury to grab my gear. Curtis would only hit the panic button if his life or anybody else near him were in danger. It was _not_ possible to trigger the alarm by accident. I called Curtis' cell – there was no answer. I tried Megan's – knowing that she was with him that evening – but again, no answer.

Most of my combat suit was on and I had just turned on my comms, when I heard a voice.

"This is Battle Guy, Fusion check in!"

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl is on comms and gearing up at Safehouse F," I responded.

"I have you Hit Girl. It looks like Trojan is in trouble."

"I know; I can't get him or Wildcat to answer their cells."

"Hold on – I'll turn on the microphone for Trojan's cell."

I heard a click in my ear and then my heart sank even further. I could hear screaming, I could hear fighting and the occasional gunshot. Then my heart rose quite a bit.

"This is crap!" Trojan announced.

"Over to your left!" Wildcat called.

"I've got him!" Trojan again. "Cam stay behind me!"

I heard a scuffle and then a crashing noise. I could not listen to anymore.

"Battle Guy – keep listening, I'm taking Beast – send the route to the satnav." I said, as I pulled on my mask and ran for the armoured Range Rover.

With a squeal of tyres, I shot out of the Safehouse and up the ramp. I had a really bad feeling about all this. All sorts of nasty images flashed through my mind as I drove through darkened Chicago.

Would I get there in time?

* * *

This was _out_ of control.

There were dozens of masked people about and they were attacking people, cars, and property, anything seemingly without any sort of purpose. They just seemed to be out to cause trouble and as much damage as possible. There was a lot of screaming. I was scared and I could tell that Megan was too. Nevertheless, we had a job to do and that was to protect Cam and Brad, as well as we could until help arrived.

Cam had already been hit by a flying bottle, but he was okay and staying surprisingly calm. Brad was a year older than the rest of us and was doing his best to help. So far Megan and I had put down a couple of the attackers, while Brad and Cam had tried to use their limited Taekwondo knowledge to keep themselves safe.

* * *

I arrived at the cinema parking lot after a frantic fifteen-minute drive.

There was a fucking riot underway. I could see fighting everywhere, including bodies on the ground being trampled. The screams were deafening. Police had arrived at the site, but they were pounced on almost immediately by masked hooligans. I left Beast and drew both of my Katana blades.

I immediately came under attack, by masked men with baseball bats and machetes. I fought back, severing limbs and driving my blades into chests. I was searching, looking for Curtis and Megan. I pushed towards the cinema, through the maelstrom of fighting. Dave and the others were heading for the Safehouse now; I just hoped that I would be returning with the living and not the dead.

* * *

"There!" Cam called excitedly, pointing into the crowd.

I followed Cam's gaze and was overjoyed to see flashes of purple.

"Megan – she's here!" I called and pointed.

"Of course, she's here – what did you expect?" Megan retorted.

To Megan, Hit Girl was a true Superhero and invincible, but I knew otherwise.

Suddenly a man, armed with a machete, lunged towards us and Megan screamed. However, the man froze as a sharp blade appeared out of his upper chest. The blade was pulled back and the man fell to the ground, revealing Hit Girl, a blood-soaked sword in each hand. She was smiling and the smile grew when she saw Megan and me. I grinned back.

Three men had seen Hit Girl and now lunged towards her and us. As Hit Girl turned to face the approaching attackers, another man came and threw himself at Hit Girl's back. Hit Girl was shoved to the ground, but before she could get up a gun was pointed at us all – it was an Ingram MAC-10 compact machine pistol and when fired, it would kill us all. I seized one of Hit Girl's Glock 19 pistols from its holster and fired three rapid shots into the man's face, which exploded and almost immediately I felt the wetness of the man's brains hit my face and slide down my front.

..._...

Hit Girl sprang up and drove the blade of one Katana into an attacker's chest, simultaneously flipping into the air and driving her other blade into the next attacker, from above and down into his heart. As she landed, she drew her Tanto and thrust the blade into the third attacker. Another man came at her and received a throwing knife in his forehead. Hit Girl then calmly retrieved her weapons, cleaned her Tanto and stowed it back into its sheath.

"Time to go home!" She growled and hauled the dead man off me and I handed back her pistol.

Hit Girl took the pistol and gave me a grave and saddened look, but then she smiled and started hacking her way through the dwindling fight to safety, pulling us with her.

..._...

By the time we reached Beast, we were all covered in blood and had many cuts and bruises. Once in the safety of the armoured Range Rover, Hit Girl stayed for the remaining minutes of the fight, before the majority of the masked men had gone, or been killed by the masses of Police that had descended on the area.

Finally, Hit Girl climbed into Beast and looked at the four of us.

"You guys okay?" She growled.

"Just cuts and bruises!" Megan announced.

* * *

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" I growled, floored the accelerator and headed back towards the Safehouse. "Battle Guy! I am en-route to the Safehouse with Trojan, Wildcat and the two boys."

"Trojan?" Cam asked, looking at Curtis.

"Wildcat?" Brad enquired, looking at Megan.

"Answers later – can you two be trusted?" I demanded.

"Definitely, Hit Girl!" Both boys answered eagerly.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

When I pulled into the Safehouse, I saw Dave, Chloe, Cathy and Paige waiting on the other side of the armoured glass.

The drive back had not been fun. My mind had been reeling with the evening's happenings. First, the masked fanatics, then Curtis killing for the first time _and_ face to face. I also had two Cops kids that had now been exposed to Fusion. Well, their Dad's knew who we were and I trusted the two boys – they had both been running around at D-JAK for a while now.

I climbed out of Beast, along with the kids and ushered them through the gate. Both Cam and Brad were gazing around the place, amazed. You wouldn't think that less than half an hour ago they were within inches of being killed!

"Cool huh!" Megan commented.

"Way cool!" Brad admitted.

"This answers a few questions!" Cam commented, looking at Dave.

"Hi Cam!" he said.

"Kick-Ass, right?" Cam enquired.

"You're a smart kid, Cam!" I said, pulling off my mask.

"Mindy!" Brad exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"Q &amp; A comes later – let's get you four checked out," Cathy said. Then she and Paige grabbed the four kids and took them upstairs.

..._...

"What the fuck was that, all over Curtis!" Chloe asked.

I looked at Dave, who in return looked concerned – he read me like a book!

"Curtis was forced to shoot a guy three times, in the face," I explained unhappily. "Curtis was covered in the man's brains."

"Oh fuck!" Chloe said simply.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the four kids had been cleaned up and had their cuts and bruises treated.

None of the kids' cuts was even remotely serious and they were now sitting down and having something to eat in the galley. I had explained to Cathy what had happened and she had taken it in her stride, as she did with everything.

"It had to happen one day, "Cathy said matter-of-factly. "We went through it with Chloe, so we do it again with Curtis."

"I know; but Chloe was thirteen, not ten," I replied.

"I believe that you'll get him through it – just like you did with Chloe," Cathy said with a comforting smile.

I had also called Fellowes and Murphy to let them know that their kids were safe. They were very grateful – they had known that their kids had been at the scene of the riot, but they had been caught up in the chaos.

I promised to look after them and suggested that they call when they got off shift.

..._...

I went up to the galley to see how the kids were. Dave was in the Command Centre talking with Marty, who had arrived a few minutes ago. They were going to try to piece together this disaster. Paige and Chloe were with the kids.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi Mindy," Curtis said, smiling broadly.

"This place is awesome, Mindy!" Brad exclaimed.

"That it is. Your Dad's know that you are here and yes, they both know who we are," I replied.

Cam looked put out by that comment.

"My Dad knows all about Fusion?" Cam asked.

"He worked out who we were a while ago and so did your Dad, Brad. For two doughnut munching Cops, they're quite clever!" I teased. "But they've never seen any of our Safehouses!"

"Cool!" Cam said. "Will they be coming to get us?"

"When they get off shift, yes – then we can have a little fun," I smirked.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

"I trust her, I do – but there are times when I feel she would just love to fuck us about!" Murphy moaned.

The two Cops were negotiating a steel staircase that vanished into the earth. I had given them both instructions on how to find the second pedestrian entrance to Safehouse F, which was a short distance away and started in the basement of a small commercial unit. We were monitoring their every move and I was enjoying both their caution and their anxiety. Cam and Brad were watching their fathers' progress and thought it great fun.

"It could be worse, I suppose," Fellowes added.

"How?"

"With that crazy bitch, anything's possible!"

..._...

"Be nice or the 'crazy bitch' may lead you into oblivion!" I called over a speaker mounted in the staircase.

"Oh great!" Fellowes moaned. "Told you she's winding us up!"

"Get a move on Dad!" Cam called into the microphone.

"Cam?"

"Could this get any worse?" Murphy groaned as they approached the bottom of the staircase.

"Go through that door and follow the passageway!" Brad directed.

"Great, my own son is sending me to oblivion!"

* * *

Murphy and Fellowes finally made in into the Safehouse.

"Bloody hell!" Murphy exclaimed.

"She's got her own damn bunker!" Fellowes added.

"Dad!" Both boys ran out to hug their fathers.

After a few minutes, I went to say hello.

"Boys, can I speak with your fathers for a few minutes – in private?"

Cam and Brad let go of their fathers and ran upstairs to find Megan and Curtis, who were in the briefing room.

..._...

I took Murphy and Fellowes up to the galley, so we could get a coffee. It was late – after ten, but we needed the caffeine.

"You both have brave boys there, guys!" I commented.

"Thanks, Mindy," Murphy replied.

"But, they both went through hell this evening. That mob of masked men that attacked that parking lot, they were just your average hooligans. I'm just thankful that Curtis and Megan were able to identify the threat early on and had the sense to call for help. I was here, so I was able to gear up and get there fast. It was nasty and I hate to say it, but your boys are gonna have nightmares."

"During the fighting, after I got there, I was attacked by four men and Curtis was forced to grab one of my pistols and he shot a man, in the face and blew his head apart. I have to deal with him making his first kill – at ten years-old. All four of them ended up with brains on them, but Curtis got most of the brains, plus the body on him!"

Fellowes and Murphy looked at each other.

"We've both been there and we don't envy the kid – we both made our first fatal shootings when we were rookies; it fucking sucked!" Murphy stated, looking grim.

"But thanks for telling us; we can keep an eye on the boys just in case. I'm just glad that Curtis and Megan were on the ball and were able to call you. You trained them well, Mindy. Dave and Marty saved our families lives, last year – now Curtis, Megan and you have saved our son's lives this evening. We owe Fusion a hell of a lot and we're damn glad that you're here in Chicago," Fellowes stated.

I felt myself blushing.

"Thanks, guys... I – I'm just glad I could help," I replied.

* * *

Fellowes and Murphy then thanked Cathy and Paige for looking after their sons, before taking them off home.

We all decided to spend the night here at the Safehouse, rather than driving all the way home, at this time of night. Cathy and Paige took one room, while Chloe, Megan and Curtis took the other one. Marty went to sleep in the room downstairs on Level Zero. Dave and I went to our own room, but I had trouble sleeping.

..._...

"You're worried about Curtis, aren't you?" Dave asked me.

"Hell yeah! He is much too damn young for this – it's gonna be hell for him _and_ for Megan. Curtis fired the shot, but Megan saw the man's head explode too – mind you so did the boys!"

"We'll see how they both get through tonight."

* * *

I awoke to a scream.

Megan was sat bolt upright in bed and screaming. I jumped up to calm her down, just as Paige ran in.

"It begins!" I said and Paige nodded with a pained expression on her face.

Surprisingly Curtis had slept through Megan's screaming, but that did not last long. I was awoken about an hour later by a warm body wriggling in beside me.

It was Curtis and he was crying his heart out.


	142. First Kill

**_The following morning  
Tuesday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

When I got to the galley, I found Cathy, Paige, Marty and Dave all drinking coffee.

"I heard the screams," I said simply.

"Chloe is still asleep – she spent quite a while calming Curtis down last night. He's still asleep too," Paige explained. "Megan's on a couch in the briefing room, asleep."

"I wish I could have done more last night and prevented Curtis from shooting that man – but if he hadn't, then all four of them would have been dead. It was a MAC-10; my armour would have protected me – but it would have cut them all to ribbons."

"So, the two kids aren't the only ones who are suffering – Dave told us that you barely slept a wink last night," Cathy said.

I glared at Dave.

"Don't get mad at him!" Marty cautioned. "We don't hide shit in Fusion – remember, Mindy!"

"Fuck! I hate it when people use my own fucking words against me," I growled, but grinned at Dave. "Sorry."

I then went over and gave Dave an enormous kiss.

"Oh for fuck's sake; I always walk in when they're kissing!" Josh moaned, as he came into the galley with Erika.

"We came to help," Erika said. "How are the kids?"

"Could be better," Cathy, said dryly.

* * *

"Right Mindy – get a coffee and then get to the mat," Erika announced. "We have work to do!"

"But I only just got up!" Mindy whined.

"Then I have a chance of kicking your fucking ass!" Erika said with a chuckle.

"I get no fucking respect around this place!" Mindy growled and grabbed the coffee that a smirking Paige held out to her and followed Erika.

"What can I do?" Josh asked enthusiastically.

"Be ready to take over from Chloe when Curtis wakes up. We need to keep him distracted so he doesn't think about last night," Cathy suggested.

"I can do that," Josh confirmed.

* * *

Not long afterwards a tired Chloe appeared, with Curtis and Megan in tow.

"Ready for breakfast guys!" Josh chirped up.

"What are you so fucking cheerful about, _Jack_?" Megan growled.

"Smile or it won't be your mouth that sees the fucking pancakes!" Josh retorted with a grin.

Megan forced a smile and sat down next to her Mom.

"You can start smiling too asshole!" Josh added.

"Me?" Curtis asked.

"Both of you!"

"What!" Chloe demanded.

"Just think of something amusing!" Josh suggested.

"You naked?" Chloe replied and Josh chuckled.

"More like you naked _and_ blue!" Josh countered.

Chloe blushed a little, but laughed and so did Curtis and Megan.

"Keep it going kid, you're doing well!" I said as I walked out of the galley with Marty.

"Thanks Dave," Josh replied. "You want more shit – then I'm full of it!"

* * *

After Erika had kicked the shit out of me, I got myself cleaned up and made some calls to see how Cam and Brad had been overnight.

It seemed they had been much the same as Curtis and Megan, unfortunately. I suggested that the boys come down to the Safehouse, to be with Curtis and Megan and I hoped that they could all get through this together. Both Sam and Paul thought this a good idea, so Sam agreed to bring the boys down later in the day.

I told Dave and Marty that we would be expecting visitors, so nobody would be worried when three people descended the stairs. The elevator entrance was kept secret for now, as was the vehicle entrance.

So far, Erika had stopped me from being morose about the previous night, and Josh was doing very well at keeping Curtis and Megan entertained. Chloe had managed a little more sleep and she was now her usual, happy self. Kim had appeared to take over from Cathy, as she had to go to work.

On the good side, we had received news that Jack Bay was out of hospital and now recuperating at The Farm, which had been repaired and cleaned up after the assault and subsequent crime scene investigation.

* * *

I knew what they were doing, but I went along with it.

Every time I had closed my eyes that night, I had seen that man's head exploding in ever-increasing detail. Part of me was shocked and appalled that I had killed a man, but another part of me knew that I had done it to save my friends. It had been kill, or be killed – simple as that.

I had not hesitated – I had picked up the pistol, aimed and fired – all in one swift movement, just as I had been trained. Mindy's training had saved us all. For both Megan and me, the training had taken over automatically and we had known instantly what to do, and most importantly, what _not_ to do.

Chloe had explained all this to me, while she was trying to calm me down during the night. I did not want to be alone and subconsciously I stayed with somebody all day. I had talked with Megan for a few minutes and she felt the same way. Megan, being Megan, had her own way of getting through this and her response had been typically Megan, but I think it was mostly bravado.

"So I saw some fucker's head get blown apart and received his dumb ass brains all over me – who gives a fuck – he deserved every fucking round!"

Paige had laughed herself silly at that comment and so had I, now I came to think about it. Megan was special to me and I wanted to help her as much as I knew that she wanted to help me.

I was very pleased around lunchtime when Cam and Brad had arrived with Sergeant Fellowes. I immediately dragged them off to find Megan and we had only managed to get as far as the Briefing Room when we were intercepted by Mindy.

"You four – go get changed; time for some training!" She called.

* * *

"They'll be fine, Sam – we'll keep them busy," I said, as I headed for the mat.

"I know you will – thanks again, Mindy."

I watched as Sam headed out of the Safehouse. I was not a parent, so I had no idea of what Sam and Paul, with their wives, were going through – I could only guess and it could not have been fun. It made me stop and think about Marcus and what he went through every time that I went out as Hit Girl.

I had also put a lot of thought into what to do about Megan and Curtis. Should I stop them being involved with Fusion – at least until they were older? Now that they had witnessed something like that, should I make them full members and turn them into vigilantes? Fuck, they were not even eleven yet! I would look at Megan and think back to myself at that age. At that point, in my life, I had not even met Dave, but I had been a fully-fledged, and blooded, vigilante with a decent number of kills under my belt.

Did I want Curtis and Megan to go through all that shit, at their age? Curtis, well he was pushing himself and if I said no to him being a vigilante, then he might try to do it himself, much as Chloe tried when we had first met her. Megan – she was complex and not so easy to read, but she was catching up with Curtis when it came to skills and training.

I had asked Kim to have them sparring against each other, while we were in the UK. I did not want to fight them, in case I hurt them – as Daddy had with me a few times and I knew that he had felt terrible every time that he had caused me injury.

* * *

I faced off with the four kids.

Now was an opportunity to show them some alternative moves that I would not _dare_ to demonstrate at D-JAK!

"Okay you, err, little shits – let's see you what you can do now!" I growled. "Hit me!"

Cam and Brad hesitated, but Curtis and Megan did not – they came at me from two different directions with everything that they had. Then, Cam and Brad dug in, too. I managed to out manoeuvre Megan and Curtis, but trying to avoid four fast little fuckers, _without_ hurting them was _not_ easy! Then that little shit, Brad, caught me with his foot on my cheek and I flipped over and landed very hard on my face!

"My God, I'm sorry!" Brad exclaimed in shock, as I turned over, rubbed my cheek, and glared at the kid, which I thought must have scared him.

"That was a good kick, Brad!" I said with a smile.

Megan was grinning fit to burst.

"Kick the shit outta the fucking bitch!" She said gleefully.

"Such elegant use of the English language as always, Megan!" I groaned, getting up.

"Foul mouthed, little cow!" Josh called down from the walkway with a laugh.

"Bite me, _Jack_!" Megan yelled back, raising her right hand and sticking up her middle finger.

"Megan!" Cam exclaimed, but he did not look as shocked as I thought he should have been at Megan's behaviour.

I was surprised to see Megan blush a little, though. Paige had agreed to give Megan a free pass with the swear jar for a few days as she worked things out of her system! I also thought that Megan was enjoying the company and attention of so many boys.

"Do that again and you'll be losing a finger, young lady!" Paige called down and I saw Megan scowl. "Anybody want something to eat?"

..._...

"Thanks Paige!" I said as I got to the galley. "I needed the break."

"Looks like you're gonna get a nice bruise," Paige advised.

"I took down Hit Girl in her own Hit Cave!" I heard Brad announce proudly.

"It is _not_ the 'Hit Cave', never has been and never damn well will!" I growled at the kids, who just laughed.

"They seem to be having fun," Kim commented.

"At my expense!" I growled.

"Hit Girl getting thin skinned?" Kim teased.

"See, I get no goddamned respect!"

"Bite me, Hit Girl!" Kim quipped, with a grin.

* * *

After a bite of pizza, I headed down to the Command Centre.

"So what have you two got?" I asked Dave and Marty.

"It looks like those idiots last night were hired to cause trouble," Marty said.

"By whom?" I asked.

"That is the question we have yet to answer. The Police know as little as we do. I've spoken with Voight, and his team are working on this disturbing turn of events as a priority," Marty replied.

"What worries me is that we have absolutely no idea when, or if, those masked idiots are going to show up next," Dave added.

"My thoughts, exactly. What are the chances of us arranging regular evening patrols? At least in pairs, but I would be happier with threes as a minimum. Titan should be with us by the weekend, too."

"It'll come in handy, I think!" Dave commented then noticed my cheek. "By the way, who did that?"

"Brad kicked me!"

"Not bad – good kid!" Dave teased.

"No fucking respect!" I growled as I went back out to the mat.

* * *

I must have dozed off because I woke up to find Megan sitting on my stomach, as I lay on the mat.

"Hiya, Hit Girl!" She growled with an enormous grin.

Behind her was Curtis, with Brad and Cam either side of him.

"What do you lot want?"

"To kick your ass!" Megan replied.

"As if!" I growled and pushed Megan roughly off me and onto the mat.

I stood up and looked at the four smiling faces. This seemed to be going well so far, I stepped forward and grabbed hold of Megan's gi, lifting her off the mat.

"You need to learn some manners, young lady!" I growled at the smirking Megan, before I threw her across the mat. She screamed, but Dave caught her just before she landed.

"Awesome!" Curtis said, laughing, along with a snigger or two from Cam and Brad.

"_Not_ funny!" Megan growled angrily, as Dave put her back on her feet. She then turned, angrily, to the boys. "Quit laughing assholes, if you want to keep your fucking balls intact!"

Somebody really needed to talk to Megan about her language! Even _I_ thought that she was pushing it a little far – and that was _me_, Mindy Macready!


	143. Decisions

**_That evening  
Tuesday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I was on our bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah!"

I looked up to see Chloe come in, followed by Curtis and Megan.

"Should I be worried?" I asked with a grin.

"These two wanted to talk about first kills – I suggested that you would probably be the best person to talk to," Chloe explained. "After all, you helped me through mine."

"Come in and sit down, guys. Ask your questions."

I assumed my story-telling pose – which Chloe always saw as my 'gay pose' and it made her laugh! Curtis went first.

"When did you first see anybody killed, violently?" Curtis asked, tentatively.

"The night at Rasul's. When Little Miss Psycho, sliced and diced, showing off to me!" I replied, thinking back six years. "That really shook me the fuck up! I was ready to give up being Kick-Ass, right there and then. I was in waaaaay over my head and it didn't exactly help when I was visited by two fucking nut cases!"

"Huh?" Megan asked.

"Hit Girl and Big Daddy! They scared the shit outta me, I can tell you!"

"When did you first kill?" Megan's question, this time.

"That night when I rescued Hit Girl, with the Jet Pack and Gatling guns. I shot three of D'Amico's men, from a distance, but it still scared the fucking crap outta me! Then, of course, I blew Frank D'Amico himself out of the window, with a bazooka. There, I was closer and I was able to look into his eyes, as he saw his own end. I felt no emotion, at that point, but later on, it hit me full force. Admittedly, killing with Gatling guns or a bazooka, is not very personal, but both times I did it to save somebody, somebody I owed. At that stage, I felt one hundred percent responsible for Big Daddy's death. I felt that I had to act, to back her up and in the process of that, saved her life... Twice!" I elaborated.

"It took me a while to start to come to terms with what I had done. I never have got over it, really. I always hate having to kill. However, in this line of work, it is necessary. Kill or be killed! Some choices suck, big time. Killing eats away at you, but I have Mindy to talk to and she knows what I am going through. I do not even want to think about how many people have died, at Hit Girl's hands and I have never asked, but I do believe that Mindy remembers every single person that she has killed. However, after more than ten years of killing, she is able to bury those emotions. She can be a real hard bitch, as you know, but that is just her way of dealing with things."

"Now, Curtis. You and your cousin have something in common," I said, indicating Chloe. "Chloe's, or rather Shadow's, first kill was actually a double kill in defence of Hit Girl while they were both rescuing me. She was scared shitless, but she used her training and dispatched those two men with four rounds expended."

"You had no choice, your training took over – for both of you I assume?" I asked and both kids nodded. "That is why Mindy hammers all this shit into us, literally! The training kicks in, as it did for Shadow and now for you, Trojan and for you Wildcat. Between the two of you, you were both able to keep Bradley and Cameron alive until help arrived, which incidentally you had the good sense to call for. Never be scared to call for help – ever!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Thursday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

It had been another bad night, but not just for Curtis and Megan.

I had been having shocking nightmares that all revolved around Curtis, Megan or both of them being killed in ever more spectacular ways. I was a nervous fucking wreck by three in the morning and Dave was doing his best. I think I must have hurt him too; I was gripping him so tightly.

A lot of this was due to the decision that I had not made yet – should I let the two kids become full vigilantes?

I decided to talk to Cathy and Paige, who were both still staying here at night. That _did not_ go well – I ended up in full flood! I felt _so_ embarrassed, despite both of them saying there was nothing wrong with it. In the end, Cathy and Paige sat down with Curtis and Megan, both on their own and together. They asked them if they wanted to become full members of Fusion and therefore vigilantes, not to mention going through the potential downsides of being a vigilante!

I surprised myself by actually being nervous when I saw Curtis and Megan coming towards me while I was sitting in the Command Centre.

..._...

"Hi guys," I said quietly.

Megan glared at me.

"Will ya stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself?" Megan grumbled. "Jeez! Why do I always have to sort you out?"

I laughed. Megan just had this way of phrasing things.

"If you want us, Mindy – we're here to help. Aunt Cathy and Paige explained everything to us. We know the risks – we know what could happen to us, but we have both been part of the way there. Hell, mouthy bitch, here, has already been shot!" Curtis said.

"Hey! Watch who you are calling a bitch, ass!" Megan retorted.

"Anyway!" Curtis continued, ignoring Megan. "I've crossed the line – I've shot a guy – I might as well go the whole way."

I saw something that I did not like in Curtis's eyes. I could see darkness there – killing a man had taken something from him, something that he could never get back – part of his soul. I had also noticed that Curtis had used the word 'shot' instead of 'killed' – might seem a little like semantics, but one _sounds_ much worse than the other.

"Sit – both of you."

..._...

Once they were both seated, I looked at both of them for a minute before responding.

"Now – I want both of you to promise me something. You will do exactly what I say. You will both follow _all_ commands and directions that come from _anybody_ in Fusion – even Chloe, Curtis – or Josh, Megan. Do _not_ take unnecessary risks. Do not _ever_ go out on your own, _or_ as just the pair of you – for now, you will only go out when a senior operator is with you. Senior operator means, Dave, Chloe or myself – understood?"

"Yes," Megan said, nodding.

"Yes, Mindy," Curtis confirmed.

"You get hurt, when you're out – you tell someone, even if it's just a fucking scratch. You break the rules and I'll fucking break you!" I was starting to raise my voice now and I saw Dave and Marty looking at me; Dave looked a little concerned. "I am _not_ fucking around – I am fucking serious. I do not want to lose, either one of you."

I stopped; I felt myself losing control. Megan and Curtis had actually started to flinch away from me and Dave looked even more concerned. It was Curtis, who spoke up first.

"I know that you feel responsible for me having to kill somebody. It was not your fault. You are Hit Girl, but you can't be everywhere and despite what _some_ might think – you are only human."

"Thank you, Curtis," I said with a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you both."

"We really should be used to your strange behavior by now!" Megan added.

"Me, strange? Looked in the mirror lately!" I quipped, looking at Megan.

"I am strange – so fucking what?" Megan replied.

"Come with me," I said cryptically and led the two kids out and down to Level Zero.

* * *

An hour, or so later Trojan and Wildcat were ready.

I had ordered additional armour panels for their protective suits at the same time that I had obtained the suits, just in case. The additional panels converted the protective suits into full combat suits.

The additional armour was in the form of grieves, thigh guards and upper arm armour. There were also slim, and therefore light, Type III armour panels for their chests and backs. They both had new, different masks that were based on their original masks, but were both full face and incorporated voice-changing technology, as well as light armour protection for the head. The armour was in the same colourings as their suits.

As they would be going offensive, I decided that they should carry a firearm and both kids had trained with them, so that would not be a problem. I offered Wildcat one of my purple gripped SIG Sauer P232 .380 calibre pistols, which she happily accepted. Trojan, I gave a different pistol – a Walther PK380. Both weapons were small framed, light and had reduced recoil. Trojan also benefited from his pistol having a built in laser designator below the barrel.

..._...

"You will both look after these weapons. I spot a speck of gunpowder in the barrel and you will fucking know about it! I will also have you both cleaning guns for a week – ask Josh about that. You lose your pistols and well... Let's not go there, shall we..."

In addition to their pistols, I had provided other defensive weapons.

For Trojan, there were a pair of Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives, as used by Jackal. He had shown an aptitude with the knives, so I would give him a chance with them. These knives went on his right thigh; the pistol holster was mounted on his left thigh, allowing the pistol to be drawn across his body.

For Wildcat, who seemed to enjoy close quarters work, I provided a pair of panther claws, which she would hold as if they were knuckle-dusters, but had three seven-inch blades extending out from her fist. These were more than lethal! When not in use they would be stowed in a pouch on Wildcat's right thigh. Wildcat's pistol holster was mounted on her left thigh, just like Trojan's, allowing the pistol to be drawn across her body.

Finally, I provided each of them with a custom bō-staff in blue for Trojan and in brown for Wildcat. These were short versions, very similar in size to the one that I used when I first met Dave, but just as lethal.

* * *

I took them both back upstairs and set them sparring together – without the bō-staffs, so that they could get used to the extra weight of equipment – armour is heavy!

Both kids drew quite a crowd as they twisted around the mat, fighting each other. The crowd included Dave, Marty, Kim, Cathy, Paige, Marcus, Chloe, Josh, Sam Fellowes, Cam and Brad. I was acting as a referee, to ensure that they did not injure themselves. The clash of carbon-fibre armour could be heard echoing around the Safehouse.

Then Wildcat performed an amazing, and advanced, move. She performed an almost perfect back flip and as she came back down, she kicked Trojan hard in his left side and he went down hard. Wildcat landed softly, before driving in for another attack, which Trojan responded to by catching the girl's left foot and twisting her over. She hit the mat face down, forcing the air out of her lungs.

Wildcat was having none of it; she immediately jumped up and performed a very good flying roundhouse kick that floored Trojan. I decided to call time and the crowd came over to congratulate the new vigilantes.

"That was way cool!" Brad said to Wildcat.

"Thanks Brad," Wildcat replied in a strange, but intimidating, electronic voice.

"That's, err, weird though!" Cam commented.

"Neat, huh!" Trojan said with his own electronic voice.

"Enough with the voices – masks off!" I called.

The kids needed to cool off after their energetic bout of fighting. Both of them were sweating heavily, as they removed their masks and Paige handed them both a cold energy drink each.

"Megan that was some advanced, err, stuff!" I said. "I'm very impressed."

"She's been saving that to show you – we spent many hours on those moves," Kim said, smiling. Megan looked immensely proud of herself.

"That was impressive – well done, girl!" I said, making Megan blush with pride.

* * *

"We start shift at six tonight," Sam Fellowes advised.

"Kick-Ass, Mist and I will be out on our motorcycles tonight. Battle Guy will be looking after the Command Centre with Hawk. Medic, along with Shadow and Jackal will be in reserve here, in case they are needed."

"Not bad, Hit Girl – you've built one hell of an organization!" Sam noted.

"That she has!" Marcus agreed. "SWAT is on alert. If those assholes show up, they're gonna be hit and hit hard!"

"Now _that_ I am looking forward to!" I said with a smirk.

* * *

**_That evening_**

"Stay between us – okay?" Kick-Ass said to a nervous Mist.

"I'll be fine – thanks for worrying about me!" Mist replied as she started her Streetfighter.

"Battle Guy – we're rolling!" I announced and the three of us accelerated up the ramp.

..._...

Once in the open air, we concentrated our patrol to the west of the main part of the City, this had seemed the best place, with quick access to various parts of the City, if called upon. I sincerely hoped that nothing would happen!


	144. The Next Attack

**_Thursday night_**

**_Southern Chicago_**

I had a lot on my mind, as the three of us rode through the dark City.

The attack, the other night. Who was behind it? It couldn't have been that bastard, D'Amico. I know that he was pissed when we saw each other last week, but this was way too soon for him to arrange. Could he have prepared this ages ago? Had he just been waiting for the right moment to unleash his terror on Chicago?

So many questions, but so few answers!

"You still brooding?" Kick-Ass asked.

"You know me too well!" I replied.

"You worry too much, girl – we've weathered worse. I know you are worried about that asshole; but we've defeated him before – twice!" Kick-Ass went on.

"I know – but..."

"Sometimes you over think things – you worry about shit that will never happen. I know that's how Hit Girl was trained to work; but the worrying is gonna tear you apart."

"He does have a point!" Mist chimed in.

"He usually does!" I groused, knowing that Mist was right.

..._...

We rode in silence for a while, watching out for anything untoward.

An hour later it happened.

"Fusion, we have an attack brewing. Masked people gathering at 47th Street and Hoyne! I'm sending the position to your helmets!" Battle Guy called.

"We have it! ETA six minutes!" I responded and increased speed.

"SWAT is rolling, ETA ten minutes!"

* * *

We were two minutes away when Battle Guy called again.

"Shadow, Jackal and Medic are heading your way with Beast! ETA nine minutes! Reports indicate crowd of masked cunts is swelling to forty plus!"

More good news! I seriously hoped that somebody had miscounted, but that hope was dashed as we arrived at the scene. Forty would have been a nice low number compared to what I saw in front of me. Mist summed it up.

"Oh shit! We're fucked!"

"That would be about right!" I commented and saw Kick-Ass nodding.

..._...

We were parked up beside a Pizza Hut. Across the illuminated parking lot of the small mall, I saw a crowd of people. I took a close look at the crowd.

These people were different to those I had fought, the other night. These seemed more prepared for violence. Some wore body armour of varying quality and coverage. I saw a huge array of weaponry: Machetes of varying sizes, Katana swords, knives, baseball bats, chain whips and guns. Many guns.

The guns were interesting – they looked brand new. New pistols, new shotguns, new hunting rifles. Either these people had just turned over a gun store, or somebody was equipping them. Now this seemed like Ralph D'Amico!

The masked cunts were not aware of our arrival; we had been stealthy. I was pleased to see that SWAT were being stealthy too – no sirens, no flashing blue lights – as they pulled up.

I shook hands with the SWAT Team Leader, Matthews.

"Glad you're here, Hit Girl – these guys look serious!" He said.

"These are different from those of the other night. These cunts are better equipped – the weapons are all brand new!" I explained.

Matthews looked around at the masked cunts.

"They don't get much newer than that!" He agreed. "D'Amico?"

"As good a person to blame as any!" I replied.

SWAT had twelve men ready in body armour. We brought the number to fifteen. Shadow and Jackal would bring the figure to seventeen. Seventeen against what looked like fifty or so masked cunts.

Medic would stay with Beast and await friendly casualties, which at this point seemed inevitable.

* * *

The first shots of the night would be from SWAT.

They sent over a dozen teargas grenades into the crowd. There was very little wind that night, so the teargas would linger for a few minutes. We waited for the teargas to take effect. There was a lot of shouting and confusion. Nobody seemed to be in control of the masked cunts, which was good news. I noticed a few cunts leave the fight and head off, choking on the gas. They were seized by hidden Chicago PD Officers who had surrounded the area silently. Nobody was getting away from this, dead or alive!

..._...

At that point, Beast pulled up, driven by Medic.

Out jumped Shadow and Jackal. Kick-Ass went to the rear of Beast and drew out heavy weapons, including his AA-12. This time though the magazine was loaded with beanbag rounds. At this point we did not know who these cunts were, or if they deserved to die.

Of course, if they chose to fight us, then we would use lethal force. However, initially we would use non-lethal force wherever possible. On this line, Jackal was holding a Remington Model 870 pump-action shotgun that was loaded with seven rounds of XREP ammunition. The XREP looked like a high-tech shotgun shell. That was so it could be fired from a standard 12-gauge shotgun. But instead of firing pellets or a slug, these shells fired a small, self-contained Taser device that was capable of delivering the same debilitating effect as a handheld Taser gun – in this case for twenty seconds.

The advantage over a normal Taser was that several targets could be engaged by a single person and from a safe distance. Shadow would cover Jackal while he took down masked cunts. The more we put down with non-lethal force the less we would need to fight. The initial plan was for incapacitated cunts to be dragged out of the fight and passed to Officers who would secure them and send them for processing and interrogation.

Our good friend, Voight, would be undertaking the interrogations and I knew that he would get answers, one way or another!

* * *

Once the teargas had dissipated, we moved in with teams of two.

Naturally, I was with Kick-Ass. Mist would help a SWAT member with retrieving downed cunts.

Kick-Ass started firing his AA-12, sending beanbags into the crowd and the unsuspecting cunts were not amused. They fell to the ground nursing their bruised bodies. Jackal was starting further over and he had already incapacitated four men, who were even now being dragged off by SWAT. I covered Kick-Ass with my bō-staff. I used the staff itself rather than the blades, but some cunts were not amused at being attacked. They wanted to move through the City and cause trouble, but we were not going to let that happen without the cunts suffering a lot of blood and pain.

The cunts started to move away from us, but the crowd also started to split into two. This revealed the real fighters. In front of Kick-Ass and I were six large men, who seemed impervious to the beanbag rounds. I flexed my muscles and my bō-staff, before running forwards.

..._...

These men were out to kill; I could read their eyes. Kick-Ass was running behind me having passed off his AA-12 to a SWAT member. He had drawn his Ko-Wakizashi blades. He was now ready to support me in my attack.

The first man received both blades of my bō-staff in his gut. He went down slower than I had expected, but down he went, screaming and clasping his stomach. This only seemed to enrage the next man who drove his fist into my chest, pushing me backwards and I rolled to the side before regaining my feet and swiped the bō-staff around, severing the man's feet at the ankles. He crashed to the ground with a scream, but he still tried to grab for me, until I drove a bō-staff blade into his brain.

* * *

I drove my blade into the chest of the attacker.

The man grunted with the pain, but smirked at me, before attempting a punch, which I was able to fend off with my gauntlet. I felt a fist strike my back armour and stumbled forwards, releasing my Ko-Wakizashi and turning around to drive my other blade into the stomach of the other attacker and slashing him open, so yards of intestine spilled out onto the ground. The man fell, crushing his own guts and sending blood in an ever-increasing pool.

I retrieved my other blade and turned towards Hit Girl, who was fighting the remaining two men. I ran over to her, drove a blade into one man's side, below the rib cage, brought the sword forward. I opened up his belly, again spilling intestines across the ground.

With my distraction, Hit Girl was able to sever both arms of the last attacker before killing him with a stab into his heart.

..._...

At the sight of the six men being taken down, many of the watching crowd decided that they preferred to be elsewhere and started to move away, but were intercepted by the waiting Police.

It was obvious that the remaining cunts, about a dozen, were the serious fighters. These men were now facing five armed vigilantes. The odds were better than even – from our point of view!

Mist let fly with her chain whip and pierced the neck of one cunt, while the rest of us charged in and let fly with our melee weapons.

I was fighting a man who wielded a Katana with some skill, which rather surprised me and the man gave me no chance to seize my own swords, so I was stuck fighting with the bō-staff. Kick-Ass was deflecting machete blows from two men with his own blades and bearing up well. Jackal was fighting a man armed with a Katana, too. His Ninja-To was a lot shorter, but Jackal moved faster than the man, which gave him an advantage.

Shadow was fighting a man more than twice her size. The man was armed with a vicious looking club thing. She was holding up, though, with her bō-staff and, like Jackal, was using her speed and manoeuvrability to outwit her adversary.

* * *

The man was fucking huge.

He was swinging what was probably a baseball bat, but also might have been a piece of scaffolding. Either way, it was large and lethal! I ducked from side to side as I avoided the powerful swings from the club thing. He was good, too. Each time I tried to get a blade into him, he was able to block my thrust.

* * *

Now, they say that size is not everything – look at Hit Girl!

However, his weapon was longer than mine was which gave him an obvious advantage. However, I had speed and I was able to outstep my adversary. My combat suit absorbed a pair of strikes, although I expected to find vicious bruises under the suit!

I finally managed to dive under one of the man's attacks and I drove my Ninja-To up, vertically into the man's groin. The man stopped dead and blood poured down my gauntlets and onto the parking lot. I pulled my blade out and allowed the man to fall to the ground.

* * *

I saw Jackal's man go down, as one of my attackers struck at me with his machete. I caught the blade with both of my own blades and pushed backwards just as my other attacker struck at me. I kicked out, but missed. The machete came down towards me, but just when I thought it was too late, a blade appeared and deflected the strike. It was Jackal, with his Ninja-To.

"Thanks!" I called and threw my weight onto the first attacker, pushing him back and driving a blade into his stomach and another into his chest.

I then swung around, removing my blades and driving one into the other man's chest at the same time as Jackal drove his blade into the man's stomach. Both men fell to the ground.

* * *

I adored this chain whip.

One flick and it flew straight and pierced the man's neck. As the man fell, I pulled the chain tight, the end left the man's neck, and I turned to face the next attacker. He was too close for the whip, so I replaced it into its pouch and drew my Sais.

This man sported a large Jō-like weapon. As he struck at me, I used the Sais to deflect the strike and used my mobility to avoid the heavy weapon. The attacker managed to get one good hit on me, but I was able to do worse in return.

I hooked away the end of the Jō with my left Sais and drove my right Sais into the man's left temple. Blood shot from the wound as the body fell to the ground. I span around seeking my next target and ran towards Hit Girl, who seemed to be attracting more than her fair share of cunts!

* * *

I was now fighting three men.

One had a Katana, another a baseball bat and the third, a whirling chain. Why they were all ganging up on me – I did not know! I was using all my skills to battle the three man. The man with the Katana was good while the other two were just thugs.

One of the thugs, though, suddenly froze with his chain dangling in the air. Then he sank to the ground and I saw a smiling Mist standing behind him, a blood soaked Sai in each hand. Not bad for the new girl!

I turned my attentions to the remaining pair, who had been distracted by the death of the other thug. I whirled around to stab the guy with the baseball bat in the chest, then span and drove the other blade into the neck of the Katana guy. They both crumpled to the ground.

I looked around and saw Jackal driving his Ninja-To into a cunt lying on the ground. He looked exhausted and I he seemed to be favouring his left arm. Kick-Ass was breathing heavily, but seemed unharmed. Mist was smiling and she seemed pleased with herself. Shadow though, was down on one knee. She was holding the right side of her face and I could see her mouth grimacing with pain.

* * *

**_Later that night  
Safehouse F_**

The evening had been a success.

The CPD had arrested almost twenty cunts. Many cunts had died. Nine cops were in hospital with only minor injuries.

We had all returned safely to the Safehouse.

Chloe and Josh were both being seen to by Cathy. Josh had hurt his left arm, nothing major but he had a large bruise, which made the arm sore. He also had a couple of major bruises on his chest from two Katana strikes. Chloe had a few cuts and a bruise on her jaw and a sore left shoulder.

"A sore jaw should give us all some peace and quiet!" Dave quipped and received a nasty glare from Chloe. Josh laughed, and received a punch in the arm for his trouble.

"Well done, Erika – I was really impressed," I said and Erika blushed at the praise.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse D_**

Dave and I were at the Safehouse, along with Curtis and Megan. Chloe was out with Josh and probably doing things that I really did not need to know about! Seriously, though, they had gone to see Jack Bay at The Farm.

In front of us were my latest, very expensive, acquisitions. I was pleased, very pleased!

"Mindy stop grinning – you'll hurt yourself!" Dave commented.

"Fuck me! They are fucking awesome!" Megan exclaimed walking around them.

"I love that one!" Curtis said, pointing at the larger of the two vehicles.

"So – you like _Titan_, eh?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hell, yeah!" Curtis replied.

..._...

Curtis had taken a liking to the monster vehicle parked beside Safehouse H. It had started life as a Ford F-550 truck, but had gone through a major transformation. The vehicle weighed in at seven and a half thousand kilogrammes and was armoured to A9/B6 standard – this meant that the vehicle could survive bullets from all assault rifles and anything up to 7.62x51 rounds from a Winchester .308 rifle. The vehicle was over six metres long and two and a half metres wide.

The enormous truck had enormous twenty-inch off-road tyres, with run-flat capability, and four-wheel drive. Power came from a six point seven-litre V8 Turbo Diesel engine that produced four hundred horsepower. Ten people could be carried in air-conditioned safety, if not comfort. There were also a pair of heavy-duty winches mounted front and rear.

We called this armoured mammoth, _Titan_!

* * *

The other vehicle that Megan was now examining was a lot more mundane than _Titan_ was, but still huge.

This was intended as additional support for _Beast_. We had many people that required transportation now, as well as equipment and things were getting more dangerous for Fusion. The black, armoured pickup truck was based on the GMC Sierra 3500HD. It was fitted with a crew cab, which could seat five people in relative comfort, as well as armoured safety, as well as a long load bed. The four-tonne vehicle was powered by a six point six-litre V8 diesel engine that provided over four hundred horsepower to the front and dual rear wheels. The vehicle was armoured to the same level as _Titan_, but would suffer damage much more easily. On the streets, the GMC would attract relatively low attention, just like _Beast_. The added bonus of this truck was its ability to carry two motorcycles in its load bed.

We called this monster truck, _Iron Hide_!

* * *

Okay, yes - the truck was named after a Transformer!

We had allowed people to suggest names, anonymously, for the new truck. Turned out that there were many Transformer fans in Fusion – who knew. Although, I would love to know who suggested 'Bumble Bee' and 'Daisy'. I had a distinct feeling that the last name was suggested by Marcus. He did not seem to approve of my naming decisions for some reason – I could not think why!

Due to its immense size and weight, _Titan_ would live here, at Safehouse D. _Iron Hide_ would fit, just, down the ramp to Safehouse F, but due to lack of parking space the truck would spend most of its time at Safehouse D, too.

* * *

Megan and Curtis had been nagging me now to take them out. Megan especially, as I had already taken Curtis out. Nevertheless, I still had serious misgivings about those two becoming operators. I suggested that I would take them out, once things calmed down.

That suggestion did not go down so well, but I told them that I wasn't shifting.


	145. Escalation

**_Three days later  
Tuesday night_**

**_8:15 P.M._**

As the bullet entered the head, it seemed to swell, before it started to come apart. The back of the head split, releasing brain matter, blood and bone. This brain matter, blood and bone formed a cloud where the head used to be and expanded outwards, in all directions.

Admittedly, it was dark, so it was not as spectacular as it would have been in daylight, but the sight of the cloud of body matter settling to the ground, followed by the headless corpse was still very impressive, in the illumination from the street lighting.

"Fuckin' A!" Jackal commented in his electronically disguised voice, as he lowered his pistol and turned towards the next target.

* * *

I threw the man over my back and onto the ground, followed by a single round from my Glock 19 into the man's head and moved onto the next target. I fired another single round, blowing another head apart as a man came towards me with a raised baseball bat. I threw myself to my right and past the bat, as it swung for my body. Another gunshot, this time the sharper report of a five-point-seven-millimetre round from Shadow's FN Five-seveN pistol. The man with the baseball bat fell with a single hole in his forehead.

A man, six feet away was about to be shot by a masked cunt. I raised my pistol again and put the cunt down with two rapid shots.

"Спасибо, Хит Girl!" The man said, looking over briefly, before returning to engaging the masked attackers with his AKS-74U. [_'Thank you, Hit Girl!'_]

* * *

Now, you may ask – why was I fighting alongside a Russian?

You would probably be a little more surprised to know that he was Russian Mafia, from the Bratva that I had upset some weeks before, when I had dropped into their conference room!

Well – two words – Ralph D'Amico! He was wreaking havoc in the City. He was targeting anybody who could stand against him, including the Russian Mafia. It seemed that he no longer wanted to collaborate with them, unlike the last time.

The Russians had contacted me, through one of my informants and I had met with Vladimir. He asked for _my help_, would you believe that! I agreed to join forces – but only until D'Amico was dead. The Russians had agreed, surprisingly, to my terms.

So there we were, fighting side by side at South Independence Boulevard and South Ridgeway Avenue.

..._...

We had been alternating the Fusion patrols to give people time to rest.

That night, Kick-Ass and I had been staying at the Safehouse on standby, while Jackal, Shadow, Mist and Medic had gone out, together. To give them extra protection, I had insisted on them taking Beast, instead of their motorcycles and Medic was driving. Shadow was not amused about not being allowed to drive Beast; she seemed to have enjoyed driving Beast, the last time!

They had just swung by Marty's neighbourhood in Lawndale when they had witnessed the masked cunts gathering. Unfortunately, the cunts had also seen Beast!

Beast had then come under sustained fire from multiple automatic weapons.

* * *

**_Earlier on Tuesday evening_**

**_7:35 P.M._**

We turned left onto South Central Park Avenue and after a couple of minutes drove past Marty's apartment. I glanced at Josh and smirked – Marty and Kim were up there, right now!

"She's pregnant, they won't be having sex!" Jackal said, reading my mind.

"Why not!" Medic commented. "Being pregnant with little madam never stopped me!"

"Ewww!" I exclaimed and thrust my masked face into my gauntlets. Jackal, being a complete asshole, just laughed at my discomfort. Mist just blushed.

We made another left onto West Douglas Boulevard.

"Cunts!" Jackal blurted out and pointed through the windshield.

The cunts had seen us, too! The windshield was peppered with dozens of bullets from automatic weapons. Medic floored the five-litre supercharged V8 engine and Beast zigzagged left onto the grass median and then right into South Millard Avenue.

"Fusion, Beast is taking automatic fire. Support required!" I called over the comms as I seized my P90. I dove out of Beast as soon as we stopped, along with Jackal and Mist.

The three of us ran to the corner of the two streets and returned fire with our P90s. Medic stayed with Beast, an MP5K in her hands.

* * *

**_Iron Hide_**

As soon as the alert had come through, Kick-Ass and I had made our way, via the hidden tunnel, to Safehouse D.

We had left the warehouse in Iron Hide for the high-speed, two and a half mile drive, up South Kedzie Avenue and then left up West Douglas Boulevard.

"Fuck me!" I exclaimed at the sight before me.

It was a pitched firefight. I could see Jackal and Shadow engaging multiple cunts, all of whom seemed to have automatic weapons. I could not see Mist, but I knew she was there somewhere. Several bullets struck Iron Hide as we pulled up on the grass median.

I leapt out angrily and yelled at the cunts.

"Hey, bastards – this truck is fucking new and it was fucking expensive!"

I then followed this up with automatic fire from my G36C. Kick-Ass engaged with his G36K and sent several flashbang grenades, from his underslung AG36 grenade launcher, into the crowd. When these grenades landed, they exploded with a loud _bang_ and bright flash; which was blinding in the darkness. This caused disorientation in the cunts and they started to move back, further up the Boulevard.

"Good to see you guys!" Shadow called over the comms.

"Just thought we'd come by to see how Medic was doing," Kick-Ass replied.

"I'm fine, Kick-Ass!" Medic called.

"Funny arse!" Jackal moaned.

"Time you two turned up!" Mist commented, from over on the grass. She was taking aimed shots at the cunts.

"Hit Girl, Hal – The Bratva is pulling up now!"

I turned to see a pair of black, armoured Cadillac Escalades pulling up. Out stepped Vladimir, followed by eight, _very_ large Kryshas. Each Krysha was armed with an AKS-74U assault rifle and they did not hesitate to move into cover and start to engage the masked cunts. I nodded to Vladimir, who smiled back, but remained behind the armoured SUVs.

That was when my cell rang.

"Is that you starting world war three in Lawndale?" Marcus asked.

"I didn't start it – D'Amico did!" I retorted.

"Okay – SWAT is on their way," Marcus advised.

"Advise them that Fusion is engaged and we have back up from Vladimir," I said.

"You sure about involving the Mafia?"

"To be honest, no!"

"Just great!" Marcus commented dryly, hanging up.

* * *

Kick-Ass and Jackal moved up the grass median, while Shadow and I headed up the street, using vehicles as cover. The masked cunts were starting to sort themselves out – somebody was in command and issuing commands – that was different to the other night.

The cunts were now taking cover behind a large fountain on the grass median at the corner of South Independence Boulevard and West Douglas Boulevard. The random automatic gunfire was now better controlled and there was now short bursts and single shots.

The five of us moved up the grass median using trees for cover. So far, none of us was injured. A few shots had struck our armour, but we could still fight. Medic was currently treating a wounded Krysha, while another lay dead. Despite this, there were almost a dozen dead cunts on the street and median. As we got closer to the fountain, I could make out more detail about what was going on.

I could see mean with binoculars and radios. They were coordinated – that would be trouble. To my left I heard the deep roar of the CPD SWAT trucks, which pulled out of a side street at speed with blue lights strobing. I could see rifles engaging out of the left side gun ports. Then something bad occurred.

The cunts engaged the armoured vehicles with a pair of M60 machine guns. The chattering sound was unmistakeable and the 7.62-millimetre bullets carved into the SWAT trucks. The Trucks served away from the gunfire and turned towards us and then the first truck smashed through a wooden fence between two buildings, one of which was abandoned. The other truck followed suit, reversing in. Kick-Ass ran back to Beast with Jackal. I ran over to SWAT.

"Anybody hurt?" I called over the noise. The M60 was still taking pot shots at the abandoned building, sending masonry flying around.

"No – just shocked and pissed off!" Matthews announced as he climbed out of the battered front truck. "Those rounds were borderline for our armour – we were lucky!"

..._...

Kick-Ass and Jackal returned minutes later.

"Fuck me – just what we need!" Matthews announced and other SWAT members agreed.

Kick-Ass was sporting his Heckler &amp; Koch 121 machine gun and Jackal was lugging spare two-hundred-round packs of belted ammunition. He took up position with the 121 mounted on its bipod, on the bonnet of the second SWAT truck. The bulk of the truck would protect Kick-Ass. Mist and Shadow maintained short bursts of fire. Jackal vanished back to Beast to bring up more ammunition for the P90s and two SWAT team members set to reloading P90 magazines. Other members provided direct cover with AR-12s.

With a roar, Kick-Ass engaged the cunts, with a SWAT member acting as spotter with night glasses. It was critical that we silence the M60 machine guns. We had the advantage of a higher rate of fire and most probably better accuracy from a newer weapon with a less worn barrel.

The cunts were _not_ amused! I saw the men, who seemed to be in command yelling into their radios.

"Shadow, take out the bastards in charge!" I commanded.

I watched as Shadow moved her weapon onto the men with binoculars. She pressed the button for her laser and squinted through the telescopic sight. I saw her control her breathing, before squeezing the trigger once, then moving the weapon slightly to the left and dropping the second man. Both targets eliminated – two rounds expended!

"On target, girl!" I praised.

"Always the tone of surprise!" Shadow chuckled in reply.

..._...

On losing their commanders, there seemed to be trouble within the remaining cunts. Kick-Ass had knocked out one of the M60s and was working on the other one. Many of them were dead – they should be getting the hint my now!

I could see arguing between some of the masked cunts, but then they seemed to sort themselves out and as Kick-Ass silenced the second M60 and ran out of ammunition himself, the masked cunts started to fun towards us, firing their weapons on automatic. We had between twenty and thirty attackers bearing down on us. As they emptied their magazines, they dropped their weapons, but came on with baseball bats and melee weapons.

* * *

I fired repeated shots from my G36C and saw my bullets hit home. Two men fell backwards, dead, and then the attackers came close enough for hand-to-hand fighting, which I excelled at, of course! I lost track of Mist and Shadow in the maelstrom of fighting.

SWAT, Mafia and vigilante were now fighting for their lives. Kick-Ass was laying into anybody within reach with his Ko-Wakizashi. SWAT were relying on riot batons and pistols. It was chaos. I saw a SWAT member attacked with a baseball bat, his left arm was smashed before I was able to blow apart the man's head.

We had been fighting for forty minutes, it was now quarter past eight in the evening and the fighting was still going on. Some of the masked attackers had hung back and some of the Kryshas were attacking these. Other Krysha were lending their literal weight to the fight, knocking down masked cunts with their fists and clubs.

I heard a scream in my headset, which I recognised as Shadow. I could not see her in the crowd of fighting bodies.

"Shadow, Hit Girl – status check!" I called. There was no response. "Anybody have a location on Shadow?"

"Negative!" Kick-Ass responded.

"Negative!" Medic responded.

"Negative!" Mist responded.

"Negative!" Jackal responded.

Fuck! Where was she?

* * *

I was in pain.

A lot of pain.

My mind was drifting in and out of consciousness as I lay on the grass. The fighting was just a distant sound around me. I felt myself being kicked and trodden on.

My mind started ti drift and it drifted back to the previous weekend at Safehouse F.

..._...

**_Three days previously  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Hey, Sophia!"

The big dog came pounding along to the Briefing Room and stopped in front of Dave and Mindy. I was with Josh and we were sitting a few seats over and watching curiously.

"Sophia has been with us for a year now and she has had a very busy year, too!" Mindy commented.

"You're celebrating Sophia being here a year?" I demanded.

"Yes, why?" Dave answered.

"You never celebrated, or even remembered, me being with you guys for a year!" I felt slightly miffed.

Dave laughed before he replied.

"We only try to remember happy moments!"

"That hurts!" I growled.

"I didn't mean it like that – I just didn't want to remember the first meeting of a hormonal, foul mouthed young girl, who thought that she was a vigilante! Brought back _way_ too many bad memories!"

"Hey, cunt! You mean that I'm a bad memory!" Mindy demanded, catching on.

"I still get nightmares about the younger Mindy!" Dave said with a grimace.

"That didn't stop you a few weeks back!" Mindy said seductively. "When we celebrated meeting at Rasul's!"

"I heard about that one – Josh still gets nightmares about the screaming!" I quipped with a laugh.

My mind drifted back to the present and the fighting.

..._...

**_Tuesday evening  
South Lawndale Avenue_**

I could hear voices in my ear and Hit Girl calling out for me.

The grass felt comfortable beneath me, I was feeling tired. Something warm was trickling down my body, inside my combat suit.

I felt something hit my cheek and then everything went quiet and very black.


	146. Another Death

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_**

I awoke.

I had no idea where I was.

I looked around me and was shocked to see a face that I recognised.

"Hi, Chloe!" Kyle said with a smile.

"What are _you_ doing here – by the way, where is here?"

"You are in Josh's bed at Mindy's house."

"Oh yeah," I replied, looking around properly.

"You took quite a knock, last night, Shadow. I hate to say it but you don't look all that hot, right now!"

"Thanks!" I replied. "Back to my first question; why are you here?"

"Dave called me and asked if I could help while they are fighting D'Amico," Kyle replied.

I ran my hands over my body, feeling for wounds. I suddenly froze.

"I'm naked!"

"Yes, I know," Kyle, replied, blushing slightly.

"You peeked?" I accused.

"No, I didn't!"

"Sorry, Kyle. I trust you. What are my wounds?" I asked.

"You, young lady, have a bruised cheek; a large calibre gunshot wound to your left side and significant bruising to your stomach and left thigh – so no sex for a while!" Mom reeled off, with an evil smirk as she came into the room.

I felt myself blushing and saw Kyle smirking, too! It was no secret that Josh and I were having sex. Several people at school knew about it – including Kyle.

"So I'll survive, then?" I asked.

"Of course! Now, I need to get to work – do _not_ annoy Kyle and stay in bed. Mindy said that she would visit this afternoon."

With that, Mom vanished out the door.

"Just you and me, Kyle!" I said with a smile.

"It was worth a day off school, just to look after my favourite girl!" Kyle quipped making me blush again.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Chloe getting hurt had me moping about the Safehouse that morning.

I knew that she was okay and that she was at home being watched over by Kyle. Good kid, Kyle – he had jumped at the chance to help. Josh had volunteered but he was far too tired and was currently asleep upstairs.

Finding Shadow, prone and with blood spilling from her armour had really scared me. She had been hit by what looked like a bullet from an AKS-74U. I had seen a masked cunt seize one from a fallen Krysha. Shadow's armour stood no chance at that range, from such a large round. She had also been trampled. Somebody had kicked her in the face and had left a large footprint on her cheek.

Dave had picked her up and rushed her to her mother. The fight was over, so we had all driven back to Safehouse F. Cathy and Erika had seen to Chloe and been able to get her cleaned up. They then took her to West Ridge.

Cathy had just called to let me know that Chloe was awake and in Kyle's gentle hands! Dave was with Tony, checking out the damage to Beast. The windshield was a mess and there were also holes in the bodywork, but the armour had done its job, which was all, that mattered. Iron Hide was currently here too and had four holes in the bodywork, which annoyed me somewhat!

Erika had gone to see Marty and Kim. Marty wanted to know what had happened; he had heard the gunfire and other noises from the mini battle of the previous evening not too far away. Kim had commented that she thought the noise was actually Marty's ministrations!

* * *

**_That afternoon  
West Ridge_**

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"I need to use the damn bathroom," I replied.

"I won't look!" Kyle quipped with a hopeful grin.

"Nothing doing, asshole!" I replied. "Bottom drawer, over there. You'll find a mega size t-shirt."

..._...

Once I had struggled, rather painfully, into the large t-shirt, Kyle had helped me out of the bed. That was another struggle in its self; both moving and maintaining what dignity that I had left. My legs were weak and the bruise on my thigh made walking painful and difficult. However, this was not the first time that Kyle had had his hands on my body, which was something, so I didn't mind his hands on me. Nevertheless, if he touched anything he should not, then he knew full well, that I would slap him – and so would Josh, if he found out.

..._...

When I returned from the bathroom, I heard laughter coming from Josh's room. I recognised Mindy's laugh. I pushed open the door to find Kyle and Mindy sitting on the bed talking and laughing.

"If you two are laughing at me; I'll slap you both."

"Chloe, right now a caterpillar could put you down, and keep you down!" Mindy quipped and Kyle laughed.

"Such a funny bitch!" I growled as Mindy helped me into bed.

"Just rest your mouth for a few minutes, Shadow! You need time to heal. That was a hefty sized bullet that went through your side," Mindy said and could tell by her tone that she felt responsible.

"I'll heal – I have before."

"We'll get a move on, so we can get back to killing that fucker, D'Amico."

"I will!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Friday_**

There had been no sign of the masked cunts, since the other night. I assumed that they needed to build up their numbers again! Only a dozen seemed to have survived the fight and escaped.

While Beast was down for repairs, I was out with Mist in Iron Hide. This was the first time that it had just been the two of us out on patrol. I was very impressed with Mist – she was good, very good, with her weapons and had fought well that other night. She was also proving to be a crack shot with the P90, too – almost as good as Shadow.

We were driving to the south of Chicago and we were near the water when Mist suddenly called out.

"Over there – that guy, he's covered in blood!" Mist exclaimed.

I drove over to where Mist had indicated and stopped. Beneath a streetlight there was a guy, lying prone, he must have been about Dave and Marty's age. I jumped out of Iron Hide, ran over, and was shocked to see who it was under all the blood.

..._...

"Todd!" I exclaimed. "What the hell?"

Todd looked up at me in a dazed state. He had obvious bullet wounds, in his stomach. He must have been bleeding internally. He grasped my hand with an iron grip.

"Hit Girl, Mindy – D'Amico – boat. I found him for you – told him that I had fought alongside his nephew – Chris D'Amico – he let me join him. Shot trying to escape..."

The words spilled from Todd's mouth, disjointed and difficult to understand. I leant close to his lips where blood was bubbling up from his punctured lungs.

"You'll be fine, Todd – an ambulance is on the way!" I said.

Mist had called into the Command Centre and an ambulance was on its way, although I doubted that it would arrive in time. I felt completely helpless – the bleeding was internal. There was absolutely nothing, I could do to stop the bleeding.

"Tell Dave – I'm... I'm sorry about his Dad..."

"You can tell him yourself, Todd..." I felt tears stinging my eyes; this was heart breaking.

"Tell me his injuries!" Medic called over the comms and I welcomed the interruption as I described the location and type of wounds and Medic pause before replying.

"Keep him comfortable, Hit Girl. Give him morphine from your belt."

I did as instructed. At least I could ease Todd's pain, if nothing else. He was starting to fade from consciousness, but between Mist and I, we tried to keep him talking – to keep him fighting for life.

..._...

However, just as the ambulance could be heard screaming down the street towards us, I felt Todd's grip on my hand falter and I turned to see his eyes close for the very last time. I almost lost it at the moment. Not since I had watched Daddy die in that warehouse, all those years ago, had I had somebody die like this.

The paramedics did everything that they could, but it was all in vain. They were unable to restart Todd's heart and he was pronounced dead, at the scene – there had been far too much blood loss and internal trauma. Mist and I left as soon as we could, before we attracted too much attention.

Before he had died, Todd had passed me a bloodied piece of paper and a USB memory stick. I clutched these in my hand as I got back into Iron Hide. I pushed my emotions down deep inside me, but started planning a special, extra violent, death for Ralph D'Amico.

Todd would be avenged, I swore to that.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

I watched Hit Girl pull Iron Hide into the Safehouse.

What I had heard over the comms had hit me hard. Todd was dead. Todd who I had known for years. Todd was dead. It took time for me to grasp it. Marty and Kim had been at the Safehouse, too. He was shocked at what he had heard over the comms, too. It had all been recorded; all of Todd's dying words, every breath and every scream of pain.

I saw Mindy and Erika climb out of Iron Hide and they both looked dejected, as they pulled off their masks. I saw the blood on their hands. Todd's blood. Marty went to comfort Erika, without any complaint from Kim.

..._...

After a few minutes mourning, it was time to get back to work. We could mourn properly once D'Amico was dead and gone.

Dave, Marty, Kim, Abby, Erika, Josh and I, stood around the large table, with a touch screen interface, that sat in the middle of the Command Centre. I passed over the bloodied paper and USB memory key, without a word.

Marty connected the USB memory key and started examining its contents. The piece of paper was a portion of a map that looked to be a section of Chicago. The blood obscured too much of the detail to be more accurate, but Marty said he should be able to get through the blood.

Todd had hinted at a boat. Was D'Amico hiding on a boat on Lake Michigan? There had been no sign of him in Chicago, but he definitely had had a hand in those masked cunts.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Saturday_**

Megan flew across the room, landing hard.

She sat up and glared at me. The girl seemed both annoyed and surprised at the way she was being treated.

She could even be seen to mutter 'bitch', under her breath!

"Don't look at me like that, Megan! You want to be a vigilante – then you need to learn what you're gonna be up against," I said, without pity.

Megan got up and came over to stand ready for the next attack.

"Remember, Megan – you are only a ten year-old girl."

"So were you, once!" She retorted.

"Megan – I... Yes, I was your age once and I killed people. But when I was only a few months older than you are now, I had the shit literally kicked out of me."

Megan's faced showed a mixed expression of surprise and disbelief.

"Frank D'Amico threw me down onto his desk, so damn hard that I couldn't breathe or move for what felt like hours. He then proceeded to ram his fucking fist into my face, _twice_. My vision swam; I could not focus on anything. Then when I _could_ finally focus, I saw the muzzle of a pistol inches from my face. I was fairly certain that my time on Earth was over – the end of Mindy Macready and the end of Hit Girl."

I looked around and saw that I now had a small crowd of eager listeners. Nobody, except of course Dave, knew about this event.

"Then my Knight in shining armour arrived, well actually a dick in a wetsuit with a conveniently available bazooka!" I grinned apologetically at Dave, who waved it off. "What I am getting at Megan, is that I was only eleven, but I had the body of an eleven year-old girl. Even now, I am seventeen, but I am still susceptible to being fucking snapped in half. Only, Dave, who is built like a fucking battle tank can take tons of abuse and I have to admit that sometimes I envy the asshole for his lack of nerve endings; especially when I am suffering from intense pain during a fight!"

"I'm sorry, Mindy – I didn't mean..." Megan started.

"I know you see me as invincible, Megan – but I am not. I have never told that story to anybody – it was a part of my early life, which I prefer to keep private. However, if it helps you become a better vigilante, then I'm happy to tell you my mistakes, so that you can avoid them – and that includes you too, dipshit!" I finished, looking at Curtis.

"Did you call moi a dipshit?" Curtis replied casually, with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Curtis, you are too young for that movie!" I commented.

"Oh yeah! How many R-rated movies had _you_ seen by the time you were ten?" Curtis challenged.

I saw Dave smirking at me. I scowled back.

"Where were we?" I said, getting back to the mat and changing the subject.


	147. Boarders Away

**_Two days later  
Monday evening_**

We met up with Ralphs's cunts again.

We met up with somebody else, too!

The masked cunts were smaller in number, this time. However, Fusion was also. With Shadow laid up, we were shorthanded; so it was just Jackal and me this evening. I didn't mind; Jackal was good company and we enjoyed winding each other up!

We were both on our Multistrada motorcycles this evening. The idea for the evening, was to try to track down where the cunts were coming from. We needed to find their headquarters and until we did, they would keep appearing – D'Amico seemed to have a seemingly endless supply of them.

Marty and Abby were working on the data that Todd had recovered, but so far, nothing concerning the headquarters, nor the 'boat' that seemed to be involved somehow, had been identified.

..._...

We had come across the cunts, purely by accident. They had been busy attacking property and vehicles, on the west side of Chicago. There were innocent civilians running around in a panic, trying to avoid the attacks. Jackal and I had pulled up and parked our motorcycles, then headed towards the trouble.

There were cheers from the civilians as we moved towards the cunts. I drew my Katanas, while Jackal drew his Ninja-To and we prepared to fight. The cunts were armed with melee weapons that evening; there seemed to be no firearms in evidence. Obviously, they had not expected to meet up with Fusion, but we gave them no choice, but to fight.

..._...

Soon after the fight had begun and I was wading through the cunts, I heard the distinctive sound of a high-powered motorcycle arriving at speed. I turned for a moment, to see a graphite black, Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade pull up beside our own motorcycles. The motorcycle itself was cool, despite being a Honda, but what intrigued me more was what was riding the motorcycle. The rider dismounted and headed towards the fight without a moment's hesitation.

The new arrival wore a suit that was form fitting, with armour and padding in essential locations. Overall, the suit was a blue-grey colour with light steel-blue highlights. The boots were conformal to the feet and were black to the ankle. The calves were blue-grey to the knees, where the kneepads were light steel-blue. The thighs had contoured armour in blue-grey, which connected to a utility belt that was worn around the waist and was white in colour. Supporting the utility belt was conformal armour for the chest and back, which came together under the arms.

The suit went up the neck to the jaw line. The shoulders were protected with pads, in light steel-blue. The lower arms had additional armour that ran from the padded elbow, down to the wrist. Compact black gauntlets protected the wearer's hands. The head was covered in a combined mask that hid all facial features and rendered the wearer un-recognizable. The mask was blue grey on the face, while the rest was a light steel blue. The eyes were oval and had tinted lenses. On the utility belt were holsters for a pair of Beretta Px4 Storm Compact pistols. There were also various pouches for additional equipment, including magazines. Mounted on the back armour were attachments for a pair of Tactical Katana Swords.

As the new arrival came towards the fight, she smoothly drew the twin Katana swords and moved towards me. It was obviously a 'she', as the armoured combat suit accentuated the hips, breasts and other curves of her body, very well. As she approached, she started hacking her way through the cunts – so she was obviously _not_ on the cunts' side! Once she was closer, she called out to me, in a strange electronically enhanced voice, similar to that which Jackal and Kick-Ass used.

"Relax; we're on the same team – I'm Petra!"

"Hit Girl!" I replied.

"And he's Jackal – I know!" Petra called back, over the noise – with a nod towards Jackal.

Questions would have to wait for now; we had work to do. I would tolerate the interloper for now. With three of us fighting, things moved quickly and cunts fell left and right.

"Fusion, be advised we have a new vigilante on the scene, by the name of Petra!" I called over the comms as I fought.

"She has some _nice_ curves, too!" Jackal commented.

"Focus, Jackal!" I cautioned.

* * *

The blood flew as we fought through the cunts.

It was proving to be a good work out, too. I missed being out with Shadow, but she needed time to heal and that could not be rushed. I concentrated on swinging my Ninja-To through the air and driving the cunts back and away from the civilians and their property.

I kept glancing over at the new arrival. She was of a similar height to Hit Girl, but with a bigger chest! The armour looked to be as good as our own – so she was somebody with access to money. Due to the combat suit covering the girl completely, I had no way to judge her age. However, she moved lithely and knew how to use the Katana swords that she wielded in each hand. The girl, or rather Petra, had no concern about killing, either and fought with the same gusto as Hit Girl.

It was not long before the fight was over and we were applauded by the watching civilians and some CPD Officers who had arrived on the scene. I was annoyed to see one dead and several injured civilians, but it could have been much worse, if we had not arrived to help.

..._...

The three of us stowed our blades and walked back to the parked motorcycles. When we got there, Hit Girl turned to face Petra.

"Who are you?" Hit Girl demanded.

"I am Petra."

"Why are you here?"

"I am a vigilante – just like Fusion."

"You may wear body armour and you may fight as a vigilante, but you are _not_ like us!" Hit Girl responded. "I would suggest that you stay out of our way."

I was a little surprised at Hit Girl's attitude. I knew that Petra was an unknown and I was also, very aware of what Hit Girl thought about unknown intruders. Petra seemed to be the real thing, a real vigilante out to fight crime in Chicago. We were the major force in Chicago, but we did not have the monopoly on fighting crime.

I watched as Petra shrugged her shoulders and she nodded at me as she climbed back onto her motorcycle and started the engine. I waved and she pulled away. I actually laughed when I saw the licence plate: '**BITE ME**'. So, Petra had a sense of humour!

"Problem, Hit Girl?" I queried.

"Maybe," Hit Girl replied, cryptically.

* * *

**_Four days later  
Wednesday night_**

The '_Vigilante_' skimmed across the waves at over twenty knots.

It was completely dark out and all that could be seen beyond the control station windows was the bright lights of the Chicago waterfront and skyscrapers; a beautiful sight it was, too. The '_Vigilante_' had a large crew, on this trip. Besides myself, at the helm, I had Jackal seated to my left and behind his seat, stood Kick-Ass. Seated in the main salon were Mist, Trojan and Wildcat. Battle Guy and Hawk were watching over us from the Command Centre at Safehouse F.

Constant updates for weather were being sent by Battle Guy, direct to the large screens in front of me. We were travelling completely blacked out, in violation of international navigation rules. However, we were visible to radar, which should prevent a collision. We had left the Calumet River forty minutes previously and were heading on a course of zero-one-five degrees.

Fifteen minutes later, we slowed to five knots when we were eleven nautical miles, due east of Montrose Harbor. Just five nautical miles away, was the '_Nebuchadnezzar'_. The one hundred-foot luxury yacht was moving at ten knots on a reciprocal course and would pass close aboard in approximately twenty minutes, if we both held our current courses. I hoped that we would look just like another innocent pleasure craft on their radar. As we closed I turned on our own navigation lights, so as not to look suspicious.

"Twenty minutes, people!" I called.

..._...

We had had a busy few days.

Marty and Abby had been able to identify the '_Nebuchadnezzar_', as the boat where Ralph D'Amico had been hiding himself. They were also close to finding where, in Chicago, D'Amico had his headquarters. On top of the D'Amico problem, I also had to consider this new vigilante – Petra. We had not seen her since that other night. I had to admit she _had_ helped us, but we had no idea how to contact her, so there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to talk and find out more about her. I also had concerns about where she had got her armoured combat suit from – I would need to talk to The Armourer about who he sold combat suits to!

* * *

**_Eighteen minutes later_**

We could all easily see the approaching vessel.

She was lit up and we could see the green and red navigation lights, with a white light above. The '_Vigilante_' and the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' were now closing at a rate of fifteen knots. The International Rules of the Road dictated that both vessels turn to starboard (right) to avoid a collision. Except, a collision, well a minor tap, was just what I wanted!

Five rapid blasts from a horn were heard, from the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' as her Captain indicated his displeasure at us passing so close. I sent back a single blast on the '_Vigilante's_' horn, indicating that I would be turning to starboard – except I had absolutely no intention of altering course!

..._...

Suddenly the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' turned sharply to starboard and continued her turn for a full one hundred degrees, before taking up a new course and increasing speed rapidly to thirty knots. I turned to port, in pursuit, and pushed both throttles forward and setup a pursuit course. Within minutes, we were zipping over the, thankfully smooth, waves at almost thirty-six knots.

"Jam their radios!"

"Consider them jammed!" Kick-Ass replied as he flipped a switch, connected to an illegal radio signal jammer, on a control panel. The '_Nebuchadnezzar_' would now be unable to call for help by radio.

* * *

There was no way that the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' could outrun us.

The pursuit was underway and we easily kept up with the '_Nebuchadnezzar_'. Thirty minutes later, we had closed to eighty yards when somebody on the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' opened fire on us. It was only sub-machine-gun fire and I decided that they were only trying to scare us away. We continued to close the yacht.

We also had our target confirmed!

I had seen him on the flying bridge of the yacht. The '_Vigilante_' had a gyro-stabilised camera system that had allowed us to zoom in on the '_Nebuchadnezzar_'. Ralph D'Amico himself, was confirmed as being aboard, so the attack was launched.

* * *

We came alongside the port quarter of the '_Nebuchadnezzar_', matching her speed.

Kick-Ass was firing rounds from his Heckler &amp; Koch 121 machine gun, at the armed men on the stern. Jackal was at the helm, holding us alongside the '_Nebuchadnezzar_'. Mist and I jumped across once the stern was clear, landing on the boat platform and jumped up the port and starboard steps to the aft cockpit of the yacht. We ignored the dead bodies, as we made our entry into the main salon. We were rapidly joined by Wildcat and Trojan, each armed with a pistol in their hands.

With Kick-Ass, keeping watch, the four of us proceeded into the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' through the curved glass doors. We came under fire almost immediately. Mist and I returned fire with our Heckler &amp; Koch MP5KA4 sub-machine guns. Gunfire was coming from the forward end of the main salon. Wildcat kept watch on the curved stairs that led up to the flying bridge, while Trojan watched out over the aft deck.

The attack was coming from behind the bar. Our bullets destroyed a bulkhead-mounted television and sent it crashing down onto the shooters. Using the distraction, I ran forward and shot two men, who were behind the bar, dead. I then moved forward to the control station and pulled back on the throttles, stopping the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' dead in the water. I turned and yelled out to Mist and Wildcat, as I saw feet appear on the curved stairs from the flying bridge.

..._...

Wildcat fired several rounds upwards and the feet vanished rapidly. Leaving Mist and Wildcat to guard the salon and after deck, Trojan and I went up towards the flying bridge.

"Kick-Ass! Clear the flying bridge!" I called.

"On the way!"

I heard a brief burst of gunfire from the '_Vigilante_' and a scream from above.

"Hit Girl, you are clear!" Kick-Ass reported.

I crept up the steps slowly and peered over the top step onto the flying bridge. Apart from a dead body, spewing blood onto the teak decking a foot from me, all seemed clear. I stayed low and felt Trojan behind me, his left hand on my back. Apart from another two dead bodies, the flying bridge was clear.

"Trojan, stay here and watch the foredeck," I ordered.

Once Trojan had acknowledged, I headed back down below to the main salon. I then took Wildcat and we climbed over the dead men and went down the staircase to the lower deck, which was to starboard and beside the control station, forward of the bar. We had studied plans of the Italian built, yacht, so we knew our way around – kind of.

Aft of the lobby where we stood, was the main stateroom. To port, and to starboard were twin cabins and forward was the second stateroom. We searched the forward stateroom first; I went in while Wildcat kept watch in the lobby. The yacht seemed eerily quiet, now that the majority of the resistance had been eradicated and the engines had been set to idle. I found nothing and nobody, the port and starboard cabins were the same. That just left the main stateroom and I was certain that this would be where D'Amico would have slept. He was still aboard somewhere.

The stateroom door was shut, so while Wildcat covered me, I kicked the door in. I heard somebody moving and as I entered the stateroom, I was struck by the butt of an assault rifle. I fell to my left, onto the deck and tried to bring my MP5K around.

* * *

I saw Hit Girl fall to the side.

I raised my pistol and fired two rounds, before the slide locked back on the empty magazine.

Crap!

As I ejected the magazine and attempted to insert another, I felt myself kicked backwards. I dropped the pistol and the magazine. Rather than fumble for them, I seized my panther claws and within seconds had them ready for use and as I sensed somebody close to me, I swung my right hand out and heard a man yell out in pain.

I jumped to my feet and found myself face to face with Ralph D'Amico!


	148. Abduction

**_Wednesday night  
Lake Michigan_**

**_The 'Nebuchadnezzar'_**

My claw had ripped three, vertical, parallel grooves down his face, from his forehead and down his right check. Blood ran freely down his face. I lashed out with my other claw and ripped into his chest and I saw blood on the claw, when it came free. Then I heard two gunshots, from the main stateroom, behind D'Amico and I was momentarily distracted. D'Amico thrust me to the deck with his left hand and rushed up the stairs to the main salon above us.

"D'Amico is coming up!" I yelled into the comms as Hit Girl came out of the stateroom, a pistol in her hand.

"You okay, Wildcat?" Hit Girl demanded, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fucking fine!" I growled back and instantly regretted my tone of voice, as Hit Girl did not look happy.

I grabbed up my pistol, rammed the magazine in and holstered the weapon. I followed Hit Girl up the stairs; I could hear shooting from above and then the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' was rocked by an explosion from aft.

As I got to the top of the steps, I saw black and white smoke billowing from the stern of the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' and I could see that the '_Vigilante'_ was more than a dozen yards away, to port. I was feeling scared now – my meeting D'Amico had almost made me shit myself, but now my fear was of drowning, if the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' sank with me inside.

* * *

I was slightly annoyed with Wildcat, but it could wait till later.

Once back in the main salon, I looked around for that bastard. Looking aft, I could see that the stern boat garage was open. I had a distinct feeling that the bastard had managed to get away again.

"He came up the stairs, dived past the bar and down the stairs to the galley and crew quarters," Mist said and she sounded dismayed with her actions. "I shot at him and I think I got him..."

"It's okay, Mist – we'll get him!" I replied. "Kick-Ass, D'Amico is making a run for it!"

"We saw him! He's in the tender and racing for shore. We've lost sight of him – he has no lights and is not visible on radar," Kick-Ass advised. "He used a smoke grenade to cover his escape, plus an HE grenade after he left. The '_Nebuchadnezzar_' looks to be taking on water and sinking by the stern."

I took a moment to examine the warning lights on the control station. It did not look good for the '_Nebuchadnezzar_'!

"Let's move – she's going down!" I ordered.

..._...

Jackal brought the '_Vigilante_' back alongside and I watched as Mist, Trojan and Wildcat jumped aboard. I took a moment to dive back down to D'Amico's stateroom, looking for information. I saw two laptops, so I seized them and then just as I was leaving, I caught sight of something reflecting in a mirror. I looked under his bed and saw an LED display.

01:42... 01:41... 01:40...

I ran out of the stateroom, still clutching the laptops. I could still see the timer counting down in my head.

01:33... 01:32... 01:31...

I scrambled up the stairs and into the main salon.

01:24... 01:23... 01:22...

I ran aft and then threw myself over the gunwale towards the '_Vigilante_' and into the waiting arms of Kick-Ass.

01:08... 01:07... 01:06...

"Fucking move – bomb – less than a minute – _GO_!" I yelled as Kick-Ass lowered me to my feet and I lost my footing as Jackal pushed both throttles to their stops and the '_Vigilante_' surged forwards and away from the '_Nebuchadnezzar_'.

Everything was quiet, except for the ear-shattering roar of the twin diesels at flank speed, as Jackal put as much distance between the two boats as possible, before...

The sky lit up for miles around, as the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' came apart. The fireball was enormous; then the sound hit us, followed by the shockwave. Thankfully we were far enough away for little damage to be caused. It was still an awesome light show, though.

Jackal made a large sweeping turn, well away from the burning wreck and set a course, due south for the Calumet River.

* * *

**_Three hours later  
Thursday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

**_2 A.M._**

It had been very late when we had finally moored the '_Vigilante_' in Safehouse W.

The trip back had been rough, plus we had had to avoid the US Coastguard who seemed to be zipping about like angry bees! I was pissed that we had lost D'Amico again, but pleased that we had fucked up his plans yet again! We had driven back to Safehouse F; Mist and myself on motorcycles and the rest in Iron Hide.

..._...

"Welcome back, team!" Marty announced, as we pulled off our masks on the way to the armoury.

"Hi, Marty! Hi, Kim! You guys okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! The video from the '_Vigilante_' was fucking awesome!" Marty exclaimed excitedly. "When the '_Nebuchadnezzar_' blew – fucking wow – HD and all!"

I laughed.

"It _was_ cool! Here – take these – they were D'Amico's," I said, handing over the two laptops.

The laptops were housed in a special box that would block all electronic signals. Marty would examine them in a special room on Level Zero.

"Cool, thanks!" Marty said and seized the box.

I left him to it – I knew that he would enjoy himself! Kim came with me to help us all get out of our suits.

* * *

**_3 A.M._**

"I'm _not_ fucking tired!"

"Oh yes you fucking are!" I replied. "Get to bed."

Megan looked like she wanted to fight; but right now, she was more of a danger to herself than she was to anybody else!

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Megan, come with me," I said and led her upstairs to my bedroom. I pointed to my bed. "Sit!"

Megan looked a little confused, and possibly apprehensive, too. Dave appeared at the door with a quizzical expression.

"Give us a few minutes, Dave," I said, looking meaningfully at Megan, and Dave closed the door. I then looked at Megan. "Spit it out!"

"You're mad at me – I fucked up!"

"Yes, you did! However, I'm not going to hold that against you, Megan."

Megan looked up at me, in surprise.

"You fired off five rounds, at the man coming down from the flying bridge – then what should you have done?" I asked.

"I should have changed out my magazine, as I only had two rounds left," Megan said, looking sad.

"You should always keep track of how many rounds you have fired. Always keep a full magazine in the pistol, whenever possible. It is a _lot_ easier to change out a magazine when you are not under pressure," I said and saw Megan flinch back, away from me. "That leads us to the next issue."

Megan looked at the floor.

"I fumbled my pistol and dropped it, along with the magazine," Megan almost whispered and I saw tears start to fall. That was rare – Megan almost never cried and never in front of anybody, either. "I let you down – big time!"

"No you didn't – that was your first time, in that kind of situation, Megan – shit happens!" I explained. "However, you made a snap decision; the right one, by the way and made use of your other weapons. You also came face to face with that bastard, D'Amico and you hurt him. That was _very_ brave, Megan and I'm damn proud of you."

Megan looked up at me and smiled weakly and I smiled back.

"You made mistakes, but you're new to this shit, Megan. You also called in D'Amico's escape, which was a very wise move. You are exactly the type of person we want as a vigilante, in Fusion!"

Megan had stopped crying and she smiled with pride.

"Remember; you don't need to be a bad-ass to be a super hero, you just have to be brave!" I said with a smile. "I once said that to somebody very dear to me..."

"Dave," Megan stated.

I nodded. And remembered the kiss.

"Can I stay with you for a few minutes?" Megan asked.

"No problem."

* * *

I went back up to the bedroom and pushed open the door.

Both girls were fast asleep on the bed. I scooped up Megan and carried her through to her own bed, in the bunk above Erika, who smiled when I came in and she pulled the duvet down so that I could slide Megan in.

"Night Dave," Erika said.

"Night Erika, and thanks for your work tonight."

..._...

When I returned to the bedroom, Mindy was awake.

"Sorry, I fell asleep!"

"No problem, gorgeous – you were both very tired," I said, waving it off.

Mindy had that look on her face – the one that she used when she felt ashamed about something. I lay down on the bed, beside my fiancée and faced Mindy.

"Spit it out!"

Mindy bit her lip, before speaking.

"I almost fucked up in D'Amico's stateroom. As I went in, a man swung the butt of an assault rifle at me. He must have been out of ammunition, as there was no magazine in the weapon. He caught me on my shoulder and I fell down. I saw D'Amico rush out of the stateroom and towards Wildcat; I drew my pistol and fired two shots, killing the man that attacked me."

"So – what's wrong with that?"

"I should have been ready for an attack; I could have then killed D'Amico and Wildcat would not have been put at risk!"

* * *

Dave just stared at me.

Then he looked at me like he would a cute little puppy!

"What?"

"My dear Mindy, if you didn't want to put the girl at risk, then you would never have damn well taken her!" Dave said in a patronising manner.

I glared at him, but softened my expression as I realised that he was bang on, as fucking usual! I had been horrified at the thought of what could have happened to little Megan.

"You trained her well, Mindy; she used her training and acted without hesitation – I listened at the door!" Dave admitted with a grin. "Plus, I spoke with Erika, earlier."

"I thought you might and I'm glad you did," I replied. I had no secrets from Dave – I needed him to know what I knew.

Dave was my sanity check.

* * *

**_Later that morning  
Thursday_**

It was early afternoon by the time all of us, had woken up.

We were all tired and we met up in the galley for brunch. I smiled at the girls, as Megan and Mindy came in, followed by Erika and Josh. Curtis and I had been up for an hour, talking with Marty. Megan looked a little embarrassed – she knew that she had fallen asleep in our room, but had woken up in her own bed!

After some food and some time to debrief, we all went home to rest. We could do nothing more until Marty and Abby had found us the headquarters for D'Amico.

That was most probably, where he was at that moment – we were closing in on him.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

There was trouble brewing!

"You are _not_ coming, Chloe!" I said forcefully.

"You gonna stop me? Eh, Hit Bitch?" Chloe retorted getting angry.

"I'll stop you!" Josh tried.

"You'll do _what_ exactly, wanker?" Chloe demanded with a murderous look.

"I could tie you up!" Josh replied, without really thinking.

Chloe opened her mouth, closed it and then blushed. I looked at Dave and grinned.

"Joshua – I never knew! Chloe – is this the '_next level_'?" I asked innocently.

"We have _never_ done anything like that!" Chloe insisted, glaring at Josh.

"Yeah, right – I've heard you two '_at it_'!" Dave commented, laughing.

Chloe looked _very_ annoyed and glared dangerously at us all.

* * *

Marty and Abby had come up trumps!

We had the location of what we _hoped_ was D'Amico's headquarters. No matter, headquarters or not, it was going to be destroyed. Mindy had finally given in to Chloe. It had been two weeks, after all, since she had been shot. Nevertheless, Mindy had left it up to Cathy to make the final go, no go, decision. Cathy had ultimately given her daughter a full physical and declared her ready for combat.

Naturally, Shadow was very pleased!

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Southwest Chicago_**

I looked over at Hit Girl, Shadow, Mist and Jackal. They all had their bows raised with explosive arrows fitted.

"Okay, girls – ready to fire?" I asked.

"Hey, green _arse_hole – I am _not_ a girl!" Jackal complained.

"Could have fooled me!" Hit Girl laughed.

"He is most _definitely_ not a girl; his equipment is perfect in every way – I can vouch for that!" Shadow announced with a grin.

"Jeez, can we not get through one damn day without you two talking about each other's, whatever's?" Hit Girl moaned. "Ever since they discovered sex, it's been non _fucking_ stop!"

Kick-Ass coughed pointedly.

"What!" Hit Girl demanded.

"How is _their_ behaviour, any different to the way that _you_ behave, eh Hit Girl?" Kick-Ass asked with a chuckle.

"Fuck!"

"Let's shoot, people!" Kick-Ass suggested and four arrows were released into the air.

All four arrows fell true and on target.

* * *

As the arrows landed, they exploded and destroyed not just the wooden doorway, but the explosion also flattened the two, armed guards who never knew what had hit them.

The five of us ran forwards, heading for the doorway. We were engaged almost immediately by several guards armed with sub-machine guns. We took cover, on each side of the destroyed doorway and returned fire. The lights were out, due to the explosion and the emergency lighting must have been damaged as well. We were wearing our NVGs, to assist our targeting in the darkness. The guards had no such advantage; so we were able to cut them down without any risk to ourselves.

We proceed further into the facility and came across small groups of guards, whom we attacked, before we moved on. The groups only exchanged fire for a few minutes before melting away into the darkness of the facility.

After the fourth such 'hit and run' strike, we paused in a large open room.

"Something is _not_ right here!" Kick-Ass said, cautiously.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," I replied.

Something _did not_ feel right. Indeed, this felt like a trap!

I looked around, carefully checking every inch of wall, floor and ceiling for trouble. That was when I saw something move and it was not a man with a gun! The wall bulged outwards and then exploded, throwing us all across the warehouse.

* * *

"Fusion, this is Battle Guy, report!"

"Fusion, this is Battle Guy, report!"

We must have all been knocked out for a few seconds, but as the dust settled, I was able to focus and I heard the radio call.

"Fusion, this is Battle Guy, report!"

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl – there was an explosion – we… Hold one!"

I looked around, checking the team. I saw Kick-Ass and Jackal pulling themselves out of the rubble. I also saw Mist, coughing a few yards away as she shock off the dust. There was no sign of anybody else.

"Shadow!"

I feverishly started to dig through the rubble, followed by the others. Kick-Ass found Shadow's P90 and Mist, her NVGs, but nothing else.

Shadow had vanished.

* * *

**_The warehouse_**

When I came to, I found that I had been seized by a very large man.

His enormous hand was over my mouth and preventing me from calling out. I had to admit that I felt a little shocked at waking up like that. Nevertheless, I sorted myself out fast and I shoved my head back hard, and heard an exclamation, as I broke the nose of the man holding me. His grip loosened for only a moment; but I was ready and I broke out of the man's grip. I followed through and rammed an elbow into the man's stomach followed by a reinforced heel into his groin.

The man doubled over and I kneed him in the face, flipping him over backwards. I then drove my heel into the man's throat, crushing his windpipe and he was left gagging for breath, his face turning purple – Mindy would have liked that, I thought for a second!

..._...

I looked around me. I was in a long corridor and, it seemed, on the wrong side of a locked, heavy steel door – I could only move forwards. I pulled out my pistol; I was low on ammunition, but would have to make do – I had also managed to lose my P90; Hit Girl was gonna kill me for that!

I wandered down around for a while, constantly calling on my comms for help. I was getting no response – just static, but I was sure there was some snatches of voice getting through. Marty said that our comms were un-jammable – he used the phrase: 'frequency hopping spread spectrum'. Something though was blocking the signal – I would need to talk to Marty about that when I got back!

..._...

Finally, I found windows, but they were mounted high up. Then I turned a corner and I saw men running towards me – two men, both of whom were very large – just like the last one. I started shooting at them, but after only a few rounds, the slide locked back on an empty magazine. As I had done many times before, I ejected the empty magazine and inserted a new one. I pushed the magazine home and released the slide, which sprang forward under the pressure of the spring. The men were getting closer and a third man had joined them – it was Ralph D'Amico, himself!

I had my chance; I raised my pistol, sighted on D'Amico and squeezed the trigger.


	149. Finding Shadow

**Author's Note: **_This chapter breaks through the three-hundred thousand, word mark, for **Forsaken**. Thank you to everybody who has stayed the course and read each, and every word!_

* * *

Nothing happened – just a click.

I pulled back and released the slide, but a round was not being pulled from the magazine into the chamber. I ejected and reinserted the magazine. I racked back the slide several times, but to no avail. The two larger men were almost on me. I holstered the pistol and pulled my bō-staff from my back. I attacked, but I could not fight both men together – I had fucked up again; I was alone.

"Hit Girl – I need help..." I called over the comms – still no response.

The two men had large machetes, which they were using to deflect my blades and they worked as a team to beat me down. I could hear snatches of Hit Girl in my headset, trying to find me; she sounded beside herself with worry. I was forced down to one knee trying to fend off the attacks, and finally I lost hold of the bō-staff, fell backwards and froze as a sharp machete rested on my chest.

"Don't move – bitch!" One man snarled.

"Fuck you, bastard!" I retorted.

"Fire – now that is good – we're gonna have fun with you, little girl!" The other man grinned, almost drooling. "I like my girls to be feisty and that mask is a fucking turn on!"

I felt horrified at the thought of what might be about to happen to me – I had seen enough of Mindy's warped DVD collection, to know what he was talking about. I started to struggle in vain, as the men seized my arms. I started to kick out, but Ralph D'Amico himself slapped me hard enough to make me lose consciousness.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

**_The warehouse_**

Shadow was gone.

We had been able to search the entire facility. We had seized all of D'Amico's men that were still alive. They were currently lined up, in front of us. Kick-Ass stood in front of the first man.

"Where is Shadow?" Kick-Ass growled in his electronically enhanced voice, staring through sightless eyes at the man.

The man glared back and said nothing. Despite the fact that I could not see the faces of Kick-Ass and Jackal, I knew enough about them that I could read their body language to gauge their moods. As they could with me! Kick-Ass was pissed, majorly pissed and very concerned for Shadow's welfare. Jackal? He was beside himself with worry and pissed off as hell! I had seen Jackal vanish back to Iron Hide and return with something hidden behind his back.

"Nothing to say?" Kick-Ass roared. "Bad fucking choice!"

Jackal came from behind Kick-Ass and lowered the weapon that he had been hiding and the man's left knee vaporised, as the AA-12 barked once. The man collapsed, and then started to scream. Blood ran across the floor from the wound, as the man rolled around the floor in agony. Kick-Ass stepped forward with a Glock 17 in his hand. He fired a single shot into the man's head, ending his pain. He then turned to the other men, who were still lined up and who looked horrified.

"Now, Jackal is very keen on knowing where Shadow is – anybody?" Kick-Ass demanded.

After a two minute wait, the AA-12 barked twice more and the head of a man, further down the line exploded, showering the other men with blood and brains.

"Time is _not_ on your side, bastards!" Kick-Ass continued.

The remaining four men all started shouting at once!

* * *

**_Early the following morning  
Sunday_**

It was a little after one in the morning.

We had our location and we sincerely hoped that we would find Shadow there. We also hoped that she was still alive...

Titan thundered through the dark streets of Chicago. SWAT was mobilising and we had got word out to Vladimir, and his Bratva. Kick-Ass was at the wheel. I was in the passenger seat and behind me, on the benches were most of Fusion. Jackal, Battle Guy, Trojan, Wildcat and Eisenhower. Mist, Medic and Lynx were following us, in Iron Hide. Hal and Hawk were in the Command Centre.

It had been very hard telling Cathy that I had lost her daughter. I had almost broken down into tears, but Cathy had told me that recriminations could wait. Cathy went on to say that we all had work to do, before the night was out.

* * *

**_The warehouse_**

I felt _really_ groggy as I regained consciousness.

My head hurt. I tried to focus my eyes, but could only see shadows. Then I felt agony shoot through my body. Somebody had punched me in my left side, just below the level of my breast. I screamed with the pain. The man had hit my wound and although it was healing well, the pain was excruciating.

"Just wanted to get your attention!"

I braced up – I recognised that sneering tone of voice.

"Fuck you Ralph!"

"Still full of fire, I see – good, good!"

* * *

**_Outside the warehouse_**

We had arrived at the same time as SWAT and between Titan and the single SWAT truck; we smashed down the perimeter fence.

Iron Hide stayed outside the perimeter, with Lynx and Medic. Mist had transferred to Titan. We would have to fight our way to the warehouse. This was definitely somewhere important; there were two sited machine guns – M60s as before. We were pinned down and taking cover behind Titan, whose armour was greater than the SWAT truck's armour. We managed to put one M60 out of action using explosive arrows, but they were the last we had with us, but the Bratva came to the rescue!

There was a bright flash, a bang, then something streaked towards the remaining M60 machine gun, and there was a large explosion, which included the M60 flying into the air, surrounded by various body parts. I span around to see a Krysha throwing down the fibreglass casing of a used RPG-22 rocket launcher.

"здравствуйте!" I called and received several nods in return. [_'Hello!'_]

"Sorry, we are late – Hit Girl!" A Krysha said.

"Better late than never!" I replied.

I spent a couple of minutes talking with the Russians and SWAT – D'Amico's men had moved back, towards the building – but they were still ready and in large, heavily armed, numbers. I felt uneasy, about what we might find, once we gained entry to the building. Anything that involved D'Amico – always went to shit!

* * *

I could hear the explosions from outside the building.

At least I was no longer alone. Hit Girl would come for me. I knew she would.

"Have no fear, Shadow – one of two things is going to happen. Either your pals will be outgunned and killed, or they will get here, just in time to see my finale!" D'Amico laughed.

"Keep dreaming, asshole – you will _not_ survive this night!" I prophesised.

"We will see!" D'Amico replied, pragmatically.

* * *

I revved up Titan's engine and accelerated for the main vehicular access door on one side of the building.

The reinforced front bumper, followed by eight tonnes of armoured truck, struck the steel roller-shutter at speed. The door bent and screeched loudly, as it gave way. Then it was physically ripped from its track. Titan burst through into the warehouse, riding over two guards and skidding to a halt. We all poured from the vehicle and I smirked at the blood-streaked tyres.

D'Amico's goons were being rapidly reorganised, which was a bit of a surprise. I had expected them to be disorganised, so we could mow through them and put an end to this fighting. However, the men had radio communications and I could see plenty of CCTV cameras. Somebody was controlling the gunmen and very efficiently, too!

* * *

We came to an office that extended down one side of the building, before coming to a staircase up to the floor above.

Hit Girl ran forward, a pistol in each hand. As she leapt and flipped from chair to desk, to windowsill, she sent a bullet into every gunman within sight. She neatly dodged almost every bullet that was fired towards her. Any bullet that _did_ catch her failed to penetrate the armoured combat suit and accomplished nothing more than temporarily pushing her off her next leap. However, Hit Girl was lithe and nimble; she was able to react like a cat and adjust her movements to take account of any change. Such as a bullet hitting her armour.

Trojan and Wildcat were working together as a team. Trojan would flip Wildcat into the air, past flying bullets and over the heads of the gunmen. As she flew past the men, she would drive a panther claw into their neck before nimbly landing on the nearest item of furniture or a part of the building that was suitable.

Trojan in turn would shoot at anybody that dared come close to Wildcat. He covered her back so that she could concentrate on what was going on in front of her. Indeed, one gunmen was stabbed in the throat as he himself tried to stab Wildcat. Without hesitation, Trojan retrieved his fighting knife and cleaned it off before stowing it and moving on to the next fight.

I followed Hit Girl through the office, covering _her_ back and shooting anybody that dared to put her at risk. I also kept an eye open for the younger members of Fusion as they fought. Anybody that missed a bullet from my pistols, met Mist and the vicious point of her chain whip, which flew towards their neck.

Eisenhower meanwhile was _literally_ ripping into the gunmen. She had received a number of strikes on her armour from bullets and knives; none of which had penetrated, allowing the animal to continue to strike fear into the gunmen as she lunged, growling and snarling, at anybody that moved. One man lost his manhood in an epic struggle that lasted mere minutes. It did not take long for the gunmen to avoid Eisenhower, altogether, and concentrate on the human vigilantes! The sight of the large dog with blood dripping from her fangs was more than the seasoned gunmen could handle!

I could see no sign of Jackal or Battle Guy, which was weird.

* * *

We had made it to the stairs and were now on the second floor.

We could see that the Russians had fought their way up another staircase and were visible over the other side of the building. The Krysha, were proving very accurate with their shooting and were dropping D'Amico's armed guards, but there seemed to be an almost constant stream of the gunmen to replace the dead and wounded. D'Amico had done well recruiting ex-Army and ex-Special Forces types for his personal guard.

SWAT were covering the exterior of the facility to ensure that nobody escaped and were still exchanging sporadic fire with gunmen in the upper windows of the building. Wounded, were brought out for Medic and Lynx – irrelevant of whether they were friend or foe.

I got a shock while I was fighting with a man, who seemed to be ex-Special Forces, possibly Delta. The man was highly skilled, and he knew to use his weight and strength against me. Suddenly he stopped and fell backwards as a large hole appeared in his forehead. I span around to see a man, wearing body armour standing with his .45-calibre Glock 21 pistol aimed at the falling man.

"Thank you, Marcus!" I called and sent him a warm smile.

What, the hell Marcus was doing here, I had absolutely no idea! I could ask that question later, but he had helped save my life. However, I could have won that fight! I watched as Marcus vanished down a corridor, with Fellowes and another cop that I did not recognise. All around the building, I could hear gunfire, shouts and screams.

..._...

I passed through to another room and saw different fights underway. Immediately in front of me, was Mist and she was facing off with three men, all armed with knives. They were attempting to dodge past Mist's chain whip. I could see another man, on the floor behind Mist, with a Sai embedded in his chest - he was very dead!

Across the room, I could see the large form of Kick-Ass as he threw a gunman, bodily against the wall. The man hit the wall hard and left a red smear as he slid to the floor. I grinned - Kick-Ass did like to use his strength, whenever possible! Another man was trying in vain to stab Kick-Ass, but his protective armour ensured that Kick-Ass remained uninjured. Kick-Ass instead, swung around and drove his fist into the man's face, breaking his nose and sending a spray of blood across the room.

Further over to the right, was one hell of a sight. That fight seemed to involve five people - two of whom were quite a bit shorter than those they were fighting! The two kids were brandishing their bō-staffs and the much larger men, armed with what seemed to be older model M16 assault rifles were dodging the razor sharp blades. The men tried to bring the rifles to bear, but had to use them to deflect the bō-staff strikes.

As I watched, the first man fell as Trojan severed his left hand. The man dropped the rifle and screamed in agony, before rolling around the floor. Then as Trojan moved to attack the next man, he was struck on the back of the head by a rifle butt that sent the boy flying. Wildcat took the opportunity to drive her bō-staff into that man's chest, then reversed the blade, and plunged the opposite blade into the back of the third man as he went to shoot the fallen Trojan. I was impressed by what I had seen, as I ran over to check on Trojan.

"I'm fine – I think!" Trojan confirmed. "I'll be fine!"

"Well done, you two – but it is not over!" I said and led my junior operatives towards Kick-Ass.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Kick-Ass asked Hit Girl, Trojan and me.

"Awesome, Kick-Ass!" I answered for them, almost skipping with excitement.

The adrenalin was surging through me and I felt so alive – this was awesome. I had killed six men in the past hour, all personally by claw or by blade. However, I felt nothing for those men – I had a job to do and I intended to do it and make Hit Girl proud. Trojan and I made one hell of a team and I was grateful to have him as my partner.

* * *

My head hurt from being struck by that rifle butt.

I would survive though – I would not let down Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. I enjoyed fighting alongside that wild child, Wildcat. She was awesome and we worked well together as a team.

The experience of fighting alongside the real vigilantes was fucking awesome!

A door suddenly exploded outwards and a man fell through, followed by a blue clad Battle Guy. His shield covered in splattered blood and his Gladius embedded in the man's stomach.

"Hey, Jackal – I've found them!" Battle Guy yelled through the doorway.

"Thank fuck for that!" Jackal announced as he appeared. His Ninja-To, was dripping blood.

"Where have you two been?" Hit Girl demanded.

"Long story – took a wrong turn. We did find their control room, though! They're going to need a few new flat screens, too!" Jackal explained.

"Good – that means they've lost their guidance; good, well done, ass!" Hit Girl said.

* * *

We continued down a corridor that led towards the far end of the building.

Suddenly I felt a chill up my backbone. I could hear D'Amico's voice. I reached the end of the corridor and found a door. The door led to a walkway. Beside the door was a window and I watched in horror, at what was going on beyond.

* * *

"I have plans for you, young lady. Have no fear; your identity _will_ remain secret. Your _mask_ will not be removed, but something else will. You took my arm, so I think it only fair for me to take yours – don't you think so, _Shadow_?" D'Amico asked, his face a picture of joy and happiness.

"You fucking bastard – I die, then so will you. Your fucking life is over, no matter what!" Shadow yelled back.

"Oh – you are _not_ going to die – I am going to make you suffer; just like you did for me. An arm for an arm!" D'Amico responded, his smile getting bigger as he indicated for his man to start the saw.

The saw started to cut into Shadow's armour, just below her elbow and Shadow screamed and screamed.


	150. The Final D'Amico

**_The D'Amico warehouse_**

The saw started to cut into Shadow's armoured suit. Shadow screamed and screamed as she struggled against the iron grip of the men holding her down.

I kicked open the door and ran down the walkway. I had just seconds to do something. The roar of the spinning blade, cutting into the carbon-fibre armour was cutting into my senses. Jackal stopped, withdrew his two fighting knives and threw them hard towards the large electrical box that was mounted on the wall immediately behind the industrial disc saw.

The knives penetrated the thin aluminium door and caused havoc in the intricate electrical systems inside. There was a spark, followed by a loud bang and a flash. Then copious amounts of black smoke poured from the electrical box. But above all the shrieking of the spinning saw blade, as it carved into the reinforced carbon-fibre armour of the combat suit, eased and was replaced by the screaming of Shadow.

I leapt from the walkway and reached for a suspended light fitting. Behind me, Mist and Jackal did the same thing. The three of us swung from the light fittings and dropped onto machinery below. I immediately jumped off the machine that I had landed on and spun through the air, firing bullets into the men that surrounded D'Amico. I landed on the saw, itself and was immensely glad not to see a large pool of blood. In fact I could see very little blood, which was something good at least.

Mist appeared and dragged Shadow off the saw table, with the help of Jackal. Shadow seemed unable to stand unaided and seized hold of Jackal and Mist for support.

* * *

During this distraction, D'Amico had been surrounded by a dozen of his minions who were doing their best to push him towards an exit and relative safety.

But, it seemed, Ralph was having none of it and he was trying to push forward; back towards me.

"You have failed this City, indeed this country, for the last time, Ralph D'Amico. It is time for your wretched family to be reunited in hell!" I growled, feeling the anger of what he had tried to do to Chloe, build up inside me. "I am sure that that bastard brother of yours, Frank, will be waiting for you, not mention your nephew Chris!"

"You have not seen the last of me Hit Girl. I will return, as I have before – I _will_ avenge my brother and my nephew. You and your freaks, will die!" D'Amico shouted back.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" A loud electronic voice said from behind D'Amico.

He and his men spun around. Arrayed behind them were Kick-Ass, with Battle Guy to his left and Trojan to his right. Further over were Wildcat and a growling Eisenhower, who both stood beside Marcus and Sergeant Matthews of the CPD SWAT.

Wildcat shouted a single word and all hell broke loose.

"Schwanz!"

Eisenhower bolted forward and ran unerringly for Ralph D'Amico. Ralph screamed and fell back as Eisenhower but deeply into her most prized part of the male anatomy.

I saw Marcus and Sergeant Matthews wince, but they both dived into the final fight. D'Amico was going nowhere, but we all wanted our time with that bastard – we just needed to remove the excess minions.

Wildcat was a surging miniature tornado as she ran and drove her panther claws into thighs and stomachs – whatever she could reach. The floor was getting red with blood, but after several minutes all the minions were either dead or lying on the concrete floor, injured.

Marcus was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We had won and we had won, big time. There being guarded by Eisenhower was the best prize ever; Ralph fucking D'Amico. There was no way that he was getting away from us, this time.

..._...

Shadow came over, being supported by Jackal; she was favouring her right arm and I could see where the saw had badly damaged her suit.

She walked over to D'Amico and kicked him hard in the side, raising a scream of agony. I walked over to her and looked pointedly into the eyes that I could not see, under her mask.

"You do it – for me, Hit Girl – please," Shadow said weakly.

D'Amico was covered in blood. There was a very large amount around his crotch. I hauled the fallen mob boss to his knees and glared into his dark eyes. I looked for some sign that he knew he was about to die, but I saw nothing but darkness. This man was pure evil – there was nothing else inside him but evil.

I raised a single Katana sword, stowing its twin on my back. Everybody took several steps backwards, as I steadied myself and focussed on D'Amico's neck.

* * *

The blade flew through the air in an elegant arc, from above Hit Girl's right shoulder and then passing cleanly through the neck, before being brought to a halt.

Ralph D'Amico's head was separated from his body and both the head and the body fell to the ground. Blood spilled across the floor and ran towards the nearest drain where it gurgled away to join the other shit in the drains – very apt, I thought!

There was silence for several minutes as everybody just stared at the corpse, with the head lying a few feet away. That corpse signified the end of a reign of terror that had begun decades before. No more would the D'Amico family reign in Chicago. The family was decimated, wiped out – they were no more. Ralph, Frank, Chris; all were very, very dead.

I looked over at Hit Girl – I had killed the first D'Amico, Hit Girl had killed Chris and she had now dispatched Ralph. She smiled at me, before turning her back on the corpse, for that was all it was now. Ralph D'Amico was gone.

Shadow continued to stare at the severed head for an entire minute before she walked over to Jackal and held her hand out.

"Pistol!" She demanded and Jackal complied without hesitation and passed over his FN Five-seveN.

Everybody watched as Shadow checked that the pistol was loaded and that there was a chambered round. She then walked over to the severed head and raised the pistol and fired off eight rounds, directly into the severed head. The head was initially sent spinning, before it finally exploded after the eighth round. Shadow returned the pistol to a stunned Jackal before she turned to me. She was breathing heavily and was still shaking from her ordeal.

"I had to make sure the bastard was dead – permanently!" Shadow explained, rubbing her right arm.

I put my arm around the young vigilante and pulled her close.

"You'll get no complaint from me, missy!" I whispered back.

* * *

We all gathered outside, near the vehicles.

CPD were taking over the scene and there were many happy grins, a lot of them aimed at us. There were a lot of bodies to be scooped up and quite a few injured gunmen to be sorted out, too.

As soon as I came out of the building I took Shadow over to her mother. They both climbed into Titan, for a private reunion. Once inside I pulled the rear door closed and stayed to ensure nobody else came in. Mother and daughter appeared from under their masks. Chloe with tears spilling down her cheeks, then hugged her mother tightly.

I had to admit, to myself that things had been very tight in there and Chloe might not be hugging her mother right now, or at least, not with both arms. Damn, this was getting too close. I would never have forgiven myself if Ralph D'Amico had got his way and maimed that girl. Right now I was glad that my face was hidden behind my mask. I felt guilt like I had never felt before.

Cathy forced Chloe to remove her right gauntlet and to let her check out the damage to her arm. Thankfully, there was just some grazes and cuts; the suit had absorbed the majority of the damage. Cathy cleaned up the wounds and wrapped a bandage around the injured area. Chloe was still much shaken from her ordeal, so I suggested that Cathy take Chloe back to the Safehouse, in Iron Hide, along with Paige and Mist.

* * *

Once Iron Hide had departed, I gathered together the team and they all climbed into Titan.

Hit Girl was very quiet. Much more quiet than I would have expected, considering our successes that night. I had a good idea what was wrong, though – but it would have to wait until we were alone.

For now, though, Hit Girl was talking with Vladimir.

* * *

"Thank you, Vladimir – you and your men fought magnificently," I said.

"So, will you give us a few minutes head start, before you slaughter us?" Vladimir asked jovially.

"Vladimir, I will give you a lifetime's head start... If you can keep your nose clean..." I replied.

Vladimir looked apprehensive.

"... However, we cross paths as we have before and you will _feel my steel_ and the full force that Fusion can bring to bear!" I finished, crossing my blades in front of me.

I looked into Vladimir's eyes and saw a host of emotions: surprise, shock, fear, respect.

"You are truly a foe to be respected, Hit Girl and you define 'old school', as the saying goes," Vladimir said and held out his hand; I took it and shook it.

"We will continue our current truce; if my men come to your attention – then they deserve to die; however I would advise Fusion to steer clear of _our_ neighbourhoods, and we will steer clear of yours. До свидания, вы былидостойным противником, Хит Девушка!" Vladimir finished and he and his men left the area. ['_Goodbye, you have been a worthy adversary, Hit Girl!_']

I watched them go, and then headed for Kick-Ass and Titan.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Chloe looked a lot better now that she had showered, but my eyes were drawn to the fresh white bandage on her lower arm, just below her right elbow.

Chloe noticed.

"Mindy! Don't start with the fucking guilt trip – or help me God, I'll slap you one!"

"Chloe – I almost lost you, tonight. You were almost..." I couldn't go on.

Chloe grabbed my hand and dragged me into the range. Then she looked directly into my eyes as she spoke.

"You know what kept me going, while that bastard had me?" She asked. "You! I knew that you'd come for me – I knew I would be rescued."

"Chloe, I..."

"Mind you – you cut it fucking close!" Chloe quipped with a grin, which faltered as I felt tears on my cheeks. "Mindy, please – don't feel guilt because of me. You're Hit Girl for fuck's sake – I became Shadow because of what you represented. I have never regretted a single day, since I met you and Dave. That night I woke up on your couch at West Ridge, was the start of a new life for me. Without you, I would never have found Joshua and he might have died 'again', without me ever knowing that he had been alive. I owe you and Dave everything that I am, today."

"Yes, but..."

"Without your training and the equipment that you provide to protect us, I would be dead – probably months ago during one of my many fuck ups! Please, Mindy – don't feel guilty, because of me."

We both hugged each other for several minutes, until both our tears ceased.

"It's good to know that you care, Mindy – it really is."

* * *

As soon as we were all back at the Safehouse, I ensured that everybody was okay.

We all got ourselves cleaned up, had something to eat and then went to bed. I was immensely grateful that apart from bruises, nobody had been hurt. Psychologically though, there were wounds. Principally, Chloe and Mindy; both had been traumatised at that warehouse. In our chosen line of work, we all saw and did a lot of things that gave us emotions, feelings and memories that we had to bury and bury deep. We had all done unspeakable things in the name of fighting serious crime.

I had plenty of memories that haunted my dreams, including many that featured a certain purple menace at various ages! I knew that Mindy must have some whopping great things buried deep in her sub-conscious, from the many years of active vigilantism before we had met that night at Rasul's. Then it had just been her and Damon. Now though, she was running a team of Vigilante's. She was running Fusion – Marcus' '_fucked up super hero club_'!

I could tell that she was feeling immense guilt about Chloe being seized and then almost maimed for life. This would be difficult, but we would get through it together, like we always did.

"So, how did your chat with Chloe go?" I asked as I entered our bedroom and closed the door.

Mindy was in bed, looking very sad.

* * *

I can't keep anything a secret from Dave!

"Yes, Chloe had a fucking go at me – happy?"

"Yes, actually!" Dave replied, climbing into bed.

I knew that I should not be feeling guilt, but I did. It was a part of me being human, as Dave would put it. Hit Girl was not supposed to have a human side – she was a killing machine. I was trained to bury emotion deep and lock it away, permanently.

But Chloe was different, she was a sister to me and my best friend after Dave. I felt able to discuss anything with Chloe, especially girl type stuff. She always made me feel comfortable, being with her. I could discuss almost anything with Dave, but where I couldn't; I could speak with Chloe. Besides Dave did not want to discuss certain girl type problems!

I wrapped my arms around Dave and hugged him tightly.


	151. Celebration

**_Monday evening_**

**_Morton Grove_**

I had gone with Josh and Mindy to see Chloe at home. There we had taken Chloe through everything that had happened while she had been with D'Amico. Chloe had seemed overwhelmed by how much effort had gone into her rescue. Josh was holding her hand as she added her own parts to the story.

Finally, we explained the last attack, as the disc saw had been started. When I had mentioned Josh and his fighting knives, Chloe had spun around and launched herself on top of a very stunned Joshua. She had started hugging and kissing the kid, oblivious to Mindy, Cathy and I sitting only feet away. Finally, Josh managed to shove Chloe away for a minute. Chloe then looked around and blushed badly at her audience.

"Nice, Chloe – you definitely have some moves!" Cathy commented with a laugh at her daughter and the still stunned Joshua.

"Sorry," An embarrassed Chloe mumbled. "Joshua saved my arm – without him..."

"Okay, Chloe – we understand, but still – I'm sure you Mom doesn't want a live porno on her couch!" Mindy said with an evil smirk

Chloe had looked totally mortified!

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Cathy said with a sly grin.

* * *

With D'Amico gone, everybody had gone back to his or her 'normal' life.

All the kids were back at school and those with jobs were back at work. Everybody needed time to rest and recover from the past weeks activities. I had received a couple of phone calls from Cathy letting me know how Chloe was doing. Chloe had been having some vicious nightmares because of what she had experienced at the weekend. She had not been alone – Mindy had had her fair share of nightmares as well. Chloe had also been extremely nice to Josh since the weekend.

Chloe had eventually suggested a party, to let everybody unwind and I had persuaded Mindy – not that that had been hard!

* * *

**_Five days later  
Saturday night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Cathy, Paige and Kim had outdone themselves putting together a huge buffet.

As before, everybody that knew of Fusion had been invited, although this time there were some newcomers.

As before, Chloe and Josh were occupying a couch, this time in the briefing room and they both seemed to be permanently joined at the lips – that seemed to be _their_ version of partying! Curtis, Cam Fellowes, Brad Murphy, Tommy Morgan and Megan were nearby and watched Chloe and Josh as they ran their hands over each other. Curtis winked at Megan, suggestively.

"Don't even think about it, asshole!" Megan cautioned with a scowl, before stalking off to find some food.

"Hard luck, Curtis – maybe next time!" Tommy commiserated.

"She's a tough nut to crack!" Cameron added with a laugh.

"Give me time," Curtis said and followed Megan.

"He's gonna get himself slapped or worse!" Brad prophesised.

..._...

Paul Murphy and Sam Fellowes, along with their wives, were chatting with Marcus and Paige; Sharon and Rachel were very pleased to meet Dave and Marty and to thank them personally for saving all their lives, the previous year. They were also pleased to be able to thank Curtis and Megan for looking after their sons the month before.

Sophia insisted on following Tommy around, as he kept offering her items from the buffet. Jack Bay was chatting with Marty and Kim. Kim was now fourteen weeks pregnant and starting to show visible signs; she was now attracting the attention of the other adult females, including Rachel Murphy and Sharon Fellowes.

Tony and Shannon Morgan were chatting with Erika and Mindy. I was concentrating on keeping an eye on the youngsters and ensuring that they were not causing any trouble!

In the corner of the galley, I found Abby and Kyle caressing each other, totally oblivious to everybody else in the room!

* * *

"So, what do you think about the new vigilante?" I asked Josh, once he had been able to tear himself away from Chloe.

Josh looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, Joshua – Mindy asked you a question?" Chloe asked with an evil smirk, enjoying her boyfriend's intense discomfort.

"Do I _have_ to answer?" Josh asked, knowing the answer he would get.

"Yes you do," Chloe pushed.

"She has some nice curves," Josh started, blushing slightly. He then saw Chloe's scowl. "And looks _almost_ as hot as Chloe!"

"Good save, kid!" Dave said with a chuckle.

"You damn pussy, Josh!" Erika said, with a wink at Chloe.

"Seriously though, who is she?" Dave asked.

"She must have some serious money," I commented. "That armoured suit she has looks to be almost as good as ours. Also, that motorcycle of hers is _not_ cheap!"

There was general agreement at my comment.

"Maybe she is as good as you, Mindy," Erika suggested.

"Ooh – you can't say that!" Kim said with a glance towards me.

"It is possible," I acceded.

"Nobody is better than you, Hit Girl!" Megan said, as she cut into the discussion.

"Megan – we've been through this!" I said seriously.

"Can't you stop being such a fucking serious bitch for just one damn minute?" Megan demanded. "You were out there, in New York City, fighting crime, before Curtis and I were even fucking born!"

* * *

Mindy blushed furiously at Megan's comment.

"About time somebody said that!" Cathy commented.

"Could have been a little less foul, though – eh, Megan?" Marcus added and Megan blushed.

"Okay – I'll take the goddamn hint!" Mindy growled.

I laughed at Mindy's discomfort. Then Marcus spoke up and started to make Mindy even more uncomfortable.

"If I could have everybody's attention, please!" Marcus said loudly and silence descended on the Safehouse, as Marty muted the music and all conversation ceased. "As some of you know, Paige and I have been spending a lot of time together and indeed we now live together."

I noticed Mindy cover her face with her hands and shake her head.

"Paige and I have a lot in common – not to mention each of us having a very wayward daughter!" Marcus continued.

There was a lot of laughter at that comment and both Mindy and Megan scowled. Their expressions were almost identical.

"Paige and I have decided to take things to the next level and as such..." Marcus began.

"... Last night, Marcus proposed and I accepted!" Paige finished, grinning fit to burst.

There was a silent pause, before Megan spoke.

"Bloody hell!" Megan exclaimed.

"Fuck me!" Mindy added.

Both girls looked shocked and everybody laughed and began to offer their congratulations to the couple.

"Damn – Hit Girl will be my sister!" Megan said, with a big grin.

Mindy looked at Megan.

"Well, I could have worse for a kid sister!" She said with a smirk.

Then Megan asked a question, aimed at her mother.

"Does this mean you two are having sex?"

Mindy's eyes almost popped out.

"Megan, dear – _that_, is none of your business!" Paige said sweetly, smirking at Marcus.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

Something was missing.

Actually it was more like five short people, were missing. I stood on the walkway and gazed around the Safehouse. The briefing room and galley were occupied by just teenagers and adults – all of the pre-teens, were nowhere in sight!

"Sophia!" I called and the large dog appeared from the galley.

The Alsatian had been extra happy since having had the opportunity to chomp on Ralph D'Amico.

"Sophia – the little brats are missing, can you find them for me?" I asked.

Sophia gave a muted woof, before sniffing the air and heading down to the main level.

"What's up?" Mindy asked, coming up beside me.

"The brats are missing!" I said. "Time for some fun!"

"I'll warn everyone that you want to play!" Mindy said laughing and turning towards the briefing room.

..._...

I followed Sophia down to the main level, but one there I took a detour into the armoury. I reappeared with several small items in my hand. Sophia was sniffing in the direction of Iron Hide and Beast. I heard some muted conversation from between the two armoured vehicles.

I whistled quietly and Sophia ran back to me, looking pleased with herself. The kids were still hidden and continuing with their conversation, believing themselves undiscovered.

"Sophia – go to Mindy!" I ordered and the dog ran up the stairs.

I noticed that a small audience had gathered on the walkway. I raised five fingers indicating five seconds and moved over towards the glass shield. I rapidly pulled the pins from four FBG Mk II Flash Bang Trainers and threw them over the shield and they fell to the ground and rolled under Iron Hide before they all exploded.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

There were screams and yells of pain, and then five shocked kids rapidly appeared from between Iron hide and Beast. They ran onto the mat, covering their ears. There was laughter and jeering from the adults and teenagers on the walkway.

The five kids looked up at their audience, a little embarrassed and Megan scowled.

* * *

"Fucking funny, asshole!" Megan exclaimed, glaring at the grinning Dave.

"You guys have been warned about playing around the vehicles!" Mindy called down.

"I never, play, bitch!" Megan retorted and Mindy scowled back.

"I assume that it was your idea, Megan?" Mindy asked.

"Why am I always assumed to be the guilty one?" Megan demanded, looking hurt.

"Well, 'cause you, young lady, usually _are_ the guilty one!" Paige cut in with a laugh.

"Okay, brats," Mindy called. "Get back up here – now!"

* * *

"That was awesome!" A laughing Brad said, on his way up the steps.

"Yeah, very funny, dickhead!" Megan growled.

"It was _your_ idea," Tommy said, grinning.

"Only because I've got bigger balls than you lot put together!" Megan retorted, with a smirk.

"You've picked a damn firestorm there, Curtis!" Cam said.

"Don't I bloody know it?" Curtis replied with a grimace.

* * *

That girl was trouble.

She also seemed to have the boys under her control, which was a concern!

All of the kids had been warned about messing about near the vehicles. I had set rules, now that we had kids in the Safehouse. When not operational, like now – they were to stay away from the vehicles, armoury and any weapons. I had warned them all, especially the kids who were _not_ operators.

The Safehouse, while protecting those inside, also contained some very dangerous items of equipment and weaponry. The last thing that I wanted was somebody to get hurt, or worse, while they were somewhere that they should not be.

Maybe, Megan needed a talking to or something stronger!

* * *

**_Later, just before midnight_**

The lights had been dimmed in the briefing room and couples were chatting, with some dancing – or just kissing.

Chloe and Josh were enjoying each other on a couch. The other end of the couch was occupied by Kyle and Abby, equally active. Another couch supported Marty and Kim, with Megan, fast asleep on Sophia with Curtis beside her. Tommy, Cam and Brad were trying to ignore their parents who were dancing and kissing, which they found somewhat embarrassing. Marcus and Paige were gently kissing, while dancing too.

A different song came over the speakers in the Safehouse.

'_We are young! We are strong! We're not lookin' for where we belong. We're not cool! We are free! And we're runnin' with blood on our knees!_'

I looked down at Mindy and I felt like the happiest man alive. Mindy smiled up at me, and then we kissed and continued kissing.


	152. Back On The Streets

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I awoke to the smell of bacon cooking.

The Safehouse was a lot emptier this morning. Most of the couples had gone home, taking their kids with them; which was a blessing! I had to admit that I envied Megan and the others – they were enjoying their childhoods. Me, I had never been able to play and have fun, like them.

When I got to the galley, I found that Cathy and Paige were cooking breakfast. Megan was sitting with Kyle and Abby, while Dave was chatting with Marcus and Marty. There was no sign of Josh or Chloe, nor Kim or Curtis. Sophia was chomping her way through an enormous bowl of biscuits and some other disgusting looking shit that she liked.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Dave called, passing me a coffee in my 'World's Greatest Bitch!' mug.

"Morning everybody!" I groaned and sat down, burying my head in my arms.

"Is she alive?" I heard Josh ask and felt myself being poked in the ribs.

"Do you like your fingers intact?" I growled.

"Not quite Dave, but they'll have to do!" Chloe said, placing a plate of sausages, eggs and bacon down in front of me.

"Fuck!" I growled and then smiled at Chloe. "I am hungry, thanks!"

..._...

Just then, Curtis came into the galley. He seemed a little apprehensive, but looked directly towards Megan and strode between the tables directly towards her.

"Morning, Curtis..." Megan said, but she was interrupted as Curtis grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips.

Just a quick kiss, nothing more. Megan's eyes bulged out and as expected, she slapped Curtis before he drew away. Curtis just smirked and he seemed to ignore the red, hand-shaped mark on his left cheek.

"It was worth it!" He said, before heading to get some food.

..._...

I stared at Megan.

After slapping Curtis, she just sat there. Then she slowly licked her lips and a sly smile appeared. She looked to be trying to process what had just happened to her. I knew that look; I had seen it on my own face, often enough. Then I saw Megan blush as realisation hit her. I was not sure whether the blush was because she was embarrassed or because she had realised _why_ Curtis had kissed her. They meant a lot to each other, those two. Curtis came back over, with his breakfast, and sat down opposite Megan. He smirked at her, as he started on his bacon.

"Why?" Megan asked simply, biting her lip.

"Just to prove that I do have _some_ balls!" Curtis replied.

"I know you have balls, Curtis – I've seen them," Megan said, then blushed even deeper, before stammering on. "I mean... I've seen you fighting, err, proving you have balls!"

"Wow!" Paige commented, looking down at her mortified daughter. "You learn something new every day!"

* * *

**_Later that day_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Mindy!"

I turned to see who was hissing at me. It was Chloe.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you – now!"

"Go ahead!"

"In private!" Chloe hissed.

"Okay!" I replied, smiling at Dave.

I followed Chloe outside and onto the deck.

"What?" I asked.

Chloe looked very uncomfortable and somewhat upset.

"I'm late!"

"For what?"

"Come on, doofus – do I have to spell it out!"

"I guess!"

"I should have started by now!"

"Started what?" I asked. "Started making sense?"

"Mindy you can be such a…" Chloe growled, getting mad. "You're supposed to be clever, for fuck's sake!"

I had absolutely no idea what she was raving on about; she was nuts! Chloe's shoulders slumped and she held her head in her hands.

"I've not had my fucking period, you stupid bitch!" Chloe growled angrily.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, feeling rather stupid!

"Jeez, thick bitch!" Chloe breathed.

"Sorry, I was having a blonde moment!"

"You're not blonde anymore!" Chloe stated.

"It's part of me!" I replied with a grin, before turning serious. "Have you been at it with Josh recently?"

"Yeah, we've had sex – a few times – recently," Chloe, admitted blushing a little.

"I assume you used protection?"

"Always!"

"You absolutely certain?" I persisted.

"Yes! I'm on the damn pill, too!"

"Shit happens!" I quipped.

"Not fucking funny, Mindy!"

"Go piss on a pregnancy thingy," I suggested.

"Will you drive me to the store?"

* * *

**_Forty minutes later_**

"Oh thank fuck for that!"

"I take it the scare is over?" I asked.

"Not pregnant and my period just started!"

"Dodged a bullet there, young lady!"

"Tell me about it! Yes, I want kids and yes, I think I want kids with Josh – just not right now!"

"Good to hear," I said.

"Our secret?" Chloe asked with a hopeful grin.

"Our secret, Chloe."

* * *

What the hell, would I do in that position?

I mean, what if one of those little wriggly things got past all the protection? Wham! I would be pregnant and no more Hit Girl. I was _not_ going to give up sex, no fucking way; it was arguably better than killing!

I was six months away from turning eighteen. Maybe I should consider taking some time off, maybe in my early twenties and have kids. I would not be young forever and besides, something may happen to me, or worse, something may happen to Dave!

Deep, heavy thoughts. They could wait for another month.

Anyway, I had the streets to patrol, along with Kick-Ass!

* * *

**_Two days later  
Wednesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"How you doing hunk?"

I looked over to the smiling light of my life.

"Feeling old!" I quipped.

"Happy Birthday!"

Mindy was naked and cuddling into me. Another year of my life was beginning, another year with Mindy Macready. Mindy was the one person I loved more than anyone, in the whole world.

I ran my right hand over her compact, but soft, chest and as I touched the nipples, Mindy tensed up and her breath caught. As usual, she was having a stiffening effect on me and she knew it. I started to kiss her neck as I ran my hand down across her strong, flat stomach and into the soft, but damp region between her legs. Mindy was squirming and she started to moan as my fingers explored the warm moist...

* * *

Damn him!

He knew exactly which buttons to press and which ones to caress. He knew me perfectly, every square inch, inside – and out. It helped that I was fit and healthy, as Dave had me panting like a dog on heat! The orgasm that I knew was coming would rip me apart from the inside out and take all my energies to absorb.

Minutes later, I _was_ panting, as all my muscles and limbs shook with the sensations building inside them until I could take it no more. I screamed. Dave was laughing as I folded up to ride out the sensations that surged from between my legs to my brain, via my breasts.

When I could breathe again, I turned to Dave, who planted a kiss on my lips.

"You are gonna be the fucking death of me, asshole!"

"So you didn't enjoy it?" Dave asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You know what I meant, Ass-Kick!"

* * *

**_An hour later_**

After a long shower – together of course, where I thanked Dave for his wonderful fingers, we headed down for a late breakfast.

We found a scowling Josh in the kitchen.

"I am going to buy some bloody ear plugs! Noisy bastards, the both of you!" Josh moaned. "Oh, Happy Birthday, Dave!"

"Thanks, Joshua!"

* * *

**_That night_**

It felt good to be back out on the streets, just Kick-Ass and Hit Girl.

I was able to ride my Panigale, which made me immensely happy – it felt good to ride side by side with Kick-Ass on his Diavel motorcycle. It was even better that the City was back to its normal, relatively safe, state.

We cruised the streets and enjoyed the view, not to mention the waves and smiles from the public and the CPD. We also had a visit from Petra!

As we cruised up Route 50, Kick-Ass motioned to his rear and I saw a third motorcycle catch up and pull alongside Kick-Ass. It was the same Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade, which we had seen Petra with previously. She turned her head and nodded at us both. I nodded back, along with Kick-Ass. I revved my engine and Petra revved back. Kick-Ass looked at me and shook his head before dropping back. I nodded at Petra and she accelerated, pulling a wheelie and speeding away.

"Be careful!" Kick-Ass cautioned.

"Hey, it's me!" I replied, laughing as I accelerated after the vanishing Fireblade.

"That is exactly what I am afraid of!" Kick-Ass said.

* * *

"Battle Guy – you following that speed junkie?"

"Every turn!" Battle Guy replied.

I followed from a distance as the two rival vigilantes passed through Midway International Airport. I could tell that there was rivalry building up between Hit Girl and this Petra. There was no way that Hit Girl was going to allow herself to be outridden by anybody! They finally slowed, as the turned right onto South Archer Avenue. Battle Guy was giving me directions to their location. I finally caught up, just as Petra waved to Hit Girl and turned away.

..._...

"You enjoy that?" I asked as I pulled alongside.

"You know I love speed!" Hit Girl replied.

"I do!" I agreed. "Can we get back to what we came out here to do?"

"If you insist!"

I knew that Hit Girl enjoyed racing around at speed on the Panigale. I also knew that one day it would not end happily for her! At least we knew that Petra was still around and I was pleased to see that Hit Girl was not intending to kill her.

At least not yet.

* * *

Nothing particularly exciting occurred as we rode around the City.

The important thing was that we were being seen, which raised our image and let those to whom we were a danger know that we were about and would respond where necessary.

The CPD had reported that crime levels were lower. Many criminals had been killed or put away by the time Ralph D'Amico had died. Plenty had been ratted out since, too! As usual, just the threat of us was enough to keep the small-time criminals at bay.

* * *

**_Chicago PD  
District 21_**

It had taken almost ten months, but the rebuilt District 21 was now open for business.

"Not bad!" Marcus commented to Voight as he was shown the new office space for Intelligence.

"A step up from the previous, I'll admit that!" Voight replied.

The new premises was all glass and aluminium, and very, very smart. Voight had a glass-enclosed office, on the third floor, at the end of a larger, open area that had space for ten desks. Voight's team were hard at work and seemed to be enjoying the new facilities.

"I understand that you will soon be working across the corridor," Voight commented, indicating an almost identical, but empty area across the corridor from Intelligence.

"It's still under discussion, but yes it looks like the new 'Organised Crime Taskforce' will be stood up soon," Marcus replied.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant – I'm looking forward to working with you."

"As am I, with you and your team, Sergeant."


	153. Cold War

**_The following afternoon  
Thursday_**

**_West Ridge_**

I received a very disturbing phone call that evening.

"Help me, please!"

"Vladimir?" I growled in surprise.

"Anatoly, he has taken over the Bratva… He is coming for me. It is just me and Vasily. Please, I must get out of the City – I need your help, Hit Girl."

"We can do that, Vladimir," I confirmed.

"Avoid the Bratva – all past deals are off!" Vladimir warned.

"Trouble?" Dave asked as I dropped the call.

"You could say that!"

* * *

**_That night_**

Kick-Ass was driving Beast, with Jackal beside him.

I led on my purple superbike. Shadow was annoyed that she was unable to come, but her new combat suit was not yet ready. Shadow was with Battle Guy, in the Command Centre, providing support.

We had arranged to meet Vladimir and Vasily in a secluded part of the City. We would then escort them out of the City – from there, they would be on their own. As we approached the place, I could hear gunfire.

"Battle Guy, we have contact ahead!" I called over the comms.

Kick-Ass immediately overtook me, placing the armoured Beast between the gunfire and my motorcycle. As we approached, my cell rang.

"Hit Girl! We are under attack – it's the Bratva – they've found us!" Vladimir called.

I could hear the shooting in the background. Automatic gunfire as well as the sharper sound of pistol fire. As we turned the final corner, I saw three SUVs. Two were black and were stopped in the middle of the street facing us. Between them and us was another SUV, this one red and it was riddled with bullet holes. Behind this SUV, I could see two men, one of whom was returning fire with an AKS-74U assault rifle.

The two black SUVs had six men, all armed and engaging the red SUV. I could see two bodies on the street. Vasily seemed to be doing well! Kick-Ass stopped Beast near to the Red SUV and jumped out with Jackal. I stopped behind Beast and dismounted. Kick-Ass had his G36K up and he was engaging the black SUVs. Jackal was doing the same with his P90. I ran forward, cradling a G36C and knelt down beside Vladimir.

"Thank God!" Vladimir called over the noise.

* * *

The gunfire from the Bratva reduced and then ceased.

"Hit Girl! Our fight is not with you – we just want the traitor, Vladimir!"

"Nyet!" I yelled.

"Not clever!" The same voice called back. "This is not your fight!"

"He's right, you know!" Shadow said from the Safehouse.

"Vladimir is an important ally, Shadow!" I replied.

"Worth a war?" Battle Guy asked.

I paused to think this through. I owed Vladimir – he had helped us, more than once. Hit Girl had a reputation to uphold. I could not go back on my word – it would get out – it always did!

"Vladimir – get to Beast, now!" I ordered. "Vasily – you too!"

As Vladimir moved, the gunfire started again. He made it to Beast, along with Vasily. Kick-Ass fired a smoke grenade from his rifle before jumping into Beast and accelerating away.

I kept pace, on the protected side of Beast and we headed for safety, to the west.

* * *

**_The next day  
Friday_**

We had been able to get Vladimir and Vasily to safety, outside of Chicago.

The Bratva had chosen not to pursue us through the City, which had been a blessing. Neither of the Russians had been injured, which was also good. Nevertheless, the success had its consequences. There now existed a state of 'cold war' between Fusion and the Bratva. We could be attacked at any time – or nothing might happen; we had no way of knowing!

This all just added another layer of danger to what we did for this City. We would need to be on the lookout, constantly; which was no different from normal. Constant vigilance was the rule for us and would continue to be.

At least things could not get any worse!

* * *

**_Three and a half thousand miles to the east_**

**_Palermo, Sicily_**

Vito Genovese was an 'old-school' Mafioso bastard. If you went to Vito and told him about some person who was doing wrong, he would have that person killed and then he would have you killed for telling on that person. At least that was how the story went; he was ruthless and as a result, he had few adversaries.

Vito stared angrily across the desk, at his brother-in-law Joseph.

Joseph Valachi was as bad as, if not worse than Vito. Vito and Joseph were originally from two opposing families, but then Vito had married Joseph's sister, Anna Valachi and created a monster crime family that controlled Sicily and had done so for many decades. Both families were old and went back hundreds of years, with a trail of potentially thousands of murders.

In front of Vito was the cause of his anger.

The newspaper _La Sicilia_ had the headline: '_D'Amico decapitato da vigilantes a Chicago_'.

"We cannot be seen to do nothing about this..." Vito spat. "This insult to our family!"

"I know that you were never happy letting your daughter marry that Frank D'Amico, but it was more convenience than anything else," Joseph said.

Joseph ran the day-to-day operations of the organisation. He was also the chief enforcer and he enforced with an iron hand, both in the name of his own family and that of Vito Genovese. Nobody dared to say no to Joseph Valachi and those that did...

"How could a jumped up group of vigilantes cause such damage over a period of less than six years! First Frank, then Angie and then their son Chris and now Ralph – what the hell is going on in those damn Cities!" Vito said, his temper flaring and his voice getting louder with each word.

Joseph paused, deep in thought for a minute, before replying.

"We could send in Anthony, from Detroit. We send him some men and start laying down the law – _our law_!" Joseph stated, his own temper flaring.

"Let me put some thought into this. Now back to our side of the world, back to Europe..." Vito went on.

A Mafioso storm of immense proportions was heading for New York and Chicago. Only no storm warning had gone out...

* * *

**_North Park Elementary School_**

**_Chicago, USA_**

This week had been hell on earth!

Being back at school, while fun, was torture. Every time that I glanced at Curtis, he was smirking! I was even getting strange looks his friends, Jake and Zack. Had Curtis told them about his kissing me? Yes, I had told Nikki and she had demanded to know what it felt like and how I had felt. She had also said that the kiss had explained the bruise on Curtis' cheek! I had felt really embarrassed about hitting Curtis; not that he had minded, apparently; he seemed to wear the bruise as a badge of honour.

My mind had also been reeling from the events of the weekend. I had killed half a dozen men and I had enjoyed it. I had felt alive; I had felt the adrenalin flowing through me. I had also slept well, in addition, which was more than a bit worrying! I had been expecting nightmares – the worst nightmares, but nothing. Was there something wrong with me?

"I'm a psychotic maniac!"

"No you're not," Curtis said, sitting down beside me.

I had not realised that I had spoken aloud. I needed to be careful. Talking like that in the school at lunchtime was not a very good idea.

"You two gonna start kissing?" Zach asked, sitting down across from me.

"Maybe I will!" I smirked.

"Bring it on, wild one!" Jake commented as he joined Zach.

"You gonna embarrass yourself again?" Nikki said as she sat down.

"I never embarrass myself!" I growled back.

The expression Nikki threw back at me said that she thought otherwise! I took a bite out of my sandwich and ignored them all.

* * *

**_That evening_**

I was also getting concerned with how Marcus would see me know that he knew I had killed – that I was to all intents and purposes, a mass murderer.

"Marcus, I know that you and Mindy often had fallings out, in her pre-teen years. I know that you have always detested her alter ego..." I started.

Marcus looked directly at me as he replied.

"You want to know what I think about having another daughter that kills people!"

"Kind of..."

"Megan, I love you as much as I love Mindy. I may not be entirely happy with the life that you have chosen and I was not happy with the life that Mindy had chosen for her," Marcus explained. "Okay, I did my best to dissuade Mindy, but she, like you, was too strong willed!"

I actually felt myself blushing.

"As I also tell Mindy – stay safe and remember that in most cases '_I don't want to know_'!" Marcus finished.

I smiled and gave Marcus a hug.

* * *

**_The following night  
Saturday_**

The fuckers ambushed us!

Wrong time, wrong place! The first bullets had pounded on Jackal and his motorcycle. He had skidded and crashed. I had skidded to a stop and dived for cover. The gunfire was intense. I returned fire with my G36C, giving time for Jackal to get into cover.

"Battle Guy, we've been ambushed!" I called. "Jackal check in!"

"I'm fine – except for some bruises and a bruised ego!" Jackal responded. "Got a feeling I'll be worse once Hit Girl sees what I've done to my Ducati!"

"Funny cunt!" I responded.

"Mist and Medic are five minutes out in Iron Hide!" Battle Guy responded.

"Have them go for Jackal first!" I ordered. "Jackal, set the self-destruct on your Ducati!"

..._...

The gunfire was getting heavy and my ammunition was getting low. Medic and Mist had been patrolling in another part of the City. Medic had complained about her daughter getting all the fun and had insisted on a night out. Shadow had been a little annoyed: "It's not all fun, mother!" I had good cover, Jackal had not; he was keeping down, behind his crashed motorcycle, and was returning limited fire from his P90. I was doing my best to stop anybody from getting near him.

"Ten seconds!" Mist called.

I heard Iron Hide before I saw it. Nevertheless, as it came around the corner, I was filled with awe at the sight of the huge truck as it sped down the street and the large reinforced bumper clipped the rear end of a Bratva SUV, flipping it around and crushing several gunmen as it slammed sideways into a building.

"Women drivers!" Jackal quipped.

Medic headed the truck directly towards Jackal and pulled up; shielding him, so he could jump up and yank open a rear door and climb in the back. I saw two Krysha moving to the rear of an SUV and removing something; I recognised the shape instantly.

"Medic! Get outta here – they have rockets!"

I heard the engine of Iron Hide roar as Medic floored the accelerator, sending the truck down the street and then turning right into cover. The Krysha looked mad at losing their prey, but instead aimed the rocket in my direction!

Not exactly, the first time that I had faced a rocket pointed directly at me!

* * *

I dived to my right, just as the rocket was fired.

It hit a small building behind me, dumping rubble into the street at the intersection and blocking my escape towards Iron Hide. I was cut off from the others and I was cut off from my Panigale. Last time, this fucking happened, I was shot!

Just as the Krysha started to move towards me, I heard the familiar sound of a high performance motorcycle engine.


	154. Petra

**_Saturday Night_**

I turned to see that damn Petra, racing towards me. Her left arm was stretched out to the side; she was intending to scoop me onto her Honda as she rode past.

I had no choice but to accept. The only alternative was injury, death or worse!

..._...

"Thanks!" I called as I swung up behind Petra and she accelerated away from the scene as bullets whizzed past. I also heard a large explosion as the explosive charges on Jackal's motorcycle exploded.

Petra kept up a high speed as she zigged and zagged around any traffic, in the thankfully almost clear streets of the, mostly sleeping, City.

I lost track of where we were heading and just had to trust Petra.

* * *

Finally, we stopped in some woods, near a river to the west of the City.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered into my comms.

"White Eagle Woods South, Hit Girl!" Battle Guy responded.

"You get _carried away_, my love?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Just come and get me, asshole!" I growled into my comms.

The asshole was laughing; I would never live this down!

..._...

We stood facing each other for what felt like hours, but was only minutes.

Finally, Petra broke the silence.

"I wish I could have arrived sooner, to help you."

"I had no need for your help, Petra!"

"Temper, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass said in my ear.

Asshole!

To tell you the truth I felt uncomfortable, us standing here not talking. It even felt ridiculous. Here we were, two vigilantes, in armoured combat suits, standing in a wood, in the dark, beside a powerful motorcycle!

"You fought well," Petra said.

"I always do," I replied.

I gazed at the Honda Fireblade.

"Mine's faster!" I commented.

"Speed isn't everything!" Petra replied.

Another long pause.

"What do you carry?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Beretta Px4 Storm Compact in nine-millimetre," Petra said, drawing on of her two identical pistols.

The bitch seemed to know her weapons.

"Glock 26 in .40-calibre," I said with a smirk as I drew one of my own.

"Size isn't everything!" Petra replied.

* * *

Jeez!

If they had been men, they would have been seeing who could pee the furthest! I pulled up, in Beast, and stopped alongside the Fireblade. I climbed down and walked over to the two girls.

"Enjoying yourself, ladies?" I asked.

"Petra, meet my sarcastic partner, Kick-Ass!" I growled, glaring at Kick-Ass.

"My lady!" Kick-Ass said, with a nod to Petra.

"Kick-Ass!" Petra replied, in her electronically enhanced voice that was eerily similar to that which Kick-Ass used.

The three of us stood there, no conversation for several minutes.

"So – you think you're a vigilante, do you?" Hit Girl asked.

"So, you want to fight?" Petra asked, without hesitation.

"Yeah, let's see what you can do!" Hit Girl responded enthusiastically.

..._...

This should be good, I thought! I always enjoyed watching two girls fighting – it could be one hell of a turn on! Josh would be very annoyed to miss this. Then I had another thought.

"Battle Guy, you recording this?" I asked over a discrete channel.

"Hell yeah – in full HD!"

The two vigilantes were standing in front of Beast, which meant that Battle Guy could use the onboard High Definition cameras to record the ensuing fight. They started circling each other. Neither had a weapon out, but I knew that Hit Girl did not need weapons - she _was_ a weapon! I had a distinct feeling that Petra could hold her own, too. I had seen her in action before, but not in a full-blown fight like this promised to be.

..._...

Petra got in the first hit; on Hit Girl's left thigh with her right leg. Hit Girl absorbed the kick and dealt one of her own back, catching Petra on the left shoulder. Neither girl was making much effort at avoiding the other, neither were they hurting each other. They were just warming up and testing each other. I could hear crunching over the comms.

"You got fucking popcorn, asshole?" I asked Battle Guy.

"Hal just finished making some – this should be one hell of a show! Want some?"

"Funny!" I retorted with a chuckle.

..._...

The strikes were now getting harder and faster. The girls were now actively trying to avoid each other's strikes. Things were speeding up as the girls span around the grassy ground. They seemed evenly matched, which was a surprise considering Hit Girl's obvious decade or more of experience as a vigilante.

The sound of carbon-fibre armour clashing against carbon-fibre armour, punctuated the fight. I hoped that Hit Girl was not going to take this 'friendly' fight too far! I knew how that girl hated to be beaten. Petra was a friend; not an enemy and I hoped that Hit Girl would remember that!

Oh, fuck!

Hit Girl just put Petra down hard on the ground. I saw my fiancée smile across at me, before she was toppled to the ground as her legs were swept out from under her.

Hey, cat fight!

Both girls were now rolling around the ground, each trying to get the better of the other.

"Fucking turn on or what?" Battle Guy asked.

"Disgusting twat!" Hal cut in. "Awesome though…"

I chuckled.

..._...

Currently, Hit Girl was pinned, but then I saw her right leg snake upwards and around the front of Petra's neck and Petra was thrown backwards. Then Hit Girl was on top and pinning the new vigilante to the ground. Damn, I never thought seeing Hit Girl fight could be so fucking hot! Petra was desperately trying to free herself, but Hit Girl obviously thought that she had her pinned completely – well almost…

Petra managed to get purchase on the ground and forced her body to one side; she was then able to throw Hit Girl off and onto the ground. Hit Girl's body language told me that she was really pissed and I sensed trouble.

Oh, crap!

Hit Girl drew her Katana swords, in one smooth motion, and her movement was mirrored a split second later by Petra. Hit Girl's upper lip curled and she flew forwards. The blades clashed as they fended off each other's advances.

This really was monumental!

I was also starting to get a little concerned that this could end up with one of them getting hurt – or worse!

The blades clashed and the vigilantes whirled around as they fought. I was pleased that the two of them had different colours to their armoured suits – it made it easier to follow who was who with the high speed movements. I was not sure, but I thought that both girls were not striking as hard as they were capable of striking. I knew that Hit Girl could fight harder than this – but it was good; it meant that neither was trying to kill the other!

Finally, the spinning vigilantes started to slow down – they must have been exhausted. Then two minutes later, they both stopped. Both were breathing heavily and I saw Hit Girl smirk.

"Now that was one hell of a work out!" Hit Girl exclaimed.

"Hell, yeah!" Petra replied.

"May I?" Hit Girl asked, looking at Petra's swords.

"Of course – may I?"

The two vigilantes exchanged swords and examined each other's blades. I watched as Hit Girl moved Petra's blades through the air, examining their movement and balance. Petra was doing the same with Hit Girl's blades. I had never seen Hit Girl let anybody touch her blades before, ever!

"Err, Hit Girl – should I wait for you two to make out, or..."

Two heads whipped around and I felt two pairs of eyes boring into me.

"Just kidding!"

Hit Girl turned back to Petra and they returned each other's swords, which were stowed on their backs.

"I look forward to working with you again!" Hit Girl said, holding out her gauntleted hand.

"Me too, Hit Girl," Petra replied taking the outstretched hand and shaking it, then she mounted her motorcycle, started he engine and accelerated away.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

When we got back to the Safehouse, we heard cheering from the Command Centre. I laughed when I saw what was displayed on the fifty-inch wall-mounted screen. It was 'the fight'. Josh and Chloe were cheering - Chloe for Hit Girl and Josh for Petra!

I saw Mindy start to blush.

"You recorded this?" Mindy asked turning to me.

"Seemed a good idea…" I saw Mindy's expression. "At the time… damn you were fucking hot!"

Mindy opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it again.

"I do look good, don't I?" Mindy conceded.

* * *

I had to admit that I had been very impressed by Petra that night.

Yeah, I could have flattened her! No doubt about it, but it would have been a challenge; she was good! The main question in my mind was: where did she learn her skills? I also had other questions, but that was the main one. I would tolerate her for now – admittedly I had no choice as she just seemed to turn up, without warning!

* * *

**_That night_**

**_West Ridge_**

I was in my pyjamas and ready for bed when I heard a gentle knock on the door.

I looked up at the small screen that showed an image of the area in front of the front door. What the hell? I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Megan said, coming in.

I shut the door and followed Megan into the living room, where she sat down. I sensed that something was wrong. Dave appeared, saw Megan and frowned. I just shook my head and Dave took the hint and headed upstairs with a curious Sophia.

..._...

"You have my attention!"

"I spoke with Marcus, last night..."

"Oh – I see. You are worried about what he thinks about you, now that you have 'notches' on your belt?" I asked.

Megan scowled.

"I've been there, Megan," I said and sat down beside Megan and put my arm around the girl's shoulders. "Marcus hates what I do, he always has. Now his new daughter wants to follow the same path and has already killed people!"

"Will he hate me – he says he won't, but..."

"No, Marcus would never hate you Megan. Marcus loves me and I know that he loves you, too. He may not like what _we_ do, but that will never change the way that he feels about either one of us."

Megan thought about this for a minute before responding.

"Am I an abomination?"

"Where the hell did you get that word from?"

"Heard it – looked it up... Am I damaged? Am I psychotic? What is wrong with me?"

"Wow there, girl! Where the hell did all that come from?" I asked. I was a little shocked by what was coming out of Megan's mouth – which was a fairly normal state of affairs, but this was different.

"Last weekend... The killing in the warehouse... _I enjoyed it_!" Megan said, looking horrified. "Tell me _that's_ normal, for fuck's sake!"

"For _us_ – it's normal. For other people – not so much!" I replied. "You are special young girl, Megan. Shit things happened to your Mom and you; but you didn't let it dictate your life – you just got on with it. Admittedly vandalising cars might not have been the best choice, but you could have made a worse decision."

"True," Megan acknowledged.

"You have a few crap years ahead of you; I'm not going to lie to you about that."

"Whatya mean?"

"Puberty sucks big time, all on its own – especially for a girl. Not to mention trying to be a vigilante at the same time! Puberty hit me later than most; I was almost thirteen. It also made me more of a bitch than I already was! Ask Dave; I actually bit him once!" I said, chuckling. "I think he still has a scar on his arm."

Megan looked a little shocked at my mention of biting Dave.

"Puberty does crap things with your mind. I had Dave to help me, as Marcus was beyond useless! You have your Mom, me, Chloe and even Curtis!"

Megan glared when I mentioned Curtis, but she also went a little pink at the sound of his name.

"So I'm normal for who I am?" Megan asked.

"Yeah... That just about sums it up. Now, tell me about Curtis!"

Megan said nothing, but just went a nice shade of pink.

"I see – it's like that is it!"

"No!"

"He kissed you again, yet?

"No!"

"You want him to kiss you again?"

"N – Yes!" Megan admitted, blushing red now.

"Try kissing him back, instead of slapping him," I suggested with an evil smirk.

"Funny bitch!"

..._...

My cell rang – it was Marcus.

"You got mini-Mindy over there?" Marcus asked with a chuckle.

"You are _so_ not funny, old man!" I growled. "Yes, _Megan_ is here – she needed to talk with her big sister!"

"You keeping her for the night then, big sister?"

"You staying here, tonight?" I asked Megan, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Looks like it!"

"Okay! Night Mindy!"

"Night Marcus!"


	155. Erika

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Dave had still been awake by the time I had been able to persuade Megan to get to bed in the spare room. I had explained how she felt and what I had told her.

"She's lucky to have somebody like you to talk to," Dave had commented.

"Yeah – kind of surprises me, sometimes; I'm supposed to be 'Hit Girl' not 'Agony Aunt Girl'!"

* * *

Dave and I were in the kitchen when Josh came downstairs, with Chloe behind him.

"Why did I just see Megan coming out of the bathroom?" Josh asked.

"She stayed here, last night – she needed to talk to Mindy about something," Dave said with a meaningful expression.

"Oh – I see!" Josh replied, catching on quickly.

A few minutes later a smiling Megan appeared.

"Morning world!"

"Morning Megan," Josh said politely.

"Morning runt!" Chloe said with a smirk.

"Chloe – be nice!" I suggested.

"Megan can take it – she's a hardened bitch," Chloe replied with an evil grin. "Unless Curtis kisses her; then she melts!"

"Megan! Put that knife down!" I called. "Chloe has enough wounds for now."

"Another fun day at 'The West Ridge Home for Nut Jobs'!" Dave quipped with a grin.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

Erika came over and we met two of her friends, Hailee and Toni.

Hailee was a stunning brunette about the same height as Mindy. Her eyes were an attractive hazel colour, which went well with her long hair. She was slim and seemed, well, a little shy. While Toni was, quite literally, all over Erika and could not stop talking! In contrast, Hailee was very quiet and seemed to keep to herself. She also, apparently, hated talk about motorcycles, which Toni and Erika enjoyed immensely. Toni rode a powerful Kawasaki motorcycle and enjoyed telling stories about her and Erika on their motorcycles.

..._...

During the conversation, Josh jokingly suggested that Toni enjoyed cuddling up with Erika. Josh had expected his comment to generate a sarcastic response, but instead he was rather shocked by Erika's reply.

"She's my girlfriend," Erika said brazenly.

Josh looked confused, then his eyes went wide and he coloured slightly.

"You mean…" Josh started.

"Yes, Joshua; we are in a relationship," Erika expanded, reading his expression.

"You mean you are the, um, L-word?" Josh asked, blushing slightly.

"I assume you mean: 'lesbian', Josh?" Toni enquired with a laugh.

Josh was really blushing now!

"I'm actually bi – but currently I'm with Toni," Erika explained.

"Josh, close your mouth!" Mindy suggested.

"Wouldn't mind a bit of _that_ action!" Josh commented, before yelling out as Chloe hit him hard. "I just meant that I wanted to see what two girls would, err, well, do together..."

"Time to leave, Joshua, before your face sets fire to something!" Chloe grinned and dragged Josh upstairs.

It was actually quite funny; Mindy seemed a little uncomfortable with the revelation, too and she actually glowered at me for smirking!

* * *

**_Two Days Later  
Wednesday_**

**_Lake View High School_**

"Ah, Miss Bennett; how is your arm?"

"Very good, thank you, Mr Swanson."

"Good, good. Sorry I couldn't make the party last week. I was out of town, but I heard it was entertaining!"

"It was good, very good."

"Chloe!" A voice called – it was Avery, with Riley coming along behind.

"Be good, Miss Bennett!"

"I always am!"

Mr Swanson walked off, with a sarcastic laugh!

* * *

**_That Weekend  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse D_**

"What the hell have you done to the place?"

"Just preparing it for your next training session, young Wildcat!"

"I don't like the look of this!" Curtis moaned.

The warehouse was no longer clear, like it usually was. The small building inside the warehouse, that housed the armoury and bunks, was surrounded with piles of what could only be described as 'junk' that stretched almost to the walls of the warehouse! Titan was parked over by the main door, alongside Iron Hide. In front of me, I had Curtis, Megan, Chloe, Joshua and Erika. Standing beside me, was Dave and sniffing around the warehouse, was Sophia. We were all in our combat suits, but holding our masks.

Chloe had on her brand new combat suit, which was to the same design, but had heavier armour without an increase in weight.

"Thank you, guys – you've done well!" I said to Tony Morgan, Jack Bay and Isaac Swanson.

"It was fun!" Jack said, smiling, while Tony and Isaac nodded.

"Well, let's see what these boys and girls think of your little mess!" I grinned back.

* * *

"Now – you guys and girls know how to fight with knives, swords and guns," Dave started.

They all nodded.

"So, what do you do when you have no weapons – or when those that you have, are damaged or otherwise unusable?" Dave continued. "After Shadow's little escapade with Ralph D'Amico, she went through an intensive debrief with Mindy and I. Shadow did _not_ enjoy herself!"

I glanced at Chloe, who looked a little unhappy. Yes, we had taken her through every second of her movements, from arrival, to be being captured.

"Shadow lost the use of her pistol, through no fault of her own. The top of her spare magazine had been dented, which meant that the top round could not be stripped and moved into the chamber. That is an extreme, but you will all learn to fight with what you find around you. Hence, all this shit that you see stacked around the Safehouse," Dave finished.

"Now – you may find some surprises, as you wander around. Some of our friends are here to help today and they will try to interfere – _do not hurt them_! Now – all of you, remove all your weapons and place them in the armoury," I directed. "Then get your masks on."

"What!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Pistols, knives – armoury – now!"

Chloe was _not_ happy; but she complied anyway, as did the others. Once Dave and I had checked each of them for weapons, we pulled on our masks.

"Okay, you cunts, let's see what you can do now!" I growled.

"You love that phrase, don't you?" Kick-Ass laughed.

"Hell, yeah!" I acknowledged as I killed the main lights, leaving only small lights that were scattered around the warehouse.

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Trojan_**

I did not like the look of this.

I also knew what Mindy was capable of when it came to training; Mindy's idea of training was only marginally safer than actual combat! I also knew that Mindy would do her best to keep us safe, although she generally saw small wounds as a joke.

It was dark with small patches of light. I could hear movement, scuffling. I had no weapons, except for my suit and my hands. I searched around me for anything that I could use as a weapon. The piles of rubbish and junk had all sorts of miscellaneous items sticking out. I saw a metal clothes pole and seized it. It was about three feet long and could prove useful.

What the hell?

I saw something move and then a shape came towards me. The shape had a baton, which was now moving towards my head. I intercepted the baton with my clothes pole, pushed back, and heard a familiar laugh.

"Brad?" I asked the shape. Then I felt a sharp pain as the baton struck my left arm.

"Don't lower your guard, Trojan!" Brad advised as he raised the baton to strike me again.

Instead, I blocked and then twisted the baton out of Brad's hands. I swiftly put my friend down and hog-tied him with some rope I found close by me. Ignoring the words obviously learnt from Megan, which poured out of his mouth, I moved on.

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Wildcat_**

I was _not_ scared – I could overcome anything Hit Girl could throw at me!

First thing – I needed a weapon. I started rooting through the crap scattered around me, looking for something useful. There was nothing visible, so I moved through the semi-darkness, hunting.

Suddenly, I heard a crack and I felt something hit my chest; I was pushed backwards by the impact. Fuck it hurt! Then again a few inches from the previous impact! I looked around, almost in a panic and saw a – fuck me, a Fusion shield. I seized it up and heard the impacts of two objects on the shield.

It had to be Hit Girl – only she would fire on me without warning!

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"You got her, good!" I announced.

"Thanks, Battle Guy – I enjoyed that!" Lynx announced with a laugh.

"I can't believe that you would shoot your own daughter!"

"It's only a rubber bullet and her suit's armoured – she's been a bitch lately!"

"My turn!" Medic announced from Safehouse D.

"This should be good!" Hawk announced from beside me.

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

I saw my daughter edging through the darkness.

She seemed to be armed, with a sword shaped piece of steel. Shadow was being very careful with her movements and moving like her name. I lay in ambush, armed with a five-foot wooden bō-staff – without blades. Chloe had no idea that I was familiar with that weapon. I had not even let on to Mindy.

Time to see what my new combat suit could do.

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Shadow_**

Something was up.

This smelt like an ambush. I had been in enough of the fuckers – I had learnt to sniff them out. I came to what passed as a T-junction. The bad feeling was getting worse. At least I was armed; it was only a three-foot long flat piece of steel, bit it would do. I hefted it in my right hand, ready for an attack.

..._...

The attack came from nowhere, as I expected. Whoever it was, they were skilled and wore an armoured suit. The wooden bō-staff swept down and I was barely fast enough to block it before it hit me. I rolled and brought my makeshift sword around and swiped at the attackers legs.

The attacker jumped up and drove one end of the bō-staff into my chest, shoving me backwards. I felt all my breath knocked out of me and gasped for air.

"Shadow!"

It was Jackal appearing from my left. He helped me to my feet and then stood beside me facing the unknown, masked attacker.

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Hit Girl_**

Fuck me!

The old girl could move and since when, could she use a goddamn bō-staff; that family was full of fucking surprises! She was doing well, so far. She had flattened her daughter and was now facing off against both Shadow and Jackal.

I was standing on a pile of scrap, a few yards away, hidden in the darkness. I stayed there watching the drama unfolding in front of me. Cathy was spinning the bō-staff as if she was born to it. Jackal had a pair of metal poles and Shadow a sword shaped piece of metal. Both were struggling to get past the woman in her early forties, who fought back hard and had laid each kid out at least twice!

I actually winced, each time either Shadow or Jackal received a crack from the bō-Staff. It was a hard hit – maybe Cathy was getting her own back for something!

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"That woman has a serious attitude – remind me never to get on the wrong side of Dr Bennett!" Battle Guy announced.

"Tell me about it – kind of explains where Shadow gets it from!" Hawk admitted.

"Oh! That must have hurt!"

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Kick-Ass_**

Shadow and Jackal both crashed to the ground – again!

This time, though, they stayed there, grimacing with pain. Medic was a serious badass with that bō-staff! Cam and I had shot rubber bullets at Wildcat, which had just seemed to piss her off. Now, I was looking for Mist.

Others were going after Wildcat!

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Wildcat_**

I was ambushed!

Fuckers!

I am gonna damn well kill 'em all!

I had been kicked to the ground by what looked like a black-clad ninja. I had never seen the outfit before, so I had absolutely no idea who it was that had attacked me. They were good though. I struck out with the shield, catching the attacker in the stomach; I then followed this up with a kick between the legs. It was a boy!

The boy was not happy and proceeded to attack me with a pair of what looked to be two-foot Escrima sticks. I used the shield to defend myself. One stick caught me on the right upper arm and it stung. Another stick caught me on my left thigh. I managed to kick out and cause the boy to cry out as I hit his right thigh hard, but he responded by using both Escrima sticks together to flip me backwards by levering both sticks under my left thigh.

I landed hard enough to knock the breath out of my lungs. My attacker rapidly vanished into the darkness, leaving me alone.

..._...

"Get up little girl – it's my turn!" Growled a familiar voice, as I saw a non-bladed bō-staff slide across the floor and stop three feet away. "Do you feel lucky, little girl? Do you think you can reach your weapon, before I put you down – permanently?"

Fucking bitch – I'll damn well put _her_ down permanently! I had to make this movement work, or I was dead. That jumped up purple bitch, she needed to be put in her place!

I saw Hit Girl smirk, as I made my move.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

I had zoomed in on Wildcat and I had noticed something – I sat up straight and turned to Hawk.

"The little bitch found one!" I said. "Hit Girl is _not_ going to be happy!"

"Damn! This is going to be awesome – I've not seen Hit Girl go ballistic since she kicked the shit out of _me_!" Hawk admitted.

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Kick-Ass_**

Ow!

My ear was hurting.

Hit Girl was using every foul word that she could muster. Apparently, Wildcat had just turned the tables on her. Anyway, I was still searching for the illusive Mist.

I ignored Hit Girl's foul-mouthed rant and headed deeper into the darkened warehouse.

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Hit Girl_**

I was raging!

That conniving little bitch had the nerve to fucking shoot me; with my own rubber fucking bullets! Okay, I had placed some real weapons in the scrap piles of junk that were scattered around the warehouse. Wildcat had obviously found the Glock 26 and stuck the pistol into her otherwise empty holster, earlier. I had not noticed the pistol sticking out of her holster.

Rather than just diving for the bō-staff, she had drawn the pistol and fired half a dozen rounds into my chest armour. Only then, did she dive forward, grab up the bō-staff and then sweep my feet out from under me!

I was going to kill the scrawny little fucker!

Then I heard Kick-Ass swear, almost as foul as I just had.

* * *

**_Safehouse D: Mist_**

Kick-Ass was flat on his back and I had his batons, in my left hand and his Glock 17 in my right hand and aimed at his head.

He was not carrying his Ko-Wakizashi swords today, so now he was unarmed. I had been able to come up beside him and kick him down before he had had a chance to react. I was certain that if this had been real, I would be flat on my back, but I enjoyed it while it lasted.

Kick-Ass moved, so I prodded him with his batons to remind him who was boss!

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

The lights came on in the Safehouse.

"Okay, assholes! Debrief in three hours – Fort Fusion!"


	156. Splinter

**_Three hours later  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

The three hours had given us all time to get out of our combat suits and grab a shower.

On the dot, we all gathered in the briefing room. I could see from some of the expressions that some people were not happy with the afternoon's results. Abby, Kim and Cathy passed around some food and drinks for everybody, before we began.

"Okay – that was a first," I commented glaring at Megan, who sat with Curtis, Brad, Cam and Tommy. She smirked back. "Now I know that some of you have questions and yes, I played a few dirty tricks – but hey, that's combat!"

..._...

"Let's start with Trojan!" Dave said, pointing to a screen that showed Trojan being attacked by Brad.

Brad was older and bigger than Curtis was, but he did well. Curtis, however was better trained and soon got the better of his attacker.

"Why did you tie Brad up?" Dave asked Curtis.

"Or has Megan got something to look forward to?" Chloe grinned, ignoring the not so friendly looks her comment had prompted from Curtis and Megan.

"So the asshole couldn't ambush me later on," Curtis said reasonably.

"Good plan – it hurt though!" Brad acknowledged, with a smirk at Curtis.

"We'll skip over the little bitch and move on to Shadow and her partner, Jackal!" I said, sending a scowl towards Megan who was smirking at me.

"You did well, Chloe," Dave said, as we watched her progress, right up to the point where she was struck in the chest. I watched Chloe absentmindedly rub her chest, which I understood was more than a little bruised! "To that point!"

"Yeah, who _was_ that person with the goddamn bō-staff? I've never seen that combat suit before, nor do I know anybody who can wield a bō-staff like that," Chloe exclaimed, then looked at me. "Except for you, of course – oh mighty leader!"

I laughed.

"Thank you Chloe for that vote of confidence. Now, I _know_ who was wearing that combat suit, but I have to admit that I was just as surprised as you, Chloe!" I admitted. "Care to explain yourself – Medic!"

Every head turned to stare at Doctor Cathy Bennett, sitting near the back of the room. I was pleased to see that Cathy actually blushed.

"That was _Mom_ in that combat suit!" Chloe exclaimed incredulously.

"Awesome, Aunt Cathy!" Curtis cut in.

"When I ordered your replacement suit, Chloe, your mother asked for one and I've learnt _not_ to argue with Doctor Cathy Bennett!"

"Mindy, Chloe – I used the Martial Arts to keep fit at Annapolis and while there, I learnt to use several different weapons; which included the bō-staff," Cathy admitted, still blushing slightly. "Besides, it was fun wiping the floor with Shadow and Jackal!"

"Great fun!" Josh said sardonically.

"You were awesome, Mom!" Chloe admitted.

"High praise from Shadow," Cathy said, smiling at her daughter.

"You were good, very good, Cathy – well done!" I said and received a nod from Cathy as thanks. "Now, Dave – want to mention Mist?"

"Funny bitch!" Dave growled. "Okay, Mist, you did very well, letting me come to you and then putting me down and seizing my weapons. Well done, Erika!"

Erika blushed wildly, as she sat next to Paige, Kim and Cathy.

"There is always an advantage to being able to choose your own field of battle. That can give you every advantage; however waiting can allow the enemy to build their forces or to get themselves acclimatized. Always a difficult decision to make," Dave explained before turning to me. "Now what about the youngest person here, eh, Mindy?"

I glowered at Dave, before staring at Megan.

..._...

"Wildcat!"

"Yes!" Megan replied defiantly.

"You had a varied afternoon. You found one of the hidden pistols – well done! I will have to return the privilege of you shooting me – _six fucking times_!" I growled and Megan grinned while everybody else laughed. "

"Paige would you like to let your wayward daughter into a little secret?" Dave prompted.

"Why not!" Paige said and laughed at Megan's curious expression. "It was I, dear daughter that shot you the first couple of times – after that it was Dave and Cameron."

"You'd shoot your own daughter?" Megan asked sounding very put out.

"Well, you have been more of a bitch than usual, the past week!" Paige chuckled and Megan looked a little shocked as everybody had a good laugh.

"_I_ have a question!" Megan asked, as the laughter died down.

"Yes, little sister!" I growled.

"Who attacked me?" Megan demanded.

I could not help laughing.

"Would the mystery black ninja please show themselves," Dave asked, ignoring me.

Everybody looked around the room in expectation. Then young Tommy Morgan stood up, blushing shyly.

"_You_!" Megan exclaimed standing up astonished. Her expression was mirrored by many in the room.

"I – I learnt some things while I was in captivity. The third group of people I was with; they made me fight against other boys – for entertainment – I had no choice but to learn to fight. Mindy has been helping me build on those skills – in secret. Sorry Megan, you fought well!" Tommy said, lapsing into an embarrassed silence.

"I'm sorry for squishing your balls!" Megan announced, slightly embarrassed.

"They're fine – I checked!" Tommy replied, grinning.

..._...

Tommy Morgan had approached me a few months previously, at the end of January.

I had been alone at what was then Safehouse A.

* * *

**_Safehouse A  
January 29th_**

At that moment, I had no idea that within a few days, I would be burning the place to the ground.

I was in the armoury when I heard a tone chime, as the side door opened. Being alone, I grabbed a pistol and a magazine, before heading out of the armoury.

"Morning, Mindy!"

"Tommy – what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes – I should be at school, but I needed to talk to you."

The boy looked uncomfortable.

"Briefing Room," I suggested.

..._...

Once we were sitting down, Tommy started to talk.

"I owe you everything, Mindy –"

"No you don't," I interrupted.

"If you had not found me and rescued me – then I hate to think about what I would be doing right now. They used to make me fight, you know – I still have the wounds..."

"Why are you telling me this, Tommy?" I asked with concern.

"I want to help, but I know my parents would never let me. I'm also way too young, but I learnt to look after myself, during my years of captivity and like I said – I owe you and your team, Mindy. I want you to train me – I want you to help me put my past life behind me."

I shook my head.

"I don't like the idea of hiding things from your parents, Tommy. I will only train you, if your parents know. I'm happy to keep the training secret from everybody else, though – except for Dave, of course."

Tommy thought about that for a minute before replying.

"Thank you, Mindy."

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Dave and I had trained the boy – not that he had needed very much training.

He had picked up many good skills; he had also learnt to fight dirty, which I had found out to my cost during sparring. Tommy was strong for his age and had kept himself healthy during his captivity. I had also seen his wounds, which on an eleven-year-old boy were quite shocking. However, Tommy seemed proud of his wounds, which varied from small burns to badly healed welts on his chest, stomach and back. I had recognised the stab and slash wounds, having inflicted many myself on the enemy. He also proved to be very intelligent.

At the same time as I had obtained the new combat suits for Shadow and Medic, I had obtained a suit for Tommy.

The suit was black from head to toe and was made from a synthetic carbon-fibre material that was ultra-flexible, but provided padding and stab/slash protection. The feet were clad in custom boots with soft and flexible protected soles. The hands were enclosed in gloves that were slim and followed the contours of the hand, perfectly. His chest and back were protected with Type II armour, which was removable.

The mask was full face and covered the entire head. Voice altering technology was embedded into the mask as well. Around the waist was a utility belt that held some of the boy's weapons and equipment. In this case, a Walther P99C pistol on his right hip, spare magazines, his communications and four black titanium, throwing knives. On his back, he carried a pair of black, tactical machetes with eighteen-inch blades.

..._...

Returning to the present day.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any, to introduce our new vigilante. Fusion, please welcome: Splinter!" I announced to the room.

"Fucking cool!" Megan said, banging Tommy on the back.

There was a round of applause and calls of congratulations to Tommy. Overall, it had been a good day.

* * *

**_The following day  
Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Things changed in quite a major way that morning.

Josh and Chloe had gone to a movie and Dave was out with Sophia. I was on the mat with Tommy. Now his training was out in the open, it made life a lot easier! For the past few months, I had had to schedule Tommy's training to when the house was empty. No more secrecy was required, thankfully.

"Hey – not damn well fair!" Tommy complained as I dropped him onto the mat.

"You're not the only one who knows how to fight dirty, kid! I was fighting dirty before you learnt to walk!"

"I fight to win, otherwise what's the point?"

"Not bad, kid!"

I pulled Tommy back up and allowed him to start another attack. I had challenged the kid to come up with something new, each week. So far, he had not tricked me, as I had seen an awful lot in my decade or more as Hit Girl. Some of his moves would out fox Chloe and Josh, but probably not Dave.

Tommy had learnt to use the human body; he had learnt the hard way where the pressure points were in the body. When possible he would target these points and relatively easily incapacitate a larger opponent. As Megan had done with him, Tommy was not afraid to target the more delicate parts of the human body – anything that gave him the edge. Men hated certain parts being kicked and women had parts that they hated to be kicked, too.

Both Tommy and I had learnt to fight where anything went – there had been no rules! I felt sorry for him, being forced into that kind of life – needing to fight to survive. I had personal experience of being forced to fight for my life and I had not enjoyed it in my early years. Finally, after another hour of fighting off the brat from hell, I decided I needed food.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

We got ourselves cleaned up and headed out in the SUV.

..._...

I drove down North Kedzie Avenue, chatting with Tommy. Just as we were approaching North Lincoln Avenue where we would turn left, I heard sirens – which was nothing out of the ordinary in Chicago, only I also heard gunfire. Coming up the avenue were a couple of CPD cars, which appeared to be pursuing a green, Jeep SUV, which was swerving all over the damn avenue.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled as the oncoming SUV strayed over onto our side of the avenue.

The other side of the Avenue was filled with the two CPD cars. I had nowhere else to go, then the car in front of me slammed on its damn brakes and skidded to a halt; I jerked the wheel to the right in an attempt to go around the stopped car. Something went wrong, a tyre dug in, and I felt the three and a quarter tonne Land Rover LR4 start to flip over.

"Hold on!" I yelled, as the world turned upside down.

The roof of the LR4 hit the blacktop and the windshield cracked. It may sound stupid, but everything seemed to slow down and there was very little sound. I saw the lights of the CPD cars as we rolled in front of them. One seemed to skid in an attempt to avoid us, but then its reinforced bumper hit us hard. The LR4 performed another roll; my head hit something hard and the last thing that I remembered was the sight of the dark green water of the Chicago River through the windshield, as I sank into blackness.


	157. Touch and Go

**_Sunday Afternoon_**

I heard the call over the radio.

I had only been a few miles down North Lincoln Avenue, on my way home, when I heard hat gunshots had been reported. I hit the lights and siren, and then floored it. I didn't like the sound of gunfire this close to home; Mindy _had_ to be involved somewhere!

I reached the scene quickly and saw a total mess on North Kedzie Avenue. There was a green SUV, buried in a parked car. I saw an ambulance cutting through the traffic and then I saw the back end of a Police Car half way down the riverbank. The bonnet and front doors were submerged, the roof-mounted lights were still flashing.

I pulled up on the bridge over the Chicago River, got out, and jogged over to the scene. For now, it looked like I would be the Senior Officer on the scene. Then my heart literally skipped a beat as I saw the backend of a Land Rover LR4, which looked suspiciously familiar, sticking out of the water. I looked more closely at the licence tag and felt sick to my stomach.

..._...

"Sergeant!" I yelled.

"Lieutenant!" The Sergeant called, jogging over.

"That Land Rover – the driver?"

"She's down there, Lieutenant – doesn't look good. A boy pulled her out, she wasn't breathing."

"Thanks, Sergeant," I said and felt numb inside.

I could see the paramedics gathered on the riverbank, gathered around somebody. I saw legs encased in wet jogging pants. Then I saw a face. Tommy's face was wet with both the river and streams of tears.

* * *

I felt cold.

Then I felt a hand in mine. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the shadow beside me. The shadow was tall and muscular. It had to be –

"How you feeling, baby doll?"

My sight cleared and I focused on –

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, child. I'm always here when my little girl is hurt."

Then I froze.

"Where the hell am I?" I cried out, almost panicking. "You're dead!"

"Nothing gets past you, Mindy!"

"Am – I – am I – dead?"

"No, child – it's not your time – not for a long time..."

My vision went hazy and so did my mind – then everything went black.

* * *

"I was so scared. We were upside down and we slid into the river – the water was so cold."

"You're safe now."

"The Land Rover righted itself and started to sink. We were underwater – Mindy wasn't moving, I fought with my seatbelt buckle and it felt like forever before it released. Then I struggled with Mindy's and managed to release hers too. She wasn't breathing – I thought she was dead – I pushed open her door and dragged her out. A cop helped me drag her out of the water – it was horrible."

"You did well, Tommy – you may very well have saved her life."

"Only if she survives – she has to survive!" Tommy declared.

"She will, Tommy, she's survived a hell of a lot worse!" I replied as the paramedics placed my unconscious daughter into the ambulance.

* * *

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

"Where is she?" Dave demanded as he rushed up the corridor.

"Room 32 – I'm sorry Dave, it is still touch and go," I said, feeling completely empty inside. Mindy was like a daughter to me.

I followed Dave down to Room 32. It was not a pretty sight. Mindy was naked, with her modesty protected only by a white sheet. Wires ran from under the sheet to electronic devices beside her bed. A tube was down her throat and connected to another plastic tube that led to another machine. Her head had a large pad taped to one side and there were arterial lines in her arm.

I saw Dave hesitate and then stop, only feet from his fiancée.

Dave had seen Mindy beaten almost to a pulp, bleeding from numerous bullet wounds and covered in bruises. He had even seen her shot by a crossbow bolt, and then crash her motorcycle! However, this – I had seen so many people visit loved ones in that room and other rooms just like it. Nevertheless, this was the first time I had known both the person in the bed _and_ the person visiting.

I could not have felt any worse, if it had been Chloe in that bed.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

I felt so damned helpless.

Seeing Mindy just lying there – it was unbearable. I had sat staring at the most important person in my life for the past two hours. Mindy's vitals had picked up about half an hour or so ago and the tube had been removed from her throat. Cathy kept appearing to check on me, but I could tell that she was struggling with it too. Cathy was a senior doctor here and she had ensured that Mindy had received the best of everything. I felt somebody sit down in the chair beside me and cuddle in to the side of me. It was Chloe.

"I'm so sorry, Dave."

Chloe had tears running down her face. Looking at Chloe, I had a thought just then and laughed. Chloe looked up at me, appalled that I could laugh at a time like this.

"Considering what else has happened to her – it's kind of funny that Mindy ends up in hospital after something as mundane as a car crash!" I explained weakly.

Chloe actually grinned a little.

"It is rather nuts!" She agreed.

* * *

**_Four hours later_**

I awoke again.

This time I was alone – or at least I thought I was. I could not hear any voices, just the sound of machines. I hoped that I was really awake this time. I looked around me – I was in a hospital bed, my mouth and throat were dry. I felt around with my hands; I was naked and there were tubes in my arm and wires on my chest. My head hurt, too.

The room was dark, but I could make out two shapes sitting beside the bed. I recognised the larger shape as Dave and then realised that the smaller shape was Chloe. They were both fast asleep, with Chloe cuddling into Dave.

..._...

A shadow moved into the doorway.

"So, young lady, you've decided to wake up!" Cathy announced.

"Thought it was about time," I croaked. Cathy helped me to sip some water from a glass with a straw.

"Sips – no gulps!"

How long have they been here?" I asked, indicating Dave and Chloe.

"Dave, about six hours; Chloe, about four hours. Marcus was here for a couple of hours, but he had to leave. You scared us Mindy."

"What happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything at all after leaving the house.

..._...

"You drove the goddamn Land Rover into the goddamn river!" Another voice announced. "You really need to learn to damn well drive – people like you give women drivers a bad name!"

Cathy turned and I saw Paige and Megan. I tried not to laugh at Megan, but failed and I saw a look of panic on her face.

"I'm okay, Megan," I croaked to reassure her.

"I heard swearing. That must mean either Megan's here or Mindy's awake!" Dave said, waking up and coming over to me smiling broadly.

"Funny cunt!" Megan said for us both, with a smirk in my direction.

Chloe woke up, too and looked very pleased to see that I was awake.

"Right – too many people – Mindy needs her rest!" Dr Cathy Bennett announced, wiping away a tear.

* * *

**_The next day  
Monday_**

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

The boy looked nervous.

"I think we're even now – don't you?" I suggested with a grin. "You don't owe me anything."

"I suppose so," Tommy said, blushing.

"I understand from Marcus that you gave me the 'kiss of life'," I said and the boy blushed even more.

"Somebody had to do it," Tommy said smiling.

"Remember – she's mine!" Dave quipped with a smile. "All future kissing is done by me!"

I glared at Dave.

"Oh, I brought you some fresh clothes – considering you trashed the ones you were wearing," Dave said innocently. "I brought the purple bra and knickers."

I felt _myself_ blushing now and Tommy laughed to cover his own embarrassment.

Marcus had appeared earlier that morning and we had spent half an hour talking. He had explained what had occurred at the scene. Apparently, the two escaping gunmen were dead – killed when they crashed their SUV as they had tried to avoid me. I was actually pleased – saved me from having to go after the bastards. Dave had then appeared with Tommy, who was desperate to see how I was.

I grinned at Tommy. "He only brought me those, 'cause he likes to remove them rather quickly – he says they put him in the mood!" I teased and laughed at Tommy's expression of horror.

"I don't think you are ready for any _exertions_, Mindy," Cathy announced, sweeping into the room. "Definitely _not_ that sort!"

"Okay – but can I at least _think_ about what I am not allowed to do, even though I am not allowed to actually do it?" I asked facetiously.

"Knock yourself out – figuratively speaking of course!" Cathy replied, laughing.

* * *

**_Four days later  
Friday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"_You_ are staying in bed, my girl!" Marcus insisted as I started to complain. "At least until tomorrow."

"I'll make sure she stays in bed!" Megan announced, grinning at Mindy.

"Okay, I'll be a perfect little angel," Mindy said sweetly.

"Bullshit!" Marcus said as he headed out of the room.

* * *

Mindy was _not_ a good patient.

She even managed to push Megan to her limit. I tried to explain to Megan, who was doing as much as she possibly could for Mindy that Mindy hated being stuck in one place. I also told Megan that Mindy really did appreciate her help, even if the moody bitch refused to admit it!

Just about everybody, appeared to check on Mindy during the day. Some even brought flowers! Mindy did not approve of flowers all that much – too girly she said. I reminded her with a few carefully phrased, whispered comments, which made her blush furiously, that she _was_ in fact a girl!

"What you whispering to Mindy?" Megan asked, curiously.

"Never you mind, little one!" Mindy spluttered trying to hide her embarrassment at my comments.

Megan just scowled.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Thank fuck for that!

Those assholes allowed me out of bed, at long bloody last! I still had a small gauze pad, taped to the left of my forehead but otherwise I was healed – according to Dr Bennett. According to me, I had been fine for the past few days!

I was annoyed that I had totalled the LR4, but very glad that neither Tommy, nor I, had any lasting damage. In fact, I owed that kid a lot – first time I'd been kissed by an eleven year-old too! Well, he must have been a good kisser, as he did get me breathing again!

Marcus had been over to tell me about his new job. He was now the head of the new Organised Crime Taskforce. He would be based at District 21, along with Voight and he would be targeting the Russian Mafia and other organisations like them. Marcus was really looking forward to this new job and I wished him well with it.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I had a fucking mutiny on my hands.

"You are _not_ going out Mindy Macready!" Dave insisted. "You shouldn't even _be_ here!"

"Dave – for your own safety – stay out of my way – I am getting my combat suit on!"

Next thing I knew, Dave had me in a bear hug and Chloe wrapped duct tape around my ankles and wrists. I was mad and I made Tommy blush with my comments.

"Are you going to be quiet or do I need to tape that sewer you call a mouth?" Megan asked sweetly, holding up a roll of purple duct tape.

I scowled at the little girl who never flinched. She just grinned at me and waved the roll of duct tape. Dave deposited me in the Command Centre and gave me a very nice kiss! On the way out the door, Megan patted me on the head.

"Be good, young lady."


	158. The Mutinous Fusion

**_The same evening  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Okay, I was mad at them for tying me up.

Nevertheless, in a weird way, I kinda liked it! Marty cut me loose after the team had left in Iron Hide. However, he insisted that I had better behave and pointed to the Taser on the desk beside him. I glowered at him, but laughed.

I knew why they did it and I actually felt a little humbled by it. They all cared about me; sometimes I forgot that. Still, it was absolute hell sitting on the sidelines and watching _my_ team go into action without me. Nevertheless, I knew that I could still stay in contact and help them as much as I could from the Control Centre.

Megan and Curtis were sparring on the mat – tonight was not their night for going out; I was still a _little_ over-protective, where those two were concerned.

"What a good girl!"

I turned to find Cathy smirking at me and I actually blushed.

"Gee, thanks Cathy!" I growled back grinning.

"I'll get you two some food," Cathy said, heading off upstairs.

"Does nobody trust me?" I growled to nobody in particular.

"We trust you, Mindy – we just know you, that's all!" Marty replied, grinning at me.

Time to change the subject.

"Hey, green asshole!" I called over the comms.

"How's my good little girl?" Kick-Ass responded.

"Looking to have the bed to herself tonight?" I retorted.

"Never gonna happen! You never did like DIY!" Kick-Ass replied, starting a chorus of laughter over the comms. I blushed and tried to hide it from Marty – I was speechless.

"Kick-Ass, Battle Guy – err – she may not be wearing purple, but her face most definitely suits her!"

* * *

The funny bastards finally got bored of winding me up and got down to what I had trained the cunts for in the first place!

I sat with Marty and Cathy, eating some pancakes and syrup – my favourite comfort food! Just as I had finished my last mouthful, the call that I had been dreading came in.

"Contact! Contact! Contact!" It was Shadow's voice, calm and in control. "Jackal flank to the left with Mist – I'll take the right with Kick-Ass."

Dave and I had decided that it was time for Chloe to start learning some leadership skills and letting her take charge – she had to learn one day!

"Battle Guy – we have six Krysha – we surprised them fucking up a store. Protection racket if ever I saw one!" Shadow reported.

"You go girl!" Kick-Ass commented.

"Enough from you Kick-Ass – get moving!"

"I think command has gone to her head," Cathy commented.

I was listening to everything that went on and doing my best not to intervene. I knew I should not second-guess Chloe – she was the one on the scene and above all, she knew how to keep a level head when everything went to shit. I still found it difficult, though.

"Jackal – on your left!" Mist's voice.

"Oh, yeah – ten rounds plus head equals stir-fry, baby!" Jackal replied.

I laughed and even Cathy grinned.

"We're not going for style points, Jackal – just kill the fuckers!" Shadow pointed out.

"I think I need to have words with Little Miss Bossy!" I whispered to Cathy who simply nodded.

"Four Krysha down – last pair taking cover behind their SUV!" Kick-Ass reported.

"Let 'em go!" Shadow announced, taking Kick-Ass' hint.

I was pleased. Shadow had done well, despite getting herself a tiny bit carried away with being in charge!

"Fusion check in!" Shadow called.

"Jackal clear!"

"Mist clear!"

"Kick-Ass clear!"

"Battle Guy, Shadow – Fusion is clear!"

"Battle Guy copies Fusion is clear. Well done, Shadow – Hit Girl wants a word..."

"Good, Shadow – very good!" I said.

"I'm glad you guys can't see my face – damn it's hot under this mask; I think I'm blushing!" Shadow replied.

I laughed and suggested she get her team back on the road.

"Hit Girl – Fusion is rolling!"

* * *

It seemed that the Russians were back to their normal tricks: in this case extortion for protection.

There was a lot of Chicago to protect and we could not protect it all. All we could do was set boundaries and then dare the Krysha to cross them. Well, we could handle the bastards; we had on several occasions before. I was pleased that Shadow was not intimidated by them and was still able to direct her operatives. I knew that Shadow thought nothing about ordering Kick-Ass around! Shadow was very like me – we both saw the opposite sex as inferior to us women and felt that we had a God given right to order them around.

I was also extremely relieved when Iron Hide rolled into the Safehouse and all dismounted without injury.

"Well done Shadow!" I said, as the girl removed her mask; she was blushing badly.

"It was good," Dave commented. "I'm used to being ordered around by over-bearing bitches with a God complex!"

That got a laugh from everybody and had _me_ blushing; I just scowled at Dave in return. We then got serious and spent the next hour debriefing Chloe and going through her thoughts of the evening. Her thought processes had been spot on; I was impressed. In a little over two months, Chloe would be fifteen. She was developing into both a stunning young woman and a front-line vigilante.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Monday evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

There were no patrols scheduled for tonight, but I was busy getting my body back into shape.

Cathy had given me a clean bill of health – somewhat reluctantly! I was pounding the weights when Dave came in with Josh.

"A hot sweaty woman – now that's a turn on!"

"Joshua, that woman you are talking about; she just happens to be my fiancée!" Dave laughed. "But damn it, you're bang on!"

I blushed at the compliments! I was about to make a snide remark, but that was when my cell rang – it was one of our snitches, or rather it purported to be.

"Go ahead!" I growled and was very surprised by the response.

"Same place – I'll be waiting with a package for you!"

Dave studied my expression, after I hung up, for a minute before speaking.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"Kind of – it was Petra!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we were speeding through the darkened streets of western Chicago.

I was leading, on my freshly repaired Ducati and behind me was Jackal on his 'stolen', Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R. The motorcycle had been totally rebuilt, tuned and repainted in Tan. It also sported the licence plate: **JACKAL**. He was lucky; the motorcycle had been removed from Safehouse A only a few days before the place had been destroyed. Kick-Ass followed Jackal, on his Diavel. Between us, we sported an engine capacity of nearly two and a half litres and over five-hundred horsepower. Thankfully, Jackal was not power-mad like Shadow, so he could be trusted with such a high-performance motorcycle.

..._...

We pulled into White Eagle Woods South, and found Petra sitting calmly on her Honda Fireblade. Petra dismounted and walked over to Jackal. She looked him up and down and checked out his wheels.

"See something you like?" Jackal growled.

"You look, um, very good close up and the wheels are fucking cool!" Petra replied.

"Would you two like some time alone?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Well –!" Jackal started to reply.

"Think very carefully before you say another word!" Shadow growled over the comms. "My knife is very sharp –"

"No thanks, Petra – I'm already spoken for!" Jackal replied.

"Your loss!"

"When you've finished trying to make out with Jackal, please let us know why we are here!" I growled impatiently.

"Oh – sorry!" Petra replied and ran over to some trees and returned a minute later dragging something.

..._...

"Fuck me!" I growled as I recognised what Petra was dragging.

"Hit Girl, I believe you are acquainted with Regina!" Petra announced, dumping her cargo on the blacktop.

The assassin was bleeding from several wounds and seemed to have a broken left wrist, which was crudely bandaged. The woman was grimacing in pain. I looked at Petra, but thanks to the full-face mask, I saw no emotion – was she happy that Regina was banged up? I felt nothing for Regina and felt no emotions as Regina looked up at me with a pleading look.

"I owe the bitch – she killed somebody very close to me," Petra said with a large helping of malice in her electronic voice.

"Why?" I asked simply.

Petra shrugged before replying.

"I want to prove to you that I am on your side; that I am not your enemy."

"I know that dumb-ass!" I replied.

"Just wanted to make sure..."

"So what do you want to do with her?" Kick-Ass asked, directing his question at both Petra and myself.

"Her death means more to you, than me," I offered.

Petra nodded and flexed her hands in her gloves.

"You gonna let her kill Regina?" Jackal asked me.

"Yeah."

Regina looked pathetic; she was shaking. She looked from mask to mask, but since I had changed to a full-face mask, this week, she could see no emotion to support her.

"You can't let her kill me!" Regina begged, reaching out for my boot; I took a step back.

"Get it over with, Petra – Kick-Ass always complains when I play with my prey, before killing it!"

Petra nodded, before circling the ill-fated Regina. Then she drove straight in, attacking the former assassin and kicked Regina in the face, sending her sprawling. Blood flew from Regina's smashed nose and she screamed with the pain. Regina held up a hand, begging for mercy, but Petra drew one of her swords and severed the hand. Then, as Regina held her arm in front of her, staring in shock at the severed limb, Petra swung the blade again and severed the upraised arm at the elbow.

Regina fell back, screaming and next to go were her feet, followed by her lower legs. Regina had passed out by that point and I could hear Jackal in my headset; he was appalled by what he was witnessing. The way that Kick-Ass stood and gazed at me through his mask, said the same thing. Kick-Ass had seen many violent things, indeed many perpetrated by yours truly; but I drew the line at extreme sadism – for most criminals anyway.

Finally, Petra stood back and I stepped forwards to deliver the coup de grace with my .40-calibre Glock 23 Gen 4 pistol. I fired one round through Regina's forehead and ignored the rest of the scattered body parts.

..._...

"You happy?" I asked evenly, turning to Petra.

"Yes – her death puts many things behind me," Petra commented.

As Petra turned to go, I grabbed her arm.

"You _are_ an ally, Petra – never forget that; you helped us when we needed it. I respect that." I handed Petra a cell phone. "You need us, you call us!"

"Thanks – if I need you, I'll call!" Petra said, adding. "You need me – you call, Fusion!"

With that, Petra mounted her Fireblade and burnt rubber out of the parking lot; she had not looked at the remains of Regina, once.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Tuesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Please tell me that you weren't slicing and dicing, last night!"

"No Marcus, I _never_ used a blade, last night," I replied honestly.

"She's telling the truth, Marcus," Dave added.

"So the single bullet through the head was you, then?"

"Can't a lady have any secrets?"

"When you become a lady, then yes – you can have secrets!" Marcus grinned, heading for the door before stopping short. "Oh, by the way – keep August 29th free!"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Wedding bells!"


	159. Turning Point

**_Three days later  
Friday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Things were changing in Chicago.

Not for the better, either!

I had no idea where things were going, but it was heading back to the bad old days of being a vigilante.

We had new Mayor and he had brought along people who played his tune!

* * *

**_Chicago Police Department  
District 21_**

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Morning, sir!" The gathered Police Officers called out as a resounding greeting to the new Chicago Police Department Superintendent.

"Good to see you all! I am Superintendent Trevor Howards and I intend to put the Mayor's ideas into practice as far as the Chicago Police Department is concerned."

The new Superintendent prattled on for almost an hour, detailing his history and his view of crime fighting. That was before he went on about how he wanted the Chicago Police Department to be perceived by the public.

..._...

Then he put both feet into his pet hate.

Vigilantism.

"They are _not_ superheroes; they are people with personality disorders. They must be eradicated from this City."

"Hit Girl and Kick-Ass are not our enemies, Sir!" Murphy complained and received a loud murmur of assent from the other assembled Police Officers.

"Ah! You must be Sergeant Murphy and that must be your partner, Sergeant Fellowes – the, so called, 'Fusion Cops'!" The Superintendent said dryly. "Now this Hit Girl and her partner in crime, Kick-Ass, are a scourge on society. They exhibit what is bad about society. They began their criminal acts in the City of New York and then they came here to do the same – _that will not be tolerated_. They are criminals. Vigilantism is a crime!"

"But, Sir..." Murphy persisted.

"No, Murphy! While some may say that their being here is making the City safer, others know, full well, that they make things worse. Hit Girl is a mass-murderer of _immense_ proportions, hell-bent on revenge. Kick-Ass, while his reasons for being may have been genuine, he ultimately became a menace to society." There was a murmur of anger, which rippled through the Police Officers at those words. "I _will_ clamp down on these vigilantes! Now, why is that you two cannot be like Lieutenant Williams? This Officer is a glowing example of the calibre of Police Officer that we need in this City. He fought against these outrageous vigilantes, in New York City and came here to help us fight them in Chicago."

Marcus looked at the two Sergeants, trying to keep a straight face.

"Lieutenant Williams would _never_ have anything to do with these damn vigilantes – he would never consort with them, like you do. He _hates_ everything about them and everything that they stand for. He would never associate himself with the likes of Hit Girl and Kick-Ass!" The Superintendent said, finally finished.

"I suppose he wouldn't!" Fellowes commented dryly, playing the game.

..._...

The Superintendent studied the two Police Officers as a spider might contemplate a fly caught in her web.

"Lieutenant Williams is standing up the Organised Crime Taskforce – I think that you two should get out of uniform and join him! Maybe you can learn about vigilantism; not to mention why it is _such_ a menace to our City."

"Thank you, Sir – we shall look forward to that!" Fellowes announced.

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

Marcus was playing this close to his chest.

I almost pissed myself laughing when he told me about the new CPD Superintendent and his view on Hit Girl. Then Marcus wiped the smile off my face – the new Superintendent was coming to visit his star Lieutenant and I was expected to attend.

"What!" I blurted out. "Have you finally lost your fucking marbles?"

"Mindy, it is important – I couldn't exactly say no, could I?" Marcus asked reasonably.

"But he's the top man!" I growled. "And by the sounds of it – the enemy!"

"Well, you and Megan will just have to be perfect little ladies for an hour or so!" Marcus insisted.

"Like Mindy could ever be a perfect little lady!" Megan quipped.

"You enjoy breathing? You want to reach puberty?" I growled back, scowling at the smirking, little bitch.

"Girls!" Marcus said loudly to get our attention.

"Yes, Marcus!" We both responded, smiling innocently.

"Oh dear – _I'm_ having second thoughts, now!" Marcus said, grimacing at Paige, who just laughed at Marcus.

* * *

**_The following evening  
Saturday_**

**_West Columbia_**

Marcus answered the door, when Superintendent Trevor Howards arrived.

"Welcome, Sir. This is my fiancée, Paige and her daughter, Megan, while this is my daughter, Mindy."

I smiled uncomfortably and shook hands with the senior Police Officer. We all went through to the living room and sat down – I was glad that this was only a short visit and not a meal. Dave had thought it very funny, when I had told him what was happening. He also suggested packing, as no doubt I would end up killing the Chicago Police Department's new Superintendent! I swore to Dave that I would behave, but I didn't think that he believed me.

..._...

After the usual bullshit covering the first forty minutes, the senior Cop turned to me.

"I hear that your wealth is due to your father's acquittal, of all wrong doing, in New York. A fine example of a real Police Officer, you must be very proud of him. I assume that an upstanding Officer, like your father, would never have anything to do with these vigilantes, such as Hit Girl. He must have been a real inspiration to you, Mindy."

"Oh, he was. He taught me everything that I know," I replied, fighting desperately to keep a straight face. "I would not be the woman I am today, without him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Megan about to explode as she tried to stop herself laughing. Marcus looked uncomfortable too.

"It is so very good to know that you and your family are so anti-vigilante. Truly a breath of fresh air!" The superintendent commented. "Marcus has told me all about how you teach self-defence to women and children at your training centre. I am impressed, especially as I hear that you give discounts to members of the CPD."

* * *

"Not a fucking word!" Marcus breathed as he closed the door.

Paige, Megan and I just all burst out laughing!

"Sam and Paul did the exact same thing when that asshole left the District!" Marcus said. "You should have heard what Voight had to say about him; he was scathing."

"I thought my sides were going to explode!" Megan said when she finally finished laughing.

..._...

I left Marcus and walked home.

"We need to leave town?" Dave asked. "I heard no sirens, so I assume our secrets are safe!"

"Dickhead!" I breathed, pushing past the grinning asshole.

Well I had the measure of the new problem. It looked like we would need to watch our backs from the Chicago PD, now. It shouldn't be too bad, as Marcus was leading the taskforce that was hunting us! However, if Marcus did not accomplish anything – he would be replaced. I had some planning to do; I had to protect my team.

I called everybody in to the Safehouse, for the following morning.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Sunday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I gazed at my team.

Kick-Ass, Shadow, Jackal, Battle Guy, Hawk, Mist, Trojan, Wildcat and Splinter. Not to mention Medic and Lynx.

"Times are changing!" I began. "The City is now against us – we are the enemy, as far as the CPD are concerned. Nevertheless, that does not mean that we hurt Cops – _we do not hurt uniforms_, period!"

For once, there was no joking; everybody was taking this change of events seriously. I was glad they were, too; the possibilities scared the crap out of me! We would be looking over both shoulders for an enemy we could kill and an annoyance that we could not.

We would come under a lot of scrutiny as we were hunted by friend and foe, alike. Our security would have to be ramped up. Everybody had to be extra careful. I had already spoken with Marty and he was increasing physical and electronic security for all the Safehouses and our homes. We would not be able to cruise around on our motorcycles, as we once could.

Since coming to Chicago, and setting up Fusion; we had moved out of the shadows and were on public view. People felt safe when they saw us. Now, we needed to return to the shadows, where I had learnt my trade. Of everybody in front of me that morning, only Dave knew about keeping to the shadows. The rest were too new to the game, except maybe for Marty – he knew about the seedier side of being a vigilante.

..._...

"Now, you guys need to learn some counter-surveillance techniques. We will be restricting access to the Safehouses, to preserve their anonymity. This place will be stocked up, in case of siege. You will all come under scrutiny, as the CPD hunt us down. You must resist the urge to do anything which might attract attention to yourselves and thus risk your most prized possession – which is?" I asked.

Megan was jumping up and down as if she was on a pogo stick!

"Yes, Wildcat!"

"Our secret identities," Megan said seriously.

"Very good, Wildcat!"

"Your secret identity is yours and yours alone. Nobody must be able to link your vigilante identity to your secret identity. With a group like hours, just one person being identified could lead directly to others," Dave explained. "This also means that changes need to be made to our daily habits. People should never see us all together, in case people start to join the dots. Continue with your daily lives, go to school – do everything that a normal person would do."

"Think about what you do, before you do it. Speak to Dave, Marty or myself, if you are concerned about security _in any way_! There cannot be any lapses – I don't want any of you to be put away for life – or worse," I continued. "If you are chased by the Cops – evade, do not get into a fight. We cannot risk a Cop being injured – we still have friends in the CPD, but they may be forced to turn against us if we hurt Cops."

"Remember – never use your Fusion identity when out of your combat suits. Conversely, when in your combat suits, never use real names. It is a very good habit to get into; it just takes one slip... We are sorry to scare you like this, but we need to get the message across; especially to our younger and newer members."

* * *

**_That night_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Today really sucked!"

"It had to be done, Mindy."

"I know, Dave, but..."

Everything that we had built was now in danger. All because of some self-righteous asshole! We _would_ survive and Fusion _would_ continue. Hit Girl and Big Daddy had survived for years in the shadows. Kick-ass had also survived our early time in Chicago, with me.

"You have taught them all well, Mindy – as you taught me. We have survived a lot of shit, together. If somebody ever wrote a story about us, this event would be a long way away from the end of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!"

"If anybody ever did write a story about us – it would have to be 'M' rated!"

"Why? Oh..." Dave tailed off as I dropped the last item of my clothing onto the floor.

"I think we could do better than an 'M' rating!" I teased, my breathing getting heavier as I saw something rising steadily, in my fiancée's shorts.

"I agree!" Dave commented, as his lips met mine and I felt a tingling sensation down being my belly button and then I gasped as a finger found its way into the very warm and very damp region, between my legs.

I gasped, louder than I had expected.

There was a banging on the door.

"Hey! Can't you two fuck quietly?" Josh growled, angrily.

* * *

"Noisy cunts!"

"You can talk 'screamer'!" Josh commented with a chuckle as he closed and locked the door.

"Let's out scream them, then!"

Josh shrugged off his shorts and crawled onto the bed before running his fingers down my stomach and between my legs. His other hand massaged my chest, as only he could. Damn, Josh knew where to put his hands and what to do once his hands got there. The tingling turned into electric shocks – Josh said I was sensitive; maybe I was!

"Oh God!" I screamed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _At this point, y__ou are strongly advised to read the story: _**_Knife Edge_**_, __for the next events in the _**_Forsaken _**_timeline. You can ignore the story, but events in _**_Knife Edge _**_will be referred to from time to time. Chapter 160 of _**_Forsaken _**_continues three weeks after the end of this chapter (Chapter 159). For those who have already read _**_Knife Edge_**_, changes and updates have been made to that story to bring it into line with _**_Forsaken_**_._


	160. Into The Danger Zone

**Author's Note:** _This chapter (Chapter 160) of **Forsaken** picks up three weeks after Chapter 159. The events in between these two chapters are covered by another one of my stories: **Knife Edge** and you are advised to read that story before starting this chapter._

* * *

**_Monday morning_**

**_West Ridge_**

The intention was to set sail in a weeks' time, next Monday morning.

There was a lot to be done, not to mention keeping an eye on the City and the ongoing changes. Marcus was still refusing to use my yacht's proper name. That was getting on my nerves, but the stubborn old man would not budge! That kinda gave me an idea for a wedding present for Marcus and Paige; something that I could have some fun with.

Weddings!

With the wedding of Marcus and Paige coming up, people were talking about nothing else, which I was finding a tad annoying! One wedding also led to talk of other weddings; those same people had started dropping hints about Dave and myself.

Some of the hints, though, were _not_ subtle – _at all_!

Marty: "So when are you cunts getting hitched?"

Megan: "Will I be a bridesmaid?"

Sam Fellowes: "You need to at least _try_ and make an honest woman out of her, Dave!"

Cathy: "You getting married before you have kids!"

Not to mention my favourite: "That wild bitch needs you, Dave!"

Marcus could be so elegant at times!

I had hoped that the Fusion mutinous streak from a few weeks ago was gone, but no, it was still firmly out in the open and thriving, as it tried to catch me out!

..._...

On top of all the shit that was going on, Megan was going through a 'weird' phase: despite still being wounded, she had managed to find time to dye her hair. It was no longer the cute auburn colour, which went well with her gunmetal blue eyes, but black with a red streak on the right-hand side. Paige thought Megan was trying to make a point, although what the point was, I had no idea.

Chloe had thought that Megan's new hair looked cool and therefore she had then reverted her own hair back to its original blonde colour, with a purple streak on the right-hand side as before. Chloe's hair was no longer short, as it had been when we had first found her, but her hair now fell to below her shoulders.

"So?" Dave had asked.

"So, what?"

"You going back to blonde?" Dave had enquired somewhat hopefully. I knew that he loved and preferred my blonde hair.

I had considered his question for a few minutes, before responding.

"I'm staying like this for now – maybe after our cruise; we'll see."

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Somewhere in Chicago_**

We were testing the new 'regime' as I liked to call it.

Just Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. We were out on our motorcycles and patrolling the darker Chicago neighbourhoods. I was actually pleased to see that we still received one or two discrete nods from parked Cops! However, I had received three totally separate warnings before we had gone out that evening. Jack Bay, Hank Voight and Marcus had all warned me about some fresh, new Cops that had appeared in the ranks over the past two weeks. These seemed to be under the direct control of the Superintendent and were out for blood. More specifically _vigilante_ blood!

Something else was going on, too. I had no idea if it was part of the new 'anti-vigilante' thing, or something completely different. I felt like I was being followed. It was what Dave called my 'purple-sense'. I could not put my finger on anything, but I knew that I was in some form of potential danger. I was also certain that I had spotted a black SUV, more than once – it was an older model and would not normally have stuck out; but thanks to the 'anti-vigilante' problem, my senses were heightened.

Kick-Ass said that I was being paranoid, as he had _not_ seen the SUV once. Kick-Ass, though, did not have the training and experience that I had – I just knew that something wasn't right. This feeling plagued me all night until I was finally distracted by something else.

Something familiar.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

I received a text.

The display in my visor advised me that it was the cell, which I had provided for Petra, almost four weeks previously. The message consisted of a single word, followed by a location.

'HELP. S WOOD AND S BLUE ISLAND.'

That address was on the Lower West Side. I called Battle Guy and asked him to check into the location while Kick-Ass and I changed direction and headed south.

..._...

As we approached the cross-section, I could hear gunfire, and then as we got closer, I could see four Police SUVs with eight Police Officers shooting at something or somebody. I pulled over to the side of the road to assess the situation and called Petra.

"Where are you?"

"I'm being engaged by the Cops and I don't know why!"

"Long story, can you disengage?"

"I'll need a distraction."

"I'll distract them, you go with Kick-Ass," I advised before dropping the call.

..._...

We split up, Kick-Ass keeping to the shadows and moving to the left of the CPD, while I headed directly towards their rear. As I approached, I revved my engine loudly and span my rear wheel creating noise and smoke, which attracted the attention of two of the Officers who turned around and shot at me – I was much more of a catch than Petra!

I rode fast, continuing to produce smoke as a distraction. These Cops were not the usual sort; they all wore overt upper body armour and their SUVs seemed lightly armoured too. These had to be some of the 'new' Cops that I had been warned about by Marcus and the others. They were all armed with automatic weapons, which considering who they were hunting was _not_ all, that unexpected.

"Hit Girl! Petra and Kick-Ass are clear!" I heard over the comms and accelerated away followed by two of the SUVs.

The other two SUVs had gone after Kick-Ass and Petra.

* * *

I flew south, along South Ashland Avenue, heading south.

Petra easily followed my every move, as we made to evade the pursuing CPD SUVs. We were nowhere near a regular Safehouse, but the nearest Safehouse would have to do for now. I turned left, following the guidance that was displayed on my visor. Battle Guy had seen where I was and had provided me with directions to Safehouse K.

The SUVs never saw my sharp turn and continued straight while we accelerated away before the CPD noticed their mistake and doubled back. They were quick; I noticed the flashing blue lights reappear in my rear view mirrors very quickly. We raced along West 34th Street and then onto South Iron Street before I swerved to the right, up an alley between two buildings and saw a steel gate close automatically behind Petra as she followed in my tracks.

Then on the left, a dozen or so yards from the end of the building, a door opened that was just wide enough to allow our two motorcycles to pass in single file. The moment we Petra passed the door closed and a heavy steel shutter dropped, covering the doorway.

"Kick-Ass, I'm bringing the Safehouse systems online..."

Lights clicked on all around us as we sat astride our motorcycles. We were in a large room with no windows and bare concrete for the floor. Above us, the ceiling appeared to be solid concrete.

"All the comforts of home!" I commented.

"We must keep some secrets, my love!" Hit Girl commented over the comms.

"Well, we'll settle in and await the all clear!" I replied dryly sitting down beside the motorcycles.

Petra sat down opposite me.

"You hurt?" I asked.

"Some bruises from the bullets – but I'll be fine."

"The CPD has some new enforcers on a mission to remove vigilantes from the City of Chicago!" I advised my fellow vigilante.

"That sucks!" Petra replied in her electronic voice. "How long we need to wait in this, err, palace!"

"An hour maybe," I replied hopefully.

* * *

**_The following morning – early!  
Tuesday_**

"You took your fucking time!" I growled, three and a half hours later, as I met up with Hit Girl outside the Safehouse.

"These new Cops are not your average Cops – I'm certain they are ex-Special Forces. They are careful – too careful."

"Nice – just what we _don't_ need!" I commented as we loaded my Diavel and Petra's Fireblade onto the back of Iron Hide.

Hit Girl was driving, with Shadow literally riding shotgun with my Remington Model 870 Express Tactical held in both hands. She actually looked kinda cool, as she stood guard!

We dropped Petra off, well to the west and she waved, as she rode off.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"So, you and Petra get up to anything in the Safehouse?" Shadow asked with a grin, as she stowed her weapons in the armoury.

"You get up to anything with Mindy when you shared that bath in New York?" I replied with a wink.

The look on both girl's faces was priceless as their mouths dropped open, but not exactly friendly!


	161. Hiding

**_Later that morning  
Tuesday_**

"Hey lazy tits – it's time to get the fuck up!"

"Fuck off Josh!"

Josh laughed.

"I know how to wake you up..."

"Don't even think about it, cunt!" I warned meaningfully. "Already occupied!"

"Bloody hell!" Josh said with a laugh.

"You got it in one – you're learning," I said, glaring at my boyfriend.

Late night, plus period, equalled very grumpy Chloe!

* * *

"What's up?" Dave asked later.

"Nothing," I groaned.

Mindy laughed. "He's not gonna be getting laid for the next few days!"

"I know how you feel!" Dave commented with a genuine smile.

"Assholes!" Mindy growled and made a point of violently chopping the ends off all of her sausages and then mutilating what remained.

"Anyone else and I'd laugh," Josh commented dryly before turning to Sophia. "And don't you get any ideas, either."

Sophia just sat there, licking her lips.

"You're lucky, she's already had hers!"

* * *

The events of the previous night had worried me.

I had not been able to sleep much, what with thinking about everything that had happened. I had considered putting Fusion into hiding for the duration, but that would just send a bad signal to the criminal fraternity of Chicago, not to mention elsewhere. Eventually I had gotten myself up, where I had then sat with Sophia, on the couch in the living room, and started writing ideas down and almost instantly crossing them out. The crossed out ideas included whacking all the new Cops and the new Mayor as well as the new Superintendent. I had even considered moving out of Chicago completely and finding yet another City to call home.

All were stupid ideas and most would just end up with us all in prison, or worse. I was _not_ about to retreat either – Daddy would turn over in his grave! I had a responsibility to the City of Chicago and I was not about to run out on that responsibility.

* * *

**_That afternoon  
D-JAK_**

"I need a break!"

"You turning into a pussy, or something?" Zach asked.

"You want me to kick your balls somewhere where they won't drop till you're thirty?" Megan responded.

"Megan!" Paige called over sharply, before going back to her work.

"Snarky, 'ain't she?" Nikki suggested with a grin. "Maybe, she's not so tough anymore."

"Maybe, I'll jam my foot up your snatch!" Megan said quietly, so her Mother could not overhear.

"I'll pass, if you don't mind, Megan," Nikki replied still grinning.

Megan turned to glare at Jake and Curtis who were whispering and sniggering.

"Care to share?" Megan demanded.

"Look little stormtrooper, give it a break!" I suggested strongly.

"You want a kick where it hurts, Kyle?"

"Enough is enough!" I said and dropped Megan to the mat before whispering into her ear. "Keep this up and Mindy will be pissed."

Megan glared as she tried to fight me off. I released her and she stood up, painfully. I was aware of her stab wounds, but most of the kids here, were not.

"What's wrong Megan?" Jake asked, showing some concern at Megan's grimace of pain.

"Silly bitch keeps overdoing it and taking on the bigger kids," Curtis laughed, using our cover story for Megan being a bit tender.

"You guys ready for some real work?" I asked, ignoring the glowering Megan. "Right, line up."

* * *

**_Lawndale_**

"You look a little sore, this morning, Toni," I commented.

"Bad day, Marty, I've got some bruises."

"I see – you and Erika pushing it a bit?"

"Marty!" Kim laughed.

"How you doing, Kim – that bump looks enormous!" Erika commented.

"It feels enormous – not to mention that it spends half it's time kicking me," Kim complained, running a hand over her rather large belly. "I feel hideous!"

"You look beautiful!" Marty said with a grin.

"Yeah, right!"

* * *

**_D-JAK_**

"Hi Mindy!"

"_You_ young lady, are going to come seriously unstuck!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Megan growled.

"I mean it – Marcus will not stand for it," I warned. "I should fucking know, short ass!"

"Okay, but a girl needs to vent, that's all."

"_Vent_?"

"You heard me!"

I laughed and left her to it. I actually felt a little sorry for Marcus, but in hindsight not so much!

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_West Ridge_**

As if I had not heard enough both from and about Megan that day, she called about nine that night in a bit of a panic.

"Mindy, help me – something monstrous is happening over here!"

"If this is a goddamn wind up, shit head, I'm gonna kick your fucking butt," I growled in response.

"Problem?" Dave asked with a grin.

"Short ass needs help, apparently..." I laughed, heading out the door.

I wandered down the street, towards Marcus' house, on the other corner of the estate. I had a distinct feeling that this was a wind up, as Megan had been behaving strangely over the past week or two.

Nevertheless, she was soon to be my little sister, so I had to look out for her.

..._...

Megan was waiting at the open door, by the time I got there.

"Jeez, take your fucking time, why don't you?" Megan growled, shutting the door behind me.

"What's the emergency, rat?" I asked, and then I heard a _very_ disturbing noise and Megan pointed at the ceiling with a grimace.

_"Oh yeah, baby!"_

_"Keep it coming, big guy!"_

I closed my eyes for a moment and groaned. "As if I wasn't emotionally scarred enough!" I whined, looking at the rather freaked out Megan.

"Tell me about it!"

"How long they been, err, at it?" I asked delicately.

"You mean, how long has Marcus been boning my Mom?" Megan asked.

"Been enlarging your vocabulary?" I asked, slightly appalled at Megan's choice of words.

"Gotta catch up with _you_, haven't I?" Megan replied. "They've been up there for almost a whole hour! What could they be doing for so long?"

"You really don't want to know!"

"I thought sex only took a couple of minutes."

"You also have a lot to learn!"

We went and sat out the back, where we could not hear all the commotion from upstairs. We talked together about general shit and eventually we ended up talking about our own lives. I had no secrets from Megan and I hoped that she didn't feel the need to have any from me. We ended up talking about our Fathers, which I found a bit depressing, but apparently, Megan had not really spoken about her own, since he died. I told her about what my Daddy was like, when he was not hell bent on the destruction of the D'Amico family. About trips to the bowling alley, but I left out trips to waste ground to get myself shot in the chest!

Finally, the obscene goings on upstairs were terminated and I headed home to what turned out to be some extremely whacked out dreams, or were they nightmares.

* * *

**_That night in dreamland_**

**_Safehouse B, New York_**

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

My back hurt like hell, my chest hurt like hell. What was I doing flat on my back on a flat roof? Why were there three holes in my costume jacket? Then it hit me like a punch to the stomach!

_Daddy!_

I scrambled, rather painfully, to my feet and looked upwards. There, a dozen feet above me was the window to Safehouse B. It all flowed back into my mind like a torrent: Red Mist! That fucking bastard – _he shot me, three fucking times_! The pain was almost unbearable; it was nothing like when Daddy had shot me. I pulled up my jacket and looked underneath – thank God for Kevlar!

Once back inside the building, I surveyed the Safehouse. It was obvious that the place was burned and would never be able to be used again. I had to rescue Daddy – the bastards must have taken him. On my way back into the building, I had come across the 'Mist Mobile', parked outside and seemingly abandoned. I grabbed a set of NVGs from the Safehouse, made sure that I had spare magazines and climbed into the Mustang; the keys were still in it – idiot!

I noticed that Red Mist was actually quite tall – I had to wait for what seemed like a year for the damn driver's seat to motor itself fully forward so that I could reach the pedals – yeah, I was fucking short! I also noticed that it was a stick-shift – that should be fun; I started the car and looked through the last few destinations that had been recorded on the satnav – I recognised one, it was the warehouse, which Daddy had burnt down – as good a place as any to start.

* * *

**_The D'Amico Warehouse, New York_**

Bingo!

There were several vehicles parked outside the supposedly abandoned warehouse, so I parked a block away, before I then headed back through the darkness to the warehouse and I started to work out a plan.

There was something going on inside, but exactly what, I was not sure. I crept closer and climbed upwards, to a vantage point in the roof where I could see the inside of the partially destroyed facility and once I had had a good look at what was happening below, I covered my mouth as I almost gasped out in horror.

_Daddy!_

He was strapped into a chair and beside him, similarly strapped in, was that green fucker, Kick-Ass. Some asshole was talking to the camera.

"_This, for all you cavemen out there... Is fire... Fire…"_

I felt rage building up inside me; somebody was going to fucking die – I grabbed the NVGs and turned them on before pulling them over my head. I pulled my Heckler &amp; Koch USP Compact pistol and checked that a round was chambered and that the suppressor was securely attached.

"_Fire is good... Fire is our friend... Gentlemen..."_

Fuck! That bastard had a lighter and I had previously seen him pouring fuel around Daddy and that fucking twat, Kick-Ass. Note to self: kill that green asshole, once I have saved his life. Was that a weird idea, or what? I surprised myself sometimes! I swarmed down the girders to the ground.

..._...

_"Time to die!"_ The asshole drawled to the camera and that snapped me back to the situation at hand.

"Guess it is, asshole," I breathed and fired my first round, clean through his head, followed by two further shots into the floodlights.

Darkness instantly descended on the warehouse. I liked darkness; darkness was my friend. I removed the suppressor and concentrated on the eerie green image visible through the NVGs. I moved towards Big Daddy and stopped short of the man nearest to him. None of the men seemed to know where the attack had originated, which was just as I had intended when I used the suppressor. I could see pistols aimed in various different directions and I could hear panicked shouts.

I moved away and scanned for my next target, taking full advantage of the darkness.

..._...

"Focus, Mindy – this is a piece of cake!" I thought as I shot the next guy, some wanker with a moustache, then turned and took down the next man.

Panicked gunfire erupted all around me, muzzle flashes everywhere. Chaos reigned – I so loved being Hit Girl! I stabbed a man, who was wearing a balaclava, through the heart, with the knife in my left hand and followed up with a bullet to his face. I double tapped another man, and then followed through with a shot at a man holding a shotgun; my bullet took him in the chest. The slide locked back on an empty magazine. I switched out the magazine, released the slide, and then shot another cunt in the leg and chest, dropping him.

Some fucker _dared_ to fire in _my_ direction; he went down to another bullet. A gun appeared around a pillar, being fired wildly in different directions. When the man wielding the pistol came around the pillar, I dropped him with a single bullet to the head. A gunman, further over, must have seen my muzzle flash, as he got a shot off in my direction. I ducked behind the pillar and then...

Oh, fuck, fire!

I ran towards Daddy, I was not thinking. The flare of the fire was dazzling my NVGs. I pulled them down off my face so I could see.

_Daddy was on fire!_

"_NO_!" I shouted – very stupidly in hindsight, as I attracted several bullets.

"Take cover, child!" Daddy called out, as I turned and made for cover.

As I ran, I jumped and span around, firing off a few rounds to cover my retreat. Once in cover, I dumped the NVGs. I then heard Daddy's anguished bellow of assistance.

"Now switch to Kryptoniiite!"

I thought quickly.

"Kryptonite!"

I felt behind me, seized the flashlight for my pistol and attached it below the muzzle of the USP, and set it to rapid flash. In the disorienting light, I saw men covering their eyes and trying to see their prey – me. Two shots and they both fell.

I heard my Daddy screaming as the fire took hold, but I blocked him out; now was not the time for emotion. I kept dropping D'Amico's gunmen with impunity. I took cover and switched out another magazine. The men were using sub-machine guns now, on full automatic. The adrenalin surged through me – I could do this; I had to do this.

"... Go to Robin's Reveeennnge!"

Again, I thought quickly, removed the flashlight and knocked a can out of the way on some shelves, and I placed the flashlight in its place. The flashlight was targeted by the D'Amico gunmen, but not hit. Using that flashlight as a distraction, I ran around behind the men and came at them from their rear.

I dropped the man with the MP5 and then the final man. I shot out my own flashlight and ran over to Big Daddy, sweeping the cape off my back and over his body, extinguishing the flames. I felt the anger boiling inside me and I strode directly over to the camera, raising my pistol for what I expected to be the last time.

"Shows over motherfuckers!"

I then calmly turned to face the squirming Kick-Ass and shot him in the head.

I awoke with a scream.

* * *

**_The real world_**

**_West Ridge_**

"What the hell, Mindy?"

"Hold me Dave, please, just hold me."

Mindy had just awoken me, rather forcefully which while not exactly unusual, the fact that she had tears streaming down her face, was. Mindy also looked the way that she did when she had just done something that she knew I would disapprove of.

"What did you do?" I asked with a calming smile.

"I shot you in the head!" Mindy stated, burying her face into my chest and rapidly soaking me with her warm, and very wet, tears.

Yeah, I would disapprove of that! It could only be one thing –

"Damon at the warehouse?" I asked rhetorically.

Mindy replied by sobbing even harder. She had these nightmares periodically – I did too; however, that night was the worst that I could remember.

Not to mention that she had never shot me before!


	162. Obsession

**_That same night, back in dreamland_**

**_The D'Amico Penthouse, New York_**

God I looked ridiculous!

I mean: long white socks and a short fucking skirt, _with pigtails_ – I ask you!

I was standing outside an enormous building, in the centre of New York – it was dark and I was attempting to con my way past the main entrance to the D'Amico Penthouse. I felt just as ridiculous as I thought I looked.

"_Nobody_ could be dumb enough to fall for this shit – _nobody_," I thought.

_Minutes later…_

I stood corrected!

The one asshole that was that dumb still squirmed, so I put him out of his misery with a single shot as I headed for the elevator, with my case, and acquired a key card to operate the aforementioned elevator. Not bad for a few seconds light exercise!

..._...

After a brief strip, in the elevator, followed by some speedy dressing, I was ready. The elevator came to a halt and I braced myself, rope in my left hand and knife in my right.

The doors opened –

There was a man standing to my left, he turned towards me and received the knife in his neck for his trouble. I yanked back on the rope and was immediately aware of another man to my left rising from a chair, where he had been reading a newspaper; I made a slashing movement with my blade and as the man fell backwards, away from the slashing blade, I turned to my next target.

The man to my right had his pistol out, but I placed a boot onto his left thigh, jumped up to his shoulders, and drove the knife into the side of his neck – the blood was awesome! The man that had fallen backwards was now coming at me with his own pistol and I sent the knife flying through the air and into his right wrist. I then rolled the man, on whose shoulders I stood and used the momentum to slide across the floor and using the rope made the guy shoot himself through the chin – cool!

Up until that point, I had been stealthy; however, the gunshot would have been heard. I discarded the rope and knife, and then dived for a pedestal that had some weird sculpture thing on it and braced myself against it facing the elevator. Meer seconds passed before I heard movement coming down the corridor. I had no idea who it was, nor how many it was.

..._...

I drew both of my pistols and readied myself.

Fighting my way down that corridor was going to be virtual suicide; but that was what I did. Daddy had trained me to accomplish the virtual impossible and that as what I was going to do.

I had seven rounds in the SIG-Sauer P232 pistol in my left hand and ten rounds in the H&amp;K USP Compact pistol in my right hand, plus a spare magazine for each pistol. It would have to do, else I would have to improvise; I was good at improvising! For some strange reason it occurred to me at that point, that one day somebody should make a movie about Hit Girl – this attack in particular would probably make an awesome action scene!

My senses told me that the men were close; it was time to engage. I flexed my foot, ready to push off. This was it! I moved to my right, around the pedestal and I fired the first round, from the USP in my right hand, dropping the nearest man with a bullet to the forehead. I started to engage the men as I moved up the corridor. The men were spread out on either side of the corridor – maybe it _was_ doable! The next man fell, and then the next. I used a chair to jump up and kicked the next man down, and slotted the next with a bullet to the head as I came back down again. The next man fell with a bullet dead centre to the forehead, blood spurting out. I hung off the right side bookshelves, which lined either side of the corridor and I blew a hole in the next cunts head. A man appeared from a doorway to the left and I dodged his bullets, but then the man that I had kicked down earlier, stood up and received a bullet in the back from the man behind – awesome!

Another man received a bullet in the head and I swapped out my magazines. The next two men fell with a bullet each in the chest. I skidded along the floor, shooting another man in the stomach and as he fell, he triggered his own shotgun, blowing the back of his head off through his jaw. A man, who seemed to be one of the last of D'Amico's goons, stood in the middle of the corridor. He fired off round after round in my direction.

Then the unthinkable happened – both of my pistols locked back on seemingly empty magazines, which was nuts as I had barely fired half of either magazine! Nevertheless, shit happened, so I dumped the pistols and flew at the goon. I seized his pistol with both hands and swung myself up and around onto the goon's shoulders, pulling the pistol out of his hands and then firing a bullet down through his head. As the body fell, I shot at the final goon and then rolled onto the floor of the corridor.

The final goon was using a long, tall table as cover. I fired three rounds, with the previous goon's pistol, before the magazine was empty, so I threw the pistol into the face of the final goon, used the table like a vaulting horse, and kicked the goon in the stomach forcing him to drop his pistol, which flew up, and into the air.

I landed on my feet and caught the pistol. This final goon was going to die where he lay on the floor of the Penthouse. I strode forwards and stopped astride his body, aiming his own pistol directly at his face and I happily pulled the trigger.

..._...

Click.

"_CLICK!_" I thought in disbelief. The pistol had jammed. Then I heard the 'ding' of the elevator at the far end of the corridor – I turned and stared down the corridor. Everything had very rapidly gone to shit – well it _could not_ get any worse, could it? I was in a large dining-kitchen with windows that provided a panoramic view of the City. I saw the elevator doors open and men appear; I ran over to the large kitchen counter, executed a perfect forward roll, and dropped down behind the same counter.

I could hear voices coming up the corridor and some shouts. I was being discussed in loud whispers by some men. I was feeling the tingles of panic as I found that I had no weapons left.

"You stupid bitch, Mindy!" I thought. "You've fucked up and you won't be walking away from this!"

I looked around me and saw a block of knives ahead of me and on the opposite counter.

..._...

A few minutes after I had obtained the knives, all hell broke loose as some wanker emptied an entire, large calibre magazine in my direction. I kept moving behind the counter, scurrying backwards and forwards and covering my head with my arms. Glass from the shattered windows fell all around me and the noise was horrific. I was actually borderline scared now; this was getting out of hand. Normally at this point Big Daddy would step in and rescue me – but he was dead. I was alone. My only back up was that green asshole; only I had no idea if he was really going to come through for me, or if he was, would get here in time?

The firing stopped. I briefly stuck my head up and smiled, then sent the two largest kitchen knives down range. Bullseye! The look on that assholes face was fucking priceless! I dropped back down behind the counter and heard the assault rifle that he had been holding drop to the floor, closely followed by his body. I heard more chatter, and then silence – but I had heard one word, quite clearly...

"Bazooka?" I said to myself – what the fuck was going to happen next...

Then more bullets and some larger shit came my way and I crouched down against the kitchen unit, cowering against the flying glass. Finally, I had had enough and I forced my way inside a cupboard. I moved some pans to one side and found a bullet hole to look through.

Oh, crap!

"Say hello to my little friend!"

My eyes went wide – this was the end of Hit Girl, unless...

I saw a flash...

* * *

**_The real world_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Again?"

Mindy had bolted upright, the tears were there, but not like before. This time she just looked at me.

"You never came..." She said simply.

"Huh?"

"I died in that kitchen – you never came..."

"It was just a dream, Mindy – I _did_ come and I _was_ your backup."

"I know, but – two nightmares; first you die and then I die."

Mindy seemed very worried.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Thursday_**

We never said a word about Mindy's nightmares after that night.

I was unsure what had brought on the nightmares, but I promised Mindy that I would always be there for her and most importantly, she believed me. It worried me that her dreams involved us both dying. Yes, Mindy's dreams were normally violent and bloody and she enjoyed that! I had similar dreams, but they often involved me having the crap kicked out of me, although those dreams were gradually being replaced with the new Kick-Ass.

I had a feeling that Mindy was feeling a little dejected. Our long line of successes had now changed to a few disasters! Technically Fusion was on the run and that included our friend, Petra.

..._...

Back to the current issues. The Cops seemed to have lost the plot somehow; maybe they were trying to garner support from the citizens of Chicago, whatever it was, Marcus had dropped over a CPD 'Most Wanted' leaflet. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the list:

_#1: Hit Girl  
#2: Kick-Ass_

#23: Shadow

#34: Jackal

#55: Red Mist  
#56: Wildcat

This list had caused some consternation within Fusion!

I was pleased to be number one and Dave felt it was cool to be number two; however, Chloe was pissed to be all the way down at number twenty-three, not to mention Josh who said it was '_not bloody fair_', to be at number thirty-four. Curtis was annoyed because he did not even feature; but Megan thought it was very cool just to make the list! Wasn't really sure where Wildcat had come from, either! Now, who spotted the fuck up at number fifty-five? What the fuck was Red fucking Mist doing on the goddamn list – he was dead for fuck's sake!

Well, if they wanted to waste their time and resources looking for Red Mist, then good luck, I thought!

* * *

As I watched, I saw the armoured truck with the flatbed, pull up and stop at the side of the road.

Out climbed Hit Girl and Shadow, from the front, followed by Jackal and another, shorter vigilante whose name I did not know, from the rear. They should not have youngsters doing that shit – I should know. Any kid under sixteen was way, way too young, to be taking lives and doing what they did. That was my view on things and that would never change. I had been way, way too young, when I had started my shit, over six years previously.

The four vigilantes left the truck and headed towards a large building. That night was the closest that I had been to them, so far. Next, I had to track down their headquarters; that would be a complex and most dangerous task, but it had to be done, if I was to complete the task for which I had come to Chicago in the first place.


	163. It Begins

**_That afternoon  
Thursday_**

**_D-JAK_**

"It has begun!" Paige confirmed that morning at D-JAK.

"What?" I asked, stupidly.

"The beginning of the end!"

"Huh?"

"Megan has officially started puberty!"

I grimaced.

"Oh great! Just what we need around here; _another_ hormonal girl!" Dave complained, shaking his head.

"Gee, thanks Mom!" Megan said sarcastically, walking over. "Just let every fucker know about my fucking private life!"

"She's also getting _very_ stroppy!" Paige added needlessly.

"Been there with Mindy – _not_ fun!" Dave conceded.

I scowled at Dave before turning to the belligerent Megan.

"Back to the mat, hormonal terror!" I suggested, pushing Megan back in the direction of her friends.

* * *

**_The following night  
Friday_**

**_West Columbia_**

"Megan – is that blood?"

"Yes, Mother!"

"Did Mindy hit you?" Mother asked.

"Not even close, Mother!" I replied shortly, heading upstairs.

Yes, I had been involved in a fight. Nevertheless, I really was _not_ in the mood for twenty questions; however, Mom was!

"Megan Wilson, get your backside down here, _right now_!" Mom almost shouted. I paused on the stairs and considered ignoring the command. I knew I had pushed way past my bounds – I was an hour late to boot.

Anyhow, common sense quickly prevailed and I turned around and headed back downstairs, but threw Mom a filthy look, anyway. Which turned out _not_ to be a good idea, apparently!

"You, young lady, need to sort your life out – I am _not_ going to tolerate this behaviour from you – you are grounded!"

I snapped; who, the hell, did she think she was!

"Like hell, I am!" I retorted and turned towards the door, intending to leave the house.

"You walk out that door, young lady and you are history!"

"Try it, bitch!"

* * *

**_That same time_**

**_Fourteen miles south_**

The fireball exploded out from the side of the building.

Masonry fell all around us, as we cowered behind a large truck. I glared at Shadow – not that she could see my face!

"How the fuck, was I meant to know the dickhead had a dead man's switch!" Shadow moaned, trying to sound innocent and failing badly.

"The Lieutenant is _not_ gonna like this!" Kick-Ass chuckled.

"Ya think!" I retorted angrily.

"Cool explosion, though!" Jackal cut in.

"Well, you're another dickhead; so you would think so!" Shadow countered.

"Hit Girl, this is Battle Guy – we have an alert out for Wildcat; the little bitch skipped out after turning up at home covered in blood!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

..._...

"She's gone – I'm worried about her," Paige said, sounding panicked. "I don't think she's thinking straight."

"I'll sort it out, Paige – hang in there."

I was fuming; Paige had been in tears, when I had called.

* * *

Something had obviously gone wrong!

However, the explosion was cool and it gave me the distraction that I needed to attach my tracker to their truck. Now I just needed to wait and follow the signal! Too simple? Maybe, but I had to try something!

I was fully aware that if I were caught, I would most likely be killed.

* * *

**_Western Chicago_**

**_119 South Oakley Boulevard  
Home of Sam Fellowes_**

I heard a knock on the window of my bedroom.

It was after nine at night, who could be on the balcony outside my room? I pulled back the curtains and...

"Megan!"

"Let me in asshole!"

I opened the window and let the girl into my bedroom. Normally, I might have been surprised to have a hot looking girl at my bedroom window, but this was Megan and nothing really surprised me about her – not anymore at least! Once Megan had climbed in, I closed the window and turned to the girl who was now making herself comfortable on my bed.

"Hiya, Cam!" She said with a smile.

"Err, Megan – it's late, my Dad will kill us both, if he finds you here – not to mention that I'm only wearing a towel."

I had just climbed out of the shower and had not had a chance to put my shorts on yet.

"Don't mind me!" Megan replied with an evil smirk.

I vanished to the bathroom and returned with shorts and a t-shirt on. Megan was gazing up at the ceiling. Then I noticed something.

"Megan – is that blood?"

"Don't you, fucking start on me!"

"I won't," I replied defensively.

"But I will!"

I turned to find Dad standing at the bedroom door and he looked pissed. I turned back and glared at Megan, who had turned away from the door and was pointedly ignoring my Dad. I knew what was about to happen.

"Megan, it is time to go home..."

"Go fuck yourself – I'm busy!" Megan retorted, cutting Dad off.

I winced; this was _not_ going to end well!

* * *

"Err, Megan, you're coming with me!" Sam Fellowes said. "You're going home."

"Oh no I'm not! I am _not_ a fucking kid, anymore."

"You are coming with me – voluntarily; or in cuffs – your choice."

"You wouldn't fucking dare!"

I felt myself lifted off the bed and I twisted my head, just in time to prevent my nose hitting Cameron's bedroom wall. My arms were pinned behind me and I then felt cold steel on my wrists. The cuffs were ratcheted closed with my arms behind my back. Fellowes then dragged me downstairs and outside, where I was then thrown, unceremoniously, into the back of his unmarked Chicago Police Department SUV.

"You asshole!" I breathed.

"Shut it, before I tape that trap of yours!" Fellowes growled, getting into the driver's seat.

..._...

Fellowes drove me home and pulled up outside the house. I was more than pleased to see that Marcus was not home yet! Fellowes hauled me out of his SUV and up to the front door. He knocked and the door flew open to reveal Mom, who looked none too pleased; in fact, she looked just a bit pissed. I was marched inside and once the door was closed, Fellowes span me around to face him.

"What's going on kid?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Get these damn things off of my fucking wrists!" I growled savagely.

"You have surprised me, Megan," Fellowes said calmly.

"You think I give a crap?"

"You are supposed to be Wildcat, somebody that I respected – but this… This is not whom you are – you are behaving just like a spoilt little girl, who cannot get things her own way," Fellowes continued. "It is time to grow up Megan!"

"You can't speak to me like that!"

"Well I just did, because I used to respect you and I _do_ respect your Mother and I want to help in any way that I can."

"I am old enough to look after myself… I do not need anybody to tell me –"

Wham!

Fellowes slammed me against the wall and I almost screamed with pain as he whispered into my ear.

"What would Mindy think if she could see you now? A delinquent child in cuffs. I think she would be ashamed of your childish behaviour. She needs disciplined people – not immature, little brats. I have now lost all the respect that I had for you and what you do. You need to sort yourself out, Megan," Fellowes said, before starting to yell. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes!" I replied insolently.

"I DON'T THINK YOU DO!" Fellowes bellowed before continuing more quietly. "I am going to remove the cuffs – you misbehave and I'll put them straight back on."

Fellowes removed the cuffs and replaced them in his pocket. I turned around and looked up at the Cop.

"Sam, I –."

Fellowes cut me off.

"It's not 'Sam' anymore, Megan; it's Sergeant Fellowes to you!"

It hit me then that I had really fucked things up. What had been a small firecracker of an issue had now gone nuclear. I was fucking history and I felt ashamed, I felt tears forming. I turned to Mom, who looked beyond disappointed. That dug in, as a knife and I knew exactly what that felt like.

"Megan, please go to your room and stay there," Mom said. "Do not come out for any reason."

I did not _dare_ to look at Fellowes, so I just headed straight upstairs and shut my bedroom door behind me.

I sank on to the bed and started to cry.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I went too far, Paige."

"No, Sam, you didn't go too far – it had to be done."

"You know – I was way worse than Megan at that age. I just worry about what Cameron will be like when _he_ approaches puberty."

"We've all been there – I hate to say it, but my parents saw me brought home by Chicago's finest much more than I would like to admit!" Paige admitted. "Just don't tell Megan!"

"Does Marcus know?"

"Oh yeah – I had to tell him where I got my taste for handcuffs from?"

* * *

**_An hour later_**

Oh, crap!

I heard the truck pull up outside first and then the sound of the front door opening.

"Where is she?" Marcus demanded.

A minute later, Marcus entered my bedroom, after knocking. I did not think I had ever seen Marcus look this mad before, ever. He stood there and just looked at me. I felt so fucking small; it was horrible. I had tremendous respect for Marcus, so I kept my mouth firmly shut.

Ultimately, Marcus just turned and left my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The fact that he had never said a single word felt worse than if he had yelled at me.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Saturday_**

**_West Columbia_**

I knocked on Megan's bedroom door.

There was no answer, so I pushed the door open and went in. I found Megan lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, still dressed and with dried blood on her face.

"How you doing, oh grounded one?" I asked.

"Not good!" Megan replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not here to lecture you – that isn't my place. I just want to help," I offered. "Besides I'm all lectured out having gone through Shadow like a ton of bricks after she blew up most of Chicago!"

Megan sat up and looked at me. I expected a smile, as I sat down on the end of the bed, but then she surprised me by jumping up, wrapping her arms around me and bursting into tears. Between sobs, she asked questions.

"I've fucked up badly, haven't I?"

"Will Mom forgive me?"

"Will Marcus ever speak to me again?"

"How will I regain Fellowes' respect?"

When Megan stopped crying, I smiled at her.

"In order. Hell, yeah! I should think so. Probably, and you'll earn it back," I said.

"Thanks Mindy. I _am_ sorry for letting you down and I _am_ sorry about running out and, well, I'm sorry about everything. I honestly don't know why I snapped."

"Hormones, huh?" I queried.

"It sucks – big time!"

"You don't know the half of it, girl! Now go get yourself showered and make yourself presentable," I suggested.

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Move it!"

..._...

Megan spent almost twenty minutes in the shower, followed by me helping her with fresh dressings for her knife wounds and yet another twenty minutes of her rushing backwards and forwards, getting herself dressed. She looked a lot better, now that she was cleaned up. I had the feeling that she had not slept much the previous night.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Come with me," I directed and took Megan's hand.

..._...

I led Megan downstairs into the living room. There sat Paige, Marcus and Sam Fellowes. Megan stopped dead and tried to backtrack. I pulled her forwards and pushed her towards Paige.

"You can do it," I whispered, before stepping back.

"Mom, I'm really, really sorry. I did not mean any of it. I will never treat you like that again – ever!"

"You hurt me, Megan, but I love you and I will never let anything get between us," Mom said, smiling.

Megan turned slowly towards Marcus, but he pointed towards Sam Fellowes and Megan moved to face him.

"Sergeant Fellowes. I am sorry for what I said and did. I never stopped to think about my actions. I _know_ actions have consequences – I know because my actions have led me to be wounded and I have the wounds and eventually the scars that will remind me of that bad decision every damn day. I understand why you were hard on me and I deeply regret causing you to lose your respect for me. I _am_ sorry for letting you down and I am sorry for letting everybody down. If it had not been for Mindy, last year, I would probably have been brought home in cuffs, _way_ too many times by now. I hope that I can earn back your respect."

Fellowes nodded approvingly.

"That was a very mature and well thought out apology, Megan. You have gone a long way to regaining my respect."

Megan grinned for the first time that evening.

"Thanks, Sergeant Fellowes."

"Call me Sam, Megan!"

Finally, Megan turned to Marcus and her smile faded.

Marcus did not say a word.

"Come on, Marcus. The girl's doing her best!" I said. Marcus enjoyed his little game; I had 'played' it often enough!

"I accept your apology, Megan. As Sam said, it was very mature and I _am_ proud of you, for the apology at least. Now back to your room."

"Yes, Marcus."

* * *

**_Two days later  
Monday morning_**

**_Burnham Harbor Marina_**

Megan had spent all of the weekend in her room.

Marcus had told her that she was to be allowed out for the trip and that, how well she behaved, while aboard, and would affect how long she would be grounded for, on her return.

Marcus had a heart and knew how difficult it was to control a wayward daughter!

* * *

**Authors Note:** _At this point, y_ou are strongly advised to read ___my other__ story:_ **_The Voyages of The Salty Swallow_**_,_ _for the next events in the_ **_Forsaken_** _timeline. You can ignore the story, but events in_ **_The Voyages of The Salty Swallow_** _will be referred to from time to time. Chapter 164 of_ **_Forsaken _**_continues ten days__,_ _or so, __after the end of this chapter (Chapter 163)._


	164. Mathilda

**Author's Note:** _This chapter (Chapter 164) of **Forsaken** picks up a little over a week after Chapter 163. The events in between these two chapters are covered by another one of my stories: **The Voyages of The Salty Swallow** and you are advised to read that story before starting this chapter._

* * *

**_Friday morning_**

**_The City of Chicago_**

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the client.

The fucking shit deserved to die and I was being paid to _help_ the fucking shit die. Nothing more complicated than that. This was not the first time that I had killed and it would not be the last – I hoped, as that was my chosen profession – I was an assassin, a _cleaner_.

That night, I moved down the darkened streets, of the south side of Chicago. I was dressed in my usual long, dark blue coat and navy blue hat that I had started to wear when I was about fifteen. The coat came down to below my knees and hid my 'equipment'. In my left hand, I carried a compact carbon-fibre workbag that contained the tools of my trade. To anybody watching, I was just a young woman heading home for the night. Innocuous was how I wanted to look and it had worked for my teacher, so it would work for me.

..._...

I stopped outside the building, where my client stayed. Once certain that I was not observed, I slipped my hand inside the workbag that I carried and pulled out a black plastic box. The box was about eight inches long by about four wide. On the longer side were three antennae. I pressed two buttons on the top of the box before replacing it, back inside my workbag, with its three green LEDs lit. The jammer would block all wireless cell and data transmissions. My target building used wireless CCTV cameras with no wired backup - stupid, but convenient for myself.

I walked in the main door and into the lobby of the building. It was marble and actually reminded me of some photos that Tony had shown me, almost five years ago. Four dead bodies, single shots, in a lobby just like the one where I stood, but that had been in New York at a time of quite a few unexplained and violent, deaths. I had followed the deaths while I was at school – it had seemed cool at the time – culminating in the death of that mob dick, Frank D'Amico – now that was one man who _deserved_ to die!

..._...

One of the things that had kept me going, while at that damned school, was knowing that somebody else was keeping those who deserved to die, on their toes. I was a big fan of that Kick-Ass – he tried, but he wasn't all that good, although his heart seemed to be in the right place. Although, the strange deaths had seemed to dry up, when D'Amico was killed – rumours were he was killed with a bazooka; but I knew that was complete bullshit! Then, only a couple of years ago strange things started to occur in New York – and I mean _strange_ for New York!

The name D'Amico seemed to crop up again, not to mention some weird individuals dressed like, well, weirdoes! In addition, a name – Hit Girl – that name had cropped up, all those years before, but she was very elusive – almost a ghost, or maybe a legend. Kick-Ass was back, too, only with fans! Then again, things seemed to calm down and the vigilantes just vanished for a few months.

I had been planning what to do next and I had even considered moving away from New York; a new start maybe? I had come across some news articles that hinted towards Kick-Ass and Hit Girl being active in Chicago.

That had done it for me – I had found a new destination!

..._...

To my right, was a reception desk, with a concierge; he nodded at me, barely giving me a glance, as expected. I headed directly for the staircase and made my way up – I never used elevators; what I carried, and wore, would take a lot of explaining if the elevator broke down and I had to be rescued!

I excited the staircase on the eighth floor and carefully pulled open the door into the corridor and looked towards each end, looking for trouble.

Once happy that I was clear; I moved out and headed towards my target apartment.

* * *

**_Southside of Chicago_**

Now that was fucking cool!

The rope ascender had pulled us, individually, from the ground to the roof, in less than a minute. On the roof we found a grinning Hit Girl.

"Okay – you made it! Now, Trojan, Splinter – we have work to do," Hit Girl said as she pulled up the rope and stuffed both it and the ascender in to a black canvas bag that was then hidden in an AC vent for future retrieval.

Hit Girl and taken us both out to give us some experience. Wildcat was still grounded!

..._...

We followed Hit Girl down the fire stairs and stopped at the landing for the nineteenth floor. We listened for any sign of activity in the hallway beyond the door. There was nothing, which was expected for that time of night.

The apartment that we were heading for was number nineteen-ten and was only a few feet from the fire stairs. Hit Girl expertly picked the lock within a minute and we were in. With our pistols out, we searched every room for anybody dangerous, but found nobody home which was also expected. Hit Girl had insisted that this would be an easy night.

We then split up to search the place.

* * *

Trojan went to check the main bedroom, while I started checking the kitchen. Splinter was in the main living room. Suddenly, I heard a buzzing noise, coming from the bedroom and I went in, to find Trojan wrestling with a long, cylindrical object.

"I found it in the drawer, beside the bed. It started buzzing and vibrating and I can't turn it off!" Trojan whispered.

"Don't look at me!" I replied. "I've never used one of those damn things!"

"Twist the base," A voice behind us offered. "You two are going to poke somebody's eye out!"

Trojan did as he had been advised and the noise stopped. We both turned and looked at Splinter, incredulously.

"How the fuck, does boy, six months from his twelfth birthday, know how to operate one of these things?" I asked, just as incredulously.

"I just remember strange shit!" Splinter commented, wandering off to search the other bedroom.

I looked at Trojan and Trojan looked back at me.

"That kid is so strange!" We both said, together.

* * *

We continued searching and finally found what we were after.

Secured to the back of the fridge we had found several brick-sized packets of a white powder-like substance. These were carefully broken apart and dumped down the toilet. We had also found some 'frozen equity', in the freezer, almost eighty-thousand dollars in cash. This went into the pack that Trojan wore on his back. Just as we were finishing off the disposal of the drugs, we heard a commotion from a short distance away.

There was shouting and then a single gunshot.

..._...

Prudence dictated that we should leave as soon as possible, only I had a nasty habit of ignoring prudence! Dave would be made, but... What the hell!

"Battle Guy, we have trouble on the same floor; I am investigating!"

"What a fucking surprise!" Battle Guy called back dryly.

"Take care, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass added meaningfully. He was at Safehouse F, in case he was required.

"Hey, it's me!" I replied.

"That's what I am afraid of, gorgeous!"

I laughed and jumped through a window and swung onto the balcony of the next apartment over. Trojan and Splinter waited by the front door of the apartment and monitored the hallway. It was clear for now.

As I proceeded from balcony to balcony, the commotion got louder.

"Trojan, Splinter, the commotion is five apartments down, nineteen-fifteen!" I called.

* * *

**_Apartment nineteen-fifteen_**

So much for an easy ride!

I had made my stealthy entry into the apartment, after picking the door lock as I usually did. I had expected to find one man, my target, and maybe a couple of others guarding him. Only I was boned and I found eight men in total. I immediately dropped one with a suppressed round to the head from my Walther. As I moved down the lobby, three men chose that moment to come out of a bedroom. At first, my mind enquired as to why three men might be in a bedroom together, but I shrugged it off and shot another man before I, myself, was shot in the chest from only two yards away and the impact shoved me against the wall.

Fuck that had hurt!

The men were Mafia – probably Italian, or maybe Sicilian – whatever; they were bad news!

I was now fighting for my life. I had dropped my Walther when I had fallen back against the wall. My workbag was waiting for me at the front door, as usual, so I had to rely on the lighter weapons that I was carrying. I flicked two throwing knives out of my belt and into the throats of the two nearest men.

That was when the window in the living room disintegrated and something purple and very menacing appeared, dropping two more men with suppressed pistol shots as it rolled onto the living room floor. Almost simultaneously the front door burst open and what seemed like a hoard of men appeared.

It was pandemonium!

* * *

The menacing vigilante, clad in an awesome black and purple armoured suit, was wading through the hoard of men.

Some of the Mafiosi were physically large and muscular. At one stage I saw the vigilante, who my mind told me was the famous, or was that infamous, Hit Girl, being physically thrown across the room where she hit the wall, badly damaging the drywall. That did not seem to stop her as she launched forwards, fighting off anybody who approached and then put them down, hard. She drew a vicious looking blade and used that amazingly skilfully in the tight confines of the apartment.

I was doing my utmost to force my way towards the front door of the apartment and at the very least, relative safety. However, before I could get there a Mafiosi appeared behind me and twisted me around to face him.

..._...

Something short and black flipped into the room and drove both feet into the chest of the Mafiosi, driving him against a wall. The 'ninja' caught himself before he landed on the floor and flipped back to his feet. He held out a black clad hand towards me.

"Come with me, if you want to live!" The rather short, black-clad ninja growled, in a somewhat weird electronically augmented voice.

"Seriously!" I responded. "Kyle Reese, you fucking ain't!"

I had no choice, so I just shrugged and ran after the short ninja, aware that my back was covered by another, slightly shorter, vigilante in a blue and green armoured suit. I also saw a brief glint of purple, as Hit Girl continued to fight the Mafiosi in the apartment.

* * *

The hallway did not seem much better than the apartment!

I could see two men, dead from obvious stab wounds and I noticed that the blade which the ninja held in his right hand, was covered in blood up to the hilt.

The blue and green vigilante held a Glock 26 pistol fitted with a suppressor, in his hands and shot two Mafiosi that appeared out of the elevator. Seconds later, a pistol appeared around the edge of the elevator and I instantly recognised it as a Glock 18, which then sent a spray of bullets in our direction on full automatic.

Several bullets hit the vigilantes, who obviously wore full body armour and did their best to cover me. Nevertheless, I still felt a stinging sensation from my right thigh and fell down against the wall, leaving a bright red smear down the wall. I must have screamed out as well, but I could not remember doing that at all.

The black ninja seized hold of me and made a go at dragging me towards the fire stairs. I could hear him talking but I could not make out what he was saying.

He must have been using a radio.

* * *

I must have passed out, because all I could remember was being dragged to the fire stairs and then nothing.

Although there were strange flashes of memories since then that started to find their way into my mind. I remembered seeing a green and yellow mask gazing down at me as I was picked up and placed into the back of a large truck.

I looked around me.

I was lying on a couch, on my left side. My right thigh was on fire. A purple mask appeared in my field of vision, which then gradually cleared.

"So, what are we going to do with you?" Hit Girl growled.

"I'm not gonna beg, if that's what you're thinking," I replied, grimacing with the pain from my thigh. "Kill me if that is what you desire, Hit Girl."

..._...

Hit Girl took a step back and held up both gauntleted hands with the palms toward me.

"Hey, you've got me all wrong there, girl!" Hit Girl said somewhat defensively. "We need to get that wound looked at, before it gets infected."

Privately, I would admit that I felt a sense of relief at that!

"Who are you? Hit Girl continued.

"I'm Mathilda, but professionally I go by 'The Heir'," I stated without fanfare.

Hit Girl nodded. "I've heard of you, but you worked New York," She commented.

"Things got a bit hot there; so I decided to move."

"Me too; I know what that's like!"

"In fact I was looking for you guys; I have been, ever since I arrived in Chicago."

Hit Girl paused thoughtfully.

"Black, shitty looking SUV?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Seen it around. I felt like I was being watched and know I know that I was – I thought I was going nuts!"

"Obviously my tracking skills require a little improvement!" I grimaced.

..._...

Just then more people arrived.

"Meet Shadow and Medic," Hit Girl announced.

"Medic, Shadow – meet Mathilda, professionally known as 'The Heir'," Hit Girl continued before getting back to business. "Medic, Mathilda is wounded in her right thigh."

The woman, called Medic, was dressed in an off-white suit, without armour, although I could see where armour panels could be attached to the suit as necessary. Shadow was just that, a shadow in black and navy blue. I had not seen the two other, much shorter, vigilantes since we had left the building to come here – wherever _here_ was.

Medic immediately got to work and started to cut away my trousers from around the wound. She then started taking my vitals and I noticed that my coat, hat and weapons harness had already been removed. Medic pulled open my shirt and started to remove the thin armoured vest that I wore beneath.

"Wow! That's gonna be one hell of a bruise, girl!" Medic quipped and I looked down to see a large red welt where the bullet had caught me.

Hit Girl passed across the squished bullet that she had recovered from my vest.

"Souvenir!" She said.

"This is going to hurt; the bullet is still in there, but don't worry I have done this many, many times," Medic said with a sly glance at Hit Girl.

"Where are we?" I asked, then screamed as Medic jabbed me with a needle, close to the wound.

"Some local anaesthetic," Medic said conversationally, ignoring my question.

A new vigilante appeared, this one with ears that stuck up from his mask.

"Hey, eyes off my tits!" I growled at the new vigilante who was obviously checking out my bra, which was showing, and what was in them after Medic had taken my vitals and removed the vest.

"Sorry, we're not all that big on dignity, here," Hit Girl growled. "Jackal, eyes elsewhere!"

"Can't help a vigilante for peeking at something nice!" Jackal announced in his electronically enhanced voice.

My thigh was going numb, but I could still feel Medic's fingers in the wound, which felt really weird! In all my time doing this shit, I had never had a bullet wound; lots of cuts and bruises, but never a bullet wound!

These guys were actually being nice to me, rather than just killing me, but then I had not seen their faces and I had a distinct feeling that Hit Girl knew much more about me than she was letting on. I had learnt that Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, with their team, Fusion, had morals despite what some may have thought about them. They never hurt innocents and only used force where force was necessary and then only proportionate force.

I started to feel queasy with all the poking around, then my vision started to blur and I blacked out.

* * *

I came around again and I could hear voices.

"So what do we do with her?"

"Can we keep her?"

"She's not a damn dog!"

"You kept Shadow!"

I heard something being hit, followed by an exclamation.

"She needs time for her wound to heal."

"She can't stay here."

"I'm sure Jackal would _love_ her to stay!"

The final voice, a young female's, was dripping sarcasm. I tried to raise my head up, but felt weak and my thigh was very sore and throbbing with the pain now that the local anaesthetic had worn off.

"The bad-ass assassin is awake!" A new, electronically distorted voice, said.

A face appeared, or rather a masked face; it was green – Kick-Ass. I recognised him as the person that had lifted me up and placed me into the truck.

"Hello, err, Kick-Ass..."

"You'll be dry, here have a drink," He said, passing me an open can of Pepsi. I drank some down. "How long was I out?"

"About two and a half hours," Hit Girl said, standing beside Kick-Ass. The diminutive Hit Girl made Kick-Ass seem huge in comparison. Which was probably the point!

"Oh, shit; I need to get home," I said and tried to sit up, felt a little dizzy and slumped back down again.

"When was the last time that you slept properly?" It was Medic's voice.

"I think I was thirteen and I had just started all this shit!" I replied, trying to smile.

"You tend to sleep with one eye open in this job!" Hit Girl confirmed.


	165. Hiking

**_The following day  
Friday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Are you wearing a bra?" Curtis enquired with a smirk.

"Maybe," Megan responded, looking a little shy.

"First bra – got it yesterday!" Paige whispered to me.

"Oh!" I replied.

"She wants to wear one; says it makes her feel grown up, but she hates wearing it! She does need one though."

"I know – been there!" I grimaced.

"We all have! What fun we are going to have – I just think back to myself at that age and I know what I've got to look forward to!" Paige said unhappily.

* * *

**_Later that morning_**

The five kids looked a little unsure about what was about to happen to them.

Dave and I were driving them out to the west of Chicago in our nice, shiny new LR4 SUV.

"Right," I said as Dave pulled up at a deserted section of road. "All of you – out!"

"Okay, the weather is good and the forecast is good. Now, I want all your cell phones and any other electrical equipment that you have on you," Dave said.

"What!" Megan exclaimed.

Dave just held out a bag. First Josh, then Chloe dumped their cell phones, closely followed by Curtis and Tommy, then lastly and most reluctantly, Megan.

Each kid was wearing good, strong hiking boots on their feet and wore a t-shirt and shorts, plus a waterproof jacket. They had been purposely limited in what kit they could bring to ensure that there would be more of a challenge.

"Think yourselves lucky; Mindy considered sending you out naked!" Dave advised them. "She seemed to think that you couldn't be trusted not to cheat!"

"Would I?" Megan asked with her innocent smile.

I threw each kid a small rucksack.

"Oh yeah!" I replied as I walked away. "You need to walk on a course of zero-nine-seven and you will find somebody waiting with your lunch. In the packs are maps and compasses. You will also find adequate water – don't waste it, or you will run out."

"Be good – no diving into bushes, eh!" Dave quipped before getting back into the SUV.

* * *

We watched as the kids vanished into the wilderness.

It had been an eventful couple of days since returning to Chicago. Medic had helped Mathilda back to her SUV and then Erika had followed her home on her own motorcycle. That had been in the early hours.

We knew where Mathilda lived, which was very useful, so now I had to figure out what to do with her. Would I allow her to join us? Not yet, I would need to find out a lot more about her first and that would involve a visit to Marcus as he might know more about what happened in New York.

"I think little madam is busted!" Dave chuckled, his eyes glued to a sniping scope.

"The fucking sneaky bitch, I knew it!" I growled. "Cell phone?"

"Yeah!" Dave answered. "Not a problem though."

"Why is it not a problem...?" I paused as Dave smirked. It was an evil smirk.

"Hidden in Megan's pack, is one of Marty's miniature signal jammers!" Dave said simply.

* * *

"Bastard cell!"

"I thought you said you would be able to get us out of this!" Chloe demanded.

"I can't get a fucking signal so get off my fucking back!"

"Told you Mindy wouldn't let you cheat!" Josh chuckled.

Megan glared at Josh, but never said a word; she just turned and stalked off in the rough direction of lunch.

"Come on, Tommy, let's go wind her up," I suggested, heading off after Megan.

* * *

Those cunts; they did something!

The cell worked perfectly, earlier. The plan had been to find out where we were and call for a taxi, if possible. The maps that we had been given told us very little about where we actually were and we had been forced to wear blindfolds in the SUV!

I hated to admit it, but Dave and Mindy planned for almost every eventuality, but I was not beaten yet.

I would prevail!

* * *

**_Three hours later_**

**_Seven miles away_**

The kids had not yet arrived!

I trusted them about as far as I could throw them; I even kept the doors of the Jeep locked. My cell rang; it was Mindy.

"Hi, Mindy!"

"They there, yet, Cathy?" Mindy asked.

"No; I think they are planning to cause trouble."

"Cathy, follow plan B and leave their lunch as agreed, then leave the area," Mindy ordered.

* * *

"She just dumped the food and left?"

"Yes, Megan, that's what I said," Curtis insisted.

"My reputation precedes me!" I laughed and ran out of the trees and down towards the food.

The intention had been to assault whoever was waiting for us and take the vehicle. It had been Dr Bennett, but she had gone within several minutes of us arriving. I heard someone shouting after me, but could not hear the words, not that I was bothered; I was hungry!

I was only feet from the food when I saw something strange, then my feet seemed to have nothing beneath them and I fell into...

* * *

"I warned you!"

"Get me the fuck out of this mud, assholes!" Megan almost screamed.

I just laughed. Chloe and I had seen the trap, Mindy would not allow the food to be abandoned, nor would she make it easy for us to get it. Megan was up to her waist in mud and water. The food was on a plank of wood that stuck out from the other side of the bog, and had been camouflaged.

"Way to go, girl!" Curtis laughed.

Megan smiled, seeing the funny side.

* * *

**_Four hours later_**

**_Four miles away_**

I smirked.

It was evil, but I was also proud. All the kids had made it. Megan was covered in mud from above her waist downwards and Josh showed evidence of mud from having helped Megan out of the bog. They all seemed in high spirits though.

They gathered around the SUV.

"My cell isn't working!" I stated innocently.

"Mine neither," Dave replied.

I saw Megan scowling.

"Almost forgot!" Dave said. "Megan pass me your pack."

Megan did so, looking confused. I reached in and lifted the false bottom, lifting out a small black box. Megan looked livid. I flicked the switch on the side.

"You can use your cell now, Megan!"

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_West Columbia_**

"So, to what do I owe this mass invasion?" Marcus asked with a grin as Dave and I trooped into the living room.

"New York City," I stated simply.

"Yes, I know it well, what's left of it, anyway!"

I ignored Marcus' implication and ploughed on.

"Think back about six years, before Daddy died..."

"Okay..."

"... I'm looking for a strange occurrence..."

"Okay..."

"... That did not involve me or Daddy," I clarified quickly. "An assassin maybe?"

Marcus seemed to pause for a few minutes before he answered.

"There was an incident in Brooklyn, involved SWAT. Would have been right up your street!"

"He's getting funnier as he gets older!" I groaned.

"It involved the DEA, I think they had a dirty agent and there was a standoff, in an apartment building, then a massive firefight and finally a large explosion, which seemed to kill the assassin, who was the original target and the dirty agent.

"Rumours were that it was an assassin called 'The Professional'. We were aware of him, but he lived up to his name and he was a professional, always several steps ahead of us. To some extent we liked him! He only killed the scum of the earth, much like you guys; he never once hurt a woman or a child.

"Nobody even knew what he looked like! However, after that day, we never heard of him again... Although, that is not technically true, there was a report or two from a few years back that showed somebody following his MO, in operation in the City."

"Now, it's interesting that you should bring that up, as just the other night that same MO seemed to appear at a building on the Southside, but only so far... The rest of the MO looked like Hit Girl! You know, total death and destruction, that sort of thing!"

"Definitely getting funnier as he gets older!"

"Considering all was quiet here, while you were sinking boats all over the Great Lakes, it just seemed a little suspicious that things started to go to hell within hours of you stepping ashore from your battleship!"

I really did not know where to start!

"I was not... I did not... How..." I blustered.

"She looks so cute when she gets all flustered!" Dave chuckled, stepping back out of arms reach.

"I am not flustered, Ass-Kick!" I retorted.

"Definitely not!" Marcus said sarcastically.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_West Ridge_**

"So, to what do I owe this mass invasion?" I asked with a grin as Marcus, Paige and Megan trooped into the living room.

"New York City," Marcus stated simply.

We all sat down and Marcus passed me a file.

"You never saw that!" He said, pointedly.

"Saw what?" I replied with an innocent smile.

The file was not very thick, but was full of freshly printed documents. It appeared to be an NYPD report, which concerned the murder of an entire family, in New York, some six years or so previously, in March 2009. The family had been gunned down, during the day. It had been something to do with drugs apparently. Which would explain how the DEA got involved.

I was a little shocked by what I read. The Lando family had been all, but exterminated. The father, the mother, an older teenaged girl and a very young boy. They had all been shot dead, some in the back while trying to escape. That sent a wave of rage through me; you did not kill children at all, let alone by shooting them in the fucking back; only a coward did that!

Apparently, there had been a fifth family member, a girl of around twelve or thirteen. She had vanished; and had then been presumed dead. What was the missing girl's name? I dug through the report.

There it was in black and white, Mathilda Lando!

..._...

I looked up at Marcus.

"Horrific reading; even for you!" Marcus stated.

"It is – that bastard who killed those kids..." I was raging.

"It was not nice, but the guy died, blown up by a grenade, or two, I understand," Marcus added.

"My family was destroyed in a vicious manner, but nothing like that..."

"Anything I need to know?" Marcus asked.

"I'll let you know, but nothing for now!"

"Hey, can I look?" Megan asked, eyeing the file.

"Above your pay grade, kid!" I chuckled.

"I don't get paid!" Megan retorted.

"But, I do; lots and lots of money!" Paige teased and started flipping through the file.

"Yeah, a large chunk is compensation for looking after you!" I laughed.

"That's low, even for you, Macready!" Megan bristled.

"Save it for the streets, Wild Kitten!"


	166. The Sicilians

**_Four days later  
Thursday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

The shit had not just hit the fan; it had fucking vaporised the fan!

That Mathilda had kicked up a fucking shit storm. Whomever she had been targeting was connected and whomever they were connected to had been both pissed and Sicilian. Not a good combination!

We were all gearing up – even Wildcat! I had called Petra, but so far, we had received no response from her; we needed everybody for this. According to Marcus, the Sicilian and Italian population of Chicago had recently blossomed. They seemed to have come from abroad and from neighbouring states. Both Marcus and Voight were worried; these were hardened killers and they were not in Chicago for the sights.

There had also been a growth in Mafia style hits, which were very, old school. Mutilations with power-tools, being at the top of the list.

The reason for us gearing up that evening was intelligence gathered by Voight and his team that anticipated a major breakdown in order, within the City. The alert had gone out mid-afternoon and I had called everybody in.

Battle Guy and Hal were in the Command Centre with Lynx. Kick-Ass, along with, Mist, Medic, Splinter and Eisenhower were at Safehouse D, and would go out in Titan. Jackal, Shadow, Trojan and Wildcat, were also at Safehouse D; but would go out in Iron Hide.

I would be leaving from Safehouse F, on my Ducati.

* * *

**_North State Street and Wacker Drive_**

"Olinsky!"

"It's Roman, something is happening here. Voight wanted to know about anything out of the ordinary concerning the Mafia or the Sicilians; we have it."

"What do you have, Roman."

"We have a car here, with two dead. They've been tortured, gunshots to the legs and knees, arms and shoulders."

"Fuck; it's starting as we thought," Detective Alvin Olinsky confirmed. "Keep your eyes open, Roman."

* * *

**_East 29th Street and South Calumet Avenue_**

Sergeant Trudy Platt was a minute from the District 21 building when her car was rammed from the side by a large SUV. She was initially very pissed; she was a Sergeant in the CPD and was not used to being rammed, at least not since she had last been on patrol. Being a Desk Sergeant was rather boring in comparison.

Sergeant Platt jumped out and walked around to the driver's side of the SUV.

"What the hell do you think, you are doing?" She demanded.

The driver was young, male and seemingly not bothered about having rammed a Police Officer's car. The passenger, another white male, just sat and smirked.

"Out!" Platt yelled at the driver, who did so and she pushed him to the side of the SUV and cuffed him.

Then she looked up as the passenger opened his door and came around towards the front of the SUV.

"You stay there!" Platt called over, reaching for her Smith &amp; Wesson Model 60 pistol.

Before she could fully draw the pistol, the passenger raised an Ingram MAC-10 sub-machine gun and several gunshots rang out.

* * *

**_Southeast Chicago_**

As I cruised down West 38th Street, I saw something familiar.

It was Worm!

I pulled a fast one-eighty, and pulled up alongside Worm who positively jumped out of his skin and started to shake.

"What are you doing out?"

"Err, long story, err, Hit Girl!"

"Make it short, or your life will be shorter," I growled.

"Everybody's been paid to be out here, tonight," Worm explained. "They said, 'Go cause trouble' and gave me two grand. Who was I to say no?"

"I see you again, tonight; in fact, I see anybody out tonight, they die – you get me?" I growled meaningfully. "Go spread the word!"

The scared, rapid nodding told me that the spineless Worm had understood. He ran off as fast as he could. Criminals were being paid to cause shit. Things were getting better and better!

I pulled out my cell.

"Marcus, I just bumped into one of my informants. Apparently the cretin was paid to 'go cause trouble'!" I explained.

"Bit worrying that," Marcus replied. "However, it does kind of explain why so many petty crimes are being committed. Everybody is out responding to 9-1-1 calls and therefore not available to watch out for bigger problems... A very cunning plan!"

"Tell me about it!" I replied.

"Stay safe, kid!"

"You, too, old man."

* * *

**_North State Street and Wacker Drive_**

The car seemed to bulge, as flame built up within the steel body and then the body burst, allowing the flame to explode upwards and outwards. The force of the explosion lifted the vehicle sixteen feet into the air before it came crashing back down again.

Officer Sean Roman had just milliseconds to respond to what his eyes saw and his brain was rapidly processing, however he had barely started to turn when the explosive shockwave hit him and he was thrown twenty-feet, landing on another vehicle, shattering its windscreen.

The concussion caused him to black out for a moment, before he was able to focus on the carnage before him. Strangely, everything was silent, as his hearing had not returned. He instinctively grasped his radio and sent an alert back to control, but he was unable to hear the response.

His body ached from head to toe, but he consoled himself with the fact that you had to be alive to feel pain.

* * *

**_South Racine Avenue_**

Chicago Fire, Truck 81 was speeding down the street, with Squad 3 and Engine 51 close behind.

They were on route to a building fire, north of Little Italy. Ambulance 61 had been dispatched elsewhere, but with the intention of joining them as soon as possible.

As they turned down West Flournoy Street, they found their route blocked by a seemingly empty, Chicago Transport Authority bus that was stopped cross the road. Lieutenant Matthew Casey sounded the air horn, but to no avail, the bus did not move. As he climbed down from the cab of Truck 81, he was shot in the shoulder with several bullets from a sub-machine gun. He fell to the street as his colleagues dived for cover within the cab.

..._...

Seconds later, a strikingly slim, blue and grey clad vigilante appeared at the open door pushing the wounded Lieutenant up into the Fire Truck with one hand while she fired a P90 at the gunmen in the CTA bus. She was helped by a white-clad woman in body armour.

"Standby to move!" The white-clad woman announced before slamming the door of the truck.

There was the resounding roar of a 6.7-litre V8 turbocharged diesel as eight tonnes of armoured truck shot past and smashed into the rear end of the CTA bus, pivoting it around and clearing the route.

Truck 81 surged forwards, following in Titan's wake. Squad 3 and Engine 51 followed suit.

* * *

**_East 29th Street and South Calumet Avenue_**

Sergeant Trudy Platt braced herself for the bullets that never came.

She saw the man drop behind the SUV, the MAC-10 landing on the hood. To her left stood Lieutenant Marcus Williams and his second in command, Sergeant Vicky Richards. Both had their pistols out and smoke curled away from both barrels.

"You okay, Trudy?" Vicky asked, holstering her weapon.

"Hell, yeah!"

Marcus laughed.

"You are under arrest for everything, asshole!" Sergeant Platt announced to the man in cuffs.

"You've nothing to charge me with!"

"Apart from dangerous driving, I'll charge you with vandalism!"

I ain't vandalised anything!" The man retorted as his head was smacked down onto the hood of the SUV.

"You vandalised this SUV!"

The man continued to rant as blood flowed from his nose and the Sergeant passed him to some Officers that had appeared from the precinct.

"Tough old bird, that!" Marcus chuckled. "Let's take my truck."

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

The City was going mad!

As I watched Fusion members move across the electronic map, I matched this with reported events occurring around the City. It was shear mayhem.

Hal was busy hammering away at her keyboard while Lynx kept up a constant stream of coffee.

"This is going to be a night to remember!" Lynx commented.

"Tell me about it!" Battle Guy responded as he listened to the snippets of conversation between Fusion members.

* * *

**_Northern Chicago_**

Detectives Kevin Atwater and Jay Halstead drove slowly down the street.

They were in an unmarked unit and on reconnaissance. Within the space of twenty minutes and two blocks, they had witnessed countless scenes of criminal behaviour, all of it minor. All they had been able to do was call them in and hope that the camera in the car caught most of them. They had bigger fish to search for that evening.

The alert had come from Lieutenant Williams, via Sergeant Voight: Ignore the petty crimes; they were a diversion – look for the major problems. That was exactly what they were doing, looking for the major problems.

The news of an explosion and a Fire Truck being attacked had spread and neither Detective were taking any chances. While Atwater drive, Halstead had an AR-15 ready for use on his lap. Neither was sure whether they had found the trouble or the trouble had found them, either way their windshield exploded as something heavy hit it and exploded into flame.

Atwater slammed on the brakes and both Detectives dove out of the burning vehicle searching everywhere for trouble. There was little to no cover. Halstead called the situation into control and waited for assistance.

Then the bullets started to fly.

* * *

**_Three blocks away_**

"Atwater and Halstead are in trouble, let's move!" Sergeant Hank Voight called to his team.

Detective Alvin Olinsky floored the car's accelerator. They were followed by another car with Detectives Erin Lindsay and Adam Ruzek onboard. They flew up West Chicago Avenue and turned right onto North Hoyne Avenue, lights flashing and sirens wailing.

As they turned left up West Iowa Street both vehicles came under sustained fire from an alleyway to their right. A minivan blocked the street. A couple of hundred yards up the street Halstead and Atwater could be seen beside their burning vehicle.

"This is not fucking good!" Voight growled as he returned fire with his AR-15 rifle.

* * *

**_One block over_**

"Come on, fucking put your foot down!"

"Fuck off, Shadow; I go any faster and we'll crash!" Jackal retorted.

"This is _so_ cool!" Wildcat announced from the back seat.

Trojan just rolled his eyes and said nothing, holding on for dear life.

"There!" Shadow said, pointing.

* * *

The firefight was not going well.

Voight and his team were very effectively pinned down and unable to provide support for their colleagues up the street. Suddenly, Iron Hide shot out of a side street and came to a halt, providing a bulletproof shield for the Police Officers. Four vigilantes jumped down. Voight vaguely registered that two of them were very short!

However, he valued any support and armoured vigilantes were just perfect for that moment. Obviously, the vigilantes knew who they were, as the tall one with funny ears sticking up took charge.

"Voight, Lindsay; with me! Ruzek and Olinsky, with Shadow!" Jackal announced and Voight just smiled at Olinsky who shrugged but followed orders nonetheless.

The vigilantes had paired off and with two Detectives using them as shields there were two well-armed fire teams, especially as both vigilantes in each team were equipped with a P90 PDW each.

The Sicilians soon realised that they were outmatched in firepower and skill and seemed to melt away within minutes, however they left three dead. Immediately, Voight and his team jumped into the back of Iron Hide. They were taken down towards Atwater and Halstead.

A fierce firefight erupted, but only lasted a short time before those gunmen melted away, too. Neither Halstead, nor Atwater were wounded although they did seem a little surprised to see the armoured vigilantes.

"Thanks for your support, guys!" Voight said honestly, to Jackal.

"Yeah, thanks," Olinsky added holding out his hand and shaking the hand of each of the Vigilantes.

Olinsky then laughed as the shortest Vigilante, obviously a young girl piped up.

"Come on!" Wildcat announced excitedly. "We have more cunts to kill!"

"You heard the lady; let's not stand around like village idiots!" Voight growled with a chuckle and Olinsky just shook his head.

* * *

**_East Pilsen_**

I was being pursued by several black Kawasaki motorcycles.

Each machine carried a man armed with a Spectre sub-machine gun. Each sub-machine gun had a standard magazine of fifty-rounds. My G-36C only had thirty-round magazines and was a lot harder to operate at speeds approaching sixty miles per hour.

As I careered around a corner, I heard a different pitch of gunfire, coming from behind me, and turned to see that I had a partner.

Petra nodded in greeting, as she came alongside, firing her Heckler &amp; Koch MP7 at the Sicilians. I nodded back in response and we accelerated away east, along West 18th Street

..._...

Petra and I found our route blocked at South Michigan Avenue and we skidded to a halt in the parking lot of an apartment complex. We took cover behind parked cars, beside our motorcycles that annoyingly lay on their sides.

The incoming fire was heavy and coming from two directions, as the remaining motorcycle riders caught up and joined the fight. The majority of the Spectre weapons appeared to be of the nine-millimetre variety and were little more than bee-stings to our armour.

Unfortunately, some had the .40-calibre versions, which stung like fuck!

* * *

**_McKinley Park_**

Sergeants Fellowes and Murphy were under heavy fire.

Their unmarked Police SUV was wrecked, having been rammed by a large truck. Fellowes had a broken arm, but he was still returning fire with his pistol. Murphy was cut and bruised but alive.

"Need help?"

"Lieutenant, Sergeant!" Murphy growled as Marcus and Vicky crashed down beside them.

"Ran out of doughnuts and thought we'd see what you lazy assholes were getting up to!" Marcus chuckled. "What do I find? You're both sitting on your fucking asses!"

"Sorry, Sir!" Fellowes quipped through the pain.

A loud air horn sounded and Murphy looked past the SUV.

"The cavalry's here!" He yelled.

..._...

Moments later the large armoured form of Kick-Ass appeared around the SUV, seemingly impervious to the bullets flying around.

"You four run out of doughnuts?" Kick-Ass quipped as Medic appeared, with Mist providing covering fire.

Medic rapidly attended to Fellowes and secured his arm in a sling with a splint until a proper cast could be fitted. She also tended to the wounds on Murphy's face where glass had dug in.

Marcus and Vicky were alongside Mist, returning fire. The Sicilian gunmen seemed to be proficient shooters and their fire was _very_ accurate.

* * *

**_West 18th Street and South Michigan Avenue_**

Petra and I were effectively pinned down by the gunmen.

There was nobody close by, not to mention that everybody else had their hands full. I listened to the chatter over the comms as other Fusion members were engaged in firefights across the City. I studied our location and suddenly, I had an idea and placed a call to a friend.

"Wondered when I would be hearing from you, dear girl!" Mathilda responded.

"You at your apartment?"

"I would ask how you know about my apartment, but why waste my breath... Yes, I am. Is that you making enough noise to wake the dead?"

"Petra and I are pinned down. You should be able to see the bad guys from your place..."

"Already on it – I just wasn't sure who the bad guys were!" Mathilda replied.

There was a pause and then I heard the crack, of a high-powered sniper rifle and briefly popped by head up in time to see a head exploding as the .338-inch Lapua Magnum bullet passed explosively through before hitting the building behind.

"What the fuck was that?" Petra demanded.

"A friend!"

There were four more 'cracks'. The bullets coming in our direction, from the Sicilians, were rapidly diminishing as Mathilda cut them down.

Damn that girl could shoot!

* * *

**_Eleven o'clock_**

Everything went silent.

"What the fuck!"

That comment seemed to reverberate around the City of Chicago.

All incoming gunfire stopped and the Sicilian gunmen seemed to vanish, leaving only the bodies and the spent casings.

I had heard about coordinated cease-fires, but that was unreal!


	167. Chloe

**_Four days later  
Monday_**

The City had been in uproar after the lawlessness from the previous week.

Citizens wanted answers and the Mayor was _not_ very popular – not that we gave a fuck about the Mayor!

I was very pleased that no member of Fusion had been injured. There were plenty of bruises, but that was part of doing business! Fellowes was resting at home, letting his arm heal. Murphy was back at work, ignoring his cuts. Cathy had received an enormous bouquet of flowers as a 'thank you' from the two Sergeants. According to Chloe, Cathy had blushed very badly when she had received the flowers!

Marcus had seemed to enjoy himself, hugely. He had also learnt that his second-in-command was an avid Vigilante fan, despite being on a taskforce intended to stamp out Vigilante activity! I had paid a personal visit to Mathilda at the weekend to say thanks for saving the hides of Petra and myself! Mathilda may have been struggling to walk, but she could still shoot and that had impressed me hugely.

Overall, Vigilante standing in Chicago had improved. We had save many lives, both civilian and otherwise.

The next task was finding out who had been behind the masterful attack.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

We were going to have an emotional couple of weeks, to put it mildly!

We were still recovering from all that shit with the Sicilians, but now we had some anniversaries to, if not celebrate, at least commemorate.

Josh was gently rubbing his throat where there was a still a small scar visible.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad, then it's working!" Mindy said quietly.

Josh rapidly pulled his hand away from his throat.

"Sorry, Mindy, I did not mean that," Josh replied quickly. "I didn't realise I was doing it."

"Well you did almost cut his head off within five seconds of meeting him!" I growled.

"He has that effect on people!" Erika laughed.

"He does not!" I responded sharply, blushing a little.

"It was the best day of my life; I had found my Chloe..." Josh said, before blushing himself.

I felt my own cheeks getting very warm.

"For good or bad, one year ago, Josh was discovered in Safehouse A, before he managed to burn it down!" Dave said with a brief chuckle.

"Hey!" Josh responded defensively. "That was D'Amico's cunts!"

* * *

That discovery, of Josh, a year previously had been the start of a tumultuous week.

Chloe and I had discovered Joshua hiding out at Safehouse A, in New York City. Then we had spent the remainder of the week chasing down Ralph fucking D'Amico. That was the week, I had been separated from Dave by almost a thousand miles; it had been hell.

Yes, I had lost a Safehouse; but it had done its job; it had kept Joshua safe and we had gained a valuable member of Fusion.

"I don't regret a second of finding you, Josh," I said honestly. "You have paid me back many times over for that Safehouse."

"Thanks, Mindy," Josh replied, sounding a little surprised.

* * *

**_Five days later  
Saturday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

It was the first day of August and it was roasting!

"You having fun?"

"Oh, yes," I replied. "The sun is _so_ lovely."

"Never really saw you as a sunbather," Dave commented.

I was not a sunbather, but I could not resist lying on the grass, down at the park and just dozing. I was wearing shorts and a shot top. I knew I was showing a little too much skin, but what the hell! Sophia was panting beside me, having just taken a swim in the river.

"Dog, that water is cold!" I growled.

We were making progress in identifying what had really happened the previous week. Ignoring the shit caused by the normal wankers who caused trouble in the City. The hard-core of the trouble had been the Sicilians. It was also very strange that everything had stopped at the same time. They were sending a message; telling us what they could do.

Many people had died and many more had been injured. Okay, most of those killed had been the enemy, but that was not the point. However, we had proven what Fusion could do at short notice. Marcus was not having a good time however, having been yelled at for over an hour about not capturing any vigilantes!

One downside about the evening had been the damage to Iron Hide, Titan and my motorcycle. Tony had told me to get some perspective after moaning about two small scratches on my Panigale, when Titan required some twelve thousand dollars' worth of repairs.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Monday morning_**

**_West Ridge_**

I had the house to myself for a change, well almost.

While almost everybody was down at the Safehouse, I was sitting in the living room, on a couch with Sophia, and we were gazing over at Chloe. She had spent the past half hour crying her eyes out. Today was not just the anniversary of the end of that appalling week; it was also the anniversary of Joshua throwing himself in front of Chloe, just as Ralph D'Amico had fired at her, almost point-blank, with her own FN Five-seveN pistol.

Sometimes my life sucked!

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_West Ridge_**

The Bennett family were over for dinner.

Chloe had even chosen to wear a dress, which was a little out of character, but Josh was not complaining. In fact, Josh was a little uncomfortable with the night ahead of him. It was in his honour, after all! At the table, were Dave, me, Ryan, Cathy, Chloe and Josh. Curtis was spending the night with Megan.

"I would like to raise a glass, to a _very_ special young man," Ryan Bennett announced, standing up. Josh slunk down in his chair trying to hide. "Without him, my daughter would be dead, or very badly injured."

Josh and Chloe were both looking distinctly uncomfortable. Chloe was absent-mindedly rubbing her right shoulder.

"Yes, he might be loading his torpedo into a tube that I may not approve of..."

"Ryan!" Cathy growled as Chloe blushed a mortified shade of red and Dave did his best not to laugh.

"I promised Cathy that I would behave – I may be an old bastard, but I can remember what it was like to be in love. I can also vividly remember the looks I used to get from Cathy's Dad when we started, err..."

"Dad!" Chloe growled her eyes wide and her face a deep red.

"Okay, enough humiliation for my little girl!" Ryan laughed turning to face Joshua. "Everybody, I give you our British friend, Joshua Williams, who almost gave his own life, to protect my daughter from some very serious harm."

There was cheering from all those present and the two youngsters looked like they were about to die from embarrassment.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Thursday_**

**_Morton Grove_**

"I assume you gave Chloe her present last night?" Ryan chuckled, enjoying the two fifteen year-olds' discomfort.

"Daddy!" Chloe warned.

"Okay, I'm still getting used to my little girl growing up!"

"Daddy, I may be fifteen and an ass-kicking vigilante, but I will always be your little girl," Chloe said, giving her Dad a hug.

"Look after her, Joshua, although you will have your hands full!" Ryan said with a straight face.

Chloe just scowled good-naturedly at her father.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Friday_**

**_D-JAK_**

"Well look at you!" Nikki said.

"Look at what?" Megan demanded of her friend.

"You look different," Nikki continued. "No more black hair?"

"Oh, _that_!" Megan replied with a laugh. "Wanted a change; I thought I needed to lighten up a bit!"

Megan's hair was now the natural auburn colour it had been previously and was up in a neat ponytail.

"She does look different," Jake commented then smirked. "I see two more changes, too!"

"Yeah, on her chest!" Zach added checking out Megan's top.

Megan scowled and Zach hit the mat in short order.

"Okay; no talking about her tits!" Zach groaned.

I laughed.

"You want to join him, asshole?" Megan growled at me, so I just smirked and shook my head.

..._...

"Why did Megan hit Zach?" Paige asked.

"Zach made a comment on her tits!" I replied honestly.

"That would explain it!" Paige chuckled as she went back to her work.

I had to admit, Megan looked a lot better now that the black hair had gone.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

Megan screamed.

"What now?" I yelled over.

Megan looked white. She just pointed towards the cupboard at the back of the room that stored the mats. I looked over at the cupboard and saw two people sneaking out of it. Kyle and Avery!

"You two are fucking disgusting!"

"Megan, language!" Paige called over.

"Well you shouldn't have been peeking!" Avery retorted, looking a little pink in the face. Whether that pinkness was from embarrassment or from whatever she and Kyle had been getting up to, I had no idea!

"What part of Martial Arts was that then?" Megan persisted. "I've read a few books, but never saw any chapters that involved handfuls of boob and a hand down a girl's knickers, not to mention the moaning!"

Paige laughed and both Kyle and Avery really blushed.

"Can't you control your daughter, Mrs Wilson?" Avery moaned.

"I just pretend I don't know her!" Paige replied, hiding behind the computer screen; Kyle grinned.

"Kyle, you're supposed to be defending me!" Avery continued.

"Megan, when you are older, then maybe Curtis will be squeezing your boobs and have his hand down..."

"Keep me out of this!" I groaned, as Megan seemed to be getting a little bit annoyed and more than a bit embarrassed.

"I still think it's disgusting and well, people have to use those mats for other things!" Megan went on.

Avery went to say something in response, but just turned, grabbed her things and headed for the door. Just then the door opened and Chloe breezed in followed by Josh.

"You need to control your feisty little friend, Chloe!" Avery said in passing as she flew out of the door. Kyle just shrugged apologetically as he went past.

Chloe looked more than a little confused, but then she focussed on Megan.

"What have you done this time, you little shit?" Chloe demanded.

Josh rolled his eyes and went to stand out of the line of fire. Megan rounded on Chloe; I could sense a fight brewing.

"Your friends are dirty little fuckers; I came across them feeling each other up, just like you do with him!" Megan said, indicating Josh who just smirked.

"Why can't you learn to control yourself? Stay away from my friends; you always cause trouble, wherever you go, and I don't like my friends getting upset by _you_," Chloe said menacingly. "Stay out of my way, too, you scruffy little..."

* * *

Chloe was interrupted by a stiff punch to her left side, followed by a kick to the back of her legs that dropped the girl to her knees, then a fist struck her left cheek and she fell to the mat.

I stared at Curtis as he glared down at Chloe.

"Wow, what the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Do _not_ talk to my girl like that, _ever_!" Curtis growled at Chloe.

"That was awesome, Curtis!" Jake said and Zach seemed to approve, too. Nikki was frozen in shock while Paige just put her head in her hands and groaned.

Megan however, seemed rather amazed at Curtis defending her like that; flooring his own cousin! I ran forward and checked on Chloe. She was a little dazed and there was a bruise developing on her left cheek. That boy had one hell of a strong punch!

Curtis showed no remorse, however he smiled at Megan who actually blushed, but he ignored his cousin completely and went back to talking with his friends who seemed in awe at what he had just done. Megan soon drifted over to Curtis, while I picked a rather shell-shocked Chloe up off the mat.

Never a dull moment!

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Paige had been unable to contain herself the previous evening.

She had come around within seconds of coming home and had told me all about what had occurred at D-JAK, earlier that afternoon. We had both had a huge laugh about it and then I had got on the phone to Cathy. Cathy had initially been concerned when she had seen the bruise on Chloe's check, but when Curtis had happily informed her that he had given Chloe the bruise, Cathy had just laughed. I understood that Chloe had not retaliated towards Curtis and neither had she actually spoken to him since he had attacked her.

..._...

Megan breezed in, around noon, looking very pleased with herself.

"Heard lover boy stood up for you, yesterday," I said offhandedly and Megan stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned to me and went a little bit pink before slumping onto the couch beside me.

"He _was_ awesome; I've never had somebody do that for me before. He said that I was his girl!" Megan said wistfully.

Dave started fiddling with his iPad and then a tune started playing.

_'Love is in the air,  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound'_

I started laughing, but Megan just scowled and blushed.

"Chloe is a fucking bitch and if I see her again, I am going to plant my fist squarely in her smug face!" Megan stated very convincingly.

I looked at Dave who just shrugged.

"Megan, look..."

I was interrupted by a different tune.

'_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation…_'

"Hey, asshole, that's my tune!" I laughed.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Dave had things to do, so I took Megan down to the Safehouse on my BMW.

Chloe was already there. I had seen nothing wrong with that and had not really believed a word of what Megan had said at the house. However, in hindsight, maybe I should have been prepared. I was just saying 'hi' to Josh, when Megan launched herself at Chloe and shoved her to the ground and started to punch her, just as she had said she would.

I seized hold of Megan, dragging her off Chloe who had tried to protect herself, but still had blood streaming from her nose. Wildcat was living up to her name – she was hissing and spitting, desperate to get her claws back into Chloe.

"What the fuck, Megan!" Chloe exclaimed. "You're fucking out of control!"

Curtis came pounding down the stairs followed by Cathy and Ryan.

"I love a bitch fight, just like any man, but..." Ryan began before a glance from his wife shut him up.

"Mom, look what that bitch just did to me and that shit yesterday," Chloe moaned bitterly.

I was very familiar with the expression on Cathy's face.

"Cut the waterworks, Chloe; you're fifteen, not five..." Cathy said.

Jeez, it felt like yesterday that Marcus said that to me. Chloe just stood there.

'Bet you're feeling stupid, right now!' I thought to myself.

"You're really going to stand there; a fifteen-year-old Shadow, and bleat about being beaten up by two, almost eleven-year-olds?" Cathy lectured.

Ooh, that stung!

..._...

"You two going to bury the hatchet?" I asked seriously.

"In her fucking head!" Megan retorted.

"You could never reach, you stumpy piece of shit!" Chloe countered.

"Look, either you two end this, or Dave and I will!" I said angrily.

"I'll end it if that walking disaster stays away from me and my friends!" Chloe growled.

"Fine by me; they're all disgusting little fuckers, just like you. I'll stay away just for some sanity!" Megan spat back.

"_That is enough_!" I yelled back. "Go suit the fuck up! One word from either of you and I'll Taser your fucking asses!"

..._...

Ten minutes later the two girls were back, on the mat, in their full combat suits, but unmasked.

"You two are going to fight it out – with no outside assistance," I instructed, glaring at Josh. "Only one of you leaves that mat, still standing. Mask up, bitches!"

Both girls pulled on their masks and readied themselves.

"Oh, one more thing – anything goes!"


	168. They Come They Go

**Author's Note:** _Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature!_

* * *

**Saturday afternoon**

**_Safehouse F_**

The fight started slowly.

Initially, the two girls just circled each other, gauging each other's mood. They were each well aware of the other's capabilities. The fight looked uneven, considering that there was a good few inches in height difference and that Shadow had a weight advantage, too. I was hedging my bets and I was secretly rooting for Wildcat.

Josh, of course, was rooting for Shadow and Curtis was rooting for Wildcat. We all stood at the side of the mat watching and I was to be the referee for the little skirmish, just in case things got out of hand; I wanted the girls to hurt each other, but not to inflict any permanent injuries.

Shadow struck first, but it seemed half hearted as Wildcat easily avoided the kick. Then Wildcat landed a kick on Shadow's thigh, which produced an audible intake of breath from Shadow. Wildcat may have been short and slim, but she could hit hard and had very strong muscles for her age and stature.

"Fucking runt!" Shadow shouted as she kicked out with her full force, catching Wildcat in her chest and sending her flying backwards across the mat. Wildcat landed in a heap, but she did not get up.

Well, that fight did _not_ last long!

..._...

"Go help her up then, you heartless bitch!" Curtis said to his cousin from the walkway above the mat, as he headed for the steps.

"Help your, yourself, dickhead!" Shadow spat back. "You're the one who likes the fucking bitch!"

I was partway across the mat when I saw Wildcat stirring. Shadow's back was to Wildcat, so I kept quiet and stepped back. Wildcat started taking deep breathes and I saw her limbs brace up. I looked at Cathy and winked; she nodded her understanding and kept quiet.

Shadow never saw what hit her as Wildcat sprang up and swept Shadow's legs out from under her, followed by sharp jabs to her chest and stomach.

..._...

Shadow screamed with pain and anger, not to mention a little humiliation at being blind-sided. Nonetheless, she jumped up and swung for Wildcat who performed her signature backflip and was quickly out of reach. I could tell by her movements that Shadow was outraged at being put down and I knew that she would not stand for it!

I was right.

Shadow was pissed and she charged at Wildcat who must have realised that she was in big trouble, so she did the unexpected, as she usually did, and charged towards Shadow. However, at the last minute Wildcat jumped up and grabbed hold of the steel walkway, above her, swinging over Shadow, but kicking her in the left shoulder as she went past. Wildcat flipped herself upwards and landed on the walkway. Shadow gazed at the short vigilante and although we could not see her face, her stance showed that she was majorly pissed off and very annoyed at missing her quarry.

..._...

Shadow bolted for the steel staircase and ran upwards; we all leapt out of the way, but moved to where we could follow the fight. Wildcat ran directly at Shadow as she appeared on the walkway and jumped sending her full weight into Shadow's chest, with both her feet. Shadow crashed back against the wall as Wildcat under inertia then cannoned into her. Shadow seized Wildcat's arm and threw her down the walkway, towards the Briefing Room.

Wildcat hit the ground, rolling forwards to absorb the impact, but she sprang up and seized hold of a red fire extinguisher from the wall, emptying the contents in Shadow's direction. Shadow fought through the spray of water and kicked Wildcat in the chest. Wildcat dropped the fire extinguisher, fell backwards before then scrambling back to her feet and diving over the railings, and she fell the ten feet to the mat, rolling as she landed.

"You've got to do better than that, you useless bitch!" Wildcat shouted at the incensed Shadow.

..._...

"How long you going to let this go on for?" Cathy asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Until it's over..." I replied.

Not to be outdone, Shadow also dived over the railing after her target who stood waiting with her hands on her hips. Wildcat waited until Shadow was back on her feet before she moved to attack and there began a whirling maelstrom of colour as the two youngsters fought a seemingly uneven battle.

"Kind of reminds me of the battle between Yoda and Sidious!" Curtis said to Josh.

"You know, you and your girlfriend have caused a lot of trouble," Josh replied. "Can't say you did anything wrong – Chloe can be a mouthy bitch at times."

"So can Megan!"

"The two girls must be tiring by now; it's been twenty minutes and neither are letting up," Josh added, obviously worried about Chloe.

My trained eye could see that both girls were starting to tire; naturally, it was Wildcat, who was making mistakes first. She had a lot of stamina, but Shadow was older and more capable. Wildcat would be a formidable opponent in a few years if she kept it up. Both girls were really pounding on each other; their bruises would be monumental.

Shadow made a small mistake, which allowed Wildcat to kick her hard in the right thigh, which must have hurt as Shadow screamed out. Shadow responded with a swift punch from her right fist into Wildcat's left upper arm. Wildcat yelled out in pain.

..._...

Both girls seemed to collapse at the same time.

Wildcat rested her head on Shadow's stomach. The two vigilantes could be seen breathing heavily after their exertions. Wildcat pulled off her mask first, looked up at Shadow who removed her own mask and grinned.

Chloe grinned back and started to laugh.

"Not bad for an old girl!" Megan said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm only fifteen..."

"That's old..."

"You'll be fifteen in a few years, Megan!"

"Jeez, they'll be making out next!" Josh grinned hopefully.

"In your fucking dreams!" Both girls retorted.

"Oh, yeah..." Josh commented dreamily.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Tuesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

The door flew open and Marcus stormed in.

"You have gone too far!" He growled with added menace.

"I've done nothing!" I whined innocently.

"Not you; them!" Marcus said, glaring at Dave and Mindy.

Oh, cool!

"What?" Mindy tried, trying to look innocent, but just looking very guilty.

Marcus turned to me.

"Megan, home, now!"

"Ah, come on; everybody gets to see me getting chewed out, why can't I see you chewing them out for change?" I groaned. That was_ so_ unfair!

"Megan!"

"I'm going, jeez!" I slipped out the door, leaving one of Marty's discrete micro-camera transmitters on the couch. I hid round the side of the house, pulled out my cell and logged on to the camera.

Dave and Mindy looked a little unhappy.

"Now where do we start with you two jokers?" Marcus began. "The boss is enough of a nightmare without me having to endure a goddamn multi-hour ass chewing!"

"I thought he liked doughnuts!" Mindy quipped with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, he loved that stereotype, but did you have to colour them?" Marcus continued. "Six purple and six green?"

Dave just shrugged.

"But did you two clowns stop there? Oh, no, you left a card with the doughnuts: '_To our pal, all the best, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass_'!"

…_...

I was laughing, but doing my best not to laugh too loudly. There were times that I thought of Dave and Mindy as being far too 'straight-laced' to get up to anything like that; the top Cop must have been _so_ pissed!

"Then we come to the source of those doughnuts," Marcus was now in full flow and Mindy was smirking, while Dave was studying the ceiling. "You know, I never knew what the Superintendent's daughter did for a living, but you two did, obviously! That was where you got the doughnuts from; she makes the damn things!"

Mindy was now starting to almost, piss herself laughing. Even Marcus was smiling and Dave was chuckling.

"She was a fan!" Mindy managed to spit out.

"Damn nutcases!" Marcus laughed. "I'm going home."

I then saw him stride towards the front door but he stopped and then I saw his face get bigger and bigger.

"You're busted!" Marcus said into the camera.

* * *

**_Later that week  
Friday_**

**_New York City_**

That time of year sucked, for oh so many reasons.

The biggest one of which was Dave; this was the anniversary of his Dad's death. That was the first time, since that day, all those years ago, that we had stood together in that very cemetery.

We gazed down at the gravestone and I wrapped my arm around Dave's waist to comfort him. We could both remember that day, as if it was yesterday. I had felt so much guilt because maybe I could have prevented his Dad from being killed, but...

I was not going there, not at that moment, in that place. I gazed around the cemetery; it seemed so peaceful, so different. Nevertheless, I could visualise the men with guns, the moment of realisation and then my yelling at Dave to get down, then blackness as I was blasted into a statue.

I smiled as I remembered regaining consciousness amongst all the noise and smoke. I remembered seizing Marcus' pistol and running after that damn van.

"Game on cock-suckers!" I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" Dave asked, turning to me.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"I still can't believe some nutcase chose to fight it out on top of a moving van!" Dave grinned.

I smirked at the memory – it was an awesome sequence of events.

"Somebody said something very profound that day and I have never forgotten it," Dave continued. "She told me: '_Dave, your father loved you... Just like my Daddy loved me, and I know it hurts. But, maybe... Maybe that's the real meaning of being a superhero; it's taking that pain and turning it into something good... Something right_'."

I was always amazed that Dave remembered everything that I had ever said to him.

"She also said: '_Remember what you told me? This is your life, you've gotta live it_'," I said.

"The crazy bitch then said: '_Now help me find some pliers; I'm gonna make this guy eat his own dick!_'" Dave laughed.

"I'm good with words!" I grinned back.

* * *

Dave and I had taken the train to New York, early that morning.

Dave had insisted that he could go on his own; however, I had forced him to let me go. I knew that it would be hard on him and I wanted to be there to support him, not least because I felt bad about the whole thing! Not that I mentioned feeling bad to Dave as that would have started the one argument that got us both very angry with each other, so I kept my mouth shut for once!

I also wanted to take the chance to inspect my assets in New York, as it had been a year since I had last been in the City. We also kept our head down, in case anybody recognised us. The first stop was Safehouse C.

* * *

**_Safehouse C, New York City_**

The building appeared intact.

We approached carefully; we were both armed with concealed Beretta Px4 Storm SubCompact pistols. What no Glock? I fancied a change – so shoot me! We climbed the stairs, which were covered in dust; it did not look like anybody had been there. I was not taking any chances, not after finding Joshua happily installed in Safehouse A the previous year!

Dave punched in the code for the door, while I provided cover. The door clicked and Dave pulled it open so I could go in with my pistol up in front of me. All seemed just, as we had left it, albeit for a lot of dust! Weapons were still on the walls and the alarm system showed no signs of tampering or any other entry since we had left the previous year.

We checked out every room, just to be safe, but all was clear.

"Needs a damn good dusting!" I commented, holstering my pistol.

"Just a bit!" Dave added, holding up a hand with a thick layer of dust on it then smirking. "I don't mind getting a little bit dirty, if you don't..."

"You read my mind!"

* * *

Mindy threw herself at me, pushing me down onto the mat in a cloud of dust.

Surprisingly, we did not choke on the cloud of dust. Maybe that was because Mindy was kissing me passionately on the lips. I reached up under her shirt, around to her back and flicked the catch of her bra. The garment fell loose, I ran my hand around to the front of her body feeling the soft, warm skin, and then Mindy froze.

She shuddered as my fingers ran over her pert nipples. I could feel my trousers getting rather tight and wished that I had worn a pair with a little more space. Mindy seemed to have read my mind as her hand reached for my belt and wrenched it open along with the buttons on my jeans relieving the pressure.

I felt Mindy's hand dive down my shorts and I breathed in involuntarily as Mindy grabbed hold of me. Her hand felt soft and smooth as she caressed me. I pulled Mindy's shirt up and over her head, followed by the bra. I undid the button on Mindy's jeans, sliding them off along with her purple panties, which were decidedly damp.

I ran my hands across the firm but soft skin of Mindy's backside. I felt Mindy kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her jeans. I rapidly kicked off my own shoes and jeans and then allowed Mindy to slide off my shorts. I pulled off my shirt and felt Mindy's fingernails digging into my bare chest. I pulled her to me, her soft breasts resting on my chest and I kissed the woman who would very soon be my wife.

..._...

We lay there, on the mat, completely naked for what seemed like hours.

"Brings back some weird memories, being here," Mindy muttered. "Like this."

"You mean that you used to kick the fuck out of me, on this very mat, rather than me just fucking you here?"

"Something like that," Mindy commented. "Has to be the first time that we have ever had sex in this Safehouse."

"Well we weren't banging each other back then."

"Kind of wish we were."

"Marcus would never have approved."

"Marcus would never have known!"


	169. Trapped In New York

**Author's Note:** _Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature!_

_One a more serious note; there are also scenes that some readers may find somewhat disturbing._

* * *

**_Friday afternoon  
Safehouse C, New York City_**

Reluctantly, I decided that we needed to get dressed.

We had one more destination to visit in New York before we would be catching our train back to Chicago. That destination would be a real test of my nerves and I was both, looking forward to it, as well as dreading it, both at the same time! Dave had promised that he would stay with me, to support me, just as I had with him.

We headed out, towards Queens.

* * *

**_Northern Queens_**

We moved slowly between the rows and rows of graves.

I was very apprehensive, as we got closer and closer to a certain part of the Cemetery where there were two graves, side by side; however, they both shared the same gravestone.

_In Loving Memory_

_Kathleen Macready  
Died 3rd November 1997  
Loving Wife and Mother_

_Damon Macready  
Died 25th September 2009  
Devoted Father_

I had avoided that place, like the damned plague. I had never wanted to see the grave of my Mother; I had always hated her for taking what I saw, as the easy way out. I bitterly missed not having had a Mother. I could never draw myself to visit the grave of my Father, either, partly because he shared it with my Mother; yeah, I could be a cast iron bitch. Daddy had tried in vain to get me to visit the grave. Marcus had tried, after Daddy had died, but I could not do it.

Now, though, I was older and I had Dave.

..._...

I had tears running down my cheek; the emotions running through me were mixed and very new to me.

"I've been a pretty awful daughter, haven't I?"

"Why?"

"It's taken me seventeen years to turn up to see my Mother and six years to see my Father..."

"You had other things on your mind, so I'm sure they would understand."

Dave always knew what to say, when I did not.

"Hi, Mom, I'd like you to meet Dave; he's my fiancé..."

"Did you feel that?" Dave suddenly asked.

"Feel what?"

"I'm sure I felt Damon turning in his grave!" Dave quipped.

"That is _not_ funny, Lizewski!"

It was kind of, though. I had no idea what Daddy would think about my current predicament. Marriage was an enormous step.

"Sorry, future Mrs Lizewski!"

I grinned.

"Daddy liked you; you know that!" I retorted.

"Yeah, like a Rottweiler likes a juicy steak!"

"You're probably right," I replied.

"However, I am certain that both of them would be very proud of their daughter, right now," Dave said. "I am."

* * *

Forty minutes later, we headed back towards the City.

The intention was to retrieve some items from Safehouse C and then head directly to the train station. However, we seemed to have acquired a tail, so once close to a secluded part of the street we were in, I span around.

The unfortunate tail was rapidly pinned against the wall of a building while Dave stood overwatch. I was rather shocked to find that it was a girl, about my age, that I had pinned to the wall with my lower arm across her throat. I was even more shocked to recognise the face that tried to smile at me. I quickly released my arm from her throat.

"Err, hi, err, Mindy..."

"Brooke!"

Dave's head span around at that name.

"Brooke, as in, that complete bitch who made your life hell?" Dave asked.

"Yeah!" I replied and then my eyes went wide as I saw a shape appear behind Dave and then I felt somebody behind me, immediately followed by a sharp pain in my neck.

Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

I had felt myself being moved around.

Everything was very hazy and I could not make sense of where I was in my mind. I could hear voices, but not what was being said. I tried to move my right arm, but it would not move. I tried my other arm; it was the same, as were both of my legs.

I opened my eyes but initially only saw blackness, until my eyes focussed and I started to see shadows and then I felt something on my face; I was wearing a hood. Then it started to come back to me – Brooke!

That bitch was pure poison; last time I was involved with her, I was humiliated and then I was grounded, which in turn led to my being unable to help Dave when his Dad was arrested, which then meant his Dad had been murdered on the orders of Chris D'Amico.

Had the bitch distracted me on purpose? Was this her way of getting back at me? Where was Dave? Did Brooke know that I was more than just Mindy Macready? Was my pistol still in the holster on my back?

So far, I had kept my head down where it had been resting on my chest. To anybody looking I would still be unconscious. I kept my ears open, listening for anything and everything. I would need to know as much as possible before I dared to act.

I also had a decision to make for when I 'regained' consciousness. Would I play the frightened teenager, or the hardened Hit Girl?

So many decisions.

* * *

A short while later, I heard footsteps, then the scraping of metal as a bolt was pulled back.

Seconds later, my hood was pulled off and I squinted in the bright illumination that came from industrial light fittings mounted high above. I looked around above me and saw that I was in a warehouse of sorts. I looked to my left and was very relieved to see a rapidly blinking Dave tied to a chair beside me. Neither of us had been gagged.

"Brings back some fond memories this!" He quipped quietly and I grinned.

"First for me!" I responded.

I looked to my right and saw Brooke, but ignored her. There were five men, all wearing masks of sorts. One man stepped forward, addressing Dave.

"This girl yours?" He said, indicating me.

I left Dave to do the talking.

"Maybe," Dave responded with a neutral expression.

The man smirked.

"You fucking her?"

"Maybe."

"She good in the sack?"

"Maybe."

The man seemed to be getting annoyed, so without warning he lashed out, slapping me across the face, and I allowed a scream to leave my lips.

"You like your girl getting beaten?"

"She enjoys it," Dave commented.

..._...

Brooke was borderline hysterical and gibbering away in her chair. The slap had hurt, but I had had worse and as Dave said, I kind of enjoyed it; I was _not_ a normal girl! The men laughed and all five left the room, shutting a metal door behind them and I heard a bolt shoved into place.

I studied my bindings. My wrists were bound with thick plastic cable ties, as were Dave's and Brookes. I had to admit that Brooke looked to be the victim here, but I did not trust the girl; I had no reason to.

"Wh- what's happening?" Brooke mumbled through her tears.

"I might ask you, bitch!" I growled back and Brooke just looked at me blankly.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

I studied Dave's ankles, as I could not see mine; cable ties, again. I could feel my pistol in the small of my back, not that it was of any fucking use right now! However...

..._...

"This is going to hurt!" I commented and pushed myself backwards, crashing down to the concrete floor.

"You okay?" Dave asked, grinning down at me.

"I'll survive!" I grumbled lying on my back with my legs in the air. "Brooke, I need you to reach into my right boot and grab my Balisong."

Brooke just stared at me, blankly.

"Brooke!" I hissed urgently, to get her attention.

Brooke focussed and nodded.

"Reach into my boot and pull out the knife," I instructed gently and watched as Brooke eased it out of my boot. "Good!"

Brooke smiled.

"Now, unlock the knife by flicking off the catch at the base... Good... Carefully, flick open the handle to expose the blade... Good... Now, trying not to touch the blade, flick the handle over and then roll the knife over, bring the handles together and there we go!"

"Not bad, Brooke!" Dave commented and Brooke smiled, weakly.

"Now, without cutting my foot off, cut the tie..."

Brooke, despite her obvious faults, actually managed to slice the tie that bound my ankle and not my skin! Now that I could get a foot down, I pulled myself forwards so that my wrist was beside my Balisong.

"Okay, Brooke, I know we've had our differences, but please don't slit my fucking wrist!" I growled and Brooke produced a warped giggle.

* * *

A minute later, we were all unbound, with my arteries intact!

I flipped my Balisong closed and stowed it back in my boot. Then I drew my pistol, as did Dave.

"What the fuck are you two doing with those?" Broke exclaimed as I racked back the slide on my pistol, chambering a round.

I checked my front pocket and found that my cell was missing. As were Dave's and Brooke's cells. It was a miracle that the idiots had not found the pistols.

..._...

I made for the door; it was solid and did not budge an inch as I shoved it. There was no way out of the windowless room where we were being held. We had no choice but to await the return of the men. I also had a conundrum: if it were just Dave and me, things would be easy; but we had Brooke to protect and to get to safety, which would complicate things.

For now, I did not answer Brooke's comment.

Just as I was mulling things over, I heard voices and footsteps followed by the rasping of the bolt being pulled back. I nodded to Dave and pushed, or rather shoved, Brooke back against the wall and out of the potential line of fire.

The door was pulled open and a man stepped through with his back to me; he was chatting with his pals. He stopped talking and froze the moment that he caught sight of me, and the pistol that I had aimed at his head. He started to call out a warning, so I blew his head apart with a single shot. Brooke screamed, but I ignored her. Before the body had hit the floor, I had moved and engaged the remaining four men who were standing in the doorway.

..._...

My pistol held only thirteen, nine-millimetre rounds, as did Dave's and neither of us carried a spare magazine. We had to make each round count, so I dropped the first two men with a single shot in the chest, each. Dave caught a third man in the head with another single shot. The fourth man dived off to one side and returned fire with what sounded like a .45-calibre pistol.

Brooke was still screaming and staring at the spreading pool of blood. Dave and I had not returned fire, conserving our rounds. I edged towards the door but could not see anything useful from my position and I was not about to stick my head out and get it blown the fuck off! I turned to Brooke and slapped her hard around the face, just once. She stopped screaming and seemed to pull herself together.

"That felt good!" I muttered and Dave smiled.

..._...

"I have a confession to make," Brooke said quietly, rubbing her cheek and I saw her eyes change with understanding.

I stared at Brooke, who looked a little embarrassed.

"They are after Daddy; his company has things that people want," Brooke continued. "I – they – they will use me to get to Daddy."

"That makes sense," Dave said after a few seconds consideration.

"Yeah. So why drag us into it, wise ass?" I demanded.

"I saw you on the street and well, I wanted to talk to you. I've changed since that day – I'm not that self-centred bitch, not anymore," Brooke explained. "I now know who you two really are and well, I'm glad I have you two to protect me, despite our differences. I also know that you have changed since then, too. I've seen the news reports from Chicago; you both fight for good."

"Quite a speech, Queen Bee!" I commented grudgingly.

* * *

All gunfire had ceased, but I could still hear movement from outside the door.

We had seconds to come to a decision on our next actions, before our kidnappers sorted themselves out first and mounted a counter-attack. Dave picked up a chair and threw it through the doorway. There was an instant barrage of gunfire from the single man and I distinctly heard the final bullet zing through the doorway and then silence followed by the sound of a magazine being ejected.

I sprang up and rolled through the doorway, coming up and sending a pair of bullets dead centre into the man's forehead. I span around covering a full three-sixty-degree view; I saw nobody else.

"Clear!" I called to Dave.

* * *

**_West Ridge, Chicago_**

"Shouldn't we have heard from Dave and Mindy, by now?"

"Maybe," Chloe replied dreamily. "Maybe they're having fun, like we are!"

"You are insatiable, girl!" I laughed as Chloe ran her hands across my naked nether regions. "You're going to wear it out and have nothing left for when we're married."

Chloe took a moment to look at me.

"Why would I let a tosser like you, marry me?"

"Who the fuck else would put up with you?"

"Good point!" Chloe admitted and took me into her mouth.

* * *

**_New York City_**

We checked out our surroundings.

We were in some sort of warehouse. There were racks of all sorts of stuff in neat lines. The building was enormous and seemed to extend in all directions. I checked my watch; it was past nine at night and we had been there for hours.

Dave grabbed up a pair of pistols from the dead men. They seemed like hired muscle and only two of them had been armed. They did not seem very professional, at all. I had an idea that they had been hired to keep us busy, while the professionals sat back out of the way.

Dave proceeded two aisles over and moved parallel to Brooke and me. We had only moved about twenty metres when I heard something to my right followed by a bellow from Dave and gunshots.

"Run!"

Then all went black again.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I could hear screaming.

That was bad, but nowhere near as bad as the fact that I could feel my jeans sliding down over my hips! That fact brought me immediately awake and I opened my eyes to see a man above me, upside down and pinning my arms above my head. My legs were pinned, too, by another man who was intent on removing my jeans.

I was _not_ going to be fucking raped, no fucking chance!

I prepared myself to move. The man's face was just inches from me, so I head-butted him hard in the face, breaking his nose and I felt his warm blood on my face; this galvanised me into action. As soon as the man released my arms, I seized the man's head and twisted it sharply to the side, snapping his neck. The man collapsed behind me and the man who was pulling down my jeans stopped and looked up from staring down at my crotch. One of the last things in life he saw was my fist, driving into his face and he screamed as more blood flew, and then the man seemed to fly backwards, and he was thrown bodily against the concrete wall, leaving a vivid red smear.

..._...

I looked up and for a moment went all fan-girl as I saw Dave standing over me. He was madder than hell and his expression while turning me on, also scared me.

"You getting up or what?" He growled yanking me to my feet. God he was strong!

Focus, Mindy, focus!

There was a pistol on the ground beside me; it was mine! I grabbed it up and walked over to the man crumpled at the base of the wall; he was groaning in pain. I sent three bullets into the man's groin, followed by another into his head.

Dave had moved so fast that the man currently astride the screaming, half-naked Brooke had not actually noticed anything until I had fired the four bullets. Then he had jumped up, his trousers and shorts around his ankles. He was ready for action in every way, so he was dispatched in the same manner as his friend, the slide locking back on the empty magazine.

..._...

Brooke screamed as the man's warm blood sprayed across her bare skin and the emasculated body collapsed on top of her. I ran over and dragged the dead body off her. Brooke was completely exposed from her neck, down to her knees and she was trembling. I helped her up from the concrete floor.

"He had his hands all over me; it was horrible..."

"Did he?" I asked, not wanting to say it.

Brooke closed her eyes and simply shook her head as I helped her to sort her clothes out and looked over at Dave.

"We need to get the fuck outta here!" I growled.


	170. Escape From New York

**_New York  
Friday_**

We moved away from the dead bodies and headed in the direction indicated by a sign that pointed towards a convenient fire exit.

I had been impressed by how well Brooke had stood up to being groped, almost raped, not to mention seeing the men killed by Dave and me. Maybe there was more to her than met the eye; she had figured Dave and me out quicker than expected; but then nobody ever said that Brooke was stupid!

After a couple of minutes, we reached the fire exit and immense relief seemed to flood over the three of us; we were safe. I shoved open the door and was about to step through when bullets pounded into the door and surrounding wall. The gunfire was suppressed and not easily heard as I dived off to one side, pulling Brooke with me and slamming the door closed.

..._...

Bullets pinged off the steel-lined fire door as I looked at Dave.

"I think somebody wants us to stay inside..." He said calmly.

"Yeah, a potentially painful cloud of bullets does tend to be quite convincing!"

"I _cannot_ believe that you two can be so goddamn calm about this fucking shit!" Brooke cried out. "I'm about to have a fucking nervous breakdown and you two are cracking jokes!"

"Look, Queen Bee, you know who we are, right?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, you're Kick-Ass and Hit Girl..."

"Could you be in better hands?" Dave continued.

"Probably not..."

"So stop ya yappin' and start thinkin'!" I growled in annoyance.

"I always did like your bitchiness!" Brooke added with a weak smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we had moved to the far end of the warehouse and I was able to look through some locked double doors into what appeared to be a branch of fucking IKEA or something very similar!

"We're in a goddamn furniture type store!" I growled to Dave.

"Cool!" He replied. "A bed would be good, right about now."

I just glared.

"I'm tired!" He elaborated as he passed over his Beretta while keeping hold of his seized SIG Sauer P226 pistol.

"Wait, why do I get the girl gun?" I demanded.

"Are you kidding me?" Dave asked incredulously, passing over the SIG.

"Nah, just fuckin' with ya!" I said taking the Beretta and blowing out the bolts that held the doors closed.

Dave and I went through the doors into the darkened store. We found ourselves in the kitchen department, which was just plain weird. We saw nobody and then I saw a sign above that made me smile.

"What?" Dave asked.

I pointed upwards: '_Outdoor Sports_'.

We ran over and I felt like it was fucking Christmas!

I grabbed various items as I came across them, as did Dave. Within eight minutes, we all had on a ballistic vest and I had found Brooke some proper shoes to wear. We all wore a pair of gloves and I had loaded my vest with some throwing knives and a cool survival axe among other things. Dave had grabbed a pair of wicked tactical knives and machete.

There was no way to get at the firearms or the ammunition the store held, but we would improvise. I tried a phone on a service desk but not surprisingly, it was dead. The final act for Brooke and me was to put our hair up and out of the way. I gave Brooke instructions on keeping under cover and away from the action.

Now we waited.

* * *

I heard movement and indicated the fact silently to Dave via a hand signal.

Our intention was to use stealth and reserve our pistols for the last resort. The footsteps came closer and closer. The first thing we saw was the muzzle of a Heckler &amp; Koch G36K assault rifle. Dave swung his arm out to where the head should be and we heard a satisfying crunch. I followed up with a tactical knife into the man's stomach as Dave lowered the man down to the ground with a hand over his mouth.

One down!

Dave pulled off the man's assault rifle, which was fitted with a suppressor. Dave also grabbed the two spare magazines from the man's body armour, sticking them into pouches on his own vest. Dave indicated further movement and we moved to the right, into the 'tools' section of the store.

We moved behind the displays.

* * *

I came up behind two more men, both facing away from me and moving slowly away.

I was about to drop them with the G36K when something caught my eye. I seized hold of a pair of two-foot long adjustable wrenches and killed both men with a swinging hit to each head. Both men went down; however, one body caught a portable floodlight stand, which I managed to intercept before it crashed to the floor.

I smirked at Mindy as she gave me a look that said, 'Dickhead!'

Two more down!

I helped himself to two more G36 Magazines and passed over, a G36C to Mindy, along with two spare magazines. The G36C was similarly equipped with a suppressor. The men were well equipped in fairly anonymous, black, combat gear. We now had extra pistols, however we could not carry two much weight, especially Mindy.

We did, however cache what weapons we had, but could not carry for possible later use.

* * *

I heard a door opening, somewhere over by 'soft furnishings'.

Dave slid to the floor and hid behind a reception counter while I did likewise, close by. The approaching team was professional, using hand signals to communicate. I saw an opportunity and drew four throwing knives.

Two men appeared around a display carousel and both went down hard with knives in their foreheads. I saw Dave move to intercept a third man; behind him was a fourth with his assault rifle raised.

I threw my remaining two knives.

"Oh, fuck!" I muttered

* * *

Oh my God!

Mindy had just thrown two knives, which had taken down two of the attackers, then she had thrown two more knives; only for one of the knives, a smallish one, to end up embedded in Dave's right thigh! He glanced down at the knife, then looked back up and glared at Mindy who just shrugged apologetically without a hint of shame; and then mouthed the word 'sorry'!

"We'll talk about this later!" Dave commented to Mindy as he hobbled past, pulling out the knife and throwing it down to the floor in disgust.

Those two made one hell of a couple. I had to admit that considering what I knew at that point, I was damned lucky to be alive. If I had known Mindy's secret then I would never have dared to do the things to her that I did. I shuddered to think about what Mindy _could_ have done to me! She was a strange girl, that was an undeniable fact, but she had also kept a remarkable secret. I respected her for what she had done in her secret double life and regretted that we could not have been friends, rather than enemies. Maybe I could change that...

"You with us, Queen Bee?" Mindy called, dragging me back to the present.

There was a clatter as Dave knocked over some large cans.

"Jeez, really!" Mindy growled at Dave.

"I didn't touch a thing!" Dave growled back.

"Yes you did!" Mindy shot back.

Then, before Dave could respond to Mindy, gunfire erupted from all around us. We ran through that section of the store, with Dave and Mindy firing their submachine guns on full automatic and doing our best to avoid the bullets that flew in every direction. We dived through the open doors of an elevator and Mindy stabbed the UP button repeatedly.

The elevator ride was a little surreal considering that both Dave and Mindy stood with their submachine guns posed at their shoulders and we were listening to some typically crap, muffled, elevator music.

Mindy was getting impatient, but Dave looked calm and unconcerned.

* * *

The doors opened and it was instantly like a scene from Apocalypse Now!

Gunmen were emptying their magazines into the elevator as we all pinned ourselves to the sides and Brooke stabbed the DOWN button. There seemed to be dozens of the fuckers! Mindy and I had swapped out magazines during the elevator ride and we emptied thirty rounds, each into the upper floor of the store as the elevator doors slid shut.

Again, we endured the surreal elevator ride, this time downwards.

"I'm sorry about the..." Mindy began.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I interrupted.

"… Knife!" Mindy finished.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

* * *

Silence!

I had a pistol raised, having used up my last magazine for the G36C. I dumped the G36C in the elevator and scanning the closest dead bodies, I seized a combat shotgun that held a full seven rounds and a G36K that had a sniper scope. The lull did not last long as bullets started to head in our direction.

I shoved Brooke to one side and fired two rounds to cover our escape. I split off, leaving Dave with Brooke, while I looped around and pulled the trigger of the shotgun five times, and dropped three men. I then jumped up onto the grid that supported the store's lighting. I was small enough and light enough not to collapse the grid. I started to sight on the enemy and gently squeezed the trigger each time a head came into view.

I could see Dave, with Brooke behind his back, engaging the enemy with his G36K and a pistol. One man had a bead on Brooke, but I dropped him before he could fire, then I was targeted. Bullets hit the concrete roof above me so I dropped the now empty assault rifle and started running carefully along the grid.

That was what I lived for, the adrenalin rush of danger.

* * *

I saw the men targeting Mindy and started picking off as many as I could see that were aiming at my partner.

Then I saw Mindy fall from the grid and I paused in horror at what I was seeing. Mindy wore no armoured combat suit, nor was there anybody close by to help her. My attention had been drawn for too long.

"Dave!" Brooke screamed as a man appeared to my right, but before I could turn, Brooke pulled a SIG from my webbing and sent three rounds into the man, dropping him dead.

"I wasn't always a cheer leader!" She yelled with a brave smile.

I smirked back. I could hear single shots from where Mindy had fallen; she was still active. I saw Mindy between some sales displays, she was on her ass and pushing herself backwards; she was hurt.

The bullets were still flying and we were getting very short of ammunition.

* * *

My side hurt where a bullet had grazed it.

I grimaced with the pain, pushed it to one side, and concentrated on the moment. I fired the last bullet from the pistol and dropped it, reaching for my axe. A man appeared ten feet away and fell with the axe embedded in his chest; I loved improvisation!

I jumped as an arm wrapped itself around my waist and heaved me up; it was Dave with Brooke beside him and I was a little surprised to see a pistol in the girl's hand! Brooke offered her arm and I took it for support. With my free arm, I swept up the G36C from the man I had killed with the axe and returned fire in short bursts. Dave was doing the same while Brooke guided us through the store.

All three of us received bullets into our ballistic vests, Brooke screamed, unused to the abuse. The enemy was fucking everywhere, above us and to the side. Then the firing seemed to die down, slowly.

..._...

"What the fuck?" Dave uttered. The men had us; we were as good as dead...

Then more people seemed to appear; only these men were wearing body armour marked up with 'NYPD' in white. We instantly dropped all of our weapons, as we were seized by two Cops who were not in SWAT gear.

"What..." I began.

"Not here!" A familiar sounding voice said.

We were escorted outside and over to an unmarked SUV that was obviously NYPD. The older man turned to me.

"Mackenzie!" He said, holding out his hand. "Marcus had a feeling that you were in trouble and might need help; he was not kidding!"

"I..."

"Not another word!" The other Cop said. "We know that you are Damon's daughter and many of us owe your old man, not to mention owing Marcus."

"Take the SUV; just leave it somewhere conspicuous!" Mackenzie said with a grin.

* * *

**_A commercial unit some miles away_**

We had abandoned the NYPD SUV, along with all weapons and equipment, except for my Balisong, of course, a couple hundred yards away. I was not about to let Brooke see anything important, but we also needed to sort ourselves out before heading home and I needed to talk with Brooke.

"Where are we?" Dave asked.

"Hopefully in the right place; only I've never been here before!" I replied as I pulled the cover off a small plastic box on the wall revealing a keypad.

..._...

I punched in an eight-digit code and the door clicked open. So far so good. I pushed open the heavily armoured door and waved Dave and Brooke inside, pushing the door shut until it locked. I fumbled along the wall and found a light switch. The resultant light found us in a small vestibule with another armoured door before us. I punched in the same code into an adjacent keypad and we passed through the door into another darkened area.

Again, I fumbled for a light switch which when turned, illuminated a large square area about thirty-six feet on a side. The central part of the room had a training mat, bars and other assorted fitness and training equipment. To the left was a small kitchen, with a table and at the back were three doorways; that went to a bathroom, a storeroom and a bedroom with two beds. One of the beds had pink bedding!

I was as wide-eyed as Dave and Brooke, well almost, as I had never been here before, ever.

"Welcome to Safehouse Delta!" I said proudly.

Brooke was studying the pictures on the wall, over a desk, to the right of the main door. The photos were of myself, at about ten years old, with my Daddy and... A picture of my Mom! There was also another photo, my favourite, showing the two of us suited up and ready to fight, Hit Girl and Big Daddy!

"You actually look quite scary!" Brooke commented.

"She was!" Dave acknowledged.

"You were a fucking wimp back then!"

* * *

An hour later, it was just after eleven, but we had all showered and treated our wounds.

I came out of the shower last and judging by Brooke's expression, Mindy had just given her the old, 'say anything and I kill you', speech! Within minutes, though, the two girls were chatting away happily as if they had always been the best of friends.

"You remember Simon?" Brooke asked.

"How could I forget?" Mindy replied and I knew that Simon was the dick who had left her in the woods, alone.

"He, err, ended up in bed with Dolce and well she had a little infection and she passed it on..."

Mindy looked incredulous and then burst out laughing, along with Brooke.

Oh, Fuck, I thought, I am in hell!


	171. Honda Training

**_The following afternoon  
Saturday_**

**_West Ridge, Chicago_**

"Can't you two go anywhere, without destroying something?"

"Marcus, it was _not_ our fault!" I complained as Cathy checked over my wounds.

"When you had not called in, I got worried and called Mackenzie in New York and suggested that he look for anything violent happening!" Marcus commented.

"I'm glad you did!" Dave replied. "It got really close!"

"Goddamn vigilantes!" Marcus moaned heading out the door.

"Did Mindy really stab you?" Chloe asked Dave.

"It was a fucking accident!" I growled. "Jeez!"

"I've learnt to put up with the abuse!" Dave quipped.

"I'll show you 'abuse', cunt!"

* * *

We had managed to return Brooke home, for the early hours.

It turned out that nobody had known she was missing as her parents had received a message, fake as it turned out, that Brooke was staying with a friend. Her parents were very concerned about what had happened and said that they would send Brooke to stay with relatives. Neither Hit Girl, nor Kick-Ass, were mentioned by anybody. We had said goodbye to Brooke and told her to look us up if she ever came to Chicago.

It had been a very strange visit to New York, but we had accomplished what we had gone there for in the first place, kind of!

* * *

**_The following week  
Tuesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

The little rat was now eleven!

Curtis was very pleased to be eleven-years-old and I was proud of my cousin for how much he had grown and improved himself since his previous birthday. Curtis' happiness was tempered slightly by the fact of his parents not being with him. To counteract this, we all tried to keep his mind on happier things and that meant birthday presents!

I had personally dragged him out of bed and Mom had driven us over to see Dave and Mindy. There was something special, lined up for him.

..._...

I pushed a box into my cousin's hands.

It was quite a large box and heavy. Curtis looked a little overwhelmed by all the attention he was receiving. Megan was sitting next to Curtis, and she prodded him into action. Curtis carefully unwrapped the box and then sat staring at the wooden box that had appeared.

"Jeez! It'll be your twelfth birthday before you open the damn thing!" Megan growled.

Curtis laughed and opened the box carefully, and then he gasped.

..._...

Inside the box were a pair of matching Glock 19 Gen4 compact, nine-millimetre pistols. The frame of each pistol was a Dartmouth green colour, the same as that on Trojan's combat suit, while the slide was black with olive stripes, which formed a camouflage pattern. Mounted below the muzzle of each pistol on the accessory rail, was a GTL 22, combined tactical light and laser unit in the same Dartmouth green. Attached to the muzzle of each weapon was a short suppressor, in black.

"Cool, huh?" Chloe asked as she watched her cousin's face.

Curtis was slightly, speechless and he ran his hands over the perfectly finished weapons.

"They are from all of us," I said. "You've accomplished a lot and we decided that you should have some weapons of your own."

Megan actually looked a little Jealous, but her turn would come.

"Thanks, everybody, these are awesome," Curtis eventually managed to say.

..._...

"Come here, lad," Ryan said, pointing towards the garage.

Curtis placed the box containing his pistols down on the coffee table and followed Ryan with slight confusion on his face.

"Your father wanted you to have one of these when you were about thirteen, but Cathy and I decided that you needed to learn now."

Ryan led Curtis into the garage, followed by Chloe, Mindy and a curious Megan. It was Megan, who saw it first.

"Fuck me!" She gasped.

Parked in the garage where the SUV usually sat was a white and green, Honda CRF125FB motorcycle. Hanging on the handlebars was a black full-face helmet while draped over the saddle were dark grey motorcycle leathers and gauntlets and on the ground beside the machine was a pair of black, lightweight motorcycle boots.

I was certain that Curtis was very overwhelmed, so I dragged a reluctant and very jealous Megan, out of the garage, leaving Curtis alone with his uncle and cousin.

* * *

"I don't know what to say..."

"Think of it as a gift from your parents," Dad said gently.

I out my arm around Curtis' shoulders; the kid seemed close to tears.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Almost the moment that I came out of the garage, Megan dragged me outside to the deck.

"What...?" I tried.

"Don't talk..." Megan said placing a finger on my lips and pushing me up against the garage.

Her face was only inches from my own. I was not sure if the look on her face was one of shyness, or not. Megan was rarely shy about anything.

Then she kissed me.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Wednesday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Erika was now twenty-two-years-old.

"Damn that's old!" Megan exclaimed.

"Thanks, runt!" Erika laughed.

I was being constantly nagged by Curtis to teach him how to ride his new motorcycle. I had promised to take him riding on Saturday, just for some peace and quiet.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

I heard a yell from upstairs and when I got to the briefing room, I found Curtis on his ass, holding his hand to his rather puffed up cheek.

"What did you do?" Chloe asked accusingly coming up behind me.

Curtis looked a little unsure about his response.

"Well, err, Megan just started her second period and she said that she was trying to figure out a box of, err, thingys and well I – I asked Megan if she needed a hand with – her – err – it..."

I burst out laughing and so did Chloe, although Chloe continued to look at Curtis rather severely.

"You have _so_ much to learn about girls, Curtis! Like: not mentioning their periods, or anything to do with them!" Chloe suggested sagely.

..._...

"In my own _personal_ experience, girls become _very_ dangerous when they start puberty and that goes on for many, many years and tends to get worse once they become teenagers!" Dave advised, appearing on the scene.

"By '_personal experience_', I assume you mean _me_, asshole!"

"Mindy, you were a fucking nightmare from eleven to... Well, you still are; ask Marcus if you don't believe me!"

I punched Dave hard on his arm, which did _not_ seem to do very much!

"Chloe wasn't exactly a little angel either – although..."

"Not _one_ word, mother!" Chloe growled.

"She was over the moon, the day that she found her first few pubic hairs!" Cathy finished, ignoring her horrified daughter completely.

"Look! Nobody discusses my pubic hair except for me and Josh – he likes it – he thinks it's soft and sometimes moist!"

Chloe glowed bright red and muttered something unintelligible, before vanishing to the lower level as we all howled with laughter.

"Must be why some men decide that it's safer being gay!" Curtis commented.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Friday_**

"Do I _have_ to remember the shit that happened that night?"

"Yes, Mindy, you do!"

"But I almost got my ass kicked!"

"But you didn't; you won!" I replied. "And that bastard was finished – kind of!"

"True... I suppose!"

"Besides a hot, sweaty Hit Girl was one hell, of a turn on!"

"Dave!"

"It was the worst morning of my life, the next day..."

_'You can't go. People need you.'_

_'They've got you now.'_

_'I'm not like you.'_

I could remember it like it was yesterday and it still hurt.

"... '_You don't have to be a bad-ass to be a superhero, Dave... You just have to be brave_'," I added.

"Some of my best words!" Mindy said, blushing slightly.

"The kiss _was_ awesome!" I admitted.

"'_That was my first kiss_'," Mindy mused, remembering.

"'_Be nice... Or I'll rip your ass out through your mouth_', I think you said!" I laughed. "So very 'Hit Girl'!"

It was not only us remembering that fight, Marty remembered it too; it had been his first time in real action and he had not enjoyed it all that much! For me, that morning after the fight, had been the start of my searching for Mindy; the start of everything that we had now.

I could not believe that it had been two whole years, since Mindy had left New York.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Saturday_**

**_The Farm_**

Megan screamed!

"Really?" I demanded covering my ears.

We had travelled up to The Farm so that Curtis could learn to ride. Although, I had decided to extend the training somewhat to include some other members of Fusion. In the barn were three, almost identical, motorcycles. One motorcycle belonged to Curtis and was white and green, the next one was white and pink, with a light-purple helmet hanging on the handlebars. The third motorcycle was white and grey, with a red helmet hanging on the handlebars.

I grabbed a pack from beside the pink motorcycle and threw it at Megan. Then another, identical pack from the grey motorcycle and threw it at Tommy.

"Get changed, both of you!"

Both kids ran off with enormous grins on their faces. I thought it would easier to train them all together, so both Megan and Tommy were getting early birthday presents! Chloe laughed at their excitement; Chloe was to be my assistant as Dave had been when she had learnt. Josh was also present to assist.

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later_**

The three kids stood uneasily in their leathers and boots, holding their gauntlets.

Mindy and I stood before them, in our own leathers. Josh slouched over to one side in his leathers.

"Okay, kiddies!" Mindy began. "Let's go over the ground rules, which apparently _did not sink in_, last time!"

Mindy glared at Josh.

"You're not going to forget that minor transgression, are you?" Josh moaned.

"None of you little midgets will _ever_ ride these motorcycles unless you have had permission and somebody else is with you..."

"You bad boy, Joshua!" Megan said seriously.

"Megan the angel!" Josh growled back and Megan smirked smugly.

"I mean it; I let that idiot off because he was wounded and I went soft on him," Mindy explained. "No more free passes!"

The three kids nodded acceptance of the rules.

..._...

"Now, these machines are very basic, but also powerful and you can get hurt if you do not listen and follow instructions. These machines are off-road only, so don't have the usual clutter of indicators, lights and speedometer..."

"Not that Mindy knows what a speedometer actually is..." I quipped before shutting up as Mindy glared at me.

Mindy pulled out Megan's motorcycle to the grass and Josh braced it while Mindy took the kids through the basics of the machine and the controls: ignition switch, engine start button, clutch lever, front brake, throttle grip, engine stop button, rear brake pedal, gear shift lever, fuel valve and kickstarter.

Megan was told to climb onto the machine and shown how the clutch operated and the positions of the gear shift lever; horizontal for neutral, first gear, one notch down and then second to fourth gears above the neutral position.

"You're lucky with this bike, it has an electric start, so no dicking about with the kickstarter," Mindy explained, as she ensured that the gearshift lever was in neutral and then had Megan pull in the clutch lever and press the button to start the engine.

The engine jumped to life instantly and ticked over happily. Megan had an enormous smile on her face! I passed the girl her helmet and she pulled it on and strapped it securely. Mindy then had Megan kick the gearshift lever down, into first.

"Ready?" Mindy asked, smiling encouragingly.

"No – Yes..." Megan replied, sounding anything but positive!

"Let in the clutch _gently_. Remember, when you stop you _must_ pull the clutch lever or you _will_ stall. Ignore the front brake for now. Use the rear brake, the one down here. Twist the throttle backward, _gently_, to go faster, twist it forwards to go slower."

"Okay..."

"Don't look at the front tyre, try to look ahead and don't worry if you fall, okay?"

Megan nodded slowly, still very apprehensive.

"Apply a little gas, and then let in the clutch _gently_! Try and follow the course, keeping it _slow_!" I said, encouragingly.

We all watched as Megan twisted the throttle gently and let in the clutch... She moved and then the motorcycle stalled.

"Damn it!" We all heard over the concealed comms units that we all wore.

"Take your time, Megan!" Mindy said. "Back into neutral, clutch in, press the start button. Try again."

Megan restarted the engine, kicked the gearshift lever down into first, and then gently let in the clutch. She moved, jerkily, but she moved and kept moving; she managed a full, but shaky, circuit, before coming to a halt beside me, pulling in the clutch.

"You enjoy that?" I asked and Megan nodded enthusiastically.

"Well keep going then. Go around a couple more times and then we'll try second gear," Mindy said. "Just keep it _slow_!"

..._...

While Megan was riding in circles, Mindy went to see the two boys and get them moving while I kept an eye on Megan. She was doing well and was on her third go around when she seemed to slither a bit and then she over corrected and the motorcycle went one way and Megan went the other.

I ran towards her as she lay on the grass. Megan was on her side and was not moving, so I lifted her visor and peered in to see her eyes flickering open.

"That fucking hurt!" She growled.

"You okay?" I enquired.

Megan flexed her arms and legs then sat up.

"I think so!" Megan replied.

I could hear the boys starting their engines and Mindy taking them through the gears and moving off.

"Get up then, ass!" I said, helping her up and back onto her motorcycle.

..._...

After twenty minutes, we had all three kids riding around the course with a dozen or dozen yards between each other. Both Curtis and Tommy came off once each and Megan came off a second time, but generally, they were doing well.

We stopped for lunch; Curtis and Tommy were very hungry as was Megan. They were all very excited by what they had achieved.

* * *

I was now back on my Honda and it was an awesome feeling.

I managed to start it and move off, _without _any help. Now I just need to pull the clutch lever and flip the gear selector up two notches for second gear.

Cool!

I was instantly going faster, but I twisted the throttle forward, slowing down... Better. I managed a circuit in second gear, as did Megan and Tommy.

"You're all doing very well! Keep going, when you each get around the next corner, shift into third, one notch,_ up_, okay?" Mindy said.

"Okay!" I replied.

"Okay!" Megan replied.

"Okay!" Tommy replied.

I turned around the next corner and pulled the clutch lever and flicked up the gear change lever, one notch, then let the clutch lever out, gently.

Cool... Third gear!

* * *

**_An hour later_**

The three kids were exhausted.

All three motorcycles were securely chained up in the barn and the kids had changed out of their leathers.

"You guys enjoy yourselves?" Jack asked with a big smile.

"Hell, yeah!" Megan replied for them all.


	172. Petra Revealed

**_Three days later  
Tuesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"You two are worrying me!"

"Makes a change from you worrying us!" Marcus laughed.

"Are we going to like this?" Megan asked with trepidation.

"Possibly..." Paige said with a smirk.

"For fuck's sake, just spit it out, old man!" Mindy exploded, obviously unable to take anymore suspense.

"Paige is pregnant!" Marcus explained with a smug grin.

I watched as Mindy and Megan just seemed to freeze.

"Congratulations!" I said, ignoring the rather freaked out girls.

"Thank you, Dave!" Marcus said.

"Ewww!" Megan announced.

"What she said!" Mindy added with a grimace and a nod at Megan.

Paige and Marcus laughed.

"How long," I asked, again ignoring the two idiots.

"Four weeks," Paige said happily.

"You looking for a girl or a boy?" I asked.

I saw Marcus and Paige look uneasily towards Mindy and Megan.

"A boy!" Both said together, very quickly.

* * *

**_That weekend  
Saturday night_**

**_Western Chicago_**

I was unsure why I had gone along with it, but I did owe the girl for what she had done to help us.

Anyway, here I was with Petra. I followed her into the building. Petra had warned me to stay close behind her, as we rode in. I was somewhat surprised to notice that the approach was similar to that for Safehouse F. We passed miscellaneous piles of rubbish and rubble. The building had holes in the roof and sections of wall were missing.

We then passed out of the building and followed a path that was made up of crushed rubble and provided surprisingly good grip to the tyres of our motorcycles. Despite Petra riding quite fast, I was easily able to keep up with her, on my Panigale. The path was hidden by thick evergreen trees, which would also muffle the motorcycle engines.

Finally, after a few minutes, I saw a building up ahead. It looked like a decrepit workshop from the outside. However, a roller shutter opened – presumably triggered by Petra and we rode into the darkness. My headlight illuminated a workbench, but little else. We stopped and once the roller shutter had closed behind us, overhead lighting snapped on.

Wow!

* * *

We had both stopped, side by side, on a section of floor that was made up of black ribbed steel.

In front of us was a well-equipped workbench, with the expected tools and equipment. I could not see much else, beyond a steel door that was fitted with a keypad.

..._...

Petra seemed somewhat hesitant, as she dismounted from her Honda and stood in front of me, as I dismounted my Ducati.

"Hit Girl, I… I see how you guide and protect your team, singularly how you and Kick-Ass lead Fusion. I want to be a part of that – if I could – I would very much like to join Fusion," Petra said.

That was unexpected!

Petra had to trust me, as she had led me to her 'lair'. Now she wanted to place herself under Dave's leadership and my own! What the hell, should I reply? I would love to have Petra, with her skills – but we knew nothing about her…

Petra must have sensed my indecision.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. I hoped that my actions, up until now, would show you that I am out to help and to work for good, in this City," She continued. "To show you how serious I am – I am willing to not only show you my Safehouse, but I am also willing to reveal to you, my true identity, Hit Girl."

Before I could say anything – Petra reached up and pulled off her mask. I had not known what to expect, only now, I was even more confused and to say the least, more than a bit shocked.

"My name is..."

* * *

"Hailee Richards!" I blurted out and saw a very surprised expression appear on Hailee's face.

"How did you know?" Hailee asked incredulously.

Now, _I_ decided to take a chance; I reached up and pulled off my own mask.

"Holy fuck!" Hailee exclaimed.

"So – you never figured it out?" I asked.

"No, you – err – Mindy is very different to Hit Girl!"

"Some would disagree with you there, Hailee!" I replied, grimacing.

"Did you know it was me?" Hailee asked.

"No – you played the innocent, unassuming teenager, very well!" I replied.

"As do you; to outsiders at least!"

"So – you want to join Fusion? Well, I would need to discuss it with Kick-Ass..."

"Oh my God – it has just occurred to me – if you're Hit Girl... Then Dave must be Kick-Ass and that hormonal girl, Chloe; she must be Shadow – it just stands to reason!"

"Well, when you put it like that..." I agreed with a chuckle and then I had a thought. "You fancy a little fun, Hailee..."

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Sunday_**

**_D-JAK_**

We all stood around the edges of the main mat.

I smirked at Dave, who just rolled his eyes and nodded for me to go ahead. Beside me stood Chloe and Josh, with Erika and Hailee opposite me.

"Just thought that we could have a little fun this afternoon!" I suggested as I walked to the centre of the mat. "Chloe - front and centre!"

"Why do you always pick on me?" Chloe moaned, but stepped forwards anyway.

"Because I can!" I replied. "Hailee!"

"Who, me?" Hailee asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, you – come over and stand opposite the moody cow!" I suggested.

Hailee moved forwards slowly and I could see that she was playing along and looking apprehensive. Chloe seemed a little confused, but she did not seem threatened in any way.

"Now Hailee – watch!" I said and promptly flattened the unsuspecting Chloe. "A simple move – think you can manage that?"

"I can try…" Hailee answered in her usual, timid fashion as Chloe got back to her feet and threw me a nasty glare.

I looked across at Dave and saw him shake his head and chuckle. Hailee took a good hold of Chloe's Gi, before looking at me, directly.

"Go ahead, Hailee – it's not like you can hurt her!" I suggested with a nod.

Chloe's face mirrored the thought, at least until she was halfway to the mat. Chloe struck the mat very hard and Hailee jumped back as if shocked. Chloe, too, looked more than a little shocked at her current situation. She slowly got up and glared at Hailee. She then looked at Dave who just shrugged without giving the game away.

"Hailee – could you do that again?" I asked, grinning.

"I can try," Hailee replied – again sounding timid.

"Like hell she can!" Chloe retorted. I was certain that Chloe smelt a rat.

"Try fighting back, Chloe. You're much better than Hailee!" I suggested.

Chloe and Hailee faced off against each other. It was similar to before but I could see that Hailee had adjusted her stance and was now ready for a real fight. Chloe smirked and went in for what she saw as an easy 'kill', only to find herself flying through the air and down onto the mat.

Chloe jumped up, looking mad. Then just seconds later she was back, face down on the mat. Then Chloe started to drive in hard and Hailee fought back easily, much to the surprise of Erika and Josh!

"Josh – help Chloe!" I ordered.

"Josh saves the day – as usual!" He quipped as he joined the fight.

His entry into the fight did not last long, as Hailee was perfectly capable of fighting them both.

Bang!

Josh hit the mat had, closely followed by Chloe who landed on top of him.

"Bloody hell, Chloe – you weigh a fucking tonne!" Josh blurted out.

Josh then yelled out in pain as Chloe thumped him.

"I do _not_ weigh a fucking tonne, cunt!"

Chloe turned to me.

"Mindy – I smell a fucking rat!" She growled, somewhat menacingly.

"That would probably be me!" I admitted.

Chloe scowled and then looked at Hailee.

"So – is she some new fighter that you've been training in secret?" Chloe demanded.

"I've not taught her a thing," I replied honestly.

Hailee smirked. "Tell 'em – Hit Girl!"

..._...

Everybody gasped at what Hailee had just said and they all turned to me.

"What do you want me to tell them – Petra?" I replied with an enormous grin.

Several jaws dropped and nobody said a word.

"I thought you said these guys were intelligent!" Hailee quipped.

"They were!"

"You mean that Hailee and Petra are one and the fucking same?" Chloe demanded, looked mad.

"The same as Mindy and Hit Girl, Chloe and Shadow, Josh and Jackal!" I replied. "Need I go on?"

"No!" Chloe groaned.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_**

**_Northwestern Chicago_**

It was the first day of September and I intended to have a peaceful week, only fate seemed to have other ideas.

It was very dark and it was just myself, and Wildcat, enjoying a night out together. I was being responsible for a change and riding carefully so that Wildcat could learn something while we were out. I would comment on what I was doing, as I did it, when I approached junctions and made turns. Wildcat would ask questions, I would show her why I made certain movements, and in some cases what would happen if I did something different.

We were having a lot of fun. Which in hindsight might have been a distraction. I should not have even been in that neighbourhood and my biggest mistake had been turning right. I slammed on the brakes as I found the road blocked.

"Oh, fuck!"

"This is _not_ good!" Wildcat muttered and I felt her gripping my waist tighter.

I spun my rear tyre, pulled the motorcycle around, and accelerated out of the street. We were now being pursued, not only by bullets but also by three SUVs and a pair of motorcycles.

"Fusion, we're in shit!" I called over the radio as I accelerated past ninety.

We were heading east on West Roosevelt Road. I had not received an answer to my radio call, which worried me, as I knew that both Dave and Marty were at Safehouse F.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Marty and I were chatting away, just as we always had.

The conversation was bordering on the obscene and the disgusting, however there were no kids about, or females, so there was nobody to upset!

Then the speaker on the wall jumped to life.

"Fu – re – t!"

"What the fuck?" Marty asked.

"Was that Mindy?"

"Sounded like it, pal!"

Marty started tapping away and then frowned.

"I can't connect to either of their radios; I have no GPS, no diagnostics!" Marty said unhappily.

"Where were they last?"

"Somewhere along West Roosevelt Road."

"You think they're in trouble?" I asked.

"It's Mindy and Megan!" Marty replied.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**_West Roosevelt Road_**

I anchored on at South Clark Street, taking a right.

"Fucking hell!" Wildcat growled. "Why hasn't anybody replied?"

"How the fuck am I meant to know!" I growled. We still had short range; I could communicate with Wildcat, but nothing long range enough to get to the Safehouse. We were on our own!

The SUVs and motorcycles were still there, not far behind. I had no idea who the fuck they were, but there were far too many to stop and make a stand. Maybe if backup was on its way, but right now, I had no idea if anybody had even heard my radio call!

A few yards after passing under a railroad bridge, I turned right up a dirt slope onto some waste ground. I was very pleased that I was currently riding on dual-purpose tyres and uprated suspension, but despite the improvements the heavy motorcycle, not to mention being one up would mean I would have my work cut out controlling the ride!

The SUVs were right behind us, but I was just beyond the reach of their headlights and I had killed my own, which was lethal!

"Stop!" Wildcat yelled.

"Huh?"

"Let me off, I can take some of them out with the P90!"

Megan was checked out on the P90, but it was still a large and heavy weapon for her, however she could shot it and reasonably well. Not having her behind me would also help with my evasion. However, this was Megan and I could not just abandon her. Nevertheless, she was a Fusion Vigilante and had already proved herself.

As we passed through an extra dark piece of the waste ground, I eased back on the throttle, careful not to touch the brakes. I felt Wildcat leap off the motorcycle and instantly accelerated drawing the SUVs and motorcycles away from Wildcat.

* * *

**_Heading East_**

"Marcus?"

"Yeah, Dave?"

"Trouble!"

"Why does this all seem so normal?" Marcus groaned.

"The two girls are missing and comms are out. As you can probably imagine, wherever they are there has to be World War Three erupting!"

"I'll make some discrete enquiries; but I have my own problems here!"

* * *

**_Wasteland off South Clarke Street_**

I aimed the FN P90 and focussed on the oncoming SUVs; I settled the sight on the front SUV and triggered the IR laser. I lased the right front tyre and squeezed the trigger twice. The SUV was travelling at speed and as the bullets hit, the tyre shredded, but the SUV only slewed until its driver regained control; it had run flats!

The SUV was now very limited in its performance, off road, but it was still in the game. I moved the laser onto the windshield and sent six rapid shots downrange. The bullets went through the windscreen, but the windscreen was not as badly damaged as I had hoped it would be. It was obviously armoured, but to a low level that could not deflect the 5.7-millimetre rounds. I re-aimed, matching the swerving vehicle and sent a stream of automatic fire into the driver's side.

The SUV seemed to lose traction and skidded before it flipped over and crashed down on its side and rolled twice. The other two SUVs stopped, with the wrecked SUV between them, and where, they deemed the shooter to be.

I had to move. I could hear Hit Girl's motorcycle over by the river. I could also hear two more motorcycle engines as they pursued Hit Girl over the rough ground. There was also sporadic gunfire. As expected the waste ground was in near total darkness, having no street lighting. I was using my NVGs, which turned the dark waste ground into a green hued wilderness. I saw the men pouring out of the intact SUVs and pulling men from the wrecked SUV.

I sent single bullets in their direction to keep their heads down and to distract them from targeting Hit Girl who had other worries right at that moment.

* * *

The other riders were good.

In the darkness, I could not make out what they were riding, but they were powerful machines nonetheless. I kept ahead of them easily, but the going was tough on the sandy ground. I had to get rid of my tail, and get back to help Wildcat.

I soon moved onto a long strip of concrete and an idea formed in my mind. I increased speed before slamming on my brakes. The first of the two motorcycles came past me, applying his own brakes hard, only I jammed the muzzle of my G36C into the spokes of his front wheel.

The motorcycle flipped into the air quite spectacularly, the rider landing on the concrete, breaking his neck. I span around, firing off several rounds from my Glock into the other motorcycle rider, who came off his motorcycle, which was sent spinning away into the darkness.

I turned and headed towards Wildcat.

* * *

"Wildcat, Status!"

"Dropping bad guys, all good!" I replied and heard Hit Girl laugh.

"Just keep safe!"

"Hey, it's me!"

I was actually enjoying myself. Every time somebody came in my direction, that person died. After the first three men, they seemed to have figured that out and stayed put close to their SUVs. I hoped that the bastards would just fucking give up and go home.

It had been a little over fifteen minutes since I had started taking pot shots at the SUVs. I was rather surprised that no Cops had arrived, but thought that they may have been busy elsewhere in the city. I was really impressed by Hit Girl; I had seen her destroy the two motorcycles and send them both spinning off into wreckage and that was cool!

I could see Hit Girl heading in a circle towards the SUVs and then I saw her being engaged by the gunmen. I started firing larger bursts from the P90 to keep their heads down as Hit Girl made her way back around, towards me.

Two minutes later, she skidded to a halt beside me.

"Get on; it's time to go!"

I leapt up and climbed aboard the Ducati, sending short bursts towards the SUVs. Hit Girl accelerated, just as I was almost dazzled as a bright light flared from the Roosevelt Road Bridge and seconds later the wrecked SUV exploded as a rocket struck it, causing the perfect distraction for our escape. Hit Girl powered back towards the ramp where we had originally entered the waste ground and turned left up South Clarke Street, increasing speed. As we made another left on West Roosevelt Road, we were joined by Kick-Ass on his own Ducati.

"You guys having fun?" He called over our short-range communications channel.

"Just us girls having a night out on the town!" I replied.

* * *

**_Northern Chicago  
The same time_**

The Mafioso stared at the dead body on the sidewalk, as the handcuffs were placed on his wrists, before turning to the man who had made the killing shot.

"You are fucking dead, policeman, mark my words, you will die for this!"


	173. Marcus Down

**_Two days later  
Thursday_**

**_Chicago PD, District 21_**

Sergeant Hank Voight was debriefing Detective Erin Lindsay in his office, when several gunshots rang out.

Voight and Lindsay ran out of the office, hot on the heels of other members of both Voight's unit and the Organised Crime Taskforce, across the hall. Everybody ran to the back entrance and as they entered the area that Intelligence and OCT shared Lyndsay and Halstead saw several prone forms on the concrete floor, blood pooling around them.

"We got Officers down!" Halstead bellowed.

The first Officer, in plain clothes was obviously dead, with a bullet wound to his head and a spreading pool of blood.

"You see anything?" Lyndsay shouted as she reached the large vehicular access door, which was open.

"No. Nothing." Came the response from Ruzek.

"I'll go left." Lyndsay announced.

"No visual!" Ruzek called out.

"Lieutenant Williams is down!" Voight called out and checked for a pulse – it was there.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Ruzek shouted, as he scanned the area, his pistol out in front of him.

Voight had his radio out, "Ten-One, squad! Officers shot, 21st District at the OCT compound!"

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

I was at home when an unmarked SUV slammed on the brakes outside, there were blue strobe lights flashing inside the windshield. I opened the front door to see what was happening and saw that Fellowes was driving and he was ashen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why aren't you answering your damn cell?" Fellowes yelled.

I grabbed the cell out of my pocket. It was off. I turned it on.

"Must have turned it off by mistake," I said. "Sorry!"

"Get in!" Fellowes said. "It's Marcus!"

I slammed the front door of the house and jumped in the front of the SUV. I had barely closed my door when Fellowes floored the accelerator and slewed the SUV around and headed out of the street. The moment he reached the main road, he hit the siren.

Oh, God, not Marcus!

* * *

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

The ride down had been fast.

Fellowes had rarely dropped below fifty, racing through red lights where it was safe to do so and we hit one-twenty on the Interstate. All Fellowes would say was that Marcus had been shot, along with some other Cops at the District.

I wished Dave was with me, but he was at the Safehouse, although Fellowes said that he was on his way to the hospital. I wished that I could have been with Marcus when it had happened. However, what could I have accomplished?

"Mindy, he's going to be okay, the bullets went straight through," Cathy said trying to console me. I knew that there was more, Cathy's expression told me that there was more.

I was a fucking wreck; I could not control my emotions, my tears, _nothing_! Dave came into the room, concern etched into his face, and I just crumpled into his arms, sobbing. We both went to the waiting room, which was filled with Cops, some in uniform others not. Most I recognised, but only a few knew that I was Marcus' daughter and even fewer knew that I was Hit Girl.

..._...

Hank Voight came over and I could see blood on his clothes. It had to have been Marcus' blood.

"Mindy, isn't it?" Voight asked gently and I nodded.

Did Voight suspect that I was not who I appeared to be? If so, he did not let on.

"We're doing everything we can and we will hunt down the bastards behind this; you have my word."

"Thank you, Hank. Marcus always had a good word to say about you. He also said that you're like a Rottweiler with a steak when it comes to a case," I said and there was a ripple of laughter from the Cops.

"You need anything; we're here to help, all of us!" Voight said waving his hand around the room and I received nods from everybody there.

"Thank you, all of you," Dave added.

There was a tense moment when Kim arrived and saw some of her ex-colleagues, but most of them were more shocked to see how pregnant she was. The biggest surprise however was when Marcus' deputy arrived; Sergeant Vicky Richards and she was accompanied by a very shy looking Hailee.

Hailee answered my unspoken question.

"Mom, meet Mindy; Marcus' daughter. Mindy, please meet my Mom; Sergeant Vicky Richards," Hailee said.

Therefore, Hailee's Mom, the second-in-command of the OCT, which was charged with hunting down Chicago's vigilantes, was also the mother of Petra!

"Hello, Mindy. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet under better circumstances," Vicky said with a genuine smile.

* * *

**_The following day  
Friday_**

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

The grumpy bastard was awake and ready for visitors.

"Damn bed is like a piece of lumpy concrete!" He moaned.

"Give it a rest old man!" I said.

"Don't go doing anything stupid, Mindy – I mean that!" Marcus warned.

"Would I?" I replied innocently.

"Do I even need to honour that comment with an answer?"

"Not really," I muttered.

"Look, Mindy, I'm fine; just a few new ventilation holes! "Marcus chuckled. "Nothing important was damaged, although I understand my shoulder is going to be a little sore!"

"Take it from somebody with more holes than a damn sieve; take it gently!" I warned.

"What, like you always do?" Dave laughed.

I scowled.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_South Chicago_**

Voight and Olinsky rolled their vehicles the last few metres with engines and lights off.

The team exited the vehicle quietly and without fanfare. They all wore ballistic vests and three of their number were carrying the long-guns, the AR-15 assault rifles. As they approached the building there were signs of life; a light was on in the front room.

The team split up with four heading to the rear of the property and the rest arraying around the wooden steps that led up to the porch. Just seconds before Voight gave the go signal, there were two shotgun blasts and the front door partially disintegrated as the Cops out front, dove for cover.

At the same time as the shotgun blasts, the rear team smashed open the back door. They entered the property with Detective Halstead leading and Ruzek immediately behind him. There was a man in the hallway, beyond the kitchen; he was feverishly attempting to reload a shotgun. At the sight of the armed Cops, he dropped the weapon and pulled out a pistol, firing off several rounds before Halstead and Ruzek shot him dead with their AR-15 rifles.

"Clear!" Ruzek yelled and Voight appeared through the demolished front door.

"Damn it!" Voight breathed. "We needed him alive!"

"Search the place, top to bottom!" Olinsky ordered, heading upstairs. "Every fucking mouse hole!"

* * *

**_The following night  
Saturday_**

Voight and I met in a discreet coffee shop, after dark.

"I'll get straight to the point, Mindy; I know what you do at night..."

Voight must have read my expression as he continued quickly.

"... You are not going to get an argument from me about what you do. I believe in what you do one hundred and ten percent. No to mention that without your team, I would probably be long dead!"

"Okay, I trust you."

Voight nodded.

"It looks like the orders came from within Chicago, but the gunman was imported for the hit," Voight explained. "Now, we can handle the Chicago end, but I know that you will want the shooter and I wouldn't mind a piece of him, either, for that matter..."

"So, where is the gutless bastard?" I demanded.

"A seedy little backdrop that makes Chicago and Ralph D'Amico seem like a walk in the fucking park!" Voight explained. "Gotham..."

"Gotham?" I repeated.

"That City is like nothing on this earth; makes Mogadishu seem quiet and safe in comparison!"

"We can handle it..."

"I know; that is why I am giving you this information and I never let a Cop killer get away, _ever_!" Voight growled.

"We'll do it; just keep us informed with your end, Hank and thanks," I said.

"Good luck my purple friend."

* * *

**_The next afternoon  
Sunday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

My emotions were very mixed about letting Mindy and Chloe head to Gotham alone.

However, we needed an advance party to check things out and to give us time to gather all of our equipment. We had been packing for a couple of days, just in case and we had prepared plans for just this eventuality, ever since the last time we had needed to operate outside of Chicago.

"You take care, both of you!" I said, emotions growing inside me. "Just one missed check-in and I _will_ kick your fucking ass, Mindy Macready!"

"No picking up strangers in Safehouses this time!" Josh quipped and I could sense the worry in him.

"We promise to behave and not take any risks," Chloe said. "Don't we, Mindy?"

"I promise to behave; happy?" Mindy growled.

"Not really, but it will have to do!" I said, hugging Mindy tightly.

* * *

"Keep me informed about the old man and stay safe, yourself," I said and I could feel tears welling up. "We'll see you in a few days."

I started the engine and dropped the SUV into gear. We accelerated up the ramp and then Chloe and I were on our way.

Destination: Gotham.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _At this point, y_ou are strongly advised to read my other story:__ **_The Gotham Vigilantes_**_,_ _for the next events in the_ **_Forsaken_** _timeline. You can ignore the story, but events and characters in_ **_The Gotham Vigilantes_** _will be referred to from time to time. **Forsaken** may continue in parallel with the events in **Gotham** from Chapter 174 of_ **_Forsaken_**_._


	174. Investigations

**_The following morning  
Monday_**

**_Chicago PD, District 21_**

The new building had cost over $21 million and covered 44,000-square feet, over five levels.

The building was very impressive, which I assumed had been the idea when it was designed and built. I walked into the glass-fronted building and up to the front desk where I nodded at the desk Sergeant.

"David Lizewski to see Hank Voight."

"Come right this way!" The Sergeant said and came around the desk.

She led me through a door that had required the sergeant's fingerprint to unlock.

"Trudy Platt," The Sergeant said, introducing herself. "How is the Lieutenant?"

"Grumpy!"

"Sounds about right!" Sergeant Platt said with a brief smile. "Up the stairs to the top and then go through the door and down the corridor."

"Thanks."

..._...

Once through the door at the top of the stairs, I was in a corridor that ran between two glass-fronted areas. The one on the left had twin glass doors and a sign: 'Chicago Police Department, Intelligence'. Opposite, over to the right, were an identical set of doors and another sign: 'Chicago Police Department, Organised Crime Taskforce'. Behind the doors on each side was a small reception desk and beyond that eight desks arranged in two groups of four. Beyond these were a pair of offices for the senior officers, a small conference room, a kitchen and a locker room. It was all very smart and functional. I pushed open the doors into Intelligence.

"Dave!" Olinsky called, looking up from his desk. "Welcome! Hank's downstairs – you ready for this, kid?"

"Bring it on, pal!" I replied.

..._...

Olinsky led me downstairs, via another set of stairs and we came out into a large open area which housed the vehicles that belonged to both Intelligence and OCT. Sergeant Hank Voight was examining a large red stain on the concrete. He looked up as Olinsky and I entered.

"Detective Vincent Jackson. One of Marcus' crew, single bullet, 7.62-calibre, destroyed his heart. He died instantly."

"Sniper; we're still looking for his firing point," Olinsky added.

"Marcus was standing beside Jackson; they were talking according to the CCTV. Detective Jim Ransom was over there, by the armoury. The first shot took out Jackson, Marcus drew his pistol and ran over to the door, he looked out and the next bullet hit him in the shoulder, sending fragments of bone and bullet into his left side. The third bullet left Ransom drowning in his own blood."

I could tell that Voight was on the verge of losing it; those were not men under his command, but they were Cops none the less.

"We got lucky that afternoon; somebody found a sniper rifle in a dumpster of all places. They always wear gloves when handling the weapon and firing it, but many slip up when it comes to loading the damned magazine!" Voight explained.

"Two beautiful prints; one led us to somebody who deals in anything and everything, including guns – only he died when we breached his house," Olinsky added with a grimace. "Nevertheless, his place was a damned treasure trove of information. That started to lead us towards the bastard who actually took the fucking shot."

"It appears that Marcus was targeted because of his role with OCT, by the Genovese family," Voight went on. "Those fuckers from Europe, now they aren't stupid, so they told the dead fucker, err; Randy White his name was, to get somebody in from out of town to dilute and spread the blame somewhere else."

"In this case they used a man from Gotham," Olinsky finished.

"Thank you for being so candid; it means a lot."

"We owe you guys a lot," Olinsky said in reply. "Marcus too."

"We all believe in protecting this City," Voight said strongly before going on.

"_Nobody fucks with my City!_"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

The place was a hive of activity as equipment was brought together and vehicles were packed.

Everybody was on hand to help, even Sophia! There were magazines to load, boxes of ammunition to pull from storage and check, weapons to be selected and inspected from stock to muzzle. On the not so popular side, Cathy was packing various trauma kits that included everything that might be needed when entering into a major battle. I severely hoped that Gotham was not going to be a major battleground, but I did not hold out much hope!

The mood was sombre, as everybody knew that we already had two of our member operating in harm's way, including our de facto leader. We all knew that Mindy and Chloe were both highly trained and were a perfectly matched team. Privately, though, Cathy and I also knew that Chloe was the perfect balance for Mindy when I was not around to keep her emotions, and most importantly her darker side, in check.

Marty and Abby were testing and re-testing every piece of electrical equipment including the radios. The radios had fucked up only the previous week, almost getting Mindy and Megan killed. Marty had been able to trace the problem to faulty SD memory cards that held the equipment's encryption algorithms. Marty had resolved to replace these every six months and every team member carried a spare card, and each member had been trained to fit the replacement card and activate it.

Even Kyle was helping, packing equipment, inventorying supplies, anything that he could do to assist. In the Warehouse, we had additional vehicles being assembled for transport to Gotham, an eight-hundred mile drive. It was Monday; the plan was to be onsite, in Gotham, on the Friday night. Mindy would send back any information she gathered as she acquired it, until then. On the Gotham side, of things Marty had been very busy assembling equipment for Mindy and Chloe to setup, ready for our arrival.

Naturally, I was worried about Mindy and Josh was almost paranoid about Chloe's well-bring. We spent many sleepless nights at West Ridge worrying about our women.

Separation sucked!

* * *

**_The next evening  
Tuesday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"I miss you both, you know."

"I know Dave and you Josh, thanks for caring," Mindy said over the video conferencing setup.

Sitting beside her was a tearful Chloe. Beside me, I had a jittery Joshua. I knew that Mindy was very good at hiding her emotions, but I could read her like a book and I could tell that she was sad.

"You two been sharing the bathtub again?" I asked and both girls glared at me.

Joshua turned to me, questioningly.

"Even being eight hundred miles away from those two psychos, does not make me feel safe, so not right now, Joshua."

"Good boy!" Mindy laughed.

..._...

Then the talk became serious.

"Dave, this City is more rotten than a two month old egg sandwich!" Mindy explained with a grimace.

"Sounds a little like Vigilante heaven!" I said. "Knocked any heads together yet?"

"We've been tempted, but we've been good girls, haven't we Chloe."

"I have!" Chloe smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Mindy.

"What has she done?" I asked.

"I have done nothing!" Mindy replied indignantly scowling at Chloe.

"Let's just say that we gift wrapped a couple of cunts for the GCPD!" Chloe explained. "For now, we have _not_ exposed ourselves."

"I should hope not!" Josh quipped tying to add some humour.

"One track mind, you, and that track runs in the damn sewer!" Chloe scowled.

"Runs right beside yours, lover!" Josh replied with a big grin.

"He's right, you know," Mindy said, enjoying Chloe's annoyance.

"What's up Josh?" Chloe asked, seeing Josh's expression and turning serious.

"I miss you..."

"Joshua, I miss you too, more than you can know. Being in bed alone is _not_ fun."

"Well you're not sharing mine; you move about too damn much!" Mindy growled.

"Going back to self-stimulation is just not like the real thing!" Chloe laughed.

"And on that note; I'm out of here!" Mindy laughed. "Love you Dave; stay safe!"

"You, too, I love you," I replied with a smile and then looked at Chloe. "You keep safe Chloe and watch my girl for me."

"I will Dave, I promise," Chloe replied sincerely before she turned back to Josh. "We'll be together soon Josh and then you can fuck me senseless!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Josh said shakily as I killed the connection.

* * *

Josh turned to face me and he looked scared.

"They'll be okay, Josh, they've done this before; they're a perfect team," I tried.

"This is the first time that we have been apart since I found Chloe again and it's tearing me apart. It hurts worse than any bullet wound."

I could see tears in Joshua's eyes and they were spilling over and down his cheeks. He also looked ashamed by the tears.

"Josh, don't be ashamed about being human and having human emotions. We all have them; even those two cast-iron bitches in Gotham," I said. "When Mindy went to New York with Chloe, where they both found you? That had been the first time that Mindy and I had been apart since I had found her, here in Chicago. I am man enough to tell you that I cried that first night; it hurt so much. It is the only pain that I feel one hundred percent. It is a little worse because we both know that our girls can be more than a little hot headed at times and get themselves into impossible situations. On the positive side, we can balance that with the knowledge that they are both fully capable of getting themselves back out of those same impossible situations."

"I know. But I've never felt so much hurt inside me before," Josh replied, unable to stop the tears falling.

"It's called love, Josh. I know that you love Chloe with all your heart and I know that she loves you back, just as much."

* * *

**_Gotham City_**

It was ridiculous!

We were both sitting on the couch and crying our fucking eyes out. So much for being hardened crime-fighters! I was just glad that I had Chloe here with me and neither of us were shy about showing our emotions, or anything else for that matter, in front of the other. She had helped me the last time, in New York, when I was away from Dave. Now, though, Chloe was experiencing the pain of separation from the boy that she was madly in love with.

I was glad that Dave had cut the connection when he had, because Chloe and I had both been on the verge of losing it and I had noticed that Joshua had tears in his eyes and he was struggling to hold them back.

I had not wanted Chloe to see that, it would have just made things worse.


	175. Petra At Large

**_The following day  
Wednesday evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

The time had come.

We were ready to depart for Gotham, with two stops on the way to refuel and rest.

Paige and Cathy, along with Tony Morgan were there to say goodbye and to 'lock-up' once we were on our way. For all, it was a very tearful goodbye, especially for the younger ones, not to mention their parents. Paige and Cathy were doing their best to steel themselves and not cry, as that would have made it worse for their charges.

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

I eased the eighteen-wheeler, out of the warehouse and onto the streets

On our way out of the City, we were met by the temporary keeper of the peace for Chicago. Petra roared past on her motorcycle and escorted us clear of Chicago, before she waved and returned to the City that was our home.

I would miss Chicago.

* * *

**_Southern Chicago_**

It was a daunting thought.

I was protecting Chicago, on my own. I alone knew that Fusion had just left the City, for a destination unknown. I knew it was only temporary, as Dave and Mindy had explained to me. I knew the reason, though: Marcus.

My Mom was beside herself with worry over her boss. The revelations about who was who in the City had thrown me, totally. Mindy and Dave had trusted me with their secret and I was not going to let them down. I wished that I could tell Mom, but I could not do that. For now, Mom knew about me, but she had no idea that her boss was the father of Chicago's biggest vigilante and the one, which they were supposed to be hunting down.

Mindy had made me promise not to do anything stupid and not to take risks. If there was any real trouble then I had sealed orders; cool huh! Only certain people knew that I was Petra and currently none of them was in the City. I was a little concerned about Fusion, as they had taken a lot of heavy equipment with them, which indicated to me that they were obviously headed into harm's way.

It was my job to show that vigilantes were still active in the City, so I had to maintain a low profile, while still putting the cunts down.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Chicago PD, District 21  
Organised Crime Taskforce_**

Being there was depressing.

I sat at my desk and looked through the glass partition, at the empty desk of Lieutenant Marcus Williams. I was temporarily in command of what was a notoriously unpopular department of the Chicago PD.

Our primary role was hunting down vigilantes. However, the Chicago PD loved vigilantes, at least unofficially! I was dreading the day that my boss would find out that I was not only harbouring a vigilante, but that the vigilante in question was my own, rather rebellious, teenaged daughter. It had been her father's idea. Paul had been a scientist and had made quite a name for himself with several inventions, not to mention some good money. Paul's parents had been killed in New York City by some bastard called The Motherfucker. That event had sent Paul on a crazed mission of vengeance. He had taken our then fifteen-year-old daughter, who was already highly skilled at martial arts and he had proceeded to turn her into a vigilante. He provided her with equipment and weapons. I hated the idea, but Hailee loved it and I was fed up with criminals that got away, due to evidence issues and the like.

I firmly believed in what our colleague across the corridor in Intelligence was rumoured to do with the worst scum. My main reason for joining OCT had been to both gain intelligence and protect my only daughter. Hailee had told me that she had met up with Fusion and their leaders, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. I was also aware that Hailee was desperate to join up with Hit Girl and her team. I agreed; there was only so much Hailee could do on her own before something went badly wrong and she was killed.

Leading a double life had been a struggle for Hailee and several times, I had needed to fudge an alibi for her. She struggled to keep boyfriends as they often clashed with her nocturnal activities. In a way, I was happier with her current nocturnal activities rather than those other nocturnal activities teenagers normally engaged in!

My daughter would be eighteen in a few more months and then out of my control. I was proud of her and of her upholding the legacy of my husband after he was killed in a car-crash only eight months previously.

..._...

I knew that Marcus had a daughter and that he was due to get married to a woman who had a daughter, too. I just prayed that Marcus' daughters had more sense than to prance about dressed up in armoured suits!

There was a knock on my door and business beckoned.

"Boss, that Petra has been sighted, she's put down three criminals so far and they have been picked up by uniform," Detective Jim Halsay said.

"Get the first criminal set up in interrogation and give me a call."

"Yes, sergeant!"

I would now get to see what my daughter had been getting up to, from the criminals.

* * *

**_District 21  
Interrogation Suite B_**

The man looked like he had been beaten.

"What happened to you, then?" I asked, grinning.

"No self-respecting criminal can walk the streets safely anymore; it's disgusting!"

The man had a sense of humour, anyway.

"So tell me about whatever caught you..."

"Biker chick! Wore a blue/grey armoured suit, my bullets seemed to bounce off! She was vicious and she battered me senseless. When I came too, I was cuffed and in the back of a damn Cop car!"

I smirked, but also felt concern, knowing that my daughter had been shot, several times, apparently.

* * *

**_Indian Knoll Road_**

The drive home had been long, as usual and had taken almost an hour.

I hated the long drive. However, I loved the house we owned, some thirty or so miles due west of Chicago. I parked the car in the garage and rushed into the house.

"Hailee!"

"Up here, Mom!"

I ran up the stairs and found my daughter in the bathroom. She was not a shy girl and sat there topless, examining the welts on her chest.

"I heard that some idiot shot you."

"Yeah, slight miscalculation on my part!" Hailee grimaced as she pulled on her bra.

"You're staying out longer, Hailee; what's up?"

"Nothing, Mom, just juggling my schedule is all."

"Yeah! You eaten yet?"

"No, Mom; I'm, starving!"

"Thought so."

Hailee hated cooking for herself. Given a choice, she always left it to me. Ultimately, I was very pleased that another day had gone past with my daughter still alive.

I headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Thursday_**

Mom was already gone for work by the time I hauled myself out of bed.

I really needed to find a boyfriend. I was actually considering that kid who worked down at D-JAK; he was cute, very cute. Although, as I understood it I was two and a half years older than him, but who cared! We had spoken several times and I had heard from another source that he fancied me.

First things first, breakfast!

* * *

**_D-JAK_**

"Hey, Mrs Wilson!"

"Oh, hello, Hailee. How you doing, this morning?"

"Good, very good, thanks. Err, is Kyle about?"

"Storage room..."

"Thanks!"

I headed over to the storage room and found Kyle stacking some mats.

"Hi, Kyle."

"Hi, Hailee."

"You free lunchtime?" I asked brazenly.

"Hell, yeah, pizza?" Kyle replied, looking excited.

"At the Mall?"

"See you there about one?" Kyle suggested.

"It's a date!"

* * *

**_The Mall_**

The place was heaving with people, which was fine.

Crowds were anonymous and I liked anonymous. At five minutes to one, I took a seat in the pizza place. I was joined, a few minutes later, by a grinning Kyle. We ordered and then chatted until the pizza arrived. Kyle was a nice guy who did not take advantage of people and I enjoyed his conversation.

"So how did you get involved at D-JAK?" I asked.

"Long story, but I was going out with a girl called Chloe, when I met Dave and Mindy. They run the place. Mindy was training me before they started D-JAK," Kyle replied.

My heart almost skipped a beat at the mention of Chloe and then Dave and Mindy.

"Cool!" I replied. "You like Dave and Mindy, then?"

"Of course! They are the best. There is nobody kinder in the city. Mindy is a lovely person to know."

That matched.

"They seem like nice people."

The conversation then moved away to other subjects and after finishing our pizza, we wandered around the Mall, before we went to see a movie, which while entertaining was not enough to distract us from each other.

Halfway through the film, we began kissing.

* * *

**_Safe House Petra_**

That evening I geared up, ready for another night on the town.

My graphite black, Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade was my most prized possession and one of the last things that my father had bought for me. I treasured it like nothing else; I loved the adrenalin rush from the speed and acceleration. I pulled on my grey, full-face helmet over my mask and double-checked my equipment.

I checked my Beretta Px4 Storm Compact pistols, my spare ammunition, my communications and finally, my twin Tactical Katana swords. I was ready. I started the engine and felt the throb of the powerful machine course through me. I kicked the machine into gear and gently eased the throttle open and moved out into the night.

Petra was at large!


	176. Mathilda At large

**_Thursday night_**

**_Chicago_**

The night was quiet.

I liked quiet, but experience had taught me that quiet was not always good. Chicago was a city. A City meant crime. Crime meant criminals. Criminals meant some form of disruption, such as noise.

I cruised the dark streets looking for anything out of the ordinary, but to no avail. I buzzed a few Cop cars, just for some fun and tormented a pair of Cops that worked for my Mom. For some reason Mindy had ordered me to wind them up whenever possible!

"Goddamn vigilantes!" Sergeant Fellowes moaned as he mopped up his spilt coffee.

"Did that bitch put you up to this?" Sergeant Murphy demanded.

"And what bitch might that be?" I asked innocently.

"Hit Girl!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" I replied, accelerating away at speed.

* * *

"I feel uneasy with the city unprotected."

"I know, Paul, I know, but Mindy did say that we could trust Petra, even if she is another annoying bitch who loves winding Cops up!" Sam Fellowes replied with a grimace.

"At least somebody is out there keeping the flag flying," Paul Murphy commented.

"Let's get back to work. We're supposed to be chasing after the likes of Petra and turning them into Sergeant Richards."

"Yeah! You going to see Marcus, this evening?"

"Why not!"

* * *

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

"Evening, Boss!"

"Great, more damn grief!" Marcus moaned.

"Not getting it in here then?" Paul asked, ignoring the presence of Paige.

"I tried!" Marcus replied with a smirk at Paige.

"Is that all you think about?" Paige demanded with a laugh.

"A good chunk of the day, yeah," Marcus admitted.

Paige laughed.

"You've already done enough damage!" Paige said, unconsciously rubbing her belly.

"So I can't do anymore damage!" Marcus persisted.

"You are incorrigible; just like Mindy and Megan..."

Paige tailed off and went silent.

"What is it?" Marcus demanded. "How come Mindy and Megan have not visited?"

"Mindy made us swear not to tell you till they had left..." Paul began.

"What?" Marcus said loudly. "You're more scared of Mindy than _me_?"

"No offence Boss, but, yeah," Paul admitted with a smile.

"Where are they?" Marcus said after closing his eyes for a minute.

"They are pursuing the shooter. They left yesterday for Gotham," Sam said.

"Gotham! That fucking hell hole!" Marcus exploded. "Who?"

"The whole team, Marcus," Paige said.

"Megan?"

"Yes. Curtis, Tommy, Marty, Abby, Josh, Erika and Dave, too," Paige admitted. "Chloe and Mindy have been in Gotham since Monday."

"Alone!" Marcus was appalled.

"They were the advance team. They're fine; they check in every few hours."

"Okay. Just please keep me informed!"

* * *

**_West 18th Street and South Indiana Avenue_**

I sensed that something was wrong the minute I set foot outside my apartment building.

I turned east on West 18th Street towards the 18th Street Metro Station. I was just about to cross South Calumet Avenue when there were four large cracks and four cars started to burn from the inside. Next, I could hear the sharp crack of small calibre rounds. I dived for cover, along with everybody else. I was not heading for a job, so was not 'equipped' which was not to say that I was unarmed!

I pulled out my cell and dialled a number, given to me by Hit Girl, whom I understood, was not available for an unspecified amount of time. The call was answered by a voice I did not recognise.

"Good evening, Mathilda!"

Whoever it was, they knew my name!

"Who is this?"

"I am Petra and I have cunts to hunt, so speak fast!"

"18th Street Metro Station. Explosions. Gunfire."

"Cool! On my way, I'll call you when I'm close. Stay safe."

Petra was gone.

Even though I had been on the phone, I had been looking around observing and what I saw was not good. I was out of my element, by quite a bit. I was in the middle of Hit Girl shit. I killed from the shadows, not out in the open. Not to mention that while I _was_ armed, I was not exactly carrying my usual armoury. I debated heading back home, but no, I needed to help Petra put down whatever was going on around me.

* * *

My cell rang.

"You having fun, yet?"

It was Petra.

"I assume you are watching me?"

"Take the fun out of it, why don't you!"

"Look, bitch, we have work to do..."

"Temper, temper, Mathilda. One o'clock, down the alleyway."

I turned to my one o'clock and saw the flash of a motorcycle headlamp from between two buildings. The buildings were so close together that the alley in between was in almost total darkness. I casually headed in that direction and after checking that all was clear, I casually faded into the alley darkness.

"Smooth!" Petra said approvingly in her electronically enhanced voice.

She was astride her black motorcycle, looking as menacing as ever.

"So, I assume you didn't drag me into this alley to fuck me, so what's the plan?" I demanded.

Petra looked me up and down before responding.

"It would definitely be a consideration!" Petra laughed.

I did swing that way, but not right at that moment.

"You can eat me, once the city is safe, Petra, so wind in those hormones!"

"You are no damn fun, you know that!" Petra whined before getting serious. "It's the fucking Sicilians again!"

"Is that all?"

"You're shitting yourself, just like I am, so let's keep perspective," Petra growled back. "Those explosions were set to cause maximum terror, now look at this..."

Petra produced a tablet computer from beneath her seat and showed a map of the city. "

You see these points. All have had explosions in the past half hour. So the Cops will have gone to the sites of the explosions, now look here."

Petra pointed to an area that had no point marked, it was where there should have been an explosion and if so, it would have completed a circle.

"That point will have no cops," Petra finished.

"Maybe the bomb didn't explode," I countered.

"Fucking crap choice!" Petra replied as she pointed to the map. "Go find your tools and meet me here."

"Thirty minutes!" I announced and left the alley, heading back towards my apartment.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later I parked my old, beaten up, SUV round the back of an eight-storey apartment block. I grabbed my equipment from the trunk and ran up the external fire escape. Once I reached the roof, I scanned it before stepping out and running to the far side. It took me another six minutes to assemble my sniper file and dial Petra.

"Overwatch is ready!" I called.

"About fucking time!" Petra growled. "What do you see?"

I aimed my scope at the point where we expected to find something, exactly what we were looking for I had no idea. I scanned the roads, the intersections and then the cars and buildings. Finally, I stopped dead on a store. I recognised it immediately; it belonged to a friend of Tony's, back in New York.

"They're moving in on Nikki's store," I told Petra.

"Nikki?"

"He's a friend of a friend; an Italian. I think the Sicilians are staking their claims to this City."

"Like fuck, they are!" Petra replied. "How many?"

"Looks like twenty or so."

"Can you trim them down and cover my back?"

"Not a problem!"

I watched as Petra showed herself, down near the store. She drew her Tactical Katana Swords and I heard her challenge the cunts as I took aim on the largest man there.

I caressed the trigger and took a breath.

* * *

"You're fucking with the wrong people, motherfuckers!"

"Vigilantes cazzo!" One man growled in Italian. _{'Fucking vigilantes!"}_

"Sicilian scum!" I growled back.

Then the head of the man exploded like a melon and pandemonium descended on the street as I started slicing into the Mafioso. The blood looked _so_ good as it flew through the air. I saw men dropping to Mathilda's bullets as she covered my back so I could continue my fight forwards. I felt a bullet hit my chest, then another. I ignored the pain and channelled it to my advantage, turning it into anger and violence.

I saw a Mafioso move into the store and head over to where I could see Nikki cowered, with his wife and two sons. I ran in and drove both blades into the man through the back, almost cutting his body in half as I withdrew the blades. I nodded to Nikki.

"You are safe!" I said, as Sergeants Fellowes and Murphy came in the rear of the store, pistols raised and dragged the family to safety out the back door

"Dio vi benedica, Petra!" Nikki called as he left. _{"God, bless you, Petra!"}_

I turned as three more men entered the store.

"I've lost you!" Mathilda called out. "You have six left!"

"I'm okay; Nikki's out. I can take them!"

* * *

I rapidly broke down my rifle and ran down the fire escape.

I heard Petra's yell as I went; the fight had begun.

"Come get me, you bastards; you sure do bleed a lot!"

I arrived at the store minutes later and found Petra lying on the floor. I could see blood on her armour, but it all seemed to have come from the dead bodies around the store. She stirred.

"I think I fell!"

"You have a bullet scrape on the side of your mask. You were knocked out."

"Did he get away?"

"No, he didn't!" I replied, holstering my pistol and looking towards the back door and the dead body. "Let's get you back to your feet."

"Not bad for a day's work, if I do say so, myself!" Petra said, looking around as she stowed her blades on her back. "Anyway, how about that promise?"

"What promise?" I asked.

"You said I could eat you, once the city was safe!"


	177. Chicago

**_Chicago_**

**_Almost three weeks later  
Wednesday night_**

The responsibility, to not fuck things up was overwhelming.

I had a legacy to uphold, on my own. The legacy that was Fusion. I was enjoying myself, don't get me wrong; Hit Girl had a great support network set up of tame Cops and other Fusion supporters; I was really, very pleased to be a part of it all.

I had survived three weeks of looking after Chicago. Yes, I had received help from Mathilda and two tame Cops, Sergeants Murphy and Fellowes, but I was going to be able to hand back an intact Chicago to Hit Girl.

I finished securing the hands of the two cunts and sat them down with their backs against the wall of the alley.

"You two just sit there and be nice!" I growled as I pulled out my cell. "Hey, I need you guys to put down your donuts and come get a pair of assholes, or do I just send 'em by UPS?"

"Funny bitch! Give us the address...," came the response from Murphy.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_**

My routine began as soon as I awoke.

I opened the window, placed the plant on the windowsill. I poured and downed a large glass of milk, plus another. Always two, never less. One for me, and the other for Leon. Next came my morning exercises, thirty minutes worth.

After that and another glass of milk, I started cleaning my weapons. They had not been fired, but they still needed to be cleaned.

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

I was _not_ happy!

Cathy had been round and she had informed Paige and me that Curtis had been shot and that Megan was hurt, but okay. I hated it when any of them got hurt, but in that case it was the youngsters and one was my daughter to be.

There was nothing, I could do. I could only worry. It was my fault that Mindy had taken her team to that Godforsaken, hellhole. I sincerely hoped it would all be over soon and we could all be together again.

I missed Mindy. She was a big part of my life, and with her gone, I was lost.

"What was she like, when you got her back from Damon?" Paige asked.

"Distant. She didn't really know me anymore. It was as if those five years that I had spent bringing her up had never happened. Yeah, she knew who I was, but she could not remember how things used to be. I was also more than a little scared of her!"

"I suppose that was understandable, considering..."

"Yeah, I had just watched her mow down a large group of armed men that hardened cops would think twice about approaching! I saw it all _LIVE_ dammit!"

I welcomed Paige's touch as she sought to keep me calm.

"But I almost cried when I saw her walk up to the camera and say those words, shooting the camera out. I was so happy that my girl was alive. That had been the first time in six years that I had seen my Mindy. I knew it was Mindy, instantly. How the hell, she managed to do what she did without injury was beyond me. I saw the damn D'Amico penthouse after Dave and Mindy trashed the place. Again, how the hell, she got out of there alive, at the time, I had no idea. It was much later that I learnt how much Dave had done to keep Mindy alive. Without that boy, Mindy would have been killed."

"Those two have a very complicated relationship," Paige admitted.

"Tell me about it! That was why I moved to Chicago, I had to be with her. I hated being so far away from her; Mindy is a part of my life and I can never let her go. She's been gone for almost four weeks and it hurts so badly."

"Well, future husband, it's good to know that you are human inside!"

"Once Mindy is back in Chicago, everything will be back to normal; no more complications."

I gently rubbed the bump that was my unborn child.

"Maybe one day Mindy will have kids – but that'll be a long ways off, I suppose!"

"As far as I am concerned, if Megan turns out half as well as Mindy, I'll be happy."

* * *

**_Western Chicago_**

"How the fuck could you screw up like that?"

The men arrayed around the desk were scared and very concerned for their wellbeing. Joseph Valachi was a nasty piece of work and the brother-in-law to Vito Genovese. Together they ruled with an iron fist and anybody who did anything that could upset that iron rule was expendable.

None of the men dared to respond.

"You were whacked by a girl and fucking young girl who thinks she's a vigilante!" Joseph roared.

Joseph was _not_ happy, considering he had been forced to fly from Sicily to Chicago to try to sort out the mess that had been created.

"We knocked her down, Boss, she was shot..."

"Where's the fucking body?"

"She was gone when we checked, Boss..."

Joseph just closed his eyes to give himself a moment to compose his emotions.

"Where is Hit Girl? Where is Kick-Ass?" Joseph asked.

"They're in Gotham, Boss. They seem to be fucking over Maroni and Falcone."

"So this little girl, Petra and some other vigilantes have been fucking up _my_ plans?" Joseph was incredulous. "Only in fucking America!"

Joseph stared around at the men, most of whom flinched at least a little.

"I want Petra, I want her head. There will be a bounty of $10,000 for each vigilante that is killed. Keep that within the family for now."

The men filed out of the office, thankful that they were still breathing. They also knew that they had no more chances – next time they would die.

* * *

**_Indian Knoll Road_**

"You hear that?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I did. Mom's not due home for hours."

I left my bedroom where I had been with Kyle – nothing happened! As I went downstairs, I saw somebody running, a short somebody. I seized a lock-knife from my pocket, flipped it open and threw it.

There was a scream as the runner stopped dead, their right arm pinned to the wall by the sleeve of their top. I walked over and I saw the outraged look on the girl's face.

"Jesus, what's the matter with you? You could have killed me!"

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Nothing, just curious, is all."

The girl pulled out the knife and studied it, then her sleeve.

"Dammit, you cut my friggin' top!"

I seized the girl by the wrist and retrieved my knife, flipping it closed and placing it back in my pocket.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was open..."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yeah, it was!"

I dragged the girl over to the front door and checked the lock.

"Hmm, it's unlocked!" I commented after checking it.

I looked at the girl and she coloured slightly, turning away.

"So, what did you steal?"

"Nothing; what do you think I am?"

I seized the girl's other wrist and forced open her fingers. It was a necklace, which I had removed the other day and left in the kitchen.

"Please don't call the Cops. My Dad will kill me."

"In some parts of the world they just cut your hands off..."

The girl turned to run, but I moved very fast and blocked her.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"Get out of here!" I growled.

The girl smirked and ran.

I went to the stairs and saw Kyle looking down at me; he smirked.

"That was, err, interesting, Hailee: _'in some parts of the world they just cut your hands off',_ nice!" he commented.

I felt myself blushing.

"Good throw with the knife, too!"

I had just revealed a capability from my other life.

"Learnt it from my Dad," I said, not too convincingly.


	178. Everything Changes

**Author's Note:** _This chapter (Chapter 178) of **Forsaken** picks up after the events covered by another one of my stories: **The Gotham Vigilantes** and you are advised to read that story before starting this chapter._

* * *

**_Chicago_**

**_Four days later  
Sunday night_**

The jet landed at Chicago Executive Airport and we disembarked into a pair of waiting SUVs that were being driven by Sam Fellowes and Paul Murphy. Curtis was picked up by Cathy and taken to Morton Grove where she would see to Curtis' healing injuries.

Chloe, Megan, the twins and I headed directly for West Ridge. The twins had slept most of the flight, which had only been ninety minutes. I had called ahead and a rather stunned Paige had prepared a pair of mattresses in our bedroom, along with some suitable food for a pair of seven-year-olds. Paige was there at the house waiting for us, with Sophia. I had also sworn Paige to secrecy as far as Marcus was concerned. At least for the moment.

Sophia was super-pleased to see us all and the twins rushed over to maul the large dog. Sophia just laid down and allowed the two kids to pat and stroke her. Not bad for a killer dog! It was also a great distraction. For now, the two kids had no idea that they were never going to see their Daddy again... Ever.

I was scared. I had absolutely no idea how to bring up a pair of young kids and I was not looking forward to going across the road to see Marcus, who, once he found out about the twins, would probably be only inches away from killing me! I had no regrets; I could only look forwards. Dave was supportive; we had talked over the phone on the jet and he had told me to be strong.

Mindy Macready, Hit Girl, Mom!

What the hell, would Daddy say?

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

"_YOU DID WHAT!_"

"This ought to be good!" Megan had commented.

Megan loved it when I was being shouted at by Marcus. One glance from Marcus, though, and the girl bolted, or rather hobbled, out of the room.

"I'll recap shall I?" I asked. "I've come back from Gotham, where I avenged you and your officers... And I brought back a pair of twins to live with me and Dave."

I said the last dozen or so words very quickly. I felt like I had just stolen something from the store, for fuck's sake! Marcus could make me feel so much shame with hardly any effort.

"Mindy, you're still a kid yourself!"

I bristled at that. We had talked animatedly before about my being a kid…

"What was I supposed to do, just leave the brats to die?"

"Mindy!" Paige cautioned.

I turned to say something, but then I took a moment to calm down. I was not about to yell at Paige.

"Mindy, I applaud you for what you do and what you did in Gotham on my behalf; we still need to talk about that. However…, _two_ _kids_, that young, you're gonna have a lot on your plate and your plate is already very full!"

"I know, Marcus, but with your help and everybody else's, I can do this…"

Marcus paused before replying.

"You're going to listen to Paige and me?" Marcus was a little astounded.

"I'm scared Marcus. I could not leave them, but I need help. I can do many things, but none of what I know will help me in bringing up two seven-year-old kids. I _cannot_ fuck this up; I know that. You've been a Dad and Paige has been a Mom. Dave will make a great Dad; he had a great Dad. I need somebody to show me how to be a Mom. My Mom's long dead and to be brutally honest, Daddy's parenting skills sucked!"

"You've got the last bit right!" Marcus had growled.

I was glad to be home and I was glad that Marcus was out of the hospital and that first hug had felt wonderful.

I just hated it when we argued.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

That first night was _not_ fun, for any of us.

I fell asleep in tears after talking to Dave as he was driving home. He would arrive much later in the day, with the others, at Safehouse D. I had Chloe staying with me until then, to help with the twins who were both fast asleep just a few feet away. They had not asked about their father, yet, and I wondered if they knew he was dead. They were perfect little angels, which had surprised me. Their father had packed up almost everything they owned in their cases. Plenty of clothes, some toys and books, not to mention paperwork, including the kids birth certificates and I had also found a signed letter from Ed Jamieson naming Dave and me as the legal guardians of his children if anything should happen to him. It had been witnessed by a notary in Gotham. The man had known that he was going to die and had prepared things for his kids.

I missed Dave, hence the tears. I was also crying with the fear of the unknown. The talk with Marcus had _not_ been fun; however, I think I may have passed my first test to be a Mom. Tomorrow, I needed to sort out school for the kids. Everybody who attended school was late back to their classes, us being well into the first month of school. With the help of Dr G, we were going to provide suitable excuses and the kids would all start back in their respective grades after a couple of day's rest.

As I thought over things I realised that I had a lot to do over the coming weeks.

The twins, Petra, the twins, Hailee, the twins, Mathilda, the twins, Bruce and Selina, the twins, the new house, the twins... There was a pattern building!

* * *

I was awoken some hours later by movement on the bed.

I looked up and saw Anne-Marie creeping up the bed towards me. She stopped when she was just inches from me.

"I miss Daddy."

"I know."

"Can I sleep with you, Mindy?"

"Of course, but only until Dave gets back."

"I promise," Anne-Marie said with a weak smile.

The girl crawled under the duvet, cuddled into me, and was soon fast asleep. I swept her shoulder-length light brown hair out of her face and then closed my own eyes.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Monday_**

I awoke early, as was usual and went to check on Mindy and the twins.

I gently eased open the bedroom door and saw Sophia wagging her tail happily. I looked over at the mattresses where the twins had slept; they were empty. I looked over at the bed and smiled.

There was Mindy, lying on her back, fast asleep with a boy to her left and a girl to her right; both fast asleep and cuddling into Mindy.

I left them to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to find myself being shaken by a small girl.

"Hi, Anne-Marie!" I said with a smile.

"Is it time to get up?" the girl asked.

I looked over at the clock. It was just seven-fifteen!

"I suppose so!"

I sat up and saw Danny watching me from the far end of the bed.

* * *

When I went back to see Mindy after taking a long shower and getting dressed, I found Mindy sitting alone on the bed.

I looked questioningly at Mindy who simply nodded her head towards the open door of the bathroom. I could hear laughing and a lot of splashing.

"They wanted a bath, so…" Mindy explained.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves!"

Mindy looked over at the clock.

"I think it's time for them to get out; they've been in there for almost twenty minutes. If I get them out, will you get them dressed while I take a shower?"

"No problem, Mindy!"

Mindy vanished into the bathroom and after a couple of minutes, a lot of splashing, not to mention some arguing, two unhappy looking kids appeared, wrapped in large towels. I got the impression that Mindy had interrupted their fun!

I saw two sets of clean clothes laid out on the bed and set about getting the twins dried and dressed. I had not had to do anything like that since Curtis was their age! By the time I had finished, Mindy came out of the bathroom, dressed and putting her damp hair up into a ponytail. Anne-Marie looked up at Mindy and then over at me; my hair was up in a ponytail too.

"Can I have my hair up, like yours, Mindy?" the girl asked.

Mindy smirked and indicated a pile of hair bobbles on the dresser. I grabbed a pair of purple ones and a hairbrush. Two minutes later, Anne-Marie's hair was neatly brushed and pulled back and up into a ponytail.

"You want your hair in a ponytail, too?" I asked Danny with a grin.

"Just try it!" Was the reply.

* * *

"You guys like a cooked breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah!" both kids replied excitedly.

"Just don't ask Mindy to cook!" Chloe said quickly.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I glared at Chloe before smiling.

"Okay, McDonald's it is!"

We headed downstairs. As the SUV was still on its way back from Gotham, we would have to take Speedy, which was at that moment parked in the garage. I grabbed the keys from a hook on the wall in the kitchen and took the kids down into the garage. We got them both strapped into the rear of Speedy. Just as I was about to climb in, Danny commented on the car.

"I have a picture of a car, just like this one, except it's red and it was called the Mist Mobile!"

I laughed and looked over the roof of Speedy to Chloe who smiled hugely.

"Nothing like it!" I replied as I climbed in.

"You sure?" Danny persisted looking around.

"Okay; it is the Mist Mobile – well it used to be!"

"Cool!"

* * *

After breakfast at McDonalds, I drove us out towards the north of Chicago.

Chloe gave me a strange look as I eventually turned left up a tree-lined street and then stopped in front of a pair of enormous gates. I reached into my purse and pressed the button on a small remote control. The gates swung open noiselessly. I drove in and pulled up to the side of the large property.

"Nobody other than Dave and I know about this place. We bought it a few weeks before we went to Gotham. We wanted a place to call our own, a place to get away from it all. We were going to move in after we got married. Now, though, we need the space."

I climbed out. I was followed by Chloe and the twins. I unlocked the front door and walked in. The two kids and Chloe gasped audibly.

"Danny, Anne-Marie, welcome to your new home. Go explore, see if you can find your bedrooms..."

"Awesome!" Both kids exclaimed and I could see the same look on Chloe's face too. The twins ran off.

..._...

I turned to Chloe and saw her expression change to one of concern. I felt myself close to tears; I was worried.

"How am I doing?" I asked my closest friend.

"No problems, so far," Chloe said soothingly. "You're doing great..."

"What if they reject me...?"

"We have no idea what is going to happen, but I'm with you for the long haul, okay."

"Thanks, Chloe, you really are my best and closest friend, if not more," I replied and Chloe blushed.

"I'll miss the old house."

"Only because that was where you had your cherry exploded!"

"Mindy, shush!" Chloe exclaimed as the twins reappeared.

..._...

"A cherry exploded?" Danny asked innocently.

I looked at Chloe, whose face was now the same colour as the proverbial cherry and who was far too mortified to speak.

"Err, Chloe had a problem with her fruit salad," I said quickly.

Chloe mouthed 'I hate you', in my direction along with a mock scowl.

Danny then grinned enormously. "I've found an indoor pool!"

"You bought a house with an indoor pool?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"I bought a house with an indoor pool!" I confirmed with a chuckle.

Chloe was seized by each hand and dragged towards the kitchen by Danny and Anne-Marie. The kitchen led to the pool.

..._...

The property was, to say the least, enormous.

It was located about ten miles to the north of West Ridge in a part of northern Chicago, called Glenview. The property had five bedrooms and was spread over four levels. The property also included an indoor swimming pool, and an awesome lower level with sauna and an exercise area.

The entrance hall was large and double height with a sweeping staircase curving up on the right. Under those stairs, on the right, was the entrance to the Master Bedroom, which was located on the first floor and in addition provided a large en-suite bathroom and dressing room. This was for Dave and me.

Directly ahead was a gently curved archway that led into the double height living room that had a large chimney and open fire. The room had floor to ceiling windows.

Next, to the left of the living room, through another, wider arch and up two steps, came a large open plan kitchen and breakfast room with its own open fire. There was a breakfast bar that could seat five comfortably as well as a table for four in a bay window that overlooked the back garden. Across from the kitchen was a dining room that could easily seat eight.

From the kitchen, you could also access the indoor swimming pool, which was full height and air-conditioned. Also on the first floor was garage space for five vehicles.

On the second floor, there was a library, which overlooked the living room, a laundry and three bedrooms, plus an office. Two of the bedrooms, shared a bathroom, and they would be used by the twins. The other bedroom would be a spare bedroom.

One of the twins' bedrooms had a spiral staircase that led upwards to the third floor, which had additional space for a playroom, which looked down onto the bedroom. There was also some storage space with stairs that led down to the second floor.

The lower level had a small cinema, a sauna, an exercise area and a large recreational area with a bar and kitchen. There was also, what was supposed to have been a fifth bedroom, but we decided to improve the doors and turn it into a 'Panic Room' with a secondary role as secure storage for certain 'not so legal' items.

..._...

After examining the pool, we all went upstairs and the kids found their rooms.

Anne-Marie opted for the bedroom in the corner of the house while her brother preferred the bedroom with the spiral staircase. I decided that we would need to go shopping for some clothes, toys and some bedding. Not surprisingly, Anne-Marie wanted pink, but Danny wanted blue!

Our final stop was the garage.

"Oh – my – God!" Chloe exclaimed as we entered. "Josh is going to want to have your babies!"

I laughed.

"After our visit to the UK, I found I liked the cars over there and especially those that Natasha and Cameron had. This is one step up; I ordered it months ago, it arrived a few days before we went to Gotham, so I have not had a chance to drive it much yet."

"It's enormous!" Danny exclaimed.

"It's beautiful, Mindy!" Anne-Marie added.

Chloe walked around to the rear and looked at the trunk.

"Josh will kill you if you dare mispronounce the name," Chloe cautioned. "You know what he thinks about us 'uneducated Yanks'!"

"I'll be nice and he'll get over it," I laughed.


	179. Petra Revealed Again

**_Later that morning  
Monday_**

**_Glenview_**

"Can we take that car shopping, _please_?"

"Okay, Chloe, just for a moment's peace!" I replied.

We locked up the house and I reversed the car out of the garage onto the drive.

"What colour is it?" Danny asked.

"British Racing Green in metallic," I replied.

"I like it!" the boy replied.

I pulled open the back door and both kids climbed onto the red leather seats. Once they were both strapped in, I climbed in myself, with Chloe beside me. I looked out over the enormous hood with its twin air vents. I pressed the brake with my foot and then the 'start' button, the engine rumbled to life instantly, the rotary gear selector rose out of the centre console, and I turned it to the right, selecting 'D'.

"Awesome!" Chloe said from the other seat.

I eased the enormous car out of the drive and the gates closed automatically behind me.

* * *

Four hours later, after an expensive trip to the mall, we had filled the trunk and we headed back to Glenview.

Both kids had selected toys and clothes, plus some bedding, towels and various other items. I had spoilt them. Chloe had warned me not to go too far or the twins might start expecting it. That was good advice.

After unloading all the new stuff at the house, we headed back to West Ridge. It had been a busy day, but the twins had enjoyed themselves and so had I.

The new car would not fit in the garage, so I left it parked outside the front of the house where I could keep an eye on it. Next, we walked across the road to see Marcus.

* * *

I watched Marcus as he waited in the living room.

Megan had gone to open the front door once she had seen Mindy, Chloe and the two young kids walking over to us. I had only briefly met the twins the previous night. I was very pleased to have Megan back home and even happier that she had not been shot, stabbed or suffered any one of a hundred things that I had dreamt about while she had been gone. A twisted knee and bruised leg was very good, considering!

My daughter had grown in the month that I had not seen her and was filling out nicely. Megan had talked almost non-stop during the morning about what had occurred. She was desperate to show me her birthday presents the she had received from Mindy, but they were still in transit from Gotham. I also noticed how much Megan had grown up mentally, as well as physically. She seemed a different girl, but in a good way. The snappy, belligerent girl had been replaced with a more thoughtful young girl who seemed to think before she spoke. Even Marcus had commented on her politeness and new behaviour.

Marcus smiled as Mindy led the twins into the living room.

"Anne-Marie, Danny, please meet Marcus," Mindy said.

"Hi, Marcus," Anne-Marie and Danny said together with a little nervousness.

"It's very good to meet you both," Marcus replied. "What has Mindy had you doing today, then?"

That set the twins off telling Marcus all about the new house and the new car. I looked questioningly over at Mindy. Marcus had briefly mentioned a new house, but had not gone into detail. I looked out the window towards the other house, saw the car parked outside and then looked at Mindy with a raised eyebrow. Mindy blushed, but nodded.

"Nice set of wheels!" I commented approvingly.

"Thanks!"

* * *

**_That evening_**

I drove to Safehouse D, with Chloe and waited for the convoy to appear.

They were not far away. I had left the twins with Marcus, Paige and Megan. Marcus had hit it off with the twins almost immediately, so I decided to leave them there. This was to be a repeat of our waiting for everybody in Gotham, just Chloe and me. Only this time we were welcoming them home and not to some stinking hellhole!

I heard the air horn as Dave turned into the parking lot. I triggered the door and it raised in time for Dave to drive straight in, followed by Mia and the SUV. Dave looked shattered, as did the others. As soon as Dave and josh had climbed down, we jumped them both, kissing them for all we were worth. When we finally let them breathe, Josh turned to Dave.

"We really must go away more often!" he quipped.

"I agree!" Dave replied.

"Assholes!" Chloe and I said together.

I told Marty to use the SUV to take him, Abby, Erika and Tommy home.

"How are we getting home?" Josh asked and then his jaw dropped as he saw the new car.

Dave smirked. He knew all about it.

"Mindy, I love the car and I love you for buying it, but you _dare_ say the name wrongly and I will not be held responsible for my resultant actions," Josh said. "Which model is it?"

"I bought a Jag-_u_-ar XJR; I thought you'd approve!" I laughed, ensuring that I pronounced the name correctly for Joshua.

"Love the Jag!" Josh said approvingly.

* * *

We left all the kit for another day and headed straight home.

While Josh and Chloe were reacquainted with each other in their room at West Ridge, I took Dave over to see Marcus and the twins.

"Dave!" The twins called out as we walked in the door.

Dave was more than a little surprised to receive a hug from the twins.

"They been okay?" I asked Paige.

"No problems. Marcus has kept them very busy; he's a marvel with young kids."

"I know; I just wish I could remember back that far..."

"Marcus remembers and he says you were the perfect little angel for him," Paige said quietly.

"Now look at her!" Dave quipped.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

We finally managed to pry the twins away from Marcus and we headed home across the street.

"I think Marcus is cool," Danny admitted.

"I like Paige and Megan; they're nice, although Megan seems a little nutty!" Anne-Marie said.

Dave and I laughed.

Ignoring the noises coming from the other bedroom, I got the twins changed into their pyjamas and they got into their temporary beds with Sophia watching them. The big dog followed both kids around everywhere they went.

I was now able to spend some quality time with my fiancé.

* * *

Josh was _not_ happy!

He sat there completely naked and just stared at me. Okay, I was naked to – it was our first sex since that evening with Mindy and Erika. After an extended making out session, we got undressed and then Josh started feeling a little unhappy with my comments at the time.

"You said that Mindy ate you out better than I did!"

I squirmed on the bed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but she did!"

"I can't believe that I was upstaged by _another girl_ with my own girlfriend!"

"Come on, Josh, it wasn't _that_ bad!"

"You shouted it out so the whole of fucking Gotham heard you!" Josh said loudly and I flinched.

I threw my arms up in the air.

"Okay! I screamed; I couldn't help it!"

"Well, let me see if I can improve on my method..." Josh grinned.

Josh moved forward and I spread my legs open. I closed my eyes and laid back as I felt Josh's fingers gently caress me and then as he came closer, his tongue.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Tuesday_**

Tuesday was to be a very busy day!

"Do we have to go back to school?" Anne-Marie complained over breakfast.

"Yes, you do," I said calmly.

"But we won't know anybody," Danny added.

"You'll know Megan and Curtis will be there by the beginning of next week. They will be there if you need somebody to talk to, or you need help," Dave explained.

Neither child was convinced, but they seemed to accept their fate as they finished eating their cereal.

..._...

After breakfast, Dave and I took the XJR, with the twins, south towards Chicago and the North Park Elementary School.

The kids seemed very apprehensive and clung to either Dave or me as we entered the school. There was a lot of noise, kids laughing, playing and learning. We were welcomed by the Principal, a very pleasant woman. We spent the next hour and a half going through some paperwork and the Principal had a chat with the twins. I felt apprehensive, too, but I had no idea why. After a tour around the school, Anne-Marie and Danny seemed a lot less apprehensive about starting second grade the following morning.

* * *

So far, only five people knew who Petra really was: Dave, myself, Josh, Chloe and Erika.

It was now time to widen who knew and to allow somebody else into Fusion. I had spent a good couple of hours talking to Hailee since our return from Gotham. We both agreed that for her to be a part of Fusion meant that all of Fusion needed to know who she was. There was also the issue of her Mother and of Marcus. I had fretted for hours figuring out how to break the news.

Finally, I decided that Hailee and I would both speak to the parents, first.

* * *

**_Early that afternoon_**

**_Burnham Marina_**

Hailee and I persuaded both Marcus and Vicki to meet us at _The Salty Swallow_.

We cruised a few miles offshore and I turned on our signal jammers ensuring complete privacy. While Dave kept watch from the flying bridge, I sat down with Hailee and the two, somewhat confused, parents in the Main Salon.

"I hate this boat, out of principal!" Marcus moaned.

"I like the name," Vicki commented with a grin, knowing that she was annoying Marcus.

"We have a small announcement to make," I began and Marcus started to groan.

"Problem?" Vicki asked.

"If this is what I think it is…" Marcus moaned. "Then, yeah!"

"Get a grip, old man!" I growled taking a deep breath and then turned to Hailee. "You ready, Petra?"

I saw Marcus brace up and Vicki reach for her pistol. Hailee glared at her mother.

"Yes, I am, Hit Girl!" She replied.

Vicki slumped back, ignoring her gun and Marcus just groaned even more. Vicki was stunned.

"Mom, meet Hit Girl, otherwise known as Mindy Macready."

"Marcus, meet Petra, otherwise known as Hailee Richards, daughter of Vicki."

Marcus turned to Vicki.

"You kept that a secret – not that I can talk!" Marcus commented dryly.

"Can't exactly blame you for having a nutcase for a teenaged daughter, can I, considering I have one, too!"

"I get no respect!" Hailee moaned with a grin.

"I'm used to it – all respect went out the window when I hit puberty," I replied.

"I see you have all been introduced," Dave commented with a broad grin as he came into the salon from the cockpit.

"Hi, Kick-Ass!" Hailee called then grinned fiendishly. "Mom thinks Kick-Ass is hot!"

Vicki blushed at that revelation.

"I think you guys need to meet the rest of the team."

* * *

**_That evening _**

**Safehouse F**

The place was heaving with almost everybody who knew about Fusion.

Marty Eisenburg AKA Battle Guy, Joshua Williams AKA Jackal, Chloe Bennett AKA Shadow, Abigail 'Abby' Hunt AKA Hal, Kim Burgess AKA Hawk, Paige Wilson AKA Lynx, along with her daughter, Megan AKA Wildcat, Curtis Bennett AKA Trojan, Kyle Andrews AKA Max, Cathy Bennett AKA Medic, Erika Cho AKA Mist, Tommy Morgan AKA Splinter, along with his parents, Tony and Shannon. Also present were Paul Murphy and Sam Fellowes, not to forget Sophia AKA Eisenhower and Isaac Swanson AKA Dr Gravity.

As we drove in, both Vicki and Hailee were wide-eyed as they saw the underground Safehouse for the first time, Marcus not so much, having seen the place previously. I grinned at seeing everybody together; it was rare! We climbed out of the SUV and made our way onto the mat, everybody was peering down eagerly from above us.

"Fusion! Please welcome our newest member, Hailee Richards, otherwise known as Petra!"

There were several gasps of astonishment and Hailee took a step forward and curtsied for everybody with a broad grin on her face.

"You sure she's Petra?" Megan called down.

"Come and fucking try me, Wildkitty!" Hailee called back. "Mindy's told me all about _you_!"

Megan scowled and blushed as everybody laughed. Marcus stepped forwards next.

"The very beautiful woman beside me is my second-in-command, Sergeant Vicki Richards who, for her sins, is the mother of Hailee, yet another nutcase teenaged vigilante!" Marcus said. "She has my full sympathies!"

"Vicki, I'm sure you know these two gentlemen," I said, indicating Fellowes and Murphy.

"I do; we need to talk, gentlemen!"

"I like angry women, don't you?" Fellowes quipped to his partner.

"Women are always angry – at least around here!" Murphy replied with a grin.

* * *

We all mingled for a drink, introducing themselves. It was great to be able to socialise together. Kim was almost ready to pop, literally, but I missed the twins who were being looked after at home by Sharon Fellowes.

After a while, I called for silence.

"While we are all here, I need to make another announcement."

There was silence as Dave came over and stood beside me; he knew what I was about to say.

"Most of you will be aware that ten of us went to Gotham, but not many of you will know that twelve came back. Dave and I have taken custody of seven-year-old twins, Daniel and Anne-Marie."

There were murmurings from the assembled crowd.

"Details can follow later, but these two kids are _not_ members of Fusion, they will _not_ know about Fusion for as long as I can help it. Nobody here will mention _any_ Fusion identities in front of Daniel or Anne-Marie. The twins will be a part of everyone's lives, but only the public side. It will be difficult, but you are all able to keep secrets. I am not going to put those kids on the same path that I took from six-years-old. By the time I was their age, I was a blooded vigilante; I do not want that for them. The time will come when they will find out what we all do, but until then they are going to have a normal childhood.

"Okay, some of you will ask what I know about a normal childhood; I admit I know absolutely nothing about what a normal childhood is like. I hope that Dave and I can rely on help from all of you. I cannot do this alone..."

I faltered and Dave put his arm around me. Only a small proportion of those there that evening had ever seen me cry, so it was a shock to some.

"Would you believe it; Hit Girl is human!" Josh announced, taking the attention from me. "I think I speak for everybody here, Mindy, in saying that we will all help in any way that we can!"

There was a general murmur of ascent and I nodded my thanks, unable to speak.


	180. Life Continues

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

I awoke early, showered and dressed before anybody else was up.

The school would provide lunch so I did not have to put together anything, which made life a little easier. At seven, I woke Anne-Marie and Danny, pushing them into the bathroom. Once they were showered and dressed, they had breakfast and by quarter to eight, we were ready to leave for school. I said goodbye to Dave and then called Megan to tell her to hurry up or she was walking!

Once the twins were strapped in the back of the XJR, we drove over to get Megan who quickly jumped in the front, looking more than a little embarrassed. Paige came over to my side of the car.

"Megan had a slight argument with the razor this morning!" She smirked. "She's still trying to get the hang of it."

I laughed and received a nasty glare from Megan as I drove off.

* * *

**_North Park Elementary School_**

The hardest thing that morning was saying goodbye and there were tears on both sides!

"Any problems you go find a teacher or Megan, okay?"

"Yes, Mindy," both kids replied.

I said goodbye to them at their classroom and said hello to their teacher. Megan rushed off to see her friends, Zach, Jake and Nikki. I felt anxious about leaving the twins, but knew that I would see them again, at ten past three that afternoon.

I hated driving away.

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

The first visit of the day was meeting up with Tony Morgan at the Safehouse, so we could assess the damage to vehicles and equipment during our visit to Gotham.

Tony would compile a list of the required replacement parts and equipment, and then I could go shopping! We had a new van to buy for Marty to start with, not to mention all the equipment he and Abby would want to stuff the van with to bring it up to spec. There were more than a few bullet strikes to fix in both Titan and Iron Hide. The motorcycles also had moderate damage from bullet strikes.

Tony was very impressed by Chloe's new motorcycle and I showed him my upgraded mask, including how it worked. Between us, we would be compiling a list of equipment that would be obtained from Lucius Fox.

The trip to Gotham had cost us tens of thousands of dollars, if not much more. It was worth it, though.

I loved shopping!

* * *

**_Later that morning_**

Now that everybody was back at school, it was down to Hit Girl and Mist to make a high profile daylight patrol.

Battle Guy was in the Command Centre, while we both headed out on our motorcycles from Safehouse D. We wanted everybody to know that Fusion was back in town! We made our way through the City and received many waves of appreciation from civilians and Cops alike.

There was a thrill to riding around in a combat suit during the day. Normally we hid in the shadows, but not that day. I knew we were tempting fate and daylight was dangerous, but it had to be done. I loved it and Mist loved it, too.

After an hour, we were joined by Petra on her graphite-black Fireblade. The three of us made an impressive sight as we cruised the streets and it reinforced the fact that Petra was now an integral part of Fusion.

To help our friendly Cops, we also staged a pursuit where Voight's team and Marcus' team pursued us through western Chicago at speed. It was great fun, especially as both sides knew nobody was going to be caught.

We played it close, though, as we teased the Cops. We purposefully allowed them to get close, but not too close. A few shots were exchanged, but nothing came remotely close to hurting anybody. I actually received a rare smile from Voight as we came face to face at a red light before I accelerated away, pulling a wheelie. The chase raised our street cred no end, but it also showed the Mayor and Commissioner that Marcus and Voight's teams were still actively pursuing those 'bad-ass vigilantes that plagued Chicago'!

Fusion was back!

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"That was awesome!" Hailee yelled as she pulled off her helmet.

We were all dripping with sweat from the morning's action, but all very pleased with the results.

"Well done!" Marty announced, as we stowed our equipment.

Petra now had her own section in the armoury for her equipment. After everything was put away, we all went for showers and fresh clothes.

* * *

**_North Park Elementary School_**

I was parked close to the school by a quarter to three that afternoon.

At three, I joined the other parents awaiting the end of school. I was anxious to see how the twins' day had gone. Had they enjoyed themselves? Had it all gone wrong? Damn, I was a nervous wreck!

Fifteen minutes later, I was grinning so badly it hurt, as I saw Anne-Marie and Danny emerge. They both ran towards me and almost knocked me to the ground in their excitement. I took them back to the car and waved to Megan who ran over to join us.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

The trip back home was constant chatter from the twins as they explained every minute of their first day back at school. They had loved every minute of it. I felt a wave of relief sweep over me. They had even made friends, which was brilliant. Megan managed to squeeze in a few comments about her own day, but she was generally drowned out by the twins' excitement.

Finally, Anne-Marie turned to me.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty boring, really," I said, with a wink at Megan. "I don't get to do anything exciting."

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

While I was putting together something for the kids to eat, I heard screaming coming from the living room, plus an excited bark or two from Sophia.

I ran through expecting a problem, but instead Anne-Marie, Danny and Sophia were staring at the TV. It was the local news and they were showing some Police dash-cam footage of our chase, earlier that afternoon. In the current shot, I could see my purple Panigale with Mist's black and light-blue Streetfighter close behind as we both took a turn at high speed, leaning right over our knees almost touching the blacktop before we came back up again, accelerating away. The Police SUV pursuing us skidded into the turn and I recognised Murphy's voice; he swore as he fought to keep the SUV on the road and then trying to keep up with the speeding motorcycles.

I laughed.

"They are _so_ awesome!" Anne-Marie exclaimed, looking around. "That's what I wanna do when I grow up."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Hit Girl is the best and I _love_ purple!"

"She does too," Danny confirmed. "Me? I _hate _purple!"

"Vigilantes are bad people..." I said.

"No they aren't!" Anne-Marie countered. "They help people, like they did in Gotham..."

I could not think of anything else to say, so I headed back into the kitchen, just as I saw myself pulling a wheelie as I pulled away from Voight.

At least I now knew what the twins thought about vigilantes and more specifically, Hit Girl!

* * *

**_That night_**

Once the twins were in bed and asleep, Paige babysat, while Dave and I went out on the town.

By 'out on the town', I meant riding through the darkened streets side-by-side with Kick-Ass. It was great for it to be just the two of us for a change and in relative safety. It gave us time to talk and plan. Abby was on command duty, monitoring us from her home in northwestern Chicago. The streets were annoyingly empty, but it allowed us to talk which was useful.

We talked about anything and everything. New combat suit designs, incorporating the new lighter, more flexible armour from Lucius Fox. The new command van. Upgrades for '_The Vigilante_'. The twins. We even talked about the 'boot camp' for Bruce and Selina, which was due to commence the coming Monday when they arrived in Chicago. I had some great ideas, none of which Bruce or Selina would enjoy. I had enlisted Hailee and Erika to lead the training. Dave and I would help, as would Megan, Chloe and Josh.

I loved to be a bitch – I lived to be a bitch!

* * *

I was itching for some action.

Nothing serious, but something we could get our teeth stuck into! It was quite a shock going from Gotham to Chicago. It was like night and day. I was glad to be away from that cesspool too. I was even more pleased that we had all survived and come back in relatively one piece.

Hit Girl and I talked about the following week's 'boot camp' that we were preparing for Bruce and Selina. I was a little concerned that Mindy might go too far and I hoped that Hailee and Erika would be able to keep control.

We discussed possible superhero names for Bruce and Selina. Actually, Selina was relatively easy: 'Cat...' – something – maybe 'Catgirl'! Hit Girl came up with several, some unrepeatable, selections for Bruce, but the theme that seemed to have a good ring to it was 'Bat...' – something – although 'Batboy' sounded crap! Then Abby got in on the game and started sending images through to our head-up-displays of possible 'Catgirl' outfits.

"Absolutely not!" I called out as one image popped up. "Too much leather and way too much skin! Less porno, more hero!"

Hit Girl, though, with her sewer system mind thought it would be fun to suggest some of the sexier outfits to Selina. Something told me that Selina would most probably slap Mindy if she saw them!

..._...

Our reverie was interrupted as a destination flashed onto our visors and Hal ordered us into action.

"Police radio call. Rape underway Addams Park, two-point-two miles from your position. No units are able to respond at this time."

We both accelerated to over sixty miles per hour, heading south down South Ashland Avenue. We separated at the intersection of West Roosevelt Road. Kick-Ass went straight ahead, while I turned left at speed and then made another high-speed right hand turn down South Laflin Street. I slammed on the brakes and cruised slowly into the darkened park. My head-up-display showed Kick-Ass joining from the west side of the park.

I triggered the external sensors mounted on my helmet that allowed me to hear what was going on around me and the loudest sound was a scream. My visor showed me the direction to the scream. Not far ahead of me was a kid's play area. I stopped the motorcycle, dumped my helmet and ran into the darkness.

The screaming was getting louder. I did not have my NVGs with me, but I could see what was happening as if it was day. A man was riding the screaming woman, down beside a kiddie-slide. Rapists were the scum of the earth; I despised them more than I did murderers. What rapists did was worse than murder for the victims.

"Bastard!" I growled and the man turned. His eyes grew to the size of a dodge ball before he leapt up and began to run. He managed to run only a couple dozen yards before he was caught in the glare of a blazing headlamp and then Kick-Ass flattened the man with a well-aimed punch as he rode past.

While Kick-Ass saw to the bastard, I turned to the woman. She was desperately trying to cover herself up. The screaming had stopped, but the woman shook from head to toe and could not speak.

I knew we were less than half a mile from the nearest firehouse and I could hear the sirens as they approached. Abby had called them. I stayed with the woman as the ambulance drove straight onto the grass and headed towards the play area, now lit by the headlights of mine and Kick-Ass' motorcycles. The bastard was trussed up with plastic ties and lying face down on the grass a dozen yards away. Kick-Ass watched him.

Two female paramedics jumped out of Ambulance 61 and ran over.

"What you got for us, Hit Girl?"

"Rape, Sylvie," I growled, recognising the Paramedic.

"You got him?" Sylvie Brett asked, as she began examining the woman.

"Oh yeah!" I replied, nodding towards Kick-Ass.

"Outstanding!" the other Paramedic, Gabriella Dawson, replied as she opened her bag.

Minutes later a pair of Police cars arrived and with profuse apologies from the Cops for the delay, one car left with the bastard, while the other remained to take a statement. Nobody touched us or came near us, but we were asked to give our side of the story.

"They're never gonna believe this," the young officer said as he took my. "Taking a statement from Hit Girl!"

"In case they don't believe you," I said and handed over one of my '**HG**' cards. I saw Kick-Ass shake his head in exasperation; he hated my 'calling cards'.

There was a gathering crowd building as we left to rousing cheers. We rode off, following the ambulance out of the park.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

**_West Ridge_**

"I see that Kick-Ass and Hit Girl had a busy night!" Paige commented as we arrived home.

"Did they?" I replied innocently and Paige just pointed to the late night news on the TV.

I could see images of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl talking to the Police, as the victim was loaded into the ambulance.

"I just wish..."

"I know," Dave said, knowing that I had desperately wanted to kill that bastard, but I knew that I had to let justice have its way.

"Any problems?" I asked.

"Not a one; they're still asleep."

"Thanks, Paige, we owe you one."

"No you don't. You brought my daughter back to me; that's enough."

* * *

We tiptoed past the sleeping twins and crept into bed.

"I need you, Dave!"

"I need you, too!"

Dave ran his hands across my chest, my breathing started to increase and Dave's touch was encouraging the feelings between my legs, which I loved so much, and then his hands moved gently across my stomach and down to my...

"Mindy?"

I bolted upright, covering my chest with the sheet. It was Danny. Dave chuckled – asshole!

"I had a bad dream..."

I felt my shoulders slump and I allowed the sensations that had built up in my crotch to subside. Dave passed me an oversize t-shirt and I pulled it on.

"Come on!" I said, allowing Danny to crawl under the duvet between Dave and me.

"Night, Danny!" I said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Night, Mindy," he replied. "Night, Dave."

"Night, Danny," Dave said with a laugh.


	181. Integrating

**_Thursday_**

I woke up right on the edge of the bed.

In my back were a pair of feet, small feet! There was nowhere else to go, so I allowed myself to fall gently to the floor. There was an immediate chuckle from above me, and a giggle from just a few feet away. I looked over and saw Anne-Marie looking at me with a big grin on her face. I felt so stupid.

"What you doing down there?" Anne-Marie asked.

Before I could reply, Dave stepped in. "I think your brother kicked her out of the bed," he laughed.

"So funny, both of you!" I growled, but I laughed anyway.

I wanted to swear, badly, but knew that I could not swear in front of the kids, so I scrambled up off the floor and dived into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

There was a muffled explosion from the bathroom that I interpreted as: "Fuuuck!", but thankfully, Anne-Marie did not.

We were sticking to a routine, both for the kids and us. Mindy liked routines; they were like mini-missions. I knew that Mindy was _not_ happy about missing out, on sex the previous night, so I knew that she would be cranky.

Nothing new there, then!

* * *

After dropping the kids off at school, Dave and I headed over to the south of Chicago.

We stopped off at a certain coffee shop. On entering, we both looked around until Dave nudged me and indicated a young woman sitting at a table alone. We walked over to the table and indicated the empty chairs on the other side of the table, across from the women.

"These taken?" Dave asked.

"Can I help you people?" The woman asked.

The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"We would like to talk with you, Mathilda," I said, sitting down across from her.

Dave and I did our best not to look threatening to her; we knew her capabilities. I saw the girl instinctively look around, checking her exits and possible threats. She was good.

"Hey, you've got me all wrong there, girl!" I said, holding my hands up and I saw Mathilda frown. I had used the exact same phrase and hand movements that I had used when we had first met.

"I'm listening..."

"We would like you to join us; you have some unique skills that have proved very useful."

"Join who?"

I smiled at Mathilda.

"Do you need your ass, kicked?" Dave said quietly.

Mathilda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Penny dropped?"

"I think so..."

* * *

The famous Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were sitting across from me and asking me to join them!

It was a lot to absorb.

"I – I'm a little overwhelmed that you should ask me..."

"You've earned it. Petra had only good things to say about you."

I hoped that Petra kept her gob shut about the other things...

"Can I think about it?"

"By all means; we are not forcing you. You join under your own steam. You have my number, give me a call."

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

We had left a rather shocked Mathilda to her morning coffee.

Mindy was off shopping before heading over to get the twins. I was resting with Sophia when my cell rang; it was Megan.

"You're not supposed to use your cell at school...," I began before Megan interrupted me, her voice sounding urgent.

"Dave, can it! You need to get down to the school, now!"

"What's happened?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Somebody hit Anne-Marie and started her nose bleeding. If Mindy sees the blood...," Megan explained.

"Oh, shit!" I dropped the call and ran for my RS7.

Mindy had her Jag; I had my Audi RS7!

* * *

**_North Park Elementary School_**

I had pushed the Audi as hard as I dared.

The turbo-charged V8 engine accelerated the car steadily as the gearbox moved automatically through the eight-speed transmission and fed the power to all four of the twenty-one-inch wheels. The Sepang Blue car cut through the traffic with ease and I arrived at the school just minutes after the kids had started to come out.

As I approached the main door of the school, I could hear raised voices – one of which was my dear fiancée! The conversation was animated. The Principal was trying to explain to Mindy that kids fought and that the school would deal with it. Mindy was having none of it and I was a little concerned. I could read her body language and I could tell that she was doing everything she could to control her emotions – and her fists, which were clenched behind her. I rapidly closed and seized Mindy, pinning her fists between her back and my stomach.

"Ah, Mr Lizewski!" The Principal said, sounding a little relieved.

Mindy was struggling, so I hissed into her ear.

"Stop it, Mindy, you're scaring the kids!"

Mindy froze and looked down at Danny and Anne-Marie. They were both looking up at her and their faces showed the beginnings of concern.

"We know you care about them both, Miss Macready, but we will handle the discipline here," the Principal explained.

"I'm sorry for causing a scene," Mindy said.

"Not your fault, honey," a woman said. "It's part of being a Mom."

"It doesn't get any easier," another said. "But kids love to know they have parents who'll fight for them!"

"Thanks," Mindy said as she blushed with embarrassment.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

Mindy was fuming by the time she arrived home.

Megan had ridden with me and we had arrived back first. I told her that she should be changed and ready to go in twenty minutes. Mindy arrived just as Megan was running across the street. As the three of them entered, I told the twins to get upstairs, giving each one a small bag and told them to get themselves changed straight away.

"Calm down, Mindy!" I said as soon as the twins had vanished up the stairs.

"I'm sorry; I saw the blood and panicked," Mindy said. "I see blood, I react!"

"As that other woman said; you behaved just like any Mom would."

Mindy blushed and smiled. The two kids reappeared at the bottom of the stairs. They were each wearing a pure white Taekwondo Gi and had sandals with Velcro fastenings on their feet. On the back of the Gi was the logo for '_D-JAK Martial Arts_'. The kids looked a little uncertain and had been unable to tie the white belts and both simply held them in their hands.

"Jag - move it!" I ordered.

Megan was just running across the road as we walked out of the house. She too was wearing a Gi, this time in navy blue and with a green belt that had a blue stripe, wrapped around her waist. She too wore sandals on her feet. She pushed Danny into the middle and jumped in the back.

* * *

**_D-JAK_**

I had wanted them to have some after school activities and what better than an hour of Taekwondo. It would teach them co-ordination, courtesy, integrity, patience, perseverance and self-discipline. Neither of them had ever done anything like that before. I wanted the twins to gain some fun experiences as they grew up and I hoped that their experiences would be nothing like what I had endured.

"This place looks awesome!" Danny said as we entered D-JAK.

"Not bad, I suppose," his sister, Anne-Marie commented.

"Both of you go see Kyle and he'll start you on your first lesson and no fighting with each other!" I called out as the two kids scampered excitedly across the mat, chucking their bags in two completely different directions.

"Don't worry; _I'll_ pick your bags up!" I called after them sarcastically.

"You make a lovely young Mom!" Paige teased as she walked over.

"Fuck me, if it isn't exhausting!" I moaned.

"You're doing fine, Mindy; it's only been four days, though!"

* * *

I sat and watched Kyle as he added Anne-Marie and Danny to the class of other novices.

Kyle stood in front of them, with Megan beside him.

"You are going to learn how to block and how to defend yourselves," Kyle lectured. "You are _not_ going to be taught how to fight, not yet."

There were groans and I saw Anne-Marie grimacing.

"You will be taught how to prevent injury, how to prevent a fight from starting, how to get yourself out of a fight once one begins," Megan went on. "We will not teach you to start a fight or join a fight; first you need to learn how to defend yourselves."

The group was made up of twelve boys and girls of between seven and ten-years-old. Megan and Kyle usually helped teach the younger kids. I waved as Hailee appeared; she was my newest instructor. She wore a black Gi with her black belt wrapped around her waist.

Once Megan and Kyle had warmed the kids up with some basic exercises and shown each of them how to tie their belt properly, Hailee started to introduce the basic blocks.

"Arae Makki – the low block. It is the most basic of the blocks and it is the technique to defend against low attacks with the outside of your wrist. Your blocking arm should start at the shoulder of the opposite arm, quickly coming down and stopping your wrist about two fists from your belt. Do not forget to keep your blocking arm straight," Hailee explained, before demonstrating each part of the movement.

With the help of Kyle and Megan, Hailee ensured that each child could perform the movement properly. This took a while for some of the kids to master. I noticed that Anne-Marie caught on very well and seemed a little bored, while she waited for the other kids, including Danny, to catch up. Once everybody was ready, Hailee moved onto the next movement.

"Olgul Makki – the high block. It is the technique to defend your face with the outside of your wrist. Your blocking wrist should start at your waist and move across the front of your body to finish right above your forehead. The distance between your wrist and your forehead should be one fist. During this motion move the other arm to the side with a closed fist, like pulling it. Keep your neck straight and look forward. The point is to deflect the attack by keeping your blocking wrist slightly above your elbow to make an angle. It is very important to block attacks that come above."

The rest of the class was spent practicing the two blocks and after the full hour, most of the kids were looking tired, including our two. Once the class had been dismissed, Kyle and Megan went over to the punch bags to do some of their own training. I saw Anne-Marie and Danny watching Megan with interest, along with a couple of the other kids.

..._...

Megan laid into her punch bag with enthusiasm. I noticed she was showing off, too. She span, kicked, punched and jumped. The other kids went home once their parents arrived, leaving just Anne-Marie and Danny watching Megan and Kyle. They then turned to watch Hailee who was showing off how flexible she was as she span and flipped across the mat, proving that she had what was required to wear the black belt.

"Can you do that?" Anne-Marie asked, looking up at me.

"I can..."

"Show us..., please!" Danny asked.

I looked at Dave who just shrugged. I went through to the back past a grinning Paige and changed into my own black Gi and black belt. I suggested to Hailee that we take things easy, so as not to give anything away.

She nodded, but smirked, which just told me that I was in for a beating if I eased off.

* * *

I watched as Mindy and Hailee stood on the mat, faced off and bowed to each other.

Megan and Kyle stopped their training, as the next class began to arrive. Seeing two senior instructors spar was something worth watching, so everybody gathered around the mat to watch. Only Mindy and Hailee wore the black Gi, as it was the sign of a senior instructor at D-JAK. I had one too, but rarely wore it. The other adult instructors wore yellow, while junior instructors wore blue, like Megan and Kyle. Chloe and Josh also wore the blue Gi.

There was cheering and gasps coming from the small crowd as Mindy and Hailee span around the mat trying to outwit each other. I just hoped that they remembered that they were in a Dojang in front of young kids and not on the streets of Gotham! For the coming class one of our adult instructors was present, Jim Cartwright. He wore a yellow Gi and watched with interest, before he looked over at me and I nodded towards the mat with a smirk.

It was time to up the ante. I whispered something in Megan's ear and she smirked and ran off to the far side. Jim and Megan started on each side of the mat, both holding a training Jō-staff. Megan nodded and both moved towards the two girls. I saw Mindy turn her head slightly. Hailee also clocked what was happening and the two girls both moved fast as the Jō-staffs swung horizontally to trip them both. Within seconds, Megan was on her back clutching her side as Mindy kicked her. Jim had jumped sideways just missing Hailee's strike.

Megan rolled quickly and jumped back to her feet, just as Mindy flipped up the Jō-staff from the ground and brought it down towards Megan. The younger girl blocked the Jō-staff, used it to pivot around, and somersaulted over Mindy, catching Mindy's shoulder with a perfect kick. Unfortunately, Mindy then caught Megan's right foot and Megan landed with a short scream on the mat and rolled into a group of boys, knocking them over like bowling pins. Jim was fighting Hailee and never saw Mindy kick his feet out from under him and pin the man to the mat. Hailee moved in to take advantage, but Mindy caught her left leg with a Jō-staff and Hailee fell to the mat and Mindy brought her lower leg down across Hailee's throat.

The sparring was over and cheering with some applause erupted from the watching kids and parents. Megan was helped to her feet by the smirking boys, who always seemed to enjoy helping Megan for some reason or other. Megan did not seem to mind having the boys help her, either; a month or so ago, she would probably have slapped them all for touching her!

"Next class; Kyle sort them out, please, while Hailee gets her breath back!" Mindy said with a laugh. "Thanks Jim, Megan!"

"I think you need to get your own breath back, old girl!" Hailee quipped leaving Mindy speechless with indignation.

The sparring had gone down very well with all who had watched the advanced movements. I also knew that Mindy loved to show off and it seemed, so did Hailee.

"You enjoy being in that group of boys?" I asked Megan facetiously.

"Yes actually!" Megan responded with a smile.


	182. Amber Alert

**_Thursday evening_**

We took the twins out for some pizza after leaving D-JAK.

They were both worn out, but they had done well in their lesson and I was very proud of them both. They had talked non-stop about what they had learnt; not to mention the sparring that they had witnessed.

Dave and I wanted to go shopping, but as the twins were tired, Paige offered to drive them home, with Megan, after locking up D-JAK once the final class was finished. We only got a mile down the road when Marty called us.

"An Amber Alert has been issued for the state of Illinois. A school bus with fourteen kids has gone missing, somewhere near Columbus Park. CPD is rolling; I have Shadow and Jackal here, suiting up. Mist is inbound with Medic and Trojan, as is Petra. Clock is ticking; we are at twenty minutes and counting."

We were only five miles from the Safehouse as I buried the accelerator into the thick carpet and changed direction rapidly, avoiding a mailbox by just inches.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

We had left the Jag at the Warehouse and taken the tunnel into Safehouse F.

Marty had a digital counter up on a large screen; it showed twenty-six minutes. Chloe was putting on the last of her combat suit and Josh was sorting out his comms cabling. I started stripping off as I ran for the armoury. Dave was right behind me. The first thing we both did was grab a wireless headset each, so we could talk to Marty, as we got ready.

"The bus was seen to stop on the shoulder. A dark coloured SUV pulled in front of it and some men were seen to force their way onto the bus, then the bus moved off and just vanished!" Marty explained.

"How the fuck can a bright yellow bus just vanish?" I demanded.

"Still figuring that one out. I have access to the cameras on the I-290, but they are shit quality and some haven't been cleaned in two hundred years," Marty moaned.

I heard feet running on concrete as Hailee appeared, pulling off her clothes.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Mindy, I have Voight on the line and I have conferenced in Vicky," Marty said.

"Hi!" I said briefly.

"CPD and the State Troopers are ringing the City, but people who kidnap kids are ruthless and can be unpredictable. They may have already left the City, or they are staying put until the heat dies down. A lot of it depends on what they want the kids for… From what we can tell, none of the kids comes from a rich family, so ransom seems out," Voight explained.

"That sucks!" I commented. "We'll provide whatever support we can – we have three two-person teams about to leave and others out there already."

"Thanks, Hit Girl – we need everybody on this," Vicky said.

Nobody was joking around, not with what was at stake.

"I need to check my snouts; as I assume you are Hank."

"Yeah, every fucker is gonna be wrung dry!" Voight growled. "Remember, with kids involved, anything goes..."

Voight let it hang. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Anything goes..." I repeated, picturing my own two kids.

* * *

**_Western Chicago_**

Shadow and Jackal would head north.

Kick-Ass and I would head west. Mist and Petra would head east. Mathilda was out in her SUV, to the south. Medic was remaining at the Safehouse, with Trojan in case anything blew up, literally. Tony and Tommy were heading to Safehouse W to make the necessary preparations there, just in case.

I had warned everybody that we would go to any lengths to find the missing kids. Those who knew me well knew exactly what 'any lengths' meant and the first person to push me was a snout called Frank.

"I fucking know nothing – leave me alone, bitch!" Frank said as soon as he saw me.

"You're lying to me..."

"Why the fuck would I lie to you?"

"Because you know something..."

"I know lots of shit, but nothing that can help you..."

"Now, why don't I believe you?"

"You're a suspicious bitch, that's why!"

"He's right, you know..." Kick-Ass commented.

I was bored with word play; I was not very good at it. Half a second later my Tanto rested on the man's throat and blood was trickling down his throat as the hyper-sharp blade touched his skin with only a slight pressure behind it.

The man was shaking which just made the bleeding worse.

"Speak!" I ordered in a tone that the man could not ignore.

"There were rumblings a week or so ago. Two men were putting together a team – no idea what for, but they needed somebody who could access some computers and move some valuable merchandise under the radar, so to speak."

"Anything else?"

"It was way out of my league, so I ignored it..."

I whipped out a throwing knife and stabbed the man in the thigh, rapidly removing the knife. The man screamed.

"Don't make me ask more than once, again!"

* * *

**_Northern Chicago_**

"Since when did you have a snout?"

"About two months now."

"Come on, Shadow, I need more than that!"

"Tough shit, Jackal!"

Shadow stopped outside what I would call a 'greasy spoon'. It was a restaurant and it sold food which while tasty would rot your insides. It was a part of the UK I missed; all-day fried breakfast: bacon, fried eggs, sausages, fried-tomatoes, baked-beans, tattie-scone, mushrooms and some black pudding!

"You coming, or you just gonna play with yourself?" Shadow called pulling me out of my dream state.

Damn, I was hungry; I would have killed for a bacon butty right at that moment! I followed Shadow down the side of the shop. I was surprised to find a woman waiting for us. By her dress, she was a working girl. She saw me and looked very apprehensive.

"You're safe Jessi; we just need some information..." Shadow said calmly.

Jessi looked up.

"I heard some things, that's why I called you... Those kids? They are gonna be sold..."

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Abby had joined me and we were passing the information gathered to Voight and Vicki.

All hell had broken loose in the City; every Cop, every Citizen was out looking. The kids had been on the way back from a school trip. Their teacher was with them, too. I had the names of all sixteen on the bus, including the driver. I also had the numbers and unique identifiers for the sixteen cell phones, which were believed to be on the bus. None was reporting into any cell towers and neither was the bus' Lo-Jack system. Whoever took the bus knew exactly what they were doing.

I had come across some reports that all cell reception went down near where the bus had been seized; that indicated a cell jammer. Abby had suddenly jumped into action and she started digging into the internet.

"What you up to?" I demanded.

"If they left the jammer on, then we might be able to track the dead zone..."

"Fuck!" I said slapping my forehead. Why had I not thought of that!

* * *

**_Eastern Chicago_**

I was numb with what had occurred.

Fourteen kids! They were all aged around twelve and thirteen. Eight boys and six girls along with the male driver and female teacher. As we rode, we could see signs above and to the sides of the streets and Interstates. They were broadcasting the Amber Alert and the licence plate of the school bus. As we cruised up I-55 towards the I-94, I noticed something strange in my head-up-display. The cell signal went down to nothing and I saw a warning flash up as our communications system automatically shifted over to a different transmission method.

Normally I would have ignored something like that, but I had just spoken with Battle Guy and he had warned us to look out for any anomaly, no matter how small, including loss of cell service. We left the I-55, passing onto the I-94 heading south. Petra and I left the I-94 at West 29th Street, back tracking towards the anomaly.

I had called in the anomaly and Battle Guy had an exact fix of when our comms dropped off. I looked over at Petra as we headed west. I knew that she was very worried, just as much as I was.

* * *

**_Palmisano Park_**

We found it.

We had found the bus, only it was empty. No kids, no adults, just a cell jammer and a pile of sixteen cell phones. I reported the bus to Hal who passed it onto the Cops. They appeared within minutes and took over the scene that we had protected.

I was very surprised to receive handshakes from the appreciative Cops. Even Mist, although I noticed some of the male Cops and maybe the odd female one checking out my butt! I was pleased that we could have helped. I watched as the forensics people boarded the bus and I hoped that they would find something that would lead us to the next link in the chain.

Time was running out.

* * *

**_The basement_**

It was dark, very dark.

I could hear crying and I could sense the fear in the fourteen children that were under _my_ protection. The bus driver, Jacob, was unconscious. He had tried to prevent the men boarding the bus, but he had been coshed by one of the masked men.

I had no idea why the bus had stopped on the shoulder, but Jacob said he had no choice as he had lost power. There was no knowing where we were. We had been bundled off the bus, with our hands tied and with blindfolds over our eyes.

I had to be brave for the kids.

* * *

**_Chicago PD, District 21_**

"The bus was hacked, well, sort of."

"What?" Sergeant Vicky Richards asked.

"We found a small box of tricks wired into the bus' wiring harness. They made absolutely no attempt to hide it. It looks like they just shut down the fuel and the driver had no choice but to pull over. Once the kidnappers had control they just re-enabled the fuel, all wirelessly, probably using a cell phone."

"Can you get anything off the box?"

"We hope so, but it's going to take time."

"We don't have any time to spare – get on it!"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"I see their logic. A soft kill that can be easily reversed," I commented to Hal and Medic.

Trojan was peeking around the corner of the Command Centre. The kid was concerned for those out on the streets. He was still sidelined while his injuries healed. I smiled at him.

"Come and sit down, Trojan," I said, waving to a spare seat.

Normally the kids were not allowed in the Command Centre, but I did not want him left outside alone. I smiled as I watched his eyes roam across all the equipment that filled the room.

"What's that?" Trojan asked, pointing to a screen off to the right.

I looked over to where he was pointing and saw which screen it was he was looking at.

"That shows the status of the Safehouses," I said.

Then I looked closer. A warning was flashing up.

"Oh, fuck!" I groaned. "How long has that been there?"

Hal looked over and tapped some keys, bringing up a log.

"About two hours!" she replied, looking aghast.

"What?" Medic asked.

"The secondary data link to Safehouse K is down..."

Hal was hammering away furiously on a keyboard and white writing was moving up a black window on the screen.

"Primary is up, but no connection over the secondary, although I cannot see why!" Hal said, perplexed.

"It's being jammed!" I exclaimed in sudden realisation.

"Please explain," Medic demanded, confused.

"Every Safehouse has multiple data links. They all connect to each other like a web. The primary is hard-wired, fibre-optic. The secondary is wireless, over the cell network. The secondary is down, but everything checks out. So it must be being jammed," I explained as simply as I could.

"So that means that the kidnappers could be somewhere close to Safehouse K?" Medic asked.

"Possibly. Depends on the range of their jammer," Hal explained.

"We picked that location as there are deep underground basements there. The actual Safehouse is underground, like here. The above ground section is a sham," I began.

"It is very possible that the kidnappers are using a building nearby and more specifically the basement to keep the kids in. It's not all that far from where they found the bus, either," Hal finished.

I brought up a schematic of Safehouse K on the large eighty-inch horizontal touch-screen table.

"It extends down three stories and is surrounded by six feet of reinforced concrete in all directions. Sensors monitor for digging or any other form of intrusion into the Safehouse," I said, pointing out the entrances. "That was where Kick-Ass hid with Petra, on the upper level, but when we found Mathilda we took her down to the first basement level, into the briefing area there."

"Time to let the team know!" Hal advised.

* * *

**_Safehouse K_**

We had approached with as much stealth as possible and the six of us met up inside, on the surface level of the Safehouse. The place was devoid of anything, just bare concrete. Our motorcycles were parked side-by-side, ready for a quick getaway.

As we walked over to a section of concrete that was marked with a dashed yellow square, a slight rumble could be heard as a section of the concrete floor moved down and to one side, revealing a concrete staircase. We all vanished downwards and the concrete slab returned to its previous position, hiding the staircase.

We came out into a comfortable lobby that had carpet tiles on the floor and walls painted a pleasant light purple. We removed our masks and headed through a pair of double doors into a large open area that contained a briefing area, a kitchen and a place to sit to eat. As we entered lights clicked on across the facility.

On a large eighty-inch horizontal touch-screen table that was a duplicate of that at Safehouse F, we examined a map of the area surrounding the Safehouse. As we had approached the area, from six different directions, Battle Guy had used our personal communications equipment to map the extremities of the jamming. We had an approximate circumference and Battle Guy had superimposed this on the mat.

I looked up at a monitor located on the wall. On it was displayed the Command Centre at Safehouse F. I could see Battle Guy, Hal, Medic and Trojan.

"It was Trojan who drew our attention to it, sorry!" Battle Guy explained.

"Not your fault," I replied with a reassuring smile. "Better late than never. Well done, Trojan!"

I saw Curtis beam with pleasure.

The approximate centre of the jamming was located about one-hundred and sixty-five metres to the west of the Safehouse. Battle Guy zoomed in and brought up an image of the building. It was in the form of a right-angled triangle and from what Hal had been able to find out it had a large basement that extended down almost six stories. Some of the levels dated back almost seventy years or more. The building was supposedly abandoned and for good reason. The building had not had any maintenance in almost twenty years and was on the verge of collapsing.

It was a perfect hiding place and a very dangerous one, too. If the building was breached in the normal manner by SWAT, it could come crashing down. We had some planning to do. I got on the phone to Voight and Vicky.

The clock was still ticking and time was running out.


	183. Closing In

**_Thursday night_**

**_West 37th Street_**

We approached the building with our NVGs mounted on our heads.

Kick-Ass and Jackal wore the additional thermal detection systems and were looking out for anybody who might be watching for our approach. We had to get in unseen and we hoped that our own research of the area and the basement systems would give us an edge over the kidnappers.

We had passed on all of our new information to the CPD, but they had decided not to believe the information – no surprise there! Voight did, however, and his team was on the way to support us. They would secure the area around the building. We carried no explosive devices, except for some detcord; anything heavier than that might have brought the whole building down on top of both us and the kids that we were supposed to be rescuing.

Our NVGs would help to show us the way with a map showing on our head-up-display. Communication were expected to be difficult underground, but Battle Guy had boosted the radio signals from Safehouse K and we were using a frequency that was not being jammed. It would be the depth underground and the construction of the building that would cause problems more than the jamming might.

...+...

There had been one stroke of luck, though.

I had received a phone call. How Marty had been able to route it to my cell, with all the jamming, I had no idea!

"Good evening, Miss Macready," the very British voice had said. "I am Lieutenant Craig Lawrence, Royal Navy."

"Hello," I said.

"We have a mutual, err, well not exactly friend, but arsehole!"

"You mean, Mitchell!" I growled.

"That's the bastard!" Lawrence responded.

I suddenly began to like the Naval Officer.

"You have a lot of respect in the Intelligence Community, Miss Macready, hence this phone call. Now, we are very aware of what is going on in your great City, right now."

"How...?"

"It's what we do at GCHQ..."

"Oh..., sorry..."

"We have had chatter from signal intercepts concerning an unknown event. However, what is going down in Chicago fits with that signals traffic. We are only telling you this for two reasons. One, we all hate Mitchell and loved what you did to him a few months back and two; we have our own interest in the man whom we believe is behind the events currently underway in Chicago. We want the man dead and we know that you can accomplish that."

"You want me to kill for you, _again_?"

"No. Nothing like that. No blackmail. However, just imagine, HM Government would owe Hit Girl a favour!"

Put like that… How could a Hit Girl resist!

"Okay..."

"He's a terrorist who will sell anything for money – even his own family... Therefore, he has no scruples about selling somebody else's family. There is a kill order out on him, unofficially of course; we don't actually kill people anymore!"

"No...!" I commented dryly, vividly remembering our trip to the UK earlier that year.

"This man is intending to put those kids onto a ship, in Chicago. We have no idea which one, unfortunately. That ship will take them through The Great Lakes – ring a bell? You had a little fun on your cruise during the summer...," I grimaced as I remembered the summer cruise! "Once through the Great Lakes they will be passed to another vessel that will take them onwards to Africa and then from there, to the Far East. Many die on the trip..."

"You need me to get the names of the ships?"

"I believe you are familiar with extracting information from people..."

That actually gave me a thought.

"How big is the file you have on me?"

"Officially we don't keep files on vigilantes, but it's over eight-inches thick and a damn good read!"

I felt myself blushing at that comment.

"You going to tell me his name?"

"Gerry Thompson. He operates with teams of eight."

...+...

We closed the building from two directions.

Kick-Ass was with Petra and Erika. I had Jackal and Chloe.

"Contact!" Kick-Ass growled. "Third window from left, second floor."

* * *

I looked and could just make out a dim form in my NVGs.

Kick-Ass with his thermal capability would see much more.

"Petra, get up there!" Kick-Ass ordered and I moved towards the building, staying in cover.

There was a hole in the wall, about six feet up and I jumped upwards, pulling myself inside the building. Thankfully, none of the bricks gave way. I ran quietly across the concrete floor, avoiding anything that might make a noise.

Once on the second floor, I ran towards the man. He was holding a set of binoculars and had a radio on a chair beside him. In his hand was a pistol and the pistol had a six-inch suppressor on the muzzle. The man tried to turn just seconds before I drove my armoured fist into his kidney, doubling him over. My armoured knee drove upwards, into his face, smashing his nose. I twisted his neck, snapping it and allowed the body to fall to the floor.

"One down hard!" I called.

I picked up the radio from the chair and called in the displayed frequency settings to Battle Guy.

* * *

**_Sub-level four_**

The radio on the desk started to squeal.

The other radios began doing the same.

"What the fuck?" Gerry Thompson exploded.

"They're being jammed, Boss."

"I fucking know that!"

"Who?"

"They must be close, or else they're using a military grade jammer," Thompson moaned. "Check all the entrances and start patrolling the first and second sub-levels."

Thompson was worried.

* * *

**_The basement_**

The door was pulled open.

A flashlight shone in and waved across us, one at a time. Somebody was counting to make sure that we were all there.

"Hey!" I called out.

There was no reply as the door was shoved closed, and I could hear a pair of bolts rasping closed.

* * *

**_Sub-level one_**

"This place is some scary shit!"

"Why?"

"Kind of reminds me of either that episode of Stargate Universe where they get stuck underground, or possibly Aliens."

"Fuck off, Jackal!" Hit Girl growled.

The basement was dark and very creepy. We were using active infrared to allow ourselves to see. The active infrared was invisible to the human eye, but was bright when viewed via our NVGs. There was crap everywhere, which could be hiding the enemy. Jackal had the thermal sensor, so could check for body heat before we moved into an area.

I had to agree, though, the place reminded me of some programs on TV and that got my imagination working. I was not scared of the dark, but I did not exactly like it much. Oh, well, what was the point of being 'Shadow', if you didn't like shadows!

I was desperate for a rest after all the crap that we had endured in Gotham. My fifteen-year-old body had not taken kindly to all the abuse that I had been throwing at it. I was lucky, apart from being covered in quite a lot of bruises, I was not hurt; nowhere near as much as Curtis. I worried about him every day and every night. He was healing well, according to Mom, so there was nothing to worry about, but he was still my cousin and I loved him dearly – I just hoped that he never found out!

I was sorely tempted to tell Mindy that I wanted to take a week off, but I had no intention of letting Mindy, or anybody else, down. Maybe I would speak with Dave and see what we could do about getting some rest, without Mindy laughing at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a noise. It sounded like a piece of fallen masonry being kicked across a concrete floor. I had very good hearing! I indicated to the others and turned towards the noise.

We could not use automatic firearms, nor could we use un-suppressed weapons as the sound could cause the masonry to collapse. I pulled out my FN that was already fitted with a suppressor. I aimed it into the darkness before me and used my active infrared to scan the area ahead of me. I saw a light ahead of me, it was aimed low on the ground. It was a flashlight and somebody was moving in my direction. I raised my left hand, fist clenched, halting Hit Girl and Jackal behind me.

We all moved backwards against the sides of the passageway. As long as the flashlight stayed on the ground then there was a good chance that the 'somebody' would walk past. The flashlight was screwing up the active infrared and the NVGs. It turned out to be only one man and as he began walk past me, I grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall of the passageway, which knocked him out cold. I looked over at Hit Girl, who nodded. I pulled out my short-bladed knife and slit the man's throat, allowing the blood to spread across the concrete.

For good measure, Hit Girl kicked the corpse in the head as she went past. I knew exactly how she felt about criminals who hurt kids and I agreed, as would all of Fusion and most normal human beings for that matter.

* * *

**_Sub-level two_**

I was leading, which was a surprise.

Among the many things that I was learning about Fusion was that despite the fact that Kick-Ass and Hit Girl were obviously in charge and some seemed more senior than others, everybody was treated the same; there was no real ranking system and different operations were led by different people. I was the newbie in Fusion; yeah, I could fight better than most of the others, but I was always treated with respect and at that moment, I had Mist and Kick-Ass following _my_ orders!

I supposed that was what made Fusion function so well. The training was top-notch and I knew that one day I might be under the command of Wildcat who was seven years my junior, but I did not care; that was one young girl that I did respect and I seriously wanted to spar with her but had not had the chance. I was just grateful to be part of something great and something so exciting. Mindy had promised me that I was a full part of Fusion and that that made me equal to everybody else. She also said that my experience automatically made me a senior member of Fusion and that everybody would listen to me, even her and Dave.

Another surprise had been D-JAK. I had offered my skills and Mindy had instantly made me a senior instructor and given me a black Gi. It gave me an income, which was very useful as I had cut deeply into Mom and Dad's money, and it was also a way to better my skills. I loved sparring with Mindy and I knew that she was often holding back on me, but no matter how hard I pushed, Mindy would always play dumb. Privately, Dave had told me that Mindy never sparred to her limit; and that if she did then she might actually kill people.

I was also surprised to find Chloe and Josh welcoming me in. I had expected that they might be put out by my joining Fusion, but no – mind you, I had heard murmurings concerning some bedtime related activities from when they were all in Gotham; I needed to find out a bit more about that – it sounded juicy!

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a light, somewhere up ahead. I raised my left hand with the fist clenched, signalling Mist and Kick-Ass to halt. The light seemed to originate from another room, over to the right about twenty feet or so away.

I moved forward slowly, watching my feet amidst the fallen rubble. I turned and made the hand signal for a door, pointing to my right. I could hear movement very close and as a result, I did not want to speak. I waved for Mist and Kick-Ass to come up to me and they stopped, with Mist resting her left hand on my left shoulder.

I pulled a flexible fibre-optic cable from my belt and gently eased it past the doorway. The other end was connected to a camera that transmitted to a receiver on our NVG head-up-displays. We could all see the same image. As the image stabilised, we could see four men, all grouped around a table. One of the men matched the image of Gerry Thompson that we had all seen earlier, before commencing the attack.

I felt Mist squeeze my shoulder and I looked back, receiving a nod from Kick-Ass.

It was time to engage.

* * *

**_The basement_**

The door was pulled open.

A flashlight shone in and waved across us, one at a time. Somebody was counting, again.

"Hey!" I called out, just as before.

Just as before, there was no reply, but then I heard a grunt. The flashlight fell to the floor and rolled towards me. I grabbed it and shone it at the door. I almost dropped the flashlight in I shock as I saw what I had illuminated.

A man stood in the doorway. He held a pistol in his right hand, which he dropped. The flashlight must have been in his left hand. Now, though, the left hand was wrestling with a purple arm that had wrapped itself around the man's neck. The right hand joined the left in trying to wrestle the arm off his neck. I heard screams from the kids around me as they saw what was going on at the doorway.

There was a loud crack, which my mind told me was the man's neck, some more screams from the kids and the man fell to the ground.

"Good evening!" The purple, armour clad form that owned the purple arm growled. "My name is Hit Girl!"

I did drop the flashlight!

We were saved; we could get the hell out of the dark, filthy place! There was sudden movement as others moved into the room. By the light of the flashlight, I saw a set of blue-clad legs and then some of a reddish-brown.

"I am Shadow. My pal Jackal is just going to check you all out. Are you Miss Evans?" The blue-legged vigilante asked.

"Y – Yes, I am."

"Is everybody here, are any missing?"

"Two girls and a boy were taken a while ago, otherwise we are all here."

"Hi, I'm the driver, call me Roy!"

"Let's move!" Hit Girl announced and we were all passed, one by one, from one vigilante to another and out of the door.

"Are we getting out of here?" A voice asked. I recognised it as being that of one of the girls, Heather.

"It's not gonna be a walk in the park, but, yeah!" Shadow replied.

All of the vigilantes spoke with artificial voices, which sounded freaky, especially in the near total darkness.

* * *

**_Sub-level two_**

We all suddenly froze, just as we were about to enter the room.

I could hear screaming, crying and shouting coming into the room from another direction; that was an unexpected complication. The screaming and crying was obviously from kids while the shouting was some fucker who deserved to die.

"Move it, bitch!"

"P – Please..."

That was the voice of a young girl on the verge of panic. My temper was building and I felt Mist's hand grip my shoulder reassuringly. I fed the fibre-optic back out and around the doorway.

"Nice!" Thompson said, examining his merchandise.

The two girls had been stripped down to their underwear and were being examined by Thompson. I was incensed by what I was witnessing.

"Should get some good money for you two, and if the others are just as good then we're onto something. As for the snivelling brat..."

I had had enough and pulled back the fibre-optic. I was trembling with rage and I heard a whisper from Kick-Ass.

"Petra, you cover the two girls. Mist, take the boy. I'll take the bastards."

* * *

**_Sub-level two_**

I was shaking worse than I had ever done in my life.

I kept talking to myself, repeating the same sentence to keep focussed on anything but what was happening to me.

"My name is Lauren Edwards and I am thirteen-years-old; I am going to get through this."

I had never known such abject fear, it was cold standing there, in just my underwear and every limb shook, both with the cold and with the fear. I had no idea what was going to happen to us. I had no idea where I was, I just knew that Lauren Edwards was probably going to die along with her friends, Katie Gray and Philip Jacobs.

My skin crawled as I watched the men run their beady eyes across my half-naked body. I was no longer crying as I had run out of tears. Katie was still sobbing and Philip was hurting from having been kicked in the stomach by one of the men. My feet hurt from being forced to walk bare-foot across the rubble strewn floor.

I was standing next to Katie and we were both near to another doorway, opposite to that which we had entered by. Philip was on the floor, where he had been thrown, several feet away. The man who seemed to be in charge, seemed to be talking.

"Should get some good money for you two, and if the others are just as good then we're onto something. As for the snivelling brat..."

..._...

Suddenly there was movement at the doorway, a few feet away.

Into the bright lighting of the basement room came three armoured individuals one of whom was enormous and instantly recognisable by his green and yellow armour.

Kick-Ass!


	184. Tidying Up

**_Thursday night_**

**_Sub-level two_**

I dove at the two frightened girls, dragging them to the floor and covering them with my body.

Across the room, Mist was doing the same with the boy. Kick-Ass was going wild; he shot two of the men with his suppressed Glock before throwing himself at the next man, smashing him against the wall. The fourth man, Thompson, had run for it.

There was an ominous cracking sound. It had come from the wall that Kick-Ass had driven the man against, maybe a little too hard. I grabbed up the two girls and shoved them towards the doorway, but bricks and other shit fell before we could get there. I turned and pushed the girls towards the other doorway, but felt something heavy land on my right shoulder blade and it hurt, knocking me down to the floor.

Then a green arm reached out and a gauntlet seized my arm dragging me out from under the fallen masonry. I seized hold of one girl as I was dragged past and saw that Kick-Ass had the other girl under his other arm.

I could not see Mist.

* * *

**_Friday morning_**

**_Sub-level one_**

I looked at the clock that sat at the top right of the HUD in my NVGs.

It was just minutes after midnight when I felt a disturbing vibration and worse, I heard the collapsing masonry.

"Fusion, check in!" I called instantly.

"Shadow up!"

"Jackal up!"

"This is Battle Guy; I've lost markers for Kick-Ass, Mist and Petra!"

For a moment I just stood there before galvanising myself into action.

"Shadow, Jackal, the exit is just ahead; let's get these kids to safety..."

I was cut off by a louder and much closer rumbling sound.

* * *

**_On the surface_**

"Holy fuck!"

I watched, appalled, as part of the building seemed to implode on itself. I turned and looked at Olinsky, who just stood there before running towards the collapsing building. Dawson and Lindsay were already there and staring into a pit that went down two storeys.

Fusion were down there and so were the kids. Nobody else in CPD believed that the kids were down there, but I trusted Hit Girl and if she said that they were down there; then they were down there...

* * *

**_Sub-level one_**

Our exit was blocked, completely.

The only way out was to go back, then down to the second or third sub-levels, and then I hoped to find a route back to the surface. The kids were scared and choking on the brick dust. We did our best to reassure them, but I was worried.

"We're gonna die!" One boy shouted.

I span around.

I moved towards the boy I had illuminated in my flashlight beam.

"If you think you're gonna die, one thing is certain – you are going to die," I said. "Say to me: 'I am not going to die'!"

The boy hesitated. I repeated the line again and the boy responded.

"I am not going to die!"

"Repeat it!" I demanded.

"I am not going to die!"

"All of you!"

Everybody was saying the same line repeatedly and I even saw some smiles. I started moving away from the fallen masonry and deeper into the basement followed by the kids, teacher, driver and then Shadow and Jackal.

* * *

**_Sub-level two_**

I could hear coughing, once the noise of falling masonry had ceased.

That was good – dead people did not cough!

"Sound off!" It was Kick-Ass.

"Petra, here!" I called.

"Mist, here!" I heard from a short distance away.

"Kids?"

"Err, Katie, here!"

"Philip, here!"

"Lauren, here, Kick-Ass!"

"Good, now we've been introduced, is everybody okay?" Kick-Ass asked.

After hearing five 'yes, Kick-Ass', I dug through the rubble and found my flashlight. It still worked! I illuminated each person in turn. First was the boy, Philip. He looked scared, but he was still in one piece. The first girl, Katie, was shivering and I could see cuts and bruises on her pale skin. The girl smiled a little as I moved over to the last girl. Lauren grimaced from a bruise on her left shoulder, but seemed in one piece nonetheless.

I could hear Kick-Ass calling over the comms, but there was no answer. I tried and so did Mist; still nothing. I checked my belt – the comms package was badly dented, but seemed intact. I went forward to see what the route was like and found a body – it was breathing and it was Thompson. My rage returned and I hauled the unconscious form out of the rubble and sat him upright. His eyes flicked open.

"Give me the name of the ship," I asked simply.

"Never!"

I picked up a brick and brought it down onto the man's left knee, smashing it. He shrieked with the pain.

"I will break every fucking bone in your body – you fucking worthless piece of shit!"

* * *

Well, at least we were no longer in the custody of those dead bastards!

However, we now seemed to be trapped underground, which was not exactly a huge improvement. Anyway, we were all still, breathing so I could not complain. Petra had wandered off into the darkness and Mist was talking to us, keeping our spirits up.

"Bet you never thought you'd be trapped with three vigilantes, did ya?"

"To be honest, no!" I admitted and actually laughed. "I just can't believe I've been face to face with Kick-Ass, Mist and Petra!"

"Oh dear," Kick-Ass said. "Fan girl time!"

The three of us all laughed at that. I was a huge fan of the vigilantes and rather strangely, I felt awed at being in their presence. I heard a loud scream and turned towards the doorway, there was another scream. I looked at Kick-Ass.

"Petra has found the fourth man," he said simply.

I felt nothing, which surprised me. The man who had kidnapped us was being tortured. Did I care? Not really and that surprised me, too!

Several minutes later, Petra reappeared and I could see fresh blood glistening on her armour. I looked up at her as she sat down beside me.

"Thank you," I said.

Petra turned to Kick-Ass.

"I think we have a route to the surface – there is a gap in the masonry about a hundred yards down the passageway."

"Let's go – lead on Petra!" Kick-Ass ordered.

* * *

**_Sub-level three_**

We had made our way downwards and the level we were on seemed relatively intact.

The going was slow, but we managed to find another staircase that led back upwards towards the surface. We spent almost an hour and a half clearing rubble, which was hard going in combat suits, but we had no choice. I was uncertain when we could be able to escape, but we had to keep moving. The moral in the kids was at a good level and I intended to keep it that way.

Shadow and Jackal were telling jokes to try to keep the kids' spirits up as much as possible and it seemed to be working. We were still in communication with Safehouse F and Battle Guy was doing what he could to help us get around obstacles. However, there was still nothing from Kick-Ass, Mist and Petra.

I was worried about them, but I had no time to dwell on that.

* * *

**_Sub-level one_**

We made our way down a long corridor before turning at yet another pile of rubble.

Suddenly Petra raised her fist and we all went quiet. Somebody was coming. We moved into a sheltered position, with the kids behind us. I stood between Mist and Petra, waiting for whatever was coming towards us.

* * *

"We have activity ahead!"

At Jackal's warning, Shadow and I stopped the kids and moved in front of them.

"Go check, Jackal!" I ordered.

I watched as Jackal moved forward, his suppressed Five-seveN raised in front of him.

"I have multiple heat signatures!" Jackal reported.

Then I heard a suppressed pistol shot, followed by a loud exclamation.

* * *

"You fucking bastard, Jackal – that hurt!"

I rubbed my chest and glared back at Jackal as he shrugged and holstered his pistol. As I walked past him, I cracked him around the back of the head.

"Fucking ow!" Jackal exclaimed and I heard Lauren laugh.

I was very pleased to see Hit Girl and Shadow – not so much Jackal!

* * *

"Hi!" Hit Girl whispered as I reached out to touch her.

"You were actually worried about me!" I teased as she looked up at me.

"Nah – you usually turn up!" She replied, however I knew her too well and could tell by her body language that she had been worried about me.

I watched as the kids met up and welcomed each other. Now we had only to get ourselves out of there.

Easier said than done!

* * *

**_Dawn_**

Kick-Ass pushed through the final layer of bricks and daylight flooded down into the sub-level.

Within a minute, the light was blocked and I recognised the voice of Hank Voight.

"Stay out of sight – there's a shoot to kill order on you. Snipers!"

Nothing changed in Chicago!

"Fuck that!" Kick-Ass growled and I heard Voight laugh. "The kids first!"

Voight's team widened the hole and the first girl was passed up. Slowly, the kids were passed out, one by one, into the growing sunshine. They all held their hands over their eyes. Having been in semi-darkness for so long, none was ready for the bright onslaught that met their tired eyes.

However, the screams of joy were only to be heard by the fourteen children, their teacher and their driver.

* * *

I turned to look back into the hole, to thank Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, gut the vigilantes had vanished from sight.

A Detective helped me out of the crater and passed me a blanket as I was still in my underwear. I had heard the other Cop's warning to Kick-Ass and I felt rage against the idiots that tried to hunt down the vigilantes. Without them, I would be dead. I owed them and I wanted to be one of them.

Ambulances began to descend on the site along with more Cops. A Paramedic checked me over and pronounced me healthy after she had cleaned and dressed my cuts. After an hour, parents began to arrive, including my own.

"How did you escape?" I was asked.

"It was Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, with their team; they saved our lives..."

"What happened to your kidnappers," the Police Officer pushed.

"Them?" I replied without emotion. "Those fuckers are dead!"

* * *

**_Safehouse K_**

We watched from one of the upper levels of the Safehouse.

Despite being amazed that we had escaped, I was overjoyed as I watched the kids smiling and crying as they were reunited with their parents. We were still the hunted, nothing new there, but I was happy with that if we were able to bring so much happiness to the families of Chicago. As we turned away from the scene, in the crowd below us, a man shouted for all to hear.

"Thank you, Fusion!"

"Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!"

The chant could be heard for quite a distance as we all climbed into the back of Mathilda's SUV. She took us away from the area and dropped us off close to Safehouse F. Once there, I thanked Marty, Abby, Cathy and Curtis.

They all went home, as did Dave and I, once we had showered.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

It was a little after six in the morning when Dave and I arrived home.

Paige was asleep in our bed and as I looked into the bedroom, Anne-Marie opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi, kid," I said with a smile of my own.

Anne-Marie scrambled out of the bed and ran over to me, giving me a big hug while smiling up at Dave. I was very tired, but it was almost time to get the kids ready for school, so I sat and chatted to Anne-Marie while Dave woke up Danny. Paige also woke up and headed home with our thanks.

During breakfast, Danny called us both through to the living room where there was a 'breaking news' story concerning fourteen missing kids and two adults. Apparently, the CPD, so said the Superintendent, was able to track down the kids and save them. There was no mention of Fusion at all.

I smiled at Dave – it was nothing new.

* * *

**_Friday night_**

**_'The Vigilante'_**

There was one more task to perform.

The suspect vessel was flying under the flag of Canada, which we knew was fake; she was US registered. Our job was to ensure that nobody escaped as the US Coastguard boarded from the shore to take possession.

After a few hours' sleep, Dave and I had headed down to Safehouse W and once darkness had fallen, we had headed out onto Lake Michigan. Along the way, we had picked up Petra and Mist. We had passed on the name of the ship, which Petra had obtained from that bastard. She was the '_MV Wolf_' and as we watched from the darkness, the US Coastguard boarded the vessel.

As expected, we saw activity off the starboard side of the vessel as several men ran down a boarding ladder and down into a twin-engine RIB. For reasons unknown to us, no Coastguard boats were available. It was up to us to find out the ultimate destination of the '_MV Wolf_' and which ship she was meeting up with on the high seas.

Once the RIB had moved away from the ship, Kick-Ass advanced the throttles and '_The Vigilante_' accelerated in pursuit of the fleeing RIB. We were racing northeast at over thirty knots and gaining on the RIB.

The feeling human traffickers had no idea that they were being pursued as we closed to less than one hundred yards.

* * *

**_The RIB_**

The man peered into the darkness behind the boat.

Something was out there; he could see the flash of white that could only be a bow-wave. Nothing could be heard over the roar of the twin outboard engines. The man leaned forward and whispered into the ear of the man in front. The message was passed down the line of six men to the driver.

The driver looked astern and his eyes widened as he saw the bow of another vessel not more than two feet from his stern. Just as he made a move to advance the twin throttles fully forward, there was a pair of explosions as the two outboards stopped dead and the RIB drifted violently to a stop.

The other vessel came alongside and the driver raised his hands, as did the other men at the sight of three sub-machine guns aimed at their heads.

* * *

While Kick-Ass rigged the RIB with explosives, us girls had some questioning to complete.

The men were handcuffed and made to kneel along the starboard side of '_The Vigilante_'.

"I need information, gentlemen. The first to give up the name of the ship you were to rendezvous with will live longer than the others," Petra growled.

Nobody said a word, so Petra moved alongside the first man.

"I am now going to show you what we think of men who traffic kids!" She growled and pulled out a six-inch blade from her belt.

She hauled the man's head back with his hair and placed a knee into his back between the shoulder blades.

"You heard the word 'enucleation', cunt?" Petra asked without feeling.

The man shook his head.

"Neither had I, till the other day. Let me show you..."

In a swift movement, Petra stabbed her blade into the man's right eye, flicking the organ into the sea. Blood spurted from the empty eye socket and the man screamed. He wrestled with the cuffs that held his wrists together behind his back but to no avail.

The horrified looks on the other men made me grin. Petra stepped to the next man in line. She leaned forwards and cut the man's belt, then with the help of Mist pulled his trousers down. The man was starting to sob as Petra seized his manhood and deftly removed it with her knife. The man screamed in agony and fell to the deck beside his enucleated friend.

The next man was beyond horrified as Mist pulled his head back and forced his mouth open. Petra then crammed the other man's genitals into the open mouth and shoved the jaw closed and held it. The man choked and then swallowed involuntarily. He collapsed to the deck.

"Now, who is brave and who is not?" Petra demanded of the remaining men.

There were times that Petra's ruthlessness concerned me, but I knew that she had demons in her past that she had not talked to me about yet. However, it was nice to have somebody who did not baulk at extreme methods.

"Atlantic Trader, Atlantic Trader – please!" A man begged.

I looked towards the bridge and two minutes later, I saw Kick-Ass raise a thumb. Battle Guy had confirmed the name. I raised my Glock and shot the first three men, Mist finished off the next three and then Petra seized the final man.

"See you in hell!" She growled as she slit his throat and threw him backwards into the RIB.

The other six bodies followed and we backed off two-dozen-yards before Kick-Ass pressed a button on the console of '_The Vigilante_'. There was a bright flash as the RIB settled in the water and slowly sank, taking the men to their watery graves. I quickly sent a coded signal on a certain satellite channel, before finally relaxing. Our part of the action was over.

Kick-Ass span the wheel and turned '_The Vigilante_' back towards shore, advancing the throttle to full power.


	185. Moving

**_Friday night_**

**_Three thousand miles to the southeast_**

The two warships were cruising within one nautical mile of each other.

The closest vessel, the eight-thousand tonne destroyer, HMS Dragon, cut through the waves at twenty-two knots. The other vessel, painted in a slightly different shade of grey, was holding position off the Dragon's starboard quarter. That warship was the nine-thousand tonne, USS Churchill. The two warships, operating together, had been diverted and were on a mission for the British Admiralty.

Commander Ryan Bennett studied the container vessel through his binoculars and issued commands to the OOD. As they closed, the MV Atlantic Trader continued to accelerate and despite numerous radio calls from both vessels, the British registered vessel refused to stop. It was now in the hands of HMS Dragon as Commander Ryan focussed his binoculars on the destroyer's bow.

The 4.5-inch Mark 8 Mod 1 gun swung a few degrees to port and the barrel raised slightly. With a puff of smoke and a loud bang, a shell ripped through the air, landing two-dozen-yards ahead of the fleeing merchant vessel. The automatic mechanism cycled within the turret, loading another round into the gun breech. The operator in the operations room, beneath the bridge made a slight adjustment to his aim, pressed the foot pedal and another shell ripped through the air landing only a few yards ahead of the container ship which immediately cut power and the bow wave could be seen rapidly diminishing.

..._...

After a brief radio conversation with the Captain of HMS Dragon, the two vessels separated and took up position with the HMS Dragon off the container ship's port quarter and the USS Churchill on the container ship's starboard bow.

The OOD (officer of the deck) took a moment to glance at the ship's mascots. At the rear of the bridge was a three-foot tall, two-foot wide, poster. The high-resolution poster depicted Hit Girl and Shadow in their combat suits. Hit Girl had her twin Katana swords drawn, while Shadow posed with her bō-staff. There were similar posters throughout the ship. Anybody who dared to interfere with them risked hell on earth.

Commander Bennett issued orders to the boarding party as they lowered the ship's boats. Through his binoculars, he could see the Merlin helicopter on the stern of HMS Dragon lift off. She carried eight Royal Marines Commandos who would rapid-rope down onto the container vessel's bridge. They would ensure that the ship remained stopped. The USS Churchill's boarding party would then race over and board, searching the ship from stem to stern.

..._...

The search had taken a little over four hours, but it had been worth it.

Commander Bennett headed down to his cabin to make a very important phone call, even before he sent a signal to CINCLANT.

* * *

**_Chicago_**

**_West Ridge_**

I answered my cell.

"Good morning, Mindy!"

"Commander," I replied.

"Two hundred and twenty-nine."

"My God!" I replied, astounded at the number.

"All safe, thanks to you and your team," Ryan Bennett said.

"Thank you for telling me, Ryan, it means a lot to know we were successful."

"Any survivors at your end?"

I knew what he meant.

"Not a one!"

"As it should be," Commander Bennett replied coldly.

* * *

**_USS Churchill_**

"... In other news, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, along with their team have put their lives on the line, yet again, and rescued fourteen kids and two adults from a people trafficking gang that was closely related to the activities today... There are understood to be no surviving traffickers in Chicago..." Commander Bennett told his crew, over the 1MC announcement system.

There were broad smiles on the bridge and several glances at the ship's mascots. Around the ship, there were similar smiles and expressions of triumph. Everybody was pleased when bad guys got what they deserved.

Commander Bennett was secretly very proud of what his only daughter did in the name of protecting the innocent.

* * *

**_Chicago_**

**_Saturday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

We were moving in, officially, to the new house.

That afternoon and evening, we were going to have a housewarming party, with everybody invited. It would also be a great opportunity for people to meet the twins. We spent the morning moving our possessions from West Ridge and doing an awful lot of shopping for supplies!

It took every minute that we had to prepare the house for our visitors. It was the end of the second week in October, but the weather was still reasonably mild and the twins spent most of the morning running around the garden with Sophia.

..._...

Anne-Marie's bedroom was now festooned with toys. Her bed was now sporting a 'Frozen' themed duvet cover and pillow set. There were also 'Frozen' curtains and bedside lamps! Danny had opted for a 'Transformers' themed bedroom, which I thought was much better as I was more a 'Transformers' fan than a fan of 'Frozen'!

I had spoiled them both, just a bit and there was a large screen TV with a Sony PlayStation for them both share, which lived in the room above Danny's bedroom.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

The first to arrive were Marcus and Paige along with Megan.

"The house is amazing, Mindy!" Paige said in awe.

"Wow!" Megan exclaimed, so amazed that she never thought to swear.

"Nice place," Marcus commented.

When Megan saw the pool, she begged to go swimming. I had mentioned to everybody coming that there was a pool and that people could swim if they so wished. I suggested to her that she go find the twins and then they could all go swimming together.

Minutes later, Megan, clad in a dark green one-piece swimming costume re-appeared in the kitchen with Anne-Marie in a pink one-piece suit and Danny in blue swim shorts. Paige said she would keep an eye on them and took them through to the pool. I had given Danny and Anne-Marie very strict instructions never to go near the pool unless an adult was present.

Soon all three were splashing around in the water.

..._...

Within the hour, many more of our guests had arrived and the pool was getting busy. Megan and the twins had been joined by Tommy, Curtis, Chloe and Josh. Dave warned the two lovebirds to keep their swimming costumes _on_!

I felt privileged to have such good friends and I enjoyed having the house heaving with people who were all there for Dave and me. It was about as close to normality as I had ever been. Marty and Kim appeared, along with Abby. Tony and Shannon Morgan were chatting with Jack Bay, while Vicky was talking with Sharon Fellowes and Rachel Murphy. Vicky was enjoying exchanging stories about their husbands. Brad Fellowes and Cam Murphy soon joined the other kids in the pool.

Isaac Swanson was helping Paige keep an eye on the kids in the pool, while Kyle and Hailee were vigorously checking each other out on a couch in the living room. Abby was not too bothered about splitting from Kyle and had not yet decided on a new boyfriend. Erika eventually joined the kids in the pool, much to the delight of Josh and the other boys!

Everybody commented on how cute the twins were and I had been able to introduce them to everybody. Even better, everybody quietly offered every assistance that they could provide in my quest to become a Mom.

Looking across the kitchen, I saw Dave chatting with Isaac.

* * *

I soon found myself chatting with Isaac in the kitchen, from which he still had a good view of the pool.

We watched as Chloe threw Megan across the pool. Surprisingly, Megan resurfaced in a fit of giggles and had a big smile on her face.

"Chloe can be pure evil when she wants to be," Isaac commented.

"Comes in handy when she's out at night," I replied.

"I suppose it does, Dave. She's a very strong girl, but she comes across very soft and gentle."

"So can Mindy..."

"Point taken!"

"She gets her evil streak from her mother," I said with a laugh.

"Somebody talking about Catherine Bennett?" Cathy asked as she joined us.

"Yes, Doctor!" I replied with a grin.

"I am not evil – well some may think so. Now I wanted to talk to you, Dave. A friend gave me this..."

I stared. It was a copy of Curve Magazine.

"What are you doing with a copy of a lesbian magazine?" I asked with a smirk.

Cathy did not even blush.

"Like I said, I borrowed it from a friend," she replied before continuing. "Look what I found on page twenty-three..."

Cathy opened up the magazine at the relevant page and passed it over. My eyes bulged out and so did Isaac's. It was an array of photos taken outside a certain bar in a certain city and right there in the foreground were two very familiar girls, kissing. It was not just a peck on the cheek, either – you could see the tongue...

"It was a mission, Cathy – nothing untoward. They had to play it perfect, or they would die," I explained seriously.

"Did they, err, pull it off...?" Isaac enquired.

"Oh, yeah!" I explained on for a bit.

"Anything else happen?" Cathy pushed when I had finished.

I explained about Josh, Chloe and Erika. I then went on and explained about the following, all girl 'threesome', without giving too many details.

"Oh my!" Cathy exclaimed. "Josh must have felt a little, err, inadequate!"

"What you guys talking about?" Mindy asked as she joined us.

Cathy looked Mindy up and down before replying.

"Just talking about the _'eating-out'_, you three had."

Mindy went so red I thought she might faint.

"Chloe told me everything – I just had to confirm it all. I found this, you see and I'm very good when it comes to interrogations..."

Mindy glanced at the photos for a minute, then turned, and stalked away upstairs. Two minutes later, she returned in a sleek, slightly revealing, swimsuit. As for the colour...

Mindy strode through the crowd of people and dived into the swimming pool. She did not resurface, but Chloe suddenly vanished underwater. Both girls soon reappeared and Mindy was whispering into Chloe's right ear. Chloe's face exploded and she looked over at us, then instantly looked away in acute embarrassment when she saw Isaac grinning. She bit her lip and sank under the water. Mindy was smiling.

"Yeah, Cathy, you are the ultimate Doctor Evil!"

Cathy smiled at that and went off to talk with Kim. I looked over at Kim; she was the size of a beached whale and I wondered how something so enormous could actually get out; Kim was a slim woman.

I turned back and smiled as I saw Mindy playing with Anne-Marie. Danny was putting a lot of effort into trying to drown Josh as Curtis watched; the boy was still being cautious due to his wounds. Chloe was hiding behind Erika, avoiding anybody's gaze.

* * *

**_That evening_**

We had ordered in a lot of pre-cooked food as I did not want to cook and neither did I want Mindy to give everybody food poisoning! The kids seemed to have made a good dent in the food as soon as it had appeared.

I was enjoying entertaining and decided that we needed to do it more often. The twins were enjoying all the attention, too. It was difficult to believe that it was less than a week since we left Gotham and brought the twins with us. They had settled into school well and we had not had too many issues, considering it was also less than a week since they had lost their father. Mindy and I were expecting that trauma to hit the kids very soon.

..._...

It was nearing eight o'clock and I was looking for Curtis and Megan, as they seemed to have vanished from sight.

"Have you seen Curtis or Megan?" I asked Cam Fellowes.

"Up in the 'petting corner'..." he replied, pointing up to the library above the living room.

Apparently, we had a 'petting corner'; 'okay', I thought! I wandered upstairs to the library and there, in the far corner there was indeed a lot of 'petting' underway. Curtis was doing the petting and Megan was doing the kissing. As for the other pairs, Chloe/Josh and Kyle/Hailee, I was not sure if it was more pornographic rather than just simple petting!

Anne-Marie was watching closely, though. Danny was talking to Marcus on the other side of the library, who kept throwing dirty looks at the 'petting corner', especially at Megan. I was surprised to see Megan with Curtis. The girl used to be very shy about her changing body. However, that had been before we went to Gotham. That City had changed a lot for us all! Now Megan was almost happy to be touched. Mindy had told me about how much Megan had seemed to enjoy the boys helping her get back to her feet at D-JAK. Mindy had also noticed how the boys had allowed their hands to, 'accidentally', wander across Megan's chest and butt.

Considering that Hailee was now slipping off her bra from underneath her shirt, I decided that it was time for Anne-Marie and Danny to go to bed. Marcus offered to read them a bedtime story and threw Megan a dirty look as he left the room with the twins in tow.

I was tired after the previous two night's activities and more than a little sore. That was part of the price, which we paid to keep the City safe.

* * *

**_That night_**

I awoke and looked around the strange room.

It was the second new bed that I had slept in within a week. I was not complaining; the bed was wider than I was tall and the duvet cover, it was to die for! I had never had such a big room and normally I had always shared a room with my brother, but now he had his own room, too. My bedroom was almost as big as our entire house had been!

It felt strange – I knew that Daddy was never coming back and that our home was now with Dave and Mindy. They were very nice to us, but I had no idea if they might get bored and dump us. It had felt good when Mindy had gone bananas over my being hit by that other girl at school. I had also enjoyed the time at D-JAK _and_ seeing Mindy spar with Hailee; that had been very cool!

Everybody had been so nice to us today and being able to splash about in the swimming pool had been awesome. I was still worried though, but I had no idea why.

I climbed out of bed and looked out of the window and down onto the front garden. I missed Daddy, but he had told us to stay with Dave and Mindy and I intended to follow his instructions. I walked out of the bedroom into the dark passageway that led past Dave and Mindy's office – we were not allowed in there. Next came the door to Danny's room on the right and then the spare room on the left.

Currently Josh and Chloe were sleeping in there – those two had made a lot of noise after they went to bed, no idea what they were doing. I then reached the balcony over the entrance hall and looked down to the front door and across the stairs. Behind me was the entrance to the library where Hailee and Kyle, amongst others, had been doing interesting things to each other.

I knew I was not supposed to be there; Mindy told us that we were not allowed to leave our rooms during the night. I knew she meant it for our own safety, but I saw rules as something to be broken, at least some of the time.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned and saw Danny standing in the passageway.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

"Mindy'll freak!"

"We've had a lot of change over the past week and I want to be able to look after us. Dave and Mindy may get bored of us and..."

"No they won't – they promised to look after us."

"Yeah, but adults don't keep promises."

"They really care about us..."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard people talking at the party thing, last night. Marcus said that Mindy never wants to give us up and is doing everything she can to do right by us."

I hated it when Danny was right and I was wrong!

"Let's get back to bed before Mindy sees us. I know they will look after us – I think they're wonderful; I just don't want us to be disappointed if we don't work out."

"I know – come on."

* * *

Anne-Marie was not the only one who could not sleep.

I smiled to myself as I gently and silently followed the two kids as they walked back to their bedrooms. I then padded down the stairs and into our bedroom. I cuddled into the sleeping Dave and thought about what Anne-Marie had been saying.

I hoped I could do the right thing for them both, I really did. Anne-Marie had an active imagination and a brain that needed constant stimulation to keep from getting bored. Danny was less so, but I knew that he would probably change, as he got older.

Many things were due to happen over the next two weeks, with a large life-changing event finishing it all off. Was I ready for that commitment? Yes, I was.

I fell asleep happy.


	186. Breakfast

**_The next morning  
Sunday_**

**_Glenview_**

"Wakey, wakey!"

"Huh!"

I laughed and the tired girl slunk down under her duvet.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay!" came the grumpy reply.

"Morning, Mindy!"

I turned to see the grinning face of Danny peering out from the shared bathroom.

"Morning, Danny – I think your sister is a little tired this morning."

Danny ran forward and dived onto the bed, then pulled the duvet cover off his sister. Unsurprisingly, Anne-Marie was not amused.

"Leave me alone; I'm tired!" she complained burying her face in the pillow.

"Maybe if you stayed in bed instead of wandering around the house at three in the morning you might not be so tired!" I commented with an evil grin.

Anne-Marie turned over and sat up quickly.

"You know?"

"I couldn't sleep, either."

"I'm sorry, Mindy; I won't do it again..."

"Just don't make a habit of it, please," I warned. "Come on, Dave is just cooking breakfast."

"Give me a few minutes."

Anne-Marie scrambled out of bed and vanished into the bathroom.

* * *

**_The kitchen_**

I laughed as I watched the rather tired looking, pyjama clad, girl grab a seat at the counter.

Her brother, though, was all smiles.

"Bad hair day, Anne-Marie?" I chuckled.

"I need food!" She replied ignoring my teasing.

I had just finished cooking the first round of pancakes when Josh came into the kitchen trailing a tired looking Chloe, still in her pyjamas.

"What is it with the females this morning?" I asked.

"Josh kept me up all night," Chloe growled.

"Yeah, I heard a lot of noise from your room..." Danny added and Chloe blushed as she took a seat next to Anne-Marie.

"This is no good!" Mindy stated happily, when she came into the kitchen. "Josh, help me out here."

Josh smirked as he saw where Mindy was indicating. I stepped over and opened the door. Josh seized Chloe around the waist and Mindy did the same with Anne-Marie. I laughed as both girls were unceremoniously dumped into the swimming pool. They woke up very fast indeed!

"That was _not_ funny!" Anne-Marie exclaimed as she glared up at her laughing brother, brushing her hair from her face.

"I suppose I needed that," Chloe commented wringing out her own hair.

Once both girls had dried themselves off and wrapped themselves in a towel each, I placed a plate in front of each of them and started dishing out bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Thanks, Dave," Anne-Marie said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dave," Chloe added.

* * *

**_That morning_**

After everybody had finished breakfast and was dressed, we took Sophia for a long walk around the surrounding houses.

I wanted to check things over and I wanted the twins to learn their way around the area. Josh spent most of the time winding up Chloe, much to the twins amusement. Dave was also in a wind up mood and he kept annoying _me_! We had a lot of fun and for once, I felt very happy as I cuddled into Dave and watched the twins laughing with Josh.

We actually walked quite a distance in a large square that allowed us to see much of the neighbourhood. We stopped on the way for lunch at a convenient Burger King before finishing off our walk.

* * *

**_That Afternoon_**

After we had completed our walk, I headed to D-JAK with Anne-Marie and Danny.

Today was an open house for people to just drop in and see if they liked what we had to offer. Dave took Josh and Chloe back home. I parked around the back as usual and entered by the back door. I was met by Paige.

"So, how many for an introductory class?" I asked.

"Fourteen kids."

"Not bad," I commented as I went to get myself changed and found Hailee already there.

"Hi, Mindy," she said cheerfully.

"Got your bra back on, I see!" I teased.

"Yeah – Kyle got a little bit carried away," Hailee, grinned with a slight reddening to her cheeks.

..._...

D-JAK was busy.

Along the sides were parents and other onlookers. On the mat were two lines of seven kids who seemed to vary from about ten-years-old into the early teens. It was an even mix of boys and girls. Kyle was there, along with Megan organising them. They were all bare foot and wearing loose clothing.

"Good afternoon!" I called out. "I am Mindy, and this here, is Hailee. We are the senior instructors here at D-JAK. Today we will give you all a brief introduction to, Taekwondo. If you have any questions, please ask."

I noticed Hailee looking a little uncomfortable so I took her off to one side for a moment.

"The girl, second in from the left on the back row. You see her?"

"Yeah?"

"That is Lauren Edwards; I rescued her on Friday. The girl next to her? I caught her breaking into my house a couple weeks back."

Interesting!

"Just continue as normal and pretend you don't know them," I suggested.

..._...

Hailee settled into her introductory class, while Kyle and Megan provided demonstrations. I wandered around chatting to parents and worked my way around to the back of the class where Lauren stood. I nodded at Hailee.

"Time for a short break, I think – Mrs Wilson, over there, can provide you with a drink and something to eat," she said.

I watched as Lauren went to grab a can of Coke and a candy bar. She was followed by a younger girl, who did the same. Both girls stood together; I went to talk to them.

"Hi, I'm Mindy; who are you two?"

"I'm Lauren Edwards and this is my little sister, Lizzie."

"You enjoying yourselves?" I asked.

"It's amazing," Lauren said and she sounded excited.

"It's interesting," Lizzie added. "I think!"

It seemed that Lauren enjoyed the idea of Taekwondo, but not so much Lizzie. They both seemed very different girls.

"How old are you two?"

"I'm thirteen and Lizzie is eleven," Lauren replied.

"You want to learn to defend yourself?" I asked Lauren.

"Yeah!" Lauren replied excitedly, and then she grimaced. "I don't know if Mom will be able to afford the classes, though."

"I'll give you both a month's free classes – twice a week and then we'll see how you go..."

Lauren almost screamed with delight and ran off to tell her mother, which was the plan – I know knew who Mrs Edwards was.

"Not enjoying the class?" I asked Lizzie once Lauren was gone.

"I don't know – will I learn to hurt people?"

"No – you will learn to defend yourself. While that may hurt the person attacking you; we do not teach you how to initiate an attack."

"That's okay then – I'll do it; I don't like hurting people."

"Pleased to hear it," I chuckled.

..._...

Next, I wondered over to the corner where Anne-Marie and Danny were being shown some movements by Curtis.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah – Curtis showed us how to defeat a knife attack," Danny said with a broad smile.

I scowled at Curtis – that was not what I wanted the twins to learn about – not yet at least! I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Mindy?"

I turned to find myself facing Mrs Edwards.

"That's me!"

"I'm Mrs Edwards, Lauren and Lizzie's Mom. You work here?"

"I own the place, with my fiancée," I replied.

"Oh!" Mrs Edwards replied, sounding a little surprised. "Lauren told me what you did, thank you. She is very keen to learn how to defend herself."

Mrs Edwards hesitated before continuing.

"Lauren was part of the Amber Alert, the other day. She was taken by those awful men; when she escaped, she wanted to learn to defend herself. Despite what the CPD said, Lauren insists that she was rescued by those vigilantes. I believe her; she has no reason to lie."

I nodded.

"I am sorry to hear that. I saw fire in her eyes, which was why I offered her the lessons."

"You have kids?"

I turned and pointed at the twins.

"They are wonderful. If you don't mind my saying, you seem a little young to have kids of that age."

"They only came into my life very recently," I admitted.

"Kids are hard work, but it is worth the struggle, Mindy."

"Thanks, Mrs Edwards."

"Call me Emily, please."

"Excuse me please, Emily... Anne-Marie – don't kick your brother like that – those bits don't grow back!"

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Glenview_**

It had been a pleasing afternoon.

I had made a couple of kids happy, including one who had suffered through a lot. We had all been fully debriefed after the Amber Alert was over and I had listened intently to Hailee's debrief. She had described Lauren very well. The girl was very brave and had shown a lot of courage. She seemed to have an aptitude for the Martial Arts, hence giving her the lessons. I wanted to keep her around for the time being. As for her little sister, Lizzie, there was something not quite right about that girl.

The twins had had fun as usual, despite Curtis teaching them things that he should not showing them. I had enjoyed having the house filled with people, but it was also good to have the place for just the four of us – well five if you included Sophia!

Dave pressed play on the remote and we snuggled down on the couch in the living room with Anne-Marie and Danny. It was a classic – but it was family friendly; which most of my DVD and Blu-ray collection most definitely was not!

Danny had picked out one or two films, none of which was remotely suitable for either of them! 'Let Me In' would have given him nightmares and as for 'Mr and Mrs Smith', that might have given them both ideas! I also declined 'Mulan', I was not exactly sure how that had found its way into my movie collection, but never mind.

Dave and I loved the film and we had both seen it plenty of times, the twins apparently never had. Dave was convinced that I had a thing for Harrison Ford, no comment... The song that began the film suited me too: 'Anything goes'!

"Where's Shanghai?" Danny asked.

"It's a city in China," Dave explained.


	187. Boot Camp

**_Monday morning_**

**_Chicago Executive Airport_**

The jet landed smoothly and taxied over to the waiting car.

The luggage – several large cases – was loaded into the trunk and then the jet's two passengers climbed into the back of the waiting Jaguar XJR.

"Hi, guys!" I said cheerfully, turning in my seat. "Good flight?"

"Hiya, Mindy!" Selina Kyle replied with a grin.

"Hello, Mindy, the flight was not bad, thanks," Bruce Wayne, added.

"You guys ready to start your training?" I asked.

"We can take anything you throw at us!" Bruce said simply.

I grinned fiendishly.

Bruce would not be saying that in a few hours!

* * *

Forty minutes later Mindy pulled over to the side of the road and passed something soft and black to each of us.

"Put them on!" She ordered.

It was a blindfold. I looked over at Selina, who just shrugged as she pulled on her blindfold. I followed suit a little concerned, but I trusted Mindy.

"Thank you." Mindy replied.

The car accelerated hard and swung left and right. I lost track of the turns that Mindy made, then the noise changed and it sounded like we were in a parking lot, we then took a tight turn and went around and around until finally we stopped and Mindy turned off the engine.

"You can remove the blindfolds now..."

"Oh!" Was all I could say as I saw where we were; I was astounded and saw that Selina was similarly speechless with her mouth hanging open.

We had entered via a large vehicle-sized steel door. Beside the Jaguar was an armoured Range Rover and several motorcycles that included Shadow's blue Ducati Panigale. They were parked behind an eight-foot tall armoured glass shield that ran across the available width of the forty-foot wide cavern and had a large six-foot tall figure '**1**' on it. The top of the shield was angled over at forty-five degrees, to prevent anybody climbing the structure from our side. The floor of the 'cavern' was ribbed steel and concrete.

About a hundred and forty foot away, I could see the far end of the cavern. We passed through a door in the shield and headed towards where Mindy waited on a large padded mat. Beside her, I recognised Erika and Dave. There was also another girl about the same age as Mindy. Erika and the other girl were both clad in a Gi each. Erika's was dark blue, whereas the other girl wore black. That in itself seemed a little ominous.

Over to the far left was a glass-enclosed room that housed computer equipment and large flat screens. It was obviously the Command Centre and had a biometric palm scanner, similar to those that we had already seen in the cave beneath Wayne Manor in Gotham. Immediately beside the Command Centre was an external steel staircase.

The staircase provided access to a walkway, which ran around the central section of the cavern and provided access to a number of rooms on the second level. Another steel staircase came down to our right from the same walkway. The walkway was about ten feet off the ground and ringed with a steel and glass barrier that rose to a level of three and a half feet and the walkway itself was made of steel, but had a foam rubber covering. There were various doors, visible, that led off the walkway into rooms, with unknown purposes. The ceiling and some of the walls had foam rubber sections that reduced the echo in the cavernous room.

"Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, please meet Hailee Richards, otherwise known as Petra," Dave said with a flourish.

"Pleased to meet another one of Mindy's team," I said, taking Hailee's hand.

"Good to meet you!" Selina said cheerfully.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

After giving Bruce and Selina an hour to say hello to Erika, Hailee and Dave, and to get themselves acquainted with the Safehouse, I decided it was time to begin their training.

"Master Wayne, Miss Kyle! Welcome to Fusion Boot Camp and Hell Week!" I growled, throwing each of the startled teenagers a small pack. "Your clothing. I suggest you both go and get yourselves changed. You have fifteen minutes before hell drops on you both."

Both of them hesitated, a little confused.

"Or, we can just kick the shit outta you, right the fuck now!" Dave growled ominously.

"We'll, err, go get changed!" Cat said quickly, grabbing Bruce and dragging him in the direction of their rooms.

* * *

Both kids reappeared within ten minutes – a good sign.

Each wore a pure white Gi and they were bare foot. They were very apprehensive as they came down the steel staircase and onto the mat.

"You two want to become bad-ass vigilantes, huh?" Hailee began.

Bruce nodded and so did Selina.

"Well there's a _lot_ of work to be done!" Hailee continued and I saw Selina frown at the jibe.

"The next two weeks are going to be hard," I warned. "For the first week, you will spend eight hours here at the Safehouse, each day, training. We will teach you to defend yourselves. We will teach you to attack. We will teach you to use firearms. We will teach you to use bladed weapons. You will leave here with enough for you to continue with your training back in Gotham."

"It is going to take you months, if not years to get to a suitable level. We have promised to help you. Hailee will be your main instructor. She knows a hell of a lot, so ask her questions and do not let her slim form fool you," Dave cautioned. "Watch!"

With that, Erika and Hailee faced off against each other.

Hailee started the sparring with a kick that span through the air and which was intercepted by Erika's arm and she in turn span herself sideways absorbing the energy of the kick. Erika kicked out and was flipped over and down by Hailee. Erika landed with a brief scream of pain, but jumped up immediately as Hailee moved towards her.

Erika rolled and as Hailee moved to attack, Erika took advantage and kicked Hailee's legs out from under her.

* * *

There was something about seeing girls fighting each other, even when you were a girl!

I watched as the two, very beautiful, girls span around the mat kicking the crap out of each other. I craved to be as good as they were, but I knew that would take years. I looked over at Bruce and he was a little shocked by what he was seeing. The kid was not as used to violence as I was and the next two weeks were going to be very hard on him.

Being a street-kid in Gotham had exposed me to a lot of ugly shit and I had nightmares about a lot of it. I had learnt the hard way – learn or die! Bruce would need to learn the same thing or he would not last a minute on the streets of Gotham.

Hailee was really, very good. I had only seen one other person move as fast and that was Mindy.

* * *

I had a distinct feeling that I was not going to be enjoying myself over the next couple of weeks.

Alfred had been gloating a little too much when he had said goodbye in Gotham. He obviously knew some of what Mindy had planned for Cat and I. He could be really, really, devious at times! Alfred was expected to be joining us mid-week.

The two girls looked awesome as they flew across the mat. They were a pair of the hottest girls that I had ever seen! Suddenly they stopped and turned to face us both.

"I kid you not, this week will be hard work and deadly serious," Dave warned. "If you want to walk away then do so, right now."

* * *

I glared at the two teenagers and neither moved a muscle.

"Brave fuckers!" I growled with a grin.

Bruce looked a little unsure and the kid was so far out of his comfort zone I was surprised he had not turned and fled; I would not have blamed him.

"Let's start you off easy, shall we?" I said slowly. "I think that before we beat you through the mat, we should teach you how to defend yourselves."

"It's only fair!" Erika smirked.

"We'll see you two later...," Dave said with a laugh.

"... If you're still alive!" Mindy grinned.

"Taekwondo has a handful of basic blocks..."

* * *

**_Lunchtime_**

"Well done!"

They had performed very well. Poor Bruce was sweating badly, but Selina was very fit and coped with the rapid movements.

"Time for something to eat!" Came a voice from above us. "Assuming you're hungry!"

Bruce and Selina looked up eagerly.

"Go, see Cathy and she'll feed you," I said.

The five of us settled down to lunch and chatted, giving the two kids time to recover and build up their energy for the afternoon.

"You're Chloe's Mom?" Selina asked.

"For my sins!"

"Chloe was very brave in Gotham and I enjoyed her company," Selina added.

"Thank you, Selina."

"You look after Curtis, too, don't you?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I do. His parents were killed almost a year ago."

"What's it like – I mean, you have two kids in Fusion?" Selina asked.

"I have many sleepless nights, but I know that what they both do; it makes me proud. They've both been wounded and I hate any of them getting hurt; even Mindy – she's like a daughter to me."

"You patched up many bullet holes, I assume?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I have."

* * *

I lay on the mat, staring at the roof of the Safehouse.

My back hurt, my legs hurt, my arms hurt; actually, the list of what did _not_ hurt was _way_ shorter and contained one word: nothing! Selina came over and helped me up; she was grimacing with pain, too.

"Get up, Bruce!" Hailee yelled and I rapidly got back to my feet.

After showing us how to block, we had moved on to some basic punches and kicks. We also learnt that if we stayed still too long, or stayed down too long, we would be attacked. We were only allowed to rest when we went up to the kitchen for a break. I had never been so exhausted in my entire life, but I resigned myself to the hard work, as I really wanted to succeed. I was also happy in the knowledge that I was being pounded by professionals. I knew Erika, but Hailee was new to me, although I knew of Petra by her reputation and the fact that Hailee had looked after Chicago alone, while Fusion was in Gotham.

* * *

I willed Bruce to get up, as I did not want him to be pounded by Erika again.

Erika could be very cruel, especially to me, but I knew there was a good reason for it and I really wanted to become a successful vigilante. As far as I could, I also tried to look after Bruce and I did my utmost to help him as much as I could.

I actually glared at Hailee for yelling at Bruce. I knew this was supposed to be a week of hell, but I was concerned that things might go too far.

* * *

I felt bad about yelling at them and I knew Hailee did too, but Mindy had said that we had to push Bruce and Selina to breaking point. We had to find out what they were _really_, capable of if they were to become big, bad vigilantes.

I kicked my right leg and Bruce blocked it. I followed through with a punch, which Bruce deflected. Hailee was doing the same with Selina. I smiled at Bruce, who lost concentration; I kicked his left leg from under him, and he went down again, for what had to be the eightieth time that afternoon. The kid had stamina, tons of it!

I noticed that Selina was getting mad every time that somebody picked on Bruce; that was good. We wanted the two of them to become a close-knit team. I was not picking on Bruce on purpose; well actually, I was, but only to find out how Selina would behave. I nodded at Hailee and I started to go easy on Bruce while Hailee turned nasty towards Selina.

..._...

Over the next ten minutes, Hailee planted a few very good kicks on Selina and the girl was grimacing with the pain. After another five minutes, I could see tears in Selina's eyes; Hailee was cutting it fine, but then Bruce snapped.

He flew across to Hailee and drove a punch into her left side. Hailee had seen him coming, but had pretended not too. Bruce then kicked Hailee, rather hard, into her left thigh and Hailee fell backwards onto the mat.

"Stop it! Leave her alone! Can't you see she's in pain?" Bruce demanded angrily.

Hailee grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Bruce, I did," She said.

Selina came forward.

"Bruce, they're testing us. They're pushing us to our limits and I think you passed," Selina said with a smile, and then she gave Bruce a kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

Bruce looked a little astounded, not to mention embarrassed!

"Well done, Bruce – you both passed. You are both actively looking after each other. I saw your expressions, Selina, as Erika pounded on Bruce and I yelled at him," Hailee said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but we're not teaching you to chaperone at kids' parties!"

"I think we can call it a night," I said. "Go get showered and changed, then we can debrief over dinner. Marty and Chloe will be showing up soon and they will be spending the night here with you guys."

I turned as the sound of motorcycle engines rumbling into life cut through the Safehouse. Kick-Ass and Hit Girl were just about to leave for a night out on the town!

* * *

**_That night_**

We left the Safehouse on our motorcycles.

"You think they'll survive?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Yeah – they're both tough kids."

"I suppose so, as long as Petra remembers that they _are_ kids and that they can break!"

I laughed at that!

..._...

"Coffee?" I asked seeing a vigilante friendly diner close by us, an hour later.

"Why not."

As I often did, I entered the diner without fanfare and was handed a fresh coffee. The diner rarely had trouble, as I was a frequent, but irregular caller.

It had been a long day and I was not paying too much attention. There were about a dozen people in the diner – more than usual, but I just thought it was a busy night. I left the place with my coffee and when I was a few yards down the street, I took a sip and almost baulked. There was one or two tonnes of sugar in the cup and it was gross! I turned and saw a 'closed' sign appear on the door. It was nowhere near closing time; I smelt a rat.

"Kick-Ass! We have trouble at the diner – I'm going for a Dirty Harry!"

"Sounds cool!" Kick-Ass replied from further down the street and I saw him shaking his head.

As I re-entered the diner by the back way, I moved to the door that came out behind the counter. I saw four men; three armed with shotguns, the other was armed with a large pistol. It took a moment for that man, who seemed to be the leader, to see me. He turned to stare.

"What are you doing here, bitch?"

"Most nights for the past year, I've been coming in here and Loretta gives me a white coffee, no sugar – tonight there's a tonne of the shit!" I growled. "I came back to complain. Now you boys put those guns down."

"Say what?" The leader asked, incredulously. All four weapons were pointed directly at me.

"We're not gonna just let you walk outta here!" I commented calmly.

"Who's we?"

"That would be Kick-Ass and me!"

Two shotgun blasts exploded into the diner and I felt the pellets hit my armour. Before the other two men could fire, I span, kicking the pistol out of the leader's hand and then kicked him down to the ground. One man pulled open the door and fled, but a few seconds later, he came back into the diner, although this time it was via the window and I saw Kick-Ass lowering his fist. The other two men raised their hands. Kick-Ass came in through the door and pushed them to their knees.

The leader had scrambled up from the floor; he seized Loretta and grabbed another pistol from the waistband of his trousers. I stared at the man, raising the pistol that I had just pulled from a holster.

"Go ahead, make my night!" I growled.

The man hesitated as sirens could be heard approaching, he glanced at the ominous form of Kick-Ass and then at the gaping muzzle of the Glock 22. He then carefully lowered his pistol. I seized it from him and kicked him to the floor.

"You okay, Loretta?" I asked gently.

"Hell, yeah!" The woman replied with a smile.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

We returned to the Safehouse an hour later.

After parking the motorcycles, we headed up to the kitchen for a proper coffee. I could hear laughter and saw Marty and Chloe seated across from Bruce and Cat. I heard the end of what Marty was saying.

"... I actually fell off my chair when Shadow replied, 'Yeah! My left boob will be totally bruised though'!"

All four of them collapsed in laughter, even Chloe. I remembered that it had been Shadow's first patrol around what was then Safehouse A.

"Fuck me; that was a long time ago, almost nineteen months!" I commented as I sat down and Marty jumped up to get me a coffee. "Chloe was only thirteen back then..."

"It was the most exhilarating night of my life and thanks to these guys; I survived it with only a bruised boob!" Chloe said, with a nod at Dave and me.

"You had fun tonight?" Marty asked with a grin.

"You weren't monitoring us?" I replied innocently.

"It was an eye opener!" Selina commented. "You watch too many old movies!"


	188. Weapons Training

**_Tuesday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

The second day dawned.

I grinned as I saw Bruce and Selina eating their breakfast. They looked tired, even after only one day.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks, Chloe."

"I'd like to say that it's only going to get easier; but then I'd be lying!" I grinned.

"Thanks, Chloe – I really mean that; thanks!" Selina said with a scowl.

Hailee breezed into the kitchen.

"You two are gonna need these, this morning."

Two large black objects were thrown down onto the table.

"What?" Bruce asked the grinning Hailee.

"Wear them under your Gi."

Bruce looked at Selina, who just grimaced.

* * *

Body armour!

That could _not_ be good. What could they have planned for us today?

Selina looked at me and grimaced.

Once on the mat, Hailee explained all – well nearly all!

..._...

"Eventually, you will both be wearing combat suits. What was your first thought when we dressed you in Hit Girl's combat suit?" Hailee asked Selina.

"It was heavy!"

"Exactly – armour has weight, so does your weapons, ammunition, communications... The list goes on. You need to start getting used to fighting and moving while lugging your life with you. By 'life', I mean everything that you require to survive out there, in the real world," Hailee finished.

Hailee and Erika ensured that the armour was properly secured and then we got to work.

* * *

"Weapons!"

I stood behind a large workbench in the armoury.

"As a vigilante you may be called upon to use any weapon, at any time. You will have your own personal weapon, but you may need to use any weapon that your team is using. You may also need to make use of an enemy's weapons," I lectured. "A vigilante needs to be familiar with as many weapons as possible. Today is firearms."

I saw Bruce flinch slightly. I knew that Bruce hated guns, which was understandable considering that his parents had both been murdered with a pistol.

"Here we have an eclectic collection of weapons – ooh, 'eclectic', I like that word!"

Bruce, Selina and Erika laughed. I picked up two large books and passed them to Bruce and Selina. They looked confused.

"Easy morning for you. There are eighteen weapons on the bench. I want chapter and verse in two hours! There will be a punishment for every mistake – so take your time and get it right..."

..._...

Erika and I sat on the mat outside the armoury and listened in.

"I've seen that one before – it's an E11 blaster – Stormtroopers use it!" Bruce said first, after a couple of minutes.

"What!" Selina answered, scorn in her voice.

"Star Wars!"

"Get a fucking grip, Bruce! I've seen them used in Gotham; it's a Sterling sub-machine gun – _Star Wars_, I ask you!"

Erika was trying not to laugh and so was I, unsuccessfully though!

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

"You guys done?"

"Yeah, Hailee – we are," I answered, smiling at Bruce.

It had not been easy, but we had managed it.

"Leave your notes there and come out onto the mat," Hailee advised. I did not really notice it then, but Hailee ran her eyes over our upper bodies before smirking.

I detected trouble once Bruce and I had cleared the armoury and the door was slammed shut by Erika. Then Erika and Hailee suddenly dived away, rolling into cover. I span around as I heard a loud bang and I saw Bruce fly backwards onto the mat. I turned in time to see Mindy holding a pistol and aiming it at me. There was a flash, followed by a bang. I had no time to scream before I felt something strike my chest, very hard and I flew backwards onto the mat. I stood back up, facing away from Mindy, rather painfully and then I was shoved forwards as I heard another bang and something hit me in the back, just as hard. I saw Bruce get up, but following another bang, he fell back to the mat, too.

I just lay there letting the pain subside and trying to get my breath back. My ears were ringing from the gunshots. I rolled onto my back and saw a hand reaching down to me; it was Mindy. I grabbed the hand and allowed Mindy to haul me to my feet; she was very strong for her size. Once I was back to my feet, Mindy cleared the pistol, ejecting the magazine and the chambered round.

Bruce was being helped up by Erika and Hailee.

* * *

**_The kitchen_**

"Sorry about that, but you both needed to learn what it feels like to be shot," Mindy explained.

"It's happened to us all, at one time or another. You need to be able to continue the fight, ignoring the bullets that hit your combat suit. Every strike will hurt, but you have to continue, no matter what." Hailee explained.

"In a major fight there are bullets flying everywhere. Our combat suits protect us against all small to medium calibre weapons. Only Kick-Ass and Jackal carry the heavier armour that can stop high-powered assault rifles such as the AK-74 series. As Hailee explained to you, armour is heavy and we all wish we could carry the heavy stuff that can stop a heavy machine gun, but that is never gonna happen!" Mindy added.

"It stings!" Selina moaned.

"You could have warned us!" I complained.

"Where's the fun in that, Bruce?" Mindy laughed.

"Funny! Really funny!"

* * *

"I don't like guns..."

"I know, Bruce, but they are an important part of what you want to become. I rarely use them myself, preferring my blades, however sometimes you need to go in full force," Mindy explained.

"I'll try, I promise."

"Now watch as I strip this Glock 17 Gen 4. It is a very easy pistol to strip down." I began. "First you remove the magazine. The Glock 17 has no safety, so there is no need to set that. Pull back the slide and visually check that there is nothing in the chamber, release the slide and ease the spring by pulling the trigger with the pistol aimed in a safe direction. Weapon safety is paramount in our business. Shooting yourself is embarrassing!"

"You talking from experience, Mindy?" Selina asked.

Mindy blushed slightly.

"Yes and no, I'm not telling you anything!" Mindy growled, blushing a little more.

"Mindy..."

Mindy looked like she was about to explode, but turned to Bruce and smiled.

"I'll make you a deal. Get a score of forty on the range by Saturday morning and I'll tell you one of Hit Girl's most humiliating stories!" Mindy offered.

"You've got it!" Bruce said with a huge grin.

"I want to hear this, so I'll make damn sure you get that score!" Hailee added.

"Fuck!" Mindy growled before continuing her lecture. "Always assume that your weapon, any weapon is loaded and dangerous, until you can confirm otherwise, understand?"

"Yes, Mindy."

"Yes, Mindy."

"The slide is taken out by holding the pistol like so and pull back the slide about a quarter-inch. Pull down the slide lock with your thumb and finger, like so. Release the slide forward, carefully. Remove the slide and turn it upside down. Remove the recoil spring assembly out and then remove the barrel. The pistol is now 'field stripped'.

"For now we are not going to strip the pistol any further, but in this state you can clean and inspect the weapon. The two main sections, ignoring the spring and barrel, are called the upper and the receiver. We will show you how to strip each section, but not now as it is complex and it is easy to miss components during the reassembly.

"Chloe managed to reassemble a Glock forgetting to replace the locking block pin in the right order which meant that her pistol locked back each time she fired it! She was more than a little embarrassed by that incident, which could have been disastrous if she had taken that pistol out and into action."

* * *

I was very nervous as I stood on the range and stared down at my target, twenty feet away.

I held the Glock 19 in both hands. It was smaller than the Glock 17 which we had been handling earlier, but fitted my hands better. I had just inserted a magazine that contained five nine-millimetre round and I was very much aware that I was holding a lethal weapon that could kill somebody if I was not careful.

Beside me, I could see Selina, in the same stance as myself with a Glock 19 in her hands. She looked very beautiful from where I was looking. I focussed back on my target. Hailee was beside me, ready to help as necessary. Erika was with Selina. Mindy had gone, as it was almost time to collect the twins from school. I was looking forward to meeting the twins.

"Ready!" Hailee called out so that we could hear her with our ear defenders on.

I nodded and so did Selina.

"Five rounds – begin!"

I sighted on my target and took three breaths, holding the last, as I had been taught. I gently squeezed the trigger and felt the pistol jerk in my hands, but I held it tightly and absorbed the recoil. I sighted back on the target and squeezed the trigger again, and again, and again, and again.

The slide locked back on the empty magazine. Beside me, Selina's pistol was the same and she was grinning.

To my surprise, so was I!

* * *

My smile vanished as the target came quickly towards me on the motorized track.

There were only three holes on the target and only one within the larger black circle. I peered over at Bruce's target and my mouth dropped open. The brat had three within the larger circle, with one within the next circle. There were five holes on his entire target. I scowled at the boy.

"Well done Bruce!" I said.

"Thanks, Selina."

"Your forty is in the bag, kid!" Hailee grinned.

* * *

That afternoon we were joined by Joshua.

I liked Joshua, he was cute, although I did not dare tell anybody else that or Chloe would rip me apart! He was tall, but thin and I could see the muscles on his arms.

"I have a talent that I learned from my father; he was a British Royal Marines Commando and a member of the Special Boat Service. He taught me many skills before he was murdered by Ralph D'Amico."

Josh swiftly pulled something out of his belt and threw it across the Safehouse. There was a thud and a large knife appeared in a wooden target that was cut to mimic the profile of a grown man. Josh moved again and a second knife joined the first, barely an inch apart.

"_Shit!_" I breathed, exchanging astonished looks with Bruce.

Josh returned with the two knives that had required a good sharp pull to remove them from the wooden target.

"The Fairbairn-Sykes Commando Knife is the Spitfire of the knife world. It is an all-time combat classic. The knife has taken many lives since its inception during World War II. The knife provides excellent grip in both the dry and the wet. The scabbard is designed for silent drawing of the blade. As you can see, it can also be thrown with devastating effect. I have used them while fighting with Fusion, more than once."

I did not dare say a word, I was so enthralled by what Josh was saying and I loved his accent!

"I am the only person in Fusion who uses this knife. Others use smaller, dedicated, throwing knives. Although Shadow has a small blade that she hides on her person, in a different place each time. Mindy never knew she carried it, until Chloe needed to use it to escape when she was seized last year. It is for stabbing or cutting, not throwing. My knives are for stabbing and cutting throats, or throwing. Hit Girl's blades and those of Splinter, are purely for throwing and they are both very good with them! Chloe and Mindy also habitually use the Balisong or butterfly knife and both have killed with them. Curtis is also proficient with the Balisong. I am going to teach you how to throw the smaller blades first and then we will see how you go..."

I had to admit that I liked blades, I thought that they were – _sexy_ – they killed with a cleanness that firearms could not.

"There are three different kinds of knives that are intended for throwing: blade-heavy, handle-heavy, and balanced knives. Balanced knives are easiest for beginners and they will make switching to the other kinds easier. Remember that you want the weight to be thrown first. If you are throwing a blade-heavy knife, you will want your blade to be thrown first. Hold the knife by the handle to throw it and vice versa; if you are throwing a handle-heavy knife, you will throw it by the blade.

"Okay. Grip the knife with your dominant hand. There are three, gripping methods that you can choose from; a firm but delicate hold is necessary for all gripping styles. Too much grip will hamper your release, whereas too little might cause the knife to fly out of your hand prematurely.

"Hammer Grip: Grip the handle of the knife as you would the handle of a hammer; place the handle across your open palm near your knuckles, wrap your four fingers underneath and around the handle, and place your thumb over the top. This grip is especially useful for throwing a double-edged blade.

"Pinch Grip: For a Single-Edged Blade, hold your palm out in front of you and move your thumb to create a crease between the fleshy pad of your thumb and the rest of your palm. With the handle pointing away from you, place the blunt edge of the knife blade into this crease so that the tip lines up with the bottom of your thumb crease. Place your thumb along one side of the blade and all your fingers except the little finger along the other side, thereby pinching the blade without pressing against the point or the sharpened edge. For a Double-Edged Blade, with the handle pointing away from you, grasp the tip of the knife so that the tip of your thumb is one side of the blade and the tips of all your fingers except the little finger are on the other side, thereby pinching it without pressing against the point or either sharpened edge. This grip does not allow for a powerful throw."

Josh was really, very good at instructing and he demonstrated well.

"Angle the knife. The angle dictates how fast the knife goes through the air and how far. For close range, bend your wrist back toward your forearm. This will allow the knife to turn over in the air more quickly as there is only a short distance to your target. For medium range, only slightly bend your wrist back. This will increase the speed of the knife turning in the air. Finally, long range; keep your wrist unbent. This will keep the knife from turning too much in the air.

"Place your weight on your dominant leg, with your non-dominant leg in front of you, keeping the weight in the back leg. Raise your dominant arm as I previously mentioned. Now, most importantly, keep the knife a distance from your face – unless you want your face cut!"

Bruce laughed and so did I.

"Swing the knife forward and shift your weight to the front leg to create momentum. When the arm is straight out in front of you, release the knife. Keep the movement fluid – it is about finesse, not strength."

We spent the next hour practicing with plastic knives, before Josh was happy that we would not kill ourselves or somebody else! I was annoyed to find that Bruce's coordination skills were very good and as good as my own.

Finally, we were both allowed to throw the real blades. I had thrown blades before, in Gotham, but they never really worked for me. Now I had been taught the correct technique, I was much better and having Joshua helping me to aim had me tingling all over!

Josh threw one of his knives into the target.

"See how close you can get to my knife!" He challenged.

My first blade got nowhere near the target, the next did not penetrate, but the third hit – eight inches from Josh's blade. Bruce was next.

* * *

The first blade hit the target, but handle first and fell to the floor.

That was depressing, then a soft hand gripped my own and I heard a calm voice in my ear.

"Take your time, feel the blade and think yourself into it and where you want it to penetrate."

I recognised Chloe's voice – I had no idea she was in the Safehouse. I followed her instructions and took a deep breath before lining up my blade. I swung, following through and heard the thud of the knife on wood.

Chloe whooped with joy. I looked at the target and saw my blade just two inches from Joshua's blade.

"Do it again..." Chloe whispered.

I did and my third knife dug into the target between my previous blade and Joshua's knife. I was overjoyed, but my smile faltered when I saw Selina's expression. However, she smiled and congratulated me.

"Thanks, Chloe," I said with a smile.

"I knew you could do it..."

Chloe produced a Balisong from her pocket, flicked it open and threw it, all in one fluid motion. The blade struck within half an inch of the embedded commando knife.

"Yeah, yeah!" A voice growled from behind us and two more Balisongs flew through the air into the target, knocking Joshua's knife out onto the floor.

"Bitch!" Josh growled at the smirking Mindy.


	189. Beware The Wildcat

**_Wednesday_**

I had never felt so tired!

Selina was tired too and she was _way_ fitter than I was. I had never sweated so much, either. Mind you, the sight of a hot and sweaty Selina was, err, nice.

I had no idea what the day was going to offer. Abby and Erika had stayed with us the previous night. We had been kept busy learning and practicing on the range and with the knives. We had not managed to get to bed until past eleven.

As we waited on the mat after breakfast, with Dave, our instructor arrived.

* * *

"Morning cunts! Ready for an ass-kicking?"

"Bring it on, kitty!" Selina teased when she saw who it was.

Megan laughed.

"I should be in school, but I was allowed to come here to teach you some shit, this morning. A word of warning; the afternoon session will be hell compared to this morning, but I'm gonna go easy on yer both."

The evil smirk seemed to say otherwise, I thought!

"Be warned – just 'cause I'm short does _not_ mean I can't target somebody more than twice my size and weight..." Megan announced jumping up.

She then ran towards Dave and leapt into the air at the last minute, wrapping her leg around Dave's neck and then pulling him off balance and Dave crashed down to the mat. Megan followed through with a punch to his chest.

"If I had been wearing my claws, then Dave would be dead, his heart cut into three pieces..." Megan advised as she regained her feet.

"I know; I've seen you in action, Megan – I know what you can do..." Bruce said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Bruce. I don't have muscles and I don't have the ability to carry heavy armour like Kick-Ass. The same issues applied to Hit Girl when she was my age. We both use speed and agility to make up for our lack of striking power. We favour weapons that can kill instantly; we don't have the muscles to fight hand to hand against big cunts like Dave – sorry, Dave!" Megan lectured.

Dave smirked and shook his head.

"I thought you were going to be in your combat suit today?" Dave asked innocently and I saw Megan blush furiously.

I stepped forwards and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hailee, just one fucking word and I _will_ gut you..."

"Wildcat no longer fits into her combat suit; her hips are too big and so are her tits!" I laughed, ignoring Megan completely.

Bruce and Selina grinned, but did not laugh as Megan glared at them without a hint of humour on her face.

"Stop being a bitch, Hailee; Megan's a big softy at heart!" Curtis laughed.

"Curtis is also short, just like me and although he has heavier armour than me, he still needs to make use of a different set of skills to the bigger kids."

"Megan has been digging into some of Hit Girl's early toys and she has made use of the rope dart, among other things. Wildcat has claws and she uses them to devastating effect. Mist uses her Sais, which are lethal and superb for both defensive and offensive work. I favour the Ninja-To, as does Jackal," Curtis lectured.

"Yesterday, you delved into the small blades – now we look at the more lethal instruments," Megan added.

"Just like Megan; beauty and lethality come in all shapes and sizes," Curtis said with a grin and Megan blushed deeply, but smiled nonetheless. "We have the Tanto, which means 'short blade'. Hit Girl carries one."

Curtis pointed to the purple handled sword where it sat on its stand in the armoury.

"Then we have the Katana, of which Hit Girl carries a pair." The twin blades were pointed out to us. "That blade is long and can be difficult to learn to control. It is however, lethal...

"Between that sword and the Tanto are many other sizes. Kick-Ass uses a pair of Ko-Wakizashi blades. The Wakizashi is a 'companion sword' and is usually carried as a pair with a Katana. The 'Ko' variety is shorter, but just as lethal. Hit Girl also has a pair of Wakizashi as the Katana can be too unwieldy in confined spaces."

* * *

"Just because you have a large or powerful weapon, does not mean that it is suitable for all occasions. You will have difficulty using a Katana inside a building, whereas the Wakizashi would be perfect. A knife is always good for close quarters work. Now, let's see how you two fair, using different attack strategies!" Megan said

"Now," Curtis explained. "We can't use real swords, so we will use these training swords, called Bokken. We want the two of you to practice some movements, slowly to get the methodology correct, preferably without killing each other!"

Just as we picked up our Bokken, Megan went over to Curtis and...

* * *

For a moment, I was worried as Megan advanced on me, but she smiled – and it was a lovely smile.

Then she grabbed me and placed her lips onto mine and we kissed. Was it good? Actually, it was a bit wet, but it was the idea that felt the best rather than the actual act! Megan was bright red as she moved back from me and she looked shy; Megan was never shy!

"Thanks!" She said simply before turning towards Selina who was grinning.

I looked at Hailee and Erika who both shrugged, but grinned at me.

* * *

"Play to your strengths. Bruce, you have strength, even if you don't realise it. Selina, you are very flexible and have the ability to twist your body and use acrobatics. In this game, anything goes when it comes to survival of you and the people that you are protecting," Megan lectured. "Fancy movements can also scare potential adversaries. You only need to distract them long enough to be able to get close and then you can out them down, hard! You need to think on your feet, but always think about what you are doing. I dived into a situation without thinking and almost died; I have the wounds to remind of that and I see them every time I am undressed. I see them when I put on my combat suit and it helps me focus on the task ahead. Finally, before we have some fun, know your limits. I was injured during our time in Gotham and I hated being sidelined, but I would have been a danger to the rest of the team if I had insisted on going out with them."

Megan looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you a secret. When we attacked Maroni's place, I was hurt during the initial assault. Hit Girl was forced to use Shadow to protect me, which meant one less person available to do their job. Later, I surprised myself when Jackal ordered Shadow to take me away from the fight and I actually complied. Inside I felt wretched letting down my friends, but I knew that I could not go on. I know that Josh was surprised too; he had expected to have to fight to get me to go with Shadow. Maybe I'm growing up, but I'm surprising myself by the decisions I am now making that I would not usually make."

* * *

We started slow.

Selina and I needed to learn how to cut, how to strike and how to block. We were both slow to pick this up, but we learnt fast, especially as Megan would exploit every weakness. On the plus side, if there were one, Megan would explain what the weakness was and how to prevent it.

These guys were going all out to help Selina and I. They all wanted to help, even young Megan, who I also saw as a little bitch!

After about twenty minutes, Megan flattened me for the fourth time and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Come on, Master Bruce, she's a pint sized eleven-year-old!" Alfred shouted.

"Who are you calling pint-sized, old man?" Megan grinned.

Alfred strolled across the mat and past Megan, but at the last second he moved fast and Megan was suddenly face down on the mat.

"Manners, young Wildcat!" Alfred said coolly, before helping a shocked Megan back to her feet.

"Thank you, Alfred, my apologies!" Megan grinned.

"How you doing, Bruce?" Alfred asked. "Just got in a few minutes ago. Those bruises don't look good; maybe you need some more training!"

I smirked.

* * *

"He is doing very well, Alfred. Bruce is full of surprises, but then so is Selina," I advised Alfred.

"Thank you, err, Hailee isn't it?"

"Yes, I am Hailee, otherwise known as Petra!"

"I am very pleased to meet you, Miss," Alfred said, shaking my hand.

"We're just about to break for lunch," I said. "You joining us?"

Alfred glanced over at the pleading look on Bruce's face and he grinned.

"Why not!"

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

Bruce had talked almost non-stop through lunch, but had still managed to eat.

He ran Alfred through just about everything that had happened since he and Selina had arrived in Chicago. I could tell that Alfred had missed Bruce and the same was valid the other way too.

"Hope you're teaching the boy some respect, too!" Alfred teased.

"Oh, yes!" Megan laughed. "Ah, here's Tommy – he's taking you two this afternoon..."

"Время, чтобы чувствовать себя некоторую боль, детишек!" Tommy growled. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, a black t-shirt and a pair of light black boots.

"Huh!" I asked; Russian was on my list to learn, but I had not understood a word of what Tommy had just said.

"I'll translate," Alfred said with an evil smirk. "_Time to feel some pain, kiddies!_"

"Да!"

"You speak very good Russian!" Alfred commented approvingly.

"I had two years to learn – I had no choice... No speak Russian; no eat!" Tommy replied darkly.

* * *

"I have a history behind me that I wish I had never encountered, but shit happened and I suppose it could have been worse."

We all sat on the mat; even Alfred. Tommy Morgan was eleven and a half years old and having seen him fight, I knew that there was something sinister about him, but Mindy and Dave would never tell me what.

"A little over a year ago, Fusion rescued me from the Russians. I had been with them for a little over two years after being kidnapped off the streets of New York. Bad things happened to me; the upshot of which I learnt to defend myself. Other boys taught me to fight and eventually the Russians taught me to fight for their own entertainment," the boy explained. "I learnt to fight in any way that would get the job done… My style of fighting is different, as those who have fought against me know; I do not use anything from a book. I fight to win; otherwise, what's the point of fighting. Yes, I fight dirty, but it gets the job done."

There was complete silence and attention.

"Just a few hard learnt hints to begin with. If you can avoid a fight, avoid it! Use a pistol and kill the fuckers before they get close, or better yet kill them in their sleep..."

I saw looks of shock appear on faces around me. Even I was a little concerned. Tommy was not kidding about fighting dirty.

"You have limits, all of you – know them! You have to know when it is time to call it quits and work your way out of the fight. Alternatively, you die, simple as that."

I saw Alfred looking very grim.

"Every fight you get involved with; fight like your life depends on it! Even if it does not, somebody else's life might depend on how well you fight. Some of you can continue to fight on the ground, but it is always easier to fight on your feet. Conversely, it is good to put your enemy on the ground as soon as possible. Keep close to your enemy; his punches will be weaker, as he cannot punch properly." Tommy grinned. "Now if you're a little squeamish, you may not want to hear what comes next..."

I thought that things could not get worse, but I was wrong!

"Ears come off, very easily in fact – bite them or use your hands to rip the fuckers off! Not surprisingly, people don't like it when you rip off an ear and sometimes the fight ends right there. Put out their eyes, if they cannot see, they cannot fight. The throat is a good target, too – hurts like fuck and can kill if hit hard enough. Use your elbows and knees; they are strong and Mindy gives us all armoured joints on our combat suits, not just for protection, but also as weapons," Tommy grinned again. "Freaked out yet?"

The kid was fucking warped!

"Break the joints if you can; elbow is painful! Break some bones in the foot or hand; rip their arm back behind them and snap the bones. The collarbone – doesn't take much to snap them. As for men and boys, kick them where it fucking hurts – that applies to anybody, not just the females. Boys, kick the females in the same place; it hurts them too! Go for the ribs, or the nose, the spine is good for a permanent stop.

"Don't be afraid to fight dirty. Use everything around you. Throw dirt in their face, spit liquid in their eyes. Look around – aerosols, rocks, bottles, even a fucking stapler! Take every advantage and keep pounding and pounding till they stay the fuck down."

Alfred was the first to speak up in the total silence after Tommy had stopped talking.

"I hate to say it, but the kid knows some shit! He may be young, but he has experienced fighting that would scare most adults; listen to him, what he says may save your life."

Tommy smiled and nodded at Alfred, who still looked a bit grim at Tommy's revelations. The rest of the afternoon was subdued and was spent with Tommy showing us some vicious movements for incapacitating an opponent.

I thought I had demons in my life, but Tommy's were much, much worse!


	190. Labour

**_Thursday_**

It was a perfect Thursday morning and the fifteenth day of October.

Only Kim was _not_ enjoying herself, not by a long shot – she was in labour! It had begun at five that morning. Cathy had rushed over to help, with Chloe as her assistant. Kim was desperate to be able to stop lugging around her child; the novelty had worn off after nine months of strange feelings and movements.

We all knew it was happening – Chloe had sent texts to everybody!

Cathy had confirmed that it was the real deal and that the baby would be expected to appear in the next few hours. Once at the hospital, Chloe had sent the details around by text message, not to mention regular updates, such as '_Cervix at 6cm_'.

I really did _not _need the graphic detail, but Chloe seemed to be enjoying herself, even if Kim was not.

* * *

**_That morning_**

**_Safehouse D_**

"Either of you two know how to drive?"

"I do!" Selina answered. "Just not stick."

Bruce shook his head.

"Well, we can have some fun then," I grinned.

We were going to be using the same two Ford Focus POS cars that Chloe and Josh had learnt to drive in. They were still in good condition, so would be perfect for the days instruction.

"Okay, Cat – let's see what you can do..." I said encouragingly pointing at the silver Focus.

Selina ran forward and jumped in, seemingly excited at the prospect. As she had said, she could drive an automatic and took the car in a large figure eight around the pillars before returning to the start.

"Well done!" I said approvingly and Cat blushed. "Bruce?"

I sent Cat with Hailee over to see Alfred who was waiting in the black Focus to show Cat how to drive 'stick'. I climbed into the silver Focus on the passenger side, while Bruce got behind the wheel.

"Okay, Bruce – make sure the car is in 'Park' – that's with the lever fully forward and lined up with the 'P'. Foot on the brake – that's the big pedal on the left; the other one is the accelerator or gas. Turn the key..."

The engine rumbled to life and Bruce smiled, letting the key go.

"Keep your foot on the brake and press the button on the left of the gear lever with your thumb. Okay, pull it back three steps to the 'D', which means 'Drive'. 'R' is 'Reverse' and 'N' is Neutral."

Bruce did as instructed and the car dropped into gear.

"Ease off the brake very slowly – a bit faster than that – gently..."

We started to move forwards just as I heard some gears grinding on the other Focus and grimaced at the sound! The car moved forwards on its own accord, even without a foot on the accelerator. Bruce steered the car at barely five miles per hour, nudging the brakes as he manoeuvred around the pillars.

"Not bad, kid!"

I looked over at the other car and saw Cat grinning and Alfred covering his eyes with his hands.

..._...

At lunch, Cat and Bruce were full of things to talk about. They had both had great fun with the cars – Alfred on the other hand, had not!

"Women drivers!" He moaned.

I laughed.

"Women are good drivers..."

"How many vehicles have you wrecked, young lady, in just a few months? One Panigale Superbike, one Land Rover Discovery, or LR4 as you call them over here, one BMW 7-Series saloon... Should I go on?"

"Point taken!" I replied.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Safehouse D_**

"Okay, we've shown you how to fight, now you need to be able to escape," Mindy lectured. "You may have the Cops after you, which brings me to another point that I will make now...

"Both of you look at me so I can see you taking this in. Being a vigilante has rules, a fucking ton of them! Number 1: No innocents get hurt, period. Collateral damage is difficult to avoid, but a vigilante gains respect by protecting the innocent and fighting the criminals. Number 2: No uniforms get hurt. They will chase you, but you cannot use violence against them to escape. The odd bruise is not a problem, but no shooting. Sometimes, though, the Cops are bad; Gotham is a good example of that. Mind you, we have had our own fair share of bent Cops in Chicago and in New York...

"Remember that you have to act like a Hero, not like a Criminal or you will _not_ get support from the City. Support is critical if you do not want to be hiding every damn second of the night. Darkness is our friend, but sometimes it is a lot easier to act in daylight, but the chances of getting caught are much higher. Vigilantes don't get a free pass..."

"You two had better remember all that, or we'll come knocking on _your_ door!" Dave added seriously. "Or more likely smashing through your bedroom window..."

"We understand," I acknowledged after exchanging a scared look with Bruce.

..._...

"We have constructed here, a possible escape route," Mindy continued pointing at some wood-clad scaffolding that formed two separate platforms, one lower than the other. "Dave – care to explain?"

Dave grinned.

"This is a replica of an escape route used by Hit Girl, the first night that I met her. She had just wiped out some druggies in that building there," Dave said pointing at the taller structure. "I remember the words like yesterday, as I was green as they come..."

"Funny cunt!" Mindy laughed from atop the higher platform.

* * *

"As I went to use the front door, Hit Girl said, 'Hey, green asshole, you can't use the front door now'..."

There was a ripple of laughter from those present at my impression of the younger Hit Girl.

"I followed Hit Girl out the window and up the fire escape onto the roof. I asked her, 'Who are you'?"

"Me? I'm Hit Girl – and _that_ is Big Daddy!" Mindy added wistfully. "I said 'Come on!' and ran towards the edge of the roof, like so..."

Mindy ran and jumped off the first platform, leaping over the gap and landing in a roll on the other platform.

"Come on!" Mindy yelled at me, just like all those years ago, and I ran after her, easily completing the leap that I had failed all those years before, rolling and coming up into a crouch beside her.

"Better!" Mindy said with a grin and a kiss.

"Now, while they make out up there, it's _your_ turn!" Hailee said as we both fell to the platform together.

* * *

**_The Hospital_**

The pain was excruciating, at least I thought so the way Kim was sucking on the gas!

I could feel some the pain too, as Kim squeezed my left hand, but I did not want to say anything; I just grimaced with the pain!

"Marty, if you ever bring your cock anywhere near me again; I'm going to cut it off!" Kim growled as she fought through the next contraction. "Fucking asshole – this water melon is _not_ gonna fit..."

The midwife laughed at my expression.

Over the next couple of hours or so, the contractions sped up and Kim was getting very high on the gas mixture. Her language was not improving though; quite a bit of it was aimed at me!

"Get this goddamn thing out of me..."

"It's on its way, Kim..."

"Not fucking fast enough... Bastard!"

Kim was crying now. I knew she was tired, very tired; she had been at it for hours. She was sweating all over and I was doing my best to keep her face and forehead clear.

"I..." I tried.

"I _hate_ you right now!"

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

Selina seemed better at the jumping than Bruce.

Not surprisingly, Bruce froze just as Kick-Ass had on that fateful night…

"I am not jumping down there; it's miles!" Bruce exclaimed.

"You've done it before..." Selina encouraged him.

"He has?" I asked incredulously.

"He jumped over a gap between two buildings, back in Gotham – shocked the hell out of me, I can tell you!" Selina explained as Bruce smiled, remembering.

"Just jump and land as we taught you on the mat; roll with the landing..." Hailee said calmly.

"Okay..." Bruce said, sounding anything but okay, as he turned for the very back of the platform.

Bruce sprinted towards the gap; he placed his left foot on the parapet and leapt into space.

* * *

**_The Hospital_**

Just ten minutes later, everything changed...

"Oh, fucking hell!" Kim yelled and suddenly she started to shake from a violent contraction that was the largest yet and she pushed for all she was worth.

"Breathe..."

"What the fuck do you think I'm fucking doing, bastard!"

Kim was struggling to breathe as she grabbed me by my t-shirt and held me tight – for a minute, I could not breathe either. There was a sudden rush of liquid from between Kim's legs. The liquid spilled onto the floor; it was like Niagara Falls! Then suddenly there was something there on the bed just behind Kim's legs.

"Fuck me!" I exclaimed as I looked down at my newborn child for the first time.

It was impossible to describe the feeling of seeing a new human being emerge and knowing that it was your own and that you had had a part in creating it...

The midwife rushed over and seized the baby, while a nurse clamped off the cord. Kim was shaking, as she lay herself back on the bed, breathing heavily like there was no tomorrow. Our new baby was placed gently onto her chest; the baby was covered in red goo and other yucky stuff, but it looked like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen – except for the mother of course!

Kim gazed down at our first child, oblivious to the state it was in and gently kissed the baby on the top of the head. Her smile was enormous and despite the fact that she looked knackered, she was radiant and I felt my love growing as I watched them both. The nurse passed me a pair of surgical scissors and I cut the cord. Kim shook once more as the placenta was expelled from within her. She smiled at me and I reached out to touch my child for the very first time. The baby was warm and the skin was very soft.

"Thank you, Marty..." Kim said weakly, before bursting into tears of happiness.

"No, Kim, thank _you_; the baby is just perfect... Just like you..."

"I love you Marty..."

"I love you so very much and always will..."

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

Bruce landed on the other platform, rolling with the landing.

It was not perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it had worked. We all clapped as he stood up shakily, smiling from ear to ear.

Then my cell rang; it was Chloe.

"_IT'S A BOY_!" She yelled down the phone, almost deafening me.


	191. Bundle of Joy

**_Thursday evening_**

**_The Hospital_**

It was amazing how small the kid was.

His name was Matthew Eisenberg and he weighed eight pounds exactly. He was perfectly healthy and had everything in the right places. Marty could not stop beaming and Kim looked radiant.

"Congratulations pal!" I said as I looked down at the tiny new person.

Matthew was fast asleep in a crib; he looked very happy. Kim, on the other hand, was looking rather tired. She had been able to take a brief shower, but she still looked like hell!

"Dave, Mindy. We want you to be Godparents for Matthew... Also Chloe and Josh, but we haven't asked them yet, so don't say anything to them," Kim said.

"We'd be honoured," I replied receiving an excited nod from Mindy.

"He's lovely, Kim," Mindy said.

"Marty or Matthew?" I quipped.

"Funny!" Mindy laughed.

Mindy and I had agreed on something for Marty and Kim and that moment seemed as good as any; I looked over at Mindy and she nodded.

"We have a gift for you both; call it a long term loan if you want. You have a family now; that shitty apartment is no place to bring up a kid," I said.

"The neighbourhood sucks, too!" Mindy commented as Marty and Kim looked at us a little confused.

"We have no need for West Ridge at the moment, so we want you three to move into it...," I continued.

"You what?" Marty asked incredulously.

"It's just going to sit there empty, or Josh and Chloe are going to use it to fuck in," Mindy stated. "Not to mention the, err, special equipment...!"

"Yeah," I added deadpan. "No other house in Chicago has a self-destruct device and is protected by Claymore mines!"

Marty laughed and Mindy blushed.

"Thank you...," Kim was crying now and Mindy went over to hug her.

"Not bad, considering Mindy tried to kill her last year!" Marty laughed.

"Ignore them, Mindy; they're fucking assholes!" Kim growled with a nasty scowl.

* * *

**_Friday morning_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"You two scared yet?" Chloe growled. "Because if you aren't, then you will be today..."

"Yeah!" Mindy growled.

"On Saturday night, you will be going out into the City...," Dave added.

I looked over at Cat, who grinned back; it sounded fun.

"Oh, almost forgot," grinned Chloe with a glint in her eye. "You'll be on your own!"

* * *

We spent the day going over and over everything that we had learnt up to that point.

Chloe, Dave and Mindy impressed on us the importance of remembering everything we had been taught. We also had time to try on our temporary combat suits. They were nothing special, at least that was what Mindy had said, but to us they were awesome!

Both combat suits were black SWAT suits, with black boots; although they were made from a composite material, which we had been told, was bullet and stab proof. I had _no_ intention, of putting that to the test! Fitted onto the suits were additional sections of armour for added protection. For weapons, we would have a pistol, knives and a Jō-staff each. We had both been learning to use the Jō-staff since Monday; I could not believe how much we had learnt in just over four days! To protect our identity, we both wore a plain black, padded mask that covered our faces completely.

I was very scared at the thought of going out on our own. Why, I had no idea; I had been living on the streets for years! However, Chicago was new territory to me and so were the bastards in it.

We practiced fighting in the suits and carrying our weapons and communications equipment. It felt different wearing a mask, not to mention carrying heavy equipment. The two of us practised working as a team, as we would be depending on each other for safety.

I knew that Mindy would not put us into danger, but I also knew that her definition of danger was very different to our own!

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Glenview_**

Bruce and Selina had been allowed out of the Safehouse for the evening as we had a guest.

Everybody had dressed semi-smartly for the evening. Marcus was there, as were Vicky and Hailee. The twins were being entertained by Megan for the evening, upstairs. The seven of us, Dave, me, Marcus, Vicky, Hailee, Bruce and Selina were being joined by the Chicago Police Department Superintendent himself, Trevor Howards.

As last time, I was sworn to behave. Although we were on _my_ turf! I had briefed Vicky, Hailee, Bruce and Selina on what they could and could not say in front of the Cop. There could be no lapses in concentration, not one!

Alfred opened the door.

"Good evening, sir; nice getup!" Alfred said as he waved the Superintendent in the door and through to the living room.

"Evening, sir!" Marcus said, holding out his hand.

"Evening, Lieutenant!"

"This is Sergeant Vicky Richards, my deputy, and her daughter, Hailee."

"Pleased to meet you, Sergeant and you Hailee."

"You remember Mindy and you haven't met her fiancée, Dave Lizewski."

"Mindy. Good to meet you Dave."

"This is Bruce Wayne and his friend, Selina. They are from..."

"... Gotham!" The Superintendent interrupted with a surprised expression.

We all retreated to the living room and sat down to chat while Alfred finished off preparing the meal; he was an amazing cook from what I could see – and smell!

"I understand your Martial Arts Studio is doing well," The Superintendent said.

"Very well. We've been turning some kids away; we're looking for some larger premises," I replied.

"Very good! I understand that young Hailee teaches there, too."

The man was very well briefed!

"She does; she is very good and has been doing Martial Arts since she was about six or seven."

"Very good!"

Hailee was unhappy being this close to the main enemy, but she was controlling her emotions, as were Vicky and Marcus.

"Dinner is served!" Alfred announced and we moved through to the dining room. I sat at one end, with Dave at the opposite end, by the windows. Superintendent Howards sat in between Marcus and Bruce, facing Vicky, Hailee and Selina, who was beside me. Marcus was on my left.

Alfred served the first course, which was soup.

"So, Master Wayne, how are you enjoying your visit to Chicago? Is it your first?" Superintendent Howards asked.

"Yes, it is my first visit to Chicago and I have enjoyed what I have seen of the City," Bruce replied with a smile.

Selina and Bruce had not seen very much _at all_ having been cooped up in the Safehouse for the entire week!

"What brings you all this way?" The Superintendent persisted.

'To learn how to put down corrupt Cops, like you!' I thought and from Selina's expression, she was thinking the same thing.

"Wayne Enterprises has facilities here, in Chicago and I thought it time to visit them," Bruce replied smoothly.

"I heard that Gotham had a visit from our Number One Criminal, Hit Girl and her team."

"They were in the city, yes and they helped to clean up the corrupt GCPD!" Bruce said forcefully. "My good friend Jim Gordon of the GCPD was very glad of their assistance."

Thankfully, we had a short break in the conversation as the main course was served by Alfred.

* * *

"I cannot stand corrupt Cops!" Mindy said as we started eating again.

"Of course not!" The Superintendent replied. "Nobody of your calibre would..."

I sensed a potentially nasty atmosphere building. Marcus was doing his best to control his temper, as were both Vicky and Hailee. The Superintendent seemed oblivious to them and continued talking.

"... However justice must be allowed to function – corrupt Cops deserve a trial..."

"Maybe... But quite often they are in the employ of powerful people, such as the Mayor…" Hailee stated with a slightly forced smile.

The Superintendent did not miss a beat.

"That is the worst case, when powerful people are corrupt..."

The Superintendent continued in the same vein for a while. I could tell that some present at the table were getting _very_ annoyed, knowing what they did about him. He was a typical political asshole who could talk pure bullshit!

I was very glad when dessert was out of the way and the bastard had finished his coffee.

"I think it is time for me to take my leave. Thank you very much as always, Miss Macready."

I did my utmost not to slam the door behind him. I turned around and my fists clenched – I needed to hit something and soon, before I exploded.

"Try this ma'am!" Alfred advised – passing over a large punch pad to Dave who smirked and braced the pad in front of him.

I lashed out, not with my fists, but with my foot, squarely into the pad and sending Dave backwards a short distance.

"Happier?" Marcus asked.

I nodded.

"Thank you Alfred," I laughed. "Well timed as always!"

"I feel like I've just been molested!" Hailee growled.

"That man was – I had no idea he was so horrible," Vicky said. "I knew he was crooked – but damn!"

"Chicago has some dark days ahead of it..." Marcus warned.

"I hate to say it, but with him and the Mayor in charge, I think Gotham could be gaining a sister city," Alfred stated simply.

"Now that is a singularly horrifying thought!" Bruce said.

* * *

Now that the bastard had gone, it was time to check up on the three monsters, upstairs.

I could hear music as I approached the bedroom:

_… I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar…_

Megan was singing Zazu's lines, while Anne-Marie and Danny were singing those of Simba and Nala; all three were dancing about too!

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
You've rather a long way to go  
Young master, if you think…_

_No one saying, "Do this"  
Now when I said that, I…  
No one saying, "Be there"  
What I meant was…_

_No one saying, "Stop that"  
Look, what you don't realize…  
No one saying, "See here"  
Now see here…_

_Free to run around all day  
Well, that's definitely out…  
Free to do it all my way_

_I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart…  
Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start…_

I waited until the end, and clapped; Megan blushed and stopped prancing around the bedroom a big grin on her face.

"Having fun?" I asked.

The smiles that I received told me all I needed to know.


	192. The Butler Strikes Back

**_The following night  
Saturday_**

"Have fun Batman, you too, Catwoman!"

I was certain that Kick-Ass was laughing as he dropped us off in South Chicago, beside an alleyway, before speeding off in Iron Hide. It was very, very dark and quite cold, too. We were very much alone and it felt like it. I looked at Bruce – oops; Batman, who just shrugged his shoulders and we ran down the alleyway, trying to make as little noise as possible.

There was something, in the back of my mind, that told me it was all a setup, so I decided to try to hide from Mindy. I had done my research has on the area, so I led the way up a fire escape.

* * *

They thought that they were alone, but the reality was far from it.

I was a bitch; my alter ego was even more of a bitch, but I cared about those that I trained. It was 'all hands on deck' that night. Marty and Abby were in the Command Centre along with Cathy and Paige. Kick-Ass and Petra were trailing Bruce and Selina. On the other hand, should I say: 'Batman' and 'Catwoman'?

The rest of us were preparing ourselves for a night of fun and games, plus some serious training of course! We had a lot planned for our newest vigilantes. Their comms were isolated from everybody else, but we could hear everything that they both said in the Control Centre. We could also follow their movements on the large screen.

Currently, they were near the South Branch Chicago River on South Halstead Street and both still together. Their very first test was closing in on them, as I watched a silver dot loiter a few hundred yards away.

* * *

It had been half an hour since we had been abandoned.

We were hiding in the shadows of a large building, catching our breath. We had run an erratic route, hoping to throw off any shadows. Suddenly a bright spotlight switched on and I heard an engine revving, then saw some blue flashing lights. It was an unmarked Police SUV, skidding to a halt. The doors opened and two men jumped out.

"Stop, CPD!" A male voice shouted.

We ran!

* * *

"That was easy!"

I laughed as Fellowes stared into the camera mounted on the SUV's dashboard, his pistol by his side.

"Keep 'em runnin'!" I replied before turning to the mat.

"Let's roll!"

The four of us mounted our motorcycles and Marty flicked the switch for the large armoured door that led to the vehicle ramp.

"You lead, Shadow – I'll follow the little cunts!" I growled.

"Funny, bitch!" Wildcat laughed as she pressed the starter on her, Ducati Hypermotard motorcycle.

I had bought three machines, identical except for the body shell colour. The frame was silver; the dual-purpose tyres were mounted on black wheels. Wildcat's machine was brown with silver trim and with the licence plate: '**WILD ONE**'. Trojan's machine was green, with silver trim and with the licence plate: '**VALIANT**'. Splinter's machine was black, with silver trim and with the licence plate: '**DEMON**'.

Splinter was already out on the streets, with Mist. We powered up the ramp and out into Chicago.

* * *

"I have them!"

"So do I, Splinter!" I replied.

I led the way on my Streetfighter 848, with Splinter to my left and behind. Our HUD showed the fleeing vigilantes. They were on South Canal Street. We closed and then separated, coming back in a pincer movement, our lights off.

I saw Catwoman dive off to one side as she heard our engines. Batman was not far behind as Splinter and I sped past tossing a flash-bang each. They exploded seconds later and I yelled out...

"Fucking bastard!" I had felt a bullet hit my back armour, on my left shoulder blade.

"It was Batman!" Splinter called, sending three bullets back down the street – aimed to miss, of course.

* * *

Chloe was checking over Curtis' motorcycle.

We had just changed into our combat suits, just leaving masks, comms and gauntlets until we were ready to leave. Chloe frowned and went over to my motorcycle; she bent down and examined something under the fuel tank before standing up.

"The fucking bitch!"

"What?" I asked.

"Curtis' ECU is _not_ limited – however yours _is_!"

"The fucking bitch!" I echoed.

* * *

I did not trust Wildcat.

Earlier that evening I had caught her and Shadow up to something in the workshop. Both had hid whatever they were working on and tried to look innocent as they both span around to face me. Neither had their masks on, but were suited up. I glared at Wildcat, who just smiled sweetly. Curtis had been there too, but he did look innocent and probably was.

"Not buying it!" I had growled and walked out of the workshop.

I knew that Shadow had helped Wildcat remove her speed-limiter. I knew that she would, or Wildcat would have found a way. The joke was on her though – there was a backup ECU, which was hidden and which was designed to override the primary ECU when necessary.

Was I devious? I was Hit Girl!

Why no control over Trojan? Oh yes, Curtis and his alter ego, Trojan, were very brave and he had a lot of courage, but he was also more cautious and would stop to consider things before diving in headfirst like Megan or Chloe might as their own alter egos, Shadow and Wildcat! I had not limited Splinter's motorcycle either.

I watched the two younger vigilantes like a hawk; their safety was my primary concern, especially as the night was for fun, not for serious action. Training was not a time to risk life and limb. Some may be surprised to hear me say that, but I was changing with the times – Hit Girl was a Mom, after all!

I was also silently crapping myself; there was less than a week to go. Was I ready? I always thought 'cold feet' was a myth, but damn if I was not getting 'cold feet' and not because of Dave, because of me...

"You okay, Nala?" I heard Wildcat ask.

The bitch had been calling me that ever since the previous night; apparently, Dave was Simba!

"That does _not_ mean that Shadow and Jackal are Kiara and Kovu!" I growled back. "Mind you, Wildcat, Trojan and Splinter would make a good, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed!"

There was no response from Wildcat, but there was one from Lynx: "Does that make Rhino, Mufasa?"

"I heard that!" Rhino commented.

"No – I think he's Rafiki!" I quipped with a laugh.

* * *

I was getting tired.

Every time that we tried to rest, something happened. First the Cops and then the two assholes on the motorcycles throwing flash bangs! I had a feeling that I should not have shot at them, but what the hell, I was not about to be attacked and not respond. Catwoman was equally annoyed and she was muttering obscene things over the radio. At least it kept our spirits up.

"Young meat!"

I heard the voice close behind me, span around and raised the Jō-staff into a defensive position. That was good as a baseball bat soon came downwards and struck the Jō-staff, almost taking it out of my hands. There were two of them and they were large.

"I'll take the dick on the right!" Catwoman growled.

Neither of us hesitated, but dived in. The two men were good, but either they were not really trying or we had the edge; I was not very certain which! I felt a bat hit me on my left arm, so struck the man hard on his right arm; he yelled out in pain.

"I'll fucking do you for that, vigilante scum!" The man yelled, as he struck harder, and harder with his bat.

I struck back, as hard as I could, including a few kicks, too. I could see Catwoman faring well against her man, who was soon on his knees. Then we heard a siren and an unmarked Police SUV came hurtling down the street.

It was time to leave, so with one more crack of the Jō-staff, we broke off and ran.

* * *

"Fucking cunts!" Detective Olinsky growled as he pulled off his mask and rubbed his right arm.

"That was awesome!" Sergeant Voight growled, getting his breath back.

"Fucking pansies!" Sergeant Murphy laughed.

"You try being bait next time, asshole!" Olinsky laughed.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

"Got him!

Lieutenant Marcus Williams lowered the Taser and gazed over to his partner, Sergeant Vicky Richards. She was holding another Taser, which was pointed down at the unconscious female vigilante.

"Well that fucking creep wanted us to capture some vigilantes..." Vicky announced with a grin.

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Marcus laughed.

"Is that so, fuck ass?" I called out from part way up a fire escape.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, cunt!" I responded. "Let them go, or face the consequences!"

"Go fuck yourself, crazy purple bitch!" Vicky yelled back with a smirk.

"Who the _fuck_ asked you, tramp?" Petra yelled at Vicky.

'Careful!' I thought.

I jumped off the fire escape somersaulting through the air and landing on my feet a short distance from Marcus. Petra landed beside me. We had to make it look good. We wanted to make it look like Marcus, along with Vicky had caught a pair of vigilantes and then the evil Hit Girl had taken them back!

The Tasered vigilantes were recovering and when they both tried to stand; they were kicked down again by Marcus and Vicky.

"You're gonna fucking regret that..." I growled.

"You'd _never_ hurt a Badge; we know you!" Marcus responded, grinning.

Devious bastard!

"Depends on your definition of 'hurt', doesn't it!" I replied.

"Fuck this!" Marcus growled and flicked open his ASP baton before firing off the other charge of his Taser at _me_!

"Taser's don't work on our armour!" I said smugly.

"But these do!" Vicky said as she pulled the trigger on her pistol three times.

I fell backwards as the three .40-calibre rounds slammed into my chest and I hit the ground.

"Fuck!" I yelled – that fucking hurt!

Petra engaged my assailant with one of her Tactical Katana Swords. Vicky was ready and deflected it with her own ASP. I jumped up, deflected Marcus' ASP with my right arm before punching him in the right shoulder with my left arm, and followed up with a kick to his stomach.

That had to be the first time that I had _ever_ hit Marcus, let alone used anything 'Hit Girl' on him! He grunted and dropped to the ground, pretending to be hurt. Vicky span and struck Petra across the left thigh with her ASP; I heard a muttered expletive from Petra, who then hit her mother a little too hard in the chest, putting her down to the ground. Jackal pulled Batman on behind him, while Shadow seized hold of Catwoman.

They both accelerated away, followed by Petra and me.

* * *

"Bitch!"

We both said the same word at the same time and laughed.

"It was supposed to look real!" Vicki announced with a grin.

"Felt real!" I groaned.

"Get a grip, old man!" I heard a certain young lady call over the comms.

"She's gonna pay – I promise you that!" I promised.

* * *

"Not having a good night are you?"

I stuck a single finger up at Jackal as we were abandoned again in another part of Chicago.

"Let's move, Batman..."

* * *

We had not gone much more than about forty yards when all hell broke loose.

Two people were waiting for us; it was a fucking set up!

"Batman, on your left!" I yelled out.

Batman lashed out, catching one of the cunts in the side, causing him to grunt in pain. I span around, catching the other assailant around the head, putting them down. Only they did not stay down, they flipped back up again and I was kicked down, hard.

* * *

They fell right into Alfred's lap as he blindsided Batman, kicking him to the ground.

Mathilda took down Catwoman without much effort and both vigilantes found themselves bound and facing the two black clad individuals. Both wore voice-changing masks, so that they could interrogate the fallen vigilantes without revealing their identities. It was not going to be pretty.

I watched as both vigilantes were dragged off towards Safehouse K.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" The man growled.

"You worst fucking nightmare!" I growled as menacingly as I could, looking over at Catwoman.

"Don't look at the bitch!" The man roared and I flinched away. "Look at me!"


	193. Graduation

**_Saturday Night_**

**_Safehouse K_**

I shook with fear.

"I know who you both are – I want Hit Girl – you two know where I can find her..."

"What?"

It could not be real!

"You tell me where she is; even better _who_ she is and I'll let you and your bitch leave with your identities intact..."

"I..."

"Who is Hit Girl?" The woman demanded smacking me around the head.

"Beat me. Kill me; I'll never tell!" I growled. I would take Hit Girl's identity to the grave; at least I hoped I could.

"How about we make your bitch suffer?" The man said in his weird electronic voice.

He grabbed hold of Catwoman by her left arm, hurting her; she screamed out. The man dragged her into the centre of the room.

"How about I fuck her, here and now – would that loosen your tongue?" He demanded.

I saw Catwoman shake her head and heard her whisper in my ear over the comms.

"Let them – they'll get nothing from us!" She whispered.

I yelled out as the woman punched me in the stomach. I saw Catwoman kicked in the side; she fell onto her side. Then I was dragged up and placed against the wall. I heard the unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked.

I froze.

"No – let's threaten the broad!"

I watched as the man walked over to Catwoman, dragging her roughly to her feet. The pistol was placed against her head.

"We just want a name..."

"Go fuck yourself, bastard!" Catwoman yelled as she threw her head sideways, head butting the man.

He dropped the pistol, it was swept up by Catwoman who then aimed it at the man's head, and she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Safehouse K was probably the most secure place in the City at that moment.

Various members of Fusion were patrolling around the perimeter with heavy weapons, just in case anything kicked off. Otherwise all attention was on the first floor where our new protégés were being 'interrogated'.

There would be more intensive training for the pair, but they had done well considering I had thrown them to the sharks that night!

* * *

What the fuck?

I pulled the trigger again and then pulled back on the cocking lever. I pulled the trigger again – nothing. I pressed the magazine release button and the magazine dropped into my left hand.

"Huh?" I yelled out as I saw the top of the magazine.

The magazine was empty!

Then the man on the floor started to laugh and so did the woman. I was very confused. I looked over at Batman and saw him slump down the wall to the floor, obvious relief in the way his shoulders sagged. Then I heard clapping from behind me; I turned. Hit Girl appeared, followed by Kick-Ass, Shadow and Wildcat. They had all removed their masks and were clapping their gauntlets together.

"You have got to be fucking kidding!" I exclaimed as the man on the floor pulled off his own mask.

* * *

"Alfred!" I exclaimed. "You bastard!"

"I was convincing, wasn't I, Master Bruce!"

I pulled off my mask, astounded at the turn of events. I was angry at being duped, but I was also pleased that I had made it through the night. I looked over at Selina as she removed her mask and smiled at me.

We had survived.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Bruce and Selina were grinning fit to burst as we all arrived back.

"You are a bunch of fucking bastards!" Bruce announced.

"Well?" Selina asked me, almost bursting to hear my judgment.

"I'll give you both a B+," I laughed. "Congratulations, Batman and Catwoman!"

There were cheers from everybody as Bruce and Selina were led off to get themselves changed. After a shower and some fresh clothes, Dr Bennett would check them both over; there were plenty of visible bruises!

..._...

Alfred was tenderly holding a tissue to his nose; not broken, just a little bruised.

"You pushed it a bit tonight," Cathy said seriously, coming over from the Control Centre.

"We had to – they needed to know what it is really like out there," I replied honestly. "You can't just put on a costume and go running about trying to protect people."

"Talking about me?" Dave asked as he approached.

"Yeah, Kick-Ass 1.0 did _not_ get a lot done, did he?"

"A case in point; she's right, Cathy," Alfred agreed. "I punched Bruce hard; I hurt him. I hated doing that, but I had to. We let those two go out unprepared, then they are dead, simple as that. Mindy may have some outrageous methods, but they do seem to work."

"I know," Cathy admitted. "I trust her with my only daughter and my only nephew."

"They are in the best of hands, Cathy. I mean that," Alfred finished.

I actually felt my face warming up as Cathy smiled at me.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

"So, how much did you believe was a setup?"

"Honestly, Chloe, I thought a lot of it was, but then I wasn't sure – it all seemed so real..." Selina replied. "I was very scared, more than I care to think about!"

"That was the idea and I won't apologise for it," Mindy said seriously.

"I know what you are doing, Mindy and I thank you for it," Bruce said with a smile before turning to his Butler. "You too, Alfred. I know you didn't like hurting me, but it had to be done, I know that."

"You are very astute, Master Bruce."

"Sorry about the nose, Alfred...," Selina said, colouring up a bit.

"Never apologise, young miss, it's a sign of weakness – besides you did what was right."

"Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

"Oh fuck!"

"Huh?" Hailee asked.

"Guess who has just arrived – and they don't look too happy!" Mindy replied with a grimace.

"Two little girls are about to get into trouble...," I laughed.

"Fuck you, Dave!" Hailee laughed, but she looked apprehensive all the same.

Marcus and Vicky climbed the stairs and came into the briefing room. They just stared at Mindy and Hailee for a minute.

"Hi, Marcus!" Mindy said tentatively, biting her lower lip.

"Hi, Mom!" Hailee tried with a weak smile.

"What do you think?" Vicky asked Marcus. "Ground them for a month? Take their guns away from them?"

Marcus thought that through.

"Some very good ideas – only Mindy is not all that good at following instructions when she _is_ grounded!" Marcus growled. "Besides she has guns hidden everywhere!"

"I'm sorry I hit you, Mom, but that ASP hurt!" Hailee whined pulling up the bottom of her shorts.

She was right; there was a very visible, large red welt on her thigh.

"My heart bleeds, daughter, but I think you can take it, eh Petra!" Vicky smirked and Hailee looked astonished at her mother's response.

"Not to mention that you tried to Taser me, and _you_ shot me!" Mindy growled looking at Marcus and then Vicky.

"Is Hit Girl whining?" Marcus asked with an evil smirk.

Mindy looked at Hailee open mouthed and then glared over at me. I was struggling not to laugh and so was Paige as she watched.

"Whining little bitch!" Megan commented as she walked past Mindy.

"We get no fucking respect!" Mindy growled menacingly.

Hailee scowled at her mother and Marcus.

"Tell me about it!"

"We even?" Mindy asked Marcus.

"Not even close...," announced Marcus as he wandered off, looking for some coffee.

"Oh, we have so much fun ahead of us...," Vicky added as she followed her Boss out of the briefing room.

* * *

I tried to ignore any further thoughts of Marcus' revenge as Dave and I drove Bruce and Selina to West Ridge, along with Alfred.

They both looked very tired.

"You can both get a good lie in, as we will _not_ be doing anything tomorrow. You have the entire day just to relax," Dave explained.

"We'll come by on Monday morning, about ten," I added. "Hell Week is over; you graduated. Now your training can begin!"

"Looking forward to it!" Cat groaned.

* * *

**_Glenview_**

It had been a fun night and very successful.

On Monday we would take Bruce and Selina through the events of the night and show them their mistakes and where necessary a better way to go about things.

For now, I was really tired and was desperate for sleep. The twins were already out for the count when I checked in on them.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

Nine o'clock found us at The Farm.

"Don't you think they're a little young?"

"Probably!" I replied.

"They'll break their little necks; they are only seven and a half years old!" Dave persisted. "Just because _you_ started young!"

"Dammit Dave, I'm teaching them to ride a quad-bike, not to kill people!"

"Apart from themselves!"

"This conversation is over – go help Anne-Marie!"

..._...

Maybe they were a little young, but I thought it might be fun for them. I had not spent as much time with them both as I would have liked.

For now they were attired in thick leathers – pink for Anne-Marie and light blue for Danny – plus helmets in the same colours. I had considered motorcycles, but then I had been sensible and decided to start them off on quads. Dave did not agree with me, but he'd come around.

I had cheated slightly as the quad-bikes that I had bought were designed for ten-year-olds, but I figured the kids would be fine. Both machines were fitted with a 112-hp engine with Electronic Fuel Injection. They also came with an adjustable speed-limiter, which they would not be removing! The colour of the quad bikes matched each of the twins.

I had to admit that they both looked very cute in their leathers and helmets, but suggested that they removed the helmet till we were ready; Danny refused. Neither of them had ever been on a motorcycle or quad-bike before that morning, so I was looking forward to teaching them how to ride.

After showing each of them around their machines, so they knew where everything was, I showed them the kill-cord and how to attach it to their wrist. I demonstrated how once the cord was yanked from its slot, the quad-bike's engine cut out. I showed them the automatic gears – just forward, neutral and reverse. Most importantly, we covered the brake lever and what it was for!

Dave was in his own leathers, as was I. We had both ridden up on our BMW motorcycles, which the twins had greatly enjoyed. Dave had commented that I was 'starting their training'. I had replied that I was doing nothing of the sort; I was just teaching them some useful skills...

Maybe, subconsciously, I _was_ following in Daddy's footsteps; I would need to be careful!


	194. Quads

**_Sunday_**

**_The Farm_**

We started with the quad-bikes, side by side, a few yards apart at one end of the field.

"Start 'em up!" I ordered and both machines rumbled to life.

"Try to keep a straight course and _don't_ crash into each other, _or anything else_!" Dave cautioned. "Stop before you go through the fence at the other end of the field..."

Now we were going to find out _whom_ the speed freak was! The machines were limited to a maximum of fifteen-miles-per-hour for the moment.

Which one of them would try to max _that_ out?

* * *

What a fucking surprise!

I glared at the smirking Mindy as she clapped Anne-Marie. The young girl took her quad-bike to its top speed. Danny tried, but decided _not_ to push it and slowed down; Anne-Marie, however, almost hit the fence at the far end of the field as she braked heavily and skidded in the mud!

I had to admit, both kids were enjoying themselves; they grinned broadly under their over-size helmets. We then taught the kids how to reverse their machines – especially as Anne-Marie had no choice _but_ to reverse! Danny gave his sister a smug look as he reversed a little and then started driving in large figure eights in the centre of the field.

"Now, girl, keep the speed down and no rapid acceleration," I cautioned as Anne-Marie laughed, ignoring me completely, and sent mud flying as she joined her brother.

I looked over at the smirking Mindy.

"It's your entire fault – as usual!"

Mindy was about to reply, but her cell rang.

* * *

"Hi, Hailee!"

"I hate you _so much_ right now!"

"Huh!"

"I've sent you a picture – Marcus thought it might be a 'good idea'!" Hailee responded unhappily. "Mom says she is gonna back date it, too!"

The brief call dropped and I heard a beep as a picture message was received. I stared at the image and laughed. It was a large glass jar, with a simple hand-written label on it. On the label were two simple words, which proved to be _very_ expensive for me!

Asshole!

* * *

We stopped for lunch, before anybody was hurt and Jack fed us all.

"You having fun?" Jack asked the kids.

"Yeah!" Both replied, grinning, as they dived into the food.

One thing about the twins; they were always hungry!

Dave vanished half way through the meal and then returned a few minutes later. I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged; he was up to something...

* * *

I was _so_ excited!

The day was awesome – I loved the idea of speed and as for the pink quad-bike, the pink leathers, the pink boots, the pink helmet...

After lunch, we climbed back onto the quad-bikes and Dave suggested that we go and try some more figure-eight riding. I groaned, but complied. Then I saw the mud by the rear wheels of my bike and decided to cover Mindy in mud – Dave was too far away.

I started the engine and selected the forward gear, then I released the brake and the rear wheels spun and whoa... I was flying through the air, backwards!

I landed on the soft grass, which forced all of the air out of my lungs, and I lay there gasping for air. As I stared upwards, I saw Mindy looking down at me, concern on her face.

"I'm okay!" I said, sitting up painfully.

Mindy looked over at Dave and then back to me.

"You learnt your lesson?" Mindy asked.

I nodded.

"No more rapid acceleration..."

"Dave, please set the lower speed, thanks!" Mindy said, helping me up.

Danny was smirking at me; I just glared back at him. Okay, I had made a fool of myself; it _was_ fun, though!

* * *

"Have _you_ learnt your lesson?" I asked Mindy.

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Speed is _not_ always good, Anne-Marie," I cautioned.

"Hit Girl rides fast!" She countered.

"Hit Girl is a speed-crazed nutcase!" I replied, ignoring Mindy's outraged expression. "She's a menace to everybody on the roads!"

Anne-Marie scowled; she hated it when anybody said anything bad about her hero, Hit Girl. As for Mindy, she could not say a thing in case she gave herself away!

* * *

It started to rain, but we continued outside for another who or so, until everybody was covered in mud.

Then it was time to put the quad-bikes away in the barn. Neither kid wanted to stop riding, but it was time to go home; it was a long ride to Glenview, especially in the rain.

We thanked Jack for lunch and headed home.

* * *

**_Glenview_**

We rode straight into the centre garage and parked beside Dave's Audi RS7.

"Leathers and boots off in the laundry room and then straight upstairs for a bath!" I ordered the twins.

I dumped my own leathers and boots, and then ran upstairs to run the bath while Dave helped the twins out of their kit. It was still raining outside and it was getting cold, so I was glad that the heating was keeping the house comfortable.

While the twins splashed away in the bath, Dave went for a shower in our bathroom downstairs, and I went across the passageway to the study and turned on the computer to check my emails. Once Dave was changed, I went for my shower while he battled with getting the twins _out_ of the bath, which was easier said than done!

After my own shower, I found Dave more than a little damp, but the terrors were out of the bath and dressed in their pyjamas. I was going out, so left Dave in charge – I advised the kids to be nice to Dave as I left.

* * *

**_South Cottage Grove  
Apartment 202_**

In a moment of madness, Cathy and I had thought it a good idea to give the teenagers some space and allow them to live together for a trial period.

Dave had thought it a very bad idea! However, they needed their space, as they were growing up and fast. We trusted them to an extent despite them both being only fifteen. I took the XJR, as my ass was sore from riding all day on the bike.

As I climbed the stairs to the second floor, I was dreading what I might find. Considering they knew that, I was coming and when, I was more than a little shocked to find what I did find!

..._...

I knocked on the door to what Chloe jokingly called the 'Shadow Cave'!

"It's open!" Came Chloe's voice, so I pushed the door open, closing it behind me.

I passed through the small entrance hall and pushed open the door to the living room. All seemed normal...

"Hi, Mindy – coffee?" Chloe asked, popping out of the kitchen for a minute before vanishing again.

"Wha- yeah, err yes – please..." I replied hesitantly.

The reason for my hesitancy?

Chloe was stark bollock naked!

It was not that I had not seen her naked before and more besides and technically, it was her home, but she _knew_ that I was coming over. Chloe reappeared with three cups of coffee on a tray, placing the tray down on a coffee table in the living room. She was not fazed for a moment about her state of undress.

"Are you on the phone Chloe," I heard Josh call and then heard feet coming out of the bedroom.

'Oh, fuck!' I thought as I saw Josh.

"Mindy!" Josh exclaimed rapidly grabbing a towel from a pile by the bedroom door.

Chloe grinned her evil grin.

"Sorry, Josh – I forgot Mindy was coming..."

'Yeah, right!' I thought. The bitch!

"I just thought I'd check-up on _my_ apartment..."

"The bed's good!" Josh commented as his face began to return to its normal colour.

Chloe remained naked as she sat on the couch; at least she kept her legs closed!

"One word comes to mind, Chloe: nymphomaniac," I commented dryly.

"That means that..." Josh began.

"Thank you, Joshua, I know what it means!" Chloe responded with a smile.

Josh, noticing my uncomfortable expression, threw her a towel and she reluctantly covered herself up, pretending to sulk. I had to admit though that Josh had a _very_ nice body and other, err, items...

Behave, Mindy, you are getting married in less than a week!

"So, how is the new D-JAK coming?" Josh asked, ignoring Chloe.

* * *

The demand for membership at D-JAK had outgrown the current building, so a new building was desired.

I was going for part of a new build, for various reasons. It would allow for some, err, customisations, shall we say during the build! The building had been finished in mid-August, with the help of the same team who had constructed Safehouse A and installed the Safehouses in the building we were currently sitting in. Secrecy was paramount for the extra additions and this had been maintained during the rapid build. The building was in Northern Central Chicago, in a much better neighbourhood. Other businesses would be using the same building and we were taking a large unit on the second-floor that had a private entrance. I knew that Josh and Chloe would love our immediate neighbours: Victoria's Secret!

* * *

"Well – err, you two seem to be okay, so I'll leave you to whatever!"

"Come anytime, Mindy – with or without clothes..." Chloe replied.

"Chloe, behave!" Josh warned.

"Or what, you'll spank me?"

"I'm outta here!"

I almost _ran_ back to the car!

* * *

**_Morton Grove_**

I had promised to check in with Cathy on the way home and report on what I had seen.

Cathy opened the door, saw my expression and grimaced.

"Coffee?"

"Please – make it black!"

"Hi, Mindy!" Curtis called out from the living room.

"Hi, kid!"

"So – what did you see?" Cathy asked as we sat in the kitchen.

"Everything!" I replied.

"Oh..."

"Let's just say it must have been laundry day and leave it at that..."

Cathy laughed.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah..."

I felt myself blushing!

"To be young again..." Cathy mused.

Curtis came into the kitchen.

"Was she naked again?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Cathy queried.

"I said 'hello' yesterday on the way back from school and got an eye full of Chloe's butt and other regions!" Curtis complained, going a little pink in the face.

"You've seen her before," I reminded him.

The boy blushed.

"I know, but she's my cousin and it's just a little bit weird!"

"That's Chloe!" I laughed.

"So true!" Cathy added.


	195. Debriefing

**_Safehouse F_**

We started just before ten that morning.

Selina and Bruce looked very much refreshed after their day off; that would soon change!

"Please be gentle, Mindy; I'm still sore!" Selina moaned.

"It was that sort of day off, was it?" I teased with a look and a smirk.

Selina blushed and Bruce just stammered out denials.

"Ignore the bitch; she's just being an ass!" Dave laughed.

Dave and I left them to settle down in the briefing room and get comfortable. Chloe and Josh were going to debrief them while Dave and I went to do some paper work!

* * *

We needed to do some reviewing of Fusion members.

Boring, but necessary, if we were to remain a cutting edge organisation. I decided to start at the top – Kick-Ass! Assets... plenty – oh yes, some very big assets that kept me very happy and – _STOP_! Get your head out of the Whore House, Mindy. Handsome, muscular, stunning when naked... Get a grip, Mindy, for fuck's sake! Like a battle tank as he forces his way through the enemy, striking them down with punches and his batons – I love it when he forces his way into me and...

Dammit – I was getting very damp down below!

* * *

Okay!

Hit Girl. Now where do I start?

What sticks out about Hit Girl? A couple of things pop immediately to mind – well they don't stick out all that far, but what there is, is very, very... I had a one-track mind; Mindy was right about that. Did I care, though – did I hell!

Hit Girl had many appealing attributes, both as a vigilante and as other things...

* * *

I sat back down again, with some clean knickers on, and got back to work.

Skipping Kick-Ass for the moment, I moved onto Shadow. Now, Mindy, get serious.

Shadow had been with us the longest, not counting Marty. She had been thirteen and a handful when Dave and I had first met her. Now, though, she was a very striking and beautiful fifteen-year-old – and _still_ a handful! I looked down her 'rap sheet' that Marty had painstakingly maintained.

Her first kill had been in defence of me; she had coped in her own way and now she would not think twice about killing somebody who deserved to die; she could also be vindictive too. Many criminals were almost as scared of her as they were of me; she could intimidate with only a glance. She had been shot, twice. The first time two bullets had nearly cost the life of her boyfriend as he had dived in front of that bastard, Ralph D'Amico's bullets. Her right shoulder still bore the scars of that fight...

Her skills were exceptional, her courage immeasurable. Mind you, we had had our run-ins, together. I had kicked her out of Fusion after one of her ill thought out escapades, but we needed each other, so I let her back in. She was my right hand, especially when Dave was not around. Other than Dave and Marcus, Chloe was one of the most important people in my life; she was a sister to me and there were few secrets between us. Okay, she had ruffled my feathers once or twice; she had crashed two motorcycles among other things, but she was a very good friend and err, sex partner?

Ultimately, to show what she meant to me, I had asked her to be my Maid of Honour for our wedding; the poor girl had almost collapsed in tears when I had asked her and Josh had had to guide her to the couch!

..._...

Next, I supposed, was her British partner in crime, Jackal. Joshua was her partner in more ways, than one! She loved the boy more than she loved anything else. I had to admit that I had been unsure of the kid at first, but then he had thrown himself in front of those bullets and almost been killed. Chloe had been distraught when she thought that he had died; but the kid was made from stern stuff and he beat all the odds and survived.

The boy had survived five bullet wounds, including one received while outrunning gunman alone and at night. If all the British had his courage then they were a force to be reckoned with! His father had been murdered on the orders of Ralph D'Amico. He had been in a coma for months – however he had prevailed and he was now a key member of Fusion, second only to Shadow. He was fifteen, too and as I saw the other night – well equipped and very handsome! To me he was a brother and somebody I could talk to about anything.

..._...

Next on the list was Hal.

Abby was a complete nutcase and a genius with the computers. She was fifteen, but had the skills and maturity of somebody much older. She had fought well in Gotham, killing for the first time, almost face to face. She had courage; I had to give her that! I trusted the girl with my life and I enjoyed having her funny, geeky humour around. Without her as support, Fusion would not be able to function.

What was more amazing about Abby was that her own mother still had no idea what it was that her daughter did for her extra-curricular activities!

..._...

Hawk!

Well there was not much to say about her, considering that she had been pregnant for the past nine months. Yeah, there was that time I had tried to kill her – and I had almost succeeded before Marty had Tasered me – that still rankled, too!

However, despite that, we were good friends and I was Godmother to her son.

..._...

Medic, a key member of the team – without her many of us would be dead or badly crippled at best!

Despite being Chloe's Mom, she had a different character. However, I had seen her kill with my own eyes; she was cold that woman, very cold. On the other hand, she was very gentle and caring in her capacity as a Doctor. Mind you, her no-nonsense medical check-ups were something to be feared!

She had been a surrogate mother to me and provided me with guidance when I needed it, not to mention plugging a few holes when I got myself shot!

..._...

Trojan – now he was a challenge.

Curtis was still only eleven, but having lost both his parents in a car crash almost a year ago – I was not looking forward to _that_ anniversary – he bore himself like a pro who was years older. As one of the younger members of Fusion, I worried about him a lot and I hated it when he was injured. He was an amazing kid and I respected him for his accomplishments.

As Chloe's cousin, he had picked up many of his skills from watching her both in training and in action. While Chloe had hated her cousin for most of his life, the antagonistic behaviour between them had long passed and they were now more like a brother and sister, than as cousins.

The boy had been shot, three times, but he had survived our time in Gotham. As he got older, his skills would improve steadily and he would be a force to be reckoned with.

..._...

Following on from Trojan, we had to talk about _his_ partner in crime.

Wildcat was a conundrum. I hated it when people called her a 'mini-Mindy', but I had to admit that maybe they were right. Sometimes I did not think that that was a good thing, _at all_! Megan was very headstrong and she often found herself in trouble, both at school, home and as Wildcat. She insisted that trouble always found her and not the other way around!

The girl is tenacious and very brave. Sometimes, though, her bravery tends to get ahead of her brain and things happen. One bad result was her being stabbed, three times, when disobeying orders. Some treated her as the 'baby' of Fusion, but her skills showed that she was anything but. Many looked at her short stature and laughed; they were usually very sorry when Wildcat had finished with them – if they lived!

Megan was my little sister; well she would be when her mom, Paige, married Marcus. We were very much alike, which as I mentioned earlier, may not have been a good thing and sometimes the thought scared me. I also worried about what she and Curtis got up to behind closed doors... Did we have another Chloe/Josh couple here?

..._...

Mist...

Erika, the cause of my sexual deviation from the norm. She used to be Marty's squeeze, but no longer. She was a stunning young woman of twenty-two and... I was feeling hot and aroused again at the thought of her in bed… She was also sexually willing to partner with either sex, as the threesome with Chloe and Josh had proved, while in Gotham.

She was also one of the few in Fusion who had been around _that night_, in New York and been shocked to the core by the live showing of the death of Big Daddy and my own antics in the D'Amico Warehouse. She was tremendously caring and extremely vindictive when fighting. As one of our newer members, she wielded her chain-whip and Sais with vicious abandon and blood lust.

The girl also had a craving for high-powered motorcycles, not that I could fault her for that!

..._...

Splinter – what can we say about Splinter.

An amazing young twelve-year-old. Tommy was a fascinating person to talk with. His experiences were wide and not to be envied. He had been taken off the streets of New York and made to fight for the gratification of various mobs and mafias. Finding him had been a fluke at best, also leading us into another trap! He was a tremendous asset to Fusion and I enjoyed sparring with him; his fighting skills were a challenge for to, to say the least.

With him had come his Mom and Dad, both vigilantes of sorts that Dave had met in New York at 'Justice Forever'. His Dad, Tony, looked after everything we required when it came to vehicle and weapon maintenance and repair. He was highly skilled and I compensated him accordingly. Tommy's Mom, while a quiet woman, assisted with a lot of the behind the scenes asset management and record keeping.

I saw Tommy, Megan and Curtis making one hell of a team.

..._...

Now we came to our newest member, Petra.

Another young woman with a destroyed youth. Initially, I saw her as a threat, but now she was a good friend to me. Hailee's fighting skills were legendary and we could often spar to a stalemate together. While her skills should have made Hailee my number one Operator, there was no way I was going to dislodge Chloe. There had been a limited amount of animosity between the two girls initially, despite Hailee being three years older than Chloe. I had promised Chloe that Hailee was no threat to her position as my number one in Operator in Fusion.

I respected Hailee's experience as a vigilante as well as her skills. We did not use ranks in Fusion, anybody could lead an operation if their skills were the most suitable. I was happy to take orders from Dave, just as much as I would accept orders from Megan, or Hailee as the circumstances dictated.

..._...

Now for the most important member of Fusion, without whom none of it would have ever got off the ground.

I was of course, referring to Battle Guy. It had been Marty, who had pointed Dave towards Chicago. It had been Marty, who had helped Dave track me down. Without Marty, I would most probably have been dead long ago and I would never have found Dave. Without Marty's technical knowledge, we would never have been able to operate as an illegal vigilante organisation.

Damn, I was tearing up at the thought of what Marty meant to me and how without him, things could have been so different. He was a wonderful guy, sometimes a bit too geeky at times, but a great joker and it was to be an honour to have him as Dave's Best Man at the wedding.

..._...

Last, but not least, we had our favourite dick-eating bitch, Eisenhower.

Admittedly, men were not always her biggest fan, but she loved men, in her own uniquely special way and what they had to offer! She was getting older and we had limited her activity as Eisenhower. As Sophia, she was a loving, if lazy, animal and was loved by all, especially the twins.

..._...

Many other people contributed to Fusion, mostly behind the scenes.

Marcus (Rhino), Paige (Lynx), Vicky, Ryan (Neptune), Mathilda, Fellowes, Murphy and Kyle (Max), to name but a few. They all contributed to helping our organisation flourish in the face of adversity; Dave and I owed them everything.


	196. Something Stirring

**_That same day  
Monday_**

**_St Louis  
Missouri_**

I watched as the young girl began her morning exercises before breakfast.

It was always the same, running on the treadmill, while manipulating hand weights in her small hands. She was average height for her age, about four foot five in her bare feet and thin as the proverbial rake. She was definitely a morning person, always quick to jump out of her bed with a smile and start her exercises each morning, as per her indoctrinated training. As a nine-year-old, she was typically full of energy and always active. For me though, as I approached twenty-seven, I hated mornings and I was usually a lot slower to start my morning exercises. Though not as flexible as Stephanie was, I was still over a foot taller and I could hold my own.

I took a moment to glance around at our meagre accommodation and grimaced; the place sucked bigtime. However, on both a limited income and while relying on stashed funds, you had to be careful. That was also important when you wanted to keep a low, low profile, as we did. It had been six months since we had both awaken from our drug-induced haze that had made the two of us compliant and allowed us both to be trained in unspeakable acts. For most of the time since then, neither of us had been able to sleep in different rooms and it had only been in the past month that Stephanie had finally started sleeping in her own bed.

The nightmares were so very real and we both regularly awoke at night screaming and in floods of tears. It was heart-breaking seeing the look of horror on the young girl's face. The drugs had prevented the nightmares; indeed the drugs had prevented any form of conscience or knowledge of right and wrong. The girl was only nine, but she had already killed twelve people during her three years in captivity. Me, I had only been in captivity for a little over a year but I had my own kill-count... I had already had some skills before I had been taken, not many, but some and I was an adult. Stephanie had been trained in firearms and the use of knives, but any more-advanced training, except for the most basic Martial Arts stuff had been put off until her body grew further.

We had escaped from what had been our base of operations in Southern Chicago and headed southwest, to St Louis. There I had accessed some cash, hidden away for just such an occasion. They may have trained us to be compliant and to follow orders, but they had also trained us to think for ourselves. Therefore, we were distrustful (paranoid?) of our controllers and set up what you might call 'insurance policies' and in my case, a Safehouse that was totally off the grid.

The only problem?

We were still figuring out whom we were.

* * *

"Steph, you ready for breakfast?" I asked an hour later.

"Let me grab a shower first, Miranda, then I'll be right there." Stephanie suggested; which was a good idea as the girl was soaked in sweat.

Mind you, so was I; I headed for the other bathroom and grabbed my own shower. As I entered the kitchen, tying up my still damp dark ginger hair, I found Stephanie pouring hot water into a pair of mugs on the kitchen side, a coffee for me and a tea for her. It was the same routine every morning; nothing had changed over the previous six months. Stephanie's light blonde hair was up in a ponytail, still dripping from the shower as usual.

To look at the girl, nobody would ever guess that she was both a hardened killer and a crack pistol shot. She was also a mini-ninja who could creep up behind you and jam a blade into your side. There was something else different about the girl; she had British accent, which had given me cause to wonder from where she had been abducted.

Our life was full of never ending questions

* * *

When we had awoken one morning, six months previously, we had been unaware of where we were, or indeed, why.

We had even struggled with _who_ we were. We instinctively knew that we were Miranda and Stephanie, but that had really been it. We both knew each other; our minds told us that, but not very much more... The confusion was also very scary. We had found ourselves in a large apartment on the fourth floor of a large but otherwise anonymous apartment block and we seemed to be the only ones in the place.

We were also more than a little concerned about certain other things, such as our clothing, which just did not seem right, neither for me, nor for a nine-year-old girl; it was too utilitarian, rather than comfortable. Stephanie had soon appeared from her bedroom dressed and holding two items in her small hands. One was a slim gun holster and the other a pistol! She held the gun by the frame around the trigger; something told me it was the trigger-guard, as if it was a dead rat.

Something in my churning sub-conscious told me that we should get out of the place as soon as possible. We quickly stuffed clothes, limited personal effects and equipment into packs, including some guns; something told me to take the guns. We also took some files and documentation that appeared to be about us; at least they had our photos on them. On the side in the kitchen were some car keys.

We walked around the garage beneath the apartments, pressing the remote, until the lights on a late model Jeep SUV flashed. We threw in our kit and I drove out of the garage with Stephanie strapped into the seat beside me.

..._...

As I drove, my mind seemed to kick into overdrive. My senses were heightened and I was observing everything, without even trying. I was watching everywhere at once, in the mirrors, ahead, to the side, behind. It was automatic, I scanned, I drove, I scanned, and I drove. Then I saw something that set my senses on fire and I instinctively floored the accelerator.

"What?" Stephanie asked, instantly on alert.

"We're being followed..."

Stephanie spun in her seat to look out the rear window. Three cars behind a dark coloured sedan was accelerating to keep up with us and pulling into the next lane.

"We need to ditch this car!" I said urgently. "They're tracking us..."

"Then what?"

I saw Stephanie's expression changing; one moment it was fearful and then the next it was hardening.

"I'll let you know when I've figured that out..."

* * *

What was happening to me?

For a moment, I was crapping myself at the thought of being chased, but then suddenly my fear seemed to evaporate. I started to look around me, taking everything in, processing potential threats and avenues of escape. I had no idea why I was doing it; my sub-conscious just said 'do it', so I did!

"Brace!" Miranda suddenly called out and I leant back in my seat and brought my feet up onto the dashboard in front of me.

I saw Miranda stare into the rear-view mirror and then stamp both feet on the brake pedal, slamming on the brakes, hard!

The Jeep slowed rapidly and then there was a sharp jolt as another vehicle slammed into the Jeep's back end; the rear window shattered. I looked behind and saw the dark-coloured sedan with its bonnet crushed back onto the windscreen. There were two men inside, struggling to escape their deflating airbags.

Miranda floored the accelerator and turned right at the next set of traffic lights.

We dumped the SUV after driving northwest for another twenty miles in complete silence. We then took a cab back into central Chicago, and then found ourselves on the 'L', followed by an Amtrak to St Louis.

We detected no further tails.

* * *

That escapade was not the first time that we started to 'do things' without knowing why.

We noticed things changing within a week of arriving in St Louis. After arriving at the station, I instinctively took three different cabs and never the first one that pulled up either. Stephanie was giving me strange looks, too, her mind grappling with what I was doing. Finally, we stopped outside a rundown apartment block and climbed up to the third floor with our equipment.

On the way to the apartment block, I had been able to obtain a large amount of cash and the key to the apartment from a secret location. Who stashed it? Why and how I knew to go there to find the money and key, I had _no_ fucking idea!

The first surprise had been Stephanie herself on the third day in St Louis.

* * *

I was bored and curiosity got the better of me, so for some reason I reached into the backpack that had the guns in it.

I brought out the pistol that I had found in my bedroom, in Chicago. My mind said meaningless things to me as I examined the pistol in my hands and then a name popped into my head.

"Heckler and Koch P30SK..."

"Huh?" Miranda asked.

My hands started doing things of their own accord and step-by-step instructions flew through my mind faster and faster.

_Clear the weapon and carry out a safety check_

_With the magazine removed, pull the slide all the way back and hold it there_

_Push the slide release upwards to lock the slide back_

_Hold the pistol so that your thumb covers the rear of the frame and your fingers rest on the top of the frame_

_Pull slide back and move it to the front as far as the disassembly position_

_Using your free hand, press the slide release axle in from right to left_

_Pull slide release to the left until it reaches the locking position, pull slide forward off the pistol's frame_

_Turn the slide upside down and carefully push the recoil spring forward and out to either the left or right hand side, separating the recoil spring from the barrel and slide_

_Pivot the barrel slightly forward and press downward on the barrel-locking block through the ejection port, separating the barrel from the slide._

I executed each step exactly, resulting in the pistol successfully 'taken down'! It had taken me little more than a minute, too.

"How did you do that?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"I have no damned idea...!"

* * *

What concerned _me_ more was that I had been able to reverse the process, without having seen what Stephanie had done; as far as I knew, I had never even touched a gun before that day.

Stephanie looked pensive for a minute before she reached down and pulled out another pistol from the backpack; she held it up to me.

"Glock 17 Gen 4..."

I clamped a hand over my mouth. Where the hell, had those words come from? It was my turn; I pulled out a larger weapon from the backpack and held it up for Stephanie.

"Heckler &amp; Koch MP5K... With Navy trigger group..."

Now it was Stephanie's turn to look shocked! She also looked a little scared.

What were we?

* * *

We both spent most days trying to remember who we were and how we had arrived at where we were.

There were fleeting flashes in our minds at night. We had no idea if they were dreams, nightmares or awakening memories. We compared notes on our 'visions' each morning and some of the notes were disturbing to say the least. More than once, I would wake up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down my face after witnessing something horrific. I would then find myself waking up the following morning in the same bed as Miranda. Several times, I had witnessed her struggling through her own nightmares.

I would lay awake at night, trying not to sleep; I knew that when I slept, they came – the nightmares came. The nightmares portrayed me as some kind of monster. Sometimes I would be viewing the 'action' from the first person, other times from the third person, as an observer. I would see through the eyes of a nine-year-old, as if it was somebody else. Alternatively, I would see myself...

I had difficulty saying the word and difficulty admitting it to myself. However, the fact that I knew how to use a gun, which scared me in itself, also made me think that the nightmares were just my memories returning. If they were, then I did not want those memories to return; if they were accurate, then I was a bad person, a very bad person. In some nightmares, I was teamed up with Miranda and both of us were...

There was that word again...

... Killing!


	197. Not A Night To Be Bad

**_Tuesday_**

**_Chicago  
Glenview_**

I was tired when I awoke.

The night had been long and I had not slept well. I seriously wanted to stay in bed, but no, I had kids to get ready for school and I had to prepare for that evening's activities.

Dave was already up and it seemed, so were the kids.

"Morning, Mindy!" They both chorused as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning..."

Dave was grinning. All three of them seemed too damn happy for seven-thirty in the damned morning!

* * *

**_St Louis_**

Our first venture into actually hurting people had occurred in the third week.

We had been out shopping – it was a useful pastime and allowed us to get some fresh air, and we _did_ need to buy food from time to time. It also stopped us sitting in the grungy apartment and worrying about ourselves.

As was normal, there were always some unsavoury types walking the streets that thought with their dicks. In our case the idiot could not take 'no' for an answer! The man seized my wrist; normally I would have screamed and pissed myself, but for some reason I was _not_ scared. I seemed to go into automatic and found myself cool, calm and collected.

I smirked at the man, who seemed to ease off my wrist, just for a second and then I twisted his wrist and at the same time twisted my body around; I heard bones in his wrist snapping. The man screamed; I punched him hard in the neck as he bent over to grasp the damaged wrist. He fell to the ground.

The other man came towards me; I seized the incoming fist and used the man's momentum to twist him forwards. He hit the ground beside his unfortunate friend and I smashed my boot into his face, breaking his nose.

I ignored his screams; grabbed Stephanie's hand and ran.

* * *

"How the bloody-hell did you do that?"

"I wish I knew, Steph, I wish I knew..."

I looked up at Miranda with some concern. I was worried about what I might find myself doing without any control. Mind you, I was still only nine, so there was _not_ all that much I _could_ do! If only that were so...

A week later, it was _my_ turn; I had been alone and walking back from the store. It was after dark, not that the dark worried me. A young girl of about fourteen was being annoyed by some older boys – I fully intended just to walk on by, but then something inside me snapped.

"Leave her alone, you fucking bullies!" I growled.

The four boys turned in my direction.

"That accent ain't from around here, limey!"

I rolled my eyes – not very original.

"That the best you've got – fucking wanker!" I retorted.

"Shouldn't little girls, like you, be in bed?" Another laughed.

The girl tried to use my distraction to escape, but one of the boys grabbed her and slapped her across the face.

"Stay!" He warned.

I do not know what happened or why, but I ran forwards and jumped at the first boy, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down to the pavement. I drove my elbow into the side of his head; he stayed down. As he fell, I jumped to the next boy, then the next, and the next. Within two minutes, all four boys were groaning on the ground.

"Bloody hell; I've got blood on my jeans!" I growled and left the girl standing there in astonishment.

I was a dozen yards away before I stopped and gazed behind me.

"Holy shit!" I thought and ran back to the apartment.

"Trouble?" Miranda asked as I slammed the front door behind me.

"I just put four wankers out cold..."

"You?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Miranda!"

* * *

Despite her size, Stephanie could move and hit hard.

I had witnessed the punishment the punch bag took; we had repaired it twice! I had also learnt not to annoy her, as she would often resort to using her fists when she was agitated, or things got too much for her.

Stephanie's temper tantrums were something to behold – mind you that applied to most nine-year-old girls. She had a fair set of lungs and a varied and admittedly foul, vocabulary. I had learnt many new British swear words, most of which I had had to look up on Google!

* * *

**_Chicago_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I pulled a pair of Glock 19 pistols from the rack and checked them both on the table before inserting them into my holsters.

Beside me, two new vigilantes readied their own weapons.

"You two ready to do it again?"

"Hit Girl, we were born ready!" Batman replied.

"The City awaits!" I laughed.

* * *

This time Batman and Catwoman were being supported by the full might of Fusion.

It was a night to put the fear of God into criminals everywhere. That night we had twelve vigilantes and a dog on the streets and two more on duty at the Safehouse. All of Fusion's available resources were deployed.

Hal and Battle Guy were in the Command Centre. Iron Hide was being driven by Medic. With her were Batman and Catwoman, along with Eisenhower for support. On two wheels that night, we had Kick-Ass, Hit Girl, Shadow, Jackal, Mist, Petra, Splinter, Trojan and Wildcat.

It was an amazing sight, nine motorcycles roaring up South Archer Avenue, with Iron Hide behind. We rode in two parallel lines of four, with Kick-Ass out in front. Then we broke off into three teams. Iron Hide, along with Mist, headed up South Pulaski Road. Kick-Ass, Shadow, Wildcat and Splinter headed up South Central Avenue. The final team, Hit Girl, Jackal, Trojan and Petra headed up South Cicero Avenue.

* * *

**_St Louis_**

"Hey look at this!"

"What's that Steph?"

Stephanie just pointed at the TV. I could see a news broadcast; it was coming live from Chicago. I could see a large SUV trailing a line of motorcycles up a broad street. It was dark, but I instantly knew who was on display. It was those vigilantes, now why did that start to mean something to me?

I started to get flashes of images in my head. A mad sex session in the toilet cubicle of a men's room. Flashes of green and yellow. A man with a dog on his balls; now that was freaky! Standing on a rooftop. A name: Dave. I would need to work on those memories.

* * *

**_Chicago_**

"You two have fun, now!"

"Thanks, Medic!" I called back as Catwoman and I dismounted from Iron Hide.

"Catwoman and Batman are dismounting and on foot!" Catwoman called.

"I copy Catwoman and Batman on foot!" Hal replied from the Safehouse.

"Let's go Kick-Ass!" I growled.

* * *

**_A mile across town_**

"You sure about this, boss – those bastards are out, tonight – I don't feel safe."

"They're miles away from here, besides we go in, we come out, we go fence the crap, we go home – simples!"

"If you say so, boss!"

The man began to attack the window in preparation for entering the residential apartment. Within a few seconds, he slid the window up. He stuck a long leg through and climbed into the apartment.

* * *

**_Inside the apartment_**

I heard a noise; it came from the living room.

How many times had I told that kid to stay in bed and stay away from the TV! I swung my feet out of bed and headed from the living room. I turned on the main light.

"You are bust..." I began before I screamed.

A strange man was standing with his back to the window, he had knife in his gloved right hand, a ski mask on his head covering his face. Then suddenly the man seemed to vanish as he was dragged kicking and screaming back through the window. I heard a thud and then there was silence.

I dug deep for some courage and stepped slowly towards the window. I screamed again as a head suddenly appeared at the window.

"Sorry to scare you – those two won't be hurting anybody else; the Cops are on their way – goodnight!"

"Err, goodnight, err Kick-Ass!"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"That's two for Kick-Ass!"

In a box on the large screen were the names of all the vigilantes out on the streets that night. Below Kick-Ass a glowing number two appeared – everybody else was at zero.

"Thanks Abby, coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks, Marty."

* * *

**_South Pulaski Road_**

"Come to me, you little bastards!"

"Batman, Mist – two coming your way, laden with the contents of a drug store..."

"Batman copies – we're ready!"

* * *

**_South Central Avenue_**

I hated this damn suit; it was too damn tight.

I had no choice, though, if I wanted to go out and fight. I had not realised how big my tits were getting until I had to squeeze them into the top of my suit! Trojan had offered to help, but I had declined his _kind_ offer; there was a time and a place for everything! Now, though, I wanted to get myself on the scoreboard...

Kick-Ass had two down already, which sucked. I crept through the darkness with Shadow behind me. Then I heard a noise and raised my fist signalling Shadow to stop.

* * *

**_South Cicero Avenue_**

We were the alternative dream team.

Petra and Hit Girl. We cruised side by side up the avenue before pulling over beside a dark and forbidding alleyway. Jackal and Trojan had made their way to the opposite end of the complex alleyway system.

We were gonna score big – you go Hit Girl!

* * *

**_South Pulaski Road_**

"What the _fuck_ are you?"

"I'm Batman!" I growled as I drove a fist into the man's face – God that felt good.

"What are we going to do with you?" Catwoman asked quietly of the man she had pinned to the alley wall.

"Stop playing with your food, Catwoman!"

"Spoilsport!" Catwoman replied, smacking the man across the head with her gauntlet.

The man slithered down the wall and was still.

* * *

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

The cell rang again with more pickup instructions.

"Don't they think we have anything better to do than go around picking up their castoffs?" Murphy moaned.

"I think we're gonna need backup, tonight – call Voight?" Fellowes responded as he pushed a bound criminal into the back of his SUV.

"At this rate we're gonna spend every day till Christmas doing the paperwork!"

"Life's a bitch – get used to it..."

* * *

**_South Central Avenue_**

"Hey, not fucking fair!"

I watched as Splinter span around and drove his armoured knee into a man's face, sending him sprawling.

"You snooze, you lose, Kitty-Cat!" Splinter laughed.

I sensed something and span to my right catching another cunt around the head and putting him down.

"Oh, yeah – I've still got it!"

"Children – behave..." Shadow growled as she surveyed the scene. She cocked her head to one side and then turned towards a doorway.

"Kick-Ass – we need a door opened..." She added.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

The scoreboard was ticking up.

Kick-Ass was still on top, but we were still in the first quarter, with the whole game stretching ahead of us.

"Popcorn?" I asked Abby.

"Caramel?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**_South Harding Avenue_**

The two men grabbed the cash from the startled man behind the counter and ran towards the door of the store.

They got maybe eight feet before coming to a full stop. There in front of them was a sight, to behold. The woman was clad in white body-armour and had a slim, but mature figure. In her hands, she held a large, wicked-looking, UTAS UTS-15 bullpup pump-action shotgun. Beside her, snarling fit to burst was an enormous animal, clad in its own body armour. Behind them both, stood the instantly recognisable bulk of Iron Hide. The woman racked back the pump-action to get their full attention.

Both men raised their pistols up.

"You boys gonna come quietly?" An electronically distorted voice growled.

"Two against one, bitch!"

"You two know German?"

"Huh?"

"Well my dog does – Schwanz!"

The men's eyes went wide as the dog bolted forwards and sank its jaws into the one of the two available groins.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The man screamed as he fell to the ground, wrestling with the dog and dropping his pistol.

The owner of the store came to the door to see what was happening. He was just in time to witness the second man placing his pistol on the ground.

"Please take what belongs to you, sir!" The white apparition growled.

The owner grabbed hold of the cash bag and nodding his thanks, retreated into his store.

A crowd was gathering as Medic secured the hands of the man without a dog on his balls. She secured him to a metal eye on the outside of the store normally reserved for dogs.

"Eisenhower, tot!" She growled and Eisenhower instantly withdrew, glaring and licking her jaws.

The second man joined his unfortunate companion, grimacing with pain. Medic handed the broken down pistols to the storeowner for safekeeping until the Cops arrived.

* * *

**_South Cicero Avenue_**

"At the end of the first quarter, we have a tie for the lead – Kick-Ass and Medic with Eisenhower!" Battle Guy reported over the comms.

"Medic?" I growled.

That bitch was _not_ gonna beat me; nobody beat Hit-Girl! I ran forwards into the darkness, followed by Petra. We both saw the man at the same time...

"He's mine!" I yelled.

"Fuck that, bitch – he's mine!" Petra challenged.

The unfortunate target must have shit himself as he saw two armoured vigilantes running towards him full tilt. We both kicked out at the same time sending the man flying a good distance.

"Got him!" Petra announced happily.

"Like fuck, you did!"

"My point!" Petra retorted.

"You gonna challenge me, cunt?"

"You're not much of a challenge..."

"Girls!" Jackal growled. "While I like a good chick fight as much as the next man – we have a job to do. Behave or I'll bang _both_ your heads together!"

We both watched as Jackal dumped two unconscious men beside our own.

"Battle Guy; that would be two up for Jackal and half each for the two little bitches!"

* * *

**_South Central Avenue_**

"The two little bitches – err, Hit Girl and Petra are now on the board and Jackal is up there with Kick-Ass and Medic!"

The call came in just as the door exploded to the weight of Kick-Ass smashing through. I rushed past him, determined to beat Jackal or I would _never_ hear the end of it! As I had suspected, we had found a drug den. The men were playing cards and there was a ton of money on the table.

"Now this can go easy, or it can go hard..." I began.

"Fuck easy!" Wildcat announced as she cannoned into the men, kicking and punching.

"I like her style!" Kick-Ass growled diving into the maelstrom.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as I glared at Splinter and we both entered the fray.

* * *

**_South Cicero Avenue_**

"Please, I made a mistake..."

"Yes, you did – any other night and maybe I might have let you walk; only tonight is not good for me…!"

I punched the man into silence and dragged him into the growing pile.

"You're getting there, Hit Girl!" Trojan laughed.

I scowled and swore violently.

* * *

**_Chicago Police Department  
District 21_**

"Fuck off, you two – this is beyond a fucking joke now!" Sergeant Trudy Platt announced from behind her desk.

"Sorry – it's not a night to be bad!" Fellowes grinned.

"Oh, before I forget, Voight's on his way in with eight..." Murphy laughed.

"I'll get you for this, you won't escape my wrath!" Platt retorted a smile on her face before turning to the Officers behind her. "More coming in, you sorry excuses for Cops, so get to work!"

* * *

**_South Pulaski Road_**

They never knew what hit them as we both attacked without warning.

The burning fire in the barrel highlighted our shadows, but nothing more. I kicked and I punched, sending one man towards Catwoman who swung him against the brickwork of the alleyway. I was running on the intense high of the adrenalin rush.

Catwoman had a spring in her step as she used her litheness to great advantage, sidestepping anyone who attacked her and following up with a powerful punch to somewhere delicate.

By the time we had finished there were four more for the slammer.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Everybody returned very tired, but pleased with the night's work.

I had to see what the total was. I pushed into the Control Centre and groaned. We had put forty-six criminals behind bars, but I was low down on the scoreboard. Shadow had been beaten, by everybody but Wildcat, Splinter, Batman and Catwoman who had all tied with three each. Even my own Mother and Eisenhower had beaten me, with four! I was pleased to see that Hit Girl and Petra looked pissed off too, as they had drawn with Kick-Ass, Medic and Trojan.

The winner with six was the very smug looking Mist!


	198. And They Assemble

_**Author's Note:**__ As a reminder: Cameron and Natasha are brother and sister who first appeared in Chapter 89 of **Forsaken**, before starring in their own offshoot: **Hit Girl Hits Britain**. Brooke first appeared in Chapter 169 of **Forsaken** and yes; she is the same Brooke who appears in **KA2**._

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_**

**_West Ridge_**

"Well done, both of you!"

"As Mindy said; well done. You have now both graduated from the Fusion Boot Camp!" I said as seriously as possible.

"Thanks, Dave," Selina said, giving me a big hug.

"It's been fun, but more than a little painful!" Bruce added hugging Mindy.

"We'll arrange to be with you, the first time you go out in Gotham. Fox should have your combat suits ready in a few more weeks – then Batman and Catwoman can wreak havoc!" Mindy said.

"I am very proud, Master Bruce and I do believe your father and mother would be, too," Alfred commented.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce replied.

"Now, you can both rest and do what you want until Saturday – but don't miss the parties on Thursday night – they should prove interesting!"

"Girl's behaving badly?" Selina asked innocently.

"Oh yes!" Mindy replied.

"What about us?" Bruce enquired.

"It will be an education, Bruce!" I warned.

* * *

**_Thursday_**

**_Glenview_**

They were starting to arrive from across the globe, literally.

First, to arrive were our friends from the United Kingdom, Cameron and Natasha King.

We hugged tightly almost the moment they set foot in the house. They were very good friends and we had missed them.

"Oh my God, they are _so_ cute and adorable!" Natasha exclaimed when she saw the twins.

"Believe me; they are not!" Dave laughed.

"You told me that you had kids, but wow!" Cameron added.

Both kids looked very pleased with the praise; they just ignored Dave's comments.

"You two have funny accents – you both sound like Josh!" Anne-Marie commented, always quick to point things out.

"We come from across the North Atlantic, just like Josh," Cameron explained.

"Where?" Danny asked curiously.

'Where' was one of Danny's favourite words, along with 'who', 'when' and 'why'! I quickly taught him how to use Google!

We all went upstairs to Danny's room where there was a huge map of the world on the wall.

"Okay," Cameron mused, examining the map. "You live here – in Chicago."

He pointed Chicago out on the map, in North America. Then he ran his finger in an easterly direction and then north.

"The United Kingdom. We live about two thirds up – in Scotland, in the middle there," He finished.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed.

"Over three-thousand miles away!"

"Awesome!" Anne-Marie added, examining the map closely. "Can we go to Scotland?"

"Maybe – if you're good, we'll go back there next year..." Dave suggested.

"Is it safe?" Cameron asked meaningfully.

"I think so," I replied.

"Do they know?" Natasha asked quietly, indicating the kids.

"No, they do not."

* * *

Next, to arrive was our newest friend from New York.

"Hi, Brooke, good flight?"

"I've had worse. Good to see you Mindy and you Dave..."

"Am I missing something here?" Brooke asked, indicating the twins who stood patiently waiting to be introduced.

"Long story – please meet Anne-Marie and Danny – our kids..."

"Wow – you two don't hang about!" Brooke quipped. "They are _so_ sweet!"

"Wait till you get to know them!" Dave laughed and received a scowl from Anne-Marie.

* * *

We had also received a lot of cards and packages over the preceding couple of weeks.

'_Good luck to you both and Congratulations  
From all at the GCPD  
Jim Gordon_'

'_Congratulations from GCHQ  
Lt Craig Lawrence RN_'

'_Best Wishes to you both  
Damon would have been proud  
Sergeant Mackenzie, NYPD_'

I had no idea how GCHQ had found out, but then I figured that was what they did! It was also good to hear from Jim Gordon and Mackenzie.

We had put the King's and Brooke up in a hotel in town; we did not really have the space for many people to stay.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Lawndale_**

There was a knock on the door.

Marty was busy with Matty, so I got up to answer the door. I grinned after looking through the spy hole and pulling the door open.

"You have a warrant?"

"I do; a warrant to see a beautiful baby boy!"

"Come on in then; what a wonderful surprise...!" I exclaimed. "Marty; it's Hank and Trudy!"

"We had to come and see you guys; took a while – we've had a lot of activity at the District!" Trudy explained dryly.

I tried to look innocent, but Voight just smiled at me with his knowing smile. It was next to impossible to hide anything from Voight! I led them through into the living room.

"You guys moving?" Voight asked eyeing up the piles of cardboard cartons.

"Yeah; up to West Ridge – we need space for the little guy to grow..."

"Damn good idea – well here's something from all at the District," Trudy said, handing over a large bag and an envelope.

"Thank you," I said, hugging them both.

"Extortion – SPECTRE had nothing on Trudy!" Voight laughed as Trudy blushed slightly. "After the second round the District was empty for almost two days as everybody hit the streets to avoid the front desk!"

"I remember what that was like – every time somebody had a kid the District was suddenly very empty!"

"Oh my God; he's so sweet!" Trudy squeaked as she saw Matthew Todd Eisenburg for the first time.

The boy was only a week old, but he gazed up at the visitors. Marty passed my son to Trudy; I was amazed at the transformation from fire-breathing dragon to gentle, caring person. I knew that Trudy had a heart, but she kept it well hidden!

"You getting much sleep?" Voight asked with a grin.

"Since Matty appeared?" I laughed. "Not a chance!"

"You're looking good, Kim," Voight commented. "Going back out as Hawk once he's grown a bit?"

There it was; straight out, no beating about the bush!

"You know what my response is to that, Hank..." I cautioned.

"Yeah, I know; I'm damn proud of you. You too, Marty."

"I second that sentiment!" Trudy agreed, while gently rocking little Matty. "He has his mother's eyes, but the looks of his father; he'll be a knockout when he's older – fending all the girls off!"

"He getting a sister?" Voight asked innocently.

"Anything's possible!" I replied with a smirk and a blush.

* * *

**_South Cottage Grove  
Apartment 202_**

Living with my favourite boy has rather opened my eyes a bit; notice I used the word 'rather' – he is growing on me and changing how I speak!

I was noticing things about him that I had never really noticed when we were not living together. There were a few noticeable things really. Number one and the biggest one, was toast! He will eat the damn stuff twenty-four-seven, if I let him. Me, I might have the odd slice at breakfast, but very rarely – I see nothing special about the damn stuff.

Josh has three, thick slices every morning covered in thick, very tangy, orange marmalade – I hate orange marmalade, but I tolerate him eating it. Mind you, we can come back from school and he will promptly make himself a stack of toast and a mug of tea, and then plonk his ass, sorry _arse_, onto the couch in front of the TV to watch reruns of Stargate: Atlantis. He loves his toast; he says it makes him feel comfortable and he sees the toast as a bit of a treat – toast as a treat, in the middle of the afternoon?

What could be worse than that, you might ask?

Marmite!

It stinks!

I hate it!

It is vile!

He likes to smother it on toast and then bring it to bed of all places! The smell almost makes me throw up and then there is the 'toast crumbs in the bed' problem. Okay, I know that I have some bad habits that annoy Josh, but Marmite on toast…!

..._...

I will tolerate the gallons of tea that he drinks, as I drink the odd cup here and there; despite the fact, he refuses to touch 'American Tea'. He will only drink 'English Breakfast Tea', or that foul stuff: 'Earl Grey Tea'. Nevertheless, he also has to have certain 'comfort' foods that he says 'remind him of home'.

HP sauce – what, the hell, is in that stuff?

I admit it has an interesting taste, but I generally avoid it, although Josh loves to smother his 'chips' in the vile looking substance and by 'chips', I mean fries. Just do not get me started on his terminology for things – he refuses to use _our _words, as in _American_ words, which just causes confusion for me as I try to translate things in my head!

We have met halfway on that. I cook 'chips' instead of 'fries' now and eat 'crisps' instead of 'chips'. However, he now goes to the 'bathroom' for a pee, instead of going to the 'loo', 'bog' or 'head'; it just sounds better and less crude!

One thing, though, that I _have_ found myself in the habit of, is eating stuff on toast. Yeah, I slammed him for eating toast, but he loves emptying a tin of something over some toast, especially baked beans – quick and easy, can sometimes be messy, but very tasty.

My, err disturbed mind also got curious when he came home one evening with a couple of small tins of 'Heinz Spotted Dick' – s_potted dick_! That just sounded _so_ dirty and I was _supposed_ to eat it smothered in custard... I just _had_ to try it – I ended up making Josh buy more that weekend. However, I drew the line at suet pudding – when I saw what suet was, I almost threw up at the thought of eating it. The British have some _weird_ eating habits! Mind you, you should have seen Mindy's face when I told her that I had had custard with some of Josh's spotted dick for dinner and that she should try some...

..._...

Do not get me wrong, moving in with Joshua _has_ been wonderful and it is working out great, I just seem to have picked up his British habit of complaining constantly! Josh says he is determined to make me speak properly and for me to learn to use a knife and fork properly. I am even getting in trouble at school for misspelling things now; I am putting extra 'L's in and 'U's. Josh can get away with that, I cannot!

I will readily admit that we spend an inordinate amount of time naked; well I did anyway. Josh was a little more reluctant initially, or maybe the word should be _reserved_.

I was a nymphomaniac and proud of it!

* * *

**_The next morning  
Thursday_**

**_North Park Elementary School_**

"You two behave now and remember that you are being picked up by Paige and staying with them tonight, okay?"

"Will Megan be there?" Anne-Marie asked.

I knew that Anne-Marie adored Megan and the feeling was mutual. I just hoped that Megan was not teaching them anything bad!

"No, she will be at the party, tonight; I told you earlier."

"Oh yeah, you did – never mind!"

"Will we see you in the morning, before school?"

"Not sure, Danny, but we will pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay – see ya..."

* * *

Tonight, we were all going to have some fun!

I wondered what we would be like, on Friday morning and I was a little worried about what I might be letting myself in for – I had a distinct feeling that if Erika and Chloe had anything to do with it, I would be spending most of the night naked!

Oh, well, it was not every day that you got married, so I figured that letting my hair down, figuratively speaking, was okay. I grinned to myself as I remembered the last time that I 'let my hair down'; I ended up naked and in a threesome with Chloe and Erika!

I had no idea what the 'men' would be doing; I just hoped that they would behave. Admittedly, they were all a little more reserved than Chloe!

Mind you, the thought of them all naked... Behave Mindy; you are getting married in less than seventy-two hours.

God I was nervous!

* * *

Marty was in charge of the entertainment for the men.

I had no idea what it was going to be, but I had an idea. You just have to try to have fun, otherwise what's the point... I also had an inkling what the girls might be getting up to as well!

Us, we were much more mature and reserved...


	199. Batchelorette

_Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that should be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a very dubious, unseemly or otherwise downright dirty nature._

_A fun chapter before the good stuff begins._

_As the Colonel said: __'Try to have fun, otherwise what's the point!__'_

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Glenview_**

It had started out as a bachelorette night, only wow, the night went off like a freakin' hand grenade!

The twins were with Marcus and Paige for the night. Dave was at West Ridge with Marty, Cameron, Josh, Tommy, Curtis, Kyle and Bruce. Glenview was full of women: Abby, Brooke, Erika, Chloe, Hailee, Mathilda, Megan, Natasha, Selina and myself. Oh, Sophia was there, too!

The best bit about the night was that we could all be ourselves; everybody present knew about Fusion, although I was not sure if everybody knew about Chloe sexual tendencies...

"You girls ready for a night of Hit Girl debauchery?" Chloe demanded loudly.

"I'll take anything I can get!" Natasha announced.

"Your accent is _so_ cute!" Brooke commented with a grin.

"Remember – I'm only eleven!" Megan reminded everybody uneasily.

"We'll get you a blindfold then, sweetie!" Mathilda teased with a grin.

Megan scowled and blushed a little.

Chloe and Brooke started exchanging stories about me – Chloe was curious about what I was like at school. I left them to it, not wanting to hear about my time at school; those memories still haunted me. I hoped that Brooke would be honest and come clean about her part in my time at school.

..._...

A short while later, with loud music pounding, I was chatting, actually giggling, with Hailee and Erika when Brooke came over to us.

"I want to see more...!" Brooke said, dropping a certain magazine onto the table.

Chloe froze. Erika smirked. The other girls screamed out their agreement.

"Well, Chloe – up for another display?" Erika asked seductively.

Chloe blushed madly but I could see her thinking about it. I also knew that she would not say no.

"You did use the word, 'debauchery', earlier." Hailee pointed out.

"Yeah – my mouth gets me in a _lot_ of trouble..." Chloe growled.

"That may be, but apparently Mindy, your mouth is to die for, not to mention that tongue...!" Selina mentioned casually.

I went bright red and tried to stammer denials.

"The whole damn Manor heard you licking out Chloe, Mindy!" Selina laughed. "What was it that Chloe yelled?"

Megan spoke up.

"You are _so_ much better than Josh!" She screamed in a _very good_ impression of Chloe screaming.

Everybody laughed.

"Chloe; any problems with watching the DVD?" I asked the mortified teenager.

"We already gave the boys permission," Chloe replied with a glance at Megan who blushed. "Not really – Megan can watch it _with_ permission, this time!"

..._...

Now, you may wonder why Megan was at the party; she was only eleven, but earlier that week I had offered her the chance.

"If I let you come to the party, you have to be very grown up and mature. You will be with adults and older teenagers. I am only letting you come, as you are a member of Fusion. Do not do anything to show me, or Fusion up, understand Wildcat?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Megan replied.

"And whatever you do, you tell _nobody_ about what you witness; especially _not_ Dave," I growled. "I still get the piss taken out of me for sharing a bath with Chloe in New York!"

* * *

Wow!

Watching yourself on a 65-inch television in full HD was a new experience, especially when you were naked. Every scream was _so_ humiliating and as for the heavy breathing...!

Erika seemed comfortable with watching herself; nevertheless it was yours truly who was blushing. Mind you, everybody was captivated and nobody turned to look at me. Mindy was the first to say something when it ended.

"Wow! It's different this time round – glad this couch is leather; it'll wipe down!"

"Hands up who has dry knickers...," Selina asked, while blushing.

"Technically mine are dry; I'm not wearing any!" Erika admitted.

No hands went up; even Megan kept hers down, but she blushed quite a bit.

"That was awesome!" Natasha admitted with a grin.

* * *

I had reluctantly allowed alcohol and I had told Megan that she could have _one_ drink, only.

Chloe had already started and so had most of the others – mostly Vodka. Megan had taken one sip and then spat it out, to lots of derisive laughter. She tried a glass of white wine, which Mathilda and Erika were drinking and she said it was okay.

It was not long before everybody was in the pool, only there were no swimsuits in evidence!

What a visitor might have thought, seeing ten females running about naked...? The evening was about fun, so who gave a fuck – not us at any rate! Initially, I felt a little self-conscious as some present had way bigger tits then I had, but some had smaller, so I was not complaining. I was also surprised that Abby did not bat an eyelid about stripping naked, either and neither did Megan who, other than Selina, was the youngest there, by quite a large margin.

Megan looked at me. "So... Who's showing who up and what happened to being 'grown up and mature'?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, I forgot to invite anybody who was 'grown up and mature'!" I growled back as Erika grabbed me around the waist and pulled me screaming into deeper water.

* * *

The place was chaos, but a good chaos!

There was a lot of giggling and laughing – the alcohol was taking affect, which was not a surprise. I was amazed at the friends that Mindy had. They were remarkably caring, which in itself was a surprise considering what these people did as their alternative selves.

Most of them were killers. I had figured out who most of them were, although I was not sure what to make of Selina or Megan; they both seemed very young. Chloe was nice, just a little bit nuts. I was shocked to find that she, and Erika, had allowed themselves to be filmed infiltrating an 'L' bar!

Natasha lay on her back, on the steps on one side of the pool.

Chloe was busy administering to her needs down below, while Hailee looked after the top half. Both girls were very naked. Megan just stood there and watched, open-mouthed, as Abby and Selina ran their hands over each other's body. Erika appeared from under the water and spoke to Megan.

"Go easy, Megan – rub gently or you'll get sore!" She cautioned before swimming away with a grin.

Megan went very red, but continued whatever she was doing under the water. Mindy was chatting away with Mathilda as they swam. Considering that the last time I had seen Mindy in a sexual situation, she had been cold as anything, but now – holy fuck! I looked back over the years and deeply regretted what I had done to Mindy – the date-ditch especially. We could have been good friends, but... Anyway, I was glad we could be friends now and knowing her secret, that was awesome.

That was when the pizza delivery arrived.

Mathilda and Natasha actually answered the door, dripping wet and stark naked. Something told me _that_ delivery driver enjoyed his shift considering the eyeful he had gotten!

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

There was total silence.

"That was _so_ much better second time around!" Josh admitted.

"Hell, yeah!" I agreed.

Tommy, Curtis and Bruce were red faced and totally speechless.

"Bit much for you guys, eh!" Kyle laughed. "I need the bathroom."

"Me, too!" Cameron admitted.

"You have one hot girlfriend, Josh!" Marty chipped in.

"Steaks are ready!" Alfred called and we headed out to the deck.

Alfred had cooked a massive pile of equally massive steaks. There was salad and masses of fries to go with the steaks. Marty, Cameron, Josh, Kyle and I helped ourselves to beer to wash down the steaks. I allowed Tommy, Curtis and Bruce to have a beer each, but only the one. Curtis was not overly amused with his beer, but drank it anyway.

Tommy, it seemed, was familiar with drinking from his time in captivity, so he already had a taste for alcohol. Bruce had never touched a drink before, but he enjoyed the beer nonetheless. After the steaks, we helped ourselves to some ice cream and settled down to a movie.

I wondered how the girls were getting on – we would find out in the morning over breakfast.

* * *

**_Glenview_**

I could not remember when I had last eaten so much.

All the pizza was gone and they had been large pizzas, too! After adding copious amounts of ice cream, we all collapsed on the couches to watch a movie. I was knackered and felt like sleeping; it had been a very energetic evening.

Nevertheless, it had been fun.

As I started to doze off, I wondered how Dave was doing.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Friday_**

**_Glenview_**

"Oh wow!"

"You may be right there, Curtis!" Josh exclaimed as he examined the interesting scene before us.

"Megan has err, expanded a bit..."

"If by that you mean she has tits and curves; then yes, she has," Josh agreed.

"You think they forgot that we were coming over for breakfast?" I asked with a grin.

There was movement amongst the girls on the various couches. A head stuck up; it was Megan.

"What's the racket?" She asked tiredly and then she focussed on Curtis. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

She rapidly grabbed a cushion and covered herself. Another face appeared; it was Selina – she sat up and noticed Bruce.

"Oh, hi, Bruce..."

"Err, hi Cat – nice err, cat..." Bruce replied staring at a very naked Selina who then looked down at herself.

"Oh, shit!" She shouted, her eyes going wide and seizing two more cushions and furiously prodding the nearest girl.

It was Mindy.

"What the fuck? I'm too fucking tired for more sex..."

"Oh wow!" Curtis repeated.

Curtis' voice seemed to wake Mindy up and she looked around before her face turned bright red.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" She growled staring up at me. "Hi, Dave!"

Mathilda and Erika stood up, oblivious to us watching and neither made a move to cover up. Mathilda glared at the other girls, all of whom were now awake. Brooke was attempting to cover up her admittedly appealing chest, while Hailee was blushing red and fumbling with the cushions. Natasha did not seem overly bothered by her display and was ignoring the scowl that her brother was giving her. Kyle was happily grinning at Chloe as she hid behind Brooke with Abby.

"Come on, bitches!" Mathilda called out. "You've all got beautiful bodies; what are you afraid of? I bet every dick over there is hard as a post! You've all got bits to be proud of, even Megan..."

"I'm not worried; we're all friends and I have nothing to hide..." Erika added.

Chloe grimaced and then stood up.

"She has a point!" Chloe admitted, coming out from behind Brooke.

Mindy smirked at Brooke.

"It's biology, bitch," She proclaimed. "Don't fight it!"

Brooke's mouth dropped open and she shrugged. I threw down a large pile of towels I had just grabbed from beside the pool.

"I think you girls need a swim or a shower and then we'll have breakfast!" I suggested.

Megan jumped up and grabbed a towel, but she took her time wrapping herself in it. She looked over at Curtis.

"You like what you see...?"

"I'm not complaining..."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Don't take offense, Megan..." Brooke said as she wrapped herself in a towel, much to Cameron and Tommy's annoyance. "If he can't think that means his brain is starved of blood; so where else might the blood be...?"

"Oh!" Megan exclaimed, catching on. "Come on..."

Megan took hold of Curtis' hand and dragged him towards the stairs down to the basement. Kyle, ever the ladies' man, helped Hailee with her towel and they both headed for the pool.

"What are we going to do with you?" Josh asked Chloe with more than a little exasperation, who was holding her towel and making no effort to cover up.

She whispered something in Chloe's ear and Josh blushed. Then they both vanished up the stairs together. Abby and Brooke went to get dressed, while Natasha and Selina remained wrapped in a towel each. I noticed that Bruce and Selina were exchanging many unspoken words and Selina was not complaining.

It was time to start cooking.

* * *

By the time breakfast was cooked, everybody was dressed.

There seemed to be a lot of chatter, and everybody was very hungry – not surprisingly! Once cooked, I left all the food on large plates on the counter and everybody helped themselves to bacon, eggs, sausages and pancakes. Sophia had a large bowl of bacon and sausages, too.

There were still more than a few blushes from the girls, but nobody was overly bothered.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_North Park Elementary School_**

I looked around and then my heart leapt as I recognised the Jaguar.

"Mindy!" Danny yelled and I turned to see Dave and Mindy.

I was ecstatic to see them; we had only been apart for one night, but I found myself missing them both.

"Told you we'd pick you both up from school..." Mindy said as I hugged her tightly.

"Let's go get something to eat; then we are all having early nights as we have a very big day tomorrow," Dave added.

I was really looking forward to tomorrow; I had an awesome dress to wear. I had no idea what Mindy would be wearing, but I was certain that she would look beautiful in whatever she was wearing.

Danny would be wearing a suit. I had seen him in it and he looked cool. I could not believe that it had only been three weeks since Daddy had died; it felt like much longer and we had both been made to feel loved and wanted, every minute since then.

I was determined to do everything that I could to make Dave and Mindy's special day, very, very, special.


	200. Purple, Green and Yellow

_Well, this is it – Dave and Mindy are getting married!_

_This momentous event is split over **two** chapters. **Chapters 200 and 201**. _

_The good stuff; the wedding night, is in **Chapter 201** and needs plenty of space and I hope it will not for the faint hearted, or for those who get embarrassed when somebody says 'boob'!_

* * *

**_Friday night_**

**_Glenview_**

Dave was already asleep, but the impending events of the following day were keeping me awake as I ran everything through my confused mind.

I was not scared, but I was a little apprehensive about what was about to occur. For me it meant a stable future; I knew that I was doing the right thing, but I also had doubts and I had no idea why.

Finally, after what seemed like _hours_, I dozed off and drifted into a fitful sleep.

...+...

I found myself in a room, an empty room with white walls, and matching floor and ceiling. I was alone. At least I thought I was...

"You look pensive, baby doll."

"I am, Daddy," I replied automatically, then turned to see my father leaning against the wall a few feet away from me.

"Talk to me, child."

"I – I don't think I'm going to be good enough for Dave..."

Daddy surprised me with his answer.

"Are you fucking nuts?"

"Huh!"

"Dammit! I brought you up to be intelligent, Mindy!"

I was more than a little confused by my father's outburst, but I pushed on nonetheless; I was never one to back down.

"He does so much for me – I don't know if I deserve..."

Daddy looked at me as if I were six-years-old.

"Listen, child – I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Dave is the perfect companion for you. He cares – he really does and I know that he would die for you. You really can't ask more of a guy than that, Mindy, you really can't!"

"I know he loves me; I don't doubt that, and I love him – but..."

"But, _what_?"

I could tell that Daddy was starting to get a little testy!

"He could find somebody better than me; I'd only be holding him back. I know I owe him, but..."

Daddy laughed and gave me a very patronising look indeed.

"Oh, yeah, child – you owe the kid! He has saved your life more than once, twice before he even knew you properly... He drove a thousand miles and searched non-stop, _for weeks_, just to find you! Then when he found you, what happened?"

Now I felt ashamed as I thought back and heard my own words: '_What the fuck do you want? I don't need your fucking help, cunt!_' I then heard more of my own words, echoing in my head: '_Are you fucking deaf, or just an idiot? Did you not hear me, the other fucking night? I don't need your fucking help, cunt!_' Damn, I could be a real bitch sometimes!

"Not pretty, huh?" Daddy asked rhetorically.

"Not my finest hour!"

"But you've had better since, all thanks to the help and support that one young Dave Lizewski has given you. I would _never_ have believed that 'Ass-Kick' would turn out as he has and that is because of you, child! You taught him everything, Mindy, and I am damn proud of you for that. However, you did not stop there – you built an amazing organisation, with a catchy name: _Fusion_. I really could not be any more proud of you, baby doll – your Mother is really proud of you, too."

I smiled and felt myself blushing.

"That boy, no that young man, he will stay with you and he will protect you and I know that you will do the same for him. Tomorrow, you will publicly make that vow to each other, as your mother and I did to each other, years ago. I am damn proud of you, honeybun and we both severely wish that we could be there with you, for your special day. I really, really, hate saying this, but Dave _is_ perfect for you and he is the best thing that could have ever happened to you, Mindy. You are a special girl that needs a special person to be with her. I've been watching you – ever since Dave killed that bastard, Frank D'Amico."

That sounded _so_ worrying on _so_ many levels!

"You've seen _everything_?" I queried tentatively.

"Unfortunately – yes!" Daddy replied, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Don't worry; I closed my eyes when you posed naked for Dave, before you two made out for the first time and... The less said about what happened in Gotham... The better!"

Oh, crap! I felt myself blushing madly.

"And as for the night you two got engaged...!"

"Daddy!" My face was getting very hot.

"Enough said. You will always be my little girl, whether you are eleven or nearly eighteen. I am so very, very proud of you and I miss you more than anything."

"I miss you too, Daddy."

"So, no more talk about being wrong for Dave, young lady!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Daddy, I trust you as always."

"Good call, baby doll!"

"Sleep tight, Daddy!"

* * *

I found myself in a room, an empty room with white walls, and matching floor and ceiling. I was alone. At least I thought I was...

"You ready for this, sport?"

"Definitely, Dad," I replied automatically, and then turned to see my father standing a few feet away from me.

"I'm real proud of you, pal. Okay, okay, at first I thought you were wasting your life, but then I saw what you have made of your life since and... Wow! Thanks to Damon, I even got to see what occurred when you first met that girl."

"Damon?"

"Mindy's Dad..."

"You know Damon...? Hang on... You know who Mindy is?"

"Mindy is the girl that crept into your bedroom one night and sat crying on your bed..."

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah, I did... I was glad to see you with a girl in your bedroom – sort of!"

"Stop embarrassing the boy, James!"

Mom was now standing beside Dad. Alice Lizewski studied her son for a moment before speaking again. There were tears in her eyes.

"I am _so_ proud of you, Dave – words just can't say how much."

The walls seemed to melt away and then...

"Dave?"

"Mindy?"

Mindy was standing two feet away from me, and leaning against another doorframe was a man that I assumed was Damon Macready, having never seen him without his Big Daddy mask, but he looked very similar to the photo of him that hung in the Safehouse.

"Damon."

Damon nodded with a smile, which was a surprise.

"Hi, James, Alice," he said, cheerfully.

"You know my parents?" I asked.

"We've been spending a lot of time together since you and Mindy, err started living together," Damon growled. "I'm glad you at least waited until she was sixteen!"

"Daddy!" Mindy exclaimed, blushing.

I reached out and took her hand in mine, reassuring her.

"Damon, behave!"

I immediately recognised Mindy's mother Kathleen. The eyes were identical, as was the shape of the face.

"Hello, Mrs Macready," I said.

"Hello, Dave – it's good to meet my daughter's partner – Damon had some, err, interesting things to say about you."

"I bet he did..." I replied sardonically.

"He means well... Thankfully Mindy got my brains..."

"And your looks, lucky for her!" James laughed.

Everything started to fade; I took one more look at Mindy.

"Weird, huh?"

"Yeah!" Mindy agreed.

...+...

"You okay?"

"What – oh, yes!"

We were awake again.

"Daddy gave us his blessing, last night."

"Been knocked on the head, had he?" Dave quipped.

I laughed.

"Or worse! Did that actually happen?"

"Your Mom is very beautiful and she has passed all her beauty onto you..."

I was blushing with pride.

"I love you Dave..."

* * *

**_The following morning_**

**_Saturday, October 24th, 2015_**

**_Chicago_**

We were up early and we all headed for a major five-star hotel in the centre of Chicago.

There we met up with the others and I reluctantly separated from Dave as we headed for different suites to get ourselves ready. I was seized by my over excited bridesmaids, which with Chloe as Maid of Honour included Abby, Erika, Hailee and Megan. Once in our suite on the forty-sixth-floor, I took a long shower and then with the help of the girls, I got myself cleaned up and dressed.

I needed help as I was trembling with fright – a novelty for me I can tell you! I could not even shave my own damn legs for fuck's sake, but I was being waited on, hand and foot. Chloe fussed over me like a mother hen, ordering around my bridesmaids to ensure that nothing was missed. I had chosen some very seductive lingerie to wear beneath my dress, which I hoped would make Dave explode, and Chloe ensured that I was wearing the correct set.

The makeup took the longest, which was also a novelty; I never usually bothered with any makeup but Chloe was determined that I should look right for my big day. For somebody who normally does everything herself, being waited on and not being allowed to do anything for my self was a little trying!

Once I was as ready as I could be, I sat and stared out of the window while the others showered and prepared themselves for the day. I had never felt so nervous and it took all my concentration just to remain sitting still. All around me there was chaos as the five girls dashed around and sorted themselves out.

In the middle of it all Marcus appeared with Anne-Marie, so she could get ready.

..._...

"Hi, Marcus – bit busy – see ya!" Megan called out as she ran past Marcus and Anne-Marie wearing nothing but her bra and knickers.

Marcus just stood there a little stunned.

"Marcus!" Chloe exclaimed – she was wearing even less with only a towel to maintain her dignity – assuming she had any left after the party! She seized Anne-Marie's hand and dragged her off towards the bedroom, telling her to strip.

I grinned at the man who had raised me for the first five years of my life and then taken me in again for some of the most difficult years of my life. He paused as I stood up and his mouth just flapped for almost a full minute.

"You look – beautiful, Mindy..."

He was speechless and I blushed badly!

"Thank you," I said quietly, feeling tears of happiness welling up as I gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek.

"I never thought that I would ever see you dressed so beautifully – it just never seemed to be your thing!"

"I never thought I would either – with this dress, I feel like a different woman – I feel like Mindy Macready today and _only_ Mindy Macready..." I felt the tears in my eyes and gripped my hands together to stop them from shaking.

Marcus had a momentary thought. "You packing?" He asked quietly.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I replied with an embarrassed grin as I pulled up a side of my dress, turning away from where Anne-Marie stood as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

There on my right thigh, secured in a white thigh holster, was a custom Glock 26 Gen 4 with a white frame and a purple slide!

"Specially commissioned for today!" I grinned sheepishly. "You never know..."

"With you? No, we never know... Tasteful, though," Marcus quipped dryly. "Matches the dress!"

"That was awesome!" Josh commented, gazing at my bare leg as he came in the door.

I quickly dropped the dress and scowled at Joshua.

"You can check _me_ out, if you wish," Chloe suggested, pulling up one side of her own dress to reveal a single, long leg.

"Almost as good," Josh quipped.

"Asshole!" Chloe growled with a grin.

Once all the girls were dressed and ready, we headed downstairs to the venue. At least we tried to; my legs would not move I was so nervous. Chloe enlisted Hailee and Erika to assist me to the elevator.

The time had come... It was happening.

* * *

I was nervous as hell.

Standing there with my Best Man, Marty, I was shaking from head to toe. I had only felt this nervous once before and that was when I had been strapping on a jetpack that had Gatling guns attached! Even that had seemed easier than standing there waiting for Mindy.

To ease my nervousness, I glanced around the venue. The place was very full. Everybody that we had invited was present. I could see all our friends: Isaac Swanson, Jack Bay, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth, Cameron and Natasha King, a crying Paige, and Cathy Bennett with Ryan. Tony and Shannon Morgan were there too, along with Kim and baby Matty. Also present were Brooke, Vicky Richards, Sam Fellowes and Paul Murphy along with their own families.

I felt a slight pang in my stomach as I wished that Dad and Mom could have been in those seats, along with Damon and Kathleen, but it was not to be.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Wedding March beginning.

..._...

I turned and saw Marcus appear in the doorway.

Behind him came Josh, Kyle, Tommy and Curtis. All wore Lingfield grey morning suits with ivory waistcoats and wing collars with purple cravats, as did Marty and I. Each morning tailcoat had a jade green pocket square. The suit seemed to crush me and I was having trouble breathing, but I knew that was just the nervousness.

Next came Anne-Marie and Danny. Anne-Marie was our flower girl and wore a pure white dress with a purple sash that tied in a broad bow at the back. She wore a purple flower in her hair that had been curled and tied back; she looked very beautiful. Danny wore a smaller version of the same suit that I wore and he was our pageboy.

Marcus guided the youngsters to the aisle between the chairs and they were followed by Tommy and Curtis, then Kyle and Josh. Then came the Bridesmaids, all of whom wore floor length, purple, off the shoulder dresses, they all looked stunning, and most of them were blushing. It struck me as strange that these same young women while looking so beautiful and normal were also quite lethal when out fighting Chicago's worst criminals.

The Bridesmaids formed up behind the groomsmen with Megan and Abby in front, with Erika and Hailee behind. It had to be the first time that I had _ever_ seen Hailee in a dress; she looked stunning and she was blushing madly. In pride of place, behind the bridesmaids came Chloe in her position as Maid of Honour. She was blushing madly too and she looked simply amazing.

Marcus stood still behind them all, his left arm out ready to receive his daughter's hand.

I was sweating badly and the suspense was killing me.

..._...

Finally, Mindy appeared and she took Marcus' hand.

I was _astounded_ by what I saw.

Mindy's sleeveless dress was floor-length and of white satin, with a V-neckline and an empire waist. The dress was finished off with a purple sash and a white and purple court train. Mindy's natural blonde hair fell past her shoulder, and was draped loosely down her left side. She wore diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

She was smiling, as I had never seen her smile before. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her and I was speechless. Right at that moment, you could have knocked me down with a feather! She was gripping onto Marcus' arm rather tightly I noticed; she must have been very nervous.

The processional began and with a nudge from Josh, the twins began their walk towards me, Anne-Marie blushing sweetly. It seemed to take an age for them to come level with me, but finally they arrived. Josh smiled encouragingly as he turned and stood beside Marty with Kyle, Curtis and Tommy. The girls lined up on the other side of the aisle, all still blushing and enjoying the attention that they were receiving.

"Damn you look hot, Megan!" Curtis said which made the colour of Megan's face almost match her dress.

He was right. Now that Megan was developing a more feminine figure, the dress did match and accentuate her developing curves very well.

* * *

As Marcus handed Mindy over to Dave, he glared at his future son-in-law.

"You take good care of her, you hear me!"

Mindy scowled and Marcus grinned at his adopted daughter.

"She's your problem now, Dave!" Marcus added and then he took a deep breath. "Thank God for that – freedom!"

There was a ripple of laughter from the assembled guests.

"Hey – you've still got me, remember!" Megan called out.

"Don't remind me!" Marcus replied, grimacing.

* * *

**_The Ceremony_**

"The ceremony of marriage in which you come to be united is one of the first and oldest ceremonies in the world. Marriage is the clasping of hands, the blending of two hearts and the union of two lives into one. Your marriage must stand, not by the authority of the State, nor by the seal on your wedding certificate but by the strength and power of the faith and love that you have for one another."

Somebody was crying – I could hear sobbing; how dare they cry, it was supposed to be a happy event!

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and love."

I peeked to the side – Chloe, Abby, Erika, Hailee and Megan were all tearing up; I was tempted to tell them all to get a fucking grip!

"Love is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humour. Love is having the capacity to forgive and forget. Love is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. Love is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner."

"Here we go!" I quipped and heard polite laughter.

"Dave and Mindy will now exchange vows."

"I, Dave Lizewski, take you, Mindy Macready, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"You may now place the ring on her finger."

Dave delicately pushed the ring he had been holding onto my hand. The ring stopped against my engagement ring. Oh, fuck! _I was crying_ – God, I hoped they were tears of joy!

"I, Mindy Macready...," I faltered for a moment; the emotion was getting too much. "...Take you, Dave Lizewski, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"You may now place the ring on his finger."

I was shaking – it was ridiculous, I was losing control; my hands shook as I pushed the band of gold onto his finger.

"As you wear these rings, whether you are together or apart for even just a moment, may these rings be a constant reminder of the promises you are making today. You have shown your love and affection by joining hands and have made promises of faith and devotion to each other. You have sealed these promises by the giving and receiving of the vows. You shall no longer walk alone. As your hearts will be your shelter and each other's arms will be your home. From this day forward, may your days be good and beautiful upon this earth... It is my privilege by the authority vested in me to pronounce you husband and wife!"

"Cool!" Megan exclaimed, causing a ripple of laughter.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Everything around me seemed to dissolve as I gazed into Dave's blue eyes; they sparkled and were hypnotic. I felt his lips on mine; they tingled – and then I fucking melted! I felt the tears as they streamed down my cheeks when I wrapped my arms around my new husband and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

We were finally interrupted by a discrete round of coughing from Marcus.

I let go of Dave and turned, holding his hand tight, not wanting to let go of him, not even for a second. I was blushing severely and my face was wet with my tears. I had never been happier than at that moment, not just because of my new husband beside me, but also because of all the people who stood in front of us smiling, clapping and cheering. They were there for Dave and for me, and they _all_ meant _so_ much to me.

...+...

I took a moment to think back to the start of everything.

The scared Kick-Ass at Rasul's apartment.

Almost killing Kick-Ass for causing my Daddy to die.

Then Kick-Ass stepping up and saving my life in D'Amico's kitchen.

Again, he stepped up with his immortal words:

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Then that damn bazooka – awesome!

...+...

"Daddy, I wish you could have been here," I whispered to myself.

* * *

I noticed that Mindy had started crying again.

My hand had hurt where Mindy had been squeezing it, at least until I had squeezed her back just as hard and she had reluctantly loosened her grip. Mindy was happier than I had ever seen her and I loved her more than ever. The day had been so perfect and it was such a great feeling to have all our friends around us for such a special day.

...+...

I took a moment and thought back.

It had been six years and almost six months since I had first seen Hit Girl in Rasul's apartment. I remembered it well, including what she had said to me on the roof in answer to my question:

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Hit Girl!"

It had been six years and a month since she had first introduced her true self to me and the first time that I had really seen her for whom she really was without the mask:

"Mindy, Mindy Macready..."

...+...

There was the tinge of sadness again that neither of us had had our parents there to witness the day, but that was life.

* * *

_"I think that went well, don't you, James?"_

_"I would have to agree with you there, Damon – they are perfect for each other and Mindy is the image of her mother and very, very beautiful."_

_"Thank you, James, but flattery will get you nowhere!" Kathleen Macready said with a grin._

_"James, stop flirting on your son's wedding day!" Alice Lizewski cautioned._

_"I was just stating the obvious – Dave has managed to find himself the prettiest damn girl on the east coast!" James Lizewski persisted._

_"I never thought I would ever see our daughter that happy," Damon Macready commented._

_"Well your parenting skills were, to say the least, horrendous, Damon!" Kathleen said with a grimace._

_"I did my best and yeah, in hindsight it probably wasn't all that successful..."_

_"Hey! This is supposed to be a happy day, so let's not go there again!" Alice called._

_"Damon, remember, stay out of their suite tonight – you may see something that you will regret!" James cautioned with a laugh._

* * *

We moved outside, into the hotel gardens and the vixens gathered.

"You bitches, ready?" I called out and I threw my bridal bouquet behind me and instantly turned to see where it fell.

There was a rather violent clamouring of hands from the single females present and then I saw just one girl holding the bouquet triumphantly upwards. I laughed when I saw who it was and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, fuck!" Joshua exclaimed as he saw Chloe smirking at him and holding up the bouquet with a look of barely concealed lust on her face.

I laughed. They were both too young to marry, but their time would come.

After what seemed like several hours of photos, I was starting to feel hungry; it was time to eat.

* * *

**_The Wedding Lunch_**

We all sat down for an enormous meal.

It was great to chat with my friends and I was enjoying all the attention, which surprised me; I had been brought up to avoid attention and to keep to the shadows.

After the meal and a good deal of Champagne, Marty stood up to begin the speeches. I cringed at the thought of what the speeches were going to uncover, but I was pleased that we were in public, so certain stories could _not_ be talked about!

..._...

"I've known Dave since first grade and I am so very happy and more than a little jealous, to be here today to see him marry the hottest girl around – err, other than Kim, of course!"

"Nice save, Marty!" Josh called to some laughter.

"I know they both love each other unreservedly and will always support each other till the day that they die. They are a unique couple, with their own, very unique, outlook on life. My time with Mindy has been an education and I love her like a sister. Anyway, I have plenty of embarrassing stories; so please see me after the meal. For now though, please raise your glasses for the Bride; Mindy Lizewski!"

..._...

Once Marty had sat back down, Chloe stood up and she looked absolutely stunning in her dress.

"Meeting Dave and Mindy changed my life, for so many reasons. I see Mindy as my big sister and Dave as my big brother. They have helped to guide me along the right paths as I have grown up over the past few years. There have been times that I have ignored them to my cost, thinking that I knew better, but they have always been there to pick me up when all went wrong and calmly tell me _where_ I went wrong. I love them both to bits and I thank them for allowing me to be here for their special day and for choosing me to be their Maid of Honour. Ladies and gentlemen, the Groom, Dave Lizewski."

Chloe was crying as she sat back down again and I smiled over at her, ignoring my own tears of happiness.

..._...

"Welcome, everybody and thank you for coming to this auspicious event!" Marcus began. "As many of you know, I looked after Mindy from when she was only a few days old, until she was a few days past her fifth birthday. She was the sweetest baby I had ever laid eyes on. As she grew, she had not only the eyes of her mother, but also her looks, not to mention some of her traits.

"It is a tragedy that Kathleen Macready is no longer with us, she was a fabulous woman and she would have been so very proud of her daughter today. To me, Mindy is a very special young person who despite many distractions along the way has grown into the fabulous young woman that she is today.

"When she was eleven, she came back into my care after the death of her father, Damon. Mindy was very different to the five-year-old girl that I had last seen, all those years before; she was taller for a start!"

There was general laughter.

"Mindy had also picked up some new skills along the way; none of which I approved of. There were again plenty of tantrums and problems as she grew up – ask me later, I have plenty of stories! She became involved with a boy; a boy I did _not_ initially approve of but one that persevered and I am glad that he did.

"That boy helped to keep Mindy on the straight and narrow – most of the time at least! While there were a few lapses, he was mainly successful. I owe a lot to that boy, or my daughter may not be here today as the perfect daughter that she is. Thank you, Dave Lizewski for being there for Mindy, every step of the way and every time that she needed you."

I was crying again! I loved Marcus as much as I loved Dave and he knew it, but... I jumped up and hugged Marcus almost to the point where he was struggling to breathe.

"Thank you..." I was unable to say anymore, so I sat back down again.

"It is amazing to see Mindy running a successful business and raising two of the most lovely, well behaved kids that I have known in a long time..."

"That is not exactly how _I_ would describe Anne-Marie and Danny!" I quipped and received scowls from both of my kids. I smiled back as people laughed. "My kids are little monsters!"

"... She may be right!" Marcus continued with a grin. "Again, Mindy has only been successful thanks to the support of her friends and mostly thanks to the encouragement from the man who is now her husband, Dave Lizewski. Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom, Mr and Mrs Lizewski!"

..._...

Dave and I both stood up.

"Before we get flooded out by the women crying, I would like to thank you all for coming today and showing your support for us both; it is very humbling to know that we have so many good friends. For those of you not familiar with Mindy, she is usually a _lot_ stronger than this and she does _not_ usually burst into tears at the drop of a hat!" Dave said, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Thank you, all of you..." I could not say another word; I just hugged Dave as we both raised our glasses to everybody.

* * *

**_Late Afternoon_**

**_The Party_**

After a short rest, it was time to let our hair down and have some fun – just not the sort we had had the previous night!

As was expected, Dave and I had the first dance. To make things easier for me, the train of my dress was removable, which Erika and Hailee took care of for me. I grinned as the music began – somebody was having a laugh!

Okay, I will admit it; Dirty Dancing is one of my favourite films – especially the final dance... I looked Dave in the eyes as he began mouthing the words to me – we both knew them by heart. We both knew the dance movements too...

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Then I was mouthing the words back to Dave...

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Whoever picked the song for us knew what they were doing...

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

It must have been Chloe...

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

I felt so happy singing together with Dave...

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

The chorus was my favourite bit:

_Because... I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

No, we did _not_ do the jumping thing. I mean, I could have done it – but it was just a little too public! It felt good being able to dance with Dave; he felt so soft and warm as I hugged him. I was also feeling a little aroused by the events of the day – no idea why!

..._...

Then the music changed as the DJ selected another suitable track, which upped the tempo and brought Chloe and her bridesmaids out onto the dancefloor with the groomsmen.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no, not me_

Chloe, Hailee and Megan had jumped up eagerly as the first bars of the tune began – they all loved Joan Jett. While the song played and I hugged Dave, I thought again back over how we had come together. The assault on the D'Amico Penthouse being the start of everything. I remembered the elevator, the corridor and then the kitchen... Being rescued by Dave...

After that second, faster Dance with Dave, I took the opportunity to dance with Joshua, while Chloe danced with Dave.

* * *

"Thank you, Chloe; you have been wonderful at organising all the other girls, not to mention Anne-Marie and Danny," Dave said and I felt very embarrassed.

I would do anything for Dave and Mindy, without reservation. I had been overwhelmed when they had asked me to be their Maid of Honour; it was an amazing opportunity and it had showed me how much they loved me.

"I love you two and I am honoured to be able to this for you both..."

"We know," Dave said with smile and a kiss on the cheek. I felt my face warming up to overheat!

Dave laughed and passed me to Marcus, while he danced with Erika.

* * *

The day was _so_ beautiful and I was grateful to have been a part of it.

Hearing so many people say such nice things about Dave and Mindy confirmed my feelings that they were good people. I loved the dress that I wore and everybody kept taking photos of me; I was in heaven! They also kept saying how sweet and cute I looked. The attention was fun, but I hated being called 'cute'!

My brother, however, enjoyed the attention he was receiving from the girls; he did _not_ mind being referred to as 'cute' and lapped up all the attention!

My feelings for Dave and Mindy were growing day by day. Danny and I had talked about calling them Mom and Dad, but while Mom may not have been too bad; it had been a while since she had gone.

Dad, though, was still too fresh in our minds.

* * *

I finally got a chance to dance with my Maid of Honour.

"Thank you..."

Chloe was crying and I felt myself crying too as we hugged.

"I'd do anything for you, Mindy; today has been unbelievable and I have loved every minute," Chloe said quietly. "Thank you for entrusting this responsibility to me."

"I trust you unreservedly Chloe. You are a sister to me and you have always been there for me; even when I never listened..."

We hugged, holding each other tightly.

"You two going to cry all night?" Megan demanded.

"No," Chloe laughed, smiling down at the young girl. "Your turn, kid."

* * *

**_That evening_**

Now that the evening was in full swing, it was karaoke time!

Dave went up first.

"You sing something that embarrasses me; I'll fucking gut you!" Mindy growled.

This ought to be good, I thought. The machine kicked into life and I heard the music and saw the song – oh, cool! Mindy glared. The words started and Dave started singing, looking directly at Mindy...

_Every time I look into your loving eyes  
I see a love that money just can't buy_

Mindy was actually starting to blush and was averting her eyes. Dave never flinched as he gazed at his new wife...

_One look, from you, I drift, away  
Afraid that you, are here, to stay_

Mindy was now _very_ red and Anne-Marie was enjoying every minute of it, dancing to the music...

_Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it, baby_

Mindy braced herself, looked up at Dave, and smirked, still an interesting shade of pink...

_Every time I hold you, I begin to understand  
Everything about you tells me I'm your man_

I could see tears spilling down Mindy's cheeks and she seemed oblivious to them, or the people watching her...

_I live, my life, to be, with you  
No one, can do, the things, you do_

_Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it, baby_

_Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it_

_Anything at all_

Josh and Marty now joined in...

_Doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo, you got it_

They left Dave to finish the song...

_I'm glad to give my love, to you  
I know, you feel, the way, I do_

Everybody joined in for the remaining chorus...

_Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it, baby_

_Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it, baby_

_Anything at all, you got it, baby_

Then Dave had the final word...

_You got it!_

Mindy leapt up from her chair and jumped into Dave's arms hugging him tightly. The perfect song from the perfect man, the genius Roy Orbison.

* * *

Then it was Joshua's turn.

"Bet you can't match that!" Dave challenged.

"I am dreading this!" Chloe moaned as she sat down, taking off her heels to ease her swollen feet.

"I considered, 'Devil Woman'!" Chloe glared and Josh flinched. "But changed my mind..."

_Does she walk? Does she talk?  
Does she come complete?  
My homeroom homeroom angel  
Always pulled me from my seat_

Chloe blushed – it was one of her favourite songs: Centrefold by the J Geils Band.

_She was pure like snowflakes  
No one could ever stain  
The memory of my angel  
Could never cause me pain_

_Years go by I'm lookin' through  
A girly magazine  
And there's my homeroom angel  
On the pages in between_

Chloe was giggling and blushing as Erika whispered something into her ear.

_My blood runs cold  
My memory has just been sold  
My angel is the centrefold  
Angel is the centrefold_

_..._

_It's okay I understand  
This ain't no never never land  
I hope that when this issue's gone  
I'll see you when your clothes are on_

_Take you car, yes we will  
We'll take your car and drive it  
We'll take it to a motel room  
And take 'em off in private_

As Josh came to the end, Chloe jumped up, gave her boyfriend a big hug and a very deep kiss that seemed to shock Joshua, and caused more than a few wolf whistles.

The night was warming up steadily!

* * *

Now it was our turn!

"Okay, bitches – get up here!" I called.

We had prepared the song, just for that night: Abby, Erika, Chloe, Hailee, Megan and myself. Once in position, Hailee hit the music.

_When the going gets tough  
The tough get going, tough, tough  
When the going gets tough, the tough get ready_

I think the men were enjoying our singing.

_Yeah, oh, du da do da_

Even Marcus was enjoying the beat, along with Paige. Cathy was dancing with Ryan. I could even see Bruce and Selina dancing too.

_I got something to tell you  
I got something to say  
I'm gonna put this dream in motion  
Never let nothing stand in my way  
When the going gets touch  
The tough get going_

Anne-Marie was dancing with her brother!

_I'm gonna get myself 'cross the river  
That's the price I'm willing to pay  
I'm gonna make you stand and deliver  
And give me love in the old-fashion way_

Dave, Josh and Marty were now dancing to the music...

_Darlin', I'll climb any mountain  
Darlin', I'll do anything  
Ooo, can I touch you?_

_And do the things that lovers do  
Ooo, wanna hold you  
I gotta get it through to you, oh_

Kyle had attracted the attentions of Brooke – hope he knew what he was in for!

_When the going gets tough  
The tough get going  
When the going gets rough  
The tough get rough  
Hey, hey, hey  
Oh baby_

Curtis was dancing with Natasha and doing very well, too.

_I'm gonna buy me a one-way ticket  
Nothin's gonna hold me back  
Your love's like a slow train coming  
And I feel it coming down the track_

_Darlin', I'll climb any mountain  
Darlin', I'll swim any sea  
Darlin', I'll reach for the heaven  
Darlin', with you lovin' me, ooo_

Everybody joined in with the final chorus, which ended with Dave and me kissing. Chloe vanished with Josh into a dark corner – I had a feeling what might be happening!

..._...

The DJ now took over with a request, I think from Erika, for Megan and Curtis who were kissing in one of the darker corners. They jumped up as the DJ called out their names. I laughed as I recognised the song: Absolute Beginners by David Bowie! Megan scowled at Dave and me. I just laughed and smiled back.

* * *

_You can now go on to **Chapter 201**!_

_Please be warned that Chapter 201 will include smut and behaviour that should be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a very dubious, unseemly or downright dirty nature._


	201. The Wedding Night

_Please be warned that this chapter will include smut and behaviour that should be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a very dubious, unseemly or downright dirty nature. _

_Well, what did you expect for a wedding night?_

_A quick fumble under the duvet?_

_Get a grip!_

* * *

**_That evening  
Saturday_**

I was all bubbly with excitement.

"Congratulations, Mindy; you look radiant," Bruce said, blushing slightly.

"Thank you all for coming!" I said as I hugged Selina and gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek while Dave shook Alfred's hand.

"We would not have missed any of it!" Selina said happily.

"You two make one hell of a couple!" Alfred commented. "Congratulations, Dave!"

"Thank you, Alfred. It has been one hell of a journey to this point, but I do not regret a thing. Well, maybe the odd thing here and there!"

I scowled.

"We'll see you in a few weeks then," Alfred said.

"Definitely!"

It was wonderful to see all these people and knowing that they were here for Dave and me. Everybody was really having fun, which was great and the whole idea of course.

Cameron and Natasha were next.

"You two having fun?" I asked.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mindy; we would not have missed it for the world," Natasha said, giving me a kiss. "May I?"

I nodded and Natasha gave Dave a big kiss that made Natasha blush.

"Good luck, Dave – have fun tonight!" Cameron said with a wink and a grin.

"I will; Mindy won't be able to stand by the morning!" Dave promised and I felt myself blushing furiously, but I did not care.

Cathy came by and gave me a kiss, before handing me something surreptitiously. Once she was gone, I looked down at my hand and saw a large packet of purple condoms. I stuffed them into Dave's pocket, with the others; Marcus had slipped me some green ones earlier that evening! I had to laugh; it _was_ funny.

As I looked around the room, I could see Brooke talking to Anne-Marie and my daughter was laughing happily in response to whatever Brooke was saying. I could see Megan and some hands, which I assumed was Curtis – I grinned and left them to it!

Marcus and Paige were still dancing together which made me feel all happy inside. It was rare that they were able to enjoy themselves, just the two of them.

Where was Danny?

I continued looking around. I could see Hailee, Kyle and Erika chatting together. I continued looking around and... There! The boy was sitting in between Josh and Chloe and the three of them were laughing about something. I was pleased to see the twins happily integrating with my friends. They both needed a family and Fusion was their family, even if they never knew who was watching their backs.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

I took a moment to say goodnight to the twins.

"Please be good for Marcus and Paige, okay?"

"We will; we're both perfect little angels for them," Anne-Marie tried and I laughed.

"You both did _so_ well today and you look beautiful, Anne-Marie, and _you_ look very handsome, Danny," I said and both kids blushed. "We're very proud of both of you and thank you so very much for helping to make our day so special."

After a kiss and a cuddle, they both ran off to play. I would miss them; but it was only until the following morning.

Dave whisked me upstairs and swept me off my feet as he carried me through the open door, then he booted it closed with his foot. He dumped me unceremoniously into the large L-shaped couch.

As I stared up at my husband, I felt like the happiest woman on earth, if not in the universe.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_The Bridal Suite_**

We were finally alone.

I was so full of energy and surging emotions, it was unbelievable and Dave could sense it.

"So, how is my new wife feeling? Do I sense a nuclear explosion, or two, in the night's action?"

"Oh, hell, yeah! There's gonna be fucking chain reactions; they'll think world war fucking three has broken out!"

My underwear was soaked; Dave had been winding me up all afternoon. There was gentle, soothing music playing in the background and I felt so aroused it was ridiculous considering that Dave had not actually touched anything to that point!

Dave pulled off his jacket, throwing it into a corner. He knelt down beside me and kissed me, his tongue pushed into my mouth and I pushed back with my own. For some reason Dave tasted better than he ever had before. I was getting desperate for skin on skin contact. I ran my right hand down Dave's front and then smiled, even though we were still kissing – Dave was as turned on as I was!

Despite the champagne at dinner, I was still fully in control of myself and I felt Dave's hand move up my right leg and stop at my thigh. I felt his fingers move across my thigh and then he held up his hand.

"Don't want something to go off accidentally, do we?" Dave smirked as he held up the pistol and placed it onto the small side table.

I giggled; I had forgotten all about the pistol.

"This can go too!" Dave placed the throwing knife down beside the pistol. "Anything else to declare?"

"You'll have to search me – inside and out..."

Dave smirked and he moved down the couch and gently removed my shoes, which was a blessing as my feet and ankles hurt. His hands on my skin, even if it was just my feet, was unbelievable. I felt his hands move up my legs and stop, just below my knees.

Damn, the fucker was teasing me!

* * *

I loved to tease Mindy.

Not many people could, without suffering a lot of pain afterwards. She was breathing heavily and I had felt the wetness on her inner thighs. I pulled Mindy to her feet, went behind her, and gently unzipped the dress. Mindy shrugged her shoulders, the dress slipped noiselessly to the floor, and I moaned at the sight of her smooth, pale skin. Mindy giggled and blushed; she was radiant.

She was wearing a bra and skimpy knickers, both purple. There was a garter on her left thigh, which was also purple. On her right thigh was the white holster for her pistol. She wore nothing else but the two rings on her left hand.

Damn, if I got any harder something was going to explode.

* * *

As I stood there in practically nothing, I bit my lip as Dave ran his eyes from my feet to my eyes, pausing occasionally.

I grinned as he paused at the pistol holster! I stared at the bulge in his trousers and felt my knickers getting wetter, if that was actually possible. I screamed as Dave suddenly picked me up and then dropped me roughly onto the floor. It hurt, only a little, but it turned me on even more.

Dave then knelt down, spreading my legs apart and he started to kiss my feet, then my ankles. I felt tingling sensations running up and down my legs. The sensations paused at my crotch before rocketing via my nipples to my brain. I clenched my fists, fighting against the sensations, prolonging the inevitable for as long as possible.

* * *

I moved up Mindy's legs, touching, kissing, and caressing the soft skin on the inside of her muscular thighs.

I felt my wife shuddering as my lips and fingers ran across her sweet smelling skin. I touched her purple knickers, which were sodden. I gently eased them down and off, chucking them behind me. I ran my fingers through the moist, dark pubic hair that covered her vulva. She shuddered much more that time. I moved upwards, inch by inch and ran my hands over the firm stomach and visible abs.

I smirked and moved my hands to Mindy's sides, just above her hips and she started to giggle and laugh. She was very ticklish just there; not many people knew that and I was sworn to secrecy on penalty of a violent death! Next, I found myself level with her breasts; they were now a cute 32B. I pushed the bra upwards so her breasts came out and rested on her chest. Mindy pulled the garment over her head and threw it away across the room.

Mindy was in a state of barely concealed excitement. Her heartrate had increased along with her breathing. Her breasts had enlarged too as she became aroused.

She closed her eyes as I ran my tongue around the surface of her breasts, staying clear of the erect, pink nipples and sensitive surrounding skin. I could hear Mindy moaning and groaning – partly because of what I was avoiding!

Just the thought of making love to one of the most dangerous women in the world was intoxicating. Even better, she was my wife and we were the keystones of the most feared anti-crime organisation in Chicago.

I slowly moved back downwards, kissing her and enjoying the shudders and squeals as I went. I paused at her pelvis. Mindy began to moan and her hips were moving gently from side to side in eager anticipation. I kissed her at the top of her vulva and gently ran my hand over her soft and moist pubic hair before pushing a finger in between her outer labia and then through the swollen inner labia that had darkened as they were engorged with blood.

I stayed well away from the top of her labia where she was most sensitive as she became more and more aroused. I looked up Mindy's body, which was slightly flushed with her arousal, and she had never looked so beautiful. Her eyes were tight shut as she struggled to control the emotions, which tore through her slender body. I was sure she was purring – that was new!

Mindy's legs spread open further allowing me to get closer to her. I ran my tongue from the top of her opening to the bottom, tasting her as I had done many times before. Her hips were moving steadily now and the purring had been replaced by a steady moaning. I pushed my tongue in as far as it would go and moved upwards seeking out that most sensitive of places and when I found it, Mindy screamed!

Her fists beat down on the floor and she started to writhe around. I paused for a second to catch my breath...

"Don't you fucking _dare_ stop – _OH, MY GOD_!" Mindy called out, her back arching upwards.

I was not stopping – not for anything!

* * *

All I could hear was my heart pounding at an immensely high rate.

Blood was pounding in my ears and the sensations that Dave was sending through my body were indescribable, but both intense and unbearable at the same time. My nipples tingled and I was struggling to sort out what I was feeling down below as Dave's tongue moved inside me. The emotions and stimulations all seemed to arrive at my brain together and I could not tell what I enjoyed more; it was all fucking heaven to me. It was better than anything I had ever experienced...

I tensed up and my back arched upwards. I pounded the floor with my fists and I lost control of my hips as they moved of their own accord. I took a deep breath, pushing Dave's head out of the way, as I screamed and brought my legs up to my stomach. I rolled onto my side.

I could not breathe; it had to be the biggest orgasm that I had ever experienced. I could not feel my limbs, or for that matter anything. I felt like I was floating as the sensations rocketed from one part of me to another.

Then suddenly it was over and I was able to lie back. I looked upwards into the eyes of my husband as he grinned down at me.

* * *

Now _that_ was a Hit Girl orgasm!

Mindy was covered in a fine perspiration from head to toe and she was breathing heavily. She had held her breath for what must have been over two minutes as she fought through the sensations that _I_ had caused her.

Finally, she was able to sit up and I hugged her; she smelt so gorgeous. Needless, to say, the carpet was very wet where she had been lying!

The phone rang and Mindy reached up, hitting the speakerphone button.

"Hello? This is the Hotel Manager; we heard screaming, is everything okay?"

"Hell yeah!" Mindy yelled. "We need some Red Bull and, err, strawberries – I'm going again!"

Then she giggled as she hit the speakerphone button again before the mortified Hotel Manager could say another word.

* * *

**_The Hotel Lounge_**

"Something's going on..."

"Marcus, stop being so damned suspicious all the time!"

"Sorry, Paige, but..."

Then I heard it. They were whispering about the Bridal Suite and the... Oh God... The screaming! Paige was laughing as she saw my expression of pure disgust.

"Dave must be good..."

I scowled!

* * *

**_The Bridal Suite_**

The kid that delivered the Red Bull – twelve cans – and the strawberries was eagerly looking around as he entered the Suite. Dave was sitting nonchalantly on the couch while I lay next to him, only Dave's hands protecting my modesty. The kid's eyes went wide when he saw me and almost dropped the tray!

"C – Compliments of the Hotel Manager – he thought you might need several cans..." The embarrassed kid stammered before he fled.

"You are awful, Mindy Lizewski!" Dave laughed as he gently rubbed my pubic mound with his right hand.

Those two words sounded so good together and I loved them. Dave was now mine forever and ever, nothing could ever separate us. For now though, I wanted to be as intertwined as it was possible to get. I finished off the last strawberry and my second twenty-fluid-ounce can of Red Bull. I was revitalised...

I seized Dave and threw him onto the floor – it was his turn!

* * *

Damn!

Being thrown to the floor by a naked woman was – indescribable! She looked so gorgeous and irresistible as she gazed down at me from her hypnotic green eyes, her soft blonde hair hanging down.

"I'm all yours, beautiful..."

Mindy giggled and started to unbutton my shirt, and then she removed my cravat and pulled my shirt open. Her fingers moved across my chest and gently teased my nipples before she ran her hands cross my very firm stomach. I lay back and closed my eyes. The hands moved further down and then my new wife began to attack my trousers – and I _mean_ 'attack'!

My belt sailed across the room and I am sure the zipper ripped open. Mindy squealed with barely concealed glee and pleasure as she saw her target under just one more layer of clothing. My shoes thudded to the floor a few feet away; they were soon joined by my socks. My shorts and trousers vanished a few seconds later and I opened my eyes to see Mindy bite her bottom lip as she started to breathe heavily and she gazed down at my rock hard cock.

She gently ran her middle finger up me and I shuddered at the touch. I was in a very advanced state of arousal and I was like a bomb with a hair trigger!

"I need some sauce to go with my strawberries!" Mindy said with a small laugh.

She continued to play with me and I was struggling to contain myself as her other hand massaged what hung beneath and then she lay down on top of me and kissed me. I desperately wanted to be inside her, but knew that now was not the time. Mindy pulled back and grinned, then she sank down my body and I took a deep breath as she took me in her mouth and I felt her tongue caressing me.

I could not hold on much longer. Now it was my fists pounding the floor and I started to massage Mindy's back with my hands, which in hindsight must have been rather painful! Mindy's tongue was exquisite as it moved purposefully around and she gently teased me as she ran her tongue up and down my shaft and then licking my balls.

"Mindy!" I called out.

I saw my wife peer up at me, and then she grinned fiendishly and began to move faster and faster. Then it came – I came! Mindy seemed unsure whether to remain on me or to move out of the way. She was caught just inches from me as I exploded in her face. She screamed, but started laughing. There was a gooey substance all over her face and in her hair. It ran down her chest and over her breasts down onto her stomach. Some even reached her pubic hair.

"Damn! You were storing that lot up!" She giggled.

I reached up, wiped my hand across her face, and then wiped the cum on her thighs. I pushed her backwards and lay down on top of her. Mindy screamed as she felt the gooey substance squashed between our bodies. I took her mouth in mine and kissed her for all I was worth.

"I love you more than words can say, Wife."

"I am happier now than I have ever been, Husband, and I love you so, so much..."

* * *

After another can of Red Bull and some more strawberries, courtesy of room service, we took a shower – together!

The bathroom had a shower without partitions. It was a 'drench' shower and we enjoyed the hot water as it washed away the cum that was all over our bodies. Then I think Dave wanted more as he started to massage my nipples before taking my left nipple into his mouth and...

Dave sunk down and started to kiss my stomach and then down into my pubic hair and then I moved my legs apart allowing Dave to use his tongue on places that had me moaning and groaning within seconds. I put one hand out to brace myself against the tiled wall of the shower. Just moments before I was overcome by another orgasm, Dave stopped.

I lost the power to think as my legs went all weak, I allowed Dave to lower me to the tile floor, and he protected me from the shower spray as he started to kiss me on the mouth and then moved back to my nipples. I felt my legs spreading of their own accord and I moaned audibly. Dave was grinning and my love for him was more than I had ever known in my life.

I felt him gently pass inside me and I felt so very, very fulfilled. I finally had my husband inside me where he belonged... I barely felt the hard tile floor under me; Dave was so gently, but firm at the same time. I was building up to another crescendo of enjoyment and I loved every second of it. I never wanted the night to end.

I braced myself as the sensations became almost too much for me to handle as they ran into each other; I screamed, forcing myself to accept more and more, but then I broke. I screamed much more loudly. Dave braced up as he came again and I felt the warm sensation inside of me as he exploded for the second time that night. Dave collapsed on top of me. Neither of us could move; we were spent.

Dave reached up and hit the button to cut the shower before we drowned.

* * *

The bed was a waterbed!

I had never slept on one of those before.

"Hope you've not got any more blades secreted on your body, or we're gonna get very wet and maybe drown!" Dave quipped.

"Well you've checked every inch of me, so you're safe from drowning!" Mindy replied with a grin.

We were both still naked as we climbed into bed, I cuddled into Dave, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You think your Dad is watching?" Dave asked.

"God, I hope not!" I replied feeling a little mortified at the thought.

We were both exhausted and it did not take long for us to fall asleep entwined in each other.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Sunday_**

**_The Bridal Suite_**

When I awoke, Dave was still wrapped around me.

I felt so happy, I really did not want to move, however I had an urge – an urge for Dave! I wanted more of what I had received the night before; it had been so perfect. Dave began to move and then I felt his hands moving across my still naked body. He touched first one erect nipple and then the other one and I stifled a moan. There was something poking me in the back and that was turning me on fast.

Dave began kissing my neck and it tickled. I started to giggle as he moved around and began to kiss down my backbone, which was one of my unpublicised weaknesses! He stopped and I moaned out load in annoyance. Dave moved out from behind me and I fell back onto the bed. My husband gazed down at me and then ducked in for a passionate kiss that had me screaming inside.

After ten minutes of it, I could feel dampness spreading between my legs. I kicked back the duvet and felt around until I found something that was both hard and soft, while being very warm at the same time; he was mine! Dave groaned at my touch and began to suck my left nipple.

It was the previous night again, I did not want it to end and I willed myself to stay calm to keep going as long as possible before I was ripped apart by yet another orgasm. Dave's hands were wandering across my body, I could feel my breathing increasing, and I felt my love for Dave spreading throughout my body. Dave reached down and dived inside me, gently running his finger across my clit, which made me jump and I squealed then giggled as Dave sucked harder and moved his finger around inside me, touching every point that he knew would have me moaning and groaning.

I was in heaven.

* * *

My wife was purring again.

What had changed to have her purring since we had married, I had no idea, not that I was complaining – no complaints, not a one! She was writhing around on the bed as I stimulated her to orgasm, which did not take long as Mindy was on a very short fuse after the previous night.

She screamed as the orgasm overtook her and I jumped back, allowing my wife to bring her knees up and work her way through the sensations that tore through her body. It was several minutes before Mindy could start to control her breathing again. She stretched out her thin frame and gazed up at me; her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She had never looked more beautiful.

"I need a shower..."

I followed Mindy into the bathroom and joined Mindy as she hit the button for the shower. I grabbed the shower gel and squirted it across Mindy's body, front and back. She took a sharp intake of breath; the gel was cold!

* * *

My legs were like jelly as I stood in the shower.

The previous night and the morning had taken their toll on me; I was exhausted and I could remember Dave's boast the previous evening: _'... Mindy won't be able to stand by the morning!'_ Well, he had not been wrong – I was struggling.

Now Dave was hosing me down with shower gel – cold shower gel, and I knew what was coming – pun intended! I felt my husband's hands as he gently rubbed the shower gel into my skin. He was standing behind me as he began with the back of my neck. His touch was more than sensual; it made my skin tingle at his touch. Then the hands made their way around the front of my neck and under my jaw. As he did, he bent his head down and started to nuzzle my left ear – I moaned at his touch feeling the sensation shooting through my body.

His hands moved down my front across my collarbones, which tickled. He did not stop there as he massaged in the shower gel, taking in my breasts and making me squeal gently as he caressed my overly sensitive nipples. My breathing was hitching and I was melting into Dave's chest as he continued down my body, his hands passing over my abs and then across my stomach which was dancing at the thrill of where his hands were going next...

I closed my eyes as I felt the strong hands move over my crotch and then over my thighs.

* * *

Mindy's thighs were strong and voluptuous.

Nothing new there, but they I loved running my hands over them and then around to her tight buttocks. Mindy was like putty in my hand, rubbing against me as I rubbed against her. I knelt down in front of my wife and ran my hands down, first one leg and then the other, caressing the powerful thigh muscles and those of her calves.

I gazed upwards and examined the body of my new wife; I knew and loved every inch of her five-foot five-inch body. I stood up and hit the button for the drench shower sending a torrent of hot water over Mindy's lithe body, washing away the soap.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"My turn!" She growled seductively as she grabbed the shower gel.


	202. Back To Work

**_Three weeks later  
Saturday night_**

**_Southern Chicago_**

The man saw nothing in the darkness and thought he was alone.

However, his 'sixth sense' told him that something was wrong. Then he caught a movement in his peripheral vision and tried to duck but saw the thick tread of a boot, only inches from his face. The boot struck his left cheek sending him backwards.

The owner of the foot that was encased in the boot rolled as they hit the ground coming back to their feet and turning to face the man as he struggled back to his feet. The eyes glowed a dull green as the creature stared at him from a few feet away.

"You gonna come quietly, cunt?" The creatures electronically enhanced voice asked casually.

The man reached into his belt and pulled out his Smith &amp; Wesson pistol, taking aim at the green-eyed apparition. He was not fast enough as the creature bolted towards him and kicked the pistol out of his hand, and then he found himself back on the ground only this time in the dull glow of a street light he saw the green eyes barely a foot from his own.

However, it was not the eyes, which had his full attention, it was the three, razor sharp claws that extended from the creature's left gauntlet. The murderous looking points were a mere inch from his face. It was then that he felt something touching his groin. All the fight went out of him at the mere thought of where the other set of claws might be...

"Please..."

"You deserve to die..."

The man began to sob in terror...

"Wildcat!"

The sharp comment came out of the darkness – another electronically enhanced voice. Something purple came close and the man saw the claws vanish from sight as they retracted into the green-eyed monster's gauntlet and the pressure on his groin vanished.

The man heard the roar of powerful motorcycle engines and then listened to the engine noise fade, only to be replaced by a siren and then then he was bathed in blue flashing lights as a marked Chicago Police Department unit pulled up with a screech of tyres.

The man gave up without a fight and allowed himself to be cuffed and pulled to his feet.

"Ah shit!" One uniformed Cop exclaimed.

"Huh?" His colleague asked.

"The idiot has gone and pissed himself!" The first Cop grinned.

"They – they were inhuman..." The man tried to say as if in explanation.

The Cops both grinned as they exchanged looks.

"That, my damp friend, would be Fusion!" The second Cop laughed.

* * *

Three miles to the east two motorcycles rode side-by-side.

One was a purple Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale R sporting the licence plate, '**HIT N RUN**'. The other machine was smaller and was a brown and silver, Ducati Hypermotard SP with the licence plate, '**WILD ONE**'.

"You're a nasty bitch," The purple, armour-clad, rider of the Panigale announced. "You know that, don't you?"

The other rider, clad in a similarly armoured, mottled-effect of three browns, turned her head towards her fellow vigilante.

"I learnt from the biggest, nastiest, bitch of them all!" She declared without hesitation.

"I have to agree with that statement...," A voice interrupted inside the helmets of both riders.

"What have you got for us, Battle Guy?" Hit Girl asked.

"Your last target was picked up, only the Cops were _not_ happy!" Battle Guy explained. "Seems he managed to piss himself..."

"Fucking cool!" Wildcat announced. "I've still got it..."

"You mean the suit scared the piss outta him," Hit Girl interrupted.

"Okay, I will admit the combat suit is awesome and I love my new appendages," Wildcat allowed. "Yours is pretty cool, too bitch!"

"Your next target is ready for you, six point six miles – route is coming up on your HUDs now..."

"Awesome!" Hit Girl exclaimed as a route was projected onto the inside of the darkened visor of her motorcycle helmet.

Both riders twisted the throttles and accelerated taking the next turning on the right.

* * *

**_Safehouse F, Command Centre_**

Marty Eisenburg, otherwise known as Battle Guy leant back in his comfortable high-backed leather command chair and studied the wall ahead of him.

The wall was dominated by a horizontal array of three, ninety-inch flat panels. The right hand panel displayed a satellite image of Chicago with streets overlaid. There were four dots on the screen, in pairs; two were purple and brown, another pair were green and black. Both pairs were moving towards their own spinning red circle with a crosshair over it. Each spinning circle had an estimated time of arrival, or ETA, beside it.

Marty's command chair was raised up about a foot from the ground, giving good visibility of the screens. Beside him was a pair of computer keyboards and a pair of trackballs.

On the left hand panel was a breakdown of the two teams currently out on patrol. Detailed below each vigilante name were various statistics that included fuel remaining, current speed and course and status of equipment.

The central panel was currently split into four and showed four full colour, high definition camera views. The cameras were mounted on the motorcycles of the four vigilantes and the information was transmitted back to the Safehouse. Superimposed on each image was speed, course and location and the name of the vigilante.

"Abby?"

"Yeah, Marty," Abigail 'Abby' Hunt replied.

"Remind me to check Hit Girl's speed sensor – I think it's malfunctioning..."

"Why do you think that?" Abby replied, trying not to laugh.

"She seems to be obeying the speed limits..."

"Funny bastards – I heard that!" Hit Girl growled over the open comms.

"Maybe marriage agrees with her!" Abby suggested.

"How are the boys doing?" A voice asked.

Marty span his chair around to face Chloe Bennett, otherwise known as Shadow. Behind her stood Hailee Richards, otherwise known as Petra. Both wore their combat suits, but without their identity concealing masks. The two girls were awaiting the call to provide assistance if required.

"They are having a peaceful night, so far – they are about mid-way through their patrol – no activity for them so far tonight," Marty reported.

"The girls?" Hailee asked.

"Well... Wildcat made one guy piss himself with those new toys of hers!"

Chloe grimaced, well remembering her first meeting with those 'new toys'.

* * *

**_Southern Chicago_**

We were a few minutes from our next target, so I began thinking back over the past three weeks.

After all the excitement of the wedding, it had felt a little strange being back home and getting back to a normal life. Dave and I had decided not to head off on a Honeymoon; I did not want to leave the twins, not yet. Nonetheless, we both got ourselves stuck back into things. We had taken a few days off from Fusion, though, but we had a City to protect so we needed to get ourselves back into fighting shape.

...+...

Talking of shape, I had had to acquire Megan a new combat suit – she had grown somewhat around the chest and hips, quite a bit actually, over the previous month or so and now had a much fuller and more feminine figure as well as having grown about three inches upwards!

Curtis had seemed to enjoy the changes, as did the other boys both at school and at DJAK. Despite Megan having enjoyed a brief period of allowing boys to touch her, she had now gone shy about the more visible physical changes to her body. She also seemed to have gone back to being quite moody, and Curtis had seemed to suffer the brunt of this! Curtis, as usual, was actually quite sweet about it, despite his being a little embarrassed by it all.

There was one slight problem, though. I was aware that for a while, Curtis and Megan had been quite intimate with each other; indeed, how far they had gone down that road, I had no idea and I had not wanted to pry. Now though, when Megan and Curtis were sparring, Curtis was often too scared to put his hands or fists anywhere near her chest, which usually meant that Megan flattened him without hesitation!

"Curtis – they're breasts; they won't bite!" I told him.

"_They_ won't; but _she_ will, if I touch them!" Curtis replied and I laughed in response.

"For fuck's sake Curtis, they are a part of me – I don't mind if you touch them," Megan said, then added quickly with a deep blush. "Accidentally, of course!"

"It just doesn't feel right!" Curtis moaned.

Then Megan surprised me enormously by grabbing Curtis's right hand and placing it on her left breast!

"Does _that_ feel right?" Megan teased.

Curtis yanked his hand back as if he had just been burnt and blushed bright red and I thought, '_you brazen little bitch_'!

After _that_ little episode, Curtis ignored Megan's breasts when sparring, much to Megan's displeasure when Curtis accidentally hit them!

...+...

Wildcat's new suit was one of quite a few that I had ordered, but it had been the first to be delivered and it was also the first to come out of Lucius Fox's funhouse in Gotham and it was the first of a very new, cutting-edge, design.

"It feels awesome!" Megan had exclaimed as she first appeared from the armoury where she had changed.

The combat suit was in the same, three brown, mottled effect colour scheme as previously, but there the similarities stopped. The black undersuit weighed less than the one that she had previously worn and allowed the skin to breath better during extreme activities; it was also stab and bullet resistant to Type IIA standards. The modular contoured armour, in the same mottled brown, clipped onto the undersuit and joined to the other sections of armour to form a semi-rigid Type IIIA armour that covered the important parts of the body. The armour was ultra-flexible which suited Wildcat's fighting style perfectly.

To test this, she performed some complex somersaults and movements that proved her agility in the new armour. The updated full-face mask was fitted with the same anti-lift feature as my own and was slimmer while still being fitted with the voice changing technology as before and, of course, the ears. One other small difference were the eyes – they glowed! For intimidation purposes, the eyes of the mask glowed a dull green and the eyes were shaped like those of a cat. I had to admit that they were quite ominous in the dark.

Fox had designed a new utility belt, which was both slimmer, lighter. The belt was fitted with a more compact, integrated encrypted communications system. Wildcat's SIG Sauer P250 fitted securely into a holster that was mounted on her right thigh, with three spare magazines mounted on her belt. Fox had thoughtfully provided a removable mounting on her back armour, for Wildcat's Wakizashi sword.

Next, were the gauntlets, and her claws; it seemed that Fox was a fan of the Wolverine...

The claws had been embedded into the back of her new, slimmer, gauntlets and they were extended and locked in place at the press of a button, mechanically – Fox said he was working on an electromagnetic version. Once secured in place the three claws on each gauntlet were a natural extension of Wildcat's hands.

"So, you like it?" I asked after watching the young girl test out her suit for a few minutes.

Wildcat pulled off her mask and she was grinning fit to burst.

For a bit of fun, we had agreed not to let on about the claws to anybody else.

..._...

A few days later, it had been Shadow's turn to model _her_ new combat suit.

There was the same undersuit as Wildcat wore, in black, and on top of this were the dark blue and slate grey contoured armour panels attached to form the semi-rigid Type IIIA armour. Her new gauntlets were just as slim as before, but lighter, while retaining the extra layer of slate grey armour on the back that would allow Shadow to deflect blows from swords, or other melee weapons. The gauntlets extended up her lower arms to the elbows, with extended sections to protect the elbow joints. These connected with armour that extended down from each shoulder, protecting the shoulder joints with Type IIIA armour and extending down over the upper arms. The gauntlets were Navy blue, but the shoulder and upper arm armour sections were slate grey. Additional armour extended up from her chest panels to protect the collarbones and neck.

The new armour was able to withstand more punishment in combat, but overall the combat suit was much lighter. Again, like Wildcat, she wore the new utility belt with the enhanced, integrated communications.

Shadow's mask now included integrated voice changing technology, as well as the anti-lift feature, which would become standard for all members of Fusion.

...+...

The two girls had faced off against each other across the mat at the Safehouse.

Shadow moved in first, striking Wildcat in the chest and nodded with approval as she tried to strike again, but Wildcat seized her fist with her right gauntlet and twisted it, before Shadow then got the shock of her young life. Wildcat raised her left gauntlet and brought it up towards Shadow's face, and then suddenly Shadow screamed and froze as three, fatally sharp, titanium blades suddenly appeared just inches from her face.

Before Shadow knew what was happening she was on her back with the triumphant Wildcat, kneeling on her chest, one set of claws at her neck and the other hovering over her heart. There was applause from the balcony above.

"Fucking hell!" Shadow yelled out angrily recovering from her shock. "Get the fuck off me, Wildcat; you're heavy!"

I saw the claws retract in an instant and Wildcat stepped back, away from Shadow so that the fallen vigilante could regain her feet. Both girls pulled off their facemasks and Megan was grinning. Needless to say; Chloe was annoyed.

"What the _fuck_ were those?" She growled angrily.

"These little things?" Megan asked raising her left gauntlet and triggering her claws, which shot out and locked into place.

"Yeah, _those_!" Chloe replied with combined admiration, annoyance and curiosity as she moved in closer to examine the claws. "Retract them..."

Megan did as requested and the claws vanished.

"Neat!" Chloe said approvingly, smiling at Megan.

She had then turned to me, understanding the little stunt.

"Funny, Mindy – very funny!"

Megan and I just started laughing and Chloe just scowled.

...+...

That had all been the weekend after wedding.

A couple of days later, though, was one of the most eagerly anticipated days of my life!

I was legally an adult...

It had been my eighteenth birthday and I had felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Now, we did not have sex eighteen times, although Dave and I had tried our best! It felt different being an adult, officially at least – I had been an 'adult' according to my fake id for the past three years!

As for my birthday presents – more about them later...

* * *

**Northern Chicago**

The two motorcycles pulled over into the darkness of a badly lit alleyway.

The largest machine was a monster Ducati Diavel Carbon in black, green and yellow, with the licence plate: '**KICK**'. The other machine was not a Ducati, but was a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R in tan, with the licence plate: '**JACKAL**'.

The formidable green and yellow, armoured form of Kick-Ass rose from the Diavel. He was shortly joined by Jackal and they both headed down the street waving at the pleasant greetings that they both received from ordinary Chicagoans.

The night had been peaceful for the two veteran vigilantes, who were enjoying the peaceful stroll. They were on a regular patrol route, which probably explained why there was no trouble; both vigilantes commanded instant respect. As always, they stopped to chat and exchange pleasantries with the Russian Mafia Kryshas who stood guard at the edge of Mafia territory.

The Fusion/Russian Mafia truce was still in effect. We both kept out of each other's territory and we maintained friendly relations between former enemies. You could see it as a Cold War in Chicago, but it worked and had kept the peace for several months.

Suddenly the night began to warm up as the two vigilantes headed north.

* * *

"You hear that, Jackal, my boy?"

"I did – breaking glass!"

I ran towards the sound with Jackal close behind. As we approached the local Mom and Pop store, we heard the noise again. It was Arnold and Marie's store; they often gave us a coffee to keep us both going at night; they loved seeing Hit Girl and Shadow.

"I'm going around back..." Jackal announced darting down a dark alley.

A dozen yards down the street I noticed three Range Rover SUVs parked up – something was happening, something that required backup.

I brought up my left gauntlet and pressed a button on the five-inch touch screen visible there.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

The green dot on the flat panel changed to a spinning green circle and an alarm sounded.

"Kick-Ass just called for backup!" Marty called out. "Shadow and Petra, roll out!"

Shadow and Petra pulled on their masks before they ran for their transport. Petra dived onto her graphite black, Honda Fireblade ABS CBR1000RR motorcycle, hitting the starter and adjusting her equipment.

Beside her Shadow mounted her Ducati Superbike 899 Panigale in navy blue and black with the licence plate: '**SHADOW**'. Shadow smirked as Petra accelerated out of the opening vehicular-access door ahead of her, her licence plate read: '**BITE ME**', which Shadow always thought was amusing. Shadow followed a few yards behind, racing up the tight spiral of the concrete ramp.

Both motorcycles burst out of a darkened alleyway before accelerating towards Kick-Ass and Jackal. They followed the navigation directions, which were projected onto the inside of their darkened visors.

* * *

**_North Chicago_**

The moment I entered the store, all hell broke loose.

Firstly, a bottle of something smashed into my back armour, followed by something more solid. I studied the scene before me and saw four armed men smashing up the store while the storeowners, Arnold and Marie were held at gunpoint by another man. My anger rose past boiling point and headed for critical mass.

"Stand down!" I yelled out and all five men turned in my direction.

There seemed to be a consensus between the five men and they all replied in the same manner. I ignored the bullets as they collided with my heavy chest armour. They wanted to play, well I was in a mood to play; nobody fucked with our friends...

I reached the first man and seized hold of a large jar of pickles, smashing it into the side of the man's head. Blood exploded into the air and the man dropped to the ground. The next man struggled to reload his pistol as I advanced on him, smiling as I grabbed a tin of 'Heinz Spotted Dick' before smashing it into the man's face.

Two down!

That was when Jackal made his appearance as one man ran towards the back entrance and promptly returned to the shop unconscious as Jackal shrugged off bullets and made for the fourth man. The fifth man was mine; I rubbed my gauntlets together in eager anticipation and my target seemed to blanch as I advanced towards him.

Jackal's man hit the counter at the front of the store and he slid down to the floor, not moving before he went to cover the main door. The last man was still pointing his pistol at Arnold and Marie.

"Do I need to say anything?" I growled menacingly.

The man was obviously trying to figure a way out of his predicament and was constantly looking towards the main door of the store. The man had reinforcements who might arrive at any moment. I was certain that the Range Rovers up the street contained those reinforcements.

"Kick-Ass, this is Shadow – one minute..."

"Three black Range Rovers – watch out!" I warned.

"I see 'em!" Petra reported.

* * *

Shadow and I pulled over in the darkness of a broken streetlight.

The black Range Rovers were visible a couple dozen yards ahead. I removed my helmet and pulled out a G-36C from the back of my motorcycle. Shadow was doing the same with her P90.

"What do you want to bet that those are as armoured up as Beast?" Shadow asked.

"No bet – I can see the extra weight from here!" I replied.

"Now what would armoured SUVs be doing here?" Shadow asked reasonably.

"Notice a lack of tags?" I commented.

"I did – no way to know why they are – thoughtful of them..."

"Plan?" I asked.

"We wait..."

It took only a few minutes as a door opened and two men climbed out of the centre of the three vehicles. Each man was armed with a SCAR-L Mk 16 PDW, a nasty weapon that fired 5.56-millimetre rounds.

The good news was that our armour would protect us, but the rounds would hurt nonetheless!


	203. All The Superintendents Men

**_Northern Chicago_**

The two men looked around, checking for any problems.

They seemed oblivious to our presence; we were hidden in the shadows. We just needed to find out who or what they were. I had an idea...

"Jackal, Shadow – could you step out onto the sidewalk for a moment...?" I asked, knowing that I would get hell for it later on.

I watched as the unsuspecting Jackal appeared out of the store. The two men responded after a brief moment spent checking to see who had appeared out of the store. They sent a dozen rounds towards Jackal.

Jackal dived back into the store.

"Three comments. One; the natives are restless. Two; those bullets hurt. Three; Shadow you are dead meat!" Jackal announced.

I grinned inside my mask and looked over at Petra who was shaking her head. I watched as she pulled out a flash-bang grenade and threw it towards the two men where it exploded less than a foot away. Both fell to the ground, hands around their heads in agony. We both jumped up and ran forward.

The rear door of the centre Range Rover was still open so I threw in another flash-bang, incapacitating the driver and anybody else in the vehicle. The front vehicle started its engine and began to move, the rear Range Rover was empty. I ran forward and fired my P90 point-blank into the passenger side window, which crazed and started to give way under the onslaught of almost fifty rounds, but the vehicle accelerated away and escaped around a corner.

I instantly swapped out the magazine and advanced on the two men who were starting to regain consciousness. I seized their hands and secured them with plastic ties. Neither had any form of identification on them and neither did the driver. We kept watch in case anybody else turned up to cause trouble and to guard the evidence until Voight arrived.

..._...

Over the comms, I heard Kick-Ass updating Battle Guy.

The store was secure; the owners were safe and uninjured. It looked to have been a protection racket job gone wrong. Only these men were not Russian Mafia, or Sicilian Mafia; it was the wrong part of the City for either.

It all became clear when Voight arrived with his team. I nodded at Detective Erin Lindsay; I liked her. Olinsky looked pissed as he recognised one of the men.

"That bastard works for the Superintendent!" He growled.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"That, young Shadow, is one of the Superintendent's picked men; they are dirty and in this case, they are shaking down these people – that bastard should fucking hang!" Voight confirmed.

* * *

**_St Louis_**

It was time to return to Chicago.

I needed Dave's help; we could not find out what had happened to us alone – St Louis was getting too dangerous and our skills were now coming to the fore and those skills scared the hell out of both of us. I was also scared for Stephanie and I did not see that I would be able to give her the care that a girl her age needed.

There was still the problem that I was unsure who Dave was and where to find him, but my subconscious told me to go to Chicago, which would be dangerous as hell. My memories, the ones I needed, were still slow to return.

I had no choice – Chicago was it...

* * *

**_Chicago  
Safehouse F_**

"You causing shit again?"

"As always, my love..."

I kissed my husband.

"Get a room; jeez!" Megan moaned as she headed for the armoury.

"She needs a release..." Jackal announced.

"Yeah – she needs Curtis!" Chloe grinned.

"Dirty fuckers!" Megan growled.

* * *

I studied my husband.

It was the first new combat suit that Kick-Ass had had in a while.

I had put extra work into it, with Fox. The suit was built up from a brand new form of composite armour, which could take heavy punishment and still be lightweight. It was also modular to allow it to be customised for different missions as operations dictated.

The basic combat suit was a two-piece: pants and a top. The colouring was a very dark grey that was almost, but not quite, black. The suit went from the top of Dave's neck, down to his ankles and wrists. The lower ten-inches of suit, beneath his knees were of a thinner material to allow for his boots, which were armoured and which locked together around his calves. They looked heavy but were remarkably light. The boots were the same dark grey, but with subdued green and yellow highlights running vertically upwards from the ankle on the outside of each boot.

The same thinner material existed on his lower arms, where conformal gauntlets pulled on like normal gloves, but were then secured around his lower arms with their embedded armour. Both gauntlets had integrated full HD, five-inch screens mounted beneath transparent armour on the back of each wrist. The screens were touch sensitive, but only to Kick-Ass' gauntlets and they were linked back to the Control Centre where images and data could be uploaded as required. The screens were impossible to see in their normal mode, unless Kick-Ass was wearing his face-mask/helmet.

The combat suit provided integrated armour for his knees, thighs, groin and chest, on the front. The rear of the suit provided heavier armour for the upper back, spine and pelvic areas. There was also protection for the elbows, shoulders and collarbones. The back armour had integrated mountings for Kick-Ass' batons and swords. On the thigh-plates were mount points for holsters and any other required equipment. The new communications equipment was integrated with the pelvic armour that ran around his waist and joined up with the groin armour. Additional equipment and ammunition pouches could be attached as required.

The overall look was dark grey, but the armour sections all had subdued green and yellow flashes to show his identity. There was one final piece to add to the basic combat suit, the face-mask/helmet.

It was more helmet than facemask.

It was full-face, but retained a removable lower section around the mouth. The lenses of the helmet were dark and they had a built in HUD that was connected to the wrist screens. The helmet was pulled on over the head and then secured around the neck. The anti-lift technology was included and would be standard for all new Fusion combat suits. On the sides of the helmet, above the ear-grills, were mounted two powerful multi-function LED lamps that could light up the area in front of Kick-Ass. The lamps were very slim-line and almost invisible.

If required, additional armour could be fitted to cover the chest and stomach, wrapping around the sides and enhancing the back armour. Extra armour sections could be clipped around the thighs, lower legs and upper arms as required. There were also additional mountings available to allow Kick-Ass to carry extra ammunition or other equipment should the need arise.

I had watched as Kick-Ass had tried out some moves in the new suit. His movements had not been restricted in any way.

"Very light – no heavier than what I wore before!" He had commented.

* * *

Then it was my turn!

The new combat suit used the same design as Wildcat's, although mine was predominantly dark grey with subdued purple flashes and highlights. I had selected two different masks; one was my standard design that came down to the bridge of my nose while the other one was full-face. I also had additional armour that could be attached to the suit if we were going to be doing any heavier than normal fighting.

I was physically bigger and stronger than Wildcat, so I would be able to handle the additional weight. Not that it weighed all that much, to be honest. I could carry all the usual equipment and weapons, in all the usual places, however I had a new toy – two actually!

In the knuckles of each gauntlet were a pair of electrodes. If desired, I could ram my fist into an assailant and trigger off a Taser blast. Each gauntlet was good for six stuns each before I would need to switch out the power cells. I would carry two spare power cells on my belt.

I retained the wig on my open mask, but not on the full-face one. The full-face mask was for serious combat where the mask and indeed the cape, would not be desired.

* * *

Did I also tell you about the trouble at home?

Grief has finally caught up to the twins. Danny? He was coping in his own way and he allowed Dave and me to talk to him about his feelings. As for Anne-Marie – she spent one Monday afternoon trashing her bedroom... She would ignore anything we said and was nasty to almost everybody; even the school was complaining about her behaviour.

I had no idea what to do. I knew what she was going through; however, I had been older, much older. She would not talk to Dave or me. I knew that she had to talk to somebody. After a week of major problems, I had one more card to play: Megan.

...+...

Megan had come home with us after school while Danny had gone to stay with Marcus and Paige for the night. Marcus had commented on it being an unfair exchange as we had ended up with Megan! However, Megan was a friend to the twins and Anne-Marie might open up to her, not to mention that Megan had her own way of manipulating people.

"Where is my brother?" Anne-Marie demanded.

"With Marcus and Paige," I replied.

"Why?"

"We need to talk, young lady –"

"No we don't and you are _not_ my mother so I don't have to listen to you!" Anne-Marie retorted.

"No, I am not your mother, but..."

"So get off my damn back, Mindy!"

With that, the girl stormed off upstairs. I made to follow but Megan seized my wrist. Megan had fire in her eyes.

"Leave her to me," she growled.

* * *

I ran up the stairs and saw Anne-Marie vanishing into her bedroom.

I followed her, catching the door as it was slammed in my face.

"That was not nice!" I growled.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want to talk with you; we're friends, are we not?" I asked Anne-Marie.

"Yes, we are, but I need space to deal with this, err, stuff..." She replied slightly less malevolently.

"You need to talk, Anne-Marie, and we are all here to help you."

"I don't need any of you, least of all _them_!"

"You mean, Dave and Mindy."

"Yes, them – they, they – they are not our parents..."

"They are the closest thing you have to parents..."

"No – they can never replace my parents; they don't love us, they..."

"Don't you _dare_, say anything against Dave and Mindy. For your information, they _do_ love you both and would do anything for you. Although right now I can't see _any_ reason for anybody to love _you_! Okay, your Dad is dead; so is mine, so is Mindy's, so is Dave's, so is Josh's – get over it, talk about it – we are all here to help you, despite you causing so much crap!"

"I..."

"You ever upset Dave and Mindy, I will personally sort you out and I don't care how old you are! I owe Dave and Mindy everything – I will not see some stuck up seven-year-old fuck with my friends... Dave and Mindy have gone out of their way to give you and Danny a damn nice home. They even had you at their wedding – right there out front where everybody could see you. They were both real proud of you for what you both did for them. So why fuck them off?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not me that you need to apologise to – I couldn't give a fuck about what you think of me – even if it does hurt me inside."

"I miss Daddy; I miss him so much..."

Anne-Marie crumpled onto the bed and started sobbing. I had been the same as her when my Dad had died. I had made things _so_ hard for my Mom, when she just needed me to be there for her, just as she was always there for me. I missed my Dad and always would; I still cried at night when I thought about him. Now, though, I had Marcus and I could move on with my life.

I hoped that Anne-Marie and Danny would be able to do the same.

...+...

I had had no idea what had gone on upstairs, but I had heard raised voices, although not what had been said. Nevertheless, an hour later a very apologetic Anne-Marie had appeared downstairs. Megan seemed to vanish, along with Sophia.

Anne-Marie, Dave and I had a long talk for almost two hours. Many tears were spilled, but finally we were back as a family. Anne-Marie had been grounded for a week for destroying her bedroom and she had had to help Dave repaint one of the walls as part of her punishment. Seeing her brother playing in the pool while she was stuck doing her homework or other chores sucked, and her behaviour changed for the good in short order.

I decided that we should have a change of scene and as the weather was still reasonable, we went to spend a day offshore.

* * *

**_Burnham Harbor Marina_**

"You own a boat!"

Anne-Marie and Danny were astounded at the sight of my pride and joy.

"What's a 'salty swallow'?" Danny asked innocently, looking at Dave.

Dave looked at me.

"Yes, Mindy – what does it mean?" Dave prompted grinning.

I felt myself going very red and decided that Marcus had been right about my choice of name!

"I forget – come back when you're both fifteen!" I said lamely.

"It's a bird that likes to fly out over the sea," Dave said with a big grin on his face.

"This place is awesome!" Danny exclaimed as he entered the main salon his eyes wide.

"It's enormous – Mindy, it's amazing."

Anne-Marie had changed completely and she was being civil and nice to everybody. I could see the guilt in her eyes – and the sorrow.

"Come on, girl, we need to get the lines while Dave and Danny start the engines."

* * *

**_The Salty Swallow_**

Two hours later, we were ten miles offshore.

Anne-Marie had lost both her dignity and her breakfast! Danny was fine with the motion and was having fun at his sister's expense.

"I'm okay – I think..." The pale looking girl said as she came back from the bathroom.

"Get up on deck and focus on the horizon; you'll be fine," Dave advised. "You'll get your sea-legs soon."

The afternoon was fun and we were all able to enjoy ourselves playing games. Anne-Marie was ravenous by the evening and was able to eat a large meal and keep it down, too. By the time we returned to the Marina, it was dark, so we decided to spend the night aboard.

* * *

"You decided to stop being so nasty?"

"Yes, Danny – I made a mistake okay."

"I'm glad you're back, though. They both care about us, you know that."

"I do, but I forgot for a moment. Losing Dad was bad and it took a while to sink in – but yes, I know we're both safe and we always will be as long as we are with Dave and Mindy."

"Finally something useful comes out of your mouth," Danny laughed. "Other than your breakfast!"

His sister glared at him.

"Come on you two – sleep!" Dave's voice called from outside the door.

"Night, Dave. Night, Mindy."

* * *

**_Back to the present  
Sunday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

"That fucker is going down, Marcus. When I see evil I have to stop it..."

"I know, Mindy – I know!" Marcus replied.

"He's a senior Cop; we need to tread carefully – _very_ carefully!" Jack warned.

"He needs to die – I won't stand for him in Chicago..." Hailee added vehemently.

"You can't kill him..." Vicky responded. "It would set a precedent and turn everybody against you."

"I know, dammit!" Mindy growled.

"Dave, can you keep these two under control?" Marcus asked, indicating Mindy and Hailee.

"I'll try!" I acceded.

"Sorry, I spoke out of turn," Hailee apologised. "We'll do this by the book."

"Yeah, I really don't want to have to move again!" Mindy added.


	204. Ambush At The Rail Yard

**_Sunday evening_**

**_South Cottage Grove  
Apartment 202_**

"I keep telling you, I am really sorry!"

"Don't believe a word of it!"

"Joshua!"

"Chloe – I hurt in more places than I care to mention – all thanks to your little prank..."

"I knew your armour would protect you... Probably..."

"You try my patience, girl – you really do, but unfortunately I love you and these..."

Josh ran his hands over my bare chest – I knew he would not be able to resist my naked body!

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday night_**

**_Eastern Chicago_**

It was a warzone.

Bullets were flying everywhere. Shadow and Hit Girl were pinned down behind a container in the capacious rail yard off West Ogden Avenue. Sixteen members of Fusion were now involved, fourteen of whom were now under fire at the rail yard, although at the beginning it had only been three. We had been fighting for over an hour – two hundred yards away the CPD were involved in their own firefight.

We were fighting the Sicilians while the CPD were fighting the Russians – somewhere in the midst of everything were the Superintendents Cunts orchestrating the whole, damn thing. As far as I could tell, we had been setup to be caught in between the Sicilians and the Russians, only the CPD had unwittingly intercepted the Russians.

It had been Jackal, Kick-Ass and Battle Guy who had been caught up in the opening fight – yes, Battle Guy! Battle Guy had been road testing one of our new vehicles – an armoured, dark grey GMC Yukon Denali. Kick-Ass and Jackal were providing escort on their motorcycles. Luckily, Battle Guy had been fully kitted out and so had the Yukon. That particular Yukon, one of two identical vehicles, which we had recently received, was called 'Sentinel', the other was 'Hound'.

It had been an ambush, which had forced the three of them into the rail yard. Jackal received several heavy rounds into his side and he was hurt, unable to ride. Thankfully, the rail yard was a little over four miles away from Safehouse D and F. The alert had gone out and everybody at the Safehouse, which was most of Fusion, had scrambled.

Some yards away, I could see Kick-Ass and Mist returning fire from behind Sentinel – the new vehicle was a mess, its armour having taken a pasting. The wounded Jackal was inside Sentinel with Battle Guy who was looking after him until Medic arrived. She was on her way in Titan, along with Splinter, Lynx and Eisenhower. Hal was in the Safehouse co-ordinating everything with the help of Hawk and Max. It was also the first outing for Lynx as an operator and she was nervous.

Hawk had been in the Safehouse with Matty and Hawk had been training, getting herself ready to go back out. I was alongside Trojan and Wildcat as we kept up a steady stream of fire towards the well-armed Sicilians. The final piece was Leon (the code name for Mathilda); she was currently on the top of one of the tall container loading cranes with her sniper rifle. She would take shots every minute or two when somebody came into her sights. She also provided and overhead view for us.

Down the road, with the CPD, Voight's team, along with Marcus's team and Mom were engaging the Russians. There were wounded on both sides and the fight was continuing in the semi-darkness. The rail yard was floodlit, but not all that well and there were plenty of shadows.

We needed to end the fight soon, before we ran out of ammunition.

* * *

**_Titan_**

We had to fight our way through the Russians to get to the rail yard and then through the Sicilians to get to the wounded Jackal.

I was driving with Lynx beside me; she looked nervous, but she also looked formidable in her full body armour with an MP7A2 on her right hip. Behind us sat Splinter, with Eisenhower beside him.

I floored the accelerator as I approached the CPD roadblock and leant on the air horns, which had the Police officers scurrying to clear a gap for Titan. We blazed through with inches to spare! I drove directly at the Russians who ran at the sight of the enormous vehicle, although I may have '_accidentally_' clipped one or three shooters on the way through...

* * *

**_Behind a shipping container_**

On a whim, I had selected my full-face mask.

I was glad I had as the bullets were kicking up quite a bit of shrapnel, which peppered my head. Shadow had received several strikes to her armour, as had I. Our new armour was proving very good, but we were still pinned. I was down to my last pair of G36 magazines while Shadow had one more magazine left for her P90.

I could see Petra with the dynamic duo as they were trying to move towards us. Every now and then, there was a thud, as a heavy bullet from Leon's sniper rifle hit the ground, dissuading the Sicilian's advances.

Petra picked her moment and then ran forwards while Trojan and Wildcat provided covering fire with their P90s. Petra was part of the way to us when I saw a Sicilian pop-up and I saw him aiming a 40-millimetre grenade launcher. Petra was facing away from him as she ran towards us.

"Petra – grenade launcher – get down!" I yelled over the comms.

Either she did not hear me, or she ignored my warning. Either way, the grenade struck the ground and exploded just feet from Petra and her body flew through the air landing twenty feet or so away from where we were pinned.

"Petra is down – repeat – Petra is down!" I yelled in horror.

To add to my horror, I saw Wildcat and Trojan leap up and run towards Petra.

"Get back!" I yelled. "Wildcat, Trojan get the fuck back!"

"Like hell we will!" Wildcat yelled back.

"Grenade!" Trojan called, diving to the ground.

Wildcat was a little slow and the girl was just diving down as the grenade landed. The explosive force caught Wildcat and flipped her over several times, but after she hit the gound she just shook her head a few times and crawled over to Petra with Trojan beside her.

* * *

**_The rail yard_**

Petra was lying on her side.

With her full-face mask, it was not easy to see if she was breathing. I yanked off a gauntlet, shoved my hand under the mask to her neck, and was able to feel a pulse; it was strong and steady. Petra was just unconscious. After replacing my gauntlet, I ran them both over her combat suit and found several gouges, but I was unable to tell if any shrapnel had penetrated the armour.

"Petra's alive!" I called and then looked over to Wildcat.

"I'm okay, Trojan..." Wildcat said, breathing heavily.

I would have to trust her. I provided covering fire as Wildcat held onto Petra. Then I heard the blast of an air horn and the roar of a large turbo-diesel engine as the bright lights of Titan roared across the rails towards us. Twenty seconds later, it skidded to a halt, blocking us from the Sicilians.

The rear door flew open. Lynx and Splinter dived out to help drag the unconscious Petra into Titan. Once we were all in, the rear door was clammed shut and Medic drove over towards Shadow and Hit Girl. Wildcat and I continued firing out of the ports on the side and rear of Titan.

* * *

Titan stopped and we both jumped up just as a heavy bullet hit Shadow on her heavy chest armour.

The impact sent her flying backwards into the container. She hit the steel hard and fell to the ground; I seized her and dragged her towards Titan where several pairs of hands hauled her inside and I followed, heaving the door shut behind me.

The injured Fusion members were piling up fast!

Medic headed over towards Sentinel and the others. I jumped out with Splinter, Wildcat and Trojan on the way and we ran over towards the hidden Iron Hide. There I restocked my ammunition and we both headed towards a flanking position on the Sicilian's right.

* * *

Medic dived out of Titan, with Lynx covering her, sending out short bursts from her MP7.

Battle Guy dived inside and took over the driving. I helped the wounded Jackal inside and started kitting myself out for action. With help from Lynx, I clipped on additional armour to the front, rear and thighs of my suit. The extra armour added to the weight I was already lugging, but it would be needed if we were to finish that night alive.

I left Titan, with Mist, Lynx and Eisenhower. In my hands, I had my H&amp;K 121, a 200-round belt loaded and ready. We ran towards the Sicilian's left flank.

"Hit Girl, Kick-Ass – moving to the opposite flank!" I called.

* * *

We had no idea how many of the Sicilians were left.

We were going in blind.

Altogether a crap tactical situation.

"Hit Girl; you have three targets behind the next container..." Leon called.

I nodded at Wildcat who pushed her P90 behind her, brought up her gauntlets – and she deployed both sets of claws from her knuckles. Wildcat moved around the container with Splinter following as backup. I kept my G36C raised and kept an eye open for trouble.

* * *

Wildcat was three feet in front of me as we came around the final corner of the container.

I moved wide to keep her insight, my Ninja-To in hand. There was a shout: "Dietro di te!"

One of the Sicilians span around as Wildcat somersaulted into the air and landed on a set of shoulders, burying the claws of her left gauntlet into the man's throat. Blood shot out as the claws were withdrawn and Wildcat jumped, kicking away an assault rifle that was being pointed at her. She landed on another set of shoulders, repeating the movement with her claws.

"Two more heading towards you, Splinter!" Leon reported.

I ran forward and drove my Tanto into the third man, just as another two men ran out of the darkness. They fired their assault rifles, catching me in the chest, but I span around, two knives embedding themselves in one man's throat. Wildcat plunged her claws into the other man's chest after she had flipped through the air avoiding the bullets from the assault rifle.

Wildcat landed heavily and rolled on the ground. Something was not right about her movements, but she regained her feet and retracted her claws, pulling around her P90.

"All clear!" Leon called.

Farther over to the east, we heard the loud report of a large calibre machine gun on automatic.

* * *

I pushed forwards the H&amp;K 121 to my shoulder dropping Sicilians left and right.

Bullets were striking my armour, but thanks to the heavier composite panels, I was unhurt. Behind me came Lynx and Mist, both with their MP7s at the shoulder and firing short bursts, dropping more men.

As a distraction, Lynx would yell, "Schwanz!"

Eisenhower would dart in amongst the Sicilians and cause them to drop their weapons to defend themselves. Once a man was down, wrestling with the animal that was gripping his manhood, Mist would put a bullet in the man's head then call: "Tot!" and Eisenhower would move onto the next unlucky victim.

Periodically a man would fall with a large hole in his chest or head as Leon built up her body count.

* * *

**_Fifteen minutes later_**

**_The main road_**

I fired several more rounds from my Colt M4A1 Carbine before I ducked down beside the SUV.

"Still hot up there?" Voight asked as he changed the magazine in his own M4A1.

"Fuck, yeah!"

The Russians were playing hardball and several Officers were down. It was not all one-sided though, several Russians had been dropped too. I knew that Dave and Mindy were fighting the Sicilians a few hundred yards away, but apart from lots of weapons fire, I had heard nothing and I prayed that nobody was hurt.

I had seen Titan blaze through CPD lines, heading for the action. I hoped it was bringing in reinforcements.

Then over the sound of gunfire, I heard engines and beyond the Russians, I saw three large vehicles appearing. In front was Titan, followed by Iron Hide and another armoured SUV that I did not know that name of yet. They roared out of the rail yard and stopped a few yards behind the Russians. From the three vehicles, Fusion deployed.

I saw Hit Girl jump out of Iron Hide with Wildcat beside her. Kick-Ass was in the flatbed of Iron Hide and he was sending out bursts of fire from his machine gun. Then I was shocked to the core as I recognised Lynx firing a weapon, with Trojan and Mist alongside her.

What the hell, was she doing out there; the woman was almost three months pregnant! I saw my fiancée killing Russians with the rest of Fusion. The killing did not last long as the Russians soon figured out that they had been outflanked and they soon have up, throwing down their weapons.

I pushed through the mass of Cops, trying to reach Lynx, but Fusion rapidly mounted up and seemed to vanish amongst the chaos.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

I knew that I was in trouble, big trouble.

I had seen Marcus and it was obvious that he had seen me...

"What were you doing out there, Mom?" A very angry Megan yelled as she pulled off her mask.

"Doing what I needed to do, Megan – so keep a civil tongue in your head!" I responded.

"She has a point, Paige; you are pregnant and you were not supposed to leave Titan!" Medic exclaimed as she helped Jackal out of Iron Hide. "But arguments can wait; we need to get Hailee down to the Medical Centre."

* * *

As soon as I was back in the Safehouse, I pulled off my mask, dropping it with my weapons at the stop of the steel steps down to the lower level.

I ran down and went straight into the Medical Centre.

Hailee was lying on the table there and she was still unconscious. Her mask was off. Paige and Erika were helping Cathy to remove her armour. Sitting on a bed, in the corner was Josh with Kim winding a bandage tightly around his abdomen. Chloe was on a chair holding an ice pack to the side of her head. I could see no sign of Megan and knew that she had been hurt, too.

Fuck; what a fuck up the night had been!

I now had to call Vicki and let her know that her daughter was badly hurt. Marcus was also going to freak once he found out Paige had gone into action.

* * *

I was seething with anger.

The elevator down to the Safehouse seemed to take forever.

"Take it easy, Marcus – you don't know the circumstances..." Vicki said.

After an interminable amount of time, we excited the elevator and walked down the corridor, through another door and then through the kill zone into the Safehouse.

The place was busy, people moving purposefully around, removing combat suits, reloading and cleaning weapons. I saw Megan with Curtis and Tommy. Abby was with Marty in the Command Centre, but there was no sign of Paige or the other women.

Then I saw Mindy coming up from the lower level; she still wore her combat suit. Dave came out of the armoury having removed his own armour. Mindy saw us and headed over. Her expression told me that something was wrong.

"Don't say anything Marcus, not yet," Mindy said before turning to Vicky. "Hailee is downstairs, a grenade went off close to her – she's in a bad way..."

* * *

For a moment, I did not register what Mindy was saying, then it hit me, my daughter was hurt and she needed me.

The three of us ran down the steps to the lower level. When I entered the Medical Centre, I saw my daughter; she was out of her combat suit and just wearing shorts and her sports bra. I could see angry welts on her skin and several bloody injuries. Cathy was working with some surgical instruments, removing shrapnel from the wounds.

Cathy looked around and saw me.

"She'll be fine, Vicki; Hailee is young and she _will_ heal."

I squeezed my daughter's hand and left the room with Marcus and Paige.

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

Marcus was mad.

"I got carried away in the moment and had to help; they were short-handed..."

"It's my fault, Marcus – I put her in danger – don't blame Paige..." Mindy cut in, coming out of the Medical Centre.

Marcus was torn between what he should do.

"God damn vigilantes!" Marcus growled and hugged his fiancée and daughter.

There was yelling coming from

* * *

The four of us ran up to the main level.

"You were hurt; I know it – get downstairs and let yourself get checked out!"

Curtis was yelling at Megan who was ignoring him.

"You were hurt! I saw you flipped through the air..." Curtis persisted.

"I'm fine..."

Tommy then poked Megan hard in the side and she screamed in pain.

"Point made!" Tommy added without any sympathy.

"I thought you had stopped hiding injuries, Megan?" I asked.

"I had – it's just a bruise..."

"Show me!" Paige ordered.

Megan hesitated, but pulled off the top of her combat suit. She was in pain just doing that, I noticed. She then lifted the bottom of her sweat-soaked t-shirt.

"Holy shit!" Marcus exclaimed.

Megan's stomach and side were badly bruised.

"Anywhere else?" I demanded.

"Mindy, I haven't looked yet..."

"Why did you disobey me, again? You and I are going to talk later, but for now – upstairs so I can check you over – move!" I was angry.

* * *

**_The following day  
Monday  
Early morning_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Things had settled down some.

Most had gone home. Once she had removed her combat suit, I had found that Megan was covered in bruises; her new suit had protected her from anything worse. I would talk to her later about her disobedience. Hailee was out of danger, but still unconscious. Josh and Chloe were at their apartment. Josh had bruised two ribs and he was in a lot of pain. Chloe had banged her head and had some blurred vision. Both would heal though.

Hailee was out of danger and she was resting in the Medical Centre overnight. Marcus and Vicki had left, along with Paige. Marcus was still very annoyed with Paige, but I hoped that they would be able to sort things out between them; I would hate it to be my fault that they had split up.

We had a lot of work ahead of us.

* * *

**_Central Chicago_**

"So, what happened?"

"The Sicilians and the Russians took a major hit and they ran..."

"Those fucking vigilantes?"

"All survived as far as we know..."

"We have stirred up a fucking hornet's nest – Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, along with the other members of Fusion need to die and soon!"


	205. Psyche

**_That morning  
Monday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

As soon as I had dropped the twins off at school, I headed down to the Safehouse to check on Hailee.

Cathy was already there and checking on the patient.

"Hi, how you feeling?" I asked.

"I hurt everywhere – my first grenade!" Hailee grimaced.

"The girl is doing well," Cathy said. "If she behaves she can go home this afternoon."

"Oh, well, she'll be here till Christmas then!" I quipped.

"Thanks, Mindy!"

"Well maybe next time I say, 'get down', you _will_, 'get down'!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry!"

Cathy left the room and I got serious, throwing some photos onto the bed in front of Hailee. She stared down at the photos and started to bite her bottom lip.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wanted to help you, I..."

"Not fucking good enough – you fucked up and you almost got Megan fucked up! Fucking up has consequences, Hailee and you should damn well know better. I expect Megan to disobey me; she is only eleven, but you are almost eighteen and an experienced vigilante, Petra."

I was just building up steam.

"Look at those photos – Sentinel was beaten to shit by the Sicilians and you could have been just as fucked up!"

"Mindy, look..."

"Hailee, I've fucked up too many times so I know how easy it is to ignore shit in the heat of the moment – I DO NOT want to lose anybody and I fucking hate it when anybody gets hurt. I feel like shit lecturing you, but I had to say something..."

"Mindy, I'm so sorry – I'm not used to operating in a team. It's not an excuse; I know better, but I had to say something."

"Let that be an end to it – time to move on!"

"I can live with that."

"Get better, so I can kick your fucking ass!"

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_D-JAK_**

I picked up the twins, Megan and Curtis from school.

We headed to D-JAK for the late afternoon session. Megan could not train, due to her bruises, but that was not going to stop me tearing her apart!

"Curtis, get Danny and Anne-Marie changed and start them off on some movements," I instructed and Curtis grimaced knowing what was about to happen.

"Nice knowing you, Megan!" He whispered.

Megan looked a little apprehensive as I led her into the back office, nodding to Paige as we passed, and closed the door – she was next!

"You know why you are here," I began. "You disobeyed me again and now you're bruised to fuck!"

"I got caught up in the moment and I should not have spoken to you like that – I wanted to help Hailee..."

"You're grounded from all Fusion activities for the next week."

"You can't do that!"

"I make the rules, bitch – you break 'em, I enforce 'em!"

"Okay – I'm sorry I let you down again, Mindy..."

"I know why you do it, Megan and I can't blame you for it – I just want to keep you alive; you're my little sister. You never let me down though; I am proud of you for what you did, you're a very brave girl."

"Mindy – now Mom is running around killing cunts, when do ya think Marcus will become a vigilante?"

I laughed.

"Somewhere in between the United States becoming British and hell freezing over!"

..._...

"Hi Paige – how did Marcus take it?"

"It wasn't easy but I think I turned him around," Paige replied and then she smiled. "A set of handcuffs helped..."

"Oh I did _not_ just hear that!"

I left Paige rather quickly...

As I headed over towards the twins, I stopped to say hello to Lauren and Lizzie who were practicing their movements on the mat with Kyle.

"How you doing, girls?"

"Brilliant, thanks Mindy!"

..._...

"Okay, you two," I said to the twins in a corner of D-JAK beside a pair of hanging punch bags. "If you get annoyed, if you fell emotions building up inside you, emotions of fear, grief, anger, pain and a whole host of those other emotions – you use those emotions. Turn them around and turn them into energy and put that energy behind your punches."

They both punched the bags – just not hard enough for me.

"Think of something that really makes you mad..."

Anne-Marie punched the bag hard and her face was full of concentration.

"Put your grief, everything bad into that punch, focus and punch..."

While Danny was doing well, Anne-Marie was doing better – she obviously had quite a lot of pent up emotions!

"So, Anne-Marie, what emotion did you use?" I asked.

"You grounding me!" She replied with a smug grin.

I laughed.

* * *

**_That evening_**

I was walking Sophia along with Anne-Marie.

We would walk in a large square, each evening and we knew the route by heart. We often met our neighbours, one of whom was Bill Wright and his wife Beth who, besides thinking that Anne-Marie was cute as a button, also had a very handsome German Shepherd, called Rex, who had a thing for Sophia!

Usually, they just played and chased each other, only this time they both vanished into the bushes followed by Anne-Marie. There was a scream and Anne-Marie came running back out again, her face very red.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Rex is banging Sophia!"

"Okay – why would you think that?"

"Mindy – I may be seven, but I'm _not_ stupid, besides Megan showed me a YouTube video of two dogs 'at it'..."

The girl actually used her fingers to accentuate 'at it'!

"Okay, I need to have a word with Megan about what is appropriate for you two to watch...!"

Just then, the two dogs reappeared and they both looked _very_ pleased with themselves...

* * *

**_The following night  
Tuesday_**

**_North Central Chicago_**

I was fucking pissed.

It had to have been the Superintendent; he had set up the attack – it had to have been him. That bastard almost cost us our lives – he had almost caused the death of Josh, Hailee and Megan... I also knew why – the bastard wanted us to target him and then the whole CPD and the City would be gunning for us.

We had other ideas though to take down that bastard – Marty and Abby were busy with round one.

Dave and I had taken great joy earlier that evening watching as the Superintendent's credit card was destroyed before his very eyes. Marty had hacked into the Superintendent's schedule, and he had found out where the bastard was having dinner that night, with his wife and he had booked us a table... his wife was both humiliated and pissed!

Oh yes, they did the, err 'personal ads' bit, too!

Remember what Abby had wanted to call herself when she first joined us during The Week of Hell? 'Zero Cool' or 'Acid Burn'. She was a big fan of 'Hackers' and so was Marty – I will admit that I had watched the movie once or twice, too...

_'MESS WITH THE BEST – DIE LIKE THE REST!'_

..._...

While Marty and Abby were having fun with the Superintendent, they were also identifying the Superintendent's men and gathering key evidence against the Superintendent. The most important thing was for his men to be taken down by the CPD – Voight had that task along with Marcus.

Not that we did not intimidate them – we started to follow them around the City, stopping the various nefarious schemes that they were involved with; we must have hurt the Superintendent's cash flow more than a little!

Some of his men were freaked out by seeing a masked vigilante almost everywhere that they went; we made ourselves known so they had no choice but to behave.

We did however have a brush with the Sicilians again!

* * *

The bullet came out of nowhere and collided with Kick-Ass' back armour.

"What the fuck?" He demanded as he span around.

"We have some unfinished business!" A man shouted with a strong Italian accent.

There were eight men, all sporting firearms.

"Do you really want to do this?" Kick-Ass went on.

"We do."

"Your funeral!"

Bullets flew as I crouched down behind Kick-Ass, taking advantage of his heavier armour. As silence descended, I span from behind Kick-Ass and emptied both pistols into the men. The first few rounds shoved them back, but did not put them down; they were wearing body-armour – nobody said they were stupid!

I altered my aim, but not before the men began to fan out and I was only able to drop three. Kick-Ass had turned and drawn his own Glock pistols. He caught one man in the thigh as he dove for cover before advancing on the remaining four men as they took cover behind their SUVs.

I decided enough was enough and after checking that there were no innocents around I pulled the rings from two grenades, rolling them under the SUVs.

"Violent bitch!" Kick-Ass growled as he casually walked away from the SUVs.

I looked back just as the grenades exploded and I was suddenly awe-struck with the most amazing image of Kick-Ass in his new combat suit casually walking towards me as the two SUVs seemed to take off vertically behind him in a violent orange cloud of flame and destruction.

I was fangirling!

* * *

It was rare, but that night we had collateral damage, despite our best efforts.

As I went to re-join Hit Girl in Hound, I noticed something in the shadows. It was easy to miss and I almost ignored it, but something made me investigate.

"Hit Girl, hold up – I may have something here!" I called.

"Whattaya got big guy?" Mrs Kick-Ass asked.

What I had, was a young girl, lying on her side against a wall. She was unconscious and possibly a victim of the fight. Something told me that this was not just an ordinary young girl and an image of a certain apartment and a certain other young girl came unbidden into my mind.

The girl was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots and a black leather jacket that was unzipped. I placed my gauntlet onto her chest and could feel the rise and fall of her breathing; however, my gauntlet came away wet.

"She's hurt!"

I briefly checked her over and found a gash in her t-shirt from a knife, and what might be a close shave from a bullet. I also found something else that surprised me, and which proved that the girl was _not_ just some innocent bystander. The young girl, and she _was_ very young – younger than Mindy was when I had first met her, was wearing a shoulder harness and under her left arm was a small pistol, hanging in a holster. Under her right arm were two spare magazines. I also found a knife, mounted vertically, on the back of the harness as I picked her up.

I gently placed her onto the back seat of Hound and we headed back to Safehouse F.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

As soon as Hit Girl slammed on the brakes, I dived out and carried the girl down to the Medical Centre.

Cathy was on her way in, but she was still ten minutes out. Marty had the Medical Centre up and running ready for us. I placed the girl on the table and pulled off my mask and gauntlets, Mindy came through the door and started to wash her hands; I joined her. We both pulled on some rubber gloves and I removed the girl's jacket and shoulder harness. Marty took the shoulder harness and weapons to the armoury for safekeeping.

The girl was short and slim, under four and half feet and she had long blonde hair, which was currently in a ponytail. I pulled off her boots while Mindy started to cut away her t-shirt to get a better look at the girl's wounds.

The t-shirt was soaked in blood and her pale skin was awash with it. The slash across her stomach was oozing fresh blood and there was a bullet wound, which appeared to be just a flesh wound on her left side. Initially Mindy and I just covered the wounds to keep then clean and stop too much blood loss. There was bruising and some cuts to her face, but nothing a few days rest would not fix.

That was when Cathy and Chloe arrived. Cathy immediately took over treating the wounds with Chloe's help, while Mindy and I both headed upstairs to change and shower.

* * *

I awoke with a start.

I struggled to open my eyes; I felt weak.

Everything was dark, I tried to move and then I felt a searing pain coming from my stomach and left side, which had me gasping for air as tears fell down my face. My face felt bruised too. What was happening to me? Where was I? I reached down to my stomach, fearful of what I might find. I felt bare skin and then a soft material that was wrapped tightly around my stomach – a bandage.

As my eyes started to focus, I could see a dim light being emitted by a fitting on the wall. I was in a room that looked and smelled like a hospital – yes, I had been wounded before. I listened, but I could hear no ambient sounds, just the hum of the air conditioning. If I was still in the City, then I must be underground, which also fitted in with the fact that there were no windows in evidence.

I gently pushed back the sheet covering me and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I was at least wearing my knickers, but nothing else. I looked around the room and saw my clothes neatly hanging on a chair.

Ignoring the sharp jolt of pain, I slid off the bed and looked for my weapons. Not surprisingly, they were missing; however, my jeans, boots, socks and leather jacket were on the chair. My t-shirt was missing and so was the knife that normally lived in my right boot – bastards!

It took an age to pull on my clothes. Without a t-shirt, I zipped up my jacket to cover my chest – not that there was anything to cover. Once I was dressed, I hesitantly reached for the door handle and turned it, fully expecting the door to be locked.

To my surprise, the door opened as I pulled it towards me.

..._...

I was in a passageway.

There was only one way to go – to the right. At the end of the corridor was another door, again it was unlocked. I found myself in a kind of vestibule.

The door I had just passed through had a sign: 'Medical Center', which seemed logical. To my left was another door that read: 'Power/Generator/Pyro Store'. That door also had the usual 'DANGER – ELECTRIC SHOCK WARNING' type signs, plus a palm scanner for access. To my right was another door that had large bolts on the outside of it; the sign read: 'Interrogation &amp; Holding'.

Ominous!

The other doors seemed to lead to couple of storerooms and all had palm scanners beside them. The final wall, farther to my right, was mostly glass and through the glass, I could see a Martial Arts training centre. Even more important, I could see Jō-staffs and other potentially lethal weapons in a rack off to one side. However, the glass door was locked with a palm scanner too!

All that was left were some steel stairs that led upwards.

..._...

I crept up the stairs, slowly and quietly.

Once I could see the next floor, I stopped and looked around. There was limited lighting, as according to the clock in the Medical Centre, it was shortly after three in the morning. As I emerged into what appeared to be a large cavern, I stopped dead.

I was roughly mid-way down the cavern. Behind me was there was a large vehicle-sized steel door and some large vehicles. I instantly recognised Iron Hide, not to mention the pair of Ducati Panigale motorcycles, one in blue and the other a purple colour and a larger motorcycle in black, yellow and green. They were parked behind an eight-foot tall armoured glass shield that ran across the available width of the forty-foot wide cavern and had a large six-foot tall figure '**1**' on it. The top of the shield was angled over at forty-five degrees away from me, to prevent anybody climbing the structure from the far side. The floor of the 'cavern' was ribbed steel and concrete.

Beside me was a large training mat and in front of me, at the end of the cavern and over to the left was a glass-enclosed room that housed computer equipment and large flat screens. It was obviously a Command Centre. Immediately beside the Command Centre was an external steel staircase leading up.

The staircase provided access to a walkway, which ran around the central section of the cavern and provided access to a number of rooms on the second level. There was another steel staircase, which came down behind me. The walkway was about ten feet off the ground and ringed with a steel and glass barrier that rose to a level of three and a half feet and the walkway itself was made of steel, but appeared to have a foam rubber covering. There were various doors, visible, that led off the walkway into rooms, with unknown purposes. The ceiling and some of the walls had foam rubber sections that I presumed were designed to reduce the echo in the cavernous room.

..._...

"So, you're awake!"

It was a statement more than a question.

I looked up to see a masked person looking down at me from the walkway that ran over the training mat. I kept my eyes on the person as they walked around the walkway and then down the stairs, behind me.

"Hi, I'm Shadow."

I said nothing, I just glared – I knew exactly _who_ she was in her armoured combat suit.

"You're injured; you should be in the Medical Centre – in bed!"

I rolled my eyes and Shadow laughed.

"What do we call you?"

"They call me Psyche…" I offered, looking around and playing for time as I got to grips with the facility.

Shadow was watching my eyes.

"We're here to help you, Psyche."

"I want out of here..."

"Look, I know you're scared; I've been in your position, waking up somewhere strange and not knowing what the hell is going on..."

"I am _not_ bloody scared!"

"Have it you way, then…" Shadow replied. "You're British, aren't you?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing – I have only good things to say about the Brits – honest!"

I had had enough gossiping – I flew for Shadow. I kicked out, catching Shadow in the chest and sending her backwards. She regained her posture, but did not attack.

"Come on, you muppet, do something useful!" I growled.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Shadow began.

"Your loss, tosser!" I called out as I span, kicking Shadow in the side of her head.

Shadow fell to her side, still not attacking.

"Pillock!"

Then I paused as a searing pain burst out in my stomach and I was forced to wrap both arms around myself. The pain was immense as I fell to my knees and then I fell onto my side. I heard voices.

A woman's voice: "Quick, get her back downstairs..."

I felt hands rolling me onto my back and then my jacket was unzipped. I was in too much pain to resist.

A man's voice: "She's bleeding again – her bandages are soaked!"

Shadow's voice: "Take it easy with her – she's hurting..."

Then I heard nothing more as I sank into blackness.


	206. Aurora

**_Tuesday night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I must have fainted with the pain, because all I could remember was the sudden explosion of pain in my stomach and then collapsing on the mat in the large cavern, and then – nothing...

Now though, I was aware of my senses returning and I could hear voices. However, I could not make out what they were saying; nevertheless, I did get the impression that they were talking about yours truly. Keeping my eyes closed, I instinctively relaxed all my muscles, feigning continued unconsciousness as I tried to determine where I was, other than in a bed in the Medical Centre!

I could hear at least three voices speaking. Two were some distance away. Male and female sounding, older than myself, but younger than Miranda. The third was practically right next to me, to my right. It too, was female, but much younger sounding and closer to my own age. I was, just as I had been earlier, naked but for my knickers and covered with a thin sheet.

"Do you think she's a mini you?" The male voice asked. "When I saw her, all my senses were reminding me of you when I first met you."

"Ass! Possibly," the distant female voice stated. "She was armed like I used to arm myself, at that age – when I wasn't wearing my costume. Nevertheless, she undoubtedly knows how to use that gun and knife; they were in perfect condition – _used_ condition I might add. She had a good go at Shadow, but then Shadow refused to respond. I think she might be able to take somebody closer to her size, in hand-to-hand – like Wildcat maybe. It is obvious that she trains; you can see the muscle she has built up – that is not a normal nine-year-old and I should know! It feels strange seeing a girl like that – I suppose you felt similar when you saw me as me. Up until know it's just been the hormonal bitch, over there..."

"Step back Wildcat," the male voice suggested. "Give the girl some space – oh never mind – just don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Relax, Kick-Ass. The little bitch is out cold," the voice that I decided was Wildcat stated. She poked me in the chest, to demonstrate.

Enough was enough – I hated being poked! I tensed up immediately, and opening my eyes, I thrust out with my right arm and grabbed the gauntleted hand as it reached out to poke me again. Then I almost crapped myself...

"Oh, fuck!" I yelled and I froze as three very long claw-like blades appeared just inches from my chest...

* * *

"Okay, okay!" I called out in a sudden panic.

Wildcat retracted her claws and I gingerly sat up in the bed. The fight had gone out of me; I was in too much pain and more humiliatingly, I needed the loo.

"I'm sorry," Wildcat apologised, retracting her claws.

"I need the loo – I promise I'll behave..." I said urgently.

"Wildcat will help you – as Shadow said earlier; we're not here to hurt you – if we wanted to..."

"Yes, I know, I'd be dead as the proverbial dodo!" I growled with a weak smile, looking over at the purple form of Hit Girl.

Next to her, stood the immense and very intimidating, armoured form of Kick-Ass and I suddenly felt very small in his presence. Something at the back of my mind told me that I was in the presence of royalty – vigilante royalty.

I noticed that Hit Girl and Kick-Ass both turned away as Wildcat helped me off the bed and over to the attached bathroom. I felt humiliated and embarrassed considering my limited clothing; I could feel myself blushing too.

"That bed sucks; I've spent more than a few nights in it myself," Wildcat said conversationally with her back to me as I pissed my life away.

Once finished with my ablutions, I was helped back into bed.

* * *

"Well this is a turn up for the books!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Two raging, murderous kiddies; what did I do to deserve this?" Kick-Ass moaned.

I laughed; I myself was surprised – potentially having somebody that I might actually be able to relate to – somebody who had had similar experiences in their presumably non-existent childhood. I just hoped the girl in the bed did not have a freakin' nutcase for a father – sorry Daddy!

"Psyche, I – I think I know some of what you might be going through. I began my life as Hit Girl when I was six and it has never stopped."

The girl was staring down at the sheet, as she had been since returning from the bathroom.

"You know we can't let you go – not like you are; you're injured..." Wildcat added conversationally.

"I know – I wouldn't last five minutes... Thanks – for saving my life..." The girl muttered.

"You're welcome," Kick-Ass replied.

"Is there anybody we can contact?" I asked with genuine concern.

"She's called Aurora – she's all I got..."

Was that a quiver in her voice? I knew what was about to happen – I had been there...

"I think you need some sleep – we'll check on you later – okay?" I said somewhat hurriedly.

I quickly ushered Kick-Ass and Wildcat out of the room.

"Thank you..."

Just as I closed the door, I heard the tears falling.

* * *

"She's hurting badly – she's psychotic most likely or there is some other underlying issue."

I looked over at Cathy.

"You mean that young girl is a fucking disturbed nutcase like me!" I growled rhetorically.

"No – well, yes."

"It's okay to say I'm nuts; I am, but how could somebody do such a thing to such a girl – I always hoped I was the only one; hoped that nobody else had to suffer like I had..."

I was steaming and I ignored the tears spilling down my cheeks as I vented.

"When I find whoever turned that little girl into a cold killer – I'll..."

Dave hugged me as I muttered obscenities and cried. I looked up at a screen in the Command Centre and I saw the girl, Psyche, crying her heart out into the pillow on the floor below us.

This was going to end – no more kids were going to be turned into killers – those people were now at the top of my shit list and that was a privileged place to be. Once it had been Frank D'Amico, then it was Chris D'Amico and then finally it was Ralph D'Amico!

Notice a theme?

Those at the top of my shit list died – eventually...

* * *

**_Late that night  
Southern Chicago_**

Where was the little bitch?

She knew I hated it when she went out alone and she was late. I had tried her cell, but it was dead; I could not get a GPS position off it either.

The girl had been restless and she had said that she wanted to check out the area – I could not stop her; that girl listened to no one but herself! We had been together, as far as we could remember, for six months and we were all each other had; I missed her.

* * *

**_Early the following morning_**

I was beside myself with worry.

Stephanie should have been back hours ago; she was fully armed, of course, and now that a lot of her training had returned, she was a mobile menace. I missed seeing her on the couch, with her feet up reading a gun magazine – she had recently found that she liked to read them. She would also be listening to some rubbish, like her favourite group: One Direction, on her smartphone with headphones.

I had but one option; I had to find _him_.

That was not so difficult; I knew where he lived but I just could not bring myself to face him. I also had a nasty idea who else I might find living with him. Yes, I knew he was Kick-Ass and I knew that he was active with Hit Girl – I also knew that he was married to Mindy Macready – the age was about right; she _had_ to be Hit Girl. She would and could tear me a new asshole, even if Dave did not!

My training then kicked in, unbidden – I could control certain parts of it and I chose to use what I needed. For the moment, I needed to be cold and collected.

I needed Dave's help – I hoped he would help me.

* * *

**_Later that morning  
Glenview_**

As per my training, I scoped out the entire area around their house before I chose the right moment to make my way to the gates.

I pressed the buzzer. I could have opened the gates myself, but then they might not have trusted me.

"Hello?" Came the response.

Even over the intercom, I recognised his voice – so many emotions grew and subsided all at once.

"Dave – it's Miranda..."

There was a pause – a long pause.

Then the gates started to move.

* * *

"Somebody at the gate? Dave – you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Heard one actually... Get the kids into the bedroom – we have company..."

I saw Mindy go pale and then she ran towards the living room.

"Anne-Marie, Danny – into Anne-Marie's bedroom now!" She yelled.

That room had armoured doors and deadbolts – it was a panic room with steel shutters for the windows, only I did not trigger them yet. A minute later Mindy was at my side, a mini-Uzi in her right hand and passing a Glock 17 to me. I had just called Marty and as I lowered the cell, I had heard the klaxon sounding in the Safehouse.

I opened the front door with the Glock behind my back.

* * *

**_Earlier that morning  
Safehouse F_**

It had been a weird morning.

I had awoken feeling a little better and I was met by a smiling face, instead of a mask.

"I'm Cathy – you hungry?"

"Yes, I am thank you."

"A very polite young lady; I'm not used to that! First I'll check you over and then I'll leave you to get washed and dressed – there's some clean clothes on the chair for you..."

With that, the woman checked the bandage around my stomach and then she checked the bruising and cuts on my face; she seemed happy and then she was gone.

I eased myself out of bed. As the woman had said, there were clean clothes on the chair – they were not just clean, they were brand new! I made use of the bathroom, where I found soap, a towel and a toothbrush plus some toothpaste – my mouth tasted of crap – not that I knew what crap tasted like, but you get the idea.

Once I had pulled on new knickers and socks, a white t-shirt and blue jeans, I tied the laces on the new trainers and checked myself out in the mirror. I was very uncomfortable with the bandage, but not as bad as the previous night. I looked like crap; my face was bruised and my hair sucked, but I tied it back as best I could.

I headed out the door, following the same route that I had taken the previous night.

* * *

I was met at the top of the steel steps by a tall teenaged girl.

"Hi, I'm Chloe – I'll take you to the galley."

I was a little overwhelmed by the welcome considering that I had attacked them only the previous night.

"You're Shadow?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Bright little spark aren't you!" The girl, Chloe, replied.

I actually felt myself blushing.

"Stephanie..."

"What?" Chloe asked turning.

"My name – it's Stephanie, but please call me Steph."

"Hello Steph, I'm pleased to meet you."

I could smell food and I was ravenous. One thing I had picked up in America was the enjoyment of large breakfasts! As I followed Chloe into the galley, I suddenly felt a little shy; there were several people sitting at the tables there – and they were all looking at me.

Chloe guided me into a chair between a young girl who was maybe a couple of years older than I was and a tall teenaged boy.

..._...

Chloe introduced everybody.

"Over there is Marty, beside him is Cathy and to your left, is Megan and finally, to your right, is Josh. Everybody, please meet Steph."

There were plenty of 'hellos', but one registered more than the others. It was the teenaged boy, Josh; his accent – it was most definitely _not_, American!

"A voice from home...," he said with a smile.

"I've not heard a proper accent in years – I miss it."

"You've got a very nice accent, Steph..."

I blushed again.

"Hey! Joshua – she's way too young for you!" Chloe cautioned with a laugh.

Cathy put a plate down in front of me – it was overflowing with food!

"Sorry about the claws last night – you triggered them accidentally!" Megan said with a grin.

"They were very cool – if a bit scary...," I admitted.

It felt good to be able to talk with other kids; yes, they were older than I was, but we all had something in common – unfortunately, that something was nothing good, but I recognised killers when I saw them.

Just as breakfast was finishing, Marty took a phone call and I saw his face turn serious. He jumped up and hit a red button on the wall. A klaxon sounded and he ran down the stairs with a single word shouted behind him.

"Nightingales!"

* * *

**_Glenview_**

"Miranda..."

It was definitely her – only she seemed different somehow.

"Dave... I need help..."

"You'd better come in, then..."

As soon as Miranda was in the door, I slammed it shut and Mindy stood covering Miranda with the mini-Uzi; I stood well out of the line of fire.

"What are you carrying?" Mindy growled ominously.

"Two pistols and a knife..."

"Table..." Mindy indicated with her head.

* * *

I had no choice, but I trusted Dave; I had to trust them both.

The pistols and the knife went on the table, then Dave frisked me – I did not enjoy it as much as I thought I might. Nevertheless, I got straight to the point.

"Dave, I am no longer that woman – 'Night'. That was not me; I still have her memories and some of her skills, but I now have my conscience back. I did wrong – a lot of wrong and I am so sorry... But – She's missing – she was part of the same corrupt program; she's only nine..."

"_Who_ is only nine?" Dave asked.

"Stephanie – she has the same training and..."

I saw Dave and the woman exchange a glance.

"Aurora?" The woman asked; I assumed she was Mindy.

There was no way that they could have known my codename – unless...

"You've seen her?" I was full of hope...

"Psyche?"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Stand down!"

It was Marty's voice. I cursed as I started removing what body armour I had already pulled on. As I came out of the armoury, pulling my blouse back on, I saw Steph looking around anxiously; she looked lost, which was a surprise.

"What's happening, Chloe?" She asked.

"No idea!" I replied.

"We have friendlies inbound; twenty minutes..." Marty yelled.

* * *

**_Twenty minutes later..._**

I watched as the orange lights began to rotate and flash as the vehicle access door opened.

Into the Safehouse came Dave's RS7. He climbed out and I watched as the passenger door opened and I was surprised to see a woman step out; she had dark ginger hair and she was tall, but thin. They made their way through the armoured screen and the moment Steph saw the woman, she ran forwards and jumped into her arms.

I heard tears – tears of joy.

Dave was smiling, but I noticed that something was troubling him. I walked over, but he waved me away.

"Not now, Megan – I'll tell you about it some other time."

* * *

I was so happy when I saw Stephanie.

She ran towards me with an enormous grin on her face and jumped into my arms. She cried and so did I. She was also grimacing.

"What is it?" I asked when she finally let me go and I dropped her gently to the ground.

Stephanie gently pulled up her t-shirt and I saw a large bandage.

"Oh, my God!"

"She was in a fight; she was shot and cut with a knife," Dave explained. "You can see the bruising."

It was only then that I noticed the bruising on Stephanie's face.

"You pleased to see Miranda?" Dave asked Stephanie.

"Absobloodylootely!" She replied happily, which I assumed meant 'yes'.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_**

**_Morton Grove_**

Here we go again!

I wrote the title on the top sheet of paper of my pad: 'STEPHANIE WALKER: INTERVIEW #2'. I then glanced up at the girl sitting across from me; she looked self-conscious, shy and a little unsure of herself – all a surprise after the experience of only two hours previously!

"Are we more in control of our emotions?"

"Yes, ma'am... I am very sorry about earlier... It won't happen again..."

I saw the girl glance over at the hole in my study wall. She went slightly pink in the face. I had to admit, she _was_ trying – she had just got herself a bit agitated and punched the wall before storming out. Now, though, she had cleaned herself up and her hair was neatly up in a ponytail. She was still wearing the new clothes I had bought and not the black getup.

I had picked her up from the Safehouse early that morning to have a discreet and private chat with her. Miranda remained at the Safehouse – she was very tired and needed rest.

"Don't worry; you err, have a lot of anger to work out and I will admit I learnt some new words today!"

Stephanie went a deeper shade of pink. I casually peered down into my purse, where the yellow handle of a Taser was visible and easily grabbed if necessary. I was not alone; Paige was in another room, just in case – with another Taser. We trusted Stephanie, but I knew that she was unstable, as Mindy had once been.

"Let us take things slowly..."

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Let's start wading through some of the crap Miranda brought us!"

Marty was _not_ happy. Something was off about him; I knew that he had known Miranda from years ago and her turning on everybody as a Nightingale had hurt him.

"On it!" I replied as I began typing. "What the hell is Treadstone?"

* * *

**_Six thousand miles to the east_**

**_Tbilisi, Georgia_**

There was a chime as a new message appeared in the email application.

The well-built man got out of his comfortable chair and wandered over to the laptop. He glanced at the email and grimaced.

"Fuck!"

"What is it?" The blonde woman asked, coming into the room.

"Somebody has just opened a ten-year-old can of worms..."

"Why can't they leave the damn thing closed? It's been eleven years, actually, but who's counting!" The woman replied rhetorically. "Where?"

"Chicago."


	207. Nightmares

**_Later that afternoon  
Wednesday_**

**_South Cottage Grove  
Apartment 202_**

I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Came Chloe's voice, so I pushed the door open, closing it behind me.

"Keep your fingers crossed, Steph!" I warned.

"Why?"

"You really don't wanna know!"

"Hi, Steph!" Chloe called out as we entered the living room. "Hi, Mindy!"

"You're wearing clothes – that's a change!" I grimaced.

"Ignore her, Steph – Josh is in the kitchen."

..._...

Once Stephanie had gone through to the kitchen, I sat down with Chloe.

"How is she?" Chloe asked with genuine concern.

"Struggling, but under the circumstances I think she's doing well. She asked to see Josh – I think the British connection helps," I explained.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"We don't know – she has no home; she only has Miranda and I'm not sure about Miranda either."

"You trust Miranda?"

"Not really – especially after past experiences; but we have no choice. We need to find out what happened to Stephanie, so we can try to help her."

"Where will she stay?"

"Funny story – well, your Mother seems to think that as Stephanie and I share similar, err mental instabilities, she err thinks Stephanie should stay with me, at least at first," Mindy replied. "Plus I have the skills to physically control her if necessary. She is, we hope, bonding with Josh so he can help with her mental side a bit."

"I really feel for her – she is such a sweet girl when she isn't being, well, you..."

"I know..."

I stopped talking as I heard a little scream from the kitchen.

"Oh Josh, that is _so_ good; I need more, give it to me..."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I looked at Mindy and her mouth fell open.

"They couldn't be..." Mindy began.

* * *

We jumped up and peered into the kitchen.

Stephanie was sitting at the kitchen counter, stuffing something into her mouth.

"It's _so_ good!" She squealed with her mouth full.

She turned as we entered, swallowing.

"He's got Marmite; I love Marmite – it's been years!" She said happily.

"The ultimate comfort food," Josh explained smugly. "Marmite on toast – she's on her fifth piece!"

"She eats that shit? Kinda explains things!" Chloe muttered.

"I love it – you've got to try it, Mindy, Chloe – it's heaven!" Stephanie replied grinning broadly for the first time.

"I admit I've never tried it..." I admitted.

"Don't Mindy; it's like eating gun grease!" Chloe warned.

"I like the taste of gun grease; I'll have you know..."

"What a surprise!" Chloe growled. "Don't blame me if you puke..."

Stephanie passed over a small piece of toast with butter and some black tar-like stuff on it. I tentatively licked it. Not so bad... The smell was intriguing... Strange taste – salty, interesting, sharp...

"Not bad!" I said, finally.

"Always knew you were fucking strange!" Chloe growled with a laugh.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Glenview_**

"Nice place, Mindy!"

"Thanks... Before we go in, I need to talk to you. My kids have no knowledge of who Dave and I, or the others for that matter, really are. You let out our little secret and _I – will – rip – you – apart_, nine-years-old, or not..."

"I believe you."

"I can see that you do – so I want you to be on your best behaviour, understand – I know it won't be easy for you, but I _will_ be there for you whenever you need me; the same with Dave."

"Thank you, Mindy."

We climbed out of the XJR and headed inside.

"Hi, Paige and thanks for looking after the little terrors!"

"They've been angels as always..."

"Mindy!" Both kids yelled, running over for a hug.

"Kids, I'd like you to meet Steph. Steph is going to be staying with us for a while. Please make her feel welcome. She'll be sleeping in your room, Anne-Marie, okay?"

"Cool! Hi, Steph – I'm Anne-Marie and this is my brother, Danny. Come on, I'll show you my room."

"You going to be okay, Mindy?"

"Yeah, thanks, Paige."

* * *

"Come on!"

I dragged Steph up to my room. She seemed a little surprised when she saw my bedroom.

"It's enormous!"

I was a little taken aback by the different accent, but I was used to Josh, so it was no big deal and I did not comment on it.

"It is, isn't it?" I replied feeling a little embarrassed. "You'll sleep on the pull-out bed over there. My brother sleeps in the room through the bathroom. I love sleepovers – not had one in a while though. How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Danny and I are seven and a half, eight in March. You got some pyjamas?"

"Actually, no!"

"Yes, you do..." Mindy said as she came in the door and threw a large white t-shirt at Steph.

I saw Steph's eyes go wide when she saw what the t-shirt had on the front – it was the younger Hit Girl in her best pose – she was standing sideways, but facing the camera, with a pistol held out, aimed at the camera! Mindy calls it her 'SOMF' t-shirt; I understood Dave bought it for her, one birthday. Mindy won't tell me what 'SOMF' stands for, though...

"Should be long enough to keep you decent, Steph. I'll take you shopping in the morning."

* * *

I was humbled by the way that I was being treated.

I was a killer, a bad person and I had attacked them, but they treated me like a friend. That alone said a lot about what Fusion stood for. As I lay there in the darkness, I looked over at the bed across the room. Even that young girl at seven-years-old was happy to let me into her life and allow me, a complete stranger, to sleep in her room. Mind you, Anne-Marie and Danny saw me as an ordinary nine-year-old girl. Dave and Mindy knew different, but they still treated me the same. Mindy had shown me where her bedroom was and she had told me to wake her if I had any problems.

Problems? Like what? A desire to kill people?

It was going to be very different not having Miranda nearby, but she was sleeping back at our apartment. Anne-Marie had been curious about my bandage when I had undressed before bed. I explained that I had been hurt in an accident and Mindy had backed me up, telling Anne-Marie to stop being so nosy!

Despite my being hurt, I was pleased to have found myself in with Fusion – Miranda was not so happy and she refused to tell me why. I could tell that there was a history between her and Dave, but I had not wanted to pry.

For the first time in months, I felt safe and I actually felt happy.

* * *

"She gonna kill us in our sleep?"

"Funny, cunt – as much as I would!"

"I'll never see the morning!"

"Seriously, I trust her and I think she trusts me – but just in case..."

Mindy brought a Glock 26 out from under the pillow – it was fitted with a suppressor.

"Better safe than sorry..." Mindy added with a sheepish grin.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

It was past two in the morning when I decided to check on the girls.

As I approached the open door to Anne-Marie's room I could hear somebody talking and it was not my daughter. I was about to go into the room when I heard movement and saw Anne-Marie getting out of bed.

She went over to Steph who was obviously having a nightmare – I was about to intervene, knowing how _I_ might react if I were awoken from a nightmare of the sort Steph was probably having. Anne-Marie shook Steph's shoulder and the girl awoke instantly. In the dull illumination of a night light, I could see that the girl was covered in sweat and breathing heavily; she was shaking too.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Steph asked.

"You were having a nightmare..."

"I get them a lot; I'm sorry..."

"I get them too – you look a mess. Why don't you come and sleep in my bed; then you won't be alone."

Steph hesitated, but Anne-Marie had grabbed Steph's wrist and was dragging her across the room. Anne-Marie could be very pushy at times! Once the girls were in bed, I could hear them talking together.

"I get nightmares a lot – ever since our Dad was brutally murdered in Gotham; the first week was the worst and I was a wreck, but Mindy helped me through it. She can help you, too; Mindy is one in a million and I love her – Dave too... Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry – I'm just not used to having people care about me like this. You've only known me for a few hours, yet you are happy to share your thoughts with me and help me..."

"Get a grip Steph – Mindy asked us to make you feel welcome, so that is what I'm gonna do!"

"Thank you – you're a credit to your Mum and Dad you know..."

"I suppose I am..."

I waited until they both fell asleep and then headed back downstairs to bed.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Thursday_**

**_Glenview_**

I was up early and found Anne-Marie and Danny already up, washed and dressed.

Steph was still in bed, but awake.

"You two sleep okay?" I asked the girls.

"Steph had a nightmare but we sorted it."

"Come on, breakfast!"

Steph groaned, but threw back the duvet and rolled out of bed.

..._...

After breakfast, Dave took the twins to school while I helped Steph remove her bandage so she could shower. I didn't mention anything about what I had witnessed the previous night, but Steph was smiling which was good.

Our first stop of the day was a clothes store where we picked up the essentials that Steph would need. We also stopped off to see Miranda and pickup Steph's kit.

"You look a lot better, this morning," Miranda said to Steph.

"I feel better, thanks. What about you?"

"Knowing that we are both in good hands, I slept remarkably well."

"Will I see you later?"

"Dave is picking me up this afternoon, so yes."

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"What's this?"

"A test!"

Arranged on the table in the armoury were various gun parts – quite a lot of them and they were all mixed up!

"Reassemble what you can..." Mindy prompted as she left the room.

I emptied my mind and focussed on the contents of the table. I felt my mind taking over and my hands started to reach for the various components, arranging them into groups. I smirked as I identified a wildcard – Mindy was trying to be clever! It did not take me long to reassemble the weapons and lay them neatly on the table.

When I was finished, I looked around the armoury. I saw my own weapons, over on another table. I took in the massive array of firearms, knives and other equally lethal weapons. I also took in the racks of ammunition. There were steel containers, cardboard boxes and loaded magazines. A part of my mind was telling me to seize a weapon and escape, but I forced that order back down – I wanted to stay where I was; I was _not_ about to jeopardise my relationship with Mindy.

Mindy reappeared and looked approvingly at my results.

"Well done! For a bonus point – what is the extra component and where does it belong?"

I stood up and walked over to the array of pistols, selecting one from the rack.

"Browning Hi-Power – the slide stop – is that the best you've got, Hit Girl!"

Mindy laughed.

"Cocky bitch!"

I grinned.

* * *

**_The Galley_**

We were alone, which was ominous, although I was certain there was somebody else in the Safehouse; I could hear other activity.

Mindy passed me a mug of tea and sat down with a mug of coffee.

"Tell me about the other night – what happened?"

I was still piecing together the events that had put me in the Medical Centre, but I owed Mindy, so...

...+...

**_Tuesday night_**

I was bored, so I wanted to check out the area – just to be safe, of course.

Miranda tried to dissuade me, but I forced the issue, pulling on my weapons and jacket, before heading out the door. I knew Chicago was dangerous – I vividly remembered the events of that first day of our new life. I kept to the shadows, only there were already some other men using those same shadows.

I tried to sneak past, but they saw me and as I turned to run, another one took hold of me by the arms. I tried to fight only to receive a punch to my face, which damn well hurt! I fought back but then one of them shouted an order.

"They're here; stop playing with the bitch and kill her!"

A knife appeared, which I deflected, but it slashed my stomach, which really hurt and I screamed out. Then came the gun and after the gunshot, I heard and saw nothing until I awoke in the Safehouse Medical Centre.

...+...

**_Thursday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Sounds like you had fun!"

"Thanks, Mindy!"

Mindy looked at me and I realised that she could read my expressions and she looked worried.

"Mindy, I hate what I am – I don't want to be me; I want to be normal – a normal nine-year-old... A normal girl."

"I know how you feel, I really do; I've been there."

I had a nasty thought.

"Will I _ever_ be normal?"

Mindy hesitated before she replied.

"To be honest, no..."

I did not like the sound of that, not one bit...

"Stephanie, you will never be normal again. Believe me, I know – I wished so many times, but it never happened. Like you, I was brain washed into doing unspeakable things without any hint of conscience. Daddy made it a game and I indulged in it; I loved the purple suit and the pink utility belt was to die for – I always wore it, even when doing my homework!

"Then Dave came into my life and I kinda developed a crush – an eleven year-old crushing on a dick in a wetsuit! Then after a night of hell, my reason for being was removed – Kick-Ass killed Frank D'Amico. It was over; there was no need for Hit Girl... I went back to what I thought would be a normal life."

"If you can call an eleven-year-old putting down two fifteen year-old bullies on her first day of school, normal!"

"Hi Dave!" Mindy laughed.

"Did she really do that?" I asked.

"They spent a week in hospital!" Dave replied with a grin. "Mindy tried her best to be normal, but she struggled – it took a few years before she finally found out what she was – who she was."

"I was fifteen and despite trying to be a good daughter to my Step-Dad, I wasn't comfortable being Mindy Macready. Then Dave's Dad was murdered and the funeral was attacked – then I fucked things up, but I discovered that I had but one identity; I was Hit Girl!"

"But..." I began.

"It's complicated," Dave said. "Stay with me; it will all become clear, Stephanie."

"I was forced to leave New York and things started well, but then one tiny mistake – I killed a cunt who tried to steal my motorcycle – and I almost died as I led a feral existence controlled by Hit Girl. Dave searched for months and finally found me here, in Chicago – I treated him badly and I still feel bad about that."

"Mindy basically told me to go fuck myself!"

"She always was a bitch!" Chloe said sitting down beside Mindy.

"Then I got myself shot and Dave saved my life – only I was an ungrateful bitch and I told him where to go even though he had just bandaged my side up!"

"I'd figured Mindy out; I was probably the first to do that, but not the last, though. All of us, even nutcase Chloe here, have two identities. We switch by taking off our costume and going back to our normal lives. Mindy cannot do that – by the time her Daddy had finished with her, Mindy Macready and Hit Girl were so intertwined that they could never be separated – I was the first to work that out."

"I am damaged, Stephanie – I cannot exist on my own. There are two people, in my life, who are able to control me and keep me as a person with a conscience and a human being. Without them, I would not be able to be Mindy Macready. I owe everything to these two – Chloe and Dave are what keep me, me.

"I hate to say it, but you are me – you will never be Stephanie Walker nor Psyche. You can only be Stephanie 'Psyche' Walker, as I am Mindy 'Hit Girl' Macready. The way you described your thoughts and behaviour to Cathy – I am sorry, but the damage is done."

I did not know what to say. I got up and went for a walk around the walkways to think through what I had been told.

* * *

"Got a minute Steph?" Chloe asked a while later.

"Of course..."

"I want you to watch something."

It was a video – YouTube.

"Hello boys and girls..."

"Is that...?"

"Just watch – but yes, that is Mindy's father, Big Daddy and over there – Dave..." Chloe said quietly.

Oh, crap! It was a fucking snuff movie!

I was horrified... Nevertheless, I could not take my eyes away...

"Even with my metal plates and my fucked up nerve-endings, I gotta tell yer; that hurt!"

I turned to see Dave standing behind me. He smiled and I turned back to the video.

'... This for all you cavemen out there... Is fire... Fire... Fire is good... Fire is our friend... Gentlemen... Time to die...'

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as the first man went down and things went black.

"I was scared, but my training took over and I killed every last one of the murdering bastards..."

This time it was Mindy and she looked pained.

We watched as the much younger Mindy went into action. I took in the anguished yell when she saw her father burning, the strobe light, and the men dying – all the way to the end.

'... Show's over motherfuckers!'

I was stunned.

I turned to see Dave hugging Mindy tightly.

"Well?" Chloe asked pointedly.

I was speechless.

* * *

"So – what do I do?"

"You have choices to make, Stephanie. You can never be a normal girl, not without help. You can never exist as Psyche – you'd be dead before you were twelve. You have a gift, just as I have. It took me a long time to understand that. I am a bad person, but I channel my hate and use it for good. My Daddy taught me morality and it was a key part of my being Hit Girl. If you want, I am willing to teach you to control Psyche and turn her to your advantage. I can teach you what you need to know to have a life."

"You mean I can join you?"

"I thought I was crazy allowing two ten-year-olds to join up, but you have skills – exactly what they are I don't know yet. You would be an asset to us and I think you would get a lot out of it. It will take time and a lot of hard work. You would need to go to school; you would need to live a double life."

"My Mom is willing to take you in and help with your mental stability – she can be very strict and she does not take any shit!" Chloe offered.

"None of this is charity, Steph. You will be expected to work hard and earn your keep," Mindy stated before her expression turned hard and cold. "I also want to take down those that made you what you are..."

"I..."

I had no idea what to say or do.

"Think about it – don't rush; take your time."

"Why?" I asked feeling tears welling up inside of me.

"I look at you and I see me. I was lucky, I found Dave. You have nobody – Miranda is damaged too. I never thought I would ever find somebody who was as badly damaged as I was. You are not alone and you never will be – if that is what you want."

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Glenview_**

Anne-Marie had me in tears.

Nothing bad! I had just taken her washing back to her room and dumped it on the end of her bed for her to put away; she was on her tablet sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Then she suddenly jumped up and hugged me.

"Thanks, Mom!"

She then jumped back onto the bed and went back to her tablet. I was shell-shocked. Then I felt tears building up and I ran downstairs and into our bedroom. I just sat down and cried. It was stupid, but just that one three-letter word meant so much to me.

Not to mention the hug.

"What?" Dave asked as he came in and saw me crying.

I smiled.

"She called me 'Mom'..."

Dave grinned; he knew what it meant to me.

* * *

**_That evening_**

"Dave, they'll tear me apart..."

"You scared, little Mindy?"

"Damn right I am!"

"You are unbelievable..."

"They are real Mom's, I'm just..."

"Get a fucking grip, girl – it's a damn get together for Moms!"

"But, what if..."

"Do I need to slap you? I'll get Megan over; she'll slap you!"

"Once upon a time you would quake in your boots when I glared at you... Where did I go wrong?"

"I found your soft side!"

"You are _not_ helping..."

* * *

**_Four hours later_**

"You kill anybody?"

"No I did not!" Mindy retorted. "It was a piece of cake..."

"Did they torture you?"

"No."

"Did they make you feel less of a Mom?"

"No."

"Did they threaten you in any way?"

"No!"

"So what was the big panic about?"

"I overreacted, okay?"

"Any juicy gossip?"

"That would be between me and the other Moms!"


	208. All Change At The Chicago PD

**_Two days later  
Saturday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

Two very tired girls made their way into the kitchen that morning, still in their pyjamas.

I grinned at Dave who just shook his head, but smiled back. Danny was digging into a bowl of cereal at the counter already.

"Stephanie, we have a tradition here, where when tired people drift into the kitchen, we wake them up..."

Anne-Marie suddenly braced up at my comment and tried to run.

"No..." She almost screamed as I scooped her up and headed for the pool.

Dave followed suit with Stephanie who had absolutely no idea what was going on or what was about to happen to her. Danny followed with a big smile on his face. There were two violent splashes and lots of high-pitched screaming!

A now wide-awake Stephanie glared up at me, with an equally evil glare from Anne-Marie.

"That was not nice!" Stephanie exclaimed with a smirk as she swam to the side of the pool.

"Sorry, Steph, I forgot to ask if you could swim..." I commented as I helped the young girl out of the pool and passed her a towel, with another one for Anne-Marie.

* * *

**_That evening  
Central Chicago_**

The warehouse was large, covering almost six-acres.

It was cold out and very dark. Outside there were no signs of activity. Inside, though, was another story as large packing cases were inventoried and moved around. Six large eighteen-wheelers were lined up and being either loaded or unloaded by forklift trucks.

The warehouse was bustling with activity, everybody going about their business in a professional manner. In the security office, there were three men on duty gazing intently at the array of security monitors, which were connected to a large array of security cameras that covered both the internal and the external areas of the warehouse.

One of the monitors went from showing a picture of a large vehicular access door at the east side of the warehouse to white snow. Next, another monitor, this one covering the main gate into the facility, turned to snow.

"Main Gate, this is Central, check in..."

The radio hissed with static.

"Main Gate, this is Central, check in..."

Only more static was heard.

"Patrol Two, we have a camera out above Door 3 and we have lost coverage of the Main Gate – investigate, over..."

"What the fuck?" The watch supervisor exclaimed, checking his equipment when he again heard nothing.

"All stations check in!" He ordered over the radios.

Suddenly the radio speaker jumped to life, but not with a voice. Instead, a high-pitched squealing sound hurt the men's ears. One of the men switched frequency, but within two seconds, the high-pitched squealing was heard again. He switched frequency again, and again... Next, he picked up the wired telephone. He raised the handset to his ear and then turned to his supervisor looking worried.

"It's dead..."

"I'd better call the Boss..." The supervisor began as he pulled out his cell.

..._...

The night was torn apart as two large simultaneous explosions ripped Door 3 off its track and severed a large section, which then dropped to the ground with a resounding crash. There followed several cracks as cylindrical objects flew into the warehouse, exploding on impact with bright flashes and thundering bangs. Men were rolling on the concrete floor of the warehouse hands over their ruptured eardrums.

Then with a roar, a huge, dark grey vehicle smashed through the remains of the roller-shutter and skidded to a stop several metres inside the warehouse. The rear door of the vehicle burst open and several people, all clad in body armour, dived out firing weapons.

The fires of hell began to envelop the warehouse.

* * *

**_Fusion Command Van  
'Mirage'_**

"Jamming is still active – all communications and monitoring is down. Team 1 is inside the warehouse. Team 2 is joining up."

Battle Guy looked closely at the images being relayed from Titan as Mist, Shadow and Kick-Ass engaged the warehouse's security forces with Trojan and Splinter. A minute later, a purple motorcycle skidded to a halt behind Titan with two onboard.

"Hit Girl and Wildcat arriving!" Hit Girl reported.

"Copy Hit Girl and Wildcat joining the fight!" Battle Guy replied.

* * *

**_The warehouse_**

I dived off the back of Hit-Girl's purple Panigale, with my SIG Sauer P250 Compact raised and sending death into the warehouse.

I covered Hit Girl's back as she headed towards the big-rigs; we had to make sure that none left the warehouse. If our information was correct, those trucks were loaded with contraband that belonged to the Superintendent's organisation. With that evidence, we could take him down with no chance of parole.

The warehouse was flooded with security personnel and many of the workers were armed too. I dropped two men in rapid succession. Hit Girl had both of her Glock 19 pistols out, pouring more death across the warehouse.

A short distance away, I could see Kick-Ass carving his way through the men with his AA-10 shotgun. He was wearing his additional armour, which made him look even more badass than usual! Hit Girl had her full-face mask on which made _her_ look even more evil than normal – if that were possible.

A man appeared to my left and I deployed my claws into his neck for his trouble, kicking his body down to the ground. A bullet hit my left thigh, sending a shot of pain through my body – not all of me was healed from earlier in the week...

I staggered, but kept on my feet, pushing the pain down deep and jumping onto a packing crate. There I swapped out my pistol magazine before holstering the pistol and pulling around my MP7.

I was able to take aimed shots from my raised position as I crouched on the crate.

* * *

I moved forwards with Splinter beside me.

We both had MP7s to our shoulders, sending bursts of fire into the security personnel. They were responding with a mix of weapons from H&amp;K G36s to AKS-74s. There were also shotguns in evidence, not to mention the pistols.

I paused to swap out a magazine, but I was jumped from the side. A large man shoved me to the floor and I dropped the MP7. Splinter moved to shoot the man, only he was kicked down by another man. I jumped to my feet, drawing my Sais.

I attacked.

Splinter was up, his Ninja-To in his hand, laying into his attacker and he was not holding back. Neither was I...

* * *

I enjoyed fighting beside my cousin.

I covered her back while she advanced, shooting anything in sight with her P90. My MP7 was to my shoulder and I sent three-round bursts into anything that moved. Then I saw something land on the concrete floor, bouncing towards us...

"Grenade!"

I shoved Shadow hard in the back, sending her sprawling behind a packing crate and I dived on top of her.

* * *

I heard the shout from Trojan, but before I could react, I was shoved hard in my back.

I fell to the floor behind a large wooden crate and the next thing I knew something heavy landed on top of me knocking the breath out of my lungs. Then there was a massive explosion and a section of the packing crate fell on top of both of us.

I looked upwards and saw my masked cousin looking down at me.

"Thank you, but you can get up now; I'm perfectly fine..."

"Glad to hear it, Shadow!"

I pushed off the broken wood and packing material and took a moment at gaze at the neatly stacked firearms in the destroyed crate – all brand new Chinese QBZ-95 assault rifles. There was some serious shit going down in that warehouse.

I got to my feet, with the help of Trojan, and we moved back into the action.

* * *

I had finally made it to the security office.

Two rounds from the AA-10 quickly shattered the hinges on the wooden door, which then just needed a firm kick to come crashing down. The three men inside immediately opened fire with pistols. I shrugged off the rounds, my extra armour reducing the strikes to nothing more than minor irritations.

I drove my armoured fist into the face of the first man, the butt of the AA-10 into the second and smashed the third man's face, into the brick wall.

"Security office is secure!" I called as the last man fell to the floor.

I moved out towards the eighteen-wheelers at the loading dock.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"This fucking sucks!"

"Hailee, I have work to do – if you're just gonna bitch, go do it elsewhere!" Abby responded with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just hate seeing everybody else fighting while I'm stuck on the sidelines."

"I'm here too, remember," Josh announced. "It sucks being hurt, but life goes on, Hailee – deal with it!"

* * *

**_The Warehouse_**

Hit Girl and I were pinned down.

The majority of the security seemed to have concentrated around the trucks, which told us that they were still at least partially loaded. Hit Girl was engaging the security personnel with her G36C and ducking the return fire. I ensured that nobody crept up on us before backup arrived. The warehouse was enormous and Fusion was spread out across the building.

I saw Kick-Ass heading towards us, firing off shotgun rounds in different directions. He came down to one knee beside me and looked down.

"How you doing, kid?"

"I'm having the time of my life, Kick-Ass!" I replied as I blew a man's head apart.

"Well let's get going, freaky little beast!"

* * *

"Good of you to join us!"

"You seemed to be having all the fun, so I thought I'd wander over..."

"Funny, Ass-Kick!"

Two of the big-rigs started their engines, followed by a third and then a forth. The large doors in front of them were opening. Time was running out if we were going to stop them.

"Tyres!" I yelled adjusting my aim for the truck tyres instead of the men.

Wildcat followed suit, as did Kick-Ass. The three of us blasted away at the nearest eighteen-wheeler's tyres, shredding them, both on the tractor and the trailer. The driver dived out of the cab and rolled underneath the trailer to escape the gunfire.

Then it happened; two of the trucks pulled forward out of the warehouse.

"Let's move!" I yelled, running for my motorcycle.

* * *

**_Several minutes later_**

We had disengaged from the fighting and quickly climbed aboard Titan.

Medic was driving – she had remained inside Titan during the fighting to guard the vehicle. We were moving at sixty miles-per-hour, in pursuit of the two trucks that had driven away. Hit Girl was ahead trying to shoot out the truck tyres, but she spent most of her time preventing herself from being squashed by the enormous trucks as they swerved from side to side.

Anyway, we needed the trucks intact, if possible, as evidence. As we left the warehouse, Voight and Marcus were descending on it with their teams to gather crucial evidence.

I had to admit that Mom was one hell of a driver! She threw the almost nine-tonne truck all over the road as she attempted to come parallel with the first truck, having already overtaken the trailing one.

Kick-Ass reached up and pushed the roof hatch open before hauling himself out and then reaching down for me. I was hauled through the hatch as if I weighed nothing! I took hold of one of the steel handles attached to Titan's roof and braced myself against the windblast, most of which was being blocked by Kick-Ass.

The massive truck was just a few feet away as Titan drove alongside. We were on a two-lane highway and Titan was constantly swerving onto the shoulder as the truck tried to force us off the road. The trailer's side and roof was aluminium and I would need to use the blades on my lower arm to grab hold. The blades were a new feature of my current combat suit and I had not used them to that point.

"You ready?" Kick-Ass called and I nodded my ascent.

He physically grabbed hold of me and threw me over the gap towards the trailer. One miscalculation and I would be hamburger under the racing wheels below me! I hit the side of the trailer with my arms on the roof. I dug in my blades, which sank into the aluminium, and I used all my strength to pull myself onto the roof. That was when bullets started to punch holes in the aluminium roof of the trailer.

..._...

I rolled from side to side to avoid the bullets, but then a bullet grazed the inside of my thigh and another above and to the left of my groin. I knew that neither bullet had penetrated the suit, but they still fucking hurt! I grimaced with the pain but dove for the driver's cab as Kick-Ass raked the trailer with gunfire from his G36K, his bullets punching through the thin side of the trailer.

I reached the gap between the trailer and the tractor. The driver was on the left-hand side, so I jumped over and then after a brief glance, I swung down with both feet smashing the passenger window and landing on the passenger seat beside the startled driver who fumbled with a large .45-calibre automatic.

"Brake, now!" I yelled at the driver, my FN Five-seveN out and pointed directly at the man's face.

I braced my feet against the dash as he braked heavily, bringing his rig to a halt fifty or more yards later. The other truck was skidding to a halt too and its trailer was jack-knifing. I watched in the side mirror as Hit Girl swerved out of the way of the trailer and accelerated to safety.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled kicking the man in the side, forcing him out his door.

The other truck was assaulted by Hit Girl who hauled the driver out and threw him down to the blacktop. We approached the rear of each truck, a team for each one. The doors were hauled open and the surviving guards, overpowered, hauled out, and secured with plastic cuffs.

Before the Police arrived, we left the scene ensuring that the trucks were immobilised and the men were secure.

* * *

We were heading back to the Safehouse, ten minutes later, when Marcus reported in.

"You need to go now and apprehend the Superintendent – he'll most likely bug out when he finds out we've seized his haul and the warehouse. The Mayor is in the clear; blackmail. We have no idea who we can trust, right now, so it's up to you..."

"We're on it, Rhino!" I responded as I performed a rapid, and smoky, one-eighty on the road and winced as I saw Medic throw Titan into a wide one-eighty, the massive tyres screeching in protest on the blacktop.

Battle Guy informed us that the Superintendent and the Mayor were in a meeting with other senior members of the CPD, plus the City Treasurer and the City Clerk. On the way, I veered off to rendezvous with Battle Guy in Mirage. He was rapidly printing out the evidence that we needed to indict the Superintendent and his men.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

**_North LaSalle Street, Chicago  
City Hall and Office of the Mayor_**

There were plenty of surprised looks as Titan roared up the dark street, coming to a halt outside City Hall with Hit Girl on her purple Panigale.

Fusion immediately deployed to protect the main entrance to City Hall. Certain trusted Police Officers from the 21st District were guarding the other exits from City Hall and included Officer Roman and Sergeant Platt.

Kick-Ass and Hit Girl made their way into City Hall with their weapons holstered and they demanded to be taken to see the Mayor.

* * *

We made our way up the stairs to the fourth floor.

There we barged through the twin glass doors into the Office of the Mayor. The Security Officer on duty just raised his hands and stood back. He used his head to indicate which door the Mayor was behind and we headed for the indicated door, which had a sign: Conference Room.

As we had agreed, Kick-Ass would do all the talking, allowing me to keep watch, as we were very much in the lion's den and risking our freedom.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?"

It was the Mayor himself, who spoke as we entered the Conference Room amid general unrest from the others present.

"Mr Mayor, I am Kick-Ass and this is Hit Girl," I began, rather unnecessarily.

"Forgive me, but that's pretty obvious!" The Mayor replied with a smile. "You must have a damn good reason for being here, I assume."

"We have incontrovertible evidence against the Superintendent over there," I explained. "Part of our mandate in this City is to uncover the corrupt elements of the Government..."

"I can't believe that we are listening to these criminals!" The Superintendent blurted out in anger.

"Something to hide?" I growled, fixing my gaze on him as I dumped the several-inch thick dossier in front of the Mayor.

The Mayor spent a couple of minutes flipping through the printouts, passing some to the Police Commander to his right.

"I trust you both, despite what you represent," The Mayor said finally, with a nod of agreement from the Commander. "There is, as you say, incontrovertible evidence for the Superintendent to be arrested."

That was when the Superintended jumped up and pulled out a pistol.

"I am taking these two into custody; they are criminals!" He blustered.

"And if we refuse to come quietly?" Kick-Ass asked conversationally.

"I'll..."

"Shoot us?" I enquired, indicating our armour.

..._...

"Kick-Ass, take him down!" The Mayor ordered, coming to a decision.

I looked at the Mayor.

"I cannot; I am sworn to protect this City and I _will not_ act against an Officer of the CPD..."

The Mayor was smart; I had to give him that. He hesitated for little more than a second, before he looked directly at the Superintendent.

"Trevor, you're fired!"

"Thank you..." I replied and stepped forward ignoring the bullets from the ex-Superintendent's pistol as I advanced on him before driving him into the drywall and then throwing him across the room.

The man landed in a heap on the floor just as several uniformed Police Officers burst into the room. They looked unsure, not knowing what to do, taking in the scene before them. Specifically, the sight of their boss on the floor unconscious and Hit Girl standing over him.

The Mayor again took control.

"The Superintendent has been fired – take the corrupt bastard away!" He ordered before continuing. "Kick-Ass, Hit Girl and Fusion are _not_ to be impeded in _any way_..."

Once the unconscious former-cop was dragged away, by many willing hands I might add, the Mayor turned to me.

"We owe you a lot, Kick-Ass and you too Hit Girl, as well as the rest of Fusion. While I cannot condone what you do; you have all done the City a great service and removed the corrupt scum from the top levels of Government."

"Thank you; we serve the City and its people."

"I am disbanding Lieutenant William's organisation for the time being. I will not have you hunted; I think we can agree to disagree on what you do and how you do it. For now the City needs Fusion."

"Isn't that a little unfair..." I began, but then I saw the sly smile on the Mayor's face.

"I have a lot of people to reward – as well as fire, please bear with me..."

* * *

**_Two days later  
Monday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

Marcus was speechless, as were the other four people who stood around him.

The Chicago PD was changing.

Commander Jack Bay was refused early retirement by the Mayor and he was instead offered the position of Superintendent in place of the shamed Trevor Howards. Of course, he had accepted.

Amongst the string of firings and promotions were Marcus and Vicky. Marcus was now a Captain and the Executive Officer of District 21, under Commander Ron Fischer. Vicky had been promoted to Lieutenant and she was now in command of the 'Organised Crime Taskforce' or OCT. However, Fusion were no longer on the Taskforce's radar!

Hank Voight had been promoted too; his 'Intelligence Unit' was being upgraded and as such, it required a Detective Lieutenant to run it. Alvin Olinsky had been promoted to Detective Sergeant as Voight's Executive Officer.

The City of Chicago was now protected by people who would put the City first.


	209. Cleaning House

**_Monday night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

By the time that Kick-Ass and I had returned to the Safehouse, everybody was waiting.

"Job done! The bastard is no more..." Dave commented as he pulled off his mask.

There was lots of applause and cheering from those present in the Safehouse. We had accomplished something big and something so important to the City that we were sworn to protect. I was pleased, very pleased.

We spent the next hour catching up on the events of the night. I was impressed with Curtis – he had saved his cousin from a grenade, which might have killed her. I was pleased to see that the event had pushed the two cousins closer than they had ever been, but concerned that the event had taken place at all.

Chloe was also bruised from the attack on the big-rig. I had to admit that it was funny, even though Chloe threatened enormous pain on anybody who laughed. Apparently, she was badly bruised in places that meant she and Josh would _not_ be having carnal relations for a while!

Even Megan had admitted to receiving more bruises, which was a step in the right direction for the girl.

We had accomplished a lot out of such a small piece of intelligence.

* * *

**_Three days earlier  
Friday evening_**

**_Chicago Police Department  
District 21_**

"I'm saying nothing without my lawyer and Department Rep..."

"I don't think you understand your position..." Sergeant Voight continued. "You speak to me, or you speak to my friend..."

"Who...?"

The man looked beyond the cage in which he was being held and out into the large open space. The far door opened and the soon-to-be-ex-Police Officer went white, moving as far back in the cage as he could at the sight of what walked in the door.

"It's me or the vigilante..." Voight elaborated with an evil grin.

"You know who I am?" The electronically enhanced voice growled without preamble.

"Of – of course..."

The man was in a state of barely controlled panic as the vigilante, clad from head to toe in dark grey body armour with purple highlights, leant casually against the wall. In her right hand, Hit Girl expertly flicked a razor sharp Balisong knife.

"I hope I'm not intimidating you..." She growled.

"No – yes – I'm fine."

He very obviously was not!

"You know things – now _I_ want to know things," Voight said calmly. "I think you know _who_ we're talking about."

"I talk – I die..."

"You don't talk – you die – eventually!" Hit Girl interrupted.

Voight opened the door to the cage and she walked straight in, ignoring the panicked screams.

_...forty-two seconds later..._

"He has a warehouse; it's the central hub of his shipping network... You have to believe me..."

"I don't – but I will... However, if you are lying to me..."

* * *

**_Five days after the Superintendent's downfall  
Thursday morning_**

**_Safehouse F (lower level)_**

I watched from the bottom of the steel steps.

The two girls, each with their blonde hair tied back, were exercising together. Their movements were both co-ordinated and precise. They had been at it for almost an hour and sweat patches were visible on their clothes.

I pushed open the glass door and entered the room, walking around to face the two girls. Mindy looked as hot as ever in nothing but a sports bra and skin-tight shorts. She was dripping with sweat, which to me, only made her look so much more attractive. Beside her was Stephanie, in a t-shirt and shorts, and she too was dripping with sweat.

I was concerned that Mindy was pushing Steph a bit fast, but the young girl looked to be handling herself well. Mindy was putting Steph through her paces, so that we could work out what the girl could do, what she was capable of doing and what she was not capable of doing.

"So – what can Psyche do?" I asked with a friendly smile for the nine-year-old.

Mindy grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge, passing another to Stephanie.

"The bitch ain't bad – she has some basic skills which we can build on. I want her at D-JAK, at least three times a week. Right now, she can put somebody down, but not effectively and she will struggle with anybody bigger than Megan is. Not her fault; we just need to complete her training."

"I'd take that as a compliment, Steph – it's the best you're gonna get!" I explained.

"Thanks, Mindy."

"I am impressed, Steph; you did well for a nine-year-old. You need to rest – I will not have you doing too much until you are properly healed. Get upstairs, take a shower and get yourself cleaned up."

The girl ran off and I grinned at Mindy.

"What?"

"You're having fun, ain't ya?"

"Just a bit – she's a great girl and she'll do well..."

"But..." I could tell from Mindy's expression that there was a 'but'.

"She has a lot of demons inside her – she has to come to terms with who she is before she can move on and that won't be easy. I don't know what it is, but there is something really big bugging that girl."

"Hopefully Doc Bennett will find it."

* * *

**_Safehouse F (upper level)_**

As I dressed after my shower, I felt pleased with how the morning had gone.

I had been able to keep up with Mindy, kind of, but it had been painful. I was pleased that Mindy thought I had done well.

"You did well, I understand," Miranda commented as she came into the bedroom.

"It was good, if tiring. How are you doing?"

"Not bad, I've just got back from seeing Dr Bennett. I've brought over the rest of your kit – but you'll need to sort it out before you take it to Mindy's as there is a lot of shit in there that she won't want her kids seeing."

"Thanks, Miranda."

* * *

**_Central Intelligence Agency  
Langley, Virginia_**

The operator at the computer terminal looked up as his terminal beeped, indicating an incoming message.

The operator opened the message, read it and after checking for the messages ultimate destination in an online directory, he forwarded it on. He then made a note in another file called: 'TREADSTONE', acknowledging receipt of the message and the message's originator: 'ECHELON'.

The operator had no idea what sort of trouble and consternation that single message was about to cause as it triggered another beep on another terminal several floors above him.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

It was just the three of us girls.

Megan and Stephanie sat across from me in the briefing room. There was nobody else at the Safehouse.

"Megan, as we discussed earlier, you are the closest in age to Stephanie, I want you to help and guide Stephanie through her Fusion training. You two will become a team; you will train together, spar together and operate together.

"Stephanie. I want you to see Megan as your partner and as an equal. Trust her, confide in her and listen to her. She may only be eleven and a scrawny, gobby little bitch, but she has learnt the hard way about being a young vigilante and you could learn something from her. Anything you say to her will be kept between the two of you, unless Megan deems it prejudicial to safety or secrecy, in which case she will talk to Dave or me.

"Anything that comes from her, about you, will also be kept in the strictest confidence by me and Dave, with the same caveat. We will both respect your privacy as an individual, but we will both be here to help you. Megan has been around the block, and she knows the 'lay of the land' in Fusion. She knows my rules, too and what happens when she breaks them! Megan will train you at D-JAK and bring you up to speed, reporting back to me, your progress."

Stephanie sat there for a few minutes taking in all that I had said and processing it.

"Thank you, Mindy, and you Megan. I trust you both and I am happy for anything that I say to be made known between you two and Dave, unless I say otherwise."

"Megan is _not_ allowed to discipline you; that is for myself and Dave, only – and we _will_ come down on you hard if we need to. However, if you are putting yourself, or somebody else for that matter, in danger then and only then, will she be allowed to act against you – okay?"

"That's fair," Stephanie admitted, smiling at Megan.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Saturday_**

**_D-JAK_**

Stephanie's wounds were healed enough for her to start training properly.

I had warned Megan to take it easy; however, we were talking about Megan! I watched as Stephanie was kicked to the floor for the fourth time. Megan was smirking and Stephanie was in pain, but the young girl never lifted a finger to protect herself. I ran over before Megan could put Stephanie down again.

"What are you playing at, Megan?"

"I can handle her, Mindy!" Stephanie said, despite breathing heavily.

I could see tears in the girl's eyes. What was she doing? Then just as Megan was about to attack Stephanie again, it clicked. I turned and yelled out a warning to Megan, but not fast enough, as Stephanie caught Megan's ankle as it came towards her face and she viciously twisted Megan over and sent her crashing onto the mat.

Megan screamed and then looked up in surprise. I grinned.

"You were trying to control your emotions and prevent yourself from reacting...?"

"Yes..."

Stephanie sank to the floor as Megan jumped up and came over, her face full of concern.

"I am so, so sorry Steph – I got carried away!" Megan exclaimed.

"No pain, no gain," Steph replied.

"Don't push yourself too hard or you'll never heal," I warned.

"Message received!"

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_The Farm_**

I was doing everything that I could to distract Stephanie from her former life and to inject some fun into her new life.

Often there was giggling well into the night between Stephanie and Anne-Marie. I had also noticed the same between Stephanie and Megan, which was also good. Cathy had commented on Stephanie's emotional state, which seemed to have changed – for the better. The contact with other kids, be it Anne-Marie, Megan or Josh, had had an effect upon her – a good effect.

"Here!" I announced passing the girl a helmet.

"I see – that explains giving me back my boots, black jeans and leather jacket."

"Until I get you some proper motorcycle leathers..."

I wanted to see what the girl could do on two wheels. I had questioned her and Stephanie had hinted that she could ride a motorcycle. Therefore, while the twins were roaring around the field on the quadbikes under the watchful eyes of Dave and Superintendent Bay, I would concentrate on Stephanie.

Chloe had wanted to come up too. However, Sunday was also the anniversary of Curtis becoming an orphan. I remembered that day well and I hated it. Chloe and Cathy were spending the day with Curtis to help him get through the day.

I watched as Stephanie pulled on the helmet and then followed her movements as she checked out the motorcycle before climbing on and starting the engine. I was impressed! The girl knew her way around a motorcycle. I jumped onto my BMW and followed Stephanie out of the barn and towards the field.

..._...

Not surprisingly, Anne-Marie's quadbike was on its side. It looked like she had taken the corner too fast – again! However, she was on her feet while Dave righted the quadbike before picking up and dumping the girl on the saddle – none too gently either.

"Little bitch!" I heard over the comms as Dave saw us approaching.

Stephanie kept her speed down as she turned into the field keeping the motorcycle under control. She managed to, avoiding Danny with a quick skid, which she controlled nicely. She knew what she was doing... I rode up beside her and waved her to a stop.

"Let's go for a ride," I suggested.

Dave waved at us as we rode out of the field and behind the farm, following the same track where Dave and I had taken Chloe and Josh, months before. We paralleled the river for a while, heading south before we found ourselves at the County Forest Preserve. I stopped almost exactly, where Josh had made his last stand, that night when Jack and Natalie had been shot.

"Joshua almost died, in that ditch. He fought off almost a dozen men, single handed and was shot himself. I was unable to get to him, but he used his training and survived."

I knelt down and stood back up with an empty P90 cartridge case in my hand. Not all of them had been recovered. I passed it to Stephanie.

"P90 or Five-seveN – 5.7-millimetre," she offered.

"P90..."

"They all mean a lot to you, I can see that. Thank you for helping me, Mindy – I know you care."

"That's part of my problem. I never used to care..."

"Like me. I was trained to think about me – and me only. The mission came first, second and third!" Stephanie said quietly.

"It sucks to be us..." I agreed.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Morton Grove_**

"Since when do you knock?"

"Just trying to be polite, Doc!"

"No problem, Megan."

I laughed and led Megan through the living room where Chloe and Curtis sat.

"I see!" Chloe said with an evil grin. "Curtis – time for you to have some fun..."

"Excuse me!" Megan scowled.

"I know why you are here," Chloe continued. "Mom, I think Curtis and Megan should go upstairs for a while – you know, get some _alone time_!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Curtis..." Megan suggested.

The boy blushed and grinned, but followed Megan upstairs.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumb question, Curtis!"

"Dumb or not, it still stands."

"I'm here to offer you a distraction..."

"Like what?"

"Like this..." I growled, pulling off my jacket, shirt, shoes, pants and socks.

Curtis' eyes almost bugged out.

I pushed him backwards onto the bed and started to undo his pants – he did not interfere or try to stop me. I left his shorts on, to spare him any blushes. It was all just a bit of innocent fun; while I had hit puberty, as far as I could tell, Curtis had not – so nothing was going to happen, even if I had wanted it to... Despite his shortcomings, he was definitely distracted from his other problems, I noticed, looking at his shorts where something was moving...

Okay, I was a tease – but as far as I was concerned, I was Curtis' for as long as he wanted me and he could do what he wanted - it wasn't like he had never seen me naked before... I allowed Curtis to fiddle with my bra, eventually releasing the catch and it fell to the bed. I slid off my remaining article of clothing and surprisingly, he did the same.

I lay down beside him and gave him a kiss.

* * *

_**An hour later**_

"They're very quiet - unlike you!"

"Thanks, Mom, I really needed to hear that!"

I felt myself blushing.

"You and Dad aren't much better... Ewww, I can't believe I said that."

I could hear movement upstairs and then footsteps on the stairs. Megan was wrapped in a towel while Curtis was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Curtis. My cousin blushed but smiled back at me. Megan as usual was looking as innocent as ever.

"Had fun, Megan?" Mom asked.

"Yes, thank you, I was well satisfied."

"Well done, Curtis!" I commented with a grin which made my cousin blush even redder.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Wednesday Night_**

Paige lay in a pool of blood, her dress soaked.

Marcus lowered his pistol, gun smoke still swirling from the end of the barrel. He looked at me as I lowered my borrowed weapon, conscious of the two dead bodies a dozen yards away. Behind us were more injured people. I ripped the bottom off my expensive cocktail dress and used it to stem the flow of blood in Paige's chest.

I could hear sirens as Paramedics approached. Superintendent Bay arrived at my side, resting his hand on my shoulder, his own weapon in evidence at his side. I looked up at Jack and we exchanged glances. Somebody was going to die – at _my_ hand.

Dave reached me just as I started to shake with shock and anger. Why did things have to happen to my family, the people that I loved?


	210. The Wait

**_Later that Wednesday night_**

**_Glen View_**

Marcus had gone to the hospital with Paige.

Dave had driven us home. It would be my job to break the news to Megan... As I entered the house from the garage, I was welcomed by the four kids who suddenly screeched to a halt when they saw the blood on our clothes and my torn dress. Behind them stood Erika who had been keeping an eye on the miscreants.

Then came the crunch.

"Megan, I..."

I saw the young girl go white as all colour drained from her face and then she put out a hand to steady herself against the wall.

"Mom..."

A single whispered word and then she sank to the floor of the kitchen, sobbing. Anne-Marie, Stephanie, and Danny all looked up at me in abject horror.

"Paige has been shot, but she's alive and Marcus is with her," I said quietly, sitting down on the floor and hugging the sobbing Megan to me.

* * *

**_Early Thursday morning_**

I was awoken about two the following morning.

Not that I had really slept at all. In the bed, between Dave and I, was Megan and she had struggled to get to sleep. I grabbed the cell, vaguely recognising that it was Marcus' number calling. There was no pre-amble.

"She's out of danger and the baby is safe..."

I paused for a moment before replying.

"Thank God."

"I'm staying with Paige until the morning. Are you okay looking after Megan?"

"Of course – we'll look after her for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Mindy..."

As I replaced the cell on the table beside the bed, I felt Megan move and her eyes opened.

"Mom?"

"That was Marcus; your Mom is out of danger and the baby is safe. Go back to sleep."

I saw the tears beginning again and I hugged Megan until she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Twenty hours earlier  
Wednesday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

It was a normal morning, part of a normal day.

I awoke at six, as usual – dragging Anne-Marie and Danny out of bed. I ignored the sleeping Stephanie – for the moment. Dave got the kids showered and dressed while I made them some breakfast.

Over breakfast, I explained to the twins that Dave and I would be late back and that Erika would be keeping an eye on the three of them and Megan.

"Why, where will you be?"

"At some big hotel in the centre of the city. It's a 'hello' for the newly promoted Police Officers," I explained briefly.

I did not say that they had tried to invite Kick-Ass and Hit Girl – but they would be there, anyway!

* * *

For a change, I was dreaming pleasant dream, which was nice.

No – my dream was private and somewhat embarrassing for a nine-year-old young girl, so I am saying nothing else...!

I was dragged from the dream by the world's biggest bitch.

"Come on!" Mindy yelled as she pulled the duvet off me. "Wake up!"

"If you weren't Hit Girl, I'd kill you where you stand!" I growled, opening one tired eye.

"Enjoyed your dream? That smile on your face was something!"

"Anybody told you that you're a bloody bitch?"

"Daily!"

I gave up and swung my legs onto the floor.

"Why so ruddy early?"

"It's time for a certain young lady to start school – your books are on the table in the dining room. You have thirty minutes to wash, dress and eat some breakfast."

"You're shittin' me?"

"No shit, I assure you – move your butt!"

"I'll move my _arse_, when I'm good and ready..."

"Do not challenge me..." Mindy warned with a dangerous look and I caved.

..._...

After breakfast, I walked into the dining room and studied the pile of books on the table.

"What is this crap?"

"Fourth grade text books – Math..."

"Can't you talk properly – it's Math_sss_ – there's an 's' on the end!"

Mindy ignored me.

"...Science, Literacy and Grammar..."

"If you think I'm going to start talking like a damn Yank, you're several rounds short of a full magazine!"

"...And Social Studies." Mindy finished.

I picked up the 'Math' book and flicked through it – it seemed easy...

"Where do I start?"

"Try chapter one…" Mindy laughed as she headed for the kitchen.

"... And no fighting with the other kids!" Dave added, having just returned from taking the twins to school.

I looked around the empty dining room.

"You trying to be funny?"

"My bad!" Dave laughed and heading after Mindy.

I opened the book at 'Chapter 1: Place Value of Whole Numbers'...

My life sucked!

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

"What's Steph doing?"

"Her homework – just as you should be, young lady..."

"Can we sit with her?"

"Yes, just no giggling and no talking – you all have work to do."

"Yes, Mom! Come on Danny."

* * *

**_An hour later_**

I looked up from my completed homework and my mouth fell open as Mindy walked into the dining room.

The off the shoulder dress was floor length and emerald in colour. There were diamonds hanging from each ear and a diamond necklace around her neck. Her hair was tied up in a bun on the back of her head.

"Wow, Mom – you look awesome!"

"Bugger me!" Steph announced, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Wow – if I were a man, I'd be rock hard!" Erika commented as she walked in the door with Megan.

"Tell me about it!" Dave added with a grin. "May I kiss the beautiful, sexy lady?"

"Of course..."

"Ewww!" Steph and I said together as they kissed. "Yuk!"

"Double yuk!" Danny added, pretending to throw up.

"Not bad for a thousand bucks!" Mom announced, ignoring us and giving us all a twirl.

"Behave tonight!" Megan laughed.

* * *

I had to let Dave drive the Jag as the dress prevented me from doing very much.

The looks I had received from both Dave and Erika had made me blush. I was pleased that the kids were impressed too.

"You packing?" Dave asked.

"Not necessary; it's a Cop Party – what could go wrong?"

In a few hours, I would regret not packing a fucking Gatling!

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

It was the first time that I had seen Marcus in his new Captain's uniform.

"Congratulations, old man!"

"Feels strange..."

"But he looks good enough to eat..." Paige added.

"I did _not_ just hear that!" I squeaked.

"You look beautiful, Mindy, as you always do," Marcus said.

I blushed wildly at the compliment – Paige looked stunning too.

* * *

**_Trump International Hotel and Tower  
Chicago_**

Dave pulled up outside the main entrance of the hotel.

There were uniformed Police Officers everywhere, as they gathered for the night's fun. We passed through the glass doors into the double height hotel lobby. We were then escorted to the sixteenth floor and The Terrace. All heads turned in my direction and most of the chatter ceased as I entered on Dave's arm, behind Marcus and Paige.

I immediately headed for a group of Police Officers over in one corner.

"Damn, Mindy!"

"You're looking very nice, this evening, Lieutenant Voight," I replied, blushing again. "You too, Sergeant Olinsky."

Sergeant Alvin Olinsky just grinned.

"He cleans up pretty good, don't you Al?" Detective Erin Lindsay announced with a smirk.

"Love the dress, Erin – awesome."

"Yours, too – are those diamonds real?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, well, Captain – you look dashing!" Lieutenant Vicky Richards grinned as she strode over.

Behind her was a stunningly attired Hailee who was blushing at the attention she was receiving from the younger Police Officers.

"You're showing a lot of leg there, Hailee!" I commented.

"I like to show my legs," Hailee replied. "I don't normally get the chance."

"You look very good out of your purple shell," Voight whispered into my ear and I blushed enormously.

Hank Voight could be very charming when he wanted to be!

"Good evening, all!" Superintendent Jack Bay announced as he joined us.

"Hi Jack – the uniform suits you," I commented as I received a kiss and gave one in return.

"It is not very often that I see such a beautiful young woman in such a beautiful dress. You look perfect, Mindy – as always. The image of your mother."

"Thank you, Jack."

..._...

We passed back through the wine bottle lined foyer and towards the Grand Ballroom. We all sat down to dinner and speeches from the Major and the City of Chicago's new Police Superintendent.

The night was fun and I enjoyed being able to talk with Marcus, Paige, Vicky and Hailee. Just as we were moving on from the main course, I felt a chill – something was wrong. I tried to ignore the sensation, but my Hit Girl sixth sense was tingling. I nudged Dave, beside me and he looked into my eyes. I saw him nod in understanding. Next, I looked over at Marcus and then Hailee. They both reacted to the look in my eyes. I saw Hailee looking around the room casually, but purposefully.

Marcus reached down to his ankle and came back up with a napkin in his hand. He passed the napkin over to me – under the napkin was Marcus' backup piece – a Glock 26 sub-compact pistol. I noticed Vicky passing over a similar package to Hailee.

"I came equipped!" Dave commented, indicating the Glock 19 in a holster around his right ankle.

Our table was over by a window, just feet from a door to the passageway. Hailee spoke first.

"Far corner, eleven o'clock. Other corner, two o'clock."

"I got 'em," I growled.

However, before we could do anything, a host of waiters and waitresses appeared to clear away the empty plates. I lost sight of the two men and then there was gunfire.

* * *

After the gunfire, came the screaming and then came the panic.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" A man yelled as he pointed his compact submachine gun, which I recognised as a Kriss Vector Gen II, upwards, sending two rounds into the ceiling.

His shouts were ignored as the undisciplined screams continued from those non-Police present. The gunmen's plans did not seem to be going well! They seemed to be reacting though and altering their plans accordingly. They closed in on what was obviously their target – the Mayor. It seemed more like an assassination rather than a kidnapping.

Jack had the Mayor down behind the table and he fired off several rounds at the gunmen. Dave flipped our table over as a shield, other tables followed suit and I could see Voight throwing a look in my direction, a pistol in his hands. Almost everybody was behind cover as a gunfight began sixteen stories in the air. There were six gunmen, with automatic weapons and they concentrated on moving towards the Mayor, while the innocent civilians were led out under covering fire from over a dozen Police Officers.

When it was Paige's turn, she refused to go, despite Marcus shouting at her to go to safety. Paige was a stubborn bitch, which explained where Megan got her attitude! We all had limited ammunition, considering we were attending a dinner and not a war, so there was no way that we could out-shoot the gunmen. We just had to persuade them to leave.

I grabbed hold of Paige and shoved her none too gently towards the doorway with Hailee providing covering fire as we went. We found ourselves in the Grand Foyer just outside the Grand Ballroom. Just then, another door burst open further along the corridor and a gunman appeared. I threw Paige down and sent three bullets towards the man. I switched out the magazine and dived down as several shots came in our direction from another gunman as he came through the door. I heard a scream behind me, but ignored it as I concentrated on the gunman.

Marcus came up behind me, we both fired our last rounds off towards the gunman, and he fell down in a pool of blood. I began to hear shouts of 'clear' indicating that all the gunmen were down. That was when I turned in relief and saw Hailee staring at the floor.

I followed her gaze and saw Paige, a pool of her blood spreading across the thick carpet and soaking her dress.

* * *

**_Thursday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

Breakfast was a very quiet and subdued affair that morning.

Megan was in a bad way – which was understandable and everybody was trying to be close to her and to give her the space she needed – which was not easy. Dave said he would look after the twins and get them to school while I took Megan and Stephanie with me down to Safehouse F.

Megan needed a distraction.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Megan had not said a word on the drive down.

Neither Stephanie, nor I, wanted to break the silence. When we arrived, I suggested to Stephanie that she take Megan upstairs to get themselves changed, ready for some exercise. I also wanted to get an update on the situation.

I found Marty in the Command Centre pounding away on his keyboard.

"What do we know?"

"The six dead gunmen were mercenaries. The CPD is still tracing back the money to see who hired them. Jack has ensured that we get a copy of any evidence and I'm doing my own searches. We have seven injured, with bullet wounds, but thankfully, nobody other than the gunmen were killed. How's Paige?"

"I've heard nothing since the early hours, but she and the baby were stable."

"Megan?"

"Only time will tell."

..._...

I headed downstairs to where I was expecting to find the girls. Only they were not training. Stephanie was sitting with her back against the wall and hugging Megan who was crying. As I entered, Stephanie smiled weakly.

I sat down on the other side of Megan and gently touched her arm. She turned to look at me and I had never seen her so miserable.

"Come on, let's get to work," I said, getting to my feet and pulling Megan with me.

"I can't focus..." Megan began.

Stephanie pulled Megan onto the mat and stopped dead centre. She smirked at me before she then turned to face Megan from a couple of feet away.

"Hit me!" Stephanie ordered.

"I told you I..."

Whack! Stephanie slapped Megan hard around the face.

"You..."

Whack!

"Act like a whiny bitch, get slapped like a whiny bitch!" Stephanie explained with a smile.

"Fuck you!" Megan growled back and I saw her expression change.

There followed a rapid thirty seconds of violent movements as both girls attacked each other before pausing to catch a breath.

"You're weak..." Stephanie growled at Megan.

There followed another brief assault on Stephanie, which she fought off reasonably well.

"Time to get your head in the game, Wildcat, so stop acting like a little pussy!" Stephanie laughed as she planted a kick on Megan's thigh before flipping the older girl on to her back.

Stephanie placed her foot on Megan's throat, pinning her to the mat.

"This nine-year-old girl just owned your ass!" She growled. "Your Mum's in hospital and she's hurt – but she's alive, so get with the programme and let's avenge her – got it?"

Megan looked a little surprised, but nodded as Stephanie removed her foot from her neck.

"I guess I deserved that – nice moves by the way!" Megan said as she got back to her feet.

"We're partners, you and I..." Stephanie reminded Megan.

Megan gave Stephanie a hug as Dave appeared.

"Can I interrupt this lesbian love fest for a moment?"

"Just getting Megan's mind focussed," I laughed as the two girls sprang apart and both glared at Dave. "You have obviously been telling Stephanie some of my tricks!"

Dave laughed. "Just a few!"

"What?" Megan asked pointedly getting the conversation back on track.

"You want to go see your Mom?" Dave asked. "Marcus rang – you can go to the hospital if you want."

"I'll be changed in thirty seconds!" Megan announced sprinting for the steps.


	211. The Wildcat Avenger

**_The next morning  
Friday_**

**_Glenview_**

"Morning, Marcus!"

"Well hello, my wayward daughters!"

"Problem?" Megan asked innocently.

"Innocence is not your strong suit, Megan, nor yours, Mindy..."

"We've been good girls!" I insisted.

"Mindy – do I look like I just fell out of a monkey's butt?"

Megan smiled and opened her mouth to reply, so I rapidly put my hand over her mouth and replied for her.

"Of course not, Marcus."

"So the cat-like injuries that several _living_ criminals had when they were arrested last night came from...?" Marcus prompted.

"…A stray cat?" Megan suggested deadpan.

Marcus did his best not to laugh.

"Where were you two between eight and midnight? A certain warehouse was found filled with the mutilated remains of many others. The ME used several words to describe the injuries: blast, emasculation, evisceration and decapitation."

"We'd like to plead the fifth on that question!" I replied with a good attempt at an innocent smile.

"Not buying it," Marcus growled.

"I was behind on my biology homework...?" Megan suggested.

Marcus did laugh that time.

"Please control your blood lust – we have enough problems as it is without you two literally carving your way through the city."

* * *

I had to admit, it was good to see a smile on Megan's face for a change.

It was obvious what Mindy had done the previous night. She had done it with Joshua when Jack and Natalie had been shot. As soon as I had heard about the rash of cat-like injuries, I knew it was Megan with her damn claws!

Paige was safe and out of danger. Seeing her bleeding out had scared me half to death. She was not alone though. Another six were still in hospital with one Officer already released. The CPD was in an ugly mood and every Officer had a short fuse after such a blatant display at the hotel.

Jack was working hard to find out who and what was behind the outrage. It was going to be a major test of his leadership to keep the CPD together.

* * *

**_The previous evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Stephanie, I want you to watch and learn as we deploy into the City, tonight. Marty will take you through how we operate and show you what goes on at his end of the operation."

"No problem, Mindy," Stephanie replied.

"Hit Girl and Wildcat are two up and ready to roll!" I called as Stephanie headed towards the Control Room.

"Have fun!" Battle Guy replied as I dropped the purple Ducati Multistrada into gear and accelerated up the ramp.

The roar of the powerful one hundred and sixty horsepower, 1200cc engine was intoxicating and it was great to be on two wheels again. Wildcat needed an outlet for her anger and I knew exactly where to go. A mile or so north-west of the Midway Airport was an industrial area and in a certain building was a drug-den that we were fully aware of, but had not had the time to do much about, until that night.

..._...

I pulled up in the shadow of an adjacent building and hid the motorcycle.

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl and Wildcat are moving in!"

"Battle Guy copies – put those claws to good use, Wildcat!"

"Oh, I will, Battle Guy, I will!" Wildcat replied.

I looked down at the younger vigilante.

"Let's move, Wildcat – no risks and don't get hurt..."

"Hey, it's me!"

"That is what I'm afraid of..." I growled as we ran towards the target building.

* * *

I was angry.

Some fucking bastard had put my Mom in hospital. There was nothing, I could do about that – for now. The people who did it, were dead, but whoever had ordered the hit on the Mayor had caused the collateral damage that had put eight, including Mom, in the hospital.

I was annoyed that it had taken Stephanie to get my head sorted out, but as she had said, we were partners. She was doing what she could to help me. Being put down by a skinny, British, nine-year-old was a little embarrassing, but that was my life!

I knew why Hit Girl had brought me out; it was to allow me to vent my anger through killing. My mind was in turmoil and normally I hated killing unnecessarily, but I needed to hurt somebody and those bastards that dealt drugs only had themselves to blame.

Hit Girl was ahead of me as we ran through the darkness and I forced myself to focus on the task ahead, channelling the pain and worry in my heart, into energy that I could use to fight.

* * *

There was a man patrolling outside a side door.

"Take him!" I growled.

Wildcat approached from behind and then ran at the man, deploying her claws as she ran. She leapt into the air and landed on the man's shoulder. She drove the claws of her right gauntlet into the man's neck. As the corpse fell to the concrete Wildcat rolled off and then back onto her feet.

"Done!" She replied.

I approached the door.

"Code is: seven – nine – eight – nine – nine..." Battle Guy advised and I punched in the numbers.

The door opened silently allowing us access to the facility. In the distance, I could hear aircraft taking off from the airport and more importantly the roar of a powerful motorcycle. The inside of the warehouse was brightly lit, not that we were worried.

"Howdy, cunts!" I growled as we both stepped into the light.

"Holy fuck – its Hit Girl..."

Any other yells of horror were drowned out as a guard opened fire with his pistol. We both braced for the impacts of the bullets. He was a crap shot.

"Not a nice way to treat two ladies!" I growled, flicking a knife into the man's forehead.

More men appeared and more guns with more bullets. I drew both pistols and opened fire on the guards while Wildcat flew at the other men like a demented Angry Bird. The four-foot eight-inch vigilante dug her claws into bodies as she went, leaving a bloody trail behind her. There was screaming and yelling; I loved it!

I ignored the stings of bullets as they collided with my combat suit. I span around, my twin Glock 19 pistols spitting fire in every direction. For the occasion, I had fitted 33-round high-capacity magazines into my pistols allowing me plenty of firepower. As I dumped the empty magazines, I inserted another pair of 33-round magazines and ran after Wildcat. I followed the bloody trail and found her, SIG Sauer pistol in hand.

There were several spent casings beside her and three dead bodies before her. As I watched I saw each bullet count – Wildcat was an expert shot. Her combat suit had blood on it, but her movements told me that it was not her own blood. We worked our way forward, Wildcat deploying her beloved claws and slashing anything that came close.

I was purely along for the ride; it was Wildcat's night.

* * *

I had never felt so free.

Normally, Hit Girl kept me under control, but she was letting me run wild. The blood flew and landed on my combat sui; my claws and gauntlets were covered in blood. I smoothly switched from claws to pistol and back to claws again. I was on automatic, savouring the one-sided fight as I made my way towards the offices located above the main floor.

I wanted the cunt sthat ran the organisation and they had an appointment with my Wakizashi.

* * *

There were six men guarding the bottom of the stairs that led up to the office.

"You are in our way..." Wildcat announced as she shot the first man dead.

The remaining five fell to our swords – we wanted some good old-fashioned fun! Wildcat had drawn her Wakizashi and advanced on two of the men, ignoring the bullets and severing a leg and then dumping the second man's steaming entrails on the floor before him. The remaining three? One lost his head in all the excitement while the other two would be an interestingly challenging jumble for the medical examiner to rearrange.

..._...

We left bloody footprints as we climbed the steel staircase. At the top was a steel door.

"Open the fucking door!" I yelled.

"Fuck you!"

Not very original! I studied the door, the surrounding wall and the mountings. Time for a lesson – I reached into the small pack on my lower back.

"Wildcat, this is called Detonating Cord. It is a plastic tube filled with pentaerythritol tetranitrate, rolls off the tongue that! Or just call it PETN for short..."

I took a moment to shoot the man who charged up the stairs, rudely interrupting my lesson.

"... PETN explodes at a rate of, near enough, four miles per second or as far as we are concerned, instantaneously. I prefer Primacord with a PETN core, but there are other versions..."

Another two men fell as I turned back to Wildcat, holstering my Glock.

"... Before I was so rudely interrupted... Oh for fuck's sake – I'm trying to teach here!" I growled and pulled the pin from a grenade, throwing it down into the warehouse towards where some bullets were originating.

I ignored the explosion as I continued.

"We need a good blast to remove that door – those stupid cunts fitted a steel door into a standard wooden wall. So instead of removing the door, we..."

"... Remove the frame, with the door!" Wildcat finished.

I nodded.

"We bunch up the cord, taping it in long coils with insulating tape – called double stranding. Then we fix it to the walls with duct-tape – like so – all around the door. Now a remote detonator and..."

I dragged Wildcat to one side before pressing the button on the remote trigger. There was a sharp crack and a yell from inside the office. For a moment nothing more than a cloud of dust and wood splinters erupted. The door was still standing.

"Huh?" Wildcat queried.

"Knock! Knock!" I yelled out and gave the door a firm prod with a single finger.

The entire door and frame crashed backwards into the office. I walked in, my swords crossed in front of me.

"Mind if we come in?" I growled.

* * *

I had enjoyed the impromptu explosives lesson.

Hit Girl definitely had a flair for the dramatic! Before us stood four men, all with fear etched on their faces.

"Who's first?" I growled, moving towards the nearest man.

The man was not very brave; he threw down his MAC-10 and moved backwards against the far wall. I moved fast, twisting my Wakizashi and myself in several smooth motions. At first, the man just stood there, but then his eyes rolled back into his head and his body began to collapse. The pile of severed body parts dropped to the carpet and the other three men all looked on in horror.

"Clothes off, now!" I ordered.

I saw Hit Girl glance in my direction; I knew she would be frowning under her mask.

Within a minute, the three men were standing there, naked as the day they were born. I was no stranger to a naked male body; I had seen my first, months before, in Gotham. I felt uncomfortable at the sight, but I continued with Hit Girl watching my every move.

I took a step towards the first man. I placed the point of my Wakizashi under his dick and gently lifted it. The man closed his eyes and grimaced, as his dick visibly shrivelled. I removed the blade gently without causing any damage. I almost laughed as the man let out the breath of relief, he had been holding.

I moved onto the next man and repeated my teasing and then again on the third man.

"Wildcat, we do not have all night – stop playing!" Hit Girl warned.

As the third man's dick sat on my blade, I flicked the sword up and watched as the severed member flew through the air and then heard a scream as both of the man's hands flew to his groin and he fell to the floor. My blade came down in one smooth movement, severing the man's head. Copious amounts of blood erupted across the floor and both of the other men pissed themselves out of fear.

I kicked the next man against the wall and then emasculated him with the tip of my blade quickly followed by cutting his throat from ear to ear. A torrent of scarlet blood flowed down his bare chest and soaking the carpet beneath our feet.

The final man was on his knees and begging for his life. I had had an idea! I dragged the naked man to his feet and threw him down the steel stairs. He screamed as he landed and he kept screaming. He was still alive, good!

I duct-taped the man's legs and arms together, with the man lying on his back, before turning to Hit Girl who had followed me down the stairs.

"Grenade, a foot of Primacord and a remote detonator..."

Hit Girl complied without hesitation. I wrapped the Primacord around the grenade, securing it with duct-tape and I connected the detonator. I rammed the IED between the man's legs at his crotch, pulling the pin from the grenade.

"Night, night!" I growled and we both headed towards the exit.

..._...

As we exited, I was surprised to see Kick-Ass astride his Ducati Diavel motorcycle, with Shadow beside him on her Panigale.

"Hit Girl – hit it!" I growled.

Hit Girl pressed the button on the remote trigger and I heard a large explosion, which rattled the entire building.

* * *

"Can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I?" Kick-Ass growled.

"The girl's in pain; I let her have a little fun!" I replied.

"With explosives?" He queried.

"Hey, she's growing up!" I responded with a laugh.

"Move it, Hit Girl – we still have work to do!" Wildcat called as she strode towards the building where we had hidden our motorcycle.

I shrugged and followed the young vigilante into the darkness.

* * *

**_Friday morning_**

Now Kim and Marty were living at West Ridge, Kim was making a lot of use of the exercise and training facilities.

"I need to get back in shape and get Hawk back out on the streets!" She had told me.

It would be good to have Hawk back with us. We were short of healthy operatives. Josh was still healing, although he was much better. Hailee was hurting from her wounds and the other evening had stressed her wounds a little. I was also a little worried that Megan was going to come unstuck.

The girl had worried me at the warehouse on Thursday night. Maybe I had let her be carried away with her adrenalin rush! However, it seemed that Megan was a lot happier and coping with her Mom's near-death experience. She spent a lot of time talking with Stephanie, which was good for both girls.

Cathy had insisted on talking to Megan to see how she was really feeling. Cathy's report had not been good. Megan was developing some nasty psychotic problems and I had only myself to blame. I just hoped I could control her and stop her going the same way as me.

* * *

**_Lake View High School_**

I could not resist it; the shot was perfect.

The tenth grade boy and girl were kissing – as usual. The boy was skinny, but muscular and handsome. He had the most adorable British accent, too. Everybody in school knew that Chloe Bennett and Joshua Williams were a couple and a girl went near Williams, only if she had a death wish; Bennett could get very violent!

I aimed and focussed on my targets from less than a dozen yards away, ignoring the other kids as they wandered the corridors. My moment to strike came as I saw Williams' hand move up Bennett's chest.

I pressed the trigger.

* * *

I turned at the sound.

"Damn you, Lauren – put that camera away!" I growled, and then I paused. "Any chance of a copy?"

"I'll bring a copy to D-JAK tonight," the girl agreed before running off.

"You want a copy?" Josh asked.

"I've never seen us making out..."

"You are _so_ strange!"


	212. Psychology

**_The following morning  
Saturday_**

**_North Avenue, Chicago_**

"Where are we going?"

"Where are we going?" I repeated, in answer to Stephanie's question and smirked at Megan in the seat beside me. "You are about to enter another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land of imagination. Next stop, the Twilight Zone!"

"Very funny, Mindy!" Stephanie laughed.

We parked on the rooftop parking lot and then headed towards the elevator.

* * *

**_The second floor_**

As we exited the lift, Mindy turned left and we joined a mass of people before we passed by 'Express' and 'J. Crew', before we reached 'Victoria's Secret' and I had to pull Megan away from the entrance. That shop was just wrong in oh so many ways!

"Chloe gets stuff from there, mail order," Mindy commented.

"Dirty bitch!" Both Megan and I said together.

We continued around the corner until Mindy stopped outside some double glass doors, beyond was darkness. She unlocked the locks top and bottom with some keys before pushing the door open. A loud beeping sounded – the alarm. Mindy walked over to a glass panel set into the wall to the right and placed her hand against a designated area that looked squishy. Within a second, the beeping stopped and a green message appeared on the glass: 'ALARM DISARMED – ACTIVATING SYSTEMS'.

"That panel will take a handprint, but not leave one – so nobody can dust and lift – cool huh!"

"Awesome – where are we?" Megan demanded.

"Welcome to D-JAK..."

Lights set into the ceiling and along the walls began to snap on, illuminating the room. To the left was a large area dedicated to changing rooms, toilets, showers and lockers. To the right was a large reception desk with three large, wall-mounted TV screens mounted one above the other behind it. Beyond the desk was a large open-plan area. In the central area was a large training mat and located between the reception desk and the central mat, were two smaller mats for separate classes. Behind and to the left of the reception desk was a private area with an office and a room equipped with soft chairs and couches. There was also a small kitchen.

At the far end of the space there was an area dedicated to exercise machines, punch bags and some other, similar, equipment. At the far right, was a staircase, which led to the lower entrance of D-JAK. Mindy led us both into the room with the couches, we all sat down, and Mindy turned serious.

..._...

"Megan," she began. "I want to talk to you about the other night. I will get personal, so if you want Stephanie to go and play – then she will leave us."

"No, Mindy. Stephanie is my friend and my partner, she has also stayed by my side since Mom was shot and she has helped me through this. She stays."

Mindy then turned to me.

"No interrupting, Steph. Just listen, okay?"

Stephanie nodded.

..._...

"You got a little carried away the other night, Megan – then again, I did let you. You did surprise me, though."

"I had a lot of issues to work out of my system."

"Why'd you want those men naked?" I asked.

Megan blushed slightly.

"After Gotham, I thought it would be a good way to show that I was in charge. Clothes denote power; I take the power away..."

"Interesting logic... It surprised me that you were comfortable with seeing naked men."

"I was _not_ comfortable with it – by no stretch of the imagination... The sight was disgusting and I was revolted, but it had to be done."

I looked over at Stephanie.

"What about you?"

"I've seen a naked adult man before – I can't say that I liked what I saw, but the human body can't be avoided; it is what it is. Men have a weakness – their 'family jewels', so why not exploit that!" She responded.

"I like you Stephanie!"

* * *

**_That night  
Central Chicago_**

The man had not deserved to die, but no matter, he had still been eviscerated by the triple claws of Wildcat.

"What did you do that for?" Shadow demanded.

"I felt like it, I suppose…"

Shadow paused, as if she were about to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and just walked away from the younger vigilante.

"She's going too fucking far!" Battle Guy complained as he looked down at the dead body.

"Tell me about it," Kick-Ass added sourly. "But she's not the only one..."

"I know," Battle Guy replied as he looked over at Trojan.

* * *

Shadow chased the two younger vigilantes across the roof, catching up with them as they stopped to talk.

"This _has_ to stop, you two!"

"Well it's not going to, so get the fuck used to it Shadow," Trojan growled before heading off into the darkness.

"Listen to me! Hit Girl is _not_ going to stand for this. A bit of advice from somebody who cares? Calm the fuck down and follow the rules."

"Fuck you!" Wildcat retorted. "Or you will get these..."

Wildcat deployed and swung her claws. Shadow took a step back to avoid the lethal claws as Wildcat stalked off into the darkness without another look, following Trojan. Shadow found herself on the edge of the building and try as she might, she could not regain her balance and fell backwards into the void.

* * *

**_The Edwards Apartment_**

Lizzie Edwards gazed out at the night, looking past the fire escape outside of their bedroom.

"Nothing ever happens here..."

"What?" Lizzie's big sister, Lauren, asked sleepily.

"This place is _so_ boring!"

"Go back to sleep, Lizzie..."

Lizzie continued to gaze out into the night.

"I want something to happen..."

Suddenly something big and heavy dropped out of the night and landed on the fire escape with a crash.

Lizzie jumped back with a start and Lauren sat bolt upright in bed.

"Lauren – there's something on the fire escape..."

"God, you _so_ annoy me!" Lauren responded as she reluctantly scrambled out of her warm bed.

Lauren looked out onto the fire escape.

"There's nothing... Oh my God; it's a vigilante!" Lauren breathed.

Lizzie slid the window open and leant out. Prodding the armoured form.

"Lizzie – don't touch!"

Lizzie ignored her sister and touched the edge of the vigilante's mask. There was a flash and a crack. Lizzie screamed as she jerked her hand away.

"That hurt!"

There were a dozen bright flashes as Lauren snapped a dozen high-definition photos of the seemingly unconscious vigilante. The vigilante's head turned toward us.

"Am I gonna get a copy of those?" Shadow growled, rubbing her head with her right hand.

"Sorry – don't hurt me... Shadow."

* * *

"I won't... You recognise me?"

"You helped rescue me from the basement of some hellhole when I was kidnapped a few months ago," the older girl replied.

"Now I need your help... err..."

"Lauren and this is my little sister, Lizzie."

I froze for a second. I thought I had recognised the voices; I taught both girls at D-JAK!

* * *

Shadow made to sit up.

"Oh, wow, my head hurts and so does my back..."

The words came out a little slurred, but I understood what she was saying, then she continued talking, but not to us.

"Fusion, this is Shadow – I need an extraction... I'm a little woozy, but I can walk, I hope... Copy that; I'm on my way down..."

Shadow turned to face me.

"Goodnight Lauren, it's time for me to go."

I watched as Shadow slowly got to her feet; she looked awesome as she steadied herself before starting down the fire escape and I lost sight of her as she vanished into the darkness below.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_Glenview_**

"You doing okay, Chloe?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mindy – I'm just a little bruised on my back and my ass, but I'll heal!"

"Bit of a coincidence landing on that fire escape, huh?"

"Just a bit!"

As I put the cell down, I started to consider the reasons behind Shadow dropping off that building.

* * *

**_The next day  
Monday_**

**_Lake View High School_**

I was a little fragile, but I was still able to attend school.

The first period was peaceful and I had Josh to fuss over me. Due to the painkillers that Mom had given me, I was a little hazy, which was not much use when I was walking down a corridor between lessons. As I turned a corner, I saw a crowd of kids gathered by a noticeboard

"Chloe, you gotta look at this!"

It was a very overexcited Avery, who ran over and pulled me through the crowd. There beside the noticeboard was Lauren and on the noticeboard were some A3 size pictures. My eyes went wide at the high-resolution images of a certain blue-clad superhero.

"She's awesome; isn't she?" Riley exclaimed and Avery looked like she would explode.

I had always known that my friends thought Shadow was awesome and most of the boys in the school who had reached puberty fancied the pants off her! I froze, my drug fogged mind unable to figure out a response that would not reveal my secret.

"I am... I mean she is..." I mumbled receiving a strange look from Lauren and Riley.

"Where did you get them from?" Riley asked Lauren.

"It was awesome – she landed on the fire escape outside my bedroom and she allowed me to take some pictures."

I had no memory of ever giving my permission, but there I was in vivid colour, weapons and all.

"Can we get copies?" Some of the boys asked.

"I could do that," Lauren replied.

"I want some of those!"

I turned to find Josh grinning down at me. I glared back.

"You fancy Shadow over me, do you?" I demanded facetiously.

"Now you mention it..."

I glared at my boyfriend.

"Shadow has a very different figure to you, Chloe – she's much more curvaceous and her tits are bigger too."

I actually had no response to that so I just shrugged.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Glenview_**

The four kids were in the pool.

While Paige was still in hospital, Megan was staying with us. I had no problem with that as it also allowed me to keep an eye on the girl. At that moment, watching the kids playing, you would have never known that two of them were cold killers. I was supposed to be worrying about Stephanie and _her_ mental stability, but instead I was worrying about the mental stability of Megan and Curtis.

I was alone with the kids, apart from the very pregnant Sophia. Yes, Sophia was pregnant – three weeks! After her episode with Rex, we had taken her to the vet for a routine check-up and... Therefore, somewhere around the middle of January, next year, there should be some puppies – anywhere up to ten or so apparently!

Dave and Erika were out on the streets – Shannon and Tony had been having some trouble down at the bar they ran on North Ashland Avenue and West Bryn Mawr Avenue.

The bar was called the Edgewater Lounge.

* * *

**_The Edgewater Lounge_**

The normal clientele were behaving remarkably well that evening.

Usually they were a bit rowdy, but never out of control. However, for the past couple of weeks there had been some trouble, so Shannon had reached out for a friend or two to visit.

"Holy shit!" Harry growled at the sight of who was sitting, chatting away to each other, at one end of the central bar.

"Evening, Harry – just some friends who have decided to make this their regular watering hole," Tony offered nonchalantly.

"Okay – bourbon, neat!"

..._...

The trouble arrived, as usual, a few minutes before nine that evening.

"My favourite bar..." The man drawled to his three companions. "Move along – I want those seats!"

Four men seated on stools at the bar, ignored the man.

"Hey, fuckers, I..."

"I think it is time for you and your compatriots to leave!" Shannon announced strongly.

"You gonna make me?"

"No..."

"But _we_ will!"

The man turned to find himself face to face with two armour-clad vigilantes. The green and yellow armour of Kick-Ass towered above the other vigilante who was clad in light blue and was known as Mist.

"You go easy, or you go hard..." Mist drawled in her electronically enhanced voice, staring at the man.

The man glared around the bar.

"There's better fucking places than this fucking dump – let's go!"

The men stormed out of the bar.

"Hey, asshole – get outta my face!"

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Yes, I fucking did, you black bastard!"

There was a pause, followed by a scuffle. Kick-Ass led a small crowd out of the bar and to the sidewalk outside.

"Captain Williams!" Kick-Ass growled.

"Just tidying up the streets – nothing to see here people!" Marcus grinned as the four men were cuffed and pushed into a pair of waiting Police cars. "Goodnight!"


	213. Clash of The Titans

**_Two days later  
Wednesday night_**

Hit Girl flew across the room, cannoning into the brick wall.

Jackal ran forwards but he was kicked in the stomach for his trouble. The teenaged vigilante fell to the floor, but quickly rolled back to his feet. Hit Girl tried to regain her feet but the enormous figure strode over and kicked the veteran vigilante in the thigh, eliciting a scream of pain.

Hit Girl rolled with the kick, before kicking out herself. Her armoured heel striking the equally armoured leg closest to her. The owner of the leg barely registered the strike.

Hit Girl was getting seriously annoyed.

* * *

I turned as Kick-Ass thundered forwards, moving fast towards Hit Girl and her attacker. I was still sore from dropping onto fire escapes days previously, but I struggled up from the floor where the armoured assailant had thrown me.

"Hey!" Kick-Ass yelled. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The man turned to meet his next attacker.

..._...

Size wise, the unknown attacker was six inches taller than Kick-Ass, wider too. His armour looked to be as cutting edge as our own and it had protected the man from our weapons, including our bullets. He had single-handedly taken down Hit Girl, Jackal and me with barely a scratch.

Now it was the turn of Kick-Ass.

* * *

**_Earlier that day  
Wednesday afternoon_**

**_Glenview_**

"Why do you both look so unhappy?"

"Mom cooked," Anne-Marie replied simply and Danny pretended to vomit.

I laughed and then tried to stop as Mindy came out of the kitchen.

"They've only been with us a few weeks and they already know that your cooking sucks!"

"They were hungry!" Mindy replied defensively.

"Isn't that classified as 'cruel and unusual punishment'?"

Mindy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You bast..."

"Mindy!"

Mindy scowled and the kids laughed at her discomfort.

"I'm still learning, okay!"

"You keep learning, Mom," Danny advised. "Just, please practice on somebody else!"

"Not funny!" Mindy grimaced.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

Megan was late back from school.

Apparently, she had been in detention and she was in a foul mood. As I understood it, Marcus had had a go at her, too. We tried to be nice, but Megan was being bitchy – super bitchy! Then it all came to a head and I was glad Dave had gone out immediately after dumping Megan.

"Megan – cut that language out and be nice – grow up!" Mindy said sharply.

"Fuck you; you're not my fucking mother!" Mindy retorted angrily.

I saw Mindy's eyes flash.

'Oh, shit!' I thought and unbidden I grabbed the hand of each twin. I dragged them both upstairs out of the line of fire. The last I saw of Megan was when Mindy seized hold of the back of her blouse and her feet left the ground.

Mindy hauled Megan away towards the basement.

* * *

"Get the fuck off of me!"

I threw Megan onto the mat where she landed in a heap.

"You gonna kill me now?" She growled as she stood up.

"Your arrogance just keeps getting you into shit, doesn't it? You don't know when to quit."

"Come on; hit me, you fucking pussy!"

"Unlike you, Megan, I have self-control. You deserve to be hit and hard, but I won't do that – not to you."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you – Curtis too. I know that you've both been going through a lot. I should have been there to help you both before things went too far."

"There is nothing fucking wrong with us – you think we're going psychotic, like you?"

"Not like me, no – that takes a long time and worse crap than you've been exposed to. A lot has happened over the past year or so, Megan. You lost your Dad. Your Mom lost her job. You were forced to live in that shithole where we found you."

Megan was calming down – slowly, too slowly.

"Fucking hit me!" She growled furiously.

"Look, if you want to be a bitch, I'm sure Sophia will lend you one of her collars..."

"What!" Megan exclaimed.

"You want to be a _real_ bitch, then we can fucking well treat you like one!"

Megan glared at me for a moment.

"You wouldn't..."

Megan did not sound too confident.

"You think I wouldn't put a collar on you and make you sleep in a dog bed? I would make you eat out of a bowl on the floor, with your butt in the air, too – and remember dogs don't wear clothes, either!"

Megan looked decidedly unhappy with that threat.

"You wouldn't fucking dare..."

"Try me, bitch!" I growled back with an evil smirk. "Strip – clothes off now – all of them... I'll go get that collar."

Megan glared, but then tears started to show themselves.

"Go sit on the couch," I said quietly.

I followed the young girl to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Megan – you've suffered a lot. You've been stabbed and badly hurt during some nasty fighting. You've got nothing to prove to me or anybody. You are one of my top operators and I am damn proud of you. Now your Mom's in hospital and that has tipped you over the edge – yes?"

Megan nodded hesitantly.

"We're all here to help you. Both of you – Curtis is talking to Chloe and Cathy, right now."

"How can you be so nice to me, considering what I've done... The way I've been treating everybody, especially you?"

"We all fuck up, once or twice," I replied. "Ask Dave and Chloe – I've fucked up more times than I care to think about!"

Megan paused for a minute before speaking again. She looked at me directly as she spoke.

"I need a rest, don't I?"

"Do you?"

"I can't bear the thought of not being Wildcat, even for a minute, but if I don't rest then I may never be allowed to be Wildcat again, right?"

"You got it, kid!"

"So, I'm grounded?"

"That's up to Marcus, but I'm standing you down from Fusion, as of right now. Get upstairs and you apologise to Anne-Marie, Danny and Stephanie. Then you spend some time being an eleven-year-old girl, okay."

Megan hesitated and then she nodded.

"Thank you, Mindy and I am really sorry for swearing at you. I mean that, I really do."

"I know."

Megan paused at the bottom of the stairs from the basement and she turned to me.

"Would you really have made me strip naked and put a collar on me?"

I laughed and then put on my evil face.

"We'll never know, will we, Megan!" I growled. "Unless, of course, you start behaving like a bitch again..."

Megan fled up the stairs.

* * *

**_That evening_**

"Hey, Mindy!"

"Hailee! You ready to look after these, err kids?"

"I can take it – I've faced worse..."

"Don't bet on it!"

"Hi, Hailee," Danny called out. "Guess what?"

"What?" Hailee replied.

"Megan owes the 'swear jar' about fifty-thousand bucks!"

Hailee laughed, which earned her a scowl from Megan.

"That bad, huh?"

"It was bad!" Anne-Marie confirmed with a grin, sticking her tongue out at Megan who did the same in return.

Hailee laughed.

"You have any trouble with Megan – just wave this at her," I said, placing a dog collar on the kitchen side.

Megan froze. She smiled sweetly and then suggested that they all go and watch a movie.

"Megan's learning to be a kid again," I whispered into Hailee's ear. "See you later – tonight should be a breeze!"

* * *

**_Three hours later_**

**_South Wells Street and West Van Buren Street_**

We had received a call from Voight.

The CPD had met up with something that they could not handle. Voight had reported it as somebody in an armoured suit – somebody big! There were only four of us on patrol that evening.

I was on my Multistrada while Kick-Ass was driving Iron Hide with Jackal and Shadow making out in the back! We came up West Jackson Boulevard and turned right onto South Wells Street driving beneath the 'L'. We stopped as we reached the southeast corner of The Loop.

It looked like the entire Chicago PD was out, including SWAT. We were met by Matthews who detailed four cops to watch our vehicles.

"He's in there," Matthews motioned towards a door with '404' displayed above it. "Second floor. Everything we fire at him seems to bounce off – he makes Kick-Ass seem rather small."

Kick-Ass growled.

"Down boy!" I quipped. "Leave it to us..."

* * *

Hit Girl and Shadow ran into the main door, pistols up in front of them.

Jackal jumped upwards pulling down the ladder to the fire escape. He rapidly climbed up to the second floor while I followed. A cop held the ladder in position. As we both reached the second floor, we heard radio chatter.

"Contact!" It was Hit Girl's voice.

I heard several shots, mostly the booms of Hit Girl's .40-calibre Glock 22 pistols, but interspersed with the sharper cracks of Shadow's 5.7-millimetre FN Five-seveN pistol.

"The fucker's bullet proof – at least Level III!" Shadow growled.

"Shadow run!" Hit Girl then growled as I heard heavy booms from .45-calibre gunfire. "The fucker has a fucking .45-calibre Kriss Vector!"

I felt cold inside my suit at that – those rounds would cut through the girls' lighter armour. There was no time for niceties so I drew my own Glock and shot out the glass in the nearest window. Having made my entrance, I ran through the office with Jackal close behind. I peered out of the door into the passageway and caught sight of a dull red shape.

Fuck the guy was huge! I fired off an entire magazine – but my rounds just bounced off the cunt! I did attract his attention though. He sent a few rounds in my direction before his magazine was empty. I took my chance and ran forwards. I seized hold of the Vector sub-machine gun and wrestled it out of the cunts hands as Jackal kicked at the tree trunks that the man used for legs.

Jackal managed to topple the giant as I ripped the Vector from his grip and threw it out of the nearest window. I turned as Jackal came flying past and the cunt ran up the next flight of stairs.

He was pursued by Hit Girl and Shadow, followed by Jackal. I followed along behind.

* * *

We were blindsided as we excited the stairs.

I felt myself being picked up and thrown to the floor. I rolled to absorb the impact and crashed against the wall. I looked up to see Hit Girl fly past me and hit the brick wall with an audible thud. She fell to the ground not moving.

"Hit Girl is down!" I called over the comms.

Jackal ran to help Hit Girl, but he was kicked hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground, an arm holding his stomach.

"Bloody wanker!" Jackal grimaced in obvious pain as he drew a pistol and emptied twenty rounds into the giant cunt as he turned back to the still form of Hit Girl.

"Hit Girl, move!" I yelled and I saw her stirring.

The veteran vigilante was not moving fast enough, being kicked in the thigh before she could fully move out of the way of the advancing juggernaut. I heard her scream out in pain, but she rolled and kicked out. The giant barely registered the strike.

As I got to my feet, Kick-Ass appeared from the stairs like a raging bull elephant. His body language told me that he was beyond pissed.

"Hey!" Kick-Ass yelled. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

* * *

They clashed, punching and kicking each other as they took over the office with their fighting.

We all very quickly moved out of harm's way before we were trampled. It kinda reminded me of the T-Rex vs I-Rex fight in Jurassic Park! Kick-Ass was putting every ounce of his ample strength behind his punches and 'Red', we had no other name for him, staggered under the onslaught, but then he struck back and hard.

I winced inside my mask as Kick-Ass received two solid blows, one to his chest and another to the side of his head. Kick-Ass almost lost his footing but he then drove in with punch after punch pounding Red in the face, stomach and kidneys. The sound alone of the strikes, armour against armour, was awesome.

We could all hear Kick-Ass as he was on VOX and he was swearing worse than Hit Girl! Red was pushed down onto one knee, fending off the blows, but then he kicked out and swept Kick-Ass' left leg from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. However, Kick-Ass was not done; he drove his fist upwards and struck Red hard in the stomach, almost doubling him over with the power of the punch.

Kick-Ass rolled away and regained his feet, but he looked shaky.

"Kick-Ass – how about we teach this fucker to fly?"

"Sure would beat round fucking two!" Kick-Ass growled.

"We take him on three..." I replied, flexing my muscles – I was going to need every damn one of them.

"Three!" I yelled and we both ran forwards seizing an arm each and bracing our shoulders against Red's chest.

We drove the bastard backwards, increasing our momentum, fighting for purchase on the wood floor. Gunfire erupted as the girls got in on the act and blasted a window open – one that had no fire escape beyond it.

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl – tell Matthews that he has incoming!"

We had less than two feet to go and then the red cunt was airborne. He knew it too and he struggled against our combined strength, but we had the edge. He was fighting harder, knowing that he was going to die, but we just pushed harder knowing that he would kill us if we let him go.

"Stop!" Red yelled.

We did not stop.

"Why?" Kick-Ass roared back.

"Who are you?" I demanded with what little breath I had left.

"My name is of no consequence..."

"Fuck this – two, six, fucking heave!" I growled to Kick-Ass.

One more, hearty shove and the cunt fell backwards. I felt myself grabbed by a pair of hands and was thrown to the floor before I followed Red the quick way back to the street below. Kick-Ass fell off to the side against the window frame and collapsed to the floor. I turned to look up into my girl's hidden eyes.

"Thank you, gorgeous!"

"Fuck, I – am – in – pain!" Kick-Ass declared.


	214. The Godfather

**_Three days later  
Saturday_**

The Sicilians attacked us.

On the other hand, maybe a better word would have been, _ambushed_. Fusion was off its game and that was worrying me, badly. The call had gone out; there was trouble in a part of the City where the Sicilians had gathered. Our intelligence gathering apparatus had failed us – I would be having personal words with my snouts – which meant that we had no idea of the well-equipped army that awaited us.

We also learnt _who_ was behind all the Sicilian activity: The Godfather, himself.

* * *

**_That night_**

We departed in full force.

Something in the back of my mind told me that the D'Amico family were involved somehow – I just had that feeling. It was also the first night back out for Petra – she had passed an exhaustive set of checks administered by Cathy. Hailee had complained about the check-ups, but her mother had told her that she would backup Cathy if she was not fit enough to go back out.

I advised Hailee that it was not a good idea to argue with Cathy!

* * *

**_Safehouse F  
Control Centre_**

It was always the part, which I hated: everybody departing for a potentially dangerous operation.

I knew Hal hated it, too. As we both watched, names appeared on the large vertically mounted screen on the right hand side of the main wall of the Control Centre, as Fusion members departed the Safehouses.

'HIT GIRL' appeared in purple as she accelerated up the ramp on her Panigale. Next came 'SHADOW' in blue as she followed on her own Panigale. 'JACKAL' joined the list in black as he followed Shadow on his tan Ninja ZX-10R. Three more names appeared simultaneously as Iron Hide roared out of the Safehouse, 'KICK-ASS' in green, 'SPLINTER' in orange and 'MIST' in grey. Finally, 'PETRA' appeared in pink as she joined the convoy on her own motorcycle.

Four other names were visible on the board as allocated to 'SAFEHOUSE F'. 'BATTLE GUY' in gold, 'HAL' in silver, 'MEDIC' in white, and 'HAWK' in red. Hawk and I were backup and Hound was ready to deploy at a moment's notice.

I watched intently as the variously coloured dots appeared on the large map of Chicago and moved northeast at speed.

* * *

**_Forty minutes later_**

**_Northeast Chicago_**

The ambush had closed around us.

Over twenty armed men, many of whom appeared to be mercenaries of various sorts. We _had_ expected something, but we were still caught with our proverbial pants down! We were inside a large multi-floored structure that used to be a theatre – more precisely the Uptown Theatre on North Broadway. The place was a goddamn nightmare; it was immense and in a bad state of disrepair. There was no way that we were going to back down, so we dove into the fight, seven vs over twenty.

We had faced worse odds!

* * *

**_Uptown Theatre, Mezzanine Level_**

Bullets flew, striking our armour as Shadow and I dove for cover behind the seats of the mezzanine level.

On entering the theatre, we had split up. Petra and Splinter, along with Kick-Ass and Mist had stayed below, heading onto the main floor of the theatre. Shadow and I had headed up to the mezzanine level, slowly climbing the sweeping staircase that led upwards.

We had almost immediately come under fire from balconies above us. We both opened fire on anything that moved, dumping magazine after magazine – we were going through ammunition too damn fast!

I could hear shooting from down below as the other teams engaged the enemy within the seating and on the stage. The building was going be a nightmare to clear and we would be under fire the entire time.

* * *

**_Uptown Theatre, Main Level_**

I had not expected the night to go well, but things sucked!

The gunfire was heavy and bullets pinged off of my heavy chest armour as I engaged targets with my G36K. I grinned as the odd body fell from height and crashed into the seating. Mist yelled out a warning as men appeared from a doorway to our left and she dropped one with her chain whip, almost taking his head off.

Splinter and Petra were fighting hand to hand as more men appeared. Everything was going to shit – we needed ammunition and help, fast!

* * *

**_Uptown Theatre, Main Entrance_**

Battle Guy had put the call out and SWAT was inbound, but over ten minutes out.

I was on guard outside when I received the call for more ammunition. I cleaned out each transport and slung packs over my back as I accelerated for the main door – my trusty Ninja NX-10R smashing through the glass door. I skidded on the marble floor, but regained my balance and aimed for the right-hand of the two curving staircases.

I came under fire from the balcony to my left and took a moment to send a burst of automatic fire from my P90 that was slung across my chest into the balcony. Two bodies fell to the marble below and did not move. I accelerated up the stairs and onto the mezzanine level.

* * *

**_Uptown Theatre, Mezzanine Level_**

Damn, Jackal knew how to make fucking entrance!

I heard the roaring engine before he appeared, kicking a cunt off the level, sending him crashing into the seating below. He skidded to a halt beside me and handed me a pack of ammunition and magazines.

"Gotta go!" He growled and span his rear wheel as he turned about and headed back towards the lobby.

"He's fucking nuts!" Shadow growled with a slight chuckle.

* * *

**_Uptown Theatre, Main Level_**

Normally I would have put riding a motorcycle inside a theatre down to Hit Girl, however...!

I saw Jackal roaring onto the Mezzanine Level above, before accelerating away. He had given Hit Girl and Shadow much needed ammunition. I had no idea where Jackal was heading next, but a minute or two later he appeared on the main stage and started to take shots at cunts with his P90, ignoring the return fire as bullets struck his heavy armour.

Splinter and Petra took the opportunity to make for the stage where they would have better coverage as they took down cunts. Petra fended off a pair of cunts while Jackal reloaded his P90 before accelerating off to clear the private boxes that ringed us on both sides.

Then I heard a scream and looked up to see Hit Girl plummeting towards me; she had fallen off the Mezzanine Level. Hit Girl struck me and we both collapsed to the floor. The bitch was giggling!

"Just thought that I'd drop in!" She growled before running for the nearest stairs that would take her back up to Shadow.

* * *

**_Uptown Theatre, Mezzanine Level_**

Fuck, I was starting to tire.

Hit Girl was fighting with an enormous cunt, who then threw her over the balustrade into the seating below. Thankfully I heard her voice over the comms as it appeared she had crashed into Kick-Ass! I shot the cunt who threw her, in the head.

Hit Girl reappeared two minutes later, her Tanto in her hand and dripping blood.

"Having fun?" I enquired as I punched another mercenary in the face, busting his nose.

"I've had better days!" Hit Girl replied with a laugh.

I could hear the roar of Jackal's Ninja as he engaged cunts around the theatre – Mindy was going to be mad at him for upstaging her with that stunt!

Finally, the level was clear and we headed up between the seating to clear the rooms behind.

..._...

We found a room being guarded by a dozen men; they covered the corridor, but moved out as we approached and caught us in a crossfire. Bullets flew all around and several struck my armour, which fucking hurt. We were majorly outgunned, but then our saviour arrived!

"Incoming!"

It was Jackal and as he approached on his Ninja, he skidded and put his machine flat on the marble floor where vigilante and motorcycle skidded past us, taking out gunman after gunman and sending them flying. Jackal was firing his FN Five-seveN pistols as he skidded down the corridor on his back, dropping many more.

I cringed as I saw my man and his machine smack into the wall at the end of the corridor. Hit Girl and I both jumped up and ran after him, killing anybody that moved.

* * *

Well, that was fun!

I jumped up and dumped my magazines, inserting fresh ones before I turned, ready for action. There before me, were my two favourite girls running towards me, Hit Girl had her Wakizashi drawn, with a pistol in her other hand. Shadow brandished her bō-staff, itching for action.

"Fusion, Battle Guy; SWAT is onsite and engaging!"

"Copy that – about time, too!" I growled.

We approached the room that they were guarding, unsure about what we might find. The door was now unguarded and I kicked the door in, so Hit Girl and Shadow could dive in.

"Clear!" came the call.

..._...

I entered the room cautiously.

There was a large screen TV, a laptop and a webcam setup on a table in the otherwise empty room.

"Am I the only one who is confused?" I enquired.

The screen came to life and we saw a man sitting in shadow. His face was obscured, but he chuckled appreciatively.

"Well done, Hit Girl – I am impressed, but annoyed, to see you still in one piece, let alone walking about!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, I have a tendency to survive!" Hit Girl growled back, stowing her blade and pistol.

I moved to cover the doorway while Hit Girl's attention was taken by the TV.

"Hit Girl, we are at war..."

"Why?" I enquired.

"You know of the Genovese?" The man continued.

"Should I?" I replied, genuinely at a loss.

"The Godfather, my Grandfather, is Vito Genovese..."

"Look, I have not got time for a Goddamned history lesson, so cut to the fucking chase!" Hit Girl growled impatiently.

"... And he had a daughter, Angie..."

"Oh, fuck!" Kick-Ass growled as he entered the room, catching the end of the sentence, but it took me a few more seconds to join the dots on a certain family tree.

"Angie D'Amico!" I growled. Chris D'Amico's Mother.

"Well done!" The man chuckled.

"The family honour is at stake – we have no choice but to avenge Angie, Frank, Ralph and young Christopher."

"Why, they were all fucking nutcases and they were a cancer on New York and Chicago. Oh, by the way, we never killed Angie."

"That may be, but you were involved, which is enough..."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Anthony Genovese, son of Carlo Genovese, son of Vito Genovese."


	215. Miranda Departs

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

That morning was bad for _so_ many reasons.

We were all in pain, which accounted for many of the reasons, not to mention the disturbing information that had cropped up the previous night. The D'Amico family was still fucking us about and that pissed me off, big time! However, there was another reason. Stephanie had regressed into a feral state. What had caused it?

Miranda.

The scene had n_ot_ been pretty!

Dave and I had known ahead of time what was about to happen, so we were prepared. We had agreed that Miranda should break the news and we would be there to assist as necessary. Dave was convinced that Stephanie would freak out – in a major way – and he was not wrong!

Maybe Dave was somehow tuning into how nutcases like us worked.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Miranda was very uncomfortable, twisting her fingers together as she tried to prepare herself for what had to be done.

She was standing alone in the briefing room, at least until Dave and I appeared with a somewhat confused Stephanie. The young girl was perceptive and I noticed her body language changing as she went on guard.

"Miranda? What is it?" Stephanie asked her voice fearful of the response.

"Stephanie, I'm leaving – there are some things that I must do..."

Stephanie frowned and her eyes narrowed.

"No – you are _not_ leaving me!"

"I have to – Dave and Mindy will look after you..."

I could see emotions sweeping across the nine-year-olds face. Fear, panic, apprehension, anger, hurt.

"You promised that we would stay together, always!"

Stephanie was shouting now and I could tell that she was on the verge of losing control.

"Please, Steph, please. I know how hard this will be on you, but these are good people; I've known for a while Dave and he's the best there is..."

"No, no, _NO_!"

* * *

I nodded at Dave and I felt _so_ bad about what I was doing, but I had to go. Dave seized Stephanie in a bear hug from behind, easily lifting the skinny nine-year-old off the ground. She fought, she struggled and she swore – badly!

"You can't leave... You bastard, Dave, get the fuck off me or I swear to God, I will fucking kill you!"

I turned away from Stephanie and tried to block out the screaming that was rapidly turning borderline hysterical. I headed down the stairs towards the exit and the elevator. The screaming rang in my ears as I felt hot tears of sadness and shame, flood down my face.

Even after I had left the Safehouse, I could still hear her betrayed screams in my head.

* * *

"You shitty fucking bastards; you are _all_ going to pay for this!" Stephanie screamed, still struggling against Dave's iron grip.

She kept trying to smack the back of her head into Dave's face and she kicked everywhere that she could reach but Dave still held onto her for what seemed like an hour, but was more like ten minutes. Finally, she calmed down, just a bit and sobbed into Dave's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

Half an hour later, Stephanie appeared to have calmed down, at least enough for Dave to let her go.

"I'm sorry," Stephanie said quietly.

"It's okay," I replied gently.

"I need to go clean up."

"Yes, you do. I'll come with you."

"Why do females all go to the bathroom together?" Dave asked.

"It's a woman thing!" I grinned in reply as we headed to the bathroom across the way that was reserved for girls.

..._...

While Stephanie washed her face, I pulled out her hair bobble and brushed her hair; there were always a few hair brushes lying around in the bathroom. Once properly brushed, I put Stephanie's blonde hair back up into a pony tail, ready for the next bit of action that I knew was coming.

"You feeling better?" I asked, knowing the response.

"Like bloody hell I am!"

"Oh?" I enquired innocently.

"I'm bloody pissed to fuck!"

"So do something about it..."

"Like what?"

I pulled the girl out of the bathroom and out onto the walkway, pulling her around to face me.

"Hit me, if you think you can..."

Stephanie bristled at that, but otherwise she did not move.

"Show me what you can do, dig down deep for all that anger, use it. Show me what Stephanie Walker is capable of, show me what Psyche can do."

"I... I can't..."

I slapped the nine-year-old on her left cheek. For a moment I thought that she was about to burst into tears, but no.

* * *

As I watched from the other side of the Safehouse, I saw the two girls reappear from the bathroom.

Stephanie looked better, at least her hair was neat and tidy as usual. Then after a brief exchange, Mindy slapped the girl. That surprised me, for all of two seconds, before I remembered who my wife really was!

At first Stephanie just stood still, but then she tensed up and threw a punch at Mindy, which of course missed. That seemed to tip Stephanie over the edge as she launched into a vicious attack, using everything she possessed including some of her newly acquired skills from D-JAK and Megan.

Mindy kept dodging before she ran down the steps to the mat.

"Come on you fucking British bitch – you're a fucking pussy!"

Stephanie was kicking and punching, trying her utmost to catch Mindy. Only Mindy was too good for her, naturally, and dodged everything, goading the young girl without mercy. I could see Stephanie getting more and more enraged by Mindy's treatment of her. Mindy, though, was smiling which was only making it worse.

"You sure about this?" Marty asked as he joined me on the walkway.

"I got it!" I replied with a grin, showing Marty the green and yellow X26P Taser in my hand.

"Who is that for?" Marty asked, showing me a black X2 Taser.

"Which ever bitch gets out of hand first!" I laughed.

Stephanie was able to land a few strikes on Mindy, but nothing that did anything. The young girl was going all-out, but Mindy was barely breathing hard. I decided that it was not fair; it was time to even the odds.

"Marty, watch 'em for a minute..."

* * *

I saw Dave vanish below, but ignored the irrelevance.

My opponent was raging and her anger was aimed at me; which was good. I wanted her to throw everything she had at me and to do that she had to be _so_ mad, _so_ pissed. Then I found out where Dave had vanished to – the evil cunt!

He sauntered past the mat and threw a three-foot Bokken towards Stephanie who deftly caught the wooden training weapon and smirked happily as she started to attack me with it – quite successfully too!

I threw Dave a scowl that said, 'I hate you' and 'I'll fuck you up for that', all in one!

* * *

"Mindy doesn't seem to like your change!" Marty commented with a chuckle as I re-joined him.

"What's new!" I laughed back.

Stephanie handled the training weapon well, much to Mindy's obvious disgust! My wife moved speedily and nimbly to escape the painful weapon, dodging several good strikes.

"It's not a fucking tampon – start fighting with it, not waving it around like a soggy sausage!" Mindy taunted with a smirk.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Came the enraged reply.

Stephanie deftly stepped inside of Mindy's next dodge and jammed the end of the weapon into Mindy's side eliciting a scream of pain. If Mindy was not pissed before, she was now and she was raging – almost as much as Stephanie. I had to watch out or Mindy might actually kill the nine-year-old!

However, Mindy just took the strike in her stride and lazily kicked Stephanie in the chest, sending her flying backwards onto the mat. Mindy's insults followed as the girl struggled back to her feet.

"Get up, you useless fucking shit!"

"You fight like a bloody used tampon!"

"Dave was better than you when he first started being Kick-Ass – before he got stabbed and knocked down by a car, that is!"

..._...

Marty burst out laughing at that last one...

"Low blow, bitch!" I yelled down, only to receive the middle finger of Mindy's right hand in return.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Stephanie yelled back, her face red with her exertions, but she was not giving up.

She bolted forwards, brandishing the Bokken and laying into Mindy who seemed to have been taken by surprise! Mindy fended off the strikes with her arms, before seizing the Bokken and throwing Stephanie across the mat where she landed hard enough to scream in pain.

"Enough!" Mindy said strongly as Stephanie regained her feet a little shakily.

"No fucking chance!" Stephanie growled and launched herself at Mindy.

Mindy fought off the rabid younger girl. Every time that Mindy put Stephanie down on the mat and then released her, the girl jumped up and struck again, only to be put down, again!

Talk about a bitch in heat!

Mindy was _never_ that bad. Stephanie was out of control; she was going to hurt herself. The only option was to restrain her before something bad happened. I ran down and while Mindy distracted Stephanie with an attack, I seized the wild girl around the waist and then pinning her to the mat on her back.

"Mindy said, _enough_!" I roared at Stephanie before roughly flipping her over onto her front and securing her wrists with flexi-cuffs behind her back.

Surprisingly, Stephanie never said a word while I secured her. After a minute of being face down on the mat, she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I freaked out a bit. You can take the cuffs off..."

Mindy nodded and I removed the cuffs. Stephanie peered to her right before jabbing out with her right fist and catching Mindy on the side of her jaw. Mindy reacted with a jab to Stephanie's side, causing Stephanie to scream out in agony and I replaced the cuffs before anything else happened.

"Let's talk, shall we?" Mindy suggested with a smile, rubbing her jaw as I helped Stephanie get back to her feet.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Glenview_**

"Megan?"

"Yeah, Steph."

"Mindy suggested I should ask you something..."

"What?"

"She said that if I wanted to be a bitch then I should ask _you_ about what the consequences might be?"

I saw Megan's eyes go wide and then a pained expression appeared on her face.

"Believe me when I say: don't be a bitch!"

"Why?"

"It's way too humiliating; trust me, partner..."

* * *

**_Later that evening_**

I heard laughing and giggling as I walked past Anne-Marie's bedroom.

They were watching a movie and I recognised the tune, but I could not remember the movie and then as I peered around the door, I remembered: Mulan!

"Hi, Mulan – err, Mindy!" Megan laughed.

"You'd make a great warrior, Mom," Anne-Marie said seriously with a big grin on her face and Danny nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, but that's not me," I grinned in response with a wink at a smirking Stephanie.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Monday_**

**_West Columbia_**

"Mom!" Megan yelled excitedly.

Megan ran to her Mom and hugged her.

"Careful, Megan; I'm still a little sore," Paige warned, having only left the hospital an hour earlier.

"You doing okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Mindy, I am and thanks."

"For what?"

"For looking after that temperamental hand grenade that I have for a daughter!"

Megan blushed.

"I loved looking after her..."

"You're not a good liar, Mindy," Paige laughed. "Marcus told me what you did for Megan, keeping her on the right road. Thanks to you, I still have a daughter..."

"I..."

I had no idea how to respond. Instead Paige gave me a hug and a kiss. I felt my face getting very warm.

"I'm very proud of you, Mindy," Marcus added.

That was it, my face exploded and I suddenly felt very embarrassed – but in a good way. I put an arm around Megan and hugged her close.

"You taking her back, then?" I asked.

"Only if we have to!" Paige replied and Megan's mouth dropped open in shock.

* * *

When I awoke, something felt strange, but I could not figure it out.

I stretched and realised with a start that I was not in my own bed and as I looked around me, I found myself in Sophia's dog bed! I sat up quickly and studied my surroundings; I was in the kitchen at Mindy's. Why? I had gone to bed at home. Then I felt something around my neck, it was a dog collar! What the fuck was happening to me... It had to be Mindy!

I tried to take the collar off, but I could not undo the buckle. I stood up and swore under my breath; I was naked! I made a move for the door to find some clothes and a mirror to get a better look at the damn collar, so I could get it off. It had to be Mindy; I would not have put it past her to have taken me from my bed, stripped me and then put the collar around my neck and left me in Sophia's bed!

I had taken maybe three paces and I was in the middle of the kitchen, when I heard voices; I froze. I felt like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights as Mindy appeared in the kitchen; she looked me up and down and grinned. Next came Anne-Marie, Danny and Stephanie; they all stopped dead and stared at the scene before them. Close behind was a grinning Dave and I noticed that he had something in his hand – a dog leash!

..._...

Anne-Marie, Danny and Stephanie started laughing and pointing at me as I stood there completely naked, except for the damn dog collar.

"Time for your walk, Megan," Dave commented with a sly grin as he walked over to me and casually attached the leash to my collar.

"What?" I exclaimed as the reality of my situation finally took hold and my face exploded with intense embarrassment and humiliation. "You can't... I'm naked... How...?"

"No time for questions, walkies!" Mindy said cheerfully as she took the leash and led me towards the front door.

"No!" I screamed, my panic growing as I considered being taken outside, naked, but everybody just laughed. Danny ran ahead to open the door and a minute later I found myself standing outside in the freezing cold, the front door being pulled shut behind me.

..._...

"Shouldn't she be on all-fours?" Anne-Marie asked as she took the leash from Mindy.

"Yes, she should," Mindy agreed before turning to me and saying sharply, "Megan, down!"

For some strange reason, I found myself complying and there I was being pulled towards the grass by Anne-Marie. I was on my hands and knees, still naked, with my ass sticking up in the air and on a leash. I thought that it could _not _get any worse.

Then it just got worse!

"Now, Megan, time for you to pee!" Anne-Marie chuckled gleefully. "If you need the other end, you'll have to use the flower-bed."

I was blushing fit to burst, but again, I found myself following commands and squatting down on the grass where much to my disgust...

..._...

I awoke with a jolt – I was in my own room, at home; it had all been a fucking dream or should that be a nightmare. Thanks a bunch, Mindy, for putting that fucking shit in my mind and for giving me a goddamn freaky nightmare!

I struggled to get back to sleep.


	216. Would You Believe It

**_The next day  
Tuesday evening_**

**_Safehouse F _**

Megan and I made our way down into Safehouse F, and as she always did, she pressed the button and then entered her personal code – nothing happened for a moment, but just as she was about to try again, the doors opened. Megan just shrugged and we stepped into the elevator where she pressed the '**F**' button. The doors opened before she could place her hand on the scanner - now that was out of the ordinary and a little strange! Mindy had suggested that I was going to given my own access; I had a swipe card, but it was not fully functional yet. I looked at Megan and she just grinned at me. We walked down the corridor before turning left and as normal Megan pressed her hand against the scanner beside the armoured door, but nothing happened.

"Not funny!" she yelled out, glaring at the camera.

"Sorry, Megan!"

It was Abby's voice. The door lock released and Megan pulled the door open, stepping into the catchment area. The inner door was released as the outer door finished closing, without any intervention - again out of the ordinary. As I watched, Megan stalked over to the Control Centre and placed, more like smacked, her hand on the scanner pad beside the door. Nothing happened – it just flashed red, instead of the usual green.

"Abby!" She yelled angrily and I saw Abby come to the door.

"I can't let you in, Megan – they're waiting in the Galley for you."

"Galley?"

I looked around and I could see nobody. We both headed up the steel staircase on the left.

"I would suggest that you go and wait in the Briefing Room while I sort this shit out!" Megan suggested and I followed her suggestion, but watching her head down the walkway.

As she approached the closed Galley door, it was unlocked remotely and she pushed the door open, letting it close and lock behind her.

* * *

There at a table sat Mindy, Marty, Josh and Chloe. None of them smiled at me.

Looking decidedly unhappy was Curtis, sitting in a chair facing them.

"You ready?" Mindy asked with an evil grin.

"Do your worst!" I replied.

* * *

I know I should not have been listening, but...

"What's going on – none of the scanners are working for me?" Megan demanded.

"Me too!" Curtis complained.

"You've both been locked out," Marty said simply in answer to my question.

"Should I be worried?" Megan laughed.

..._...

"Yes, you should," I heard Chloe say without any humour.

"Sit!" Mindy ordered, pointing at a chair facing the four of them.

That was when I realised how badly Mindy had fucked up. Seated in front of her, and looking very pissed off, were four of the top five members of Fusion.

"What is this?" Megan pushed.

"Call it an intervention," Chloe stated.

"Or a fucking bollocking!" Josh added.

"Or just your only chance of wearing a combat suit, again, ever..." Mindy finished. "Both of you."

"So," Marty began. "Where do we start? With the malicious wounding, the unnecessary killings, the putting other operatives at risk..."

"... Or maybe the fucking up of Fusion's reputation!" Mindy finished.

Oh, shit! Megan and Curtis were in deep, deep, crap!

..._...

Marty started things off.

"Over the past week or so – things have gone to shit for the both of you. You have both killed when it was _not_ necessary. Fusion is respected for being restrained; _we only kill when required_. They also need to deserve it. Muggers are worthless shit, but they do not deserve to die – despite what our guts tell us. Curtis – you cut a fucking guy to pieces – Dave counted them; sixteen chunks! I know you like your sword, but that man should have gone to Jail. You gonna explain?"

"I couldn't control myself; it just seemed like the right thing to do. He won't hurt anybody else."

"Where did you both go to when you were supposed to have been guarding Iron Hide?" Josh demanded.

"It was boring – guarding shit sucks!" Megan admitted without a hint of shame.

"Whose idea was that, then?" Chloe asked.

"We talked it over and we _both_ agreed to go hunting," Curtis said.

"_Hunting_!" Marty exploded.

"Our mandate is to protect the City – not guard SUVs!" Megan pointed out.

"You do what you are told to do!" Mindy said evenly.

I raised an eyebrow, considering Mindy had not sworn, which I had learnt showed how pissed she was.

"What about threatening Shadow on the roof?" Josh continued.

"That was _not_ my fault – she wound me up and I reacted – I never even knew that she had fallen off the damn roof!" Megan exclaimed. "She should have kept her trap shut and not started complaining..."

"I was trying to help you!" Chloe said angrily.

"Like we need your help!"

"We've been around the block – we can look after ourselves. We discuss our ideas and agree between ourselves before acting," Curtis explained. "We are a team!"

"What the...!" Mindy began angrily.

"Who the fuck suggested you use each other as sounding boards?" Marty inquired.

"Stephanie."

Oh crap – busted!

Yes, I had been trying to help, but I never knew...

A few little errors in judgement and they were going to kick Megan and Curtis out! There was movement in the room and then Megan's voice.

"Let me out!"

A second or two later, the door clicked open.

* * *

**_Safehouse F – Level 2_**

I was looking down at the mat when Megan appeared, followed by Curtis.

Something was definitely wrong. I put an arm around Megan and led her down to the Briefing Room. By the time we had sat down, Megan was sobbing.

"I've lost everything..."

"Me too," Curtis added as he sat down beside Megan.

I never noticed the change, but less than ten minutes later, Megan stopped crying and she stood up, shrugging my arm off her shoulder.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Curtis?" She asked.

"Could be!" Curtis replied with a smirk.

I did _not_ like their expressions.

"You – stay here," Megan suggested.

"Huh?" I queried.

"I'll call you when we're done."

..._...

I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Something was off, though.

Their behaviour was concerning and had been for a while; I would admit that. I had considered telling Mindy, but I had not wanted my friends to get into trouble. Instead, I had offered them advice. In hindsight, maybe I should have gone straight to Mindy, probably!

I heard a raised voice, Abby. Then I heard the foul mouth of Megan. There was some scuffling followed by some swearing from Abby and then silence. I peered over the walkway and I could see Abby, she was lying on the floor of the Command Centre, unconscious.

About thirty seconds later, I heard a klaxon.

* * *

**_Safehouse F – Level 2_**

'Fuck this!' I thought.

I ran along the walkway and tried to open the door to the Galley. It was locked and I could see Mindy inside shaking her head at me. She pointed to her ear and then she mouthed a single word – '_RUN'..._ With a brief glance at the others in the Galley, I dived down the steel steps and then down again, to the lower level. I rapidly yanked off the cover to an air vent, dived inside and pulled the cover back into position. I took a moment to take stock of the situation.

Megan and Curtis had gone nuts and taken over the Safehouse, imprisoning Mindy, Marty, Chloe and Josh. I was alone and I wanted no part of it. I also had the chance to prove myself to Mindy and to Chloe. I had figured out for myself that Chloe did not fully trust me; I could not blame her really.

Then I thought about Mindy's signal – her ear – then it clicked and I stuck my hand into the pocket of my jeans and removed a small plastic box. Inside was a small headset that fitted neatly into my right ear. I pressed the button on the end and after a brief burst of static, I could hear Mindy, Marty, Chloe and Josh talking.

I listened for a few minutes, without saying anything.

..._...

"... Before one of those urchins, locked out the database. I was also able to copy that user to the backup datacentre next door, before I severed the link. I was able to sever the link just before next door was compromised, so it's safe. Furthermore, I locked out access to all files that pertain to next door."

"You lost me after about the first three words...," Chloe admitted, sounding confused.

"It means that we can use next door to jump start this place once we regain control!" Marty explained excitedly.

"Why the bloody hell, does he keep going on about 'next door'?" Josh asked, sounding just as confused as Chloe.

"This bunker that we call Safehouse F is actually the second bunker on this site. The original, which we call Safehouse E, is located about a couple hundred yards that away!" Mindy explained. "The Navy built this place and then they abandoned the other one."

"If you say so," Josh conceded.

"The entrance is in the back of Tony's engineering store, only the hatch is massive, and it took both Dave and Marty to lug it open the last time," Mindy added with a grimace.

"Err Mindy, do you trust Stephanie?" Marty asked.

"Yeah – well, to an extent – we talked about it last night...," Mindy paused. "Why?"

"Well – the user I had open was Stephanie – she now has all your access rights!" Marty admitted. "I had no choice – hers was the only user open and while it was open it could not be locked out – until they dumped the database!"

"So, Stephanie, assuming that she is not in league with Bonnie and Clyde out there, she could be our only hope," Josh groaned.

"Looks like it," Chloe replied dubiously.

"You guys having fun in there?" I ventured.

* * *

**_Safehouse F – The Command Centre_**

I had not intended to hurt Abby, but she should not have fought back.

The stupid girl had pulled out a pistol the moment that I had entered the Control Centre. She had seen me swipe the card, that I was not supposed to carrying. Abby had thought the threat of the pistol would be enough, but I had known that she would not shoot me – not sweet Megan Wilson!

Disarming her had been easy, but she had kicked out at Curtis sending him into the glass wall, hurting him. That had made me angry, so I had put her down, hard. We had both then taped her hands and feet with duct tape.

"You will _not_ get away with this – she'll fucking gut you both!"

"Abigail – shut up before we gag you!" I growled. "Curtis, go get our combat suits."

I pressed the keys on the keyboard to release the doors for the armoury and Curtis ran out.

* * *

**_Safehouse F – The Galley_**

"Finally! Speak of the devil and she shall appear!" Mindy chuckled.

"Sorry – you weren't all that specific with your orders, oh great leader!"

"Cocky bitch!"

"Well – what are we gonna do about Neo and Trinity who seem to be existing in their own virtual world?" I asked.

I laughed at the reference!

"That is where _you_ come in..."

I groaned.

"I feel like I've just been called up!"

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it..."

I think Mindy must have heard my eyes rolling!

"Sorry – you need to take a walk up to my bedroom on Level 2. You will be safe in there; the room is armoured."

"I can do that – I think..."

"You got your swipe card?" I asked.

"It's in my pocket..."

* * *

**_Safehouse F – Level 0_**

I reluctantly crawled out of the ventilation space and crept towards the steel steps.

There were no sounds; which was ominous. I went up, one-step at a time before peering out onto the next level. I saw nobody, so crept up the steps, but then I froze and ducked down as I saw Curtis appear from the armoury with a combat suit in his arms; he was wearing most of his already. He vanished into the Command Centre, so I jumped up quickly, running towards the other steps that would take me to Level 2.

I heard feet pounding behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Megan running towards me, a yellow Taser in her hand and she triggered it off, but I dived and rolled before running up the steps; the Taser missed. I was able to dive into the bedroom and slam the door before Megan caught up with me – I triggered the deadlock and slid to the floor, out of breath and livid.

I could _not_ believe that my best friend and my fucking partner had just fired on me with a fucking Taser!

* * *

**_Safehouse F – The Galley_**

"She made it, but Megan is pissed!"

"Don't worry, Megan has no idea about next door, so she will think that Stephanie has trapped herself and she will ignore her; I hope!"

"Okay – our Mini-Brit will need to use the air vents..."

"She should fit; she's skinny and has no tits!" Chloe suggested with a laugh.

"I can still hear you!" I growled.

"Err, I meant that she has a compact body form...," Chloe added quickly.

"You and I are going to explore the famous British self-restraint when we next meet..." I growled to Chloe.

"Get your butt into that air vent, above the bed and think small!" Mindy suggested.

I hoped they all enjoyed my vile swearing that Mindy's comment generated!

* * *

**_Safehouse F – Dave and Mindy's Bedroom_**

I looked up at the air vent.

It was small and located high up.

"Who the bloody hell do they think I am – Spider Girl?"

"Go spidey!" I heard Mindy laugh.

"If you have nothing better to say Hit Girl then shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry!" A chastened Mindy replied.

* * *

**_Safehouse E/F – Ventilation System_**

Damn it!

I had had to strip down to my knickers just to fit into the goddamn vent and what that gooey stuff was I just slid over, I had no idea! Great, Stephanie – you are crawling through air ducts, almost naked, dozens of feet underground. Oh well, it could _only_ get better!

"Oh, yeah," Mindy said in my ear. "Almost forgot, you need to watch out for the 'anti-Skinny-Brit traps' in the vents – sorry!"

I paused and glared back in the vague direction of Mindy.

"We are going to have a _long _talk when I get out of here – just you, me and a very big stick!"

..._...

I crawled further into the ventilation system. I had the access card gripped tightly in my left hand and my mobile in my right, using the torch to see where I was going. The ventilation duct was cold underneath my bare skin, as was the air that ran through the duct; I was starting to shiver. After crawling what felt like miles, I saw something ahead of me and I slowed down. Then I studied the object attached to the side of the duct.

"Fuck you, Mindy!" I yelled.

"You found something, kid?"

I studied the device. There was a box, about six-inches by eight-inches attached to the air duct. Extending from the box were a pair of wires that attached to the opposite side of the duct – trip wires.

"What do I do to get past it?"

"Good question..."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Marty says there is a keypad, enter the code: four – six – two – nine – seven, and then press the green key..."

I studied the device in vain.

"I don't see no bloody keypad!"

"Oh, that'll be one of the decoy ones!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Thanks a damn bunch, bitch!" I exclaimed with relief, unclipping the trip wires and proceeding onwards.

..._...

There had been two real devices to be disarmed as I had made my steady crawl through the air vents, but they had both had a keypad and I was able to disarm them – I hated explosives.

I was nearing the end when I suddenly stopped as I felt something snagging on my knickers. I reached backwards, but I was unable to sort out the problem. I tried to move backwards, but that just gave me a chronic wedgie, so I reluctantly crawled forwards again allowing them to slide down my legs, leaving them behind in the vent.

Just when I thought my situation could _not_ get _any_ worse!


	217. Safehouse E

**_Tuesday evening_**

**_Safehouse E  
Level 4_**

"Fucking ouch!"

I dropped to the floor from the air vent.

"You okay?" Mindy called.

"Like you give a bloody shit! I think I scratched my backside."

"Are you in?"

"Yeah, uncaring bitch, I'm in!"

"We'll check your butt later – mission first!"

"Okay, okay!" I grumbled as I took in my surroundings. "You got lights in Hit Girl's fun house?"

"Find a card swipe and swipe your card – Marty says!"

"Great, just fucking great! I'm fumbling my naked backside around a dark and very smelly bunker!"

"Did you say, _'naked'_?" Mindy demanded. "I thought you had knickers on?"

Shit!

"They got caught on something in the vent and I had to err, abandon them!"

Fuck me if I was not blushing and the laughter in my ear did _not_ help!

..._...

"Ha!" I yelled as I swiped the access card and lights began to come on all around me.

Thanks to the lights, I now felt _very_ exposed in the long concrete corridor. I also felt very cold all of a sudden, as the heating was most definitely _not_ on!

"It is fucking freezing in here!" I complained.

"I would suggest you head for the armoury and stores then, and get your bare butt dressed," Mindy suggested. "Unless you enjoy running around butt naked!"

"Funny slapper!"

..._...

I ran down the corridor, my bare feet echoing on the cold concrete. I suddenly skidded to a halt as I saw a sign on a large steel door: **STORES**. I swiped the access card through the reader and the door lock released.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed – imitating Chloe's accent.

"You should find something close to your size on the right," Mindy advised.

Ten minutes later, I had pulled on a black t-shirt, black joggers and some trainers. I left the stores and made my way further down the corridor before stopping outside a large steel door: **ARMOURY**. Again, I swiped the card and the door released.

"Fuck me..." The door was fucking heavy!

"No thanks!" Mindy quipped.

"You remember what I said earlier, Yank? Shut it, before I come over there and fucking shut it for you!"

"Bitch with attitude – cool!" Mindy laughed then got serious. "I promise to shut up now."

"Like that's ever gonna happen!" I heard Chloe laugh, followed by a slapping sound and a, "Fucking ouch!"

"You do that, Mindy – 'cause you gonna pay, purple bitch!"

..._...

I entered the armoury. Wow! There must have been a thousand firearms in there.

"Which war is all this for?" I quipped.

Mindy did not reply.

I pulled out the smallest vest I could find and started adding weapons. Once I had loaded myself up, I headed out into the corridor again.

"Where next?" I asked.

Mindy did not reply.

"Mindy, you there?"

I was alone.

* * *

**_Glenview_**

"Echo?" I queried as I read the display on my cell.

Why was I receiving a call from Safehouse E? Oh yeah – Mindy!

"Dave, its Stephanie and things suck!"

Stephanie sounded a bit stressed and worried.

"What is it Stephanie?" I asked seriously.

"Megan and Curtis have gone rogue and taken over the Safehouse – I escaped and Mindy sent me to a nearby bunker. However, I've lost all communication with Mindy... Please help me."

Stephanie sounded very worried and a little scared.

"Hang in there, Stephanie; I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and called Cathy, followed by Hailee and Erika.

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

Fifty minutes after Stephanie's call, we were gearing up.

No combat suits, just body armour and non-deadly weaponry, such as Tasers. I sent Cathy to the entrance of Safehouse F, while I took Hailee and Erika towards the entrance of Safehouse E.

"Are we about to enter another one of HG's fun palaces?" Hailee asked with a little apprehension.

"Err, yeah!" I replied.

"Any chance we're going to live through this?" Erika added.

"Hey, it's Mindy!"

"Yeah, that's what worries me!" Hailee grimaced.

I laughed and continued towards a building that looked like it was a garage or a workshop. Both Hailee and Erika looked dubious about entering, but I just grabbed them both by the arm and shoved them through the door I had just opened.

* * *

It was different!

I looked at Dave and then Erika. We were in a smartly laid out workshop. In the centre of which was a 1982 Pontiac Trans-Am in gloss black. Okay, I was a fan!

"Ignore that – Tony has a fetish with it and Mindy is funding it!" Dave commented as he headed for the pit beneath the car and headed down some concrete steps.

There in the floor was a large steel hatch. Dave pulled open a small steel door in the side of the pit that was almost invisible amongst the oil, grease and grime. Inside, was a keypad – Dave punched in an eight-digit code.

The hatch motored open slowly, revealing a cavernous black opening.

"Here we go!" I growled.

* * *

**_An hour and a half earlier_**

**_Safehouse E  
Level 4_**

I decided that heading _up_ would be my best option.

The place was still cold, despite my clothes, so I started jogging which wasn't easy with the weapons I had added. I found a door that led to some steel stairs. I swiped the card, releasing the door. The stairs vanished upwards and downwards. I noticed a sign: '**CIC**'. It pointed up, so up I went.

On the next level was another corridor, but not as long as that on the level below. I had heard nothing over my ear-piece for quite a while, which worried me. What might Boris and Natasha be up to in the other Safehouse?

Wow, my life was going in some strange directions! I stopped in front of a large steel door and swiped my trusty swipe card...

"Oh, wow!"

I could not help myself; I was in awe at what lay before me. The room was enormous and spanned two levels. I was on the top level and I could see down onto several computer consoles. The equipment was old, in most cases, and there was a _lot_ of dust! The place must have been cool when it was in operation _waaaay_ back before I was born. Over in one corner, something was different, the equipment was newer. I ran down a set of steel steps and over to the corner.

..._...

There were several very modern computers and some large flat-screen displays. Marty had been there. I also found a modern phone – all the others in the facility that I had discovered were old and dead. I tentatively picked up the receiver and held it to my ear...

A dial tone!

I quickly got Dave's mobile number from my own mobile and dialled.

* * *

**_Safehouse D  
Level 1_**

"So where is she?"

"I don't know, Erika, but I think the only working phone is in the CIC on Level 3."

"This place stinks!" Hailee moaned, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry, Petra; I should have cleaned before we came!" I growled back and received a nasty glare in return.

We pressed on, passing several closed doors as we followed the concrete corridors.

"The décor sucks," Hailee commented.

"Are you gonna moan the whole freakin' way?" Erika complained.

"Hey, bitches – you can make out later – let's just find Steph, okay?"

"Not a bad idea..." Erika grinned.

"One track mind her!" Hailee laughed.

A few minutes later I found what we were looking for.

"Here we are, stairs heading down..."

We went down two levels, coming out onto Level 3. After a short corridor we found a steel door. I swiped my access card, but nothing happened. I punched in an override code and the door opened. The lights were on, but otherwise there was no sounds of movement. I brought up my weapon and we all moved forwards in silence.

I caught three flashes off to my right and then felt three painful impacts on my body armour which pushed me backwards.

Then there was movement.

"Whoops!" Stephanie announced as she revealed herself.

The Glock 23 pistol was held in both hands and now pointed at the floor.

"Sorry, Dave – I just reacted!" The embarrassed girl apologised.

"Are you alright?" I asked, ignoring the pain from the bullets. The girl looked very frightened.

"This place gives me the creeps!"

* * *

**_One hundred feet beneath Chicago_**

We had left the CIC and we had made our way to the entrance of Safehouse F.

There was an enormous steel door, that took all four of us to open. After a short walk and some interesting booby-traps, we found another, identical, door. We edged it open just enough for us all to get through. We came out into the engineering store. We prepared ourselves and then ran out of the store, into the Safehouse.

I was steeled for a fight, however, my mouth just dropped to the floor at the sight before me. Arrayed on the mat beyond the glass shield were quite a few people. Mindy, Marty, Abby, Josh, Chloe, Cathy and the two Fusion 'Most Wanted' were standing out in front!

As I walked through the open gate in the glass shield, everybody started clapping. I turned to see a smiling Dave, with Erika and Hailee on either side; both were clapping and smiling at me.

Then it fucking clicked!

"_It was all a fucking put up job!_" I exclaimed, my anger rising steadily.

"Some of it," Megan exclaimed. "The grilling was mostly real – we were both in shit and the tears were real too. Mindy forced us to trick you into thinking we had taken over the Safehouse. Which, by the way, we would n_ever_ do... Period!"

"Anyway, you fucking passed, you bitch!" Mindy said with a big smile and my anger faded – slightly.

"Despite being forced to crawl through ventilation ducts and Safehouses naked and dodging bombs, I can see why you put me through that... I'm just glad the bombs were not real!"

Mindy looked a little sheepish.

"Oh, the bombs were very real!"

"What!" I yelled out. "You used_ real _fucking bombs for _training_? What sort of fucked-up psycho would do that?"

"Yeah..." Mindy began without a hint of shame.

"You get used to it, Steph!" Dave admitted with a grimace.

I just scowled before I then turned to Chloe.

"I still haven't forgotten about us having a little girl to girl chat, Chloe..."

Chloe grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it, immensely, dear Stephanie!" She replied in a good attempt at a British accent.

Then I turned back to Megan and Curtis.

"I'll talk to you two, later and it won't be pretty!"

I turned to the grinning bitch.

"Now, Mindy – if I am _not_ mistaken, you and me have an appointment with a very big stick..."

I grabbed hold of Mindy's blouse and dragged her towards the armoury.

"Dave, you gonna save your wife from mortal danger?" Mindy grinned.

"Nah, you're on your own!" Dave laughed.

"Hit her hard, Steph – she deserves it!" Chloe yelled after Mindy.

* * *

**_The next afternoon_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Please tell me that this is not another crazy test?"

"No, Steph, you are safe from any of my bombs!" Mindy grinned.

I scowled at Mindy's attempt at humour.

"Steph, we have a surprise for you," Mindy said carefully. "I am entrusting you to Megan; she will sort you out."

Megan grabbed hold of me by the hand and almost dragged me up the steel stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"Strip!" She ordered the moment she had closed and locked the door.

"Come again?"

"Get your clothes off..."

"Hey, Megan – we may be a team and you're a nice girl; I like you. Okay, you _did_ try to fuck me yesterday, but I am _not_ a bloody lesbian..."

Megan laughed.

"Well, neither am I; I leave the pussy munching to others – so get stripped... Your new combat suit awaits..."

"Oh!" I exclaimed sheepishly and started pulling off my clothes as Megan whipped a sheet off the bed, revealing an array of multi-coloured body armour.

"I would advise you to just wear your knickers and a thin t-shirt under the suit," Megan suggested, then she smirked. "A sports bra too, once you get tits!"

I scowled and considered slapping her, but I decided to let it slide.

..._...

First, I pulled on the padded undersuit which consisted of two parts. The jacket, which zipped up the front, was a dark royal blue in colour and actually very appealing. The trousers were a deep royal red, which I liked too.

"The undersuit is bullet and stab resistant to Type IIA Standards..." Megan monologued as I changed.

Next, I was handed sections of contoured modular body armour. The armour sections were in the same red and blue as the undersuit and clipped onto the undersuit and together to form a semi-rigid Type IIIA armour that protected the important parts of my body. I was surprised at how light it was – it was still heavy, but I would be able to manage it.

"... The armour is like mine and ultra-flexible to allow for maximum agility when in combat..."

Embossed onto the chest plate was a large gold symbol, **Ψ**, much like a trident. Megan saw me looking down at it, upside down.

"... The Greek letter 'Psi' – it denotes psychology..."

"Nice!" I commented approvingly.

Megan then handed me a pair of red boots that came up my legs and connected with the armour on my thighs. The boots had stab-resistant soles and were amazingly light and comfortable to wear. In the top of each boot was a slot, although I had absolutely no idea what the slot was for.

"Try this..."

I took the gold-coloured utility belt and with Megan's help attached it to the top and bottom halves of the combat suit. On each side was an empty pistol holster and around the back, pouches for other equipment which included a section for the communications equipment. Attached to the belt was a short, deep royal red, skirt which went as far as midway down my thighs.

"Now to cover your face, your very distinctive hair and that cute little Brit accent..."

I scowled at Megan as she grinned back. I was handed what looked like wig, well actually a brunette, shoulder-length wig, only the wig was attached to a mask. Megan took hold of my ponytail and with the help of some hairclips, secured it up and out of the way. I pulled the mask and wig over my head. The inside of the wig was padded and very similar to the mask that Megan wore. I realised that beneath the hair was armour to protect my head. What was visible under the hair, was blue. The mask protected the sides of my face, back of the neck and covered the area around my eyes and down the bridge of my nose. My forehead, and jaw were still visible.

As I was changing, I watched my metamorphosis in a mirror – each step was awesome to watch. Megan took the fingers of my right hand and moved them to my mask and under one side where I could feel three buttons.

"The first, here, enables the comms, the second enables the voice alteration technology and the third activates the anti-lift tech..."

After pressing each button in turn, Megan picked up a handheld radio.

"Psyche, this is Wildcat, over..."

In my mask I could hear Megan's voice quite clearly. She pointed to the left of my chest and I pressed my hand there.

"Receiving, over..." I responded, letting go of the Push-To-Talk button.

I heard my own voice coming out of Megan's radio, but an electronic sounding voice was heard in the room. Megan saw my smile.

"Cool, huh!"

"Awesome!"

Megan showed me how to activate the hands-free or VOX mode on the communications equipment and then she handed me a pair of dark royal red gauntlets which extended up my forearms and joined with the armour a few inches below my elbow.

"Those gauntlets will protect you from knives and other blades. You have built in knuckle-dusters and they are weighted to improve your punch – we can ditch those as you get bigger. Your fist will also be protected when you pound somebody, or something."

The final item, which I thought was bloody awesome, was a plain cape, the same colour as my skirt. The material was strange, but light and fluid.

"Bullet resistant and fire-proof, among other things..." Megan explained as she attached it to my collar.

The cape came down as far as the backs of my knees.

"Okay, Psyche – Armoury!"

..._...

Megan led me out of the bedroom and down to the Armoury where I found Mindy and Josh. I felt shy and I blushed as they checked out my new combat suit.

"Way to go, Psyche!" Josh said approvingly.

"Her face almost matches her cape!" Mindy laughed.

"Funny!" I growled, hearing the same electronic voice again.

"Nice voice, too – very manly!" Josh quipped.

"Can I hit him?" I asked Mindy.

"Later..." Mindy replied as she led me over to the main, central, table. Mindy began indicating items. "Your weapons – a pair of Heckler &amp; Koch P30SK nine-millimetre pistols and six magazines – two for the pistols and two spares for each pistol; ten-rounds per magazine. Suppressor for each, plus combined flashlight and laser sight. Two throwing knives – a combat knife and a pair of custom Sais."

Josh helped me load up: the loaded pistols into the holsters, the spare magazines into their pouches on my utility belt, the knives into slots on the same belt. The Sais latched into the slots in the top of each boot.

I felt a little weighed down, once I was done!


	218. Psyche Mk 2

**_Tuesday evening  
_****_Thirty minutes later_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Psyche, put any apprehension behind you and lay into the bitch – she deserves everything that she gets!" Mindy said seriously.

"Gee, thanks, Hit Girl!" Wildcat growled as she paced from side to side, flexing her hands.

"Stop winging Kitty Kat!" Josh laughed from the walkway that ran over the mat.

Wildcat muttered something vile and started to move towards Psyche. Two minutes later, Psyche was on the mat, face down, for the second time. Both put downs had been hard, too, so the girl must have been hurting. I pulled Psyche back to her feet and looked directly into her eyes. I could see pain and worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do it, I mean I do, but I can't... She's my partner..."

"Get angry, like you did with me – dig deep for something that makes you angry. Look into your past, seize hold of something or somebody when something bad happened to you. Use the anger from that moment, or the fear. Bring it forwards and then before it consumes you, turn it around and turn it into hate. Use that hate and focus it against your target."

I saw the girl's eyes go dark and focused.

"Go get the bitch!"

Wildcat was not expecting the wild attack which put her down hard enough to make her scream in both surprise and pain. Psyche had turned away from me, her body language had changed and she had grabbed up a four-foot training Jo. With it, she had pounded on Wildcat, and all the older vigilante could do was use her gauntlets to protect her head, which seemed to be Psyche's target. Wildcat managed to deploy her claws and flip the Jo out of Psyche's hands. Psyche was not phased for a moment as she punched Wildcat hard in the chest.

"Fucking bitch!" Wildcat yelled out in pain. "That was my fucking tit!"

"Poor little kitty!" Psyche growled.

The younger girl was not holding back as she laid into Wildcat. She punched and she kicked – using all that she had learned to that point. Wildcat was holding back, just a bit, which was good, but Psyche was not. At one stage she managed to get Wildcat into a headlock. Rather than let Wildcat's neck be broken, I intervened, kicking Psyche off to one side. I was not wearing any protective suit, but I knew that my skills would protect me. I picked up the Jo and faced off against Psyche. She was raging. Wildcat was back on her feet and I waved her off.

Psyche could move well, which impressed me, yet again. She was light on her feet, despite the extra armour and weapons. She used her gauntlets to fend off the Jo. Within two minutes I had beaten the younger girl down. She lay on the mat, breathing heavily. What skin I could see was soaked in sweat. I dropped the Jo, kneeling down beside the girl where I rolled her onto her side and gently eased off her mask.

"Water!" I ordered, clicking my fingers and Josh appeared, an ice cold bottle in his hand.

I gently eased Stephanie to a sitting position and held the bottle to her lips.

"Small sips only..."

Stephanie was soaked and exhausted. After she had taken a couple of sips of water, she lay back on the mat unable to move. I waved and Josh picked up Stephanie and carried her upstairs.

"Megan, get changed – Josh and I'll sort out Stephanie."

* * *

**_Later that night_**

**_Glenview_**

When I awoke, I was in my own bed at home.

I looked around me and I saw a grinning Anne-Marie sitting cross-legged on her bed a few feet away.

"So, you're awake," she said.

"How long have I been here?"

"About four hours – Mindy brought you home with Josh and they put you to bed. They said that you had overdone it at D-JAK – idiot!"

I smiled weakly.

"Something like that, yeah..."

"Plus you stink!"

"Great!" I laughed, noticing that I _was_ all sweaty and clammy. "Thanks Anne-Marie – I love you too!"

I threw back the duvet and climbed out of bed. I felt a little weak as I pulled off my t-shirt and knickers before heading for the shower.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Thursday evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Can I have your attention, please!"

Everybody stopped milling about the mat and looked up at me on the walkway.

"Please welcome the newest member of Fusion: Psyche!"

There were cheers and applause as the red and blue clad Psyche came out of the armoury with Wildcat and Trojan on either side of her. The poor girl looked incredibly embarrassed, but everybody gathered around her and took a chance to examine her new combat suit and weapons.

Stephanie was a very popular girl and everybody liked her.

* * *

**_That same evening  
Safehouse D_**

I had given Josh and Chloe a challenge.

They had both needed new motorcycles for their vigilante personas, for winter, as they had both lost theirs in Gotham. I had suggested that they research and pick machines for themselves. Erika also decided that she needed a winter machine too, so I gave her the same challenge.

Once they had purchased their machines, they were to be sent to Gotham and Wayne Enterprises for some updating. I would have no idea what they had bought, however, Fox would give me a thumbs up or a thumbs down when he received the machines. I was annoyed when I received an email from him: 'Three thumbs up!' I was hoping they would flunk, but no – maybe they were learning! Dave just told me to have faith in my protégés.

..._...

The day finally arrived when the five of us arrived at Safehouse D to examine the container that had been delivered from Gotham. After checking the security seals, Dave unlocked and pulled open the doors of the container. He then went in to unstrap the first motorcycle.

"Mist – your ride!" Dave prompted.

Erika moved forwards full of excitement as her Yamaha Super Tenere in black and light blue, with the licence plate '**MIST**', was wheeled out of the container.

"Very nice choice, Erika – you have my respect as always," I said with a grin that had Erika blushing.

"Shadow!" Dave called out as he wheeled out another machine.

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed as my mouth dropped open.

The Suzuki V-Strom 1000 ABS motorcycle was beautiful in its navy blue livery, right down to the licence plate: '**SHADOW**'.

"Damn, Chloe, fucking well done!"

"You sound surprised, bitch!" Chloe commented with a grin.

"When you actually _use_ your brain, you do well!" I retorted.

Chloe laughed.

"Jackal, you British rat!" Dave called next.

"Oh, well done – a very nice machine and not a surprise now I think about it!"

The tan coloured motorcycle with the licence plate '**JACKAL**' was from the British manufacturer, Triumph. The Tiger 800 ABS was a good strong machine and I was impressed. All three machines were fitted with Continental TKC-80 Twinduro tyres, ready for winter.

The plan had been an outrageous success – but then what would you expect from Hit Girl?

All my plans worked – well most of them...

* * *

**_Friday evening_**

**_Glenview_**

My life was complete, apparently.

It had been ten weeks since Daddy had died and we had left Gotham for the first and the last time. So much had happened to us in less than three months. Danny and I actually sat down to take stock.

"We have a beautiful house," I began.

"With an indoor pool!" Danny added.

"We have our own bedrooms..."

"I don't have to put up with you farting all night!" Danny chuckled.

"What about your snoring?" I replied with a scowl.

"We have a dog..."

"Who's 'up the duff', as Stephanie calls it..." I laughed.

"That's another thing – we have Megan and Stephanie. Both are really good friends, although they are both very strange..."

"I have to agree with you there, Danny."

"Daddy always used to worry about money and buying food, but we have never wanted for anything..."

"We have the most perfect Mom and Dad, now."

"I still miss Daddy..."

"We always will, Danny... But now we have Dave and Mindy and they love us."

"If it weren't for them..."

"I have nightmares that nobody came to rescue us..."

"I do, too. I hate them, but I suppose there's no way to avoid them."

"We've learnt to ride quad-bikes!"

"Yeah, I love them – the speed!"

"The speed... You're always coming off your quad 'cause you ride too fast," Danny chuckled.

"You ride like an old granny!" I replied, sticking my tongue out at my brother.

"Do you ever think that there's something that Dave and Mindy are not telling us?"

"They're adults. Adults have secrets. I trust them both, so if there is something that they are hiding from us, it's for our own good."

"Okay, that's fair."

"What else – oh, yes, I can kick your ass!" I grinned.

"You cannot – I'm better than you!"

"Are not!"

"Am too..."

* * *

What the hell was going on upstairs?

I headed up the stairs and heard a scream of pain – it was Anne-Marie...

"Ha – told you I was better!" Danny exclaimed happily.

I peered in the bedroom door just in time to see Anne-Marie kick her brother's feet out from under him.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I bellowed and both seven-year-olds froze.

Neither said a word as they turned to face me. Both knew that they were in big trouble.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer!"

"She started it..."

"I did not..."

"Did..."

"Did not..."

"Did too..."

"Stop!" I said sharply making both kids jump. "What have you been told about sparring outside D-JAK?"

There was some muttering.

"Speak up!"

"Never spar outside the Dojang," both replied.

"It is one week before Christmas, should I ground you till _after_ Christmas Day?"

"No, please Dad..."

"Those puppy dog eyes are not going to work on me, girl – your Mom's been trying those on me for many years and they never worked for her, either..."

"They did too!"

I turned to see my wife grinning at me, trying on her own puppy dog eyes.

"So adorable – a bit like a rabid Rottweiler that wants to rip somebody's throat out!" I quipped with a chuckle.

"Where did I go wrong with him? I used to be able to scare him half to death with a mere glance!" Mindy muttered quietly.

"You're such a softy!" I teased.

Mindy ignored me and went over to our daughter where she roughly took hold of her head and checked out the bloody nose.

"No permanent damage! Bed both of you – now..."

"But it's only..." Danny began.

One glare from Mindy and he fled to his room. Anne-Marie stamped the floor with her foot and headed over to the bathroom. I grinned at Mindy.

"You used to stamp your foot like that, too – so cute!" I laughed.

Mindy did not reply – she just stalked off downstairs.

* * *

I knew that Danny and Anne-Marie were in trouble – again!

Mindy had given me a ton of homework which had taken me two hours to finish. Mindy could be a real bitch! I had to catch up so that I could start at school in January – I hated school and had not attended one for almost two years.

Once I had finished I was exhausted. I was still a little sore from Tuesday, but most of the bruises were fading well. I said goodnight to Dave and Mindy before I headed upstairs. Dave was still winding up Mindy – how he had the temerity to do that, I had no idea! When I got to our bedroom, I found that Anne-Marie was still awake and sulking. I grinned when I saw her scowling face peeping out from under the duvet. She glowered at me as I got undressed for bed.

"If you're gonna break the rules, make sure you don't get caught..."

I saw Anne-Marie's mouth moving, but I never heard the words of her reply!

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

I was so excited!

It was happening. In the space of a little over a year all my dreams had come true. I was getting a Dad and I was getting a big sister. It had also occurred to me that I was going to be gaining a niece and a nephew, too. Oh wow, that was going to make me an Auntie – at eleven-years-old!

I was getting too giddy for Mom and Marcus, so they had sent me to bed early.

Oh, I was going to _so_ enjoy Saturday morning.


	219. Wedding Bells

**_That weekend  
Saturday morning_**

I was actually getting used to wearing revealing dresses.

That had surprised me, almost as much as it did everybody else! It was a wedding, only this time _I_ was the Maid of Honour. Megan was a bridesmaid, as was Chloe. This was to be very low key, compared to my own affair.

There had been a time when makeup and jewellery had meant nothing to me – except maybe for the odd necklace that could double as a garrotte! Now my tastes seemed to have matured, just as I had.

A far cry from what I used to be, when Dave had first met me.

* * *

I was so proud of what Mindy had become.

She had matured into an amazingly beautiful young woman who captured the eyes of men, and some women, everywhere she went. When she was fifteen, the thought of showing any skin willingly was almost abhorrent; now though, she seemed to enjoy wearing beautiful dresses.

Yes, she had worn a short dress for a date, all those years ago, but I had insisted! Normally Mindy was only ever seen in jeans, jogging pants, maybe shorts, or a combat suit! She had a lovely body and I was glad that she now had an opportunity to show it off.

She was the image of her mother, Kathleen. Kathleen had loved showing off her body; that had been what had attracted Damon to her. She liked to tease, but she had the goods and men fell over themselves to please her. Mindy had inherited her Mother's beauty – all of it, right down to the eyes and the long legs.

Mindy even managed to look beautiful in a damned combat suit!

* * *

I was very nervous.

This was going to be husband number two. I missed Ray, but he was a part of my old life; I had a new life with my daughter. It had been a little over a year since Megan had brought home Hit Girl to our rancid apartment – end of October; I would never forget it. I was at my wits end trying to support the then ten-year-old girl.

Now I had new friends, yes my Boss turned out to be a vicious, no holds barred, murderous vigilante, but I had met that vigilante's father and... That had been just the previous Christmas when Marcus and I had kind of come together. At that point I had no idea what his daughter did for a living! Then it had all gone public...

We had been kissing in the kitchen when in had come Megan and Mindy.

"Mom!"

"Marcus!"

"What!" Marcus had responded, sounding annoyed, as he had removed his lips from mine.

"I'm in enough fucking pain!" Mindy had growled angrily and stormed out of the kitchen, dragging my appalled daughter with her!

As I stood with Marcus I felt so happy; my life was finally complete and back on track. I was gaining a fabulous eighteen-year-old daughter, who just happened to be one of the world's top assassins. I think it will be Marcus who gets the short end of the deal; he gets Megan! One not so good thought was that I would become a grandmother to two little terrors – a grandmother at thirty-three!

* * *

I barely heard the vows.

I was buried in my thoughts. I was overjoyed for Marcus; all I had ever wanted was for him to be happy and now he was. I was also gaining a little sister – a wild girl, not all that different from myself, I had to admit.

I looked down at the eleven-year-old girl; she was struggling to contain her emotions. I took hold of her hand and gently squeezed it, showing her I was there for her. She smiled up at me in a silent thank you.

As the marriage was completed, I also realised with a start that for the first time in my life, I actually had a Mom...

..._...

"Congratulations, _Mom_!" I grinned, hugging Paige.

"I'm far too young to have a daughter your age..."

"Who cares. I'm just _so_ happy to have gained a Mom and a Sister."

"You serious about the Sister part?" Paige chuckled.

"She's grown on me!" I replied.

"I love you too, sis!" Megan chimed in with her usual shit-eating grin as she tried to hug both me and _our_ Mom.

"Daughters from hell!" Marcus grimaced.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, _Dad_!" Megan said as she hugged Marcus.

"She does have a cute side – but just like the moon has a dark side; we never actually see it!" Marcus deadpanned.

Megan smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Hi, Megan, you look really nice."

"Thanks, Steph, so do you," Megan replied, before looking a little concerned. "I hope I didn't hurt you the other day..."

"Nah, I'm tougher than I look; I was just exhausted and you put up a good fight. I'm sorry for taunting you."

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I can take some abuse – I get it all the time from everybody!"

"We're good then?" I asked tentatively.

"Always, Steph!" Megan replied, giving me a hug.

"Very sweet!" Josh commented with a grin as he walked past.

We both scowled at him.

"Us girls need to stick together!" Megan growled.

* * *

"Congratulations, Captain!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant!" Marcus laughed. "Seriously, thanks, Hank..."

"Finally, you've made an honest woman out of Paige!" Trudy Platt said cheerfully.

"An honest woman?" Paige hinted suggestively. "Oh, I hope not!"

"You go girl!" Erin laughed.

"Respect, Marcus!" A grinning Alvin said shaking Marcus' hand.

* * *

"Can we call you Grandma now?"

"If you have to!" Grandma Paige replied, a little reluctantly.

I looked at Danny and smiled. We had never had grandparents before. It was yet another new experience that we had discovered since moving to Chicago. I was in another really pretty dress, which I loved – dressing up was fun. Danny did not like dressing up, but he endured it without complaining.

"How're my little granddaughter and grandson doing?" Grandpa Marcus asked with a smile.

"Being perfect little angels!" I replied grinning back.

"Somehow I doubt that!"

"I have to agree with you there, Marcus!" Mom said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I scowled back and stuck my own tongue out in return.

* * *

After the ceremony we moved onto a fancy restaurant for an early dinner and then for some fun going into the night.

The meal was fun and enormous. It was good to have time to chat with my friends and just relax. I saw Voight whispering something to Kim and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Kim and Marty were next to get married, only they had yet to confirm a date.

As I looked around the room, everybody was laughing and smiling, enjoying the evening. It was what everybody needed – to let their hair down, figuratively speaking of course, and enjoy themselves. There had been too much pain and trouble in the City. I was _so_ looking forward to a peaceful Christmas and, I hoped, a very happy New Year!

Marcus was so happy; happier than he had been for a long, long time. The man had struggled when Paige had been shot – we all had, but Marcus had been beside himself with worry and I had really felt for him.

Finally, it was time for fun and games...

* * *

The 'daughters from hell' began the entertainment.

"Oh God no!" Marcus moaned as we both climbed onto the stage and grabbed a microphone each.

"This is for our Mom and Dad..." I announced.

Megan began with the opening verse:

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

Then it was my turn:

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

And together:

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls – they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls – they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..._

Everybody was laughing and singing along to the last verse. Marcus just grimaced, though, while Paige loved it! We both stepped down and allowed Chloe and Stephanie to take their turn with a surprise rendition of 'I'm So Excited' by the Pointer Sisters. For a small girl, Stephanie had a fair set of lungs!

Then Paige surprised the hell out of everybody, including Marcus, by climbing up on the stage with Kim. Despite being four and a half months pregnant, Paige was still very able. Together they sang an unexpected tune: 'Man! I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain.

We all took a break and enjoyed each other's company. It was a very special night. Considering the time of year, we also decided to dance to some songs to mark that time of year. That brought everybody out, including our friends from the 21st District.

* * *

At the end of the evening Dave and I were joined by Marcus and Paige.

"Dave, Mindy – we have an _enormous_ favour to ask..." Paige said as she stood next to Marcus.

"No problem – what can we do?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Well, we're gonna be out of town for a few days, so we wondered if you could look after our little monster, err, girl," Marcus finished without a hint of shame.

Megan appeared and caught the last few words; she scowled and I smirked down at my, not so little, sister who scowled back.

"I can't believe that I'm being treated like an unwanted _pet_!" Megan moaned.

"We'll feed her and she can always sleep with Sophia!" Dave commented facetiously.

"I get no goddamn respect around here!" Megan growled heading off to join the others kids.

I laughed as Megan stalked off.


	220. The Willis Tower Job - Part I

**_The following afternoon  
Sunday_**

They are such geeks!

A whole group of us had just returned from watching Episode VII – in 3D. Marty, Josh and Dave had talked non-stop since leaving their seats – Chloe and Stephanie had chipped in, once or twice and so had Hailee – but talk about a goddamn geek fest... How could anybody get themselves so engrossed in a damn movie – even one as good as that one was? Hit Girl was not a geek – damn it!

Oh, who was I kidding – Mindy Lizewski was a major geek for anything sci-fi! I had loved the movie and Dave had been stunned that I had actually managed to sit still for so long... Okay, sitting still was not one of my strong suits; I preferred action and damn did I get it with 'The Force Awakens'. Now, where could I get a cross guard lightsabre from... I could just see myself with one – or maybe a pair with purple blades... I would be unbeatable!

"You fantasising about having a purple lightsabre again?" Dave inquired.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You had that same expression you have every time we watch a Star Wars movie!" Dave laughed. "What a geek!"

"You're one to talk..." I retorted.

"At least, _we're_ proud to be geeks!" Marty teased.

"I have a certain reputation to uphold..." I challenged.

"Fuck that – your reputation went out the window a long time ago!" Chloe laughed.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_8:00 P.M._**

**_Safehouse F_**

_"Mindy, please!"_

"Okay! I just want you to be safe..."

"You're like an old mother hen!" Stephanie complained.

"Mindy – she's all kitted out and I've checked all her weapons and gear..." Megan insisted.

"It's her first time out – I want it to go well and well, not like Dave's..."

"Gee, just what I wanted to be reminded about!" Dave growled.

"Get over it!" I laughed.

"Come on..." Chloe grinned. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**_Two and a half hours later_**

**_10:30 P.M._**

**_Central Chicago_**

I looked below me and shook off the beginnings of vertigo as I took stock of our situation.

The nine-year-old vigilante hung ninety stories above the ground.

I was hanging over the edge at a bad angle, so I could not pull her up and the combined weight of my combat suit and weapons were threatening to pull me over the edge too.

* * *

**_Earlier that night_**

**_8:26 P.M._**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Fusion standby!" Hal called over the comms as she made a final check of the surrounding area.

I was astride my Ducati Multistrada, engine running and ready to roll. Beside me was Shadow, she was astride her Suzuki V-Strom, just as ready. Next over, was Jackal on his Tiger 800 XCA. Jackal was two-up. Behind him was an over-excited nine-year-old. Psyche was ready to rock and I knew that she would be safe with her British friend. Finally came Petra, on her trusty Fireblade.

Joining us for the night was 'Sabre' our updated variant of _Beast_. The 5.0-litre V8 Supercharged and heavily armoured, Range Rover Sentinel was being driven by Kick-Ass, with Wildcat riding shotgun.

"Fusion – area clear..." The steel door slowly opened revealing the curving concrete ramp. "Fusion – move out!"

The engines revved and I led the pack, followed by Jackal and Shadow, with _Sabre_ behind and Petra at the rear.

* * *

We headed towards the centre of the City.

Along the way, we received a call from a snout – Worm. I went on with Petra to go talk with him, along with Psyche. We met up with my best informant, snitch, snout in a barely lit alley.

"Who's the little one?"

Apparently, Psyche took exception to being referred to as 'little'! The admittedly short vigilante flew at Worm and placed the point of a Sai in his crotch.

_"Who,_ exactly, is little? Think very carefully before you respond, or I spear your chipolata..."

"I... I... Help me, Hit Girl!"

"You're on your own, pal!" I chuckled – Psyche could look after herself.

"I meant no offence, good lady..."

The man winced as Psyche applied a little pressure to her Sai.

"Just a slip of the tongue..."

"You just control that tongue in future!" Psyche growled. "Now, spill!"

"Yes, ma'am – err, what is she called?" Worm asked, tilting his head towards Psyche.

"I am Psyche and don't you forget it!" Psyche growled back.

I smirked beneath my mask – Psyche was ensuring that the man respected her, despite her diminutive size.

"Psyche told you to spill – so spill!" I growled.

"Yes – I have some information concerning the Genovese; would that be useful?" Worm asked, smirking a little.

The creepy bastard obviously knew that I would be very interested in anything that concerned the Genovese. Worm also knew that I hated to be led along.

"Continue..."

"I have the location of their offices in the Willis Tower..."

I growled.

"The 97th floor – suite 9750. Anthony Genovese is there, right now!"

"My normal terms and conditions apply – if the information is good; I pay. Conversely, if it is bad; you die!"

"You should really get that printed up!" Worm quipped.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Petra growled.

* * *

As soon as Worm had left, I informed everybody about what had been said.

We could not pass up the chance to find out more about the Genovese family. However, the Willis Tower would be a tough nut to crack – the security was second to none and there was no ready escape from the place.

I left Battle Guy and Hal to worry about that while we headed towards Chicago's tallest building.

* * *

**_Forty minutes later_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"We have access!" Battle Guy called.

On the large screen before him a three-dimensional rendering of a skyscraper appeared. Hal selected several sections which zoomed in on another screen. The first floor lobby, the 97th floor and the elevator shafts.

"We control the elevators – local access is locked out!" Hal advised.

We left our vehicles down an alley across the street and under the watchful eyes of Jackal. We entered the South Franklin Street lobby and were met by the security guards there.

"Sorry, you need to be on 'the list' to be allowed access – even vigilantes..."

"Check 'the list', pal!" Wildcat growled.

Everybody and everything that arrived at the tower had to be logged into the iVisitor system – and we were – thanks to our resident hackers!

"Okay – please don't make too much of a mess!" The shift supervisor said as he waved us through.

"Well done, guys!" I growled to the two computer geeks back at the Safehouse.

We took one of the 104 elevators in the tower up to the 95th floor at 1,200 feet-per-minute, changing once.

* * *

**_10:08 P.M._**

**_The 97th floor_**

We exited the elevator and turned to the left, Kick-Ass leading, with Petra to his right and Psyche behind him. Wildcat was beside Psyche – I followed at the rear with Shadow.

I had seen the girl training and I knew that she could fight.

However, I had not yet seen her kill. We had not really talked much about that aspect of her life. Cathy had touched on it in their discussions, but that was all. Stephanie knew how to use her weapons, that was obvious.

From a vigilante point of view, I was keen to see how she reacted to taking a life, which was not an easy thing to do, no matter what the movies depicted.

..._...

At the end of the elevator lobby were a pair of glass doors. There was no visible activity, but then gunfire erupted from behind us as two men opened fire with pistols. The bullets did not penetrate our armour.

Kick-Ass went ahead with Wildcat, Psyche and Petra, while Shadow and I engaged the Sicilian guards. We were definitely in the right place! Shadow dropped both men with four double-taps from her FN Five-seveN pistol. More men appeared from a passageway to the left. We pushed forwards, gunning them down.

* * *

Kick-Ass kicked open the locked glass doors, which shattered at his kick.

"Knock, knock!" He bellowed.

The two young girls headed forward, pistols up. There was movement at the far end of the corridor which ran past several glass fronted offices. I kept watch over the entrance, guarding my colleagues rear.

I could hear the gunfire from the other side of the floor – so much for a stealthy attack!

* * *

I was having fun, my first attack as a vigilante!

The adrenalin was flowing and it gave me a strange feeling, like I was high on it – I loved it. It must have been the danger ahead of me. I must have been distracted with my thoughts as we moved slowly past empty, glazed offices. We were about to reach the point where the corridor turned to the right when something struck me from the side.

We flew through an archway.

* * *

Psyche was struck by a large man.

Another man thrust me against a wall. Two more attacked Kick-Ass. I triggered my claws and made my attacker regret his actions as blood flew across the nearest glass partition – that was actually really cool!

I moved to help Psyche and saw her being thrown towards the windows and she hit with such force that I thought she might actually go straight through and plunge to her death – instead she bounced back and hit the floor.

I kicked the man in the kidney and he went down on one knee, trying to regain his breath.

* * *

I ran down the corridor and saw Kick-Ass putting down his last man.

To my left I could see that a man was on his knees. Psyche jumped up from the floor and landed on his back, down on one knee. She drew a Sai from her right boot and flipped it around before bringing it down fast into the nape of the man's neck. The man stopped struggling immediately and dropped like a sack of cement as Psyche rolled off the corpse.

"I think he got the point!" Psyche quipped in her 'cool as a cucumber' British accent which actually sent a chill down my spine.

I looked over at Kick-Ass who just shrugged. I turned back as Psyche wrenched the Sai from the man's neck, cleaning it off. Wildcat shook her head and we all headed back towards the elevators – our part of the suite was clear.

* * *

After wading our way through the guards, we found that the cunt had gone.

The guards had been a distraction so that Anthony Genovese could make use of the fire stairs. I kicked open the door and ran down the stairs.

"He's running – he's on the 95th floor!" I called.

I thundered down the stairs, with Shadow close behind. Below us, I heard a door kicked open and I heard a radio call.

"Kick-Ass and girls are on the 89th floor, heading up!"

They had taken a shortcut in the elevator. I heard shooting and knew that Genovese had been cut off.

"He's running onto the 90th floor, towards the rooftop!" Petra called.

I kept heading down and then my heart sank as Hal called us.

"CCTV at the tower shows a helicopter approaching the roof at the 90th floor!"

Shit – he was going to get away. Kind if reminded me of that bastard D'Amico – he had escaped from a tower in a fucking helicopter, too.

I burst through the fire door and found myself in a large open area. I could see various contraptions that I figured had something to do with washing the windows on that side of the tower. Kick-Ass was fighting with three men, Wildcat was removing her claws from another man, while Psyche was kicking Anthony Genovese himself. Petra was struggling with her own cunt near the steel door that opened out onto the 90th floor rooftop.

I could see somebody over by the steel door, near to a control panel.

* * *

The door began to open.

As soon as it had raised two feet, Anthony Genovese kicked away from Psyche and rolled under the door. He was closely followed by Psyche, a pistol in her hand. By the time I reached the door I could hear the throbbing sound of a helicopter close by.

Outside it was cold and breezy. I could see the bright flashing lights of a small helicopter and the silhouettes of two people running towards it. The smaller silhouette was obviously Psyche. I could not fire in case I hit the helicopter and sent it plunging to the street, ninety stories below us.

I ran out towards the helicopter and the young vigilante.


	221. The Willis Tower Job - Part II

**_Sunday night_**

**_10:28 P.M._**

**_233 South Wacker Drive  
Chicago_**

Psyche was kicked backwards by Anthony Genovese and she rolled towards the edge of the skyscraper.

I shot the final guard in the face and he dropped, before I could run towards the helicopter, I heard a scream and as I turned my heart actually skipped several beats. I saw the girl stumble over the rails for the window-cleaning robots. I saw what was about to happen and dropping my pistol, I dived for her as she fell backwards and I tried in vain to catch one of my legs on the same rails that had tripped Psyche over the edge. I grabbed hold of her utility belt as she fell, but her weight and that of her weapons pulled me over with her.

I started to lose my grip on the rails when I felt an intense pain below my waist as Shadow grabbed hold of both legs, pinning them in place. I looked below me and shook off the beginnings of vertigo. I took stock of our situation.

The nine-year-old vigilante hung ninety stories above the ground.

I was hanging at a bad angle, so I could not pull her up and the combined weight of my combat suit and weapons were threatening to pull me over the edge. Shadow was clinging to my legs and I could hear her frantically scrabbling for a better hold on the roof top.

"Shadow, you drop me and I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

Psyche was on the verge of panic.

As she went over she had screamed in terror which had then given way to yells of desperation and violent struggling.

"Help me... Please help me... Don't drop me..."

I had to calm her down or she would take us both over the edge and to certain death – I wasted no time believing that we might survive the almost twelve-hundred-foot drop to the ground below us.

"Stop struggling, Psyche, I have you..."

She wasn't listening...

"Help... Help... I'm falling... Please..."

Considering that we were hanging in mid-air with nobody anywhere near us, I decided to break the rules.

"_Stephanie_!" I yelled.

She stopped moving and then I saw her looking up at me. Despite the mask I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Look at me – you are _not_ going to die. You _think_ you are going to die, then you _are_ going to die! You are _not_ going to die, Stephanie... Say it!"

I saw her mouth moving but heard nothing over the comms.

"Stephanie – fucking say it!"

"I... I am not... I am not going to die..."

"Again!"

"I am... I am not going to die..."

"Again!"

"I am_ not_ going to die..."

"Keep thinking that while I figure things out, okay?"

"I trust you, Hit Girl. My life is in your hands."

She was bang on too! Both of my hands were wrapped around the girl's utility belt.

"Damn, you had too many pancakes this morning!" I growled and the girl actually giggled.

"Well, well, well! Another fine mess for Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass mused over the comms.

That was all I needed, a wise-ass Kick-Ass; I had to admit, it was a different 'mess' than my usual ones. Three vigilantes trapped hanging off the fucking ninetieth floor of the Willis Tower – I would never live it down!

"We'll be back with you soon, Hit Girl, we won't leave you _hanging around_ for long!" Kick-Ass laughed.

"Fuck you!" I growled back. "This little bitch ain't as skinny as she looks!"

..._...

"Well, kid, at least you're getting a good look at the view!" I commented.

"It's all fucking upside down!" Psyche complained bitterly.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?"

"Sorry!"

"I'm going off comms for a few minutes, but don't be scared, okay?"

There was a short hesitation before she replied.

"Yes..."

"Battle Guy, give you and me a secure channel."

"Go ahead, it's just us..."

"I want you to shut-off Psyche from all, but me. I don't want her hearing the discussions over her rescue. She will only hear my voice and only you and me will hear her voice, understand?"

"I do – anytime you want to talk without Psyche listening, just ask for a secure channel," Battle Guy acknowledged.

"Cut her back in, please."

"Done!"

"Hey, kid – I'm back!"

"I've not gone anywhere!" Psyche replied.

Her voice indicated how she felt and I was worried that was going to start panicking again.

"Help is on its way – you can do this – I am _not_ leaving you."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Hit Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really scared..."

"I know you are, but I've got you..."

That was reasonably accurate for that moment. My arms were getting very sore and it took all of my willpower to lock my fingers around the girl's utility belt and keep them there. I worried about cramp; there was no way that I could let go with even one hand for a moment – she would plummet to her death if I tried...

* * *

The helicopter was gone by the time I arrived on the rooftop, I ignored the dead body and headed for where I could see Shadow lying prone on the edge of the roof.

As I got closer I could see the black and purple legs of Hit Girl – there was no sign of Psyche, but then there was no sign of Hit Girl's top half either! I yelled for Jackal to bring certain items from _Sabre_ and I sent Wildcat down to guard our vehicles.

..._...

Jackal arrived a few minutes later and first things first, Jackal, Petra and I attached the ends of three lengths of rope to a safety support on the roof top. Next came Shadow.

"Sorry about this, Shadow!" I quipped as I reached between her legs for the carabiner that hung from a mount just below her utility belt. The carabiner was normally hidden under the utility belt.

"Never thought I would ever have Kick-Ass reaching up between my legs!" Shadow said with a chuckle.

"What!" Hit Girl growled.

"Yeah, what she said!" Jackal growled.

"You have a firm touch, Kick-Ass!" Shadow added with a giggle.

"I'll break his fucking fingers!" Jackal muttered.

"Yeah, what he said!" Hit Girl added.

"I'm coming between _your_ legs next, gorgeous..." I said, placing a hand on my wife's left buttock.

"I wish..." Hit Girl moaned!

"Time and a place, people!" Battle Guy cut in.

"That's two secure!" I advised as I secured the second rope to Hit Girl's carabiner. "Jackal, take in the slack on Hit Girl. Petra, take in the slack on Shadow."

"Wow, Hit Girl – you need to lay off the marshmallows, you are _heavy_!" Jackal exclaimed.

"Would you care to repeat that..." Hit Girl growled.

"Ah, not really..." Jackal replied.

"Good..."

Once the ropes were hauled taut, Shadow let go of Hit Girl's legs and rolled to one side. She sat up and flexed her aching muscles. Her part was not over, though, not by a long shot.

Shadow was safe and Hit Girl was safely secured.

Next, we needed to secure the hanging Psyche.

* * *

I had felt the tension grow on my harness and I knew that I was safe – I would not die when I struck South Franklin Street at terminal velocity.

Shadow was gone from my legs, but now came the difficult part. I looked to my right as Shadow appeared, slowly moving down the vertical face of the building.

"Psyche, Shadow is going to clip a rope onto your carabiner and then I am going to let you go. You will swing a bit, but you will be safe..."

"No..." Came the frightened reply. "Don't let me go, please... You said that you would never let me go..."

"I will only let you go once I am certain that you are safe..."

I watched as Shadow carefully reached over and clipped a rope into the carabiner on Psyche's suit.

"Take in the slack, Kick-Ass!" Shadow called.

The slack was hauled in and as the rope went taught I tentatively let go with one hand and then the other. Thank God! Psyche swung a bit as her body sorted out its equilibrium. She screamed at the movement, but Shadow moved down so that she was looking directly into Psyche's eyes.

"Battle Guy! Enable Shadow into Psyche's comms!"

"Psyche, look at me, look at my face and nothing else..." Shadow said gently to the scared vigilante and I saw Psyche move her head and look directly at Shadow. "Keep looking at me, no matter what..."

All three of us were now moving upwards. I was never so happy to feel the rooftop beneath me and I grabbed Psyche the moment that she was over the roof edge and safe.

I hugged her tightly and I was not ashamed to admit that I was crying almost as much as she was.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Everybody was very sombre as we returned to the Safehouse.

That had been very close, too close. I was very rattled by what had happened, which surprised the hell out of me and Stephanie hadn't stopped shaking since she had been hauled back onto the rooftop. I took the girl upstairs to my bedroom and helped her to remove the combat suit in private. Once the suit was off, Stephanie sat on the bed for a moment taking deep breaths before bolting for the bathroom and vomiting violently into the toilet.

I had expected it, hence the privacy.

It had also been the reason behind restricting the comms. I hadn't wanted her to be embarrassed later by anything that she said while hanging twelve-hundred-feet in the air. When Stephanie had finished retching, she started to sob as she sat down on the bathroom floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Her t-shirt was soaked with sweat and I managed to persuade her to take a shower, but I still had to help her up from the floor and then into the shower.

Dave appeared, having taken his own shower downstairs. He had two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, suitably laced with ample quantities of marshmallows. Dave knew exactly what Stephanie and I needed!

Once Stephanie had reappeared from the shower, wrapped in a towel, Dave sat with her while I went for my own shower.

* * *

"Dave?"

"Yeah, Steph."

"I am so sorry for screwing up... I put everybody at risk..."

I stared at the girl.

"Mindy does something to people who whine like a bitch, only I'm not like Mindy. You did nothing wrong – shit happens, live with it. Let me tell you a story... Quite a few years ago, long before I met the ten-year-old Mindy, I decided to try and become a superhero, only it did _not_ quite go the way that I had planned it... Not many people know about Kick-Ass 1.0 – he sucked, big time and well he only lasted like five minutes!"

"What happened?"

"Well, I err, I tried to take on these two guys that were trying to break into a car, but it kinda went to shit and I was stabbed in the stomach," I explained. Stephanie lowered her mug and turned to me, her eyes wide in surprise. "I tried to get away, but then I was hit by a car..."

Stephanie just stared at me and then she burst out laughing. She quickly put the mug of hot chocolate down before she spilt it and burnt herself.

"Yes, it was _so_ fucking funny!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm – sorry – it's just – so funny!" Stephanie admitted, in between fits of laughter.

"I'm glad I've cheered you up, little bitch!"

"Come on... It _is_ rather funny!"

"If you stop laughing for a minute, I'll tell you the rest."

Stephanie forced herself to stop laughing, which seemed to be quite an effort for her. Finally, she stared up at me, but still smiling.

"Well, you see – I err, had to ask the ambulance guy to promise not to say anything and to dispose of the costume, so I was only in my shorts by the time I got to the hospital. Well, that got people talking and they thought that I had, well, that I had been... You know... Raped!"

I could tell that Stephanie was trying desperately, not to laugh!

"After I was fixed up, I spent a few months with people thinking that I was – well... Gay!"

That was way too much for Stephanie and she literally fell over laughing; tears were pouring down her face. After a couple of minutes, the laughter seemed contagious and I started to laugh too! It _was_ funny and I knew that Mindy and Chloe loved the story and _I_ would have laughed, if it had happened to somebody else!

The story, however, had had the desired effect.

* * *

When I returned to the bedroom, I found Stephanie sipping her hot chocolate and sitting on the bed with Dave – she was giggling.

"Feeling better?" I asked as I sipped my own hot chocolate.

"A little..." Stephanie admitted.

"I told her the story of Kick-Ass 1.0!" Dave chuckled.

I laughed.

"Dave, I'm staying here tonight, with Step. You get home to the twins; they'll have killed Erika by now – I'll be along in the morning."

"No problem. Chloe, Josh and Hailee are staying too."

* * *

**_The following morning_**

Stephanie began the night on the upper bunk in one of the bedrooms, with Hailee on the bottom.

However, later that night I found that I had a companion in my bed. I had expected it – the young girl had had a bad nightmare related to her experience and I had been awoken by a distraught Stephanie coming in my room. I hugged her until she fell asleep. Why did I care about the girl so much? Was it because I saw myself in her?

Only a few short years ago, I only cared about me and Daddy. Then it was me and Dave. Then it was many people, from Dave all the way through to the twins that were my children. Now I was caring about a nine-year-old assassin. The girl was all alone in the world – maybe I could do something about that; I would talk to Dave.

I had to do something.

* * *

When I awoke I was more than a little startled to find that I was not in the same bed that I had gone to sleep in!

I opened my eyes to find Mindy smiling at me from the other side of the bed. I briefly looked around me and found that I was in Mindy and Dave's room, in their bed; talk about embarrassing! I buried myself under the duvet as I felt my face exploding with the humiliation. I was _not_ a scared five-year-old, so what was I doing in Mindy's bed? Moreover, why was she tolerating it? I was not used to having somebody caring for me, but I liked the feeling that it generated within me.

Since appearing on their doorstep – or rather being scooped up off the pavement by Kick-Ass – I had been accepted into their community. For the first time in quite a while, I had real friends who liked me for who I was. I had been with them for a month now and my wounds were fully healed, yes I had lost my former companion, Miranda, but I was not as alone as I thought I might be.

I had Joshua – I liked him; he was always nice to me and his accent from home, not to mention the Marmite, helped me cope with being in a foreign country and surround by foreigners. Chloe? She did not seem to like me, but she tried not to show it – maybe there were trust issues. Of everybody, apart from Josh, I seemed to feel closest to Dave. He always cared about me, as I knew Mindy did, but I just felt safe around Dave for some reason or other.

Oh, God, I was crying again! The previous night had been very traumatic and I had been scared out of my mind – without Mindy though, I would have lost it completely and fallen to my death. Chloe had been a rock, too. I would have to thank her later. I felt a hand reach over and then I was being hugged by Mindy.

The feeling of somebody comforting me just made me cry even more!

* * *

I had an idea of what the young girl was going through.

There had been times when I had felt _so_ alone and I had also endured some very harrowing and traumatic experiences.

I was even more determined to find those people responsible for the way that girl was.


	222. Xmas Fusion Patrol

**_Author's Note: _**_Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including the use of words or insinuations of a very dubious, unseemly or otherwise downright dirty nature._

* * *

**_Monday evening_**

**_Glenview_**

"Motherfucker!"

"You bellowed sweet thing!"

"Dave – I just can't get this fucking right – I..."

"Look dear – not everything can be fixed by punching, kicking and generally being obnoxious!"

"Who fucking says? It always has worked for me!"

"Okay, before I come any closer can you please put the knife down... The scissors too... And just to be safe, the Sellotape as well... Thank you."

Who would have thought that there was an ever increasing list of things that Hit Girl could not do! At the top of the list, of course, was cooking without a microwave – mind you, she sucked at that too. That night we discovered another one – wrapping Christmas presents without losing your temper.

Mindy was surrounded by unwrapped presents and a rather large pile of mutilated and destroyed wrapping paper, not to mention several empty rolls of Sellotape. Actually, she _had_ managed to wrap one present – well, sort of!

"Laugh at me and..."

..._...

I laughed and a second later I was on the floor with Hit Girl on my stomach. I grinned at my wife and chuckled at her expression.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Mindy demanded as she slid backwards and then her eyes went wide. "Yep, I felt _that_!"

Mindy adjusted her position on my groin. I reached up and took a good hold on the collar of her blouse and pulled her down so I could kiss her. She yelped, but allowed herself to be manhandled on top of me.

"Fuck me!" She groaned.

"By your command!" I replied as I pulled open her blouse and began to massage her breasts. They hardened to my touch as I pulled the bra out of the way.

Mindy loosened her belt and undid the button on her jeans. I slid them down her thighs exposing her purple knickers which seemed slightly moist. Mindy in turn pulled open _my_ pants, which I had to admit was a relief!

"Give me a minute..." Mindy said, before jumping up, kicking off her jeans and losing the knickers, blouse and bra.

Completely naked, she sat back down, but only after dragging my pants and shorts down to my ankles. She allowed me to guide her onto my cock and she took a deep breath as she sank down to my groin.

"Oh... That felt good..." She exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!"

"We've never done it in here, have we?" Mindy commented as she gently rocked backwards and forwards, looking around the living room.

"Err, kitchen, bedroom, basement, garage, XJR... No, we haven't..."

"Another room off our list then!" Mindy giggled.

There was a whining sound from the door and we both looked up to see Sophia standing there. She looked thoroughly disgusted and turned away shaking her head. Her belly was sagging quite a bit now with, we believed, about six pups.

..._...

We got back to the work in hand – actually, I had Mindy's waist in my left hand... My other was further up on her chest. Mindy was struggling to breath as sensations of joy coursed through her. She moaned each time that I touched a very tender nipple. She was enjoying every second and so was I.

Then I decided that it was time for me to do some work and I flipped Mindy off me and onto the floor. She screamed, but then she started to purr... I looked down at my gorgeous wife and I felt the happiest that I had ever felt since I had first met her.

"Fuck me like there is no tomorrow, Kick-Ass!" She groaned, pulling me down on top of her, her legs spread wide apart.

I reconnected and started to move steadily and then faster and faster. Mindy groaned and began to thrash around on the wooden floor. I continued thrusting and Mindy's face screwed up, her eyes tight shit and then she screamed and I mean _screamed_; I was surprised that most of Chicago did not all turn to see who was screaming!

We both climaxed within seconds of each other and I rolled off Mindy as she curled up fighting off a massive orgasm that rocked her short, thin frame from top to bottom.

* * *

"God damn it!"

I was finally able to speak again... That had to be the worst – or the best, depending on how you looked at it – orgasm ever! My legs were like jelly and my crotch was on fire and I felt like I would never walk again.

Dave was grinning at me with his dorky grin that I loved.

"Merry Christmas, Hit Girl!"

"Merry Christmas, Kick-Ass!"

..._...

Sophia poked her head around the door to see if it was safe.

"You can come in now – the fun's over!" I giggled and she came over slowly. I gave her a reassuring hug, despite being completely naked and sitting with my legs crossed on the floor.

We spent the next hour wrapping the presents. The impromptu sex had soothed my temper and with my husband's help, I managed to get the presents wrapped properly, without any more temper tantrums.

Almost!

* * *

I looked up at the clock.

"Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"The kids'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Oh..." I replied as I looked down at my still naked body.

We both pulled on some clothes and pretended all was normal, just in time too.

..._...

"Hi, Dave, Mindy!" Hailee called as she came in with the three kids.

Stephanie gazed around the living room suspiciously. All the presents were already hidden away in our bedroom, but there was still evidence of our work around.

"What have you two been up to?" Stephanie inquired.

"Nothing, why?" I replied innocently.

"Nothing...?" Hailee commented, holding up my bra which she had picked up off the floor.

I felt my face heating up rather quickly.

"Ewww!" Stephanie exclaimed with a pained expression on her face.

Anne-Marie and Danny grimaced, but said nothing.

"So, how was the party?" Dave asked as he smirked at my discomfort.

"Not bad – Danny got kissed by _three_ girls – all under the mistletoe!" Anne-Marie said with a grin.

Danny went bright red.

"What about you? I saw you with Jimmy Edwards..." Danny countered.

Now it was Anne-Marie's turn to blush.

"Stephanie got hit on too!" Hailee added.

"I'm outta here!" A slightly embarrassed Stephanie growled as she ran out of the living room and we heard her running up the stairs.

She was followed by Anne-Marie and Danny.

..._...

"Can't leave you two alone for a minute, can we?" Hailee asked, twirling my bra around her finger.

"Okay, we had sex – I was getting a bit wound up..."

"She threw a major hissy fit and I had to calm her down," Dave laughed.

"Got everything done?"

"Yes, we did. Thanks for taking them tonight."

"Anytime, guys – Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**_The following night_**

**_Central Chicago_**

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"I thought Hit Girl loved Christmas?"

"Yes, Kick-Ass, I do – but you just look, well... Ridiculous!"

"Nice Santa hat, Kick-Ass!"

"Thank you, Shadow… Just getting into the _mood_, unlike Hit Grinch over there!"

Hit Girl growled as she turned and headed out of the alley.

..._...

We were out in the City, ensuring that the Season was to be one of 'Glad Tidings and Joy' for all. Some, however, had _not_ got the memo! We had not gone very far when we found our first score...

"Aw, come on – it's fucking Christmas, guys!"

The two men turned to find themselves face to face with their worst nightmare. Hit Girl stared at them, no weapons in evidence.

"We've got families to feed – we need..."

"It's Christmas, so I'm in a good mood – ignore Kick-Ass; he's just loopy..."

The two men were staring at my Christmas headgear.

"... Here – take this and fuck off home. I see you out again and I will _not_ be pleased!"

"Wow!" The man said as he examined what he had just been given. It was a thick wad of cash – real cash.

"I... Merry Christmas, Fusion!" The man exclaimed and they both bolted down an alley.

"Common thieves – they need to be with their families..." Hit Girl said simply.

..._...

It was a good night to be around the town. Everybody was out having fun, doing some last-minute shopping or just enjoying the atmosphere. Just our presence gave many a sense of well-being and safety.

Everybody loved my Santa hat – except Hit Girl!

We posed for quite a few photos. Many wanted a photo of me with Hit Girl, or Shadow with Jackal. It seemed that Wildcat had quite a fan club and she received many requests to display her claws and she even allowed herself to be kissed while having her photo taken!

If we only made one person happy that night, I was happy. It was a far cry from my early attempts at walking the streets. Now, nobody wanted to fight me just to boost their hits on YouTube! Nobody wanted to fight me, period...

* * *

Wildcat was in a funny mood that night.

I was very surprised that she allowed people to pose with her, let alone allowed herself to be kissed! I had not realised that there were many who fancied Wildcat and her claws were very popular.

I did notice Trojan bracing up every time that somebody put their arm around her or kissed her. I noticed Splinter taking a firm hold of his arm at one stage, just in case.

Shadow was also very popular. Her combat suit nicely accentuated her developing curves which attracted many teenaged boys, much to Jackal's disgust.

We never saw any action, that night – our weapons went unused and unfired.

I was happy with that, just for a night – especially at Christmas.


	223. Kick Hard

**Author's Note: **_This is intended as a fun chapter for Christmas and yes, it rips off a certain cool movie! Enjoy..._

* * *

**_Chicago  
The John Hancock Center  
41st Floor_**

It was the 23rd December, and we had been invited to a Christmas party.

Mindy was happily chatting with another woman, whom we knew from the school. Holly Rickman had a son in the same year as Danny and Anne-Marie. Her husband worked on the 41st floor of the John Hancock Center for some banking conglomerate that was hosting that night's party.

I was not a big fan of parties and knew that Mindy was only tolerating it because of her friend, Holly. Mindy treasured every friendship that she possessed; she had missed out on having friends for most of her life. I was starting to get annoyed with some dickhead in a thousand-dollar suit who kept trying to hit on Mindy.

I had decided to take a moment to freshen myself up – actually I needed a piss!

While I was in the bathroom, I took a moment to enjoy the silence – I had endured nearly thirty minutes of women jabbering away. Despite Mindy insisting that she did not get on with 'the Moms', she was getting on like a fire, fuel and air mixture – explosively!

..._...

Then my senses went on high alert – was that gunfire? Oh, fuck – I was in a goddamn skyscraper, at Christmas and something bad was happening – a plot for a bad movie? Actually, no, it was the plot for a fucking awesome movie! Anyway, we had a problem and I could be a part of the solution – Yippee-Ki-Yay!

There must have been some eighty people at the party and my wife was among them. We could help easily, but what about our identities? I suppose if I kept Mindy out of it, I could just Kick-Ass!

Yeah, that was funny...

Maybe not!

* * *

One of the side effects of being married to Mindy was that I had inherited some of her traits and not the good ones either – I had no need for boobs and other certain items!

I reached down and checked my left ankle – I carried a ceramic throwing knife with a six-inch blade in a scabbard. Being ceramic I had easily passed through the metal detector without incident. I also knew that Mindy was probably carrying an arsenal about her person. First things first, I needed to figure out what was happening.

I moved towards the doors from the bathroom and out into the corridor.

* * *

I was having so much fun.

Dave had actually had to pin my arm behind my back and march me to the car earlier in the evening! I was glad he did too; I could have fought him off, but a part of me wanted to socialise – it was a skill that was still new to me.

Four years earlier, Dave was my only friend – how sad was that!

Holly was great and so were her friends. Dave had started to get annoyed with an asshole called Jake, who was a total idiot, despite his expensive taste in designer suits. He kept leering at my subtle curves and exposed skin, not to mention creeping me and the other women out. Dave had wandered off to the men's room to cool off; we did not need a scene!

"What are you doing after Christmas – going anywhere?" One of Holly's friends, Rebecca, asked.

"We're hopefully going to spend a week in the Caribbean on our yacht – we all need a break..."

I was cut off as the gunfire ripped out from over by the elevators...

* * *

As I peered out into the party, I saw several armed men herding everybody together.

Some more armed men were heading towards the offices to clear them. The men threatened and swore at everybody, using intimidation tactics to overpower the men and women present. I saw two men heading in my direction, both armed with Cz Scorpion Evo 3 A1 sub-machine guns. Oh dear, it looked like I had brought a knife to a gunfight!

I dived for a door that opened up into an area for hanging up coats and shit. While I ran, I pulled out my cell and punched in the Fusion Alert code. Rather than beep, with the screen flashing green, the cell buzzed and the screen flashed red. I tried again, and again with the same result. Then I noticed the symbols at the top of the screen – there was no cell signal!

Fuck!

* * *

The men were shouting as well as shooting their Cz Scorpion Evo 3 A1 sub-machine guns.

It sounded a bit like German! I was getting a seriously bad vibe about all this – kind of reminded me of a film from way before I was born, which was one of my favourites. We were all herded into the southeast corner of the floor; many of the women were panicking, but I noticed that Holly was made of sterner stuff.

"Holly, stay close to me," I ordered and she nodded.

Under my limited dress I had a pair of throwing knives and a very small automatic pistol, a Glock 43 in a holster, up high on the inside of my thigh. It only held six rounds and I carried no spare magazines – hey it was a goddamn Christmas party for fuck's sake!

I was counting the men and I had reached fourteen, but I knew that there would be more as I could still hear gunfire on the far side of the floor. I also noticed that Dave had not returned from the bathroom. Where was he? What were his intentions? Would he do something stupid? No, I trusted him; he would know what to do.

"All of you – hands on head – now!" A voice called out and we all did as we were told.

If only they knew who they had under their weapons, just then!

* * *

I found myself by the elevators.

The buttons were red; I stabbed them, but nothing happened. The men were good, they had obviously locked out the elevators after their arrival.

"Hey!"

I turned to see a gunman aiming his Scorpion at me. I rolled as he opened fire and hit the fire-door and then started running up the fire-stairs. Up? Why not down? I had no idea why I went up – it just seemed the right thing to do!

Bullets struck the door frame as the heavy fire-door swung shut behind me.

* * *

I noticed on of the men who was not holding a weapon and seemed to be in charge.

'You are a dead man!' I thought to myself, taking a mental photo of his face.

Then a gunman appeared and spoke rapid German to his leader. The leader looked very annoyed at the news that he was receiving. He gave his man a curt order and he ran off towards the elevators. Then the leader raised his hands for silence and started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen..."

* * *

I left the fire-stairs at the 45th floor.

The place was like a building site with lots of exposed wires and incomplete office walls. Now, how to send out an alarm... I was interrupted when I heard the 'bong' of an elevator arriving.

A very large man stepped out of the elevator, his Scorpion held out in front of him. If I played my cards right, I might get myself an automatic weapon. I kept to the shadows, at least I was trying to until the damned asshole turned on all the goddamn lights! I was suddenly completely exposed...

I dived forwards just as the gunman saw me and he brought his weapon around to shoot me. I dodged the first burst of nine-millimetre projectiles as I dived behind a desk, the computer monitor taking the burst instead. I scooped a stapler off the desk and threw it as a diversion – and the stupid cunt turned away from me giving me the chance I needed to attack.

I drove a fist into his right side, causing him to partially double over. He dropped the sub-machine gun and turned towards me, lashing out with the fist of his right hand. I caught the blow on my lower right arm, kicking out and catching him in the right knee. He bellowed out in pain as I followed up with a punch into his stomach.

His elbow came around and caught me in the side of the head causing a burst of bright light in my head and I stumbled momentarily trying to regain my balance. I ducked as another blow was aimed at my head and I rolled backwards towards the fallen Scorpion Evo 3 but I was intercepted and missed it as he kicked out sending my skidding across the floor, away from the gun.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Leck mich am arsch!" Came the crude reply. I did not speak German, but I caught the drift of the insult.

I took the moment to draw my six-inch ceramic blade from its scabbard on my lower leg. My opponent grinned as he drew his own nine-inch blade. I shrugged – size was not everything; just look at Mindy!

We circled for a moment before we began to fight.

"Fucking, Yank!" The German growled as he swung the blade forward.

I deflected it with my own, kicking out, but the man dodged and he was able to swipe at me again with his knife cutting my jacket.

"My wife would not like that!"

I slashed, catching the man in the right arm. Blood oozed from the wound but otherwise he kept moving, ignoring the pain.

'Impressive,' I thought.

Then he made a mistake and I was able to stab him in his right bicep. He yelled out and I seized his right arm, snapping it back and hearing the cartilage of his elbow cracking. I elbowed him in the side of _his_ head and forced him to drop the blade.

I wrapped my right arm around his neck.

"You kiss _my_ fucking ass, fritz!" I growled as I twisted his head until I heard a satisfying crack.

..._...

I pulled off my ripped jacket knowing that I would have Mindy to deal with – she had bought me the suit.

Next went my tie – I might as well fight comfortably! I retrieved my knife, cleaned it off on the dead man's clothing and returned it to its scabbard. I retrieved the Scorpion sub-machine gun and checked it still functioned correctly. There were about fifteen rounds left in the magazine. As I inspected the dead man, I found three more full magazines, two small blocks of C4 explosive, a remote detonator, a small handheld radio and a Zippo cigarette lighter.

All of the extra equipment was in a small black daysack. I stuck a spare magazine into a pocket and left the rest in the pack.

It was time for some intelligence gathering...

* * *

"I wanted this to be a professional operation, efficient – however, your boss; he will not be joining us for the rest of his life! This can go any way you want – you can walk out, or be carried out in a body bag... Have no illusions – we are in charge! Decide now, each of you..."

My mind registered the 'bong' of an elevator arriving as I listened to the 'leader' and his fairly standard demands. He was a professional, I had to give him that. His men, too. One thing – professionals were predictable. If they were mercenaries, then they most likely were soldiers – that meant that they had been trained and most soldiers the world over received the same basic training.

It was a weakness and one which could be exploited… A woman screamed and I turned instantly to search for the danger – oh fuck!

There was a dead body resting in the elevator...

At least it was not Dave... it was only a fucking terrorist!

* * *

I was lying prone on the roof of the elevator car.

The doors opened and I heard a woman scream – she must have seen the body – oops! A man entered the elevator – he looked to be the leader; he carried no obvious weapon and the other, armed, men appeared to defer to him.

I listened as they talked two feet beneath me.

"A security guard we missed?" One man inquired in English.

"They're usually retired Policemen, growing fat on a pension – no, no, no, this is something else, something different..."

The leader was obviously smart...

"We have to do something, Hans..."

"Yes, we do... We have to tell Karl that his brother is dead! Tell him to come down..."

"Karl... Herunter kommen!" A man said into a radio.

"Franco, you and Fritz take the body upstairs and out of sight; I don't want the hostages to think too much."

I looked up and saw movement on another elevator far above me.

* * *

As I watched, a gunman appeared from the elevator.

He was raging and kicking out at anything – he sent a table of food flying across the room. I smiled.

"God, that man looks _really_ pissed!" Holly stated.

"He's still alive..." I said quietly feeling elated inside.

"What?"

"Only my husband can drive somebody that crazy!" I replied.

Other than me, of course!

* * *

I continued up to the roof and tried to use the radio that I had appropriated.

Damn! It was encrypted and required a code to be entered for use. I tried various channels but I was unable to transmit. That was when bullets came pouring in my direction – Karl, I assumed; he seemed pissed for some reason!

I returned fire with the Scorpion, being careful to conserve my limited cache of ammunition. I ran down one side of the building and found a hatch – I kicked it open and dived inside, pulling it closed behind me. There was a locking pin which I inserted into the handle, just as I heard pummelling from the other side.

I found myself at the top of a concrete staircase. I proceeded downwards, looking out for the enemy.

"Come to a party, get together, we'll have a few laughs!" I commented sardonically

..._...

Then Karl appeared.

I assumed that it was Karl – he was large and very, very pissed. He came around a corner and we both saw each other at about the exact same time which made firearms useless. He got the first punch in which sent me flying backwards – it fucking hurt like hell, too!

I dropped the Scorpion as I fell and Karl dived towards me, punching at me. I fended off many of the strikes, but not all – I had the advantage as I only felt _some_ of the pain. I managed to kick out and Karl flew backwards into the wall. I dived after him...

"Motherfucker – I'll kill ya!"

* * *

The leader – he seemed pissed as he reappeared from an office.

He gazed around and he focussed on Holly. He strode forward and seized her arm, dragging her to her feet.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" I growled, yanking her back down to the floor. I stood up. "Take me, bastard!"

"No, Mindy..."

I shrugged off Holly's frantic hands and stepped forwards.

"Any woman in a storm...!" The leader said smoothly.

I was dragged away from the other hostages.

"I have a use for you... Mindy, did she say?"

"Yes, Mindy – but I'd prefer it if you called me Mrs Lizewski!"

"If you wish... Mrs Lizewski."

* * *

"You should have heard your brother squeal like a fucking girl as I snapped his chicken neck!"

Maybe not the best thing to say – it seemed to piss him off even further! The fight was getting nowhere; we were fairly evenly matched.

He reached for a pistol that had dropped onto the floor – Karl swiped it up and sent several shots in my direction. I rolled and dodged each one as they threw up concrete dust from the floor. I pulled my knife and flicked it back towards Karl.

Bullseye!

Karl fell to the floor, the knife dead centre in his forehead.

Now, to find the leader and the others.

* * *

I reached the 41st floor, only to find... Nobody.

All the hostages had gone – including Mindy. Think, Dave, think! What were they doing here? I checked every office and shot dead three more gunmen who had been checking each office for any stragglers. I was shocked to find a dead man in what was obviously the Boss' office. There were plans of the building arranged on a table.

I checked my weapons – oh, shit; I had two rounds left in my pistol! I checked the gunmen – their weapons were all empty – crap...

I checked the plans again; one particular page appeared to have been selected.

It appeared to be a vault...

On the 32nd floor...

* * *

We were on the 32nd floor and I was being dragged along by the man who I now knew was called Hans.

Most of his remaining men were guarding us, about six – although I thought that it may have been all of them. We stopped at a vault...

"After all your posturing, all your little speeches, you're nothing but a common thief."

"I'm an exceptional thief, Mrs Lizewski and since I'm moving up to kidnapping, you should be more polite!"

I rolled my eyes as the man went back to the vault.

..._...

"Oh, Hans!"

I snapped my head around at the sound of my husband's voice. Karl and his men did the same. Something told me that this was the endgame... I gasped as Dave came into sight and I saw the torn clothes, the blood on his face and shirt. He had a pistol raised towards Hans.

"Hi, honey!"

"Honey?" Hans echoed.

"Yeah, that is my wife and I am having a very bad day..." Dave growled back as he edged slowly closer. "Any chance that you can give me a hand here, honey – I'm feeling kinda down to two right now!"

I immediately grasped the situation – Dave only had two rounds left – there were seven gunmen, including Hans who had his own pistol a few inches from my head. The other gunmen were all reaching for their own weapons. Time to earn your keep, Hit Girl!

I thrust my head backwards, catching Hans in the nose which exploded. I rammed my left elbow into his chest and dived for the floor pulling out my pistol. I fired six times, catching six men – all headshots – and I dropped the pistol. Dave fired at Hans – two rounds. Both passed through him and hit the glass window behind him.

Hans stumbled backwards towards the window – he hit it quite hard. The glass cracked badly... It gave way and Hans fell through, but not before he caught hold of the window frame. I moved towards him and knelt down.

"Happy trails, Hans!" I growled, prising his hand off the window frame – he seized my arm.

Hans pulled out his pistol as he hung there, gripping onto my arm with his other hand. I yanked backwards and I watched with cold eyes as the man dropped the pistol and struggled to regain his grip, but he failed and he began to fall and fall.

"Yippee-Ki-Yay, motherfucker!"

I turned as I heard somebody approaching, it was Mindy.

"Where is the bastard?" she growled.

"I let him go..." I replied with a smirk.


	224. An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note: **_A very Merry Christmas to everybody!_

* * *

**_Thursday evening  
Christmas Eve_**

**_Glenview_**

I looked in on the kids' bedrooms and asked both Anne-Marie and Danny to join me in the study.

"Close the door, please, and sit down."

Both kids looked worried.

"You're not in trouble," I reassured them, then smirked. "For a change...!"

They did not look too convinced, but I went on anyway.

"Tell me, what do you think about Stephanie?" I asked. "Be honest, I want to know your thoughts."

"She's nice and she helps me with my homework," Danny replied. "She's kind to me and I see her like a big sister."

"Steph's a good friend and I enjoy sharing a room with her – we look after each other," Anne-Marie replied. "She can be a bit strange at times, but I'm not exactly what you would call normal, so I won't hold that against her."

That was exactly what I had hoped to hear.

"How would you like her to become your big sister?" I asked them both. "For real..."

I saw looks of surprise on the two young faces before me.

"You mean she would become a Lizewski?" Danny asked. "Like us?"

"Yes, and she would then be the big kid in the family."

They both thought about that for a minute, looked at each other for another minute and then they both nodded.

"Yeah!"

I got up from my chair.

"Mom?" Anne-Marie asked as she stood up, intercepting me.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask her... You know, if she _wants_ to be our big sister?"

"If you want; we'll do it together, all of us."

* * *

**_A short time later_**

"Should I be worried?" Stephanie asked as she came into the living room and found all four of us sitting down on the couches, waiting for her.

"Probably," I replied, but with a reassuring smile.

"Anne-Marie has something to ask you, Steph – come and sit down," Dave said, indicating a seat on the couch beside him.

Stephanie sat down, still looking a little apprehensive. Anne-Marie too, looked apprehensive and she paused for a few seconds before diving in with a simple question.

"Steph, would you be our big sister?"

Whatever Stephanie had _thought_ the question was going to be, she was taken aback by what was actually said. She looked over at me and then up at Dave. Her face was a wonderful mix of emotions, but mainly confusion.

"I don't understand," She finally said.

"Steph, we want you to become a Lizewski – Stephanie Lizewski, to be exact," Dave said quietly.

"You would be a big sister to these little monsters!" I cautioned.

Anne-Marie laughed and looked at Stephanie.

"You want to adopt _me_?" Stephanie asked, sounding astonished at the mere suggestion.

"You're not _all_ that bad!" I commented.

I think we must have overloaded the poor girl as she began to cry. Dave hugged her as she cried and I was fairly certain that they were tears of happiness – at least I hoped so!

"Did I say something wrong?" Anne-Marie asked, looking very concerned.

I was about to say something, but instead Stephanie pulled away from Dave and spoke first.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just... Well, nobody has ever been so nice to me as you guys have... If you really want me..."

"Of course we want you, Steph – otherwise we would have never asked," I replied with a reassuring smile.

Stephanie began to cry again and Anne-Marie went over to hug her – she was soon joined by Danny. I looked over at Dave as he moved over letting the three kids sit together.

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

When it came time for bed that night, they were all very excited, it being Christmas Eve and all.

I turned out the lights and headed back downstairs, but then I heard feet on the landing behind me and I turned to see Stephanie running towards me. I was shocked when she grabbed me around the waist and hugged me tightly. After a minute she looked up at me, an enormous smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mindy, for the best Christmas present ever..."

"Stop it – you're gonna make me cry!" I laughed and I wasn't kidding either.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Stephanie said, releasing me and heading back to the bedroom.

"No problem! Goodnight, Stephanie."

* * *

**The following morning**  
**Friday  
Christmas Day**

**Glenview**

It was very cold outside and the rain was coming down in buckets – _big buckets_!

As usual, it was toasty warm inside though. I was enjoying the best of dreams – of course there was blood – who the hell did you think I was? Then I was rudely awakened...

"Merry Christmas, Mom!"

"I'm too damn tired – leave me alone!"

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" My husband laughed without sympathy. "Get to it, kids!"

* * *

Mindy screamed as first Danny and then Anne-Marie began to jump on the bed. Finally, she sat up, looking very tired.

"So not funny!" She growled, but she still gave each of the twins a hug and me a kiss.

"Why so tired?" Stephanie grinned with a wink. "Did Dave keep you up all night?"

Mindy's mouth just flapped like a goldfish...

"No... It's got nothing to do with you, young lady, anyway..." Mindy chuckled. "Merry Christmas, all of you!"

Then she saw the clock...

"It's not even six-thirty yet!"

"Normally, it's _you_ waking _me_ up!" I commented dryly.

* * *

It was going to be a very special Christmas.

We were a real family, just the five of us – oh, and Sophia too! Nobody got dressed until almost lunchtime. It was good to be able to sit in the cosy living room, a roaring fire in the fireplace and the kids ripping open their presents. We all had mugs of hot chocolate – with plenty of marshmallows!

After the floor in the living room had quite literally vanished beneath wrapping paper, cardboard and other assorted debris, I suggested that it was time to clear it all up. That suggestion did _not_ go down well, until I hinted that there _might_ be another present for each of them and then suddenly all of the wreckage mysteriously vanished within a few very brief minutes!

..._...

I pointed at the door to the garage.

The three of them went in very slowly and dubiously, especially Stephanie – what were they expecting, a bomb! Then there were three very loud screams and yells. I looked at Dave and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss, then we headed into the garage.

In the centre of the space where my XJR usually parked were three motorcycles. Two were identical in size and style, but with different colour schemes. The other was bigger and in yet another colour scheme.

The first two machines were Honda CRF70F trail bikes, one in blue and the other in pink. The third machine was a small-wheel Honda CRF125F in yellow. The three kids were smiling fit to burst as they jumped onto their new motorcycles. Considering Anne-Marie and Stephanie were still only wearing the over-large t-shirts that they slept in, they looked a little strange! Danny was in his Transformer pyjamas as usual.

I allowed them to start the engines, just so that they could hear them. I think we had picked the correct machines – the smiles assured us of that!

..._...

While the kids ran off to play with their presents and talk about their new motorcycles, I called Marcus to wish him, Paige and Megan a Happy Christmas. Megan was being very noisy in the background and the excited eleven-year-old took some coaxing away from her presents to say Merry Christmas.

I called Cathy and she seemed to have a very quiet house, so I asked where Josh and Chloe were.

"Upstairs!"

"Oh – I won't ask any more!"

"Tell me about it!"

..._...

We all sat down to an enormous meal that afternoon.

Sophia was included, with her own big bowl of Turkey and other trimmings. Dave did most of the cooking, with the help of Stephanie. I was ordered out of the kitchen, as usual! Dave was a remarkably good cook, for a man – and I told him so.

"Well, you are a remarkably good vigilante – for a girl!" He whispered into my ear and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside for some reason.

There were some difficult moments too.

It was the first Christmas for the twins, without their father and they had felt very sad at one stage. Dave talked to them and we made sure that we remembered their father. Stephanie, though, she did not want to talk about her family, even though Danny asked her about them. I glossed over the question and moved the conversation onto something else, sensing Stephanie's unease.

I of course missed my Daddy, as Dave did his. Nevertheless, we were determined that everybody would enjoy the special day. We had Noddy Holder blaring out around the house, along with plenty of the other songs to keep everybody happy.

By the early evening, everybody was very full and feeling tired. Sophia fell asleep in front of the fire and we all dozed off at one stage, thanks to the warmth and good food.

It was a very memorable day and our first as a real family.

* * *

No matter how much I tried to be normal, I knew that I never would be.

Hit Girl was a part of me and all the integrating into society could never change that. Being normal allowed me to experience new things. I knew that was important to Marcus, who dreamed of me being permanently normal – but he was realistic and he knew that it would never happen. Dave was happy, no matter what persona I took.

I hoped that bringing Stephanie into the family would give her a chance at a normal life. The nine-year-old was as damaged as me, so she needed the support of people who were familiar with her situation and would be able to control her. Dave and I were the only people who could do that. Unchecked, Psyche would take over Stephanie, as Hit Girl did to Mindy Macready, all those years ago when I first came to Chicago and before Dave found me.

A big part of me fought against being normal – Hit Girl hated to be normal, but another part of me craved normality and the love of another human being. If I had not taken up Dave's offer in that taxi, back when I was fifteen, where might I be now?

"You dwelling on the past, again?"

I looked up to see Dave standing beside the couch.

"Just a little..." I replied.

* * *

That night, I went up to see the girls.

"Danny – in your own room, please..."

"Night, Mom..." Danny said, giving me a hug and heading to his own room.

I sat down on the end of Anne-Marie's bed before speaking again.

"Are we in trouble?" Stephanie asked.

Why did they always think that they were in trouble?

"No, Steph... But it _is_ about you... Nothing bad!" I replied quickly. "Stephanie, you're going to be ten soon and if you're gonna be living with us permanently, then I think you should have your own bedroom. There's an empty room just across the landing and round the corner – it has its own bathroom and everything."

I watched as both girls looked at each other, however it was Anne-Marie that spoke.

"Can we stay together for just a _little_ longer, please?" She asked.

It was amazing how easily, and quickly, the two girls had bonded, despite there being almost two years' difference in age, not to mention that they had been brought up in very different cultures and countries.

"Okay, we'll talk about it again in the New Year."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thanks, Mindy."

I smiled and gave each girl a hug before heading back downstairs.

"They want to stay together a little longer," I said as I entered the living room and passed Dave five bucks.

"Told you!" Dave grinned pocketing the bill.


	225. A Change of Scene

**_The next morning  
Saturday_**

It was in the early hours of the 26th December that I was awakened.

"Mindy, quick!"

It was Anne-Marie and she was in a panic, mumbling something about Stephanie. I jumped out of bed and followed my daughter upstairs to where I could hear sobbing. It was Stephanie and she was sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. When I finally got her to talk, after carrying her downstairs to our bedroom, she kept saying the same sentence repeatedly.

"I killed them... I killed them..."

* * *

Dave had been awake when I had returned to the bedroom with Stephanie.

We were both more than a little concerned by her comments. Dave had a very grim expression on his face. I had no idea what it was all about, but it was obviously something from an early part of Stephanie's life.

Between us, we managed to calm the young girl down enough for us to find out what was going on. Stephanie explained that she had had a flashback about her parents' death, brought on by queries earlier that day and talk about adopting her, on Christmas Eve.

Over the space of an hour, she was able to recall the flashback.

...+...

_"In this program, you will save the lives of our citizens..."_

_The voice was always the same; middle-aged, throaty and female. I had no idea who she was, but she spoke with a British accent; that in itself was strange as I knew full well that I was currently in the United States of America. The lecture was always something about patriotism, national pride and saving lives - usually American and British lives._

_Never any other nationality, but the emphasis was on the British aspect, which I assumed was because I was British. _

_"As part of this program, you will need to sacrifice your old life..."_

...+...

Stephanie was shaking as she detailed her thoughts and memories.

"I had been with them for about four weeks... I was prevented from sleeping... Noise in my cell – yes, it was a cell... I had been on holiday with my family and I was taken... Constant questions... Constant talking..."

I looked at Dave and his horrified expression mirrored my own.

...+...

_Like always, I was in a small room. _

_I had no idea exactly where it was; I never did, but it looked like an examination room in a hospital. Against one wall was one of those wheeled hospital beds. In the middle of the room was a metal desk with a computer workstation sitting atop it._

_Over in the farthest corner, were three occupied chairs with two adults, a male and female, and a young boy about the same age as me._

...+...

Stephanie began to cry again.

"Though they had hoods covering their heads, I knew exactly who they were. The hoods were not to hide their identities from me; but mine from them..."

I was still in the dark about exactly what was going on, but something at the back of my mind was adding things together and a nasty conclusion came into my mind, which I dismissed instantly as being too horrid to contemplate.

"They were my past – my family; my father, my mother and my younger brother, Jimmy..."

...+...

_I became aware that there was someone beside me. _

_The owner of the voice; somehow, I felt that I knew her, but I had no idea who she was. She was thin, tall and horse-faced with greying dark hair. She was still lecturing me – as usual._

_"An asset's greatest weakness are those who know them. People who know you can tell others about you; therefore, they must be eliminated..."_

_The woman stepped forward and stood before me. Her arm came up and in her hand was a pistol. I instantly recognised it as a Heckler &amp; Koch P30SK._

...+...

The girl was shaking and sobbing, so we took a break and I went to get some water for Stephanie from the bathroom.

"Dave, I can't – it's too hard..."

"Take your time, Steph. However, I believe that you need to follow this through to the end. I have been through these things with Mindy and keeping things bottled up... Just trust me, you need to get it all out of your system and talk about it."

"I'll try..."

"That's good advice, Steph, believe me," I offered.

...+...

_"Take this weapon and eliminate those closest to you. When you have done so, you will leave here not as who you were, but as Stephanie Walker."_

_Calmly, I took the weapon from the woman, grip first. I could tell it was loaded, by the weight – three rounds; one for each member of my family._

_It was easy to do; it felt natural. Three gentle squeezes of the trigger and as the smoke from the gunshots was sucked away by the air-conditioning and the sound of the gunshots faded – three bodies lay dead. My family was dead._

_The doctor walked over to them, pulled the hoods from the heads of their slumped bodies. I had shot all three in the head; instant, clean kills... _

_My first..._

...+...

Holy, shit!

I stared at Dave, unable to speak. He was horror-struck, as was I. He held Stephanie tightly as she shook violently with each sob. I thought that _my_ life had been fucked up – but I had never killed my own family as part of my brainwashing...

I just kept coming back to: holy, shit!

I felt for the girl, I really did.

I also wanted to kill that woman – she deserved to die; she deserved to suffer...

* * *

By the time we awoke, later that morning, Stephanie was back to her normal happy self.

She had stayed with us, in our room, on the couch. I had lain awake for quite a while, with Stephanie's story going around in my head. I was horrified, I was angry... Thank God we were getting away from Chicago for a week.

..._...

We all desperately needed a change of scene. Everybody was suffering from something, be it boredom, anxiety, PTSD – whatever... A holiday was required and what better than somewhere hot – a few weeks earlier, I had decided on the Caribbean; I had an asset there which should prove to be perfect.

Preparations had been ongoing since November.

* * *

"Can I see _my_ passport?" Danny asked.

I grinned, handing it over and passing an identical looking one to his sister. I passed another to Stephanie.

"Wow!" Anne-Marie commented as she examined the small blue booklet.

I watched as Danny eagerly flicked to the photo page and he smiled happily. I knew why too.

"It says my surname is 'Lizewski'!" He announced proudly.

Anne-Marie dived to her own photo page and smiled too.

"Wondered if either of you would notice. You are both officially Lizewski kids!" I confirmed.

Anne-Marie then looked over at Stephanie.

"How come her passport is different?" She asked, noticing the differently coloured document.

I laughed, pleased with my daughter's powers of observation.

"Stephanie is British, so she has a British passport. You two are American citizens, so you have American passports."

Anne-Marie took Stephanie's passport while Stephanie took Anne-Marie's.

"European Union, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," Anne-Marie read off the cover before flipping to the photo page – she laughed.

"You look a dork!"

"Says you, Yank!" Stephanie replied with a smirk as she held up Anne-Marie's photo.

..._...

I had enjoyed winding Chloe up before Christmas.

"Oh, Chloe?"

"Yeah!"

"You need to go shopping..."

"Cool – what do I need – besides another _very_ revealing bikini?"

"Something to _cover_ your body with – more specifically, a cocktail dress..."

"A cocktail dress?" Chloe repeated.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Because we have been invited to a 'Cockers P', in Antigua."

Chloe looked majorly confused and a little wary.

"Sorry, I have absolutely no idea how to respond to that!" Chloe finally replied.

"It's a Royal Navy Cocktail Party; you know the Brits – they're a bit strange!" I went on to explain. "You remember Lieutenant Lawrence? He helped us during the Amber Alert at the beginning of October. Well, he is going to be in the Caribbean, in _HMS Dragon_, which is exercising with _USS Churchill_. They will both be alongside in Antigua when we are. Commander and Mrs Bennett were invited with guests – the Commander's daughter – you, and her partner – Joshua. Apparently, Mr and Mrs Lizewski rate their own invitation from the establishment!"

"I suppose _that_ explains everything!" Chloe commented dryly.


	226. The Atlantic Storm

**_Saturday Afternoon_**

**_Miami_**

The sun was very bright as we left the aircraft and after collecting our bags, we all climbed into the waiting vehicles.

The mini-convoy took us through Miami and along the MacArthur Causeway. Across the water, we could see the cruise ships lined up, ready for their Caribbean and Atlantic cruises. We headed to South Pointe, in the South Beach part of Miami. The vehicles stopped at the shore end of a long jetty. Our many bags were collected by a porter who followed us down the jetty towards our accommodation for the week.

At the other end of the jetty, lay the_ 'Atlantic Storm_'.

..._...

The_ Atlantic Storm_ was white, from stem to stern and a little over one hundred and twenty-one feet long overall. She displaced over two hundred tonnes, which was more than four times that of the_ Salty Swallow_. She was powered by twin 1,450-horsepower diesels that could push the vessel to over twenty-five knots.

The_ Atlantic Storm_ was an ocean going yacht built by Ocean Alexander. There were four decks: Sun Deck, Bridge Deck, Main Deck and Lower Deck. On the Sun Deck, above the enclosed bridge, was a Jacuzzi. The Main Deck had the Dining Area, Main Salon, Galley and the Owner's Cabin. The Lower Deck had two further Queen Size Guest Cabins, a pair of twin Guest Cabins and there were three Crew Cabins, two of which had bunk beds, located in the bow. Immediately aft of the enclosed bridge was the Captain's Cabin.

The yacht had been ordered months before and she was very ready for what would be her maiden voyage after her shakedown cruise from the builders in Vancouver, Canada.

Everybody was stunned by her size and beauty.

* * *

"Christ, Mindy!" Josh exclaimed as he ran his eyes along the yacht from stem to stern.

"What?" Mindy asked innocently.

"I thought the '_Salty Swallow_' was big..."

"Maybe she's compensating for something," Chloe grinned.

"Yeah, her tits..." Josh laughed.

_Smack!_

"Fuck, Mindy, that hurt!" Josh exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiot!" Megan growled as she pushed past the annoyed Joshua.

"What she said," Stephanie added as she and the other kids followed Megan up the gangway.

"Get your gear put away, properly, and get changed!" I called out after the kids.

..._...

At the top of the gangway, I was met by a large man with a big smile on his face.

"Chief Tyrol, Mrs Lizewski. The engines are warm; diesel's topped off, as is the lube oil. The gyros are spun up and she's ready to depart."

"Thank you, Chief."

"I've also taken the liberty to complete a few upgrades here and there in the communications, radar and navigation areas. Maybe I should show you what's what..."

"Lead the way, Chief – Dave, you'd better come too."

We followed the chief up to the bridge.

..._...

Almost an hour later, the Chief left us with a wave and I headed aft and outside to the Aft Bridge Deck, before taking a gangway up to the Sun Deck. There I found Stephanie and Megan showing off their very limited bikinis to a very happy Curtis and Tommy who had changed into swim-shorts and t-shirts. Stephanie was by far the thinnest and palest; her recent scars were very evident on her abdomen, not that she seemed to be worried about them.

"Girls! You'd better get some lotion on your skin or you'll be cooked within an hour – Megan, take care of that, would you, please."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Megan replied, throwing a mock salute.

"Funny!" I laughed. "Care to walk the plank?"

* * *

**_An hour later_**

I walked to the base of a different plank, more specifically the gangplank of the _USS Churchill_.

"Mrs Lizewski!" The Petty Officer at the base of the gangplank said cheerfully.

I frowned.

"You know who I am?"

"How could I forget a beautiful young lady? I saw you come aboard, in Scotland, Ma'am. You, too, Miss Bennett. The Captain is in the hanger – please go aboard."

"You bucking for promotion, Petty Officer?" A familiar voice called down from the flight deck as we headed aboard.

"Always, Captain!" The Petty Officer called back.

Chloe grabbed hold of her Dad and gave him a big hug.

"Hi, pumpkin!" Commander Ryan Bennett laughed, hugging his daughter back.

"Less of the 'pumpkin', Daddy!" Chloe growled.

"Of course... P_umpkin_!" Commander Bennett laughed as Chloe glowered up at her father.

"You ready, Captain?" I asked, steering the conversation away from Chloe and orange fruit.

* * *

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

Ryan Bennett stood on the capacious bridge for a moment, studying the electronic chart on the computer screen. He checked the engines; both were throbbing away at idle. He moved out onto the port wing and engaged the port manoeuvring controls. From there he could conn the large yacht out of her mooring while still being able to see the dock. Dave was beside him, watching and learning. I sat on the cushioned seat ahead of the bridge, taking in the view around Miami. Chloe and Josh appeared along with Abby. Chloe and Abby each wore a skimpy bikini with Josh in shorts and a t-shirt. All were barefoot.

"Mindy, why is there a foreign flag flying from the back of the boat?" Chloe asked.

"Where do we start?" I laughed. "First the back of the boat is the 'stern' and the 'flag' is an 'ensign'. Normally I would prefer to fly the Stars and Stripes, however, for various reasons that I am not going into now, I opted to go for a so-called 'flag of convenience'. That ensign hanging off our stern right now, is the Red Ensign of Gibraltar."

"Gibraltar is a British Overseas Territory on the south coast of Spain, Chloe," Abby explained.

"I know that!" Chloe responded tartly and her Dad chuckled.

* * *

**_Four hours later_**

**_45 miles east of Long Key  
64.4nm logged_**

We were all gathered on the Sun Deck, apart from Ryan who was on the Bridge.

Danny, Stephanie, Tommy and Anne-Marie were playing a card game at the table while Josh, Megan, Curtis and Chloe were chatting on the sun loungers. Dave was in the galley with Cathy and Abby, preparing dinner. I _had_ offered to help, but Cathy had made a scathing comment about my cooking abilities and I had stormed out of the galley in disgust.

It was really good to see everybody having fun, no more fighting, just the sun, the warmth of the breeze and the open sea. Everybody had a chance to be themselves for a change and we could forget about being stabbed, shot at and punched. That was most important for the pre-teen members of Fusion.

..._...

Everybody had been instructed by Ryan on the SOLAS, or Safety of Life at Sea, regulations. Everybody was issued with a lifejacket suitable for their body size and where spare ones were stowed. Instructions were given on how to abandon ship in an emergency. Anne-Marie and Stephanie actually received a telling off from Ryan for not taking it seriously enough.

We also covered other equipment such as the GMDSS, EPIRBs and SARTs. Dave had passed exams in all that stuff, I was still learning. The GMDSS (Global Maritime Distress and Safety System) allowed our position to be pinpointed by satellite if we got into trouble and the vessel was sinking, all with the press of a single red button on a console at the rear of the bridge. Everybody was shown this button and how to activate it – it was protected by a plastic orange cover labelled **DISTRESS**. The EPIRBs and SARTs were devices to help searches pinpoint our position via satellite (EPIRB) or radar (SART).

We would be out of sight of land for much of the cruise, so knowing what to do in an emergency was essential for all on board. We covered the fire alarm, the general alarm (seven short blasts and one long blast on the ship's horn) and most importantly the man overboard alarm (three long blasts on the ship's horn).

..._...

We had demonstrated the man overboard drill a couple of hours out of Miami.

It was both an important thing to learn and a bit of fun, too. Ryan ordered everybody to don their lifejackets and muster on the Aft Bridge Deck. After checking that everybody was correctly attired, I turned to everybody.

"Right, now you all have your lifejackets on, we can practice our man overboard drill," I suggested.

"Oh, you can fuck right off!" Josh growled, backing away from me. He had been used on the _Salty Swallow_ for our drill.

Unfortunately for him, he backed into Dave who picked him up and threw him overboard, somewhat effortlessly. Most laughed at Josh as he swore violently before he hit the water with a huge splash. I seized one of the ship's telephones and punched the tannoy button.

"Man overboard, port side!"

Immediately the ship's horn sounded three long blasts and the helm was thrown over to port, taking our churning propellers away from the bobbing Joshua.

Chloe and Megan laughed, but Anne-Marie, Stephanie and Danny, looked a little shocked at Josh being thrown overboard.

"Now, kids, keep an eye on Joshua – the inflated orange life jacket makes him easy to pick out," I directed. "We have two options; we could perform a Williamson turn, which would bring us back on a reciprocal course or we could just turn and head directly back towards him, as he is still in sight."

"Cool!" Danny commented.

"Let's go get Josh – he should be suitably damp by now!"

..._...

I headed forward onto the bridge and stood beside Ryan who was looking through some binoculars as he span the wheel and adjusted the throttles.

"I don't think he likes you!"

"What do you mean?"

"My lip reading skills are a bit rusty, but I think he just said: 'I – fucking – hate – you – Mindy'!"

"He loves me really!" I laughed.

Ryan expertly manoeuvred the _Atlantic Storm_ onto a new course taking us into a position where the winds and currents would bring Josh to us. Finally, Ryan cut the engines to ensure that Josh was not sucked into our propellers and chopped into fish food! I jogged back aft to watch as the rather annoyed looking Josh, who was gently bobbing up and down in his brightly coloured life jacket, came closer. I went below to the Swim Platform and lowered a ladder. Josh swam over and climbed out of the Atlantic Ocean. A smirking Chloe came down and handed the dripping Josh a towel.

"Bloody funny!" Josh said with a scowl.

..._...

Dinner that night was in the Main Salon as we lay hove to, so all thirteen of us could eat together. We had a good meal of steak, egg and chips for the first night aboard. Danny and Curtis were teasing Anne-Marie about her chucking up her breakfast the last time she was on a boat, which ended up getting a bit rowdy when Megan stuck up for Anne-Marie and told the two boys where to stick it in her usual, rather forceful and crudely descriptive manner!

Josh was teased mercilessly about his dip too, which gave everybody something to laugh about.

* * *

**_That night_**

All but Ryan and Tommy were in bed.

They had the First Watch until midnight. We would arrive in Nassau at approximately ten that night. Dave and I would be in the bridge for our arrival in a little over two hours. With a bit of pushing I managed to get Danny and Anne-Marie into their cabin and into bed. They were both overexcited about their first proper cruise at sea. I made them promise to remain in their cabin and not go up on deck without me or Dave.

Next, I checked in on the two lovebirds – they had already started their carnal activates, so I left them to it! Next, I headed forward and down to the crew's quarters to check on the remaining pre-teens. They were all in their bunks, which was a surprise. They were all tired, even though they weren't ready to admit it, but the gentle rolling of the yacht, despite her stabilisers, had them nodding off in no time.

Once all four were asleep I headed to the Owner's Suite and found Dave in bed awaiting my arrival. I kicked off my sandals and dropped my bikini bottoms, top and t-shirt.

"Damn you look hot, Mrs Lizewski!" Dave murmured.

"Well, Mr Lizewski, I want you to make me _so_ much hotter!"


	227. Into The Caribbean

**_That night  
Saturday_**

**_22:00_**

**_The Atlantic Storm  
1 nautical mile off Nassau, The Bahamas  
Position: 25.0600° N 77.3450° W  
145nm logged_**

Dave and I were awoken by the anchor, as it plunged down into the water.

It was dark as we both joined Ryan and Tommy on the bridge. Ryan passed us both a coffee from the large pot on the table.

"All quiet, ma'am!" Ryan chuckled.

"Thank you, captain!" I replied with a smirk.

Ryan showed Dave and I where we were on the chart and explained the anchoring procedure. Tommy was packed off to bed while the three of us checked that all was secure and we shut down the engines.

Ryan went off to join his wife in bed, while Dave and I went back to our own stateroom, looking forward to some fun, the following morning.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_06:00_**

**_Nassau, The Bahamas  
Position: 25.0600° N 77.3450° W  
145nm logged_**

Dawn broke warm and pleasant.

I opened my eyes to see my husband looking back at me, a big grin on his face. However, before we could consider doing anything, the door to the stateroom burst open and Anne-Marie ran in and jumped on the bed.

The seven-year-old was dressed in her one-piece swimsuit, but with shorts and t-shirt over the top – she was barefoot.

"You look happy, this morning," I commented.

"It's beautiful out there!" The little girl exclaimed.

I had to agree with her, the view out of the starboard windows _was_ awesome and the sunlight streamed in indicating a beautiful day.

"Come on, Dave – time to get up!"

"Oh, Cathy said coffee is on and breakfast should be ready in half an hour," Anne-Marie said as she bolted for the door.

I went to check on the others.

..._...

Chloe looked very pleased with herself as she emerged from her den of iniquity that morning and I noticed some marks on her neck.

"Please tell me that you did _not_ bring that damn collar?"

Chloe smirked.

"I would never lie to you..."

"Well, I wish you would – ewww!"

"What's ewww?" Megan asked appearing in the lobby.

I was about to say 'nothing' when Chloe grinned fiendishly.

"You remember that collar which Mindy threatened you with – you know; the strip naked and be a bitch collar?" Chloe chuckled.

"Vividly!" Megan replied with a painful grimace which had Chloe laughing before Megan then turned on Mindy. "I can't believe you told Chloe about that, you bitch!"

"You sure you don't want to dress down for us?" The fifteen-year-old teased.

"No!" Megan growled back, blushing furiously.

"I wouldn't mind seeing _you_ in only a dog collar, Mindy..." Josh commented with a grin, joining the conversation.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing somebody ripping off your dick and balls!" I replied with a smirk. "Somehow, I don't see that happening, either..."

"Moving on..." Josh said smoothly as he headed for the Galley and breakfast.

* * *

**_The Galley_**

I was impressed!

Cathy must have been up for ages – there was a virtual mountain of food on the table and Josh dived straight in. The other kids appeared, one by one, looking tired, but amazed at the view out of the windows. Outside, it was hot, however inside, with the air conditioning, it was comfortable.

Off to the south, about a mile away, was Nassau, the capital and largest city of the Bahamas, and the towering hotels of Paradise Island. Around us were several other mega-yachts, all at anchor. I grabbed a coffee and a plate of food before heading up to the Sun Deck, the highest point on the _Atlantic Storm_.

I found Ryan already there, with his nephew.

"Morning, Ryan, Curtis."

"A lovely day, Mindy!" Ryan replied.

"I've never seen anything like it..." Curtis commented.

"Plenty more to see, son, plenty more..." Ryan added.

Breakfast was fun, and a good chance for everybody to chat and enjoy the hot sun and perfect view over the azure waters of the Caribbean. Curtis apparently, had enjoyed ensuring that Megan was thoroughly covered in sun screen – he had been slapped, though, when he thought that the skin covered by her bikini top also needed sunscreen! Surprisingly, Stephanie had allowed Tommy to do her back and shoulders – without maiming him. Anne-Marie had thought that Curtis' behaviour and the fact that Megan had enjoyed it, was thoroughly disgusting!

"I'll bear that in mind when _you_ are wrapped around some boy, in a few years' time!" Megan retorted, receiving a scowl from the younger girl.

..._...

After breakfast, we opened up the boat garage at the stern and put our tender in the water.

The fifteen-foot Castoldi Jet Tender, in white and dark blue, slid gently into the water. The tender was capable of over thirty knots and could carry seven people. The propulsion was provided by a single 110-hp, diesel engine which powered a waterjet at the stern. This had the advantage of there being no propeller to be worried about in shallow water, or when beaching the tender.

At the tender's maximum speed, we would have fuel for just over three and a half hours.

I went out with Chloe, Megan, Anne-Marie, Stephanie, Danny, Curtis and Josh. It was the first time out for the tender, so we needed to thoroughly test it. We all wore compact inflatable life-jackets – just in case.

"You know how to use that life-jacket, don't you, Josh?" Megan teased.

"Would _you_ like to test _yours_?" Josh growled back with an evil smirk. "Right now?"

"Err, no thanks, Joshua..." Megan replied with an uneasy grin, swapping seats with Stephanie, to get further away from Josh.

"Does this boat have a name, Mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes, this tender has a name: _Tempest_."

* * *

**_Tempest_**

We bounced over the waves at around twenty knots, passing between other yachts and enjoying the cooling breeze and salt-water spray as we moved.

Everybody was holding on tight as the ride was 'active' to say the least! After several fun minutes, I slowed to allow Chloe a turn at the helm – she took off like a bitch in heat, which was not altogether surprising considering Chloe's love of speed and we rapidly exceeded thirty knots.

All of the kids loved it!

For a bit of fun, we headed towards Paradise Island and ran the tender into the shallow water and we all went onto the beach and enjoyed the feeling of the hot sand between our toes. None of us had experienced such beauty as there was on that beach. Beautiful sand and azure waters that were warm and clear.

All of the kids learnt very quickly not to drink the salty water as a massive water fight erupted – mainly caused by Chloe and we were all very quickly soaked, not that it mattered as the hot sun rapidly dried us off. Josh was able to find us some enormous ice creams which went a long way to refreshing us before we pushed the tender off beach and headed back towards the _Atlantic Storm_.

It would have been great to spend more time on the Bahamas, but we were on a tight schedule – maybe on the return trip. As we circled our floating home, I got in some really good, high quality photos and video. Dave and Cathy were waving at us as we cruised past – I also noticed that Dave was holding a camera and he videoed us too.

I hoped to have many happy mementoes of our first family holiday.


	228. The Bahamas

**_That morning  
Sunday_**

**_10:00_**

**_The Atlantic Storm  
Nassau, The Bahamas  
Position: 25.0600° N 77.3450° W  
145nm logged_**

The fun was cut off rather abruptly as we approached ten o'clock.

By then, everybody had had a go at driving the tender. We needed to get underway and head south, towards Antigua. Once the tender was safely stowed in its garage and the door closed and sealed, we completed preparations to weigh anchor.

Every hatch, was checked and double-checked. Every rope and cable, was checked and double-checked. Once all the necessary checks had been completed, and only then, the engines were started. Just one rope wrapped around a propeller at that point, could wreck the entire cruise. The twin diesel engines throbbed away ready to propel the _Atlantic Storm_ through the calm azure waters.

..._...

At exactly 10:00, the anchor lifted off the sea bottom and I gently eased the twin throttles forward and span the wheel to starboard, taking us onto an easterly heading. Ahead of the bridge, I could see the Portuguese bridge settee crammed with Steph, Anne-Marie, Chloe, Abby and Megan, all enjoying the view and the cool breeze as we left Nassau, heading north-east to round Eleuthera.

Behind me, Ryan and Cathy were enjoying a beer and a glass of white wine, respectively, as they sat on the couch with Dave and Josh. Tommy and Curtis were visible on the bow, in the eyes of the ship, as far forward as they could get.

As we left the lee of the land, we began to pitch and the yacht casually absorbed the waves, the twin gyroscopic stabilisers keeping her on an even keel. We increased speed to twenty knots and I could not help smiling – everything was just perfect. Nothing could ruin our holiday; I had my family and my friends with me.

I was in heaven.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

**_12:00_**

**_20nm northeast of Spanish Wells on Eleuthera  
Position: 25.6525° N 76.9160° W  
Course: 032°, Speed: 20 knots, 185nm logged_**

It was midday and my turn on watch.

On watch with me, I had Stephanie, while Mindy relaxed above us on the Sun Deck, in the Jacuzzi with Chloe and Abby. Ryan was on hand if required, but he too was enjoying some down time with his wife on the bow – you don't want to know! Half an hour later, we turned onto a new course of 095° and I put Stephanie to work, plotting our position on the chart and learning some nautical navigation. She was bright, despite only being nine and picked up quickly on the complexities of longitude, latitude and how to plot a position using a compass rose and parallel rules. The _Atlantic Storm_ had every modern electronic navigation system available and they were bang up to date, but Ryan thought it important that everybody should know how to navigate with a paper chart – paper charts did not break down!

A little over an hour later, we were turning southeast onto a course of 136° – Stephanie proved very competent at the helm, too.

..._...

Cathy, Ryan and Chloe brought us lunch and stayed with us while we ate.

While we were talking, Cathy and I both noticed Chloe slowly and stealthily reaching for a bottle of Budweiser...

"Did I ever tell you about Chloe, when she was twelve?" Cathy asked me, pretending that she had not noticed.

Chloe froze.

"No," I replied, sensing a good story.

"It was the first time she ever had alcohol..."

Chloe scowled and withdrew her hand from the bottle of beer. Cathy smirked as she continued speaking.

"Ryan was at sea and I was at home with young Chloe... Late one evening, I heard singing from upstairs – but I thought nothing of it, until Chloe's bedroom door burst open and she came prancing out and stood at the top of the stairs, shouting for me.

"Well, I went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up... There was Chloe standing with her hands on her hips, staring down at me – only she was completely naked! Now, back then, Chloe did not have a figure – in fact she did not have much of anything, let alone hips for that matter."

Chloe was going very pink in the face, but she kept her mouth shut as her father smirked in her direction. I nodded for Cathy to continue.

"Well, Chloe started to come down the stairs, but when she only had two steps to go, she fell and sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, ending up on her back... She lay there giggling for about five minutes before she jumped up and bolted for the bathroom where she promptly and spectacularly threw up! She promised me then that she would never touch alcohol again!"

"Not my finest moment..." Chloe muttered.

"A certain young lady learnt something that day, didn't she?" Ryan commented.

"Yes, she did..." Chloe confirmed.

..._...

At 16:00, Chloe and Megan came on watch.

Ryan was there to watch the handover. Chloe had learnt navigation and boat handling from a young age, so she was entrusted to stand a watch, with Megan to assist.

"Course: one three six degrees. Speed: twenty knots," Stephanie advised Chloe. "No issues, no traffic."

"Thank you, Steph – you are relieved."

"Cool – I need to get a tan!" Stephanie said quickly as she departed the bridge at speed.

"You two behave, now!" I warned as I followed Stephanie.

"Yes, Dave – all under control," Chloe chuckled and Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure Chloe doesn't get drunk!" Megan said with a scowl at Chloe.

* * *

I found Mindy in the Jacuzzi, chatting with Abby and Cathy.

They waved for me to join them and it felt glorious being able to snuggle up to my wife and I gave her a very deep kiss – much to somebody's discomfort!

"Ewww!" Stephanie moaned as she slid in beside Mindy. "God, it's only been four hours since you last saw each other!"

Ryan laughed as he appeared on the deck and heard Stephanie's comment. He began to prepare the grill, to the starboard side of the Sun Deck for an early dinner. He also passed his wife a chilled glass of white wine, which she gratefully accepted. Mindy and I each received a beer. Abby and Stephanie had cold Cokes with ice.

..._...

Our tranquillity was destroyed when there was a violent ear-splitting scream from aft and I turned to see Anne-Marie berating her brother who had just emptied a bucket of cold water over his sister – with the help of Curtis. Tommy was laughing fit to burst.

"_Boys!_" Anne-Marie exclaimed before sliding into the Jacuzzi next to Stephanie.

"It's getting a bit packed in here," Cathy observed. "I need to go get the meat out of the fridge."

While Cathy headed down the steps to the galley, I laid back and enjoyed the view. There were a few other vessels about, some large container ships and a few yachts of varying sizes, but nothing came close and our gentle rolling on the waves went uninterrupted. I must have dozed off as I soon found Mindy prodding me and I could smell steaks cooking on the grill a few feet away.

..._...

"Looks good – I assume Chloe hasn't collided with anything..." I quipped.

"No, they seem to be doing well; they turned onto a course of 142°, heading between Rum Cay and San Salvador, a few minutes ago – although I think Megan is getting a little annoyed with her instructor!" Mindy replied, indicating the deck below.

I listened and I could hear Megan complaining bitterly and loudly, while Chloe told Megan that her markings on the chart were 'a load of shit'! Chloe could be a real bitch when she wanted to be, but I also knew that Megan was very keen to learn how to navigate, so she took Chloe's bitching, like the bitch that she herself was.

* * *

The steaks were done, as was an enormous pile of salad and other delicacies from the Galley.

Curtis took a pair of steaks below for the two girls on watch who, it seemed, were very hungry and desperate for some food! I had to admit that I was quite surprised that Megan and Chloe had not fought while on watch together. Sometimes the two of them wound each other up, with bad results. However, at that moment, I was impressed; both could be very professional when the need arose.

An enormous cruise ship passed us, heading north at a distance of two miles and we could see a lot of people waving at us and we waved back. Other than that, we were very much alone as we continued to head south. Which turned out to be good as Curtis and Josh had decided to see how loud they could get the almost five-figure sound system in the Main Salon!

..._...

Everybody aboard was soon dancing to Duran Duran and the track: 'Hungry like the wolf' – hey, it was an awesome song with cool lyrics. I may only have been an egg at the time when it came out, but I loved 80s music and, so it seemed, did almost everybody else. Anne-Marie was not too amused at first, but she soon got into the music and enjoyed dancing about like a lunatic!

Chloe thought it was incredibly embarrassing when her Father appeared on the bridge – dancing!

It then got worse as Josh went on to play the _uncensored_ version of the Beautiful South and 'Don't Marry Her'... That did not exactly help as Danny, along with Curtis and Tommy, took great joy in following Josh's example and using the original wording: _'Don't marry her, fuck me'_, while Anne-Marie wanted to know what _'sweaty bollocks'_ were...!

..._...

The ever perceptive Josh seemed to notice that Dave and I were not impressed by his choices of music, so he selected a tune that he _knew_ would calm me down – cunt!

_'Now, I've had the time of...'_

I smiled at Josh and he shrugged before he headed up to the bridge. There, as I understand it, he began dancing, somewhat provocatively, with Chloe – which freaked out Megan more than a little! Me, I just clung to Dave and we enjoyed the track.

I had to admit that on the cruise, I _was_ having _'…the time of my life...'_

* * *

**_That night_**

**_20:00_**

**_Midway between Ponta Guarico, Cuba and Southwest Point, Inagua Islands  
Position: 23.6098° N 74.4365° W  
Course: 142°, Speed: 20 knots, 387nm logged_**

At 20:00, the helm was put over and we turned 45° to starboard and onto a new course of 187°, to pass between Long Island and Crooked Island.

It was a perfect night and I was standing watch with Tommy. The light was fading, but we still had very good visibility. I hoped that my steak and the beer that I had drunk at dinner would not put me to sleep during my watch!

It was awesome being out in what was almost total darkness. Tommy and I were both fascinated by the stars above us; they seemed larger and brighter for some reason. Apart from keeping an eye on the radar and our position, we both enjoyed identifying the formations of stars – it kept us awake too.

Tommy, despite the boy only being two months short of his twelfth birthday, was interesting to talk to. His childhood had been ripped apart too. His kidnapping had forced him to learn new skills very rapidly so that he could survive. The kid continuously impressed me with his skills and I enjoyed sparring with him as he often liked to fight dirty, which gave me a challenge.

We whiled away the hours until midnight chatting and laughing – Tommy also knew some very crude jokes! We were both looking forward to when we could go to our beds.


	229. At Sea

**_The following morning  
Monday_**

**_20nm west of Crooked Island  
Position: 22.2777° N 72.6209° W  
Course: 187°, Speed: 20 knots, 467nm logged_**

At midnight, Cathy and I took over the watch from Mindy and Tommy.

I gave Mindy a big hug as she went below to bed – she looked very tired; Tommy too. We both settled down to another watch at sea. Cathy enjoyed the night – she said it was peaceful. At a little after one in the morning, we turned southeast onto a course of 154° heading towards the eastern tip of Cuba – we were also joined by another body for the watch.

"Can I join you guys? Please."

"Feel free, Steph," I replied. "Can't sleep?"

"I'm still getting used to all of this, Dave – it's not easy..."

"No action, is that it?" Cathy asked with a smile.

"Something like that – the past few years have been all go, with very little down time... and now, all of a sudden, I can be a normal child and enjoy myself... I can never get rid of that other part of me, but at least that is not all my life is... Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I suppose it does," I replied, offering the young girl a Coke.

"Thanks."

Whatever Stephanie was, she was always polite. She was also a cold killer and we had seen her in action – only the once, but we knew that she was capable of killing with as little emotion as Hit Girl. The rest of us actually felt emotions when we killed and we fought them constantly, but Hit Girl and Psyche; they were different, from a psychological point of view at least.

I left Stephanie and Cathy talking out on the port bridge wing while I updated our position on the chart.

* * *

At five that morning, we were passing between the eastern tip of Cuba and the Inagua Islands. Fifteen minutes later, we altered course to the east, onto a course of 092° to bypass the Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico and the British Virgin Islands.

We had a full day at sea, plus most of the following morning.

..._...

Despite us being on holiday, I was _not_ about to let my fitness lapse.

Each and every morning, before breakfast, I did my exercises before heading up to the Galley to eat. I also tried to spend at least an hour each day on some Taekwondo, which was safe when Anne-Marie and Danny were around. I would have loved to have been able to get some weapons practice, but that was not possible – no weapons would come out during the cruise.

When I practised, others joined me – sometimes Megan and Stephanie, sometimes Josh and Chloe and even Anne-Marie and Abby! It gave us all an appetite and also built up a sweat.

..._...

That morning, after breakfast, I signalled for Dave to cut the engines and we lay hove to, gently rocking on the waves. We were alone, with no other ships visible. I ordered everybody to come aft on the Main Deck – for some reason Josh hung back, well away from me!

"Time for some fun – who has noticed the large 'item' on the aft end of the Bridge Deck?"

"I did!" Curtis called out with a grin – he knew what it was; he'd peeked.

"Anybody else...?"

I was interrupted by the hum of hydraulics and electric motors as the coaming at the rear of the Sun Deck opened and a telescopic crane made its appearance. The crane jib swung aft under the control of Ryan, lowering the steel cable with a hook at the end, towards the Bridge Deck where Dave attached the hook to a four-point sling on my newest toy.

"Damn!" Megan breathed as the, jet black metallic and deep pewter satin, watercraft was lowered over the side and into the water.

Once floating alongside, I reached out and secured the painter to a cleat. I smiled hugely as Dave appeared beside me at the stern.

..._...

"What is it?" Danny asked, looking at the new arrival as we launched the _Tempest_ too.

"That, is the _Twister_," I explained. "_Twister_, is a 295-horsepower, 3.5-metre jet ski that can carry three people at over sixty miles-per-hour..."

"She insisted on speed and went for the 1,600-cc engine!" Dave said with a grimace. "Now, I am going to take the _Tempest_ – who wants to ride with Mindy?"

Two nutcases raised their hands.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was racing over the waves at over forty miles-per-hour.

Behind me, I had Chloe and Stephanie. Both were holding on _very_ tight! Fifty yards away, _Tempest_ raced around – we were _much_ faster, so we ran in a large circle around _Tempest_ and _Atlantic Storm_. Speed! It was awesome. Behind me, I could hear Chloe giggling and laughing, along with Stephanie who was doing much the same.

I took every opportunity to jump over the waves, crashing down again and riding up the next. The spray was cool in the hot sun and I was enjoying myself. As we swept past _Tempest_, I saw the smiling faces and the laughter. That was what everybody needed – time to be a kid, time to be a teenager – time to have fun...

The holiday was perfect.

* * *

Mindy was fucking nuts!

I held on as tight as I could – you could say, for dear life; quite literally! My arms were wrapped very tightly around Chloe's waist and the teenager was giggling fit to burst, with the odd scream thrown in as we periodically crashed down into the water.

I just prayed that I would live long enough to see my tenth birthday!

* * *

I was seriously worried about my wife.

She had gone completely nuts over power and speed!

I knew that she was skilled and that she had excellent reflexes, however she often pushed things too far and... I trusted her, but I also knew her – very well... I angled _Tempest_ towards the speed freak on _Twister_ and moved to intercept.

Not an easy task, _Twister_ was far more manoeuvrable than _Tempest_ and Mindy was not making it an easy intercept, either!

I had to be careful as I did not want to empty my six passengers out into the open ocean. I kept _Tempest_ on an even keel as much as possible, but _Twister_ still had the edge and Mindy knew what she was doing. I had to outwit Mindy if I wanted to gain the upper hand.

"Hold on!" I called to my passengers.

I received yells of acknowledgement and excitement as I increased the throttle and executed a sequence of manoeuvres that tricked Mindy into thinking we were moving to port when we were actually heading to starboard and we soon found ourselves in a position to cut her off.

Mindy wisely decided to call it a day, rather than risk anybody getting hurt.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_100nm north of the Dominican Republic  
Position: 20.4450° N 68.9659° W  
Course: 092°, Speed: 20 knots, 859nm logged_**

At eight that night, we were passing north of the Dominican Republic.

It was my first nighttime watch and I was more than a little bit nervous, however I trusted Chloe and knew that despite our rivalry, she would help me get things right. We often argued and teased each other and I knew that I got on her nerves which had resulted in us fighting, on more than one occasion.

As Chloe updated our position, half an hour after we came on watch, I asked her a question.

"Chloe... I..."

Chloe turned and smiled at me.

"Spit it out, Megan."

"Why do I antagonise you?"

Chloe grinned and sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside her.

"When you first appeared, I saw you as a threat – another girl who was surprisingly good at what she did."

I felt myself blushing at the hidden compliment, but let Chloe continue.

"I also saw a lot of me, in you. When I was younger, about nine I suppose, I was a major bitch and I often went out of my way to piss people off – I enjoyed it, seeing the reaction that I had caused. It wasn't until a couple of years later that I began to see the hurt that I caused by my acting out. I suppose that I didn't want you to go the same way.

"I have the utmost respect for what you do, Megan, and I would fight by your side, any day, any place... Despite the way that I often treat you, I see you as a younger sister and a very good friend. You have saved my life on more than one occasion, Megan and to be honest, sometimes I am jealous of you..."

"What?" I exclaimed, stunned at that revelation – the famous Shadow was _jealous_ of little Wildcat!

"Just don't go spreading it around – I have a reputation to uphold."

I grinned back at my friend.


	230. Antigua

**Author's Note:******_Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including the use of words or insinuations of a very dubious, unseemly or otherwise downright dirty nature, from the outset._

* * *

**_The following morning  
Tuesday_**

**_North of the British Virgin Islands  
Position: 20.3752° N 72.5398° W  
Course: 092°, Speed: 20 knots, 939nm logged_**

At midnight, Dave and I climbed up to the Bridge.

For once, we were together on watch.

"You two get to bed and don't wake anybody!" I said to the two girls as they headed below.

Megan turned and grinned at me.

"I hope you two are going to behave..."

"I always behave, little Megan," I replied with a wink.

Megan grimaced and ran after Chloe.

"You _are_ going to behave I assume?" Dave enquired.

"Are _you_...?" I teased, walking around the Bridge and locking each access door.

"Navigation first – play later..."

"Horseshit!" I replied as I gently released the clips on my bikini top and allowed it to fall to the deck.

Dave just shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. I also noticed a growing bulge in his shorts as I stepped out of my own. It felt kind of weird to be standing completely naked on the Bridge, but who gave a shit!

..._...

I sat on the back of the couch while Dave dropped his shorts to the deck and then pulled off his t-shirt in one swift movement. He was definitely ready and as hard as he ever got. He gently ran his hands over my bare chest and I yelped when his rough, manly palms rubbed over my hyper-sensitive and very erect nipples. I kissed my husband on the lips deeply and passionately while his left hand made its way downwards, across my stomach. I tingled all over as I felt his fingers running down through my pubic hair and towards my engorged, and very ready, labia.

His very touch had my heart racing and my breathing increasing like I had just fought a major battle against a hundred ninjas. My increasing arousal was intoxicating and I began to forget that I was on a mega-yacht, with eleven other people onboard, fast asleep below. All that mattered, was me and Dave, everything else came a distant second at that moment.

Dave also enjoyed my initial stages of arousal as my breasts enlarged and my heart raced, just as much as I did. I always began to moan – I couldn't help it! My hips would move, totally unbidden, as his ministrations put my body on auto-pilot and up on the proverbial cloud nine. My insides, especially my lower regions, felt like live grenades were exploding within me. Then I was struck by sensations that made me feel like I was being Tasered. I could do nothing but arch my back over the couch and then it hit me full strength and...

I screamed and I screamed.

..._...

As I was coming down from my cloud nine, I was suddenly very thankful that there was an entire deck between us and everybody else who was sleeping! I kissed my husband like I had never kissed him before and then, it was my turn to return the favour once my I was able to breathe again.

I sank down onto my knees – mainly because my legs wouldn't support me, but also as I needed to, and I gave Dave the best damn blow-job he had ever had.

* * *

Damn – Mindy was on a roll that night.

Her perspiration covered skin reflected the red lighting that illuminated the bridge and it made her look somewhat sinister, naked and bathed in red light. She may have been Hit Girl, she may have been Mindy, but right at that moment, she was my wife. Her orgasm had been epic, one of her best, and I felt very pleased for causing it... Now she was determined to return the favour and Mindy being Mindy – well, she was _never_ to be outdone!

Her lips wrapped around me and she took me in deep before gently pulling back and licking me from top to bottom, concentrating on the more sensitive areas and I felt my legs beginning to weaken as she picked up speed. I closed my eyes, visualising her supple but muscular body, bathed in sweat. I had a feeling that I was the only person in the world that Mindy would actually kneel down before – willingly at least...

..._...

I suddenly had the weirdest thought – what if we had a collision right then, right at that moment? I could visualise the court of enquiry: '… and what were you doing at the time of the collision, Mr Lizewski?'

My answer? It would have to be truth...

'Fingering my wife to an explosive orgasm and then receiving the best damn blow-job known to man!'

I actually laughed and accidentally drove myself further into Mindy's mouth which made her choke for a moment. She glanced up at me for a moment her eyes wide, but then she smirked before eagerly returning to her meal.

* * *

I had no problem with the deep-throat part – it was just a bit of a surprise...

What Dave was laughing about while I had him in my mouth, I had absolutely no idea – however, if he was happy, then so was I... At that moment, I had the weirdest thought – what if somebody walked in on us? Would I continue, or would I stop? Hey, I was Hit Girl – I'd just keep on blowing!

I sensed that Dave was struggling to stand as I ran my tongue around the top of his cock, enjoying the saltiness of his pre-cum and I could feel the blood throbbing inside him as it kept him hard. He was moaning and groaning, his hips moving rhythmically with my head as I moved up and down him.

Then I felt it, a small tremor, and then another – Dave was about to blow...

..._...

It felt like a flamethrower had just hit the back of my throat – the liquid actually burnt! There was an awful lot of the salty, but sweet tasting fluid as it continued to pump up into my mouth. I swallowed as much of the liquid as fast as I could but I still felt some oozing out between my lips and dribbling down my chin. Dave pulled himself away from my mouth and I swallowed the last of him, licking my lips clean.

He sank to the deck of the Bridge behind the couch and did his best to control his breathing which was heavy to say the least. I giggled at the sight of my husband struggling to breathe.

I was _very _proud of myself.

* * *

At ten to four that morning, the aft Bridge door opened and Cathy strode in with Abby.

Cathy sniffed the air, gazed over at Dave and I, then grimaced at Abby.

"Dirty bastards!" The fifteen-year-old girl growled as she scowled at us both.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me, girl," Cathy chuckled. "The Bridge stinks of sex!"

I sniffed the air myself, not detecting anything out of the ordinary. It must be the doctor in Cathy.

"Smells like my daughter's apartment..." Cathy added.

I felt myself blushing and decided to go find Cathy some coffee. Dave just smirked. As I returned, I heard Cathy talking.

"Was it good?"

"The best!" Dave replied and I felt myself grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Mindy seems to be positively floating across the deck!" Cathy commented.

* * *

At 09:00, after breakfast, we reduced speed to twenty knots and rendezvoused with _USS Churchill_.

It was the first chance that Ryan had had to check on his Command. It took a couple of hours from first sighting the destroyer, to us coming together and cruising on a course of 130° together. The destroyer smoothly and expertly pulled alongside and adjusted her speed to keep pace two-hundred yards to starboard.

We exchanged courtesy messages over the radio while Ryan used the satellite phone to get a more in depth update from his Executive Officer, Lieutenant Commander Wes Edwards.

* * *

**_USS Churchill_**

"Fuck me!" The sailor commented. "The one in the blue and white bikini has some awesome curves!"

"Let me see!"

The two sailors jostled for the mounted 'Big Eye' binoculars – the second sailor forced his mate off and glued his own eyes to the lenses.

"You're right – awesome tits _and_ curves... What have we here? Another girl in a purple number – she looks damn fuckable – hold on blue and white girl is lying down on the sun-pad, tits down... She's untying her top..."

"Watch boring you?" Came a voice from behind.

..._...

The two sailors span around to see their worst nightmare.

"Morning, XO, sir!" The two sailors called out, standing at attention as the Executive Office put his eyes to their binoculars.

After a few seconds, the officer stood up and turned to the two unfortunate sailors.

"You two wouldn't be ogling the Skipper's semi-naked daughter now, would you? Nor the Skipper's semi-naked and very close friend?"

"No XO!"

"Get back to work!"

* * *

Mindy and I took the opportunity to top up our tan on the Sun Deck.

I had selected my most revealing bikini and received a very disapproving scowl from my father for wearing it – he knew, as I did, that there were 348 enlisted sailors and 31 officers two-hundred yards away.

I wanted no tan lines, so I opted to undo my bikini top for that all over tan. Josh appeared and he readily rubbed in some sun block – I did _not_ want to get burnt! Mindy also allowed him to do the same with her back – Josh actually looked very uneasy; I think he expected Mindy to attack him...

I was pleased for Daddy – he missed his ship, but I knew that he was enjoying the time with Mom and me, plus Curtis. I was enjoying the extra time with Daddy; it was special and I knew that Mom was overjoyed at the extra time she had with her husband.

The cruise was perfect and it benefited everybody – we could all let our hair down and just be kids for a change. We had left all the trouble behind, in Chicago. Nobody was shooting at us; nobody was getting injured – we were in paradise.

..._...

I had been worried about my best friend, Mindy.

The past few months had been very difficult for her. As I gazed over at my friend, dozing happily in the sun, I was able to visualise all the times that she had been in pain, both physically and mentally. I had shared her pain when Marcus had been shot; the anger that she had felt in Gotham when Megan and Curtis had been injured. The sadness when she had taken custody of Anne-Marie and Danny after their father had been killed. We had all shared the pain when Paige had been shot down and we had all stood beside Megan and Marcus during _their_ pain.

Mindy had almost lost another, a hundred stories up above Chicago – Stephanie had survived what had to have been the scariest night of her life and Mindy had adopted the girl. Mindy now had two families – her own _and_ Fusion. I felt great pride at being such a close and personal friend to Mindy – it was almost two years since we had first met and I never regretted a moment.

We stayed with the American warship until 15:00 when we altered course for the last time towards our ultimate destination, Antigua.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_St John's, Antigua  
Position: 17.1327° N 61.8632° W  
1,331nm logged_**

We had arrived!

_Atlantic Storm_ entered Deepwater Harbour at a little after seven, that evening. To port, moored alongside the dock we could see _HMS Dragon_. We came around and went alongside, starboard side to the dock and facing the sea, about a hundred or so yards from the destroyer's bow. The 500-foot British warship towered above our meagre 120-foot yacht. Ahead of us were two giant cruise ships, moored at the head of the harbour.

As soon as we were secured and satisfied the Customs Officers, Abby was left in charge of the little monsters while the senior crew members got changed for that evening's activities.


	231. Cockers P

**_That evening  
Tuesday_**

**_St John's, Antigua  
Position: 17.1327° N 61.8632° W  
1,331nm logged_**

The Type 45 Destroyer, HMS Dragon

The three-year-old, five-hundred-foot destroyer was festooned with flags and bunting from bow to stern and bright floodlights lit up her hull from the waterside. On the dock there was a small Royal Marines band playing some gentle music as people arrived. At the base of the gangway a very smart and well-armed Royal Marine stood guard. Beside him were two sailors armed with L85A2 assault rifles and Glock 17 pistols; evidently, the Royal Navy took their security seriously.

After showing our invitations, we were waved up the gangway towards the flight deck at the stern of the warship. At the top of the gangway we were met by a Royal Navy Lieutenant in a short-sleeved white bush jacket, matching trousers and white leather shoes.

"Lieutenant Lawrence. Welcome aboard Her Majesty's Ship Dragon, Mrs Lizewski, Mr Lizewski."

"Good evening, Lieutenant, we meet at last," I replied, offering my right hand which Lawrence took and _kissed_! I blushed – I had never had my hand kissed before.

"Mr Lizewski," Lieutenant Lawrence greeted with a shake of Dave's hand – Dave seemed somewhat relieved! "Mr Williams, Miss Bennett; welcome aboard. This way please."

..._...

We were escorted into an enormous marquee that had been erected on the even bigger flight deck. Inside there were tables of drinks and some food. The marquee had been decorated with flags and I could see through into the capacious hanger, in one corner of which was one of the ship's two Wildcat attack helicopters. I had noticed a twin at the far aft corner of the flight deck outside the marquee, as we had come aboard.

There were many people already present, sipping cocktails and talking amongst themselves. I noticed Ryan and Cathy talking to a senior Royal Navy Officer. Lieutenant Lawrence led us in that direction.

..._...

"Ah, Mindy, Dave!" Commander Ryan Bennett announced. "Please meet my opposite number, Commander Richard Perrin, Captain of _HMS Dragon_. Commander Perrin, please meet Dave and Mindy Lizewski and my daughter Chloe and her, err partner, Joshua Williams."

We all exchanged pleasantries, before conversation began.

"So you own that white beauty down the dock, Mrs Lizewski?"

"I do, Captain," I replied, pleased that the _Atlantic Storm_ had been noticed.

"I understand that you are all enjoying a break away from Chicago?"

"Yes, we have had a very stressful few months."

"I bet you have," Commander Perrin commented with a wink, "– complete with getting involved with that idiot, Mitchell!"

I blanched at the mention of Commander Mitchell, but rapidly pulled myself together. I scowled and looked to Lieutenant Lawrence for support.

"All is well; the Captain wouldn't rescue the Commander if he were drowning!"

"Too true – that idiot was a very bad example of a Royal Navy Officer. My apologies young lady. Anyway, I understand he is gone."

"Indeed he is!" Lieutenant Lawrence continued. "He was only an Acting-Commander, so when he literally fell flat after that job, well done by the way, he lost his half-stripe... Guess who got it, too!"

"Spook here, managed to worm his way into Mitchell's job – from next week he is Lieutenant-Commander Lawrence, no less!" Commander Perrin advised.

"Congratulations!" I said and I was genuinely pleased for the man.

"The Captain is well aware of the assistance that you gave HMG, both in the UK and the other month. He is a firm believer in what you, and your team, do in Chicago," Lieutenant Lawrence went on.

"Now, I must go and see to our other guests," Commander Perrin said cheerfully. "Please avail yourselves of the drinks – except for you two of course; there are plenty of soft drinks available!"

Chloe scowled.

* * *

The steward came towards us with drinks.

Mindy was first.

"Horse's Neck, ma'am?"

"I suppose," Mindy replied curiously, taking a glass and peering into it dubiously.

"It's a cocktail, ma'am," The steward explained. "Brandy, ginger ale and lemon peel."

"Thanks," I said taking one for myself, smiling at my wife's obvious hesitation.

Chloe reached over for a glass, but the steward deftly span his tray 180-degrees, revealing a pair of Cokes.

"Would the young lady prefer a Coke?" The steward asked smoothly, politely and rather pointedly, without missing a beat.

Chloe grimaced and then scowled, annoyed that her attempt at an alcoholic drink had been dashed, yet again.

"Yes, the young lady would, thank you!" She replied curtly, accepting the soft drink.

"Sir?"

"Thank you," Josh said as he took his Coke, smiling at Chloe with a patronising expression.

The steward moved on and we sipped at our drinks. It was a surprisingly friendly atmosphere and we all felt very at ease. Lieutenant Lawrence moved off to talk to some other people, leaving us to chat together.

..._...

"Not bad!" I commented, as Ryan and Cathy came over to join us.

"Nobody does this better than the Royal Navy, remember that," Ryan commented. "The Brits were doing Statecraft a hundred years before the United States were even remotely considered. Nobody is better – never try and outtalk a Brit – it never happens!"

"Well, you should know, dear daughter!" Cathy grinned looking at Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe asked defensively, a little worried about the response.

"Well a certain Brit talked himself _into_ your knickers, or should I say, he talked you _out_ of your knickers!" Cathy explained and then laughed as her daughter's mouth dropped open in shock and she blushed in acute embarrassment.

"Not fair..." Chloe moaned.

"But very funny!" Josh added with a grin.

"You ever want to see me with no knickers on..." Chloe began, but then shut her mouth and walked over to look at the helicopter.

We all laughed at Chloe's discomfort and chatted for a few minutes. Josh wandered over to join Chloe, while we continued to talk.

* * *

I was chatting with Chloe,when we were approached by a Royal Marines Commando Colour Sergeant.

"If you will excuse me, sir, but you must be Joshua Williams – you look strikingly like him."

"Excuse me?" Josh asked a little confused.

"I knew your Dad, Paul – we went through basic and a few wars together, lad. I'm very sorry for what happened to him."

"Thank you."

"I also knew your Mother, Sarah – I was your Dad's best man at their wedding. I remember you being born too; your Dad was over the fucking moon, if you'll excuse my French, young miss."

Chloe blushed slightly.

"I remember you... Jim Reynolds," Josh exclaimed. "You used to come around when I was younger; when we lived up in Arbroath."

"That I did and yes that is me. Your Dad would be very proud of you, right now, Jackal, my lad! You're doing good, living up to his expectations, and I'm very impressed by your choice in women, too – very Shadow-y! A United States Navy Commander's daughter no less – not bad, Joshua!" Jim turned to Chloe. "You look after this lad, young miss, he's a keeper, and I can promise you that."

"I know, thank you," Chloe replied a little confused.

* * *

Chloe and Josh both found themselves back with Chloe's parents who were chatting with Commander Perrin.

"You expecting to become a Grandmother any time soon?" Commander Perrin enquired, as Chloe joined the group and he completely ignored the horrified look that he had generated on her face.

"I would hope not, but eventually, it might be nice..." Cathy Bennett replied before she indicated her daughter and Josh. "Mind you, even the randiest rabbits known to mankind take more time off than these two!"

"Mom!" Chloe exclaimed, blushing madly and peering around to see who might have overheard her Mother.

"Don't get me started!" Commander Perrin laughed. "The moment my youngest daughter – she's nineteen by the way – the moment she discovered the joys of sex, that was it – squeaky bedsprings morning, noon and night!"

"Tell me about it!" Dr Bennett replied with a chuckle.

"I even suggested to my daughter that she should buy shares in Durex!"

"I'm certain that Chloe and Josh buy in bulk – at least, I hope so..."

"Mom could we _please_ change the subject from our... Uggh!"

..._...

Further humiliation for Chloe was averted when they were joined by two more people, a shapely woman in her late forties and a young girl of maybe nineteen-years-old.

"Ah, finally!" Commander Perrin exclaimed, embracing the woman and giving her a kiss.

"Hi, Daddy!" The girl said in greeting as she hugged her Father.

"Commander Bennett, Dr Bennett, please say hello to my wife, Alexandra, and my daughter, Cassandra..."

"Oh, please don't call me that – call me Cassie!" The girl interrupted with a glare at her Father.

"Alexandra, Cassie, please meet Commander Ryan Bennett of the _USS Churchill_ and his wife, Dr Catherine Bennett."

"Very pleased to meet you," Cathy replied. "The blushing creature beside me is my daughter, Chloe and with her is her boyfriend, Joshua."

"Hello," Chloe said.

"Good evening," Josh added politely.

"An Englishman!" Cassie exclaimed, then she winked at Chloe. "Too many damn Yanks!"

"Born and bred. I'm trying to convert a few of these traitorous colonists!" Josh replied with a laugh.

"The thirteen colonies are ours, Joshua – it is far too late for an insurrection now!" Commander Bennett laughed.

"Just let me know, Josh and my Royal Marines will support you," Commander Perrin chuckled with a smile at his opposite number.

Cassie Perrin studied Chloe for a moment and then she scowled at her Father.

"Please tell me that you have not been discussing _my_ sex life, nor been telling that appalling condom joke?" She complained.

"A British Naval Officer never lies!" Her Father responded with a sly smile.

"Oh, God!" Cassie exclaimed, blushing slightly. "Chloe, Josh – my apologies, come with me. There is a much better place to sit and chat up by the Phalanx guns, than down here with this lot!"

Cassie grabbed Chloe's hand and headed for the helicopter hanger.

"Cassie knows this ship almost as well as her Father," Alexandra Perrin commented as the three kids vanished.

* * *

Cassie took us up two gangways to a point on the upper deck where we sat down in the shadow of a six-barrelled Phalanx, twenty-millimetre, radar-controlled cannon – yeah, I had spent enough time onboard warships to know what was what!

"So, where do you live?" I asked Cassie.

"A small town – you'll never have heard of it..."

"I might..."

"A town in Scotland, called Stirling..."

"Outside Falkirk?"

"How could a Yank know that?" Cassie demanded, very surprised.

"We spent some time in Falkirk, earlier in the year," Josh replied. "We have friends there."

"I spend a lot of my life there, while Dad is away at sea; I miss him when he goes away," Cassie said quietly.

"I know what you mean – I don't see anywhere near enough of my own Dad and yeah, I miss him..."

"It's not easy being the daughter of a sailor, but I love my Dad and I know that he loves what he does," Cassie added.

"I have to agree!"

"So," Cassie said, turning to Josh. "What's _your_ story and how do you end up romantically involved with a Yank?"

"My Dad was a Royal Marine – I grew up following him around places like Poole and Arbroath. Then he left the Royals and we ended up in the US. My Dad got involved with a bad crowd and then... Well, he was killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Shit happens!"

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

Cassie was not tall a tall young woman, about an inch over five-feet.

Her shoulder length dark brown hair hung loose and matched her dark brown eyes. She was obviously very intelligent and seemed to be very much a Daddy's girl. Almost as much as another girl, I thought, as Cassie and Chloe chatted together.

It was turning out to be a very nice evening. As the girls chatted, I looked out over the dock and I could see the _Atlantic Storm_ moored alongside ahead of us. She was lit up from stem to stern and looked very beautiful in the fading light. It was strange meeting a colleague of my Dads, especially one that I had actually known. It was a first for me and it had stirred up some varied emotions inside.

What did my future hold for me?


	232. Guadeloupe

**_The next morning  
Wednesday_**

**_The Atlantic Storm  
St John's, Antigua  
Position: 17.1327° N 61.8632° W  
1,331nm logged_**

When I awoke at seven that morning, I felt so happy – nothing could destroy such a beautiful day.

The sun shone and the temperature was in the high twenties. The previous night had been just perfect and it had been good to be able to spend time with Dave. We had met new people and gained some new friends. One thing that did worry me, was Joshua. He had been a little subdued when we had returned to the _Atlantic Storm_. Josh had waved it off to fatigue but I caught the warning look from Chloe and did not press it. The look told me that Chloe was worried, but that she could handle it.

I gave everybody a not so gentle boot as we were due to leave for nine o'clock, that morning. The kids had been up until almost eleven the previous night having a mini party and I was sure that I could hear the music from the _Dragon_! Whatever, Abby said that they had all enjoyed themselves – which was the point and there were empty cans of Coke everywhere, not to mention the remains of many pizzas! Needless to say, it was _not_ easy to motivate the tired kids to get up and dressed.

..._...

With breakfast over, we had the engines running and were ready to depart on time. Commander Perrin, his wife and Cassie, along with Lieutenant Lawrence, were on the dock to wave goodbye. We slipped our moorings and headed out of Deepwater Harbour on a course of 254° at 20 knots. Everybody was excited to be back at sea again. They all enjoyed the open ocean – all of us had grown up in cities, so having nothing to block our vision was something totally new and much enjoyed.

Our destination was the island of Guadeloupe. The island was shaped like a butterfly and our final destination, Guadeloupe's largest city, Pointe-à-Pitre, was in the south of the central portion that joined the butterfly's two 'wings'. We would arrive off the northeast coast and pass down the east side of the right hand part of the island before wrapping around to the west along the south of the island and then north to Pointe-à-Pitre.

I wanted the island to be a great place to unwind before we headed home.

* * *

**_Almost six hours later_**

**_Pointe-à-Pitre, Guadeloupe  
Position: 16.2278° N 61.5353° W  
1,432nm logged_**

By 15:00, we were moored at a dock in Pointe-à-Pitre, Guadeloupe.

We used the tender to ferry people across the small harbour to where there was a beautiful beach with pleasant white sands. All the kids; including the teenagers, wanted to play in the sand – I had to admit that I was one of them: yes, Hit Girl liked to play in the sand!

Megan and Chloe seemed to be the most excited about the prospect of playing on the beach – miles ahead of Stephanie, Anne-Marie and Danny. Tommy and Curtis were looking forward to messing about in the water and Abby was intending to just sunbathe.

I, on the other hand, had other ideas...

* * *

The sun felt hot on my skin as I lay on the warm sand.

I had never been to such a place. My holidays, when I was younger – and when I still had a family – had been to cooler places, such as Scarborough or The Lake District. My pale body was screaming out for some sun after many months of being covered up from head to toe in black clothes and boots.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard mutterings and the mutterings were getting closer... I braced myself as the mutterings sounded very much like Tommy and Curtis. What did the two idiots have planned...

I screamed as freezing cold water landed on me and I opened my eyes to see the two wankers pouring two large bottles of iced water over me!

* * *

I heard Stephanie scream.

No big surprise as I had watched the two boys moving carefully towards her while unscrewing the tops of two large bottles of iced water. I knew exactly what they had planned but I had no desire to intercede; Stephanie could look after herself, very well.

The girl sprang up and chased after Curtis who seemed to be the slower of the two boys and Stephanie looked furious with the laughing eleven-year-old. She never caught Curtis as Tommy intercepted her with a well-executed tackle that had the two kids rolling across the sand laughing.

I went back to kissing my husband in the shade of a palm tree.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Dave and Ryan headed back to the _Atlantic Storm_ for what they called: 'male bonding' while I decided to go shopping – I may be a cutting edge vigilante, but I was still female and I enjoyed shopping, either for a new pair of jeans, _or_ an assault rifle.

I pulled two pairs of shorts, two t-shirts and two pairs of sneakers out of a bag.

"Anne-Marie, Danny – put these on..." I called.

"We going shopping?"

"Yes, Danny, we are."

As the two kids got dressed, I sought out Stephanie.

"You want to come, Steph?"

Stephanie popped her head up from the enormous hole that she and Tommy were digging. The sand covered girl thought about the question for a moment before she replied.

"No thanks; got a lot of work to do here."

"Okay – stay out of trouble!"

"We won't..." Came the response from Tommy and Stephanie.

* * *

It was hot and there was a very pleasant warm breeze; I was happy.

We were taking a walk a short distance from the beach and the sea. It was paradise and I had never experienced anything like it. The kids just loved it; it was a far cry from that hell on earth called Gotham where they had grown up and even their current home in Chicago for that matter.

The kids had spent the past hour on the beach, digging holes in the hot sand. I did not want to dwell on what Josh and Chloe were doing – let's just say that Josh was very thorough with the suntan lotion! Mind you, so was Curtis, and Megan just squealed... Cathy was out somewhere, shopping with Abby who had given up on her sunbathing.

..._...

The shops were full of the usual tourist rubbish, but I thought it would be good for the kids to have a souvenir or two to take home with them, to show their friends. We passed dozens of places, none of which had what I was after.

"Mom, where's Anne-Marie?" Danny asked.

"Huh? She's..."

I looked around, expecting to see my daughter close by. There was no sign of her; no big problem, she would never have gone far. I started looking at the crowd around us – there was still no sign of the seven-year-old girl. Where had I last seen her? I thought back... She had stopped to look at some t-shirts and I had called for her to come... Then I had been distracted by Danny and we'd kept walking. How long? It could only have been five minutes – maybe ten?

Oh my God!

Despite my training, I felt panic rising inside me. I had just lost one of the two very young people that I had promised to protect with my life! I looked around, everywhere, keeping a very tight hold on Danny's hand as I did so.

"Anne-Marie!"

I was yelling now and yes; I was really panicking.

"Anne-Marie!"


	233. Rogue Missing

**_That afternoon  
Wednesday_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Pointe-à-Pitre  
Guadeloupe  
Position: 16.2278° N 61.5353° W  
1,432nm logged_**

"This is the life, eh, Dave!" Ryan laughed as we both sat on the Sun Deck, enjoying a cold bottle of beer each.

It was great to have the 120-foot megayacht to ourselves for a change; no noisy kids – just peace and quiet as the waves lazily lapped against the white hull. It was paradise itself, at least, I thought so. Ryan and I just wanted to laze around – it was what men did when on holiday...

Every hour spent without being shot at or chased by ninjas, was a blessing and I was determined to enjoy every damn moment of it. Mindy – well, she _missed_ not being shot at or chased by ninjas – but despite that, I was happy for her; she was having the time of her life and I hadn't seen her _so_ happy in quite a while.

It was the same for the others... Our peace was destroyed as my cell rang...

"Oh, crap!" I growled and reached for the offending device.

"No peace for the wicked!" Ryan teased.

"It's the purple one!" I commented as I answered the call.

* * *

I grinned at his comment.

But then my grin began to fade as I saw Dave's expression go from amused to shocked and then onto scared for a moment before his entire face then went steadily darker and darker.

He slowly put the cell down before turning to face me. For a moment, I felt a little bit of fear as I saw the darkness in Dave's face. Something _very bad_ had just happened. It took a minute for Dave to focus on something as archaic as speech.

He just said one word – actually, just a name.

"Anne-Marie."

* * *

**_The Beach_**

I was busy groping Chloe when my mobile rang – crap fucking timing!

"Ignore it!" Chloe whispered as she giggled to my touch.

I knew that I had to answer it; it was Dave.

"Put Chloe down, we have a situation..." I shivered; Dave's tone was colder than I had ever heard it, "– Anne-Marie is missing..."

"What? When?"

"Mindy is searching the streets – she has Danny with her, Ryan and I are going ashore, too. I need you and Chloe to get the others together and safely back to the _Atlantic Storm_."

"Got it!"

I turned to Chloe who looked very worried by my expression.

"Get everybody together – we're going back to the boat. It's Anne-Marie – she's gone missing..."

Chloe just stood there for a second, her hand over her mouth.

"Move it, girl!" I growled and Chloe jumped into action, running towards where Megan, Stephanie, Tommy and Curtis were playing.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach. If anything happened to that young girl, Dave and Mindy would be devastated... However, on the other hand, whoever had taken Anne-Marie should be afraid, very afraid – if they only knew what hell they had just unleashed upon themselves.

The Caribbean was about to get a damn sight hotter!

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

I was sobbing fit to burst when I finally returned to the boat empty handed.

Cathy had met up with me and taken Danny back aboard earlier on. Dave and Ryan were still out there, searching. Chloe had met me at the gangway and I could see that she had been crying too. I collapsed into my best friend's arms and she helped me into the Main Salon and then onto the couch.

..._...

Ten minutes later, it came.

The message.

It was confirmation that my daughter was not just lost; it was confirmation that she had been taken. Chloe walked into the Main Salon, she was carrying something in both hands and her face was full of sorrow. I had held on to the hope that Anne-Marie was just lost and that the Police would find her... Cathy, Stephanie and Megan froze – they looked horrified.

Chloe hesitated before she spoke, the anguish evident in her face.

"A motorcycle courier just delivered this," she said quietly and calmly, fighting back the tears.

..._...

In her hands was a large padded envelope. On the outside was a simple note.

_FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS – SHE LIVES  
ANYTHING ELSE – SHE DIES_

Chloe carefully opened the envelope and I stood up to see what was in it.

She pulled out what looked to be a piece of pink material. I felt my heart beating harder and I was struggling to breathe. I sank to the deck, unable to comprehend what was happening as I felt the hot tears pouring unrestricted down my cheeks. I had never felt the way I was feeling right then – my mind was reeling and I could not focus on my thoughts. I felt arms hugging me tightly as I cried – it was Megan.

I looked up at Chloe and at what she held in her hand. I recognised it immediately; it was my daughter's t-shirt – the very one that I had given her and that she had been wearing that very afternoon and...

"Is that blood?" Cathy demanded, taking the t-shirt from her daughter.

..._...

Why?

Every time something good happened in my life, it was closely followed by tragedy. The past few days had been heaven – now... Why? It was too much – I bolted for the nearest bathroom and violently vomited up everything that I had eaten over the past few hours. I kept retching even when my stomach was empty – I had never reacted like that over _anything_, not even the death of my own Daddy.

I was Hit Girl, I had an iron stomach – or so I had thought.

**_Time since abduction: 00:03:00_**

* * *

**_USS Churchill_**

**_Twenty-two nautical miles to the northwest_**

"XO, Captain on the SatCom – secure!"

Lieutenant Commander Wes Edwards grimaced. That probably meant trouble and he was _not_ wrong!

"Sir, how..."

"Can it, Wes! I need a list of all air and sea traffic leaving Guadeloupe in the past three hours; track and destination, and I need it yesterday!" Commander Ryan Bennett ordered his Executive Officer.

Questions could wait – the Captain had spoken...

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Hanging up the satellite phone he relayed the order to the Combat System Officer – his department ran the state-of-the-art SPY-1D AEGIS radar system that was at the heart of the destroyer. The department's motto was '_In God We Trust. All Others We Track..._'

Next, he called up _HMS Dragon_ and spoke directly to her Captain, requesting anything that her equally state-of-the-art, mast-top mounted Sampson AESA radar had detected in the previous three hours. Within minutes, all relevant information began to flood through the high-speed, digital Link 16 data system that allowed NATO warships to exchange radar and fire control data.

As a final act he ordered the ship's course altered towards the south.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Caribbean_**

I felt woozy as I struggled to open my eyes.

For a moment, I thought that I was safely back in my cabin on the _Atlantic Storm_, but something didn't feel right and I had a headache. My vision was blurry as I looked around me and it took me a moment to focus. I was on a boat, that was for certain and pretty obvious; I could feel the motion – we were definitely at sea and I could hear the engines throbbing away beneath me.

I sat up, noticing almost immediately that my t-shirt and shorts were both missing, but I was glad to see that I was still wearing my one-piece swimsuit and my sneakers. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings; I was sitting on a scrappy looking mattress on a narrow bunk, in a small cabin.

I began to feel scared and I felt fear. The fear rapidly grew inside me and I began to cry, sobbing as it gripped me from within. I just sat there on the bunk as I struggled to get my mind in order – how had I got here? I could not think; I was too scared... Where was I? The tears streamed down my face as I continued to sob; I could not stop them – I was alone and my family was gone... Maybe for ever! What was going to happen to me?

My mind cleared for just a moment and I seized upon it, I stopped crying and it all started to come back to me in a giant rush: Guadeloupe, the beach, shopping, t-shirts – the hand across my mouth.

I remembered struggling against the hands that held me as I was dragged away from the daylight, away from my family. I remembered a sharp pain as somebody slapped me hard across the face – I reached up and felt the dried blood around my nose. I then had a vivid memory of an evil smelling rag that had then been clamped over my nose and mouth. I was still fighting even as I succumbed to the blackness...

... Then I woke up – here and now. The fear came back with a vengeance – I was shaking as I started to sob again, the tears flowing freely. I had only ever felt so scared, just that one time before; when Daddy had been murdered in Gotham, just before Dave and Josh had rescued us – but back then, I had not been alone...

"Mommy..."

**_Time since abduction: 00:03:46_**

* * *

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Pointe-à-Pitre  
Guadeloupe_**

"Mommy... Where is my sister?"

I had moved from the deck to a more dignified position on a couch where I was hugging my young son who was very scared.

"I don't know, Danny... But I promise you, I _will_ find her, and those that took her, they _will_ motherfucking pay!" I hissed.

Danny looked up at me in surprise; I never usually swore in front of Danny or Anne-Marie. As I looked down at my scared seven-year-old son I came to a difficult decision and I focussed on him.

"Sorry, Danny; I should not have sworn like that, but I am really pissed and... Well, it's time you learnt a secret – a _big_ secret..."

**_Time since abduction: 00:03:51_**

* * *

**_Nine minutes later_**

It was unbelievable – I had trouble taking it all in... I just sat there, stunned.

I looked over at Dad – or should it be 'Kick-Ass' – and Mom, or rather 'Hit Girl', then over to Chloe... Megan just smiled at my confusion.

"It's all true, Danny – I'm Wildcat..."

"Chloe is Shadow, Josh is Jackal, Curtis is Trojan...?" I added.

"Very good!" Dad commented. "It will make it much easier for us to operate and for us to find your sister if you know the truth, Danny – your sister is 'Rogue', by the way..."

"Now, Daniel..." Mom began getting my attention.

My proper name – that worried me, and for a moment I felt scared again; there was something cold in the way Mom spoke.

"You will _never_ breathe a word, Daniel Lizewski, or there _will_ be consequences."

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Caribbean_**

The door to the cabin flew open.

The man was _huge_, but I still glared at him – it had been a while since my sobbing session and for now, I was over it.

"Don't look at me like that, you fucking little bitch!"

The man had a strange accent – not American, but not quite British – maybe a mix of the two.

"Why are you keeping me?" I demanded, forcing myself to be brave.

"Your Mummy and Daddy are going to pay for your safe return... Won't that be nice?"

"Not nearly as nice as watching my Daddy smash your face in!"

Maybe that was not the best thing to say!

I was grabbed roughly by the arm, dragged off the bed and thrown towards the door, crumpling to the deck where I caught my knee and grazed it making me call out in pain.

"Get up!"

I was dragged out of the cabin and up some steps. I saw that I was on a yacht – an older yacht, made of wood. I found myself being picked up and carried down a gang-way before being thrown into the backseat of an old SUV.

"Move and I cut you – understand?" The man growled.

I flinched at the sight of the very large knife and nodded, my brief show of bravery had evaporated.

**_Time since abduction: 00:04:11_**

* * *

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Pointe-à-Pitre  
Guadeloupe_**

The waiting was the worst.

I felt awful and I knew that everybody else did too. All were back aboard and we were just awaiting the inevitable. My mind was racing with possibilities – money was not a worry; we had plenty. Part of me said to just pay up and get Anne-Marie back. However, my core principals came to the fore – _somebody_ was going to pay and it was _not_ going to be me...

To keep myself occupied, I put my mind to contemplating all of the _wonderful_ things that I could do to whomever was behind my daughter's kidnapping – stress made me _very_ creative! I was just contemplating if you really _could_ cut somebody's heart out with a spoon, when my avenging thoughts were cut off as another padded envelope arrived.

..._...

Again, it was straight to the point.

_$1,000,000  
18.1467N 64.6095W  
48 HOURS_

In the padded envelope was another item of clothing – my seven-year-old daughter's shorts. I did not know how to react – my hands balled into fists as I closed my eyes, trying to control my many emotions. I felt conflicting emotions; I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I also wanted to hurt somebody, and I wanted to kill – oh, I _so_ wanted to kill... I looked up to see that my family and my friends were too scared to come near me...

Only, I needed them, so I forced a smile and gave in to my emotions, allowing the tears to fall. Chloe and Stephanie ran forward and they hugged me as Ryan took the note and headed for the Bridge. He was back within two minutes.

"Those co-ordinates are for Road Harbour in the British Virgin Islands. We can be there in eleven hours. The engines are warm – we can depart immediately."

**_Time since abduction: 00:04:11  
Time to deadline: 01:23:54_**


	234. Rogue Search

**_That night  
Wednesday_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Location: 20nm northwest of Guadeloupe  
Position: 16.5584° N 61.8272° W  
Course: 315°, Speed: 20 knots, 1,292nm logged_**

**_Time: 22:00_**

We left the dock at nine that night.

We were heading north towards the British Virgin Islands where I hoped to be reunited with my daughter. The whole situation was getting to me and I needed to be on my own, so I headed to my stateroom and closed the door behind me. I lay on the bed, just staring at the ceiling for about half an hour before I was disturbed – it was Dave.

"Talk to me..."

I took a deep breath and sat up.

"I'm worried about how this is going to pan out."

"We've been in tough situations before," Dave pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is different – _we_ volunteered for this shit..."

"I know; I know – Anne-Marie did not."

"We promised to protect them with our lives..." I reminded my partner.

"We did, and that is exactly what we are doing right now. We are heading north to get our girl and we will _not_ stop, till we get her back."

* * *

**_That same time_**

**_Somewhere in the Caribbean_**

I soon found myself in yet another boat, a much bigger boat. Only, this time, I was not alone in the cabin.

My hands were bound behind me and I was sitting in a soft chair. I could see out a window, but all I could see was water – a lot of water. In front of me were two men and they were both armed with pistols in holsters under their arms. There was also a woman – she had a pistol on her belt.

My bravery had decided to return, so I decided to see how far I could push them.

"I need to pee."

"Cross your legs."

"I have been – I _really_ need to pee!" I persisted.

"For fuck's sake!" One of the men swore.

"I'll take the little bitch!" The woman hissed.

She yanked me out of the chair, dragged me down a corridor and then she opened a door and shoved me into a bathroom. I just stared at her.

"My hands are tied; how can I go!"

The woman muttered under her breath as she spun me around roughly and untied my hands.

"Get peeing!"

"I'm not going with you watching!"

The woman turned her back in disgust.

"I don't trust you, you'll look..."

The woman glared at me like I was an idiot. Then she punched the wall and slammed the door shut. I was alone and now I had to figure out how to escape... I looked around the bathroom – it was all marble. I did need to pee, so I did, but took my time over it.

"You done?"

"Almost..." I yelled back.

I had to think fast... I opened the cupboard under the sink – bingo! After finishing my work, I banged on the door.

"I think we have a problem?" I called out.

The door was yanked open and...

"Oh, shit!" The woman yelled as she saw the toilet overflowing, courtesy of seven strategically placed toilet rolls.

The woman ran off towards some stairs and I took off in the opposite direction, pushing my way through a door and down another corridor. There ahead of me was another door, a sliding one and it was partially opened. I moved forward quickly and quietly, there, I found myself peering through an open door which appeared to lead onto the bridge.

I crept through the door and found the place empty – ahead of me was a whole load of hi-tech equipment and the wheel. I knew I had merely seconds before I was found – there, over to the right, a phone! Mom had drilled into my brother and me, a number for use _only_ if we were in big trouble – I dialled it.

* * *

**_Safehouse F  
Chicago, USA_**

I was in the Command Centre with Kim and Matty when I heard a chilling sound.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"It's the 'Hit Phone'..." I replied ominously.

"Mindy will kill you for calling it that..."

I hit the button to answer the call and a voice came over the speakers, echoing around the room.

"Hello?"

Jesus Christ!

"Anne-Marie! Where are you?"

"I... I don't know – I'm on a massive white boat..."

"Look around, can you see land?"

"No, just ocean – it's dark..."

"Look around you, anything... anything that can help us..."

"Err, G – W – A – P... Somebody is coming..."

As we listened, we heard a door open and then voices – a man and a woman.

"The sooner we get that little bitch to the island, the happier I will be."

"She'll be safe there, no escape – unless she's a good swimmer!"

There was laughter which was rapidly cut short.

"What the fuck...?"

Anne-Marie screamed.

"No... No..."

There was the sound of a slap and then the call was cut off.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Caribbean_**

I lay on the deck and felt the blood on my mouth.

"You fucking little bitch!" A man growled into my ear as I was dragged up from the deck.

I was carried back to the Main Salon and thrown onto the couch. As I landed, I felt a hand across my face – the pain was immense and I started sobbing, both out of pain and fear. My hair was seized and my head pulled back. I found myself staring into the dark eyes of one of the men.

"You see this?" A knife was shoved an inch from my eyeballs and I flinched backwards away from it. "Try anymore shit and I gut you like a fucking fish... Now sit your fucking arse down, like a good little girl and fucking behave!"

* * *

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Time: 22:45_**

"Mindy – I've got Marty on the VC!"

Abby came running into the Sky Lounge, aft of the bridge and seized the remote, changing channel on the large-screen TV. I saw Marty and he was not smiling, behind him stood Kim.

"I have mixed news, Mindy, Dave – you need to listen to this..."

_"Hello?"_

I grabbed the remote from Abby and turned up the volume as I heard my daughter's voice... Tears began to well up inside me...

..._...

Then came the scream.

_"No... No..."_

There was total silence in the Sky Lounge as everybody there heard the slap. Several faces turned to look at me as I felt extreme anger building up within me. They _dared_ to lay a hand on my seven-year-old daughter... They _dared_ to hurt her...

I was brought back to my senses and everybody jumped as there was a sharp and loud, cracking sound. I looked down and saw that I had snapped the TV remote control in two.

* * *

I wrapped my arm around Mindy and focussed on Marty.

"At least we know that she is alive. We also have two new facts – she is being taken to an island, possibly a private island? We also have four letters – G, W, A and P."

"What do those letters mean?" I asked.

"Sorry, Dave – I have no idea..."

"I do."

We all turned to look at Ryan.

"A callsign. If she was on the bridge, then she may have seen the boat's callsign – or part of it..."

Marty interrupted Ryan.

"I have sixty-seven vessels with GWAP in their callsign. I'm gonna have to narrow things down a bit."

"See what you can dig out on private islands near the British Virgin Islands – especially people with 'massive' mega-yachts."

"I'll get back to you..."

Marty was gone.

* * *

**_Time: 23:00_**

We were heading north towards the British Virgin Islands and on the way, we would plan what we were going to do once we got there. I decided I needed to talk to everybody before anything went sideways. Dave did _not_ agree with what I was about to say, but I pushed on anyway.

Everybody was crowded into the Main Salon and they all looked at me expectantly as I stood ready to speak. I took a deep breath and looked at them – my friends and my family.

"You all know what has happened. You also know that I am going to do _everything_ and _anything_ to get my daughter back. However, the risks will be high – we are no longer in Chicago, this is the real world where law and order does not exist and I don't want to put _any_ of you at risk. Dave and I will execute the mission..."

I paused for a moment, out of curiosity, as I noticed Josh leaning into Chloe.

"You wanna do it, or shall I – you'll leave less of a mark..." He said calmly, but I could see irritation in his face.

"You wanna fucking bet?" Chloe replied. She looked livid and her eyes were flashing with anger – only I missed the danger.

I opened my mouth to continue when Chloe stood up, strode over to me and...

* * *

"You hit my Mom!" Danny exclaimed indignantly as the cringeworthy sound of skin slapping skin echoed around the Main Salon.

"Talk like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!" Chloe growled ominously as Mindy put a hand up to her very pink looking left cheek and just stood there looking stunned.

"You hit my Mom!" Danny repeated.

"Yeah, I did, Danny; sometimes, she needs it. Very few people can slap Hit Girl and survive – however, I am one of them."

Chloe then turned to the stunned Mindy.

"You stopped being so goddamned stupid? We are _all_ ready and willing to risk our lives to go after Anne-Marie – and don't you _fucking_ forget it, or you'll just get yourself slapped again!" Chloe finished, sitting back down again, still fuming.

"You were saying..." Josh said to Mindy as he smirked.

"Forget I even spoke..." Mindy said very quietly as she blushed to match the outline of Chloe's hand on her left cheek before turning and heading forward to her stateroom.

"We already have!" Cathy commented with a chuckle.

I went after Mindy.

* * *

I followed her into the stateroom, closed the door behind me and sat down on the couch by the portside windows.

"Mindy, you are not alone. We are all in this together – we are a team; we are Fusion... Even in the Caribbean!"

Mindy turned to me as she sat on the bed.

"Thank you, Stephanie, thank you for reminding me of that..." Mindy smiled. "Talk about embarrassing!"

"Yeah – it must have been; that handprint looks good though..." I grinned. "I've got to look after my Mum, don't I!"

* * *

**_Time: 23:30_**

Nobody mentioned the embarrassing situation from earlier – which I was very happy about – as Dave and I began to prepare our equipment.

Me, being me, I was always prepared... We had no idea what sort of a fight was before us – but I was fairly certain that it would be on a tropical island somewhere. We could not exactly bring all of our usual vigilante gear with us – our normal combat suits were not wearable in the tropical conditions of the Caribbean, so we would need something more lightweight and suitable for both the climate and the terrain. In the boat garage that was located in the stern of the _Atlantic Storm_, I had several discrete equipment packs stowed there that were masquerading as life-rafts.

For any waterborne assault, there were a pair of Zodiac FC470 Commando Assault Boats with 55-horsepower outboard engines. Each could carry ten persons with their equipment, although we would use both for any assault. Dave and I broke open two of the other containers that contained equipment for everybody on board – except for Danny, Abby and Ryan, of course!

We called everybody to the Aft Bridge Deck and began to hand out equipment.

..._...

Each person received a pair of pants and a combat shirt in the British MTP (Multi-Terrain Pattern) colour scheme. On top of those would be worn an MTP assault vest for weapons and equipment. Each vest was also customised with additional composite light-weight body armour and the wearer's normal colours were added to the vest to allow for easy identification in battle. For footwear, I supplied each person with a set of light-weight Viper MTP boots. Everybody was also provided with a facemask that would conceal their identity, covering the area around their eyes and nose. I allowed individual users to select their own headgear, be it a bush hat, baseball cap, or a Fast helmet. Light-weight gloves were also provided.

Those who selected the Fast helmet would have the option of carrying night-vision equipment. Another container from below was filled with weapons. I had everybody's favourite pistol and PDW available, plus some heavier weapons.

Those heavier weapons included the FN Minimi Mk3 in 5.56-millimetre calibre, the FN40GL-S 40-millimetre grenade launcher and Kick-Ass' favourite, the Atchisson AA-12 12-gauge automatic shotgun.

..._...

Danny was wide-eyed as he watched all the activity going on throughout the _Atlantic Storm_. Cathy was preparing medical supplies which would be added to everybody's kit. Ryan was on the Bridge keeping an eye out for anybody sailing too close – we did not want to be spotted with so much illegal equipment up on deck! Josh insisted on playing motivational tracks over the yacht's music system at full blast; these included Queen's, 'One Vision' and Survivor's, 'Eye of The Tiger' among others...

Everybody spent time checking out their equipment and weapons to ensure that everything was ready. Kick-Ass and Jackal would carry the heavy weapons while Psyche and Wildcat would be our light-fighters carrying the lightest loads; each with a pistol and an MP7A2 only, plus knives, and relying on their skills. On that note I had made Wildcat's day by producing an updated set of claws for her to wear, which were embedded in a set of light-weight gauntlets.

Both Megan and Stephanie spent a lot of time sharpening their knives – Stephanie was a very different girl now that she was preparing for action and she was very serious as she focussed on her tasks.

Shadow and I would carry a P90 and G36C respectively, plus a selection of our usual bladed weapons. Trojan and Splinter would both carry P90s and they would be tasked with protecting the exfiltration zone and our backs during the initial assault. They would also be backup, as required. Medic would remain with the boats, as required – we seriously hoped not to require her medical skills.

Neptune and Hal would remain on the _Atlantic Storm_. Hal would co-ordinate the attack as she was used to doing in Chicago. Extra technical support would be provided by Battle Guy who would connect via satellite to assist Hal – we had sworn Marty to secrecy; I did not want anybody else in Chicago to find out about Anne-Marie.

As for the yacht itself? To tone down the white hull we had tons of dark grey camouflage netting to hang about the superstructure before the attack so we could come in close without being seen in the moonlight.

All of the fervent activity and preparation kept everybody from worrying about Anne-Marie. We even kept Danny busy with numerous tasks as he was _really_ missing his twin sister. There was another problem too; Dave.

Our daughter had been with me, when she had been taken. Nobody blamed me, at least nobody dared to say anything about it, but I detected something in Dave's manner towards me. There was nothing that I could put my finger on, but I felt like he was blaming me for losing Anne-Marie. He was caring and loving towards me, as he always was – only something felt different between us.

That moment was _not_ the time for a rift between us, so I decided to leave it until our daughter was safe.

* * *

**_Early the following morning  
Thursday  
New Year's Eve_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Location: 20nm north of Saint Kitts  
Position: 17.6068° N 62.8969° W  
Course: 297°, Speed: 20 knots, 1,380nm logged_**

**_Time: 01:40_**

We had finally identified where Anne-Marie was being held – at least we hoped so!

Traffic analysis completed by _USS Churchill_ had discovered a boat leaving Guadeloupe and that boat had departed on a northerly course about thirty minutes after Anne-Marie had gone missing. That boat had stopped at an island – a small privately owned island. Another, much larger craft had been tracked on a course similar to that which we were now on. With some more detective work by _HMS Dragon_ and Marty we also knew the identity of that yacht and more crucially, who owned it – that yacht had the callsign: GWAP6.

Our final destination was to be Buck Island. The island was privately owned by a British ex-pat and it was located in the British Virgin Islands. I was getting excited: we had an amphibious assault to plan – a first for me and a first for Fusion.

Dave was very keen to go all Matrix – if we let him!

**_Time since abduction: 00:08:41  
Time to deadline: 02:19:24_**

* * *

**_Later that morning  
Thursday_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Location: 2.2nm east of Buck Island  
Position: 18.4309° N 64.5173° W  
1,485nm logged_**

**_Time: 09:00_**

We were at anchor and as close to our final destination as we dared.

We had, after much deliberation, put together an assault plan and we were going to act on it to the best of our abilities. Ryan had spoken with Commander Perrin and Lieutenant Commander Edwards, advising them of certain aspects of our plan – there was nothing that the two Naval Officers could do openly, but if we happened to blow the lid off a drug cartel, for example, _then_ they could act – however, they both agreed that running an exercise close by, would be acceptable...

..._...

Almost everybody was below, getting some much needed sleep before the night's action. My first destination was the Bridge as it was to be our Command Centre. Following me to the Bridge were Ryan and Dave.

"Time to go purple, gentlemen!" I said with a grin as I reached under the starboard helm console, slid back a hidden protective cover and pressed a recessed button, twice.

A small touchscreen keypad illuminated on the right hand portion of the upper console below the wind speed and direction indicators. I rapidly entered an eight-digit code and the right-hand of the four nineteen-inch touch-screens changed to a menu system of twelve options. Dave chuckled at the purple tint that appeared around the menu.

"Nice!" He quipped.

I ignored him as I selected option 4 on the menu: '**UAF-1 ESM**'. The Racal ESM or Electronic Support Measures system was totally illegal on the _Atlantic Storm_; just don't ask where I got it! The system was designed to sniff out electronic signals, such as search radars, and tell us how far away the transmitter was and in which direction. It could even tell us the frequency and band which could help us identify the transmitting vessel. Even better, we could detect them _using_ their radar, before they detected us _with_ their radar.

The ESM system would be critical in getting close to the island without being detected. If we identified a radar on or around the island, we would then be able to jam it with the next option on the menu; option 5: '**Type 675 ECM**'. The Thorn EMI ECM or Electronic Counter Measures system was again, totally illegal – probably more so than the ESM; if you must know, the two systems fell off the back of a Brazilian Type 23 frigate! The ECM system was capable of jamming a wide variety of electronic signals, including communications, but primarily radar. The ESM system would identify a signal and the ECM system would then jam it, making it useless.

Ryan actually raised an eyebrow as he perused the list of options.

"Most of these weren't purchased from your average yacht chandler!" He mused and I felt myself blushing slightly.

"They were... Just not a normal one..." I replied before lapsing into embarrassed silence.

"When do we use option 1; that looks like fun?" Ryan enquired.

"You'll know when you need it, Commander."

Dave and I went below to get some sleep

**_Time since abduction: 00:14:11  
Time to deadline: 02:13:54_**


	235. Rogue Rescue

**_That evening  
Thursday_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Location: 2.2nm east of Buck Island  
Position: 18.4309° N 64.5173° W  
1,485nm logged_**

**_Time: 19:00_**

Down below it was a show of organised chaos as everybody was changing into their combat gear.

Danny sensibly stayed on the bridge with Ryan, well out of the way. I was wearing the MTP pants, shirt and boots. Around my waist I had a webbing belt that carried my communications equipment, plus it supported a holster on my right hip for a Glock 23, which was strapped to my thigh. Arrayed around the belt were spare magazines and a nine-inch combat knife. Once I was changed, I went around the yacht checking on everybody else.

First stop was the bow.

..._...

Chaos, was a very accurate word to describe what I found!

The only one with pants on was Tommy. Megan and Stephanie were still in their underwear and seemed to be struggling with their assault vests.

"You guys getting dressed anytime soon?" I asked.

"Sorry, we were sorting out all these straps..." Stephanie said.

"Curtis, eyes off Megan's ass!" I warned.

"I don't mind..." Megan began.

"Get some clothes on – we have a mission..." I grumbled.

I decided to leave them to it!

* * *

**_Time: 21:20_**

"You look ready to kick ass!"

"Funny, Neptune!"

"Sorry, Kick-Ass – just trying to lighten the mood... Wow..."

Shadow appeared on the bridge, blushing beneath her mask, an MTP baseball cap on her head backwards.

"Very nice, daughter of mine!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Shadow replied, giving me and her Dad a twirl.

She wore the same kit as me, except that she bore an FN Five-seveN in a holster on her right hip and she held her bō-staff in her left hand with her P90 suspended from the front of her assault vest and a pair of spare fifty-round magazines on her left hip.

..._...

Jackal appeared next and he carried much the same equipment as Shadow, apart from the bō-staff. On the back of his vest he carried his Ninja-To and on his chest he bore three Fairburn-Sykes fighting knives. He smiled appreciatively at his girlfriend and slapped her on her behind which received a giggle in response! Neptune rolled his eyes and went back to his own preparations as Wildcat, Psyche and Splinter appeared, closely followed by Trojan and Medic.

Neptune grinned as his wife showed off her own armour and the SIG Sauer P226 in a holster on her belt. Medic in turn checked out her husband's body armour and his own SIG pistol. Hal took her place on the bridge, setting up a pair of laptops on the table at the couch. Hal was also wearing body armour; I was taking no risks. Around her slim waist was a belt with a Glock 17 pistol in a holster.

Kick-Ass and I checked over each and every member before Chloe and Josh did the same for the two of us. We were finally ready.

Even Danny wore body armour – as I said, I was taking no risks.

* * *

**_Some hours earlier_**

**_Buck Island_**

I was brought ashore.

There was no way to know where I was, except that I had been able to see plenty of land. I had been dragged off the yacht – a much bigger yacht than the _Atlantic Storm_ and thrown into the back of an open topped SUV. I think I might have annoyed the two men and the woman – they seemed to enjoy throwing me around and I could feel bruises all over my body.

We drove up a stone track that led towards a hill that had a building on it. The SUV pulled up outside the building, which turned out to be several buildings, and I was physically handed to another man – what was I? A suitcase! He did not look happy as I smiled at him and he slapped me around the face, which stung. I did my best not to cry, but just glared at the man, wishing that he would drop dead – I had already figured out that if I was going to survive, I would have to toughen up. The man began to issue orders and I was thrown at the woman who dragged me down some steps and towards a swimming pool.

The woman was gripping my swimming costume tightly and she used it to drag me over to a building to one side of the pool.

"Hey – the swimsuit is new!" I called out.

"You think I give a shit!"

The woman pushed me hard through an open door and I fell into a metal something and then to the concrete floor. I felt something trickling down my face and when I reached up to it, my hand came away red. Then the door was slammed shut and I heard a bolt slammed into place.

I jumped up and banged on the door, yelling to be let out, but all I heard was the woman's feet walking away. I gave up and sank to the floor – I had never felt so alone. I had no idea where I was and nobody else did, either. My family were hundreds of miles away and now I knew that I would never see them again, ever...

I started to cry again.

* * *

**_That night  
Thursday_**

**_Location: Two miles to the southeast of Buck Island_**

**_Time: 23:20_**

The attack had begun.

Through the darkness the island waited, swathed in deceptively protective darkness. Beside a dock at the north end of the island lay an enormous yacht, much bigger than the Atlantic Storm – it would be secondary target. Our reconnaissance had shown that coming ashore near to the residence, at the southern tip of the island, would be very dangerous and probably very deadly for us all, thanks to towering cliffs and the roaming, well-armed, guard force.

Instead, we could come ashore at the north-eastern tip of the island. From there we would move almost the full length of the 43-acre island – almost 850-metres – taking out any armed men as we went. Most of the island was dense tropical greenery and it would take a couple of hours to make a stealthy approach to the residence which was perched on the top of a small hill.

..._...

The two, 4.7-metre Zodiac Commando Assault Boats were launched from the stern and everybody climbed aboard. After a final check of persons and equipment, the two coxswains: Kick-Ass and Jackal, gently backed away from the _Atlantic Storm_ before turning for the distant shore.

As I crouched next to my partner, I felt feelings of hope course through me – we had to succeed; I needed my daughter back. However, as I looked back at my yacht, I had a funny feeling that I was not gonna see her again...

I quickly lost sight of the 120-foot yacht, blacked out as it was and covered in copious amounts of camouflage netting.

**_Time since abduction: 01:04:11  
Time to deadline: 01:23:54_**

* * *

**_The next morning – early!  
Friday  
New Year's Day, 2016_**

**_Time: 00:01_**

**_The north-eastern beach of Buck Island_**

The attack had begun and we were ashore.

The two assault boats were pulled high up the beach and into the trees, well away from the surf, and anchored. Kick-Ass and Jackal moved forwards and spread out, raising their Minimi machine guns to their shoulders and scanning the area through the NVGs on their helmets.

Shadow and I moved forwards between the boys and raised our suppressed PDWs. We both bore NVGs on our helmets too. The beach was clear, just as we had expected. Splinter and Trojan hid amongst the palm trees with their suppressed P90s at the ready.

Wildcat, with Psyche beside her, ran up the beach and they both took off to the south, towards the main building on the south cliff of the island some seven-hundred metres away.

"Fusion ashore!" I called.

"Hal copies Fusion ashore – see you in a few hours – bring back our girl!"

I checked my watch, it was just after midnight.

'Happy New Year,' I thought to myself.

**_Time since abduction: 01:04:51  
Time to deadline: 01:23:14_**

* * *

**_Time: 00:12_**

It was Psyche who got in the first kill of the night.

"Wildcat; I have a contact, twenty yards ahead, in the trees. Looks like a guard, smoking."

"Go for the kill, Psyche – and keep it quiet!" I reminded her.

In my NVGs, I saw the slim frame of Psyche move forwards silently, her boots making almost no noise on the soft sand and tropical grass. I watched in anticipation as she closed on the unsuspecting guard and then I saw her leap into the air, coming down on the man and driving a nine-inch blade through his neck while her other hand clamped over his mouth. The guard fell to the ground and I saw Psyche remove her knife and stab the man again, this time through the heart.

"One down!" Was the curt response which sounded _so_ cold when delivered in a monotone British accent – _'oh, I've just killed a fly, oops'_.

That girl was cold when she had to be – I supposed it was her training from before we found her – still gave me the creeps though! I caught up with my friend, who was nonchalantly wiping off her blade on the guard's clothing before replacing it in the scabbard on her belt.

We moved off as soon as we had dragged the guard into deeper foliage.

..._...

Behind us, the main assault force followed our cleared path. We took our time – rushing made noise and noise could get Rogue killed.

The next two kills were mine – I drove the claws of my left hand into another unsuspecting guard's throat, ripping it open and I pushed his face into the sand until he quit moving. His pal appeared, busily zipping up his pants – his weapon, an AK-74 assault rifle, was leaning against a tree. As he reached for it, he saw his fellow guard lying prone on the trail. He lived for only a few more seconds as I drove the right set of claws into his left side, destroying his left kidney and chopping up his intestines. The other set of claws were driven directly into the man's heart, cutting it into three pieces.

The massive internal bleeding and severe shock killed him _very_ quickly.

* * *

**_Time: 01:15_**

"I'll say this for him: he had a lot of guts!"

"Fuck me!" I groaned at the incredibly bad joke. "We _really_ need to talk!"

Psyche had just ripped open a man's stomach with her knife before following through by stabbing her blade through his heart.

"Quit your bitching, Wildcat – we have work to do and it's two all, I believe..."

With that, Psyche vanished into the undergrowth and I rapidly followed on behind. Was that crazy bitch keeping score?

..._...

We skirted around the buildings at the base of the first hill.

That would be for the main assault force to handle. It was tough going – the night was humid and the undergrowth was thick. Our boots kept us upright on the slippery bits and we moved in complete silence, searching for our next prey.

* * *

**_Two-hundred yards' behind_**

We were the main assault force – all four of us!

The man who lived on the island had to have a private guard force and we found them, fast asleep and spread across three chalet type huts down by the sea on the north-west side of the island. There _were_ three men on guard duty – extra emphasis on 'were'!

Hit Girl and I ran forwards, directly at the men. They never saw us coming in the darkness as Hit Girl drove her knife into the throat of the first man, then she gently lowered him to the ground.

"Does it hurt...?" Hit Girl growled as she drove the blade deep into the man's heart. "Good, very good..."

I concentrated on my own targets – the two men were eight feet apart. I whirled around, one blade of my bō-staff severing the head of the first man as I finished my movement by driving the opposite blade directly into the other guard's heart – he was dead before he hit the soft white sand beneath him.

Kick-Ass took the first chalet and Jackal the second – Hit Girl took the third while I stood watch.

* * *

The men never knew what killed them.

I pulled a suppressed Walther P22 pistol from my webbing and promptly fired off six rounds – plink, plink, plink, plink, plink, plink. The pistol had been selected precisely for the reduced sound emitted by the weapon. Outside the hut, nobody would have heard a thing...

I checked that the hut had six corpses before turning for the door.

* * *

All three seemed to reappear at the same time.

I had not heard a thing, but all three changed out the magazine on their Walther P22 pistols before stowing them in their webbing. Kick-Ass held up six fingers, Hit Girl – five, Jackal six. Seventeen kills – just like that.

We moved off into the jungle.

* * *

**_Up ahead_**

I was determined not to fuck up.

Not like the last time, when I ended up dangling from a tall building, over a thousand feet above Chicago! I had a single mission – to rescue my little sister. I could _not_ fuck up – not even once... I was in my element – I dug deep into my programming and focussed on nothing but the mission. I was Psyche, I was a killer, I was unbeaten...

I was also annoyed to find no more men to kill!

* * *

**_Time: 02:25_**

"This is Psyche; we're at the residence... approaching from below the pool..."

"Copy that!" Hal replied.

"Take care!" Hit Girl added.

* * *

We were approaching up a steep grassy slope with trees and undergrowth, well away from any pathways.

We had hiked almost a kilometre during out detour around buildings and pathways. Above us was the swimming pool. To the left were the pool house and behind it, a pair of chalets. To the right was the main residence. So far, nobody knew we were on the island – however, several men were dead and they would be missed sooner rather than later...

I took a moment to look out to see – there was something out there; I could feel it. Was it good, or were we in deeper shit than we already were? When you looked at it from a certain point of view, Fusion had just invaded a foreign country. The British Virgin Islands, were a British overseas territory and the British had fought wars over less...

We separated and I went to the left – towards the pool house, while Wildcat continued around to visit the chalets. I took a brief look behind me with my NVGs and smiled as I made out Shadow, Hit Girl, Jackal and Kick-Ass approaching up the slope in the near distance.

..._...

The pool house was dark and the door was closed.

I turned the handle and carefully pulled the door open – the hinges were obviously well oiled. I scanned the area with the NVGs, enabling the active infra-red. I could see a blanket and some other items – a plate with a partially eaten sandwich and a can of Coke.

Rogue!

I quickly searched the pool house and sadly, I found nothing else.

"Fusion – just found where they were holding somebody – no joy, though."

"Copy that!" Hal replied.

I left the pool house and immediately ran into another guard – I pulled out my knife, but he deflected it.

* * *

**_Time: 02:50_**

As I watched the residence from a hundred yards away, I saw Psyche appear and immediately get into a fight with a guard.

The girl could move when she needed to and ever since landing on the beach, she had been an ice cold killer. As a vigilante, she had to control her temper and limit the killing, but here on the island, I had let her off the leash, so to speak and she was working out beautifully. I also knew that she was very, very pissed off about somebody seizing her little sister and she wanted revenge, just as much as I did.

The man she was fighting, was good, but Psyche was smaller and more agile; she dodged his knife thrusts with jumps and dives, rolling along the ground at one stage. I did not dare say anything over the comms, in case I distracted her. Then the nine-year-old girl drove her knife into the man's chest and I saw blood erupt out of the man's still beating heart. The blood splashed over Psyche as she lowered the man to the ground and then stood up.

She turned to face us and the young Brit threw us a casual salute, before heading up the stairs away from the pool. I just chuckled to myself and I saw Shadow shaking her head, but smirking all the same.

* * *

All hell seemed to break loose!

I was hauled out of the bed and dragged down a corridor. I could hear gunfire and I was scared – it was dark and there was shouting and flashes and... I was pushed into a room and the door was slammed shut and locked.

I cowered in the corner and just shook with fear. It had been so close, that man – he had tried to remove my swimsuit. Only minutes before, he had pulled me out of the pool house and taken me to his room. I had no idea what he had in mind, but he obviously wanted me naked for whatever it was...

Then the gunfire had started and interrupted things.

* * *

I heard the gunshots and we all bolted up the hill, ignoring all further attempts at stealth.

Over to the left, in the second chalet, I had seen the flash of gunshots, then Wildcat had emerged and I could see blood dripping from her claws. She headed towards the main residence, following in her partner's wake.

Jackal and Kick-Ass ran up and over to the left to get into position to cut off reinforcements that might come up the stone track. I followed Shadow over the perfectly manicured lawn, dropping a guard with a throwing knife. We dropped down onto a bricked drive where there was a parked SUV.

As I passed by, I attached a remote charge to the underneath and then continued on towards the residence.

* * *

Dammit!

I had not been quick enough and that bastard had got two shots off – both had missed, but the damage had been done. However, the bastard had paid, with my claws in his heart... I dived out of the chalet and saw Psyche pushing her way into the residence.

By the time I caught up with her, she was raging. The young girl had pinned a guard against the wall, the muzzle of her MP7 buried deep in his throat.

"_Where is she?_" Psyche bellowed as she drove her right knee upwards into the man's stomach.

"I – don't – know..." The man gasped.

"There must be a hundred reasons why I shouldn't blow you away. Right now, I can't think of one..."

With that, Psyche literally blew the poor bastards head apart with a three-round burst. The girl was gone before the body had hit the ground.

* * *

As Shadow and I ran down the steps towards the front door of the residence, we came under heavy fire.

I dived to the left and Shadow to the right, we both engaged with our heavier weapons. The fire was accurate too as bullets pinged off the stonework that we were hiding behind. Then I heard some bad news.

"Contact! Contact! Contact!"

It was Kick-Ass and then I heard the FN Minimis commence chattering away and I knew that reinforcements were trying to come in from behind us. I returned fire, dropping a man – we had to move and we had to move soon, Rogue's life was at stake.

Dammit, we were _so_ close!

* * *

**_The Residence_**

**_Time: 03:05_**

"Who the bloody hell is attacking us?"

"We have no idea boss – we seem to have lost several men already, but we have extra men coming up from the barracks on the mainland and they will cut off the attackers' escape route. A group of men are cutting off the residence, as per standing orders."

"Are they soldiers?"

"We have no idea; nobody has actually seen them yet."

"Are they here for the girl?"

"No way – no way they could have found out where we took her. The girl's parents are just rich fuckers – no way they could have had an operation mounted this quickly. It's probably just a competitor, boss."

"Whoever they are – kill them and if possible bring one to me – I want answers!"

* * *

Shadow and I were able to break out as we laid down some heavy fire.

The main door was closed to us, but that was soon remedied as I slapped a block of C4 onto the locking mechanism in the centre. I yanked out the activation tag and dived behind the nearest wall...

There was a crashing explosion and part of the door sailed over our heads. We both surged forwards, finding two dead men – at least it might have been two; it was difficult to tell... My Glock 23 barked out orders of death as we moved forwards. I felt a bullet strike my body armour – damn it hurt! I swapped my Glock to my left hand and raised my G36C in my right – pouring death in two directions as I dived for cover behind a couch.

Shadow crashed down beside me as she swapped out the magazine in her FN Five-seveN pistol.

* * *

**_Atlantic Storm_**

**_Time: 03:18_**

Things did _not_ seem to be going well.

I monitored all the voice traffic as the team fought. Beside me was Danny – or rather 'Ravage' as he should be called.

"We need to get closer, just in case..." Neptune announced as he spun the wheel and advanced the throttles.

There was a whopping sound from the radar system as a large contact was detected eighteen miles out and closing at six knots.

"We have company!"

* * *

**_Buck Island_**

We had joined up with Wildcat and Psyche in the kitchen.

Psyche had just put a bullet into a man's face after pistol whipping him with her SIG. She was smiling – the girl was enjoying the killing, just as I did...

"He says she's in there!" She growled over the comms pointing at a large wooden door.

I felt my heart beating harder – we were close.

"Kick-Ass – we have a location, northern-most building, ground level..."

"Copy!"

I placed another charge – this one smaller than before.

Again, I pulled the tab and crouched down.

..._...

The door burst open and I rolled in, shooting at anything that was over five feet tall.

I saw my daughter, right there, across the room behind the men. She was still wearing her one-piece swimsuit and sneakers, nothing else; she looked very scared as she huddled into the corner. I felt anger surge through me as I found myself desperately wanting to get close to my daughter so that I could hug her and get her out of that dangerous place.

"I have eyes on Rogue!"

There was an explosion from across the room as a window shattered and Kick-Ass made his entry, almost ripping the head off a man as he twisted the head in anger. Several men ran out of another door and as the other members of Fusion appeared, we took control of the room.

Shadow kept a lookout at one door, Wildcat the other.

..._...

"Well hello there!" I said as I saw the boss cowering on the floor – he matched his photo perfectly.

He did not seem too happy to see me...

First though, I had to see to my daughter. She was still in the corner of her room. Her eyes were tight shut and her arms were over her head and ears trying to block out the noise. I could see the streaks of tears on her dirty face as I approached. There was no recognition from her, she seemed too stunned to notice me as I knelt down beside her.

I gingerly reached out and touched her shoulder.

* * *

I felt the gloved hands take hold of me and I heard a voice.

"This is Hit Girl; I have Rogue – repeat, I have Rogue!"

I looked up into a face that was masked. I could not see who it was, but for some reason I felt safe, I had no idea why. All around me I could hear shouts and the sounds of battle being fought. It reminded me of the war films that Danny loved to watch with Dave. I never liked them, but the place sounded just the same. Around me I could see death; people were dying as they tried to stop me from being rescued.

The gunfire began to fade and I was pulled around to face my rescuer.

"Are you okay?" The voice growled, but it felt familiar somehow.

I knew that I was safe, but I needed more...

I spoke through my sobs...

"I want my Mommy..."

* * *

"She's here, little one, she's here," I said as soothingly as I could and I hugged my daughter tightly.

Anne-Marie looked up at me, desperate for the love that she so desperately needed from the one person that was so badly _needed_ at that moment.

"Where?"

The little girl looked around anxiously and a little confused.

"Right here..."

* * *

I just stared, uncomprehending, as Hit Girl reached up and began to pull off her helmet and mask.

Was I about to find out who Hit Girl really was? Then I saw blonde hair appearing and... Oh my... Mom?

"_Mom!_"

I hugged Mindy _so_ tightly. My Mom... She was Hit Girl and she had come for me; I was safe, I was complete. I looked up as an enormous shape cast its shadow over the both of us. I recognised the green and yellow markings, it had to be Kick-Ass and I took a hopeful chance.

"Hi... Dad...?"

"Hi, sport – ready to go home?"

"Yes, please!"

**_Time: 03:30_**


	236. Rogue Descent

**_Later that morning  
Friday  
New Year's Day 2016_**

**_Location: Buck Island_**

**_Time: 03:35_**

She was scared and she was shivering with the cold even as her Mother wrapped her arms around her.

She began to feel safe for the first time. The roughness of the military clothing and body armour against her skin felt surprisingly reassuring to her as the arms clung to her like glue. The sight of her Father, standing not too far away, clad in similar military clothing and body armour gave her a feeling of pride, security and well-being. She had been shocked to find out who had come to rescue her from captivity and even more shocked to find out who had been beneath the masks.

Her Father had replaced his own mask soon after allowing her to see his face, however her Mother, had not. She had rising suspicions about the identity of the other masked vigilantes who stalked the perimeter toting large and angry looking weaponry, ready to tear into anybody who dared to approach. She desperately wanted to leave, but her Mother was busy talking to her captor, using words, some of which she had never heard before, but all of which she knew were bad, very bad.

..._...

As she focussed on the man that had tormented her, she felt an intense anger building up inside of her, like she had never felt before in her short life. She had the irresistible urge to want to hurt the man and that thought scared the seven-year-old girl to her core.

As she watched, Hit Girl kicked the man in the chest, sending him sprawling onto his backside. His hands were bound behind him, so he yelled out in pain as he landed on the floor.

"Do you know _who_ you were fucking with?" Hit Girl growled with venom in her tone.

The man just shook his head; he looked scared, really scared.

"Do you know _who_ that little girl belongs to?"

Again, the man shook his head.

"_I_ am Hit Girl; _she_ is my daughter and _you_ are going to die..."

* * *

A rush of recognition spread across the man's face.

Everybody knew about Hit Girl and what she was capable of. It was obvious by his expression that he knew he had made an enormous mistake. The fear in the man's face seemed to move on and he started to shake. I felt nothing but hatred for the man; I wanted him to die – he had hurt me and taken me from my family. I _so_ wanted to hurt him. I got to my feet and walked over to Mom.

"Hi, honey," Mom said, looking down at me as I hung onto her arm.

I looked up into her eyes and then down at the man lying on the floor.

"I want to hurt him..."

I saw shock in my Mom's eyes and on her face, but only for a moment as she smiled, ignoring the man on the floor. She knelt down and looked into my eyes.

"That is a big step, honey – but if you want to, you can."

I felt a hand on my shoulder – it was Dad, he nodded down at me and smiled.

"I _want_ to kill him..."

* * *

Now, she was really scared.

The young girl wrapped her small hands around the butt of the small pistol – small it may have been, but the Walther P22 was still large in her hands. She shook from head to toe at the thought of the power that she held in her hands. The man was hauled to a kneeling position before her. A puddle of clear liquid spread across the floor beneath the man.

Her Mother gently whispered encouraging words into her ear as her larger hands braced the pistol.

* * *

"Breathe in and out, in and out. Keep calm, both eyes open, aim the pistol at your target – centre mass – the chest is good..."

The man's eyes were wide with fear. What shocked me was that I actually _enjoyed_ his fear; _I_ was in control, instead of him – he was at _my_ mercy. Mom's whispering continued as I focussed on my target.

"Feel the anger, think of what he did to you and focus that into hate... When you are ready, gently squeeze the trigger, _again_ and _again_..."

I focussed along the top of the weapon, keeping both eyes open. Then, as my breathing became slow and regular, I gently squeezed the trigger. The pistol jerked in my hand. My brain registered a flash, followed by a large bang and some smoke. I squeezed again, and again, and again – ten times I squeezed before the pistol just clicked with each further squeeze.

..._...

What did I feel? I felt nothing.

Mom gently lifted the pistol out of my hands, and I looked up into her face. She smiled down at me reassuringly before she stood up and pulled on her mask and helmet, switching her identity in an instant. Even though I was now looking at Hit Girl; I knew that she was still my Mom.

I finally turned to the man. He was lying on his back and his chest was covered in blood and his shirt was ripped to shreds. There was a large pool of blood spreading around him. I would have expected to have been freaked out by what I was seeing, but I was not. Why?

I looked up at my Father; he nodded his approval, as did the vigilante that I recognised as Shadow. Another man began to move on the other side of the room. There was a single gunshot and Shadow replaced the pistol in her holster – that man did not move again.

..._...

"Come on, little sis..."

I felt another arm around my shoulders – familiar. Despite the mask and blood-soaked combat gear, I knew that it was my big sister, Steph. I smiled, still overawed by everything that was happening around me.

"Here, put this on..." She said and handed me a t-shirt.

I dragged it on and was then helped into a thick camouflaged jacket.

"This is body armour; it will help protect you as we head back to the boat..." Steph went on calmly, securing the jacket around me – it was heavy.

I got a close up look at all the blood on Steph's gear – I hoped none of it was hers. I took in the large knife and the pistol on her belt – she was all business. I struggled to comprehend that my nine-year-old sister was armed to the teeth, but I had no chance to get my mind straight as I was dragged off by Steph, towards the destroyed door.

My sister pushed me roughly against the wall with her left hand and raised her machine-gun with her right, before sending a short burst down the corridor and then she moved, pulling me with her. Immediately behind me, were Mom and Dad.

Dad was facing the other way, watching behind us, an enormous machine-gun in his hands.

* * *

"You guys had better hustle – we have many inbounds from the north..."

"Copy that, Jackal – we're moving out now with Rogue."

I was worried now – the ride out was not going to be easy. We had my daughter; now we had to get her to safety... I tried to shield her from the violence and dead men, but that was going to be impossible. I forced myself to focus on the extraction and not my daughter.

As we came around a corner, we found ourselves back in the kitchen. There was a woman there – she wore body armour, but instantly dropped her pistol to the floor and raised her hands. She glared at Rogue who moved closer to Psyche, gripping her left arm tightly.

Psyche looked down at her sister for a moment.

"Did that woman hurt you?" She asked Rogue.

Rogue nodded. Psyche's lip curled, she raised her MP7 and sent three, three-round bursts into the woman, sending her flying backwards across the kitchen before the corpse crashed into a glass-fronted refrigerator. The body was quickly covered in cakes and other items of chilled food.

"She won't hurt you or anybody again... She got her just desserts!"

Shadow actually laughed as we moved out of the kitchen.

* * *

Gunfire erupted from the next corridor and Psyche yanked Rogue down and thrust her against the wall, putting herself between the danger and her sister.

Wildcat took up position behind Psyche as backup. Rogue put her hands over her ears and hunched against the wall – I could see her shaking with fear. Our stocks of ammunition were getting low – very low! We had to break out and soon – in the jungle and the trees we would stand a chance.

"I'll handle this..." I growled as I reached behind me and into my webbing. I winked at Kick-Ass "Corridors are my speciality!"

My hands reappeared holding an FN Five-seveN in each hand. I dived over towards a small counter ignoring the bullets that hammered into it. I sat on my haunches, leaning against the counter and steadied my breathing, my two pistols held up either side of my head. A flood of six-year-old memories appeared unbidden in my mind, but I shoved them away and focussed on taking out the gunmen.

"Hit Girl is moving in three – two – one..."

I rose up from behind the counter, diving out to my right and began firing each pistol – not a round was wasted as I sent death in every direction – using the furniture to jump into the air, I rolled and flipped my way down the corridor using the walls as leverage for my next dive towards a target.

My eyes kept sight of each of the dozen or so gunmen as I moved. I dived to avoid their bullets, watching their aim and dodging accordingly – I felt bullets passing very close and I was certain some had clipped me.

I span as two bullets connected with my body armour throwing me off and I hit the corridor wall before falling to the floor. A man came close but I sent three bullets into his groin and another into his face dead centre. Three more men appeared at the far end of the corridor, only six feet away. I raised both pistols from my crouched position and was about to fire when the three men seemed to explode with blood and flesh flying...

I turned to see four weapons spitting fire as Kick-Ass, Shadow, Wildcat and Psyche poured bullets into the three men, shredding their bodies.

* * *

Silence reigned as the three bodies fell to the floor of the corridor in a pool of blood and shredded flesh.

"Don't do that again!" I cautioned Hit Girl as I strode past. "You looked beautiful out there..."

My wife smiled up at me as she reloaded her pistols before keeping them in her hands ready for use. Psyche came forward with Rogue, averting the younger girl's eyes from the carnage about her. Shadow and Wildcat came last, covering our rear. I was down to my last two-hundred round belt for the Minimi and had just two thirty-round magazines left for my G36K.

Jackal joined us as we left the residence. He had been lying prone on the ground, sending short bursts of fire north from his Minimi. I pressed the button on a detonator and the charge that I had placed on the SUV detonated, taking two men with it.

Kick-Ass sent half a dozen smoke rounds towards the road from his FN40GL-S 40-millimetre grenade launcher.

* * *

**_Time: 03:55_**

We ran across the beautifully manicured lawn and down into the trees.

From the sound of the gunfire, we would need to fight our way back down to the beach. Dawn was rapidly approaching and we could 'see' and 'be seen' as the light level steadily increased. We gathered together for a moment and checked over our ammo loads.

Hit Girl had just blown through forty rounds and I knew that she was low on ammo for her G36C. Shadow had just over half a magazine left for her P90 – about thirty rounds. Wildcat and Psyche had one thirty round magazine left, each.

We also had injuries – three. Nothing serious, but a dressing was applied to Hit Girl's upper left arm and the same for Psyche and Jackal. Psyche had taken a bullet to her right thigh – only a gouge, but it still bled and Psyche was ignoring the pain, just as Hit Girl did. Jackal had received shrapnel in his left shoulder from a grenade, but that would have to wait until we got back to the _Atlantic Storm_.

* * *

I was annoyed at being wounded, but shit happened and that corridor had been murder...

I was more worried about Psyche and Jackal, but they told me to 'stop fucking winging' – damn Brits! Once we were all sorted out, we began the trek back to our assault boats. Trojan and Splinter had reported men coming ashore near them, with vehicles. They were in a difficult situation – they could not engage without compromising our boats – our escape. They had to guard the boats and they would both be safe as long as nobody headed in their direction.

I turned as I heard a helicopter, back up at the residence.

That had to be more reinforcements... Damn it!

..._...

The first fifty yards were fine, but then the bullets began to fly from two different directions and we caught in a deadly crossfire.

Psyche and Wildcat were lying on top of Rogue, keeping her protected at all costs as the bullets cut through the dense vegetation. We were pinned down and our two Minimi machine guns were getting low on ammunition. We could not move without endangering our lives. Then I heard the whine of multiple turboshaft engines and the throb of many rotor blades – kind of reminded me of Apocalypse Now...

..._...

Four helicopters flew overhead in formation.

Two were United States Navy MH-60R Seahawk helicopters and were armed with four Hellfire missiles each. Flying as escort, were a pair of Royal Navy AW159 Wildcat HMA.2 maritime attack helicopters, crewmen evident in the doorways firing their pintle mounted, Browning M3M .50-calibre machine guns into the gunmen that were blocking our escape.

All that was missing was Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries at full volume!

A Hellfire missile was launched from one of the Seahawks; it rocketed off its launch rail and dived downwards towards a truck that was moving towards our position. The truck exploded seconds later. Two more missiles were launched by the other Seahawk and there was a much larger explosion as the mega-yacht, moored at the pier, bulged in the middle and then exploded.

..._...

"Fusion, _Atlantic Storm_..."

It was Neptune.

"... Make for the pier, we're coming to get you!"

"Fusion copies – give us twenty minutes and say thanks for the gunships!" I replied.

It was not over, but we now had a chance. More men were heading down from the residence where they had been deposited by the earlier helicopter. Our rear was unprotected. In the expanding light of dawn, I could make out a blue helicopter flying a short distance away – there was a man in the main cabin and he was aiming a machine gun directly at us, but before I could do anything the helicopter exploded as a stream of .50-calibre rounds from one of the Wildcat helicopters shredded the fuselage.

..._...

Then the comms came to life again as Hal called in.

"Fusion, _Atlantic Storm_ – bringing callsign Four Two Charlie onto your frequency..."

Huh?

"Break, break. Fusion this is Four Two Charlie – we have your backs. Go for the pier. Out!"

The voice had been British and the callsign was of a format used by the Royal Marines Commando. We were not alone on the island... Seconds later, we all heard medium machine-gun fire, about sixty yards distant and we could see tracer rounds from two different firing positions reaching out for the approaching gunmen.

I needed no further encouragement and we ran. Kick-Ass, his Minimi exhausted of rounds, seized hold of our daughter and scooped her up into his arms.

* * *

Wildcat and I were on the left flank when we heard movement in the trees.

That was when I fucked up – I was very tired and I missed the roots at my feet and as a result I sprawled to the ground losing the grip on my MP7. Wildcat made to help me up, but then a gunman appeared in ambush and he brought his rifle up...

Before either Wildcat or I could react – a fucking _bush_ rose up and casually snapped the gunman's neck! The 'bush', winked at me and then vanished back into the undergrowth. Fuck me! That must have been a bloody Royal Marines Commando – between him and the gunman, I was going to need some clean knickers...

* * *

**_Atlantic Storm_**

**_Time: 04:31_**

I edged closer towards the island.

Dark smoke blocked out the approaching dawn. The almost two-hundred-foot mega-yacht was belching smoke as she lay on her port side, leaning away from the far side of the dock. Men were evident on the dock and around it – that would never do.

I had ferreted amongst Dave and Mindy's weaponry and selected a suitable solution.

"Go Rambo!" Hal quipped as I stepped out of the bridge, a FN40GL-S 40-millimetre grenade launcher in my hand.

I laughed and began to fire and reload the single-shot weapon, sending high-explosive rounds into the water around the dock. The men ran, some sending bullets in my direction. Several of the men fell as Splinter and Trojan engaged them at the end of the dock.

Once the dock was clear, I ran back into the Bridge and guided us alongside the end of the dock. I ran to the bow and with Danny's assistance I got a pair of lines onto the dock. I had one final task – I sent a dozen smoke grenades onto the beach to shield us from the shore.

..._...

As we lay alongside the end of the pier, we were a sitting duck.

From the starboard bridge wing of the _Atlantic Storm_, I scanned the smoke-strewn beach and the trees through the binoculars. It was like a scene from some old war movie. I could make out burning debris and dead bodies. Splinter and Trojan were midway down the pier ensuring that nobody could make a rush attack on the _Atlantic Storm_. Across the pier the burning remains of the mega-yacht settled into the water.

I could hear the chatter of machine-gun fire, not too far away. The helicopters had been a godsend otherwise there would have been no way for me to bring the yacht into the dock.

* * *

**_Time: 04:44_**

Finally, I saw movement.

It was my daughter, or rather Shadow with her P90 to her shoulder, clearing the way ahead of the main assault force and on either side of her I saw Wildcat and Psyche. Less than a minute later came the lioness herself, Hit Girl, emerging triumphantly from the smoke and the trees, her head held high and in her arms, her cub.

I breathed an audible sigh of relief as behind her came the lion, in the form of Kick-Ass, guarding both his lioness and his cub. Beside him was Jackal – everybody was safe. Thank God!

My wife ran down the pier, urging everybody to move and helping them up the boarding ladder I had hung over the bow. Kick-Ass turned halfway down the pier and once everybody was past him, he raised the FN40GL-S 40-millimetre grenade launcher and sent a pair of rounds into the boathouse at the shore end of the pier. He turned back towards the yacht as the boathouse came apart in response to the pair of explosions within it.

Kick-Ass was grinning as he boarded the yacht. As soon as all were aboard, I advanced the throttles and we gently backed out away from the dock before turning and heading out to sea at twenty-two knots.

* * *

**_Time: 05:00_**

I was not letting my daughter out of my sight!

Once we were aboard, Dave carried her down below while I followed barely a foot behind. Cathy already had a bath running, so as soon as Anne-Marie set foot in our stateroom, she was stripped and dropped unceremoniously into the hot water. Cathy would check her over as soon as she was clean.

I stripped out of my clothes and body armour, and while my daughter relaxed in the tub, I took the opportunity to take a shower – I could still see Anne-Marie through the steamed up glass partition, so I was content. Dave was keeping us _both_ in sight at all times as he pulled off his own body armour before helping our daughter wash her hair.

As she was swung into the bath I had seen the dark bruises all over her body, not to mention several cuts. I was incensed that anybody could do that to a young child. I felt absolutely nothing for those that had died – they had brought it upon themselves...

..._...

Once I had finished my shower and examined my own bruises and cuts, I wrapped a towel around my body and sat on the edge of the tub. Anne-Marie put her head against my thigh and I gently stroked her wet hair.

"Thank you, Mom..."

"I would never leave you, either of you. I love you both very much. I am so very sorry that you were taken and that you had to experience something so horrific..." I took a deep breath. "You also learnt a secret, today. Something which I wanted to keep from you and your brother until you were both old enough to properly understand what we do..."

My daughter looked up at me.

"Mom... I have only the utmost respect for what you all do. I've known that you and Dad have been up to something, but I never thought for a minute..."

"I was worried that you would hate me for what I do..."

Anne-Marie took my hand and she squeezed it.

"Never... If you were not a vigilante, then me and my brother would be dead in Gotham, instead of being cared for. I know I let you down and sometimes I don't acknowledge what you do for us, but after this... I know that you and Dad love us and would do anything for us..."

I lifted my daughter out of the bath and wrapped a soft towel around her. I sat her on my lap and hugged her, letting the tears fall along with those of my daughter. Dave came and wrapped his own strong and reassuring arms around us both.

After several minutes, Anne-Marie went quiet and then she spoke.

"So I assume that everybody onboard is a vigilante?"

I grinned – Anne-Marie had an insatiable need for knowledge.

"Except for Ryan, yes," I replied.

* * *

After Anne-Marie had been checked over thoroughly by Cathy and dressed, she was mobbed in the Main Salon by everybody wanting to check on her.

As she sat on the couch, she went from person to person, pointing with her finger.

"Shadow, Jackal, Wildcat, Trojan, err..." She stopped at Tommy.

"Splinter..." Tommy said.

"Hal..." Abby added.

"Medic..." Cathy chimed in.

"Psyche..." Stephanie said with a grin.

"Ryan is Neptune and you, young lady, you are 'Rogue' while your brat of a brother, is 'Ravage'," I added.

"Rogue... I like that..."

"I think Ravage is kinda cool!" Danny added as he sat next to his sister, overjoyed at having her back.

* * *

Joshua was not happy.

He was on his bed face down, holding on tightly to my hand. Mom was busy swabbing his damaged shoulder and injecting some local anaesthetic before she got to work with some tweezers. The skin was black and blue from the abuse it had received and Josh was in obvious pain. Beside me sat Steph, a clean white bandage on her right thigh.

She had insisted on staying after Mom had dressed her wound so that she could help Josh. I had no problem with that, so we both held his hands as he grimaced with the pain until the area began to go numb.

Mom then set to work removing the jagged pieces of plastic and metal that had dug into the flesh. After ten minutes of careful work, Josh's shoulder was tidied up and a large dressing was applied.


	237. Rogue Escape

**_Later that morning  
Friday  
New Year's Day 2016_**

**_The Bridge of the Atlantic Storm_**

**_Location: 50nm north of Buck Island  
Position: 19.2616° N 64.5542° W  
Course: 000°, Speed: 20 knots, 1,715nm logged_**

**_Time: 07:30_**

A little over two and half hours later, we were fifty nautical miles north of the island.

We had all thought it was over, but it was not – not by a long shot!

An alarm began to sound and a symbol flashed on the radar screen to the right of the helm console. It was the CPA or Closest Point of Approach alarm. The computer that drove the radar had calculated that a contact would pass within our two-mile buffer zone – in fact, the computer decided that the contact was on a collision course as it closed at over thirty knots from our port beam. It was intending to do us harm; my training and experience told me that. I reached under the helm console, slid back the protective cover and pressed the recessed button.

As soon as the small touchscreen keypad illuminated on the right hand portion of the console, I rapidly entered the eight-digit code and as before, the right hand of the four nineteen-inch touch-screens changed to a menu system with twelve options. I still found the purple tint that appeared around the menu amusing.

I selected option 1: '**BATTLE MODE'**. Instantly a loud klaxon sounded throughout the _Atlantic Storm_.

..._...

'Battle Mode' made significant changes to the operation of the yacht. Firstly, the de-rated engines were restored to their full power rating, adding a few hundred extra horsepower to each of the engines. The engines were also permitted to be pushed way past the red-line for a limited period allowing bursts of almost thirty knots.

In addition, various electronic systems automatically came online – most of which were illegal for the average civilian vessel to carry. It was to be assumed that the advancing vessel was using its radar to track the _Atlantic Storm_ from beyond visual range. As soon as the ESM system came online it immediately began to identify and prioritise any electronic emissions that it detected. I ignored the enormous returns from the distant warships' immense radars while the computer concentrated on the much closer and infinitely smaller radar of the converging contact as an imminent threat. With the press of a key, the ECM system began transmitting via a narrow beam on the exact same frequency of the approaching radar and on a much higher power setting, drowning it out. The advancing craft would be blind.

I advanced the twin throttles, increasing our speed to twenty-six knots.

* * *

Mindy and Dave arrived on the Bridge in response to the alarm that had just stopped sounding, just as an ESM alarm sounded from the console.

I turned to check the screen. An identical pair of radars as that which we had already detected were moving closer. I selected the ESM and set it to jam those radars, too. It was fairly obvious that two more high-speed craft were on a converging course. Mindy picked up a phone and called the Main Salon.

"Josh, get the kids down below into the crew quarters. Have Megan and Curtis break out the MP5s and stand guard."

The crew quarters in the bow were protected, both by the inbuilt strength of the bow and the layers of Kevlar armour in that part of the hull. As long as the kids remained in the central crew area, they would be safe. As I watched, Dave punched another code into the same keypad that Ryan and I had used previously, only this time a camouflaged hatch was released in the deck beside the helm.

Dave hauled out three G36K assault rifles with folded stocks and two magazines each. Chloe, wearing body armour appeared on the Bridge hauling a case of loaded magazines which she dumped onto the deck. She had another G36K strung over her back. She took six magazines and headed up to the Sun Deck where I knew Josh would be waiting with a Minimi.

We had to prevent them from boarding – if they did, it would all be over. We had no chance of sinking them, but we would try. Dave and I would man the Bridge wings while Ryan conned the yacht. Abby would assist Ryan.

We had all pulled on our body armour, again.

* * *

**_Time: 07:40_**

Somebody was obviously pissed at our destroying their operation!

How far were they willing to go to for revenge? Were they like me? I had allowed revenge to consume my childhood; were these people the same? My answer came quickly...

Tracer rounds reached out for us from the closest go-fast boat. Each of the 36-foot Rigid Inflatable Boats had a mounted heavy machine gun in the bow. They were ultra-manoeuvrable and targeting them at speed was not easy. We were in trouble and we needed help. I seized the radio handset and punched the button labelled '**16**', before pressing the transmit button.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Atlantic Storm, Atlantic Storm, Atlantic Storm. Call sign Zulu Golf Charlie Sierra Seven. Break. Mayday! The vessel Atlantic Storm is located in position one-nine-decimal-two-six north, six-four-decimal-five-five west, course two-seven-zero, speed two-three knots. We are a British-flagged Motoryacht and we are taking fire from multiple unknown attackers and are in need of immediate assistance."

I released the transmit button.

* * *

**_HMS Dragon  
Forty-five nautical miles to the southeast_**

Commander Richard Perrin turned in his chair as the bridge radio, tuned to Channel 16, jumped to life with every mariner's worst nightmare.

_"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Atlantic Storm..."_

He recognised the female voice almost immediately, but the moment he heard the distressed vessel's name, he leapt into action.

"Bearing of that signal!"

"Three-one-seven, sir!"

"Officer of the Watch, alter course, three-one-seven, take us to twenty-six knots!"

"Aye, aye, sir – alter course three-one-seven and increase speed to twenty-six knots! Helm..."

The Officer of the Watch (OOW) passed the new orders to the helmsman while Commander Perrin continued issuing his own orders.

"Quartermaster, flying stations! Scramble the ready Wildcat!"

The Quartermaster began to issue commands over the ship-wide tannoy as the nine-thousand-ton destroyer heeled to port, altering its course to Starboard and her twin screws beat the wake into a raging white torrent as _HMS Dragon_ accelerated like the thoroughbred she was. In every compartment aboard a speaker burst into life.

"For the alert flight crew, for the alert flight crew: scramble, scramble, scramble!"

..._...

Almost two hundred feet further aft, the pilot and observer ran out of the Wardroom, heading aft towards the flight deck where their helicopter awaited them. They immediately climbed aboard and strapped in as the flight deck crew began to remove the lashings securing the Agusta-Westland Wildcat HMA.2 helicopter to the flight deck.

The twin Rolls-Royce/Honeywell T800 turboshaft engines rapidly came to life with an increasing scream. Minutes later the rotors began to rotate, steadily increasing in speed. Within another two minutes the helicopter was cleared to launch and the pilot released the harpoon deck lock before the helicopter leapt into the sky.

The Wildcat translated to port to clear the destroyer's superstructure before dipping its nose and gaining forward speed, accelerating to over one hundred and sixty knots.

..._...

While the helicopter was launching, Commander Perrin tried a scare tactic.

"Atlantic Storm, Atlantic Storm, Atlantic Storm. This is British Destroyer Dragon, British Destroyer Dragon, British Destroyer Dragon. We are turning to assist, armed air support is launching and will arrive first."

It was hoped that the aggressors would hear the response and seriously consider whether or not to take on a state-of-the-art 9,000-ton destroyer in battle.

..._...

Ten minutes later, the Wildcat had made radar contact.

"Captain, PWO, Talon 376 is reporting four radar surface contacts. Interestingly, one of the contacts is actively jamming the other three. Even more perplexing is the fact that the jamming is coming from a Royal Navy Type 675 ECM, sir! The jamming contact has altered course in our direction, too, sir."

Commander Perrin chuckled as he muttered to himself, "Clever girl! Where did you get _that_ from – definitely not Tesco!"

With the _Atlantic Storm_ having turned towards them, they were now closing at almost fifty-knots. In forty-five minutes they would be in gun range. For now, the helicopter would have to run interference.

He then responded to his Principal Warfare Officer.

"Classify the jamming contact as the _Atlantic Storm_ and confirm intent of the other vessels. Engage only on confirmation of belligerent intent."

* * *

**_Royal Navy Wildcat HMA.2  
Call sign Talon 376_**

On a terse command from the pilot, the two crewmen aboard slid open each side door, locking them back and they readied their Browning M3M .50-calibre machine guns that were mounted in each side-door on a pintle mount. Each heavy machine gun had a hopper of 600-rounds ready to fire. The weapon could empty that hopper in less than a minute if required. The weapons were carried as they were more than capable of punching holes in boat engines and stopping a chase before it even began, but then the Wildcat was directly descended from the world's fastest and most agile helicopter, the Lynx, so a chase would be over very quickly anyway. The Wildcat could fly faster _sideways_ than most go-fast boats could travel _forwards_!

The pilot observed the four craft heading in his direction. The largest was the 120-foot _Atlantic Storm_. She stood out, a pure white leviathan against the azure blue water as she cut through the waves at over twenty-five knots. The 190-ton vessel was able to cope with the ocean waves much better than the three much smaller go-fast boats that were harassing her.

The _Atlantic Storm_ was zig-zagging every time that one of the other craft tried to line up a shot. Tracer rounds were evident coming from machine guns on the go-fasts. The pilot put his helicopter into a steep dive before buzzing the first go-fast at less than fifty feet. The crew ducked and then somebody did something very stupid – they opened fire on the Royal Navy helicopter.

"This is Talon 376; we are taking fire and declaring self-defence – engaging!"

* * *

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Time: 08:05_**

Commander Ryan Bennett looked out of the bridge windows at the gratifying sight of the British maritime attack helicopter.

The staccato sound of the heavy machine guns engaging the attacking boats drowned out the lighter machine guns of the go-fasts and the gunfire from outside the bridge as Dave and Mindy engaged the go-fasts with their assault rifles and the heavier gunfire from the Sun Deck above being delivered by Joshua with Chloe's assistance. It was lucky that the armoured glass, required for ocean-going vessels, also had the unintentional side-effect of being bullet resistant! Nonetheless, there were still numerous chips in the glass.

He knew that support from _HMS Dragon_ was coming – the _Dragon's_ mast-top Sampson radar was being tracked by the ESM system as it topped the radar horizon. However, they had to get to within ten nautical miles for the _Dragon_ to be able to engage with her 4.5-inch deck gun.

There was still seven miles to go – almost fifteen minutes.

* * *

**_Royal Navy Wildcat HMA.2  
Call sign Talon 376_**

The pilot smiled as one of the go-fast boats exploded in a spectacular fashion.

He swore that he saw at least one body spinning across the wave tops – 'Fuck 'em,' he thought. He aimed his helicopter at the next boat, weaving as he avoided incoming tracer fire. That was fine; if they were firing at him, then they weren't firing at the civilian yacht. He was paid to be shot at; they were not, although he was not altogether certain about the 'civilian' status of the yacht, despite the defaced Red Ensign that flew from her stern.

As he observed the white yacht, he could see various crew members on the yacht firing weapons at the go-fast boats. On the upper deck, he could see a machine-gun in use and a girl firing an assault rifle. On the bridge wings, a man and a woman could be seen also engaging the attacking boats with assault rifles.

Only the previous day, he had flown the very same helicopter against drug-dealers on an island. His crewmen had engaged mercenaries _and_ he had achieved an air-to-air kill; a rarity for a helicopter. He had also heard that a child had been kidnapped, which had been the catalyst for the attack and that was all the reasoning he needed to put his life on the line.

"Crew, coming around again, standby to attack..."

* * *

**_Time: 08:18_**

**_HMS Dragon  
Twelve nautical miles to the southeast_**

Commander Richard Perrin was pacing his capacious bridge when word finally came in from his PWO that they were approaching gun range.

"Officer of the Watch, hands to Action Stations, if you please!" He ordered.

The General Alarm sounded, followed by the Quartermaster's voice: "Hands to Action Stations, hands to Action Stations!"

'What hornet's nest have you stoked up now, Mrs Lizewski!' he asked himself as his ship rumbled to the sound of many feet and the closing and securing of hatches.

..._...

A few minutes later, and with the precise targeting information provided by Talon 376, the firing sequence for the 4.5-inch gun began.

"Target correct..."

"Four five on, bearing red zero-six-eight, range eighteen-thousand yards..."

"Command approved, four five..."

"Four five, engage... Four five, shoot..."

The deck-gun on the destroyer's bow elevated and turned to port as a round slid smoothly into the open breech, which then slammed shut. With a loud bang and a lot of smoke, the gun fired, instantly ejecting the spent casing and loading another four-foot-long round.

The fired projectile ripped through the air at 2,850-feet per second – it would take just nineteen seconds to reach its target.

* * *

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

There was a ripping sound, like torn linen.

As Mindy watched, a water-spout appeared a few yards from one of the go-fast boats, soaking it in salt-water. Thirty seconds later another projectile ripped through the air and then another close behind. The go-fast was fighting for its life as it twisted and turned, then the craft seemed to stop before it came apart as it tried to occupy the same spot as the 114-millimetre diameter projectile. The explosion was spectacular as three-kilogrammes of RDX/TNT detonated on contact sending wreckage and body parts in all directions.

There was still one go-fast left and that quickly fell to the Wildcat helicopter, despite its violent manoeuvres and attempts to escape, as it blew up under the onslaught of .50-calibre rounds. Mindy breathed a huge sigh of relief, clearing her G36 and placing it on the deck. She watched as the British helicopter matched the _Atlantic Storm's_ speed and course, the pilot showing off as he flew _backwards_ at twenty-six knots!

"Atlantic Storm, Atlantic Storm, this is Talon 376 on your starboard beam, over!"

* * *

"Talon 376, Atlantic Storm. All clear, no injuries, nice flying. Over."

Mindy entered the bridge just as I finished responding to the helicopter.

"Area is clear. We will shadow you till mother arrives, Talon 376, out."

Mindy looked over at me, then at the bullet marks on the windows. That annoyed her! She grabbed a phone and punched the tannoy button.

"Stand down, stand down, return all weapons and report damage to the bridge."

Mindy was all business – and I thought _I_ was a hard Captain! Thankfully nobody had been hurt in the attack – only Mindy's pride.

"Thank you, Ryan – you threw this tub around like a pro!" Mindy grinned.

"Not the first time I've been under attack!" I replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, _HMS Dragon_ hove into sight, a giant White Ensign flying from its yards.

By then, all weapons had vanished from sight and the casings of all expended rounds had been cleared away. Within minutes of the British destroyer taking up station to port, a boat delivered a package from Commander Perrin. The package had details of a layover point.

We were to follow him to an island – an island that was unnamed on our charts!


	238. Rogue Challenge

**_That evening  
Friday_**

**_Eight hours later_**

**_Location: CLASSIFIED  
Position: CLASSIFIED_**

**_1,865nm logged_**

**_Time: 17:00_**

Officially, the island did not exist.

Unofficially, it belonged to the British Government.

Officially, there was neither a state-of-the-art destroyer, nor was there a state-of-the-art mega-yacht anchored in the crystal clear waters of the lagoon. Officially, we were not anchored off the shore of an island with a guard force that had 'shoot-to-kill' orders on anybody unlucky enough to wander ashore without prior authorisation.

The island was a secret. I had no problem with that; I liked secrets. My life was a secret. Almost everything about me, my husband, my family, and my friends was a secret. At that moment, a pair of Royal Navy divers were inspecting the below water sections of the hull of the _Atlantic Storm_ for any damage from the attack. I was furious at what had happened to my yacht. Almost as soon as we had anchored I had taken the tender out to get a good look at my vessel.

There were a lot of bullet holes and plenty of shrapnel damage on the starboard side, mainly, but some to port as well. The bridge windows were damaged, but intact. Watertight integrity appeared not to have suffered, so we were in no danger of sinking. However, the _Atlantic Storm_ would need to go into a shipyard for hull repairs and some new glazing. She had done her job and she had protected us; nobody was injured in any way – for that I was eternally grateful.

We would make cursory repairs to the hull with the help of Commander Perrin's crew, so that problem was solved. Another problem was our exposure – all of the men behind Anne-Marie's kidnapping on that island had died, along with their hired mercenaries and we had jammed all of their communications during the attack on the _Atlantic Storm_; the credit would go to _HMS Dragon_ for sinking the go-fast boats. That just left the crews of _HMS Dragon_ and _USS Churchill_.

I would talk to Commander Perrin about it over dinner that night.

..._...

Moored a few hundred yards away from us was a large grey vessel.

She was the Royal Fleet Auxiliary tanker, _RFA Wave Knight_. On our arrival we had been directed to moor alongside the 31,500 tonne vessel, where we received a little over four thousand gallons of diesel to top off our capacious full tanks and quite a few litres of fresh water. We had burnt a lot of diesel while out-manoeuvring the go-fast boats that morning.

Unfortunately, it was just another vessel and another crew of witnesses – nevertheless, I did appreciate the fuel!

..._...

There was one other problem left to be solved, well two actually.

The first was that my youngest daughter had killed a man. She was not yet eight, but she had killed her tormentor and she had shown maturity way beyond her tender years. What was that going to do to her? So far she had not shown any sign of acknowledging those ten bullets that she had fired into that man. I was not keen on bringing it up in conversation yet, either. Cathy had suggested that Anne-Marie might be blanking the event out, or that other events were preventing those crucial memories from coming forward.

Either way, it was a problem would have to be addressed at some stage or other...

..._...

The second problem... Stephanie – she had fought really well, but there were times that she had gone over the top – I was not complaining, but Megan had been worried by Stephanie's behaviour, as had Chloe. She had helped to avenge Anne-Marie and at the time, I had not been bothered with collateral damage on that island. However, back in Chicago – we could not have the girl going off like a loose cannon and killing everything in sight in an undisciplined manner.

I would talk to the girl at some stage.

..._...

On the cruise to our current location, Dave and I gathered Chloe, Megan and Stephanie together. The three of them were the only ones to witness the events inside the residence.

"I need to talk to you three about what happened..."

"You mean when Anne-Marie fired off ten rounds into that cunt?" Stephanie enquired.

"Yeah... At the time, I thought it right to allow Anne-Marie to get some revenge. I could understand why she wanted to hurt the man, but when she asked to kill him..."

"Kind of shocked me a bit, that did... I thought we only had one psycho!" Megan said, tipping her head at Stephanie.

Stephanie scowled but let it pass.

"You can talk!" Chloe chuckled, receiving her own scowl. "I was more than a little surprised that you went along with it, Dave – Mindy, I can understand; she's a nutcase, but you...?"

Dave just smiled without replying.

"Thank you, Chloe... I love you too. For now, please don't say anything to anybody else about what I allowed Anne-Marie to do. I know what it is like to kill at seven-years-old... If Marcus finds out, he will probably kill me – when Danny finds out what his sister did..."

"I suppose it is enough of a shock to find out that your parents are Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. I know, from my own personal experiences, the shock of finding out who is under those masks. I also know the pressure of keeping such a big secret. I also know that I caused shit by constantly wanting to become a vigilante, despite being told that I was way too young – and maybe I was. The poor girl has a lot of crap ahead of her and I for one, will be there for her."

"Well said, Megan!" Dave commented, speaking for the first time. "We'll all be there for Anne-Marie."

Chloe gave Megan a hug and nodded. It was good to see the two of them getting along better.

"Our lips are sealed, Mindy," Stephanie said and the others nodded.

* * *

**_Chicago, USA_**

_'... A Sky News special report… It has been reported that a privately-owned island in the British Virgin Islands was assaulted last night and it is reported that a drug-dealer and his men were killed during the vicious attack by unknown para-military forces…'_

Marcus looked up at the TV – he closed his eyes for a moment...

"Please – no..."

"What?" Paige asked.

"It had to be her – it just has to be!"

_'... The Admiralty has reported that a Royal Navy warship was involved in action against drug-related behaviour, in the Caribbean where three fast boats are reported to have been destroyed... Reports of a private yacht being involved in the skirmish have been met with the standard 'no comment'...'_

Marcus was lost for words...

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Location: CLASSIFIED  
Position: CLASSIFIED_**

Commander Perrin came aboard with his daughter, Cassie.

The Commander's wife was currently topping up her tan in Antigua while Cassie spent a week with her father aboard _HMS Dragon_.

"Are you guys all right?" Cassie exclaimed, almost the moment she came aboard.

"Yes, thanks to your father, amongst others," I replied, giving Cassie a hug. "I suppose you know..."

Cassie looked awkward for a moment before replying.

"Yes, Daddy told me what you all do 'behind the scenes'," Cassie said before scowling at her father. "Daddy then went on to tell me in glowingly colourful terms what you might do to me if I blabbed – _not_ that it was necessary!"

Commander Perrin showed no hint of shame at having threatened his daughter on my behalf.

"I trust the Commander; therefore, I trust you Cassandra – just keep that warning in mind..." I said darkly, intentionally using the name that I knew she hated to show how serious I was.

We moved onto happier things as Cassie was introduced to the others who had not attended the cocktail party in Antigua. She thought that Megan and Stephanie were very cute – if only she knew them. As for the twins, they were classified as 'sweet and innocent' – again, she obviously needed to get to know them!

..._...

We all sat and chatted in the Main Salon while Cathy, Abby and Chloe prepared dinner. As usual I was banned from the Galley, especially for something as important as that night! Conversation tended to avoid the events of the previous few days and concentrated on happier times. Cassie was keen to find out more about Fusion, as were Danny and Anne-Marie.

Dave took great delight in telling some _very_ embarrassing stories about Mindy Macready and Hit Girl, which got a lot of laughter from everybody and more than a few scowls from me! I was actually pleased that Danny and Anne-Marie could find out more about their adoptive parents; there were to be no more secrets, I had promised them that.

Cathy had appeared at one stage with some of her own anecdotes – I did not _ever_ dream that there was a condition beyond 'total humiliation'. Dave rescued me by telling everybody that I needed to cool off before my face set fire to something!

..._...

Dinner would have been a cramped affair, what with fifteen people, but we managed it by sending the younger kids out to the Aft Main Deck, to eat there, while the adults and the older teenagers remained in the Main Salon. Commander Perrin had brought a selection of wine over with him, plus some beers, too. Some of the beers had already been drunk by Ryan, Dave and the Commander during the 'let's all embarrass the fuck out of Mindy' session, earlier.

For the meal, I allowed Josh, Chloe and Abby to have a drink – it was _my_ yacht after all! They each had a glass of wine, which Josh enjoyed, Chloe tolerated and Abby turned down after a few sips. I had to admit that it was not too bad – I was developing a taste for alcohol. I had no idea if that was good or bad!

"Let's make sure you can still walk when you stand up, my girl!" Cathy warned her daughter who blushed in response.

The meal was good – steaks with corn on the cob; not fresh but we _were_ in the Caribbean after all! Dave had to check on the younger members of the crew a few times as they seemed to be getting a bit rowdy while the sun went down.

..._...

"Commander, how come there were Marines and helicopters at the island?" Chloe enquired – a question on all our lips.

Commander Perrin chuckled for a moment before replying.

"You can thank Spook for that. He got onto his controller, in London, and reminded them – quite strongly I might add – that HMG owed Hit Girl – it was merely an hour later that I received my orders: '... Assist in recovery action at Buck Island without endangering your Command...' I requested extra assistance from _USS Churchill_ and they loaned us their helicopters – they wanted to do more, but they could not.

"Anyway, the moment it was suggested that the Royals were required to go play in jungle swamps, they jumped at the chance. I have never seen the damn Bootnecks so happy! They set off in their little rubber boats as soon as we were close enough. The flight crews jumped at the chance to fire off some real ammunition too..."

"Thank you, Commander – we all owe you our lives..." I said.

"Nonsense, girl – I'd do anything for a pretty lady in distress!"

Cassie blushed with embarrassment – I blushed too, but with pleasure!

* * *

Dave stood up towards the end of the meal.

He called in the kids from the stern and had them gather around the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast. To Anne-Marie Lizewski – for keeping her wits about her, despite her ordeal."

The poor girl blushed bright red as everybody cheered for her. Dave then turned to Commander Perrin and Ryan.

"Commander Perrin, Commander Bennett – thank you for providing your expert assistance. Ladies and gentlemen, the Royal Navy and the United States Navy, in the form of _HMS Dragon_ and _USS Churchill_!"

It was the turn of the two Commanders to colour slightly as the applause arose for them both and their commands.

..._...

It was well after eleven by the time the Commander and Cassie returned to the _Dragon_. We were due to depart by 06:00 for the long trek back to Miami and then onto Chicago and home.

It would be good to get back to our, not so normal, lives.


	239. Fusion - The Voyage Home

**_Saturday morning_**

**_Location: CLASSIFIED  
Position: CLASSIFIED_**

**_1,865nm logged_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Time: 06:00_**

We had nine-hundred and fifty nautical miles ahead of us, about forty-three hours.

The idea was to arrive in Miami in the early hours of Monday morning. Until then, we would have a pleasant cruise home and allow time for our bruises to heal. I had every intention to enjoy the warmth of the sun on my body.

..._...

I inadvertently tried to keep Anne-Marie in sight at all times. Once or twice, I lost sight of her and I started to panic inside. It was the same with Anne-Marie, too. She never wanted to be alone and she had refused to go anywhere on-board unless somebody was with her – this had resulted in Megan accompanying her to the bathroom, more than once! Although to my mind; as long as my daughter was with somebody, I felt happier letting her out of my sight.

A few times I had engaged her in conversation and tried to find out what had happened to her after she had been taken, but my questions were ignored – Cathy advised me to give her time; she would tell me when she was ready.

…_...

For now, Anne-Marie played happily with the other kids and I tried to ignore the vicious bruises and cuts all over her body. Those bruises and cuts still made me mad, every time I saw them. In turn, Anne-Marie had been unhappy about the small bandage on my upper left arm, not to mention those on Stephanie and Joshua. Anne-Marie knew that the wounds had come from rescuing her, but none of us complained about the wounds or why we got them.

* * *

I was really happy to be safe and back with my family and I knew that nothing would happen to me now.

It had been my fault that I had been taken – if I had listened to Mom, back on Guadeloupe, then all would have been well and nobody would have got hurt. I hated to see the bandages on Steph and Josh, not to mention, Mom.

I felt really bad about it all. Mom had tried to talk to me about what had happened, but I kept shutting her down – I was not ready to talk about it, not yet. I knew that I had to, but there was something else that I would then need to talk about...

I had killed that man.

* * *

**_Time: 10:20_**

I was fast asleep on the Sun Deck with Anne-Marie snuggled up beside me, when I was rudely awakened by the General Alarm blaring throughout the _Atlantic Storm_.

I sat up so fast that Anne-Marie fell to the deck and she yelled out in pain and annoyance. I dived for the companion way below and rushed onto the Bridge, arriving at the same time as Dave and Ryan. Chloe and Megan were on watch.

"Who hit the alarm?" I demanded, glaring at the two girls.

"_I_ did," Chloe began. "We have visitors..."

Megan pointed out the starboard side and for the first time I noticed a large ocean-going tugboat heading in our direction, about five miles distant. I seized a pair of binoculars and ran out onto the deck; Ryan did the same. He studied the tug for a moment and then he ran back onto the Bridge, rammed both throttles fully forwards and after shoving Megan out the way, spun the wheel hard to port.

The _Atlantic Storm_ accelerated and heeled over to starboard as she turned hard to port.

"Pirates!"

..._...

"We can outrun the tug – no sweat, but she may put fast boats into the water..." Ryan explained.

"They already have!" Chloe interjected.

I turned back to the tug and saw two large boats appear from around her stern. They headed directly for us and I could see a dozen men in each – all armed.

"No, dammit – they are not going to take us – Megan, get the grenade launchers and the high-explosive rounds. Chloe, find Josh and get the Minimis out and plenty of ammo," I ordered as Dave pulled out the G36K assault rifles from the compartment in the deck.

Abby appeared in the Bridge doorway with Anne-Marie by her side.

"Abby – get the kids into the bow..."

Abby vanished, dragging Anne-Marie with her.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, we were ready.

We all wore body-armour and we were ready to repel borders. No, softly, softly – I was in _no_ mood for fucking about! I took a Minimi from Josh and we both headed up to the Sun Deck. Mindy and Chloe seized a grenade launcher plus a G-36K each and went forward to the bow.

Once the girls were in place, Ryan altered course, turning directly for the approaching boats. The expression on the pirates' faces was priceless; they were not used to a civilian vessel suddenly turning on _them_!

Josh and I were lying prone on the sun pads either side of the Jacuzzi. The Minimis were on their bipods and aimed forward. As the two pirate craft crossed our bow, I pulled the trigger, sending bursts of 5.56-millimetre rounds at each boat. At the same time Josh opened fire, along with Mindy and Chloe.

..._...

Grenades rained down on the pirates, exploding in the water beside them, closer and closer as the girls quickly got the range. Our bullets struck the fibre-glass hulls of the large craft and I was gratified to see the odd spray of blood as we chewed into the men on board the boats.

A grenade or two landed in the closest boat and it promptly blew up, sending men and sections of boat flying through the air and skidding across the waves. The other boat tried to turn tail, but Josh and I got its range, filling it with holes and killing most of those onboard. Then the range was too short and we coursed past the sinking boat as Mindy and Chloe poured fire into the swamped hull from their assault rifles.

The tug boat in the near distance was turning away and heading for the Gulf of Mexico.

* * *

**_Time: 10:48_**

We quickly got back on course, tidied up and stowed all the weapons.

I was back on the Sun Deck with Anne-Marie as if nothing had happened. I had never fought wearing just a bikini and a flak-jacket! I had found it exhilarating somehow... So, it seemed did Josh and Chloe who were up to no good on the other side of the Jacuzzi...

"Is life as Hit Girl always this exciting?" Anne-Marie asked with genuine interest.

I just laughed.

"Yes, it is..." Dave replied for me as he lay down beside our daughter.

Danny and Curtis came up the companionway and they sat down with Megan, Tommy and Stephanie to play a game at the table. Abby was curled up on a sun lounger with her laptop. Ryan and Cathy were down below on the Bridge – I did not want to even _think_ about what _they_ were doing!

"This is going to be so much fun..." Anne Marie commented. "Will I get to see your lair? Josh said I would be able to see the Hit Cave..."

"It is _not_ called that – _Joshua!_"

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

I was down in the galley – I was _not_ cooking, just making a sandwich; so _that_ was allowed!

For a moment's peace and quiet, I decided to sit by the galley windows and relax. My mind seemed to wander and I found myself thinking back to my first meeting with Dave and that fun evening at Rasul's...

I was jerked back to reality by a gentle, but persistent, prodding in my side. It was Anne-Marie.

"What's up?" I asked, seeing the uneasy expression on her face.

"Can I sit with you..."

"You don't need to ask – here, have some of my sandwich..."

"What's in it?"

"Bananas."

"A banana sandwich?"

"What's wrong with that?" I retorted.

"Just a little weird, but I suppose weird is what I have to get used to, huh?"

I laughed at that comment.

"Mom..."

"Yes..."

"When did you become Hit Girl?"

Oh – and the questions begin!

"Where do I start?"

"At the beginning?" My daughter offered.

...+...

"Okay... Once upon a time, there were two super-cops called Daddy and Marcus who were very good at getting bad guys. Frank D'Amico was the baddest guy of them all and he came up with a plan to get rid of Daddy. Being framed as a drug-dealer was the worst possible thing that could have happened to Daddy. Prison was _not_ his natural habitat... He was _very_ upset!

"With Daddy in prison, his pregnant wife was all alone, and could not cope... But all clouds have a silver lining and out of her death... Mindy, was born! Marcus became the child's guardian and Daddy started a plan of his very own. Five years later, he left prison and _he_ was ready. Now it was time for _Mindy_ to get ready, too.

"My Daddy took custody of me and took me away from Marcus and he started a game... A game of super-heroes... I was Hit Girl and he was Big Daddy – we would fight crime in New York City and ultimately, we would take down Frank D'Amico and his entire organisation... At least that was the plan."

...+...

"How old were you when you started to train to be Hit Girl?"

I knew where this was going – Anne-Marie had taken a bite of the forbidden apple and she had found that she liked it, just as I had twelve years previously – and now she wanted more, much more.

"At an age that was far too young and I know what you are thinking, young lady, and it ain't happening!"

"But..."

"No buts!" I said as strongly as possible without scaring the girl.

"But I..."

"Your mother said it was not happening, Anne-Marie, so leave it at that."

I turned to see Dave leaning against the galley counter, Danny was beside him as was Stephanie and Megan. Dave's tone had been one which the kids knew not to argue with – as did most of the others.

"I've never heard that version..." Megan said quietly.

"It was what my Daddy fed me to make me go along with his plan and not to question the killing and the violence. I was young, naive and knew nothing about life. Daddy managed to corrupt my conscience and my emotions – it was all a game... Until he died."

"Let's leave your mother in peace, kids..."

"No, Dave; they need to hear it – all of them. I am damaged and I will always be the way I am – I never wanted any of this world for any of you. Not you, Megan, nor Curtis. Tommy found his way into the nastier part of life as a consequence of his kidnapping. Stephanie was brainwashed, just as I was. Now you both know about our lives, I can't keep you both out of it, but I can prevent you from putting you lives at risk – _and I will_! I will train you, Anne-Marie, and you, Danny, so that you can protect yourselves to the point where you can both use lethal force as a defence against harm, but I _will not_ train you both to fight offensively."

Anne-Marie opened her mouth to continue arguing, but one glance from Dave and she shut her mouth, glaring down at the galley table.

* * *

**_Sunday_**

**_Location: 45nm north-east of Turks and Caicos Islands  
Position: 22.3677°N 71.4688° W  
Course: 298°, Speed: 22 knots, 2,393nm logged_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

I awoke around ten and headed up a deck and aft to get some fresh air.

There I found Stephanie staring out towards the horizon. She turned as I stepped out of the Main Salon and the doors closed automatically behind me. She smiled, returning to stare out to sea.

"Hi..." I said.

We had not talked since Mom's speech in the galley, the previous afternoon. I sensed that she was avoiding me.

"What's your story, Steph?" I asked. "I remember the nightmares on your first night with us... Plus others."

Stephanie turned towards me and smiled.

"I was on holiday and I was about your age – we were in Colorado somewhere; my memories are fuzzy. I was taken and brainwashed. They turned me into what I am..."

She shrugged.

"You saw me at the island – you saw what I am capable of... I wish you had never seen any of it; as Mindy said, we are both bad people and neither of us had a choice about our lives. If you don't want me to be your big sister, now that you know what I am..."

* * *

I had never seen Anne-Marie so angry.

She punched me in the stomach, quite hard and I went down on my knees, my arms wrapped round my abdomen.

"You are an ass, Stephanie!"

I looked up at the angry girl and felt ashamed for what I had said.

"I don't care what you are inside – you came for me, you killed for me, you protected me, you risked your life for me..."

Anne-Marie then jabbed at my bandage, which made me cry out in pain.

"You even got wounded for me. You are everything that a big sister should be and so much more. I would not trade for anything."

Anne-Marie then stalked off, leaving me on the deck. She paused at the ladder to the Bridge Deck and turned to face me.

"I'm not apologising for punching you, either – you deserved it!"

* * *

I headed onto the Bridge where I found a scowling Mom and Chloe.

"What?" I asked.

Chloe pointed at the screen to the left of the helm.

"Oh..."

On the screen was a full colour image of Stephanie getting up from her knees and rubbing her stomach.

"I assume there was a good reason for that?" Mom inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I explained what had happened. Chloe smirked then laughed before she spoke.

"Beware, Rogue at large!"

* * *

Stephanie spent the rest of the morning looking a little embarrassed, but I saw her chatting happily with her younger sister as if the morning's events had never occurred.

For our last evening aboard, we were going to have an enormous meal – the idea being to consume as much of the supplies as possible, especially the perishables. This meant a lot of preparation which took up most of the afternoon.

I ended up sitting down for almost five hours, writing up the Ship's Log. A lot of time was spent figuring out what I actually _could_ put in the Log! I finally went with the basics for the official document, but sent the unedited version to Marty.

Everybody also spent time packing their kit, ready to go ashore.

* * *

**_That evening_**

The party began...

Josh put on his usual selection of dubious tracks and everybody got a drink – soft for the under sixteens. Abby and Cathy had been baking all afternoon and there was a wonderful select of food on offer. We did not sit down to eat, it was to be a buffet. Dave was cooking steaks on the Sun Deck, with Curtis to help him.

Everybody was excited at the prospect of being back home and I was pleased that everybody had happy smiles on their faces. I had my family: Dave, Stephanie, Anne-Marie and Danny. I also had my wider family: Fusion. I had never been happier.

Only twenty-six months previously, I had left New York, I had left Dave – I had been alone.

Then it had all gone so badly wrong...

_I was running._

_I was scared._

_I was alone._

_I had nothing, but the clothes on my back... And the blood on my hands._

_My safety, my freedom, it had all been forsaken._


	240. Home - Finally

**_Monday_**

**_Location: 20nm south-east of North Cat Cay, The Bahamas  
Position: 25.4974°N 78.9752° W  
Course: 273°, Speed: 22 knots, 2,749nm logged_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

It was after midnight when things began to calm down.

I was able to dance with my husband to some cheesy music that Chloe had selected: Celine Dione with her 'Beauty and The Beast'! I enjoyed the feel of my husband's rough skin, ignoring the appalled look on Stephanie's face as we kissed.

On the couch, Anne-Marie and Danny were fast asleep, worn out with all other eating and fun. I could hear giggling from the Aft Deck and it sounded like Chloe and Josh were enjoying themselves! Ryan and Cathy had vanished to the Captain's cabin – 'to keep an eye on the radar'...

* * *

**_A little over two hours later_**

**_The Atlantic Storm_**

**_Port of Miami  
Position: 25.7648° N 80.0572° W  
2,724nm logged_**

Home!

Well, not quite home – but at least we were back in the US. I stood on the Bridge of _Atlantic Storm_ for the last time and gently rested my hands on the large steel wheel at the helm. She had done us proud – now though, after two-thousand seven-hundred and twenty-four nautical miles, eighty-four bullet holes and having expended over seven-thousand gallons of marine diesel, the old girl was going in for a refit – she would come out even better than before.

In the summer, I hoped to return and maybe cross the North Atlantic to Europe.

..._...

"You coming?"

I turned to see Dave waiting at the door.

"Yes. I'm going to miss the old girl – she's done us proud."

"That she has," Dave agreed.

I reluctantly left the Bridge and made my way to the stern and the gangway ashore.

* * *

**_Late morning_**

**_Chicago  
West Columbia_**

"Anything exciting happen on your cruise?"

I studied Marcus for a moment and then I grinned.

"Business as usual..." I replied.

Marcus knew exactly what that meant!

"Do I want to hear about any of it?" He groaned.

"The twins know..."

"Oh?" Marcus asked sternly and I winced. "How did that come about, then?"

"We invaded the British Virgin Islands!" Megan announced with a smile.

Marcus groaned.

"I _knew_ that was you..."

"So, is Fusion at war with the British now?" Paige enquired with a chuckle.

"Hey, we gave the goddamned island back!" I growled in response.

..._...

"How many holes, this time, Megan?" Paige asked her daughter as they hugged.

Megan scowled.

"Not a one, Mother!"

"Wow!" Marcus chuckled.

"It was Mindy, Steph and Josh that got hurt this time..." Megan explained before shutting up as I glared at her.

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Flesh wounds, nothing more – honest!"

* * *

**_Glenview_**

Sophia was over the moon to see everybody – and very big!

It was great to be home, too. Kim gave me a hug as she and Marty headed out the door after dropping Sophia back home.

"Thanks, guys – see you tomorrow."

I gave Dave an enormous, and very deep kiss, which had me standing on the tips of my toes...

"That is _so_ goddamn disgusting!" Stephanie growled.

"I feel sick..." Anne-Marie added with her own grimace.

"What she said," Danny finished mirroring his sister's expression.

I laughed as Dave put me back down. I turned to my three kids and smiled.

"Why don't you three go get some rest – so Dave and I can..."

"You want _us_ to get lost – so _you_ can get fu..."

"Stephanie – language!" Dave said quickly and Stephanie smiled sweetly.

"Actually, Steph, you're bang on!" I replied with a dirty smirk and the nine-year-old pretended to throw up as she ran towards the stairs followed by the twins.

..._...

Once they were gone I turned to Dave.

"Hey, Kick-Ass, you big stud!"

"That's me, honey."

"Take me to bed or lose me forever."

"Show me the way home, Hit Girl!"

God, I loved those white uniforms...

* * *

**_That night_**

The kids were tired and grumpy come dinner time.

Once they were fed, they were sent to bed – it had been a _very_ long day for us all! I said goodnight to Danny and went through to see the girls. Both were in their beds and grinning – looking innocent was not their forte!

I gave Anne-Marie a kiss.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Mom."

"I will always do anything that I can to keep us all together. Night, Steph."

"Night, Hit Girl!"

* * *

**_The following morning  
Tuesday_**

I awoke late – well after ten.

Dave was snoring, so I went to check on the kids. I had checked on them in the early hours of the morning and I had found Stephanie in Anne-Marie's bed with the younger girl snuggled up to her sister. She was asleep, but Stephanie was still awake. She saw me and whispered an explanation.

"Nightmare – tell you about it in the morning."

"Thanks," I replied as I left and went back to bed.

I was glad that Anne-Marie was not alone and that she had somebody with her who had an idea of what she was going through.

..._...

When I got to the kids' rooms, I found Danny fast asleep and snoring. The girls were already awake and they were enjoying a hot bath with quite a few bubbles!

"I think we overdid the bubbles..." Stephanie commented as loads of bubbles flooded over the side of the bath.

"Ya think!" I chuckled, then got serious. "You want to tell me about last night?"

Anne-Marie knew that I was talking about and to her; she grimaced, but nodded.

"I had a _big_ nightmare and Steph came to keep me company."

"You ready to talk about what happened?" I asked.

My youngest daughter nodded slowly.

"Okay – when you two are finished, we'll talk over breakfast... _Please_ don't flood the _entire_ house!"

"No promises!" Came the shout as I headed downstairs.

* * *

I was alone in the kitchen when my two daughters appeared, their hair still wet.

Dave had taken Danny out, leaving us girls alone – apart from the puppy-filled Sophia! They grabbed some cereal and then sat down at the counter to eat.

"They used something to make me go to sleep..." Anne-Marie said between bites of cereal. "... They hit me too, making my nose bleed."

I looked at Stephanie who was taking in every word and her expression had hardened.

"I woke up on a boat – I got really scared when I found that I was on my own... Then a man appeared and he..."

The story continued on for half an hour – Stephanie and I both laughed when Anne-Marie mentioned the toilet rolls stuffed down the toilet – I hated every time that my daughter recounted a moment when she was hit or otherwise hurt. Stephanie's expression, like my own, was getting frostier and frostier as the story progressed and it hit absolute zero as Anne-Marie recounted the man attempting to undress her... Turned out it was the man whom she had killed.

Anne-Marie had no concept of what the man had considered doing to her when she was naked and I was very pleased about that. It was obvious from Stephanie's expression, and her clenched fists, that she knew only too well what the man had intended to do.

The story finished with my unmasking and Anne-Marie learning who Hit Girl was. I looked at Stephanie and she was shaking with fury and I will admit that she looked scarier than I had ever seen her. Her look of hate for those people bore into me as she looked back into my eyes. She reminded me of myself at that age; no remorse – nothing but hate. I had to agree with her sentiments – they had all deserved to die.

Every last one of them...

* * *

**Atlantic Storm**

**Type:** Ocean Alexander 120 Megayacht  
**Length Overall: **120' 2" (36.93 metres)  
**Waterline Length:** 102' 10" (31.34 metres)  
**Beam:** 25' 2" (7.67 metres)  
**Draft:** 6' 9" (2.06 metres)  
**Displacement:** 187.5 tons (190,509 kilogrammes)  
**Fuel Capacity:** 7,000 gallons (26,468 litres)  
**Propulsion:** Twin MTU Marine Diesels providing 2,900 horsepower at 2,250 rpm

First Cruise

**Total distance logged:** 2,815 nautical miles  
**Fuel Expended:** 7,256 gallons of diesel  
**Rounds expended:** 3,784  
**Injuries:** Minor abrasions only

Log

Saturday 26th December 2015

14:00 Departed Miami, USA.  
16:00 Completed Man Overboard Drill – Joshua not amused!  
20:00 Watch change. Course 131°. Speed 20 Knots.  
22:00 Arrived Nassau, The Bahamas. Anchored 1nm offshore.  
23:59 Watch change. At Anchor.

145nm logged. Final position: 25.0600° N 77.3450° W

Sunday 27th December 2015

00:01 At Anchor.  
04:00 Watch change. At Anchor.  
07:10 Tender deployed.  
08:00 Watch change. At Anchor.  
09:40 Tender recovered.  
10:00 Departed Nassau, The Bahamas. Course 038°. Speed 20 knots.  
11:59 Watch change. Course 126°. Speed 20 Knots.  
12:30 Course change to 095°.  
13:42 Course change to 136°.  
16:00 Watch change. Course 136°. Speed 20 Knots.  
16:35 Course change to 142°.  
20:00 Watch change. Course 142°. Speed 20 Knots.  
20:00 Course change to 187°.  
23:59 Watch change. Course 187°. Speed 20 Knots.

467nm logged. Final position: 22.2777° N 72.6209° W

Monday 28th December 2015

01:15 Course change to 154°.  
04:00 Watch change. Course 154°. Speed 20 Knots.  
05:15 Course change to 092°.  
08:00 Watch change. Course 092°. Speed 20 Knots.  
09:10 Engines Stopped.  
09:30 Sea-Doo deployed.  
09:40 Tender deployed.  
11:59 Watch change. Hove to.  
12:00 Sea-Doo and Tender recovered.  
12:10 Course 092°. Speed 23 Knots.  
16:00 Watch change. Course 092°. Speed 23 Knots.  
20:00 Watch change. Course 092°. Speed 23 Knots. 100nm north of Dominican Republic.  
23:59 Watch change. Course 092°. Speed 23 Knots.

939nm logged. Final position: 20.3752° N 72.5398° W

Tuesday 29th December 2015

04:00 Watch change. Course 092°. Speed 23 Knots.  
04:30 Course change to 130°.  
08:00 Watch change. Course 130°. Speed 23 Knots.  
09:00 Rendezvoused with _USS Churchill_. Reduced speed to 20 Knots.  
12:00 Watch change. Course 130°. Speed 20 Knots.  
15:00 Course change to 124°.  
16:00 Watch change. Course 124°. Speed 20 Knots.  
19:30 Arrived St John's, Antigua. Moored alongside.  
20:00 Vessel secured – party in _HMS Dragon_!

1,331nm logged. Final position: 17.1327° N 61.8632° W

Wednesday 30th December 2015

09:00 Departed St John's, Antigua. Course Speed 20 knots.  
09:20 Course change to 183°.  
09:45 Course change to 131°.  
12:00 Watch change. Course 131°. Speed 20 Knots.  
13:10 Course change to 258°.  
14:25 Course change to 317°.  
14:50 Arrived Pointe-à-Pitre, Guadeloupe. Moored alongside.  
15:00 Vessel secured.  
17:30 Anne-Marie missing.  
19:40 Confirmation of abduction received. FUCKING BASTARDS!  
20:00 All aboard, except Anne-Marie.  
20:10 Ransom demand received.  
21:00 Departed Pointe-à-Pitre, Guadeloupe. Course 174°. Speed 20 knots.  
22:00 Course change to 267°.  
22:30 Course change to 317°. Increased speed to 22 knots.  
23:59 Watch change. Course 317°. Speed 22 Knots.

1,498 nm logged. Final position: 16.3003° N 62.0933° W

Thursday 31st December 2015

04:00 Watch change. Course 0317°. Speed 22 Knots.  
05:00 Course change to 306°.  
08:00 Watch change. Course 0306°. Speed 22 Knots.  
08:30 Course change to 307°. 2.5nm southeast of Beef Island. Reduced speed to 6 knots.  
09:00 Anchored off Beef Island.  
10:00 Tender launched for reconnaissance of Buck Island.  
11:59 Watch change. At anchor.  
12:15 Tender recovered.  
16:00 At Anchor.  
20:00 At Anchor.  
21:00 Weighed Anchor.  
21:40 Deployed assault craft.  
23:00 Assault underway.  
23:55 Assault force ashore.  
23:59 Hove to off Buck Island.

1,665 nm logged. Final position: 18.4269° N 64.5558° W

Friday 1st January 2016

00:01 Happy New Year!  
02:52 First sounds of gunfire ashore.  
03:25 Anne-Marie recovered.  
03:55 Altered course for pier on Buck Island. Helicopter support arrived.  
04:37 Moored alongside. Deployed protective measures onto pier.  
04:44 Assault force returning – with Anne-Marie!  
04:58 Underway at 22 knots.  
07:30 CPA alarm. Vessel on intercept course. Engaged Battle Mode.  
07:40 Under fire from three go-fasts.  
07:41 Mayday issued. Position: 19.26° N 64.55° W. Course 270°.  
07:42 Increased speed to 26 knots.  
07:50 Mayday answered by HMS Dragon. Altered course to intercept HMS Dragon - 137°.  
08:00 Under attack from three go-fasts.  
08:05 Royal Navy helicopter engaging go-fasts.  
08:12 First go-fast destroyed by RN helicopter.  
08:20 Second go-fast destroyed by shell from HMS Dragon.  
08:28 Third go-fast destroyed by RN helicopter. Attack over. Standing down.  
09:02 In company with HMS Dragon. Altered course for unknown destination.  
11:59 Watch change. Course: CLASSIFIED. Speed: CLASSIFIED.  
16:00 Watch change. Course: CLASSIFIED. Speed: CLASSIFIED.  
17:00 Arrived at CLASSIFIED. Moored alongside Royal Fleet Auxiliary for bunkering.  
19:10 Vessel secured. At anchor.

1,865 nm logged. Final position: CLASSIFIED

Saturday 2nd January 2016

06:00 Departed CLASSIFIED. Course: CLASSIFIED. Speed: 22 Knots.  
08:00 Watch change. Course 298°. Speed 22 Knots.  
10:20 General Alarm. Pirates!  
10:30 Altered course to intercept incoming pirates.  
10:48 Sank two pirate craft.  
10:50 Resumed course 298°.  
11:59 Watch change. Course 298°. Speed 22 Knots.  
16:00 Watch change. Course 298°. Speed 22 Knots.  
20:00 Watch change. Course 298°. Speed 22 Knots.  
23:59 Watch change. Course 298°. Speed 22 Knots.

2,261 nm logged. Final position: 22.3677°N 71.4688° W

Sunday 3rd January 2016

04:00 Watch change. Course 298°. Speed 22 Knots.  
05:40 Course change to 329°.  
08:00 Watch change. Course 329°. Speed 22 Knots.  
10:40 Course change to 305°.  
11:59 Watch change. Course 305°. Speed 22 Knots.  
16:00 Watch change. Course 305°. Speed 22 Knots.  
17:00 Course change to 277°.  
18:40 Course change to 251°.  
20:00 Watch change. Course 251°. Speed 22 Knots.  
19:45 Course change to 236°.  
21:05 Course change to 286°.  
23:05 Course change to 273°.  
23:59 Watch change. Course 273°. Speed 22 Knots.

2,393 nm logged. Final position: 23.3362°N 73.4582° W

Monday 4th January 2016

01:05 Course change to 290°.  
03:05 Arrived: Port of Miami.  
03:20 Finished with engines.  
04:00 Handed _Atlantic Storm_ to Shipyard Crew.

2,815 nm logged. Final position: 25.7648° N 80.0572° W

End of Log


	241. Nightmare Attack

**_Thursday_**

There was something strange about certain people in Chicago.

I was putting together a file on Hit Girl and Fusion – for my own amusement. I already had quite a few photos, only something did not quite add up. There was something familiar about the people in my photos, but I had no idea where from...

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_D-JAK_**

I ran up the stairs with my sister close behind.

"You two are late!"

"Sorry, Chloe!" We both answered running to our places in the class.

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes. I blushed in response and took up the same stance as the other kids, my younger sister following my actions beside me.

..._...

Forty minutes later I was dripping with sweat and desperate for a drink.

I saw Mrs Wilson – oops, Mrs Williams, appear and she had some cartons of juice for us all. Chloe called us together and sent us for a ten-minute break. While I drank my juice, Mindy, dressed in her black Gi, came over.

"Hi, Lauren – you're doing really well."

"I'm really enjoying myself, thanks Mindy."

There was something about Mindy – she was nice and I liked her; only her eyes told me something... But I had no idea what. It was the same with our instructor, Chloe – her eyes were the same. I had no more time to contemplate my thoughts when we were called back to our places.

"Now kiddies – let's up things a bit!" Chloe growled.

* * *

**_The following night  
Friday_**

I should not even have _been_ in that part of the city where I was.

It was stupid, and it was dangerous. But I needed to get some more photos – was I getting fixated on Fusion? I had no idea where they would be that night, but I thought that if I stuck to some of the darker parts of the city then I might find them.

I was waiting in the shadows of an alley, just off the street, when I heard a noise from down the alley. I was feeling scared – I was being stupid. It was time to leave...

There was somebody close, I could feel it. I made to move – then a hand came around and clasped itself across my mouth. I tried to scream as I was physically lifted off the ground, I struggled and fought against whoever held me.

"Get the little bitch into the SUV and let's go..."

I was being kidnapped!

* * *

A black hood was pulled over my head and I was thrown into the back of something.

Beneath me, I felt a leather seat – then my camera was pulled from around my neck and I heard it dropped to the floor of the SUV. I tried to use all my senses to identify what was going on and maybe where I was going.

I sensed movement close by and then I felt a stinging pain in my head and...

..._...

When I came around, my head was sore. But I felt something that was much worse than a headache – I felt hands on my belt...

I was lying on my back, on a bed, with my arms over my head. I tried to move them, but they were tied together at the wrists and then to something solid. Ominously, my legs were tied too, but spread apart about the width of a normal bed. I opened my eyes, but I must have been blindfolded as all I saw was blackness. I could hear things, though, and there was defiantly somebody moving about.

Whoever it was, they were undoing the belt on my jeans – that freaked me out and I started to struggle against my bindings.

"Keep still!" Came a gruff voice.

I froze and opened my mouth to cry out only to find that I had been gagged, too. I felt my belt being pulled out of the belt-loops and heard it fall to the floor. The same hands then got to work on the button of my jeans, quickly opening them and pulling down the zip. I was crying now and begging through the gag as the fear grew inside of me.

My right ankle was released from the bed and I tried to kick out as my jeans were pulled down my legs. The jeans were pulled off my right leg and I realised that I was no longer wearing my sneakers nor my socks. The right ankle was then secured again. The process was repeated on the left ankle and leg so the jeans could be removed completely.

I was relieved to still feel my knickers – at least for the moment.

..._...

Nothing else happened for several minutes.

I was shaking with fear and my bare legs were starting to get cold. Then I felt hands on my chest and I realised that I was not wearing my thick jacket. Something cold and metallic touched my stomach and I felt it move upwards. I also felt cool air on my skin – somebody was cutting off my t-shirt and sweatshirt. I started to struggle against my bindings again.

The movement up my stomach stopped and I felt a stinging sensation as a hand slapped my left cheek. I cried out in pain and stayed as still as I could as I was stripped completely. I felt the cold across all of my body as the last item of clothing, my knickers were cut off me. Then to top off my humiliation, I heard the click of what could only be my camera. What was happening to me?

Why?

I was sobbing and I felt complete hopelessness with my situation. Then I felt my restraints being removed and I hoped that things were going to get better...

* * *

**_Forty minutes later  
Eastern Chicago_**

"You enjoying your 'peeping tom' routine?"

"Funny, Hal – I'm not _peeping_, I'm... _scanning_!"

"Yeah, seen any naked men yet, Leon?"

"Look, I – break – Fusion, I have a situation; range: two-four-eight yards, bearing: zero-eight-seven, from my current location, fourth floor!"

"Leon, Hit Girl – what do you see?"

"I have a naked girl – twelve or thirteen – she's being raped by some fat fuck; Leon is engaging..."

* * *

**_The Apartment_**

The pain was extreme.

I had never felt anything like it – he was rough and it hurt. After the first few minutes, my body started to react strangely. Something started to feel _good_ – and that sickened me. I knew what was happening to me; I was not stupid – I knew an orgasm building.

The man was enjoying himself, ramming his thing inside of me again and again. Then, just as I reached my climax, he reared backwards and I heard a sound – breaking glass? Then the man's head seemed to – well... Explode!

I reacted instantly as stuff splashed across my face and body – his brains I guessed. I pushed his body out of the way and rolled off the bed onto the floor. I jumped up and made for the door to the bedroom and then out into a hallway. I had no idea where I was going, but I saw what looked like an external door. I pulled back a pair of bolts and yanked at the door; it was heavy, but I hauled it open enough to squeeze out.

..._...

Two sensations hit me as soon as the door clicked shut behind me. First, I felt a chill and realised that I was still completely naked and standing on the fourth floor of an apartment block. Second, I could feel the man's bodily fluids dribbling down the inside of my left thigh. I ran down several flights of stairs and I burst out into an alleyway. The cold hit me full force and I felt disoriented for a moment before I fell to the snow covered ground, shivering almost immediately.

As I lay on the snow, I heard an engine – a big engine. I heard snow crunching under some large tyres. Then came the sound of doors opening and several voices. I heard feet approaching on the soft snow, crunching towards me and I felt something rough push underneath my bare back and thighs and I was then very gently hoisted out of the snow and carried a short distance into blissful warmth.

Just as gently, I was placed onto something soft and a blanket was wrapped around my still shivering, naked body.

* * *

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

The senior Doctor on duty that night ran towards the main door.

She burst out into the ambulance bay where an enormous black vehicle rested. The rear hatch opened and the easily recognisable form of Kick-Ass appeared, a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. The armour-clad vigilante strode over to where a pair of nurses where waiting with a gurney. He gently laid the bundle down and turned to the Doctor.

"The girl is aged around twelve to thirteen. We found her, naked in the snow, after breaking up her rape."

"She's in good hands," Dr Cathy Bennett replied as she waved the gurney towards the door and began issuing orders. "Reese give us a hand here – Maggie, page Dr Manning."

* * *

**_Eastern Chicago_**

**_The Apartment_**

I sat alone in the darkness.

I was silently stewing in my own anger as I awaited the return of the other man. On following the trail from outside the apartment building, I had found the fourth floor apartment and ignoring the headless corpse that lay just three feet away from me, I had found evidence of somebody else living in the apartment.

I would have been both mad and itching for revenge even if it had been just any teenaged girl who was unlucky to find herself seized and raped. However, I knew the girl and she was under _my_ protection. What was the stupid girl doing in a place like the apartment? I had found her clothes and her camera – I also knew that she had a thing for Fusion and taking photos of us in action.

About half an hour after I had sat down to wait, I heard a knock on the door and then the door being pushed open.

..._...

"Bert?"

So the headless bastard was called 'Bert'.

A hand reached in and flicked the light switch – once, twice and then again for good measure.

"Damn bulb – what's happened this time?"

"I smashed it!" I growled from the darkness and almost laughed as the man jumped like a hundred feet in shock.

I stepped forwards and the light spilled onto the purple gauntlet of my right hand – the man began to scream.

* * *

An hour later, I stood up and turned to the man.

"Thank you for your help, Frank..."

I aimed my pistol at his head.

"But, you said..."

"I lied!"

"Nooooo..."

I pulled the trigger twice and left the apartment, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**_An hour and a half later_**

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

I had spent the past couple of hours being prodded and poked in the most humiliating ways.

Don't get me wrong, everybody had been real nice to me, but arriving stark naked for a start, was embarrassing once I had been warmed up and I was able to understand what was happening to me. The full body examination as part of the rape-kit had been very humiliating as a complete stranger inspected every square inch of my body – including a painful internal examination.

It was also the first time that I had acknowledged that nasty four letter word – yes, I had been kidnapped, stripped and then raped. It had happened, whether I liked it or not...

..._...

Finally, I had taken for a bath to wash off all the dried blood and brains that were all over me. Then I had been given an ill-fitting hospital gown and taken to a bed in a small private room. I endured a visit from the Chicago PD too, which was not much fun. The Doctor, who seemed slightly familiar – I was sure that I had seen her around at D-JAK, well she reassured me that I was fine and that I should rest.

I had dozed off for a short while when I heard something and came wide awake, instantly fearful of being attacked again.

* * *

"Have no fear... We are not here to hurt you."

The voice was electronic and it scared me until I realised that I had heard it before. A light came on beside the bed and I recognised a blue armoured gauntlet. Then I heard another voice and saw a very familiar purple form appear in the light.

"You need to stop pursuing us, Lauren – please don't do it again... You are safe from the men that did this to you and I have your camera, which I will return to you in due course."

"Who found me?"

"That was Kick-Ass – he brought you here to the hospital."

"Thank you," I said.

"Stay safe..."

With that, Shadow and Hit Girl were gone.


	242. Visiting The Hit Cave

**_Late Friday night_**

"Seriously!"

I was livid as I pulled over to the side of the road. The marked CPD SUV with flashing blue lights pulled in behind me. I had _not_ been speeding! I rolled down my window and awaited the CPD clown who had pulled me over.

"Licence and registration, Hit Girl!"

I laughed as I turned to look at the _two_ CPD clowns.

"Fucking assholes!"

"That's no way to talk to the Police, young lady…" Murphy chuckled.

"We deserve respect; I believe..." Fellowes added with a smirk.

I was not in the best of moods, considering the night I had had, so...

"Well, guys, Hit Girl is fresh out of respect – eat this!" I growled as I dropped the car into 'Sport' and put my foot to the floor, spinning the large rear tyres of the Jaguar XJR and leaving the two cops in a cloud of tyre smoke.

* * *

**_Saturday morning_**

"It is _not_ called that..."

"But it's such a cool name!" Danny persisted.

"I agree with Danny..." Anne-Marie added.

"They have a point," Stephanie interjected reasonably.

Dave just chuckled.

Minutes later, the two kids' eyes went wide as the XJR finished curling down the circular concrete ramp and we stopped beside Iron Hide under the bright lights of Safehouse F as the door closed behind us. I jumped out and opened the back door, letting my two daughters out. Dave did the same for our son and before long the twins' eyes were darting around so fast that I thought their eyeballs might spin around or drop out of their heads.

"Cool!" Danny breathed.

"The Hit Cave!" Anne-Marie exclaimed.

"It's... We don't..." I turned to glare at the grinning Joshua. "You see what you've done!"

* * *

It was both exactly as I had expected and nothing like I had expected.

I had expected awesome and it _was_ awesome, but it was _so_ much more – I had dreamed about being part of Fusion for ages. Now it was all coming true... I was struggling to take it all in. Steph was grinning at me and I felt pangs of jealousy; she had known about all this for weeks. Not only that, she _was_ a vigilante – Psyche.

Mom had tried to explain to me that Stephanie was 'different', but I hadn't really understood and I could tell that there was stuff that Mom did not want to go into. Danny was actually drooling, which was disgusting!

Megan pulled me over to a room full of computers and there I found Marty and Abby. The computers and the big screens were amazing – it was like Star Trek, only way better...

* * *

My brain was overloading...

It was... It was awesome... The roof of the Safehouse towered above us... I was speechless...

"Danny – please stop drooling; it's really embarrassing!"

My sister scowled and passed me a tissue.

"I love it... Almost worth you getting yourself kidnapped..."

"Ow!"

My sister could punch hard when she wanted to!

* * *

I dragged the two overawed kids upstairs and into the Briefing Room.

They gazed down into the Safehouse and across the mat. I directed their attentions over to the photographs and they were both mesmerized.

"At the top there are my Mom and Dad and next to them, Dave's Mom and Dad."

"They're all dead?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Yes, they are – below them is me and my Daddy – actually Hit Girl and Big Daddy."

"You look awesome, Mom – and I love the pink belt."

"I loved that belt – I still have it somewhere; it was my favourite colour..."

"Other than purple!" Josh quipped.

"Other than purple," I confirmed with a smirk.

"That was how I first met Mindy – she was wearing that getup," Dave said with a shudder.

I laughed.

"I think I scared him back then."

"Who are they?" Danny asked, looking at the next picture down.

"Justice Forever!" Marty said quietly. "That's me, the dork at the front – Battle Guy. Kick-Ass with Miranda..."

Stephanie actually leant in closer to Dave at the mention of Miranda's name.

"... Night Bitch. Insect Man, Dr Gravity and..."

"My Mom and Dad," Tommy added with a smile. "Remembering Tommy."

"Last but not least: Colonel Stars and Stripes. She's not there, but Sophia was a member, too – Eisenhower."

"Even the damn dog is a vigilante!" Anne-Marie laughed.

"Language!" I growled and Anne-Marie smiled sweetly focussing on the final photo.

"Who's the guy in the cool looking uniform?" She asked.

"That's my Dad," Josh said. "With my Mum."

"Those photos are a memorial to the fallen – many of those on that wall, they fell while fighting the worst scum on earth. They died for us all – doing what was right," Dave said as a reminder to us all.

* * *

While Marty and Abby showed the twins around further, Dave, Josh, Chloe and I took Megan aside into the galley and had a quiet chat about our newest vigilante, Psyche, and her behaviour on the island.

Once we had finished talking, I went to find Stephanie. She was downstairs in the dojang with the twins and Abby. I asked Abby to take the twins upstairs and closed the door after them. Stephanie looked worried as I waved for her to sit down on the mat.

"This is difficult for me, but we need to talk about what occurred on the island... You enjoyed yourself – didn't you?"

Stephanie smiled.

"I won't deny it – I _did_ enjoy it, which shocked me, just a bit..."

"You were very good and it was the first time we got to see what Psyche could really do when let out on your own...

"But..." Stephanie interrupted.

"But... Some had concerns over your behaviour – now, you did beautifully and without your participation, Anne-Marie may have died. I will also owe you for taking part in her safe return. At the time I did not care how many died, or how they died. Dave said that you reminded him of me when he first met Hit Girl. I was cold, calculating and without remorse.

"The two of us are different to the others – we are not normal and we never will be. That is part of the reason for my adopting you; I want to help you have as normal a life as possible. Now we are back in Chicago, things are different. You cannot kill indiscriminately, nor can you cause collateral damage. As I said, on the island everybody was fair game. However, I was a little concerned by you dropping that woman in the kitchen."

"She hurt Anne-Marie, so she deserved to die..."

"I know, only she was unarmed and she was surrendering. I turned a blind-eye to it at the time, considering the circumstances and the fact that we were not taking any prisoners. Please, think before you kill – it's bad enough that Anne-Marie and Danny know about who we all really are, but for them to see us killing..."

"I promise to control my emotions in future – I let my emotions run wild and that was why I killed that woman. It won't happen again..."

"It mustn't; but I did the same, back when I was eleven and my own emotions almost got me killed – twice! Dave rescued me both times – Hit Girl is not infallible and I know that you aren't either."

I stood up and Stephanie followed suit. We hugged for a minute before we were interrupted by a visitor.

..._...

"You two finished, or are you going to make out..." Josh inquired with a dirty grin as he came into the room.

"Can I hit him?" Stephanie asked.

"Feel free..."

Two seconds later Joshua was on the mat, Stephanie having sent a flying kick to his head. Chloe came in just then and glanced down at her boyfriend.

"What did you do this time?" She asked with an exasperated tone and expression.

"Just 'cause I'm on the floor, why do you always assume it's something that _I've_ done?" Joshua complained.

Josh looked up at the three icy glares from the surrounding females.

"Christ – okay...!" Josh growled.

"Here..." Stephanie stepped forwards and helped Josh back to his feet.

"Thank you, Steph – nice kick, by the way."

"Thanks," Stephanie replied, smiling at Josh. "Hope I didn't hurt you."

"Oh, little Stephy has a thing for Josh..." Chloe grinned. "I have a competitor..."

"Have not!" A furiously blushing Stephanie retorted.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

While Stephanie and Joshua embarrassed themselves, I had gone back to see Marty who had been examining Lauren's camera.

He did not seem sure where to start and looked a little embarrassed, so he just showed me her photos. There was a mixture – typical of a teenager with a camera. Photos of her friends at school, photos of her younger sister and her mother, photos of parts of Chicago and then...

Holy fuck!

There were images of Lauren at the apartment – in the first few she was dressed, but then began a selection of degrading photos showing more and more skin before almost forty images of the girl completely naked and in some very unflattering positions... I was furious and very pleased that both men were very, very dead – although I would have liked to have made 'Bert' suffer more!

"It shocked the hell out of me when I saw them – the poor girl..." Marty stammered.

"That fits in with what the surviving cunt said – they must have been for blackmail or something similar – destroy those photos, keep the genuine ones..."

"Will do!"

As I was walking out of the Command Centre, I had an idea.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_Eastern Chicago_**

I was back home after being allowed out of the hospital.

Mom had brought me some fresh clothes and I had been very glad to get home. I was uninjured, apart from some scratches and bruises. After cuddles from my very worried younger sister, I retreated to my room where much to my surprise, I found a box sitting on my bed. Tentatively, I opened it and was very surprised by what I found inside; it was my camera!

Along with the camera there was a purple card, on one side was embossed, **HG**, while on the other side was a simple message: 'Stay out of trouble!'.

..._...

I turned on my camera and checked my pictures – they were all there...

Huh – I never took those!

I was seeing images of Fusion: Kick-Ass, Hit Girl, Shadow, Jackal, Petra, Wildcat, Hawk, Trojan and Mist. I had no idea where they were taken, but it was obvious that whoever had taken the images had been very careful about what was captured. There was a photo of Hit Girl posing beside her purple Panigale. Another had Kick-Ass standing next to _Titan_ with Jackal and Shadow. My favourite was a photo of the two leaders together: Hit Girl and Kick-Ass side by side.

I had no need to follow Fusion anymore.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday evening_**

Emily Edwards looked up as she heard the knock on the door of their apartment.

She was not open to visitors – it had been a trying week, what with her eldest daughter being kidnapped and then raped. However, the knock sounded insistent and she was more than a little surprised to find out who was standing outside her door...

"Good evening, Mrs Edwards..."

If Mrs Edwards was shocked to find two female vigilantes at her door, she did not show it. She stood back and waved them both in before closing the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we wondered if we could speak with your daughter, Lauren," Hit Girl said.

"You are welcome any time – Fusion has saved the life of my daughter _twice_..."

"I am only sorry that we could not have helped her sooner..." Shadow said.

"She's upstairs with her sister... Lauren!" Mrs Edwards called, but there was no response.

"Lauren!"

No response.

"Lizzie!"

A young girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs and she seemed very anxious about something.

"Where is your sister?"

The girl stared at the floor before bursting into tears.

"She went out – she said that she needed closure and had to find out more..."

"What?" Mrs Edwards exclaimed.

"Shadow, stay with them – I'll go find Lauren," Hit Girl ordered as she headed out the door.

* * *

I knew exactly where I might find the girl and I wasn't a moment too soon.

Lauren was heading down the same alley where we had found her, only a man was headed towards her with a smile on his face. I came up behind Lauren and raised my pistol.

"I don't think you want to be here tonight..." I growled.

The man stopped and raised his hands.

"I don't think I want to be here tonight..." The man said as he turned and ran.

Lauren span around.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Saving your ass again, Lauren."

"I can look after myself – I _need_ to look after myself..."

"Okay – I know when I'm not wanted."

"You don't know what it is like to have everything taken away from you and to be forced to do bad things..."

I did, but now was not the time.

"I have never experienced what you experienced the other night and I am really sorry that we could not have helped you sooner."

"You killed the other man, didn't you – I wanted to do that..."

"Yes, I killed him..."

"I need some sort of closure – they violated me, they made me pose..."

"I know – I saw the pictures... I destroyed them."

"Thank you."

"What you went through will take time to heal... A lot of time. But you have to stop doing this – your Mother is _so_ worried about you."

"What the fuck would you care?"

"I care – more than you know..."

"Why?"

"Because you are a strong young woman and I think you will go far – you may be a bloody nightmare, but I intend to help you every way that I can."

Lauren began to sob and I held her tightly for several minutes before she sorted herself out.

"I have something to show you, if you are willing..."

* * *

I pulled _Sentinel_ over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Why have we stopped?" Lauren asked.

"With the information that I obtained from that other man – this is happening..."

I waved at a building several dozen yards down the street. Several black-clad men were moving down the sidewalk before smashing down the front door of an apartment block and rushing inside. There was an explosion of noise and at least three gunshots. Then a man bolted out of a side door and ran towards us up the sidewalk.

"Lauren – get ready to open your door... Now!"

Lauren pushed open the heavily armoured door and the runner slammed into it very hard before falling to the street unconscious.

"Awesome!" Lauren laughed as she pulled the door closed.

Within minutes we saw the Police reappear and bring out men in handcuffs along with several young women in various stages of undress. They were rapidly wrapped in blankets as ambulances began to arrive. A Cop ran towards us, took a glance at our vehicle and dragged the unconscious man back down the sidewalk without another look.

"I know it won't mean much, but those girls are safe thanks to the information I acquired the other night."


	243. Urban Predator

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_**

**_North Park Elementary School_**

I turned to the three girls and one boy.

"Be good, _all_ of you – especially _you_!"

"Why single me out?" Stephanie demanded somewhat defensively.

I scowled at the nine-year-old.

"What did I tell you earlier?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes before responding.

"No maiming, no killing, no being abusive, no being overprotective of my siblings..."

Megan was giggling and there was a growing smirk on Anne-Marie's face. Danny just looked a little concerned.

"I'll be a good little girl, all day, I promise!"

"If she isn't, I'll put her out!" Megan promised, laughing at Stephanie's annoyed expression.

"Have fun, otherwise what's the point!" I said as I gave them all a hug before they headed into school.

Then I had a thought – what might _I_ bring to my first day of school?

"Stephanie!"

"What now?"

"Hand it over..."

The girl's shoulders slumped as she knew that she had been rumbled.

"But..."

"Now!"

The girl reluctantly reached into her backpack and produced a black Walther PPK/S .22-calibre pistol. I palmed it smoothly so it was not seen by any of the other parents.

"We'll talk later, and if necessary you'll be strip-searched in the car _every_ morning!"

* * *

**_That night_**

**_The Edgewater Lounge_**

Mindy and I were spending the evening at our usual watering hole.

Shannon had just served me a beer and Mindy a Coke while we sat at the bar. The kids had all survived their first day back at school – even Anne-Marie, despite her kidnapping experience... I knew that she was not over it, but we were working on that.

Surprisingly, we had not received a call from the school Principal saying that Stephanie had killed another kid – so that was good too!

* * *

It was nice for Dave and me to have some time together of an evening away from everything.

Several minutes later, my attention was drawn by two people entering the bar. One, a dark haired well-built man maybe two inches under six-foot tall, sat on a stool directly across from us on the other side of the bar. The other, a woman who was a couple of inches shorter than the man but with long mousy blonde hair – she sat down next to the man.

What had caught my eye was the fact that neither of them actually looked at Dave nor me – a dead giveaway that they were looking _for_ us. However, it also occurred to me that they were being very obvious and exhibiting just enough 'trade-craft' to let me know that they were people to be taken seriously. I gave Dave a kiss, letting my eyes look on his own – he had picked up something too.

We moved away from the bar to a booth – we both sat on one side with Dave on the outside. The vacant seat opposite us was an obvious invitation, which was accepted once the couple had been served their own drinks – a beer and a glass of white wine.

* * *

"May we join you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Of course, please..." Dave replied with a disarming smile.

"Shall we skip the bullshit?" I suggested.

The man grimaced, but grinned quickly.

"Jason, Jason Bourne."

"Nicky Parsons."

"I assume that you know _our_ names," I continued.

"Dave and Mindy Lizewski," Nicky replied without hesitation.

Both the man and the women seemed to be able to handle themselves, but neither seemed armed – however the man seemed to be a weapon all on his own.

"So?" I pushed.

"You've been looking into something that was supposed to remain buried – Treadstone..."

"Let me guess – you're another product of those delightful people at the CIA?" Dave suggested.

"I believe I am not the only victim of brainwashing, Mrs Lizewski..." Jason mentioned pointedly.

I grimaced.

"Why were you searching?" Nicky asked, getting things back on track.

"We discovered a young victim – only this one was only partially trained. Her brainwashing was not completed..."

"Urban Predator..." Nicky breathed looking at Jason with venom in her expression.

"The bastards went ahead... How old is she?"

"Nine..."

"Fucking bastards – they were supposed to have stopped that before it ever got going – training little kids from an early age!" Nicky exclaimed angrily. "I hate to say it, but they got the idea from you..."

* * *

"Is this place secure?" Jason asked.

"We can talk safely..." Dave confirmed.

"I was the last survivor of Treadstone – I made sure of that..." Jason said darkly.

"I was part of the Treadstone operation. I was helping to apprehend Jason after he went rogue," Nicky explained. "It was a top-secret operation that transformed ordinary US Service members into assassins. It was a way of getting around certain Congressional interference when it came to assassinations. Treadstone used a behaviour-modification program to remove morality and make them unstoppable in their missions. The participants' loyalty was absolute – or so the CIA thought until Jason upset things for them!"

"There was another attempt – Blackbriar – we fucked that up for them too," Jason advised us with a grin.

"So there are more kids out there?" I enquired, a little horrified.

"Teenaged assassins?" Jason asked. "Yes – the aim of the program was to have them ready to operate by about thirteen to sixteen. We have no idea how many actually 'graduated' from the program – we hoped none. However, if you have one – then there may have been many more. Was there an adult with the girl?"

"Yes, there was – she was also brainwashed," Dave replied quickly.

"Some adults were intended to be guardians and a control figure for the kids during training."

"That makes sense..." I growled angrily.

"I am very pleased to see your reaction to this – it means we were right to seek you out," Jason confirmed. "You are going to need our help to sort this out."

"Can we meet her?" Nikki asked – genuine concern on her face.

"The girl's welfare is _my_ responsibility – let me think things through," I replied. "How can we contact you?"

* * *

**_The following morning  
Thursday_**

I noticed something as we walked down the street.

My senses said there was a problem. I instantly went on alert and guided Nicky down the next street on the left. She looked up and grimaced at my expression – shew knew; we were able to communicate without words. It was not a surprise – the CIA were not stupid; not totally, anyway! They had tracked us to the Chicago – I knew they would; getting in and out of the US was getting harder.

Now, I was going to make them dance to _my_ tune for a change...

* * *

**_Glenview_**

Mindy hung up the cell.

Her expression was a mixture of worry and amusement.

"That was Bourne – the CIA are in town and we need to setup a little ambush..."

"That sounds like fun, honey – I don't think I've kicked over a CIA Agent before," I grinned before going cold and serious. "It'll be good to start having a go at those that made Stephanie..."

"Somebody call me?"

"Hi, Steph – we may have use of your skills tonight... We also want you to meet somebody."

"Who," Stephanie asked and she actually sounded interested.

"Somebody like you."

"A psychotic nut job?" Stephanie asked with a grin.

I thought for a moment before replying.

"Probably, yes."

* * *

**_That same time_**

**_Central Intelligence Agency_**

**_Langley, Virginia_**

"What the _hell_ is _he_ doing in Chicago?"

"He just showed up – a complete fluke we spotted him, really."

"What is going _on_ in that city? First we lose that Walker girl and that Swedlow woman, then we have persona non grata number one, Jason fucking Bourne turning up!"

"Not to mention all those vigilantes..."

"Fuck those sad bastards – idiots in costumes; they're not important... Mind you – where's that Fusion file from December?"

Mark Martin took a moment to fish through the files on his boss's desk before passing over the relevant file. CIA Deputy Director of the Support Directorate Noah Vossen seized the file and flicked through it for a moment.

"There – Fusion gained a new member soon before Christmas. Female, short and violent and if that weren't enough, she's using her fucking codename - Psyche! She has to be living somewhere – how come we haven't found her yet?"

"We've checked all across the city; schools everything – no Stephanie Walker anywhere..."

"Time to make 'Urban Predator' _work_ for a change – I'll show those fucking bustards that I can still kick ass!"

* * *

**_CIA Station  
Chicago_**

Paul Stein checked his email and was annoyed to find an urgent tasking waiting for him.

He scanned the email briefly, taking in certain names and phrases: 'TREADSTONE', 'URBAN PREDATOR', 'FOXTAIL', 'AURORA', 'PSYCHE', 'BOURNE', 'VOSEN'.

There were some very specific instructions detailing his next actions. He was concerned about operating in Chicago; the CIA had no mandate to operate within the Fifty States, not that they did not operate covertly.

His first task, was to activate a deep-cover operative: Saoirse Doherty – a hell of a name!

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_St Benedict Parish School  
Northern Chicago_**

The ninth-grade girl paused as the cell buzzed on the table beside her.

She picked it up and after unlocking it, checked the text message: 'FOXTAIL-ALFA-NOVEMBER-UNIFORM'. A smile crossed her lips and her eyes lit up with excitement as she replied: 'FOXTAIL-YANKEE-BRAVO-LIMA'. She had no idea that just a few miles outside the school, a man checked his cell, nodded and then drove off, his task complete.

The girl checked the time and headed off for her last class of the day as if nothing had occurred. To look at the girl, you would not see a highly trained assassin. She was almost five and a half feet tall, with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. While she was in ninth-grade, you could be forgiven for believing her to be in the tenth or eleventh grades.

..._...

After the last class, she was about to leave the school when another girl came up to her.

"Office asked me to give you this, SD..."

"Thanks."

The girl checked the plain brown envelope and examined the seal – it was intact. She walked over to the side of the building and broke the seal. Inside the envelope were some photos – a man, a woman, a young girl and another woman. There were names on the back of each photo and warnings concerning how dangerous all four were – especially the young girl.

After examining and memorising the photos, Saoirse Doherty walked back into the school and over to the Office.

"Hi, Mrs Grey, could you shred this envelope for me?"

"Of course, Saoirse – one second."

Once the envelope was completely destroyed, Saoirse Doherty took a brief walk and jumped on her bus home.

* * *

**_That same time_**

**_Glenview_**

Stephanie was quietly fuming.

She was sitting cross-legged in the bath while Mindy awaited her decision. Mindy had made _her_ decision, but she was allowing Stephanie to make hers out of respect for the girl.

"Come on, make up your mind – you either dye it or lose it..."

Thanks to the CIA being in town and presumably hunting her, Stephanie needed to change her appearance. She had been given two choices; dye her long blonde hair another colour – or have it cut short. Stephanie of course, wanted neither however, so after a lot of screaming and struggling she had found herself in the bath awaiting one fate or the other.

"Alright, dye it!" The nine-year-old growled reluctantly.

"Finally!" Mindy chuckled.

"At least you don't have to worry about the drapes matching the carpet!" Megan laughed as she smirked down at Stephanie.

"When I get out of here, you are bloody history, kitty-kat!"

..._...

Only that was _not_ the end of it!

Megan had then suggested that _both_ girls should have their hair dyed – making them the same. Mindy had thought that a good idea – but that was where the arguments had started. Anne-Marie was hauled into the bathroom to see what she thought; she liked the idea – only the girl wanted 'Hit Girl Purple'!

Mindy actually considered that idea a good one, but then contemplated what Marcus and the kids' school might say...

..._...

Finally, the two girls were finished – again after a lot of complaining as both girls had quite thick hair and it took a while.

For a time, they both sat gloomily examining their new hair in a mirror. Both were now a deep copper red colour which was very similar to Megan's own hair colouring, but darker. To all intents and purposes, the two girls did look like sisters, which was the end result that we had wanted.

"Get a grip, you two – I think it suits you both..."

"You would – I hate the colour!" Stephanie moaned.

"Live with it – it might just save your life..." Mindy warned.

* * *

**_That Night_**

**_Safehouse K_**

The CIA were not exactly hard to track, which was a somewhat pleasant surprise.

Despite that, we were not taking any chances as the three armoured SUVs raced through the open gate and into the yard behind Safehouse K. As soon as the vehicles stopped, we piled out, leaving only the drivers behind.

We all rushed into the Safehouse as all three SUVs quickly vanished out the gate.

..._...

"Nice place you have here!" The man commented as he gazed around the immense open area.

Hit Girl turned to the man as he removed his balaclava.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" She hissed.

"She sounds like you when you're 'on the job'!" Nicky chuckled, pulling off her own balaclava.

"This way..."

As we walked over to a section of concrete that was marked with a dashed yellow square, a slight rumble could be heard as that section of the concrete floor moved down and then to one side, revealing a concrete staircase. We all vanished downwards and the concrete slab returned to its previous position, hiding the staircase.

We came out into a comfortable lobby that had carpet tiles on the floor and the walls were painted a pleasant light purple. We all headed through a pair of double doors into a large open area that contained a briefing area, a kitchen and a place to sit and eat. As we entered, lights clicked on across the facility.

I had never been there before and it looked cool.

..._...

"Love the colour scheme, Mindy!" Nicky commented.

"Thanks," Hit Girl said as she pulled off her mask. "We should have some time before those goons show up."

Kick-Ass pulled off his own mask and made for a large eighty-inch horizontal touch-screen table that was a duplicate of that at Safehouse F. It was already active and it showed the surrounding area in visual, night and infra-red modes.

Then Mindy turned to me.

"Time to show yourself, Steph."

I took a deep breath and pulled off my mask, feeling shy for some reason or other. I looked over at the two new people; I knew their names, but nothing else about them. Mindy waved for us all to sit down while Dave leant against the table and watched.

Shadow and Petra kept their masks in place while they kept watch on the surveillance systems.

* * *

"Stephanie, my name is Jason Bourne and this is Nicky Parsons. We are very familiar with your situation and how you are what you are..."

Stephanie looked confused.

"You're only nine, am I right?" Nicky asked.

Stephanie looked at me and I nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Yes."

"British?"

"Yes."

"Jason is a product of a CIA program called Treadstone – he was brainwashed into becoming a mindless assassin that would follow orders without question. You are the product of another one of the CIAs less clever ideas – Urban Predator..."

Nicky went on for twenty minutes. During that time, I saw Stephanie's eyes go wide with amazement and then narrow with anger. When Nicky stopped talking, Stephanie just sat there, staring at the floor.

"Steph?"

I was a little worried by her quietness.

"There are others like me out there?" Steph asked quietly.

"We believe so – only we have no idea who or what. You were not the first, but I hope you were the last..." Jason confirmed.

"So that is why I had to have my hair dyed this ridiculous colour this afternoon?"

"You look really sweet, Steph," Nicky said and I heard Shadow giggle behind us.

Stephanie scowled and was about to retort when Petra shouted over.

"Incoming!"


	244. Ambush at Safehouse K

**_Thursday night_**

**_Southwest Chicago  
Safehouse F_**

They came out of the darkness, in six separate, but identical teams.

Each team consisted of six bodies and they closed on the Safehouse from four different directions. No lights were in evidence so they were obviously making use of NVG equipment. I looked over at Jason.

"You going to turn your hand?" I offered.

"Show me the way, Hit Girl!"

"Shadow, take Mr Bourne to the armoury and find him some body armour, NVGs and weapons. Petra, let's get ourselves ready."

"What about me?" Stephanie asked indignantly.

I winked at Nicky as I replied.

"I need you to stay with Nicky – she needs guarding, plus I can't leave a stranger in the Safehouse alone."

Stephanie glared at me as she pulled on her mask. I had expected an argument; however, Psyche just readied her weapons and took up station near to the entrance.

* * *

Safehouse K had five floors above ground.

The entire first floor was entirely devoid of obstacles – just 22,000 square feet of open concrete with a concrete staircase rising up in the centre, on the north side. On the south side, again in the centre of the long side of the building, was a single lift shaft with a cargo elevator. At the back of the building, on the west end by the loading docks, was a steel fire escape that gave access to and from each floor.

The CIA team separated, one team went to each of the five floors while the remaining team remained outside to guard against our escape.

"Overwatch, any sign of snipers?" I called.

"Still scanning the area, Hit Girl," Leon replied from her roof-top perch two hundred yards away to the south-west.

"Jackal, Wildcat – check in!"

"We found their vehicles and they are wired – two men on guard..." Jackal replied from two streets away where he and Wildcat monitored the CIA's six SUVs.

"Hawk, Splinter, Trojan – check in!"

"We have the control van under surveillance – no obvious guard, but we are still covert," Splinter replied.

The three vigilantes were in _Beast_, half a mile away, and about thirty yards from a large black van that purported to belong to an electrical maintenance company. No one was going to escape without _our_ express permission...

"CIA teams are moving into position. They are at each fire door on the northwest corner fire escape," Battle Guy announced from Safehouse F.

"Ready!" Petra announced from her position on the fifth floor.

"Ready!" Shadow announced from the fourth floor.

"Ready!" Spectre called from the third floor – Jason needed a name and it had been Nicky's idea.

"Ready!" I growled from the second floor.

"Ready!" Kick-Ass hissed from his position in the side alley, eight feet from two armed CIA men.

"Ready!" Psyche added from the basement level.

* * *

Out of the night, there came sniper shots from three separate directions as gunfire poured into the fifth, third and second floors of Safehouse K.

"Heavy rounds coming in!" Petra announced.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Leon replied as she scanned the area for the snipers.

"Triangulating!" Hal announced from Safehouse F using strategically placed microphones to measure the time between sound reaching each microphone. "Sniper One – eight-zero-zero yards, zero-nine-zero!"

"Sniper One is masked from my location!" Leon responded.

"But not from mine – I have him..." Medic replied from across the nearby water where she was the backup in _Titan_ with Mist.

"Sniper Two – seven-nine-one yards, one-nine-seven!" Hal called.

"I have him..." Leon replied and then two rapid shots were heard over the comms. They were suppressed, but the round was supersonic. "He's dog meat!"

The coroner would have fun with that body – the first bullet had obliterated the man's head while the second had entered the destroyed base of the skull and then travelled the length of the body before exciting at the crotch and burying itself into a concrete wall.

"Sniper Three – five-one-six yards, two-five-eight!" Hal called.

* * *

**_Overwatch Position_**

"Oh fuck!" I said calmly over the comms. "He has me..."

A large round struck just inches from my left hand sending up chips of concrete. I had no time to flinch; I steadied my rifle and muttered a curse as I sent the tip of another .50-calibre round downrange...

"Fucking bastard thought he could outshoot _me_...!" I exclaimed as my bullet bored straight through the other sniper's scope and into his brain via his right eye.

For good measure, I shot the man who had been guarding the sniper's back and who came forward to see what had happened to the now very dead sniper.

* * *

**_Titan_**

Almost a kilometre away, Medic moved stealthily through the darkness with Mist a dozen yards behind.

The sniper was still shooting – but he had a protector, guarding his back. As Mist watched with a P90 to her shoulder, Medic advanced towards the protector who turned and raised his Colt M4 carbine, sending a three-round burst of 5.56-millimetre bullets into Medic's heavy chest armour.

"You fuckers make me sick!" She exclaimed in her electronically shrouded voice as she pulled the trigger three times on her Kel-Tec KSG shotgun, blasting the unfortunate CIA man into a bloody mess. "Fuck with a little girl's mind will you, you sick bastards?"

Medic advanced and blasted away at the sniper even as he rolled to meet the new threat from behind him. His head was vaporised as the contents of four 12-gauge shells exploded out of the end of the shotgun.

"Sniper One and another sick fuck are down – permanently!" Medic growled into the comms.

* * *

**_Safehouse K_**

The assault teams had thought they were onto an easy entry.

They had sniper support which was normally an equaliser, but they had become more and more worried as they had heard each of their own snipers go off the air, not to mention the cautionary warning of an enemy sniper in the area. The fifth floor team made their entry at the same time as the other teams, blasting open the fire escape with a block of C4. They pushed through the debris and began firing single shots in prearranged directions and then fanning out in pairs to cover the 110-foot width of the open plan area. There were numerous wooden packing crates scattered in a seemingly random arrangement.

There was nothing random about the layout; Safehouse K was used for multi-aspect training.

* * *

**_Safehouse K: Basement_**

From my _safe_ location in the basement, I was able to monitor the attack.

Yes, I was annoyed at being kept _safe_, but I had no choice. Every floor had low-light and infra-red closed-circuit video surveillance, so I was able to follow the fight with Nicky beside me. As I watched, I saw Petra up on the fifth floor as she moved forwards and toward the centre of the open space before jumping up onto a stack of wooden crates.

Almost a minute later, she smoothly and silently drew a single combat Katana from her back, and then casually took off the head of a CIA attacker as he moved past. His partner turned at the movement to take the same Katana in the neck.

..._...

I laughed as I saw the confusion in the other two pairs of Agents on the fifth floor as they called for the third pair to respond.

"That was very well done!" Nicky said appreciatively.

"Your man has nothing on us!"

"Is that so..."

..._...

Spectre was on the third floor – we could see him moving through the darkness.

"Spectre, movement at your nine o'clock – M4 to the right shoulder..."

We saw Spectre move over to one side slightly and raise a hand with a knife visible. The hand plunged downwards and sideways into the neck of the unfortunate CIA Agent who died without knowing what had killed him. His partner lasted only a few seconds longer as his legs were kicked out from under him and he dropped his carbine, crashing to the floor. The knife plunged down again, into his heart, killing him instantly.

The man crashing to the floor had attracted other attention and bullets peppered the wall behind Spectre as he dove to the floor, rolling and bringing up his Glock 17 pistol, squeezing the trigger several times.

"Six down..." Spectre said in a cold monotone that echoed Psyche's own.

* * *

**_Half a mile away  
CIA Command Van_**

There was intense consternation in the Command Van as the on-scene commander fretted about his men.

They were dying and he had no idea why.

"What the fuck is happening in there?"

His snipers were no longer responding – which probably meant that they were dead – there was an enemy sniper in the area and his men were being engaged on all levels of the building. Maybe there was more to these Fusion guys than had been briefed.

"What was that?" The commander said as his attention was drawn to a flat screen monitor mounted in the large control panel that ran down the left side of the van's interior.

"Not sure, boss..."

A large dark form seemed to materialise out of the darkness beside his outside team. The wireless camera had been placed just before the attack, along with several others.

"Team seven – check your six..." The commander ordered urgently over the communication circuit.

The two men turned and both opened fire with their M4 carbines, however their bullets did not seem to do anything as the menacing dark form advanced towards the men. The dark form was wearing obvious, heavy body armour and it simply raised a wicked looking AA-10 shotgun and several blasts later, the two CIA men fell to the ground.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**_Seven hundred miles to the east  
Washington DC_**

"Christ! What is going on in that fucking city?"

A masked face, with green and yellow markings, appeared on the screen before them. CIA Deputy Director of the Support Directorate, Noah Vossen stepped back involuntarily.

"You're running out of men, Vossen – give it up!" Came the electronically enhanced voice of Kick-Ass.

Then the screen went blank – the blast of the shotgun, the last thing they saw. Vossen threw his cup of coffee across the conference room where it smashed against the wall beneath the large flat-screen monitor mounted on the wall.

"_Fuck Kick-Ass; fuck the lot of them – kill them all!_"

* * *

**_Chicago  
Safehouse K: second floor_**

The first pair died together, each taking a Katana in the chest, cutting their hearts in half

I reached down and pulled the comms off the head of one of the dead – a woman.

"You feeling scared yet?" I growled into the microphone and I saw two pairs of CIA Agents freeze. "Well, you should be; I'm just getting warmed up, how about you?"

"All teams, switch to alternate channel!"

I dropped the comms, smirking as I headed into the darkness.

* * *

**_Safehouse K: fourth floor_**

I grinned at Hit Girl's psychological attack on the CIA.

She loved fucking with people's minds! I had seen the Agents on my level freeze as Hit Girl had spoken – they had all heard Hit Girl's announcement, as had been intended. I raised my FN Five-seveN pistol and secured a suppressor to the end of the barrel – it was time for target practice!

I stalked my prey.

* * *

That voice had freaked me out; I would not deny it!

The voice was full of evil and menace – I knew that it was Hit Girl and I knew her reputation… We had to be careful. I looked over at Carl; he looked a little freaked out too, but our training quickly took over and we moved steadily through the darkness.

My mind registered the flash first, then the sound of suppressed gunshots as Carl's head exploded, covering me in blood and brains. I instinctively triggered off half a magazine in the direction of the flash.

"Wrong direction, cunt!"

The voice scared me to the core and I knew what was coming next. My brain momentarily registered the sharp pain in the side of my head as the bullet smashed through the bone...

* * *

**_Half a mile away  
CIA Command Van_**

"Who do we have left?"

"Of the thirty that went into the building?" The tech agent replied. "Zero... Of the six guarding the perimeter... Two left..."

"Better make that zero!" Another tech reported despondently as there were several flashes on a screen before him.

The commander turned to a third tech.

"Get us the fuck outta here!"

The tech scrambled into the driver's seat and had just started the engine when he heard the roar of a large and powerful engine from his right. Bright lights illuminated, dazzling him as the roaring increased and whatever it was, struck the Command Van broadside.

* * *

**_Beast_**

The van was flipped over onto its side as the reinforced bumper on the front of _Beast_ struck it squarely in the side.

Hawk stamped on the brakes and leapt out, raising her Assegai spear and throwing it towards the first man attempting to escape. It struck the man in the back of his right shoulder and he went down, screaming.

Splinter and Trojan pulled open the rear door of the van. Seven rounds later, there was silence in the Central Intelligence Agency's Command Van.

* * *

**_Hound_**

Wildcat and Jackal approached the two CIA guards who seemed very jittery.

"Howdy, cunts!" Wildcat growled as her claws ripped into and through the neck of the first man.

Jackal said nothing as he violently twisted the neck of the other man. Both men were dead before they hit the ground.

"Good work, Wildcat!"

"Can I blow 'em now?" Wildcat asked. "Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top..."

"You do that..." Jackal chuckled, walking back towards _Hound_.

Wildcat pulled a remote detonator from her belt and flipped off the safety.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Six almost simultaneous explosions told me that Wildcat had just put a small dent in the CIA's vehicle inventory.

It was over. I was not pleased with all the killing that had occurred, but they had invaded _my_ building! It would take a while to sanitise everything, but I had a distinct feeling that the CIA would do it for me; they would not want any evidence to remain.

The CIA would remove all traces of the attack.

* * *

**_Washington DC_**

Vossen turned away from the screen and glared at his subordinate.

"Get a clean-up team in there – tonight _never_ happened!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Saturday afternoon_**

I was walking down the street with Anne-Marie, not too far from home, when I had the weirdest feeling.

It felt like I was being watched – my training kicked in and I instantly became more aware of my surroundings. As I casually looked around, though, I couldn't see anybody acting suspiciously and my counter-surveillance skills were seeing nothing. Then I passed a girl who seemed older than Chloe, but younger than Mindy, maybe sixteen or so, or possibly older. There was something about her that triggered something deep in my subconscious.

The girl actually smiled at me as she passed by, but I ignored her.

..._...

An image was forming in my mind as I sat eating my dinner that evening.

I was receiving some strange looks from the others as I ate, just gazing into nothing.

"Problem, Steph?" Mindy asked.

"Maybe..." I mused, and then it hit me like a brick. "I've seen her before!"

"Huh?" Danny asked, his fork halfway to his mouth.

Images began to form in my mind, images that had been lost, deep in my subconscious. They were old memories from my very earliest days of being trained by the CIA. I remembered sleeping in a large dormitory with many other girls of varying ages. That face – the girl had slept only three beds away from me. I remembered getting up each morning and showering with the other girls before breakfast. I had always hated showering in public, at first, but that feeling about any loss of privacy had soon gone away. I remembered eating breakfast with the others, which had included boys too.

All the faces were blurry, all except one. That girl – she was definitely another me, only she was much older which meant that she was probably fully trained – an assassin. Had she recognised me? My hair was a different colour, but would that fool her?

It wouldn't have fooled me, I knew.

..._...

"Stephanie!"

Mindy was shouting now; I must have tuned out.

"I don't remember her name, but I remember the face – she's part of _Urban Predator_..."

"You certain?"

Mindy looked worried as I nodded.

"My nemesis..."

"That doesn't sound good," Mindy commented as she bit her lip – she _was_ worried.

"She can only be here for one reason..."

"To kill you?"

"Yes."


	245. Puppies

**_That evening  
Saturday_**

I could not believe that it had been _so_ easy!

Once I had seen that photo of the young blond-haired girl, I knew that I had seen her before. I had wracked my brains to remember where and when. Then I had it – Glenview! I had walked the streets each afternoon and evening – then all Saturday.

There was something about the two girls with copper red hair. One of them was about the right age and her eyes... They were not the eyes of a normal girl which told me something about her. I had smiled at her as I had walked past – just being friendly, nothing more. It was not until I was a couple of dozen yards beyond her, that my brain added everything together – it had been _her_, my target!

I had turned back instantly, but the girl had vanished...

* * *

**_Sunday morning_**

There was an argument going on, up the stairs.

Usually, the arguments ended up getting violent so I thought that I had better intervene. As I got to the top of the stairs I noticed Josh loitering outside the girl's bedroom.

"What are they arguing about _this_ time?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Girly shit."

"Who started it?"

"Err, that would be Chloe!"

"Chloe...! What's the argument over for God's sake?"

It was getting quite heated, too – I left Josh to it, but kept an ear open.

* * *

"You are _so_ wrong!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Am _not_!" A very hyped up Stephanie replied with fire in her eyes.

"You are _both_ wrong!" An indignant Anne-Marie chimed in.

"Not happening – I should kill you all where you stand!" Megan challenged with a smirk.

"Okay – we are at a standoff, so let's sum this up..." Chloe began diplomatically, pointing at each girl in turn.

"Anne-Marie: Pinkie Pie... Stephanie: Rainbow Dash... Megan: Sunset Shimmer... Me: Apple Jack..."

"I preferred Twilight Sparkle..." Mindy mentioned as she walked past the door. "Although Rarity was awesome in her own way..."

"What!" All four girls exclaimed sounding very surprised.

"Hey, I did do things _other_ than killing people when I was younger!" Mindy replied offhandedly.

"To be honest, I fancied Fluttershy; no idea why..." Josh chimed in as he walked away.

* * *

**_Sunday afternoon_**

"Oh you _have_ to be kidding!" I exclaimed as I passed by the living room.

They were _all_ crying! Mindy, Chloe, Stephanie, Megan and Anne-Marie; they all had tears running down their faces, but they were all smiling.

"It's the movie – it was very moving..." Mindy tried to explain as she wiped away her tears.

I walked in and picked up the DVD case from the table.

"Okay: 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'?" I enquired.

"Yeah, Dave – it was awesome!" Chloe replied, blushing slightly.

Danny looked appalled and refused to enter the living room; I just shook my head and walked out.

"Come on, Danny – let's go do something _manly_!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Monday afternoon_**

**_Glenview_**

We had built what could only be described as a 'nest' for our fearless, but very pregnant, canine companion.

She had been living in her 'nest' for the past couple of weeks, down in the basement. All the kids thought it was awesome that there were going to be puppies; I was excited too. Sophia was perfectly healthy and the vet was very pleased with her progress.

Today was the day...

..._...

Sophia was lying on her side and something told me that the puppies were coming, and that was when her waters broke. I felt sorry for Sophia who seemed to be very uncomfortable and she was panting steadily. All three kids were there to watch, plus Megan – poor Sophia, she had no privacy. How would _I_ feel if I had half a dozen people watching _me_ giving birth!

During the wait, Sophia got up and moved around quite a few times and we all kept encouraging the uncomfortable dog. She was much more than family to us, and we hated seeing her in so much discomfort. Then it truly began, as a pained expression passed across Sophia's face and she raised her upper hind leg.

"What's happening?" Anne-Marie demanded, sounding worried.

That was when something dark began to appear from between Sophia's hind legs. I had never seen anything like it before and I was mesmerized as I watched.

"Ewww!" Stephanie exclaimed.

The first pup appeared and it was covered in a thin membrane which Sophia chewed at and then ripped open before she licked the pup clean, eating the membrane as she went. The pup squealed as its fur was rubbed up the wrong way and I saw enormous smiles grow on the kids' faces and I was surprised to feel tears in my eyes. I was so used to taking lives that I was not used to seeing new lives come into the world.

Dave reached over and checked the pup.

"It's a Megan – sorry, a bitch!" Dave chuckled, ignoring Megan's not very amused glance.

Soon after, the next pup appeared – there was some blood too, which Dave cleared up. Sophia got to work on the 'sack' that enclosed the little pup.

"Is she eating the pup?" Anne-Marie asked.

"No, that's the umbilical cord – Sophia's chewing it off. See, she's washing the pup now and the first one is feeding."

"It's _so_ disgusting..."

"You would have been a mess too, soon after _you_ arrived in this world," I reminded Megan who grimaced at the thought.

* * *

Five hours later, it was all over.

We had received seven pups in total before Sophia was finished: five females and two males. All seven were healthy and they were happily squeaking and feeding. Sophia was _much_ relieved for it all to be over and she dozed quite a lot, despite the pups pawing incessantly at her underside.

"Well done, girl, well done!" I said, stroking her gently as she rested.

..._...

A little over an hour later, Sophia decided to take herself upstairs and I went with her and then took her outside where she made use of the garden's facilities. After that she seemed to be enjoying the fresh air after all those hours of labour. While that was happening, Dave and Stephanie were taking the opportunity to swap the soiled bedding of the 'nest' for clean stuff.

We returned to the basement to find seven little bundles lying in the 'nest', squealing and cuddling up together; they looked _so_ sweet! Sophia stepped in amongst them and went from pup to pup checking each one out and giving each one a gently lick to reassure them that Mom was back. She laid down on her side, somewhat reluctantly, and the seven squealing bundles quickly dived in for some more of Mom's milk.

Stephanie and I gently stroked Sophia who looked very happy; a new Mom.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Tuesday_**

By the time the kids had left for school, the pups had all gained names.

Once I had returned from dropping the kids off, I explained the names to Sophia. Each pup wore a string collar in a different colour for identification purposes. Dave and I lined up the seven pups before their mother.

"Okay, Sophia, from the left. We have Hercules, he has the blue collar. Then we have Kiara – she has the _purple_ collar. The bitch with the orange collar, is Hope and the pink one is Josie. The brown collared dog is Razor while the remaining two bitches with grey and yellow collars are Layla and Piper."

Sophia barked approvingly at each name.

..._...

Once the pups were around 2 months old, they would begin their training. Each would gain a vigilante name, as well as their normal name. They would be taught to be loyal and to obey without question. In return we would gain their respect and we would take charge – this would involve extra training on our part; humans communicate verbally, dogs do not, they read body language and react accordingly. We would reinforce their acceptance of good behaviour and also punish where necessary – each animal would be very different and would have to be treated accordingly. They would all need a lot of attention and a lot of exercise. As such, once they were old enough to be separated from their mother, we would rotate them through The Farm where there was plenty of space and barking dogs being trained would not upset the neighbours.

Each dog would be trained to be a vigilante, much as their mother was – and yes, they might learn similar skills to 'Schwanz'! The training would take over a year and more likely eighteen months to complete.

..._...

Everybody wanted one!

Not to mention that some had actually laid claim to the pups too. I wanted one, of course – I fancied Kiara, hence the purple collar. Megan also wanted one, as did Anne-Marie, Danny and Stephanie. Marty was considering having one as well. Ultimately, all of the pups would need a home and I didn't mind the idea of keeping one or two with us, maybe a boy and a girl, and finding homes for the other five.

* * *

**_That evening_**

"How sweet!" Paige squealed on seeing the seven pups lined up as if on parade.

"Cute little buggers," Marcus commented with a smile.

"You two are officially doggy grandparents!" Dave laughed.

"Just what I always wanted!" Marcus growled.

"I have a feeling that Megan is angling for one; she tidied her room before school this morning and emptied the dishwasher without being asked..." Paige commented.

"... She also helped make dinner _and_ offered to take out the garbage!" Marcus added.

I laughed.

..._...

Half an hour after Paige and Marcus had left, we received another pair of visitors.

"I hear that Chicago has a new batch of vigilantes!"

"Vicious they are, too," I replied with a smirk.

"Oh my God, Hank – they are _so_ fucking adorable!" Trudy Platt announced.

"I'm quaking in my boots!" Hank Voight laughed as he gazed down at the seven little squeaking bundles.

"Give 'em time, Hank..."

* * *

For now, all the pups were almost completely black, although there were some tan-points on the lower legs, cheeks, eyebrows and under the tail root. We would need to wait for a few months to see how the colour schemes would work out, but both the mother and the father were pure-bred, so we expected the pups to follow suit into the usual Alsatian/German Shepherd colour scheme of black and tan.

I loved them; they were _so_ adorable and they would make _awesome_ vigilantes...


	246. Nightmare

**_Two days later  
Thursday_**

Chloe and I hijacked Mrs Edwards when she came into D-JAK that evening with her two daughters.

"We heard about Lauren's attack – we're _very_ sorry about what happened," I began, once we had sat down in my office with a coffee each.

"It _has_ been a very tough couple of weeks, but she has a lot of friends to help her, both at home and at school. However, I think she needs more..."

"That is why we asked you in here – I think that we _can_ offer your daughter more... A challenge as a distraction from what happened to her. We can also teach her to defend herself to a high level."

"That would be good."

"We can also offer your daughter a lot more, besides," Chloe added before changing the target. "You were in the Army, I believe."

"Yes – having Lauren cut short my career. I was a Chief Warrant Officer 2 in Armament Systems Maintenance."

"What do you think about the vigilantes that currently operate in the city?" I asked tentatively.

Emily Edwards' eyes seemed to light up at that question.

* * *

"You mean: do I believe in what you two do for the city when you are out at night?" I asked, watching for a reaction from the two young women sitting before me on the couch.

There was no outward reaction; the two girls would have made awesome poker players!

"I am behind what you do, one hundred percent," I went on. "You are offering to make my daughter a member of your team?"

Again, no outward reaction, so I continued.

"I believe that Lauren would be overjoyed by your offer – however, there would be non-negotiable conditions. Lizzie does _not_ get involved – she does not even _know_ about her sister being a vigilante. Lauren will be fully trained _before_ she goes out on operations. Also, I want to offer _my_ services..."

"You are very astute, Mrs Edwards..." Mindy commented.

"Emily, please."

"Emily – we could definitely make use of your talents – Chloe, here, well she breaks weapons on a regular basis..."

"I can believe that..." Emily commented as she chuckled at Chloe's hurt expression. "Does my daughter have a name?"

"Yes, she does: Nightmare..."

"I like that. Me?"

"Welcome aboard, Athena!"

* * *

**_The following evening  
Friday_**

"_Where_ are we going, Mom?"

"Mindy is taking us on a little visit, Lauren."

Lauren did not seem to believe her Mother's reply – but it was the truth and she had no choice but to accept it. Her younger sister, Lizzie, was spending time with Megan and Curtis, while we headed towards southeast Chicago. Lauren began to smell a rat as I turned into a very grotty looking salvage yard before then turning sharply into a rusty looking warehouse.

The girl actually screamed as I drove directly at a concrete wall which sank out of sight in a blink of an eye and we began to descend sharply into the ground. Lauren span around in the backseat to see the concrete and steel barrier rising upwards to close off the primary vehicle access ramp to Safehouse F.

..._...

"_What_ is going on?"

Lauren received no reply; I was keeping silent, but her Mother was stunned into silence as we kept turning and turning, dropping down and down before we finally burst out into the bright lights of Safehouse F and the large armoured door rapidly lowered into place and locked.

Emily and I climbed out of the XJR and I opened the rear door for Lauren.

"Come on!" I chuckled.

The stunned teenager climbed out of the car and just stared around her, unable to talk. I led her through the glass partition and onto the mat where she just spun around trying to see everything at once. Emily just turned slowly taking it all in.

Then Lauren found her voice and she turned towards me, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

..._...

"You're _her!_"

"Yes, Lauren, she is..."

Lauren span around to face a smirking Chloe.

"_You!_"

"Hello, _Nightmare_," Chloe replied with a friendly smile.

"Nightmare?"

"Your new name – if you want it..." I said in reply.

Lauren turned to her Mom in disbelief.

"Mindy wants you to be part of her team – why she would want that, I have absolutely no idea!"

Lauren scowled.

"Shall we get a coffee, Emily," Paige suggested walking up. The two women knew each other from D-JAK and I smirked as Emily scowled at Paige.

"It all becomes _so_ clear!" Emily laughed as she took in Joshua and Dave standing above us on the walkway along with Hailee and a grinning Stephanie.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

My brain was struggling; I was overloaded as my mind could not process everything that I was seeing before me.

I recognised Mindy... I recognised Chloe, Dave, Paige, Josh, Hailee and Stephanie... They were all vigilantes... Oh my God! I turned to Chloe.

"That was _you_ on my fire escape!"

"Yes, it was; you enjoyed the photos, I assume..."

"I can't believe that you are all superheroes and I've been spending time with you guys..."

I turned to Mindy.

"You..."

Then to Dave as he came down the steel staircase beside us.

"You picked me up out of the snow; you took me to the hospital... You _both_ saved my life... Thank you..."

* * *

"You're a special young lady and you deserve more from life than what those bastards did to you..."

I smiled at the confused girl as she struggled to make sense of everything around her. I put an arm around the kid's shoulders to reassure her.

"Fancy a tour, Lauren?"

"With Hit Girl?" Lauren replied hopefully and I laughed.

"With Hit Girl."

* * *

While Lauren was talking with Chloe upstairs, I headed down to the Command Centre at the behest of an eager Marty.

"I've found her – she was buried in those files that Miranda brought us after we acquired short ass..." Marty began.

"Marty, I would_ hate_ to have to hurt you..." Stephanie growled. Marty winked at the girl as he continued.

"... The description matches a girl who went by the name of 'Foxtail' and here she is..."

Marty brought up a screen with an image of a young girl about ten-years-old and her vital statistics which appeared more up to date than the photo.

...+...

**_Codename:_**_ Foxtail  
**Sex:** Female  
**Height:** 164cm  
**Hair Colour:** Dark Brown  
**Eye Colour:** Blue  
**Date of Birth:** April 27th 2001_

_Scores_

**_Weapons Training:_**_ 98%  
**Martial Arts:** 87%  
**Surveillance:** 92%  
**Counter-Surveillance:** 91%  
**Field Skills:** 88%_

_Notes_

_Noted skill with accents and physical agility._

**_STATUS:_**_ PLACED INTO ACTIVE SERVICE  
**DATE:** August 8th 2015_

...+...

"The bitch shares my fucking birthday!" Stephanie groused – I had noticed that too.

"She's highly skilled," I commented.

"And I'm not?" Stephanie bristled.

"Stephanie, I have no complaints with what you can do and you _have_ proved yourself; you have _nothing_ to prove to me or anybody, understand..."

"Yes, Mum..."

"I think you're awesome, Steph!" Marty said, ruffling Stephanie's hair.

Normally, she hated _anybody_ doing that – apart from Dave, but instead she just smiled and went slightly pink in the cheeks. It was good to finally have some information that we could act upon, especially if it would help keep our team alive.

* * *

"Okay, Lauren – we need to have a little talk and we may touch on some not so happy subjects, so please bear with us," I said calmly as Lauren sat in the briefing room while Chloe, Josh and Dave sat beside me. "You know us all, in one way or another. You go to the same school as Chloe and Josh – which brings us onto the harsher side of life as a vigilante."

"We have let you into a secret, a large secret..." Chloe said, taking over smoothly. "By letting you into our secret, we have put ourselves at risk – one word from you in the wrong place and you will put many lives at risk... It is no stretch to consider that given a choice of one person dying or many – you can understand the obvious choice."

Lauren went a little white.

"I understand and I can promise you that I will never say a word to _anybody_..."

"Not even to your sister, Lizzie... You will _never_ discuss us, or anything to do with Fusion when at home – understand?"

"I do..."

"Your Mom knows about us and she understands the need for secrecy. From this point on – you will _never_ use our vigilante names when we are _not_ in costume and conversely you will never use our real names when we _are_ in costume. I know this is a lot for a thirteen-year-old to take in, but we have both been there, Josh and I, and it _can_ be done."

"We will support you and we will help you," I went on. "Everybody in Fusion has a unique background and some of us have very traumatic backgrounds that brought us into Fusion. You will learn this as time goes on and you meet everybody properly. Most of the faces that you will see around you will seem familiar, but you have only seen one side of us all.

"If you have any questions or problems, you can talk to any of us at any time. Fusion is a family and we support one another in whichever way we can... There are many more rules to learn and we _will_ come down on you hard when you break them and you _will_ break them. We will always explain where you went wrong and we will guide you as long as you are willing to accept that guidance. Some..."

I looked directly at Chloe.

"_Some_ chose to ignore guidance and advice, going their own way – they _may_ choose to embarrass themselves and tell you their stories; if they do, learn from them as they have. You will be starting out at the bottom and working your way up – there is a lot for you to learn before you find yourself out on the streets of Chicago. You still wanting to join us?"

Lauren smiled.

"Just try and stop me!"


	247. The British Sector

**_The next morning  
Saturday_**

As we had discussed, before Christmas, Stephanie was getting her own room.

I was allowing her to decorate the room as she saw fit – within reason of course! Joshua was helping her, so I had given Joshua permission to use his 'emergency' credit card – whether that was a good idea...

Couriers had been delivering boxes all week and Joshua had threatened me with grievous bodily harm if I went anywhere near _any_ of the boxes _or_ Stephanie's new bedroom! I had complained bitterly and I had pointed out quite reasonably I thought, that _her_ 'new room' was in _my_ goddamn house!

"I want it to be a bloody surprise, Mum, so like it or fucking lump it!" Stephanie had said simply before slamming her new bedroom door in my face.

"Finally – a bitch that stands up to the queen bitch!" Dave chuckled as he headed downstairs with a smirking Danny.

I glared after them.

..._...

Joshua and Stephanie spent all weekend working in the room from six in the morning to almost midnight. I was seriously annoyed at not being allowed into a part of my _own_ house, but I let it slide.

For the moment...

* * *

On Saturday morning, I had walked past the bedroom and I had heard Stephanie yelling at Joshua: "Hey, asshole, I'm a fucking girl and I have the cunt to prove it; so fucking live with it!"

"Whatever you say!" Had been Joshua's very defensive response.

..._...

Later that same afternoon, Chloe and I had been downstairs in the kitchen when we had both heard a loud yell and we ran upstairs to find Joshua on the landing, literally. He was on his knees with his hands clasped somewhere delicate and Stephanie was standing beside him trying, in vain I might add, to look innocent; she avoided our eyes as we looked questioningly at her.

At first, Chloe was glaring angrily, but then her eyes softened and she started giggling at her boyfriend's rather painful predicament!

"Laugh it up, bitch – you're back to two fingers tonight!" Josh groaned between clenched teeth.

Chloe stopped laughing, but only for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Josh..."

"Like fuck, you are!" Josh complained as he rolled onto his back still grasping his obviously bruised manhood.

"It was an accident..." Stephanie began.

"Yeah, _sure_!" I chuckled as I headed back down the stairs followed by an unconvinced Chloe.

..._...

"You think those two are, you know... At it?"

Chloe looked at me and thought for a moment.

"Come on – Steph is _far_ too young and Joshua knows that if he even _points_ his dick at another _anything_, I'm gonna go Bobbitt on him which would also be the least of his worries!"

"Just asking..."

* * *

**_Sunday morning_**

Chloe and Josh had arrived early – before six, just as they had on Saturday morning.

Stephanie was already up and she was waiting impatiently for Josh to show up. The young girl did _not_ look amused by his arrival.

"What time do you call this, cunt?" She demanded.

"Oh-five-fifty-eight!" He replied tiredly.

"_Not_ good enough!" Stephanie replied without a hint of humour. "Move it – or I'll take the lash to you..."

Josh grimaced apologetically at Chloe before being dragged into the bedroom by Stephanie who slammed the door. Chloe and I were left staring at each other.

"I wonder if she really _does_ have a lash," Chloe murmured as we both went downstairs for some breakfast.

..._...

We were soon joined by a very tired Anne-Marie.

"They're making too much noise..." She complained.

"Sorry – maybe allowing them free reign was _not_ such a good idea..."

"Stephanie needs her space," Chloe reminded me.

"I know – but something tells me that I've just lost a chunk of my house!"

..._...

At lunchtime, I placed a plate of beef sandwiches and some cans of Coke outside the bedroom door and knocked. I heard furious scrabbling from the other side of the door and then it flew open a few inches.

"What?" Stephanie demanded.

"Food!" I replied with a grin.

"Oh, thanks..."

The door was slammed in my face as soon as the sandwiches and Cokes had vanished inside.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

"Hello ladies!"

I looked around the kitchen and then back at Chloe.

"No ladies here, Josh!" I quipped.

"Too true – anyway, girls – m'lady upstairs, well, she demands your presence, Mindy."

"Demands?" I enquired.

"Sorry, Mindy..." Josh replied.

I got up, followed by Chloe.

"Sorry, beautiful, but it's Mindy only..."

"I know when I'm not wanted!" Chloe replied with a smile.

..._...

Joshua led me upstairs to Stephanie's new bedroom.

"Okay, my homicidal American friend, you are now allowed to visit..." Josh said with a flourish as he pulled off a white sheet that had been covering the doorway for two days. "... The British Sector!"

The door now had two signs affixed to the outside:

**YOU ARE LEAVING  
THE AMERICAN SECTOR**

And more worryingly, under a Union Flag:

**YOU ARE NOW ENTERING  
THE BRITISH SECTOR**

Josh then pushed open the bedroom door allowing me my very first look at Stephanie's new domain (or sector).

"So, my house now has a Cold War Era British Sector?" I enquired.

"Yes, it does..." A smirking Stephanie replied. "... British laws begin at the threshold and the US Constitution ends, full stop!"

"The British have invaded and taken control..." Josh quipped as he saw my expression after Stephanie's pronouncement. "... We'll work on the rest of the house, over time!"

"Like hell, you will!" I replied as I ran my eyes over the rest of the room.

"Insurrection sucks, huh!" Stephanie smirked as I rolled my eyes at the obvious dig towards the American Revolution against the British.

I turned my attention back to the room.

..._...

The walls of the room had been tastefully painted in lilac, while the ceiling was a very pleasant sky blue. The carpet was the same cream colour and had not been changed. To my immediate left, past the walk-in closet, there was a new, and enormous, king-size bed against the wall with a Union Flag quilt, and pillows to match – they were taking the British theme thing just a tad too far I thought!

In the large bay window before me, were a pair of comfortable looking chairs and a low table on which sat a lamp and Steph's new Samsung tablet that she had been given for Christmas. Over against the far wall beyond the bed, was a desk with several shelves above. On the desk, was a brand new laptop (and her school homework) and around the room were several strategically placed wireless speakers. Stephanie had a liking for 1980s music and currently a track I actually recognised was playing: Tubthumping by Chumbawamba:

_I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down_

_Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away  
He drinks a whiskey drink  
He drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink  
He drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times_

_Oh, Danny Boy  
Danny Boy_

I walked around the bedroom checking out the selection of British themed pictures and posters that adorned the walls, plus one or two of Rainbow Dash. Overall, I had to admit that I was very impressed by what the two of them had accomplished in just the one weekend.

..._...

"Well done, Steph – I _am_ impressed, you too, Josh."

Stephanie was beaming with pride at the praise and Josh seemed pleased too.

"What are you looking for?" Stephanie queried as she saw me checking out the walls again.

"A picture of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second!" I chuckled.

Stephanie scowled.

"We didn't want to go _too_ far!" Josh explained.

"That bed is enormous, Steph – we might actually lose you in it!"

"Cool, huh?" Stephanie replied and then she came over and hugged me around the waist. "Thanks, Mindy – you don't know what this means to me, letting me have my very own space..."

I could see the tears spilling over and down my daughter's cheeks.

"I do, Steph, I do..."

Then the track changed and I cringed...

"Jason fucking Donovan and Kylie fucking Minogue!"

It was time to go!

..._...

I went to leave and that was when I saw the inside of the door.

On the back of the door were two signs. Firstly, under a Union Flag:

**END OF BRITISH SECTOR  
DO NOT PASS THIS POINT**

And then beneath that:

**YOU ARE ENTERING THE AMERICAN SECTOR  
ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE**

"Oh, very fucking funny!" I muttered.

* * *

**_That Night_**

I was out on my own – well, sort of...

My Fusion Honda CRF250L was red over blue and at the rear it bore the registration plate: **PSYCH**. I had nagged and nagged (to the point that I thought Mindy might actually punch my lights out) to be allowed out on the machine and _finally_ Mindy had given in – I had also wanted to be 'alone'. Therefore, as a result, I was cruising down the street while Shadow rode two blocks over and parallel to my direction of travel. Jackal was also on the prowl within a mile or so of me – and of course my overprotective mother was watching from Safehouse F!

..._...

I was on the lookout for trouble and to be honest, I was not as focussed on my surroundings as I should have been; I was too excited at being out on my motorcycle and out on my own as the vigilante Psyche. I may not have been concentrating, but I quickly slammed on my brakes at the sight of a man being assaulted on the pavement outside a 7-11. I parked beside the curb and dismounted, removing my helmet before taking control of the situation.

"Okay, you fucking cunts!" I growled and the two youths turned away from their human punch bag.

The idiots had been so intent on their attack that they had neither seen nor heard my approach – their loss, my gain! I drew my Sais from the tops of my boots and approached.

..._...

"Aren't you a little short to be a vigilante?" One of the youths laughed sarcastically causing the other one to chuckle as the man who was being hit struggled back to his feet.

The other cunt kicked him back down again, "We aren't finished with _you_ yet!"

That just made me angrier, "I may be short; but I can take you two fuckers on, _any_ day _or_ night!"

I flicked a Sai and it flew through the air, striking the cunt who had kicked the man down, in the left shoulder. He went down, a hand to his wound and he yelled out in pain.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"She seems to be doing well..." Shadow commented.

The image on the large screen was coming from the HD camera mounted on the front of Shadow's Suzuki V-Strom and it showed Psyche's performance from Shadow's hidden location a few dozen yards up the street.

"She could be doing better..." I growled. "She never checked in to say she was taking on those two idiots..."

"Go easy on her, Hit Girl!" Shadow replied as she continued to watch over the younger vigilante out on the street.

* * *

**_Southern Chicago_**

I followed my Sai in and flipped the first cunt onto his back before he could react.

My boot pushed down on his neck, hard enough to stop him breathing which scared him enough not to move.

"You need help, sir?" I asked the cunt's victim.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The man got to his feet, wiping blood from his face as I glared down at the cunt beneath my foot, the tip of my other Sai resting on his forehead. I stepped back and ordered him to flip over onto his stomach. I zip-tied his hands behind him before kicking him, accidentally on purpose, in the side as I stepped over him.

I yanked my Sai out of his colleague's shoulder, wiped it off on the cunt's top and returned both Sai's to their slots in my boots.

"You might want to get that looked at – but for now..."

I yanked him down onto his face and zip-tied his hands behind him so he matched his pal. Then, as the adrenalin rush began to ease, I had a sudden and unwelcome thought: oops; I had not checked in...

"Hal, Psyche – I need somebody to pick up two idiots at my location..."

"Better bloody late than bloody never..." Hit Girl growled back.

"Sorry..." I began.

"Don't apologise – just get out there, Psyche!"

..._...

"I'm rolling..." Shadow called as she watched Psyche pull on her helmet and mount her motorcycle.

Once Psyche had started the engine of her Honda and moved off, Shadow vanished down an alleyway.

* * *

I turned right and cruised up South Marshall Boulevard towards Douglas Park.

Something caught my attention, soon after I passed beneath the railway lines. It was a black motorcycle; I could not recognise the make or model but it was larger than mine and being ridden by a female dressed from head to toe in black. The rider wore a full-face black helmet and she stuck up the middle finger of her right hand as she cut me up.

As I followed South Sacramento Drive up the east side of Douglas Park, I saw red and gave chase – which in hindsight was probably _not_ the best plan!

..._...

The black rider veered off to the right and onto the pavement towards the Flower Hall just before the junction of South Sacramento Drive and West Ogden Avenue and that was when everything went bad – very bad. Something in the back of my mind, a little voice kept telling me to just ride away, but I ignored it – however, I did check in, at least I tried to...

"Hal, contact...!"

The rider ahead of me slammed on her brakes and stopped broadside, directly in front of me. I tried to avoid her but between being distracted by calling in to Hal and surprise at the manoeuvre, I fucked up my braking, I skidded and that forced me to dive off my motorcycle just before it careered into a tree with a resounding crash. I rolled across the grass and came to a halt lying on my back. I was bruised, I knew that, but otherwise I seemed intact – then I heard movement and pulled off my helmet just as I saw a face appear above me.

Actually not a face, as all but the eyes was obscured by a ninja-style mask.

..._...

"Well, well, well – Stephanie Walker, we finally meet in person. You've actually not done half bad for the scratty little kid who cried every night for fucking months keeping us all awake and who most of us expected to be a worthless reject!"

It was Foxtail!

She was trying to bait me – okay, I cried a lot when they first took me, who wouldn't! She was relishing in the fact that she had caught her prey and that she was about to kill me. She knew all about me, only she had no idea what I knew about _her_…

She had a weapon pointed at me – my trained mind recognised it as a SIG of some sort. I ignored it while I rapidly arranged my thoughts before responding to the girl standing above me.

"Well hello, strange black girl – or should I call you: _Foxtail_ – it is _so_ good to finally meet you!"

I saw the eyes go wide as my comment struck home.

* * *

What the hell?

How could she know who I was? So much for having the upper hand... Psyche took advantage of my shock and before I recovered, the pistol was pushed away and a boot took me in the groin; the bitch fought dirty which made something, deep in my memories, resurface. I had a good few inches on the girl so I was determined to win – the easy option would have been a stabbing move or using a pistol, however, it was obvious that the girl had full body armour which would change how I fought and eventually killed the girl.

Yes, I had known the girl – in as much as we had known anybody that we trained with – we had been encouraged to see the other kids as competitors which meant that there had been very few, if any, friendships. I had remembered Stephanie Walker – she had been small and she had been teased mercilessly by the other kids for being British, for being small, and for crying all the time. I had enjoyed making the girl cry; it had made me feel good inside at the time...

"This ain't the fucking showers and I ain't a push over like that girl you killed..."


	248. The First Kill

**_Southern Chicago_**

Foxtail fell over backwards, after my kick and I quickly sprang back to my feet.

Her comment had caught me out and it had brought back a flood of unwelcome memories...

...+...

**_October 2013_**

It had only been a month since I had been kidnapped.

My memories of what had occurred were fuzzy – probably something to do with the drugs that they forced me to take. I hated being apart from my family and somehow I had a feeling that I was never going to see them again. I was seven-years-old and I was _very_ scared – I was not alone; I was surrounded by dozens of other kids in a similar predicament. Some of the kids were my age, some older and a few of the bigger kids were at least twelve. We were kept very busy during the day which never gave me the time to think about my family or my new situation, which I suppose was part of the idea. At night, though, I never felt more alone – the other girls were nasty and they seemed to enjoy making me cry and scream at them.

I had nobody and none of the adult instructors cared much about what was going on – I was just told to 'toughen up' and to 'stop bitching, bitch' among other, not so nice, comments. There was one particular girl, she was about eleven or twelve and she seemed to _really_ enjoy tormenting me, until one morning when I just snapped.

...+...

**_March 2014_**

It was soon after I had turned eight; I had been at the facility for about seven months. The continued torment over the past six months or so had pushed me to a state where I was _not_ going to take any more and that _bitch_ was going to pay for everything that she had done to me. She had humiliated me, she had bullied me and she had tormented me just that one time too many...

That morning I had woken up and I had heard her voice – she had been talking about _me_, as usual... Some other girls were laughing at her comments and looking over at me as I climbed out of bed. A little while later, we were in the showers, as usual. The showers were arranged in groups of six in a rectangular cubicle with two showers on each wall and a large opening at the other. There were four such cubicles that backed onto each other in the centre of the bathroom. Around the outer walls were arranged toilet stalls and sinks.

Each morning was busy as thirty or forty girls used the toilets, washed and showered before going for breakfast. It was a fairly tight schedule and woe betide _anybody_ who was late to classes! I had only ever been late just the once – never, ever, again...

...+...

As I pulled off the t-shirt and shorts which I slept in and hung up my towel for my shower, I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Hey, Walker! Ready for another psyche session?"

I glared at the grinning twelve-year-old girl as she stood under the running shower. I headed into the cubicle and found my own shower – I had reluctantly got used to being naked in front of others, months before.

"Leave me alone, Newton..."

"Or fucking what, you scrawny little British twat?"

I snapped and the next thing I knew; there was blood swirling in the water towards the drain in the centre of the tiled cubicle floor as I pulled back my arm to smash my fist into her face again. I must have just launched myself at the other girl, but I never got the chance for another strike as the bitch drove her own fist into my left side. I fell down to the tiles in agony. As I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes, I stared up at the other girl, ignoring the fact that we were both very naked and I rose to my feet – a little shakily, but I managed it. There was surprise on many of the faces around me; I was the 'snivelling brat' who everybody expected to fail miserably.

There was a lot of shock on Newton's face too as I got back to my feet. She had expected me to stay down to avoid another beating, but no – I had taken my _last_ beating from her...

...+...

I took advantage of her surprise and drove my right hand into her kidney and my left into her chest – I heard a rib snap and the other girl screamed in pain. I may have been 'scrawny', but I was building up muscle and I was eating correctly, as an instructor had advised me. I was much stronger than I had been – much stronger and Newton seemed to have overlooked that little fact.

The girl was even more shocked, but her training soon kicked in and she reacted, kicking me away from her and I fell back against some other girls who cushioned my fall. They pushed me back to my feet, eager to let the fight play out. Needless to say, none of the girls in that place were even remotely normal – they all lusted for blood and fighting was just a normal part of our lives.

We were now surrounded by girls, watching the fighting as if watching a pair of naked girls fighting was perfectly normal. I landed a nice punch on Newton's jaw and more blood appeared to join the rest. The sight and smell of the blood seemed to energise me and I kept hitting and hitting, ignoring the punches and kicks that were returned to my own body. I was focussed on my target – as I had been taught. As a way to bury my loneliness and the constant longing for my family, I had got stuck into my new studies.

I had never thought that I would actually be able to _use_ any of the skills that they were teaching me – but there I was, beating the crap out of a girl four years older than myself.

...+...

The instructors had taught us to fight in any way that would win – so I took that to heart as I punched the girl in her breasts and in her abdomen; I knew the bitch would be sore as she was on her period. _Advantage, advantage, advantage – look for any advantage_, the instructor had drilled into us. I had no similar targets for her, plus I was a _lot_ shorter and I had learnt to dodge much earlier than I had learnt to fight back.

I was going to win – or I was going to die trying...

* * *

There was a fight going on – it was that British slut, Walker, and another girl, Newton.

I was very annoyed to find that the fight was over by the time I reached the bathroom and fought my way through the mass of other girls baying at the fight. I reached the entrance to the shower cubicle just in time to see the end result.

Through the swirling, dissipating steam, I could make out two forms on the far side of the cubicle and copious amounts of blood swirling across the tiles and into the drain. One form was a prone girl and it was obvious that she was _never_ going to move again – the side of her head was caved in... Above the naked dead girl, stood another girl.

...+...

The eight-year-old girl was naked and covered in blood, her bare chest was heaving with the exertion and her face was contorted with rage, tears spilling down her cheeks. She stood with her hands on what passed for her hips and she glared at us all. I saw no emotion in the grey-blue eyes where fear usually resided – instead, I saw the familiar gaze of a killer; it was the young girl's first kill.

"Who's fucking next?" She growled angrily.

The crowd rapidly diminished as three instructors appeared and gaped at the scene they found before them. So, the British twat had sharp teeth and she _obviously_ knew how to use them! I actually gained a little respect for the girl – just a little... Walker was lucky that the facility we were in actually rewarded that kind of behaviour... In any other school in the world, you kill another pupil and you're history – here, you kill another pupil in a fit of rage and they'll fucking promote you!

...+...

One of the key targets for any kid at the facility was to gain their identity; their codename – it was a rite of passage. I had gained mine: 'Foxtail' when I was ten and I had successfully completed my Phase 2 training. That little bitch, she had barely begun _her_ Phase 2 training and she had gained hers: 'Psyche', they called her. That was the reward for her killing that girl, four years her senior.

Not surprisingly, Psyche was left alone after _that_ little episode. Nobody liked her – that was life – but she had earned some respect, and to be honest, nobody wanted to die at her hands, either!

...+...

**_January 2016_**

As I sprang back to my feet, I got the distinct impression that my throw-away comment had confused the girl – good; her loss!

* * *

The park was dark, apart from a few dim lights scattered around the paths. We were also very much alone as we began to fight.

I was quite a bit out of my league, so I would have to fight dirty to compete with Foxtail's size and strength advantage – not to mention her increased skill level. Again, that voice was there and it was telling me that I should not be fighting Foxtail; I was being stupid... I drew my Sais and noticed that Foxtail had some teeth of her own!

Her 'teeth' were about sixteen or so inches in length with a blade length of just under 12-inches. The matching pair of butterfly swords glinted in the light of the nearest street lamp. The blades were highly polished and they possessed a wicked curved Turkish/Kukri clip-point to them. Both blades were drawn from beneath the back of her jacket and I could see her eyes sparkling as she brought the twin blades up before her.

We circled each other looking for an opportunity to strike. I noticed that we were both moving away from our motorcycles – mine _appeared_ intact, so that was not a major issue, but I really needed to try and escape. Everything that the CIA had taught me and everything that Mindy had quite literally hammered into me on sword fights flew through my mind.

Foxtail attacked and I fended off the first blade with my left Sai as the other blade came around towards my right side. I raised my arm, missed with the Sai and felt the blade strike my armour – it hurt, but it did not penetrate. I heard a brief cry of disgust from Foxtail; presumably, because I wasn't cut in half!

I soon found out that Foxtail was wearing her own body armour when I managed to strike her in the side with the point of a Sai, which obviously ruled out a quick stab to the chest! I was certain that Foxtail was going to aim for my head and neck; well, I was going to do the same...

"That all you got, Foxy girl?" I jeered.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"What is she doing at the park?" Hal demanded as she looked at me.

"Psyche – check in!" I called.

There was no response...

"Fuck it! Hal, bring up VOX for Psyche..."

I could hear the distinctive sound of metal on metal clashing – what the hell was Psyche involved with? Then I heard her voice.

_"That all you got, Foxy girl?"_

..._...

I was stunned – _Psyche was fighting Foxtail!_

Ignoring protocol, I reached over Hal's shoulder and hit the panic symbol by Psyche's name on the touch screen that sat before Hal. Immediately, an alarm went off in the Safehouse and in the visors of Shadow and Jackal, a warning symbol appeared with Psyche's name and exact location including directions.

I just hoped that we would be in time.

* * *

**_Southern Chicago_**

I punched Foxtail hard in the face and then again in the chest.

"Psyche – help is on the way!" I heard Hit Girl say over the comms.

They knew what was happening and I also knew that I was probably in shit...

"This is Shadow – I'm closing on Psyche's position; twenty seconds on South Sacramento Drive..."

"Break... Jackal is thirty seconds out on West Ogden..."

Foxtail was down on one knee, her butterfly swords held tightly in her fists, she was only down for a moment as she glared directly at me.

"You're braver than I thought, young one..."

Foxtail looked away as the sounds of two motorcycles turning into the park came to both our ears. I took a second to look in the direction of the approaching sounds to see Shadow and Jackal heading towards me – when I turned back, Foxtail was running towards her motorcycle, but I chose not to pursue.

..._...

Shadow skidded to a halt beside me while Jackal headed after Foxtail.

"You okay?" Shadow demanded.

"Stupid question!" I retorted angrily as I jumped on behind Shadow and we followed Jackal.

Several gunshots ripped out from Foxtail as she mounted her motorcycle and I saw Jackal return fire from his FN Five-seveN pistol. Foxtail accelerated away and Jackal kept an eye open while I checked out my motorcycle which I righted with Shadow's assistance.

All seemed in order, so I pulled on my helmet and we headed back to the Safehouse.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

I was so fucking angry and I was very grateful for Dave being only yards away.

Shadow pulled up with Psyche behind her. Jackal pulled up last and all three dismounted, removing their helmets. Shadow must have seen my expression as she turned to Psyche.

"You might be safer keeping the helmet on..." she said without a hint of humour and I saw Psyche flinch.

"Leave us..." I growled as I stood on the mat and everybody fled leaving me, Dave and Psyche alone.

Psyche began to remove her mask.

"Leave it," I said, struggling not to shout and Psyche did so. "Come here!"

Psyche did not move – but she looked directly at me.

"Get your fucking ass here – _right now_!"

Psyche moved forwards hesitantly.

"You fucked up, tonight – you broke _my_ rules and you put _yourself_ at fucking risk..."

As soon as Psyche was in arms reach, I grabbed hold of her armour and flung her through the air. The young vigilante screamed as she hit the mat, coming instantly back to her feet.

"I forgot alright, I forgot to check in..."

"A mistake that could have got you killed..."

"It won't happen again..."

"Damn right it won't!"

* * *

I had never seen Mindy that angry before and a recent comment of Dave's crept into my mind: _"The only times that I have seen Mindy beside herself with anger has been when someone she really cares about has been hurt or put at risk."_

"Why did you fight Foxtail?"

"I didn't realise it was her until we were already fighting..."

That was a very lame excuse and I could tell by Mindy's expression that she had come to the same conclusion.

"Brings us back to earlier – if you had checked in the moment you saw her..."

"I said, I was sorry..."

"Sorry, won't keep you alive!"

"Go get changed, Steph and we'll go home..." Dave said, resting a hand on my shoulder.


	249. Reaction

**_Early Monday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

I could not sleep.

It was the first night in my new bed, which was not helping. Not only that, I had also pissed off Mindy. The ride back in the car had been quiet and subdued – Mindy had not said a word as she drove. However, once back home she had taken me upstairs to my new bedroom and helped me into a hot bath. My body ached and I was covered in bruises, which thankfully were the worst of my injuries.

Despite Mindy helping me wash and then helping me get into bed afterwards, she was obviously still mad at me. We had talked a little, but I sensed that Mindy was just happy I was still alive and that was a feeling that I was growing to enjoy. It had been years since anybody had cared about me, in any way.

After Mindy had gone to bed, I had just stared at the ceiling and considered Mindy's final comment as she had left the room.

"We all make mistakes – just learn from them, okay?"

I _hated_ to make mistakes – I was better than that, or so I thought!

* * *

**_Later that morning_**

"My God! _What_ is that smell?"

I ignored my little sister and continued eating my toast. I was feeling annoyed with myself and the last thing I wanted was a seven-year-old getting on my nerves.

"Why do you like toast so much? It's dry and kinda tasteless... What's that black stuff on it?" Anne-Marie persisted.

I nudged the jar towards the ever-inquisitive girl. She seized it and read the label...

"Yeast extract? What the hell is yeast extract?"

"Something that I will use to wash out your mouth, if you use bad language, young lady!"

"Sorry, Mom!"

"Mindy calls it 'gun grease'," I admitted with a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with Marmite – try some..." Mindy replied.

Anne-Marie tentatively reached for the small piece of toast that I held out to her. She took a bite and then I heard Mindy sniggering as Anne-Marie's face screwed up and she spat the toast out onto the kitchen side before running over to the sink and sticking her mouth under the running tap.

I burst out laughing and saw my little sister's wet face going very red. Finally, she turned off the water and turned around, water having soaked the front of her t-shirt.

"Very funny – you both tried to poison me! Stop laughing; it's _not_ funny!"

I couldn't reply; I was laughing too hard and it hurt... Mindy tried to reply, but she was crying with laughter and finally, Anne-Marie simply stormed off and we heard her stamping her way up the stairs. Once we had both stopped laughing and pulled ourselves together, Mindy smiled at me.

"We all make mistakes, Steph, even me and I shouldn't have shouted at you last night. We still friends?" Mindy asked.

"No – you're my Mum, which is so much better..." I replied, finishing off my toast and Marmite.

..._...

"What's up with her?" Danny asked as he entered the kitchen and watched his sister storm out and up the stairs.

"Stephanie tried to 'poison' her with Marmite," Mindy laughed.

"Cool – I like Marmite; Josh gave me some the other day and it wasn't too bad."

"Chloe will really hate you!" I warned him.

That was when I had a thought – Chloe!

"I need to go out, Mindy – can you give me lift?"

* * *

**_South Cottage Grove_**

After Mindy had dropped me off, I walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Steph!" Chloe exclaimed as she opened the door.

"I need to talk – can we?"

"Of course, come in."

I saw Joshua and felt uncomfortable. Joshua, though, was his usual perceptive self.

"Chloe, I need to pop out for about an hour, see you both later..."

I smiled a thank you as he headed out the door, he waved it off. Chloe handed me a Pepsi Max and we sat down on the couch.

"What's up?"

"I feel like I've let Mindy down and..."

"Well, you've come to the right place, Steph; I've fucked things up more times than I care to remember – Mindy even kicked me out of Fusion, once..."

"Woah, when did that happen?" I asked, a little shocked.

"A little over a year ago, it was November 2014 and I was fourteen-years-old. I thought a lot of myself back then and thought that being the great Shadow meant I could do anything and that I was all but invincible...

"That notion vanished fast when Josh threw himself in front of me, taking three bullets, two of which passed straight through him and then into my right shoulder – you've seen the scars. That was Ralph D'Amico – he shot me with my own pistol and that really pissed me off and left me baying for his blood. The bastard also took my pistol – that pistol was very special to me; Dave and Mindy gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday.

"Well, we began to have some trouble with a pair of vigilantes that had just shown up in Chicago. Turned out they were British – you'll meet them at some stage, Cameron and Natasha; you'll like 'em. I made the decision to go out on my own, one Thursday night, turned out to be the worst decision that I had made to that point and it was also the first time that I was actually scared of Mindy and what she might do to me. The two British vigilantes somehow got the drop on me and I awoke in their 'Safehouse', my mask had been removed and I was tied up."

"Wow – you were fucking stupid!" I commented.

Chloe blushed and nodded.

"That's an understatement! I knew I was in deep shit and I had no idea how to escape, but I eventually got out of my bindings with the help of a knife that I kept hidden in my combat suit – even Mindy never knew I carried it. They knocked me out again! Then we had company in the building we were in – it was an old building awaiting demolition. It was _him_..."

"Ralph D'Amico?"

"Yeah – I was angry, scared, and a whole host of other emotions. Remember, I didn't have the luxury of your training, nor Mindy's – I was a stupid fourteen-year-old wannabe and I was about to die, and I knew it... I heard his voice and it scared to my core – I persuaded Cameron and Natasha to let me go and give me back my mask. I was never so happy to hear Mindy's voice – she didn't bollock me, she just old me to focus and finish the mission.

"To cut a long story short, we escaped, but so did D'Amico. Fusion had arrived to cut off his escape on the ground. He ran back into the building to get to the roof and a helicopter. That was when I made a few more mistakes. I bolted off after D'Amico – I never stopped to get extra ammo for my P90 and when Hit Girl told me to stop, I told her to 'fuck off'!"

I gasped and Chloe looked embarrassed.

"I ignored all radio calls and ran after D'Amico with Hit Girl hot on my heels. By the time she caught up with me, I was pinned down on the roof with no ammo left... Hit Girl kept the helicopter at bay and I managed to chop off D'Amico's arm and retrieve my pistol, but he escaped. Fact was, if I had taken extra ammunition, he may not have escaped and I would not have almost lost my arm a few months later..."

"Your arm?"

"D'Amico captured me and tried to cut my arm off with a circular saw – the blade had cut through my combat suit and was cutting into my skin when Jackal destroyed the power distribution board. After D'Amico escaped, Mindy told me she didn't want me around and sent me home for good. I had never felt so low, or ashamed. I got hell from my Mom and Josh refused to talk to me for a week."

"Your Mom's scary!" I commented honestly.

"Yeah – tell me about it! Dave then cooked up a plan to get me and Mindy together – we made up and it was all history. Mindy and I have something special between us. Other than Dave, I am the only other person who can control Mindy. I don't know why, but we connect on some level. When Dave found Mindy in Chicago, after she escaped New York – she was all but feral in her behaviour. Only Dave and I seem to able to keep her 'normal', if there ever is anything normal about Hit Girl – you are the same and I think Josh and Dave are your people who keep you 'normal'."

"I'm sorry if I..."

"Stephanie, Mindy has a saying: 'talk like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch' and it hurts! I trust you with Josh – besides Josh is a tit man and you ain't got anything for him to play with. You're still young Steph and I wish I had the training you had, just not the experiences – you never completed your training, so you will be expected to make mistakes. Hit Girl makes loads of 'em – and you are only nine, so enjoy your childhood while you can."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Anytime, Steph – I will always be here for you, if you need me. Josh too, he really cares about you – maybe because you like Marmite! Mindy has high standards and we all struggle to keep up with them, but those standards keep as all alive. Mindy rants like a bitch on heat, but all she wants is for us all to come back alive. Besides – she's your Mom and she really cares about you, so expect her to go overboard when you put yourself at unnecessary risk."

"Hello, girls – all done?" Josh asked as he came into the living room.

"Yeah, all good, thanks, Josh."

"Anytime, Steph, anytime."

* * *

**_One week later  
Saturday_**

With them both being female, I might normally have put off their stroppy behaviour to 'time of the month' type stuff.

However, both girls were years away from any of that shit and they both actually had good reasons for being irritable, cantankerous (nice word), grumpy, sulky, uncooperative, generally unhelpful and argumentative (another nice word). All of those moods were fairly standard for Mindy and she was generally demonstrating at least one of them on most days – but rarely all at once!

For the past week, both Anne-Marie and Stephanie had been going out of their way to cause trouble and even Mindy was getting annoyed. Danny and Sophia kept well out of the way of both girls for their own personal safety!

For Anne-Marie, it was the experience of her kidnapping coming back to the fore. For Stephanie, it had been the revelations of Bourne and her scrap with Foxtail.

..._...

On the plus side, the puppies were now heading on for two weeks old and their eyes and ears had opened. Kiara had been first at the beginning of the week, followed by her siblings, with Josie being the last on Thursday afternoon.

It was another landmark in their young lives.

* * *

**_That night_**

I was awoken by sobbing.

I immediately sat upright in bed and turned on the bedside light. There were two very miserable looking girls standing beside the bed and it was evident that both of them had been crying, although Anne-Marie was still crying. I grabbed hold of Stephanie and swung her over to the middle of the bed where she climbed in between Dave and me while Anne-Marie snuggled in beside me.

"Okay, who's gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Anne-Marie had a bad dream," Stephanie began. "She came through and climbed into bed with me; she was crying her heart out and was very scared. She eventually calmed down and we both fell asleep... Are bad dreams contagious?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Well, I awoke with a fright, all cold and clammy..."

"She screamed, and it woke me up..." Anne-Marie chimed in.

"We were both crying and scared, so we came down to find you..." Stephanie finished and she sounded a little embarrassed.

"What were the dreams about?" Dave asked gently.

"For me, it was Foxtail and the CIA..." Stephanie replied, cuddling into Dave.

"I saw myself back on that island and Foxtail was there, but none of you were there and my Daddy was there and..."

Anne-Marie began to cry again, so I hugged her until she calmed down. Finally, she looked up at me and smiled.

"You said that you would never keep secrets, when you brought me and Danny to Chicago. I know that you had to keep Hit Girl, Kick-Ass and Fusion from us; I understand that, but I have a question and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Always," I replied with a smile.

..._...

"I now know that you were both in Gotham to destroy the gangs there. I remember Fusion operating and putting down the criminals. I remember when you both came to visit our Daddy and you talked about stuff... Did... Did you get my Daddy killed?"

"Before I get to that, let me tell you something. I used to play the 'what if' game for years and Dave still catches me doing it even now... Don't get sucked into it; it will eat you up inside. I would ask myself if I had helped my Daddy die – what if I had got there just a minute sooner? What if I had shot quicker? What if...?"

"I had the same questions about events in my life..." Dave cut in. "My Dad might be alive if I had made a different decision, but decisions get made and we have to live with them. Yes, your Daddy worked for some bad people. We were targeting those bad people. He tried to help us; he knew the risks and that was why he made Mindy and I promise to take care of you if the worst happened."

"The worst happened. Maybe, if Josh and Dave had gotten to you a few minutes earlier..." I explained. "I regret what happened to your Daddy and what you lost. On the other side of the coin, I will never regret taking you and Danny on – Stephanie's another question entirely, however!"

"Funny, very funny, Mum!" Stephanie laughed.

Anne-Marie laughed too.

"In answer to your question – yes, we put you and your Daddy at risk. It was unavoidable and I can't stop you from holding that against us." I said.

..._...

Anne-Marie pulled herself out from under the duvet and climbed on top of me, staring into my eyes.

"I am going to say this only once and you had better remember it, Mom – I do _not_ hold it against you and neither does Danny. I just needed to hear your version and I respect you for telling me the truth."

I smiled at my daughter.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, girl!"

"I know – fear it..."

Stephanie seized Anne-Marie around the waist and dragged her off me.

"Little runt!" She growled.


	250. At Risk

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

**_The Farm_**

"That really hurt!"

"That was _quite_ spectacular, sis!" My brother laughed.

I felt a large pair of hands seize me around the waist, hauling me out of the mud where I had been lying face down after coming off my new motorcycle. The laughter still rang in my ears! The same hands span me around and then wiped the mud off my visor.

"Hi. This is supposed to be a motorcycle lesson, _not_ a flying lesson!" Dave quipped.

"It got away from me and then..."

I felt tears of frustration in my eyes, but then I felt Dave's reassuring arms as they wrapped around me. I loved hugs; they always made me feel better. I hated to be laughed at, but I always seemed to screw things up; two wheels were definitely harder than four!

Dave looked into my eyes.

* * *

"Take your time – I say that to Mindy every now and then, not that it makes any difference."

I saw the smile on my daughter's face – there were still a couple of gaps where teeth had not grown in yet. She was just like Mindy – full speed ahead and damn the torpedoes! I lifted the pink Honda CRF70F motorcycle out of the mud where it had lain on its side. The engine was still ticking over, so I helped Anne-Marie back onto the machine and she sped off to join her brother who was riding around the field on his own, identical, blue Honda.

I turned as I heard the sound of motorcycles approaching.

..._...

Mindy appeared on her KTM 690 Enduro R dirt bike, she was covered in mud, as was the rider following behind. Stephanie rode her yellow Honda CRF125F motorcycle which was as dirty as my eldest daughter's mouth. They pulled up beside me and cut their engines.

"You both seem to have had fun – is there any mud left in the state of Michigan?"

"It was just awesome!" Stephanie said with an enormous grin on her face.

The same grin was duplicated on Mindy's face.

"How are they doing?" She asked, turning her head to watch the twins.

"Well – one of them has been in the mud more than on the saddle..."

"Not a surprise!" Mindy chuckled.

* * *

While Dave and Mindy talked, I looked over at my brother and sister.

Not surprisingly, my sister was covered in mud, from head to toe, while my brother only had mud where it had splashed up from the tyres. Anne-Marie would never learn! Mindy had taken me on an off-road ride, as I could ride a bike without any problems, thank you very much! It had been challenging, but I had survived everything that Mindy had thrown at me, including a lot of mud!

"My God!" Chuckled Jack Bay as he walked over.

"I had fun, Uncle Jack – it was awesome..."

"Glad to hear you having fun, Stephanie, not bad for a nine-year-old."

"I'm almost ten, Uncle Jack!"

"Yes, you are, young lady..."

* * *

I was very proud of what Mindy and Dave were doing.

They had three awesome kids and I knew that both Damon and Kathleen would be _so_ proud – Dave's parents too, I was certain. I was very aware of the circumstances that had occurred in Gotham and had resulted in the orphaning of Anne-Marie and Daniel. They were both wonderful kids and I greatly enjoyed having them over. Stephanie was something else entirely.

The nine-year-old was another Mindy – the young girl's childhood had been ripped apart, through no fault of her own. Looking at the short, thinly built young girl with flowing blonde hair to below her shoulders, you would see her for what she was – a happy girl enjoying life. It was only when you looked into her grey-blue eyes that you saw death looking back at you. Mindy had explained exactly what the girl was capable of, including a description of her actions on Buck island during the rescue of Anne-Marie. Stephanie was able to kill without any thought – just as Mindy could. It was not that the girl scared me, but what she represented did.

Mindy had been very disturbed by Anne-Marie taking a life on that island. At the time, she had not thought much about it, but in the clear light of day, she regretted allowing Anne-Marie to kill that man. I was amazed how strong the seven-year-old was, considering what she had suffered. She was always smiling and laughing as were the other two kids. Daniel was the only innocent in that family, but I was not there to judge.

Fusion were a key part of order in the City of Chicago as they assisted the Chicago Police Department. Fusion had saved many lives over the years that they had been in the city – they had also taken many too.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Wednesday morning_**

**_Glenview_**

"Come on – you're going to be late for school!"

"Yes, Mom!"

I was giggling as we played with Razor and Kiara – both were trying to walk around, but they kept falling over! They were the first of the pups to actually succeed at standing on four legs for more than a few seconds. We all spent many hours laughing as the seven pups attempted to navigate the 'nest' on all four paws. I was sure that Sophia was amused too, as on several occasions I saw her purposely knock a pup over and then look all innocent!

"Move!" Came the yell down the stairs.

"Come on, Anne-Marie, time to go before Mum goes all Hit Girl on us!"

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

I took the normal shortcut that I always did, down the alleyway – only this time, I had Anne-Marie with me.

Mom would meet us at the usual place, just as we always did after school. Megan was in detention and Danny was at an afterschool club, so it was just the two of us. Normally, if it was just me, I would take the alleyway, but never with Anne-Marie. Only, today we were late and Mum _hated it_ when we were late.

"Come _on_, Anne-Marie!"

"I've got shorter legs than you!"

"Well, move them faster..."

"_Not_ helping..."

I chuckled and slowed my pace – which was lucky or I might never have seen the flash of light to my left as somebody jumped down from a fire escape, blocking our route. It was the worst possible place to meet _her_ and I was _not_ alone, nor was I in my armour.

..._...

"Who is it, Steph?" Anne-Marie asked and my heart sank.

"Thank you, kid, for identifying my mark and confirming her identity for me... The hair was a nice touch, Walker!"

"Walker?" Anne-Marie echoed.

I ignored my sister's confusion – if she couldn't remember the name I had before I became a Lizewski, then tough.

"Foxtail!" I growled, dumping my school bag and shoving Anne-Marie behind me.

* * *

I had no idea what was happening, but I had heard Mom and Stephanie using that name: Foxtail.

I also knew that the name was bad news and that she was _not_ there for our health! Then something Megan had said the other day came to mind – shelter – I needed shelter, I looked around and saw a dumpster; I dived behind it and reached into my school bag, grabbing my cell.

I remembered the lecture from Marty barely a week before.

...+...

"Right you two, these are special phones – do _not_ lose them!"

"Cool!" Danny had muttered.

"On the main screen is a red icon – see it? Press it and hold it for five seconds and an app will appear; you will have ten seconds to press that orange button before an alert is sent out from the phone. That alert will go out to Fusion and help will be on its way – okay?"

"Yeah..." I had replied, never expecting to actually use the feature...

...+...

I activated the cell with my fingerprint and held my finger down on the red icon. Five seconds later a black screen appeared with a single orange button that had a countdown.

I shoved the phone into my pants and prayed.

* * *

"Two bitches for the price of one – hope you enjoyed what life you've had, little girl!"

Foxtail was sneering at my sister, who I was glad to see had retreated behind a dumpster, but her head was sticking out!

"Don't you _dare_ threaten her, you fucking bitch!" I declared as forcefully as possible – burying my fears as I gauged my moment.

My heart sank even further as Foxtail drew what appeared to be her signature weapon. The twin butterfly swords reflected what light there was in the alleyway. I was unarmed, but I remembered my training and my eyes darted around me searching...

With Anne-Marie out of the way, I was free to act and I dove forwards the moment Foxtail moved toward me and rolled beneath the twin blades, reaching for the item I had seen on the ground. I came back to my feet and swung the two-foot piece of aluminium scaffolding at Foxtail's legs, missing but causing her to lose her focus and jump over me.

I was not going to make it easy for her – no bloody way!

* * *

"Where the _hell_ are they?"

"They're not late yet!" Paige laughed.

"I _hate_ waiting..."

"I _hate_ it when you're on your period – talk about bitchy...!"

Paige was cut off by my cell. I picked it up, stared at the screen for a moment and then I suddenly felt cold, very cold – it was happening again...

"Mindy? What is it?" Paige demanded in a worried tone.

"Anne-Marie!" I replied simply as I sent the position of the alert to the satnav in the Jag.

I burned rubber as I accelerated away.

* * *

As I watched from behind the smelly dumpster, I saw Stephanie fight the bigger girl.

Stephanie had a length of metal pole and she was able to fend off the blows from the two swords that the other girl wielded. I knew it could not last and I was fairly certain who the loser was going to be...

Something caught my eye off to one side. Just across from me and a few feet back from the fight, I saw something glinting – it was in a small alcove. I took a chance when Foxtail was facing the other way and ran toward it.

I was curious – so sue me!

* * *

This was _not_ going to end well.

I caught sight of Anne-Marie running back down the alleyway but then vanishing – what was she up to? Foxtail had not seen her, so I continued fighting. I was tired from a day at school and not ready for a fight against the odds...

"You fight well for somebody that never completed Phase 2," Foxtail commented.

"Better than somebody who completed Phase 2!" I replied with a smirk as I flipped backwards, just missing a blade by an inch.

* * *

I left the alcove, just as I heard running feet from up the alleyway and I saw Megan charging down the alleyway, a pistol in her right hand. Megan pushed me roughly out of the way, brought up the pistol and fired off three rapid shots, none of which came close, but that seemed to be the point.

I felt relief surge through me.

* * *

The gunshots had come out of nowhere, but I hoped that they were friendly.

I dove to the ground, clearing myself from the shooter's line of fire. Three more bullets flew past and I heard Foxtail scream and then a thud as she landed on the ground followed by the clatter of her swords landing beside her.

I crawled towards Anne-Marie and looked up at Megan who had a small pistol in her hands pointed downrange.

"You okay?" She demanded.

"I'm fine – you okay, Anne-Marie?"

"Yeah!" She replied indignantly.

Then there was the sound of two more sets of feet pounding down the alleyway from the opposite direction and I looked behind Megan to see Mindy and Paige come to a halt, each with a pistol raised.

"What happened?" Mindy asked.

"It was _her_..." I started to explain, pointing at where Foxtail had fallen.

Or rather, where Foxtail _had_ fallen... She was gone, along with her swords.

..._...

We had just reached the XJR when I noticed Anne-Marie behaving strangely.

"What's up?" I asked. "It's all over, thanks to Megan..."

Megan grinned and I hugged my little sister.

"I did something bad..."

"Huh?" Mum asked.

"I saw something in the alleyway, in a kind of alcove..."

That was when I heard a motorcycle engine start and then move away at speed.

"You found Foxtail's motorcycle?" I asked gently.

"Maybe..."

"Fuck!" Megan exclaimed. "Why didn't you say when we were back down the alleyway?"

"I'm sorry..."

Anne-Marie was almost in tears at the rebuke.

"Sorry, Anne-Marie," Megan said calmly with a grin. "Tell us what you did."

"I lost my cell – I jammed it under the saddle on the motorcycle..."

"Fucking genius!" I exclaimed, clapping my sister on the back.

I looked up at Mum.

"Can we?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" Mindy replied, grabbing her cell.

* * *

**_West Ridge_**

I was watching Anne-Marie's cell going north at sixty-five, only, all the others were barely moving.

Something was not right – my cell rang – it was the boss!

"Battle Guy – I have Rogue for you..."

Huh?

"Battle Guy," Rogue announced. "Track my phone – it's currently on Foxtail's motorcycle."

Awesome!

"Yes, ma'am!" I chuckled in reply. "I've got her – she's as good as tracked, boss!"

"Hit Girl says I need a new phone – sorry..." Rogue finished.

"On its way, Rogue, Battle Guy out!"

"Thanks, Battle Guy!" Hit Girl said.

"Is...?"

"Everybody is fine, thanks for asking."

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked.

"It is now..."

* * *

**The following afternoon  
Thursday**

As usual, I dumped my school bag and ran down the stairs to check on the seven new hounds.

The walking attempts had coincided with tails beginning to wag and the two boys, Hercules and Razor beginning to play fight, with Kiara and Piper being the main targets. I noticed that Josie could hold her own against the two boys, which was good.

"Anne-Marie!" Came the below from upstairs. "Homework before puppies!"

"Yes, Dad!" I yelled back and said goodbye to each pup in turn.

* * *

The pups were now allocated.

Kiara was to be mine and Dave's. Hope belonged to Marty and Kim. Josie's home would be with Hailee. Layla had been adopted by Abby. Megan had Piper, while Stephanie had Razor, which left Hercules for Chloe and Joshua. Anne-Marie and Danny were happy to keep Sophia as their dog.

I now had a training regimen to put together for the seven handfuls.


	251. The Black Bag Job

**_Thursday evening_**

**_South Wabash Avenue and East Adams Street_**

"Have you no shame, girl?"

"I'm hungry..."

"You eat too many of those and you won't fit your suit!"

"Fuck you, Trojan!" Wildcat laughed as she dug into her quarter-pounder.

It was dark and very cold, so Wildcat had decided to pay a quick visit to the nearby McDonalds intending to get a coffee, but instead she got food! Couldn't blame her, but for a vigilante to be stuffing her face with a cheeseburger...

"Wildcat finished stuffing her ample gob, yet?"

"Negative, Psyche – she's still cramming it in!" I replied – Psyche was on duty at Safehouse F in the Control Centre.

There was a muffled 'fuck you' from Wildcat as she battled to swallow her mouthful.

"It _is_ remarkably peaceful, though..." I chuckled.

"Look you two assholes – Psyche, I'm gonna kick your limey _arse_ and as for you, Trojan..."

* * *

The middle-aged woman rose from her seat as the train pulled into Adams/Wabash station, just as it did every night on her way back from work.

As soon as it stopped, the doors opened and she stepped out onto the platform. The woman was the only person on the platform at that time of night. She hated it when she was alone; she felt extremely vulnerable, just as any woman might – it was not the best place to be at night...

Then my heart skipped a beat as two men walked up the stairs leading from the street – I turned toward the other set of stairs, but two more men blocked my exit. There was a click as a knife was unsheathed – I began to shake as fear coursed through me.

The man with the knife – seemingly the leader – approached me, just my luck to be mugged. But then, everything changed very quickly...

..._...

The man behind the leader – he seemed to fly backwards and I heard him crashing down the steel stairs. There, standing on the side of the stairs was a Chicago Vigilante – she was short and she wore body armour with a mottled brown effect. She smirked as she jumped down onto the stairs. The leader span around, his eyes wide. The other two men moved closer to support their leader, however they both yelled out in pain as both had their legs kicked out from under them. One man had a pistol placed to his forehead, the other the point of a large sword to his neck.

Their attacker was another short vigilante – in a suit made up of greens and browns. The woman recognised him as the vigilante known as Trojan. The leader dropped his knife and raised his hands as Wildcat came up the stairs. She was much shorter than the woman had expected – younger too.

"Knees!" She growled and the leader sank to the steel walkway.

The woman was shocked, but awed, when Wildcat deployed the claws from the gauntlet on her right hand. She placed the razor sharp tips against the man's neck.

"You interrupted my burger..." she growled. "I was enjoying that burger, too..."

Her partner looked over to the woman.

"You okay?" He asked.

"They never had a chance to do anything... Thanks."

"No problem, ma'am."

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

"Stop right there, young lady!"

"Gimme a break! I just put down two cunts and I..."

"Dollar – jar!" Marcus growled.

"Your bedroom is a tip – it had better be done before you leave for school in the morning, or you are grounded from _everything_!"

"Mom!"

"Get to it, Megan..."

"Out that door, I'm a respected and _feared_ vigilante – in here? No respect!" I growled as I dug into my pocket and pulled out a dollar bill.

I tried to add it to the overflowing jar on the kitchen side – Marcus was using a one-gallon jar which he had jokingly said was bigger than what Mindy had used and should be plenty... I turned to Mom and Marcus.

"You're gonna need a bigger jar..." I grinned cheekily.

"She's worse than Mindy..." Marcus growled, throwing his hands into the air. "I never thought I'd ever hear myself say that about anybody..."

* * *

**_The following morning  
Friday_**

**_1714 West Grace Street_**

The young woman strode down the street and stopped outside the apartment block.

She casually examined the building before walking down the alleyway to the east and equally casually glanced up at the apartment on the 3rd (top) floor of the southeast corner of the apartment block.

Six minutes later, the woman entered apartment 3E.

* * *

**_Apartment 3E_**

"Nice!"

"You in?"

"Leon is in, Hit Girl!"

"Any trouble getting in?"

"The alarm was state-of-the-art, as I would expect for a CIA-based Safehouse, but I've had some experience with them – besides you said that you wanted her to know we had visited."

"Yes, I did – have fun!"

..._...

The kitchen/living room was combined. There was a nice red couch and arm chair, with a square table and four chairs in the corner with nice views. The kitchen had a small balcony facing the south and was well equipped. It was obviously the home of a young woman – it was tidy, but there were also signs that the woman was a teenager. There were several dirty dishes piled in the sink, a typical sign of teenage laziness.

There were no photos in the living room – that was out of place. People always had at least one picture of family or friends... I hit the jackpot in the master bedroom. Hidden behind a panel in the back of a built-in wardrobe, was a small cardboard box. Nothing significant, just a few photos and keepsakes. One photo stood out, it showed a small girl – maybe eight-years-old – with her parents. She was smiling and cuddling her father – an obvious daddy's girl.

I felt sick to my stomach when I thought about Stephanie, and now this little girl, traumatised into becoming killers – Foxtail, like Stephanie, had been an innocent little girl when she had been taken. She obviously felt for her loss – going against established protocols by keeping artefacts from her past life in evidence.

Maybe that meant something.

..._...

I checked every drawer and cupboard that I could find. She had good taste in clothes and along with some school uniforms, I found clothes that were obviously intended to make the girl seem older than she really was. There was also evidence of her being in the 9th grade, which would make her about fourteen, rather than the sixteen that Stephanie had estimated.

The bathroom was clean and relatively tidy – the girl was on her period, evidenced by the contents of the rubbish bin. There was the usual kit, toothbrush, toothpaste – condoms? It was an unsealed pack; one was missing... Under the sink, I also found evidence that she probably did not have a steady boyfriend, not to mention some spare batteries.

She lived alone, that was also obvious.

..._...

I headed downstairs to the basement – the apartment had allocated storage according to Marty's checks. I found a large steel lockbox – it was fairly obvious what required _that_ kind of storage! I looked out back and found Anne-Marie's phone, exactly where she had left it. My eyes went wide at the sight of her wheels.

The motorcycle was all-black, just as Stephanie had reported. The BMW R 1200 GS Triple Black was one mean machine. On the back of the machine, on either side, was a standard aluminium pannier, both of which were empty.

I was jealous!

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_West Irving Park Road_**

"Why are we sitting in a car, on a stake out, on our day off?"

"Because we have orders, Sam, and the lady who gave the orders is scary!"

"Chicken!"

"You try saying no to a homicidal teenager!" Paul Murphy laughed.

"Hold on! Target is exiting the building and heading east along West Irving Park – now turning south down North Leavitt towards West Byron."

* * *

**_West Byron Street_**

"Target has turned east onto West Byron..."

The Iceberg White Ducati Multistrada moved off from the curb and headed east. Cathy Bennett smiled as she got a good look at the young girl walking down the street. Despite her normal reservations about kids getting hurt, that bitch had tried to kill Stephanie and Anne-Marie.

"Enjoy your visitor tonight, bitch!" Cathy muttered as she turned her motorcycle right onto North Hoyne Avenue.

* * *

**_North Lincoln Avenue_**

"Target is heading southeast on North Lincoln..."

I studied the girl, her face especially, as she walked toward me and then past me – I pictured that face when seen through a sniper scope.

"She doesn't seem all that special, does she?"

"No, Mathilda – she does not, but she is a clear and present danger," Mindy replied as I dropped the gearbox of my BMW X3 into gear and moved off, northeast.

"The circle of life... Fancy a coffee?"

* * *

**_West Grace Street_**

The Ford Focus was uncomfortable, but I only had to tolerate it for another few minutes. I turned east and saw my target as she passed beneath the 'L'.

"Target is almost home..."

"Thanks, Dave – we'll take it from here..."

I watched as the blue Ford stopped and parked up, fifty yards short of Foxtail's apartment. I ignored Paige as I drove past. Beside her sat Cathy; she had parked her Ducati up a side street and would stay with Paige.

They were in a dangerous location, so close to Foxtail's home.

* * *

**_North Ravenswood Avenue_**

"You did well!"

"Thank you."

We were parked up outside a commercial building and listening to the bugs that Mathilda had left in Foxtail's apartment. We heard her enter and turn on the TV – a music channel by the sound of it. Then we heard an exclamation.

_"What the fuck?"_

"She must have found the cup of coffee I made myself!" Mathilda said with a chuckle.

_"Some fuck's been in here!"_

* * *

**_Apartment 3E_**

I was infuriated!

Not only did I have to abandon the fight, yesterday, I had now had my home violated – was it Fusion? They were supporting that fucking Walker girl... How could I fail to kill a fucking nine-year-old? How the fuck did they find my apartment...?

..._...

Fifteen minutes later, I was seething...

On the table before me was a cell phone – no longer functioning! I had also found four bugs – two had been obvious finds and decoys, the other two had been more skilfully hidden, but I had found them.

"I'll fucking kill the lot of them!"

What did it all mean? Was _I_ now being targeted? I would have expected to find myself dead if I were...

* * *

**_North Ravenswood Avenue_**

_"I'll fucking kill the lot of them!"_

"She found the decoys!"

"All four – very good – I'm hungry and I have some things to do before tonight's fun!"

"I'll drop you off on the way."

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Apartment 3E_**

I could not sleep.

I was sitting in the armchair, dozing, the suppressed pistol in my lap within easy reach. The clock on the wall said it was a few minutes to midnight and I was very tired. The lights were all off and the blinds were down, that would keep a sniper from tracking me. Every door was locked tight, but I suddenly had a strange feeling and a tingling at the back of my neck.

"Good evening, Foxtail..."

I swear I jumped a mile! I raised the pistol towards the voice and my eyes went wide as my heart skipped a beat – it was _her_...

Hit Girl was in my apartment, only feet away. She emerged from the darkness into the glow from the TV – I had rarely known fear, but now I was way beyond that. While I was good at what I did – I was not in Hit Girl's league, not by a long shot. I could make out the twin pistols, the twin Katana blades, the Tanto...

Talk about being out classed!

* * *

The girl was scared.

I liked that – I could sense the fear and it inspired me. The girl raised her pistol and emptied the magazine into my armour – the nine-millimetre slugs compressed and dropped to the floor, all fifteen of them. I must have shaken the assassin to the core as she fell backwards over the arm of the chair onto the floor, but she rapidly stood back up again.

She moved backwards and I knew why as she span around, seizing her butterfly swords from the windowsill. Mathilda had found them, but I had told her to leave them in place – I wanted a fair fight.

* * *

Had it all been a setup – meeting Walker the previous afternoon?

Hit Girl was here to kill me, but she obviously wanted to drag it out – she wanted a fight. I would not let her down; I could not win – but I would fight as well as I could. I brandished my twin blades – Hit Girl smirked as she stepped closer and drew her own twin blades – only they were not Katana swords, but the shorter variant, Wakizashi, which were about a foot shorter and much more useful for a fight in an apartment!

"Are you ready to die, little girl?" She taunted her smirk broadening.

"Are you?" I replied, rather lamely I thought

"Yes, I am – let's fight, Foxtail!"

Her blades moved swiftly and I took the full force of the attack on both of my own swords. Hit Girl nodded her approval – what the fuck was this? I pushed her back, much easier than I thought I could... I drove in with both swords, putting everything into the strikes. Hit Girl parried every one, leaving me panting for breath, but I dug deep as the adrenaline flowed – I needed everything that I could give.

I would give everything I had.

* * *

She was good.

I hated to destroy her, but it was her or Stephanie and there was no argument with that limited choice and I had made my decision. Okay, I was a bitch, I enjoyed a good fight – I hated for the fight to end and I also enjoyed a good tease too...

I twisted and allowed one of her swords to strike my chest – it hurt, but did not penetrate. I saw her smile spread, but then falter as I pushed back at her.

I pushed the attack and I drove the point of my Wakizashi into her chest...

* * *

Thank God for my armour!

The blade did _not_ penetrate, but I saw how angry Hit Girl was – I had struck her; she had given me the strike to tease me. No wonder she had the reputation as a bitch... I was fully aware that my training had been based on her – she had been killing since she was about five or six according to legend and yes, Hit Girl was a legend in her own time.

To be honest, I felt honoured to be fighting her, honoured that she saw me as a worthy adversary – she could have sent any of her underlings to kill me. Or she could have shot me dead in my chair. Then it happened...

She parried away my swords, one at a time, with such force that I lost my grip on first one and then the other – I was disarmed and helpless. She pushed me up against the wall and I felt tears of frustration build up in my eyes; I had failed and I was going to die as a consequence.

I felt the Tanto as it was pressed against my neck. I looked ahead of me and stared into her eyes – I saw nothing but death.

Hit Girl represented death as much as the Grim Reaper did – only I was more scared of Hit Girl.

* * *

It was the endgame.

One gentle push of the razor sharp blade that I held to her neck and Foxtail would be no more. I did not even know her real name – nor did I care. I saw the fear etched on her face, something I had seen many times – it was routine, they always showed fear at the end.

I felt no emotion as I stared into her blue eyes...


	252. Endgame

**_Friday night_**

**_Apartment 3E_**

I felt no emotion as I stared into her blue eyes.

Her face joined the others etched in my memory, all the others that I had killed. Many died without ever knowing who, or why. Some died as they stared into my eyes and me into theirs. Foxtail was one of those and I examined those eyes, relishing the fear and then I stopped...

_What are you doing, Mindy?_

_Kill her!_

_No..._

_Kill her!_

I had seen something in those eyes – I had seen the scared fourteen-year-old girl beneath all that Foxtail training. Underneath, I had been the same – a scared little girl, forced into a life of killing. It was not her fault, just as it was not Stephanie's fault. Somebody else had made both young girls into what they were, just as my Daddy had made me what _I_ was...

_Kill her!_

_No..._

I would let her live – maybe, just maybe, we could...

"It's your lucky day, Foxtail..."

* * *

I slumped to the floor and I sobbed.

I was soaked in sweat and I hurt where her sword had struck me. I could not believe that I was still alive – she _had_ me, yet she had let me go, Hit Girl had let me live... Why?

I still had a mission...

Had it been a warning to stay away from the Walker girl?

But I had no choice; I had a mission... The Walker girl had to die.

They would kill _me_, if I did not kill her...

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"What the _fuck_ happened?"

Stephanie was raging and I knew why. What had happened at that apartment? Hit Girl had left and she was on her way back, only we could hear Foxtail moving around her apartment – she was still sobbing.

"What happened, Dave?" Stephanie demanded, her rage building.

"I don't know, Stephanie – you know as much as I do!"

..._...

Hit Girl never said a word as she headed back to the Safehouse. We tracked her motorcycle – something was wrong; she was obeying all speed limits and traffic regulations! Finally, she rode into the Safehouse and parked her Ducati. She passed through the armoured shield and I could tell by her body language that she was pissed.

Her helmet and mask were thrown across the mat as she went. Stephanie ran out of the Control Centre to confront her.

"What are you doing? Why is that bitch still alive? Do you not care about her trying to kill me? Have you gone fucking soft?"

I expected Mindy to fly for Stephanie – _nobody_ spoke to Mindy like that! Mindy's face was full of confusion, but she smiled at Stephanie, who did _not_ smile back.

"Come on you soft fuck, say something!"

"I couldn't kill her..."

Stephanie was astonished.

"_You couldn't kill her?_" Stephanie echoed.

"She did not deserve to die..."

"Explain that to me – I seem to have missed something here!" Stephanie raged.

Mindy sat down on the mat and looked directly at Stephanie, who sat down in front of Mindy.

"She deserves to die as much as I do, as much as you do. She did not choose to become an assassin and neither did you, and nor did I. I saw something in her eyes – I saw you, I saw myself..."

..._...

I walked over and sat down next to Mindy. Stephanie seemed to be cooling down and trying to make sense of what Mindy was saying.

"I suppose that makes some sort of sense..." Stephanie said calmly, then her eyes lit up. "You want to turn her?"

"I do – if we can..."

"I can live with that – assuming she doesn't kill me before we turn her!"

Mindy laughed and so did Stephanie. We all got up and Mindy headed for the armoury, but then she turned and kicked Stephanie across the mat where she landed in a heap with a scream.

"What the fuck?" The annoyed girl yelled.

"Just to show you that I've _not_ gone _soft_, oh daughter of mine!"

"That bloody well hurt, _Mum_!"

* * *

**_Glenview_**

"What did you do _this_ time?"

"I told Mum that I thought she had gone soft..." I replied to my little sister as I passed her bedroom door, rubbing my bruises.

"Idiot!"

I laughed as I headed for my room.

* * *

**_The next day_**

**_Saturday morning_**

We awoke late.

"Sorry for shouting at you, Mum."

"It's okay; I deserved it."

"No, you did not – I should have shown more respect for you..."

"Did Chloe ever tell you about a certain phrase of mine?"

Stephanie smiled sweetly.

"You slap me, I slap you back, twice as hard – err, Mum!"

"That's my girl!"

* * *

**_Apartment 3E_**

I was glad I did not have to go to school.

My mind was still reeling from my close shave. I had woken up on the living room floor, surrounded by ejected casings from my SIG. It had taken me a moment to realise what had happened, but then I saw my SIG, the slide locked back and my two swords.

Hit Girl!

Why had she left me alive? I had pondered that for the thirty minutes I had spent in the shower, but I felt no better as I dried myself and pulled on some clothes. My mind was completely screwed up. Until I had gotten involved with fucking Fusion, I had been focused and in full control – now? What would I say to my handler – he was coming by that night... The CIA did not take failure lightly – we were all but disposable as their pawns.

What a choice: die at the hands of Hit Girl, or the CIA!

* * *

**_Saturday afternoon_**

**_Glenview_**

Our visitor had arrived.

"Cassie!"

The poor girl, she was mobbed by the three kids almost the moment she stepped through the front door. I smiled as I waded through and pulled the kids out of the way, giving Cassie a hug of my own.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Apprehensive, but looking forward to it..."

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Fusion, meet Nemesis!"

The combat suit was full body and no skin was visible although Cassie's ample feminine curves were obvious through the armour. Her overall suit was a very dark grey, however, the armour from the top of her thighs down to her knees was a dull yellow, as was the armour that covered her shoulders and upper arms. The upper chest and back armour were dark grey. The armour that covered her head and neck was also dark grey while the mask that covered all but her jaw was a dull yellow. Her gauntlets were dark grey with dull yellow armour that extended up her lower arms to the elbow. Her boots were lightweight, but had armoured soles and came up to her knees, they were dark grey.

On her right thigh was a holster for an FN Five-seveN Mk2 pistol. On the outer side of her left boot was an 18-inch Tanto with a yellow cotton Tsuka-ito, with grey ray-skin in a dark grey Saya. On her back, angled over to the right shoulder was a 42-inch Katana with the same yellow cotton Tsuka-ito, with grey ray-skin in a dark grey Saya. Around her waist was a utility belt in dark blue that carried communications and ammunition.

Now she was out in the open, we would see what she could do... Who knew that Cassie had a thing for sharp blades and had been training with swords since she was eight!

* * *

The blades clashed as the two vigilantes attacked each other.

It was a spectacle to behold!

Nemesis was about four inches shorter than Hit Girl, but that did not seem to be a problem as Nemesis moved fast and she kept moving. The rapid movement stopped her becoming a target for Hit Girl, who seemed annoyed – at least that was what her body language indicated.

It was a surprise to see somebody who could actually keep up with Hit Girl, at least where swords were concerned. Nemesis had been holding out on us – apparently she had been into Martial Arts for about eleven years and she knew a lot of powerful disciplines.

I was expecting a very annoyed wife when all was done!

* * *

I could do this – I could take her!

Maybe that would be a bit ambitious, but I was going to see how far I could go... I loved to fight with swords – there was something about them that inspired me. Hit Girl was not amused and I took great joy in raising her temper.

"You're good – I'll give you that!" Hit Girl growled only inches from my face, her blade forcing me backwards.

I smiled at the compliment, but Hit Girl's verbal sparring was not over.

"Only I'm better..."

With that, I was kicked backwards and I fell into a heap on the mat. I had only moments to react, so I rolled sideways, only narrowly missing the descending Katana blade. I swung my blade up and caught Hit Girl's lower arm, causing her to let go the grip on her sword. Hit Girl was not allowing me even a glimmer of success over her – she kicked out, catching me in the side of my head.

I saw stars for a moment before I felt myself being hauled to my feet and hurled across the mat. I was very sore, but I was not about to give up...

"What is it with you goddamn Brits; you never know when to quit!"

"Well – if we behaved like you slovenly yanks, we would never have built the largest empire in history covering almost a quarter of the Earth... We stop for no man – you take us on, we fight to the bitter end, whatever _that_ may be!"

I had no immediate comeback to that and I was also annoyed to hear two other Brits loudly cheering on their compatriot! I had no desire to start another American war with Great Britain, so I just went back to what I did best – I fought.

..._...

Nemesis was tiring and I knew that she could not go on much longer. She had stamina, tonnes of it, but she also needed to learn when to quit... Who was I to talk? I would fight myself to a standstill if Kick-Ass would let me! It was time to finish.

"Sorry, Nemesis, but I know that you won't quit voluntarily, so..."

I executed a high spinning kick, sending Nemesis across the mat, her sword skittering in the opposite direction. I ran over and pulled off my mask to signify the end of the fight. I helped Nemesis back to her feet. As she pulled off her mask, I saw that the young woman was soaked in sweat. I was about to shout for some water when Stephanie appeared.

"Well done, Nemesis – you reminded this traitorous yank that we British can _still_ punch above our weight!"

The grinning girl handed Cassie a bottle of cold water and took her mask off her before fetching the discarded Katana.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Foxtail had a visitor and he was _not_ happy!

_"Hit Girl was here?"_

The man was agitated.

_"You have well and truly fucked up, Foxtail – I'm gonna have to report this up the line and you know the possible consequences..."_

_"Yes, I do..."_

..._...

"That sounded bad!" I commented, gazing over at Abby.

"Yeah, Marty!"

"We need to accelerate things before the CIA takes her out..."

"Any ideas, Mindy?"

"I'm gonna go chat with Jason."

* * *

**_Safehouse H  
Chatham Road_**

I pulled up the drive and walked up to the front door.

Before I could knock, it flew open.

"Mindy!"

"Nicky!"

I followed Nicky into the living room. Jason was on the couch watching a movie.

"Hello, Mindy – got a problem?"

"Yeah," I said as I sat down beside Jason on the couch. "Would the CIA terminate Foxtail for not completing her mission?"

"It's the CIA – anything is possible..."

"Foxtail just got warned by her handler – I paid her a visit last night, but I couldn't destroy her..."

"You want to turn her?" Nicky asked.

"Is it possible?"

"It worked for Stephanie, but she was only part way through her training... Foxtail? I don't know, to be honest," Jason replied.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Sunday_**

Stephanie did not seem happy.

When I awoke that morning, I found her pounding from one end of the pool to another. She was determined and she was _not_ stopping. I walked back to my room and changed into my swimsuit. I returned to the pool and Stephanie was still at it. I dived in and easily caught up to the young girl as she swam.

"Anything I can help with?" I called over as I swam parallel to her.

Stephanie slowed down and stopped before moving into the shallow water and standing up. She turned to face me as she fought to control her breathing and there was concern on her face.

"How many more kids are there out there – kids like me and Foxtail? That training centre was full of kids, of all ages. We might be able to rescue Foxtail, but what about the rest?"

"We're gonna take down the whole damn lot, Steph, I promise you that."

"I don't think Foxtail is going to listen – I don't think she's going to turn, Mindy; I know the training that she went through. I never completed mine, which made it easier for me to leave it behind – she may still have to die."

"I spoke with Jason and Nicky, last night. You could be the key to turning Foxtail – _if_ you think you can handle it. If she can't be turned, you can put a bullet between her eyes, personally."

"Nice image, Mum, thanks!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday morning_**

"They are _so_ sweet!"

"That one is mine, Razor – he's able to walk properly now, as can Piper, Kiara, Hope and Hercules... Sophia – stop knocking your pups over!"

"Does she do that a lot?" Cassie asked with a laugh.

"Ever since they started to try and walk – she thinks it's funny!"

"You're very lucky, Steph."

"I know."

* * *

**_Three days later  
Friday Night_**

**_Apartment 3E_**

It was my last chance.

If I failed, I would die, one way or another. Did it scare me? Not really, it had been part of our training; we were conditioned to accept failure and to just fight harder to the end. I would not disappoint; I would fight to the bitter end.

So much for Saoirse Doherty!


	253. Turning Foxtail

**_Friday night_**

**_Southern Chicago_**

I had found her!

There she was – a female vigilante standing just several feet away and it was _the_ one that I so desperately needed to kill. In hindsight, it was _so_ obviously a trap... She turned as I approached – she smiled at me. I had to admit, she looked slightly ridiculous in that getup – was I jealous? Get a fucking grip, Foxtail!

I fired off three shots and she went down – no nines for Psyche, .40-calibre only! I heard a muffled scream of pain, but then nothing... Had I killed her? Part of me wished no... _What!_ I kept my pistol pointed as I approached – there was nobody else in evidence. Psyche was not moving, but then as I leant over to check her pulse, I remembered the electric shock gizmo and hesitated.

Then, to my surprise, her eyes opened.

..._...

"You wearing a vest?" She asked with a grimace of pain.

"Yes..." I replied without thinking.

"Good!"

Three gunshots rang out and I felt three sharp pains in my chest, followed by another sharp pain as I crashed to the ground. I found myself on my back and I struggled to stand back up, but I managed it and I felt shaky, then I felt an arm snaking around my neck. I found myself in a choke hold... My training told me to break out of the hold and to kill my assailant, only the man – it felt like a man – held me too tightly and I could not execute the required breakout.

"Don't struggle..." The man said quietly into my ear as consciousness began to fade. "It is _not_ your fault..."

* * *

**_Three hours later_**

Where the hell was I?

It was dark – I remembered shooting that bitch and then... _She shot me!_ I cried out as I felt my chest; it hurt! I remembered being put down, but nothing after that. I heard movement close by where I lay and a light came on – it was dim and was not intended to dazzle. Then a voice spoke; it was a young voice.

"I was almost like you..."

It was a girl's voice; a young girl and I instantly recognised the accent, too. I felt rage building – yet again, I had failed...

"I know, _Walker_ – I know your training and I've seen you in action, more than once... What are you hoping to achieve here?"

"I want to help you..."

That was unexpected... or was it?

"_Why_ would you want to help _me_ and why would I want to accept _your_ help?" I paused. "What am I doing here?"

"You passed out and you must have been tired; you stayed asleep – you snore by the way; I'd forgotten about that..."

"It's been a stressful couple of days!" I growled in reply. _Sarcastic bitch!_

..._...

I saw the shape move into the light – it was her, it was Stephanie Walker – my nemesis, only I should have been hers... She was not wearing her ridiculous body armour, just ordinary jeans and a t-shirt. The girl was full of surprises, but why did that make me feel better? She had made no overt attempt to threaten me – she wasn't even carrying a weapon. Her expression was neutral, maybe... _No!_

"No... It's not happening, bitch!"

She smiled... God, I hated that girl! Why couldn't she just die, like a good little girl!

"Come with me..." she said slowly.

The girl held out her hand to me and I realised that I was lying in a bed. My jacket and body armour were gone, along with my weapons. I was wearing my t-shirt and pants, but no boots.

"We took your armour and weapons..." Walker went on. "Think yourself lucky; I was all but naked when I woke up in that bed!"

I swung my legs off the bed and faced the girl. For a moment, I considered attacking, but what was the point... Was I capitulating?

I slid off the bed and stood up, looking down at the girl who I had tormented for years and then tried to kill. She looked up at me, her expression still neutral – no gloating over her having captured me. Her hand was still extended out towards me.

"Lead the way, Psyche..."

..._...

I followed Psyche out into a passageway.

There was only one way to go – to the right. At the end of the corridor was another door, we passed through it and I found myself in a kind of vestibule.

The door I had just passed through had a sign: 'Medical Center'. To my left was another door that read: 'Power/Generator/Pyro Store'. That door also had the usual 'DANGER – ELECTRIC SHOCK WARNING' type signs, plus a palm scanner for access. To my right was another door that had large bolts on the outside of it; the sign read: ''Interrogation &amp; Holding'.

Ominous! Why was I not in there?

The other doors seemed to lead to couple of storerooms and all had palm scanners beside them. The final wall, farther to my right, was mostly glass and through the glass, I could see a Martial Arts training centre. Even more important, I could see Jō-staffs and other potentially lethal weapons in a rack off to one side. However, the glass door was locked with a palm scanner too!

All that was left were some steel stairs that led upwards.

..._...

Psyche made for the stairs and I followed.

As I emerged into what appeared to be a large cavern, I stopped dead. I was roughly mid-way down the cavern. Behind me was there was a large vehicle-sized steel door and some large vehicles. I instantly recognised Iron Hide, not to mention the pair of Ducati Panigale motorcycles, one in blue and the other a purple colour and a larger motorcycle in black, yellow and green. They were parked behind an eight-foot tall armoured glass shield that ran across the available width of the forty-foot wide cavern and there was a large six-foot figure '**1**' on it. The top of the shield was angled over at forty-five degrees away from me, to prevent anybody climbing the structure from the far side. The floor of the 'cavern' was ribbed steel and concrete and it felt rough under my feet as I only wore my socks.

Beside me was a large training mat and in front of me, at the end of the cavern and over to the left was a glass-enclosed room that housed computer equipment and large flat screens. It was obviously a Command Centre. Immediately beside the Command Centre was an external steel staircase leading up.

The staircase provided access to a walkway, which ran around the central section of the cavern and provided access to a number of rooms on the second level. There was another steel staircase, which came down behind me. The walkway itself, was about ten feet off the ground and ringed with a steel and glass barrier that rose to a level of three and a half feet and the walkway itself was made of steel, but appeared to have a foam rubber covering. There were various doors visible, that led off the walkway into rooms, with unknown purposes. The ceiling and some of the walls had foam rubber sections that I presumed were designed to reduce the echo in the cavernous room.

..._...

Psyche turned to face me.

Gathered around her were several others, all masked – I recognised Shadow, Jackal, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass. They had arrayed themselves behind the girl – an obvious statement. There was another man, I had seen him before somewhere but I could not remember where. This was some kind of intervention, that was obvious.

"Look at us two sorry bitches," Psyche said, indicating herself and then me. "Look at what they make you give... Do you really want to be a cold-blooded killer, or do you want to make something of _your_ life?"

What was she saying? It _was_ my life, only I had no alternative, but...

"Join us..." Psyche continued and I saw genuine concern in her eyes.

"I can't..."

"There's no such word..."

"You're all killers – just as much as I am... What makes _you_ all so different?"

..._...

I saw Hit Girl, herself, step forward (I flinched involuntarily) and she put an arm around Psyche's shoulders, then she spoke – but not in her usual electronically enhanced voice, but with the voice of a normal young woman.

"The difference, Foxtail, is that we only kill when we have no other choice – we don't kill just because someone has ordered us to kill. I used to be just like you, and so did Stephanie here – if _we_ can change, then so can you... The program was based on _me_ – so _I_ should know the limits of what you can and cannot do..."

The man stepped forwards.

"You are part of a CIA scheme that was beyond immoral – I should now; I was part of another very similar hare-brained scheme," the man explained then waved at the people around him. "These people are killers, that is an accurate description, but in my short time with them I have seen them use their skills for good and they have one thing that you, me, Psyche and Hit Girl lacked initially, they have morality, unlike those CIA bastards."

* * *

"My name is Stephanie Lizewski – do you have a better name than 'Foxtail'?"

"I do," the teenage girl replied in her thick Irish accent.

"Well?" Stephanie persisted.

"Saoirse, Saoirse Doherty – bit of a mouthful, so my friends just call me 'SD'..."

"Does that mean that _we_ can call you 'SD'?"

SD smiled for the first time and I took that as a 'yes'.

"Will I ever have to kill again?" She asked.

"Only if _you_ want to – _nobody_ will force you... _I_ choose to kill, or _I_ choose not to kill."

"Why, Stephanie?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this for me? I used to make your life a living hell – even _after_ you killed that girl in the shower..."

"You killed a girl in a shower?" Hit Girl enquired with a tone of intrigue.

"I'll tell you later..." Steph replied still looking at Saoirse. "Everybody deserves a second chance – I got mine here and while I am still damaged, I can now put my special skills to some good and I already have. Not that long ago, I saved the life of somebody very special to me – without my special skills, I would not have been able to do that and that person would have died."

"I can't change on my own..."

"You will _never_ be alone, Saoirse, _not_ if you don't want to be."

* * *

I had read about what Fusion stood for, but I had been told it was all bullshit – I now had to make a choice.

Who did I believe?

The CIA?

Stephanie?

Hit Girl pulled off her mask, as did Shadow, Jackal and Kick-Ass. I would be putting my life into the hands of a nine-year-old that I hated and had tried to kill on three occasions. I would also be putting my life into the hands of a woman who had tried to kill me only the night before. My only other option? Go on the run from the CIA... In retrospect, what did I have to lose.

"Hit Girl, Psyche – I place my life into your hands..."

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Glenview_**

"This is really weird!"

"I know what you mean; I've been in your shoes," I replied encouragingly.

"Guys, this is Saoirse and she will be staying with us for a day or two..."

"This another nut job, like Stephanie?" Anne-Marie enquired with a dubious smile.

"What have I told you? That is _not_ polite!" Mindy growled. "The CIA may want to kill her."

"Sorry – good to meet you. I'm Anne-Marie and this is my brother, Danny. Stephanie is our big sister."

"Actually, Anne-Marie, I _am_ a nut job, just like Stephanie," Saoirse admitted with a small grin.

"Saoirse, can you and Stephanie sleep in the same room without killing each other?" Mindy enquired, with a serious tone.

SD smiled for the first time that night.

"What's the point in trying to kill her – I've tried everything – plus I've seen her kill and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that!"

..._...

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah?"

I looked up to see SD sitting on the chair by the window, pulling off her boots and socks.

"I apologise for everything I ever did to you. I've never known anybody show so much bravery, courage and compassion – even towards an enemy like me... I was a wimp at your age – worse than you were – and to be honest, I was jealous of you and that was why I hated you so much."

"It's in the past, SD – let's just look to the future."

"Okay... We sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yeah – just don't get any ideas; I know we used to share the showers, but just keep your hands to yourself!"

"You're _so_ full of yourself, Brit!"

"I know... Sorry about the bruised tits!"

"If you actually had any, I'd return the favour..."

_Bitch!_

* * *

**_Early hours  
Saturday morning_**

**_1714 West Grace Street_**

Lieutenant Matthew Casey turned away from the blaze.

It was almost out, but it had taken a lot of skill, especially as it had been on the top floor. Men had also been put at risk searching what had turned out to be an empty apartment. He saw two cops walking towards him and recognised them both.

"Morning, guys!"

"Morning, Lieutenant," Murphy and Fellowes responded together. "Arson?"

"Yeah – apartment 3E – nobody inside, though. Looked like a phosphorus grenade was thrown in after somebody kicked in the door. Damn lucky no other apartments were put at risk."

"Shit!" Murphy growled. "I need to make a phone call."

* * *

**_Glenview_**

I walked up the stairs to wake the girls.

Both girls were sleeping soundly when I entered 'The British Sector'. I shook Stephanie's shoulder and then that of Saoirse. Both girls were instantly awake – Saoirse had a knife in her hand and held towards my throat.

"Really!" I growled.

"Sorry..." Saoirse apologised.

I sat down on Saoirse's side of the bed.

"It looks like the CIA has noticed your failure," I said quietly. "They torched your apartment – I'm sorry."

Saoirse looked pained and then resigned as she lay back down and closed her eyes. I looked over at Stephanie who just grimaced and lay back down too.

* * *

**_Sunday night_**

**_Central Intelligence Agency  
Langley_**

"Sir, we have an alarm at CIA Station, Chicago..."

"What now?" Vossen demanded as he swung his legs off the couch in his office.

…_…

A young female face appeared on the screen, staring directly at the security camera, she smiled.

"Sir – I want to tender my resignation from your sick experiment, effective immediately!" The soft Irish lilt said politely.

"I concur..." Another voice stated – that one electronically altered. "It is time for CIA Station, Chicago to cease trading..."

"You burn mine – I burn yours!"

As Vossen watched, Hit Girl and Foxtail proceeded to attach devices to all of the electronic equipment in the room before they both turned back to the screen.

"We'll be seeing you very soon, good buddy!" Hit Girl growled before both girls ran from the room.

"Get an EOD team in there..."

Before he could finish his sentence the screen went white and the connection was lost. The view changed to a shot of the outside of the building. There was a person standing outside the building – that person, dressed in a red and blue armoured suit, _waved_ at the camera!

She then raised her right hand followed by her middle finger and she smiled. Vossen's temper was about to go nuclear and his face was scarlet with rage. Psyche raised what was obviously a detonator with her left hand and used the middle finger of her other hand to press the button. The image vanished...

"Sir – CIA Station, Chicago has just gone offline..."

Vossen did not trust himself to speak, he just stormed out of the room.

* * *

**_Monday evening_**

**_Glenview_**

"Saoirse – this was recovered from your apartment – yes, we found it when your apartment was searched the other day."

Saoirse looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes as she opened the small cardboard box and stared at the intact photos inside. I had asked Fellowes to retrieve the box before anybody else found it.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Saoirse asked.

"A very good question, Saoirse..."

"I was taught to kill without hesitation, just as you and Steph were... When I was about your age, I learnt to control my instincts and I learnt to _not_ kill. It was not easy and it went against everything I knew."

"Will I be able to learn that?"

"I hope so – Stephanie has proved herself a capable killer. I've seen her kill mercenaries without breaking sweat – eight in one night... She's still learning, but she's young. I'll help you as much as I can, but ultimately it is down to you. You fight well – one assassin to another..."

Saoirse blushed.

* * *

My entire life was gone.

Had it been a sign? Everything that I had been since 'graduating' was gone, all I had were the clothes that I stood up in and a small cardboard box of memories. Memories of a past life that no longer existed. Mindy had been really nice, and she had taken me shopping that morning for clothes and everything.

I felt weird having somebody to do things for me and help me. I had spent the past couple of years on my own, living as if I were an adult. I was struggling to get used to being with other people, people who genuinely wanted to help me. Stephanie was a case in point – we were mortal enemies, at least we had been...

I could tell by her eyes that she resented me, but I felt that she resented me for what I represented. I represented her past, something that she was struggling herself to put behind her. I was determined to put it all behind me too – if that brat could do it, then so could I! I owed Stephanie – she had saved me from death at best, or a life of unending pain at worst.

..._...

"What ya doing?"

I looked up to see a grinning Stephanie emerge from the bathroom. She was _always_ grinning!

"Hi..."

Stephanie studied me for a moment before joining me on the bed where I sat cross-legged in just an overlarge t-shirt.

"It's a lot to get used to, I know – I'm still trying to cope with it all. I want to help you, but you have to let me... I know we're mortal enemies, but we need each other. Despite our past history, we're the same – almost. You spent longer in that shithole than me, so it'll be worse for you..."

"Thanks, Steph – you're a good kid and I know we've had our disagreements and it would be nice to have a friend..."

"I'm your friend and I always will be, SD."

..._...

"You two, okay?"

It was Mindy, sticking her head around the door.

"Yeah, thanks."

Mindy came in and sat on the bed beside Stephanie.

"I've been meaning to ask, Steph – and maybe Saoirse can help... About that girl – in the shower..."

I saw Stephanie blush and look uncomfortable for a moment. Obviously, Mindy knew nothing about that event! Stephanie looked over at me.

"Mindy doesn't know about what went on in that place – I've not told her yet."

"Sorry if I..."

"No, SD – it needed to come out... Mindy knows that I killed my parents and my little brother, but she has yet to learn about my first hand-to-hand kill..."

I couldn't resist chipping in.

"It was an awesome sight. I was there, but I missed the actual fight. By the time I got to the showers and pushed through the crowds, I saw two people in the showers – one was dead, her head caved in and the other was standing butt naked, with tears streaming down her face and blood on her body. Steph was only eight at the time, but she had beaten a twelve-year-old girl to death, right there in the showers.

"It was the other girl's fault – she had been Steph's biggest tormentor, other than me, and she pushed Steph a little too far. We were all stunned with what had happened; the little British brat, who cried every damn night keeping us all awake and whom we expected to fail miserably, actually had teeth! Not only was she commended for her actions – she gained her coveted codename: psyche.

"That pissed a lot of people off – she was too young for a codename, but the powers that be liked what she did. That attack and killing also gave her some breathing space and she used it to excel in everything that she did. I hated to admit it at the time, but I was impressed with her resolve and how she progressed after that. I had spoken with some other girls about the actual fight and as I understood it – it had been violent; Stephanie went completely wild."

Stephanie was now blushing and staring down at her bare feet.

"I've seen Stephanie fight and when she goes wild, she sure goes wild!" Mindy commented.

"Wow..."

I turned to see two faces at the door. Both were stunned by what they had just heard. It was Anne-Marie who had spoken.

"You went through a lot, Steph," she said quietly. "But you're not a bad person – I know that."

..._...

"Mindy – err, could I ask you a personal question?" Saoirse asked.

"Of course – always..."

"Me and the short, skinny, Brit here," Saoirse went on, ignoring Stephanie's scowl, "were trained in your image – how did you become who you are?"

"Okay," I replied, getting comfortable on the bed and I waved Annie-Marie and Danny to join us.

Once the three girls and the boy were comfortable on the bed, I began the story of my life.

"It all started with my Daddy – he was a cop in New York and a very successful one. He was _so_ successful that he was framed by Frank D'Amico for a crime that he did not commit. He was ultimately thrown in prison and my mother suffered, not being able to cope - she was pregnant with me and she eventually took her own life. I was saved, but she died. I went to live with my Daddy's partner, Marcus, who brought me up for the next five years.

"I don't remember much from that early age, but I was a girly girl who liked pink dresses and My Little Pony... Actually, My Little Pony stayed with me... Anyway, when I was five, Daddy was released from prison and I went to live with him. The first few months were difficult, but fun. Then Daddy began to subvert and corrupt me - it was all a game, a game of superheroes. I had no way of seeing through it all, I loved the purple suit and the pink utility belt - the rest was just a game. By my sixth birthday, I had killed three men. I actually enjoyed it... I truly became Hit Girl – that is, I grew a dark side that became difficult to control.

"The next four years were spent building up everything that we could find about Frank D'Amico. We used torture and any interrogation method that got us the information we needed to complete our mission. The mission was to take down D'Amico and his entire organisation. I became more and more ruthless as time went on. Then a new vigilante came onto the streets when I was eleven."

"That would be me!" Dave said as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah – the dick in a wetsuit; you seen the 'I'm Kick-Ass!' video?"

"Yes – it was fun to watch..." Saoirse commented.

"Not so fun to experience..." Dave commented.

"Turned out that was Kick-Ass 2.0 – Dave's first trip out was about as successful as the Titanic's first voyage, and it almost ended up the same way too! But I won't dwell on that... Somehow, Frank D'Amico thought it was Kick-Ass going after his pushers – as if! Then Kick-Ass and I met, at some shitty apartment belonging to a dick called Rasul."

"I got to see Hit Girl in action for the very first time. I was amazed – appalled – scared – almost physically sick at what I was witnessing. But she was good – a dozen people died within two minutes – and the bitch smiled as she was doing it. Turned out she was showing off to me..."

"I had a small crush on the idiot... Well, things went to shit and Kick-Ass accidentally betrayed me and Daddy – _not_ his fault! I managed to rescue Kick-Ass, but not Big Daddy. Kick-Ass helped me avenge him and we both took down Frank D'Amico. Kick-Ass blew his ass out the window with a goddamn bazooka, would you believe."

"A bazooka!" Saoirse and Stephanie exclaimed together.

"It was one hell of an entrance I can tell you – didn't see much of it as I was all but out cold. He saved my life and I revealed my true identity to him. I have never regretted that day... Anyway, its bedtime – I'll cover 'Hit Girl and Kick-Ass – part 2', another night."

* * *

**_Tuesday night_**

**_Washington D.C._**

I had never been in the Capital before – the visit to collect Curtis after his parents died did not really count.

There was an event happening and Dave and Mindy Lizewski had been invited. So had a _good_ friend of ours...

..._...

"Oops! Terribly sorry, old chap!"

"Who the hell let goddamn kids in here?" Vossen complained as the teenage boy accidentally bumped into him.

"Tell me about it!" The slim blond-haired young woman stated. "Damn menace – they should all be institutionalised if you ask me."

"I can only agree, Miss...?"

"Williams, Mindy Williams..."

* * *

I enjoyed my chat with the cunt, it helped me get a good feel for my enemy.

Meanwhile, there was somebody else I needed to speak with and she was just finishing up with a tall gentleman.

"Good evening, you must be Deputy Director Landy," I began.

"Pamela Landy, yes..."

"Mindy Lizewski – we have a mutual acquaintance and I believe we can assist one another..."

"Is that so?" Landy replied cautiously. "Who is this acquaintance?"

"Four – fifteen – seventy-one..."

Landy paled for a second before regaining her composure.

"I see – is he well?" She asked.

"He is – he mentioned that you could be trusted..."

"I should be flattered – what is this about?"

"A greying piece of shit that looks remarkably like that gentleman across the room," I replied, sending a casual glance over at Noah Vossen.

Landy smiled and nodded.

"A very apt description, Mrs Lizewski, I feel dirty just sharing the same room as him."

* * *

"I will be in touch..." she finished, shaking my hand before walking away.

That was a strange encounter!

I looked down at my right hand; there was something in it... The card was purple, with two embossed letters. The girl was putting a lot of trust in me, exposing herself like that. However, if Jason Bourne was vouching for her...

I was looking forward to my next meeting, especially if Noah Vossen had pissed off Hit Girl!

* * *

After he got home, Vossen emptied out his pockets as he usually did.

"What?" He muttered as a small card appeared from his jacket pocket.

He picked up the card and his face went white as he felt the two embossed letters on the purple card... She had been there – she had been so close to him... Why hadn't she killed him?

Vossen was shaking at the thought of what might have occurred.


	254. Abigail

**_February 17th, 2016  
_****_Wednesday_**

The puppies were now four weeks old!

All seven were walking around relatively normally and we had introduced them to some soft food which was very amusing as it took several attempts for most of them to eat the meat – Layla was having none of it and it was a couple of days before she joined her siblings. It was also a difficult time for Sophia as most of the pups now had a full set of teeth. It was very obvious that Sophia was not keen to have that many sets of teeth anywhere near her nipples – I knew what she was feeling as I often had to warn Dave about _his_ teeth quite often!

I had to admit, I was very pleased not to have had to breast-feed anything.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Western Chicago_**

"Hey, Jackal – over here!"

My partner for the night strolled over and I pointed down at the body I had found. He took a moment to examine the body.

"Awesome tattoo on her neck," Jackal commented.

The woman had a spider-web tattoo on the left side of her neck, which showed beneath her long black hair.

"Is that a dog collar?" I asked.

"Looks like it, munchkin – you should be familiar with those!"

I felt myself blushing – would that dog collar thing ever go away?

"Look, _Jack_, my name is _Wildcat_ – not fucking 'munchkin'!" I growled.

"A girl gets boobs and she gets an attitude thrown in!"

"You wanna restart puberty?" I growled, deploying the claws on my left gauntlet, and the fucker laughed. I got no fucking respect!

..._...

The woman had long black hair, currently in two pigtails. She was dressed all in black, and apart from the dog collar, she also wore cool wristbands that bore skull and crossbones motifs. The woman was lying on the floor of the alley and she looked to have been knocked out, with a blow to the head.

Something told me _not_ to just call an ambulance.

I found her purse and dug through a load of crap, before finding some ID. The woman's name was Abigail Sciuto and apparently, she worked for the Federal Government, specifically as a Forensic Scientist for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I pulled out her cell phone, it was locked, but I inserted a special device that Battle Guy had provided into the USB connection and the phone unlocked after a twenty-second pause.

I found the most dialled number – it said one word: 'Gibbs'.

* * *

**_Washington D.C._**

The cell rang.

It was late, so the man was tempted to ignore it as he watched his black and white western on the old television set, but on checking the name on the screen, he accepted the call.

"Abby!"

"Afraid not!" A strange voice replied. "Are you Gibbs?"

"I'm Gibbs; what are you doing with that phone?"

"I've just found the phone's owner – she's currently unconscious and lying in an alleyway in Chicago."

"Chicago?"

"Chicago."

"Who are you?" NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked.

"My name is Jackal!"

* * *

**_Early the following morning  
Thursday_**

**_Washington Navy Yard_**

"Hey, Boss – it's a bit late!" NCIS Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo moaned.

"Abby is in trouble – we're on our way to Chicago..."

"Chicago?" NCIS Special Agent Timothy 'Tim' McGee echoed.

"Is there an echo in here?" Special Agent Gibbs complained.

"No, Boss," Special Agent DiNozzo replied. "And here is the final member of our little team..."

"Sorry – traffic!" NCIS Special Agent Ellie Bishop replied.

"At one in the morning, Bishop?" Special Agent Gibbs enquired. "Grab your gear – wheels up in fifty."

* * *

**_That same time_**

**_Chicago_**

My head hurt!

I remembered venturing into a bar near the south side of Chicago, I had been looking for tattoos and I had found one – at least I had thought so... Ow, my head hurt... I sat up and looked around me. At first I thought hospital; there was a lot of activity and I saw a woman facing away from me who wore a white doctor's coat. The hospital image rapidly vanished once I stood up, ignoring the pain in my head. There, standing a few feet away was a Chicago Vigilante in full body armour – she wore blue.

A name popped into my head: Shadow.

..._...

"Well, this ain't no hospital!" I commented.

"No – you are at the Fusion HQ, Miss Sciuto," Shadow growled.

They knew my name!

"You're awake!" The white-coated doctor, commented.

The doctor was wearing a mask of her own, white, in colour scheme. It covered her full face, so I could not see anything, but I was certain that she would be smiling.

"You, would be Medic!" I stated.

"You, would be right," Medic replied.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"No – we found you lying unconscious, well Jackal and Wildcat did... They decided to bring you back here..." Medic advised. "Jackal also called your Boss – a guy called..."

"Gibbs!" I filled in.

..._...

I walked unimpeded over towards a guard rail and I was stunned by what I saw below me. To my right, I saw a glass-enclosed facility that looked way more advanced than MTAC back in Washington. Behind the glass, I could see four people – all wore masks. One wore purple – that had to be the intrepid vigilante, Hit Girl. Another wore green and yellow – Kick-Ass!

Was I a fan of those vigilantes? A little, yeah! They did good, despite being criminals and mass murderers.

* * *

"What are you doing in Chicago?"

I looked over at Hit Girl as I drank my Caf-Pow – apparently Hal and Battle Guy had a thing for it too!

"I wasn't supposed to have come up for another day, but I decided to travel up early – you know, see the sights. I got antsy and wanted to start working on the case – a bad habit of mine..."

"You have some intriguing body-art and as for the collar..."

"Thanks..." I replied.

"Why don't you come downstairs and meet Hit Girl – she would like to know what NCIS is up to..." Shadow requested, although I sensed that it was not actually a request, but I was not being forced either.

* * *

**_Falls Church, Virginia_**

Warrant Officer Jennifer 'Jen' Coates entered the office of the Judge Advocate General for the United States Navy.

It was empty and it had been cleared, pending the arrival of the new JAG. Her Boss was due any moment. It had been many years coming, but well worth the wait. She was to run the office that she had once served as a lowly Petty Officer. So many years and so many happy and sad moments since that time she had been caught stealing and thrown in the Brig at Christmas. If it hadn't been for one man…

That same man now almost flew in the door.

"Morning, Coates!"

"Morning, Admiral!"

Rear Admiral Harmon 'Harm' Rabb, Junior, Judge Advocate General's Corps, United States Navy, took his seat behind the capacious desk and smiled up at Coates.

"It's good to be back, eh, Coates."

Ten years as the Force Judge Advocate, Naval Forces Europe in London, had served them both well. It had also served his new Executive Officer well, too. Colonel Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie, Judge Advocate General's Corps, United States Marine Corps, was very pleased with herself as she entered the office and sat down across from her husband. Despite marriage, 'Mac' had retained her maiden name for professional reasons, but she was still very proud to be Mrs Harmon Rabb.

..._...

Within minutes, two more Naval Officers entered the office and one stood at attention facing the two senior officers.

Twenty-seven-year-old, Lieutenant Mathilda 'Mattie' Grace Rabb, United States Navy, was fresh off the boat – literally. She had departed the _USS Ronald Reagan_ less than two days earlier and had then flown across the Pacific and the US from Yokosuka, Japan. She was a qualified F/A-18F Super Hornet pilot and she had been serving with VFA-2 aboard the _Reagan_.

The other officer was another JAG old hand and very familiar with the office and desk before him. Lieutenant-Commander Bud Roberts, Junior, Judge Advocate General's Corps, United States Navy, sat down alongside the Colonel.

"Mattie!" Harm announced with a laugh. "At ease, for the love of God!"

..._...

After a few minutes small-talk, there was a knock on the door and a yeoman whispered into Coates' ear.

Admiral Rabb raised an eyebrow at Coates' expression and was eager to find out what had caused the confused expression.

"You have a call, Admiral – a Mindy Lizewski..."

Admiral Rabb did not miss a beat, sweeping up the phone as it rang.

* * *

"Mindy! Long time, girl – congratulations on your marriage..."

"Thank you, Harm. I believe similar congratulations are in order, Admiral Rabb!"

"Thank you, Mindy – I never thought I would achieve Captain's rank, let alone gain a flag! Anyway – your call..."

"What can you tell me about a man called Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS?"

A wave of painful memories swept through my mind.

...+...

_"So, what makes you think that I would be involved in any other way than professionally with Lieutenant Singer?"_

_"You're more comfortable asking questions than you are answering them, huh?"_

_"I guess I'm not used to being a suspect."_

_"Suspect? Who said you were a suspect? Have I read you your Article 31 rights?"_

_"No, you haven't. Which means you're playing a very risky game, Gunny."_

_"I'm not smart enough to play risky games with a lawyer of your calibre, Rabb."_

_"That's 'Commander Rabb' or 'Commander', or 'Sir', Gunny. I believe, as a reservist, you're still technically in the Marine Corps."_

_"I am an NCIS Special Agent, and I don't have to salute you, or 'sir' you, or give you any military courtesy. But you know that. So who's playing the games here?"_

...+...

_"How long you been doing this, Gibbs?"_

_"Nineteen years."_

_"Can you tell somebody's lying by looking them in the eye."_

_"I can."_

_"Well, look into mine. Ask me. Ask me!"_

_"Would you kill for your brother?"_

...+...

"Gibbs? Now there's a painful name from the past... He tried to pin a murder on me, many years ago – he's sound, though. You can trust him – he has his own rules, much like you do and I suppose as I do, at least that's what my wife keeps telling me. I'll vouch for him – you have any issues, get him to call me and I'll vouch for you."

"Thank you, Admiral – give my regards to Mac and Jen. Hope to see you, if you're ever up our way."

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

It was a risk, but I had decided to help NCIS.

Abby had given me a description of those I was looking for and also their cell numbers, so finding them had not been especially hard. They had booked into a Ramada on the 1600 block, northwest of the O'Hare airport. I had watched them leave in two rented Dodge Chargers.

They were relatively easy to follow as they moved around the city. They were obviously searching for their colleague. As darkness began to fall, I decided to put them out of their misery.

..._...

The car with Gibbs and DiNozzo in pulled up near to Columbus Park – the other car was several miles away to the east. Both Federal Agents split up and began to examine the area. I knew that Gibbs was Marine, so I had to be careful.

Once DiNozzo was far enough away, I closed on Special Agent Gibbs.

"I wondered how long it would take before one of you guys found us," Gibbs drawled.

"Don't move!"

"I had no intention of moving – Hit Girl!"

I kept my pistol aimed.

"You have somebody that belongs to me."

"Yes... Sort of..."

"You will release her, or so help me God, I'll..."

"Slight problem – we're not exactly holding her..."

"Then where is she?"

"She won't leave!" I replied.

Special Agent Gibbs laughed.

"That's Abby!"

* * *

Gibbs had called back DiNozzo and then called the other car to meet them. That was when I was joined by Petra in Hound. In the rearmost seats were Wildcat and Trojan. Out of professional courtesy, I allowed the four Federal Agents to retain their firearms, but I passed out blindfolds.

"Non-negotiable!" I commented before holding out a Faraday bag for their cell phones.

We drove to Safehouse F, via a circuitous route to put them off our exact destination, but finally pulled into the rubbish strewn warehouse that led to the main pedestrian entrance of the Safehouse. We dropped them off and then drove off, but not before pointing out the open elevator.

By the time we had parked within the Safehouse, they were in the catchment area.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Nice bunker!" Special Agent DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Thank you..." I replied. "Please leave your firearms on the shelf before you... All of them – knives too."

Once the NCIS Agents were disarmed, I allowed them out of the catchment area and into the Safehouse where Gibbs was jumped upon by Miss Sciuto.

"Gibbs! You got to see it – this place is _so_ awesome!"

"All in good time, Abby!"

..._...

I knew what NCIS was looking for, so I put out a request to my snouts – I wanted to hear about a raven tattoo.

"Thank you, for helping us, Hit Girl," Gibbs said.

"A good friend of mine, Admiral Rabb, said that I could trust you..."

Gibbs looked a little bit shocked and so did DiNozzo.

"He did?" Gibbs enquired.

"I gather you two have a history, but Harm seemed to respect you – therefore, so do I.

Gibbs was able to persuade Abby to leave the Safehouse – there was a struggle with Special Agent McGee when he saw Marty's setup in the Control Centre, but we said he could come back another day...

* * *

**_Two days later  
Saturday morning_**

We were at D-JAK, just the two of us.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

"I didn't put up much of a fight the last time..." Saoirse said dejectedly

"Jeez, don't go all sentimental on me!" I retorted. "I want to see what you can _do_, personally."

"Didn't _she_ tell you how I fought?"

I grinned, fiendishly.

"_She_ said you fought like a pussy..."

Saoirse frowned and sent a strong kick in my direction as I baited her into action. It was the first time that we had fought, since that night a week ago. To be honest, Saoirse seemed a little scared of me and generally she had been trying to avoid me all week, but I had had enough of that and had dragged her down town. Maybe it was something to do with my almost killing her...

"Come on! You're no bloody use to me if you can't damn well fight... Okay, I almost killed you – get over it – the British short-ass was right; you _are_ a fucking pussy!"

Ouch! That kick of hers connected, and it hurt... Time to see how far I could push her before she snapped... I kicked back and forced Saoirse across the mat. I kept pushing, I tripped her and she fell hard onto her back. I gave her no space, pushing forward and kicking her in the side as she quickly scrambled to her feet. I never let her catch a breath, spinning her and throwing her hard towards the wall, but she flipped over backwards and came at me, anger growing in her eyes.

She went for my neck, trying to incapacitate me, but I dodged just in time – when pushed, she was good! Maybe, by almost killing her, I had damaged her confidence...

"Fucking worthless pussy!" I growled as I dodged again. "Did I break a nail?"

"Fuck you, Hit Girl..."

Saoirse flew at me in a fit of rage and caught me around the neck, pulling me down to the floor where she began to kick and punch me – it hurt too. I let her punch me for a minute before I flipped her over onto her back and pinned her down to the mat, my right forearm across her throat. I was hurting her as I pushed down, but that was the point. I could see fear growing in her blue eyes, just the same as the other night and she froze instead of fighting back...

"Fucking wimp!" I growled.

"Get the fuck off her!"

The angry voice had been unexpected as I had no idea anybody else was in D-JAK!

I then felt a sharp kick to my right side which drove me sideways and I hit the mat hard with somebody on top of me. That somebody punched me in the side of head and for a moment I saw stars, but quickly shook them away. I knew who had attacked me and I suspected why, too. I kicked the girl off me and sent her flying onto the mat.

"What are you doing here, Stephanie?" I asked as I lay on the mat, breathing heavily.

..._...

"I knew you'd take things too far – push her till she snapped!" Stephanie growled, putting herself between me and Saoirse.

Saoirse rose to a sitting position and looked shocked by the turn of events.

"You protecting her, Stephanie?" I asked gently.

"Damn right...!"

"I don't need protection from a little cry-baby, thanks..." Saoirse cut in, but she smirked at Stephanie who laughed.

The three of us went into the kitchen and I handed Saoirse some water, grabbing one for myself and a Coke for Stephanie.

"I'm sorry it I pushed you too far, Saoirse – I was worried about you..."

"I needed it. You scared me, last week and I was scared to be in the same room as you – I felt like you might..."

"Kill you?"

"Yes – but I know you wouldn't – unless I provoked you..."

"You fight really well – don't let a bully like me stop you fighting like you are able to – turn your fear to good use, turn it against your enemy..."

"You are no longer my enemy, Mindy, and neither are you, Stephanie..."

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Glenview_**

My worries about Anne-Marie and her fascinations with everything vigilante appeared to be valid.

On that Saturday afternoon, I walked past the girl's bedroom and I stopped dead at what I was hearing through the barely open door.

"Try it again…" Stephanie insisted.

"Show's over motherfuckers!" Anne-Marie growled.

What the fuck?

"No – like this... Show's over motherfuckers!" Stephanie growled in a much better imitation of the younger me – but with a British accent, which sounded kinda weird.

"Show's over motherfuckers!" Anne-Marie growled again – that time better.

My curiosity overflowed and I pushed open the door. There, standing in front of the full length mirror of the sliding wardrobe door were the two girls, about a foot apart and each was standing sideways, facing away from me and each with their right arm raised and with a pistol aimed at the mirror. Beside the two girls was a laptop with a freeze frame displayed on the screen – me about to shoot out the camera in the burnt out building.

"Show's over motherfuckers!" I growled.

"Damn, that was realistic..." Stephanie said spinning around. "Oops; busted!"

"What the hell are you two doing with pistols – _real pistols_?" I demanded, glaring at Stephanie.

"I wanted to add to the realism – I keep them under my mattress; you know, just in case..."

I seized the pistol from Anne-Marie's hand and noticed that there was no magazine in the butt of the Heckler and Koch USP Compact pistol. I was still madder than hell and the younger girl shrank before my glare. I turned to Stephanie.

"I'll talk to _you_ later..."

I hauled Anne-Marie out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

..._...

I paused at the bottom of the stairs and spun Anne-Marie around to face me.

"You ever swear like that again; you'll be eating soap for the next year! You _ever_ touch a gun without the express permission of _me_ or Dave, then you will really be sorry..."

"It wasn't even loaded..."

"Who said you could talk?"

Anne-Marie's expression was stormy and she glared back as viciously as she could. I grabbed her arm and dragged the girl downstairs and into the basement.

"Stand there and _do not _move..."

I walked over to the Armoury, err Panic Room, punched in a code and pulled open the heavy steel door. Once inside, I pulled a Glock 26 off the wall, ejecting the empty magazine. I double-checked that the magazine was indeed empty before selecting a small cardboard box containing ten 9-millimetre rounds. I triple checked the markings on the box and the rounds themselves before loading all ten into the magazine.

I walked back out to the basement, pulling back the slide and walking over to Anne-Marie who rather than looking worried, was seething with rage. I glared at her for a moment before moving into her personal space, a mere foot away from her – I leant down to her level.

"You think you're ready to become a vigilante... Hit me!"

The young girl just stared up at me – I slapped her. The slap was nowhere near as hard as that which I had used on Dave, but it still stung. She glared and I could see her struggling not to cry. Her small fists flexed as she struggled with her emotions and I could see the anger building inside her.

"Hit me!"

_Slap!_

Her face was red both with my slaps and her emotions.

"You're just a little girl, a scared little girl!"

"I am not!"

With that shout, Anne-Marie rammed her fist, full force, into my chest. It barely hurt, but Anne-Marie had put all her emotions into it.

"You are _not_ ready!" I shouted back, emptying all ten rounds rapidly, five either side of the screaming cowering girl.

* * *

"I hate her!"

I studied my little sister for a moment. I had heard the gunfire from the basement and was keen to know what had taken place.

"Tell me what happened."

"She is doing everything possible to stop me becoming a vigilante – she's horrible to me..."

Anne-Marie was _very_ angry – worse than I had ever seen her! She explained everything that had happened and I began to smirk as it all came out.

"So – you think Mum is trying to prevent you becoming a vigilante by not training you?"

"She tried to kill me!"

I shook my head and gave my little sister a very patronising look.

"The meanest, most vindictive vigilante the world has ever seen, _tried_ to kill a seven-year-old girl and _failed_! Think about that for a moment... That same person who refuses to train you, just taught you to take every emotion you had and turn it into a solid punch. She tried to kill you with blanks, Anne-Marie – blanks!"

"How...?"

"I recognised the sound – they are very different to live rounds, trust me."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"You're young is what you are. Get your coat – we're going for a walk..."

..._...

"What are we doing?"

It was the tenth time that she had asked and she was getting increasingly annoyed _and_ annoying! We had walked a carefully planned route. Despite what Anne-Marie thought, both she and her brother had been receiving training almost since the day they both found out about Fusion.

"Tell me about the man who just passed us – don't look..."

"It wasn't a man, it was a woman and she had blonde hair and was on her cell..."

"Is anybody following us?"

I grinned as I saw Anne-Marie glance sideways into the glass front of a shop.

"Not that I can see... Woah, hold on... What did I just do?"

"It's called counter-surveillance and we've been training going you and Danny for weeks."

"Who?"

"Me, Megan, Dave, Mindy, Chloe, Josh... Just because we didn't tell you, does not mean we weren't testing you each and every day since we got home from our pleasure cruise in the Caribbean."

"Every day?"

"Why do you think you knew to look out for things when we were attacked by SD?"

"Sorry... I need to apologise to Mom, don't I?"

"Without question!"

"Anybody ever tell you that you talk funny?"

"I could say the same thing about you..."

"Hey...! By the way – we're being stalked..."

"Who by?"

"Hi, kids!"

"Saw you a few minutes back, Mom!"

* * *

**_Two days later  
Monday evening_**

Turned out we had another vigilante in town!

She was called 'Raven', apparently and as I kept track of what went on in New York City, I also knew that she originated from there... What was a New York City vigilante doing in Chicago? I suppose I could ask myself the _same_ question!

As if that wasn't enough on top of everything else!


	255. Ruffled Raven

_This Chapter is the continuation of _**Curse of the Raven**_, _**Chapter 10**_..._

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_**

**_North Central Chicago_**

I was astride my Alpine White BMW R1200-GS Adventure, but dressed in a dark-blue set of motorcycle leathers with a black full face helmet.

I had watched from a block away as my target emerged from the warehouse before she walked the half mile to the nearest main road and hailed a yellow cab. I had followed that cab, from a distance, relying on Abby tracking the cab's GPS. I wanted to meet Raven and attempt to figure out what she was...

I had no idea what shit-storm I was about to cause.

..._...

After an hour, the cab pulled over and the girl climbed out after paying her fare. She must have been hungry as she headed directly into the McDonald's twenty yards away on the 600 block of North Clark Street. I parked up, removed my helmet and entered, finding myself standing four people behind her in the queue.

Morgan ordered a cheeseburger, large fries and a large Coke – hungry, as I thought. I watched her sit down at a table by the window and start to eat. I ordered the same and headed for the same table.

"May I join you, Morgan?"

I saw the weirdest expression ever as the girl studied my face – but she nodded and I sat down facing her. She was still scrutinising my face.

"I know you..."

"You do?" I asked a little surprised.

"New York – a little over two years ago... Grand Central Parkway..."

..._...

I froze, a cold feeling shooting up my spine – I reached for my concealed pistol. Then comprehension dawned on Morgan's face and she suddenly went very white and she dropped her cheeseburger to the table.

"You're here to kill me?" She asked quietly.

I blinked hard at that.

"If you believe me to be who I think you do – then you know that would not be true. From one New York vigilante to another – let's be friends..."

I stood up, leaving the shocked girl to her food – I left mine, along with something else.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I was still shaking as the young blonde girl walked out the door without giving me another look. It had taken me only a minute to recognise her – it was Hit Girl! I remembered vividly that day in September 2013 – the girl on the van, what was her name?

Mindy – Mindy Macready.

I finally saw the envelope on the table – _she_ had left it. I opened it – inside was a photo; it was the photo of a tattoo – a raven tattoo. But not just _any_ raven tattoo...

It was the one.

* * *

**_That night_**

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, Dave – I am... I know, we never go out alone; but this time I must and I saw something in that girl's eyes – she's safe. Only problem is, I see that same look that Chloe gets when she's after something – right before she fucks things up!"

Dave looked resigned to my actions – despite that fact that I knew he was unhappy; I knew my husband – so I had no need to worry.

..._...

I was out on my Panigale, cruising the Chicago streets. I knew where Raven was – we had planted a tracker on her motorcycle the other night. I had argued with Special Agent Gibbs, earlier that day. I knew that Raven wanted to get revenge, and I knew that she needed the closure. Gibbs understood, but he didn't want an investigation that might implicate his team, should things go wrong. Nor, could NCIS just walk away, leaving a murderer in the hands of vigilante justice.

We had agreed to disagree – for the moment!

Thirty minutes into my solo ride, I was annoyed to have my silence interrupted by a radio call from Hal.

"Worm would like an audience with your purpleness!" Hal said with a barely concealed snigger.

"Where is he?" I growled – then paused as a destination flashed up on the inside of my visor. "Oh, never mind!"

I ignored the laughter back at the Safehouse as I turned right, onto 50th Avenue and headed north. I then turned down an alley, just south of West 22nd Street.

There was Worm...

* * *

Stop shaking, she won't harm you... Bullshit!

Damn, she' got nice curves – she'd kill you out of hand for thinking that if she knew... Why do I risk my life seeing her? Because you are under her protection – nobody dares touch you, you dick! She didn't even climb off her purple Ducati – she just sat there, the engine idling smoothly.

She turned her head to follow my approach. I kept my hands visible at all times – I knew how the game was played, and I knew that Hit Girl liked her little games...

"Hi, Boss!" I tried.

No movement, just the blank stare of the helmet. I couldn't help it, but my eyes focussed on the pistol that hung on her left hip, the razor-sharp throwing knives on the same thigh – such lovely thighs. The twin swords on her back – I had seen her in action... I knew of men who had died at her own hands. Nobody knew her age, some said twelve – some said in her twenties. Me? I went with late teens.

Many played the game; was she blonde, brunette, red-haired? We spent many hours discussing Hit girl. I had a bet in place that she shaved her... Not that we would ever find out – pity... There were other bets: 'Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were shagging', 'Wildcat was their offspring', 'Kick-Ass was fucking Shadow', 'Petra and Mist were an item'. Unfortunately, so far, there had been no confirmations nor denials.

For some strange reason, we just could not find anybody brave enough to go up to Shadow and ask her if she was being poked by Kick-Ass!

..._...

"You had something for me?"

She growled – sent a shiver down my spine! Don't ask...

"You lookin' for the raven tattoo?"

The silence could have meant anything... To me though, it meant continue or die!

"He's here – in Chicago, I mean – he has a thing for killing, more particularly, he has a hard-on for killing Marines..."

"I hate to say it..." Hit Girl growled. "... But you done good, Worm..."

Thank God!

Hit Girl kicked her motorcycle into gear.

"There's more!" I called out.

The blank look and silence meant 'get to it – or else...'

"He's been seen working at the CTA place on 54th Avenue..."

Hit Girl nodded and threw me something before speeding off. It was a roll of bills – it was a roll of singles! But then I smiled, only the top five were dollar bills; the remaining twelve were Benjamins!

She did love her little jokes!

* * *

The night was still young, so I thought that I might just enjoy myself for a minute or two...

I hit the McDonald's on West Cermak Road, which caused a bit of a stir, I can tell you... It was not every day that a fully-armed vigilante walked in and calmly queued for a quarter-pounder with cheese! I tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing – maybe it was the pistols, blades and swords – or it could have been the laughter back at the Command Centre, whatever it was, I felt a little uncomfortable...

"Welcome to McDonald's, err... Hit Girl..."

"Quarter-pounder with cheese..."

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Yeah... I'll take a Dr Pepper too, please."

"Will you be eating in?"

"Yeah, why not..."

..._...

Surprisingly quickly, I had my tray and I sat down in a distant corner – not that it made a difference... I was being watched, actually 'stalked' was probably more like it! Despite it being after eight at night, there were still some kids in the restaurant. One, a few inches short of four-foot and with short blonde hair, was watching me and she was steadily getting closer. I was half way through my burger when a little face appeared beside my table.

"May I help you, little lady?"

"Are you the real, Hit Girl?" She demanded.

"How could you tell?" I countered.

"I don't know..."

"Well, I 'ain't gonna kill anybody in here!"

Just then, there was a lot of shouting and several youths poured into the restaurant, shouting and swearing. I placed my burger down on the table and glared at the youths.

"You dare disturb these diners _or_ me..." I growled loudly, leaving the rest unsaid, but very clear.

All seven stopped dead and went very silent and very white.

"Time to leave – wrong place..." One said and they all bolted for the door.

I lifted my burger back up for another bite.

"You're the real Hit Girl, all right!" The girl stated loudly.

Just for some peace and quiet, I gave her one of my cards.

"Mommy, mommy, look what Hit Girl gave me..."

..._...

"Please tell me you did _not_ just give a little girl one of those damn cards..." Kick-Ass growled from the Safehouse.

"Am I that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Why do I put up with your shit?"

"Because nobody gets you off better..."

It suddenly felt very hot under my mask and the laughter over the comms was _not_ helping! I finished my burger, fries and Dr Pepper, then waved goodbye to my fans... I had barely pulled on my helmet, when I saw the indicator showing where Raven was – she was not far off.

Time for some more fun!

* * *

I turned left out of the McDonald's before heading east along West Cermak Road.

There was a tense moment as I drove past the Cicero Police Department – they were not as pro-vigilante as the CPD, but I just received the odd nod from the cops present. At South Cicero Avenue, I made a right turn, heading south. Raven was stationary, only a short distance ahead, on West Ogden Avenue. Half a mile later, I took a right and then another right onto West Ogden Avenue. That was when the whole evening went to shit...

I could see Raven – she was off her motorcycle and standing in the road, just before the junction with West 25th Place and West 26th Street. She had her pistol out and aimed at a man on the ground. As far as I could tell, she had hauled the man out of his car and he was lying on his back, arguing with the New York vigilante.

Then I saw the flash followed by the sound of the crack as Raven shot the man in the head.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Holy fuck!"

Battle Guy suddenly sat up straighter as he saw the blatant murder before him. The full colour, high-definition image was being sent directly from the camera on the front of Hit Girl's Ducati Panigale motorcycle.

"Snuff film!" Psyche commented.

"_Nobody_ kills in my City!" Hit Girl growled.

As we watched, the car – a yellow Mustang – bolted forwards with the rear wheels spinning on the blacktop before gripping and sending the car down West 26th Street at speed. Raven seemed oblivious to anything around her and she did not seem to have seen Hit Girl as she swung herself smoothly onto her Yamaha Super Ténéré.

She took off after the Mustang. For a moment the camera wobbled as Hit Girl applied power and the Panigale shot forwards in pursuit, rapidly passing through 20mph, 30mph, 40mph and on to 70mph.

"What the fuck is going on?" Psyche enquired.

"No idea, kid, but I'm sending their position to Kick-Ass and his team..." Battle Guy replied.

* * *

**_West 26th Street_**

The Mustang was snaking through traffic with Raven glued to its ass...

I hoped the kid was good, otherwise she was going to die at the speeds that we were riding. What was so important about that dead man? Who was he and who was in that Mustang?

"Battle Guy – get Rhino up to find out who that dead guy is..."

"Psyche's talking to him now..."

All covered as usual! I had to concentrate on avoiding obstacles – I had to stop her before she killed herself and... Oh fuck! I almost T-boned a bus at the junction of South Pulaski Road… I lost precious time as I was forced to come to a snatch clenching stop before accelerating away again. At least I had no need to keep the bitch in sight – the tracker provided her position for me.

The only good thing to say for the entire chase was that West 26th Street was very straight... We raced for three miles before the road angled from its easterly course towards northeast and became South Blue Island Avenue at South Western Avenue. By that time, I was level with Raven and I tried to wave her down, but she ignored me, or she just plain did not see me. She seemed very intent on finishing the chase.

..._...

I was getting more and more concerned by the chase – hey I loved speed too, but I was _not_ stupid! By this time, the CPD had become involved and a car tried to head off the Mustang, but it was smashed off to one side by the driver. As I flashed past, I was glad to see that the two officers were unhurt.

The South Ashland Avenue junction with West Cermak Road and South Blue Island Avenue was a five-point junction and busy at most times of the day. The Mustang driver leant on his horn and swerved through the traffic attracting similar horn blasts from the other drivers. He narrowly avoided colliding with a CTA bus and was forced onto the grounds of Juarez High School, where he took off through the park heading for West 21st Street.

Raven weaved in between the cars and I tried to cut her off, but she turned and looked directly at me, but then accelerated away.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her!" I growled.

"Let's just try and find out what's goin' on first..." Kick-Ass cut in quite reasonably.

"The way she's going she'll kill _herself_, Hit Girl..." Battle Guy reasoned.

The Mustang blazed out of the park and straight over West 21st Street narrowly avoiding passing cars. Raven slowed, as did I, as we continued up South Blue Island Avenue in a north-easterly direction.

..._...

At West 18th Street, Raven's luck began to run out as she swerved and skidded into the side of a CTA bus, but she seemed uninjured and she continued her pursuit after the bus had moved out of the way. The Mustang's luck also seemed to running out as it was driving slower than before and I could see steam coming from under the bonnet and there was an oil trail on the road – which I was doing my best to avoid.

Raven was close to the Mustang's tail and I was close behind her as we blazed under the railroad at West 16th Street. The sound of our exhausts echoed and reverberated around as we shot through the underpass. On the other side, I received a warning.

"District 12 has a stop-stick deployed ahead of you!" Battle Guy called.

The District 12 Headquarters was approaching on the left and I could see flashing blue lights as the Mustang approached. I saw the cop with the stop-stick and he caught the Mustang on the front left tyre by the looks of things. The same cop rapidly pulled the stop-stick out of the way when he recognised me approaching and he waved... he had also pulled it away before Raven was caught.

..._...

Everything in my brain kept saying: 'Danger, Hit Girl, Danger!' For once, I was going to listen to my own instincts before the wrong people died.

"Standby for lights out!" I called, seeing that both Jackal and Shadow were in place.

As expected the Mustang turned right onto West Roosevelt Road, losing speed as it struggled to steer with one destroyed tyre. We were approaching the 'University of Illinois at Chicago' campus when I accelerated ahead of Raven and cut in front, forcing her to slam on her brakes. Jackal and Shadow moved to box her in.

"Lights out!" I growled and several miles away a button was pushed at the Safehouse.

* * *

What the fuck was she playing at?

She cut me up! Two more motorcycles appeared and every time I swerved to get around Hit Girl and her purple motorcycle, I was blocked by Jackal or Shadow. Then all of a sudden the dash before me cut out and then the engine began to surge and cough before dying and nothing happened when I hit the starter. I coasted to a stop on the median of West Roosevelt Road – _it was them_ – they fucking did this!

"What the fuck did you do?" I yelled, pulling out my pistol and pointing it directly at Hit Girl.

She did not even look at me, she just looked at Jackal.

"Sort your bitch out!"

With that, Hit Girl was gone in a squeal of rubber and I turned my pistol on Shadow.

..._...

I climbed off my motorcycle and placed it onto its stand. Jackal and Shadow did the same.

"Cut it the fuck out!" Shadow growled and she ripped the pistol from my hands. "You'll get it back when you learn to behave and grow the fuck up!"

"Fuck you!" I retorted.

I was beyond angry – this fucking _Fusion_ had lost me my fucking trail! I reached for my sword.

"Don't..." Jackal said with a shake of his canine head.

I punched him, hard in the chest and he almost fell backwards but he braced himself. That was when Shadow flipped me over and I crashed to the ground on my back.

"Hey, Raven – calm the _fuck_ down..." She hissed.

Jackal made to help me up, but I ignored his offered hand.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from me, Jackal – why the _hell_ should I trust _you_?"

..._...

I saw Jackal hang his head for a moment and then he reached up to the base of his mask before speaking again, only this time the electronically altered voice was gone.

"Because... Because, I'm somebody who cares for you... I know who you are Raven; I have for a while now..."

Joshua! I stared at him for a moment before replying. He knew who I was – no big deal and he had given away his own identity to help me. I reached out with my gloved hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

Just then, Shadow came into my line of sight and I studied the slim figure in the combat suit – it had to be Chloe.

* * *

The Mustang had managed to travel another two-thirds of a mile before expiring.

I found the car at the side of the street, near to the South Branch of Chicago River. I stopped and parked my Ducati, removing my helmet. A large man appeared from the Mustang. He seemed pissed some reason!

"Who the _fuck_ are you and why is Raven after you?" I growled angrily.

"How would I know – she killed my partner..."

"You are coming with me – dead or alive, but preferably alive; I like to play with my food before I kill it..."

"Fuck that!" The man said loudly.

He turned to run, but his jaw came into contact with a very ridged gauntlet.

"Oops!" Kick-Ass commented as he gazed down at the unconscious man.

* * *

"Is my motorcycle fucked?"

"Nah..." Jackal replied. "It'll be back to normal in a few minutes."

He was right – within five minutes the engine was running as if nothing had happened.

"Neat trick!" I growled as I pulled on my helmet.

Shadow and Jackal did the same. My mind was reeling as I considered what had just happened. I had lost that man, but I had discovered a big secret. What would my Aunt and Uncle say? Maybe, they would not have to know...

"Okay," Jackal said as he started the engine on his Triumph motorcycle. "Time to see inside your Safehouse – you leading, or am I?"

"I'll lead!"

* * *

**_A half hour later_**

**_Raven Nest_**

I led the two vigilantes into the warehouse and parked alongside the RV.

I saw my Uncle appear with a pump-action shotgun in his hands and aim the weapon directly at Jackal. I quickly stood directly in the line of fire and raised my hands. My Uncle looked pissed, but he lowered the weapon.

"You had better have a damn good reason for this..."

"I do," I said as I pulled off my helmet, wig and domino mask.

My Uncle's eyes went wide as I exposed my identity to the two vigilantes who after a moment's hesitation did the same, removing their own helmets and masks. Aunt Em appeared beside her husband with obvious concern etched into her expression.

"Uncle John, Aunt Em – please meet Joshua and Chloe..."

"_That_ Joshua?" Aunt Em enquired.

"Yes, the Joshua from New York..."

"The one you used to talk about in your sleep?" Aunt Em persisted.

"Yes – that one – can we change the subject, _please_?"

"You are Shadow and Jackal," Uncle John stated.

"We are – Marcus said that we could trust you both," Josh said conversationally.

..._...

After handshakes were exchanged, I took a moment to examine the _Fusion_ body armour up close, including the weapons.

"You two are awesome vigilantes..." I commented and I was surprised to see Chloe blush.

"I don't know about _awesome_..." She muttered.

"Mr Newton, our boss has invited you to bring your, err..."

"... _Raven Nest_..." I interjected and Chloe chuckled.

"... _Raven Nest_, to a more secure location. We should leave it for another half-hour and then move out – can you pack up that quickly?" Josh finished.

"Yes, we can."


	256. Raven Resolute

**_Wednesday Night_**

**_Safehouse D_**

The large door slid shut behind us as we followed the two motorcycles into the darkness.

For a moment, I felt panic rising, but I pushed the feeling down – I trusted Josh explicitly. After a short pause, the lights came up and I immediately recognised the enormous bulk of _Titan_ and several other vehicles including a big-rig and a trailer. I also recognised two people standing beside another armoured vehicle – neither were wearing body armour, but they were both very familiar. I climbed down from _Raven Nest_ and walked forward, conscious of the enormous form of Kick-Ass standing off to one side, a wicked looking assault rifle in his hands.

"Hello, Mindy – good to see you again," I said receiving a smile in return before turning to the man beside her. "You too, Mr Williams."

"Call me Marcus, Morgan."

"Christ!" Uncle John said as he walked over to his friend. "This kind of explains a few things..."

"A lot to take in, John – you too, Emily."

"Thank you for protecting our wayward girl," Aunt Em said.

"Oh, I'm used to wayward girls!" Marcus chuckled and I saw Mindy scowl.

Kick-Ass lowered his rifle and he removed his mask.

"Dave, Dave Lizewski," he said as he held out his hand. "Otherwise known as Kick-Ass!"

I saw Mindy roll her eyes and mutter, "Dumbass".

"Morgan, Morgan Hella – otherwise known as Red Raven."

I took his hand and shook it.

* * *

I found myself being led down a long corridor.

My Aunt and Uncle were back with Marcus and I was following Mindy, Dave, Josh and Chloe. I had no idea where I was going, but I had been told to bring my mask. Finally, we emerged into a corridor beside an elevator.

"Welcome to Safehouse F, Morgan!" Josh said as a door released and we passed into a glass enclosure.

"Oh, wow..." Was all I could say.

Chloe placed her hand against a glass panel and a glass door clicked opened. I walked through into a large area that had been literally cut from the rock beneath Chicago. I took in everything I could but struggled with information overload. Then I found Mindy in my face; the smile was gone – she looked pissed.

"Now the touchy-feely happy moment is over, I want to kick your fucking ass!"

With that, Mindy seized my arm and all but dragged me up some steel stairs. It never occurred to me to struggle, or to reach for my weapons.

Mindy was Hit Girl – I had no defence against her!

..._...

I was pulled along a catwalk and thrown onto a couch in a large open room.

"Where the fuck, do you get off killing in _my_ city?"

It was not quite a yell, but it was still scary – especially as I was being yelled at my somebody with no obvious weapons on show, while I was fully armed and in body armour.

"I held out a hand of friendship to you, but then your tore up Chicago and shot a man dead!"

"He refused to answer my questions..."

"You mean you lost control of the situation?" Mindy asked, calming down slightly.

"Yeah..."

"You could have killed yourself, too. How's your arm – I saw you collide with that bus?"

"Bruised – I've not had a chance to check it yet..."

"There's a bathroom over there, go check yourself out and then we can talk about that cunt you were chasing."

"Did you get him?" I asked excitedly.

"Go sort yourself out and then I'll bring you up to date..."

..._...

When I emerged from the bathroom, I found Chloe waiting for me.

"You okay?" She asked with a tone of genuine concern.

"Just some wicked bruising, but I've had worse!"

"Hit Girl wants us down below..." Chloe advised ominously as she pulled on her mask.

I did the same and followed her, noticing for the first time a very young girl, maybe eight or nine, watching me. What was a little girl doing in the Safehouse? I also noticed that the girl had a small pistol in a holster clipped to the belt of her jeans. I was watched all the way down the first set of stairs and then again as we went down another set of stairs.

"Don't mind her – she's British!" Shadow commented as if it explained everything...

We passed a large glazed in exercise area and then passed through a door with an ominous sign: '**Interrogation and Holding**'.

* * *

Raven went for the door handle, but I caught her and waved her to the side.

"No weapons inside – leave it all in a locker," I advised, pointing at several large lockers mounted outside the door.

I stowed my own weapons, as Raven stowed hers. Next, I placed my hand on the adjacent scanner, the door released and I waved Raven inside.

..._...

Raven stopped dead as I closed the door behind her.

"You got him!" She growled.

On the far side of the room was a small six-foot by ten-foot cell. The cell had a concrete bed built into the wall on one side, a steel toilet and a steel sink. The front of the cell was formed by steel bars, with a door to the left which was locked. The door could only be released from the Control Centre.

"Oh, great, it's the little girl!" The man growled from the other side of the bars.

"Shut the fuck up, cunt!" Hit Girl growled and the man went silent.

"Raven – meet Harry Stewart."

"I don't wanna meet him – I wanna kill him..." Raven hissed.

"All in good time, my dear Raven," Hit Girl replied. "All in good time..."

* * *

"Let's start things right," Hit Girl began. "You are going to answer some questions..."

"Fuck you, bitches!" Stewart growled "That is precisely what I am gonna do to each and every one of you three – I'm gonna fuck you till you fucking eyes pop out and then..."

"Original, very original..." Hit Girl drawled, cutting him off.

Then Stewart spa through the bars, his effluent landing on Hit Girl's armoured chest. Hit Girl just looked up at the camera, nodded, and there was a dull click from the door to the cell, which slid open soundlessly.

..._...

Before the man could react, Hit Girl reached in and using her considerable strength, she dragged the man out and smacked his head down hard on the top of the wooden table outside of the cell. The unfortunate man yelled out in pain. Hit Girl leant down so her mouth was only inches from his left ear.

"You listen and you listen good. Answer the questions, and I won't kill you. Don't answer the questions..."

Harry Stewart screamed as Hit Girl drove a small throwing knife through the back of his hand into the top of the table.

"Let me tell you a story..." Shadow began. "There was a twelve-year-old-girl and she was tucked up safely in her bed at home. That night, some bad men broke in and they attacked her parents before trying to rape that little girl. However, that little girl was very, very brave and she fought back..."

I felt a little embarrassed by Shadow's comments, but I was pleased that she approved of what I had done all those years previously. I hated recalling that night, but I could understand Shadow's reasons for bringing it up.

"... She killed a man, but two others escaped – do you want to stand in the way of that girl's revenge for her dead parents?"

The man thought through his pain and I saw fear in his eyes. I had recognised it the moment Shadow had mentioned the two that had escaped – _he_ was the second man.

I moved towards the man and he flinched.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Thursday_**

**_North Park Elementary School_**

"Miss Lizewski!"

Huh, what?

"Miss Lizewski, are you on the same planet as the rest of us?"

There were giggles from some of the other fourth-grade girls and I could see some exaggerated eye-rolling from the boys.

"Err, yes, miss."

I scowled at the boys – they irked me! I also felt myself blushing in response to the giggling.

"I hope I am not boring you, young lady..."

"Steph, is _not_ a lady, miss," a boy called out with a snigger, triggering some general laughter.

"Thank you, Mister Evans!"

"Yes – thanks, Jackson!" I growled.

* * *

Later that day, I sat down in the lunch room just as I had done at noon each day for the previous six weeks, since I had started at the school.

Fourth grade was boring, at least _I_ thought so, which meant that my mind tended to drift off and it tried to fill itself with something much more exciting. I preferred to run through the intricacies of taking a Glock pistol to pieces rather than the Distributive Property of Multiplication in Maths – I, like Joshua, refused to call it 'Math'!

I was soon joined by four other kids – they seemed to have gravitated toward me over the past couple of weeks, no idea why. Each was in my grade and I quickly saw them as my friends.

I glared at Jackson Evans; a slim ten-year-old brown-haired boy.

"I _can_ be a lady, thank you very much, Jackson!"

"I was only kidding, Steph..."

"We're still trying to figure you out, girl," nine-year-old Alison 'Ali' Johns commented.

"Figure what out?" I enquired.

"You're a British kid in an American city – you're an oddity," Ali explained.

"Okay... Oh, hi Megan," I called out as Megan walked past with her friends – she nodded and smiled at me.

"You know her?" Craig James asked.

"She's my Aunt," I explained to the blond-haired kid.

"Wow – she's violent; you know that, don't you?" Katherine 'Katy' Evans asked.

"Yes – I do," I laughed. "But, what can I say..."

"I've seen you with that girl, the one in second grade who keeps getting into fights – what's her name?" Ali asked.

I laughed.

"That would be Anne-Marie – she's my little sister and she has a twin – Danny."

"You're nice, Steph – just a little strange!" Jackson commented and I smiled.

"Jeez – just tell him you fancy him, Steph..."

"What?" I growled at Anne-Marie as she walked past. "Second graders are not allowed in this part of the lunch room – _so get_!"

Anne-Marie smirked as she walked away.

"She says your name in her sleep, _Jackson_!" She called out as she then ran back to her table.

* * *

**_Safehouse D  
Raven Nest_**

I paced backwards and forwards and I had done since I had woken up that morning.

"Problem?"

I turned to see Mindy coming towards me from the direction of the tunnel that led to Safehouse F. I was alone – my Aunt and Uncle were with Marcus and a guy called Jack Bay. My mind was troubled – between my information and that of Mindy, I had captured the second man and we knew where the killer of my parents was.

I wanted to kill them both, but a part of me said that I should hand them both over to Special Agent Gibbs.

"What do I do, Mindy – my heart says kill them both..."

"I know this one – your brain says hand them over to justice; a difficult choice and one that I have fought with many times over the years."

"So...?"

Mindy sighed.

"I can't make the decision for you, Morgan – that is for you to decide... I know, it's a lot for a sixteen-year-old girl to cope with," Mindy replied after a minute's thought. "I had to make these decisions on my own, after my Daddy died; I had nobody else – at least until Dave appeared on the scene."

"Thanks for nothing!" I groused with a forced smile.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Friday_**

**_Glenview_**

"You sure about this, Steph?"

"Yeah, Mum – I want to fit in..."

"If you say so – it's up to you."

"Oh – this is good..." Anne-Marie laughed as she entered the kitchen. "What are you wearing?"

"A skirt – what about it?" I responded, feeling a little shy. "I'm a girl..."

I was wearing a navy blue skirt that fell to just below my knees, plus tights of the same colour.

"I keep forgetting that..." Anne-Marie commented. "It's only when I see you in the shower that I notice you are, in fact, a girl!"

"Get back to your cereal, you terrible tike!" Mindy laughed as I blushed.

Anne-Marie did just that.

"I bet _Jackson_ will like the skirt..." Danny cut in and I felt my face explode into flames and I tried to hide my face from Dave and Mindy.

"Tell us _more_, Stephanie," Dave chuckled.

I scowled.

"He's a boy in my class – and we are _just_ friends..."

"So were Mindy and I..." Dave chuckled.

"I will kick your little bottom _so_ hard, Anne-Marie!"

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Where's Marty?"

"He's in the Data Core, next door," Abby commented.

I headed through to Safehouse E and meandered through the corridors and then down two levels until I reached a steel door. I placed the palm of my right hand onto an adjacent scanner and the door released. I found myself facing a glass door beyond which was a mass of flickering lights and my master technology expert. He released the lock on the glass door and I entered the Fusion Data Core.

On my left were several racks, all loaded with servers and storage devices. This was the Primary Data Core – we had three others. The Secondary Data Core was in New York, the Tertiary Data Core was in Gotham, while the fourth was in the UK. Marty and Abby called them, Alfa, Bravo, Charlie and Delta respectively.

To the right, Marty had a large work area. All around him were new servers and a multitude of spare parts, including some items awaiting repair. However, directly ahead lay a steel cage, within which Marty was currently working. You entered via a mesh 'air lock'. The cage was designed to prevent all signals from any devices getting out to the outside world. That would be very difficult as we were over a hundred feet below tonnes of rock, steel and concrete, but we took no chance's!

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Rebuilding the RAID array was _not _easy, but the hard drives we seized from the CIA Safehouse should provide us with some decent intelligence – once decrypted of course."

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Glenview_**

"I hate her!"

"Hate who, honey?" Dave asked.

"Her!"

I turned to see Stephanie pointing at Anne-Marie who froze, her eyes wide at Stephanie's expression of loathing. Anne-Marie looked like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights. What could the girl have done to her sister?

"The bitch humiliated me – in front of my friends. I am never wearing this damn skirt again!"

"If you hate her so much, kill her..." I suggested, smirking at Dave who just shook his head slowly.

"What!" Anne-Marie exclaimed as she dropped her school bag and bolted for the stairs.

Stephanie calmed down and looked up at me. She smiled before she spoke.

"That was nasty – you know that I would _never_ hurt that girl..." she began then stopped. "... Oh very good – love the psychology there..."

"Just scare her a bit – but don't go too far... The skirt suits you; don't let the little scamp get to you," I advised.

..._...

I found her in her bedroom.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What do you think I _should_ do to you?"

Anne-Marie was squirming and looked worried.

"I'm sorry – I couldn't help it... You know I have a cruel streak and I saw you blushing when Jackson commented on how he liked your skirt..."

"You will be very sorry," I replied, doing my best to supress a smile.

Now, the girl looked scared – I could not do it...

"Just fucking with you... I know you didn't mean it and I know that you know I would never hurt you."

"You do look good in the skirt, Steph – I mean that."

"But you still have to pay for humiliating me..."

* * *

By the time I reached the top of the stairs, I heard laughter.

I found Anne-Marie being tickled by her big sister and Stephanie was relentless. Danny had been attracted by the noise and he was laughing as his twin wriggled and screamed on the floor. He did not have his twin sister's cruel streak, but he enjoyed seeing her suffering in ways that would not hurt her.

Life in the Lizewski household was never dull!


	257. Advance Preview

**Coming this April (hopefully) or maybe May...**

**To an internet connection near you...**

**A new story from the _Forsaken_ universe...**

**T**-**H**-**E**

**F**-**U**-**S**-**I**-**O**-**N**

**U**-**L**-**T**-**I**-**M**-**A**-**T**-**U**-**M**

**_Synopsis:_**_ Stephanie, aka Psyche, was part of a US Government experiment, codenamed Urban Predator. The aim of the experiment was to produce assassins and educate them from a very young age. The experiment was compromised and ultimately abandoned, leaving the last two victims alone to deal with their altered minds. One of the victims was Miranda Swedlow, aka Night-Bitch, aka Aurora. She knew that only one person could help her and that person was Dave Lizewski, aka Kick-Ass. On hearing about Stephanie and her lost childhood, Mindy Lizewski, aka Hit Girl, began another crusade, this time to destroy those responsible for destroying yet another young girl's childhood._

**Experience 30+ chapters of non-stop _Fusion_ fun, Hit Girl fury and Kick-Ass action...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...as _Fusion_ travel to the UK...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Alexander Cartwright. You fought his team the other day – just got  
facial recognition on him. Turns out the guy is on Mindy's watch list..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"I can't go into detail . . . I need to brief you in person . . . I'm coming to see you..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_With that, I ran over the bridge and elbowed the first man in the face – he  
carried what looked suspiciously like a four-foot long fence post!_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"No more?" Jackal enquired enthusiastically._

_"Wait until the pubs turn out, then you'll have plenty..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Eight against twenty-seven – hardly seems fair . . . for them."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_I quickly severed both hands on the up-swing and stabbed him through the heart  
with my Tanto. I turned to take down the third man, but he was already falling –  
strangely his head seemed to hover before following the rest of his body._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...the situation quickly escalates...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Waterloo Station, south entrance, thirty minutes..."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"They call me Hit Girl..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"We're safe, Dad . . . Mindy's driving..."_

_"Do I hear sirens? Are you being chased?"_

_"Not exactly... Mindy's driving a Police car and we're doing fifty  
towards Marylebone and Paddington with blues and twos..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_The pair of red-painted BMW X5 Police SUVs appeared out of nowhere, just as  
we reached a fairly clear section of road, both SUVs heading directly towards us._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...and then after a member of their team is kidnapped...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can  
tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have  
acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you  
let the girl go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you; I will not pursue you.  
__But if __you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...they travel to continental Europe where they meet new vigilantes...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_As of 2016, real vigilantes existed in Chicago, New York City, Gotham and Star City.  
As for Europe, there was a new vigilante organisation growing in Scotland, while on  
the main continent, there was just one known real vigilante – and she was in Paris..._

_"Bonne soirée, Hit Girl!"_

_I turned slowly to see a slim figure crouched on the rooftop, not twenty feet away. I smiled  
on recognising one of the very few other, serious, vigilantes that operated in the world._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...and tour (actually, fight across) Europe, beginning with France...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"You hungry, Steph?"_

_"Hell, yeah!"_

_"Killing gives you an appetite, doesn't it?"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_The Audi RS6 executed a perfect power slide as it hit the Place Charles de Gaulle that encircled  
the Arc de Triomphe. The red RS3 promptly followed suit, determined not to be out-done. But  
before the blue RS3 could follow, an unmarked grey Citroen C5 with blue lights appeared._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_We came around a corner and found eight French National Police  
RAID Officers and they instantly raised their rifles toward us._

_"Arrêtez! Levez vos mains!"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...they race to recover their kidnapped colleague...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_The girl hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room. Her once beautiful,  
naked body, all five-feet-seven-inches of it, was now covered in bruises and  
blood from head to toe. She was unconscious, her long brown hair hanging  
free, her skin covered in sweat from her ordeal. The room stank, from the  
pool of urine at the young girl's feet as well as from the sweat and blood._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...before it is too late...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_The man held up a piece of copper rod, about two-foot-long and two inches in  
diameter with a wooden handle. There was a length of electrical cable attached  
to the rod and it seemed very obvious where the rod was going to be inserted._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...no limits are set to finding her...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"We need some questions answered. You cooperate and we all go home –  
you don't cooperate; I get to have some fun. So please, don't cooperate..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_The drill span up to speed and rapidly cut through the flesh of the man's  
thigh. He screamed, as the blood streamed from the wound and there was  
a grating noise as the drill bit found the bone and easily cut through and  
continued until the chuck was half an inch from the man's bruised skin._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Now, what many people don't know is that it takes skill to electrocute somebody,  
where only pain is inflicted, but not death. Well, not immediately anyway..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...the team visit other countries: Germany...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah, honey?"_

_"Why is Mom smirking like that – it's scaring me..."_

_Mindy began to put her foot down . . . she held it there. We flashed past a blue  
Audi RS3 as we approached 152 kilometres-per-hour. We were rapidly passing  
200kph and advancing on 250kph . . . I studied the fuel gauge as we slowed._

_"After that gas guzzling exercise, we had better stop for gas, sweetheart, or we're walking!"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_It was red from hood to trunk and it somehow made a Mustang look like a Model-T Ford in  
comparison. The car had a 6.2-litre supercharged V8 engine and could rocket past 155 mph,  
reaching sixty in 4.2 seconds. Sitting on black 20-inch alloy wheels, I was getting wet just  
staring at the subtle curves and muscular shape of the hood and flared wheel arches..._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...Switzerland and Italy...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Stephanie screamed as several bullets struck her chest. I pulled out my pistol and emptied  
the magazine into the man as he came towards us. As the man fell to the tarmac, I switched  
out the empty magazine for a loaded one and turned to Stephanie who was writhing in pain._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"You're forgetting who your mother is!" I chuckled._

_Mindy walked over to the RS3, calmly opened the passenger door and pulled the pins  
from a pair of grenades before dumping both of them inside the car. She casually closed  
the door, locked the RS3, walked around to the other side of the RS6 and calmly climbed in._

_"Better move, Dave!"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Orange juice for the lady, and a medium-dry vodka Martini for myself, shaken – not stirred..."_

_"You must be Mindy; Harm was nowhere near the mark when he told me how beautiful you  
are . . . Deputy Director Clayton Webb . . . Mindy Lizewski, please meet MI6's best agent..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Abby was standing astride a man._

_"You want to assimilate my data?" She yelled as she drew her pistol. "Assimilate this!"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**..._Fusion_ goes back to sea...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Chloe watched the large yacht departing with their prey._

_The yacht was huge!_

_"We'll catch 'em..." Mindy said confidently._

_"You know, Mindy, if we're gonna be chasing that thing – you're gonna need a bigger boat!"_

_Mindy smirked and Chloe groaned, "What have you done...?"_

_As if on cue, Mindy turned seaward and Chloe stared as a behemoth came around  
the headland at speed. Within two minutes, it had passed through the breakwater  
and was soon backing down hard as it spun and slowly came alongside the dock._

_"No fucking way!"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Once free of the shore, we increased speed to thirty-five knots . . . the pursuit had begun..._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Okay, people – this is not a pleasure cruise . . . I want you all familiar  
with this vessel, her electronic systems and her weapons systems..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Stephanie and Megan screamed as they flew backwards and fell the ten feet to the water._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Get the fuck off me!" I growled. "What's going on?"_

_I tried to scramble towards the door as Dave responded._

_"Damned if I know, but I think we're sinking!"_

..+..._...+..._...+...

_The forward M134 mini-guns ripped out... After several bursts there was a large explosion..._

..+..._...+..._...+...

**...reinforcements are required...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_I saw four people advancing towards me down the sidewalk._

_"Mindy!" Curtis called out and he hugged me tightly._

_"Hi, Mindy," Morgan said with a grin._

_"How's the family?" I asked the third person._

_"Doing well, Mindy," Kim replied, giving me a hug._

_The fourth person seemed much more apprehensive._

_"Hi, SD – welcome to Gibraltar."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Leaning against the glacier white Clio RenaultSport, was a stunning young woman. Her  
hair was black, with pale blue highlights and hung loosely across her shoulders._

_"Nice!" Joshua commented._

_"The car or the French tart?" Chloe enquired with menace in her tone._

_"The car – definitely the car..."_

_"Bonjour mes amis!"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...there is tragedy...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"I'm so sorry Mindy – she was thrown... Her neck's broken."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Grenade!"_

_Trojan's yell caused all heads to turn in his direction. The explosive device  
flew through the air. Trojan was moving, running hard towards Wildcat –  
he shoved her out of the way hard, sending her rolling across the road._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_My gaze fixed on the point of the blade, but then his left hand came up and he punched  
me in the right breast. The pain was immense and I screamed out and struggled to breathe.  
He followed up with a punch to my stomach, which caused me to struggle to breathe and  
I coughed for a few minutes before the pain and sensation went away._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Yes, she'll be fine."_

_"She saved our lives, didn't she...?"_

_"Yes, she did – I am very proud of her."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"Why?"_

_"I had to protect you..."_

_"No – you can't die..."_

_"It happens and you know that..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Mindy and Dave stopped at what was obviously a fresh grave. I froze as a I saw the gravestone._

_"When did...? How did...?"_

_"After she died, I used my contacts to have her body recovered and repatriated."_

_"Thank you."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...there is happiness...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_I was being carried and as I looked up, opening my eyes I suddenly became overcome  
with relief as I recognised Kick-Ass. The dam broke and I sobbed, tears streaming down  
my face and my body wracked with pain as I sobbed. They had come for me – Fusion  
had come for me. I pushed my face into his armoured chest, savouring the comfort._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_I felt immense relief as two of the four most important people in my life climbed down from  
the bullet-riddled vehicle. I ran forwards and grasped both of them into an enormous hug,  
gripping them tightly. I felt two more people joining the hug, which seemed to go on for ever._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...there is pleasure...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"In the past three weeks, I've had sex in six countries..."_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...there is revenge...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_Both girls were out of control, and I knew it – but I did nothing to stop them. They  
needed the outlet and they needed the closure. The woman looked towards me for  
help, but I just stared at her, showing no emotion, except maybe hate. There were  
still the sounds of sporadic gunfire in the corridors as the final few were routed._

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"You made me kill my family..." Stephanie growled angrily, her face contorted and red with rage._

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...there is closure...**

...+..._...+..._...+...

_"You made me what I am... You made me a killer... Now, I am going to kill you... Poetic, isn't it!"_

...+..._...+..._...+...

**...Hit Girl, Kick-Ass, and _Fusion_ race to take down the worst criminal scum, as that  
very same criminal scum try desperately to defend themselves and take down _Fusion_  
while keeping the furious and vengeful Hit Girl and her lethal team at arm's length.**

**Coming soon...**

**A new story from the _Forsaken_ universe...**

**T**-**H**-**E**

**F**-**U**-**S**-**I**-**O**-**N**

**U**-**L**-**T**-**I**-**M**-**A**-**T**-**U**-**M**

_*Chapter quantity and content is subject to change at the Author's whim! Quotes are not necessarily in order and may be out of context._


	258. Vigilante Elementary School

**Author's Note: **_Hope you liked the 'Advance Preview'!_

* * *

**_The next morning  
Saturday_**

**_Glenview_**

"What the _fuck_, is 'The Fusion Ultimatum'?"

"Damned if I know, Steph!"

"We going on a trip to Europe, Dave?"

"Sure looks like it..."

"Mindy drives a Police Car – that sounds dangerous!"

"Hey! I'm a good driver..."

"Ooh – somebody gets kidnapped; doesn't say who, though... There's a French vigilante?"

"Don't look at me, Steph – I don't write this shit; probably some British nut!"

"Torture and Abby gets pissed – awesome!"

"Our daughter is a tad violent, Dave!"

"Ha – point proven; you hit high speed and scare the shit out of Anne-Marie..."

"Oh dear, Steph – you seem to be in for a _lot_ of pain!" Mindy retorted with a smirk.

"Unlike you, Hit Wimp, I can take it... Another boat?"

"Yacht, Steph, get it right," Dave corrected his daughter.

"_Mega_-yacht – get it right - _Dave_!" Mindy insisted.

"Sorry, Mum! Looks like you sink us, too... On no, somebody dies; maybe more than one... You have a _lot_ of sex – let me be the first to say: _ewww_!"

"You get revenge..."

"Where?"

"France, I think..."

"No – in the story..."

"Down there, near the end... probably around Chapter 30 or so."

"Cool – I can live with revenge . . . and closure – I like the sound of that."

"Sounds a lot of fun..."

"Sounds expensive, Mindy..."

"Always the voice of defiance, Dave – we've got Stephanie's swear jar..."

"Fucking bitch!"

"Stephanie! Dollar, jar..."

* * *

_. . . and back to the real story . . ._

* * *

**_Saturday morning_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I glared at the three youngsters who stood defiantly before me – two seven-year-olds and a thirteen-year-old.

We were standing in the armoury at the Safehouse. I smiled over at my new trainer before speaking.

"Welcome to Vigilante Elementary School!" I began. "I am going to leave you three in the very capable hands of my new instructor – you _will_ follow all her instructions, _to the letter_! Any violations and you will _not_ be allowed to train... All three of you will start at the bottom and work your way up, understand?"

"Yes, Mindy," Nightmare replied.

"Yes, Mom," Ravage added.

"Yes, Hit Girl!" The other one offered.

"I'll pass you over to your instructor, then – they are all yours, Foxtail!"

The fourteen-year-old girl was perfect for the task. She had an enormous amount of knowledge stashed away in her head and I had three fresh minds that needed filling. I wanted to show Saoirse that I trusted her and what better way to do that, than placing her in charge of my very own kids!

..._...

"Okay, shitheads – time for some work! Nightmare, Rogue and Ravage – forget any pre-conceptions you may have had about becoming a vigilante, an assassin, or some superhero. I will teach you the easy way and if that doesn't work – then it will be the hard way and you _won't_ like the hard way. Hit Girl says that as long as you can walk and breathe when it is time for you little kiddies to go home, any other injuries are allowed!"

"What?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Rogue – one lap of the Safehouse – I did not say you could talk!"

Rogue did not move.

"Maybe two laps will remind you to keep your big trap _shut _and to_ follow orders_!"

"Mom!"

I smirked and walked out of the armoury, ignoring Anne-Marie.

"Three laps..." Came Saoirse's Irish lilt.

"Jeez!"

My daughter ran past, throwing a dirty look over her shoulder, directly at me – I stuck out my tongue and laughed.

..._...

"You sure you want people like Saoirse and me training those three?" Stephanie asked as I climbed the steel steps. "Our training methods may be a little severe..."

"You forget, I had you training with real bombs next door and butt naked!" I reminded Stephanie as we both watched Anne-Marie on her second lap around the Safehouse. She was being jeered by those on the mat – Megan, Curtis and Tommy.

"Put that finger away and do a fourth lap!" I called down to my youngest daughter and grinned at the scowl which formed on her face.

* * *

"So, how did the first morning go?" I asked the three kids.

"I don't really know – I spent most of the morning doing laps around the goddamn Safehouse!" Rogue growled.

"I know," I replied with an evil smirk. "Sixteen wasn't it?"

"Fifteen!"

"Well, you still have one more to do then..."

Rogue was learning fast, as she said nothing but just turned around dejectedly and began jogging around the Safehouse.

"Ravage managed two laps and Nightmare managed six," Foxtail reported.

"Anybody ready to quit?" I enquired.

"No chance!" Nightmare replied and I could see fire burning in her eyes – good.

"I'll let you know..." Ravage added.

* * *

After lunch, they had another session.

Anne-Marie had calmed down and was not misbehaving so much. I was impressed by Saoirse and her teaching; she was very good at it. I took a moment to sit in on the lesson that she was giving in the briefing room.

A not-very-amused Joshua was standing before the three younger kids. Megan and Stephanie were smirking at the back of the room and giggling quietly as Saoirse lectured away, using Joshua for her demonstrations.

"... There are certain points on the body – both male and female – which you can use as targets: the groin..."

Even I laughed when Saoirse smacked her hand against Joshua's crotch – without warning!

"... Works with the girls too... Stand up you damn idiot! The kneecap can be stomped on, or kicked sideways to disable the legs..."

Joshua was kicked, gently, in the side of his left knee, causing him to sink to the carpet. I saw him grimacing, but he gamely continued to play the game. Stephanie and Megan were almost unable to control their laughter, which was also getting louder.

"... Punch here..."

Joshua was struck in the armpit and he yelled out in pain.

"... Hit the nose..."

"Fuck off, bitch!" Joshua growled, fending off the inbound punch.

"You can also slap the ears..." Josh growled, slapping Saoirse around her ears, which then provoked a swift response.

"A quick strike into the adam's apple is debilitating too..." Saoirse added with a grin as Josh coughed gently and rubbed his throat. "Poke out the eyes – very painful... The instep of the foot and toes are also good targets..."

Saoirse grabbed Joshua's left leg, again without warning and he fell to the carpet with a thud and a foul stream of oaths. I was certain that Megan and Stephanie were going to piss themselves by this point, they were laughing so hard.

Mind you, I was a little more concerned with controlling my own bladder as I laughed.

* * *

I had not had such a fun day in a long time.

I was grateful to Mindy for giving me the chance and being placed in charge of training her kids had not gone unnoticed. Rogue was just that – rogue! She submitted to her punishments though and I knew from experience that she would always cause trouble, never mind; I had plenty of punishments available. Mindy had told me to be harsh, not soft – they had to learn that what they were getting into was both dangerous and unforgiving.

Stephanie and I had talked about how far we could go – Stephanie had simply suggested no visible bruising!

Joshua was a laugh and he had gamely volunteered to be humiliated by me, but as I understood it, that was what the Brit was like. Were all Brits nuts? Stephanie and Megan had been a minor distraction, pissing themselves with laughter, but I had managed to ignore them – even Mindy had laughed at Joshua's antics!

"I need the bathroom!" Megan yelled out and jumped off the chair before she ran towards the bathroom on the other side of the Safehouse – she giggled most of the way over there!

"Me, too!" Stephanie added and followed Megan.

It was a very different atmosphere than I was used to – even school had been strict. I was able to learn to laugh again, something I had not done much of for many months. They were all friendly towards me, despite knowing what I had almost done to Stephanie and Anne-Marie. After a private conversation with my former enemy, Stephanie had confided in me that she also had been stunned by how welcome she had been made by everybody.

I had a feeling that I would be happy working with _Fusion_.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this – it's kind of tradition in Fusion!"

"What is?" Foxtail enquired, looking up at Dave as he handed her an armoured vest.

"I don't like the look of this..." Nightmare added.

"Mom would never hurt us!" Anne-Marie smiled.

"I don't know about that..." Danny commented. "Why are you grinning, big sister?"

"This is gonna be fun!" Stephanie growled as she helped Danny and Anne-Marie with their armoured vests.

"You're gonna love it!" Mindy growled as she walked out of the armoury, her hands behind her back.

She strode out and faced off against the four kids.

"I'd love to say that I hated doing this, but I would be lying!"

With that, Mindy revealed her hands and the pair of .38-calibre pistols they held. She rattled off four rapid shots, two from each hand and the air was punctuated by four gunshots, followed closely by four screams and then four thuds.

"That was evil!" Saoirse laughed as she rubbed her chest.

"It was fun!" Lauren added.

"I hate you so much right now..." Anne-Marie growled as she sat up, rubbing her own chest.

"Awesome!" Danny said with a smile. "Again!"

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Glenview_**

"I hate to do this, Stephanie, but it is for the good of everybody, as well as yourself."

"It's not fair; everything was going so well, and I thought you loved me!"

"That is why it must be done... I know it will be hard, very hard, believe me, I know."

"It's fucking child abuse!"

"I'd go so far as to agree that while you _are_ a child, you are _not_ a _normal_ child – believe me, I know, I was nine once – and therefore different rules apply to you."

"That isn't fair... But well-reasoned – damn it..."

"Life is not fair, live with it!" Mindy persisted.

"Okay... I'll do it, if only for a peaceful life..."

"We'll ignore your most recent outbursts... But from now on, it'll cost you a dollar – two for the compound ones..." Dave added.

My life would _never_ be the same, I thought, as I glared at the jar on the kitchen side. Why the cunt-fuck did I need a goddamn mother-fucking swear jar, anyway?

Bollocks to it!

"You know, Dave, what she's thinking _right now_ would probably add twenty bucks to the jar..." Mindy chuckled to Dave.

I was tempted to respond, but I decided that my limited cash flow would not allow it.

* * *

"Night, sis!"

"I hate her!" Anne-Marie growled from under her quilt.

You could always tell when she was in a bad mood, because she would hide under her quilt with just a small opening for her eyes.

"She's just teaching you to follow instructions..."

"Maybe, but I still hate her!"

I ignored her and headed for my bedroom.

"Anne-Marie hates you, SD..."

Saoirse chuckled.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Sunday_**

"If nothing else, she's gonna be very fit!"

I did not reply, but chuckled to myself as a certain young girl began yet another lap of the Safehouse. Marty grinned and shook his head as he headed back to the Control Centre. It was Stephanie's turn to take charge and I had to admit, she seemed to know what she was doing...

"Quit the little girl giggling – you are here to learn some serious shit, Rogue. If you're too much of a fucking pussy to cope with that, then you can just fuck off..."

"Hey... You can't talk to me like that!"

Anne-Marie was smirking, which seemed to touch a nerve with Stephanie who strode toward her younger sister, who quickly realised that she may have gone too far... Stephanie grabbed her sister by the t-shirt and lifted her off the mat – Stephanie had strong arms, despite her limited stature.

"I'm trying to keep you alive, you little fuck!" She growled. "If you can't handle it, then being a vigilante ain't for you, kiddie... Six laps."

Stephanie dropped Anne-Marie who began to run around the Safehouse, this time with tears of humiliation streaming down her cheeks.

"Faster!" Stephanie called nastily.

..._...

During the break, I found Stephanie brooding in the galley and I knew why.

"You did nothing wrong, Steph."

"I hated doing it, but I knew that it had to be done, Mindy..."

"I know."

"She hates me..."

"Probably."

"She's avoiding me..."

"Probably – meet me in the Command Centre in a few minutes..."

..._...

I found Anne-Marie sulking over by the shield. I held out a hand to her, but she ignored me.

"Come on – we need to talk..."

"Why?"

"Come with me..."

"I'm not talking to that bitch."

I gave up and just picked the girl up – she struggled furiously, but I pinned her and carried her to the Command Centre where Abby released the door for me.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Anne-Marie spat when she saw Stephanie.

"Go ahead, Stephanie."

"I won't apologise for how I treated you, Anne-Marie – not if it will keep you alive. You know what I was. You know what SD was. I know how the game is played and it is _not_ a game... People die. People get hurt. You want to be a part of what we do – you have to take the good with the bad. Pussy footing around will _not_ keep you alive. I love you and that is why I am being so harsh. You go out there unprepared..."

Stephanie stopped and I could see tears in her eyes. Anne-Marie noticed them too and I saw her expression soften and she looked ashamed by her behaviour.

"Sorry, Steph. Sorry, Mom."

"It's not your fault, Anne-Marie – you're not even eight yet. This is a lot to take in for anybody and you are very young."

"But so were you!"

"So I know what I'm talking about and so does Stephanie."

It had finally struck home.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Glenview_**

My cell rang – it was Trudy Platt.

"Hi, Trudy!"

There was a pause.

"Mindy, you have a problem..."

* * *

**_Chicago Police Department  
District 21_**

I walked in the main entrance and I saw Sergeant Trudy Platt behind the desk – she nodded to her left, behind me.

I turned to come face to face with two very familiar young girls – both were handcuffed to the bench by their right hands. I turned back to Trudy with a confused expression on my face.

"Assaulting a Police Officer and interfering with an arrest."

"Which one?"

"Both charges, for both of 'em," Trudy replied.

"Mindy! Good of you to come down..."

I turned to come face to face with Hank Voight – he did not look very happy.

"What have Chloe and Megan done, now?" I asked.

"They tried to prevent the arrest of another girl..."

I instantly went on guard...

"Not Stephanie..."

I saw Chloe grimace.

"What's going on? Why wasn't I contacted? Where is she?" I was raging.

"The FBI and ATF are interested in her – it seems she's done something very bad..."

"What could she have done?" I demanded. "She's nine-years-old!"

"We have witnesses that have her purchasing weapons – illegal weapons."

"Can I see her?"

..._...

Hank led me to the holding area where I found Stephanie sitting quietly in a cell. She looked upset, but she was not crying. She jumped up as I came into view.

"Mindy!"

"What's going on, Stephanie?"

"I've been framed – it was _not_ me."

I believed her – I had no reason not to.

"Is this the mother?" A new voice asked.

I turned to see two people walking towards Hank and me. One, a man, wore a trench coat. The other, a woman, wore a smart jacket. They both showed their credentials as they approached.

"Special Agent Fornell, FBI."

"Special Agent Keates, ATF."

"Mindy Lizewski, Mother of Stephanie Lizewski."

"Lieutenant Hank Voight, CPD – now we've all been introduced, let's get down to business and _you_ can tell us _why_ you are chasing a nine-year-old girl!"

"I could ask the same thing, Tobias..."

"Gibbs? What are _you_ doing in Chicago?"


	259. Sadness

**_Sunday Evening_**

**_Chicago Police Department  
District 21_**

"Okay – it's obvious that the little girl has been framed... She obviously couldn't operate a gun, let alone have contacts to go buy a dozen of 'em."

"Hey, old guy, I am _not_ little!"

"Who are you calling _old_?" Special Agent Fornell growled as Special Agent Gibbs smirked.

"For the sake of argument; Fornell – you aren't old, Miss Lizewski – you ain't little," Special Agent Gibbs chuckled before he turned to Voight. "Can the girl get bail?"

"Of course," Lieutenant Voight confirmed and he waved for the cell to be opened.

Stephanie ran straight out and gave me a hug.

* * *

**_Glenview_**

"So you finally made it to jail . . . not surprised, really."

"Hey, it was _not_ my fucking..."

"Stop it, you two – Anne-Marie, leave your sister alone; she's done nothing wrong!" I growled, making my point very clear and the younger girl flinched, then ran for the stairs.

I then turned on the other two girls who physically stepped backwards away from me.

"As for you two... I applaud you both for wanting to protect the nine-year-old gunrunner..."

"Hey!" Stephanie exclaimed indignantly.

I ignored her.

"You two know better than to attack the Police . . . yes?"

"Yes, Mindy – I'm sorry," Chloe said and she did not look sorry.

"We just reacted," Megan explained. "Sorry..."

"You're both lucky that we have friends at the 21st and I hate to think what Marcus is gonna say when he finds out that his daughter was arrested for attacking a cop..."

Megan grimaced at the thought of her impending fate.

* * *

**_Ramada Hotel_**

"What you got, Abbs?" Special Agent Gibbs asked as he looked into his laptop's camera.

"The video is an obvious fake . . . but I think you already knew that – somebody put together a remarkably good scam. It was almost impossible to identify the gaps between frames, but impossible is what I do and if I can save an innocent life..."

"Abby!"

"Sorry, Gibbs – it's a classic frame up; no more, no less."

"Thanks, Abby."

"Abby seems happy, now she's back in her lab, in Washington," Special Agent DiNozzo commented.

"Forgot to mention, DiNozzo – I saw a friend of yours, earlier, Special Agent Keates, ATF; ring a bell?"

DiNozzo frowned at the name and there was a brief look of pain which came and went surprisingly quickly.

"Not funny, Boss...

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"What you got, Abby?" I asked as I entered the Command Centre.

"The video is a fake . . . but I think you already knew that – somebody put together a remarkably good edit. It had almost unidentifiable gaps between frames, but I'm Hal – nothing gets past me!"

"You better be careful girl, or your head and ego won't _both_ fit in the elevator!" I laughed.

"It has to be your friends."

"_My_ friends – the fucking CIA are _not_ my friends!"

"Hey, just winding up Hit Girl..."

"Not a wise idea, _Hal_!"

"You're just a big softy at heart..."

"Moving on..." I growled as I watched the video again as it was the core piece of evidence. "Stop it, right there..."

I recognised Stephanie, but she seemed younger, from way before Dave had found her. The CIA had obviously used footage from some previous mission or something. However, what had caught my eye was a later scene, after the key section – there were a pair of young kids and the way they stood and carried themselves reminded me of two other kids – Stephanie and Saoirse...

Then it occurred to me – why was the scene in there anyway?

Oh, shit!

"Abby – get me the locations on Stephanie and Saoirse..."

Abby tapped away and then two dots appeared on the large screen as the map of Chicago zoomed in to a part of the City, close to the Naval Pier.

"Did the girls see this?"

"Yeah – they were both down here, earlier, and then they took off..."

"Oh, shit!" Abby groaned as realisation hit her.

"Who's close?"

"Dave and Kim are just down the road..."

"Scramble them!" I yelled as I ran to get suited up.

* * *

**_Navy Pier_**

We were both off the reservation – well off the reservation.

Nobody knew where we were, and I was well outside the usual bounds set out for me by Dave and Mindy. Saoirse, of course, had no bounds but Mindy would still be pissed with her. We had both agreed to go after the two kids – what we would do with them when we found them, we had not decided. It would depend on how they both reacted.

We had split up and we were searching the area; the video clip was a plant and it most probably a trap, but I wanted to see an end to the crap that had been the last few years of my life.

..._...

I noticed SD heading back towards me and she tipped her head to her left, indicating that she had seen something. I followed the nod and saw two kids talking – only to my trained eyes, they were not ordinary kids; they were _Urban Predator_. The boy was about a year or so older than me, maybe eleven. The girl was a little older, maybe twelve. Both were dark haired and could easily pass as siblings, which was probably the idea.

To a normal person, they were just normal kids having a day out by the Lake – however, to a pair of CIA trained assassins, they were a pair of CIA trained assassins...

..._...

As easily as we had identified them, they would have identified us just as easily, too. There was not much point in continuing with the charade, so I moved towards them.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie – you looking for me?"

"Brazen bitch, isn't she," The girl said with a grin as she approached me.

The boy kept a distance from his partner; their training was good – but so was my own.

"So, how is this going to play out?"

The girl smirked.

"Catch us – if you think you can?"

"Huh?"

The two kids took off running, heading west away from the pier. I looked over at Saoirse, who just shrugged and we both bolted after them.

..._...

They were fast, too.

We were a dozen or so yards behind them as they ran. They took a left underneath Lower North Lake Shore Drive. After crossing the water and running another hundred odd yards, both kids jumped over the railing into Dusable Park.

"In for a penny, in for a pound..." I commented to Saoirse as I followed.

I dropped a dozen feet onto the grass below and I was quickly joined by Saoirse a moment later. We all drew our pistols at the same time. The two ex-products of _Urban Predator_ faced the two active products. It was a no-win situation between us four youngsters as four pistols were in play. The only outcome was mutually assured destruction. Maybe there could be another outcome...

"Look at us," Saoirse said, indicating herself, Stephanie and them. "Look at what they make you give... Do you really want to be a cold-blooded killer, or do you want to make something of _your_ life?"

"Talk about a rip off!" Stephanie growled.

"Hey – it worked on me, right?" Saoirse replied.

I noticed a change to the boy's eyes first – he was listening and taking in what was being said. I could almost hear the cogs whirring in his brain.

"We have no choice but to obey."

"He's right," the girl added.

"No – look at us, we're free," I stated.

The boy smiled and pointed his pistol at the ground. As the boy began to lower his pistol, the girl did the same – there was hope growing in their eyes. It was working – not only had I freed Saoirse, but I had rescued two more from those bastards...

Out of nowhere, there was the crack of a gunshot; the boy's head exploded. Another crack and the girl's head exploded and I felt wetness on my face. Everything seemed to slow down as Saoirse reacted first, throwing me into cover. I saw the two almost headless young bodies drop to the ground.

I could feel myself screaming, but I heard nothing.

* * *

I could hear the bullets striking the ground around our cover as I quickly came back to reality.

Saoirse was returning fire with her pistol, aiming high toward the top of a building, but she was well out of range. I heard the squeal of brakes as _Hound_ screeched to a halt beside us. I heard feet running and heavy gunfire as Kick-Ass fired off his H&amp;K MG5 A2 machinegun toward the sniper. I felt hands seize me very roughly under my arms and then throw me into the backseat of Hound – almost immediately, Saoirse was thrown on top of me and Kick-Ass climbed into the front passenger seat. I looked past Saoirse to see a pissed off looking Hit Girl climbing in.

"Go!" She growled at Hawk, who was driving.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

The trip back had been almost silent and we were both dragged out of _Hound_ and then almost thrown onto the mat.

I knew the look – Hit Girl was almost speechless with rage. For a moment I almost laughed at the thought that the last time I was in so much shit, Foxtail had been involved then, too. Almost – if I had laughed, Hit Girl would have probably ripped my head off right there and then!

"I am not going to say anything right now – let's move on and I hope you both learnt something from today," Hit Girl said quietly before she stalked off toward the armoury.

"I thought my life was about to end..." Saoirse commented and I could see her shaking.

"So did I," I replied.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Monday_**

**_Glenview_**

Nobody said a word to either of us over breakfast, so we just ate and got ready for school.

Neither of us had slept well, my mind kept replaying the boy's head coming apart. I had spent quite a while in the shower, cleaning off the girl's blood from my face and it had been in my hair too. Were Saoirse and me going to be the only survivors of Urban Predator?

It was going to be a difficult day.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Glenview_**

As I did each night, I went to check on the kids.

Danny was fast asleep, sprawled across the bed as he usually was. I tucked him back under his duvet before I walked through the bathroom and into Anne-Marie's room. The young girl was asleep, tucked deep down under her duvet, only the top of her hair was visible. Her breathing was steady and she was safe, so I moved on.

Across the landing, I pushed open the door to the girl's room.

"Stephanie!" I growled.

The young girl was asleep at her desk, her head resting on her arms on top of piles of books and paper. Some of the books were her math – sorry math_s_ – homework and the rest were various books on firearms. I had warned her about burning the candle form both ends – but it was partially my fault.

When she was not running around protecting the streets of Chicago as Psyche, she was busy with several other activities. There was training; at the house, at D-JAK or at Safehouse F. There was also her training of the newer potential vigilantes, namely Danny, Anne-Marie and Lauren. Finally, there was her school homework. The girl was simply exhausted and no matter what I said, she would still push herself to get everything done – like me, she would never allow anything to get the better of her. I knew from bitter experience what it was like to push yourself till you collapsed.

I turned around to find the other girl, this one teenaged. Saoirse was asleep on the bed, books and paper beside her. She was the same as Stephanie – she would push herself all day long. She had her 9th grade homework to do, as well as her training for _Fusion_.

The girls were in their pyjamas, which for both was just an overlarge t-shirt. I cleared away the books and paper from the bed and carefully shifted Saoirse under the duvet. She was obviously tired as she did nothing more than moan as I moved her. If it were me being moved, I would have leapt up and attempted to strangle the person moving me! Next, I manoeuvred Stephanie into the bed too. She opened her eyes for a moment and smiled at me.

"Night, mum..."

Then her eyes closed again.

* * *

**_The next evening  
Tuesday_**

**_54th and Cermack_**

He was tired.

It had been a very long day, which had dulled his senses and he never noticed the Police cruiser until it was too late. The lights came on, followed by the siren, so he slowed. Then all hell broke loose as vehicles seemed to appear from every direction.

Everybody was yelling and he heard half the alphabet being shouted at him.

"CPD!"

"FBI!"

"ATF!"

"NCIS!"

He was hauled out of his car by two plain-clothed Federal Agents with 'NCIS' on their body armour.

"What's going on?"

"Hank Myers, you are under arrest..." Special Agent DiNozzo replied and continued with the Miranda rights.

"I've done nothing..."

"Murder – multiple counts..." Special Agent Gibbs commented.

"More murder – across state lines..." Special Agent Fornell added.

"We also have a case of a dozen M4 Assault Rifles..." Special Agent Keates finished.

"I know nothing about any guns..." Myers bleated.

"Gotcha! You never denied the murders..." Special Agent DiNozzo commented.

* * *

**_Glenview_**

Morgan, along with her Aunt Emily and Uncle John, were over for dinner when my cell rang.

"Special Agent Gibbs . . . you have news?" I growled.

"We have him."

"That's very good to know. May we see him?"

"Yes, you and Miss Hella, or should I say, Raven, can see him if you promise not to kill him."

I was silent for a moment. I had expected Gibbs to work out the connection – how much more had he worked out? After a brief talk about a time and place, I dropped the call and saw Morgan looking at me expectantly.

"Raven and Hit Girl have an appointment," I said simply.

* * *

**_Chicago Police Department  
District 21_**

I was nervous.

I had never expected the day to arrive when I would have to actually confront the man who killed my parents and who had almost killed me. I was going into the room as Morgan Hella, not as Raven; I wanted him to see my face. Mindy would be with me as Hit Girl. I had promised not to kill the man and as such, I was unarmed.

Hit Girl pulled open the door and I went in. Then man looked up at me. I froze as that night played again in my mind and I saw him again, I saw my parents...

"You fucking bastard," I growled.

The man grinned.

"So you are the girl I missed..."

"I'll be right back..." Special Agent Gibbs said as he walked out of the room and the man's smile vanished as the door click shut.

* * *

**_Fifteen minutes later_**

"I miss something?" Special Agent Gibbs asked as he came through the door and took in the man's swollen and bloody face.

"He slipped," I said as innocently as I could.

"Fair enough."

The man was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

"You said they would not kill me..."

"I did – they will not kill you," Special Agent Gibbs confirmed with a grin. "I said nothing about roughing you up a bit..."


	260. Foxtail the Vigilante

**_Tuesday night_**

I was having difficulty getting my mind in order.

I was in the enormous Jaguar that Mindy drove and we were on our way back to her place. My mind reeled with the events that had closed off the most horrific part of my life.

"It feels weird doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Your purpose for being who you are – that purpose is taken away from you once you complete your mission."

"You been there?" I asked.

"I became Hit Girl to avenge the death of my Mom. Then my Daddy was killed and I almost died avenging him. But, with help, I killed that bastard who had fucked up my life. Then I had a void; my reason for being was gone. I stopped being Hit Girl for a while and looking back, I regret that now."

"I only became Raven because of what happened to me – now it is in the past, maybe I can stop being Raven now..."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know..."

"Talk to Stephanie and Saoirse, they are in a similar position – their reason for being is gone too."

"Thanks, Mindy, and thank you for putting up with my shit. I owe you, big time."

"Anytime, Morgan."

* * *

**_The following afternoon_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I picked up Stephanie and Saoirse from school and took them directly to the Safehouse.

There was plenty to do, as I wanted to talk with Morgan among other things. The past few days had been hectic. I had almost lost Stephanie and SD to the CIA, yet again. At least Morgan had some closure; I knew what that was like.

While I went to see Morgan, I sent Saoirse with Stephanie who would show her new friend, Foxtail's new combat suit.

* * *

Once in the bedroom, I turned to SD.

"Strip!"

SD smirked at me.

"I never knew you were like that, Stephanie!"

I scowled and glared, feeling my face warming up.

"Do you want a slap?" I demanded. "Because I _will_ slap you, _so hard_... Strip to your underwear – _now_!"

SD started to laugh.

"What's so fucking funny, Foxtail?"

"I've never known so much attitude come from such a small package..."

"I prefer: compact, if you don't mind..."

"Whatever!" I laughed as I began to pull off my clothes.

* * *

I felt strange when I pulled on the combat suit, piece by piece, as Stephanie handed the items to me.

The suit was comfortable and not as heavy as I had thought that it might be. I quite liked the colour scheme too, not to mention the weapons. Normally, when I had fought, I only wore a Kevlar vest and maybe a mask, but nothing as hi-tech as the combat suit that I was now pulling on. The suit also gave me a sense of belonging – I was to be part of something.

"I've been advised by those with tits that wearing a comfortable sports bra and a t-shirt is best."

I smirked and laughed at Stephanie's expression as she spoke.

"Sorry, Steph – couldn't resist!"

"Cheap shot, Foxy..."

"Stop calling me that..."

"Whatever you say . . . Foxy!"

"Little brat, I ought a..."

"Yeah, yeah – I can handle a bitch like you..."

"One day, we'll have a proper fight, just you and me..."

"Bring it on, Foxy...!"

The little bitch bolted out the door.

* * *

I heard giggling and I turned to see Stephanie running out of the bedroom.

I laughed – what had she done? My question was answered very quickly.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Foxtail yelled after the rapidly retreating Psyche.

"What's up, Foxtail?" I asked.

"She has a big mouth and I want to shut it . . . firmly!"

"You'll have to take a ticket on that one... How does it feel?"

"Awesome – very comfortable and my swords sit perfectly – I like the pistols, too, thanks."

"Thought you might – you seemed like a Beretta kind of girl."

I had bought the girl a pair of Beretta Px4 Storm Compact Type G pistols in .40-calibre Smith &amp; Wesson. I had seen her shooting with .40-calibre rounds in a Glock and she was very good; she could also handle the extra fire-power too.

* * *

One of the nice things about being a vigilante _and_ having your older daughter being a vigilante, was that you could kick her fucking _arse_!

It was not often that we sparred together – physically at least. There was a nine-year age gap for a start, not to mention more than a few inches and pounds! However, she was a trained assassin, so I did not pull my punches as she most definitely did _not_ pull hers!

Joshua was taking bets on how long the fight would last.

The times on the board varied from ten seconds to eight minutes – I'd bet on under two... They were good, but eight minutes? Fuck off!

"Vigilantes – standby!" Dave shouted.

I was standing in the centre of the mat facing the briefing room and I was enjoying all the attention. At the far end of the mat to my left, stood Psyche in her full combat suit. At the opposite end of the mat, to my right, stood Foxtail, in her new combat suit. The dark browns and light orange highlights looked good on her slim teenage figure.

"Jackal – standby on the clock!" Dave continued.

I allowed my body to steady itself . . . I closed my eyes and listened for my two eager opponents.

"Three – two – one..."

A whistle blew and I heard the pounding of two pairs of boots and then silence. It was very obvious that they had both taken off, flying in for a kick – I took a deep breath, measuring the distances and then I back flipped out of the way, leaving the two younger vigilantes to collide on the mat.

"Thirty seconds gone!"

I didn't rest or pause, nor did I give either of them a chance to recover. I reached out and seized both vigilantes by the arms and flipped them over. Psyche caught herself and landed lightly but Foxtail lost her footing and she sprawled onto the mat in a very undignified manner. I kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to double up in pain. Psyche yelled out angrily and I caught her leg as it flew in towards my head and I proceeded to dump her on top of her former enemy, face down. To keep her down, I drove a fist into her kidney followed up by a foot between her legs – she screamed out in pain.

"Stop the clock!" I yelled and then looked up at Joshua.

"Ninety-seven seconds – Hit Girl wins!"

* * *

**_The next afternoon  
Thursday_**

**_Glenview_**

"Hi, Morgan – come in."

"Thanks, Mindy – is Saoirse about?"

"Upstairs," Stephanie cut in as she came down the stairs and then headed into the kitchen.

I headed up the stairs, turned left to follow the passageway and then turned right into 'The British Sector' – I loved the sign! I could hear music playing – Meat Loaf: Modern Girl; I liked Meat Loaf. I pushed open the door and was shocked to find Saoirse on the bed, sobbing her heart out into a pillow. Maybe she hated Meat Loaf... I walked closer and she looked up at me.

"Go away . . . please..."

That was not the usual, eat shit and die, Foxtail – it was just a normal, very upset, fourteen-year-old girl.

"What's going on, SD?"

"Leave me..."

"Not happening – we're friends, aren't we?" I asked, pulling the girl up into a sitting position and hugging her tightly.

"I remember them..."

Huh?

"Who?"

"I killed them both... Then I forgot about them..."

"What are you talking about, girl – you ain't making sense."

"I killed my parents – I remember now, a bullet in each head – an easy shot, simple, just a gentle squeeze of the trigger – once, twice..."

"Oh, fuck!" Came a voice from the door – it was Stephanie.

"She's rambling – I found her sobbing into her pillow..."

"She's remembering shit from soon after she was taken – she went through eight years of conditioning... I've been remembering horrible shit over the past several weeks and she has a lot more crap to remember than I do," Stephanie explained with a pained expression on her face.

"It was their favourite song..."

Stephanie looked up at me and scowled.

"The fucking song – it triggered a buried memory... Look after her; I need to tell Mindy."

"Go – I'll keep her safe."

* * *

"Mindy!"

I turned as I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs – she may have been compact, but she had a heavy foot fall.

"Mindy – it's SD..."

I ran past Stephanie and up the stairs, going straight to the bedroom. There I found Saoirse in tears, being cuddled by Morgan.

"The music set her off," Stephanie said as she caught up.

"I'm sorry," Saoirse apologised. "It was the memories; they were a shock to me – I had completely blanked out their murder."

"It's okay – the same thing happened to Stephanie one night; she had total recall of the event and it really scared her too – Anne-Marie too as she witnessed it."

"You are not alone, SD – you have friends now; friends that care for you," Stephanie said and I saw Saoirse smile.

"I'll help you, SD – I have demons in my life too, all of which resurfaced over the past few weeks as I hunted that bastard. I can relate and . . ."

* * *

". . . I know you're needing a home, SD – would you come live with me?" I asked slowly.

"You don't want me – I'm..."

"... A killer? Damaged?" I laughed. "That makes two of us..."

"I..."

"We can help each other and you'd have to put up with a very bossy older sister..."

Saoirse smiled for a moment.

"You'd have to put up with a pretty annoying younger sister."

"I could always kick your fucking ass!"

"You could always try!"

* * *

**_Friday night_**

**_Safehouse F  
Command Centre_**

"What is this?"

"Mindy! Just in time for the first viewing of something very special..."

I was not buying it!

"Will I want to kill you after I have watched it?"

Marty considered the question for a moment before smirking.

"Probably..."

He reached over and pressed a button. The enormous screen flickered and an image appeared – it was in black and white, but otherwise it was good quality. I recognised it instantly and Dave's eyes went wide. Both our memories flew back six years, five months and eight days . . . not that I was counting... There was no sound, which made it all the creepier – but I could remember every damn word...

...+...

_"You okay sweetheart?"_

_"I, err, I lost my mommy and daddy..."_

_"She lost her mommy and daddy... You want to use my cell phone...mmm? Now, can you remember the number?"_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Four men were dead – well almost – Bang!_

...+...

"Fucking hell!" Chloe exclaimed for most present. "You put down four men with three bullets!"

"You cold fucking bitch!" Josh added in awe.

"She's really cute!" Erika commented.

"Really?" Abby retorted. "Four men dead with four shots and you think she's _cute_?"

"I like the kilt, what can I say?"

All eyes turned to me and Dave. I said nothing, but I felt _really_ uncomfortable.

"With no power comes no responsibility – except that wasn't true..." Dave muttered. "Kick-Ass came into his own that night..."

The screen flickered and changed just as the younger Mindy swiped a card in the elevator. Then she started to strip...

"Wow!" Curtis commented as first the kilt dropped to the floor revealing my rather plain pink knickers.

I began to blush and considered getting Marty to stop the video when I remembered something...

On the video, I stopped unbuttoning my blouse and I stared up at the camera. I was seen to scowl and then pick up my pistol and put a bullet into the camera.

Curtis looked _very_ annoyed...

..._...

The screen flickered and changed; it was another lobby – an elevator in the centre of the wall and two men. The doors slid open and...

"Bloody hell!" Stephanie said in awe as the rope dart flew.

It was over in just seconds and three men lay on the floor, very dead.

"Fuck she could move..." Chloe commented unnecessarily.

"She still can, Shadow!" I growled.

The camera view was not good, but you could just make out the eleven-year-old Hit Girl as she took cover behind the stand, hiding from the approaching men, her pistols raised. Then she burst out, firing the first pistol and she vanished from sight.

"My God that girl is hot!" Curtis said.

"Hey!" Megan growled.

"Thanks, Curtis!" My face was burning with what, pride?

"Stay away, kid – she's mine!" Dave quipped.

I was unhappy about the video – I thought it had all been wiped. There was very little evidence of Hit Girl's existence before _that night_, except for many corpses of course, but that video showed me unmasked and killing...

"The pigtails make you look so sweet, Mindy..." Josh chuckled.

"I had a thing for them, back then..." I replied quietly.

"She may look cute, but Mindy back then – well, she was wild!" Dave cautioned.

"Hey, Megan – how about you in pigtails and a sexy kilt?"

"Curtis... Maybe, we'll see..." Megan replied with a grin.

I groaned.

"Where the fuck did you get it?" I demanded, turning back to Marty.

"Short version – Damon's online backup expired and I grabbed the data before it was dumped. There's more... The NYPD disposed of some old evidence and luckily for us, this was sent to Marcus and he passed it onto me..."

"A teddy bear?" Chloe enquired.

"Not _that_ thing?" Dave groaned.


	261. Puppy Training

**Author's Note: **_Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that should be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a very dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature – oh, yeah!_

* * *

**_March 5th, 2016  
Saturday_**

It was about six weeks since the puppies were born and the training had begun.

We were also able to identify the pecking order in the 'nest'. Kiara, my bitch, appeared to be the leader, followed by Razor – Stephanie's dog. The runt of the litter appeared to be Piper, but not by much. All seven pups were firm friends and while they would play fight and there were regular yelps of pain, they would never hurt each other. Each animal had begun the bonding with their owner and their siblings early on and they all knew who they belonged to. They also accepted everybody else and knew who was part of their family and who was not.

We had also worked out their vigilante names.

Kiara was Loki, Hope was Dart, Josie was Kes, Layla was Ardent, Piper was Siren, Hercules was Sampson and Razor was Blade. The pups were encouraged to wear a mask, just as their mother did – that bit was relatively easy; when the pups saw their mother wearing _her_ armoured mask, they followed suit. It took a while for them to get comfortable with the mask in place and to stop chewing each other's mask, but we got there – eventually!

I had to admit it was a lot of fun training the pups and everybody was taking part – even grumpy Marcus. We had also begun to expose the young pups to the outside world, other animals and the noises associated with the real world. They learnt to ride in the back of an SUV too, without too much travel sickness. We acclimatised them to sharp bangs and firecrackers long before we would start moving onto blanks and then real bullets.

Sophia herself was proving to be a hard task master and she often told the pups off with a simple growl, a bark, or a sharp swat with a paw. Once or twice she had waded into a play fight to break things up and all of the pups respected their mother and they _never_ 'spoke' back. They all knew the meaning of 'NO' and 'GOOD' plus the consequences associated with misbehaving. The pups were 'kids', so they _did_ misbehave, just as human kids did – so they also got punished for misbehaving.

There was also much fun with toilet training them!

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Glenview_**

"Hi, kids!"

Dave, Danny and I had just returned from walking seven pups and their mother – what a task! It was like trying to heard cats – each pup constantly found something 'exciting' to go and look at, usually in the opposite direction of the others... At least once a giggling Danny had been overrun by excited canine's that tried to lick him to death and he had to be rescued by Sophia who would wade in and seize each pup by the scruff of the neck.

"Hi, Mom..." Anne-Marie replied.

I noticed that she was grinning fit to burst.

"You got something to say?" I enquired.

"Steph owes her jar twelve bucks..."

Stephanie glared at her traitorous younger sister before she strode forwards and then whispered something into Anne-Marie's ear.

"Better make that _sixteen_ bucks!" Anne-Marie added, her eyes wide in shock as her big sister blushed and scowled.

"Can I write an IOU?"

"You just got your weekly allowance of nine dollars, plus a ten-dollar bonus – so you should have plenty."

"But, I wanted to..."

"Well, you'll just have to manage with the remaining three dollars..."

Anne-Marie was smirking and the cruel streak in her actually enjoyed seeing her sister get into trouble. Stephanie had noticed and she turned on her sister.

"You're a dirty little rat!" She growled.

"Mom!"

"What?" I asked innocently – Anne-Marie was not the only one with a cruel streak. "She never swore and she's actually perfectly accurate – to be honest, and fair – I think that Steph should pay the original twelve and _you_, should pay the remaining four!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, tell-tale-tit!" Stephanie laughed.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_The Home of Abigail Hunt_**

It had to happen sometime.

When I had arrived home that afternoon, after school, I had found Mom looking really pissed and by 'pissed', I mean 'grounded for life' type pissed... It only took seconds to figure out why as I cast my eyes across the kitchen side. On the kitchen side were three _very_ incriminating items: a custom Glock 19 Gen4 pistol in nine-millimetre, a six-inch carbon-fibre knife . . . and a mask... Mom had obviously been searching!

"I can explain _everything_..." I tried.

"Abigail Elizabeth Hunt, you are in _big_ trouble – what can you _possibly_ say that can explain these items?"

The truth was always the best...

"I'm a secret vigilante and I work for _Fusion_..."

Mom cut me off.

"_Fusion_ – as in Kick-Ass and Hit Girl?" Mom laughed derisively. "Pull the other one; it's got bells on!"

"Honest – I go by 'Hal' – that's my identity with _Fusion_. I promise you – all that time you thought I was with friends; I've been supporting _Fusion_ in their activities. I wasn't in New York, last year – I was in Gotham and I... I killed for the first time."

Mom studied my expression and I had a thought that she was beginning to believe me...

"Not buying it – I think I'm going to have to hand these into the Police..."

"No!" I almost screamed. "_I'll_ call the Police..."

..._...

A very long and uncomfortable thirty-five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Mom went to open it.

"Evening, ma'am – Sergeants Fellowes and Murphy – could you show us what you say that you found in your daughter's bedroom?"

Mom showed them the pistol, knife and mask.

"I see... Could you and your daughter come with us, please?"

..._...

Mom seemed worried, but I was not – obviously. Paul scooped up the offending items with a wink in my direction. I smiled as we were both led out of the house and then into a waiting unmarked SUV.

Forty minutes later, we turned into Safehouse D.

"Where are we? What is this?"

Mom was panicking as we drove through the doors into the darkness and then the doors closed behind us and the lights came on.

"Oh my God!" Mom exclaimed as Titan, Iron Hide and Hound came into view, closely followed by Hit Girl, Shadow and Medic.

..._...

"It's safe Mom," I promise.

"Good evening . . . Hal!" Hit Girl growled in a tone that showed she was not angry.

That was a relief, to say the least; I had expected Mindy to be really pissed.

"Hi, Mrs Hunt!" Shadow said cheerfully – she was _not_ using her voice modulator.

Mom's expression changed to major confusion.

"_Chloe_?" Mom enquired – Mom had known Chloe ever since we had first met, over two years before.

Shadow removed her mask.

"Yes, it's Chloe!" Chloe replied with a smile.

"Does your mother know, Chloe?"

"Yes, Vera – she does..."

Mom was completely stunned as Cathy pulled off her own mask. She was followed by Hit Girl reaching up and removing her own mask. I turned to see Paul and Sam smirking as Mindy came into view.

"Mindy Lizewski, is Hit Girl?"

"Yes, Mrs Hunt, and your daughter is my tech wizard; she goes by the name: Hal."

"My... My daughter is a vigilante?"

"Yes, your daughter is a very brave and talented vigilante."

"How long?"

"Over two years, Mom..."

"Ever since she rumbled _me_..." Chloe admitted with an embarrassed grin.

Mindy walked over and she put her arm around my shoulders. I felt tense and a little ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, Abby, it had to happen one day; to be honest I'm surprised that it took this long – besides, we vetted your Mom a _long_ time ago..."

* * *

**_The Home of Abigail Hunt_**

I was feeling decidedly uncomfortable as we returned home.

"You have some good friends, honey."

"Yes, Mom, I do."

"You say that you've killed..."

"Two men, in Gotham – we had to bail out of our Command Van; they had destroyed the rear axle. I scrambled out of the escape hatch in the roof and jumped down to the ground. Two men came around Lucille; I dropped them both with a double-tap to each chest..."

"Lucille?"

"That was our Command Van – before we destroyed her..."

"I'm proud of you, honey. You Chicago Vigilantes are all heroes and you do so much good in this city."

I felt myself blushing furiously.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

**_The following evening  
Sunday_**

**_Glenview  
The living room_**

We had the house to ourselves.

Marcus had picked up the three kids earlier that afternoon – brave soul that he was! We had a lot planned; just for the two of us...

"Are you ready for me, Dave?"

Her tone was silky and seductive, so I turned to look and I couldn't say anything as Mindy leant tantalisingly against the door frame. Every ounce of blood flowed south and within seconds, I was ready for launch. She was dressed in just a white cotton shirt, one of mine, and nothing else – I could see _everything_ through the soft cotton. She walked over to the fireplace then stood and looked out of the windows. I went over to my wife, stood behind her and began running my hands up her silky soft thighs.

As my hands moved up to her waist, the shirt moved upwards as Mindy pushed back against me, rubbing her soft, curved buttocks into my very hard, straight... The buttons came undone and the shirt existed only around her neck as I gently kissed my way across her left shoulder blade and over to her neck. Her nipples were hard, pointy and her breathing was growing laboured as she savoured every touch on her sensitive and perfect skin.

I continued to kiss her neck as my hands wandered from around her thighs to her waist and then across her stomach and down through her soft, but thick, pubic hair. I was in my own world, one where only me and Mindy existed – the whole house could have exploded around us and we would never have noticed...

Mindy's curves and her skin felt like an aphrodisiac beneath my fingers. I was playing her like a musical instrument; each touch of a finger elicited a groan, or a whisper, or just increased breathing. I enjoyed the sweet smell of her soft blonde hair as it moved across my face. She turned her head to the left, to kiss me, as my hands moved up to her small, but firm breasts with their very sensitive nipples that caused Mindy to gasp as my fingers gently toyed with the tips in passing.

Her full lips touched mine and they felt charged with electricity as I kissed my wife back, enjoying the sweet taste of her as she melted into me. Her eyes were closed as she sank into the nether world of erogenous stimulation as I gently caressed every erogenous zone I could get my hands on – the external ones at any rate...

* * *

**_The kitchen_**

"Oh, fuck me – they're fucking _at it_, literally!"

"Oh, my...!" Chloe acknowledged her hand over her mouth.

We had come over to say hello, knowing that the kids were elsewhere. Despite us being overt nymphomaniacs, it had never actually occurred to us that Dave and Mindy might be... Dave was caressing Mindy who was all but naked in the living room. They both seemed oblivious to us as we stood in the kitchen unable to draw our eyes away from the scene before us. Then I saw Mindy turn toward us so we both dived flat on the floor, but we still stared into the living room. The lights were off in both rooms but there was minor lighting from the library above the living room and it spilled over and down into the living room where it illuminated Mindy's pale skin.

I had never witnessed anybody behaving like Dave and Mindy were. The love emanating between them was obvious and it was also intoxicating. I crawled over to Chloe; she was lying on her stomach, gazing intently at the goings on in the living room. Chloe was wearing joggers which I seized around the waist and yanked down to her ankles. She giggled as her slightly damp knickers quickly joined the trousers – she kicked them and her trainers off as I ran my hands up her long legs to her waist.

Chloe's thighs were strong and muscular, thanks to her training and I loved them. Her backside was just as strong and I ran my hands over and then around her waist, she willingly lifted her pelvic region so that I could run the tips of my fingers through her soft pubic hair. I quickly wriggled out of my trousers and underwear, rolling Chloe onto her back and pushing her top further up her chest. I roughly pushed Chloe's bra upwards so her compact breasts became available and I teased the two very prominent nipples causing my girlfriend to giggle and her breathing to catch and increase at each touch.

I became oblivious to everything around me as I caressed Chloe's perfect body.

* * *

**_The living room_**

Finally, she turned to me and wrapped her hands around my neck, her tantalisingly beautiful body, naked but for the loose shirt; she kissed me and I kissed her back, her right leg rose up my body and I seized hold of it, pulling her in close, feeling the warmth emanating from her crotch as if I was leaning against a fiery furnace.

Damn, if I wasn't feeling the heat building up in my groin – I pushed Mindy backwards and I kicked off my shoes as Mindy attacked my belt with barely concealed gusto, quickly followed by my trousers and then my shorts. Her soft skin against my aching cock felt like heaven as we continued to kiss. The wetness that I could feel told me that she was very ready for what was to come next.

..._...

We moved out of the living room and into the foyer and by the time we had reached the curved staircase, we were both completely naked. I loved the touch of Mindy's hardened nipples on my chest as I rubbed up against her. She was moaning each time I touched a sensitive area and I could tell that she was getting desperate.

"Oh, God . . . I need you . . . fucking fuck me!"

Mindy pulled me backwards – you can guess with what – then she lay back on the fourth step up and I lowered myself onto her and then moved inside my wife. She was hot, in every possible way; a nuclear explosion could have been no hotter. I felt her warmth and her moisture as I pushed in deeply; I felt her opening for me and she groaned loudly as I slid inside as smoothly as a .50-calibre round slid into a Browning's well-oiled breech . . . damn, I was starting to think like Mindy!

I was locked and loaded, so I thrust and thrust, oblivious to everything going on around me.

* * *

**_The foyer_**

The stairs kind of dug into my butt, but I did not care as bolt after bolt of sensation coursed through my body every time that my husband thrust himself inside me, touching every erogenous point as he went.

I had never felt anything like it. I felt loved – oh, my God, I felt loved. My body tingled all over and I loved it. His hands moved gently, but firmly and purposefully, over my _very_ sensitive nipples which caused my breath to hitch each time they were touched and I struggled to breathe as my clit was trapped between our pelvic bones which caused an unending burst of sheer unbearable ecstasy.

I screamed and I screamed. The rush made all my senses hyper-active; around me I heard noises – I could hear Sophia barking and I could have sworn that I could hear another scream – maybe it was just me? Who gave a fucking shit... My legs locked as the orgasm came full force and I continued to scream through the overpowering surge of sheer exhilaration as Dave filled me up with his searing fluid.

..._...

I whimpered as Dave pulled out of me and I felt unbelievably empty all of a sudden. Dave was panting as he fell back against the wall. We both lay there for several minutes before I finally thought that I was able to move.

"I need a fucking drink..." I growled and struggled to my feet.

I felt Dave's strong arms pulling me up and I felt a little weird and unsteady, but I wrapped an arm around Dave and he supported me as we made our way back into the living room and on towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck?"

There were clothes scattered on the floor around the arch from the living room. I recognised the knickers – Chloe! I hit the light switch and saw two pairs of legs vanish behind the kitchen counter.

"Come out!" I growled.

Chloe and Joshua stood up and I saw that they were both very naked, as were we.

"Sorry," Chloe began. "We came over to see you guys and well, you seemed busy, so we..."

I laughed.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Fuck, yeah!" Chloe giggled.

"Well, that's all that matters..." I replied and grabbed some towels from a pile by the door to the swimming pool.

* * *

We sat in the kitchen and enjoyed a coffee.

Mindy and Dave showed no embarrassment whatsoever at having been seen fucking by us. We were friends and that was all that mattered.

"You ready for more?" I teased Josh.

"I don't know..." Josh replied as he finished his coffee.

I do not know what came over me, but I stood up and dropped my towel.

"Does this help...?"

Josh's eyes told me that it did help! Then Mindy shocked me...

"What about you, got any of that hot Kick-Ass juice left?"

Dave's eyes went wide as his wife dropped her own towel. Dave and Josh exchanged a look and both just shrugged before dropping their own towels – both were very, very ready for more...


	262. The Bully

**_The following morning  
Monday_**

**_Glenview  
The kitchen_**

"Oh – my – God!" Stephanie groaned.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Anne-Marie added.

"Is that a pair of knickers on the kitchen floor?" Danny enquired.

"A bra over there..." Paige commented with a grimace.

"Those clothes scattered about the kitchen belong to Chloe," Stephanie said.

"I think we should run away!" Megan growled, fearful of what else might be discovered.

They all turned as Sophia appeared at the top of the stairs to the basement. She lay down and whined, covering her eyes with her paws – even the dog was freaked out!

"What's this?" Danny asked as he inspected some gloop that dripped from one of the steps on the stairs.

Megan's eyes went wide and she looked like she wanted to be sick.

"_Don't touch it_!" She warned.

"Found 'em!" Anne-Marie shouted.

* * *

**_The master suite_**

"Okay..." Paige commented as we entered Dave and Mindy's room to find four people asleep in the enormous bed.

There was movement and Chloe sat up from between Joshua and Mindy. She was topless, but she rapidly pulled the duvet up to cover herself when she discovered that she had an audience.

"Err, morning, Paige, err, kids!" She said as she blushed furiously and nudged Mindy who was asleep on her front, but it was obvious that she was topless too.

"Fuck off Chloe – I'm fucked out..." Mindy growled, but then she looked up and followed Chloe's furtive glance towards the foot of the bed.

"Oh great!" She growled.

"We'll just leave you all to get showered and dressed," Paige said delicately and she pushed the four eager-eyed kids out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was embarrassing!" Chloe commented.

"Ya think!" I groaned – poking Dave hard in the ribs as Chloe did the same with Joshua.

"I need a shower," Dave groaned as he regained consciousness.

"I'm first!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed and I ran naked into the bathroom.

Not surprisingly, an equally naked Chloe soon joined me in the shower and we quickly cleaned ourselves off.

"That was a fun night..." Chloe said with a laugh and a quick giggle.

"It was a first, I can say..." I replied with a devious smile.

We had enjoyed a _great_ night together.

* * *

**_A short while later..._**

**_The kitchen_**

"Morning, kids!"

"Hi, Mom!" Danny and Anne-Marie said as they ran over for a hug.

"It's disgusting, that's what it is!" Stephanie growled as she reluctantly gave me a hug.

"Sorry, Paige – we kinda got carried away last night, and..."

"Don't apologise for being human, Mindy – Marcus and I have fun when Megan's away too..."

"Ewww... I did _not_ want to hear that!" Megan exclaimed looking horrified.

"Me neither – how long now?" I enquired, ignoring my little sister's horrified expression.

"Eight to ten weeks left – I hope!" Paige commented, running a hand over her very visible bump.

"You still 'have fun' even with _that_ in the way?" I asked, winking at the horrified Megan.

"Oh yeah; I was still having sex until about a week before Megan was born..."

"I... Yuck... Ewww... I'm going to check on Piper!" Megan growled and the girl ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

**_Lake View High School_**

It was a normal Monday, but boy was it gonna be a doozy, as my Dad would put it.

Life was normal for me – well, as normal as it ever got for the twelve-year-old son of a CPD cop. I also kept a secret; one of the most awesome secrets ever. Forget Roswell, or who shot JFK, I knew a much better secret; I knew the secret identity of Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, not to mention many others. It killed me not to be able to tell anyone but I knew the consequences of that, besides I had integrity.

Bradley Murphy was doing well, I thought.

..._...

I was dragged out of my reverie by the sounds of crying. In the next corridor, down beside some lockers, I found a girl sobbing her heart out. I paused and then my heart skipped a beat – it was Lauren Edwards; I had fancied her ever since I had started at the school. The girl had had a particularly turbulent couple of months, if the rumours were right. I knelt down beside the girl.

"Lauren?"

She looked up at me from red eyes and her beautiful looks were marred by the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Hi, err, Brad isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Wow, she actually knew my name! She was in eighth grade while I was only in seventh...

"What happened?"

"I'm a fucking slut..."

What?

"Woah, there – no you are not, Lauren..."

"She said that I was a slut for allowing it to happen..."

"That's rubbish, and you know it."

We were interrupted by another voice.

"He's usually full of shit, but for once he's speaking the truth, Lauren."

I turned to see Chloe standing directly behind me – damn; that girl could move like a shadow.

"Who was it?" I persisted.

"That Grant bitch..."

I saw anger in Chloe's face and I knew what that meant. Chloe was a tenth-grader and guys in seventh grade rarely even _talked_ to girls three grades higher.

"Chloe, I know what you're thinking – you can't..."

She turned and glared at me.

"You little fuck; you do _not_ tell _me_ what to do..."

"I didn't mean it like that, honest."

"Sorry, Brad – me and that Grant bitch have a history – but no. While I would like nothing more than to punch that fucking lesbian in the..." Chloe calmed down slightly. "I think that Lauren should have a go..."

"What can she do?"

"She's spent time at D-JAK, Brad; she can look after herself.

"If you're sure, Chloe – I trust you, but Lauren's not like you..."

"You'd be surprised!" Chloe replied with a wink.

* * *

I thought back over a year to that fateful Friday night in February.

She had landed a fair few punches on me as her minions had pinned me to the wall of a cinema. Those punches had hurt, brushing me badly and putting me out of action. I never did get my own back on her, but Joshua had considered killing her once he had found out what had happened. I had been saved by Kyle that night.

Now, she was getting her claws into somebody else and that had to stop. The only reason that the bitch was still breathing was because I was better than her and I knew when not to kill – if only the ugly snapdragon knew how close she had come... Lauren had to face her; it was the only way for Lauren to get past her problems.

While I supported Lauren; I would never want to be in her shoes.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Chloe just stalked off – I checked my watch; Juno Grant would probably still be in lunch. I grabbed Lauren off the floor and we both ran after Chloe, towards the dining room. What exactly did the devious Chloe have in mind? I was actually glad that Chloe was not going to do the need...

If she did, then there was going to be a blood bath and Chloe would be exposed as Shadow.

* * *

**_The dining room_**

I knew trouble when I saw it

I nudged Josh and pointed over to the doors that led into the dining room.

"Oh, fuck!" Josh groaned.

We had both recognised the expression on Chloe's face, not to mention the force that she had used on the doors – she was going to kill, literally. She made a bee-line for the table, two over – it was not a great leap of intelligence to figure out that Juno Grant was her target.

"Kyle – we gotta stop her..." Josh warned.

It was a strange relationship really; I had dated Chloe for a while, before Josh had come onto the scene. Then I had stepped back once I had seen where Chloe's true feelings lay. Despite that, Josh and I were firm friends and we both enjoyed teasing the hell out of Chloe; an act, which while potentially very dangerous, was great fun!

However, we both knew the girl intimately, including her expressions and we both knew what she was capable of when she was angry.

* * *

Something was happening.

I went to the same school as Chloe and Josh – although they were both in tenth grade, but I was only in the ninth. My first day at the school had been daunting to say the least... Something new, meant something dangerous – at least it did to me; a new environment needed checking and all my senses operated automatically as I walked into the school. Chloe had offered to come in with me, but I had politely declined the kind offer; I had to manage on my own.

My eyes took in the cliques and the bullies, the jocks and the geeks – the usual groups found in the average high school. I kinda wished somebody would try to rip off my dinner money, but no, the school had little problems with bullying; certain people had stamped that out... My previous school had been very similar, but it had been much more rigid, which was why the CIA had chosen it for me.

My eyes also took in the entrances and exits... Places where I could hide in an emergency... Locations of alternative weapons... I couldn't stop myself; it was an automatic impulse, wherever I went.

At least I would know other kids at the school; mind you there was also Lauren in eighth grade, too. That felt a little strange, considering that I was training her to become a vigilante... I saw Lauren enter the dining room and I saw the tears on her face. She was being helped by a boy that I recognised from the seventh grade.

I had seen Chloe storm into the dining room and I had read her eyes – she was on a mission and somebody was about to get hurt – badly. I saw Josh jump up from his own seat along with another boy that I was acquainted with, Kyle. That kind confirmed my suspicions.

I decided to get closer so I could help my friends.

..._...

"SD!"

It was Lauren and she sank into my arms, sobbing. I looked at the boy, begging for an explanation.

"Somebody accused her of asking to be . . . you know..."

Naturally, I knew all about Lauren – and what had happened to her. I was incensed that somebody would use that against her.

"Who?"

"Juno Grant – Chloe's about to kill her..."

I had no idea who the boy was, but I sensed that he knew more than he was letting on – did he know about Chloe being Shadow? He used the word 'kill' like he knew that she _could_ actually kill the girl. As I watched, I saw Josh and Kyle intercept Chloe. Oh, shit – she floored Kyle as he tried to restrain her! The Grant girl jumped up from her seat and tried to escape; I saw the fear in her eyes as she backed away.

Then Lauren pulled out of my arms and she bolted forwards. The Grant girl had backed away _towards_ Lauren . . . I smiled – it was a fucking setup! Lauren struck Grant in the cheek with her right fist causing the older girl to crash into another table. Another boy jumped up – this one an eleventh-grader. I saw some resemblance to the girl – a big brother? Oh, wow – Chloe flattened him, too. Josh was trying to grab hold of his girlfriend, but she kept pushing away from him as she guarded Lauren's back.

I moved towards Lauren and Chloe.

..._...

As I got there, Lauren smacked Juno Grant hard across the face. The thirteen-year-old girl then seized the fifteen-year-old girl by the jaw and she stared into her eyes. Lauren was no longer crying, nor was she shaking, she was ice-cold.

"Don't – you – _ever_ fuck with me again; you hear me, bitch?"

Juno just stared at Lauren – her face red and beginning to swell from the onslaught. She was angry, but I detected a trace of fear – and that trace was growing. I heard movement from my right and I turned to see two large girls pushing through the other kids – I had a feeling that they usually protected their boss. As they passed by me, both girls... How should I put it...? They banged heads and hit the floor rather hard... I noticed a boy from tenth-grade watching me; he smiled and nodded approvingly – I blushed, much to my annoyance and turned back to Lauren.

"You fucking hear me!" Lauren growled "Or are you deaf as well as fucking retarded?"

Lauren slapped Juno hard across the face. Like most bullies, Juno had very quickly had enough.

"I hear you..." She muttered.

"Louder – so your friends can hear you..."

Juno scowled as she raised her voice.

"I will not fuck with you, anymore... I'm sorry..."

The fifteen-year-old girl was suitably humiliated at the hands of a girl two-years her junior. Lauren released the girl and let her fall to the floor of the dining room. Then she turned and walked out of the dining room to a round of applause from the other kids. Chloe made to kick Juno in the side, but I looked at Josh and we both seized an arm and pulled her back, which was not easy... Josh used his considerable strength to hold her while I put my mouth to her ear.

"Are you fucking stupid? Stop this, now!"

Chloe growled as she looked at me – but she nodded.

"You going to behave?" A very pissed off Josh demanded.

"Yeah, sorry."

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

Cathy was _not_ happy!

Neither was Lauren's mother. Both had been called in to see the school Principal as their respective daughters had punched two boys' and one girl's lights out! I went with Cathy for moral support. There, I found two rather annoyed looking teenagers. I vividly remembered one of my very own visits to the Principal at the school in New York – Marcus had been very angry and I had been a grumpy bitch – much as Chloe was at that moment.

It was obvious that both girls were guilty as hell – they both kept their heads down and neither looked up when we arrived. Isaac was there also – thankfully. I had received a call from Joshua who had explained everything that had happened. It had all been in defence of Lauren – at least it had started out that way, but somebody had lit Chloe's fuse and there was no putting _that_ out!

I had also learnt that Lauren had a fuse too – and a vicious streak...

..._...

They both escaped with a suspension – two weeks for Chloe, but only a week for Lauren. Chloe was also grounded for four weeks and Lauren for two. Their mothers were both incensed at their daughters' behaviour, however, they did allow for the reasons if not the actual actions. As both mothers worked; I offered to monitor both girls at the Safehouse during the day. I saw Chloe grimace at that suggestion, but Cathy smirked and Lauren looked a little worried.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Kind of nice to see some others doing that for a change," Anne-Marie chuckled.

Down below, two girls were on their eighteenth lap of the Safehouse. For Chloe it was the ultimate humiliation, considering that she was the number three operative in _Fusion_ and therefore a senior member. Now, she was being punished along with our newest member. There was no room for _Fusion_ members to operate on their own and I was not happy with Chloe allowing Lauren to get involved, but I understood the reasons.

So, as far as Chloe was concerned, I was punishing her for not having better judgement concerning Lauren, but a brief humiliation for her was good enough for me. For Lauren, she needed to learn to control her temper, especially in public. Rape had a lot of stigma attached and others saw it differently, with not everybody showing compassion. I also had a sharp word with Saoirse as she had been involved to some extent and she had not stopped Lauren from attacking the other girl.

I intended keeping an eye on Lauren; Nightmare was working out just fine.


	263. The Bear

**_One week later  
Monday_**

**_Safehouse F_**

My life sucked!

Mom was not happy with my behaviour, nor with my 'the end justifies the means' argument! I was only obtaining justice for my friend. Mom did remind me that most of my solo 'hare-brained' schemes tended to go awry, which in that case had left Kyle with a bruised cheek . . . I was mortified!

Anyway, Kyle had forgiven me, considering the situation, and his bruises were healing. As for Joshua... I was pulled out of my worries by Mindy.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"I haven't had sex in a fucking week!"

"Oh?" I looked over at Josh who said nothing.

"Josh says that sex is a privilege and should be earned!" Chloe growled, glaring at her boyfriend.

I held up the first two fingers of my right hand.

"My fucking fingers just aren't cutting it!"

"That was more information than we needed!" Dave grinned. "Why?"

Chloe looked acutely embarrassed and shook her head.

"I'm not saying..."

"She needs to learn some responsibility!" Josh commented.

"How long?" I asked.

"Maybe six months..." Josh replied.

"SIX MONTHS!" Chloe yelled. "You said _two weeks_, you fucking bastard!"

I noticed Joshua's grin behind Chloe's back as she stalked off to the armoury and I laughed.

..._...

There was one more entry that closed off the Juno Grant incident. When Chloe, Lauren et al had left her, Juno Grant had been hurt, but conscious. Somehow, on her route to the nurse's office she had managed to pick up quite a few more bruises and lose consciousness. In my own personal, expert opinion, the bruises and loss of consciousness may have been related to her 'falling' the stairs. Nobody claimed ownership of her new injuries, but Lauren did report seeing a big smile on Brad Murphy's face...

* * *

On a lighter note, the pups were now eight-weeks-old and _full_ of life.

The training was going well and they could all 'sit', 'lay down' and 'stay' as requested. Although there were some mutinies amongst the trainees. Kiara and Piper were on strike! They insisted on rolling onto their backs and whining every time that we asked them to do something. However, once their mother caught onto what they were doing, they were soon sulking after a major tongue lashing from Sophia.

Have you ever seen a German Shepherd puppy sulking after being told off by its mother? It is the sweetest goddamn thing ever and that was the hardest part of training them – their cuteness! We all had to be hard on them to teach them, but it was _so_ difficult; however, their discipline would keep them alive when they were fully trained.

* * *

**_That Night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"So, what's with the damn bear?"

"It's one of those Nanny-Cam things – just don't ask what Frank D'Amico had on it before what we're about to watch. I'm pretty certain that Mindy has never seen this," Marty explained. "She also refused to pre-watch it, so..."

"Okay, thanks," Megan said.

I was nervous – Marty had said that it showed Daddy in action... Dave was sitting beside me and he held my hand. Megan was on the other side of me, next to Chloe. Josh sat behind me with Marty and Abby.

...+...

_The video began – six men were standing in a warehouse and weapons were evident. Then one man received a phone call and the other men moved off to take up positions. We were left watching the one man... Then I jumped – I recognised Big Daddy as he cut the man's throat before he turned and kicked another man off his feet. Big Daddy held his Beretta in his hand ready to fire._

_Another man made to attack him, but he was put down very quickly and stabbed in the chest for his trouble. Daddy fired several shots at the other men, taking bullets on his armour but shrugging them off. He used another man as a shield before punching him in the face and throwing him aside and into another man with a shotgun._

_Daddy blasted his way up the staircase and shot another man before smashing the glass on a door and throwing in a grenade. He took cover as the grenade exploded before jumping back down to the main floor, taking out another man in the process. He took the man's shotgun and proceeded to kill him. Then came the destruction as Daddy used grenades and flares to set fire to the warehouse._

...+...

Everybody was looking at me as the video stopped. I smiled, ignoring the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"Your Daddy was fucking awesome, Mindy!" Megan announced as she hugged me.

"I agree," Josh added.

"Yeah, definitely," Chloe agreed.

"Is there more?" Dave asked.

Marty hesitated.

"Marty!" Dave growled.

"I don't think we wanna see it – for Mindy's sake..."

"Marty, just fucking play it," I growled.

...+...

_The video began again – I braced up as I recognised Frank D'Amico's office in his penthouse. There was the bastard himself. Then that big guy walked in with the bazooka._

_"A bazooka...? Okay!"_

_"We had a deal, Dad, we had a fucking deal that I would get you the guy who did it and all I'm asking is that you let Kick-Ass go; he didn't do anything wrong..."_

_"Chris, you gotta look at this from my point of view, okay – I gotta send a public service message to the people out there that being a super-hero is bad for your health and the big motherfucker? Nobody knows who he is..."_

_"Yeah, but that's not fair..."_

_"Life's not fair, kid – get over it..."_

_"What are you going to do to them?"_

_"You really want to be a part of my business?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Then sit down, shut up and watch."_

...+...

"I removed a lot of dead space and worthless shit," Marty advised before the video flickered back to life. "Thought the bazooka was important..."

...+...

_We were back in his office – all seemed peaceful. Then there was a single gunshot and Frank D'Amico scrambled for a piece and hid behind his desk with his worthless son. The big guy was at the door, a pistol in his hand. I knew what was happening outside in the corridor..._

_There was the sound of many gunshots and then silence... Then came panicked voices..._

_"Holy fuck, everybody's dead!"_

_Then Frank D'Amico sent the big guy to see if I was dead – the guy went somewhat reluctantly. There was the sound of many more gunshots... Then the big guy reappeared._

_"It's only me boss – everything's under control..."_

_There was more gunfire... The big guy moved towards the bazooka... _

_"Under... Under control?" Chris D'Amico exclaimed. "You're grabbing a fucking bazooka, you dumbass!"_

_The big guy left the office... Lots of gunfire..._

...+...

"Only _my_ girl could cause so much shit and carnage!" Dave quipped as he squeezed my hand.

I could vividly remember every moment as I scrambled to stay alive as bullet after bullet punched through the kitchen and showered me with glass and God knew what.

...+…

_Then there was a moment's silence before I heard the very distinctive roar of miniguns... Kick-Ass was coming to my rescue... Then silence again..._

_"That is one weird sounding bazooka – Stu!"_

_The door burst open and I appeared... Frank D'Amico tried to shoot me, but I took the Beretta out of his hand..._

_"Fuck!"_

_Then Kick-Ass made his entrance._

...+...

"Awesome entrance, Kick-Ass!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah – you two look really pissed..." Megan added.

"You look very short, Mindy..." Josh finished.

...+...

_"Get him!" Frank D'Amico growled to his son._

_Chris D'Amico seemed very reluctant to fight Kick-Ass, but he went anyway. As I watched, we moved closer together, Frank D'Amico and I._

_"Playtimes over, kid!"_

_"I never, play..."_

_"Oh, really..."_

_He spun around and he kicked me..._

...+...

"Holy fuck!" Megan exclaimed as I went down.

...+...

_D'Amico went to stamp on my head, but he missed... I jumped up and then over the corner of his desk, D'Amico chasing after me. I ran up the wall and flipped over backwards landing on the floor behind Frank. I jumped at him as he turned and began to punch him in the face – I bit him and he flung me against the shelves... I smacked him with a whiskey decanter in the side of his face. He threw me and I landed on the floor where I grabbed a letter opener and stabbed D'Amico._

_Then came my downfall as he swung me upwards and then back down onto his desk so hard that the legs that supported the desk collapsed, and the shock paralysed me for a moment. I could hear myself as I struggled in pain._

...+...

"Oh my God!" Chloe muttered, her hand over her mouth in shock. Megan said nothing, but a hand was over her mouth too and her eyes had gone very wide.

Dave was holding me tightly and I was shaking.

...+...

_Then D'Amico started to punch me._

_"Ruin my business, huh?"_

_Smack! _

_"Kill every fucking guy on my payroll?"_

_Smack!_

_Frank D'Amico walked around to get his Beretta._

...+...

"Oh, Mindy – I..." Megan was almost speechless.

"That fucking bastard..." Abby breathed as she spoke for the first time.

I could remember the pain; it had been intense and I had not been able to move – I had thought that I was about to die, that I had failed to avenge my Daddy.

...+...

_D'Amico walked back around to me..._

_"God, I wish I had a son like you..."_

_He pulled back the slide on his Beretta and released it as he stood over me. He aimed right between my eyes..._

_"Time for a family reunion!"_

...+...

There was a collective intake of breath from everybody present; except of course for me and Dave. It was fairly obvious that I was not going to die... However, we had been there – I smiled and looked up at Dave; I knew what was coming...

...+...

_"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"_

_It was Kick-Ass – I felt myself sobbing as he spoke and levelled the fucking bazooka at Frank D'Amico. Then Kick-Ass pulled the trigger and Frank D'Amico was no more... I saw my attempts to sit up and I remembered the pain. Kick-Ass dumped the spent bazooka and went over to my prone form._

_"You okay?"_

_I could just make out my reply._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Time to go home..." Kick-Ass said as he picked me up and carried me out the window._

_I heard the roar of the jetpack's exhaust and the video ended just as Chris D'Amico ran in holding a Katana in his hand._

...+...

"Fuck, Dave – you really know how to make a fucking entrance!" Marty exclaimed as I hugged my saviour tightly.

I looked over to see tears on the faces of Chloe, Megan and Abby; I was crying too.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Wednesday Night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

It was time for two of our number to meet another.

There were people aware of Fusion, but who were not a _part_ of _Fusion_, if that made any sense. Brad Murphy was one of them and I really wanted to know about Juno and her 'little accident'! Brad had no idea that Saoirse and Lauren were part of _Fusion_ and neither were the girls aware that Brad was fully aware of _Fusion_ and our secret identities.

Therefore, I had arranged for both girls to arrive at the Safehouse, about a half hour after Brad.

..._...

I brought both girls upstairs into the Briefing Room, where both froze on seeing who was sitting there, enjoying a can of Pepsi Max.

"Hi, Lauren. Hi, SD!"

"Brad?" Lauren demanded.

"Mindy?" Saoirse asked.

"It's okay, girls; Brad has been aware of _Fusion_ for a while now. Brad, please meet Foxtail and Nightmare – girls, please meet Rapier..."

"Thank you for helping me the other day, Brad..." Lauren commented, blushing a cute shade of pink.

"I had a vibe that you knew something," Saoirse added.

"Hey, why are called, SD, SD?"

Saoirse laughed.

"My proper name is spelt like this..." Saoirse explained as she bragged a marker pen and wrote her name 'Saoirse Doherty' on the white board.

"Jeez," Brad commented. "How the bloody hell are you supposed to pronounce that!"

"Try it..." Saoirse challenged.

"Say-oh-err..."

Brad tailed off looking embarrassed as Lauren burst out laughing and Saoirse rolled her eyes.

"My friends decided a long time ago to call me 'SD' to make things simpler. It's pronounced Saoirse, as in 'sir-sha' – like 'inertia'."

"Can I call you SD?" Brad asked carefully.

"Of course."

"So, Brad," I asked. "What happened to Juno...?"

Brad tried to look innocent but I saw through it instantly.

"Nobody is gonna judge you," Saoirse prompted.

"I thought that Juno got off too easily – no offence, Nightmare, but I thought she needed a bigger reminder not to fuck with you... I was passing the west stairs as she was heading down them . . . I kind of nudged her..."

Lauren laughed and then looked a little tongue-tied as she sat down beside Brad. I looked pointedly at SD and indicated it was time to leave. She smirked and we both headed to the Galley.


	264. Eight

**_The following week  
Tuesday night_**

Getting the twins to bed had been a goddamned nightmare!

They were just too excited and I couldn't exactly blame them – the next day was to be a very special day for them both. Dave and I had spent a lot of time considering gifts for them both, but we had both come back to one very simple gift for each of them.

Plus, one slightly larger gift, each.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Wednesday_**

The dynamic duo was up at dawn!

We were way ahead of them, though and we were waiting as they pounded down the stairs like a herd of marauding elephants and surged into the living room. Behind them came a rather tired looking Stephanie.

"They woke me up!" She grumbled as the young girl dropped onto the couch and curled up into a ball.

"Happy birthday, kids!" Dave announced.

"We getting presents?" Danny asked casually.

"I've forgotten... How old are you two?" I asked innocently.

"Eight!" Anne-Marie retorted as she raised her voice. "We – are – EIGHT!"

"Oh – right..." I laughed. "Sit down, both of you."

Danny and Anne-Marie sat down on the couch rather roughly and ignored their big sister, Stephanie, who tried in vain to get back to sleep.

"You get your normal presents, this afternoon, after school – but these presents..." Dave indicated the four wrapped presents that I had just placed on the table. "These presents are very special and under _no_ circumstances should they be discussed outside of _Fusion_ – understand?"

"Yes, Dad..." The twins responded seriously.

…_...

I handed each child a small present each to unwrap. They were identical, with almost identical contents. The paper did not last long and soon the dozing Stephanie was covered in torn wrapping paper. Each child then held a small polished wooden box and both seemed a little apprehensive about opening the box.

"What?" I asked. "Open them already!"

Anne-Marie looked over at her brother and they both opened the boxes together.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed.

"Awesome..." Anne-Marie added as she brought out the contents of her box.

It was a pattern called Pink Raindrop and the aluminium 4.25-inch handles in Pink Raindrop satin finish, enclosed a 3.25-inch hollow-grind, clip-point, steel blade. Anne-Marie looked stunned as she skilfully flipped the knife open.

"Okay, what is the proper name for that?" I asked.

"Balisong!" Anne-Marie announced.

"Otherwise known as...?" I asked Danny as he flipped open his own Blue Raindrop satin finish Balisong.

"A Butterfly knife!" He replied eagerly.

"You each hold a Bear Song IV Balisong – they are sharp and very deadly, so _please_ be careful! You've both been shown how to use one of those and I want you both to train with those blades..." I began.

"... Only they will _never_ leave this house without _our_ express permission!" Dave finished.

"Open the other presents!" A now very wide-awake Stephanie insisted having abandoned all hope of getting back to sleep and having fought out from under the wrapping paper.

..._...

The other two presents were much larger and much heavier.

Stephanie seemed more excited than the twins and as the paper was ripped off; she looked up at me in surprise – she had recognised what was rapidly being revealed from under the wrapping paper. Even if the twins had not. Anne-Marie finished first and she frowned at what she found before her.

"Walt... Walter?" She tried, reading the markings on the top of the case.

"Wal_th_er..." Stephanie corrected from behind Anne-Marie.

The now eight-year-old young girl carefully opened the black resin case. I think she actually stopped breathing for a moment, her mouth hung open in shock and surprise.

"Fuck me!" Stephanie exclaimed as she saw the contents of both Anne-Marie's and Danny's cases.

..._...

I raised an eyebrow at Stephanie's profanity and the girl blushed, but I let it slide. Inside each box was a...

"Walther P22 Black in .22 long rifle calibre..." Stephanie lectured unable to restrain herself. "Polymer frame with diecast zinc slide. Two drop safeties and firing pin block. Integrated laser sight on a standard Picatinny rail. Weighs about seventeen ounces and has a magazine capacity of ten rounds."

"Thanks, Steph – very accurate!"

Stephanie smiled at the praise. Both pistols had the frame coloured to match the handles on the Balisong knives. The twins were stunned at what they held before them.

"Those are yours – same rules as the knives. Stephanie and Saoirse will teach you both to use them correctly and safely."

Both twins jumped up and hugged Dave and me _very_ tightly.

..._...

"Give 'em mine..." Stephanie suggested.

I pulled out two more packages and passed them over to the twins, who attacked them excitedly.

"Cool – thanks, Steph!" Anne-Marie exclaimed.

With a swift flick of her wrist, she extended the 16-inch expandable baton from inside the pink rubber handle. The black, anodised steel baton would hurt anybody who was struck. Danny flicked open his own, keeping a secure grip on the blue rubber handle.

"I like it Steph, thanks."

Stephanie now blushed as her younger siblings hugged _her_ and they both gave her a kiss.

* * *

Saoirse came over that night.

She had requested a chat with Anne-Marie – I knew what it was about, too.

"Hi, kid!" Saoirse said cheerfully.

"Hi, SD!" Anne-Marie replied.

"It wasn't Hit Girl that brought me down. It wasn't Psyche, either. It was you."

Anne-Marie looked apprehensively towards me. I smiled reassuringly.

"You were really brave, placing your cell phone under the saddle of my motorcycle."

Anne-Marie blushed with the compliment.

"Without you, Anne-Marie – Hit Girl would never have found me..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be – I'm glad to be away from that; believe me!" Saoirse confirmed. "I want to reward your courage – Stephanie told me what happened to you in the Caribbean... You're gonna make a damn good vigilante – over time."

"Assuming I don't spend my days running around the damn Safehouse!" Anne-Marie replied sourly with a cheeky smirk.

"Rogue suits you!" Saoirse commented as she passed over a package.

..._...

It was long and thin.

Inside was a polished mahogany case with brass fittings.

"Wow!" Anne-Marie breathed as she lifted the wooden lid.

Inside were two identical butterfly swords. They were full tang and the blade made up 12-inches of the overall 17-inch length. The blades were highly polished and intended for chopping and stabbing. The grip or quillion was designed for easy reverse grip or flipping. The fuller, or blood-groove, was deep and would prove very useful.

"I'll personally train you to use those – they are as good as my own, maybe better..."

Anne-Marie did not know what to say and neither did I... I knew that Saoirse was giving Anne-Marie some swords, but I had _not_ expected anything _so_ special.

..._...

"They're amazing, Saoirse, thank you..." I said for the dumb-struck girl.

"They are both very special kids and Anne-Marie shows maturity beyond her tender years – at times..." Saoirse commented.

"Thank you."

* * *

**_Three days later  
Saturday afternoon_**

**_Safehouse F_**

It was strange seeing two eight-year-olds, each with a pistol on their right hip.

Anne-Marie had actually developed a swagger to go with her pistol! They had driven Dave, me _and_ Stephanie up the wall since Wednesday morning. Both of them wanted to use their new weapons as soon as possible – which to them meant right at that moment!

First came the pistols. Between Stephanie and Saoirse, both Anne-Marie and Danny learnt their pistols inside and out. Before they were allowed to fire them, they had to learn to strip and reassemble them, how to cope with a jam and how to operate the safety features.

Anne-Marie got cocky and ended up going for a run around the Safehouse; she only had to do two laps, but that was enough to keep her trap shut.

..._...

Two hours later, the twins were in the range and we started with Anne-Marie – well, she did have some shooting experience, after all. Stephanie stood slightly behind and to the left of her sister.

"Spread your legs – wider . . . raise the pistol, holding it in both hands. Now, keep that position..."

* * *

I felt like I was back on Buck Island.

I felt scared all over again as I wrapped my small hands around the butt of the small pistol – small it may have been, but the Walther P22 was still large in my hands. I was shaking from head to toe at the thought of the power that I held in my hands. Instead of there being a live man as my target, there was only a paper target two dozen feet away. My sister gently whispered encouraging words into my ear as her slightly larger hands helped to brace the pistol.

"Breathe in and out, in and out. Keep calm, both eyes open, aim the pistol at your target – centre mass – the chest is good..."

Unbidden, I saw an image of that man's eyes which had been wide with fear. What had shocked me back then, was that I had actually _enjoyed_ the man's fear; _I_ had been in control, instead of him – _he_ had been at _my_ mercy. Steph's gentle whispering continued as I focussed on my target.

"When you are ready, gently squeeze the trigger, again and again... All five rounds."

I focussed along the top of the weapon, keeping both eyes open. Then, as my breathing became slow and regular, I gently squeezed the trigger. The pistol jerked in my hand. My brain registered a flash, followed by a large bang and some smoke. I squeezed again, and again, and again – five times I squeezed before the slide locked back on the empty magazine.

"Don't move!" I was warned by Stephanie. "Safety on!"

I flipped the lever at the rear of the pistol downwards as instructed.

"Eject the magazine!"

I pressed the magazine catch and the magazine dropped free onto the counter.

"Check the pistol is clear!"

I kept the pistol pointed down the range and checked that the chamber was empty.

"Pistol is clear!" I reported.

"Check your magazine!"

Holding the pistol with one hand, I visually checked my magazine – it was empty.

"Clear the action!"

I inserted the empty magazine, thumbed forward the slide release and then, with Steph's help, I held the hammer and lightly squeezed the trigger and lowered the hammer forwards. The pistol was now safe.

"Action cleared!" I reported as I placed the pistol down onto the counter.

I turned to see several smiling faces and broke into a smile myself.

"Well done, Rogue!" Stephanie announced.

"Very good!" Mom added.

* * *

We took a break for some food and sat in the galley talking.

Saoirse was talking to the twins.

"Your mother has a reputation – a reputation that she has earned..." She said. "When I knew that I was going to face her; I had been _so_ scared... Now, you can learn from your mother and gain a reputation like she has. There is an advantage to having a reputation; people don't want to fuck with you..."

"Wise words, kid!" Chloe commented.

..._...

True to her word, Saoirse began to teach Anne-Marie how to use the Butterfly Swords. Initially they remained in their covers as they were beyond lethal. As I watched, my daughter was taught to draw the swords from inverted scabbards on her back and bring them up into a fighting stance. She repeated the movements dozens of times until Saoirse was happy that Anne-Marie could do it in her sleep.

While that was happening, Danny was shooting and I had to admit, he was good. He could hold the pistol better and control it without too much outside assistance.

* * *

**_That night_**

The kids were happy but tired.

It had been great to be able to go out and just be a family for a change. Then, as per my usual luck, the night had started to go all to shit!

"Well, well – you look like you'd have a nice fat wallet!"

"I am going to warn you just once – don't go there!" Dave growled as the three men blocked our progress down the sidewalk.

I looked sideways at my husband and I winked, then I looked down at the kids – Stephanie was already moving a few steps away from me to give herself space to fight. Anne-Marie and Danny looked a little scared but they too braced up, game for some action.

The men took no notice of the warning and stepped forwards – they saw an easy mark... Their cockiness only lasted a few seconds as one of them laid a hand on my arm – he hit the sidewalk two seconds later and his nose exploded sending blood all over the place.

The other two hesitated, but they must have decided that my actions were a fluke... Then it all went to hell as Stephanie dove forwards and kicked a man in the leg. Dave punched out at the bigger of the two men and they fought while I defended the twins from the other man. They must have had a watcher as I saw another man appear and I was forced to leave the twins as the man brought out a pistol.

I caught his arm as it came up and disarmed him in a second – the pistol fell to the sidewalk – I struck the man in the throat and he went down, but kicked out and I went down beside him. As I got back to my feet, I took in the scene before me.

Three men were down and out. Stephanie was rubbing her left upper arm, but Dave was ready to explode. Then I saw what he was looking at. The other man had hold of Anne-Marie; an arm wrapped around her waist and the pistol to her head. Danny was behind Dave. I pushed down my anger and yes, I pushed down the fear. I spoke directly to my daughter, ignoring the man.

"Now, honey, don't be scared – just think it through and use what we taught you the other week," I said carefully and encouragingly.

* * *

I was scared, but I knew that I could get out of the situation.

The other week's training jumped into my mind and I worked out a plan of action. My arms were trying to pry the man's arm away from me, but I stopped; I was far too small and weak to move his arm but instead, I had skills! Without warning, I flung my head back hard and it collided with something that made the man cry out in pain. At the same time, I dug my hand into the waistband of my skirt and pulled out my birthday present – I flicked open the ultra-sharp blade in a single fluid and smooth movement and drove the 3.25-inch blade into his side – not surprisingly, he dropped me and I spun around, then kicked him in the face as he reached for my Balisong which stuck out from his side.

The man bellowed and he tried to get back up, so I punched him in the nose.

"Stay the fuck down, bastard!" I yelled as the man fell back, blood pouring from his smashed nose.

"What have I told you about your language, Anne-Marie – that'll cost you two bucks for swearing in public!" Dad exclaimed as I reached down for my Balisong.

"WHAT!" I responded as I cleaned off my blade and after I had flicked the knife closed again, I stowed it back in the waistband of my skirt.

"Back to the car – move young lady!" Mom said sternly.

My life sucked!

"Yes, Mom!"

"Very good, Rogue, well done!" Dad whispered into my ear and I grinned with pride.

We left the four men on the sidewalk and continued with our evening as if nothing had happened.


	265. Storm Clouds Building - Part I

**_Four days later  
Wednesday evening_**

**_New York City_**

Access to executive jets had its benefits!

It had been seven years, but there we were, back to where it had all begun. Only this time, we were _not_ happy with just roof-jumping – we wanted the _full_ experience and we had received a tip that the same fucked up apartment was in use again...

I looked up at the building; it was the same, just shittier. I went in, climbed the stairs, just as I had all those years before and I strode confidently up to the corridor, only this time, I was in full body armour – no dorky wetsuit; I was a professional! Was every door guard a fat bastard? The current one was white, but he still looked like a dick. As I turned into the corridor and strode towards Rasul's old apartment, the guard moved away from the apartment door and he tried to pull out his pistol, but it jammed on his belt.

"You shouldn't be here – you stay in Chicago!" The man tried – completely shocked by my experience – before he hit the ground, mere seconds after my fist connected with his jaw.

"Doorman down – standby, my love!"

I kicked in the door – demolished, might have been a better description – and I made my way _through_ the inner door, literally – it splintered as my body armour absorbed the impact.

"Knock, knock!"

There were five people present and collectively they all began to shit themselves as they dropped their drug paraphernalia and dived for their weapons. There was an explosion of glass as the window exploded behind them and _she_ made her entrance, driving her bō-staff through one cunt's back and out his chest. Only, it didn't scare the shit out of me, not anymore; now I loved it! The body fell and there she was, in all her glory – Hit Girl herself. Only, this time, she was taller and she had tits . . . but her mouth was just as foul...

"Okay, you cunts; let's see what you can do now... Eeny . . . meeny . . . miny . . . mo..."

And it kicked off...

* * *

Oh, fuck, I was _energised_!

It felt like coming back home – damn I missed my bō-staff – I took the man's leg off below the knee and span onto the next man, driving my blade in and then I span again and drove the blade downwards and into the recently disabled man on the floor – he screamed. All my movements flowed, just as Daddy had taught me; not one step or muscle movement was wasted.

More men appeared at the doorway, they stepped over the downed doorman and around the wrecked doors...

"What the fuck?"

The face of one exploded as my husband drove his fist backwards into the unfortunate man's face. The other men attacked and I sat back to watch Kick-Ass go to work. A man made for me as I sat on the couch – he held a machete in his hand, I jumped up and separated my blades, spinning them around.

"So, you wanna play..."

For some reason, the man suddenly had second thoughts, but before he could move I had pinned him to the wall with a blade. I turned and looked around – nobody was alive but us.

"Hey, dude..." I began and then I turned as the bathroom door opened; the muzzle of a MAC-10 appeared.

"Hey, I've _not_ got one of those – at least not here!"

I was about to dive for the ground when I saw something zip into the bathroom and then a man fell forward onto the floor and dropped the sub-machine gun; his body was twitching. I looked up at Kick-Ass as he lowered his weapon, disconnecting the thin wires.

"Ah, dude, that is one _awesome_ looking Taser!"

Kick-Ass chuckled as he inserted a fresh cartridge.

"This place is smaller than I remember..."

"You were like ten and just a little bit shorter," he laughed as he turned for the door.

"Hey, green asshole, can't use the front door now..." I said as I hauled out my blade from the pinned corpse and allowed it to drop to the floor without a second glance. "Love you Daddy – nice shot by the way..."

* * *

We made our way out the window, up the fire escape and onto the rooftop.

"Wait, wait, wait..." I called out and she stopped on the rooftop before turning, a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes before responding.

"Me? I'm Hit Girl . . . and I fucking love you, Kick-Ass – come on!"

She turned and she ran for the edge of the roof; I followed, my feet digging in as I ran hard after my wife. We leapt into the air together and we each made a perfect landing, just feet apart and then came up to our feet. Hit Girl turned to me and she stood on her tip-toes to kiss me – I returned the kiss.

* * *

The burnt-out shell was still there; the weapons mounts on the walls were still in evidence, but the weapons were long gone.

Kick-Ass held me tight as we stood in the centre of the room. I could see my Daddy, in my mind, as he planned his revenge on Frank D'Amico. Then that fateful night, six and a half years ago, when Daddy and I had left the Safehouse to go help Kick-Ass – Daddy for the very last time...

"I know – a lot of bad shit happened that night, but Chris is dead; he paid for what he did to your Dad and to you."

"That bastard shot me – _three fucking times_!"

"You still hanging onto that?" Kick-Ass chuckled. "Let it go! Let it go!"

"Oh, please – don't use those words; all I hear from that girl every day is: 'Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore – Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door, I don't care, what they're going to say, let the storm rage on – the cold never bothered me anyway...' What?"

Kick-Ass was laughing.

"It's just a little bit weird hearing Hit Girl sing a song from Frozen!"

"I can't get the damn song out of my head..."

* * *

The sun was bright as it rose over the horizon.

I turned to Kick-Ass and smiled.

"The rest of my life began right here; I broke one of Daddy's biggest rules – and I half expected him to haunt me for doing it, but I have never regretted it – never!"

"I have – once or twice..."

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding, beautiful..."

* * *

We were interrupted by a text message.

"Kent Avenue – I'm waiting!"

"Impatient, bitch..." Mindy commented as she looked around my shoulder at the message.

"Let's see what a little birdy's nest looks like..." I chuckled.

..._...

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled into a very non-descript looking building.

"You call this a _nest_!" I laughed as the door closed behind us.

"Funny, Kick-Ass!" A scowling Morgan replied. "Your clothes are in that room, over there. I'm just packing the last of my weapons..."

"The Courier will be by in about three hours," Mindy advised as she pulled off her mask.

"What were you guys up to?" Morgan asked.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you..." I replied deadpan.

Morgan chuckled.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, please – we had some time to kill, so we err, killed..." Mindy replied without a trace of guilt.

"Did they deserve it?" The fifteen-year-old girl asked.

"Definitely!"

"Cool!"

* * *

**_Kent Avenue_**

Half an hour later, I was showered and changed – I was back to Mindy Lizewski.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the Safehouse's gun-room. It had been mostly stripped and Dave was loading the final few weapons into crates. Morgan was busy gathering up magazines and other smaller items.

"I'm going for a drive."

"Behave!" Dave called over and I smiled my innocent smile in reply. "Not buying it..."

"It's broad daylight – I'm not some raging, psychotic, homicidal maniac, you know!"

As I climbed into the hired Range Rover, I ignored the laughter coming from Dave and Morgan.

* * *

**_Brooklyn_**

The day had started slowly, but I had a feeling we'd get a good mark soon.

"Can we go home; we've been out all night and I need some fucking sleep!"

"Quit the fucking moaning – all fucking night, you fucking moan!"

"Come on – we made two kays, last night..."

"One more score and then we can... Oh, look at this – rich bitch coming up!"

"Huh . . . oh, yeah – nice wheels; hundred-eighty kay easy..."

* * *

"Oh, fuck – welcome back to New York, Mindy!"

The two idiots stepped out into the street and one raised a shotgun – a rather rough-looking Beretta over and under. I loved Brooklyn and while it would have been better to stick to the main streets, I was more used to sticking to the shadows. I could have just mowed the dumb-asses down, but instead, I was in a good mood and I wanted to have some fun with those bozzos. I stopped and pretended to look worried. I was not armed, per se...

The one with the shotgun remained ahead, while his colleague pulled a pistol and walked around to beside my door, his pistol raised.

"Hands where we can see 'em, lady..."

Both my hands were already on the top of the steering wheel – I rolled my eyes and raised them into the air.

"Open the door and step out . . . slowly..."

I followed instructions, like a good girl and I stood in the street, my hands raised either side of my head. The one with the shotgun moved closer and he kept the weapon aimed at my head. His pal proceeded to frisk me – as he moved up my legs, I saw him smirk – enough was enough...

My left knee struck the idiot in the side of the head and he sprawled onto the blacktop. His partner came closer and quick as a flash I wrenched the shotgun out of hands and took the butt of it across the man's face – he went down with a yell of pain.

The other man was getting back up and he brought his pistol to bear...

"Stay the fuck down, cunt!" I growled as I kicked him in the side of the head and he crashed tot eh ground and moved no longer.

Well, that had been fun!

* * *

**_Kent Avenue_**

By the time I returned, all was packed and I could see Dave and Morgan talking as I pulled up.

Dave peered in at me and he groaned.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I replied indignantly.

"Yeah..."

"It was only a pair of carjackers – they're still alive..."

"Can't leave her alone for a minute!" Dave chuckled.

Morgan grinned and nodded approvingly.

* * *

**_Two days later  
April 1st, Friday morning_**

**_Chicago  
Glenview_**

"I will kill you both in your sleep..." Stephanie growled in a very menacing tone as she entered the kitchen.

I just burst out laughing; her expression was just . . . so precious!

"I might join you..." Anne-Marie added as she joined her elder sister and Dave burst out laughing, unable to contain it anymore.

Both girls had used the shower in the changing rooms beside the pool... Now they were both standing in the kitchen wrapped only in a towel each and their skin was now tinted a light blue... It had been Dave's idea, while it had been me that had actually added the blueberry Kool-Aid to the shower heads.

"It brings out your eyes, Steph," Saoirse laughed.

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on; 'cause I'm gonna shoot _it_ too!" Stephanie hissed as she pushed past us all, closely followed by a furious Anne-Marie.

"Awesome!" Danny laughed as he watched his sisters run up the stairs.

* * *

_This storyline continues four days later in_** Chapter 1: The Chase Begins **_of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._


	266. Storm Clouds Building - Part II

_This is the continuation of the storyline from _**Chapter 1: The Chase Begins **_of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._

* * *

**_April 11th 2016  
Monday morning_**

**_Glen Oak Drive_**

Something was going on; I could tell.

There was a lot of packing happening, which had started on the Saturday afternoon after Mindy had received a video call from some people in the United Kingdom, actually Scotland – was that part of the United Kingdom?

The day was special for a couple of reasons, as well as for being sad. First the happy things. It was Morgan's birthday; she had just turned sixteen – mind you, my own birthday was only two short weeks hence; I would be fifteen. That morning was to be my first day moving in with Morgan as her younger sister. I would have a home for the first time since... I would also have parents – well guardians – and a family.

..._...

At that moment, I stood in my new bedroom at Glen Oak Drive. I had the corner bedroom on the second floor. Morgan had the next bedroom and we had a shared bathroom between our two bedrooms. Morgan's Aunt and Uncle, they had the bedroom at the far end of the floor. Morgan and Stephanie had helped me to decorate the room – I had been very impressed by what Stephanie had accomplished with her own bedroom.

"Looks good," Stephanie commented.

Then the sad thing; I had noticed that Stephanie had been different, ever since it had been announced that I would be taken in by John and Emily Newton.

"Hey, kid – I'm moving a short walk away; it's barely a third of a mile by road..."

"It's not that . . . well, it is – I'm glad that you have a family; just as I have . . . I'm being silly..."

"No, Steph, you're just being human – maybe that's why you were able to keep your mind through all that conditioning; you're more in touch with your humanity than the rest of us..."

"Thanks – I'll miss you, even it does mean that I have my bed to myself..."

"We can still have sleepovers," I suggested and smiled at Stephanie's reaction.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Glenview_**

"What's going on, Mindy?"

"Sit down, SD, next to Steph, and then we can talk."

I frowned – Mindy rarely called me 'SD' and only when there was trouble. Stephanie had noticed too... Mindy sat down across from us and beside her, sat Dave. I trusted Dave and I always felt safe in his presence.

"_Fusion_ is going on a trip, well some of it is – to Stephanie's home turf, so to speak..."

"England?" I interrupted.

"Yes – we're headed for the UK; Scotland first and then England... Maybe further afield in Europe, but that depends on where the intel takes us."

"Considering that you're talking to me and Steph, I assume this involves _Urban Predator_," I stated.

"That would be a 'yes'," Dave replied.

"Are we going?" Stephanie asked.

"You are – but Saoirse is staying..."

"Hey! I have every..." I responded angrily.

"Saoirse – this has nothing to do with you, directly – you just haven't properly trained with us yet and this operation won't be a good place to start..."

"So you and your vigilantes are going to attack _Urban Predator_ and leave _me_ on the fucking side lines?"

I was raging, but I could see how unhappy Dave and Mindy were about what they were telling us, and I could tell that they had expected my outburst.

"We need to keep some forces in reserve, here in Chicago – something could blow up right here while we are gone. I need somebody capable to be here – we will bring you over for the final act, Saoirse, I promise you that."

For a moment, I saw it all as a giant smokescreen, but I had learnt that Mindy did not do that; she said exactly what she meant – even if it was a little insulting at times...

"I trust you, Mindy – I have no reason not to... I apologise for my outburst; it was out of line."

"I want you to keep training Lauren, please, as much as possible. When we get back, I want to get her suited up and out for a trial mission – but only if you say that she is ready. Please keep an eye out for her at school, if possible."

"Marty will be in charge of Fusion, until we get back. You will have Kim, Cathy, Curtis and Sophia to keep you company at the Safehouse," Dave added. "The pups will also need walking, too!"

"Oh great; seven sets of sharp teeth!" Saoirse laughed.

* * *

**_Four days later  
Friday night_**

We were finally there.

It was time to jet off to wherever Mindy had in mind. Was I worried about what lay ahead? Of course, I was... Was I going to let it get to me? No . . . but I was leaving some very special people behind; would I ever see them again? Would I be able to see the mission through to the end? The end . . . the total destruction of the _Urban Predator_ organisation and all those who had built it...

I would not let Mindy down. I would not let myself down. I would not let Saoirse down. I would not let Miranda down – wherever she was...

I looked up at my friend – the girl who had tried three times to kill me – as she spoke.

"Take care – I mean that..."

"You taking a shine to me, SD?"

Saoirse grinned and her cheeks went slightly pink.

"There are not many people who can really appreciate what I have been through – but you are one of them, Stephanie... A few weeks ago, I would have loved nothing less than to see your broken corpse torn to pieces as it lay bleeding in the street..."

"Nice image, thanks!"

Saoirse laughed.

"You have a heart, Steph, and right now I'm glad it's still beating..."

"You're being soppy, Saoirse – I'll survive; I survived the CIA's best, didn't I?"

Saoirse laughed and then she gave me a brief hug.

"Knock 'em dead!"

"Oh, I will – I _never_ miss..."

I felt something inside me. Saoirse was right, we needed each other and now I was leaving my friend before flying thirty-six-hundred-miles across a giant puddle called the Atlantic Ocean.

"I'll keep any eye on her for you, Stephanie – have no fear," Morgan offered, correctly interpreting my expression.

"You do that, Morgan..."

* * *

As I looked around the Safehouse, I started to get a funny feeling.

When we had left for Gotham, I had been excited and I had looked forward to what lay before us all – now, I was what . . . scared? Wildcat was never scared . . . but that wasn't exactly true; Gotham had been a big wake-up experience for me and I had learnt that I had limitations – what eleven-year-old did not.

Josh said that that I had 'matured' and at first, I had thought that he was taking the piss out of me, but then I realised that he was speaking the truth. Mom had agreed when I had asked her about it. She said that it had nothing to do with growing boobs and hair in strange places; it was a mental thing and she agreed with Josh that my mind was maturing just as quickly as my body.

That 'maturity', as they put it, it told me that we were all heading into mortal danger and there was every possibility that some of us may never return at worst, or be badly wounded at best. I hoped it was just my inexperienced mind working overtime. Yes, Wildcat was inexperienced; she still had a lot to learn. I watched my new partner constantly; Psyche may have been almost two years younger than me, but she had many more years of experience over me.

I respected her for that, and as I watched her hug Saoirse and Morgan, I hoped that what we did over there would bring some closure to both her and Saoirse. They were both products of the organisation that we were about to destroy and we had to be successful; there was no other option.

..._...

I was rapidly hauled out of my thoughts as two large black hands seized me and dragged me over to my big sister where we were both grabbed and held tightly.

"You two come back alive and in one piece, okay?"

"Yes, Marcus – we promise..." We both replied together.

Marcus' expression was one of concern.

"We need Hit Girl and Wildcat back, you hear – so control your antics and look after each other. Megan, you look after this nut-job of a sister and do what you can to prevent her from doing anything stupid...

"Mindy, you look after this nut-job of a sister and do what you can to prevent her from doing anything stupid..."

We both laughed at that, but the laughter faded quickly. Marcus was very concerned, as was Mom who stood beside him. I hugged her next while Mindy hugged Marcus. Everybody was saying their goodbyes as if they were to be the last. It was like we were going off to war . . . maybe we were.

Would I see my Mom again?

* * *

_This storyline continues in_** Chapter 2: Crossing The Pond **_of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._


	267. A New Hope and A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**_This chapter, and the following chapters, will operate in parallel with my story _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_ and events will cross-over between the two stories._

* * *

**_Saturday 16th April  
Afternoon_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I felt lonely.

They had all gone flying off across the Atlantic Ocean and the Safehouse felt empty without the usual laughter and the sounds of sparring. I missed Stephanie and her crude sense of humour. I missed Megan's foul mouth, too, not to mention her funny antics. I missed Dave and Mindy; they made me feel safe. I also hated the fact that I had been sidelined while they all faced mortal danger.

I was fully aware of why I had been left behind; I had an important task ahead of me. That task was currently rubbing her arm where I had just kicked her.

"You've got to move quicker – much quicker. I need to see more _nightmare_ and less _wet dream_..."

Lauren did not like that comment, nor the analogy, and her face darkened; I could see the anger – good, good...

"Good! Use your aggressive feelings, girl. Let the hate flow through you. Feel the anger, feel the hate..."

Lauren's expression changed and she smirked at me imitation.

"Darth Sidious, you ain't," she growled.

* * *

"They ain't half bad, are they?"

Curtis and Tommy leant on the steel rail and gazed down at the fight beneath them.

"Tommy, don't tell Megan this, but I love to watch girls fight, especially ones with nice boobs..."

"I have to agree with you... I just hope Stephanie gets tits like your Megan..."

"You fancy her, don't you?"

Tommy's blush answered the question.

"She's like ten, Tommy, and _you_ are twelve..."

"So what; she'll get boobs in time and the other shit. I like her character, the way she talks – maybe it's 'cause she's English, I don't know. I just think she's an awesome girl . . . not to mention that she is able to stand up to me when we spar."

* * *

**_An hour later_**

"So, Lauren, what do you want your combat suit to look like?" Tommy asked.

"It has to be cool!"

"We need just a _bit_ more info..." Curtis laughed.

"What colours do you like?" I asked.

"I like purple..."

"Taken..."

"I know that, Tommy..."

"How about something like this?"

I passed over a few pieces of material to Lauren.

"What pattern is that – tiger stripes?"

"No – that would be urban camouflage. Which colours do you like?"

"That one and that one..."

"Teal and dark grey? Nice choices... Next, the firearms..."

* * *

Arrayed before me was a stunning selection of pistols.

They varied from small ones to enormous ones, with various sizes in between. SD finished laying them out and a relieved Curtis was able to flex his aching arms after he had lugged two dozen pistols up from the armoury.

"Why couldn't we have just done this in the armoury?" He asked.

"We could have..." SD replied. "You should have mentioned that earlier..."

Curtis scowled.

"Okay..." SD replied. "No offence, Lauren, but you have small hands, so we are probably best going with a compact Glock or maybe a SIG . . . a Beretta might be good too..."

"That one looks awesome..."

"No way; that's a .45 – way too big..."

"Why is it hear then?"

"I was just jerking Curtis' chain!"

"_You're_ taking the fuckers back to the armoury, SD!" Curtis growled.

* * *

**_Sunday 17th April  
The following morning_**

**_Glen Oak Drive_**

"I've never been on a motorcycle before..."

"You'll love it, Lauren..."

The BMW motorcycle that had been provided by the CIA was long gone, but I loved motorcycles so much that I had obtained a new one – this time, though, it was not a BMW it was a KTM 1190 Adventure R in blue metallic... I had found Lauren a helmet and some leathers so that we could go for a ride.

"Keep a tight grip around my waist – I'm gonna go easy and ride slowly so that you can see how I manoeuvre the machine."

"Okay..."

The thirteen-year-old girl was nervous, but I could easily understand why. I could remember my own first time on a motorcycle – I had been about eight and I was on a small scrambler with my Dad watching... It was only a dim memory, buried under years of _Urban_ _Predator_ shit, but I could still see it... It had been about a month before I had been taken – snap out of it, Saoirse!

I drove down the street, slowly and then turned gently into the next road on the left.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

**_The Farm_**

I climbed off the KTM and turned to help Lauren off the back.

She pulled off her helmet and I laughed, I couldn't help it – the girl was grinning like there was no tomorrow. I had taken her for a high-speed run up the I-94 towards The Farm. The giggles that had emanated over the comms had been disconcerting, but I was glad that the girl had enjoyed herself.

"Hi, girls!"

I waved at Jack Bay as he walked over to us. I had been introduced to the man only the week before. He was a _very_ senior cop, which had concerned me, but Mindy had told me that he knew all about _Fusion_ and that he supported us. I had never been to The Farm, so it was a first for me and Lauren, both.

Jack took us into the kitchen first and he gave us both some Coke.

"This thing is a pain to carry..."

Lauren dumped the SIG Sauer P230 Compact pistol onto the kitchen side. Jack laughed.

"I'm getting her used to carrying a concealed weapon – she only got it yesterday afternoon," I explained.

"It may save your life, one day, young lady; if you're gonna be a vigilante," Jack cautioned.

I noticed Lauren go a little pale; the thirteen-year-old girl was still struggling to cope with the changes in her life. She had never even handled a gun before a couple of weeks ago and now she was being trained to kill.

"Can she shoot it?"

"She's managed to get a few bullets in the vague direction of the target..." I teased.

"They all _hit_ the target I'll have you know!" Lauren retorted indignantly.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

"Stop laughing!"

I couldn't see a thing; my visor was covered in mud and for some reason it felt really hot inside the helmet. SD was laughing her head off and it was embarrassing, to say the least. I knew that my butt would be sticking up in the air and that was probably what SD was laughing at...

"I'm sorry, Lauren, but that was one _awesome_ dive you took..."

"Not funny – just help me up, would ya?"

I felt a pair of hands on my waist and I was pulled back onto my knees. I lifted my head and then I screamed as a whole load of water cascaded over me – but at least I could see! I saw Jack standing a few feet away with a large empty bucket.

"Thanks, Jack!"

"Get back on that motorcycle, young lady – keep on learnin'," Jack advised.

I grinned and climbed back onto the now rather muddy Honda that SD was holding ready from me. I could do it, I could ride that motorcycle; I was _not_ going to let Mindy down, not after everything that she and Dave had done for me.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Tuesday 19th April  
Early morning_**

**_West Ridge_**

"What's that?"

"An alarm, honey, go back to sleep."

Marty gazed at the clock – two AM! He swung his legs around and onto the floor before he stood up, a little shakily – he had only been in bed two hours. I rubbed his tired eyes and picked up his tablet. After a few minutes' perusal he grimaced.

"We're being hacked – no more than usual, just the usual DoS attacks – but something looks hinky about one particular attack; it's forceful and is doing more than just being annoying..."

"In English, geek!" A tired Kim groaned.

"Somebody is making a concerted effort to get in; they know they have something – but probably not what – I need to find out if it's dangerous."

"I'll put the coffee on."

* * *

Whoever was hacking us; they weren't doing too much to cover their trail, which could mean a trap, or just a stupid hacker...

I was able to track down their IP address relatively easily. It had taken a while and it had involved several leaps around the country, but we had finally returned to Chicago. To be honest, I was more than a little surprised by the turn of events; I had expected to find the source of the hack in some disreputable Chinese University for example.

The hacking was quite complex, which indicated somebody highly skilled and possibly even a nation state which was why Chicago was not even on my list for potential sources of the hack.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Lincolnwood_**

After we had gathered the team at the Safehouse, and left Matty in some very capable hands, we had then left the Safehouse in _Hound_.

As we approached the address, I began to get a strange feeling – something irked me. We were in a very good neighbourhood, with large houses and expensive cars parked on the driveways. I detected that my wife was a little unnerved too as we pulled up and stopped a couple of dozen yards from the target property. It was a large house, with five bedrooms, according to the schematics. Added information that I had obtained showed that there was also an advanced computer capability within the property as there were a pair of fibre data connections to the property, both of high bandwidth.

There were lights on downstairs in the house and also in two of the upstairs rooms. In the driveway were a pair of SUVs; a large Jeep and a BMW X3. Whomever lived there had money. According to the records held by Chicago and various other computer systems, Mr and Mrs Dade were both well paid members of the IT community and they both worked in the centre of Chicago as IT Managers. They had two teenage children, a boy and a girl.

They did _not_ exactly fit the expected form of the 'hackers' that we were looking for...

..._...

Heat scans of the property had showed two people downstairs in the living room, but five in the rearmost bedroom, upstairs.

"You guys getting this?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah, Hawk – we have your image..." Trojan replied from the Safehouse.

"Sure that's the place?" Foxtail enquired from beside Trojan.

"That's where the IP address is registered..." I reminded them. "Murphy, Fellowes – you guys ready?"

"Aren't we always?" Murphy replied.

"Finished your doughnuts?" Hawk chuckled.

"Funny, coming from you!" Fellowes shot back good-naturedly.

"I'd like to go on record as saying that I did _not_ stuff my face with doughnuts when on patrol..."

"Let's focus – Murphy, Fellowes; time for you two to do your thing."

As we watched, the unmarked CPD SUV pulled up outside the target property and we moved _Hound_ up a dozen yards behind. Murphy and Fellowes climbed out and headed towards the front door of the house while Hawk and I headed around the rear of the property.

..._...

At the rear of the property was a large grassed backyard. The back of the building had a pair of balconies on the second floor – one of which had five people in the room beyond it.

"Let's move, my precious..."

"Move it, Geek!"

We both climbed up to the balcony and took up position on either side of the windows. There was a single door into the bedroom. We paused and listened.

We could hear voices – kids' voices...


	268. Hackers

**Author's Note:** _Please be warned that this chapter includes a small amount of smut and behaviour that could be seen as very indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature._

_This chapter is in line with Chapters 4 to 13 of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._

* * *

**_Tuesday 19_****_th_****_ April  
That night_**

**_Lincolnwood_**

**_Downstairs_**

"Good evening ma'am – I am Sergeant Fellowes, CPD and this is my colleague Sergeant Murphy..."

"What is this about, officers?" Mrs Dade enquired, concern evident in her voice.

"Who is it, honey?" A man's voice called from behind Mrs Dade.

"The Police."

"What?"

Mr Dade soon joined his wife and they invited us into the house.

"We have had a report of a hacking incident from this address, Mr and Mrs Dade," I began.

* * *

**_Upstairs_**

The door to the balcony was unlocked and the handle turned both easily and quietly.

The bedroom was large, with a pair of single beds, a large desk and the usual accoutrements that you might find in the bedroom of a teenage kid. The desk was the centre of attention, both for the five kids and for us. On that desk were a pair of twenty-three-inch computer monitors and beside them, a large Dell PC.

Of the five kids, two were girls and all were in their night attire. Nobody had made note of our entry and as our Heckler &amp; Koch G36C assault rifles covered the kids, they continued chattering away as one of their number, a girl with black hair, typed away on the keyboard.

There was no way that _Fusion_ was being hacked by a bunch of teenage geeks!

..._...

One of the boys happened to turn around; maybe he had felt the draft from the open doorway...

"Wow!"

Not the response that we had expected... All five sets of eyes turned to face us and they all went very wide.

"You're Hawk!" One of the boys blurted out as his eyes fell on my wife.

"You're Battle Guy!" The girl at the computer said in obvious awe.

"Hey!" Hawk growled. "Eyes up here – my face is _not_ down there..."

The boy quickly moved his eyes from my wife's butt, but he paused at her chest before looking at her masked face. Damn... It was like looking at myself half a dozen or more years earlier!

"Ewww – Geeks!" Hawk wailed and she drew some dirty grins from the three boys.

..._...

"What would _Fusion_ be doing in my bedroom?" The girl at the keyboard demanded as she stood up.

"You are one lucky hussy, Libby!" The other girl moaned.

Libby Dade was thirteen and tall for her age – I got the distinct impression that she was the leader of the small group of teenage hackers.

"Your IP address was used to hack into a firewall at our datacentre," I explained and we were instantly hit by a wall of indignant denials.

"We would never do that..."

"Hack into _Fusion_? No way!"

"That would be an awesomely dumb thing to do..."

"A quick way to be on Hit Girl's shit list!"

"Not cool..."

I looked over at Hawk; she just shrugged.

* * *

Libby sat back down at her computer and she opened up a command window before she commenced some rapid typing.

"Found it!" She declared after a couple of minutes. "There's an entry in the routing table – it takes incoming packets, rewrites their source and then sends them out again..."

"That might explain why you're being used... We need to..."

"Yeah – we should be able to use the logs to recreate the original packet headers..."

Libby pounded away at her keyboard – then she stopped typing for a moment and looked up at Battle Guy.

"What do you think – maybe another function or two..."

"Yeah – you could..."

"Like this?"

"Yeah; change that to a constant..."

"Is that better?"

"Yeah – compile it and let's see what the result is."

..._...

"You two geeks finished, yet?" I demanded.

"Almost – this program should track back the IP address..." Battle Guy replied.

"So – who are you friends, Libby?"

"This is my brother, Jesse – he uses the handle, Bloodwing. These are our friends, Kate Bradford – aka Psychotic Savage, Laurence Gray – aka Jolly Ox and Peter Savage – aka Atomic Machine. I, of course, am Poison Princess."

"Nice!" I commented sarcastically before turning to the comms. "Mist – you can move out..."

"Copy that – somebody's back in town and I've got an urge..."

I laughed and Battle Guy cringed.

..._...

"What the hell is going on in here?"

I turned to see Mr Dade standing in the doorway with his wife directly behind him. They were both followed by Murphy and Fellowes.

"We're helping _Fusion_, Dad – what does it look like!" Libby replied tartly.

"Elizabeth Dade, don't talk to your father like that!" Mrs Dade responded sharply.

Libby rolled her eyes.

"Less of the attitude, young lady!" Mr Dade added.

"She's telling the truth, Mr and Mrs Dade," I explained. "We tracked an attack to this property, but it appears that somebody is using them as the fall guy – we need your daughter's help to track them down.

"So you just broke into my daughter's bedroom?"

"You could try locking your doors?" Battle Guy hinted as he tipped his head towards the door that led outside to the balcony.

"What have we told you about that door, Elizabeth!"

"Sorry, Dad..."

Mrs Dade looked at her husband and shrugged.

"It's not like they're hacking the planet or a major corporation..." She mused.

"Yeah – things have moved on a bit since our day, Burn – like mother, like daughter."

"You got it there, Crash."

"It'll take a while for the back trace to run – we should have something tomorrow," Libby commented.

* * *

**_Later that night, across the city_**

Erika sat back onto her bare heels, her dark cherry nipples glistened with the saliva that coated them. She looked hungrily at Toni and kissed her on the lips, her tongue forced its way inside and Erika savoured the sweet taste of her friend. Toni pushed Erika back, away from her. Erika took a deep breath as Toni's hands touched her very hard and very sensitive nipples.

"I love your face, Erika, and I love the taste, but . . . don't take it the wrong way, but it's not your face I wanna see, nor are those the lips that I want to stick my tongue between..."

"You _bad_ girl, Toni..." Erika groaned as she laid down on the ground, her head between Toni's legs.

Erika looked directly upwards into the very moist crotch of her girlfriend as Toni came down onto her knees and then laid down on top of her lover. Toni began to gently lick the shaven vulva before her and she yelped as she felt a tongue penetrate her own moist folds and two hands grasped her firm buttocks.

'Damn!' Toni's mind screamed. 'My girl's on form tonight!'

"God, I've missed you, Toni," Erika groaned as she took a breath from her munching.

"I was only gone five days..."

"Still, I missed you..."

Toni yelped as Erika's tongue began to work its way up her labia.

* * *

**_Wednesday 20_****_th_****_ April_**

**_Glen Oak Drive_**

I crept across the landing, pushed open the door to the dark bedroom and stealthily slid inside – the bed was still occupied and the occupant was snoring.

I walked slowly past the bed and deftly pulled the curtains open to allow the morning sunlight to flood in. The sun quickly spread across the room and then directly into the face of the black haired girl who was still fast asleep. The girl grimaced and squinted as she slowly opened her dark blue eyes – she glared up at me.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Time for little birdies to get up..."

"For your information, little sister, a raven is _not_ a _little_ birdie..."

"Still, it's time to stretch your wings and soar around the corner..."

"Enough with the bird metaphors, SD – I'm gettin' up, okay?"

"Yay!"

* * *

**_Forty-minutes later_**

**_Sunset Ridge Road_**

"You could have at least let me have a bigger breakfast..."

"Oh, Morgan, quit your moaning!"

"I... Oh never mind – let's get this over and done with..."

"Here we are, Burr Oak Drive – let's get those little fur balls."

* * *

**_A further forty-minutes later_**

**_Sunset Ridge Road_**

We had to rely on Sophia to help us sort out the pups as they were _very_ excited.

It took twenty minutes to get them leashed and out onto the road – it was exhausting too.

"Josie, heel... Piper, _this_ side of the damn light pole!"

"Razor – get your nose out of that bin... Kiara!"

Hope yelped as Kiara nipped her butt – Sophia rewarded Kiara with a paw that sent her flying, at least as far as the leash would allow. Layla and Hercules were actually behaving themselves for the moment.

"Razor – nose out of Piper's butt..."

Why did I sign up for this!

"This is _so_ awesome!" Morgan giggled as she sat on the pavement and allowed Hercules to lick her face.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself..."

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"This is perfect – those kids did _very_ well..."

"Your little geek pals came through?" Kim grinned.

"Yes, beautiful, they did – we have a target IP address – only there is still a lot more work to be done to find an exact location, but the location is _not_ in the continental United States."

* * *

**_Indian Knoll Road_**

There was a knock on the door.

I answered it to find Marcus and Cathy. They both looked very grave – Hailee, something had happened to my daughter...

"No, please, no..."

"Vicky, Hailee has gone missing – she is alive; Mindy spoke with her – but we have no idea where she is..."

"My God..."

* * *

**_Friday 22_****_nd_****_ April_**

**_Indian Knoll Road_**

When the phone rang, I was too scared to answer it.

But I pulled myself together and lifted the receiver.

"Vicky – it's Mindy . . . we've got her back..."

"Is she okay?"

"One or two bruises, nothing more..."

"Mindy, you can't lie worth a damn..."

"She's gonna be hurting for a long while, but she's alive, Vicky."

"Thank you for calling me, Mindy."

"We are all looking after her and she'll not be going out for a while..."

"She'll go bananas!"

"Tell me about it..." I replied.

* * *

**_Sunday 24_****_th_****_ April_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Mindy and Stephanie were in trouble.

They thought that they had escaped their pursuers, but no, somehow the CIA had tracked them to _Mâcon_.

"Oh fuck!" Mindy exclaimed over the open comms.

We all heard the gunfire – AR-16 my brain told me – and then the wrenching of tortured metal as something hit something else. Then I heard the distinctive sound of bullets piercing glass and then a scream... I began to panic and I grabbed hold of Morgan for support – Stephanie had been hurt, maybe she had been killed...

Goddammit, I was crying!

* * *

Saoirse's hands gripped me tightly; she was strong and it was borderline painful.

Her face was a mask of horror and worry. Again the link to that other girl whom Saoirse had tried valiantly to kill in cold blood. I was shocked to see the tears, but I knew that hearing and not understanding what was going on was sheer torture for her.

I was going to be a good big sister and stay by her side.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

When Saoirse finally put down the phone her face was wet with tears but she was smiling.

"She's okay, just banged up a bit."

"I'm glad to hear it, SD, I really am."

"Thank you for staying with me, Morgan."

* * *

**_Tuesday 26_****_th_****_ April_**

**_Glen Oak Drive_**

"So, what are you so damn happy about?"

I looked over at Morgan and I blushed.

"I found a boyfriend..."

"Which creep is it?"

"Ethan... Ethan Anderson..."

"Ethan Anderson!"

"He's cute..."

"He's a sophomore..."

"So..."

"Jeez, Saoirse... You fucked yet?"

* * *

The angry scowl told me otherwise!

I knew that Saoirse was not a virgin, but she was obviously biding her time. Ethan Anderson was a nice guy and I knew that he was a friend of Chloe and Josh, however, as far as I knew he was not aware of Fusion. Oh, well, it was up to her who she was seeing – as long as she stayed away from Mike...

I also knew that she was a little upset. Tomorrow was to be her fifteenth birthday – it was also to be Stephanie's tenth birthday. I knew that those two had a bond; I knew a lot of the story, but not everything. Mindy had told me that they had once been mortal enemies and that Saoirse had actually tried to kill Stephanie on three separate occasions.

Mindy and I had talked about tomorrow and I had made sure that Saoirse would _not_ be alone.


	269. The Phoenix At Sunset

**Author's Note:** _This chapter is in line with Chapters 14 to 16 of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday, 27th April 2016_**

I was awoken by a violent beeping sound – it was insistent.

The clock beside my bed said six in the morning. I buried my face into the pillow and groaned – but the beeping just got louder. I crawled out of bed and logged onto my laptop. I came awake almost instantly when I saw who it was.

"Happy Birthday, SD!"

It was a grinning Stephanie. I felt myself grinning too, despite the early hour.

"Hi, Steph – Happy Birthday to you, too!"

"Your hair sucks..."

"You just woke me up, bitch – it's not long after six in the goddamn morning!"

I could not be angry with her; I was actually over the moon that she had called.

"Where are you?"

"Innsbruck – that's in..."

"I know: Austria."

"It's really good to see you, SD..."

"You too, Steph . . . how's your bruising?"

"Despite Mindy's driving, I'm fine – it's mostly gone now..."

"You don't sound right..."

"You remember I mentioned Miranda?"

"Yeah, I do."

"She's dead."

Stephanie's voice was cold and devoid of all emotion. I knew that it was her way of keeping it together; it had nothing to do with her feeling, it was just her training.

"I'm so sorry, Steph."

"I'll get over it..."

"We'll talk about it next time we're together, okay?"

"Promise?"

"What are friends for?"

"Take care, SD!"

"Stay safe, Stephanie."

* * *

**Later that morning**

**Safehouse F**

I had no idea what was going on, but the atmosphere in the Safehouse was distinctly chilly and I was not referring to the air-conditioning either.

Everybody was concentrating on their tasks and supporting those in Europe. Marty had mentioned that reinforcements may be required, but not who might be going. In the meantime, I was trying to maintain Lauren's training regimen.

"Come on, Lauren, concentrate... The diameter of the bore in a Glock 22 is...?"

"Forty waffles..."

"Huh?" The girl was _not_ concentrating. "What is Aiki-Jō?"

Lauren smiled.

"Aiki-Jō is the name given to the set of martial art pancakes practiced with a Jō..."

I blinked and stuck a finger in my left ear – had I heard her right?

"Who were Hit Girl and Kick-Ass fighting when they first joined forces?"

I hope she doesn't say Frank doughnut!

"Err, that would be Cereal D'Amico. Easy, or what!"

"Or what..." I muttered. "I've never heard answers _so_ wrong . . . and _so_ breakfast-related!

Lauren's stomach rumbled quite audibly.

"Did you skip breakfast, this morning?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

**_Two days later  
Friday Night_**

**_Safehouse F_**

It was time for Lauren to learn how the Command Centre operated when operatives were out on the streets of Chicago.

Marty had spent an hour taking the young vigilante through all the systems and how we kept track of who were out in Chicago. The screens displayed location, status of the operatives and even the fuel load on their transport. Every Safehouse was listed along with their status.

"Why is Safehouse K greyed out?" Lauren asked.

"The CIA blew it up and it's currently being rebuilt."

"Oh."

* * *

"What's down there, in Safehouse W?"

Marty chuckled.

"That, Lauren, would be the _Vigilante_."

Marty punched some keys and the schematic of a sleek-hulled sports-yacht appeared on one of the screens.

"Wow!" I breathed and I had to admit, I was overawed by what Dave and Mindy had built.

"What is _that_?" I demanded as she pointed at the left-hand screen in the Control Centre.

I looked up at the indicated screen.

"That's something different..." Marty commented.

It was not easy to see on the image from the camera, but the colours stood out if nothing else.

"Nice colour scheme," I commented.

Marty chuckled as he directed Foxtail and Raven towards Chicago's newest whatever.

* * *

**_Junction of 64th and 50th _**

"What do you think?"

I looked over at my big sister. Despite the fact that she _was_ my _big_ sister, she knew that Foxtail was _way_ more skilled than Raven ever was. Raven slowed her motorcycle and we stopped just behind the small crowd that had formed near the garish . . . what the hell _was_ she? We climbed off the Yamaha Super Ténéré and moved closer. Several people moved out of our way as we approached – it was obvious to all that we were _Fusion_, even if we _were_ new on the streets of Chicago.

..._...

She was clad from neck to ankle in a figure hugging suit that accentuated her slim but very feminine body. The usual key points of vulnerability were protected with extra armour for the joints and the chest while the young woman's hands were encased in slim gauntlets and her feet in lightweight, knee-length, high-heeled boots. Overall, the suit was black, with the boots and the backs of the gauntlets highlighted in purple pizzazz – a lighter, almost pink, shade of purple.

Above the neck, the woman's head was encased in a mask that covered all but her mouth and lower jaw. The mask was the same purple pizzazz, while the long wig that extended more than halfway down her back was primarily a venetian red, with lemon yellow highlights. On either thigh, she carried an eighteen-inch Tanto, each with a twelve-inch blade. Mounted over each Tanto was a holster from which a SIG Sauer SP2022 pistol in nine-millimetre calibre peeked out. On her back she carried a double-bladed ninja sword staff.

Behind her stood a beautiful Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R in a dark red with neon orange highlights to the wheel rims and frame. The machine matched her flamboyant image to a T. She noticed us in the crowd.

"Ah, the mighty _Fusion_ arrives..."

I just stood there, my arms folded across my chest. Raven took up an equally non-threatening position with her hands on her hips.

"I think it is time to introduce myself . . . I, am Sunset Phoenix," she said with a flourish.

Raven began to slow-clap.

"Welcome to Chicago, Sunset Phoenix..." She replied. "You here to cause us trouble?"

"Only time will tell, Raven . . . who is your little friend?"

I bristled at that!

"I, am Foxtail..."

"Nice – anyway..."

There was the roar of a powerful motorcycle engine and a Honda Fireblade Black Edition appeared behind the so-called Sunset Phoenix. Medic came to a rapid halt, dismounted and stood with her arms folded; she glared disapprovingly at the garish newcomer. My attention was momentarily taken by the awesome set of wheels – Medic was going through a mid-life crisis; I was certain of it...

Sunset looked at Medic for a moment, before she continued to speak.

"Welcome, _Medic_ – nice wheels – get used to seeing me around, _Fusion_, we're gonna get to know each other _so_ well..."

"Is that so?" Raven stated rhetorically.

"My time is up; a girl is very busy on Friday night..."

With that, the flamboyant vigilante swung a long leg over her Kawasaki and started the engine before pulling on a pink and black helmet. Then with a completely unnecessary amount of power, she sped off leaving a pungent smell of burnt rubber.

"Fucking lunatic!" Raven commented under her breath.

The crowd being to disperse and once they were mostly gone, we remounted our machines and the three of us headed off for a coffee.

* * *

**_Across Chicago_**

Sunset Phoenix slowed her Kawasaki and she pressed the button on a small remote.

A roller-shutter to her right opened and she turned her motorcycle into the concrete structure and then down a curved ramp that descended into the depths. After she had descended about forty feet, she entered a large cavernous concrete room which immediately erupted into light as she came off the ramp. Behind her, a steel door slid shut, closing off the ramp. She stopped her motorcycle in a space between two other motorcycles and killed the engine.

Off came the pink and black helmet which Sunset then placed gently onto a rack beside several other helmets after she had climbed off her motorcycle. She walked over towards a steel door set into the concrete, punched a code into an adjacent keypad and as the door clicked open, she vanished through it.

Forty minutes later, a young woman, with below shoulder-length light brown hair and brown eyes walked out of the same door. She walked over to a competition orange Shelby GT350 Mustang and climbed in. She pressed a button on the car's dashboard and the steel door covering the ramp slid to one side. With a roar the car accelerated up the ramp and out onto the streets of Chicago.

* * *

**_Saturday, 30th April 2016_**

Apparently, Stephanie and the others were in Germany – how did I know?

The wall to wall news coverage of a 'high-speed shootout at the Nürburgring' and 'carnage on the roads of Germany' gave me a small hint. There was no direct reference to _Fusion_, however, Mindy seemed to have her own ways of leaving trails of mass-destruction behind her as she went. It was really close as to what caused more mayhem and destruction: Hit Girl on a mission or a nuclear bomb...

I understood that Captain Williams was on the verge of a nervous breakdown; not surprising really when you considered what he had to put up with. As for Paige; she was struggling no end when you considered that she looked like she had just swallowed a whole water melon – people weren't kidding when they referred to pregnant women as beached whales. I was also struggling to work out how something so big could come out of somewhere that was actually relatively small... Note to self: _never_ get pregnant!

Anyway, Foxtail had work to do – I was packing as apparently, I had been drafted to fight in Mindy's little war in Europe. I was not the only person packing; three others were packing their kit too. One of them was _very_ eager to get into the action, wherever and whatever that might be.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

I picked up the phone almost absent-mindedly.

"6281," I offered.

"My name is Akuma and I work for a mutual friend..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied smoothly.

The caller had a strong French accent so I began to have an idea about what the caller was about to say.

"Miraculous."

A simple word but it was also a code challenge.

"Bonjour, Akuma – I am Battle Guy, how can I help you?"


	270. Emergence

**Author's Note:** _This chapter is the beginning of the post-_**Fusion Ultimatum**_ storyline. We will see some new faces and will see some old friends return too. This new storyline will contain plenty of action and violence. We will see _Fusion_ face their toughest foes yet as they are put through their paces in their home city. As well as the violence, there will be heartache and there will be sorrow . . . there will also be death – not to mention a real shocker later on..._

* * *

My name is Adam Stockdale and I live with my paternal cousin, Adora.

Our lives were torn apart by the brutal murder of our parents at my home, one dark and stormy night, in 2011. My cousin and I, then spent the next two and a half years of our lives in comas brought on by our injuries that were sustained during the attack. A few days before our fifteenth birthday, we both awoke into a new and scary world. We were taken in by a friend of the family, Duncan Adams and his wife, Katelyn. Both of whom had stayed at our bedsides for the preceding two years.

It was Katelyn, who had broken the news to us both that we had been orphans for the past two years of our lives. Our new lives had begun, in a very different country in a very different part of the world. Once the initial sadness and horror had passed, we had both grown angry, bitter, and spiteful towards the outside world despite the love and care that we both received in copious amounts.

Under the guidance of Duncan and Katelyn, we gained new skills which we were told might help us to come to terms with our new lives – something to vent our anger on. We had put all our efforts into bettering ourselves at school – we had two whole years to catch up on – and we held a deep-seated hatred for the people that we believed were behind the deaths of our parents and the near deaths of ourselves.

Unknown to us, we were being secretly trained by Duncan and Katelyn – they had a background of which we were completely oblivious. Our plan had been to go after those who had destroyed our lives, ourselves. However, to do that, we would need money. We had been left a large amount of money by our respective parents, however, it was all tied up in a trust fund that neither of us could access until we reached our eighteenth birthdays. When that day came, we had both vowed to start actively planning to avenge our parents.

As cousins, we were very close. Our fathers had been brothers – twins in fact. They had been born together – they had even married together – they had also died together. In a quirk of biological fate, our mothers had both gone into labour on the same day and we had both been born within a minute of one another.

Then, after three years, 2016 had finally dawned and a month later, we had turned eighteen.

* * *

**_February 1st, 2016_**

On that day, as well as gaining access to a huge fortune, we were also given the keys to our former homes.

My family had lived to the northeast of a big city in North America while Adora's family had lived near a large lake to the north of the same city. We both returned to the United States of America with our adoptive family and we landed at Chicago O'Hare International Airport. It was only when Adora and I arrived at my former home that a big secret was unveiled. Duncan and Katelyn had been planning and building ever since we had both regained consciousness, three years previously.

Even though we had not been able to access our trust funds to start building our future, Duncan and Katelyn had transformed more than one part of my home that I had never known had even existed. There followed three months of intensive training to get used to our new equipment. It was a bit weird, just the two of us living in a nine-bedroom mansion but it had given us the space and privacy that we had craved to figure out our new lives.

Therefore, at the beginning of May, with our new skills and our new equipment, we soon found ourselves out on the dark streets of Chicago in search of assistance for our quest of retribution.

..._...

Despite us having worn our armoured suits before, somehow it felt different wearing them that night. We were going into harm's way, although it had been suggested to us that we try to avoid any trouble for our first few nights out on the town.

We each wore near identical suits – Adora's was black from head to toe and matched her Yamaha MT-10 motorcycle. Mine was black but it had vivid blue highlights that matched my own Yamaha MT-10 motorcycle'ss colour scheme On each hip, we carried a SIG Sauer P2022 Threaded Barrel pistol and around our waists a utility belt that held communications equipment, spare magazines, medical supplies and some other equipment. On our left and right thighs, we carried three titanium throwing knives. A large combat knife lived on our left calves.

Our principal weapon was an Oneida Kestrel compound bow which we carried on a mount just forward of the motorcycle handlebars; on our backs we carried a slim quiver of arrows. The motorcycles also carried a heavier weapon in the form of a SIG Sauer MPX-K submachine gun plus several magazines.

* * *

**_Sunday, 1st May 2016_**

We were complete unknowns in the city and unlike the pink whatever that had recently appeared on the streets of Chicago only the previous week, we wanted to keep a low profile for as long as possible. Mind you, as far as we could tell, there had been no sign of Hit Girl, nor of any of the senior members of _Fusion_ for a good couple of weeks. There had, however, been some interesting news reports from Europe...

Our weapons tended to blend in with our suits in darkness which made us seem like just any other pair of youngsters out for an evening ride. We had spent some of the past weeks combing the city and learning the streets and alleyways. We knew that until we were trusted, we might actually be hunted by _Fusion_, the CPD and God only knew who else. With that in mind, we had scouted out escape routes and studied places where we could hideout if needs be.

We had trained well, but we had not seen any actual 'action', so we needed to be careful and for the moment, there were only the two of us.

..._...

There was one other complication that I had not mentioned. Duncan and Katelyn had two kids: Paul and Rose who were eleven and nine respectively. Those two had absolutely no idea what myself and my cousin were now doing – apparently, the two kids had no idea that their own parents had a rather violent history.

That night, our first night out in Chicago as Apollo and Artemis, Paul called me on my mobile...

"Hi, Paul."

"Where are you? Are you out somewhere; you sound muffled?"

"I'm in Chicago with my cousin, why?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to come get me and we could go get a pizza..."

"Not tonight, Paul – got things to do. Gotta go, kid..."

"Bye, Adam."

That was all I needed! I was trying to concentrate on the night's plan but instead I was being distracted by an eleven-year-old who wanted pizza...

* * *

Coming out of a coma had been hard, not to mention the distressing news which had followed us coming back to life.

When we had been hurt, we had both been twelve. As for the events that had taken our parents from us, we could remember very little – we were advised that the traumatic memories would come back over time; neither of us were in _any_ rush to regain those memories for obvious reasons...

Suddenly awaking to find yourselves aged fifteen after going to sleep as a twelve-year-old was weird, to be honest. During our comas, both my cousin and I had sailed through puberty for one and our bodies were very different from when we had previously seen them. We had actually taken the opportunity to examine each other to find out the changes...

...+...

"You've actually got a dick..." Adora noticed with a smirk.

"Thanks!" I replied sarcastically and I felt myself reddening on my cheeks. "You've actually got some tits..."

"Touché, mon ami!" Adora laughed. "My tits are huge!"

"Oh, no..." I moaned as I looked down at myself.

Adora was the first 'real' girl that I had actually seen naked and my brain had noticed...

"Nice, cuz, real nice..."

Adora was blushing as I bit my lip and closed my eyes, not that it made any difference as something just got harder.

...+...

I had to admit that after _that_ episode I thought I'd never hear the end of it but then something much worse happened to Adora a week or two later. I had gone looking for my cousin one morning and I had found her in her bathroom, crouched down and with several fingers up herself.

...+...

"Err, I'll leave you alone..." I muttered as I turned to leave.

"I'm on my goddamn period, you dick, and I can't figure out these damn things..."

It was only then that I noticed the three or four bullet-shaped objects on the bathroom floor.

"Oh – I'm still leaving; ewww..."

"Thanks, arsehole!" Adora growled. "I've never done this before – I barely had pubes before all this happened..."

...+...

Needless to say, neither of us had spoken about me getting a rise out of my cousin, nor about Adora's tampon problems...

* * *

**_South Clark Street and East 16th Street_**

We began to attract some unwanted attention by the time we reached South Clark Street and East 16th Street.

As we passed under the railroad tracks, northbound, we found ourselves with an escort. It was that pink whatever from the other night. Despite her garish colour scheme – Adora liked the purple pizzazz – she had a great body and an awesome taste in motorcycles.

We had no desire to be associated with her as she was a complete unknown and I had registered _Fusion's_ reaction to her, which had been full of disdain. We accelerated but she kept pace with us as we roared through the tunnel beneath the West Roosevelt Road junction. We took a left at West Polk Street and crossed beneath the railroad tracks still with the purple pizzazz following us.

We stopped in the park beside the canal and we both turned to our new 'friend'.

..._...

"You must be Sunset Phoenix."

"Oh, new vigilantes – cool!"

"Why are you following us?"

"I was curious..."

"Well?" Artemis growled. "Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"Not really. What do you call yourselves?"

"We are not ready to reveal that information; not yet," I replied.

"But we'll let you know," Artemis added.

By her tone, I noticed that my cousin had taken an instant dislike to Sunset Phoenix.

"Okay; I know when I'm not welcome – see ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

With that, Sunset Phoenix started her engine and accelerated away.

* * *

At the end of our 'eventful' night, we headed for East Monroe Street.

There, our families owned a condo. South Wabash Street which crossed East Monroe beside our building also bore the 'L' and as be passed beneath Madison/Wabash station, we peeled off into an alleyway where we quickly pulled off our weapons and stowed them in a previously cached holdall. In went our masks and out came a pair of dark leather jackets. The building had originally been selected by our families for the anonymity that it offered.

That anonymity allowed us to ride our motorcycles down into the subterranean parking lot and park them in a private container-type storage area. Our weapons were left with the motorcycles under lock and key before we made sure that the container was secure and we headed for one of the four elevators that serviced our floor.

We rocketed up to the 71st floor where our condo took up the entire floor.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

**_Winnetka_**

The Shelby GT530 Mustang turned left off Winnetka Road into the drive of a large property.

The gates slowly swung open as the driver pressed a button in the car. She pulled the car around and stopped directly in front of the stone steps that led up to the front door. Summer Frasier walked up to the door, unlocked it and walked straight inside before she closed and locked the door behind her.

After walking through to the kitchen and making herself a coffee, she headed downstairs into the basement. There she walked toward what she called her Resource Room. The door was steel and had a combination lock beside it.

She entered an eight-digit code and passed through the door which closed and locked itself behind her.

* * *

It had been seven years.

It had taken the lives of my parents and it had consumed me. It had made me what I was at that moment. I had intended to do good, to ensure that nobody else suffered the way my family had. But then, in the middle of December 2015, I had received a package delivered by an anonymous courier.

That package had contained a file. On opening the cover of the file, I was shocked by what I found.

..._...

There were three colour photos.

I recognised the girl in each photo, even though I had not seen her since around the time that the first photo had been taken. The girl was eight-years-old in the first photo, maybe ten in the second, and maybe twelve in the final photo.

Beneath the photos was a heavily redacted form. In between the blacked out portions I recognised the name: **KARA NEWTON** and then in another box: **FRASIER**. The date of birth was instantly recognisable: **JUNE 18TH 2001**. I hated the next box – **DATE OF DEATH: 12TH OCTOBER 2014**. There was a red stamp in the top right corner: **DECEASED**.

Somehow, it gave me closure – at least I knew what had happened to her all those years ago. She had lived another four years after she had gone missing and I had no idea what she had been doing during those years. I perused the next pages with shaking hands. There were multiple full-colour, glossy photos. They were horrible. They depicted a naked girl of around twelve-years-old. She lay on a coroner's table and one side of her head was visibly broken.

Even in death, I recognised the face.

Below the photos was a report, most of which was black out, I zeroed onto one piece of information, one phrase that contained a name: **KILLED BY STEPHANIE WALKER**. Finally, there were more photos – this time of a girl with long-blonde hair. Then some un-redacted information which detailed one Stephanie Walker. I again zeroed onto some critical information: **LAST KNOWN LOCATION: CHICAGO (SEE FUSION)**.

My sister would be avenged.


	271. Upcoming Forsaken

**Forsaken**_ will be back in action, very soon. But for now, some upcoming _**Forsaken**_. _

_Please be advised that some of what you see below may not actually appear in the story, or may be changed considerably. Most of the below will be out of context (on purpose) and not necessarily in the right order. Also, the below spans approximately 80 chapters, so you may not see certain sections for quite a while._

...+...

_I heard the sound of the explosions – four in all. I grabbed Anne-Marie and  
dragged her to the floor as the glass from the windows exploded into the room_

...+...

_Without any further hesitation, Megan reached forward and she pushed a button on the console._

_"Hound, Sentinel, this is Wildcat – we have explosions, move in and assess  
the situation," she ordered smoothly as she took charge. "Petra – keep  
an eye on the situation here; Leon, let's gear up – we're taking Brute!"_

_Despite her tender age, Wildcat was the ranking Fusion operator present in the Safehouse that night._

...+...

_The ten-year-old girl instantly braced up as the knife embedded itself  
an inch or two into the archway, a mere three inches from her left ear._

...+...

_"What the hell is that racket?" Office Pete Howser exclaimed as his voice was  
all but drowned out by the sound of many powerful motorcycle engines._

...+...

_It had been almost six months since her kidnap and attack – I refused to say  
that word; it scared me. Lauren had cried most nights for over a week after  
it had happened. I had tried to help her but Lauren would hug me on some  
occasions and on others, she would push me away – at times violently._

...+...

_That had also been around the time that Chloe had been mysteriously wounded.  
Her explanation had been that she was mugged – bullshit!  
I would love to see the mugger that could better her – that girl could fight!_

...+...

_The thirteen-year-old girl grinned sheepishly as she grabbed her  
mask and we headed downstairs to the armoury. There, the young  
vigilante drew a SIG Sauer P239 Tactical pistol in 9-millimetre calibre  
and a 7-inch combat knife. After checking the weapons over, she  
picked up her utility belt and inserted the pistol into the holster  
on her right hip and the knife into the scabbard on her left thigh._

...+...

_"Too much?" Foxtail asked as she dropped the man's body to the ground._

_"It was great up until the point where you near enough ripped his damned head off!"_

...+...

_"Well, hello, Hit Girl..."_

_"What the fuck are you?"_

_"I – am – FEAR..."_

...+...

_"Oh, dear," FEAR laughed. "Did the little kitty's claws fail?"_

...+...

_"Why is everybody determined to kill me?" Psyche growled dejectedly._

_"I'm not..." Wildcat replied supportively._

_"She did – three fucking times – no offence..." Psyche said as she indicated Foxtail._

_"None taken!" Foxtail growled back._

_"Well, you do have a certain effect on people..." Kick-Ass chuckled._

_"Not helping!"_

...+...

_"Woah, they're butt naked!" Wildcat commented inappropriately._

...+...

_I just figured it all out – it was like a bright flash of light inside my head as everything  
became remarkably clear. Should I say something to her; would she kill me?_

...+...

_"I can't – she'd kill me..."_

_"Stop talking crap – what have you done?"_

_"I know who Shadow really is..."_

...+...

_There were noises all around us as we sat on bare concrete, the hood  
scared me even more. The only good thing was that I could feel Riley's  
hand as she gripped mine tightly. My face was wet with tears and I had  
been crying ever since we had been abducted. I had lost track of time  
but it didn't feel all that long since we had arrived where we had arrived._

...+...

_This time the boots were dark grey with . . . with purple highlights... I was going to die._

...+...

_"As most of you know, Paige has been lugging something around inside her, for the  
past nine months. Please raise your glasses to the newest member of our little community."_

...+...

_Saoirse went bright red and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.  
Then she turned on Stephanie._

_"Can't you keep your big gob shut?"_

...+...

_Stephanie instantly realised her mistake and tried to correct her error  
but to no avail as for about the third time that afternoon, she hit the mat._

...+...

_"Does she get on well with her siblings?"_

_"Oh, yes," I replied as another image of Psyche appeared in my mind. "She'd kill for them..."_

_"Metaphorically speaking, of course..."_

_"Of course..."_

...+...

_"This one is a definite call for help: 'Fusion: Discord in trouble. Need extraction ASAP.'" _

_...+..._

_ "Still – that was a very private moment..."_

_"Private?" Stephanie demanded incredulously.  
"You ate each other out in front of two hundred people!"_

...+...

_My life was bothering me. We seemed to lurch from one crisis to another . . ._

_...+..._

_"You know, one problem with having Hit Girl as your mother, it gives new emphasis to that common expression: 'Mom's gonna kill you'...  
So I'm just gonna come out and say it: Mom's gonna kill you!"_

...+...

_"I had no choice – it just came out..." The wretched Stephanie replied.  
"She tried to pull out my fingernails with pliers!"_

...+...

_I had never touched a real live girl before, let alone removed the bra of one –  
I was just glad it wasn't a real bra; I had no idea how they worked..._

...+...

_I knew what Marcus would have been thinking and I might have been on the same  
page to some extent. Marcus would have shot the man; I would have cut his balls off..._

...+...

_It was a pointless question as three kids suddenly exploded with joy as we walked to the car.  
It was a perfect day and I felt happier than I had in a long time. Maybe things were settling  
down and we could all enjoy life as a family – well, as a vigilante family._

...+...

_However, that was not what had caught my attention; it was the spreading crimson stain that threatened to inundate..._

...+...

_"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!"_

_The 'Thunder' codeword was reserved for a direct threat to Fusion and there was  
a special set of arrangements to be actioned when that codeword was triggered._

_...+..._

_"Senior staff will go to Safehouse Zulu. We maintain a force  
here at Safehouse F and we send personnel to Safehouse W."_

...+...

_"Time to go..." Marcus announced as he drew his pistol._

...+...

_"Stats are dropping..."_

_"No breath sounds on the left . . . no pulse; coding . . . milligram of epi..."_

...+...

_...blood-soaked clothing was in a pile on the floor along with several bloody wound dressings and bandages. I could hear some of what was being said and none of it sounded good._

...+...

_"Welcome to Zulu!" Marty announced with a flourish._

...+...

_For the first time in a real long time, I was scared._

...+...

_I ran into the Command Centre and Abby looked upset._

_"Shadow's been injured – she's on the way back in with Jackal..."_

...+...

_As Josh touched Mindy's arm he suddenly found himself on  
his knees as Mindy twisted his hand savagely and pinned him._

...+...

_"Then let's go see Apollo and Artemis – I want to talk to those two..."_

_"Mindy," Dave cautioned. "Talk first, mutilate later. If they're guilty..."_

...+...

_Her paintwork gleamed as if it had only just been applied, which in all accuracy, it just had._

...+...

_"Ocean Vigilante, you have a clear range for missile firing on bearing of two-four-zero..."_

_I turned from the chart and spoke to the helmsman._

_"Helm, new course, one-seven-two, maintain eighteen knots."_

_"New course, one-seven-two," Hailee acknowledged._

_I reached for the phone and pressed the button for ship-wide._

_"All hands remain aft of the bridge and standby for missile launch..."_

_We were closed up at action stations and everybody was  
wearing a lifejacket and anti-flash hood with gauntlets._

_Joshua turned a key from 'SAFE' to 'PERMIT' and a klaxon  
sounded. His finger hovered over a pulsing orange button._

_"Missile one – shoot!" I ordered._

...+...

_"Help me..."_

_"After what you have done?" I responded, coldly._

_"She will kill me..."_

_"Maybe I should help her."_

_"I'll do anything..."_

...+...

_Titan was buried under tons of masonry and the last I saw of Foxtail was her  
motorcycle as it spun across the blacktop and smashed into a parked car._

...+...

_"I am Stormtide – were you sent to kill me?"_

_I laughed. "No, I came to rescue you."_

...+...

_"You gotta help him – he is alone, please."_

_"Help who?"_

_"Rage – they'll kill him."_

...+...

_There were four kids to get up, showered, and dressed before breakfast._

...+...

_She launched herself at Mindy and the younger girl shoved the older girl backwards  
so her mentor fell over and then she proceeded to punch Mindy in the face._

...+...

_"I will not fight you... I know that you won't believe me, but I did not do  
it because I am cold hearted; I did it out of love – out of love for you."_

...+...

_"Damn; it's like fucking Baghdad!"_

...+…

_Wildcat, Hawk and Raven were using their armour and shields to  
protect the paramedics and their patients as they worked._

...+...

_An RPG powered in and struck a bullet-riddled patrol car.  
The car exploded and sent red hot shrapnel in all directions._

...+...

_Raven screamed as the shrapnel dug into her armoured back and rapidly burnt through the armour._

...+...

_Out of the blue, the 12.7x55-mm STs-130VPS 76-gram bullet cut its way through the air at over 300 metres-per-second. It tore through the armour like it was nothing and the lifeless body dropped._

...+...

_'If you are reading this letter, then I am dead.'_

...+...


	272. Shit Storm - Part I

_This is the continuation of the storyline from _**Chapter 29: Closure **_of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._

* * *

**_Wednesday, 11th May, 2016  
Chicago, United States of America_**

We taxied into the cavernous hanger owned by Wayne Enterprises.

The main doors were closed and then the stairs lowered at the port side, forward hatch. There was a welcoming committee arrayed before us. Hailee made her way over to her Mother and I saw Hailee grimace with pain as she was hugged.

"What happened, Hailee?" Vicky demanded.

"Everything..." the poor girl replied before she burst into tears.

I saw Cathy looking at me.

"It was bad; let's just leave it at that for now," I suggested and the happiness quickly returned as everybody left the jet.

Cathy hugged Chloe and Curtis tightly; I could see the tears of both mother and daughter. Cathy had no idea, yet, what had happened to Curtis and I was not all that keen on telling her that her nephew had almost died.

Many of the team had grown in stature and maturity during our trip around Europe. Everybody had been hurt in some way and some had suffered serious injuries. But, we had all made it home in more or less one piece _and_ with the mission completed successfully.

I was happy to leave it at that.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Friday, 13th May_**

**_Maple and Ash Restaurant  
8 West Maple Street, Chicago_**

I had hoped for some quiet time to cool down after our European 'vacation'.

It was Dave's twenty-third Birthday, so we had gone out for dinner – no expense spared. We had wanted to keep it intimate, so it was just Dave, myself, Stephanie, Anne-Marie, Danny, Chloe, Josh, Abby, Marty and Kim. Therefore, the ten of us met up outside the restaurant at seven that night.

"Hi, guys!" Kim exclaimed as she hugged the kids. "You look very smart, tonight, kids."

"Hi, Kim," the kids replied. "Thanks."

Stephanie and Anne-Marie blushed while Danny smiled sweetly. You'd never believe that just seventy-two or so hours previously, Anne-Marie and Danny had been fighting for their lives in a foreign country, 3,000 miles away. A few hours later, we had almost lost Stephanie. Seeing her now, clean and tidy – _and_ in a dress, just like any other ten-year-old girl, it was difficult to see her as the girl in body armour with blood all over her face, hair, and body armour. However, she was the very same girl who had been rescued by Dave who then went to town on her attacker and killed him. Chloe and Josh, along with Kim had fought valiantly themselves, often two or more to one.

Marty and Abby had co-ordinated all the required support that had kept us all safe and informed during the complex assault. Apart from Stephanie, Anne-Marie, and Danny, the senior staff of _Fusion_ were all represented that night. The next senior person in the Fusion hierarchy would be Hailee and then young Megan – in fact, she was in charge at the Safehouse at that moment. I grimaced at whether I would ever see my Safehouse in one piece again... I trusted Megan explicitly – well, to a point. She had a fiery temper and she had (inadvertently, apparently) shoved one of my senior staff off the roof of an eight-storey building!

Considering that most of us were covered in bruises, we had all opted for anything but bare legs. Stephanie and Anne-Marie wore thick tights, while the older girls wore long skirts – I hated wearing tights of any description; I left those to the more feminine around, such as Superman!

..._...

We were led inside by the maître d' and shown to our table on the third floor. The place was enormous and very smart. Neither Danny, Anne-Marie, nor Stephanie, had been in such a place before and their eyes went wide at the splendour that surrounded us. However, all three enjoyed the attention!

For the starter, we all ate a king crab salad each. Four weeks of fighting and near-death experiences could give you one hell of an appetite! For the main course, the boys went to town. Dave and Josh each ordered the $145, 'Eisenhower' 40-ounce+ steak. Anne-Marie was not amused about them eating 'Eisenhower', but Joshua insisted that she would not mind... Marty was not to be outdone and he went for the 22-ounce Ribeye.

'Greedy gits!" Chloe breathed.

She went and ordered the 'Bone in Cowgirl' steak which weighed in at a more decent 16-ounces – Stephanie thought the name was outrageously funny. I scowled and ignored Chloe's smile in Joshua's direction. The three kids chose to share an enormous $175, 'Roasted Seafood Tower'. That just left the three 'civilised' ladies. We ordered an enormous pile of Alaskan King Crab Legs, each.

..._...

There was a lot of munching, and not a lot of talking – except of course for Anne-Marie. We had only been back in the US, a few days. I still worried about what might have been as I gazed around at all the happy, smiling faces. I noticed Chloe giving me 'a look' – she knew what was going through my mind, so I just smiled and stuck my tongue out at my best friend.

Josh and Dave were operating a conveyor belt of enormous chunks of beef into their mouths – the steaks were fucking enormous. To be honest, they were ridiculous! I liked steak, just as much as any red-blooded American, only I ate them in smaller sizes.

"You two are gonna be in the bog for a week," Stephanie observed halfway through the meal.

"Trust you to lower the tone of the conversation," Abby laughed and Stephanie grinned.

By the end of the main course, I was surprised and annoyed, to find that both Dave and Josh had almost finished their half-cows and they were overtaking _me_!

..._...

It was approaching nine o'clock when it happened.

We had finished our main course and we were well into our dessert when the restaurant shook - violently.

"What the...?" Chloe asked with a worried expression on her face.

Then I heard the sound of the explosions – four in all. I grabbed hold of Anne-Marie and I dragged her to the floor just as the glass from the windows exploded into the restaurant. I saw that Chloe had grabbed Danny while Dave covered Stephanie. Marty, not surprisingly, had protected Kim and I saw that Joshua had sheltered Abby.

There was screaming and yelling from other diners as the glass fell all around us.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Hailee bolted up from her seat in the Control Centre.

The screen before her had automatically zoomed into a part of Chicago and an alarm had sounded throughout the Safehouse. She was rapidly joined by Mathilda and Megan who ran in from where they had been exercising on the mat.

"There's been some explosions in North State Street..." Hailee explained as she examined the map.

"Oh, shit – that's right where Mindy and Dave are, with the others!" She exclaimed.

Without any further hesitation, Megan reached forward and she pushed a button on the console before her.

"_Hound_, _Sentinel_, this is Wildcat – explosions, North State Street – move in and assess the situation, prepare to extract the team," she ordered smoothly as she took charge. "Petra – keep an eye on the situation; Leon, let's gear up – we're taking _Brute_!"

Despite her tender age, Wildcat was the ranking _Fusion_ operator present in the Safehouse, Hailee being on reduced duties.

"Wow..." Hailee chuckled. "She's a bossy bitch!"

Megan glared at Hailee.

"Move!" She growled as she ran out the door.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mathilda replied as she ran after the eleven-year-old vigilante.

* * *

**_Oak Street Beach_**

With so many senior _Fusion_ members congregating in one place, it had been deemed prudent to provide overwatch – you know, just in case.

The two armoured GMC Yukon Denali SUVs had been parked up beside the beach until the order from Wildcat had come in. _Sentinel_ had Mist behind the wheel and seated beside her was Foxtail, with Raven in the back. _Hound_ was being driven by Medic and seated beside her was Splinter, with Trojan seated behind them.

As soon as Wildcat had declared the alert, everybody braced up and began to look around for danger.

* * *

**_Maple and Ash Restaurant_**

The shouting and screaming was still around us.

No more glass was falling and as far as I could tell, the building that we were in, was still intact. I looked over at Dave and he tilted his head towards the door. I nodded, just as my cell began to vibrate in one of several pockets that were hidden in the dress which I wore.

"Hello, dear, you destroyed my Safehouse yet?"

"I'll pretend you never said that and kill you later," Wildcat responded.

"You enjoying the big chair...?"

"Yes, and I hate to burst your bubble, but there's been four explosions – you might have heard them," Wildcat cut in dryly.

"One or two, or four..."

"I've ordered _Sentinel_ and _Hound_ to readiness and I'm heading out in _Brute_ with Leon."

"See what you can do to help, but _do not_ extract us until we call."

"Copy that. Stay safe."

"You're doing good."

"Always the tone of surprise!"

I disconnected the call and dropped the phone back into its secret pocket. I grabbed Anne-Marie and climbed to my feet, a hand close to my hidden pistol. Dave led us all towards the exit where there was the expected hoard of people desperate to escape.

Unlike most, _our_ party was calm and collected.

* * *

Outside, there was pandemonium.

Glass was everywhere and I could see lots of injuries caused by flying glass. Strangely, I could see no more damage than shattered glass. I had expected to see downed buildings or something. Maybe that was just my overactive imagination. Megan had said that there had been four explosions, but there was little damage. Whomsoever had detonated the bombs – assuming they _were_ bombs – had obviously taken the effort to minimise damage. In my mind, the bombs – and I was certain that they had been bombs – had been for psychological value.

Chicago was under attack.

* * *

Dave turned to me as we headed away from the restaurant to where we had parked our cars.

"Your mind is working away, I can see it," he commented with concern in his voice.

He knew me too damn well.

"Chicago is under attack, Dave. Again. Why does this shit keep happening?"

"It keeps happening because there are bad people in the world. That is why we do what we do. We _will_ protect this city," Dave replied.

"From who? We need to find out who is doing this before somebody ends up with something much worse than just glass cuts."

"We'll just have to wait and see what the CPD find out."

* * *

**_Glenview_**

I kept quiet, the whole ride home.

The kids kept quiet too. They had sensed my mood and they had each been scared by the night's events.

"I'm sorry, I've not been very sociable, guys."

"Don't worry, Mum," Stephanie offered. "We know how you react to attacks on this city and we're with you every step along the way."

"Yeah, we're _Fusion_," Danny agreed. "Together, whatever."

Anne-Marie actually looked surprised by her twin's comment but then she nodded approvingly.

"I think he just about covered it."

* * *

**_The following morning  
Saturday_**

**_Glenview_**

"Mom..."

"Mom..."

"Mom..."

"WHAT!"

"I'm hungry..."

"Anne-Marie... You are trying my patience! Okay . . . plates are there . . . bread is there . . . the fridge is over there . . . get a knife out of the goddamn drawer over there..."

Anne-Marie glared up at me.

"You thought _I_ would make you a damn sandwich, or maybe you want me to cook..."

"No thanks, Mom; I'll make myself a sandwich. I have school on Monday and I _don't_ want food poisoning..."

I heard a noise from behind me and I turned to see Stephanie giggling away in the archway to the living room. I smoothly swept up a knife from the kitchen side and the ten-year-old girl instantly braced up as the knife embedded itself an inch or two into the archway, a mere three inches from her left ear.

"I think I hear Dave calling me..." Stephanie muttered as she fled.

* * *

The seven bundles of fluff were now four months old.

However, they were no longer the cute little bundles of fluff – they were gangly legged canine's bent on attacking each other and having fun. Their training was going very well and they were very well behaved – well, as much as any kid, really! Sophia still thought nothing of striking them with a paw or tearing a strip off them with her bark or growl. The pups thoroughly respected their mother, and for good reason; she was hard on them and more than once her bark had caused a young pup to lose control of its bladder.

Saoirse and Morgan had been very happy to quit their dog-walking job – something about hyperactive canines. All the dogs had been very pleased to see their owners after almost a month and there had been lots of laughter and some happy tears.

I also got the impression that Sophia was itching to get back out onto the streets.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Everybody was wearing their new, 'on duty' uniforms.

These were dark grey and lined with multiple layers of lightweight Kevlar. The pants were of a military design with quick-release straps for attaching holsters, pouches, and the like. Light-weight, light-grey, desert boots were worn as footwear. _Fusion_ t-shirts, complete with logo on the right chest, were available in white, purple, and dark blue. For normal wear, a high neck long-sleeve top was worn. On the right-hand-side, at the top of the neck, rank insignia was worn.

Whilst ranks had existed on _Fusion_ for a while, it was the first time that we had actually worn insignia. There were many reasons, but the main was that we seemed to be working more with external agencies, so a visible rank structure would be of use. As such, we could go out in the field in the 'on duty' uniforms – each set of pants had a pocket reserved for a full-face mask. We had opted to go for the standard US military insignia, but with different names.

Dave and I each wore a single silver star and carried the rank of Master. Marty was our lone Commander and wore a silver eagle. Chloe, Joshua and Cathy were Sub-Commanders and they each wore a silver oak leaf. A gold oak leaf was worn by Erika, Hailee, Abby, and Kim as Senior Operators. Megan, Saoirse, and Morgan were Operators and they wore twin, vertical silver bars. The junior Operators were Curtis, Tommy, and Stephanie. They each wore a single, vertical silver bar. Our three Trainee Operators, Lauren, Anne-Marie, and Danny, wore a single inverted yellow stripe.

That night, though, that was about to change.

* * *

"I hope everybody is well rested and ready for action. It seems that a long rest is not on the cards. After the past month, I cannot force any of you to go back into action so soon – Chloe, slap me and so help me God..."

Chloe raised her hands defensively and smiled.

"I know you will all volunteer no matter what, but I had to put the offer on the table. Anyway... Trojan, get you sorry ass out here."

Curtis looked a little concerned as Megan shoved him to his feet and he walked towards me.

"This young man here, put many of us older vigilantes to shame. While in Gibraltar, he selflessly put himself between a grenade and Wildcat. That act cannot go unrewarded – although I am sure Wildcat showed her appreciation back at the Safehouse..."

Everybody laughed as both Megan and Curtis blushed a deep purple. Abby came up and held out a small box to me. I took it. Without another word, I removed the single vertical bar on Curtis's collar and replaced it with the twin vertical bars from the small box.

"Trojan is now an Operator and I think Megan is very happy that Curtis is in one piece, especially certain parts..."

"Yep, all there and all working – I checked..."

Megan paused and clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just said in front of everybody. Her face went a very pleasant shade of bright red and she edged behind Saoirse to hide her embarrassment.

There were cheers and applause for the freshly promoted vigilante. Once that had died down, I turned to Abby.

"Somebody else also went above and beyond. She showed that she is somebody to be reckoned with and as a result, Hal is being prompted as well."

Abby looked stunned and more than a little embarrassed as Chloe stood up and handed me a small box very similar to that which Abby and handed me for Curtis. I removed the gold oak leaf from her collar and attached the silver oak leaf of Sub-Commander in its place.

After another round of cheering and applause, we all broke up and went off to our relevant duties.

* * *

"How come you made Operator?" Stephanie demanded as she looked up at her friend's collar.

"Phase 3, bitch!" Saoirse replied smugly as she held up three fingers.

"Phase 2, bitch!" Stephanie responded as she stuck two fingers up, in the shape of a V-sign, at Saoirse.

"Funny..." Saoirse growled back. "Right, time to get back to training, pal, let's go."

"Nightmare, Rogue, Ravage!" Stephanie yelled out as she headed onto the mat.

I smiled as I watched the three Trainee Operators make their way onto the mat. The uniforms suited them. Lauren was fairly tall and with the uniform she looked very smart. The twins looked cute, as they usually did.

"Thanks, Mindy."

I turned to see Abby standing beside me.

"You earnt it, Abby. Without everything that you did..."

"I know."

* * *

**_Sunday morning_**

**_Lower Wacker Drive_**

If _Fusion_ had wanted to make a high-profile return to the city of Chicago, then they had most definitely picked the right place.

"What the hell is that racket?" Office Pete Howser exclaimed as his voice was all but drowned out by the sound of many powerful motorcycle engines.

As he turned to stare at the . . . motorcycle motorcade – that was the only way to describe it – the first motorcycle, a purple Ducati 1200 Panigale R, came past, alongside a black and green Ducati Diavel Carbon. The two motorcycles were ridden by Hit Girl and Kick-Ass respectively. Behind them, came two more motorcycles in tandem, the nearest, a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R, was tan in colour. The furthest machine was a Ducati Superbike 899 Panigale in dark blue and the rider was the stunning female vigilante known as Shadow, while her partner Jackal rode the tan Kawasaki beside her.

The next group was generally made up of the younger vigilantes. Three identical machines, although with different colour schemes, rode side by side. The Ducati Hypermotard SP machines, all with silver frames were being ridden by the vigilantes known as Wildcat, Trojan and Splinter. Their machines were, respectively, brown, silver and black with silver trim. Behind them was a much smaller machine, with an equally smaller vigilante who was actually the shortest in the group. That vigilante was Psyche, and she rode on her red over blue Honda CRF250L motorcycle.

Behind her came several other machines. Petra rode her graphite black Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade motorcycle alongside Mist on her Ducati Streetfighter 848 in black with light blue highlights. Two more motorcycles completed the motorcade: The Honda Fireblade Black Edition was under the command of Medic and behind her came Raven on her Yamaha Super Ténéré with Foxtail on the back.

"Put that away, before you hurt yourself," Officer Howser ordered his much younger partner.

The younger officer sheepishly holstered his pistol.

A short distance ahead, the traffic had ground to a halt and the _Fusion_ motorcade changed formation into single-file.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"What honey?" The mother replied. "I'm on the phone..."

Both kids had their eyes glued to the rear window as an awesome sight bore down on them. Then came the roar as twelve motorcycles roared past only inches away.

"Wow..."

"Awesome... Mommy – I just saw vigilantes..."

"That's nice, dear..."

Fusion was home!


	273. Shit Storm - Part II

_**The following morning**_  
_**Monday, May 16th**_

**_Glenview_**

It was another morning on Planet Lizewski.

I came awake and looked over at the clock beside the bed.

05:59:57 . . . 05:59:58 . . . 05:59:59 . . . 06:00:00

It was time to move. I threw back the duvet and swung my legs out of the otherwise empty bed. I made my way over to the bathroom where the shower was raging. I studied the silhouette through the steamed up glass.

"Morning, sexy wife!" I called out as I emptied my bladder.

"Morning, stud!" came the reply from the shower.

As my naked wife slipped out of the shower, I slipped in – with a brief kiss on the lips and a gentle touch of her soft, damp skin.

..._...

By the time I returned to the bedroom, Mindy was dressed and putting her hair up into her customary ponytail. I preferred her blonde hair down, but I knew that Mindy hated it like that and it often got in the way.

"I'm off to sort out the mutts," Mindy said as she headed out the door.

Within a minute, I heard excited yapping, plus a booming bark from Sophia as Mindy entered the basement.

Once dressed, I headed upstairs where my first stop was the 'British Sector'.

* * *

As I descended into the basement, I was met by several barks and excited yaps.

Sophia added her own deep-bass bark to the others. I was really pleased to be back around the dogs; I loved them all very much. When we got back from Europe, we discovered that we had gained a lodger. Marcus had tried to explain it, but I gather the conversation between Marcus and Paige had gone something like this:

...+...

"So, what do we do with it?"

"Not much we can do – Sophia will tear apart anybody who goes near it."

"It _is_ kinda funny?"

"Marcus, what will Mindy say?"

"Mindy's nuts enough to go along with it."

"I have to agree with that – it looks _so_ sweet..."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We have no idea as Sophia is being so overprotective."

"Let me try..."

Tentatively, Marcus reached out and patted Sophia on the head. Sophia licked his hand. Marcus moved his hand towards the new acquisition that lay curled up between Sophia's front legs. There was a tense moment when Sophia moved her snout down and sniffed at both the fur ball and Marcus's hand. Marcus continued to move his hand until it touched the soft, ginger fur and a head appeared. Two yellow eyes looked up at Marcus and the small mouth opened as a small mew was emitted.

"It's a boy," Marcus commented as he turned the kitten belly up.

The tiny feline had appeared a week or so previously. Sophia had taken custody of the little kitten and if a pup or a human went anywhere near it, they were growled at. The pups were mystified by the little ball of ginger fluff that their mother was apparently protecting from them. The kitten was only a few weeks old but it had learnt that nothing could hurt it – it seemed to enjoy hissing at the pups as they walked past.

"Bet he'll be given some ridiculous name..." Marcus groused as the kitten hissed at him and he placed it back down on the ground where Sophia proceeded to lick the kitten. "...Wildcat is taken, obviously..."

"...And so is Lynx..." Paige added with a grin. "Anyhow, did I hear you call Mindy a nut?"

"Well, she is a nut – and so is Megan."

"I have to agree with you there; Megan and Mindy are both nutty as a fruitcake with extra nuts!"

...+...

So, yeah, we had a kitten to look after.

I would also like to go on record as stating that I am _not_ nutty as a fruitcake – and neither is my little sister. We may have a slightly different outlook on life to other people, but that just makes us unique. Marcus has other ideas about our 'differing outlook', but let's not go there.

Anyway, back to the kitten. Stephanie and Anne-Marie had instantly fallen in love with it. Even Danny had admitted it was cute. We had finally agreed on a name, after many appalling choices. Nobody liked my first choice: Shotgun. I had shot down any name that was related, even remotely, to a Disney Princess, or a Star Wars character. I knelt down to gently stroke the ginger kitten and the pair of yellow beacons looked up at me.

"Morning, Horatio, hungry?"

I poured out a good measure of kitty milk and Horatio dived into action. The pups knew not to touch the kitten's milk – Razor had already experienced the displeasure of his mother and he had served as a ready example to the others.

* * *

I carefully pushed open the door – no trip wires, I was pleased to see. My eldest daughter had been known to rig up an M81 Claymore when she was in a bad mood...

It was just possible to make out the spread of blonde hair on the pillow but very little else. Now, just like my wife, I was very careful about waking a psychotic killer. Waking either Mindy or Stephanie from a deep sleep and finding a knife, gun, or both shoved in my face, was getting a little bit old. Instead, I just yanked off the duvet and stood well back.

The viper uncurled herself, stretched, and I saw an eye open, then she smiled – I was safe.

"Morning!" Stephanie exclaimed as she jumped out of bed.

"Morning to you too, Steph."

Before I had made it to the door, Stephanie had pulled off the overlarge t-shirt that she slept in and then completely naked, she had headed for her bathroom. I was annoyed to see the obvious bruising still readily visible on her body. The girl would heal, just as Mindy always did after a beating.

..._...

I headed across the hall to where I found Anne-Marie grinning at me from under her duvet.

"Time to get up, kiddo."

"Morning, Dad!"

"Morning, Dad!" came another voice and I turned to see Danny peer in from the bathroom.

"Morning to both of you – hurry up and get washed, breakfast will be ready soon."

With that, I headed back downstairs to start cooking.

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later_**

"How is it that you can talk non-stop from the moment you sit down to eat to the moment that you get up again, and somehow the food still gets inside you?" Stephanie demanded of her younger sister as she dug into a stack of pancakes.

"It's a gift..." was the muffled response.

"She's been doing it from an early age," Danny explained.

"Where does she put it all – there's more meat on a spare rib!"

"You're one to talk, Stephanie," Mindy interjected. "You eat almost as much as Dave does and _you_ are thin as a rake."

"It's a gift..." Stephanie replied with a wink at her younger sibling.

* * *

_**Later that morning  
North Park Elementary School**_

The place was buzzing about a certain show of force in the city, the evening before.

It made the morning immensely difficult, especially as four of us at the school had actually been a part of that 'show of force'. I had spent twenty minutes with Megan, Curtis and Tommy, mid-morning and they had all felt the same. At lunchtime, it only got worse...

"You saw those kids in that procession," Craig was saying. "It must be _so_ awesome to be a vigilante on Hit Girl's crew – they're not much older than us..."

"It must be hard to keep something like that a secret," Ali mused. "Just think, it could be somebody in this lunch room..."

I grimaced at that...

"Take that Wildcat – she's awesome," Katy commented. "I'd do anything to be her..."

"You'd make a good vigilante, Steph," Jackson commented with a sly grin over towards me.

"Me?"

"Yeah – you have a fiery temper and I'd love to see you in a figure-hugging suit..."

There was general laughter and some giggles at that comment; I just felt my face warming up. Talk about being close to the mark!

"You just want to see Stephanie in skin-tight leather..." Katy giggled.

"So?" Jackson retorted innocently.

"I am _so_ out of here!" I growled as I jumped up and ran out of the lunch room past a dour looking Lizzie Edwards.

* * *

I was worried about my big sister.

It had been almost six months since her kidnap and attack – I refused to say the true word for what had happened to her; it scared me. Lauren had cried most nights for over a week after it had happened. I had tried to help her but Lauren would hug me on some occasions and on others, she would push me away – sometimes violently.

I knew my sister was troubled. Mom just told me to give her space and to be there for when she needed me. I hated seeing and hearing her cry at night; that really hurt. Then, two weeks after the attack, she had suddenly seemed a lot happier. Strangely, she had stopped her pursuit of everything '_Fusion_'. Maybe that had had something to do with the visit from Hit Girl, soon after the attack, Lauren would not elaborate on what happened when she had vanished that evening.

Lauren spent as much time as possible at D-JAK as well as time somewhere else with Mom. Neither of them would tell me where they went but Lauren had gained some extra bruises on her body, so I assumed that she had just been getting some extra time in at D-JAK.

Another problem was her change in character.

..._...

Lauren had always been outgoing and full of life. She always smiled and laughed. Since the attack, she had turned shy, especially around boys. I knew that she had faced torment from other kids at school about the attack – they blamed her for _allowing_ herself to be raped. How they could do that, I had no idea. It was in no way my sister's fault and I could not comprehend what it must have felt like to be attacked like that.

The only people to have _ever_ seen me naked were my Mom and my sister. I knew from Lauren's previous experience, back when she was kidnapped before Christmas, that she had been stripped to her underwear – she had told me that she had found that extremely embarrassing – but to be stripped _naked_ by strange men and then...

I shuddered at the thought and I involuntarily squeezed my legs together.

* * *

**_Lake View High School_**

There was love in the air at the high school.

Our usual group of eight had grown to ten as we all gathered for lunch. As well as Josh and Chloe, there was Abby and Kyle, Ethan and Mike and then Riley and me. We had, over the past month, gained two more girls: Morgan and Saoirse – a weird name with an appalling spelling! I had begun to notice something: while Josh and Chloe were busy running their hands over each other's bodies, Ethan and Saoirse were busy eyeing each other up. No real issue, only Saoirse was a freshman, while the rest of us were sophomores although I had to admit that the girl had a very full figure and she looked older than she actually was.

Me? I was simply content to spend my time with Riley... I snapped out of my thoughts as somebody called my name.

"Avery!"

"Yeah? Sorry, Chloe..."

"You coming over for our girl's night on Friday?"

"Yeah, course."

I liked Chloe; she had been my best friend, other than Riley of course, for as long as she had been in Chicago. The girl was a bit of an enigma to be honest. I really liked her and we had enjoyed some stimulating sleep-overs over the past couple of years. Chloe was not scared about experimenting and neither was I for that matter...

Chloe had been upset for many months about losing her boyfriend, who had then miraculously reappeared out of thin air, _alive_, about eighteen months ago. He was every bit as hot as Chloe had described him to be. That had also been around the time that Chloe had been mysteriously wounded. _Her_ explanation had been that she was mugged – bullshit! I would love to see the mugger that could better Chloe Bennett.

That girl could fight!

* * *

**_That night_**

**_South Kedzie Avenue_**

Maybe it was not really the _best_ way for Nightmare to be exposed to the nastier side of Chicago.

We were out cruising on my new wheels. Mindy had given me free reign to get _any_ machine that I wanted and after it had spent a couple of weeks in Gotham, it had arrived only the previous afternoon. Apparently, I had been a complete pain in the arse until tonight as I was _so_ excited!

The Aprilia Caponord 1200 Rally motorcycle was painted in a colour-shifting paint that shifted between brown and orange depending on the light and point of view. The nose and tail of the machine was painted with a chrome-effect. At the back, on either side, were a pair of black and chrome-effect panniers which carried a strategic collection of equipment.

Most importantly, at the back, was the licence plate, which read: **FOXTAIL**.

* * *

**_Earlier that evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Will you, _please_, calm down?"

"I'm sorry, SD – I'm just so nervous."

"That's to be expected, Lauren – let me do your hair; you're making a hash of it..."

Lauren was way beyond nervous – not her fault but it _was_ about to be her first night out as Nightmare. She was so nervous that she was unable to put her long, light brown hair up so that it would fit under her mask.

"Thank you, SD..."

"Lauren, if I didn't help you, it would be sometime next week before we were actually ready..."

The thirteen-year-old girl grinned sheepishly as she grabbed her mask and we headed downstairs to the armoury. There, the young vigilante drew a SIG Sauer P239 Tactical pistol in 9-millimetre calibre and a 7-inch combat knife. After checking the weapons over, she picked up her utility belt and inserted the pistol into the holster on her right hip and the knife into the scabbard on her left thigh.

I double-checked every pouch on her belt, including her communications equipment. Lauren had spent a couple of hours that afternoon ensuring that her equipment worked and that it was all accounted for.

Finally, the mask was pulled on and Nightmare stood in all her glory. Her combat suit was of an urban camouflage design, with a tiger-stripe design in teal and dark grey.

* * *

**_Southern Chicago_**

**_Foxtail with Nightmare_**

It was just the two of us.

Mindy and I had discussed where might be best – Mindy had suggested dropping Nightmare in at the deep end. We had to know how Nightmare would react to what usually went on in Chicago after dark – if she could not hack it, then she would be finished as a vigilante before she even got started. It was cruel but I could see where Mindy was coming from; it was pointless putting effort into training somebody who could not get over what had happened to her.

Therefore, I was searching for a _certain_ type of criminal...

..._...

We headed north and then in an easterly direction where my thoughts were interrupted by a voice in my ear.

"You cum all over your new wheels, yet?"

"Go fuck yourself, Psyche!"

"Now, what could I use?" Psyche mused. "What about that shiny new dildo in your locker with extra-strength batteries?"

"Stay out of my fucking locker, you Phase 2 reject!"

"Well, you could have set a more difficult combination than your _Predator_ identification number."

"Where the fuck did you get that from?"

"From your CIA ID card."

"Same question."

"Found it."

"It was _in_ my fucking locker!"

There was a pause as the ten-year-old considered the rather fucked-up circular argument that she had just created for herself.

"I'm gonna have to get back to you on that, Foxtail..."

"When we get back, I am going to take you into a very dark room..."

"I never knew you liked me in _that_ way, Foxy..."

I was getting seriously pissed and Nightmare's giggling was _not_ helping. But before I could respond, I heard a muffled slap and...

"That fucking hurt!" Psyche growled and then another voice came up on the circuit.

"Problem taken care of, Foxtail."

It was Mist, and she must have just slapped Psyche. I refocussed on where I was riding and Nightmare soon calmed down. I had to admit, Psyche _had_ broken the tension for Nightmare – at _my_ expense!

* * *

I had no idea where Foxtail was taking me, but the scenery did not look very appealing.

Maybe they were testing me. You know, see how I reacted to whatever we might come across. I should have known that Hit Girl could be devious. In fact, I knew she was. Foxtail was too. I knew some of her background and what I had heard, scared me. However, I trusted her.

I was dragged from my thoughts as we came to a very rapid stop beside a large expanse of open and very dark waste ground. I thought that it must have been a factory at some stage. Foxtail pulled off her helmet and brought up one finger of her left hand to her lips. I kept silent as I pulled off my own helmet and carefully slipped off the motorcycle. Foxtail followed, leaning her machine onto its stand. If I had not been armed and wearing body-armour, I might have started to panic. Foxtail headed off into the darkness and then she paused. She tapped her left ear and then drew her beautiful swords. I listened and I heard a voice. It was a man and he was goading somebody. I braced up as I heard a weak scream.

We moved forwards carefully as the ground was uneven and there was plenty of rubble strewn around. It felt weird, being out in my combat suit. I had a feeling of being invincible. I knew that was wrong but I felt so alive as we headed into the darkness, into the unknown.

..._...

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could make out a shape on the ground. As we came closer, I saw that it was more than one shape. One shape was on top of the other. I instantly knew what was happening.

I froze.

Nothing I tried could make my limbs move.

* * *

I shook my head – it was to be expected.

The man had not noticed our approach, nor the frozen vigilante, I thought dryly. I moved forwards and the first the man knew of our presence was the feel of cold steel beneath his throat. He began to move.

"Don't..." I growled. "Nightmare!"

There was no response. She had to handle this or...

"Nightmare!"

"Right, yes . . . I'm here, Foxtail."

I heard her boots on the concrete as she approached.

"Take out your knife."

The young girl did so. I pushed up gently on my sword and the man began to stand. His pants were around his ankles and his cock stuck out, still partially erect. The woman beneath him had passed out, but she was still breathing. She also had her pants around her ankles and with her knees spread wide apart, it was obvious where the man had stuck his cock.

I saw Nightmare stare down at the man's waist and what stuck out there. I saw her shoulders begin to heave as the anger built within her. She was overcoming her initial horror at the scene before her. She took a step back and returned her blade to its scabbard. Oh, dear, she was bottling it.

But I was wrong.

She pulled her SIG Sauer P320 Compact pistol from her holster and stepped towards the man.

* * *

I felt anger like I had never felt before.

Initially, I had felt horror at the sight before me. Horrible visions flashed through my mind. I had been in that poor woman's position. I had felt that man force himself into me. I had... I pushed the thoughts out of mind – well, most of them. I saw the man's dick, drooping. He had to be punished. I could not let him do such a thing again. I could not let the fucking animal even breed. I pulled back the slide on my pistol and I then walked right up to the man.

"You sicken me. You will never hurt another woman as long as I walk on this earth. Your line will end here and now. You have a family?"

The man slowly shook his head.

"Good."

* * *

"Holy shit!"

After the crack of the pistol shot came the scream as the man tried to stem the blood which poured from his crotch. I could not believe it. Nightmare just blew the fucking cunt's cock off! One second, cock, the next second, no cock. The man sagged to his knees and he fell backwards while his unearthly scream echoed around the area.

The woman was beginning to stir. I called in a request for an ambulance and we waited for them to arrive. The man passed out quite quickly from loss of blood. By the time the ambulance arrived, the woman was sitting up and I had helped her pull her panties and pants back up.

The Paramedic approached and looked at the man, then at the sobbing woman.

"Was it him?" She asked simply.

I nodded.

"We will see to the woman first – he bleeds out before we get to him, tough," she told her subordinate.

We left the scene but hung about for a few minutes until the CPD arrived to secure the area.

* * *

Before we moved off, I spoke with Nightmare.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"We can call it a night..."

"No. I have to do this."

"Good girl."


	274. FEAR

_**Monday, May 16th**_

**_Douglas Park  
Foxtail with Nightmare_**

I had taken Nightmare away from the rape scene and towards some much nicer scenery.

It was dark, but the area was reasonably well lit. I parked my Aprilia in some trees and after we had removed our helmets, we went for a walk into the park. Our presence was soon noticed and we received some cheery hellos.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see a girl of about my own age, with another girl and a boy.

"You, are Foxtail, I think . . . but I have no idea who you are."

"Yes, I am Foxtail."

"My name is Nightmare."

"Cool!" the girl replied. "I love the suit."

"Thanks," Nightmare mumbled in reply.

I grinned. Neither of us was used to the fans part of being in _Fusion_. Nightmare even less so. It felt strange having been a part of the CIA and thus encouraged to keep out of sight and not to stand out. I had to admit that I enjoyed being popular. Saoirse did not enjoy publicity, but Foxtail loved it!

..._...

Rather annoyingly, the pleasant night was destroyed as some drunken yobs drifted into the park. They were definitely intending to cause trouble. We covered the retreat of the sensible kids who had, up until that point, been enjoying a pleasant evening. I brought my arm up to ward off a flying beer bottle that had been aimed at a screaming girl as she ran for cover.

It was not a place for swords, so I pulled out an extendible billy club. The first pair were so drunk I could easily sweep their feet out from under them and they went down, laughing. The next pair were not as drunk but they were rather annoyed at their colleagues being put down. I knew full well that it would be useless trying to reason with a pair of angry drunks, so I did what I could to put them down without hurting them too much.

..._...

It was Nightmare that yelled out a warning and saved me from more than a little embarrassment. Taking advantage of the distraction that the drunken youths posed, several ne'er-do-wells approached through the darkness until they were in a position to attack.

I barely registered the weapon that was being pointed at my skull and I just reacted. The combat knife flew straight and true into the man's face. My mind clocked the weapon that the unfortunate individual had been carrying and a name popped into my mind: Qīngxíng Chōngfēng Qiāng, 2005 – quite literally: Light Assault Gun, 2005. The QCQ-05 was quite rare outside of mainland China. I filed away that little piece of information for later.

Nightmare continued to cover the escaping civilians as they ran. There was the rasp of machine gun fire and the screaming started in earnest. It was no most decidedly the time and place for swords. I drew them both and I slashed open the first stomach and once again, I relished the smell of freshly split blood. I faced off against a pair of cunts – they were of oriental decent, which would explain the Chinese weaponry, and they seemed pissed.

"Sǐle, biǎo zi!" one of the men spat. _{Die, bitch!}_

I was a little taken aback – it was most impolite; I was not ready to die, nor was I a bitch!

"Lái ba. Xiànzài shì shíhòu mǎnzú nǐ de zǔzōng!" I shot back, which actually seemed to knock the two men for six – I aced Chinese! _{Bring it on. It's time for you to meet your ancestors!}_

Before the cunts could recover from their surprise, I launched my attack. The first lost his left arm, just above the elbow. The second brought up his Dao (a kind of sword with a broad blade) and he was able to fend off my first strike, but not the follow up with my other blade. He fell as the blood erupted from his severed carotid artery.

The remaining cunt seemed to have a change of heart and he shot at me with his pistol, a Chinese Type 77, my mind told me. He tripped which sent his bullet wide of its intended mark. I ran forwards, reached down and grabbed the man by the head. I lifted him up slightly before I twisted his head savagely.

Nightmare screamed.

"Too much?" I asked as I dropped the man's body to the ground.

"It was great up until the point where you near enough ripped his damned head off!"

I gave her a sardonic look and smiled.

"Too violent for you? Less than an hour ago, you blew a guy's dick off!"

"That was different..."

As we ran back to our ride, I swept up the QCQ-05 sub-machine gun.

* * *

**_Wednesday, May 18th_**

**_Safehouse F_**

It was time for me to get out into the City of Chicago and reacquaint myself with the changes which had occurred while I had been in Europe.

Most importantly, I wanted to meet the new vigilantes and try to figure out what they were about. There was the female one, Sunset Phoenix, in her dazzling costume, and then there was the new duo who had appeared on the streets but had otherwise kept to the shadows. I was also more than a little worried by the 'gift' which Foxtail had brought me on Monday night.

The bitch just walked up to me in the galley and dumped the sub-machine gun onto the table! I was more than a little annoyed, but I understood the significance of the weapon instantly. I thanked the girl with a few choice words and while she and Lauren changed, I listened to what had occurred that night. I was impressed with Lauren, and with Saoirse's tactics for training Nightmare.

That night, I geared up with Erika and Megan for the night's activities. The three of us were quite speedy with our armour so that we could leave Saoirse and Stephanie to their decidedly animated discussion on locker privacy and the use of insecure lock combinations.

Those two were always bitching at each other, but the two of them were like sisters and they would never hurt one another – well, not seriously at least.

..._...

I checked in with the Command Centre and the three of us signed out for the night. Wildcat's motorcycle was down for the night, so she would ride with Mist on her Streetfighter 848. I was overjoyed as I swung my left leg over my pride and joy. The purple Panigale Superbike felt like home between my legs.

"Hit Girl is up."

"Mist is up."

"Wildcat is up."

"Good hunting, girls," Battle Guy acknowledged as the large vehicle access door opened.

* * *

**_Hit Girl with Mist and Wildcat_**

Apart from some friendly waves and beeping horns, we didn't find much in the first hour.

But then things began to warm up nicely. We were on South Archer Avenue and headed northeast when something caught my eye just as we crossed South Looms Street. I slammed on my brakes and came to a smoky halt, much to the enjoyment of some young boys on the street corner. Mist did the same and she followed me as I turned around and accelerated up West Fuller Street. We passed under the Stevenson Expressway and the railroad before we emerged into a quiet residential neighbourhood.

Up ahead, I saw a flash of pink vanish around a bend in the road. We followed but instead of finding the expected Sunset Phoenix, we found something _completely_ different and very new. As I pulled up on my purple Ducati Panigale, Mist nodded to one side where there sat a large and very powerful motorcycle in metallic black and plasma blue.

..._...

The Kawasaki Z1000SX Tourer had been customised but it was otherwise easily recognisable as a beautiful piece of engineering. I pulled off my helmet and climbed off the Ducati as did Mist and Wildcat who was on the back of her Streetfighter.

We moved towards the Kawasaki just as a shape appeared out of the shadows.

"Well, hello, Hit Girl..."

The person who emerged from the shadows wore armour, just as we did. They were armed too. As they came closer, I identified the armoured individual as being female.

"What the_ fuck_ are you?" I asked with obvious and intended disdain in my tone.

"I – am – FEAR..."

Three simple words.

"What?"

"I am here to fuck up your life, Hit Girl."

"Forgive me if I don't shit myself..."

"You think you can fight me, right here, right now?" FEAR demanded. "Without your little friends..."

"_I'll_ fuck her up!" Wildcat yelled.

FEAR turned towards the ever fearless younger vigilante.

"Control yourself, Wildcat; I'll be trimming _your_ claws, next..."

"Bring it on..."

I raised my hand and Wildcat fell silent.

"What she said..." I growled.

FEAR reached over her left shoulder with her right hand and removed her melee weapon. The war sword was a little over three feet in length, with the blade being a little under two feet. It was a lethal weapon and from what I could see, she knew how to wield it.

I drew my own twin Katanas.

* * *

**_Mist with Wildcat_**

The two women attacked each other and Wildcat wisely jumped out of the way before she was trampled.

Hit Girl's black, dark grey, and purple armour complemented FEAR's black and red armour and it proved easy to track each of the women as they span. Their swords clashed in the darkness. We tried not to watch. Our job was to keep a good lookout out for anybody who might make an attempt to take advantage of the fight. Wildcat seethed over her cold put down. I soothed her with some words that I hoped might help. Otherwise, I prepared my Sai and chain whip for action and I advised Wildcat to do the same with her own weapons.

..._...

Hit Girl appeared to have no issues with fighting a woman a few inches taller than herself, as well as one that was bulkier. The war sword was also a heavier weapon, but Hit Girl had state of the art swords, herself, and they stood up to the abuse from the larger weapon quite well. I enjoyed watching sword play and it was rare for me to see two obvious professionals duelling it out. It was even rarer to see Hit Girl facing off against somebody who could fight almost as well as she could.

I kept an eye on the fight, the surrounding area, and of course, Wildcat. The tetchy eleven-year-old vigilante paced from side to side, her Wakizashi in her right hand and every now and then, she would deploy and retract the claws in her left gauntlet.

"Easy, young one," I said quietly. "It will be your turn, soon enough."

Wildcat just growled in response to my comment.

..._...

As was usual, Hit Girl used her agility to stay one step beyond the sharp tip of the war sword; jumping and flipping as required. FEAR, or whatever she called herself, was just as agile and she sidestepped or jumped out of the way of Hit Girl's twin Katana blades. The clang of steel upon steel had brought a small audience of Chicagoans from the nearby residential neighbourhood. Naturally, they yelled their support for Hit Girl.

FEAR did not seem to like that but she continued to fight as the duel moved steadily towards where Wildcat and I were waiting.

* * *

**_Hit Girl_**

The new girl in town certainly knew how to fight and we seemed to be fairly evenly matched.

I hated having an audience, but I could tolerate it. We both paused for a few seconds and circled each other as we caught our breaths.

"You having fun, yet?" I growled at the armour clad woman. She smiled from beneath her cowl-style mask.

"I suppose. Fighting the famous Hit Girl _is_ a bit of a thrill. Mind you, I thought that she would have been better..."

"I'm not at my best, right now . . . or you would already be a corpse," I retorted evenly. "However, if you want me at 100%, I'm sure that I can ramp it up."

While we talked, I noticed Wildcat move closer, with Mist only a short distance behind. Wildcat took a swipe at FEAR with the claws of her left gauntlet . . . but to my surprise, they did little more than scratch FEAR's armour. Wildcat seemed stunned at the first ever failure of her claws.

"Oh, dear," FEAR laughed. "Did the little kitty's claws fail?"

..._...

FEAR struck out at the stunned vigilante and Wildcat received an armoured gauntlet to the head which sent her spinning to the ground. I moved in to cover the fallen Wildcat and I struck with both of my blades. One was blocked while the other connected with FEAR's armour on her shoulder. She grunted with the impact but she did not seem to be hurt in any way. I fought back what was probably the same feeling that Wildcat had had when her claws had failed to penetrate the bitch's armour.

Said bitch had obviously done her homework and she had been able to obtain armour that our weapons could not easily penetrate. There was a resounding crack as Mist's chain whip struck FEAR's armour near her left shoulder and the bitch lost her balance for a moment before she steadied herself and turned towards her attacker.

Mist struck again as an infuriated Wildcat struck with her Wakizashi.

* * *

**_Wildcat_**

I was livid and I was _not_ about to let FEAR leave.

I wanted her hide and I was going to nail it to the proverbial barn door. I was incensed at the apparent failure of my claws. While Hit Girl attacked from one side and Mist pulled her whip back, I lunged at FEAR. I launched myself into the air where I struck her square in the upper back with the soles of both boots. At the same time as she fell forwards, I struck out with my Wakizashi and saw blood erupt from her left lower leg. FEAR turned her fall into a forward roll and she quickly regained her feet. She took the opportunity to very quickly disengage from the fight and she ran for her motorcycle.

"Let her go," Hit Girl ordered.

We did just that and the crowd exploded into cheers.

* * *

**_Forty minutes later_**

**_Safehouse F_**

**_Megan/Wildcat_**

Mindy did not look happy when she removed her mask.

However, she turned to me as I removed my own mask and she smiled.

"Well done, you did well," Mindy looked over at Erika. "You too, Erika."

"Loved the curtsy, Megan!" Erika chuckled.

"I had an audience..."

Joshua came running up to help us with our equipment. He smirked at Megan as he helped her remove her sword.

"That curtsy was very elegant, Megan. I thought only little girls and ladies curtsied. Surprised you even knew how."

"Oh, Megan used to do the cutest curtsies when she was little," Paige commented from the walkway.

"I _am_ a girl; you know..."

"Yeah, those beautiful tits kinda give you away," Curtis laughed and there was much laughter at Megan's expense.

"Flattery is a girl's best friend..." Megan grinned before she gave Curtis a deep kiss.

"Was that a tongue?" Stephanie demanded of nobody in particular.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Thursday, 19th May_**

**_The home of Avery Lee_**

Holy fuck!

I just figured it all out – it was like a bright flash of light inside my head as everything became remarkably clear. Along with the revelation also came questions – disturbing questions.

Should I say something to her?

Would she kill me?

I could not wait to get to school...

* * *

**_Later that morning_**

**_Lake View High School_**

It took a while for me to get the nerve to ask.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, Avery."

"We've been friends a long time, right?"

"Of course; the best."

"Would you ever, you know, hurt me?"

Chloe looked up from her magazine with confusion on her face and I bit my lip.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private..."

Chloe nodded and we walked outside where we found a quiet corner.

"I know what you are . . . please don't kill me." I said the last bit quickly.

Chloe blinked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea _what_ you are talking about..."

I leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"I can't believe that I've slept with Shadow!"

* * *

It had to happen someday.

"For God's sake, Avery! You didn't sleep with me – we just played . . . we were barely thirteen, for fuck's sake."

"So . . . so you admit it?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny said accusation..."

"Horseshit, Chloe! I knew that was you at the bank and since..."

That was when Chloe scared the living daylights out of me . . . she _growled_.

"You say anything to anybody and a lot of people may die – including you... You understand me, Scout!"

I knew that Scout Avery Lee _hated_ her given first name and by the fact that I had invoked it I hoped I would show how serious I was.

"Don't _ever_ call me that!" she hissed angrily.

"Then I'd better not catch you calling me Shadow, _ever_ – period!"

I trusted Avery, I had to – although her mouth tended to get her into trouble at times. As per protocol, I notified Mindy that somebody had figured out Shadow's secret identity.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Western Chicago_**

**_Hit Girl_**

After our little run in with FEAR, I was back out on the streets.

I wanted payback and so did my little friend.

"I am _not_ little!" Wildcat had growled as Jackal had passed over her helmet.

It had been a while since it had just been Hit Girl and Wildcat. The younger vigilante was astride her Ducati Hypermotard SP and surprisingly, she was keeping very quiet. I knew that the young girl still silently seethed over her failed attack with her claws the previous evening. I had tried to assuage her worries but to no avail.

We stopped at a convenient doughnut shop and we chatted with the occupants of two CPD cruisers while they whiled away their nightshift. The CPD enjoyed chatting with _Fusion_, especially the younger members and they were very complimentary about Wildcat. I could tell by her stance that she was embarrassed but obviously thankful for her mask.

..._...

It was while we were there that we hit pay dirt. I saw pink! We both dived after the garishly clad vigilante – at least I assumed that she was a vigilante.

She was a fast runner but her suit and the hair which was primarily red with yellow highlights easily gave away her position in the semi-darkness. She ran towards a cheap motel a hundred yards or so away at the other end of the block. We both ran after the pink woman and easily kept pace with her. We followed her up a flight of stairs and she dived through a partially open door.

Wildcat paused at the door and we both went in together. It was a seedy hotel room of the sort that cockroaches would steer well clear of. A man was on the floor where Sunset Phoenix had obviously knocked him as she had burst through his door. She was just a couple of feet away as we both launched ourselves at her.

Our momentum rolled us backwards and into the wall behind her.

..._...

The wall exploded and the three of us fell into the next apartment.

I looked up to see two people on a bed – a man and a woman...

"Woah, they're butt naked!" Wildcat commented inappropriately.

"Sorry – chasing . . . err – criminals..." I mumbled as I averted my eyes and I made for the window where a pair of pink boots were vanishing.

"That is one _enormous_ di..."

"Move it Wildcat!" I ordered as I seized the mesmerised _Fusion_ Operator and dragged her to the window. "Get that man's dick out of your mind."

"Where else should I stick it?" Wildcat retorted as she climbed out of the window.

"You might just be a bit young for that, Wildcat!" I laughed as we landed on the fire escape beyond the window.

"That is _not_ what I meant!" A flustered Wildcat replied.

* * *

**_Wildcat_**

I jumped the last half a dozen steps of the fire escape and then we both ran after the retreating Sunset Phoenix.

Despite my failure against the previous evening's adversary, Sunset fucking Phoenix was going down – period! I did not think much of her garish colour scheme. The purple pizzazz was _waaaay_ over the top – honestly... I was not sure what the hair reminded me of, but there was something and I could not quite grasp it in my mind.

I did, however, approve of the Tanto she carried on each thigh. The bitch could do with losing a few pounds off of those too... On her back was a lethal looking double-bladed ninja sword staff which, assuming the bitch could handle it, would be a dangerous object to fight against. I struggled to figure out how old the girl was.

In my mind, she did not seem old enough to be an adult – mid to late teens I assumed.

* * *

**_Sunset Phoenix_**

They were closing on me and as I took another look behind me, I fell.

As I clambered back to my feet, I was kicked backwards and I fell onto my back. Why I had been trying to run away from Hit Girl and Wildcat, I had no idea! We were in a dark alleyway and all I could really make out were the eyes that bored into my soul. The shorter of the two had dull green eyes while the taller had dull purple ones. Seeing just the eyes and the almost invisible outline of their armour freaked me out and I began to panic.

It took all my will power to force that panic down inside me.

* * *

**_Hit Girl with Wildcat_**

I could almost smell the fear that emanated from the fallen pink object before me.

There was defiance there. I could read her body language easily enough. I still had no idea if she was friend or foe. I took a chance.

"You really think that you can take me?"

"Of course," came the brazenly indignant reply.

I almost laughed out loud but I had to give her kudos for the courage she was showing.

"Aw, come on – I don't mean to brag or to boast, but I'm a six course meal and, well . . . you're just burnt toast."

The look I received in response to my proclamation was _not_ friendly!

"Be off with you. Stay out of our business and I will leave you alone. Do you understand?" I growled.

"Yes, Hit Girl, I understand."

* * *

**_The next day  
Friday, 20th May_**

**_Lake View High School_**

"Why are you so giggly all of a sudden, Avery?" Riley enquired. "You and Chloe been fucking again?"

"We never fucked and you know that as _you_ were there..." Avery retorted.

"Just kidding... Anyway, who are you fangirling over? You look like you just met your hero..."

Avery bit her lip and Riley scowled.

"Spill!" Riley ordered.

"I can't – she'd kill me..."

"Stop talking crap – what have you done?"

"I know who Shadow really is..."

"Bullshit!"

"We _both_ know her..."

Riley's eyes went wide.

"You mean..."

"Uh, huh..."

"Holy, shit!"

"I know..."

"Does she know you know?"

"She does..."

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

"It's _so_ awesome..." Avery stated.

"Tell me about it – _we know Shadow_..." Riley replied with a barely concealed squeal. "What... Sssh – here she comes!"

Riley and Avery tried to look innocent but failed. All day they had done their best to avoid Chloe with the feeblest of excuses.

"What is it with you two, today?" Chloe demanded.

"Nothing!" Avery replied a little too quickly.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_West 18th Street_**

"I think we've pissed off Chloe – you think she knows I told you?"

"Dunno," Riley replied uneasily.

"Well, we're about to find out when we get to D-JAK..."

"She won't be there; she'll be at the big D-JAK – going to the old one to avoid her is just lame..."

Neither teen noticed the black panel van with the open side door as it cruised down the street. Neither teen noticed the two hooded people who followed them down the street until it was too late and they found themselves being grabbed and shoved into the passing van which then accelerated away.

The last thing that both girls saw were the hoods as they were pulled over their heads.


	275. Meeting Shadow

**_Friday, 20th May_**

**_An unknown location_**

**_Avery_**

I was shaking and I was very scared.

There were noises all around us as we sat on cold, bare concrete. The presence of the hood scared me even more. The only good thing was that I could feel Riley's hand as she gripped mine tightly. My face was wet with tears and I had been crying ever since we had been abducted. I had completely lost track of time but it didn't feel all that long since we had arrived wherever it was that we were at.

Then I froze as I heard footsteps and voices – only they weren't real voices; they were electronic and they scared me. Okay, lots of things scared me; I was a wimp! The hood was suddenly whipped off my head and I shut my eyes tight as bright lights hurt my eyes.

"What, are we going to do with you?" A voice growled.

I could not speak; I was _so_ scared. Then my eyes began to focus and I could make out movement as somebody stepped into the light. The boots were dark blue with slate grey highlights and they were _very_ familiar...

"You worked out my secret identity but you did not stop – you told Riley there. _Who else did you tell?_"

That last bit was full of malice.

"Nobody . . . I promise." I sobbed hard barely able to speak.

"_Who else did you tell?_" Shadow repeated with a growl that _really_ scared me and I began to shake violently as another form entered the light.

This time, the boots were dark grey with . . . with purple highlights. I was going to die.

"_Nobody_ – please . . . Don't kill us . . . please. I couldn't help it."

* * *

**_Riley_**

I was as scared as Avery sounded.

It took me a moment to adjust to the bright lights as the hood was yanked off. I knew who was in the dark blue suit – it was our best friend. The other one was Hit Girl and she had a reputation. I just shook with fear and I kept my eyes down as much as I could. Then I saw Shadow's feet come closer and she knelt down before me.

"Please..." I begged.

I felt the rough surface of a glove as fingers took hold of my chin and lifted it upwards. The mask was gone and in its place was the face of my best friend. My chin was in her left hand and Avery's was in her right. Chloe looked at us both and then she smiled – I felt so relieved...

"Avery, Riley – you are my best friends and I would never hurt either of you. Both of you have just entered the world of the vigilante. The door to that world only goes one way. The world has strict rules which govern our behaviour and strict rules that govern how we must protect ourselves. We wear these masks, not just to protect our own identity, but to protect the identity of those we love.

"In this case; that applies to the both of you. By hiding my identity, I protect you both from others who would harm you to get at me. I know what you both think of my world – it is not the fairy tale that you to believe it is. People die, and yes, I have killed many times. That fact may change how you both see me and it may also change our relationship . . . but this is me."

Hit Girl moved over to us and she smiled from behind her mask.

"Chloe is very serious about what she does and she is also very serious about protecting her friends who exist in the vigilante world. I am sure that you both know my reputation and how much thought I put into threats against me, my people, or my organisation. I have never killed a child, so don't give me an excuse to start..."

"Stand up, both of you," Chloe said and she pulled us both to our feet.

* * *

**_Hit Girl_**

Both of the girls looked very scared and that was the point.

I hated to do it and I was certain that Chloe did too. I had known Chloe for a long time but the two girls had known Chloe longer. It was Avery who lifted the mood at Safehouse D.

"Chloe – I think I pissed myself..." the unfortunate girl admitted.

Riley laughed out loud and so did Chloe, much to Avery's embarrassed consternation. Then Riley stopped.

"Oh – my – God..." She stammered. "Joshua!"

"Nobody ever said you were stupid, Riley..." Chloe commented, dryly.

The two of us then melted away into the darkness.

* * *

**_Twenty minutes later_**

An SUV pulled into the Safehouse and stopped beside the confused teens.

"Hi, girls!"

"Hi, Dr Bennett," Avery responded with a little surprise.

"There's a towel on the seat for you to sit on..." Dr Bennett offered and Avery blushed.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked.

"I've spoken with your mothers and you're spending the weekend with Chloe," Dr Bennett replied.

Once the SUV was in motion, Riley spoke.

"Dr Bennett...?"

"Yes, Riley – I know all about my wayward daughter..."

* * *

**_Half an hour later_**

**_South Cottage Grove  
Apartment 202_**

"Hi, girls!"

"Hi, Josh," Riley offered shyly.

"Hi – I need a shower; Chloe?" Avery asked.

"Go," Chloe replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I scared her a bit too much..." Chloe elaborated and she looked uncomfortable.

..._...

It turned out that Riley needed some freshening up too, so Chloe went to sort the two girls out while I 'chilled' with our other guest and ordered in some pizza. Almost half an hour later, the three girls reappeared in oversized T-shirts. I peeked under Chloe's and smirked...

"Abby!" Avery blurted out as she noticed the other person on the couch.

"I've come to join the weekend's fun," Abby replied with a smile. "Hope Chloe didn't scare you with our little stunt..."

"Huh?" Riley enquired.

"It was Josh and me who shoved you into that van..." Abby admitted.

"You're a part of _Fusion_?" Riley demanded.

"I'm Hal..."

"Have you, I mean..."

"Yes, Avery, I have killed people..."

"Oh – my – God!" Riley replied with her hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe that we are both sitting in an apartment and eating pizza with Shadow, Jackal, and Hal!" Avery breathed and then she stopped and took a deep breath. "Chloe, about earlier; we both love you and we think that what you do is _so_ awesome and I know that you only kill when necessary – are we still best friends?"

"You are both in my apartment wearing nothing but one of my T-shirts – what do you think, silly bitch?" Chloe growled rhetorically.

* * *

"Err, Chloe..."

"Yes, Riley..."

"I know that you were injured a couple of summers ago and then Josh suddenly came onto the scene..."

I smiled. The questions were expected but how far should I take the answers? Joshua grimaced at the thought of what was going to come out, but both Avery and Riley looked very excited about what was soon to be revealed.

"Okay, just the one story before bed..."

* * *

**_The next morning  
Saturday, 21st May_**

**_Indian Knoll Road_**

It had been a traumatic week, all in all.

Since my return from Europe, I had spent most of the time curled up on a bed, or on a couch, crying. Dr Bennett had made a thorough examination of my injuries, which had shocked my mother to the core. I had insisted that Mom remain with me for the examination and she had burst into tears at the sight of so many bruises. Dr Bennett controlled her emotions better, but she was still obviously mad at what she saw.

Mindy and Chloe had forced me onto reduced duties which basically meant that I was restricted to Safehouse F until I was fully healed. Neither girl was willing to take any chances with my health – I both hated and loved them for their decision. While in Europe, I had been able to push any thoughts of my attack and injuries to the back of my mind so that I could focus on the mission. Now that we were back in Chicago, I had no mission and nothing much to distract me from my body.

The first weekend back, I had stood in front of a full-length mirror for almost an hour as I had studied every square inch of my naked body. It was really the first opportunity that I had had to check myself over properly. I was stunned by what was still visible, weeks down the line. Dr Bennett had assured me that my body would heal one hundred percent. It was my mind that worried me. Would my mind fully recover from my experiences? I tried to explain what had occurred to Mom, but it was not easy and I found most of it incredibly humiliating to recount.

I had never cried as much as I had in the past week and I found that single fact _totally_ depressing.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_South Cottage Grove  
Apartment 202_**

We rarely got visitors of any sort, in our little apartment, let alone the one who stood outside our front door at that moment.

She had never come to visit us before; we tended not to get on all that well. Therefore, I was quite surprised when I answered the door to find Megan standing there and the eleven-year-old girl was looking rather awkward.

"Hi, Megan – come in."

"Thanks, Chloe. I'm not disturbing you? I heard that you had visitors."

Very polite – very unlike Megan, I thought. The younger girl followed me through into the living room.

"No – they've nipped out with Josh."

Megan seemed relieved.

"Nice place you have here, Chloe."

My mind went into overdrive – something was very wrong.

"Thanks, I think – why are you being so, err, un-Megan?"

"I need to talk, and well, after Mindy and Dave, it's you that I feel closest to..."

"Me?" I was astounded.

"I know that I wind you up and I make trouble for you, but you're a big sister to me and I look up to you. When I get older, I hope I can be like you; fearless and unstoppable."

Megan wanted to be like me? That was one hell of a compliment. I had never known.

"What's brought this on...?" I asked as I pointed Megan to the couch

"That last mission . . . it scared the hell out of me. Once, I thought that we were all invincible – then I was stabbed three times as a consequence of doing something stupid. Then I was wounded in Gotham. Even then, I still saw us as being able to battle through anything, but over the past month, many of my closest friends have been hurt. Hailee was beaten really badly; I saw her body in Italy and it looked horrible – she had suffered so badly. Stephanie was hurt too. Then Abby was put at risk and almost killed. The final straw was Curtis..."

I knew how she felt; I hated to see my friends hurt and seeing my cousin lying on the ground, not breathing...

"I was so scared of losing him..."

She broke down in tears. I sat down beside her and hugged the girl. I knew how she felt; I had been so scared of losing him too.

* * *

As I walked in the door, I heard talking and I instantly recognised the voice.

I had just been out with Avery and Riley to get some shopping. The two of them were a couple of blocks away picking out some pizza for tea. I dumped the bags onto the kitchen side and then I went into the living room. To say that I was stunned by the sight before me was an understatement. Seeing the two of them hugging was like seeing Palpatine hugging Yoda. However, I could see that something was troubling the both of them, so I dived into the kitchen and returned ten minutes later carrying three steaming cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Hit Girl's cure for anything!" I offered as I sat down.

Megan looked distinctly embarrassed. She hated anybody to see her cry. I could see tears on Chloe's face too.

"Curtis?"

Both girls nodded.

"It was a tough month," I admitted.

..._...

"I love you both and I'm sorry I'm such a bitch," Megan offered.

"Just be yourself, Megan," I replied. "That's why we love you."

"I hate to admit it, but Josh is right. I've always been impressed by your outgoing attitude, Megan. You never let anything get the better of you and you have courage that I wish I had at your age. You are way better than me when it comes to acrobatics and yes, I am jealous of your skills at times."

Megan looked dumbfounded.

"You – jealous of me?"

"I may be the amazing Shadow, but there are some things which you are much better at. I know we've had our differences. I know you once shoved me off the roof of a building..."

"I did _not _mean to do that!" Megan exclaimed.

"I know," I finished.

* * *

**_D-JAK Prime_**

As I watched my daughter assist Chloe with the class, I felt all sorts of emotions.

Megan had refused to speak about what had happened to her in Europe. I was overjoyed that she had returned without any new holes, as was Marcus. However, I had seen Hailee and I knew that bad things had occurred. Whatever had occurred had also brought Chloe and Megan closer together. They had always been a team within _Fusion_, but the two of them had never quite got on. Megan had been a perpetual thorn in Chloe's side.

It was good to see them both getting along and joking with each other but I so wanted to know what was troubling my little girl. Mindy had been just as tight-lipped, but that was nothing new. Cathy had tried to get information out of her daughter. Chloe had refused to say anything about events in Europe, other than that Megan would come forward when she was ready.

I smiled as my daughter looked over towards me. She seemed happy. I just hoped that she would not do anything stupid and survive till her twelfth birthday which was only a few months away. At least I had had Marcus. We were both in the same boat. But for the moment, I had a new child to think about. The enormous load that I had been lugging around for nine months was all but ready to appear in the next few days.

Megan had arrived a few days late – nothing unusual there. Marcus and I both knew the sex of the baby, but we had decided to keep it a secret from Mindy and Megan, as well as everybody else. We had a name too and we hoped that it would be accepted. I was very uncomfortable and very keen to have my body back with only one person in it. Baby Megan had been a handful – much as she was as a pre-teen.

Ow! That was another kick – I was certain that the little person inside me was listening to the classes and trying out a few of the movements inside my womb.

* * *

_This storyline continues in _**Chapter 30: Epilogue**_ of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_..._


	276. Party Time

_This is the continuation of the storyline from _**Chapter 30: Epilogue **_of _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._

* * *

**_Sunday, 22nd May, 2016  
That night_**

**_Glenview_**

Dave and I sat cuddled up together on the couch in the living room.

One of our favourite movies was just about to start when Stephanie came into the room from the direction of the stairs. She walked directly towards us and then she pushed herself in between Dave and me. She pulled her legs up and cuddled into Dave – her favourite place. Then she began to cry.

I looked over at Dave who just shrugged.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You two are the most special people that I have in this world. You've taken in a broken girl who had lost her parents, her brother, and her mentor. You then turned her into somebody with both a purpose and a future. You both give your love without any thought of return. What you did for Miranda was beautiful and I can never repay either of you for your love and kindness. All I can do in return is to try and be a good daughter to you both plus a good sister to the two nightmares upstairs."

I hugged Stephanie tightly and then dried her tears.

"You're a lovely girl, Steph. You deserve to have a nice life after all the crap that you've endured. My life was not good until Dave arrived and with him by my side, life has got so much better. I am very happy to be able to pass on some of that happiness to somebody else."

Stephanie looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Mum."

We were disturbed by a yell from the door.

"She's in here!"

Danny waited for his sister and then they both ran and jumped onto the couch. Anne-Marie took up her place on the other side of Dave and Danny squirmed in next to me. The movie began at that moment.

"What are we watching?" Danny asked.

"A sci-fi movie," Dave replied.

"Is it scary?" Anne-Marie wondered.

"Not really," I chipped in.

"What's it called?" Stephanie wanted to know.

"Aliens..." I replied with an enormous grin.

* * *

**_Monday, 23rd May  
Evening_**

**_Lincolnwood_**

I was not one to leave people unrewarded.

With a small amount of pre-planning, I made a surprise visit to the hackers of _Synthesis_. Naturally, they had no idea that I was about to make my entrance that Monday night. Battle Guy was with me, as was Hal – she insisted on coming. Murphy and Fellowes arrived a minute or two before we did so as not to worry Mr and Mrs Dade. Mind you, who wouldn't be worried about a blood-thirsty vigilante paying a visit to their home.

"Good evening," I offered as I entered the house.

"Welcome, err, Hit Girl."

* * *

It was a normal Monday evening for us all.

The five of us were happily pounding away on our laptops when the door to my bedroom opened. I expected it to be Mom. It was a female alright, but...

"Holy fuck!" I spat out as I saw who now stood in my bedroom.

Each of the three masked individuals wore an almost identical dark grey uniform. The female to the left wore a silver oak leaf on her collar. The man on the right, a silver eagle. The woman in the centre had a single silver star on her collar. Her mask was trimmed in purple – she was Hit Girl. The other female, her mask trimmed in a pale blue, was slim and I had no idea who she was. The man wore a mask trimmed in dark blue and I knew that he would be Battle Guy.

"Are you, Hal?" Jesse asked in awe as he ran his eyes over the unknown female.

"Yes, I am Hal."

I saw the lower jaws of Peter and Laurence almost hit the floor at that proclamation. I knew exactly what the three of them got up to in bed each night and who was in their minds while they did it – ewww!

..._...

"You must be Libby Dade, the leader of this rabble," Hit Girl enquired and I nodded. "And the rest of you must be _Synthesis_."

"We are!" the others almost yelled.

"Thank you all for your assistance. While I was a little surprised to find that _Fusion_ had a team of hackers, I was very pleased with what you all accomplished."

"We're just glad we could help," Kate offered meekly.

I could not believe that we were talking with the famous Hit Girl, right there in my fucking bedroom!

* * *

They all seemed genuine enough – young, but I could not hold that against any of them!

The bedroom was large and nicely decorated. My eyes locked onto one poster.

"Oh for..." I growled as I took in the six-foot by four-foot, glossy poster that showed yours truly in France, the middle finger of my left hand raised. I had to admit, it was an awesome poster and actually better than the SOMF one. "Marker!"

A black marker pen was instantly thrust at me and I went over to the poster and I signed it: _Hit Girl._ The grins from the kids were very rewarding.

"Can we get one of those posters," Hal asked.

"Anything you want, Hal..." Jesse Dade fawned and I saw his sister roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Battle Guy?" I prompted.

* * *

Battle Guy dived out of the room for a moment.

I was enjoying the attention from the boys. I had had no idea that I had a fan base of any kind. It was a little bit creepy, but all in all . . . I loved it! Battle Guy returned with five large boxes in his arms. He gently placed them on the floor at the foot of Libby's bed. Each of the laptops had cost well over $3,000 and were among the best that money could buy. All five of the geeks just stared at the laptops as they instantly recognised the high-end electronics.

"Awesome..." Libby Dade whispered as she picked up one of the boxed laptops and she seemed to be in a daze as she sat back down on her bed.

"We customised them a bit – but I'm sure you guys can do the rest..." I said as they all began to open their new equipment.

"Holy crap!" Jesse breathed. "It's got _everything_!"

"They're bullet resistant too," I advised them. "Kevlar in the lid, carbon fibre case..."

Next, we handed out a Sony Z5 Android phone to each of them. Battle Guy demonstrated how to call for help if required.

"You guys are now a part of _Fusion_. That means you get our protection. Over time, we might let you in on more of our secrets, but for now, if you need us, you know where to find us," Hit Girl advised the enthralled kids. "I hope that I do not have to go into any detail concerning secrecy..."

"No way – our lips are sealed," Libby responded instantly. "Right, guys...?"

"Definitely."

"Of course."

"Goes without saying."

"That would be awesomely stupid!"

"Remember," Hit Girl growled. "You hack me..."

"We know," Kate muttered. "You'll eviscerate us and eat our guts in a sandwich."

"Actually, I prefer a good barbeque," the arch-vigilante laughed.

* * *

"God!" Hit Girl moaned as we climbed back into Hound. "Teenage geeks are _so_ annoying!"

"According to Kick-Ass, you used to be pretty annoying, too," Battle Guy pointed out as he started the SUV.

"I was not!" Hit Girl replied defensively. "Well . . . maybe a little."

"Shadow used to find me really annoying at times," I admitted.

"Geeks like to be annoying," Battle Guy acknowledged.

"Don't I know it!" Hit Girl chuckled.

* * *

**_A few days later  
Saturday, 28th May  
Early afternoon_**

**_Glen View_**

It was party time again and not a minute too soon...

Everybody was exhausted and we needed to unwind. I decided to open the party up not just _Fusion_ but for many of our friends too. Literally tonnes of food and drink had been delivered from an outside caterer. Most of the kids had arrived and they were upstairs changing for the pool. Dave was on patrol up there to ensure that the girls stayed in Stephanie's bedroom and the boys stayed in Danny's bedroom while they changed.

The first down the stairs was Chloe with her best friends, Abby, Avery, and Riley – Chloe had gone with a surprisingly discrete, one-piece swimsuit – maybe she remembered what Stephanie had done it her, back in London – as had Riley and Abby, but Avery had worn a daring two-piece bikini that did not actually cover very much at all. They were quickly followed by a younger group of giggling girls in the form of Megan with her best friend Nikki, Stephanie, Anne-Marie, Lauren with her sister Lizzie, and Stephanie's friends: Katherine and Alison. Another group followed which consisted of Joshua with his best friends, Mike and Ethan. Then came Kyle and Tommy, followed by Curtis with his best friends, Jake and Zach. Finally, there was Saoirse, Morgan, Cameron Fellowes, Brad Murphy and Stephanie's other friends, Craig and Jackson.

As if twenty-six teens and pre-teens was not enough, we also had the adults: Hailee, Mathilda, Marty and Kim with Matty, Marcus and Paige, Abby's mother Vera, Emily, the mother of Lauren and Lizzie, Tony and Shannon, and of course, Isaac Swanson. We were also joined by Fellowes and Murphy with their wives.

* * *

I was very nervous as I walked over to the side of the pool where the two boys stood talking.

The one on the right saw me as I approached and he whispered something to the other boy who blushed as his friend swam away.

"Hi, Brad."

"Hi, Lauren – you okay?"

"Yes, thanks..."

"Nice, err, costume..."

I felt my face getting very hot and my nervousness increased. Brad had really helped me get past the people who had seen me as tainted by what I had gone through. Brad had been there for me, even when I had burst into tears . . . and he had let me cry on his shoulder. Brad also had a very nice . . . body – _did I just think that?_

"Thanks for being there for me Brad – I've never really had the chance to say that..."

"No sweat, Lauren – I was just glad to be able to help..."

Crap! The conversation wasn't going very far, was it?

I edged closer to him and I felt my heart beating harder against my chest. Brad seemed much more nervous than I was if that were actually possible. I tentatively leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips – just once, and very quickly. Brad grinned sheepishly and I struggled not to giggle with embarrassment as I looked around and I found Megan and Stephanie staring back at me. They were both smiling, in a nice way, and they nodded to me before they turned away.

We both stood there, not talking until Brad reached out and he took my hand.

* * *

"They make a cute couple," Rachel Murphy commented from the far side of the pool.

"Your son has been a big help to Lauren," Emily Edwards replied.

"Brad can be very sensitive at times. He's not said much but he's really taken by Lauren – to be honest, she's his first real girlfriend. But I've warned him that if he hurts Lauren in any way..."

"Lauren hasn't had a real boyfriend yet; she's barely out of the 'boys, ewww' stage. I'm pleased that she has somebody to talk to and somebody who cares about her, despite..."

"A horrible thing to happen to a girl of any age."

* * *

There was a splash beside me as Megan appeared from under the water.

"Hi, lover boy," Megan said to Brad.

I noticed Brad running his eyes over Megan's curvaceous swimsuit-clad body and I scowled as that green-eyed monster reared up inside of me.

"Bradley – your eyes should be on _me_; not on her..."

Oh, my God, I could not believe that I had just said that!

"Jealous, much!" Megan grinned as she vanished back under the water and then reappeared a few yards away to annoy Chloe.

I had somehow joined an amazing group of people. They all cared for each other and no matter what they were always there when you needed them. They would also give you space when you needed it too.

"Hiya, Brad," my little sister called out. "Lauren's been talking about _all_ week."

"I have not!" I blustered as I glared at Lizzie. "Go find your own boyfriend."

"Lauren's got a boyfriend! Lauren's got a boyfriend!" Lizzie sang as she swam away.

"Sorry about her," I muttered.

"She's not said anything that isn't true," Brad laughed as I felt myself going red again.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, plus rabid kids!" Dave called out over all the noise. "Mindy and Megan would like a word."

I stood up and faced everybody as the noise died down and everybody looked over in our direction. Admittedly, the younger males had no problem looking in our direction as Megan stood beside me in just her swimsuit.

"As most of you know, Paige has been lugging something around inside her for the past nine months. Finally, Megan and I have great pleasure in welcoming our little brother to the world... Please raise your glasses to the newest member of our little community: Damon Williams."

Paige raised up the not-yet-a-week-old baby boy and everybody cheered and raised their glasses to the new child. Marcus himself looked _very_ pleased with himself.

"Just one more thing..." I called out. "I kind of said that I would not announce this, but today is also Paige's birthday, so Happy Birthday _Mom_!"

More cheering erupted as Paige glared at me.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

**_The British Sector_**

The four kids had got bored in the pool, so they had retreated upstairs to chat amongst themselves.

Initially, Lauren had been targeted for some light-hearted teasing about her and Brad, but the conversation had then moved onto what might happen beyond Lauren and Brad just kissing. Stephanie had come up with a few, rather crude, suggestions.

"You seem very well clued up for a ten-year-old, Stephanie..." Lauren commented and Stephanie blushed slightly as she looked around to see that the door to her bedroom was firmly shut.

"Sex education was a key part of Phase 1 training and the basics were taught – I knew what was what by the time I was eight and a half. The idea was that once we became operational as teenagers, we could use sex as a weapon – to compromise people for instance. Well, during Phase 2 they went into a bit more detail about not just basic sexual intercourse, but other sexual positions and methods..."

"Awesome!" Megan grinned.

"By Phase 3, they had moved from theory to practical applications... I picked up a lot, considering that I shared a dormitory with gobby teenagers who liked to talk about what they were doing with their bits when the lights were out... I never witnessed one, but there were live demonstrations by two unfortunate Phase 3 students to show what they had learned and to demonstrate the correct use of their bodies on each other..."

"That sounds creepy," Lauren commented.

..._...

At that point, the door opened and Saoirse slunk in with Morgan.

"Shut the door!" Tommy hissed and Morgan did so before she joined the others on the bed.

"What are you all talking about?" Saoirse asked.

"Sex," Megan stated simply.

"Oh..."

"SD?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy."

"You were Phase 3, right?"

"Yes, I was – I completed _my_ training..." Saoirse replied as she threw a smirk in Stephanie's direction and not realising the trap that she had just dropped herself into.

"Does that mean that you witnessed one of the live sex demos that Steph just told us about?" Tommy persisted.

Saoirse went bright red and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Then she turned on Stephanie.

"Can't you keep your big gob shut?"

"They asked..." Stephanie replied apologetically as she realised her error; she had no desire to humiliate her friend.

"Well?" Megan pushed.

SD grimaced and she rolled her eyes, but her face remained flushed.

"Yes, I was at one of the 'demos' as you called it, Tommy. We all hated them and we dreaded being picked, but by then we were all well used to being naked in front of others, but to engage in a sex act before an audience of our peers was something else entirely!"

..._...

Saoirse hesitated for a moment, but then reluctantly she pushed on.

"A girl was called out – Sarah, I think her name was... She had no choice but to go up on stage where she was immediately ordered to strip – nobody disobeyed direct orders, _nobody_... The girl was naked within sixty seconds; she just stood there and hoped that she was going to be having sex with a boy – you never knew until the partner was picked. Then it happened; _my_ name was called out!"

"You!" Stephanie blurted out.

Saoirse looked incredibly embarrassed at her revelation but she took a deep breath and responded to Stephanie's exclamation.

"Yes, I, Foxtail have had mad, passionate, lesbian sex, live on stage in front of hundreds – you happy now?"

"Not really; but I'm still listening..." Stephanie replied with an eager smirk.

"I felt _so_ embarrassed as I walked down to the stage..."

"Embarrassed? You?" Megan inquired. "I thought your kind were into that sort of thing..."

Both Stephanie and Saoirse turned on Megan and gave her some very cold glares. Cold enough that Megan actually flinched slightly.

"For your information, Kitty-Kat, I was only thirteen. I had only had proper boobs for a year and just two weeks previously, I had finished off the indignities of my first ever period... It was just my luck for nature to intervene during a shower one afternoon – it was like that scene from Carrie. Only, I knew what was happening to my body; although, some clever bitches hammed it up and threw pads and tampons at me.

"It was not all that uncommon for girls to have their first periods in the shower but they all got laughed at; we were bitches and trained to be that way. Nobody showed you any compassion, so you showed nobody else compassion; everybody just bitched at each other and some poor girl bleeding all over the showers was fair game. Mind you, Stephanie found a very unique solution to that and found another way to dump some blood in the shower!"

..._...

It was Stephanie's turn to blush furiously but Saoirse continued.

"Getting back to the stage: everybody was cheering for us both – most of them were perverts; what teenagers aren't? Sarah was bright red from her hair line right down to her tits, by the time I got on stage. I was immediately ordered to strip, and I did so, without any hesitation. It felt weird removing your bra and knickers in front of hundreds of other teenagers but there I was, naked on stage with another equally naked girl and I was shaking like a leaf. We had sex – so much that I lost track of everything and we both passed out and awoke to find ourselves in our own beds, fast asleep."

"We want details, girl!" Lauren called out which surprised everyone.

Saoirse swore under her breath.

"According to the others who were there that afternoon, we began with foreplay – I could remember that bit 'cause I was feeling humiliated and I was shaking – we kissed and played with each other's tits and also down below . . . as we both became aroused, our nervousness seemed to fall away and we both sunk into our little show. That was when I started to lose track of everything that happened – apparently, Sarah went down on me before I then returned the favour and before we knew it, we had a full 69 on stage... I was so spent afterwards that I couldn't touch my clit for a week!"

"Wow!" Tommy growled as he sat there, his hands down his pants.

"That was awesome!" Stephanie added and Lauren nodded enthusiastically.

"Ewww!" Megan commented with a grimace.

Morgan just sat there with a thoughtful expression on her face.


	277. Family Time

**_Two days later  
Monday, May 30th _**

**_North Park Elementary School_**

"It was really awesome – her swimsuit was perfect."

"We noticed you staring at her all afternoon, Jackson," Ali commented with a roll of her eyes.

"He was lucky he was in the pool, nobody noticed the drooling!" Craig.

"I was _not_ drooling!"

"Yes, you were," Katy reminded the blushing boy. "Your eyes were fixed on Stephanie's chest and other places."

"I..."

"Shh!" Craig hissed. "She's here..."

Stephanie sat down at her desk and glared at Jackson.

"Not . . . one . . . word!" she ordered.

"He loved your swimsuit – couldn't stop talking about it," Katy laughed.

"He wanted to know what you looked like out of it..." Craig said.

"You what!" Stephanie growled at Jackson.

"Stephanie enjoyed you watching her, Jackson," Anne-Marie commented loudly as she walked past the open door to the classroom.

Stephanie's eyes went wide and her face exploded into a deep pink hue.

"You're dead, girl!" Stephanie yelled after the giggling eight-year-old as she bolted.

* * *

**_That same time  
Lake View High School_**

"Ethan, you were a fucking animal on Saturday," Mike Taylor pointed out to his friend.

"I was _not_!"

"Come on, Ethan, you had your hands all over Saoirse," Morgan reminded the almost sixteen-year-old.

"She wasn't exactly complaining," Ethan threw back.

"She's a junior, too," Chloe commented.

"Was there any part of her body you _didn't_ touch?" Avery asked.

"Yeah," Ethan replied as his face turned very red. "She said, and I quote, 'touch my snatch and I break your fucking fingers'."

Everybody laughed at that.

"Any comments on her body?" Riley enquired with a grin.

"Her boobs are bigger than yours," Ethan replied.

"Hey!" Riley retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Don't feel bad, Riley," Chloe offered. "Everybody's boobs are bigger than yours!"

There was more laughter and Riley scowled.

* * *

**_Chicago University_**

"You waiting for her again, cuz?"

"Yeah – I'll catch you later, Adora."

I hoped she would be there... The wait was worth it as the all black 2015 Kawasaki Ninja 1000 ABS swept into the parking lot. It came to a swift halt a few yards from where I stood. The lady astride the beautiful machine swung an equally beautiful leg over the frame and she removed her helmet. She shook out her below shoulder-length brown hair and stuffed her helmet into the right-hand pannier.

"Hi," I offered as she walked past me.

"Hi, yourself."

She smiled.

"I'm Adam Stockdale."

"Hailee Richards."

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_D-JAK_**

We were having some down time and I was spending some quality time down at D-JAK Prime.

It was great just to be able to work through my aches and pains with some Taekwondo or some Aikido. As was usual when I performed, I had an audience. Okay, my Gi was showing off my curves and there were several teenage boys who tried to get a good look at my nether regions. A few back flips usually had some of the older boys drooling...

"You are so awful, Mindy!" Paige laughed as she enjoyed a day of freedom while Cathy was looking after little Damon.

"It brings in the custom..." I reasoned as I drank some cold water.

"Mommy, mommy!"

I turned to see Anne-Marie running towards me; her face lit up with an enormous smile.

"I did it!"

I waited patiently for the rest of the explanation – it was like waiting for a grenade to explode...

"I did my first backflip!"

"Wow!" I replied and I was genuinely impressed.

I knew from personal experience how hard a backflip was to do. I was physically dragged by the eight-year-old over to the corner where I found Hailee and Saoirse. They both grinned at me and I stood to one side while Anne-Marie took up position on the mat and she looked over at me; I nodded and she took a deep breath...

The young girl was very flexible and she demonstrated this by performing a passable standing backflip in which she cleared the mat and only her feet touched down again. I clapped and so did many of the watching parents. Anne-Marie went pink and bowed to everybody. Then she turned to me.

"Your turn, Mom..."

She knew I found it really difficult to turn down a challenge and I had also warned her about getting me to show off my Hit Girl skills in public while I was Mindy Lizewski. Nevertheless, I had performed my patented backflip at D-JAK before. I decided to add something more to the movement and I did something that I had not done in many years. I took off at a run, directly at the wall and with a perfectly timed jump followed by two steady paces, I ran _up_ the wall and flipped over backwards before I performed an added twist and landed back on my feet to face the astonished Anne-Marie.

Behind my stunned daughter, several of my male fans broke into raging cheers and I felt my face get very warm.

"Not bad, girl!" Saoirse commented and Hailee nodded her own approval.

Not to be outdone, my two black belt instructors began a routine to show off their own fighting skills as they tried to outdo each other and put the other down hard. The boys and girls loved it and so did the parents, especially the few dads present...

..._...

Anne-Marie, with the assistance of her big sister, showed off what else she had learnt over her months at D-JAK. Stephanie walked towards her younger sister, a soft plastic training knife in her right hand. As she came closer to Anne-Marie, the younger girl took up a fighting stance and when Stephanie made to 'stab' her sister, Anne-Marie expertly disarmed the bigger girl and we all heard the air forced out of Stephanie's lungs when she hit the mat. The sprightly Anne-Marie bowed and curtsied to the cheering watchers – she loved the attention. She then proceeded to put her brother down as he picked up the same knife and tried to attack his sister while she was busy with her adoring crowd.

Stephanie had, meantime, jumped back to her feet and she made her way towards Chloe who was talking to several kids about self-protection techniques. Stephanie's approach was perfect but Chloe had developed an awesome sixth sense that made Shadow a considerably more dangerous opponent. There in D-JAK, though, she would not kill her assailant but still, Stephanie found herself landing flat on her face as Chloe deftly kicked the younger girl's feet out from under her and without missing a beat, she went back to her instruction.

..._...

Stephanie was not beaten – she rarely was.

"I need a volunteer," she called out as she studied some of the kids that had come in for a look. "Anybody think they can take me?"

The challenge was taken up by a tall girl with long blonde hair. She wore a blouse, loose jeans and sneakers.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked.

"My name is Kelly..."

"Age?"

"Seventeen..."

I watched as Stephanie grinned. They both took up a fighting stance – the girl obviously had some skills and I saw her eyes focus on Stephanie. Quick as a flash, Stephanie moved and put the much older girl down on the mat with her knee across Kelly's throat.

"Not bad . . . but you've left yourself open..." Kelly said as she twisted and wrapped her leg around Stephanie's neck.

Stephanie instantly realised her mistake and tried to correct her error but to no avail as for about the third time that afternoon, she hit the mat rather hard.

..._...

I noticed a tall woman who watched Kelly intently; she seemed far too young to be the girl's mother, she was about my age – a sister maybe? I walked over to her.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, Kelly is my younger sister. My name is Katrina, Katrina Wright."

The woman had long, flowing black hair and she had piercing eyes that seemed to radiate superiority as she looked down at me.

"Mindy, Mindy Lizewski," I said as I offered my hand.

"Good to meet you, Mindy Lizewski."

"Your sister is skilled. Where did she learn?"

"From me. Our parents died some time ago and I have taught her to be self-reliant."

"I applaud you for that decision," I replied.

"If you'll excuse us, we have another appointment..."

"We look forward to seeing you both again, sometime."

I watched as the two young women left. For some reason which I could not explain, I felt a nagging worry about the elder one.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Glenview_**

"Why is it," Dave enquired of his eldest daughter as he observed the food around her mouth, "no matter what you eat, you still manage to get a good deal of it on your face and even some down your front?"

"I don't..." Stephanie began.

"Maybe we should have her eat naked – then we can just throw her in the bath rather than having to try and get the stains out of her clothes," Mindy suggested.

Stephanie scowled – Anne-Marie and Danny laughed.

"Little Lady doesn't like that idea," Dave chuckled.

"I am _not_ little..." Stephanie retorted.

"...Nor a lady," Danny added.

"Good one, Danny!" Anne-Marie laughed.

While Stephanie glared at her younger siblings, Dave attacked her with a wet-wipe. Stephanie fought but Dave was stronger and two seconds later, Dave released a now much cleaner-faced Stephanie.

"Well," Anne-Marie teased, "that must have been humiliating for you."

"Well," Dave threw in, "you're about to find out just _how_ humiliating."

Dave then attacked Anne-Marie's face with another wet-wipe. When he had finished the much cleaner Anne-Marie glowered at Stephanie who just glowered back.

"Dad, may I have a wipe too, please?"

"Of course, Daniel," Dave replied as he passed a fresh one over.

The two girls looked up at Dave and then at Danny while their mouths hung open.

"What?" Danny asked. "I'm old enough to wipe my own face . . . unlike you two little girls."

The looks Danny received were anything but friendly.

* * *

There was one downside to the puppies being house-trained.

We allowed them to wander around the house while we were home and that meant that I could be sitting on the toilet taking a pee when a muzzle would appear around the door – and _not_ the muzzle that I was used to, either. The muzzle was usually furry and belonged to a rather ungainly young pup which tended to be Kiara or Razor. I had no real problem with them coming to visit – they would just sit there and stare, tongues hanging out – but I hated to have an audience while I peed.

More than once I had found no toilet paper on the holder and then subsequently discovered miles of it running around the house – that had usually resulted in a major telling off for the unfortunate culprit who was usually found half-buried in Andrex. If it were Razor, then Stephanie gained the unenviable job of putting the toilet paper _back_ onto the roll – which usually resulted in Razor sulking even more because Stephanie would glower at him for the rest of the day!

It was also getting annoyingly regular to be taking a shower and then to find yourself with a pup or two at your feet, enjoying the rushing water; they all loved water and none of them would pass up any chance to get wet. Once, I had ended up with all seven in the shower with me, which was a squeeze, even in our giant shower! Effort was made to dissuade them as they grew, but they were very mischievous, especially Kiara who appeared to be the ring leader of any uprising.

It was almost time for the relevant pups to go to their respective homes. Hope would go to Marty and Kim. Josie would join Hailee. Piper would annoy Megan. Hercules would join Chloe and Joshua in their apartment – maybe they might just need a bigger place. Layla would make her home with Abby.

That would just leave us with four pets: Sophia, Kiara, Razor, and Horatio.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

"You playing with your pussy, again?"

"I find it relaxing," Mindy replied with a grin at the innuendo as her finger moved gently and rhythmically.

"I like stroking pussies, too."

"This one is softer and he purrs really loudly."

"He's got sharp claws, too."

"Only when he wants to play – or you make him mad."

"Well, I prefer my pussies to be moist..."

Mindy picked up Horatio and headed out of the living room.

"Time for little man to go to bed and then you can play with my other pussy."

* * *

**_Tuesday, May 31st  
Evening_**

**_Central Chicago_**

"You two have fun now. I'll be back about eight-thirty."

"Thanks, Dad," Brad called out as he helped his date out of the Jeep SUV.

"Your Dad's nice."

"Thanks, Lauren."

..._...

Two hours later, the two kids came out of the cinema hand-in-hand. They had enjoyed pizza and a movie. It was very close to the time when Brad's father would arrive to collect them and take them home. It had been a first for them both and very special to boot. Brad leant in and gave Lauren a swift peck on the cheek. Lauren blushed and she was about to return the sentiment when somebody shouted from very close by.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with my daughter?"

The yell came out of nowhere and Brad spun around very confused. He was instantly accosted by an angry looking man who pushed him back against the wall of the cinema. Lauren's eyes went wide for a moment before they narrowed.

"What do _want_, Dad?" she demanded.

"I want to know what the fuck you are doing with a _boy_? You're still thirteen, right?"

"You don't even know how old I am!" Lauren thundered back derisively. "Why can't you just stay out of my life?"

"You and Lizzie are my daughters and I care..."

"_Care!_" Lauren retorted angrily. "You don't _care_ about us, or Mom."

"Well, she ain't exactly doing a good job if she lets you run around like a common hussy."

Brad jumped in to defend Lauren.

"Don't talk about Lauren like that."

Bill Edwards turned on the almost-thirteen-year-old boy and he raised his right hand...

..._...

The next few seconds were a blur for the man as his world seemed to rotate and then he found the hard concrete of the ground rushing towards hm. He screamed in pain as his face hit the concrete and as he rolled onto his back, he looked up into the very angry face of his teenage daughter.

"What the hell?" he spat out as he got back to his feet a little shakily.

He had not taken more than two steps when he again hit concrete. Only it was the wall of the cinema as Bill Edwards felt cold steel on his left wrist as it was yanked behind him. He felt the same cold steel on his right wrist as he was secured and pushed down to the ground.

A very angry Sergeant Paul Murphy glared down at the man with blood on his face.

* * *

**_Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago_**

Sergeant Trudy Platt looked up as Murphy entered the precinct with a perp in cuffs.

"Thought it was your night off, Paul?" she queried as she took in the two kids, one of whom was Murphy's teenage son.

"Took my son and his girl to the movies – this asshole interfered," Paul explained.

"Was all that blood you, Paul?"

"It was me," the young girl replied. "He's my father and he went to hit Brad."

"Lauren put him down like he was nothing!" Brad commented.

"He is nothing – nothing to me," Lauren growled angrily.

* * *

**_The following morning  
Wednesday, June 1st_**

**_North Park Elementary School_**

The door to the classroom burst open.

It was Jackson. Stephanie was about to comment about being disturbed during recess when she saw Jackson's worried expression.

"Steph, some quick – it's your sister!"

Stephanie bolted up from her seat and she left a confused Katy and Ali in her wake as she ran out of the room. She was quickly joined by an anxious-faced Megan. Jackson led them both to a classroom on the first floor and he stopped just inside the door. They had heard the crying and muted screams as they approached the classroom. The source was Anne-Marie and she lay on the floor in obvious pain. Tears streamed down her face as a teacher inspected her left arm which for some reason did not look right.

..._...

Stephanie and Megan both zeroed in on a young boy of eight who looked very guilty.

The boy also looked _very_ scared as the two girls, both of whom were not just older but well-known for their tendency towards violence, moved towards him. He had hurt their sister/aunt and he knew that he was in _big_ trouble They were rapidly intercepted by Danny who stopped them in their vengeful tracks.

"Not his fault!" Danny said quickly. "Silly bitch was messing about and she fell – her fault, one hundred percent."

Megan did not look convinced, but neither she nor Stephanie continued their advance on the unfortunate boy.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

"Nothing bad, Mindy," Cathy offered soothingly.

"What were you doing?" Mindy demanded of her youngest daughter.

Anne-Marie knew that she was in trouble and she just stared at the floor as Cathy studied the X-Rays of her left forearm. The arm was very painful but nowhere near as painful as it had been an hour previously. The painkillers had taken care of that.

"Well?"

"I fell."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing."

"Do you think I enjoy receiving phone calls from Principals saying that my child has been hurt?" Mindy's tone dictated the correct answer.

"No."

"Tell me the truth."

"I was showing off," the eight-year-old muttered as she sobbed.

"I can't hear you."

"I was showing off and I tried a cartwheel. It worked fine the first time, but then I misjudged it and I fell against the teacher's desk..."

The sobbing then got worse and Mindy finally relented as she hugged the distraught little girl.

..._...

"It's a simple fracture and we can realign it easily. A cast will keep it secure until it heals fully. She's young, Mindy, so don't worry about any future problems."

"How long?"

"Could be six weeks in total – say three in the cast and then three weeks for the arm to regain its strength."

Once the arm was aligned securely, Cathy wrapped several layers of soft cotton over the lower arm. A little extra padding was applied around the thumb and then the outer layers were added. This was pink-coloured fibreglass and it was applied from just below the elbow all the way past the thumb to the knuckles of Anne-Marie's left hand. A thick cloth was wrapped around the cast to assist with the setting of the fibreglass.

Half an hour later, Anne-Marie was ready to leave the hospital.


	278. The Master Bedroom

**Author's Note:**_ Due to popular demand, this chapter has one very unique theme. Therefore, please be warned that this chapter consists almost entirely of smut and behaviour that should be seen as indecent and salacious. This will include words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly, or downright suggestive nature. You have been warned..._

* * *

**_Wednesday, June 1st, 2016  
That evening_**

**_Glenview_**

**_The Kitchen_**

"Dave, you seen Sophia's spare collar? You know, the one I've been threatening Megan with."

"No, not since Chloe was here the other day... Oh, dear!"

I picked up my cell and dialled Chloe. She picked up, but all I heard was giggling. Then I froze as I heard Joshua's voice in the background.

_"Here, girl, come on – there's a good bitch..."_

Then I was certain I heard Chloe go 'woof'. I quickly killed the call and I felt really freaked the hell out. I put the phone down carefully and I walked away giving it a nasty scowl.

"Did she have it?" Dave asked with a grin.

"Let's just say that I think those two will be doing it doggy style tonight... Don't you get any ideas, either!"

"I never said a word – although you _are_ the world's biggest bitch!"

"I am aren't I!" I laughed.

"Who's doing what, 'doggy style'?"

I put my head in my hands and I groaned. Why did they always overhear weird shit that I could not possibly explain?

"Err . . . nothing, Anne-Marie."

Dave just laughed – asshole!

* * *

**_An hour later_**

**_The Master Bedroom_**

"That's it – the twins are asleep and Stephanie's got her head buried in some internet shit."

"Just us?"

"Just you, me, and way too many clothes..." Mindy replied with a lustful grin.

Dave scooped Mindy up and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her husband. Dave carried her over to the bed and he threw his wife, none too gently, onto the capacious bed where she issued a little scream as she landed and bounced a few times. She began to laugh as Dave crawled onto the bed and then astride Mindy's legs. He leant down and kissed his wife on the lips. He felt her tongue push between his lips and he enjoyed the tingling sensation on his lips.

Mindy moaned as she pulled him closer.

..._...

After almost two minutes, the couple came apart only slightly breathless. Dave slid backwards and reached behind him. He tickled Mindy's bare left foot – she giggled and she tried to pull her leg away but Dave held it firm.

"No!" she giggled.

Mindy was perfectly capable of getting out of Dave's grasp only she enjoyed being manipulated by her husband. She also didn't mind a little torture, nor a little pain.

"Dave – please..." she giggled as she writhed in vain.

"Oh, I've barely started, my love."

Dave attacked the belt buckle on Mindy's belt and he yanked the leather article out and then threw it across the room.

* * *

**_The Foyer_**

Stephanie was thirsty and a little hungry, so she headed down to the kitchen.

As she walked across the foyer en route for the kitchen, she heard loud giggling coming from the master bedroom over to her right. She grimaced at the thought of what was going on and she quickened her pace towards the kitchen.

Once there, she riffled through the fridge until she found what she was looking for: a large tub of strawberry yoghurt. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer, poured some milk into a large glass and she then headed back towards the stairs. The ten-year-old-girl jumped as something heavy hit the door to the master bedroom from the inside.

"Dirty fuckers!" Stephanie muttered as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

**_The Master Bedroom_**

Dave popped the buttons on Mindy's jeans.

Mindy made no attempt to prevent it. She just lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew what was to come and the preceding foreplay was very important to the whole sexual encounter. Dave gently eased the jeans down her perfectly smooth thighs and revealed the dark purple panties beneath. He bent down and began to kiss the inner side of the thighs. Despite the knowledge that there was still a single layer of cotton covering her most intimate parts, just having her husband's mouth so tantalisingly close was almost unbearable.

Mindy moaned as Dave's tongue gently caressed the soft skin inside her thighs. Her skin tingled at his touch and mere inches away from that erotic touch, she could feel additional tingling in her labia as her vulva began to prepare itself for what was to come (pun intended).

* * *

Sometimes the sex was quick but still very satisfying.

At least once a month, where possible, Dave would go all out and he would torture me for what felt like hours. He would bring me to the brink of an orgasm, only to stop dead. I would feel so frustrated but I also enjoyed it. I so wanted my man inside of me. I so wanted him to touch every special part of me from my nipples to my clit.

Dave knew exactly what made me purr. He could make me moan and groan at a single touch. He could have me thrashing around like I was being electrocuted. He could have me pleading for the release of an orgasm. Some would probably have seen it as cruel, how Dave treated me as he withheld that all important orgasm, but I was Hit Girl, I enjoyed the torture . . . and believe me, the orgasm when it finally came; it was to die for.

I felt that frustration right then at that moment as Dave teased my inner thighs with his tongue and his lips. I so wanted those lips and that tongue on my labia and my clit, but both were still covered. I felt damp where it mattered and I could see the bulge in my man's pants – he looked decidedly uncomfortable. So, while he moved up my body to where he caressed my breasts through my blouse and my bra, I reached down and pulled open the buttons on his jeans. I reached in and pulled him out. The heat that his cock emitted was beaten only by the heat that I felt between my own legs.

I heard Dave moan as my fingers ran over the tip of his member and he trembled at my touch. I could play the game just as well as he could.

* * *

The jeans slid down Mindy's long, muscular legs.

Mindy's legs were perfectly smooth as she hated any hint of hair anywhere but on her head and vulva – she flatly refused to shave 'down there' although she did trim to keep things neat and orderly. The jeans followed the belt and Mindy squirmed as Dave ran his hands the full length of her legs from her feet all the way to her...

"God, this teasing's killing me!" Mindy moaned.

"It'll be well worth the wait, beautiful," Dave replied.

"It fucking better be!"

Dave ran his fingers over the purple panties. Mindy stiffened as his fingers caressed her labia. The panties were damp to the touch – a very good sign that Mindy was responding to Dave's gentle ministrations.

..._...

Tenderly, Dave pushed his fingers into the waistband of the purple panties either side of the slim waist. Mindy's skin was soft and she moaned at his touch. Slowly, he pulled the panties down, inch by tantalising inch. Mindy's dark pubic hair appeared follicle by follicle. Her more intimate secrets were hidden behind the thick, dark covering of hair on her vulva.

Dave pulled the panties all the way down the legs that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Once the rather damp, purple garment had passed both feet, it was sent after the belt and the jeans. Mindy now only wore a blouse and her bra – nothing else.

Dave gently spread her legs – Mindy made no effort to stop him.

* * *

Mindy was now wide open and very ready for my favourite part.

I could see the look of yearning on her face and I knew that she was struggling to hold out. I gently went back to licking her thighs but closer to her vulva. I would get close, so close that I could feel her pubic hair on my cheek but I would then pull back and Mindy would moan, groan, or even growl, in response. As I licked the sensitive place where her legs joined her pelvic region, she began to squirm slightly. Then I gently blew into her pubic hair and she shuddered from head to toe.

"Oh, God..." she muttered as the anticipation grew.

I moved in closer and I ran my lips over the slit that ran vertically between her labia. Mindy groaned as the arousal built within her. Mindy's hips bucked as she tried in vain to get me closer to her pleasure centre. I kissed her directly on the lips – the lower lips. I began gentle but only for a minute before I began to kiss her harder and harder in the same intimate location.

"Get the fuck in there!"

I pushed my tongue in between her labia and I tasted the sweetness of my wife – she was very, very, ready. I ran my tongue up and down her labia before I pushed in deeper as I gently eased Mindy's legs further apart. My tongue dug in as far as it would go and Mindy moaned. Her hands were balled up into fists which would pound the bed either side of her.

After a few more minutes, I decided to see how ready Mindy _really_ was.

* * *

Dave was skilfully bringing my arousal to a peak.

I knew what that would mean and I was not to be disappointed, so to speak. Dave pulled away from my snatch and he looked up at me with an enormous grin. I noticed that he was still very hard and I licked my lips in eager anticipation of wrapping my lips around him. Then I yelped!

Dave had just licked my blood-engorged clit. The touch had sent a sharp shock through my body – and I loved it! Dave flicked his tongue repeatedly against the tip of my clit and my legs shuddered each time. I could do nothing to prevent it; I was beginning to lose control over my body as Dave continued to play me like a musical instrument.

Then it just got worse, or should that be better – oh, God, it was _so_ much better…

* * *

Dave gently took Mindy's clit into his mouth and he gently sucked her closer to an earth-shattering orgasm.

As he sucked, Dave cast a wary eye up at his partner and he acknowledged the expression on her face. The expression was one of extreme ecstasy and her eyes were tightly closed, her head was thrust deep into the pillow. There was a definite curve to her back as she fought against the sensations that threatened her sanity.

Then Dave promptly began to suck harder and Mindy groaned, moaned, and rambled.

"Wow . . . oh, God . . . oooahh . . . bloody heeeell . . . ahhh . . . amazing . . . I'm gonna die!"

Dave began to ease off gently as Mindy bucked and thrashed, but then he felt some sharp nails digging through his t-shirt and a dangerous voice growled out a command.

"Stop, and I _will_ fucking kill you."

Dave did his best to keep connected to the clit in his mouth despite the violent gyrations of Mindy's pelvic region.

* * *

**_The British Sector_**

I was tired, so as soon as I had finished the yoghurt and the glass of milk, I crawled under my duvet and closed my eyes.

Then I groaned. It had begun, just as I had expected it to. The screaming was getting louder and louder. I felt embarrassed by the screaming as I had a very good idea about what was causing it. They had these extended 'sequences' every few weeks and after the last one I had intended to get ear plugs, only I never knew which night they would _do_ their 'thing'. God, it freaked me out! I dragged the duvet over my head and I did my best to block out the offensive noise from down the stairs.

Maybe I could get soundproofing for my room...

* * *

**_The Master Bedroom_**

Mindy was curled up in a very tight ball as she fought through the sensations that ripped through her body.

Dave sat close by in case he was needed but he otherwise kept out of the way. Finally, Mindy uncurled herself and she stretched out on the bed. As she lay on her back, she breathed heavily as she struggled to contain the arousal in her body. Dave teased his wife as he ran his hand over her vulva. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as he purposefully ran his fingers across her now-hooded clit.

"_That_ is out of bounds for a while!" Mindy scolded as she giggled and came up onto her knees before her sitting husband. "I think we need to get you out of those clothes..."

With that, Mindy proceeded to pull Dave's T-shirt off over his head – she threw it in the vague general direction of the bathroom. She took a moment to take in the curves of his chest and his ripped stomach. His biceps bulged as he changed his position on the bed and knelt up before his wife. For about the millionth time, Mindy thanked fate for giving her Dave Lizewski in that apartment all those years before.

Dave kissed his wife as he carefully undid each and every button on her mauve blouse. Once all were clear, he eased the silky garment off his wife's equally silky smooth shoulders. Mindy shuddered at the touch of her husband's hands. Every square-inch of skin was still tender after her first orgasm of the evening.

Tenderly, Dave reached behind his wife's back with his right hand and with a swift twist of his fingers, her bra was released and Mindy shrugged it off and allowed it to fall to the bed between them. She was now completely naked and her body shone with the sweat of her earlier exertions. As far as Dave was concerned, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Mindy could see that her husband was pleased with what he saw as his member began to throb in eager anticipation of the next step.

..._...

Mindy moved so she was sitting cross-legged. Nothing was hidden and she enjoyed her husband's very appreciative stares as he took in all of her body. Mindy worked quickly. Dave's belt joined her own within seconds and the jeans, along with the shorts were shoved down to his knees. Mindy moaned at the sight before her – Dave moaned too with his own reciprocal sight. Dave was as hard as he ever got and as she always did, she took a moment to wonder how the hell something so huge could actually fit inside of her.

He fitted alright and very snuggly too.

* * *

It was something that I enjoyed immensely.

I knew that some females hated it while some saw it as an act that was demeaning to women. Me? I was in full control and _nobody_ forced me to do _anything_ against my will. I willingly moved closer and tentatively gave Dave a lick – he shuddered at my touch. Dave could play me, but I could play him too, just as well. While I played, I felt a hand gently cupping my right breast followed by a thumb which rubbed the nipple... My heart was pounding harder only a few inches away from that same nipple and my breathing hitched at every twitch of that thumb.

I gently rubbed Dave's cock with my right hand and fondled his balls with the other. It had always occurred to me that I was very much in control as I held his most prized of bodily organs. No matter how macho a man was, having his balls in one hand and his penis in the other would always ensure instant and absolute obedience. I had no thoughts of harming Dave – his cock and his balls were just as important to me as they were to him!

I could tell by Dave's breathing and the fact that his eyes were closed that he was enjoying every second. His right hand still manipulated my nipple in a very precise and measured manner. To be honest, I had no idea who was going to cum first, him or me. I was fresh from a body wrenching orgasm but my nipples were connected directly to my snatch and...

"Oh, fuck!" I growled.

I took Dave into my mouth and ran my tongue around the tip – salty; I loved it. He was very warm and I could feel him tense up as I moved my lips up and down his shaft in a rhythmic fashion. As I built up the motion and heard Dave moaning above me, I released his balls and I began to play with my clit. I so needed to cum and I knew that Dave was mere seconds away from an explosive finish.

I was not to be disappointed.

* * *

Dave could not hold it any longer.

He might have had severed nerve endings all over his body which assisted his alter ego, Kick-Ass, but those nerve endings in his penis were very much intact and fully functional. Having such a hot girl sucking on his dick and fingering herself while she did so, all while he fondled her nipple was just too much. He tried his best to hold it but he could not.

..._...

Mindy struggled to simultaneously gag and absorb the impending orgasm. Dave's semen struck the back of her throat and it burned like hell. Mindy let go of her clit as she released Dave and sank to the bed. She swallowed the contents of her mouth as some of the sticky substance oozed from between her lips. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she braced herself as the orgasm struck full force. Dave collapsed onto the bed beside his wife and he wrapped his hands around her naked shaking body.

They both lay there for a while as they came down from their joint orgasm. They enjoyed each other's warmth and the tender touch of skin on skin. Mindy still had her eyes closed but her body had eased and she now relaxed as Dave held her in his muscular arms.

"I love you, Dave."

"I love you two, my little pit viper."

Mindy giggled and she twisted her body around to face Dave.

"Still perky, I see..." Dave murmured as he gently teased an erect nipple with his finger. Mindy breathed in deeply and held her breath for a few seconds as the sensations coursed through her body.

"So are you..." Mindy replied as she reached down and gently caressed Dave's dick. The fleshy appendage rapidly grew in size in response to Mindy's hand and returned to its hard state. Dave kissed his wife on the neck, then nibbled her left earlobe. Mindy giggled at the seductive touch and she squirmed, but Dave held her firm.

Dave enjoyed the feeling of Mindy's breasts against his chest. They were very soft, as was most of Mindy's body. He ran a hand from her shoulder down to her firm buttock and squeezed. Mindy shuddered. Dave then slapped her playfully on the same buttock. The slap was loud and Mindy squealed at the slap. Then she purred.

"Again..."

Dave brought his hand down a little harder and Mindy groaned at the pain but she stared into her husband's loving blue eyes and she smiled. She had never felt more loved. All her worries and cares seemed to melt away as she sank into Dave's warm embrace, his rock hard cock nuzzled into her stomach as her hard but sensitive nipples burrowed into his awesomely curved chest.

..._...

After several minutes passed, Mindy had had enough – she wanted some more action. She roughly pushed Dave onto his back and she took up position astride his stomach. She eased her pelvic region backwards until she felt the tip of Dave's penis touching her very tender labia. Taking a short breath, she pushed back further and she gasped as Dave entered her. Gently she began to ride her partner while Dave reached up to caress the soft skin of her breasts and tease the erect nipples that stood out from the deep pink areola that surrounded the tender tips.

Mindy knew that she would not last long. She had not fully recovered from either of her previous orgasms and everything was still very tender. She did not dare touch her clit – that would have been like setting off a nuclear weapon inside of her – despite the fact that it was as hard as it ever got. Mindy teased Dave and herself by allowing him to slip in and out from between her labia – she found the feeling both erotic and tantalising.

Dave was not exactly complaining either as he lay back and watched Mindy's breasts jiggle as she rode his pelvic region. Mindy was like a cowgirl in a rodeo and she was riding him with the biggest smile that he had seen in a long time. They did not usually use that method of sex, but Dave knew that Mindy liked to be on top from time to time. She also enjoyed experiencing new and exciting sexual positions. The girl was sex crazed, that was the only way to describe it.

..._...

Ever since her very first time, on her sixteenth birthday, she had been all but insatiable. Mindy loved to feel hands other than her own on her body. Ever since puberty had begun to change her body, Mindy had 'explored' herself. However, she found that self-gratification never seemed to fulfil the urges that she felt after she had been out killing. It was only when Dave came on the scene and she found out that having another's hands roaming across her body was the biggest turn on ever.

Nobody, other than Dave, had ever laid hands on her body by her sixteenth birthday. She had never before experienced a full-on orgasm such as that which Dave had caused the very first time that he had touched her naked body in that hotel room. As far as Mindy was concerned at that moment, she was in sexual heaven. Between her legs, she had the most handsome being that she had ever laid eyes on. The man never ran out of love for her and she in return loved him more and more every day.

She owed everything to Dave. The guy had saved her from herself that night at the D'Amico penthouse. Dave had kept her sane during school and he had saved her life by following her all the way to Chicago and rescuing her from certain death. He either stayed with her because he loved her, or he was just fucking nuts! It was obvious which was his choice and he made sure that Mindy knew that he loved her without question.

As far as Dave was concerned, he was the luckiest man on earth. His cock was, right at that moment, lodged inside the cunt of the most dangerous female on the planet, if not the most dangerous being in the entire Solar System. He himself had been transformed from a laughed at comic-book hero wannabe, into a vigilante who was feared just as much as Hit Girl.

He was truly a man and he was determined to ensure that Mindy felt like the woman she was.

* * *

Mindy screamed as a wave of euphoria coursed through her and the orgasm hit like a tsunami after a volcanic eruption.

Indeed, something _was_ erupting inside that tight tunnel which led towards her cervix. She could feel his pulsing and the hot fluid as it coated her insides. Dave moaned as he ejaculated his load inside of her and Mindy soon collapsed on top of her husband. She tensed as he slipped out of her and they both breathed heavily for a minute or two before either of them could speak coherently.

"I am fucked!" Mindy stated simply before she giggled.

"You and me, both," Dave added.

* * *

**_The following morning_**

"You dirty bastards!"

"Sorry if we kept you up, last night, Steph."

"Mindy, you are _not_ fucking sorry..." Stephanie moaned. "Not one _fucking_ bit!"

"Just trying to be nice."

"It's disgusting – at your age, you should know better."

"Our age? You trying to say that we are old?"

"Yes."

"Stephanie – for your information, I was your age just eight years ago."

"Eight years is a long time – it's eighty-percent of my goddamn life."


	279. Shadow Play

**_Thursday, June 2nd, 2016  
That evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

I hated to leave my little girl when she was hurt but Dave was with her and she was safely tucked up in bed when I left.

As I climbed out of the XJR, I noticed something new affixed to the glass barricade. I moved forwards and began to read the sign. I felt my anger rise as I read but then it subsided as I began to laugh.

"You funny fuckers!" I yelled out.

"Problem, Boss?" Abby asked from beside the open section of the barricade.

"Hal!"

"See Marty..."

What had irked me so much? Marty had erected a warning sign – a sign warning everybody about _Hit Girl_!

...+...

_Fusion Management would like to make all visitors to Safehouse F aware of the following._

_By continuing past this point, you indicate that you have read, understood, and agreed to the below and that you are fully aware that you may be at risk of:_

_Attack, mutilation, dismemberment, emasculation, torture, flaying, disembowelling, evisceration, decapitation, stabbing, or being shot without warning._

_Possible weaponry in use may include explosive devices, projectiles (which can include, but may not be limited to: arrows, crossbow bolts, air gun pellets, bullets, shot, cannon balls, BBs, shrapnel, lasers, napalm, torpedoes, ICBMs, knives, stones, bricks, spit-wads, spears, javelins etc.) or emissions of electromagnetic radiation (such as radio waves, microwaves, infra-red radiation, visible light, invisible light, UV, X-rays, Alpha, Beta and Gamma rays, neutrons, neutrinos, positrons, N-rays etc.)._

_To significantly reduce the risks of exposure to, or injury from, any of the above, please ensure that Hit Girl has been suitably restrained before entry._

_Please also be advised that while in the Safehouse, The Fusion Management cannot be held responsible for any injuries caused by any of the following:_

_Normal wear and tear, misuse, accident, lightning, flood, hail storm, tornado, tsunami, volcanic eruption, avalanche, earthquake or tremor, hurricane, solar activity, meteorite strike, nearby supernova and other Acts of God, Hit Girl, neglect, damage from improper or unauthorised use, incorrect line voltage, unauthorised repair, improper installation, typographical errors, broken antennae or marred cabinet, missing or altered serial numbers, electromagnetic radiation from nuclear blasts, microwave ovens or mobile phones, Hit Girl, sonic boom vibrations, ionising radiation, visitor or operator adjustments that are not covered in this list, and incidents owing to an airplane crash, ship sinking or taking on water, motor vehicle crashing, dropping of the item, falling rocks, leaky roof, Hit Girl, broken glass, disk failure, accidental file deletions, mud slides, forest fire, riots or other civil unrest, acts of terrorism or war, whether declared or not, Hit Girl, explosive devices or projectiles (which can include, but may not be limited to, arrows, crossbow bolts, air gun pellets, bullets, shot, cannon balls, BBs, shrapnel, lasers, napalm, torpedoes, ICBMs, or emissions of electromagnetic radiation such as radio waves, microwaves, infra-red radiation, visible light, invisible light, UV, X-rays, Alpha, Beta and Gamma rays, neutrons, neutrinos, positrons, N-rays, knives, stones, bricks, spit-wads, spears, javelins etc.); other restrictions may apply._

...+...

I was annoyed, but I knew that it was only meant in jest – at least I hoped so...

Either way, I changed into my combat suit and drew my weapons from the armoury. My partner for the evening was Shadow. We were both riding our Panigale Superbikes and it was not long before we broke out into the fresh night air and we headed east into Chicago.

I needed some action, something to get my teeth into.

* * *

**_East McFetridge Drive_**

I had no idea why we were there, only Battle Guy had been following Chicago's newest vigilantes.

As we rode east, we found nothing much to attract our attention or our wrath, which was a little disappointing, to say the least. I knew that Shadow was just as keen for some action as I was. She had not been out much since our return from Europe, so she was eager for anything that they could find. Just as I thought the night might be a bust, we found them.

The two vigilantes were engaged in a fist fight with what looked like some drunks. There were three men and a woman. Everyone appeared decidedly inebriated. On closer inspection, I saw two prone forms on the ground – the two kids were two up and going strong. Neither used their weapons; it was just a good old fist fight. Neither of the two vigilantes appeared to have noticed our arrival, and I had no desire to interrupt their fight nor to show them up. Instead, Shadows and I checked out the two motorcycles parked up a few yards away.

Others _had_ noticed our arrival and they looked on in awe as we ignored all the looks and the flashing cameras. I was very impressed with their motorcycles – very cutting edge. Their combat suits matched their machines which seemed to work really well. They were both very well armed as you might expect for a vigilante. We parked our motorcycles beside theirs, dismounted, and then removed our helmets.

While we examined their motorcycles, the entire evening changed.

* * *

**_Hit Girl_**

"Well, hello, Hit Girl!" Sunset Phoenix offered in way of greeting. "I see you've brought your Shadow."

I considered kicking the fuck out of the pink menace but I had an audience and to attack somebody who – so far – had not shown ill will towards anybody would, I decided, not be too good for my image... Yes, I was concerned about my image, what girl wasn't!

"Hello, Sunny – can we be of assistance?"

"Nah, just distracting you."

I spun around just in time to see a group of men racing towards the young vigilantes whose attention was still very much on the drunks. I turned to yell at Sunset Phoenix, but she was gone.

"Fuck!" I growled.

* * *

**_Shadow_**

"Goddamn, bitch!" I added as I bolted forwards to intercept the men.

The men were armed with large batons and they looked like they meant business. The bottom half of their faces were covered with masks and they wore black gloves on their hands. Three headed towards the male vigilante known as Apollo and two towards the female vigilante known as Artemis. The remaining three spread out to cover their colleagues.

"Apollo, Artemis – check your six!" I yelled as I closed. My way was blocked by one of the men.

He swung his baton towards me and I dove to avoid the end which on closer inspection was barbed. My bō-staff clashed with the baton as I rose to my feet – the man was strong and his eyes sparkled. He obviously thought that I might be a push over – he was thinking with his balls and not his brain. Not a surprise with most men, even my own.

While I had the attentions of one idiot, Hit Girl was attacking the other two.

* * *

**_Two miles to the east_**

**_Jackal_**

"Jackal, Hal. Hit Girl and Shadow have contact and may require assistance."

"Copy that. I'm on my way to rescue two beautiful ladies."

I caught the laugh as Hal dropped the connection. My girl was in trouble so I accelerated down the street and headed towards the Lake. Plenty of heads turned as I sped past. Despite our seemingly overt activities in the city, we were still a sight that people were surprised to see on the streets. As I approached the scene of the action, I was surprised to see an audience cheering on _Fusion_ and the other guys.

Hit Girl was fighting two large men – no surprise. My girl was attacking another man a few yards away from hit Girl. Five men were attacking the two new vigilantes. They both seemed to be struggling under the onslaught, so I headed in that direction first. I stayed on my Tiger and as I rode past the vigilante called Apollo, I kicked out and sent on of his attackers flying into a street light. The man remained on the ground after he fell.

I parked my motorcycle beside the others and joined the fray.

* * *

**_Shadow_**

I almost laughed out loud as Jackal dodged the body which I had flung in his vague direction. The unconscious man crumpled to the street.

"Hey! What did I do to deserve that?" he growled.

"Nothing..."

"Bloody women!"

"Be nice, or you'll join him."

"In your dreams, Shadow!"

"When you two have finished your lovers' tiff, could you actually do some work?" Hit Girl groused as she floored the second of the two men she had been fighting. He joined his colleague on the ground.

"Yes, ma'am, Hit Girl!" Jackal replied sincerely.

I chuckled and ran beside him towards Artemis.

* * *

**_Artemis_**

Things had got_ slightly_ out of hand.

The drunks had been easy, but then out of nowhere I had heard our names being yelled and I had turned to see a large group of men heading directly at us both. I also saw Hit Girl and Shadow heading in our direction. When had they arrived? Situational awareness was _not_ our forte – we would need to work on that. The two _Fusion_ members were blocked by more men.

I braced myself for the onslaught as two men made directly for me – three headed for my cousin. I quickly realised that I was out-matched. Each man had a long baton with what appeared to be a barbed tip. I dodged one, but felt the other strike my butt – it stung. I kicked backwards and sent one man flying but he regained his feet very quickly.

Okay, things had got _wildly_ out of hand!

* * *

**_Apollo_**

We were both in the fight of our lives.

How they hell had we managed to let things go so bad and so sodding quickly. I could tell from my cousin's voice that she was getting stressed and I knew that stress could lead to mistakes. I was not far off, to be honest with myself. The three men that I was fighting were very good. It was time to extricate ourselves and make our escape. I broke out of the fight with a swift kick to one masked opponents face. He yelled out in pain and I bolted for our motorcycles.

I made it and just had time to seize my bow from the motorcycle and nock an arrow as two men ran towards me.

* * *

**_Jackal_**

Why was everybody throwing bodies in my direction!

The male vigilante had just shot an arrow into one of the black-clad men and the body had narrowly missed me as it had fallen backwards with an arrow embedded firmly in the forehead.

"Nice!" I commented as I flipped a knife into the other cunt's back and he fell inches away from the overwhelmed vigilante.

"Thank you, err, Jackal."

"No problem, Apollo."

I turned and ran after Shadow. She was pursuing another man who had decided it was better to run. Hit Girl was also in pursuit of her own man. Before I could close on Hit Girl, a third man made to intercept me but he seemed to have second thoughts as he got closer and he bolted after his colleagues with me a few feet behind.

* * *

**_Hit Girl_**

We were headed down past the docks when the men made a sharp left towards the docks.

We chased them down onto the piers. As we ran, I noticed the sign – 'PIER E' – I groaned as we ran past and between the boats moored on either side. I had a feeling that the bastards either had no idea where they were headed, or they had a boat waiting for them. Either way, they were going down.

Numerous boat owners poked their heads out to see what was going on, only to rapidly vanish the moment that they caught sight of little old purple me.

* * *

The men skidded to a halt, suddenly aware that they had taken a wrong turn.

There, right ahead of them at the end of the dock lay a large, sixty-five-foot yacht in white and light grey. They turned to find themselves faced with three very angry vigilantes. The vigilantes went at the men.

"What sick person would call a boat, 'Salty Swallow'!" Jackal demanded, his statement dripping sarcasm as he smacked one cunt's head against a convenient cleat.

"I have no idea..." Hit Girl growled back.

She angrily punched out another cunt's lights.

"They gotta be a bit fucked up!" Shadow laughed as she dodged a kick and shoved her man hard against the hull of the yacht.

"Careful, bitch!"

The tone of the growl was ominous. Shadow grimaced and she dragged the man further down the dock before she pounded him into unconsciousness. Hit Girl walked up to Shadow and she stopped with her face just inches away from that of her lieutenant.

"If there is a single goddamn mark on that hull in the morning, you are polishing the whole goddamn boat from stem to stern!"

Shadow grinned.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_Glen Oak Drive_**

"You seemed to be having the time of your life, last Saturday."

"Give it a rest, Morgan," Saoirse replied firmly.

"Ethan seemed _very_ hungry – I saw a few marks on your neck and you've been wearing high-necked tops since Sunday morning."

"Ethan's nice... He likes me."

"He sure _liked_ squeezing your boobs – but then you seemed to like it too..." Morgan laughed.

"Why are you torturing your poor little sister?"

"Just looking out for my _little_ sister."

"Okay," Saoirse admitted reluctantly as her face went very red. "He _was_ rather good with his hands..."

* * *

**_The next evening  
Friday, June 3rd_**

**_Safehouse F_**

The CPD Lab had got back about the bombings.

It had taken a lot longer than expected due to what they had discovered. The forensic guys had found plenty of explosive residue which was not a surprise. But what _was_ a surprise, was that the explosive residue had been extremely difficult to identify. They had been unable to find the expected chemical marker or taggant. Since 1988, almost all explosives carried a marker to aid in the identification of explosive batches. The lack of a marker had actually aided in the identification of the explosives. The explosive was identified as Semtex, a Czechoslovakian explosive much-favoured in the past by terrorists.

To be honest, Daddy had favoured Semtex and I still did to some extent. It could be used over a better range of temperatures than other plastic explosives and it was also waterproof. There was another problem with the detected explosive – it was old. All plastic explosives and most other explosives had a 'shelf life'. Past a certain duration from date of manufacture the explosive would start to deteriorate. The effects could vary from the explosive becoming unstable and prone to accidental explosion, to not detonating when required.

The forensic guys had identified that the explosion could have been much worse, however, they also hinted at the precision that had gone into the siting of the explosives. No major damage was caused, just plenty of broken windows and shock value from the sound. In my own mind I had come to the conclusion that somebody had been trying to send a signal, a warning.

But warning of what?

* * *

**_The Briefing Room_**

Megan did not seem overly happy as Saoirse led her into the Briefing Room.

"We'll go easy on you," Stephanie offered.

"No," Megan replied forcefully. "They need to learn."

Saoirse turned to face the three Trainee Operators and she glared at each of them. Lauren looked worried, as did Danny. Anne-Marie seemed uncertain of how to react.

"Okay," Saoirse began. "_Fusion_ is a paramilitary organisation – what does that mean?"

The two eight-year-olds and the thirteen-year-old all looked blank.

"Your sodding education is shit!" Saoirse growled. "A paramilitary organisation is an organisation that is organised along the lines of a military force. Can you give me an example of that?"

Lauren brightened her expression as she replied.

"We have rank?"

"Well done, Nightmare!"

Lauren blushed but she smiled hugely as Anne-Marie clapped her on the back.

"Yes, we each wear rank on our uniforms. You three are Trainee Operators, Stephanie is a Junior Operator, while Megan and I are Operators. Those ranks create a structure of who gives orders and who obeys them _without question_. Why do we have a well-defined structure?"

This time Danny spoke up.

"Somebody has to make the decisions, otherwise nothing would get done."

"Very good, Ravage."

"Who is in charge of _Fusion_, right up at the top?"

"Mom!" Anne-Marie exclaimed happily with a smile in my direction. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smirk.

"What about Dad?" Saoirse pushed.

"He _always_ does what Mom says," Anne-Marie replied.

"Always?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I heard him say that he likes Mom to be on top."

My mouth dropped open and I felt really hot all of a sudden. Stephanie groaned and Megan laughed.

"More information than I was looking for, Rogue, but thanks," Saoirse said quickly with a smirk in my direction. "Back to the lesson... Okay. We need a defined-structure to give clear orders. What might happen if somebody disobeyed orders?"

"They might get hurt a bit?" Lauren ventured.

"Exactly. Wildcat, if you please..."

Saoirse stepped back and she allowed Megan to step forwards. Megan was wearing a blue _Fusion_ t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She held out her left arm with the inside of her elbow showing. Plainly visible to all was a pale white scar. She showed it to each of the trainees. Then, she proceeded to lift up her t-shirt and she showed them another pale white scar to the left of her belly-button. Finally, she pushed down the left side of her shorts to reveal yet another pale white scar on her left thigh.

"What were those?" Anne-Marie asked. She sounded worried – a sentiment seemingly shared by the other two kids.

"Those scars are the direct result of what happens when somebody disobey orders," Megan said with all seriousness. She then pressed play on a remote control and sounds could be heard from the speakers in the briefing room.

...+...

_'She's running!'_ It was the voice of Hit Girl.

There was a short pause during which some scuffling could be heard.

_'Stop!'_ It was Wildcat.

_'Wildcat, no!'_ Hit Girl again.

Several gunshots were heard, then a short scream – the scream of a young girl. Megan went very pale. Another pause.

_'Wildcat is down!'_

...+...

"That was almost exactly one year ago," I explained as I stepped forwards. "I held the unconscious Wildcat in the back of Beast as we sped back here. Blood soaked her clothing and she had three knives embedded just where you saw those scars."

"So that was what you meant about waking up in that bed in the Medical Center," Stephanie said quietly.

"Yeah," Megan replied. She had looked pained during the entire playback. She looked ashamed too.

Chloe walked into the briefing room.

"Mindy said Megan's recording would be enough. I disagree, so here's mine."

With that she grabbed the remote from Megan and punched in a number. More sounds played.

...+...

_'You!'_ It was a man's voice.

_'Yeah, and you have something of mine, you bastard!'_ It was Shadow.

_'Come and fucking get it!'_ The man's voice again.

_'You D'Amico's are fucking scum and _you_ are the last of that line of evil villainy!'_ Shadow again.

A short pause with sounds of action.

'_Kick-Ass, D'Amico has run back towards the apartment block, with three of his men.'_ Hit Girl.

Another pause, and then the voice of Hit Girl.

'Shadow, stop!'

_'No, I'm gonna get that bastard!'_ Shadow replied angrily.

_'Wait for me. You can't take him alone.'_

_'Fuck you, Hit Girl! He shot me and almost killed _him_... I want the bastard!'_

_'Shadow...'_

_'Shadow...'_

Finally, after a short gap, there was a scream. A girl's scream.

...+...

Lauren and Stephanie had their hands over their mouths in stunned disbelief. Saoirse was wide-eyed and so were the twins. Chloe looked over at me soberly and I smiled back at her. I vividly remembered the events that followed.

"Any questions on obeying orders?" Saoirse enquired of the very sober trainees.

There were none.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Saturday, June 4th_**

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_**

I hated hospitals at the best of times.

I also hated to see kids in hospital. Only this time, it was my team that had put them there. Or more precisely it was the morose teenager walking alongside of me down the long corridor. I knew that my best friend had had no choice at the time but she still hated herself for having had to put the two girls down.

I trained my operators to know the best places to strike on the human body to put an opponent down quickly and permanently. Chloe had used that training to help her avoid anything vital. She had done her very best not to mortally wound them both and thankfully for all concerned, she had succeeded. We paused outside the private room in the east wing and I turned to Chloe.

"Chloe, they have no idea that we were even there. They are both alive and that is all that matters."

"I suppose..."

..._...

I pushed open the door and we both walked into the room. There were two beds evident and they were placed side by side with a two-foot gap in between. In each bed lay a girl – at first glance, it appeared as if the same girl lay in each bed, but I knew better. They were twins.

"Good afternoon, my name is Mindy and this is Chloe. We represent the Central Intelligence Agency," I said as we both offered our CIA credentials.

Yes, Chloe and I were official CIA Contractors as were other members of Fusion. The identity cards had arrived the previous week. In the case of the two girls, it would allow us to talk with them without exposing ourselves as _Fusion_.

"Okay," the girl on the left offered dubiously.

"Sky, isn't it?" I enquired and the girl nodded.

"Which makes you, Christina," I said looking at the other girl.

"I prefer Chrissy, if you don't mind."

"Okay, Chrissy. We are not the part of the CIA who did this to you."

"It was that _Fusion_ bitch that did this to us," Chrissy commented savagely. "Not the CIA."

I felt Chloe tense up and I rested a hand on her arm.

"That _Fusion_ 'bitch', as you call her, did everything that she could to stop you both without killing you. Would you have preferred to have died?" I demanded.

Sky looked at her sister before she replied.

"No . . . of course not. We just want a chance to get our lives back."

"I know. That is why we are here. You were both with _Urban Predator_ for many years. It will be difficult to get used to life in the real world, but that is what we want to help you with. As I understand it, you will both need another couple of weeks in the hospital and then we can move you to somewhere a little more comfortable for the rest of recuperation."

"What will happen to us?" Chrissy asked.

"Once you are both deemed one-hundred percent fit, then whatever you want."

"We can go anywhere?" Sky pushed.

"Within reason. You are both almost sixteen, so you would still need adult supervision. We'll figure something out for that in due course."

"Thank you. We were kinda thinking that we had been abandoned," Sky commented.

"You are not alone. Any problems, you give me a call."

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

"Nightmare, Rogue, Ravage! Front and centre!"

None of the kids had any idea about what was about to happen, so naturally they looked very worried as they approached the notoriously unpredictable Hit Girl. She smiled at them as they stood before her in an attempt to put them at ease. She raised her right hand and fanned out three dark blue access cards. All three kids smiled at the sight of those cards. They were finally getting their much coveted access cards. To that point, none of them had been able go very far within the Safehouse without escort.

"Let's begin with the most infuriating one of the three," Hit Girl began and Rogue smiled enormously. "Rogue. While you are still very much a Trainee Operator, Foxtail, Psyche, and the Senior Staff have all had a lapse of sanity and they have decided that you deserve your own access card. It won't get you very far, but at least it should stop your persistent nagging."

Rogue grinned and her face went pink with embarrassment as Hit Girl pushed the access card into the young girl's shaking hand and everybody cheered. Once the noise had died down, Hit Girl turned to Ravage.

"Congratulations, Ravage. Despite the antics of your sister, you have excelled in everything that Foxtail and Psyche have thrown at you. You kept a level head in France, despite your having never been in such a situation before. Well done, Ravage."

Another wave of applause accompanied the access card as Ravage beamed his happiness around the room. Then, as silence once again descended on the room, Hit Girl turned her attention to the taller and older Trainee Operator.

"What are we going to do about you, young lady?" Hit Girl mused. "You've accomplished much since you've been with us, Nightmare."

Nightmare seemed very unsure of herself and she looked a little worried as Hit Girl handed her the blue card. Nightmare looked down at the card and then she frowned.

"Is there a problem, Nightmare?" Hit Girl enquired gently.

"Why is my card different?"

"Athena, might you step forward and advise your daughter as to why her card is different."

Athena, otherwise known as Nightmare's mother, stepped forwards with a big grin on her face. She stopped beside Hit Girl and then smirked at her worried daughter.

"You seem to have made waves, Nightmare. You seem to have impressed Foxtail _and_ Psyche – no easy feat, I understand. You are being promoted to _Senior_ Trainee Operator."

Nightmare looked stunned at the news. Athena proceeded to remove the inverted 'V' insignia from her daughter's collar and she replaced it with a single vertical brass bar which matched that on her access card.


	280. The Silos

**Saturday, June 4th, 2016  
That Night**

Up until that point in my life, I had never actually laid hands on the body of a naked girl, at least not the more private parts.

Now, I was standing completely naked and facing another equally naked thirteen-year-old. She was about the same height as me, with a similar figure. Neither of us had much to see on our bodies; our breasts were minimal, to say the least, and down below there was only a sparse amount of dark pubic hair.

Sarah seemed very nervous and I assumed I must have looked the same but we both knew that neither of us had any choice in what we were about to do. Tentatively, I reached out and touched her stomach – Sarah almost jumped back but she smiled – her skin was silky smooth and very soft to the touch. Sarah reached out with her own hand and she touched my left nipple – it was _my_ turn to jump; nobody had _ever_ touched me there.

I heard approving murmurs from the rapt audience to my left.

I allowed the sensations to wash over me and I moved my hand up _her_ body to _her_ left nipple and I gently caressed the tip with my thumb and forefinger – Sarah groaned and she let out a barely stifled moan.

* * *

**Glen Oak Drive**

I came awake with a start from a decidedly lurid dream.

As I lay there and walked my way through what I could remember of the dream, my hands wandered and I found that my knickers were soaked. I always thought that it was only boys who had wet dreams but there I was: I had had a dream and I was most definitely very wet...

I began to play with myself and I found that I was very aroused, which explained certain things. Then I heard my door open and somebody pad across the carpet – the silhouette was familiar. I yanked my hand out of my knickers and I sat up in the bed.

"SD?"

"Morgan?"

"I heard you scream out and thought that something might be wrong," my big sister explained as she sat on the end of my bed.

"It was a nightmare..."

"Like hell it was!" Morgan retorted. "That was _not_ a scared scream – more like an 'I've just had the time of my life' scream."

"Christ!" I growled. "I was dreaming about Sarah and our whatever together..."

"SD..."

"What is it, Morgan?"

"You've been with a boy, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm no virgin."

"What's it like...?"

"Huh – you've never been with a boy?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Well, you know about what happened when I was twelve..."

"Yes, you told me..."

I had never paid much attention to it but it now started to fit in. Morgan never changed in front of anybody and I had never seen her in anything less than fully clothed.

"I want to be able to . . . you know..."

"Lie with a boy and have sex?"

"Yeah..."

Morgan's voice trailed off into an embarrassed silence.

"You want me to help?" I asked.

"I know this is asking a lot but could you help me . . . get used to..."

"You want me to have sex with you?" I asked, slightly incredulous.

"Not exactly; just help me be comfortable with my body...?"

I thought about it and came to a decision.

"Okay – go close the door and you'd better lock it..."

Morgan did so and she walked back over to the bed. I was able to see her by the light of the moon that filtered in through the windows.

"Just stand there and close your eyes..."

Morgan was wearing pyjamas as usual – me, I just wore an overlarge T-shirt and knickers. I sat on the edge of the bed and I gently pulled Morgan towards me – she was so nervous that she was shaking. I gently lifted up her pyjama top and raised it up her body.

"You're gonna have to lift your arms..."

"Sorry..."

I stood to remove the pyjama top and sat back down again. Morgan covered her breasts with her arms. I coughed and she shyly moved her arms back to her sides. Morgan had a pair of nicely formed breasts, probably a B-cup and her nipples were sticking out from the dark areolas that surrounded them.

Next, I pulled down her pyjama pants and let them fall to the floor where Morgan stepped out of them. The only item that remained on her body were her knickers. I gently eased them down and they followed the pyjama pants. I stopped in surprise once her pubic hair was revealed.

"Morgan – do you dye your hair?" I asked as I noticed the blonde pubic hair which was the total opposite to that on her head.

"Err, yeah, I do – I started doing it when I was eleven; I was going through a strange time and after the attack..."

"You'd look better as a blonde you know..."

"You sure?"

Morgan did not sound too convinced.

"What have you got to lose?" I countered reasonably.

..._...

I reached up and with a single finger-tip, I touched her left nipple... She jumped a fucking mile and then she giggled as she quickly regained her composure. I tried not to laugh.

"This is ridiculous – I'm standing here in your bedroom stark naked and..."

"Hold on..."

I quickly pulled my T-shirt over my head and shoved my still damp knickers to the floor. I wrapped my arms around Morgan and I hugged her.

"That better?" I asked tentatively and I felt her warmth engulf me as she noticeably relaxed – slightly.

"Your nipples are poking me..." Morgan commented with another giggle.

Then she shocked me as she kissed me on the lips. In the darkness, I had no need to see that she was blushing; I could feel the heat which emanated from her face as she bit her lip. How far was I going to take this? How far did Morgan _want_ to take this? Oh well, she had allowed me to strip her naked; maybe, metaphorically, I was stripping her of her inhibitions too...

I kept my eyes locked on Morgan's and I moved away enough for me to look down at her breasts as her nipples touched my own. We both seemed to shudder together as if an electric charge had just flowed through us. I wondered if she was turned on by what we were doing – instead of asking her, I reached down and placed a finger against her labia and gently pushed through.

Morgan squealed and I felt her thighs instinctively come together but then she relaxed as I moved my finger through the thoroughly damp pubic hair and up to her clit... She jumped again and I heard another squeal. Okay, Morgan was a squealer!

Morgan was obviously getting into the spirit of things as she pushed me backwards and we both landed in a giggling heap on the bed.

* * *

**_Sunday, June 5th_**

"I've come to a conclusion," Morgan said to her Aunt and Uncle the next morning.

"Oh, yeah," Saoirse added. "That word, come, is very accurate!"

Morgan blushed red and glared at Saoirse who just smirked back at her elder sister. Morgan ignored Saoirse and continued.

"I'm ditching this hair and going back to my natural colour. I also want to change my 'other name'."

"What brought this on?" her Uncle asked.

"Saoirse. She showed me that I needed to leave the past in the past."

"So that was what all the squealing was about," Emily Newton chuckled and both teenagers blushed wildly.

* * *

**_City of Joliet  
Thirty miles, south-west of Chicago_**

Everybody wore a mask.

But it was not a free for all – every masked person wore the same mask and the same body armour. Each man and woman in the space wore a light grey body armour that covered their head and face. Additional panels covered the upper chest, upper arms and back. Similar armour covered the lower arms while lighter armour covered the lower torso, thighs, knees, and the lower legs.

Various pistols were visible on the thighs of each warrior, each of large calibre. Many pouches were mounted for additional magazines. No heavy weapons were present but they all carried at least one knife mounted on a belt or on an ankle.

Before them stood a woman clad in very different armour. She waved one of her minions forwards. It was her way of maintaining her fitness and fighting skills as well as ensuring that her minions were fighting fit themselves. Her minions had learnt long ago that when they were fighting the boss, they had to fight the boss – there was no alternative. FEAR instilled fear within her own warriors and she maintained this by ensuring that she remained in full control of each of them.

They were a mixture of men and women; many of whom ex-military from around the world. There were ex-members of the British Army, US Army, Russian Army amongst many others. The number of warriors currently numbered sixty-five and the number was growing every day as more signed up to the mini-army that FEAR was assembling.

The army had just one, not so simple task: the downfall of _Fusion_.

* * *

**_That night_**

The night began like any other night, only it would not end as peacefully as many had before it.

It began with a routine call to the CPD. A woman was missing and she had last been seen near the abandoned silos off of I-55. Two CPD units were dispatched and the four officers began to search the darkened site. Unbeknownst to them, they were headed into an ambush. It had all been very carefully planned and executed with precision. Across the city at the very same time, SWAT was careering through north-eastern Chicago towards an armed disturbance pertaining to masked men.

_Fusion_ were out on the streets, just as they were on most nights. Wildcat and Jackal were to the south of Chicago. Psyche and Hawk were out in _Hound_, to the west of the city. Shadow and Foxtail were entertaining the male population of northern Chicago. Hal and Raven were on duty at Safehouse F with Medic while Mist and Petra were in reserve. Hit Girl was at Safehouse K with Nightmare. Kick-Ass was on roving patrol in _Brute_ with Splinter and Trojan.

The terrible tikes were with Marcus and Paige for the evening while Marty was with little Matty.

* * *

**_Safehouse K_**

"Wow!"

"Nice isn't it," Hit Girl replied to her Senior Trainee Operator.

"It looks almost new."

"It is – the fucking CIA blew the place up a few months back."

"Oh."

"Now – it's better than ever! Would you like a tour, Nightmare?"

"Yes, please, Hit Girl!"

* * *

**_Damen Silos_**

The ambush was sprung on the unsuspecting police officers.

Gunshots began to echo around the abandoned concrete structures as the police officers dove for cover and reported in. None of the officers were targeted directly but their rides were quickly disabled to prevent their escape. It did not take long for the upper echelons of the Chicago Police Department to discover that SWAT was miles away and they were in no position to break away any time soon.

Anyway, the disturbance seemed minor so more officers were sent...

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

Hal studied the police radio band which was automatically transcribed on the left side of her screen.

Certain words and phrases were flagged by the computer:

_'Officers pinned down'_

_'SWAT unavailable'_

_'Additional support sent but pinned down too'_

"_Fusion_, stand to!" Hal ordered over the master voice circuit.

Raven looked over.

"Trouble?"

"Looking like it."

Raven checked the large screen with the map before she continued.

"Send in Jackal and his sidekick. Best notify her purpleness that she might be needed. Put Mist and Petra on standby."

"Good call!" Hal replied as she began to send out orders.

* * *

**_Safehouse K  
Lower Level_**

**_Hit Girl with Nightmare_**

Nightmare braced up as the radio call came in and she looked over at Hit Girl.

Hit Girl lowered her cup of coffee and pondered the information before she came to a decision.

"Let's go for a ride."

With that, the two vigilantes pulled on their masks and headed up to where Hit Girl's Panigale sat with two helmets on the seat. Nightmare grinned as she grabbed her helmet. Sixty seconds later the Panigale was accelerating up South Iron Street. Their route was displayed on the inside of their visors and the information included speed. Nightmare gripped Hit Girl's waist tighter as they passed sixty-miles-per-hour.

Hit Girl just laughed as she felt the arms tighten around her slim waist and she twisted the throttle open a bit more.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Speed freak is out of her cage..."

"She's never obeyed a speed limit in her life; why start now?" Hal chuckled in response before studying the changing symbols on the large map displayed on the screen. "Jackal and Wildcat are two minutes out. Kick-Ass and the boys are sixty seconds behind them heading south."

"We're ready," Mist called from the door with Petra peering over her shoulder.

"We'll let Jackal decide if reinforcements are required."

* * *

**_I-55_**

I noticed two headlights blazing behind me and then seconds later, two motorcycles roared past.

Jackal and Wildcat!

Something was going down. I floored the accelerator and followed close behind. I also thumbed the steering wheel controls and selected 'Tony's Pizzeria' from the saved contacts.

"Tony's Pizzeria, how may I help you this fine night?"

"Funny!" I growled as I recognised Abby's voice. "What's going down?"

"Firefight at Damon Silos – no idea how big it's gonna get; intel is zero."

"I've just been buzzed by the Kitty and her friend. I'm close behind. I'll find a position for overwatch."

"Copy that, Mathilda."

* * *

**_Damen Silos_**

**_Jackal with Wildcat_**

"Oh, wow!" Wildcat commented as she slithered to a halt a dozen yards or so from the four CPD units that blocked the access road from the overpass on South Damen Avenue. More blue flashing lights could be seen about 350 yards down 29th Street where the CPD had blocked off the street. Additional wrecked units along 29th Street showed what happened to anything which approached the abandoned silos.

"Not good..." Jackal added as he dismounted and pulled out his P90 from the rear of his Tiger 800 XCA. Beside him, Wildcat pulled out a SIG Sauer MPX-K sub-machine gun from the rear of her own Ducati.

They both studied the muzzle flashes which appeared to light up the silos in many places. They took in the six disabled CPD vehicles and the officers desperately trying to not get shot. The officers were responding to the gunfire with pistols and shotguns but they had to be low on ammunition. Both motorcycles were pointed at the action so that Hal could use their high-definition cameras to study the scene.

"We need backup!" Jackal commented as they both headed towards the action.

The officers blocking the road all stood back as the armoured vigilantes strode past.

* * *

**_Damen Silos  
Atop the main tower_**

"Boss – _Fusion_ have arrived and are inbound."

"Perfect!" came the reply over the radio.

* * *

**_Overwatch_**

**_Leon_**

The location sucked.

I was atop the display board adjacent to South Damen Avenue. About the only good news was that I was less than four-hundred yards from the battle zone – best description for it! Part of the site was blocked from my vision by the main tower, but I could readily see the trapped officers in my night-vision scope.

Something did not seem right. Nobody was making any attempt to go after the officers. It was like the dozen officers were being herded into position – why?

* * *

**_West Columbia_**

"Fuck me!"

"Anne-Marie!"

"Sorry, Paige."

"For an eight-year-old girl to come out with that is very bad. _Five_ dollars."

"_WHAT!_"

"_Six_ dollars for complaining."

"Sis – shut your trap!" Danny advised.

"Good advice!" Marcus chuckled as the young girl stuck her tongue out at her brother who just grinned.

"So, little one, what's got _your_ panties in a twist?" Paige inquired.

"They're on the TV."

Marcus took one look at the screen and he dove for his phone. Paige grimaced as she saw her eleven-year-old daughter clad in her combat suit running beside Jackal, a submachine gun in her hands. Marcus was losing his temper on the phone.

"I said let me know about anything important – I think a goddamn firefight is classified as important, don't you?"

Paige pitied the poor individual being chewed out by her husband.

* * *

**_Damen Silos_**

**_Hit Girl with Nightmare_**

I was stunned as I came along 29th Street from the east.

Ahead of us was an array of blue flashing lights and strobes. The brief flashes as bullets erupted from muzzles. The silos were an imposing structure with the main tower which at fifteen stories was quite a size. It was the tallest structure for quite a distance and as I studied it, I got a really bad feeling about the site.

"_Fusion_, Overwatch: take evasive action! Jackal, Wildcat, stay close to cover."

"Hit Girl!" Nightmare almost yelled from behind me. "We have enemy coming from the left."

I looked to my left and I felt myself going cold.

"It's a trap!" I yelled.

* * *

**_South Blue Island Avenue and West 19th Street_**

It had been a tiring evening and Ambulance 51 was a little over half a mile from Firehouse 51.

"I need a coffee and just a second to rest my aching feet," Paramedic Sylvie Brett announced to her colleague Jimmy Borrelli.

"A coffee would really..."

"Firehouse 51, Ambulance 61. Gun battle underway. Damen and 29th"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Sylvie yelled as she hit the lights and siren while Jimmy cranked the large Ford truck around to head back the way they had come.

* * *

**_Overwatch_**

**_Leon_**

It was a worst case scenario.

Nothing could have prepared me for it. It was a classic ambush in every sense. From the ground south of the silos a dozen shapes arose. They must have been covered in heat-deadening blankets as my thermal scope had not seen them hiding. More came from beneath the underpass below South Damen Avenue just as _Hound_ passed through the police cordon.

"Hit Girl, a dozen coming from the south. Maybe ten coming from the west."

..._...

The unknown assailants' strategy suddenly changed dramatically.

Gunfire was now raining down on the even dozen CPD officers who were pinned down behind their bullet-riddled patrol vehicles. First one, then another, then another. Three were down and screaming out in agony.

Ambulance 61 which had been waiting patiently at the top of the road now headed in with _Hound_ providing escort. '61' skidded to a halt after barely a hundred yards as the front tyres were shredded by bullets fired from a medium-calibre machine gun mounted high up on the silos. The crew bailed out at the urging of Hawk and Psyche. The two paramedics, Sylvie and Jimmy, grabbed what they could of their equipment and they quickly scrambled into the armoured body shell of _Hound_.

Hawk stomped on the gas and _Hound_ accelerated backwards away from the carnage.

* * *

**_Safehouse D_**

A klaxon sounded three times and the coarse sound reverberated around the Safehouse followed by the sound of Hal's voice over a set of speakers.

"All operators! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"


End file.
